The Loud House: SAMCRO Libro 1 El Capítulo Gris (ESPAÑOL)
by Eddy Black Fire
Summary: S.A.M.C.R.O. Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Royalwoods Official. Let The Freedom Ride! (H.A.C.M.O.R. Hijos de la Anarquía Club de Motociclistas Oficial de Royalwoods. Deja Cabalgar la Libertad!)
1. Regresando a la Carretera

_**L**_ os años habían Pasado tan rápido para el joven hijo de la Familia Loud. Después de haberse unido al MC de Sons of Anarchy, durante el tiempo que pasó ahí lo único que hizo fue aprender, mirar y hacer lo que le decían. Roberto Alejandro Martínez, como su mentor y segundo padre, le había enseñado junto a Bobby a montar una hermosa motocicleta y de lo que se trataba el club, eran libres en las carreteras, lo único que necesitaban era una Harley Davidson, una botella de whisky y un chaleco o chamarra de cuero para cabalgar en el mundo como perros que no respondían ni a la autoridad ni a dios, en el club todos eran hermanos, ni uno más ni uno menos, pero debías ganarte el respeto de ellos.

"¿Quieres respeto? Gánatelo", era lo que siempre le decía Joseph y Roberto, la mano derecha del presidente de Sam Crow. Afiliado en Royal Woods. y padre de Bobby, Lincoln tardó varios meses que se convirtió en dos años enteros en entrar al club, porque él no era igual que los demás, él para los compañeros de Roberto, para ellos era un puto blanquito de mierda la única razón por la que lo dejaron ser un aprendiz, o como le llamaban a sus novatos "Prospect" era por qué Bobby le había pedido a su padre que lo unieran, Bobby consideraba a Lincoln como el hermano que nunca tuvo y ya era prácticamente parte de la familia al haberse convertido en novio de su hermana; Ronnie Anne.

Pero eso no le hizo las cosas más fáciles a el muchacho peliblanco, él se había vuelto la perra de Joseph, Rick y Mike, los que por ese entonces eran las manos derechas de Roberto. El club Sons of Anarchy en Royal Woods no fue bueno con él al inicio, pero mientras el tiempo pasaba, se ganó el respeto y la aceptación de todos los que lo consideraban una perra para el club, poco a poco dejó de ser un Prospect para finalmente ser un Son hecho y derecho, manejando a su bella Lucille por todo el pueblo, cuando se ganó el emblema del club en su chamarra fue el día en el que dejó de ser el puto blanquito de mierda a volverse un Men of Mayhem, pero poco sabía él que al unirse a un club de motociclistas vería y haría cosas de las que tarde o temprano se arrepentiría, fue con los Lambs of Satan, su primera guerra de bandas, la primera vez que sostuvo una Colt 1911 45 y la primera vez que tuvo que disparar en contra de alguien mientras aún era un Prospect.

En palabras de Bobby pertenecer a S.A.M.C.R.O. Sería algo genial, algo cool, algo que les daría respeto y reconocimiento frente a todos en la preparatoria de Lincoln y en las calles de Royal Woods, Sons of Anarchy imponía respeto hacia donde se viera el símbolo del Grimm Reaper.

Pero imaginar el club y lo que era realmente el club eran dos cosas completamente distintas, Sam Crow era una hermandad, un taller mecánico y un bar para los hermanos... Pero también un club en el que se hacían también trabajos ilícitos, uno de los principales era el tráfico ilegal de armas.

Pero como bien decía Roberto.

"Es mejor ser temido que respetado, porque el respeto es algo momentáneo, mientras que el miedo es eterno."

Pero por razones que Lincoln no pudo controlar tuvo que colgar su chamarra y cubrir su Harley con una manta cuando su primera hija nació, obtener un trabajo honrado y dedicarse a ello sin titubear, su esposa le había hecho prometer que no volvería a ponerse esa chaqueta y mucho menos volver a montar a Lucille. Así era la vida de Lincoln Loud, teniendo que conformarse con un trabajo mediocre, extrañando la carretera. Claro tenía a una esposa que amaba con toda su alma y una hija que adoraba sin dudarlo ni negarlo... Pero... La libertad lo llamaba, la gasolina lo llamaba, maldición un puto tarro de Jack Daniel's Quería que agarrara nuevamente su chaqueta y a su hermosa moto para remontar las calles como el cuervo maldito que era.

Ese día mientras terminaba su trabajo talando árboles aún pensaba en estar sobre su moto haciendo lo que muchos motociclistas pensaban al manejar sus vehículos, hacerle el amor a Lucille toda la noche mientras el viento rozaba ligeramente su cara y meneaba su cabello, con una botella de ron en una mano y la otra en el manubrio, ante una noche despejada y fresca con miles y millones de estrellas resplandeciendo en la infinidad.

"Oh Mierda... Lo que no daría por hacerlo de nuevo." Pensó mientras colocaba su hacha y sus materiales en el compartimiento trasero de su camioneta pick up.

Hasta que un sonido inconfundible y que extrañaba día a día se hizo presente en el bosque, cuando miró a la tierra árida que hacía caminó hacia la salida se encontró con un viejo rostro familiar.

― ¡¿Que Tranza Carnal?!. ― Bobby llegó haciendo gala del sonido de una Harley Davidson aceitada, con un motor reluciente y una capa de pintura oscura.

― ¿Bobby? ― Lincoln arqueó una ceja al ver a su cuñado deteniendo el paso de la moto al llegar a él. ― ¿Qué haces aquí? hace meses que no te haces ver. ―

― Bueno he estado de ahí para acá y de un lado a otro, ya sabes cosas del club, ¿Y tú carnaval?.― Bobby Al bajar de su moto fue a abrazar a su hermano del alma, Lincoln al recibir a Bobby Tocó el símbolo de la parca con su palma como lo era parte del saludo, Bobby hizo lo mismo, y aunque Lincoln no tenía el símbolo de Sons en su camisa lo podía sentir aún en la marca permanente que estaba tatuada en su piel, el mismo día que se volvió miembro oficial de S.A.M.C.R.O.

― Bueno compadre... Ya sabes ganándome el pan de cada día. ― Cuando ambos se separaron, Lincoln dio un pesado suspiro ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras la conversación fluía.

― Sí te entiendo carnalin...― Bobby colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de Lincoln. ― ¿Te va bien aquí? ―

― Sí... Bueno relativamente bien. Ya sabes cómo es esto, desde que Luz nació he tenido que adaptarme al trabajo humilde pero honrado. ― Lincoln se quitó la gorra que llevaba puesta para limpiarse el sudor de la frente.

― Ja ja. ¿Y que lo que hacíamos en el club no era honrado? ― Bobby miró a Lincoln incrédulo de las palabras del leñador mientras se recargaba en la camioneta―

― Bueno... Parte sí, pero no vas a negarme que eso de vender armas y la toma de territorios eran algo... Jodidos. ― Lincoln dijo con cierto hilo en su voz.

― Bueno ahí tienes un punto Linc, pero, por eso he venido hoy carnal. ― Bobby volvió a ver a Lincoln a los ojos.

― ¿Ah sí? ¿De qué se trata Bob? ― Lincoln sabía que lo último dicho por Bobby no podía pasar desapercibido, cuando él venía con asuntos de Sons no podía ser o bueno o malo, pero suerte aire de esperanza floreció al escuchar lo que Bobby tenía que decir a cerca del club, una oportunidad de volver a montar y portar el chaleco de motoquero.

― Mira compatriota, algo surgió con un club rival, ¿Recuerdas a los Lambs of Satan? ― Lincoln al escuchar ese nombre proviniendo de Bobby sabía que no podía ser para nada bueno, la última vez que supo de ellos fue por parte de un oficial de policía, Sons of Anarchy y Lambs of Satan estaban en una guerra que ya le había costado varias bajas a ambos bandos. Lincoln suspiró pesadamente de recordar sus enfrentamientos.

― Ahhh… Mierda... ¿Ahora que hicieron? ― Lincoln miró serio a Bobby quien se comenzó a rascar la nuca al pensar en los detalles.

― Bien... La versión corta es que nos la hicieron de apedo. ¿Por qué? Pues por qué la versión larga es que descubrieron un almacén que teníamos en Riverside, Ahí teníamos Fusiles M16, AK 47, Escopetas algunas SPAS 12, doble cañón, escopetas tipo Carabina y Pistolas Beretta 9MM, Glock 17 y Colt 1911 45...― Lincoln al escuchar eso dio un silencioso "Puta madre." ― Asaltaron el almacén, mataron a Rick y a Ferguson y se llevaron la mayoría de nuestras armas, además que como mensaje nos dejaron una nota nada sutil con el puto almacén en cenizas. ― Bobby sacó su celular y al desbloquearlo le mostró a Lincoln a sus dos hermanos con los rostros desfigurados por agujeros de bala y con unas letras marcadas con cuchillos en sus pechos que decía. "White Power!"

― Mierda... No puedo creer que le hayan hecho eso a Rick y a Fer... El hijo menor de Rick apenas acababa de cumplir 2 años...― Lincoln no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su amigo y por el hijo del mismo, lo que les habían hecho a ellos dos era imperdonable.

― Sí... Y Fer apenas había reparado su moto...― Bobby guardó su teléfono en su chaleco para volver a ver a Lincoln. ― ¿Creo que ya sabes por qué he venido verdad? ― Bobby tragó saliva mientras su hermano asentía con la cabeza.

― Sí sé por qué viniste Bob...― Lincoln, aunque quería decirle que sí volvería aún tenía esa correa de perro invisible alrededor de su cuello. ― Pero el problema es que, ya sabes que no puedo regresar a Sons... Se lo prometí a Ronnie hermano ya sabes... Desde que nuestra Lucecita nació he tenido que enfocarme en mi familia... Sabes que la descuide mucho durante los tratados con los Mayans... Y cuando me dijo lo de Luz me hizo prometerle que no la volvería a dejar por el club...― Lincoln miraba algo melancólico a Bobby, mientras él acomodaba el paliacate de su frente.

― Sí Linc Yo lo sé... Créeme que Lori tampoco me la ha dejado fácil. Pero hago lo posible para darle a ella, las niñas y a Robbie todo lo que necesiten, supongo que son los gajes del oficio, ya sabes. ― Bobby hizo una mueca de aceptación ante la situación de ambos. ― Mira... te lo diré simple y sencillo, te necesitamos carnal, la situación en Sam Crow no se ve que nos favorezca a ninguno de nosotros Joseph ya se ha puesto todo paranoico y Víctor quiere tomar represalias de inmediato, la policía ya nos tiene investigando varios movimientos con la mafia china y si los Lambs of Satan nos quitan más territorio estaremos jodidos. ― Lincoln respiraba larga y pesadamente con las palabras de Bobby. ― Además... Los chicos en el garaje y el bar te extrañan Linc, nos gustaría volver a tener a nuestro hermano de vuelta.

― Sí, yo lo sé Bobby, pero no sé... Ya tengo un trabajo honrado, ya tengo la confianza de Ronnie de nuevo, no me gustaría echar por la borda todos estos años que he estado con mi familia. ― Lincoln decía cosas por las que había dejado a su Amado club, pero la mentira salió a relucir cuando en su mente pedía sólo una razón más para volver a ponerse su chaleco, quitarle la estúpida manta de mierda a su Lucille y volver a Sam Crow como un Cuervo renacido del infierno.

― ¿Es que ya no sientes el mismo amor por el club? ― Bobby volvió a preguntar con cierto rastro de desilusión en su voz, Sons lo era todo para él, un sueño que empezó cuando su padre buscó la libertad del sistema por primera vez en su vida.

― No digas eso Bobby, Sabes que amo al club, son mi familia... Pero si Ronnie se entera que volví a S.A.M.C.R.O... Seguramente va a querer el divorcio... Y me va a quitar a mi Lucecita...― Lincoln Terminó de decir esas palabras con un hilo de tristeza en su voz.

― Vamos Linc, hazlo por mí, ya sí Ronnie te termina haciendo un pedote por haber vuelto pues... Yo te cubro, ya sabes. ― Levantando un puño para que su Hermano respondiera con un Fistpump. ― Carnales de toda la vida, ¿Recuerdas?

Lincoln lo pensó por un momento, revivir los años de carretera en su moto, ir y hacer lo que quisiera sin obedecer a la Ley, sin obedecer a Dios, libre como el viento que rozaba su rostro en las noches de verano, con una botella de whisky en la mano y otra en el manubrio, ¿De verdad echaría todo lo que había logrado por 8 años solo para volver a Sam Crow? Y la respuesta era. Hey ¿Y Por qué chingados no?

El Club lo valía.

― Muy bien. ― Lincoln chocó su puño con el de Bobby para comenzar a hacer el saludo que practicaron desde que Lincoln tenía 11 y él 18.

― ¡Chingón eso es todo wey! ― La sonrisa regresó nuevamente al chico Santiago.

― Aunque... Aún tengo una duda. ― Mirando serio a Bobby.

― ¿Y esa cuál es? ― Bobby miró confundido al chico Loud.

― ¿Crees que aún me quedé la Chamarra? ― Ambos hombres comenzaron a reír por esa pregunta.

Después de un rato Conversando a gusto el trato con el diablo ya estaba hecho, Lincoln volvería a al club, para reencontrarse con viejos amigos y para hacer el trabajo que debía de hacerse para Joder de una vez y por todas a los Lambs Of Satan, aunque eso no lo hizo evitar meditar sobre su decisión… Él era un amante de las motocicletas, pero también era padre de familia, no podía simplemente tomar su chamarra de cuero y a Lucille y que su familia se fuera a la mierda, debía pensar en las palabras que debía decirle a Ronnie, A sus hermanas y a sus padres, era obvio que él ya no era un bebé, era un hombre de 32 años, él ya podía tener absoluto razonamiento lógico sobre sus decisiones y acciones. Desde el vamos ya era alguien responsable, ya tenía pelos en los huevos y era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con su vida… Pero aun así no podía separarse de la gente que amaba por muy arbitraria o estúpida que fuera su decisión con una familia que lo adoraba, una esposa que amaba con toda su alma y una pequeña niña de no más de 8 años que para ella al igual que su madre era su sol, pero algo más pues si la genética era fiel a la lógica de las niñas y los niños, Luz se había apegado demasiado a su padre. Y mientras pensaba en la decisión que había tomado al chocar su puño con el de Bobby, mirando su plato de comida aún con su bistec sin terminar en completo silencio fue cuando su esposa, la señora Loud Santiago decidió tomar la primera palabra.

― Hey Linc… ¿Sucede algo? ― Ronnie preguntó algo preocupada, pues desde que la cena había comenzado Lincoln se había mantenido en un silencio muy notable, usualmente se quejaba de su trabajo o de los culeros de la mayoría sus compañeros, pero ese día estaba muy callado lo que hizo que Ronnie comenzará a preocuparse. Lincoln ante la pregunta apartó su mirada perdida y se enfocó en la dirección de la voz de su mujer.

― Oh… Ehhh… S-Sí Ronnie por supuesto que estoy bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ― En la voz de Lincoln se le notaba tranquilo, pero Ronnie conocía a su esposo como un libro, de pies a cabeza, algo no andaba bien, ella lo sabía, pero su mente aún no le había lanzado la idea abandonada de S.A.M.C.R.O. Aún confiaba plenamente en que su esposo no le diría que había vuelto a ello.

― Bueno… No has tocado tu carne y ya debe de estar muy tieso…― Ronnie señaló al bistec de Lincoln con su tenedor, algo a lo que él miró sin muchos ánimos.

― Uh… Sí eso, supongo que no tengo mucha hambre. ― Lincoln apartó su plato mientras su esposa aún tenía la mirada firme en él. ― Mira… fue un día ocupado y supongo que mi apetito se fue junto con con todo lo demás… Ya sabes cómo me deja el talar árboles y eso. ― Lincoln se limpió la boca con la servilleta que tenía al lado para luego arrojarla a un lado de su rostro.

― Oh… Sí… Te entiendo Linc… Entonces no hay problema, si quieres puedo prepararte algo más de cenar. ― Ronnie vio a su marido levantarse con su plato entre las manos.

― No te preocupes Ronn Todo está bien linda. ― Lincoln se acercó a su esposa solo para colocarle un beso en los labios, para luego dirigirse a la cocina donde su hija se le veía haciendo la tarea. ― ¿Cómo vas con eso Lucecita? ― Lincoln preguntó con una sonrisa a su pequeña hija.

― Bien Api… Solo que se me complica un poco. ― Luz miró a su padre con una sonrisa mientras trataba de descifrar cuanto eran 5+5.

― No te preocupes, solo échale ganas pequeña. ― Lincoln al dejar su plato en el fregadero se acercó a ver que hacía su hija, era un problema matemático simple, pero para una niña que apenas estaba entrando a primaria era algo muy difícil y desafiante para su intelecto.

― Eso intento Api… Pero es muy difícil…― Luz miró decepcionada la hoja de su tarea, Lincoln la miró con una expresión algo intranquila, su hija debía aprender a hacer sus deberes por sí misma, pero eso no evitaba que la pudiera ayudarla a superar un desafío algo más grande para ella.

― Mira, si te ayudo, ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo por ti misma luego? ― Lincoln volvió a sonreírle como siempre a su hija.

― ¡Sí! Oh… Bueno eso espero. ― Luz terminó esa frase algo apenada.

― Muy bien pequeña. ― Lincoln tomó uno de los lápices de la mesa para comenzar a ayudar a su hija. ― Hoy por ti y mañana por mí ¿De acuerdo? ― Volteando su mirada a los ojos de su hija.

― Muy bien api. ― Lincoln se sentó junto a su pequeña hija, su aspecto, su color de piel y parte de su cabello lo había heredado completamente de su madre, pero había un pequeño 30% de cabello blanco a un lado de su cabeza, algo que había heredado completamente de él.

Lincoln era un buen padre, tuvo 8 años para dedicarle a ella y a su esposa… Pero ahora debía hacer frente a la promesa que le había hecho a Bobby y no sabía cómo volver a abordar el tema con Ronnie. Debía pensarlo… En realidad, debía pensar en todo lo que debía hacer de ahora en adelante, Bobby era su hermano y no podía fallarle, pero Ronnie y Luz eran su familia, no podía volver a alejarse tanto de ellas y mucho menos de su hija, pero su hermano lo necesitaba… Sus hermanos lo necesitaban. Buscaría el momento apropiado para hablar con su esposa, pero no debía preocuparse, de cualquier forma, debía ayudar a su hija con un problema de matemática simple y eso era mucho mejor que preocuparse de lo que le debía decir a su esposa. La que veía a sus dos amores al marco de la puerta sin preocupaciones.

Ella era ama de casa, pero también era enfermera, con lo que ganaba Lincoln como leñador no les alcanzaban a ambos para seguir manteniendo su hogar. Por lo que debía tomar dos turnos en el hospital, uno para poder llevar a su hija a la escuela y el otro para poder llevarla con su abuela o con los abuelos de la familia Loud cuando salía de la escuela y aunque era una labor muy pesada funcionaba pues ella podía darse el lujo de poder pasar tiempo con su hija y su padre también aunque el tiempo que pasaba cortando árboles fuera ridículo y lo que le pagaban por desgastarse todos los días ahí era una puta mierda. Lincoln necesitaba un trabajo más decente, pero su registro criminal no podía darle nada mejor, Sons of Anarchy se había llevado sus mejores años de vida, años que no iba a recuperar, pero ¿Qué importaba si podía pasar tiempo con ella y su hija? No todo era malo, no todo tenía que ser malo. Por lo menos Lincoln tenía un trabajo honrado, aunque poco remunerado y eso era mucho mejor que volver a ser motociclista... Aunque aún se preguntaba ¿Cómo podía hacer el padre de Lincoln para mantener una casa de 11 hijos? Además de él y a su esposa obviamente.

 _ **Un par de horas más tarde.**_

Lincoln solo preparaba a su pequeña hija para mañana ir a la escuela una vez más, a él le gustaba pasar esos momentos con su pequeña hija, le hacía recordar cuando él era más joven y su padre o su madre lo arropaba a la hora de ir a dormir.

Pero esa noche era diferente, esa noche pretendía despedirse de una vida para regresar a otra.

"Let the Freedom Ride." Ese lema retumbaba en las paredes de su cerebro cada vez que se veía así mismo en Lucille. había dos grandes amores para él su familia y su familia motociclista, decidir entre los dos le era muy difícil y si le preguntabas a él que era lo que más quería. Pasar su vida montado en una Harley Davison o con su familia él simplemente no sabría que responder, ambos significaban todo para él. No podía decir "Oh no yo daría todo por Ronnie o Luz." O inclusive "Maldita sea el club es mi vida." Tanto el club como su esposa y su hija eran su familia y de lo que había aprendido de cuando era niño con sus 10 hermanas era, que la familia era lo más importante.

― Descansa bien lucecita. Ten dulces sueños. ― Lincoln ya había terminado de contarle una historia para antes de dormir y solo la estaba cobijando.

― Gracias apí…― Luz acomodó su cabeza en su almohada soñolienta tratando de encontrar una posición que la ayudará a conciliar el sueño de mejor manera. ― Te quiero. ― Lincoln la vio con una sonrisa simplemente para colocarle un pequeño beso en la frente.

― Yo también te quiero Lucecita… Descansa bien. ― El padre de la pequeña niña la vio cerrando sus ojos por última vez esa noche mientras él acariciaba el mechón de pelo blanco que ella había heredado de él.

Su día se había compuesto de memorias, sorpresas y memorias de su tiempo en Sons of Anarchy.

El día que Ronnie llegó a él con la noticia no se lo pudo creer, pues pasaba poco tiempo en el apartamento que ellos habían alquilado, durante un tiempo él pensó que no podía ser real, desde el vamos Ronnie y él aunque ya habían tenido relaciones sexuales siempre tenían cuidado, debió suceder una noche en la que en el club se había celebrado el noveno aniversario de Sons en la ciudad de Royal Woods esa noche había llegado más ebrio de lo previsto, seguramente hicieron el amor toda la noche y la protección se había ido mucho a la mierda. Tenía más de una justificación para ello. Y cuando su esposa lo llamó después de haber ido al doctor los resultados de embarazo habían dado positivo Lincoln estuvo tratando de meterse en la cabeza lo que pudo haber salido mal para que la noticia surgirá, aún era relativamente joven con 25 años, pero cuando Ronnie le dijo sobre Luz ahora sí debía dejar las mierdas de niños y empezar a actuar como un hombre.

El primer paso para ella fue que se alejará lo más posible del club entre los meses de embarazo, pues no era para menos, no se podía dar el lujo de atender al club mientras su aún novia esperaba a una pequeña niña, podría necesitarlo en cualquier momento y si él se encontraba haciendo pendejadas en cualquier lado excepto en casa sería el peor descuido de su vida.

El segundo paso fue casarse, hacerlo bien por primera vez en su vida y organizar su boda, claro que los invitados variaba desde la Familia Loud, la Familia Santiago y hasta la Familia del Club, del lado de ambas familias que se volvían a unir por la vida y el amor de dos de sus hijos fue una fiesta perfecta, pero para Sons fue la oportunidad perfecta para sacar a la banda, tomar hasta caer desmayados, charlar, poner canciones de los Forest Rangers, MetallicA, White Buffalo, El Cafe Tacuva, Rolling Stones y sacar el alcohol para que todos estuvieran alegres y ebrios.

Y el último paso ocurrió cuando el producto de la unión de Ronnie y Lincoln, después de nueve meses finalmente naciera: Luz de María Loud Santiago, una niña perfecta y sana, aunque la única peculiaridad era el mechoncito de pelo blanco que sobresalía de los cabellos negros. Ese fue el cañonazo para que Ronnie le pidiera a Lincoln que dejará el club definitivamente para enfocarse en ella y en su hija. Tardó mucho tiempo en poder convencerlo cuando Luz aún no nacía, y cuando ella llegó al mundo Lincoln no tuvo más opción que guardar su chamarra, guardar su Harley y empezar a buscar un trabajo honrado. Luego consiguieron una pequeña casa cerca de la avenida Franklin, pero esa ya era otra historia… Además de que Bobby y el club les hicieron el favor a su hermano y hermana de conseguirla pues ese departamento ya les estaba quedando muy pequeño a ambos, y más por una bebé que algún día se volvería una jovencita, que necesitaría su propio cuarto y su privacidad. La vida de Lincoln era eso, una serie de eventos que habían cambiado su vida para bien o mal, le debía mucho a su hermano Bobby y aún le seguía debiendo mucho, debía volver a S.A.M.C.R.O. Para poder recompensar todo. Lincoln se quedó tanto tiempo pensando que no se dio cuenta de que Ronnie lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta de su hija.

― Es hermosa ¿Verdad Linc? ― Ronnie miraba a sus dos amores con una sonrisa, esas palabras lo hicieron reaccionar para finalmente levantarse.

― Por supuesto que sí…― Lincoln se acercó a su esposa con la misma sonrisa en sus labios. ― Ustedes dos son preciosas a mis ojos. ― el señor Loud tomó a su esposa de la cadera para verla a los ojos.

― Je jeh… A veces siento que lo dices para hacerme sentir como una niña otra vez. ― Rodeó con sus brazos a su esposo mientras que las mejillas de Ronnie se coloraban un poco por el comentario de Lincoln el cual procedió a juntar su frente con la de su esposa.

― Si eso fuera cierto ya tendría un puñetazo en el rostro y un sándwich en los calzoncillos. ― Lincoln río un poco al recordar sus tiempos de infancia y parte de su adolescencia.

― ¿Quieres uno ahora? Créeme que no se me haría difícil. ― Ronnie dijo en tono de burla, pero de alguna forma le habría encantado hacerlo en ese preciso instante simplemente por nostalgia.

― Hmmm… ¿Sabes que me encantaría en este momento? ― Lincoln tocó suavemente los labios de Ronnie los cuales reaccionaron de inmediato al tacto.

― Oh, ¿Y qué es eso? ― Ella sabía lo que vendría a continuación por lo que lentamente se acercó al rostro de su esposo.

― Esto. ― Lincoln rompió las distancias con Ronnie Anne y sus labios se unieron en un beso, Lentamente el padre del hogar comenzó a salir junto a ella cerrando la puerta del cuarto de su hija.

Este tipo de interacciones entre ellos había empezado desde que eran más jóvenes, quizás no hasta el punto en el que se acostaban en el sillón a tener sexo, pero a veces se daban una que otra muestra de afecto, a veces discreta por el carácter tan rudo de Ronnie Anne, pero después de un par de años Lincoln fue capaz de acercarse a su lado más blando, aunque aún lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, por primera vez había montado una Harley, y Roberto estaba orgulloso de Lincoln por haber superado el miedo a la moto mientras aún seguía siendo un novato o bien dicho Prospect. Ahora cabalgaba por las calles con una hermosa Harley Davidson Bautizada como Lucille Loud tras su primera montada en la manada de Bobby, Roberto y él. A sus dieciocho años, la experiencia había sido la mejor en años, y cuando llegó a compartir su anécdota con su novia, ella se sintió relativamente bien que él pudiese compartir mucho más tiempo del que jamás pudo compartir con su propio padre. Entonces la charla llevó a una cosa y luego otra a otra, y otra a otra y así sucesivamente hasta que los dos estaban en el sillón del apartamento besándose y uniendo sus cuerpos sin ninguna clase de arrepentimiento o pudor, era obvio que se amaban y que el afecto que se tenían iba a revocar el deseo de hacer el amor, así de simple y sencillo la noche después de su cabalgata le había dejado tanta emoción que compartirlo solo con palabras no había sido suficiente. Si bien no había perdido su virginidad al montar a Lucille, que bien se la pasó en el apartamento de Ronnie.

Aunque esa noche solo se dedicaba al amor que se tenía tanto uno como el otro, su vida juntos, aunque con falta de ingresos económicos era perfecta. Y en medio de los besos a Lincoln aún buscaba la manera de decirle.

¿Cómo carajo iba a hablarle sobre la visita de Bobby a su trabajo en la tala de árboles, y la propuesta de volver a Sons of Anarchy, que por supuesto ya había aceptado? Mierda… ¿Que mierda le iba a decir a Ronnie y a su Hija? Y así como así Lincoln la apartó sintiendo un pequeño pinchazo de conciencia, algo que ella notó de manera algo extraña.

― Linc… ¿Pasa algo malo? ― Ronnie miró confundida a su marido mientras este volvía a acomodarse en el sillón para sentarse bien.

― Sí Ronn, solo que… Es que… Ahhh solo no te preocupes, ¿Sí? Supongo que el día fue más pesado de lo que creí…― Lincoln desvió su mirada a un lado de la sala, decirle sobre la visita de Bobby a su trabajo la pondría como una cabra, quería evitar a cualquier costo eso, pero era muy difícil pensar en algo que no la altera tratándose de Bobby y su relación directa con la filial de Sons en Royal Woods. Ronnie por supuesto sabía que no era eso, era algo más.

― ¿Porque siento que me mientes Lincoln? ― Ronnie cruzó ambos brazos mientras buscaba indicios de la mentira que Lincoln le estaba lanzando en esos instantes.

― No, no te miento Ronn es cierto, ya sabes cómo me deja el talar árboles casi todo el día además con el salario de mierda que me dan siento que no tengo muchas ganas de seguir ahí…― El tono del hombre del hogar se cubrió los ojos aun esperando que eso le diera la respuesta que quería escuchar pues sonó algo convincente tratando de no revelar el acuerdo que había hecho con Bobby. ― Solo quédate tranquila, ¿Sí Ronn? ― Lincoln trató de abrazarla para por lo menos compensar, aunque ella ahora fue quien apartó la mano de su esposo y tomó su cabeza entre las suyas para que la viera directamente a los ojos.

― Lincoln… Prométeme que me estás diciendo la verdad. ― Ahora sí estaba contra una espada y la pared, cuando ella lo veía de esa forma, directamente a los ojos sabía que no podía decirle ni la más simple de las mentiras, Lincoln posó una de sus manos encima de la que tenía en una de sus mejillas, dio un suspiro muy largo y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

― Bobby… Vino a visitarme hoy al trabajo…― Al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, Ronnie lo soltó sin previo aviso, la idea del club llegó súbitamente a su cabeza y su hogar comenzaba a tornarse en un lugar muy frío, no sabía si era porque el ambiente en realidad se había puesto muy frío o porque un aire muy gélido le recorrió completamente la espalda al referenciar directamente a su hermano con el club que casi le arrebataba a su novio.

― Y… Y q-que… ¿Que te dijo?, ¿Que quería o… ¿O Que? ― Ronnie trató de pensar lo mejor de su esposo en esos mismos momentos, pero su respiración comenzaba a alterarse mientras más pensaba en la vida criminal que él había tenido antes de concebir a Luz, y que sí era lo que empezaba a pensar, el hogar entero se iría al quinto demonio.

― Bueno…― Lincoln pensó lo más rápido que pudo ahora que ella no lo miraba directamente al alma, algo que le diera una calma temporal del nerviosismo que poco a poco incrementaba dentro de ella. ― Él… Me contó algunas cosas sobre Lori, me dijo que Laura y Lynn#3 se enfermaron la semana pasada y las tuvieron que llevar con un doctor, además de que Lori quiere visitarnos la próxima semana y quiere ver si puede traer a las niñas y a Robbie para que pasen un rato agradable con Luz… Ya sabes qué a ella le gusta pasar tiempo con sus primas y con su primo. ― Eso pretendía ser el discurso más convincente de la historia, pero Lincoln conocía a su esposa, y sabía que no se iba a tragar esas pendejadas tan fácilmente.

― Lincoln… ¿En serio Bobby te visito para decirte eso? ― Ronnie de verdad quería creerle a su marido, ocho años de confianza y honestidad que él le había dado podrían irse directo a la basura en ese mismo instante si le decía que sí, y al final la mentira salía como disparo por la culata. Lincoln llenó sus pulmones de aire y trató de decirle que Sí, pero debía de decirle la verdad… o por lo menos una pequeña mentira blanca que no la lastimaría del todo, pero sí la pondría mucho más nerviosa de lo que ya.

― Bueno… También me dijo algo sobre… Ya sabes el Club… Me dijo que hubo un par de problemas y eso con los muchachos y con un club rival, pero de ahí en más nada…― Lincoln volvió a desviar la mirada, sabía que su esposa no se había tomado bien eso cuando se levantó y con una mano en la boca pensaba silenciosamente en lo que él le había dicho.

No le gustaba para nada que él mencionara a S.A.M.C.R.O., Lo odiaba, odiaba el hecho de que el club haya vuelto a Lincoln un criminal, casi igual o peor que un gánster o un mafioso y la alarma se activó cuando la idea de que él regresaría a esa vida llegó cuando pensó en su hija, en su hogar y en todo lo que ambos habían logrado por ocho años. Y luego una imagen de su casa en llamas, su hija desaparecida o muerta y ella lamentándose de ver su hogar y sus sueños reducidos a cenizas. Ella no quería pensarlo y quería pensar que su esposo sería fiel a la promesa de no volver al club, pero… Sabía que no podía controlar lo que él hacía cuando no lo veía, no podía tenerlo como un perro y cuando se portará mal regañarlo y decirle "No, Chico Malo, Ve a tu rincón." Era un maldito ser humano, no un animal que ella podía controlar, cuando era su bully y abusaba de él se sentía en absoluto control sobre Lincoln… Pero ya habían pasado tantas primaveras desde entonces, ahora eran una pareja casada y con una hija, no podía volver a esa época en donde le hacía bromas pesadas o le pegaba por su extraño entretenimiento, esto ya era muy diferente hermano. Su cabeza era un revoltijo de ideas inconclusas y muchas cosas que le estaban doliendo ahí mismo… Hasta que sintió que alguien la abrazaba, reconocer los cálidos brazos de su marido fue la primera parte, la segunda fue cuando él volvió a hablar tranquilamente para calmarla a ella.

― Oye… Sabes que te amo. ¿Verdad? ― Lincoln le habló a la madre de su hija, haciendo un intento por calmarla. Ronnie escuchó, pero sus palabras estaban perdidas entre la realidad y la pesadilla. ― Yo sé cómo te sientes con respecto a S.A.M.C.R.O… Créeme… Créeme que yo jamás haría o diría algo para lastimarte a ti o a Luz. Ustedes dos son mi vida. S.A.M.C.R.O. También lo fue, pero ahora tengo prioridades más grandes. ― En su mente esperaba que su esposa le creyera sus palabras, pero en su mente Lincoln se decía a sí mismo "¡Puto Mentiroso de Mierda!"

Mientras que Ronnie trataba de encontrar un escape para el laberinto que había hecho en su cabeza. unos minutos pasaron hasta que ella tomó la cabeza de su marido con ambas manos y juntó su frente con la de él. Ella confiaba en su esposo, y de verdad quería hacerlo ahora más que nunca.

― Lincoln…― Ronnie miró al suelo tratando de buscar el camino hacia los ojos del amor de su vida.

― Dime Ronn. ― Lincoln muy por el contrario no podía apartar la mirada de su esposa.

― Prométeme… Prométeme… Que nunca más volverás a Sons. ― Lincoln al escuchar esas palabras sabía que ya no era una promesa que podía cumplirle, y aunque le dolía mentirle a su propia esposa no sabía cómo abordar el tema del trato con su hermano.

"No Le Hagas Promesas A Una Chica Si Sabes Que No Puedes Cumplirlas…" Es lo que sus hermanas le habían dicho por tanto tiempo y en ese mismo instante cobraron más relevancia de lo que ya, Lincoln sabía cómo responder sin tener que decirle nada.

Un beso en los labios, un beso que estaba cargado con todo lo que Lincoln podía dedicarle desde el pecho, sí eso debía funcionar, tenía que funcionar, y como si algún ente divino lo hubiera escuchado funcionó.

Ella respondía con el mismo afecto, Ronnie en su mente todos esos sueños y pesadillas se desvanecían, su mente se volvió en completo blanco como el cabello de su amante incondicional. Poco a poco los roces, caricias y besos comenzaron a bañar el ambiente con un calor muy pasional, y así como así Ella lo guio al cuarto de ambos para seguir haciendo lo que se comenzó en el sofá. Primero las prendas superiores perdieron su significado y mientras más se proseguía en la acción las interiores también se perdían en el cuarto hasta que solo eran dos cuerpos desnudos que se fundían una y otra vez, como bien decía un gran cantante: "El amor sabe mejor sobre la cama. Pero se te apaga el sol cuando se marcha" Pero ella no iría a ninguna parte, ella era suya, la mujer que amaba con tanta pasión desenfrenada, la madre de su hija era la mejor amante que él podría pedir y desear. No se podía tener tan poco de la piel color café de su esposa, no podía tener suficiente, la quería completa y absolutamente para él.

 **Un par de horas más tarde…**

Ambos cuerpos descansaban sobre el colchón matrimonial, ambos estaban exhaustos y se notaba en sus respiraciones, pero el de ella era mucho más tranquilo y satisfecho, tanto así que ya estaba a medio paso del mundo onírico. El sexo entre ellos era una experiencia que siempre terminaba con ambos cansados y con ganas de dormir. Pero Lincoln, aunque cansado, no podía conciliar el sueño como Ronnie, él aún tenía su cabeza metida en otras cosas… Y eso no pretendía ser un chiste sexual, simplemente pensaba. Todo el maldito día, desde que Bobby lo fue a visitar, no pudo apartar los pensamientos de su Familia y S.A.M.C.R.O. era un cuento de nunca acabar, sin final.

Siempre que pensaba que podría tener la solución, llegaba a otra idea que le jodía por completo la primera, Lincoln solo les daba vueltas a sus pensamientos y de regreso. En la tarde con Bobby, ni siquiera se pensó mucho la propuesta, la aceptó sólo pensando en su deseo de libertad y de remontar su motocicleta, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que debía pensar en su Esposa e Hija. Su decisión fue una muy estúpida desde un inicio, y muy autocomplaciente, primero era su familia y luego él… Pero esta vez él había tomado una decisión solo por él, su familia fue a segundo plano y así fue como todo en algún momento le cobraría caro, el pasaje al infierno no era gratis y sabía que en algún momento cuando debería saldar cuentas, aquellas que nada debían ni temían serían las que más sufrirían las consecuencias… Cuando lo que nada deben son los que más temen… Los inocentes siempre eran los que pagaban los platos rotos. Lincoln suspiro pesadamente y dirigió su mirada a un lado para tratar de decirle algo a Ronnie… Pero ella ya estaba profundamente dormida.

Lincoln ahora estaba solo con sus pensamientos, apartó una de las piernas de su mujer que aún seguían encima de él y la cubrió con las mantas, el frío de la noche se filtraba por la ventana y por el sudor y los demás fluidos que se compartieron esa noche le provocarían un resfriado y una enfermera que se la pasa estornudando entre los pacientes no era algo muy bueno que digamos. Cuando se sentó al borde de su lado de la cama solo se dedicó a mirar el suelo con las prendas que aún lo cubrían parcialmente… Sí Ronnie, con la simple mención de Sons of Anarchy, la había puesto en ese estado de shock, el que él volviera al club la iba a afectar demasiado. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a esa chica ruda de la escuela? Bueno el tiempo junto a Lincoln y el tiempo que él pasó en S.A.M.C.R.O. La habían ablandado un poco, tan solo un poco aún seguía siendo la chica dura que él recordaba… Pero también era madre y su hija era su mundo entero al igual que el de Lincoln, si le ocurría algo a ella, justamente a ella la pequeña Lucecita de ambos. Lincoln y Ronnie se morían, pero él no lo permitiría, él la protegería, aunque tuviera que arrancarse los brazos y las piernas con tal de mantenerla a salvo.

Simplemente Lincoln entonces miró al closet de ambos… era un closet muy grande de hecho, se levantó y se dirigió a él.

Lo abrió y en el fondo vio una caja negra con un símbolo. El símbolo de la parca sosteniendo su Guadaña que se componía de una M16 y una bola blanca con el símbolo de la Anarquía. La abrió y de ahí sacó una chamarra de cuero con ese Mismo Símbolo…

Nuevamente miraba a Mr. Mayhem a los ojos como la primera vez.

Su piel se erizó… Él lo llamaba…

"Una Vez Más" Pensó mientras tomaba su chamarra y de uno de los bolsillos sacaba una llave.

Bajó hasta su cochera y cubierta con una gruesa lona la miró, la destapo solo para ver el reluciente color negro del repintado y a Mr. Mayhem grabado en su piel, al igual que él.

Era hora de Volver…

― Hola Nena… ¿Me extrañaste? ― Sonrió ante su última palabra.

Era raro estar nuevamente junto a Lucille. La impresión de estar jugando nuevamente una antigua partida guardada golpeó su mente, y no fue divertido: fue como dejar a su esposa en el olvido y no volver a verla hasta después de ocho años. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Lucille? Ella había sido su primera vez y su libertad. Su Anarquía. Sobre ella sentía que el mundo era suyo. ¿Acaso ella le guardaría rencor? Imposible. Lucille estaba más allá del rencor. Entonces al colocarse su chamarra y montar su moto una vez más finalmente se sintió Completo...

― **This Life Curtis Stigers & The Forest Rangers.―**

 _Riding through this world… All Alone.  
God take your soul. You're on your own.  
A Crow flight straight, a perfect line.  
On the Devil's Path. Until you die.  
Gotta look this life, In The Eye.  
Gotta Live this Life.  
Until You Die._

 **The Loud House: Sons Of Anarchy.**

 **Capítulo 1: Regresando A La Carretera.**

 _Escrito y Dirigido por Eddy The Black Fire._

 _Co Dirigido y Escrito en colaboración con Osvaldo The Sleeping Voice._

― **The Black Keys Hard Row.―**

Royal Woods se veía diferente visto sobre una moto que sobre un auto o andando a pie. No era solo por eso, sino que parecía que todo se movía a pasos de tortuga, mientras que en una motocicleta el tiempo era relativo. Como si uno estuviera corriendo encima de él, a veces ni siquiera se notaba el paso del mismo. Y él un hombre que había pasado 8 años sin esa sensación de Libertad absoluta, sin cadenas. Solo el sonido de su respiración en sus oídos y la voz de su amada Harley. Esas sensaciones casi lo abrumaban. Era como una represa abierta, inundándolo de una libertad que hace años no sentía. Casi, casi se sentía capaz de renunciar a todo, a ese trabajo, a la vida en sociedad..., ¿A su familia?

No. Era hermoso andar sobre Lucille otra vez, pero no al extremo de olvidar a Ronnie Anne y a Luz. Aquello lo devolvió a la realidad con un sentimiento de mierda en el interior de su estómago.

Pensar en la familia que había formado y que en un momento todos esos años se irían directo al Infierno. Pero no se sentía abrumado, estresado, o incluso mal por esos pensamientos que inundaban su mente, No podía estarlo en realidad pues él estaba en paz. Cabalgando como lo había hecho cuando aún era joven, con una vida libre y sin restricciones. El motor que ronroneaba como una Leona hermosa y aún fiera lo calmaba, y la briza fría solo reafirmaba que estaba siendo llevado de la mano por una sensación que no había tenido en años… Maldición una sensación que no había tenido en toda una vida. Girar el acelerador y su leona fiera y con un rugido le correspondía sin dudarlo ni negarlo, ella también había esperado tanto tiempo por ese reencuentro.

Y él solo sonreía, sonreía al disfrutar el dulce sabor de la libertad recorriendo su cuerpo fríamente por el viento de esa mañana donde él volvía a nacer como un Cuervo Negro que volaba en una carretera oscura.

Habría deseado que el viaje jamás terminará. No podía ser infinito, pero sí podía dar un paseo hasta Hazeltucky, quizás ida y vuelta dos veces. No molestaría a nadie.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin rodar, seguiría viajando hasta agotar el tanque y llenarlo hasta acabarse el dinero de ser necesario.

 **A la Mañana siguiente…**

Ronnie despertaba levemente por un olor singular, miró a su lado y se dio cuenta de que su marido no se encontraba a su lado.

Al ponerse algo de ropa y dirigirse a la cocina se encontró con su hija y con Lincoln.

Él preparaba el desayuno mañanero con una sonrisa mientras que la pequeña Luz comía con una sonrisa. Eso se le había hecho raro por una forma, pero Lindo de otra pues las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo estaban ahí.

― Ami, Ya despertaste. ― Luz dijo con alegría mientras Lincoln volteaba a verla.

― Eh… ¿Que es todo esto? ― Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras entraba a la cocina. Siendo recibida por su Lincoln el cual colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposa.

― Que bien que despertaste Ronn, Ronn― Mencionó dándole un beso en la mejilla. ― Siéntate, yo hago el desayuno.

Aquello no era común, y una alarma se encendió en la mente de Ronnie Anne. Pero prefirió ignorarla: tal vez Lincoln quería relajar las tensiones que ella acumuló por la noticia del día anterior.

Su esposo volviendo a S.A.M.C.R.O. Ni en sus pesadillas lograba concebir aquello. No podía creer que su esposo fuera así de egoísta había cambiado totalmente tras el nacimiento de Luz. Se había vuelto un hombre trabajador, puede que no ganara mucho, pero era un trabajo honrado.

— Está bien, Lincoln — Dijo ella, sonriendo un poco— ¿A qué se debe tanta... Atención? —

"Porque quiero volver a Sons of Anarchy y quiero que estés tranquila antes de contarte". Dijo una voz en su cabeza que ella se esforzó por silenciar.

— Bueno me desperté de buen humor. Y quería darles a mis chicas algo lindo para hoy. — Respondió dándole su desayuno a su esposa. — Además. — Lincoln pegó un poco su boca a la oreja de Ronnie para susurrar. — Anoche estuviste fantástica. — Eso hizo que su esposa se sonrojara.

— ¡Linc! No digas eso enfrente de Luz. — Susurró mientras miraba apenada a su hija.

— ¿Que no debe decir Api enfrente de mí? — Preguntó curiosa la pequeña a sus padres.

— Nada, nada, Lucecita —dijo Lincoln revolviendo un poco el cabello de su hija, antes de sentarse y tomar su desayuno. Sentía algo de culpa por ocultarle a Ronnie Anne lo que pensaba hacer, pero sabía que, de contarle, sólo conseguiría ponerla nerviosa. O peor, quizás Ronnie Anne decidía marcharse, llevándose a Luz con ella, a otro Estado, quién sabe hasta tal vez otro país, para que él jamás pudiera volver a verlas.

No quería pensar en eso. Ellas eran su todo, desde hace mucho tiempo su esposa e hija significaban todo para él, no podía perderlas, pero en su dilema estaba su deseo de volver a ser uno con el club.

Algo debía hacer. Algo tenía que hacer. Ese día tenía que presentarse a la sede de S.A.M.C.R.O en Royal Woods para reencontrarse con sus hermanos, pero también debía de seguir pensando en las cosas que debía decirle a su esposa para que esa decisión no la afectará más de lo que debía.

Algo debía hacer… Algo tenía que hacer, ya no podía reprimir ese deseo de volver a las andadas como en el pasado, pero tampoco podía despegarse de su familia… No otra vez. Debía encontrar una solución al problema en el que él se había metido por voluntad propia. Por más que daba vueltas al asunto, no lograba dar con una solución, al menos no una que no hiciera sufrir emocionalmente a Ronnie Anne. Al parecer el hombre con un plan se había ido muy lejos de vacaciones.

El futuro se veía oscuro. Quizás su hermana Lucy disfrutara con esa frase, pero en ese momento le pareció sumamente cursi y aun así apropiada. Debía proceder con mucho cuidado si quería que su familia estuviese bien en ese futuro oscuro.

Poco después Ronnie se preparaba para ir a trabajar esperando que Lincoln también se estuviera preparando, Aunque se veía más enfocado en su hija que en otra cosa. Aunque no dudaba que pronto se pondría a hacer su rutina diaria, pues su trabajo, aunque le chupaba el alma, ayudaba al salario de enfermera que tenía a mantener la casa de pie. Pero ese día parecía que solo quería enfocarse en su hija y en ella.

— Oye Linc, ya me voy. Espero que no se te haga tarde. — Comentó cargando sus cosas mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto. —Vamos Luz es hora de ir a la escuela.

— Oh, No, no te preocupes Ronn yo llevo a Lucecita a la escuela. — Respondió el peliblanco sonriéndole a su esposa.

— ¿Seguro? ¿No crees que haya algún inconveniente con tu jefe? — Ronnie preguntó con algo de ansiedad, en serio rogaba internamente a que Lincoln de verdad estuviera siendo completamente sincero con ella. Trataba fuertemente de ignorar esa alerta sobre Sons.

— No te preocupes, le diré que solo quise pasar tiempo con mi hija. —Respondió acercándose a su esposa, él sabía que ella comenzaba a desconfiar por lo que trató de calmarla. — Mira, si me tomo un par de minutos extra no creo que afecte. Greg puede que entienda. De todas formas, casi no paso mucho tiempo con mi niña. Él lo entenderá.

— ¿Me lo prometes? — Volvió a cuestionar Ronnie viendo fijamente a los ojos de Lincoln.

En ese momento Lincoln le colocó un suave beso en la frente para calmarla tratando de que esas inseguridades se desvanecieron de donde habían venido.

— Te lo prometo por mi corazón Ron. Espero estar aquí antes de que se haga de noche. ¿Desacuerdo?

Realmente quería creer en Lincoln. No había ningún motivo para no creerle, él era su esposo y lo amaba durante años. Jamás tomaría una decisión tan egoísta y mucho menos una que arriesgara a su hija y a ella misma.

— Está bien, Linc, ten cuidado — Se dijo ella buscando mano con la suya—. Prepararé tu comida favorita para la cena.

— Bien, bien eso sería perfecto. — Respondió sonriéndole demostrando confianza a Ronnie la cual también le sonrió de vuelta.

— Luz Ya me voy chiquita. — Llamó a su hija la cual la abrazó. — Cuídate mucho, ¿Sí? — Dijo con mucho cariño para entonces despedirse de ella. — Volveré por tú cuando terminen tus clases, ¿de acuerdo?

— Sí ami, te esperaré. — Respondió al recibir un beso en la frente de parte de su madre, acto siguiente Ronnie se levantó para ir a la puerta y despedirse de Lincoln.

— Tú también vete con cuidado Linc. Y que no se te haga tarde. — Comentó mirando de frente a su esposo.

—Tranquila, Ronn. — dijo él —. volveré temprano.

Al menos eso era lo que esperaba. La vida tiene facilidad para truncar los planes y los deseos de las personas. Lincoln muchas veces se había visto arrastrado por circunstancias fuera de su control, a lo largo de toda su vida.

Pero la vida no podía negarle disfrutar de las decisiones que tomara, aunque fuera por escasos momentos. Fue feliz durante ocho años con su decisión de dejar S.A.M.C.R.O. para cuidar de su familia. Será feliz regresando con los Sons of Anarchy el tiempo que tardará en enterarse Ronnie Anne.

Finalmente, ella se subió a su auto para ir directo al hospital del pueblo, Mientras que Lincoln ahora debía encargarse de su hija. Por supuesto que ese día la llevaría a la escuela… Aunque de una forma diferente.

— Oye Luz ¿te gustaría saber lo que se siente estar en completa libertad? — Le preguntó a su hija mientras esta se colocaba su mochila en confusión total.

— ¿Completa Libertad? — Preguntó curiosa mientras que su padre sacaba las llaves de su moto de su pantalón.

— Ven conmigo Lucecita, te quiero presentar a una vieja amiga.

La pequeña lo miraba confundida, y eso le daba entre risa y tristeza. Subirla a Lucille debió ser una de las primeras cosas que tenía que hacer con ella. Pero nunca es tarde.

Existen momentos inolvidables, momentos que cambian el desarrollo y la vida de las personas, cosas que permanecen en el recuerdo para el resto de la vida. Como ver por primera vez una moto, o andar en moto por primera vez.

El primer paseo de Luz había sido una de las experiencias más lindas de su corta vida, Lincoln se había imaginado ese momento con su hija muchas veces antes de que ella naciera, un día montarla sobre el asiento, asegurarse de que ella no se callera y darle un paseo por Royal Woods, ese momento para Lincoln fue algo muy grande, finalmente le mostraba a su hija de lo que se había compuesto su vida como joven adulto. El rugido del motor, el viento entre su cabello, el ver cómo el mundo poco a poco se hacía pequeño y nada más importaba.

Luz por su parte estaba maravillada por una nueva sensación en su vida, como si no estuviera en realidad sobre un vehículo, como si por un momento ambos se hubieran despegado del suelo y estuvieran volando, pero aunque ella quería alzar sus brazos para sentir el vuelo de un ave no podía hacerlo, hubo dos reglas que ella debía seguir al pie de la letra ya que su padre se lo había dicho con mucha seriedad.

"1 Por ningún motivo me sueltes y 2 Siempre lleva el casco puesto" Pero aún con eso ella experimentaba un momento grandioso de poder y velocidad. Notaba que a su hija le encantaba la velocidad de Lucille, y eso lo hizo sentir más orgulloso que si hubiera llegado con el título profesional bajo el brazo. Su hija y él compartían la misma pasión, y aquello le encantaba y aterraba a partes iguales.

Ambos llegaban a la primaria donde Lincoln había estudiado durante años, De alguna forma le agradaba volver ahí, aunque no de la forma que lo esperaba.

— Muy bien aquí estamos. — Dijo al ver nuevamente su escuela.

— Gracias Api. Me gustó mucho el paseo. — Dijo su hija comenzando a quitarse el casco con ayuda de su padre.

— Je jeh esa es mi niña. — Dijo orgulloso de haber escuchado esas palabras. — Pero solo una cosa, este paseo… Que quede entre nosotros. ¿Sí? Digamos que sea como un secreto entre nosotros dos.

—¿No quieres contárselo a ami? — preguntó Luz.

Dicho así sonaba muy mal, pero en realidad era lo que quería decir. Nunca se imaginó enseñarle mentir a su hija, pero si iba a empezar, mejor que mintiera sobre su primer paseo en moto.

— No es que no quiera decirlo, mira pequeña Luz, solo mantén este secreto y te prometo que te traeré a la escuela más seguido. Además. — Lincoln le sonrió a su hija. — Yo sé que te gustó mucho andar en motocicleta. Si puedes guardar este pequeño secreto te prometo que saldremos más seguido así. ¿De Acuerdo? — Lincoln acarició el mechón blanco de cabello de ese lado de la cabeza de su hija.

— De acuerdo, api. — dijo ella feliz. Notaba que varios padres, transeúntes y niños los miraban con sorpresa. ¿Cuántas veces se ve a un motociclista de cabello blanco yendo a dejar a su hija a la escuela? Es posible que incluso le hayan sacado una foto.

— Hoy por mí, mañana por ti. — Un abrazo y un beso fueron suficientes para que la hija de Lincoln se encaminará a la escuela. Él simplemente sonreía por eso. Su hija era lo más lindo que él pudo haber creado y no lo dudaba por ningún momento. Lincoln entonces tomó su chamarra y se la puso, reluciendo el símbolo de Mr. Mayhem en su espalda, se colocó sus anillos de SoNs y de La Parca. Estaba Listo para volver al Club.

Se puso su casco y nuevamente prendió su moto para dirigirse al Club de Royal Woods.

El Club..., finalmente volvía. ¿Qué pensarían los demás miembros? Seguro habría muchos novatos que poner en su lugar.

Era el momento más complicado. Ya no había vuelta atrás si llegaba con los demás Sons of Anarchy.

No lo aparentaba, pero se sentía nervioso, ¿qué diría Joseph al verlo de nuevo? El V.P Podría reaccionar como se le diera la gana. ¿O Mike ese hijo de perra seguiría siendo el mismo de siempre? ¿Víctor le daría una paliza por tanto tiempo ausente? ¿E incluso ese pequeño granuja de Little Rocky ya estaría en la mesa? No lo sabía, pero tenía tantas ansias de reencontrarse con esos perros malditos. No sabría sus reacciones hasta que llegara hasta allá. En el peor de los casos nadie salvo Bobby estaría feliz de volver a verlo. En el mejor de los casos, lo aceptarían nuevamente como un full patch.

Un par de calles más adelante se vio con las Marcas de motocicletas que adornaban el pavimento. A Lincoln le dio un ligero escalofrío al sentirse por primera vez en mucho tiempo como en casa, y cuando vio a Mr. Mayhem tatuado en una de las paredes supo que ya había llegado a su destino.

Subió su moto hasta el estacionamiento y la aparcó justo al lado de las demás.

Algunos de los chicos presentes se preguntaban quién era el Imbécil que se presentaba justo ahí justo en ese momento. Y no tardaron en descubrirlo al ver el cabello blanco ser liberado del casco. Y mucho menos al reconocer esa chamarra de cuero negro.

— Lincoln el Hijo De Perra Loud. — Dijo un hombre robusto acercándose con una sonrisa completa a su hermano. — 8 Años en el que no veo tu asqueroso culo por aquí. — El peliblanco sonrió al reconocer la voz de ese hombre.

— Lo siento Michael, es que estaba tirándome a tu puta madre. — Respondió hilarante mientras abrazaba a su hermano motociclista.

— Oye, ella no es Puta. Sexoservidora sí, pero puta jamás. Esa mujer es una santa.

Lincoln río un poco, y los temores que lo habían asaltado comenzaron a desaparecer. Todo parecía seguir igual, y le habría gustado haber regresado antes, sin el ataque de los Lambs amenazando a S.A.M.C.R.O. quien sabe, tal vez estando él en el club, jamás hubieran atrevido a atacarlos.

Que pensamiento tan narcisista, pero en ese momento le pareció real.

— ¿Cómo has estado hermanito? Hace tiempo que no te dejas ver por aquí. — Dijo Michael posando una de sus manos en el hombro del motoquero peliblanco.

— Bueno, ya sabes, cuidando a mi hija, siéndole fiel a la promesa de mi esposa. Y tratando de adaptarme a la suciedad. — Lincoln respondió irónicamente a la pregunta de su hermano del club.

— ¿Y cómo te ha ido con la última parte?

— En palabras simples es una puta mierda.

—Te entiendo — Dijo Mike, riendo un poco—. Necesitas escapar de la rutina un par de días de la semana.

— Espero hacerlo más seguido Mike. Me hace falta estar con mis hermanos—Respondió sin apartar su sonrisa del rostro. Hasta que un tercero apareció de la puerta del Club.

—¡LOUD!— Gritó un hombre de ascendencia Latina en la puerta del bar, Ambos se miraron unos instantes antes de que el tercero fuera corriendo a Lincoln, El cual se cubrió antes de recibir un golpe de parte de Víctor. Lincoln fue derribado rápidamente por su amigo, pero eso no parecía una pelea en serio. Más bien como una firma personal de su hermano al demostrar cierto cariño a los demás.  
— Maldito hijo de perra, te largas, no llamas y lo peor de todo es que no sacas a pasear a esa belleza que tienes. — Dijo Víctor alegremente mientras seguían luchando en el suelo. — ¿Que tienes que decir en tu defensa eh cabrón?

— Que también me alegra volver a verte, Vic. — dijo riendo Lincoln mientras correspondía los golpes. — Sigues igual de lento.

— Lento tu chingada madre— Río mientras ambos aún se seguían peleando. Mientras que más miembros del club salían a ver qué pasaba en el estacionamiento. Joseph y Mark también salían para ver por qué tanto alboroto. Solo para ver a Víctor peleando con otro hombre que no podía reconocer plenamente. en el suelo.

— ¿Qué Demonios está pasando aquí? — Preguntó Joseph mientras Que Vic se levantaba del suelo ayudando a su hermano. — ¿Lincoln? ¿De verdad eres tú? — Preguntó el Vicepresidente Mientras que el peliblanco aún reía por lo anterior acontecido.

— No, soy un fantasma, claro que soy yo. — Dijo sarcásticamente mientras los otros dos se acercaban a su viejo hermano.

Todo seguía igual, todo volvería a ser igual. Volverían a rodar todos juntos hasta el límite del Estado, pondrían en su lugar a sus rivales, y en el mejor de los casos, Ronnie Anne aceptaría que regresara con Sons of Anarchy.

Bueno, eso último era extremadamente improbable, pero era válido soñar por un momento.

Si hubiera sido un poco más cursi, hasta se habría puesto a llorar ahí mismo. Por suerte ese no era su estilo. Se sentía feliz, como no se había sentido desde que nació Luz. Le daba la impresión de que regresaba a un punto casi olvidado de su vida.

Sentía que regresaba nuevamente a casa.

Habría mentido si hubiera dicho que no extrañaba volver. Posiblemente habría acabado regresado al club aún si Bobby no hubiera llegado a avisarle de los problemas con los Lambs of Satan.

— Wow. Este día parece estar lleno de sorpresas, ¿no lo crees? — Dijo Mark acercándose para abrazar a Lincoln. — Que bueno verte de nuevo Linc.

— Digo lo mismo Mark, digo lo mismo. — Respondió sinceramente a el afecto que estaba recibiendo de parte de todos sus compañeros. De verdad parecía que estaba volviendo a su hogar después de 8 largos años.

— Bueno… Es bueno volverte a Ver Lincoln. — Replicó el V.P. Tratando de acercarse al hermano perdido de Sam Crow de Royal Woods. — Escuché que Bobby había tratado de hablar contigo sobre regresar, pero no creí que fuera cierto que decidieras dejar tu vida normal para regresar a esto.

"Dejar tu vida normal"... Aquella frase retumbó en la mente como unas campanas anunciando el fin. Abandonar a Ronnie Anne y a Luz.

De ninguna forma iba a dejar su vida junto a ellas, aunque regresará al club. Debía haber una forma de conciliar ambos mundos, por improbable que sonara.

— Bueno, solo la estoy anexando nuevamente a Sam Crow. — Respondió abrazando a su V.P. y este correspondió de igual manera. — Además los extrañaba a todos. Ustedes también son mi familia. — Dijo mirando de frente a Joseph. —¿Oye y donde está Rocky? ¿Ya tiene el Patch?

Los demás se miraron el uno al otro con algo de pena por esa pregunta de Lincoln.

— Oh… Gary… Linc, ¿Bobby no te lo contó? — Preguntó Mike apenado. Lincoln no tardó en entender lo que le había pasado a Little Rocky.

— Ay Mierda…— Dijo suspirando decepcionado y triste. — ¿Cómo pasó?

— Un tiroteo entre los Lambs. Él… Digamos que fue emboscado mientras completamos la transacción de las armas con los Negros. — Respondió Joseph recordando aquel momento.

— Apenas lo habíamos ascendido con su parche de Mr. Mayhem… Fue toda una puta desgracia...— Mencionó Víctor. Colocando una mano en el hombro de su hermano. — Hubieras estado orgulloso de Little Rocky. —

La noticia fue como un balazo. Rocky siempre había soñado con el día en que finalmente pudiera usar a Mr. Mayhem en su chaqueta, y era probable que hubiera llegado lejos en el club...

Y jamás podría debido a los Lambs. Encima en una emboscada.

— Esos hijos de puta ya se han cobrado a muchos de nuestros hermanos Linc, Ahora se llevaron Fer y a Rick, pero esto no quedará impune, todos ellos se reunirán con Mr. Mayhem ante nuestras represalias...— le habló Joseph con determinación. — Ellos no son más que nosotros. Ya no se cobrarán a uno más de nosotros.

— Yo me encargaré de que eso no suceda. — Dijo Lincoln sintiendo Odio por ese club Rival que ya había llevado a tantos hermanos. — Díganme dónde está Bobby. Estoy listo para hacer lo que debe hacerse.

Mataría a todos los Lambs of Satan con sus propias manos de ser necesario. ¿Como había pasado eso? ¿Como no le habían contado antes? Habría reaccionado de inmediato.

La mejor venganza sería a la manera de Sons of Anarchy.

Todos entraron al bar acompañando a uno de sus hermanos apenas regresado. Listos para empezar, con los planes.

Y por su parte Lincoln veía todo el lugar con ojos nostálgicos, las repisas con licores, la mesa de billar, las sillas, la mesa del bar, el sillón. Todo estaba en su lugar, todo como debería ser.

Y más allá la sala de juntas donde la mesa lo esperaba nuevamente, Y en una pared cercana todas las fotos que se les habían tomado cuando la policía los había detenido, como una muestra de orgullo y lealtad por el club, Y casi en el medio estaba la suya junto a la de Bobby.

Lincoln se sonrió a sí mismo, en esos tiempos él debía tener 23 años, lo habían detenido junto a su hermano por disturbios en el parque del pueblo, una riña con los Angels of Death.

Pero esa era una muestra de su valor por el club.

Mientras que Víctor le pedía una Ronda de Jack Daniel's a Tick para celebrar la llegada de un hermano al club como se debía.

— ¿Qué otras cosas han pasado? — Preguntó Lincoln, contemplando el lugar con cierta tristeza. Cada cuadro, cada foto, cada miserable rincón le traía el recuerdo de su violenta juventud: cuando le robaban motos a los Angels of Death, cuando se enfrentaban a los Lambs of Satan en la carretera, cuando escapaban de la policía y cuando debían defender sus negocios de las mafias rusas y afroamericanas. Parecía increíble que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo.

Apartó la vista, y se concentró en beber su trago. Ya era suficiente de melancolía, no quería sentirse como un anciano que rememora su juventud.

— Bueno, qué no ha pasado — Comenzó diciendo Joseph. — Nos están acorralando por todos lados.

— Pero ya estamos tomando acción contra ellos, la última bodega que asaltaron tenía cámaras de seguridad. Identificamos a varios de los Lambs que se infiltraron. — Dijo Mark tomando su pequeño vaso de cristal lleno de Whisky. — De la grabación salen Darren y Lowen. Ellos nos dirán donde dejaron nuestras armas y a quién se las dieron. Aunque no me explico cómo la encontraron… Esa bodega estaba en completo secreto...

— Cuando los interrogamos nos dirán quién fue el soplón. Lo encontraremos antes de que sepa que esos perros los delataron— Replicó Mike.

— Sí, Pero por ahora yo propongo que brindemos, por nuestro Hermano Lincoln que regresa después de tanto tiempo ausente y que se nos une a esta cruzada contra Lambs. — Dijo Víctor alzando su vaso de whisky junto a los demás mientras que Lincoln también tomaba su vaso de la mesa.

—Gracias, chicos — Dijo Lincoln, algo emocionado por el recibimiento de sus compañeros. Realmente no imaginaba que sería un recibimiento tan cordial, estaba seguro de que desconfiarían de él y le recriminarían haberlos abandonado por su familia. ¿No había hecho él mismo un comentario referente a moteros así, cuando tendría diecisiete años? Es increíble cómo funciona la ironía y el destino.

— Podemos ir ahora mismo a buscar a esos putos bastardos que nos robaron — Dijo Lincoln. — Quiero que me digan quien fue el puto traidor de mierda.

Apretó los puños. La idea de que hubiera un traidor en el club ya era nefasta de por sí, pero que encima los traicionara con los Lambs of Satan ya era demasiado.

— Yo también. — Respondió Víctor entusiasmado mientras los demás también empezaban a prepararse.

— Espera Lincoln, contén tus ganas de sangre por un momento, recuerda que aún debemos esperar a nuestro presidente. — Dijo rápidamente el V.P.

— Exacto, hay que pensar en nuestra movida antes de actuar. No queremos que todo esto se nos salga de las manos. ¿Verdad? — Replicó Mark mientras se acomodaba en el sillón del bar.

— ¿Y dónde está Bobby para empezar con esto de una vez? — Preguntó Lincoln mirando al V.P.

— Seguro está con su señora esposa, ya sabes que, aunque sea el presidente de este lado del país aún es algo mandilón con esa mujer… ¿Cómo se llamaba? — Mike preguntó tratando de recordar el nombre de la esposa de Bobby y hermana de Lincoln.

— Lori. Se llama Lori. — Respondió Lincoln con algo de seriedad porque no recordarán el nombre de su hermana.

Hasta cierto punto podía entender que nadie que no fuera él o un familiar cercano pudiera aprender los nombres de toda su familia, pero Lori estaba casada con Bobby y parecía casi una broma que no conocieran el nombre de quien era la esposa de su presidente. Sin embargo, no iba a hacer problema con eso. Tampoco es como si Mike fuera una de las mentes más brillantes de S.A.M.C.R.O.

— Tienen razón — Dijo Lincoln, tratando de calmar sus encendidos ánimos. — Sólo me llena de rabia saber que hay un traidor en el club.

Tan solo pensar esas últimas palabras hacían que la ira se reavivara en él. casi se sentía capaz de destruir un camión a golpes.

— Ya Lincoln. — Le dijo Mike. — Por mientras piensa cómo vamos a castigar al puto soplón, para cuando lo encontremos.

— Tienes razón Mike. Encontraremos a esa perra soplona y nos encargaremos de ella. — Respondió Lincoln con una discreta sonrisa.

Hasta que la puerta principal del club se abrió, dejando ver a Bobby y a otros dos chicos, uno con un chaleco full Patched y el otro sólo con el parche de Prospect.

— ¡Ya llegó por quién lloraban Perros!— Dijo Bobby entrando solo para ver a Lincoln ahí. — ¿Lincoln? ¡Qué pasó carnal! Que bien que te veo. — Dijo alegremente a su hermano el cual no dudó en abrazar. — Gracias por aceptar volver Linc.

— No Bobby, Gracias a ti por invitarme a volver. — Respondió Lincoln abrazando a su hermano de igual manera.

Ahora sí parecía que toda la banda se volvía a reunir, excepto aquellos que ya habían tenido una cita con Mr. Mayhem. Pero aún con su ausencia ninguno de ellos faltaba, siempre estaban presentes junto a los demás. Cada hermano perdido regresaría con cada golpe y bala que le lanzaran a los Lambs, y cualquier otra pandilla, club o mafia que se atreviera a meterse con los Sons of Anarchy de Royal Woods.

— Justo queríamos hablar contigo, por lo que haremos contra los Lambs — Dijo Lincoln, entonces se fijó en el Prospect que entró junto a él. inmediatamente rememoró los días en que él mismo era un joven Prospect, y prácticamente debió ganarse el respeto del club con cada gota de sudor y de sangre que pudiera entregar a nombre de S.A.M.C.R.O. sonrió un poco al recordar el momento en que finalmente le dieron sus parches, es el momento que se queda grabado a fuego en la memoria de cualquier motero.

Le hizo un gesto a Bobby para que le presentara al full patched que no conocía y al Prospect. Había pasado mucho tiempo fuera, era normal que llegaran nuevos miembros. Quería conocerlos, ahora eran sus hermanos.

— Richard ven aquí. — Llamó al nuevo hermano del club para presentarlo con el apenas regresado. — Linc este es Richard, se unió a nosotros hace un año. — Dijo haciéndose a un lado para que ambos se conocieran, él era un tío de cabello cortocastaño, ojos café y .

Piel morena.

— Hola, tú eres Lincoln, el que tanto me habló Bobby. — Dijo alzando una mano al viejo hermano del club. — Encantado de conocerte. — Lincoln asintió dándole la mano a su nuevo hermano.

— El gusto es mío. — Respondió sonriendo levemente.

— Y este pequeño cabrón es Johnny, es un poco torpe y algo distraído, pero es más leal que un perro y tiene muchos huevos. — Volvió a decir Bobby.

— Y es mi hermano menor. — Replicó Richard cediendo paso para que también él saludara a Lincoln. El joven se parecía mucho a su hermano, pero la gran diferencia es que el cabello del muchacho estaba rapado por los lados.

— Wow, así que tú eres Lincoln Loud —dijo impresionado Johnny—. Eres una leyenda aquí. ¿Es cierto que una vez ahorcaste a tres Lambs con la misma cadena?

— Sólo fueron dos — Dijo él. — Y ni siquiera era la misma cadena. ¿Qué mierda le han estado contando a este niño? — Dijo Lincoln intencionalmente en voz alta.

— No es nuestra culpa que haya preguntado por ti al ver tu foto. — Respondió Mike. — Además Bobby siempre hablaba de ti.

Lincoln rio un poco. no quería imaginar cuánto habrán exagerado las cosas que hizo por el club, en esa época cuando era más joven y vivía únicamente para Sam Crow. Pensándolo mejor, tenía sentido que fuera una leyenda: ¿cuántas cosas no se atrevió a hacer?

— Bueno. Solo te diré que soy bueno nada más eso niño— Dijo Lincoln sonriéndole al Prospect.

— Modesto como siempre Linc. Bueno, Yo convoco a una reunión. — Avisó Bobby colgando su mochila sobre su hombro. — Vamos que se hace tarde y tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar. — Dijo Bobby dirigiéndose a la sala de juntas junto a los demás miembros del club. Pero antes de que Lincoln cruzará la puerta Joseph lo detuvo.

— Linc. Podrías decirle al otro Prospect que cuando termine de limpiar las motos que limpie el baño. Hubo un problema con ya sabes quién. — Susurró a su hermano antes de que Lincoln reacciona.

Lincoln caminó tranquilamente hacia el lugar donde el Prospect estaba trabajando en limpiar sus motos. No parecía ser mucho mayor que Johnny, aunque sí parecía más débil físicamente. Podía imaginarse las bromas que el club le haría cuando no debía trabajar en el propio club.

— Hey, Prospect —lo llamó Lincoln, acercándose a él. el joven motero se giró apenas lo oyó, y al verlo parecía no saber reaccionar.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Preguntó el muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules, mirando su pelo blanco como si pensara que aquello debería decirle algo, pero no lograba recordar qué. Entonces recordó y abrió su boca de asombro.

— ¡Joder! ¡Eres Loud! — Dijo sorprendido, levantándose. — ¿Es cierto que...?

— Sí, es cierto — Dijo riendo un poco. —Dicen que cuando acabes de limpiar las motos, que vayas a limpiar el baño.

El Prospect pareció querer maldecir, pero se controló viendo a Lincoln ahí.

— Claro, lo hago apenas termine.

Lincoln miró a ese chico con algo de empatía, de verdad le recordaba a él, enclenque, crédulo y que siempre le dejaban los peores trabajos.

— Oye niño ¿cómo te llamas? — Preguntó acercándose un poco a él.

— Eh… Me dicen; Tony, pero mi nombre real es; Anthony Miller. — Respondió colocándose sus guantes para el trabajo sucio.

— Tu acento… No eres de por aquí ¿Verdad? — Preguntó al notar esa particularidad.

— No, soy de Brooklyn. Nacido y crecido ahí señor Loud. — Respondió sonriendo un poco.

— ¿Brooklyn? Huh… Curioso. Mi madre es de ahí. — Dijo con cierto rastro de curiosidad en su voz.

— ¿En serio?

— Y Síp. Ella es de Brooklyn. — Respondió sonriéndole al Prospect. — Bueno Tony, me tengo que ir, que te diviertas limpiando el Baño.

— Gracias, señor Loud… — Respondió él tratando de sonar amable, pero su rostro delataba que no le hacía gracia limpiar el baño. Lincoln rio, realmente eran muy parecidos. Quizás en el futuro, Tony se enamoraría, y al nacer su hija dejaría el club hasta que pasaran ocho años y luego volvería en el momento en que más los necesitaran.

Entró de regreso, y fue hacia la sala de reuniones, donde seguramente lo estaban esperando. Aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza que uno de los Sons era un topo de los Lambs, ¿Quién sería capaz de eso? ¿Traicionar a sus camaradas por qué, dinero? Era bajísimo.

Intentando despejar su mente, cruzó la puerta, y la magnífica mesa de Sam Crow lo miró con sus ojos de esqueleto. Parecía querer darle la bienvenida.

— Bienvenido Hermano. — Dijo Bobby tanteando la silla a su lado izquierdo mientras miraba la alineación acostumbrada de los demás miembros, con Joseph al lado derecho de Bobby. Después estaba Mark al lado de Joseph y Mike Al lado de Mark. Y del otro lado estaban Richard y Víctor. Lincoln solo se encaminó al lado de Bobby. — Bueno ya que estamos todos me gustaría comenzar con la reunión, no sin felicitar que. — Bobby posó su mano izquierda en el hombro de Lincoln. — Nuestro hermano Lincoln ha decidido unirse a nosotros una vez más. — Los demás miembros aplaudieron y apoyaron ante su hermano peliblanco el cual sentía el orgullo por esa bienvenida al club. — Ahora… Lambs, lo que pasó el otro día… Fue una pérdida enorme para nosotros, no solo por las armas sino por los hermanos que fueron llevados antes de tiempo por Mr. Mayhem… Rick y Ferguson fueron hermanos tan leales y devotos a su club, y a sus hermanos, que aún con su partida sé que esto no quedará impune. Rick al igual que Mark o Joseph han sido de los hermanos más longevos de este club. Y ahora su pérdida se siente como un golpe directo a nosotros. Y Fer Nuestro Sgt. On Arms nos han dejado un vacío enorme...

— Los vengaremos —dijo sombrío Lincoln, y sus palabras sonaron a juramento sobre la mesa de madera roja.

—¡Les meteremos una navaja por el culo a los Lambs! — Dijo Víctor, seguido de un grito de aprobación por parte de hermanos presentes.

— ¿Pero ¿cómo? — Preguntó uno de los hermanos nuevos, uno que traía la cabeza afeitada. — Nos robaron las armas, ¿cómo los matamos? ¿Puteandolos?

— Tenemos que conseguir más armas. — Dijo otro de los hermanos; Mike.

Lincoln bufó. No tenía idea de cómo estarían las finanzas del club o su relación con otros grupos o bandas. Si el dinero no era problema, podrían conseguir rápidamente nuevas armas para suplir las pérdidas; si no, era un problema, pero nada que una banda amiga no pudiera solucionar.

El problema sería si no tienen dinero ni aliados. Tendrían que comenzar prácticamente desde cero.

También debían planear bien la ofensiva a seguir contra los Lambs. Cualquier error podría llevar a la destrucción total del club. Lincoln no temía morir por el club, pero sí temía desperdiciar la vida en nada.

— Cierto necesitamos más armas, y con las que tenemos aquí no nos son suficientes. — Respondió Bobby. — Joseph, ¿cómo cuantas tenemos en la reserva?

— Tenemos 4 Glocks, 3 Colt 1911, Apenas dos escopetas y un rifle M4. — Respondió a la cuestión de su presidente.

— Mierda… Apenas tenemos lo necesario— Dijo pensando un poco en las opciones disponibles. — Mark… ¿Los Hood Dogs pueden ayudarnos?

— No… Aún le debemos armas a esos Negros...— Respondió en tono pensativo.

— ¿Y qué tal Angels of Death? — Preguntó Richard haciendo que los demás lo miraron extrañado.

— Claro, porque ellos van a ser muy cooperativos al darnos armas. — Respondió Lincoln en un tono sarcástico. — El problema aquí no es como, porque todos sabemos que todos ellos ya están muertos, el problema es con qué lo vamos a hacer. Ellos tienen nuestras armas y con ellas estarán bien armados para lo que sea, si queremos atacar primero debemos conocer en donde las tienen y a qué nos enfrentamos.

— Esa es una buena Idea. — Replicó Joseph. — Miren sabemos que Lambs nos ha tendido una trampa en miles de ocasiones, pero si usamos la misma estrategia en su contra no solo vamos a recuperar lo nuestro, sino que recobraremos más y tendremos aún más ganancias que pérdidas.

— Que yo recuerde en la grabación de la cámara de seguridad habíamos visto a Darren y Lowen, esos dos son tan estúpidos que visitan la misma cantina todas las tardes, ya saben, podríamos tenderles una trampa para que nos digan sobre sus depósitos. — Mencionó Richard ante las ideas que se complementaban en la mesa.

— Oye esa es una buena idea. Podríamos agarrarlos mientras van por un trago. Así podríamos interrogarnos hasta que nos digan dónde están sus bodegas y quién fue la perra escurridiza que nos delató. — Respondió Víctor emocionado por esa idea.

— Ese es otro tema… Chicos nadie que no haya estado en esta mesa los últimos meses sabía sobre esa bodega...— Bobby Mencionó. — Todos ustedes a excepción de Lincoln sabían que las ocultábamos en Riverside. No voy a desconfiar de ninguno de ustedes… Pero si alguno quiere decir algo sobre lo ocurrido. Necesito lo suficiente para saber quién fue la rata...— Finalizó dejando un silencio sepulcral entre los demás Sons.

—Vamos, es mejor que lo diga ahora. — Dijo Víctor — Si lo reconoce, le volaremos la cabeza. Rápido y sin mucho dolor.

Los moteros se miraron entre ellos, dudosos. No iban a comenzar a delatarse entre sí, ese comportamiento no era digno de S.A.M.C.R.O., pero temían que los líderes comenzaran a acusarlos al azar buscando culpables.

—No nos vamos a volver locos — Replicó Bobby. — No vamos a acusar a ningún hermano sin pruebas.

—Sólo quiero que la rata sepa que por su culpa han muerto hermanos del club. — Lincoln tomaba la palabra. — Y muchos más pueden morir. Si la rata está aquí, que lo admita ahora, porque después su sufrimiento va a aumentar por cada Son of Anarchy que muera.

Nuevamente el silencio. Los moteros estaban seguros de su propia inocencia, y al menos Lincoln no notó que ninguno estuviera demasiado nervioso o tenso. ¿Cómo hallar a la rata? Habría que tenderle una trampa, y eso era riesgoso. Primero tendrían que ver en quienes se puede confiar. Sus viejos amigos, ellos sí son confiables. Por más tiempo que llevaran separados, sabía que ninguno podría traicionar al club.

— La rata no hablará. — Sentenció Mike, y esas palabras sonaron a epitafio.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? — Preguntó Richard.

— Podemos ir ahora mismo a pescar a Darren y Lowen. — Propuso Víctor.

— ¿Y si los Lambs esperan que vayamos tras ellos? — Preguntó Lincoln. — Puede que lo hayan planeado así, provocarnos para luego tenderse otra emboscada.

— Los Lambs no son tan listos. — Dijo Joseph, aunque la duda se notaba en cada palabra. — ¿O sí lo son?

— Esperemos que no lo sean...— Dijo finalmente Bobby. — Muy bien, vamos a prepararnos, este será un día muy largo. — Bobby finalizó la reunión dando el martillazo que siempre se acostumbraba cuando cada sesión se terminaba. — Prepárense saldremos a buscar a esos perros. — Dijo mientras los demás se levantaban.

— Bobby, ¿podríamos hablar solos tú y yo? — Preguntó Joseph a su presidente.

— Hum… Bueno, adelántense ustedes chicos. — Dijo mientras los demás salían, aunque Lincoln se quedó solo por unos instantes solo para mirarse en mutua confianza. Cuando el último Son salió Joseph cerró la puerta. — Muy bien ¿de qué se trata?

— Lincoln...— Soltó de repente mientras volvía a sentarse.

— ¿Qué tiene Lincoln? — Preguntó serio y confundido a lo que Joseph dijo.

— Él lleva… 8 Años fuera. — Volvió a decir seriamente.

— Sí, por su esposa; mi hermana. — Bobby respondió confuso ante las palabras de Joseph.

— Es por eso lo digo Bobby.

— No entiendo a qué quieres llegar con esto. — Volvía a responder Bobby con una gran incógnita sobre a lo que su V.P. quería llegar.

— Debes poner a prueba su lealtad hermano, esos ocho años pudieron haber ablandado mucho, debes comprobar que sigue estando dispuesto a hacer lo necesario por el club...

Él mismo lo había pensado, pero no quería formularlo en voz alta. Lincoln llevaba mucho tiempo fuera del club, y viviendo una vida tranquila sin nada de acción. No quería dudar de su camarada, del que fuera el mejor hermano del club, el primero de todos los Men of Mayhem de Royal Woods. Pero no podía negar que la falta de práctica afectaba demasiado a las aptitudes de un hombre. Él mismo a veces perdía puntería o temple cuando regresaba de las vacaciones con su familia.

Sin embargo, sentía que, si reconocía eso en voz alta, le estaría dando una patada por la espalda a Lincoln.

— Puede que lleve ocho años fuera. — Dijo Bobby. — Pero es un Men of Mayhem. Es como andar en la moto, algo que nunca se olvida.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? —preguntó Joseph, aún dudoso.

Realmente no estaba tan seguro, pero no se retractaría.

— Ahora iremos a atrapar dos Lambs, y comprobarás por ti mismo que sigue siendo el mismo Lincoln de hace ocho años.

— Bien. — Dijo pensando en las palabras de su presidente. — Otra cosa, me gustaría que hablaras con Richard. — Bobby nuevamente miraba a su V.P tratando de entender sus palabras. — ¿No se te hace curioso… ¿Que hace unos meses su hermano se unió? Y que casualmente la reunión de Enero hablamos sobre nuestra bodega de armas, y ahora Lambs la descubrió.

— ¿Estás insinuando que Richard & Johnny sean las ratas? — Bobby volvió a preguntar serio a lo que su V.P le lanzó en esos momentos.

— No. Estoy diciendo… Que quizás Richard le contó algo a Jonathan que no debía saber aún. — Finalizó al levantarse de su silla. — No te estoy diciendo que Richard nos haya delatado, digo que quizás le contó algo a su hermano. Por eso te digo que hables con él, quizás él habló con una pequeña rata. — Sentenció mientras salía de la sala de juntas. Dejando a Bobby pensativo sobre aquello.

No quería pensar en eso, pero ahora que lo decía, era una posibilidad potente. Trató de quitarse esos pensamientos de encima, no era momento para desconfiar de los camaradas ni de los Prospectos. A pesar de que ellos perfectamente podrían ser topos a cambio de los parches de los Lambs y dinero.

Intentó apartar su mente de aquellas carreteras de pensamiento. Eran dañinas. Una vez capturaran a sus víctimas, pensaría en cómo cazar a la rata.

Esa tarde Lincoln volvía a tomar una funda de Pistola y colocaba el arma bajo su chamarra de cuero, Estaba Listo para volver a salir a las calles, con una. Dispuesto a darle caza a esos hijos de puta.

Se sentía como un joven de 20 de nuevo, dispuesto a salir a matar a aquellos que se atrevieran a dañar su estimado Club. Una vez más salir en manada, tal y como se debía. Como un verdadero motociclista salido de uno de los mejores clubes que se podían encontrar.

Nuevamente él junto a sus hermanos salían del bar para dirigirse a sus Harley's Cada una con el nombre de una chica. Solo para recordar que cuando se conducía, en realidad se le hacía el amor a la motocicleta.

Lincoln montaba a su Bella Lucille, mientras que Bobby conducía sobre una hermosa motocicleta conocida como Lorraine. Ese nombre que le había dado más que nada como un tributo por la mujer que amaba: Lori. Mike también montaba su moto con el nombre de Tasha, Mark paseaba por las calles con Dyna, Víctor cabalgaba a Tammy. Y Joseph a su vieja, pero confiable Betsy. Todos juntos y en manada mientras que los Prospect los seguían por detrás. Hasta que Lincoln hizo una seña a Bobby de que se separarían, no por mucho solo por unos instantes. Debía volver a casa por algo importante. Por lo que Bobby le hizo señas a los Prospectos de acompañarlo.

Los tres jóvenes seguían a Lincoln intentando no separarse de él. En cuanto llegaron a su casa, comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, pensando que Lincoln no los oía.

— ¿Seguro que ese es Lincoln Loud? — Preguntó Tony.

— Debe ser él, ¿cuantos Sons han tenido el pelo blanco? — le respondió Johnny.

—Pues… Si no contamos las canas de Joseph… Pero se ve algo bajo, decían que levantaba las motos con una mano.

— Y ahí vas tú y les crees. — Dijo Johnny riéndose.

— Escuché que mató a tres Lambs con un bolígrafo. — dijo el tercer prospecto.

— Era una cadena. — Dijo Johnny. — Y él mismo me contó que fueron solo dos.

— Oigan tontos, si ya dejaron de hablar necesito que uno de ustedes me preste su moto. — Interrumpió Lincoln ante los otros chicos que comenzaban a preguntarse por qué de eso.

— Eh yo podría, pero… ¿Por qué señor Loud? — Preguntó Johnny confuso.

— Digamos que a mi esposa no le gusta ver cosas fuera de su lugar. — Dijo lanzándole unas llaves al novato. — Necesito que dejes tu moto en mi cochera y te lleves mi camioneta al club.

— Pe... Pe-pero señor Loud…

— Solo hazlo niño, y si puedes hacer eso le diré a los demás que consideren ascendente en el club. — Dijo con voz incitando a que ese Prospect dejará su moto solo por un par de días luego se le volvería a ocurrir que hacer con Lucille.

No le gustaba tener que abusar de su poder como Old member del Club… Pero necesitaba seguir manteniendo una fachada ante su esposa, si había una moto en la cochera y la camioneta no estaba cuando ella regresara de trabajar, eso significaría que él seguía siendo fiel a la promesa de seguir en un trabajo humilde y honrado.

— Está bien, señor Loud. — dijo el joven Prospect mientras se bajaba de la moto. Los otros dos no sabían que hacer, si sentirse felices o molestos por la suerte de su amigo.

— ¿Nosotros qué hacemos, señor Loud? — Preguntó Tony, deseando obtener el apoyo de Lincoln.

— Deben volver con Johnny al club, yo volveré con los demás. — Dijo Lincoln. — Esto no es trabajo para prospectos.

— Pero nos dijeron que lo acompañara. — Se quejó Tony, ahogando un bufido.

— Síp, para llevarse mi camioneta. — Respondió el motero de cabello blanco, mientras que Johnny dejaba su Moto en la cochera de Lincoln y la cubría con la manta.

— Maldición… Yo creía que tendríamos acción hoy— Dijo Tony decepcionado.

— Tranquilas chicas, cuando crezcan y estén dispuestos a mancharse las manos tendrán su oportunidad, aún están algo verdes. — Lincoln dijo mientras Johnny abría la puerta del conductor.

— Oiga señor Loud… ¿Usted en que trabajaba? — Preguntó el tercer Prospect curioso al ver las herramientas en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

— Era Leñador… Bueno aún lo soy, pero espero dejarlo muy pronto. — Respondió Lincoln cerrando la cochera con el control. — Muy bien niñas, vayan a casa, dejen que los hombres se encarguen de esto. — Avisó mientras volvía a encender su Moto.

— Es como decían que era. — Dijo orgulloso Tony al tercer Prospect mientras encendían sus motos y seguían a Johnny.

Lincoln sonrió un poco, algún día serían grandes hermanos en el club, hasta entonces había que evitar que se metieran en demasiados problemas. Ya irían adquiriendo experiencia.

Subió a Lucille y al encenderla ella lo saludó con un rugido de su potente motor. Debía ir a reunirse con Bobby, y el resto de Sam Crow, para hacer rendir cuentas a los Lambs.

Sintió una punzada de duda picar su interior. ¿Hace cuánto que no tocaba un arma? ¿Y si no podía estar a la altura de las circunstancias? ¿Y si quedaba en vergüenza frente a todo el club? O peor, por su culpa un hermano podría morir.

Agitó la cabeza para despejarse: no quería pensar en eso, debía confiar en que disparar, apuñalar y golpear fuera como andar en moto y no se olvidará jamás.

Nuevamente paseando por Royal Woods Se daba cuenta de que muchas personas lo miraban diferente, algunos con respeto, otros con intriga y hasta miedo, y algunos, lo miraban con admiración. Como si su título y puesto fueran algo a lo que aspirar.

Incluso al pasar cerca de la preparatoria se dio cuenta de que algunas de esas jovencitas lo miraban con atracción y algunas con ciertas insinuaciones, a veces ser el chico malo daba ventajas tan claras como esas. Pero ellas ya estaban muy fuera de su línea, casado y con una hija no podía darse el lujo de subir a una a su moto y menos a su edad… Aunque si hubiera sido más joven, sin compromisos y aún con el puesto que tenía de seguro le habría dado el visto bueno a una de esas jovencitas.

Pensado y enfocado en su objetivo no se dio cuenta de que un auto de Policía lo seguía hasta el punto en el que ambos vehículos quedaron uno al lado del otro.

— ¿Lincoln? — Escuchó a su lado un Oficial de policía que lo llamaba por su nombre y al voltear la mirada se encontró con alguien que solía ser su mejor amigo. — Creí que habías dejado esto. — Dijo Clyde serio y confundido por verlo de vuelta portando la chamarra y montando su moto.

— Clyde. — Respondió Lincoln, con una amarga sensación de sorpresa en su interior. Maldita sea, no esperaba toparse a su viejo amigo ese día, ni de esa forma. Era muy probable que Clyde lo delatara con Ronnie Anne, y eso echaría por tierra todo lo que había planeado para encubrir su regreso al club.

— Volviste a ser un criminal. — Dijo él, con un tono que más que una acusación, parecía una afirmación.

— Clyde, acusarme así es grave. — Respondió Lincoln, tratando de sonar tranquilo. — Solo quise montar a Lucille un rato. ¿Acaso eso es un delito? Que yo sepa, aun no me excede del límite de velocidad.

Debía tener cuidado, si Clyde lo detenía, su participación en la operación contra los Lambs que se robaron sus armas quedaría en nada. Y realmente quería estar ahí para vengar a los hermanos a quienes no pudo conocer, por culpa de esos dos.

— Ah. ¿Y para eso necesitabas la Chamarra? Que por cierto tiene uno de los logos de las pandillas que más problemas nos ha dado. — Respondió sarcásticamente mientras ambos seguían conduciendo.

— Es solo para recordar los viejos tiempos. — Dijo Lincoln simplemente tratando de no hacerle más caso a su viejo amigo.

— Sí, cómo no.…— Volvió a decir enfocándose nuevamente en el camino. — ¿Tú esposa sabe que volviste a las andadas?

— No y no necesita saberlo...— Lincoln respondió devuelta con cierta molestia en su voz.

Mientras Clyde suspiraba pesadamente.

— ¿Sabes algo? Te he visto en la celda de la comisaría más veces de las que alguna vez me he sentido cómodo. — Siguió hablando mientras conducía. — He leído cada reporte, cada acusación y cada crimen en el que te has vuelto implicado. — Entonces volteó la vista a su viejo amigo. — Desde que te uniste a ese club has puesto en duda todo rastro de bondad que hubo en ti. Y cuando te alejaste vi un cambio tremendo en ti y creí que volverías a ser ese chico Noble y Bueno que conocí cuando éramos niños...

— Los tiempos cambian y yo también Clyde. — Respondió nuevamente Lincoln realmente molesto, pero conteniendo ese impulso de detenerse y golpear a su amigo en el rostro.

— Sí. Pero tú cambiaste para mal… Solo te voy a decir esto una vez. Espero no volver a verte en esa celda otra vez. Porque si pasa se lo diré a Ronnie, a ver cómo ella responde a esto.

— Por ahora no es necesario contarle nada, Clyde. — Dijo secamente Lincoln. — Verás que no romperé la ley. No entraré a tu maldita comisaría.

No quería pensar en la lejanía que se instauró entre él y Clyde. Pensar eso lo hacía sentirse extrañamente mal... Como si fuera el primer síntoma de que su vida iba a torcerse inesperadamente. A veces le dolía rememorar el pasado y reflexionar cómo había pasado radicalmente de ser un perdedor a ser un Men of Mayhem, pero hasta ese momento no le había dolido.

Miró a Clyde durante un tiempo que pareció infinito. ¿Que faltaba ahora? ¿Encontrarse con alguna de sus hermanas? A ese paso Ronnie Anne terminaría oyendo sobre el regreso del Son of Anarchy de cabello blanco.

— Eso espero Lincoln, si aún tienes aprecio por nuestra vieja amistad te sugiero que no me decepciones más. — Respondió Clyde como advertencia de que esta vez iba en serio.

— Sí, sí lo que digas. — Finalizó mientras aceleraba a toda prisa al objetivo que debía ir en un inicio.

Para él, ese momento había sido no solo molesto, sino que incómodo. Ese reencuentro había sido tan horrible entre su viejo amigo y él. Por lo que lo había puesto de malas.

En otras circunstancias a él le hubiera gustado encontrarse con Clyde…

Pero él era un Oficial de la Ley y Lincoln un Forajido de la Anarquía.

No había punto medio entre ambos papeles en realidad

A veces pensaba que Clyde había decidido unirse a las fuerzas de la Ley únicamente para joderlo, ser su contrapunto total. A veces igual pensaba que entró para poder buscar una forma de encarcelar o tirotear a Bobby, pero trataba de no pensar en eso. ¿Hasta cuanto podía durar su rarísimo amor por Lori? No podía durar toda una vida. Y, de cualquier forma, si se metía con Bobby, el quiebre entre ambos sería total.

Los rugidos de Lucille lograron sacarlo de esos derroteros, y el camino se vio más claro. Como si la propia calle fuera adaptándose para permitirle pasar hasta donde los demás Sons of Anarchy lo esperaban.

Al ver varias motocicletas con el símbolo de Mr. Mayhem estacionadas a un lado de la calle, supo que esos eran sus amigos, lo habían estado esperando para comenzar con la operación, por lo que sin dudarlo se estacionó junto a las demás. Y un poco más adelante estaban sus amigos y hermanos.

— Ahí estás Lincoln, te estábamos esperando. — Dijo Bobby saludando a su hermano del club.

— Y síp. — Respondió Lincoln al apagar el motor de su motocicleta. — Ya mandé a los prospectos al club, ¿Qué es lo que tenemos? — Preguntó para mirar hacia las puertas del bar al otro lado de la calle.

— Bueno ya están ahí adentro. — Mencionó Richard mirando al mismo punto.

— Síp, perras costumbristas yendo a la trampa. — Replicó Víctor. — Ya no puedo esperar a hacerlas gritar.

— Tranquilos, recuerden que ese Bar también está controlado por Lambs. — Mencionó Bobby mientras se colocaba sus guantes y su bandana de calavera en la boca. — Tenemos que ser discretos y precisos.

— Como un puto ninja. — Respondió Lincoln haciendo lo mismo que los demás para cubrir su identidad, sumando a ponerse la capucha de su sudadera.

Varias veces, cuando era más joven, había pensado en entrar en ese bar con un rifle de asalto y acabar con todos los Lambs y asociados que encontrara, como en los videojuegos de disparos, pero no era idiota y sabía que en la vida real una bala basta para morir. Era muy raro, pero casi se sentía como un niño otra vez, haciendo realidad esa fantasía, por estúpida que fuera.

El bar..., odiaba todo de los Lambs, hasta el aspecto que tenían los lugares bajo su control. Hasta el alcohol debía saber a meado ahí dentro, y las mujeres eran feas como orcos. Seguramente la seguridad sería dura, pero no lo suficientemente dura como para impedirles vengarse.

Como tiburones, avanzaron entre las personas que llenaban el bar y ubicaron a sus víctimas. Había un extraño y cruel gusto en vigilar a las víctimas antes de atacarlas, un gusto que sólo deben sentir los depredadores.

Sólo los había visto por un video de una cámara de seguridad, pero bastaba para reconocerlos. Ahí estaban, con sus botellas de cerveza recién abiertas, riéndose. A ver cómo se reirían cuando comenzaran a hacerlos hablar.

Bobby Pateó La puerta haciendo que Víctor y Mike entrarán rápidamente por la trasera. Ambos Lambs apenas pudieron reaccionar antes de que Lincoln y Bobby los agarraron y sometieron en la mesa donde bebían, ambos inmovilizados y con armas en sus cabezas no pudieron oponer mucha resistencia, incluso el cantinero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo antes de que Víctor lo tuviera igual que a los otros dos Lambs.

Y Richard solo apuntaba a los demás presentes esperando a que ninguno la cargará y empezará un tiroteo.

— Muy bien hijos de toda su puta madre. Ahora sí los tenemos agarraditos de los huevos. — Dijo mientras presionaba su arma en la cabeza del Lamb mientras este trataba de no moverse tanto antes de que le dispararán.

— ¿Quién mierda son ustedes? — Preguntó El que tenía la cabeza rapada.

— Eso te viene valiendo verga hijo de tu puta madre, se sentían bien vergas cuando nos robaron ¿No? A ver si ahora muy vergas, ahora a ver si muy vergas hijo de tu perra madre. — Bobby insultaba mientras Los demás esperaban a Joseph con la camioneta del club.

— ¡Que Nadie Se Mueva Si No Quieren Que Les Volemos Los Putos Sesos!— Gritó Richard apuntando su arma a todos los presentes.

— Ahora pequeñas putitas, vamos a dar un paseo. Tienen mucho que decirnos. — Volvió a susurrar Bobby mientras esperaba a la bocina de la camioneta negra.

— ¿Ustedes saben quiénes somos? — Preguntó el hombre que estaba siendo sometido por Lincoln.

— Sí. Son los mismos putitos que se atrevieron a robarnos nuestras armas y matar a nuestros hermanos. — Respondió Lincoln apoyando con furia su arma en la nuca de Darren.

—¿Y quién mierda eres tú? —peguntó molesto el Lamb, presionando su cabeza contra el arma de Lincoln, como si lo desafiara a disparar.

"Mr. Mayhem" habría dicho Lincoln cuando era joven, o en otra circunstancia, pero en ese momento la furia hizo que lo golpeara en la nariz, no lo suficiente para noquearlo, pero sí para hacerlo sangrar.

—Cállate, saco de mierda. — Dijo él, obligándolo violentamente a levantarse. — Voy a ser quien te mate si no dejas de abrir tu puta boca.

La tensión solo crecía en el lugar. Un Lamb intentó levantarse, pero el arma de Víctor apuntándole lo desanimó.

— A ver, hijo de puta. — Dijo el otro Lamb. — ¿Por qué no nos disparas ahora y se dejan de tanto teatro?

Le gustaría que lo mataran de un solo tiro, y así ahorrarse todo el sufrimiento que tenían planeado para ellos. Seguramente putearían a todo el club, de las peores formas que se les ocurriera, con tal de llevar a la furia a alguno y hacer que lo mate, todo para evadir la tortura.

Putos cobardes.

— Eso te gustaría, perra — Dijo Richard. —¡Muévanse ahora! —ordenó apuntándoles. Otro Lamb quiso levantarse. El lugar era una olla a presión que podría estallar en cualquier momento, bastaba que cualquiera hiciera un movimiento estúpido.

Lincoln y Bobby llevaban a ambos Lambs a rastras mientras los demás le seguían apuntando a los presentes.

— jefe. ¿Qué hacemos con los testigos? — Preguntó Richard caminando junto a su presidente.

— ¿De cuáles testigos hablas? — Sentenció sin más haciéndoles entender a Víctor, Mike, y Richard lo que debían hacer en ese preciso momento. Todos comenzaron a disparar a quemarropa y sin piedad a todos los presentes. Gracias a los silenciadores el sonido de los disparos fue mutado por completo, haciendo que todos aquellos que habían estado en ese momento desaparecieran entre balas y sangre.

— Nick, Dart. busquen si hay cámaras. Y si las hay saquen el video de la grabación. — Llamó a sus compañeros con los sobrenombres que acostumbraban ante los asaltos, entonces Bobby al escuchar la bocina de la camioneta.

— ¿Y qué mensaje dejamos jefe? — Preguntó Víctor tomando un trapo para mancharlo de sangre.

— Sorpréndeme.

Se repartieron para realizar las tareas encomendadas por Bobby. Destruyeron las cámaras, sacaron los videos, y pintaron un mensaje en las paredes usando sangre de los Lambs caídos, después tendrían que lavarse las manos, no tanto porque fuera sangre sino porque era sangre de los Lambs.

Les habría gustado ver la cara que pondrían al ver cómo habían dejado su bar.

Subieron a sus motos y se dirigieron hacia el siguiente destino que les esperaba a los 2 Lambs.

Lincoln, por mientras, planeaba que castigos aplicar a los Lambs que traían en la camioneta. Primero necesitaban hacerlos hablar, debían evitar desmayarlos. Lo mejor sería un poco de electricidad, pero quería ver que tenía en mente Bobby.

Cuando ya hablaran y confesaran todo, ahí podrían hacer todo lo que quisieran, sin ningún límite salvo el de matarlos. Lincoln sintió un pulso de adrenalina que no había sentido en años, esa ira acumulada, esa violencia. Esa forma de tratar a aquellos que eran sus enemigos jurados era de un verdadero Son.

Porque para él los Lambs no eran más que suciedad, una infección que había tomado una parte de Royal Woods Y él junto a sus demás hermanos eran limpiadores. La cura para una enfermedad que crecía como un tumor maligno y ellos eran los cirujanos para extirpar la plaga de raíz. Y no serían suaves. Oh no, esta era una guerra sin cuartel.

En este punto ya no era una Limpia ética.

Era una jodida guerra sucia.

— Muy bien una vez que llevemos a estos putitos al club ellos nos dirán donde dejaron nuestras armas. — Dijo Lincoln mirando la van donde los corderos que estaban yendo directamente al matadero.

— ¿El club? No los llevaremos ahí. — Dijo Bobby serio.

— ¿Entonces a donde los llevaremos? — Preguntó Lincoln confundido.

— Tengo un lugar en mente. Algo que teníamos guardado para ocasiones como estas. — Respondió Bobby mientras que los que estaban en la Van junto a los Lambs miraban a ambos sujetos que pagarían los platos rotos.

— No puedo esperar a escucharlos cantar Pequeñas putitas. — Dijo Víctor sonriendo maliciosamente.

Lowen miró con odio a este último, mientras que Darren solo pensaba en como escapar. Aunque ambos ya no tenían escapatoria, ya estaban completamente muertos.

Solo estaban esperando el cuchillo que los degollará como cerdos. No notaba que tuvieran miedo, y eso lo molestaba un poco. ¿Acaso la perspectiva de ser torturados por S.A.M.C.R.O. no era suficiente para provocarles terror? Ellos son la banda más peligrosa de Royal Woods, los únicos dueños de la ciudad, ya era hora de que los Lambs recordarán cuál es su lugar: El matadero. Había que castigar duramente la osadía de desafiarlos como lo hicieron. Debían ser totalmente destruidos.

Y vaya que se encargaría de eso.

—Bien, espero que tenga todo lo necesario para que las perras nos cuenten todo lo que queremos — Dijo Lincoln, mirando el camino con una ira que llevaba años sin sentir.

La meta de todo Prospect, tener los parches completos y encargarse de los enemigos del club. Algún día los tres prospectos que lo habían acompañado, serían miembros de pleno derecho y estarían secuestrando rivales para ajusticiados, tal como él está haciendo ahora.

—Ya quiero poder castigarlos. — Dijo Víctor, apretando sus nudillos. — Eh, ningún intento de escapar, hijo de puta.

Darren bufó una maldición que pudo ser cualquier cosa. Lincoln se rio, en ese momento se sentían valientes, pero ya quería ver sus rostros cuando les arrancara los dedos.

— Cada uno tendrá su turno. — Dijo Mike a Víctor. — Hay que ser justos.

— Muy bien. — Joseph dijo mientras estacionaba la Van en una vieja herrería. Que se encontraba en un lugar alejado de la ciudad. — Ya estamos aquí chicos.

Avisó haciendo que los demás salieran de la van jalando a los Lambs de los chalecos.

— ¿Este es el lugar? — Preguntó Lincoln mirando alrededor y estacionando su moto junto a la Van.

— Aja, aquí es donde solemos interrogar a perros como estos. — Respondió Bobby abriendo la puerta trasera de la van para tirar al suelo y con violencia a Darren. — Muy bien, veamos quién será el primero ¿eh? — Miró a ambos esperando una reacción por parte de ambos Lambs, pero parecían inmutables ante sus destinos con S.A.M.C.R.O. eso molestaba en gran manera a Lincoln, pero debía ser paciente, tarde o temprano debían hablar.

— Vete a la mierda espalda mojada. — Escupió Darren reluciendo el racismo característico de los Lambs quienes se creían superiores solo por tener la piel de color blanco. Algo a lo que Víctor respondió pateando fuertemente el rostro del Lamb.

— Awww… ¿Te dolió pequeño blanquito? Qué pena. — Dijo Víctor para volver a patear con furia el rostro de Darren. — Puto Blanquito de Mierda. — El insulto no iba para él, pero vaya que, si sintió la ira recorrer todo su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar pisar con fuerza la mano de Darren, rompiéndosela. El crujido fue potente, como una bolsa de papas fritas al romperse, y de inmediato el maldito Lamb comenzó a gritar de dolor.

Maldijo, había caído en el juego de los Lambs. Si no se controlaba podría acabar matando a uno antes de tiempo.

Bobby entonces tomó a Darren fuertemente del cabello para que lo viera a los ojos.

— A ver hijo de la chingada, te haré esto fácil desde este punto. Nos dices donde están y quién reveló la ubicación de las armas y te juro que te daremos una muerte rápida a tú y a tu amigo.

—Escúchame, y escúchame bien, hijo de puta. — Dijo Víctor escupiendo. — Tu puto club no vendrá a ayudarlos, están solos y morirán de todas formas, así que confiesa todo para que te puedas morir rápido. —

Lincoln quería matarlo ahí mismo, pero no lo iba a hacer. No la iba a cagar después de tantos años sin volver al club.

Pero era difícil, delante estaba uno de sus odiados enemigos, el virus que infectaba Royal Woods, y encima había ofendido a su hermano y presidente. Hay ofensas que deben responderse al menos con un golpe.

Sólo esperaba que la fractura no impidiera poder torturar aún más al Lamb.

— ¿Y bien, putita? — Preguntó Víctor. — ¿Vas a hablar o qué? — El Lamb respondió escupiéndole en el rostro a Víctor el cual lo miró sorprendido pero furioso. Entonces miró a Bobby por unos momentos. Y Bobby asintió con la cabeza a lo que Víctor comenzó a quitarse su chaleco de piel para dárselo a Richard.

— Ese fue el segundo peor error de tu vida hijo de tu puta madre. — Rabió simplemente mientras lo tomaba del cuello y lo arrastraba a dentro del almacén. El día apenas comenzaba para Sons y la primera Víctima se iba a cobrar, con furia abrió la puerta de la herrería y lanzó al motociclista rival adentro. — Esperen unos momentos chicos, no tardaré… Mucho. — Y con eso cerró la puerta de golpe.

Por unos momentos se escucharon golpes y golpes y mucho más golpe, dados con furia y con violencia que solo podía provenir de uno de los Sons más Locos de Royal Woods.

Incluso desde afuera se podían escuchar los huesos y la carne siendo molida a punta de puñetazos limpios y duros.

Aunque por un instante se detuvieron siguieron con mucha más potencia que antes.

— Wow sí que odiaría ser tú en estos momentos Lowen. — Comentó Bobby mientras escuchaban lo que sucedía en la herrería. — Te apuesto 20 dólares a que le rompe la mandíbula, ese cabrón nunca ha sabido moderarse. — Dijo a Lincoln mientras el Peliblanco también escuchaba con atención.

— Yo te apuesto 60 a que le arranca un ojo. — Respondió dándole la mano a su hermano cerrando el trato.

Los golpes sonaban como bombas atómicas, y más de algún hermano sintió temor. Ninguno querría provocar así a Víctor, el Lamb había cometido un terrible error y seguramente se había dado cuenta de aquello, aunque demasiado tarde.

Se oyó un ruido sordo, como el de una rama astillándose. Algún hueso.

Un par de Sons murmuraron que se estaba conteniendo: antes había tardado menos tiempo en matar a alguien a golpes. Lincoln lo oyó y pensó que seguramente sería cierto, pero también podría ser que Víctor solo estuviera destrozando un cuerpo de alguien que conoció a Mr. Mayhem hace rato. Y eso Lincoln podía darlo por hecho.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo, y salió, fue dejando huellas ensangrentadas en el piso. La sangre también manchaba sus puños y gran parte de su ropa, más bien parecía alguien a quien hubieran acribillado.

Sea como fuera que dejó al Lamb, posiblemente ni siquiera podría ser reconocido como humano.

Se acercó a Lowen y limpió la palma de una mano en su rostro.

— ¡Hijo de puta! — Gritó el Lamb.

— ¿Por qué no lo llevan a ver cómo quedó quedó su amigo? — Respondió él.

— Oye Vic, creo que tienes un poquito de mierda aquí. — Respondió Lincoln tocándose su mejilla para señalar el punto donde un pedacito de cerebro le había saltado.

— ¿Ah sí? — Preguntó tocándose el rostro para comprobar que era cierto, tenía un pedacito de mierda en la cara.

— Sí hermano hueles asqueroso. — Respondió Bobby mientras cargaban a Lowen a la Herrería. — Deberías tomar un baño luego Ja ja ja. — Dijeron mientras se introducían a la herrería solo para ver un cuerpo humano literalmente hecho mierda en el suelo, con los brazos rotos, la cabeza despedazada

— Uy, Si que Víctor se divirtió mucho aquí adentro. — Mencionó Lincoln mientras el otro Lamb miraba con temor lo que le había pasado a Darren.

Cómo demonios un ser humano podía hacer eso. No… Como un ser humano podía tan siquiera lograr romper un cráneo a punta de putazos. Nadie más que Víctor lo sabía.

Más que con puños, parecía haberse machacado con un yunque o un martillo. Los puños de Víctor parecían misiles, y el Lamb llamado Lowen estaba aterrado. Parecía tener más miedo de acabar así que de lo que podrían hacerle Lincoln y Bobby.

Grave error.

— Bien, perra. — Dijo Bobby empujando a Lowen al piso, sobre el inmenso charco rojo que antes había sido Darren. —Dinos ya dónde están nuestras armas o vas a pasarla mucho peor que tu amigo.

— Que te jodan, latino de mierda. — Dijo Lowen, tratando de sonar seguro, pero bien poco le faltaba para orinarse en los pantalones.

Predecible. Lincoln pisó con fuerza su estómago, haciéndolo gritar antes de quedarse sin aire. Sus labios se pusieron morados, mientras se retorcía. Estaría así unos minutos antes de volver a respirar bien.

— Escucha, putita, ¿Qué pensabas que iba a pasar cuando le robaste las armas a los Sons? — Preguntó Lincoln arrodillándose a su lado.

— Ok Lincoln detente. — Bobby dijo para alejar unos momentos a Lowen de su hermano. — Necesitamos saber qué pasó con nuestras armas, y él no nos dirá si está muerto, ¿Verdad? — Comentó mientras Lincoln respiraba para calmarse.

— Pero este puto de mierda no está hablando, debemos presionarlo antes de la noche. — Respondió Aún furioso de lo que había ocurrido momentos antes.

— Lo sé, Lo sé, pero muerto no nos sirve de nada— Finalizó acercándose de nuevo a Lowen. — Escúchame bien pedazo de porquería. La única razón por la que no he llamado a Víctor para que termines igual que tu amigo es porque tú sabes quién les dio la ubicación de nuestras Armas. Así que tú decides, hacemos esto a mi manera o lo hacemos a la Manera de Víctor. El tiempo que tardes en responder lo aprovecharemos para decidir cuándo morirás.

El Lamb se quedó mirando por unos momentos a ambos motociclistas con miedo, sabía que iba a morir, pero eso a morir en manos del animal que había asesinado a su hermano del club o que el club lo asesinara por traición, si era cierto que al revelar lo que sabía tendría una muerte menos dolorosa entonces… ¿Qué más podía perder en realidad? y realmente si podía morir con dignidad y no como un miserable perro entonces ya no le quedaba realmente nada.

— Ok… Ok… Les diré...— Finalmente Lowen se rendía ante su inminente final. — Las dejamos en la 3 45 de la calle roja, sección 5 de Bulevar St Antonio… Hay una bodega atiborrada de armas que debíamos venderles a los rusos… Pero está repleta de mis hermanos, no durarían un minuto ahí...— Finalizó aceptando el destino que le seguía en esos precisos instantes.

— Bien. — Bobby entonces miró a su hermano al lado. —Ve a avisarle a los demás Linc. — El peliblanco asintió con la cabeza al salir de la herrería, entonces y solos Bobby se dispuso a hacer su segunda pregunta más importante. — ¿Y quién fue la rata que les reveló la ubicación de nuestras armas? — Preguntó serio y determinado a recuperar sus armas y eliminar a los Lambs y a la Rata.

— No lo sé… Bart solo amenazó a un niño de tu club… Le dijimos que mataríamos a su puta familia ilegal si no nos decía sobre su bodega...— Respondió sinceramente, algo que alertó a Bobby quien lo tomó del chaleco con firmeza para verlo a los ojos.

— Di-Dime una cosa… ¿Ese niño del que hablas tenía solo parches de Prospect? — Preguntó serio al recordar lo que le había dicho Joseph.

— Sí…

Las palabras de Joseph resonaron en la cabeza de Bobby y lo golpearon con fuerza como uno de los puñetazos de Víctor. No quería creer que fuera Johnny el traidor, pero, aunque le doliera, tenía algo de sentido. Un miembro de pleno derecho jamás traicionaría así a su club..., ¿o lo haría?

Podía ser cualquiera de los otros prospectos, pero él era el más sospechoso.

Lincoln salió y arrastró un poco las suelas en el piso para limpiarse la sangre, no quería dejar a Lucille con manchas orgánicas, ni mucho menos llegar a casa con olor a sangre. Los demás Sons se acercaron a él, intrigados por saber qué confesó el Lamb.

—¿Y bien? — Preguntó Richard. — ¿La perra confesó?

— Lo hizo. —Dijo Lincoln, sonriendo un poco. — confesó donde están nuestras armas y ahora mismo Bobby le está sacando quién fue la rata.

Los hermanos del club gritaron de ánimo. Eran justamente las palabras que querían oír, y en ese momento estaban decididos a ir y recuperar sus armas, matando a todos los Lambs que pudieran.

— Eso es perfecto —dijo Víctor. — ¿Cuándo vamos a recuperarlas?

— ¡Vamos ahora mismo! — Gritó otro Son, y los hermanos gritaron de aprobación.

— Esperen, debemos esperar a Bobby. — Dijo Lincoln — Él dirá qué hacer.

Aunque realmente quería ir a recuperar las armas, castigando a los Lambs por su estúpida osadía. ¿Realmente creían que podían ganarle a los Sons of Anarchy? Estaban locos.

Entonces el sonido de un disparo resonó en el interior del almacén, los demás al mirar dentro de la herrería vieron a Bobby saliendo con arma en mano y con ese rostro completamente sombrío.

— Bobby ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó Lincoln de alguna forma extrañado de la manera que su hermano salía de ahí.

— ¿Confesó quién es la Rata? — Replicó Víctor con ansias de repetir lo anterior con el traidor.

— Sí lo hizo… Pero yo me encargaré de eso luego. — Dijo simplemente con frialdad. — Ahora lo principal es que debemos recuperar las armas. Sí es cierto lo que dijo Lowen debemos prepararnos para hoy.

— Pero… ¿Y qué ocurrirá con?

— Richard necesito que vengas conmigo, hay que Limpiar este desastre. — Interrumpió mientras los demás se miraban extrañados por la actitud de Bobby.

El traidor debía ser un miembro bastante importante o querido como para que se comportara así. La gravedad de la situación los ponía nerviosos, y sólo querían desahogarse matando Lambs.

— Que chungo — Dijo Víctor. — ¿Quién podrán ser el traidor?

— Sea quien sea, le afectó saberlo. — Dijo Richard caminando hacia allá—. No empiecen la diversión sin nosotros.

— A ver, ¿cómo vamos a asaltar el almacén Lamb? — Preguntó Mike.

— Bueno, habrá que usar la cabeza. — Dijo Lincoln. — Quizás entramos con las motos y los atropellamos antes de que se den cuentan.

Los Sons se rieron por el chiste de Lincoln. Iba a ser difícil, pero alguna forma encontraría para sobrepasar la defensa Lamb. Quizás necesitaría coches bomba.

Richard entró a la herrería para ver que necesitaba Bobby. Hizo una mueca al ver los deshechos de Darren ahí tirados.

— Joder, vamos a tener que recogerlo con pala. — Dijo él. — Este otro será más fácil.

— Sí… Por supuesto que sí. — Respondió Bobby mientras comenzaban a cargar el cuerpo de Lowen. — Richard… ¿Desde hace cuánto que te uniste a nosotros? — Preguntó tranquilamente mientras comenzaban a levantar el cuerpo hacia un bote de basura.

— Hace… Como 2 años más o menos, o bueno depende del día que pedí ser Prospect del club. — Respondió recordando su llegada al club con una sonrisa. — Mierda este tarado sí que está pesado. — Mencionó al reconocer el peso del cuerpo entre sus brazos.

— Uhuh… Y en ese tiempo has sido un hermano muy leal a nuestro club. — Bobby volvía a tomar la palabra. — Dime… ¿En algún punto, sentiste algún tipo de debilidad ante las cosas que te solíamos decir que hicieras?

— Bueno, la verdad es que solo en ser casi una perra para los demás… Y no tener derecho a voto cuando finalmente me dieron el Patch de Mr. Mayhem. — Respondió ayudando a Bobby a lanzar el cuerpo a la basura.

— Uhuh… ¿Y durante todo el tiempo que has tenido el Patch de Sons, has sido leal a nuestra causa en Royal Woods? — Volvía a Interrogar haciendo sentir un poco incomodo a Richard.

— Oye Bobby, no sé qué te haya dicho ese hombre, pero he sido más leal que un perro ante ti y todos nuestros hermanos, Te juro por la santa de mi madre que en paz descanse que jamás haría algo para dañar al club. — Respondió con completa honestidad. Algo que Bobby pudo comprobar al verlo a los ojos.

— Uhuh… ¿Y qué hay de tu hermano? — Esa pregunta hizo que Richard se quedará en completo silencio. — ¿Tú le contaste sobre nuestra bodega? — Interrogó nuevamente dejando al joven Son completamente paralizado.

— Joh… John… Johnny… Johnny jamás… É-Él No.…— Se le escuchaba nervioso al imaginar a lo que Bobby iba con eso.

— Solo respóndeme. ¿Le contaste a Johnny sobre nuestro almacén? ¿Sí o No?

Richard temblaba, y parecía no estar seguro de querer responder, pero finalmente lo hizo.

—Sí, le conté. — Dijo desesperado. — Pero..., pero él no pudo contarle nada a los Lambs, jamás haría eso.

—Lowen me contó que lo chantajearon y contó todo —dijo Bobby serio, haciendo que Richard comenzara a desesperarse aún más.

—Pudo estar mintiendo, Johnny no es así. — Dijo él, tratando de hallar una justificación. — ¡Este puto mentía!

Gritó dejando caer el cuerpo de Lowen, y entonces comenzó a patearlo con furia. Bobby tuvo que ir a sujetarlo.

Afuera, los demás Sons escucharon los gritos y se acercaron, intrigados por lo que estuviera pasando al interior.

— Bobby. — Preguntó Lincoln. — ¿Qué pasa?

Entonces el presidente de Sam Crow tomó a Richard del hombro para susurrar.

— Tu hermano nos traicionó, y sabes lo que nosotros le hacemos a las ratas. No quieres eso, No quieres que Joseph, Mark o Incluso Víctor se entere de lo que él hizo. Tienes 24 horas para hacer lo necesario. O sino nosotros vamos a ir por él. — Dijo tranquilamente mientras caminaba hacia Lincoln. — No te preocupes Linc, es solo que Richard quería desahogarse también con estos pedazos de mierda. ¿Verdad?

Las palabras de Bobby resonaron en la cabeza de Richard, estaba claro que si los demás Sons se enteraban de lo que Johnny había hecho no solo lo matarían, lo torturarían sin piedad, Le harían cosas horribles a su hermano menor con tal de callar a quién los había traicionado eternamente.

Richard no podía permitir eso a su hermano… Pero en realidad no tenía otras opciones, si trataban de escapar Sam Crow los encontraría, si trataba de hacer algo que pusiera en duda su lealtad, lo matarían allí mismo junto a los demás Lambs & irían por Johnny…

Richard estaba entre la espada y la pared. No tenía escape.

y la única forma para demostrar que él tampoco era una rata era hacer lo necesario con su hermano menor.

— Eh… Sí, sí Lincoln, es que… Tenía tantas ganas de hacerlos gritar al menos...— Respondió Richard con un nudo gigante en la garganta.

— Huh… Sí entiendo eso Richard. No duraron mucho en realidad, pero ya que tenemos un objetivo creo que no importa realmente. — Le respondió Lincoln mientras se acercaba a los dos. — ¿Necesitan ayuda para sacar la Basura?

— Si, realmente sí. — Dijo Richard, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad. — Estos malditos pesan más de lo que parece.

No podía creer que su hermanito los hubiera delatado. Cualquier problema con los Lambs debió comentarlo con él, lo habría ayudado. Maldición, todo el club lo habría ayudado a vengarse o a proteger a alguien, no lo dejarían a la deriva por Prospect.

Recordaba cuando le comentó que quería unirse al club, ese día se había sentido tan feliz, como si los lazos de familia se hubieran triplicado si ambos estuvieran dentro de S.A.M.C.R.O., no solo como hermanos, sino que además como camaradas.

Y ahora debía matarlo, por un gravísimo error que él cometió.

La vida era tan cruel.

 **Más tarde ese día.**

Lincoln revisaba los mensajes de su celular, 2 llamadas perdidas de su trabajo, un mensaje de Ronnie.

"Linc ya fui por Luz a la escuela, la llevé con mi madre. Espero que no llegues tarde. ¡Te Amo!"

Leyó con una sonrisa mientras se preparaban para el asalto. Muchos estaban nerviosos y otros solo impacientes. Pero Lincoln estaba tranquilo. Solo con leer lo que su esposa le decía lo aliviaba… Revisó la hora y ya casi era hora para que ella saliera de trabajar, simplemente respondió con algo simple.

"Está Bien Ronn, yo también te amo." Si esas eran sus últimas palabras con su esposa antes del asalto, por lo menos quería que supiera que también la amaba. Su esposa era su todo… Y realmente de una forma se sentía triste de dejarla por sus afiliaciones por el club.

Pero no se dejaría Matar. Volvería a casa para decirle esas palabras a su esposa y su hija una vez más.

Entonces cuando se detuvieron suspiró pesadamente, ya estaban en territorio hostil.

Las últimas palabras de todo hombre a su esposa e hija debían ser. "Te Amo." Solo deseaba que su Cita con Mr. Mayhem se pospusiera los más posible para ver a su pequeña crecer… Solo deseaba eso.

— Muy bien chicos… Esto es. — Dijo Bobby respirando tranquilamente por lo que vendría a continuación.

Los hermanos estaban reunidos, pero la mayoría estaban preocupados. Bobby había ideado un plan que tenía muchas instancias donde podría fallar y acabar con todos los involucrados en el asalto. Eso sí, había varios que no estaban aterrados por eso, es más, parecían ansiosos por iniciar el asalto e ir a acabar con los Lambs de aquel lugar. Richard estaba con un humor sombrío, Víctor estaba desesperado por comenzar, y a todos les pareció más o menos normal.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando? — Preguntó Mike.

— Que lleguen con los coches bomba. — Dijo Lincoln. — Los usaremos para sorprender a los Lambs.

— No estoy en contra del uso de coches bomba. — Dijo Mike- — Pero ese lugar está lleno de Lambs, ¿Cómo vamos a superarlos si aún con las bombas son más que nosotros?

— Los muy putos están celebrando su victoria contra los Sons. — Dijo Lincoln escupiendo al suelo de la rabia —Están ebrios y distraídos, al menos la mayoría, y no creo que sean de los que disparan bien estando borrachos.

Algunos Sons se rieron, otros gruñeron de rabia. Los perros de los Lambs ya daban por derrotado a S.A.M.C.R.O., incluso se ponían a celebrar, no era algo que pudieran tolerar. Pero, por otro lado, esa misma confianza les estaba jugando a su favor.

— Muy Bien. — Bobby sacó su Glock con silenciador. — Improvisemos un coche bomba. — Dijo seriamente mientras Los demás sentían sacando sus armas con silenciador.

Salieron de la camioneta silenciosamente para dirigirse al callejón donde se encontraba la bodega de armas.

Incluso desde afuera podían escuchar la música y la celebración que se estaba dando dentro del bar de los Lambs.

— Sí aún siguen festejando… Quiere decir que aún no han visto lo que pasó en su otro bar. — Susurró Richard al escuchar la bulla dentro del bar.

— Sí… Esos pendejos no sabrán ni que los golpeó. — Respondió Bobby en tono bajo mientras en el frente veían 3 Lambs cuidando la puerta del garaje.

— Veo 3, dos cuidando la puerta y uno en el frente. — Comentó Lincoln mientras los demás se preparaban para entrar.

Les causaba algo de siniestra gracia el ver que los Lambs no se enteraban de lo que había pasado en su otro club. Los hermanos prepararon sus armas, y comenzaron a montar el coche bomba. Sería cosa de entrar y coser a balazos a todo aquel que encontrarán ahí.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? — Preguntó Mark, preparando su propia arma —¿También van a montar un coche bomba?

— ¿Qué crees tú? — Preguntó Bobby, como respuesta.

Lincoln sonrió un poco, tratando de contener la emoción y en parte, el miedo, que lo inundaba totalmente. Si caía ahí, Ronnie Anne se enteraría de la peor forma que rompió su promesa. Si lo herían, lo descubriría.

No sólo debía tirotear a los Lambs, debía herirlos sin permitir que ellos mismos lo lastimaran.

Recién regresaba y ya estaba en una misión con dificultad añadida.

— Muy bien. — Bobby dijo para sus compañeros. — ¡Vamos! — Exclamó haciendo que los demás comenzarán a disparar a los Lambs que desprevenidos eran asesinados por Bobby, Richard y Mike…

Pero por alguna razón Lincoln, aunque tenía a uno de los pandilleros rivales a tiro no pudo disparar, lo tenía completamente, pero no pudo disparar. Algo falló pues, aunque ya había hecho varias veces en el pasado, simplemente no pudo hacerlo en ese momento.

Entonces cuando los tres cayeron comenzaron a avanzar, lo que no esperaban es que eso alertará a 5 hombres que estaban en la pared del otro lado comenzarán a disparar en contra de Sons, por lo que tuvieron que protegerse rápidamente entre los cubos de basura.

Pudieron haber sido acorralados si no fuera porque Víctor, Joseph y Mike los habían cubierto disparándole a los Lambs por la espalda.

— Que puta suerte de perros. — Replicó Richard con cierta Ira.

— ¿Todos están bien? — Preguntó Bobby mirando a sus compañeros.

— Sí… Eso creo. — Respondió Lincoln aún contrariado por su pulso acelerado. No podía creer que, en su primera vez en disparar en años, hubiera dudado en hacerlo… De verdad que no podía creer que en lo más simple como disparar un arma fuera tan contraproducente en un punto. Simplemente no pudo jalar el gatillo en el momento de la verdad.

— ¿Qué esperan? — Dijo Bobby, revisando las balas que tenía su pistola. — ¡Avancen!

Los Sons comenzaron a avanzar, disparando contra la masa de Lambs ebrios que trataban de encontrar sus armas. Sus amigos acababan con los Lambs como quien le quita los pétalos a una flor, y entraron al lugar caminando sobre charcos de vómito y sangre, y con los ánimos por las nubes.

Sin embargo, Lincoln... aún no acababa con ninguno. ¿Qué podía ser? ¿Era porque llevaba años sin usar un arma? ¿Sin dispararle a nadie? Debía ser eso, quizás era cierto lo que temía y se había vuelto un cobarde. Un inútil.

Gritando de rabia, pegó un par de tiros que no impactaron en nadie. Vaya vergüenza. Él, el más temido de los Sons, ahora era incapaz de disparar a un Lamb.

Uno de los ebrios se lanzó contra él y lo derribó. Intentó golpear su rostro, pero Lincoln reaccionó rápido y lo bloqueó: el golpe, quizás a causa de la embriaguez, fue débil. Alguien le voló la espalda al Lamb de un disparo, y la sangre salpicó su rostro y su cabello blanco.

Debía reaccionar deprisa.

Entonces, como si lo viera a cámara lenta, vio al Lamb que alzó una pistola contra Bobby. El mexicano estaba concentrado en avanzar, y no se percató de aquel Lamb. Casi podía sentir el olor de la pólvora sobre su rostro.

No podía permitir que le arrebataran a su hermano.

— ¡Bobby! —gritó Lincoln, alzando su Colt contra el Lamb, quien no se percataba de que le estaban apuntando.

Se escuchó un tiro.

Bobby miró a su lado para ver cómo uno de los Lambs caía muerto por un disparo que le había reventado el ojo izquierdo.

Y al mirar a Lincoln se percató de que su arma soltaba humo.

— Huh… Buen disparo Linc. — Mencionó Mirando a su hermano el cual parecía temblar por momentos. Pero asintió saludando a Lincoln.

— Bueno parece que son todos. — Dijo mirando a su alrededor para ver las cajas de armas en el almacén.

— Bingo. — Bobby dijo como inercia ante las cajas de Armas frente a él. — Busquen nuestras Armas y lo que nos pueda servir. —

— Uhhh jefe… Son muchas cajas. — Mencionó Richard.

— Sí… ¿Qué mierda estarán tramando los Lambs? — Se pregunto Joseph al mirar todo a su alrededor.

Realmente era sospechoso. Eran demasiadas cajas, como si hubieran robado tres veces el almacén de los Sons. ¿Habrían robado igual a los Angels of Death? Ni aun así reunirían tantas armas.

— Miren todo esto. — Dijo Mark, mirando alrededor—. ¿Cuántas putas cajas hay aquí?

— Muchísimas. — Respondió Joseph. — No soy experto, pero diría que estaban preparando una venta.

— ¿Pero todo esto? — Dijo Víctor, sorprendido. — ¿Quién puede necesitar tantas armas?

— No sé. — Dijo Mike. — ¿Dogs? ¿Los Angels of Death?

— Los Angels of Death y los afros tienen sus propios almacenes. — Respondió Joseph — Este debe ser un cliente más grande, alguien que quiere pelear en otra ciudad.

— Sea como sea, o van a vendérselas a una armada pequeña o se preparan para algo grande… Yo pienso que pueden ser las dos. — Dijo Bobby abriendo una de las cajas con la palanca. Encontrando en su interior sus M16. — Doble Bingo. ¡Aquí están las M16!

— ¡Aquí están las Colt! — Replicó Mike abriendo otra.

Lincoln aun procesaba lo que había hecho… Había matado a otro hombre después de tanto. Y como su primera vez el haber matado una vez más lo hacía sentir… Un vacío muy deprimente en su interior… Fue en defensa propia y se lo repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Pero el simple hecho de volver a tomar una vida lo hundía.

Sabía que iría directo al infierno de eso ya no tenía dudas desde hace mucho tiempo… ¿Pero por qué de ahora ese vació como la penumbra más oscura en su interior?

— Oh… Chicos creo que quieren ver esto...— Richard llamó a los demás quienes se acercaron a ver el contenido de una de las cajas, al mirar adentro se vieron con la sorpresa de encontrar C4 entre el aserrín y la paja, un explosivo tan letal como ese en una caja de armas era algo serio y no mamadas.

— Jesucristo… ¿Es que iban a hacer un golpe a un banco o algo así? — Se preguntó Mike al ver las C4

Las manos de Lincoln temblaban, y para disimular, caminó hacia las cajas para ver su contenido. Había matado a tantos hombres en su vida, pero ese..., sintió que lo condenaba directamente hacia un lugar donde jamás volvería a ver a Luz ni a Ronnie Anne.

Le pareció que Joseph lo miraba, y eso lo ponía nervioso. Decidió salir de ahí y contemplar la masacre de afuera, debía hallar como quitarse la ropa manchada y el aroma a sangre si quería que su esposa no lo descubriera.

— Pues nosotros podríamos robar un banco. — Dijo Víctor riendo. — Y así tener pasta de verdad.

— No seas tonto, Víctor. — dijo Mike. — ¿Que no te das cuenta de que preparaban algo grande? —

— Tal vez querían al fin tomar el control de todo Royal Woods. — Dijo Mark. — Tampoco tiene mucha ciencia.

Lincoln pasó sobre unas botellas rotas, unos cadáveres, y vio algo que le llamó la atención.

Una maleta. La recogió y se la llevó a Bobby.

— Oigan, miren esto — Dijo colocándola sobre una caja cerrada.

— Huh. ¿Qué será esto? — Bobby preguntó al jalar el cierre para ver el contenido. — Je jeh… Parece que hoy es día de paga ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! — Rio mientras los demás se acercaban a ver que contenía la maleta.

― **Ex's and Oh's Atreyu.―**

Todos y cada uno de los sonreían mientras cargaban las armas a la van, Tenían sus armas, habían cobrado lo que Lambs les Había arrebatado y por supuesto que ahora tenían un botín mayor que antes, Cargaron tantas armas como fue posible en la van que ya parecía que era un tráfico de armas lo que tenían ahí adentro.  
Y entonces fue cuando los coches Bomba fueron depositados en el almacén, dejando gasolina en el suelo como mecha.

Y todo lo habían acomodado perfectamente, con los Cuerpos de los Lambs dentro de los autos, con las bombas y C4 Puestas en todo el almacén y mientras tanto la fiesta aún seguía.  
Los Sons Reían. Los Lambs Reían, todo el mundo reía excepto Lincoln, el cual miraba como el fuego comenzaba a extenderse desde la línea de gasolina. Mientras se alejaban a prisa del Bar. Entonces cuando uno de los Lambs que aún reía vio su almacén con dos autos, las bombas plantadas, los hermanos muertos en los autos y el fuego alzándose… Fue cuando las risas pararon en el bar.  
Sons miraba desde una distancia alejada el Bar. De Lambs Y entonces… 

**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Por lo menos esa explosión debió haberse escuchado hasta el otro pueblo. Sons reía y reía por la victoria contundente sobre sus rivales de Royal Woods.  
Pero Lincoln mantenía un silencio sepulcral por ello. Era como sí en un momento todo dejará de tener sentido.  
Como si el chiste que se había contado hubiera dejado de tener gracia. Y solo por un instante ver como la explosión se tragaba a todos quienes hubieran estado ahí al infierno de donde habían salido.

— Que Lindos Fuegos Artificiales. — Mencionó Víctor admirando aún la explosión.

— Hermosa sin dudas. — Replicó Mike mientras se prendía un cigarro.

Los Sons gritaron, vociferaban con fuerza su triunfo sobre su odiado archienemigo. Algunos dispararon al aire de la emoción, pero la mayoría solo gritaba. Lincoln, sin embargo, permanecía callado y parecía un mensajero de Mr. Mayhem con su cabello blanco.  
Es irónico, lo que más había deseado era ver aquello, la venganza contra los malditos Lambs, volver a sentir la adrenalina de los enfrentamientos en moto, por territorios y por venganza.  
Sin embargo, se sentía vacío, como si el precio de volver a S.A.M.C.R.O. fuera todo lo que había ganado en esos ocho años.  
Y esas armas, ese maletín..., algo no cuadraba en su cabeza, pero no conseguía hacer click.  
Todos regresaban al club victoriosos por la derrota masiva de los Lambs por parte de Sons, pero a diferencia de los Lambs no serían tan estúpidos de celebrar cuando ya creían tener la victoria. Bien se decía que el que ya saboreaba la victoria, ya había perdido.

Joseph se acercó a él.  
— Fue bueno tenerte de regreso, Lincoln. — Dijo él, golpeándolo en el hombro con ánimo. — Fuiste muy útil en el ataque y el interrogatorio.

— Hice lo que podía. — Dijo Lincoln. Sintió una súbita vergüenza, un temor de que Joseph hubiera visto que no se atrevió a matar a nadie, solo al que iba a tirotear a Bobby.

— Que pinche día tan más productivo la neta. — Habló Bobby para todos mientras acomodaba las camionetas llenas de armas en el garaje.

— Y Que lo digas. Estoy tan caliente que me tiraría a la primera persona que tuviera en frente. — Mencionó Víctor abrazando a Richard. — Ven aquí nena te voy a dar pa tus chicles.

— No, no ¡No jodas cabrón! — Respondió Molesto. — Mejor agárrate a la madre de Mike, esa no te dice que no.

— ¡No te metas con mi madre imbécil! — Respondió también Mike con algo de molestia, pero con regocijo.

— Anda, uno rapidito, ya sabes ese dicho, cuando hay agujero, aunque sea de caballero. — Se burlaba Víctor mientras los demás también reían por eso.

— ¿Cuándo ya podremos celebrar? — Preguntó Mike, arreglándose la chaqueta.

— Cuando los Lambs se marchen de Royal Woods. — Dijo riendo Víctor. — No antes.

— Pero al menos podríamos tomarnos una cerveza— Dijo riendo Mark. — ¿Que dices, Lincoln?

— ¿Ah? — dijo él, saliendo del estado de reflexión en que se encontraba.  
Pensaba en lo que había pasado, y lo que podría pasar desde ese día en adelante. Los Lambs buscarán venganza, y sus aliados también.  
Para quiénes serían esas armas?

— ¿En qué piensas, Linc? — dijo Joseph mirándolo.  
Había algo en esa mirada que lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

— En nada. — respondió el hombre de pelo blanco.

— Debes estar emocionado— se rio Mark. — Apenas regresa y ya está en medio de una batalla de bandas.

— ¿A cuántos Lambs mataste, Lincoln? — preguntó Richard, acercándose.  
¿Por qué le prestaban tanta atención en ese momento?

— Perdí la cuenta. — Mintió con una risa.

— Me salvó de uno. — Dijo Bobby, interrumpiéndolos. — Lo hiciste bien, Lincoln, muy bien.

— Sí… Ese fue un buen tiro. — Respondió Lincoln aun recordando ese momento con cierta incomodidad.

— ¿Pasa algo hermano? — Preguntó Mark al ver la actitud de Lincoln.

— Ah… No nada, es solo que ha sido un día muy lleno de emociones, ¿saben? — Respondió sobándose la nuca. — Usualmente a esta hora ya estoy en casa y… Ay mierda...— Auto realizó al ver el cielo completamente oscurecido. — Mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda! ¿Qué hora es? — Preguntó sacando su celular solo para ver la hora, ya eran pasadas las doce. — Ay maldita sea...— Se dijo mientras aún recordaba en la promesa de volver a casa temprano.

Y como si hubiera sido por arte del destino su celular comenzó a sonar con la imagen de Ronnie sujetando a su hija, Lincoln suspiró al ver la imagen de su esposa e hija en el celular.

— ¿Quién es? — Preguntó Joseph arqueando una de sus cejas.

— Es mi esposa… Esperen un momento. — Pidió mientras se alejaba de sus hermanos para responder la llamada de Ronnie. — Bueno. ¿Ronn? ¿Qué sucede?

— Oh Jesucristo… Gracias a Dios estás bien— La voz de Ronnie se escuchaba angustiada y preocupada al otro lado de la línea.

— Eh… Sí, por supuesto que lo estoy… ¿Porque no habría de estarlo? — Trató de sonar casual por lo que había escuchado de ella. Esperaba que la fachada aún seguirá de pie.

— Linc, estoy viendo las noticias hubo una explosión en la Calle Roja… En St Antonio. — Lincoln escuchó la voz de su esposa aún con cierta angustia. — Dios mío Lincoln… Pude verlo desde casa...

— Uh… ¿En serio? No lo sabía, he estado muy ocupado aquí en el trabajo Ronn… De verdad hoy ha sido un día muy ocupado.

Le pareció oírla sollozar, y eso casi destroza su corazón. Su pobre esposa, preocupada y sufriendo toda la tarde.  
Y él no fue capaz de llegar a casa temprano.  
— ¿E-en dónde estás? — Preguntó ella, la preocupación era palpable en su voz.  
Eso hizo sufrir aún más a Lincoln. ¿Qué le diría a su esposa?  
Una cruel tergiversación de la verdad.

— Lo siento muchísimo, Ronnie. — Dijo él. — Unos compañeros necesitaban mi ayuda, y la hora se pasó demasiado rápido.

Un suspiro de molestia al otro lado de la línea.  
— Ten cuidado, Lincoln. No quiero que te pase nada. — Dijo mientras el peliblanco veía como algunos de los Sons luchaban por ahogar la risa, y eso lo hizo enojar un poco.

— Voy para allá, Ronn, de verdad lo siento. — Dijo él, y era verdad. — ¿Luz ya se durmió?

— Costó muchísimo, estaba preocupada por ti.  
Otro golpe a su corazón. A veces había visto a su pequeña preocupada por Ronnie Anne, Luz lloraba con la inocencia de un niño que no aún no entiende los oscuros rincones de la vida adulta.  
Le dolía pensar que su hija se durmió así, cuando en la mañana habían comenzado tan bien.  
Una duda lo asaltó: ¿y si Luz le hubiera contado a Ronnie sobre el paseo en motocicleta?  
Trató de descartarlo de inmediato, pero la idea permaneció en su cabeza como todas las reflexiones deprimentes que lo asaltaron en la tarde.

— Bien, estaré pronto en casa Ronn...— Firmó eso asintiendo con la cabeza. — Te amo Ronn. Mucho. — Ultimó sujetando con firmeza su celular.

— Yo también te amo Linc, cuídate mucho. — Pidió mientras ambos se preparaban para colgar el teléfono.

— Y dile a mi pequeña… Que no se preocupe, que ya voy a casa y que la amo. Las amo a las dos, con todo mi corazón— Ultimó mientras ambos colgaban el teléfono, oh sí que lo había arruinado, su esposa esa mujer que amaba incondicionalmente se había preocupado a tal grado como si su esposo hubiera estado justo en ese lugar… Amaba al club, pero amaba a su familia. Y había 2 Líneas muy delgadas entre esos amores. En un momento podría perderlos a ambos, y no sería culpa más que de él.  
Mientras que Bobby veía con cierta preocupación a su hermano otros Sons aún intentaban superar la risa, algo que Mark reprochó.

— Oigan imbéciles. Mejor vayan acomodando nuestras armas en el club. — Dijo cortando el humor como un cuchillo caliente. — Además, recen por encontrar a una mujer que los ame y no los abandone a los 3 días.

— O mínimo que sepan quién es el padre se su hijo. — Mike replicó también con algo de enojo por la actitud de algunos tontos de los que se componía el club de Royal Woods.

— ¡Y los oyeron, muévanse! — Gritó Víctor alzando el puño, y ese fue aviso suficiente para que los Sons fueran a hacer lo suyo.  
Bobby se acercó a Lincoln, su amigo parecía a punto de quebrantarse y no debía permitir que el club lo viera así.

— Ven, Linc, salgamos.

— ¿Que? Ah, está bien, Bobby.  
Salieron y contemplaron el cielo nocturno. Lincoln aún estaba aturdido por la llamada de Ronnie Anne.  
Bobby amaba a su hermana, y aunque cuando Lincoln estaba dentro del club, sentía que él era el único que merecía estar con ella. Sabía desde entonces que nadie sería capaz de amarla como lo hace Lincoln.

— Oye lo hiciste muy bien ahí afuera, me salvaste y ayudaste a recuperar las armas...— Dijo sonriéndole a su hermano de cabello blanco que aún se encontraba algo manchado de rojo por la sangre, al igual que su rostro. — Hiciste un buen trabajo Linc. Si quieres, puedes volver ahora a casa. Nosotros repartiremos las armas, las ganancias y le daremos a los Afros su parte, así estaremos en paz… Y mañana te daré tu parte del dinero. — Dijo de manera amable mientras Lincoln le regresaba la mirada.

— Bobby… Yo siento que no soy el mismo...— Lincoln respondió con cierta decepción en sí mismo. — No es que el club no sea algo que anhelaba. Por Supuesto que no… Es solo que creí… Creí que volver a la acción tan pronto sería mucho más fácil pero no lo es. — Lincoln suspiró mientras Bobby lo veía con algo de pena.

— Bueno… Creo que fue demasiado el pediré volver tan pronto… No estabas preparado Linc. — Bobby colocó una mano en el hombro de su hermano entendiendo su situación.

— Es… Es solo que, maldición no sé cómo explicarlo. — Lincoln entonces miró a su hermano. — Es que siento que combinar mi vida con mi familia y la vida del club me van a arrebatar una de las dos y yo sé que no puedo vivir sin Ronnie o sin Luz, pero me he dado cuenta de que tampoco puedo vivir sin ustedes. Necesito encontrar un punto entre ambas cosas hermano… De verdad necesito encontrar ese punto entre ambos.

Bobby asintió a medida que Lincoln hablaba. En el pasado, él mismo sintió lo mismo que está sintiendo Lincoln ahora: estar dividido entre su amada familia y el club. Bobby lo había resuelto hace tiempo, no tuvo la presión que tiene su mejor amigo de perder a Ronnie Anne..., aunque Lori lo haya amenazado con eso mismo varias veces. Pero finalmente supo convencerla de aceptar su afiliación a S.A.M.C.R.O., supo manejar ambas vidas sin demasiados reveses.  
Aunque aún poseía parte de aquellos temores iniciales.

— Rayos, Lincoln, no sé qué aconsejarte. — era pésimo en eso. — También tuve problemas en manejar a mi familia y al club, pero no estaba tan jodido como tú.

— Realmente no sé qué hacer— dijo frustrado el motero de cabello blanco.  
Lo que más temía no era solo que Ronnie Anne lo dejara y se marchara con su hija, sino que sus enemigos tomaran venganza contra ellas. Lograba imaginar su casa quemándose por un ataque Lamb o Angel of Death, y no se atrevía a imaginar nada más.

— ¿Sabes? Después de haber tomado el cargo después que mi padre murió. Yo también tuve esos problemas con Lori… Cuando Robbie Nació no creí estar preparado para Ser padre y mucho menos para mantener el club de este lado de Michigan. — Dijo con cierto aire de melancolía. — Pero… Gracias al club entendí que no estaba solo en realidad Hermano, Joseph me ha aconsejado a cómo llevar esta vida de una manera un poco más tranquila, ¿Sabes? Quizás tú también deberías hablar con él, digo Sí él pudo aconsejar a mi padre sobre cómo llevar el club y a mí ahora, quizás debas hablar con él, ¿quién sabe? Igual y puedas encontrar lo que buscas. ¿No lo crees?

— Sí, supongo que sí Bobby— Dijo para cubrirse el rostro con una mano, pero al sentir la sangre aún en su rostro se dio cuenta de que no podía regresar a casa con eso. — Rayos… Es cierto…

— ¿Por qué no vas a lavarte antes de ir a casa Linc? Entiendo lo que es no querer llegar a casa cubierto de sangre. A Lori no le gusta verme a sí, y no hablemos de las niñas y Robbie.

Lincoln quería pensar que decía eso último en broma. No quería imaginar como reaccionaria Lori al verlo llegar cubierto de sangre.

— Gracias, Bobby. Hablaré con Joseph, no quiero arruinar las cosas con Ronnie Anne. — Dijo adentrándose en el bar. — Ah por cierto Bobby. ¿Podría dejar a Lucille aquí por un tiempo? Solo por precaución.

— Por supuesto le haremos un espacio en el garaje y algo de mantenimiento si gustas. — Respondió con una sonrisa.

— Muy bien. Gracias hermano. — Respondió dirigiéndose al baño dónde lavó lo mejor que pudo su rostro y su cabello. La sangre se estaba secando y eso mismo hacia que fuera muy difícil sacarlo.  
Suspiró y se miró al espejo. Hace dos días no habría creído que estaría lleno de sangre, después de volar un almacén de los Lambs. Hace dos días su única preocupación era el sueldo de mierda que recibía por cortar madera.  
Suspiró y volvió a lavar su cabello. Cada minuto que tardará preocuparía más y más a Ronnie Anne.  
El rostro del Lamb que mató lo asaltó de un modo tan repentino que casi gritó.

— ¿Lincoln, estás bien? — Preguntó alguien detrás de la puerta, Mike o Víctor.  
No quería que lo vieran así, a medio quebrar. Un motero incapaz de defender su club no es digno de sus parches.

— Si, estoy bien. — Dijo él. — No pasa nada. — Tenía que averiguar cómo superar aquello, y mejor si era rápido.

— Muy bien Linc, vamos a estar celebrando nuestra victoria con cerveza. — Volvió a responder la voz del otro lado de la puerta.

— Sí yo ahora los alcanzo. — Respondió Lincoln suspirando frente al espejo. Mirándose fijamente al espejo, como un hombre conociendo a otro nuevamente. Mientras el tatuaje de Mr. Mayhem de su espalda extrañamente le pulsaba. Como si apenas se lo hubiera hecho.

Lincoln tomó su playera y su chamarra y se volvió a colocar ambas para salir del baño.  
Entonces prosiguió al club donde sus demás hermanos disfrutaban de una bebida bien fría. Una victoria más para Sons. Vio a Mike, Joseph, Mark, Víctor y Richard dándose un gusto con una cerveza bien fría. Víctor le pasó una que él recibió con una sonrisa. Entonces Mark encendió la Rockola para poner algo de música para relajarse.

― **Can't Help Falling In Love With You.** **Elvis Presley.―**

La música era una de sus favoritas, y la cerveza estaba perfecta. ¿Podría beberla y luego irse, que tanto más tardaría?

— ¿Vas a acompañarnos, Lincoln? — dijo Richard, alzando su botella.

Él lo pensó unos momentos, reflexionando que tan preocupada estaría Ronnie Anne si llegaba una hora más tarde.

— Hoy no, chicos. — Dijo él. — Tengo que volver a casa.

— Vamos, Lincoln. — insistió Víctor. — Llevamos años sin vernos, solo una cerveza.

— Le ganamos a los Lambs, eso merece una cerveza con los colegas. — Insistió Mark. — Vamos, solo hasta que acabe la canción.

Lincoln reflexionó otra vez. Realmente quería quedarse y beber con sus amigos, pero Ronnie Anne estaba muy preocupada cuando lo llamó.

— Realmente me encantaría chicos. Pero… Si me tardo un segundo más solo preocuparé más a mi chica. — Entonces Lincoln levantó su botella al cielo. — Pero esta va por ustedes. — Avisó mientras comenzó a vaciar el líquido amargo en su garganta y poco a poco el contenido de la botella se vaciaba. Haciendo que los demás comenzarán a animar con el típico "¡Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo!" Y de una forma Lincoln también animaba a terminarse la botella de Cerveza. Solo para tragarse las penas y los remordimientos de la noche, como una forma de ahogarlas y enterrarlas dentro de su ser.

Y cuando se la terminó todos celebraron la hombría de Lincoln.

— ¡Ese es el Peliblanco que yo conozco!— Gritó Víctor con ánimo.

— Je jeh, sí. — Respondió Lincoln con ánimos. — Y para que me me tengan presente hoy les regalo esta canción de Elvis. — Avisó mientras retrocedía a la puerta cantando.

Los Sons gritaban y cantaban, alabando a Elvis y a Lincoln mientras abrían más botellas de cerveza. Él sabía que estarían celebrando toda la noche, y una parte de él deseaba quedarse. La parte que se acabó la botella de un solo trago.

Lincoln miró a Lucille una vez más y acarició el lomo de su motocicleta, le sonrió y en sus pensamientos le dedicó unas dulces palabras a su moto. "Volveré mañana por ti, nena." Pensó mientras aún acariciaba las letras cromadas de su bella motocicleta Harley. Entonces fue directo a su camioneta, los prospectos no habían movido nada. Incluso parecía que habían tratado de limpiarla un poco, pero se habían acabado rindiendo, quizás porque otro Son les encargó algo distinto. Sonrió un poco, ellos ya contaban con su aprobación.

Subió a la camioneta, y por curiosidad encendió la radio. No sabía si era la cerveza o la canción de Elvis, pero ya se sentía mucho más tranquilo.

— La policía está desconcertada por una explosión ocurrida en pleno Royal Woods. — escuchó que decía un locutor. — Se sospecha de bandas rivales.

Con que a Clyde no le diera por presionarlo a él y a los Sons, no tenía problemas. Gruñó al pensar en Clyde, maldito estúpido, de niño había pensado que por siempre serían los mejores amigos, y desde su adolescencia que su amigo afroamericano parecía planificar su vida para que fuera todo lo contrario a la de Lincoln.

Entonces él miró el camino con una sonrisa mientras veía las patrullas de policía ir y venir, una tras otra y se preguntaba si en alguna estaría su viejo amigo de la infancia, pero en realidad no se enfocaba en ellas, solo se enfocaba en el camino que recorría.

Mientras tanto en el bar donde Sons había dejado su mensaje, el presidente de Lambs de la filial de Royal Woods veía con enfado lo que la banda había hecho y en una de las paredes vio dos alas marcadas con sangre. Dejando en claro quién había hecho todo eso.

Mientras tanto Clyde se encontraba en el otro bar junto a sus demás compañeros policías los cuales acordonaron la zona, donde nuevamente veía el trabajo de alguien al que había considerado su amigo hace mucho tiempo. Pero nuevamente parecía que sería el viejo juego de policías y ladrones. El viejo juego que él había aprendido a odiar.

Y entonces Lincoln se estacionaba junto a la rampa de su cochera. Listo para sea lo que fuera que debiera confrontar, puso su chamarra en el suelo de la camioneta y la cubrió con una lona que tenía ahí. Entonces suspiró y tiró su cigarro al suelo para dirigirse a la puerta de su hogar.

Esperaba que nadie descubriera el escondite de su chaqueta, tampoco es que fuera el mejor del mundo, pero ya buscaría algo mejor.

Respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta, ya podía ver a Ronnie Anne esperándolo en el comedor de su casa

Y al entrar, efectivamente la vio, despierta, esperándolo.

— Oh, Lincoln. — gritó yendo a abrazarlo. — ¡Estaba tan preocupada!

Sintió una puñalada de culpa, no quería hacerla sufrir así, nunca lo quiso, pero de todas formas la violencia y el sufrimiento de su oscuro mundo de motociclistas salpicaba a su inocente familia.

Debía hablar urgentemente con Joseph.

— Ronn, lo lamento mucho. — Dijo él con sinceridad. — No quise asustarte así.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos. — Dijiste que llegarías temprano y llegaste casi en la madrugada.

Aún no podía creer que el día había pasado tan rápido. Casi parecían las seis cuando volaron el almacén, aunque seguramente lo hicieron mucho más tarde.

— Unos amigos me necesitaban. — Aquello realmente no era una mentira.

— Siento haber llegado tan tarde Ronn. — Lincoln dijo con pena desviando la mirada, pero Ronnie lo tomó de una de sus mejillas para verlo a los ojos

— Pero ya estás en casa y eso es todo lo que importa. — Respondió abrazándolo como si el mundo se hubiera acabado en esos momentos, no había duda de que ella lo quería, mucho más de lo que Lincoln había podido imaginar.

Y él la amaba, ella era su todo, cómo podría siquiera vivir sin ella, cómo podría pasar tan solo un día sin ella. Se sentiría débil, indefenso como un niño perdido. Sin adonde o con quién ir.

Entonces Lincoln se separó de su esposa unos momentos para verla a los ojos.

— ¿Como está mi niña? — Preguntó con cierto aire de preocupación en su voz.

— Ella está bien… A salvo. — Respondió asintiendo con la cabeza aliviando aún más la afligida mente de Lincoln.

— Bien… Eso es todo lo que importa. — Finalizó cerrando las palabras y pensamientos con un beso en los labios de su amada esposa.

Ese día había estado tan… Lleno de emociones, culpas y sentimientos impuros.

Lo único que realmente quería era a ella…. La necesitaba para sanar su alma, necesitaba saborear sus besos y caricias. Quería sentir su amor en su carne. En sus huesos, en todo su ser para sentirse en paz una vez más. Le había pasado de todo. Había vuelto a matar, después de tanto tiempo sin haberlo hecho. Había defendido el honor de su club contra los mil veces malditos Lambs. Conoció a nuevos miembros del club y se reencontró con los antiguos miembros, sus amigos, a quienes no veía desde una gran cantidad de años.

Y volver a todo aquello fue como saltar a una piscina helada. Aún se sentía aturdido por tal torrente de emociones, volver a portar su chaqueta, volver a montar a Lucille, volver a esa mitad de su vida que siempre lo estuvo esperando.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba Ronnie Anne, esperándolo despierta y llena de preocupación, mientras él literalmente estaba con sus amigos, poniéndose en riesgo mientras ella creía que estaba trabajando.

Y si hubiera muerto y Clyde hubiera llamado a Ronnie, despertándola, ¿para decirle que su esposo estaba muerto? Seguro que el muy hijo de puta deseaba hacer eso algún día.

Ella correspondió al beso, pero luego se alejó de él. Notaba una pregunta en sus ojos que sus labios no deseaban formular.

— Vamos a dormir. — Dijo ella, en lugar de preguntar lo que deseaba saber.

— Sí… Vamos. — Respondió él acariciando el cabello negro de su amante incondicional, la cual empujó suavemente al cerrar la puerta del hogar.

Ella Lo guio de la mano hasta la alcoba que ambos compartían hasta los más pequeños momentos. Donde no se dudaba nada y todo estaba claro.

Entre ambos siempre había existido un lazo muy fuerte e inquebrantable, Parecía solo ayer que eran dos niños, una que lo molestaba por diversión y por demostrar su afecto y el otro que parecía que no le gustaba hasta que se dio cuenta de que muy por el contrario la amaba con tanta pasión desenfrenada.

Los giros que daba la vida eran impresionantes en cierto modo, de ser una pareja dispareja, a volverse una pareja unida y después a ser un matrimonio felizmente casado.

Y aunque con esa falta tan clara de ingresos, lo tenían todo no necesitaban más en realidad para ser felices los dos.

Y al entrar al cuarto comenzaron con lo que Lincoln necesitaba para aliviar su mente y la de ella.

Entre besos apasionados y caricias en la cama ambos se daban una muestra de lo que sentían como el fuego de mil soles en sus corazones.

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Cuando despertó, Ronnie Anne estaba preparando el desayuno.  
Se levantó, y los recuerdos del día anterior se amontonaron en su cabeza como un dique al reventar. Realmente había vuelto al club, rayos, pensar eso lo hacía sentir muy raro..., lleno de vida, de una vida nueva.  
Se levantó y rápidamente se vistió, para alcanzar a saludar a su querida hija.  
Por ella y su esposa, sobreviviría hasta a las explosiones.

— Hola, api. — saludó feliz la pequeña Luz, y el no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Hola, mi Lucecita. — saludó él besando su frente. — Hola, Ronn.  
Su esposa en ese momento se encontraba ocupada con una sartén, pero se giró y le sonrió.

— ¿Cómo dormiste Linc? — Preguntó ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Muy bien. — Respondió abrazando a su esposa por la espalda. — Mmmm me encanta como lo haces Ronn, me haces sentir como un joven de nuevo. — Dijo mientras le besaba el cuello a su esposa la cual no pudo evitar sentirse apenada por lo que estaba haciendo frente a su hija.

— Lincoln, basta. — Susurró ella entre risas. — Luz está aquí, ¿recuerdas?

— Uhuh, ¿y que tiene? — Rio de regreso mientras seguía con su juego con su esposa.

— Basta Lincoln o me obligarán a golpearte je jeh— Ronnie siguió riendo mientras Lincoln seguía haciendo de las suyas.

— Como en los viejos tiempos ¡ja ja ja! — Respondió aún apegado, la noche anterior lo había dejado con un buen sentimiento en su interior  
Luz no entendía el por qué sus papás estaban tan felices, pero también quiso compartir la misma felicidad yendo a abrazarlos.

Aquello hizo que Lincoln sintiera una tristeza infinita, como si le vaciaran totalmente el corazón. La abrazó, con todo el cariño que podía sentir, como si no quisiera soltarla jamás.  
— Las amo, ustedes son mi mundo. — Dijo el, apretándolas como si no quisiera dejarlas ir jamás. — Si me faltaran..., no sé qué haría.

— No pienses en eso, Linc. — Dijo Ronnie, algo preocupada por el súbito cambio de ánimo de su esposo. — Estaremos bien.

— Si api, no estés triste. — Dijo Luz sonriéndole con su ternura e inocencia infantil.  
Si supiera lo que hizo su padre el día de ayer..., seguramente saldría corriendo.

— Tienen Razón. Estaremos bien. — Lincoln respondió sonriendo nuevamente. — Todos estaremos bien. — Dijo eso último abrazándose a las dos sin importarle nada más.  
Pero más que nada trataba de meterse esas palabras a la mente. Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que así sería.

 **Mientras tanto…**

— Rayos, no puedo creer que nos hayan encargado Limpiar el cagadero. — Johnny dijo con cierta molestia por levantar el cubo de basura donde estaban los cuerpos de los Lambs a la camioneta.

— Sí… Eso— Richard respondió tratando de respirar tranquilo.

— Jeh, pero al menos Bobby nos mano a nosotros dos, ¿recuerdas? Como cuando mamá nos ordenaba de limpiar nuestro desorden cuando terminábamos de jugar en el Lodo. — Johnny siguió comentando mientras Richard aún recordaba lo que Bobby le había dicho… Lo que debía hacer.

¿Maldita sea, porque Johnny lo hizo? Habrían llegado lejos en S.A.M.C.R.O., él lo habría protegido de los Lambs, lo habría salvado hasta de la policía. Entendía que lo habían chantajeado, pero aun así le costaba entender cómo su hermanito fue tan idiota como para dejarse capturar o chantajear. Pero el mismo tenía muchísima culpa, no debía haberle contado nada hasta que se ganara sus parches. Así lo hacían todos, confiaba demasiado en su hermano.

Cuando informaron del ataque Lamb, fingió bastante bien la sorpresa.

— Johnny— Llamó Richard, y cada palabra era como una puñalada en su corazón. Aún recordaba cuando eran niños y veían televisión juntos, rodeados de soda y chucherías. El tiempo no tenía piedad y el destino aún menos.

— Dime, hermano — Dijo él, y Richard supo que sus palabras también dolían, dolían mucho más que balazos.

Pero Johnny había tomado su decisión.

— Nos traicionaste... — Respondió simplemente dejando mudo a su hermano. — Bobby se enteró de lo que hiciste, me dio 24 horas para hacer lo necesario. — Entonces miró a su hermano el cual retrocedió unos instantes.

— Lo siento Ricardo... — Respondió con tristeza. — Yo-Yo no quería hacerlo Ellos me obligaron. Yo no quería

— Pero lo hiciste… Lo hiciste y condenaste a dos hermanos del club… Y eso no queda impune Johnny...— Replicó Richard serio.

— No tuve opción. — comenzó a decir Johnny. — Amenazaron con matarnos a los dos, a Christine, y a nuestro tío Benito. ¡A Nuestro tío! No tuve más opciones Richard, no podía permitir que le hicieran eso a ellos.

Richard sabía lo cercano que era su hermanito con su tío, además de su prima y comprendía que era su punto más bajo para atacar. Pero no se le ocurría cómo pudieron saberlo también los Lambs. Debieron haberlo seguido bastante tiempo.

— Te entiendo, hermanito. — Dijo Richard. — Pero aun así Johnny, sabes que el club no perdona una traición. —

Sabía que iba a decir eso, y pensó que iba a enojarse muchísimo al oírlo, pero no. Sólo sintió tristeza. Tristeza y una infinita sensación de vacío.

Dios, sus palabras..., era como ver al niño asustado cuando cometía una travesura.

Pero ya no era un niño, y debía hacerse cargo de sus acciones.

— Escucha hermano— comenzó a decir Richard. — No tenemos mucho tiempo, pero debes hacer exactamente lo que te diga.

— ¿Q-que vamos a hacer? — Dijo temeroso Johnny, mirando hacia todos lados como si los demás Sons pudieran surgir de las paredes.

— Vamos a escapar los dos. — Respondió Richard, lo que causó una sonrisa en el rostro de Johnny. — Escúchame bien, Tomarás lo primero que encuentres en tu cuarto. Le dirás a nuestro tío que tome la camioneta y nos iremos directo a México, volveremos a tener una vida normal, estaremos con nuestros primos y todo volverá a ser como antes, ¿me entiendes? — Preguntó haciendo que su hermano lo viera a los ojos.

— Sí, Estaremos en casa hermano. — Respondió Johnny siendo abrazado por su hermano mayor.

— Sí… Volveremos a casa Johnny… Volveremos a casa hermanito. — Respondió entre lágrimas…

Lo último que Johnny sintió fue el frío acero de una navaja atravesando la nuca.

— Ya estás con mamá Johnny… Ya estás en casa. — Richard se rindió y comenzó a llorar mientras sujetaba el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano. Aullando al cielo arrepentido por lo que había hecho.

Maldiciendo a sí mismo y a los Lambs por haber permitido que el final entre él y su hermano hubiera terminado justo ahí y justo de esa forma.

Un hermano matando a otro hermano… Justo como hace miles de siglos atrás se había hecho.

Cuando los Sons entraron, atraídos por los gritos y llantos de Richard, Johnny había dejado de retorcerse y su sangre cubría todo el piso. Richard lloraba y maldecía a todo el mundo, y ante un sin fin de preguntas, solamente atinaron a sacarlo de ahí. No entendían nada, no tenía nada de sentido tampoco, ¿qué mierda había pasado? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Y ante tantas dudas, entró Bobby, con un humor sombrío. Todos los cuchicheos acabaron nada más verlo llegar, y ordenó que retiraran el cuerpo.

Y eso hacían cuando llegó un asombrado Lincoln.

Entonces Lincoln suspiro. Al saber lo que había sucedido, Johnny… La Vieja historia de Caín asesinando a Abel...

— Mierda...— Ultimó desviando la mirada. Una vez más, el mundo se encargada de mostrarle a Lincoln que el punto medio, no existía entre Sons.

 _Falling in Love… With… Youuuuuu.~_

 **The Loud House: Sons Of Anarchy.**

 _Lily 21._

 _Lisa 26._

 _Lana/Lola 28._

 _Lucy 30._

 _Lincoln 33._

 _Lynn 35._

 _Luan 36._

 _Luna 37._

 _Leni 38._

 _Lori 39._

 _ **Bueno aquí está.  
esto es lo que pasa cuando Eddy se suelta de las cadenas, se quita sus restricciones y se pone a trabajar como un hijo de Puta.  
Claro que yo soy un autor muy relajado, pero cuando me da por hacer algo diferente es cuando el pinshe perro se suelta ALV. Esta historia quería que fuera diferente. Más que nada como un tributo a dos de mis series favoritas actualmente.  
The Loud House y Sons of Anarchy.**_

 _ **Además, que mi objetivo principal era tomar rienda suelta de mi imaginación, mi lenguaje de vato crecido en barrio bajo en Juárez, con Homecoming me quise tomar una libertad creativa de pensamiento y de la dirección que a mí me gustaría dar al escribir un Drama familiar.  
Pero con Sons quería algo más ambicioso, no solo el Drama que es lo que sustenta esta historia, sino la crudeza, la violencia, el sexo y quitándome ese collar de autocensura que me pongo cuando quiero algo fiel al material original.  
Cosa que Sons of Anarchy me otorga al no tener pelos en la lengua al presentar estos temas realistas y maduros.**_

 _ **Y Sí esto fue una odisea y diosssssssss ¡Que Valió la pena!**_

 _ **Ahora estaré trabajando con dos series Loud, usualmente mi política es no hacer un fanfic o historia de un mismo tema hasta terminar la que está en producción, pero… Es mi cuenta de todas formas y si quiero trabajar con dos historias a la vez puedo hacerlo por que así soy yo. Además no es como que trabajar con una y otra me frene, pero Homecoming es algo más poético, reflexivo, filosófico y profundo , y LH Sons es la historia que yo haría si me valiera verga todo y le diera duro contra el muro todo lo que hago, pero en un tono más crudo.**_

 _ **Además, que mi Editora es la que me hace el enorme favor de entregar un trabajo más limpio y profesional.**_

 _ **(Visiten a FHix Dim Fim en sus páginas de Facebook, Deviantart y Fanfiction Hace mucho contenido lindo e interesante, además de historias muy Lindas.  
u/6380387/FHix)**_

 _ **Les agradezco tanto a todas sus visitas, comentarios y Favs. De verdad chicos y chicas, los amo a todos, no haría esto sin toda la ayuda y soporte que me dan, aprecio bastante sus aportes por lo que en el siguiente capítulo de Homecoming haré un anuncio especial para todos ustedes. De verdad.**_

 _ **Chicos, chicas gracias a todos. Aquí los verdaderos artistas son ustedes. Sin ustedes yo seguiría publicando historias sin constancia ni relevancia. Muchas gracias.**_

 _ **De su Amigable Vecino.  
El Sorprendente Eddy Araña.**_

 _ **Y un agradecimiento Enorme a Osvaldo Sandoval, mi codirector y escritor en esta historia.**_ _ **Hermano gracias por todo.  
SAM CROW Forever and Ever. **_

_**Let the Freedom Ride Alway's.**_

 _ **(English Version Soon… Or Dunno ask me if you want a English Version Guys and Gals.)  
**_ _ **Síganme en Deviant, No subo mucho pero… Últimamente estaré subiendo Ilustraciones de LH Sons y Homecoming… It's Something!  
**_


	2. Tratos con el Diablo

_**En una carretera se vive el día a día, para un camionero es un trabajo, para un hombre de negocios es el medio para llegar a su destino.**_

 _ **Pero para un Motociclista es La Vida Misma.~**_

El Joven Lincoln Loud miraba la carretera con cierta empatía, el verano había llegado y a sus 18 años su mente estaba más allá fuera de su cuerpo.

Perdido entre pensamientos. Y la realidad, uno diría que con 18 años él ya tenía sus objetivos, los sueños y la vida que tanto anhelaba por delante.  
Pero en lugar de eso solo veía a la carretera esperando por algo interesante. Pues de alguna manera su vida ruidosa se había vuelto monótona y predecible. Al igual que la mayoría de sus hermanas… Ya no era como que Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily siempre tuvieran los mismos problemas, sino que ya parecía rutina.  
Y eso de alguna forma había dañado su percepción de lo que había sido un día a día. Lo que era una familia tan numerosa como problemática, se había vuelto otra familia monótona de los suburbios. Ya no le importaba siquiera en qué problemas se había metido una de ellas, sabía que al final del día todo se arreglaría a la forma Loud y para Lincoln eso ya era algo muy aburrido. Estaba contemplando la carretera, cuando a lo lejos, el brillo de un cristal le llamó su atención, y luego pudo ver algunos brillos más. Sonrío, era justo lo que quería ver, y casi podía oír La cabalgata de las Valquirias a medida que la línea se acercaba a él.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que él terminaría así? Si le hubieran dicho que estaría ávido por unirse a aquella fila de inadaptados sociales a los once años, se habría reído tan fuerte que su hermana Luan se habría sentido ofendida por no provocar semejante torrente de risa. Pero el destino es caprichoso, mucho más que su hermana Lola, y le gusta dar giros en direcciones que él mismo inventa. Cómo llevarlo a ese sitio. Conocer a aquella hermosa máquina. Conocer al que es su hermano y a sus camaradas.

Había costado, sí, pero lo que se consigue con mucho esfuerzo se disfruta mejor. Se disfruta al doble, o al triple. Y vaya que él, Lincoln Loud, lo disfrutaba. Ahí estaban poderosas, brillantes y aceitadas las yeguas de Mr. Mayhem, con sus poderosos rugidos hacían gala de un desfile de hombres que paseaban encima de sus motocicletas mejor conocidas como Harley Davidson. Cada una vistiendo de negro y con el tatuaje de la parca a un lado. Lincoln solo las veía como un niño, deseando, anhelando conducir una algún día. Pues esos poderosos rugidos, esa imponencia y ese cromado negro y plateado solo podía pertenecer a una máquina destinada para ser montada en la libertad de la Anarquía,.

Ese era el giro del destino que él esperaba un día, poder ser tomado bajo las alas de esos cuervos vestidos de cuero negro y portando a la muerte en sus espaldas. Estaba harto de la vida en control y al aburrimiento de la rutina, quería experimentar en carne propia el ser un Hijo de la Anarquía.

Entonces una de las motos se detuvo justo en frente de su casa. y encima de ella estaba algún con un parche de Prospect. Alguien que conocía a la perfección pues era el Novio de su primera hermana mayor.

— Hola Lincoln. ¿Qué honda pequeño hermanito? — Bobby lo llamó mientras se acercaba. Algo a lo que el joven interceptó con un fist pump.

— Muy bien en realidad. — Respondió el joven de cabello blanco. — ¿Y esa moto? No me digas que eres un Son.

— Pues… Digamos que sí, pero aún estoy en fase de pruebas Linc. — Respondió Bobby mostrándole su parche de Prospect. — ¿Ves esto? Es mi pase de pruebas, Es lo que le dan a los nuevos cuando apenas se unen al club.

Lincoln no lo podía creer. Bobby, su hermano y su posible cuñado, había sido aceptado dentro del club. Cierto, estaba en fase de pruebas, pero muchos ni siquiera llegaban a eso, y con algo de esfuerzo ya estaría dentro del club que más respetaba: los Sons of Anarchy, S.A.M.C.R.O., en su filial de Royal Woods. Fue un miembro del club quien le enseñó a andar en motocicleta, y cosas así nunca se olvidan en la vida.

Se sintió celoso, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que era porque Bobby estaba cumpliendo un sueño que no sabía aún que tenía: unirse a aquel club que tanto respetaba. Ser un motero, poder ser un Hijo de la Anarquía y la carretera.

Y se dio cuenta de que aquella era su meta, aquello explicaba el amor que había desarrollado por las motos, por las chaquetas negras. Por la Anarquía.

— ¡Hey, Bobby! — lo llamó uno de los moteros, uno con los parches completos, y verlo para Lincoln fue como estar mirando a un caballero de la carretera. — ¿Con quién hablas?

— Oh Papá. — Bobby sonrió al ver a su padre acercándose a ellos. Lincoln al escuchar la palabra Papá quedó confundido y asombrado, jamás había conocido al padre de Bobby y Ronnie. Y en ese momento vio a ese hombre de raza Latina, de cabello negro con ciertas canas a los lados de su cabello y con el full Patch en su pecho dirigiéndose a él y a Bobby. — Eh, este es Lincoln es el hermano menor de mi novia Lori, por lo que casi es un hermano para mí y es el novio de mi hermana. — Respondió presentando a ambos.

— Oh, Lincoln, como el nombre del ex presidente, Abraham Lincoln ¿no es así? — Miró con empatía al muchacho de cabello blanco frente a él. — Un gusto conocerte muchacho, mi nombre es Roberto, Roberto Alejandro. — Dijo dándole la mano al joven el cual no supo cómo reaccionar ante el saludo.

— Eh… S-s-sí... Yo eh… Mi No-no-nomb-b-bre es Lincoln Marie Loud. — Respondió el muchacho nervioso al tener al padre de su "Hermano" y su novia frente a él.

Vio como el mexicano se reía un poco con su comentario, y no supo si sentirse humillado o tranquilo. Antes había pensado en por qué nunca había visto al padre de Bobby y Ronnie Anne, y al verlo al fin comprendió por qué.

— ¿Marie? — Preguntó él. — Bueno, no importa. Así que eres novio de mi Ronnie, ¿eh? — dijo él, y Lincoln se sonrojó como nunca se había sonrojado.

— S-sí, d-digo n-no, n-no.— tartamudeó el joven de cabello blanco, ante la risa de Roberto Santiago.

— Bueno, ¿sí o no? — Preguntó riendo. — Porque no tengo problemas, si es que Bobby confía en ti, pues yo también.

— Eh… Yo, bueno eh. Gracias. — Respondió Lincoln sonriendo nerviosamente. — Eh… Usted es un Son...

—Así es muchacho. Presidente de esta alineación en Royal Woods. — Lincoln se quedó estático al escuchar eso. El presidente de S.A.M.C.R.O. En su pueblo estaba justo frente a él.

— Eh… ¿Usted es el presidente de Sons of Anarchy? — Cuestionó de forma asombrada al escuchar eso.

— Bueno. — Roberto miró a su pecho con el Patch de presidente. — Eso dice mi Parche, supongo que debe ser cierto, ¿no crees muchacho?

Lincoln jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado en su vida. Lo que decía él tenía mucho sentido, era obvio que no llevaba el parche de presidente porque sí. Debía pensar que era un tonto.

Sin embargo, el señor Santiago solo rio al verlo así de avergonzado.

— No te sientas mal por eso, Lincoln, hay gente que me hace preguntas más estúpidas. — dijo de buen humor. — Como algunos de los prospectos menos iluminados.

Lincoln sonrió un poco, aunque por dentro aún hervía de vergüenza.

— ¿Prospectos? Espere… ¿Se han unido más chicos al club de Sons? — Lincoln entonces hizo una pregunta que detonó algo dentro de él. Como si en un momento Roberto tuviera la llave de lo que su joven corazón ansiaba desde hace mucho tiempo.  
El deseo de Libertad, de hermandad, de caballería respeto e igualdad. La hermandad que él tanto había deseado desde más niño al vivir rodeado de hermanas, un lugar donde todos eran iguales y nadie era más y nadie era menos.

— Sí, pero muchos no cumplen los requisitos, apenas y con esfuerzos tienen lo necesario para ser Parte del Club— Respondió Roberto rascándose la barbilla. — Y bueno… Los reclutamientos han bajado algo desde que esos Angels of Death iniciaron su sede en Riverside. Casi no tenemos prospectos que cumplan los requisitos mínimos. — Entonces colocó una mano en el hombro de su hijo. — Además, Bobby pidió unirse personalmente, así que me dio la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con él y de paso quería que este mequetrefe aprendiera sobre lo que es la lealtad tanto a los hermanos como a la familia…

Bobby sonrió algo avergonzado sobre las palabras de su padre.  
— Je je jeh… Sí. — Bobby rio nervioso por eso que había dicho.

Los Angels of Death. Había oído hablar de ellos, y no les agradaba en lo absoluto. Para él representaban todo el estereotipo negativo de los moteros y nada de lo positivo, además de que sus motos estaban pésimamente arregladas.

Lincoln miró la fabulosa moto de Bobby, y quiso tener una muy parecida a esa, una que le perteneciera. Sonrió, y sintió primero en su corazón las palabras que debía decir.

— Señor Santiago. — dijo Lincoln con solemnidad. — Quiero que me permita ser un Prospecto.

— ¿Quieres ser Prospecto? — El señor Santiago miró al chico Loud con cierta confusión. — Hmmm… Dime muchacho, ¿Qué edad tienes? — Preguntó serio mirando a los ojos al chico de cabello blanco.

— Eh… Yo tengo 18. -— Lincoln respondió con honestidad haciendo qué Roberto. Suspiró decepcionado por la respuesta.

— Rayos muchacho, con todo gusto te diría que sí, pero… La edad mínima para pedir una vacante en el club es de 20 en adelante. Aún estás algo chavo para esto Lincoln. — Roberto respondió decepcionando aún más al joven Loud. — Digo… Te podría poner el Lista de espera, pero nada más. No creo poder hacer más por ti. — Esas palabras habían lastimado al chico Loud más de lo que Roberto pudo imaginar.

Hasta qué Bobby intervino mirando a su padre.

— Pá, haz una excepción, digo sí, Linc está algo chico, pero en el tiempo qué lo he conocido ha demostrado una lealtad solemne con sus hermanas y mi Chica. — Bobby habló tratando de convencer a su padre. El cual lo rodeó con su brazo para alejarse unos momentos del peliblanco para hablar en privado.

— Mira Bobby. No puedo hacer eso, en las normas que aprendí en California me dejaron muy en claro que un joven de 18 años no puede ingresar al club, con esa edad aún no están preparados para lidiar con todo lo que el club es y representa. Tú sabes que en el club hay reglas que debemos seguir al pie de la letra, no es solo lealtad, es convicción y estar dispuesto a morir por el club. — Roberto susurró a su hijo para mirar al joven a sus espaldas por un momento. — Además… ¿Qué diría Chibs sí descubre qué metí a un joven como él a un mundo como este? Tendría que dialogar con mi mesa y no es factible qué voten a favor, todos podrían votar por no dejarlo entrar.

Bobby sintió ganas de seguir protestando, pero ya estaba mayor para hacer berrinches, y por otro lado estaba convencido de que jamás cambiaría la opinión de su padre respecto a eso. Entendía que el presidente debía ser el primero en obedecer las reglas del club.  
Pero no quería apartar así a Lincoln, él se esforzaba cada vez que él o Lori necesitaban ayuda.

— Al menos permite que se acerque a nuestro mundo— Dijo Bobby. — En estos dos años puede aprender a andar en motocicleta mejor que nosotros dos.

— Hmmm…— Entonces Roberto se encontró con un dilema muy grande. Hacerlo o no, pues Bobby tenía razón, quizás en un par de años se volvería un gran hermano para el club y un gran motociclista, pero el riesgo seguía latente, ¿y si él no podía soportar la carga?

Había muchos riesgos que no podían correrse en un M.C. como Sons. Estaba mucho en juego y la posibilidad de que el muchacho Loud ni siquiera logrará pasar por las pruebas que se le encomendarán. Pero, aun así, la falta de Prospects y de vacantes hacía que el club que él había establecido en el pueblo perdiera su cantidad de hermanos…

— Vamos pá… Solo, solo enseñémosle el club, estoy seguro de que algo bueno saldrá de todo esto al final. — Bobby pidió a su padre el cual suspiró con algo de derrota, pero, era cierto, a veces para poder ganar se debía apostar todo a lo único que podía dar esperanzas.

— Oye muchacho. — Roberto llamó a Lincoln el cual volteó a ver a ambos Santiago. — ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? Ya sabes, para conocer el club y esas cosas.

Las palabras del presidente de los Sons y padre de su hermano Bobby fueron como una puerta hacia aquel mundo que tanto deseaba, que necesitaba desesperadamente entrar.

— Cla-claro señor Santiago— dijo Lincoln sin poder apenas disimular su emoción. Realmente quería entrar al club, aun cuando tuviera que esperar dos largos años. Pasarían pronto.  
Y en todo caso, durante ese tiempo podría aprender todo lo necesario para que su etapa de Prospect durará poco.

— ¡Genial! — Dijo feliz Bobby. — Ven, sube a la moto. No me sueltes o saldrás volando.

No estaba seguro si Bobby dijo eso en serio o en broma, pero Lincoln lo tomó muy en serio. Amaba las motos, pero nunca pudo subirse a una, una extraña disonancia que estaba decidido a corregir.

— Ahora, chico. — Dijo el señor Santiago. — Debes prometerme que cualquier cosa que te enseñemos y veas, debes mantenerlo en secreto.  
Lincoln no tuvo ningún reparo, y el presidente de S.A.M.C.R.O. aún ni acababa de hablar cuando Lincoln respondió.

— Lo prometo, señor. No voy a decir nada.

— Pero en serio muchacho, cosa que aprendas es cosa que mantendrás en secreto hasta tu tumba— Roberto replicó serio al muchacho que se sujetaba con fuerza de Bobby, Ante ese último, no aviso ni mucho menos consejo, sino una advertencia la tomó como la primera de miles de las instrucciones que debía seguir sin chistar.

Lincoln entonces tragó saliva con pesadez y entonces asintió con la cabeza.

— S-Sí señor Roberto. — Lincoln replicó aceptando el destino.

— Muy bien. — Ambos entonces encendieron sus motos y comenzaron a avanzar al club.

— Ay rayos, ahora que recuerdo se suponía que había venido por Lori. — Bobby dijo recordando torpemente su razón principal por la visita a la casa Loud.

— Luego vendrás por ella hijo. Ahora hay algo igual de importante qué hacer. — Roberto respondió dándole toda marcha a su Harley.

El secretismo era un añadido con el que contaba, aunque le ponía nervioso pensar que quizás podría decir algo sin darse cuenta. Aunque..., ¿a quién le diría? Hace tiempo que no hablaba con Clyde, y de sus hermanas, la única que podría tener una remota opción de interés al universo motero era Luna, y el único punto en común que tenían ella y los clubes de motocicleta era la música que escuchaban.  
Lincoln no se soltó de Bobby, pero apenas la moto comenzó a avanzar, sintió un cambio en su interior, como si hubiera ascendido a un nuevo nivel de existencia, como si andar en motocicleta fuera una experiencia espiritual de la que se estaba perdiendo.  
Cerró los ojos, y el viento azotando su rostro parecía la sinfonía del infinito. Se sentía mejor que nunca, se sentía… extrañamente en paz.

― **This Life Curtis Stigers & The Forest Rangers.―**

 _Riding through this world… All Alone.  
God take your soul. You're on your own.  
A Crow flight straight, a perfect line.  
On the Devil's Path. Until you die._

 _Gotta look this life, In The Eye._

Gonna Live this Life.  
Until You Die.

 **The Loud House: Sons Of Anarchy.**

 **Capítulo 2: Tratos con el Diablo.**

Ese día había empezado bien, relativamente hablando, Lincoln se miraba al espejo mirando el reflejo de su misma existencia… La barba que le había estado creciendo denotaba ciertos cabellos de color gris, lo que significaba que de alguna forma ya estaba envejeciendo.

Era extraño, en su vida como joven adulto y niño jamás había visto un cambio tan significativo como ese. Su cabello siempre había sido blanco y ahora mostraba signos diferentes de envejecimiento.

Seguramente su cuerpo funcionaba de diferente forma que a los demás y en vez de canas su cabello se volvía o Rubio o Castaño, dependería también de ver lo qué le ocurriría en el futuro.

— Oye Ronn… ¿Crees que estoy envejeciendo? — Lincoln le preguntó a su esposa llamando su atención.

— ¿Envejeciendo? Oye no lo sé, esas canas siempre te han hecho ver viejo, ja ja ja. — La esposa de Lincoln río al otro lado de la puerta del baño, en la recamara de ambos.

— Jeh, no, pero en serio siento que me estoy poniendo algo viejo.

Lincoln rio un poco mientras caminaba al baño para afeitarse. Había pensado en dejarse algo de barba, pero el verse esas canas prefirió abandonar esa idea. Si le iba a salir una barba gris iba a parecer realmente un anciano, algo así como un Papá Noel motero y violento. Mientras se afeitaba, su cabeza repasaba lo que había pasado y el gran vuelco que le había dado a su vida. Ya había regresado al club y esa decisión ya no tenía retorno. Una vez entraba ya era imposible salir, jamás se dio cuenta de lo cierta que era esa frase.

Johnny..., al pensar en el joven prospecto sintió un escalofrío que hizo que se cortara la mejilla. Maldiciendo entre dientes se limpió la sangre, y aquello le recordó la sangre que había visto tantas veces.

¿Acaso él tomaría la misma decisión que Johnny si amenazaban a Luz y a Ronnie Anne?

No, él mataría a quien lo amenazara así.

Aunque suponiendo que matar se había vuelto difícil… Maldición… Algo debía hacer. Incluso bajo amenazas debía pensar en ellas. Por esto lo hacía, por ellas dos.  
las dos mujeres que más amaba en el mundo, después de a su madre y sus hermanas… Sus hermanas… Rayos hacía siglos desde que había hablado con ellas, ¿Cómo estarían todas? Estaba completamente seguro de que mucho había cambiado… Lori seguía cuidando a sus hijas e hijo, Leni estaría en su estudio de modelaje en el centro del pueblo, Luna estaría haciendo algo con una banda probablemente, Luan seguiría haciendo películas para adultos y Lynn seguiría buscando la fama en los deportes… Aunque aún se preguntaba ¿Qué habría sido de las demás? Esperaba que sus hermanas menores estuvieran haciendo algo más productivo con sus vidas Por Supuesto que Lisa ya era una científica reconocida, ¿Pero ¿qué pasaba con Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lily? Esa era la verdadera pregunta que rondaba su mente constantemente.

— Oye Ronn, tú crees… ¿Tú crees que este fin de semana pudiéramos ir a casa de mis padres? — Lincoln miró a la puerta del baño esperando respuesta.

— ¿A casa de tus padres? ¿Para qué? — Respondió curiosa del otro lado.

— Ya sabes, hace tiempo que no veo a mis hermanas. Supongo que sería genial qué Luz pase tiempo con sus tías, ya sabes. — Lincoln respondió, pensando en sus hermanas… Esperaba poder hablar con ellas en algún momento, volver a conocerse, de todas formas, desde que se mudó al apartamento de su en ese entonces novia ya no tuvo mucho tiempo para pasar con sus hermanas hasta que nuevamente se mudó a una casa cerca de la casa de L.

Ronnie Anne por su parte no tenía nada en contra de las hermanas de Lincoln, pero desde que crecieron tomaron rumbos..., raros. Sabía que ninguna familia es normal, pero los Loud llevaban eso al extremo, y en parte eso le daba encanto a Lincoln: ser capaz de mantener la cordura entre tanto caos era digno de respeto.

— Claro, no tengo problemas. — Dijo sonriéndole a su esposo. — Hace años que no vamos, y Luz debe extrañar a sus tías.

— Si ami. — Dijo la pequeña, mientras comía un pan tostado. — Quiero ver a la tía Lily.

Lincoln miró la hora. Bobby no le había comunicado los planes a seguir después del espectacular asalto a los Lambs.

Salió en las noticias del Estado, y eso ya era magnífico. Estaba seguro de que llegaran Lambs de otras ciudades para tratar de vengarse, seguramente Bobby ya había planeado eso. Tal vez se reunirían Sons de todo el país para.

Lincoln se rio. Aquello era demasiado fantasioso.

— Muy bien. — Lincoln salió del baño con la barba completamente rasurada. — Pues parece que ya está. ¿Como me veo? — Lincoln le preguntó a su familia quien nuevamente lo veían afeitado, hace un mes que tenía esa barba.

— Hummm Más joven en realidad. — Ronnie comentó acercándose a Lincoln. — ¿Sabes? Te ves como de 20 nuevamente, solo que con el cabello más arreglado y con un par de arrugas.

— ¿Arrugas? — Se preguntó tocándose el rostro.

— Síp, tienes arrugas. — Ronnie volvió a responder haciendo sentir a su esposo viejo. — Bueno ya era hora, hace años que tienes el cabello blanco, pero no parecías ja ja ja ja.

— Ja ja muy graciosa. ¡Ven acá! — Lincoln comenzó a cargarla haciendo qué se reirá por eso. La pequeña Luz igual comenzó a reír, y eso hacía tan feliz a Lincoln. De pronto, la violencia extrema de su modo de vida parecía un simple recuerdo o una anécdota, no algo que tuviera que hacer casi todos los días.

Deseaba que ni Luz ni Ronnie tuvieran que verlo en su trabajo por el club. No soportaría ver el terror en los ojos de ellas.

Eso, suponiendo que volviera a ser el mismo salvaje que antes, lo cual parecía muy improbable ahora. Incluso los Prospect parecían más violentos que él.

 **Unos momentos más tarde…**

Ronnie descansaba del desayuno, quería ir a preparase para ir a trabajar, pero tenía unas cosas qué hablar con Lincoln.

Algunas cosas que ella pensaba.

— ¿Qué sucede Ronn? — Lincoln preguntó al verla estática en la mesa del comedor, y ella sutilmente pidió su mano para qué se sentará a su lado.

— Linc, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo importante. — Pidió mientras su esposo se sentaba.

— Eh, muy bien. ¿De qué necesitas hablar? — Lincoln preguntó sentándose a su lado. Esperaba que no le dijera algo sobre el club o cualquier otra cosa relacionada. Esperaba qué la fachada de padre ocupado siguiera en pie.

— Linc… Yo quería decirte esto antes pero no encontraba el tiempo o el momento apropiado, y si me lo sigo guardando lo más probable es que salga a la luz muy pronto y yo...— Ronnie Miró a los ojos de su marido el cual se veía confundido por instantes. — Estoy… Estudiando para ser Doctora, ya sabes tener el título ya no de enfermera sino de doctora.

— Ronn. ¡Eso es genial!, es genial de verdad. — Lincoln replicó con una sonrisa, algo a lo que ella también sonrió levemente. — ¿Pero, por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

— Bueno, a eso iba. Lo que pasa es que ambos sabemos que el dinero ya no nos alcanza. — Ronnie continuó con lo que tenía qué decir. — Apenas tenemos lo necesario y con tu sueldo de leñador… Simplemente no podemos seguir gastando, por eso me dije que la mejor forma sería si yo estudio para ser doctora y ganarme un puesto en el hospital, ya sabes. — Ronnie sonrió a su esposo el cual le regresaba la misma sonrisa. — Además, si tengo el puesto y ganó más dinero, podríamos… No sé, tú podrías ser amo de casa por así decirlo, así pasarías más tiempo con nuestra Lucecita.

— Ohm Tiene sentido. — Lincoln respondió asintiendo.

— Pero para esto, necesitaré pagar el curso de doctorado. ¿Sabes? Y necesito el dinero para seguir estudiando para doctora… Por eso me gustaría. — Ronnie respiró profundo para suspirar de igual manera. — Me gustaría que vendieras la moto.

Lincoln, por mientras hablaba su esposa, había estado bebiendo un vaso con agua, pero al oír esa última parte se atragantó y casi expulsa el agua por la nariz. Tosió varías veces para poder recuperar el habla.

¿Vender a Lucille? Ella había sido su fiel compañera durante los mejores momentos de su vida. La amaba casi tanto como a Ronnie Anne, y aun cuando abandonó el club, seguía pensando en ella. Incluso soñaba con que remontaba el sol a lomos de su fiel motocicleta.

Su compañera.

¿Cómo Ronnie pensaba en decir algo así? Tal vez la situación era más desesperada de lo que creía. Pero aun así..., vender a Lucille era demasiado.

— ¿Q-qué? — alcanzó a preguntar.

— Linc… Yo sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo es muy difícil… Pero piensa en esta posibilidad. Yo con un empleo como doctora nos daría el suficiente ingreso para… No sé, quizás para poder tener más beneficios económicos, reparar un poco la casa, y quizás con eso finalmente uno de los dos pueda dedicarle más tiempo a Luz. — Ronnie miró a los ojos de su esposo el cual pensaba en esa posibilidad que por supuesto no quería aceptar. — Linc yo sé que esa motocicleta significa mucho para ti, pero ya no hay más uso para ella. Esa etapa terminó, me has demostrado que eres otro y que ahora tus prioridades son más fuertes que volver a una vida criminal. Por favor apóyame en esto y te prometo que cuando tenga mi doctorado pasarás mucho más tiempo con nuestra pequeña, con tus hermanas y no te tendrás que desgastar más por un sueldo miserable.

Lincoln asintió con la cabeza, pero solo al entender lo que ella le decía.

— Sí, todo eso sería bueno… Pero no voy a vender a Lucille.

— Linc...

— No Ron. Simplemente no, es… Algo que yo quise por mucho tiempo, ella me acompañó en mis años como Prospect y Son. No voy a renunciar a ella por más bueno que el doctorado nos sienta a todos— Lincoln replicó con cierto nerviosismo.

— A ver. ¿Y para qué rayos la quieres ahí en el garaje? Ha estado parada ahí por 8 años, seguro y sus mecanismos están oxidados y las llantas están completamente estropeadas, quizás si la vendes por partes te den un buen precio para pagar mis estudios.

No podía decirle que de vez en cuando reparaba a Lucille y se aseguraba de que estuviera siempre a punto, por si debía usarla algún día, como finalmente pasó, pero no podía mentirle. Estando con los Sons, podría sacar algún dinero por las actividades no del todo legales que desarrollaban, pero Ronnie Anne sospecharía, jamás fue una chica tonta y mucho menos ahora. Tal vez..., quizás podría inventarle que encontró un trabajo mejor. No, desechó esa idea de inmediato. Ella era demasiado lista.  
Aunque tal vez podría vender una moto de los Lambs haciéndola pasar por Lucille. Sería una deshonra para su moto, aunque mucho menos deshonrosa que simplemente venderla como si fuera cualquier trozo de chatarra. Esa moto era toda su historia.  
En ella había hecho las más grandes transiciones de su vida. De niño a Prospect. De Prospect a Son. De Son a hombre de familia. No podía venderla, jamás podría.

— Aunque la vendiera, no creo que eso alcance para pagar todos tus estudios — trató de irse por la tangente. — Quizás deberíamos ver otra opción.

Las cuales eran sumamente escasas. Los asuntos económicos siempre eran un asco. Le daba la impresión de que sus padres ganaban mucho más dinero que él y Ronnie Anne.

— A ver Lincoln, ¿qué otras opciones tenemos? — Ronnie cruzó los brazos mirando a su esposo el cual intentaba decir algo, pero simplemente la idea no surgía pues el ser realista y ser optimista eran dos cosas muy diferentes. — ¿Y bien Lincoln?

— No lo sé… Estoy tratando de ver opciones. — El hombre de cabello blanco respondió pensando en las pocas opciones que tenía realmente a la mano, y ninguna se veía mejor que la anterior. — Podría… ¿Pedir un aumento?

— Ajá… ¿Te acuerdas de lo que me comentaste el mes pasado? Qué le dijiste eso a Greg ¿y qué pasó? — Ronnie preguntó seria a su esposo, el cual suspiró con decepción.

— Se rio en mi cara y me llamó imbécil...— Lincoln respondió apenado.

— ¡Exacto! No tenemos opciones ahora Lincoln, yo sé qué quieres mucho esa moto y yo sé lo mucho que significa para ti. Pero piensa en nosotras Lincoln, en lo que necesitamos. Por favor solo piénsalo. Lucille sí fue una buena compañera. — Ronnie levantó la mirada de su esposo para que la viera a los ojos. — Pero ahora te necesitamos nosotras, el club… Ya es una historia pasada y nuestra familia es ahora. Solo piénsalo, ¿Sí?

Aquello le dolía mucho. Si no hubiera entrado a S.A.M.C.R.O. otra vez, ¿habría vendido a Lucille? Estaba seguro de que ni entonces lo habría hecho.

Pero su esposa tenía muchísima razón, necesitaban el dinero, y debía velar por el interés de su familia.

Aunque..., Johnny no necesitaría otra vez su moto.

Pensar eso lo turbó, tan de repente que casi derramó el agua que se estaba bebiendo.

No era algo que estuviera en su poder. La llevaría al club, y la petición de Ronnie Anne era la excusa perfecta para sacarla sin sospechas.

Pero Johnny..., aún recordaba a Richard llorando en medio del suelo rojo. Soportaba más ver los cuerpos destrozados por los puños atómicos de Víctor.

Lincoln suspiró con cierta tristeza y aceptación, entonces la miró nuevamente a los ojos.

— Veré qué puedo hacer. — Lincoln respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, haciendo sonreír a su esposa la cual lo abrazó fuertemente.

— Gracias Lincoln, de verdad, aprecio todo lo que has hecho y haces por nuestra familia. — La mujer latina respondió con una voz llena de esperanzas, para luego separarse a verlo a los ojos. — Yo sé que esto será lo mejor para nosotros, ya lo verás, seré Doctora, tú cuidarás de la casa y de nuestra niña, y estoy completamente segura de que te conectarás nuevamente con tu familia, ya lo verás.

— Sí… Eso espero. — Lincoln entonces miró al suelo decepcionado, no por las palabras de Ronnie, sino de sí mismo por la red de mentiras que estaba creando.

— Oye...— Ronnie posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de su marido para darle consuelo. — Sé… Que no somos un bar lleno de motociclistas, pero… Te amamos Lincoln, de verdad te amamos, No sabes lo mucho de Luz te adora. Eres su héroe Lincoln. Y también el mío por todo el cambio que hiciste desde que ella nació. — Ronnie expresó esas palabras desde el amor más puro de su corazón.

Cada palabra era como una patada directa a su corazón. Apenas podía soportar engañar así a su esposa, y le decía todo aquello. Maldición, estaba hundiéndose. Apenas ella se enterará de todo, se marcharía con Luz y jamás las volvería a ver.

— Te amo, Ronnie. — dijo mirándola. Al menos aquello podía decirle sin mentir.

— Y yo a ti. — Respondió sonriéndole a su marido, el cual nuevamente la abrazó, sintiéndose como mierda por todo lo que ella le decía y sentía.

Ella era sincera con él completamente, y él sólo la engañaba con mentiras y más mentiras.  
Hasta ese punto de verdad sentía que él era el malo y que ella era todo lo bueno.

Él arrebata vidas y ella las salvaba. Como si entre ambos siempre hubiera existido una dualidad parecida a la de un ángel y un demonio que conforme el tiempo pasaba los papeles se cambiaban y distorsionaban.

La vida era un total asco desde que accedió a volver a la espiral de destrucción que simbolizaba su club. Pero no podía culparse, realmente deseaba volver con su antiguo club, necesitaba el espacio y la libertad de la moto.

Pero no quería que costará su familia.

 **Poco después…**

Ronnie y Luz se preparaban para ir a trabajar e ir a la escuela, mientras que Lincoln aún pensaba en lo que sucedería ese día, no quería tener esos augurios de que algo malo sucedería, pero por alguna razón parecía que así iba a ser.  
Suponía que debía de ser por todo lo que su esposa le había dicho… Rayos, mantener una vida a expensas de su familia sí que se lo estaba comiendo vivo. Apenas tenía un par de secretos y ya sentía que iba a estallar. No necesitaba mucho para que el día se echara a perder. Bastaba con que uno de los prospectos dijera algo estúpido sobre lo que acababa de pasar en el club y perdería la cabeza.  
No entendía como pudo llegar a sentirse tan desgastado. Tal vez fuera la edad, pero prefería no pensar en eso Suspiró y se levantó, para comenzar a prepararse. Aún debía hacerle creer a Ronnie que seguía trabajando. No llevaba ni una semana y ya estaba harto de aquella mentira.

¿Su esposa llegaría a aceptar alguna vez su retorno a S.A.M.C.R.O.? Lo más probable es que no. Incluso le sugería vender a Lucille. ¡A Lucille! Prefería vender un riñón a su querida motocicleta.

— Linc, ya me voy. Cuídate y no llegues tarde. — Ronnie avisó cargando su bolsa y sus llaves del auto para ir a su destino junto a su hija. — Vamos Lucecita ya se hace tarde.

— Sí ami espérame un momento. — Dijo la pequeña cargando su mochila para ir a despedirse de su papá. — Nos vemos Api. Te quiero. — Dijo abrazando a Lincoln el cual correspondió de igual manera.

— Tú también pequeña. — Lincoln respondió abrazando a su hija con algo de fuerza. Ese día debía salir todo bien, sino en realidad regresar a casa de verdad sería lo único que aliviaría su ser. — Cuídate mucho Luz. — Dijo para finalmente colocarle un beso en la frente a su hija.

La niña sonrió y luego corrió con su madre, hacia el automóvil. Lincoln suspiró y miró la casa vacía. Apenas soportaba verla así sabiendo que su familia volvería. No podía imaginarla sin ellas por el resto de sus vidas. O que Ronnie decidiera echarlo a él.  
Debía tener el doble de cuidado. Evitar todo lo posible a Clyde y a cualquier policía. Tratar de no meterse en problemas. Incluso podría considerar usar su bandana de calavera y la capucha de su chamarra todo el tiempo para ocultar su identidad, pero desechó esa idea de inmediato. Iba a verse ridículo.

Lincoln salió de su casa para fumarse un cigarro, la primera bocanada le trajo alivio momentáneo, estaba más que dispuesto a iniciar su día de buena manera, y si algo más se lo arruinaba de verdad le patearía el culo al ojete que se atreviera a cargárselo.

Abrió la puerta de su camioneta y se introdujo para dar marcha al club.

 **Mientras tanto…**

Bobby administraba el dinero que el club había obtenido por la transacción de las armas, los Hood Dogs siempre pagaban bien, esa alianza parecía que iba por buen camino, si los afros seguían junto a ellos, Angels of Death y Lambs se las verían duro contra Sons.

Además, que los Mayans habían estado teniendo buenas relaciones con Sons desde hace tiempo, lo mejor en ese entonces sería seguir colaborando con las bandas aliadas al club para seguir fortaleciéndose y sacar a los rivales del pueblo para siempre.

Bobby meditaba respecto a eso. La red de alianzas en Royal Woods se desequilibró con facilidad, sobre todo entre bandas moteras. Los Angels of Death llevaban planeando un ataque contra los Sons desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no se atrevían a hacerlo, al menos no al nivel de los Lambs: probablemente acabarían atacando a los Sons cuando estuvieran débiles, muy típico de ellos. La alianza con los afros servía para contrapesar cualquier intento de alianza entre Angels y Lambs, y si lograban la alianza con los Mayans MC tendrían la victoria asegurada. Aún meditaba sobre eso, cuando vio una camioneta acercarse al club, la vieja camioneta de Lincoln. Debía irle muy mal en el aserradero para tener que usar esa máquina aún.

— Hola Lincoln. —saludó Bobby, yendo a saludarlo. El hombre de pelo blanco se bajó de la camioneta y fue a saludarlo.

— Hola, presidente. — Dijo él, medio en broma, y ambos se rieron y se abrazaron. — ¿Qué debo hacer hoy?

— No mucho hermano, con nuestras armas recuperadas y con los Dogs complacidos, de lo único que debemos preocuparnos es que la policía no venga a interrogarnos. — Bobby respondió caminando junto a su hermano al club.

— Bien. — Lincoln respondió deteniéndose para hablar con su Hermano. — Bobby, necesito que me prestes dinero.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Ahora qué pasó Linc? — Bobby preguntó mirando de vuelta a su hermano.

— Bueno… Digamos que esta mañana, Ronn me pidió vender a Lucille, para pagar sus estudios para tener título de doctora. — Lincoln respondió mirando serio a su presidente, el cual suspiró.

— Bueno… Parece ser que mi hermana está siguiendo los pasos de mi madre. — Bobby rio por lo bajo mientras veía opciones. — Bueno. Sí podría prestártelo hermano, pero aun así necesito saber cuánto, sabes qué vender una moto no es algo muy barato que digamos.

Lincoln suspiró. Bobby no podía simplemente llegar y pasarle el dinero, Lincoln tenía en mente ganárselo en misiones por el club. Pero al ver que le costaba disparar, ese plan inicial comenzó a resquebrajarse, y dudaba de que tuviera futuro en primer lugar.

— No sé, creo que diez mil dólares. — Dijo Lincoln, y le avergonzaba decir esa cifra. — Los pagaré trabajando para el club.

Se sintió estúpido al proponer eso, tardaría años en pagar aquella cifra. Quizás realmente debería vender una moto. El recuerdo de la motocicleta de Johnny en su casa fue como un golpe en toda su cabeza.

— Hmmm… No es que quiera prestarlos Linc, es que seamos realistas, el dinero que ganamos en el club se reparte entre todos, ya sabes, desde reparar autos y motos, los asaltos, la venta de armas y eso. — Bobby respondió mirando con algo de pena a su hermano. — Mira, hagamos esto. Hoy tendremos una reunión con los RedHawks, ellos pagarán algo de dinero por nuestras armas y entonces tendremos un poco de entretenimiento. Por lo que necesitamos chicas para… Ya sabes, mantener a todos alegres.

— Uhuh… ¿Y qué necesitas que haga? — Lincoln preguntó confundido por las palabras de Bobby.

— Bueno… A ellos les gustan las chicas que actúan en las películas de tú hermana Luan, y pues me gustaría que hablaras con ella para hacer un "trato" que nos beneficie a todos. — Bobby respondió dejando pensativo a Lincoln.

Aquello hizo que se molestara. Aún no encajaba bien que los hombres admiraran a su hermana de esa forma, posiblemente jamás lo haría. Si solo querían a las demás chicas, ahí era más aceptable, pero no iba a llegar con Luan, después de años sin verla, para pedirle que las mujeres de sus películas vayan a un bar de moteros.

Ya veía a Luan riéndose de él o directamente echándolo.

— Veré que puedo hacer— Dijo serio. No había mucho que pudiera hacer, ninguna de las opciones que tenía era segura. Quizás debería vender su riñón y decir que tuvo un accidente. Se rio únicamente para no estallar de frustración.

¿Por qué Ronnie insistió tanto con vender a Lucille? Su moto era su vida, su eternidad. Su pasado, y recientemente, su presente.

— Bien, ah, por cierto. — Bobby entonces sacó un celular desechable de su chaleco. — Si suena, sabes qué somos nosotros, así nos mantendremos siempre en contacto.

Lincoln tomó el celular en sus manos y lo miró con detenimiento, era un celular algo viejo, se abría y aún tenía botones, actualmente serviría como pisapapeles o como un pedazo de utilería, pero en el mundo de un motociclista era la mejor opción para no ser rastreado fácilmente y poder atender a las llamadas del club.

— Muy bien. — Lincoln respondió suspirando, entonces ese parecía ser su día completo. Al menos no había nada que lo molestara demasiado además de ir al estudio de su hermana solo para pedir un favor. — Vamos entonces. — Lincoln dijo entrando al bar junto a Bobby.

Donde los demás estaban esperando a la llegada de sus hermanos.

Todos se veían tranquilos a excepción de Richard el cual se veía tan sombrío como el día anterior. La muerte de su hermano sí que lo había afectado y solo quería beber para tratar de olvidar lo que había hecho. O mínimamente para olvidar algo.

Hasta ese punto no sabía si iba a beber hasta olvidar que alguna vez tuvo un hermano menor.

— ¡Todos a la sala de juntas por favor! — Avisó Bobby mientras se dirigía a ese mismo lugar.

Los Sons se encaminaron hacia la sala de reuniones, ansiosos por lo que Bobby, su presidente, tuviera que decirles. El humor en el ambiente se desvaneció en cuanto entró Richard, su tristeza infinita para irradiar hacia sus cercanos como si fuera un vórtice.

Muchos preferían estar junto a Lincoln, la leyenda viviente, aunque él mismo prefería estar fuera. Debía salir a buscar dinero, y hallar una forma de ganarlo bastante rápido, lo suficiente como para que Ronnie Anne no sospechara o intentara vender por su cuenta a Lucille.

— Muy bien, antes de empezar me gustaría decir un par de cosas. — Bobby empezó mirando a los demás. — Dogs ya tiene las armas que les habíamos prometido, por lo que nuestra deuda está saldada. — Algunos suspiraron de alivio y otros felicitaron que finalmente estaban nuevamente en paz con los afros. — Ahora, RedHawks, todos sabemos que la alianza con ese club nos beneficiará a todos, Joseph mi V.P. Pudo lograr conseguir una reunión con ellos, por lo que parece ser que tendremos un nuevo aliado en las calles.

— Así es, no quisieron acceder cuando puse la propuesta, pero cuando cambiamos un tratado con un negocio parecieron más que dispuestos a ayudar a Sons. — Joseph replicó a los demás. — Parece ser que el trato por las armas les dio una perspectiva diferente a lo que íbamos a ser como alianza.

— Hmmm… No me convence en realidad. — Mark respondió mirando a sus hermanos. — RedHawks ni siquiera es un club como nosotros, no se podría considerar realmente un club, ni siquiera les gustan las motos, solo les gusta hacer carreras con sus autos deportivos. En sí solo serían un grupo de fanáticos que hace carreras callejeras.

— Sí, como qué vieron muchas películas de carreras y se creen sus iguales. — Replicó Víctor apoyando la idea de Mark.

—Sí, ¿en qué van a ayudarnos? —dijo Mike, sumándose a sus amigos. — ¿A perder el tiempo?

Los hermanos comenzaron a vociferar entre ellos, la mayoría en contra de la alianza con los Redhawks. Lincoln también tenía sus dudas. Aquella banda era apenas digna de respeto, y mucho menos por no ser un club de moteros. Sus carreras de automóviles eran una vergüenza ajena, tipos creyendo que en la vida real podían repetir lo que veían en el cine. Lincoln siempre tuvo ganas de ir y darles un buen par de golpes.

Pero en ese momento necesitaban más aliados.

— Chicos — Dijo Joseph. — Sí, pienso igual que ustedes, los RedHawks dan asco y dan pena, pero, aunque maten a tres Lambs, serán tres Lambs menos de los que preocuparnos — respondió mirándolos con calma. — ¿Les parece razonable o no?

— Habría preferido a los Mayans para eso. — Dijo Víctor, y varios Sons expresaron su aprobación.

— Sí, ¿al final habrá alianza con los Mayans? —preguntó Mark.

— Esperen, eso ya se verá. — Dijo Joseph. — Lo más probable es que sí tengamos una alianza, están más cercanos a nosotros y después de lo que hicimos en ese almacén, pues no querrán tenernos de enemigos.

— No me termina de convencer. — Replicó nuevamente Mark.

— Lo sé, pero hasta que no tengamos aseguradas nuestras relaciones con los Mayans en Royal Woods, la mejor opción es confiar en RedHawks. — Bobby respondió mirando a su mesa. — Lambs of Satan se ha vuelto un verdadero dolor de huevos últimamente y necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para contrarrestar sus represalias, más si deciden aliarse con Angels of Death. Por lo que sé, que, si en algún momento pasa, por qué sé qué pasará, necesitaremos a nuestros aliados para ese día. — Finalizó para entonces poner el Patch de Sgt. On Arms en la mesa. — Ahora… Debido a que nuestro Sargento en Armas ya está en manos de la parca, necesitamos a alguien que ocupe su manto. — Dijo dejando a todos en silencio. — No quise sugerir el nombre de uno de nuestros hermanos aún pues quería someterlo a votación. Ustedes saben que manejar el negocio de las armas es demasiado pesado, así que qué queda en ustedes decidir quién será nuestro Sgt. On Arms, Voten por el que ustedes crean sea el más indicado para el trabajo.

— Yo voto por Mark. — Dijo uno de los hermanos.

— Yo por Víctor. — Dijo otro. — Con ver cómo dejó a ese Lamb, pues es el indicado para manejar las armas.

— Esto no es tanto para pelear con puños— Dice Mike. —Debe ser alguien que pueda manejarse con las armas, alguien que sepa sobre ellas, cómo usarlas y todo eso.

— ¿Y por quién votarías tú? — Respondió interrogando el Son.

— Yo voto a Lincoln. — Respondió él. — si había algo que no supiera de armas, era porque no era necesario saberlo.

Los Sons comenzaron a murmurar. Había varios que lo recordaban, pues habían sido camaradas hace tiempo, otros que no lo conocieron, y los primeros comenzaban a explicar rápidamente sobre él a los segundos. La nominación sorprendió en gran parte a Lincoln, no se sentía capaz de ser el Sargento de Armas, mucho menos después de su horrorosa participación en el ataque al almacén Lamb.

— Muy bien, El que vote por Mark que lo diga. — Bobby dijo a su mesa, la cual comenzó a mirarse entre sí en silencio.

— Yay. — Joseph respondió alzando la mano.

— Yay. — Rasmus aportó también alzando su mano.

— Yay. — Aportó uno más de la mesa.

Entonces hubo silencio, Parecía que nadie más iba a votar por Mark, pero aun así Bobby esperó unos segundo más para dejar los 3 a favor de Mark. Y ante el silencio quedó claro que nadie más diría un nombre.

— Bien, Ahora ¿quién quiere va a votar por Vic? — Preguntó nuevamente para ver como el Son qué había postulado a Víctor levantaba la mano.

— Yay, un hombre que pueda destrozar a otro a puño limpio merece ser Sargento. — Dijo otro de los Sons.

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente en la sala, Entonces Bobby suspiró fuertemente.

Solo quedaban 4 chicos que no habían votado y solo un hombre a quién votar.

— Muy bien… Ahora Lincoln. — Bobby miró a su hermano a su lado y sonrió. — Yay.

Los hermanos sin vacilación levantaron sus manos, y votaron con sonoros "Yay" por Lincoln. Él mismo habría votado por alguien más, pero aquello le superaba. No quería ser el Sargento de Armas, mucho menos si había riesgo que descubrieran que ahora es incapaz de dispararle a los objetivos vivos, posiblemente ya había olvidado todo lo referente a las armas. No podrían culparlo, llevaba casi ocho años lejos de un rifle de asalto.

Pero los hermanos habían votado, para gracia o desgracia, y no tenía otra opción.

— Chicos, ¿Realmente están seguros de que yo sea el Sargento de Armas? —Preguntó Lincoln a quienes habían votado por él.

— Claro que sí. — Dijo Rasmus. — Tú eres el mejor con las armas. Demuéstrales a estos novatos cómo se manejan.

Durísimas palabras. Aquel Son difícilmente podría haber sido más hiriente, sin darse cuenta.

— Solo acéptalo Linc, eres el mejor para llevar este título. — Bobby sonrió dándole el parche a su hermano, el cual tomó entre sus manos y lo apreció, eso era algo que él jamás había llegado a imaginar, tener el parche De Sgt. on Arms en sus manos.

En algún momento de su vida él pudo haber dicho con tanta certeza y emoción. "Demonios, sí estoy listo para esto" Pero en esos Momentos no se creía ni por lejos aquello que su club necesitaba.

— Bueno… Es muy halagador que me consideren para ser el Sargento...— Lincoln miró a todos a su alrededor con algo de decepción. — Pero… Sí soy completamente honesto, no puedo aceptarlo. — Entonces dejó el parche en la mesa y lo deslizó en frente de Mark. — Las reglas indican, que si el que ha sido votado rechaza el Patch, puede pasarlo al segundo mejor votado. — Dijo mirando a Mark a los ojos. — Y creo que ahora, Mark es el más indicado para llevar esto.

Todos en la mesa estaban sorprendidos, no solo porque Lincoln no hubiera aceptado el Parche de Sgt. On Arms, sino que se lo pasaba a Mark con toda la confianza de que él sería lo mejor para el puesto.

Lincoln si quería portar ese título, pero no debía hacerlo aún, aún no estaba listo para esa responsabilidad.

Bobby miró con algo de pena a Lincoln.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ser nuestro sargento Linc? — Preguntó Bobby algo desilusionado por la decisión de su hermano.

— Hey, está bien Bobby. Ya habrá otra ocasión. — Lincoln respondió al ver que Mark tomaba el Parche en sus manos.

— Gracias Hermano. Trataré de honrar tu decisión. — Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Mark recogió el parche, y lo contempló mientras Lincoln le devolvía la mirada. El sueño del motero siempre había sido tener algún parche de alto nivel en el club, y Lincoln había sido capaz de rechazarlo, no entendía por qué, pero no lo presionará por eso. De hecho, lo conservaría como signo de que debía esforzarse el doble o el triple en el puesto, no podía dejar mal a Lincoln.  
Quien, por su parte, había regresado al mundo de las reflexiones. Hace varios años habría aceptado sin protestar, pero ahora se sentía..., agotado. Eso y además ahora era incapaz de matar por su club, algo totalmente impensable hasta para un Prospect. Quizás debió pasar nuevamente por la fase de pruebas. Pensar eso lo hizo sonreír un poco, y regresó a la reunión con la velocidad de alguien que no quiso ser descubierto meditando.  
— ¿Qué otro asunto hay que tratar, presidente? — Preguntó Lincoln.

— Bueno. Ya que los RedHawks necesitan entretenimientos tendremos que sacar las armas pesadas. — Bobby respondió sonriendo nuevamente.

— Je jeh, no me digas que traeremos a la madre de Mike. — Víctor bromeó haciendo enojar al antes mencionado.

— Bueno, al menos ella no me violaba de chiquito. — Mike replicó haciendo que Víctor sonriera de manera enojada por la mención de eso.

— Chicos, chicos. Tranquilos. Después se pelean por sus traumas. — Joseph advirtió tratando de calmar el ambiente.

— Sí, hoy en la reunión tendremos un pequeño entretenimiento de medio tiempo, por lo que al finalizar la reunión Hawks tendrán una ligera fiesta, chicas, alcohol y mucho dinero. — Bobby dijo recargando sus codos en la mesa. — Así que, si concretamos el trato, el club recibirá una buena remuneración por ofrecerles entretenimiento.

— En pocas palabras, esos niños ricos invertirán dinero en alcohol y putas. — Joseph finalizó haciendo reír a los demás en la mesa.

Lincoln habría celebrado hace varios años atrás, cuando para empezar no estaba casado ni tampoco tenía una hija, y tampoco debía ir con una hermana a quién no veía hace años para pedir que le prestara algunas de sus actrices para llevarlas a una fiesta de moteros y unos intentos de corredores callejeros.  
Antes era todo más fácil, podía darse cuenta.

— Lincoln nos dará una mano con eso. — Dijo Bobby, haciendo que los moteros aplaudieran. A él le pareció escuchar el nombre de "Luan" fugazmente.

— Bueno, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el club. — Lincoln respondió forzando una sonrisa tratando de imaginar qué Luan no sería tan mala, ella era una de sus hermanas qué le gustaba mantener el humor y la buena onda…

Hasta que por algún extraño motivo decidió entrar al negocio del Cine Triple X y con ello una de sus hermanas se sumaba a las malas decisiones de una carrera de vida de la familia Loud. Aún recordaba como cuando hace unos años recién iniciado en S.A.M.C.R.O., Fer le había llamado para ver un video porno, y al ver a la chica que participaba en él no supo si sentirse mal o sentir asco al ver a su hermana en él.  
Ese había sido un día muy asqueroso para él.  
Y no fue mucho mejor para la familia.

— Muy bien chicos, vamos a hacer esto, que el día promete y mucho. — Avisó Bobby dando el martillazo en la mesa, acción que causó que los demás se levantarán.

Su familia parecía tener talento o al menos una disposición a tomar decisiones horrendas, como si todos los Loud tuvieran una programación mental que los incitará a tomar la decisión más nefasta.

Apenas acabó la reunión, buscó a Lucille, y el aroma de su leal moto bastó para relajarlo, aunque fuera un poco. Andando en ella podría olvidarse un momento de todo, y efectivamente eso pasó en cuanto Lucille comenzó a andar por Royal Woods.

 **Mientras tanto...**

Ronnie Anne revisaba los reportes del hospital, nada inusual además de lo típico. Además de otras cosas se percató de que nuevos pacientes habían ingresado al hospital la noche anterior. Y que se encontraban en cuidados intensivos por quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado.

— Hola Ronn. — Llamó una persona a espaldas de ella y al voltear se encontró con una de sus amigas del trabajo. — Se ve que hoy es un día ocupado, ¿No te parece?

— Sí, y qué lo digas Alex. — Respondió dejando los documentos en su bolsa.

— ¿Que pudo haber causado estas quemaduras? — Se preguntó Alex. — Pareciera que los hubieran arrojado al aceite hirviendo.

"Más bien parecía como si les hubieran echado gasolina y luego prendido fuego." Ronnie trató de no pensar en eso. Seguramente Lincoln en su juventud debió hacer cosas similares, y por eso prefería no pensar en cosas así, acababa sintiéndose horrible.  
Y se sentía tonta al pensar eso, porque Lincoln jamás volvería al club...  
Al menos quería pensar eso

— Bueno, están estables. Supongo que eso es importante. — Ronnie respondió caminando junto a ella.

— Sí… Supongo, Oye ¿y cómo está tu niña? Escuché que se sacó una A+ en español. — Alex comentó para sacarle una sonrisa a Ronnie.

— Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? En la sangre viene incluido el vocabulario je jeh. — Ronnie respondió riendo un poco.

— Je jeh, sí, ¿y cómo está tu marido? ¿Ya le dijiste sobre lo de nuestro curso para ser doctoras? — Preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

Ronnie Anne suspiró. Lincoln se lo había tomado bien, y eso la animaba bastante, porque peor sería si no la apoyara. Pero no quería vender a Lucille, y eso era para preocuparse: seguía anclado en el pasado. Mientras no se deshiciera de la motocicleta, seguiría con una espina en el costado que lo mantendría enlazado a S.A.M.C.R.O., el club que ella tanto odiaba. Debía conseguir que se deshiciera de Lucille o siempre estaría corriendo el riesgo de volver a aquel club.

— Se lo tomó muy bien. — Dijo ella, y era cierto. — Está agotado por su trabajo, por eso le sugerí vender algunas cosas para poder pagar el curso.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y qué dijo? —preguntó Alex.

— Digamos que es alguien que se apega mucho a sus recuerdos. — Dijo ella, y trató de bromear un poco.

— Je jeh sí, como cuando Max cuando no quiso vender sus cosas de cuando era jugador de fútbol americano en la preparatoria. — Comentó mientras ambos avanzaban a sus respectivas áreas de trabajo. — Pero llegó un punto en donde no pude culpar, digo para él significó una era donde se sentía en las estrellas y mucho más allá. Sería algo… Egoísta que yo intente quitarle algo que le gusta. — Ronnie al escuchar atentamente volteó su mirada a su amiga.

— Ah… ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo es? ¿Cómo es eso? — Preguntó denotando cierto nerviosismo.

— Bueno, Max siempre tuvo ese sueño de ser jugador profesional de Fútbol Americano, Pero por su lesión en la rodilla ya no pudo seguir ese sueño, pero siempre que puede me comenta de como hubiera sido el mejor jugador de los Vaqueros de Dallas. Pero los límites del cuerpo siempre lo mantuvieron con ese sueño. — Alex respondió tranquilamente. — En el inicio supe qué todos esos equipos y trofeos solo le recordaban lo que pudo haber sido y sentí que eso lo deprimía mucho, ¿Sabes? Preferí mejor que él los desechara, pero no podía hacerle eso a él Ronn, era su vida. Sería muy egoísta de mi parte negar lo que él fue incluso si era por su bien psicológico. — Finalizó dejando en silencio a Ronnie La cual había visto una perspectiva muy diferente pero igual a su situación con Lincoln.

Fue como un golpe en toda su cara. No había pensado en lo que sentía Lincoln por ver aquella moto, pero la historia que le contó Alex la hizo reflexionar, y se dio cuenta de que para su esposo fue muy duro dejar una vida donde se sentía cómodo para hacerse cargo de ellas. Seguramente le pasaba a Max, y al ver a Lucille recordaba la época donde era un motero libre y no debía preocuparse de nada. Quizás si seguía presionando para vender a Lucille, acabaría por volver con los Sons.

— Quizás debería hablar otra vez con Lincoln. — Dijo Ronnie Anne. — Quizás pueda conservar algunas cosas.

Alex tenía razón, no podía quitarse a Lincoln lo que fue su vida, sus recuerdos. No podía ser tan egoísta.

— Genial, te veo Luego Ronn. — Dijo mientras se iba a su estancia de trabajo, dejando a Ronnie pensando, quizás era cierto lo que Alex decía, ella se estaba volviendo algo egoísta y trataba de imponer a su esposo lo que debía ser, pero desde qué Luz había nacido así había sido.

Lincoln se había adaptado, pero jamás le había preguntado si él era feliz. Su trabajo lo explotaba como si fuera un esclavo.

Llegaba a casa solo para quejarse, y solo para dejar los estreses ahí, para dedicarle al menos algo de tiempo a su hija o a ella, lo había notado eso antes, pero no quería atribuirlo al haber abandonado al club, más bien trataba de engañarse a sí misma que así debía ser una vida en pareja…  
Incluso ella podía equivocarse.

 **Mientras tanto en Lust Studios…**

Lincoln suspiró al ver la puerta. Al ver los primeros vídeos de Luan, supo lo que era el asco, superando mucho de lo que le gustaba hacer a Lana. Él aún no podía explicarse qué había llevado a su hermana comediante a dar semejante giro a su vida, la imaginaba en la televisión o en películas de comedia..., no en esa clase de películas. Sentía ganas de golpear hasta reventar a quienes veían sus vídeos.

Suspiró, él no era el mejor ejemplo de vida. Sus decisiones habían sido un asco, una tras otra. Y aún era bueno tomando decisiones de mierda.

— Vamos a ver qué me dice Luan. — Se dijo para sí mismo, abriendo la puerta.

Lincoln entró junto a Richard y Bobby, el lugar no se veía elegante, pero sí se veía acomodado para una celebridad en el ámbito de las películas para adultos.  
Y al frente estaba la recepcionista. Una chica rubia joven y la que no se veía nada mal en realidad. Y al lado un hombre de complexión grande, que parecía ser un guardia de seguridad o al menos eso quería creer Lincoln.

— Oh hola, bienvenidos. — Dijo la recepcionista recibiendo a los motociclistas. — ¿Vienen a hacer audiciones o a ofrecernos material?

— Eh, no para nada. Me gustaría hablar con Luan. — Lincoln respondió yendo directo a lo que había venido.

— Oh Disculpe, pero la señora Luan Lust no acepta a nadie, a menos que venga por una audición. — La recepcionista respondió de manera amable haciendo que Lincoln se acercara a ella para susurrar.

— Dígale que es algo importante. — Lincoln susurró para ella. — Dígale… Que su hermano Lincoln vino a pedirle un favor.

— Oh… ¿Su hermano? Espere un momento por favor. — Pidió mientras pulsa un botón de su escritorio y se acercó a hablar por el micrófono. — Señora Luan Tiene visitas, dice que es su hermano Lincoln.

¿Luan Lust? Quería creer que lo hizo para evitar que el apellido Loud se asociara con la pornografía y así evitar que se rieran de sus otras hermanas, o las acosaran. O tal vez usar aquella palabra con "L" era demasiado preciso para dejarlo salir, y aprovechó la ocasión de usarlo. Sea como sea, no importaba ahora. Aunque le sorprendía no saber nada de su hermana siendo relativamente tan conocida.

— Sólo puede pasar Lincoln. — Dijo la recepcionista.

— Está bien, esperen aquí. — Dijo él. Richard aún estaba con un ánimo sombrío, seguramente estaría así el resto de su vida.

— No te preocupes. — Dijo Bobby. — Por favor, convence a tu hermana.

— Haré lo que pueda, no se metan en problemas. — Dijo Lincoln.

Podía confiar en Bobby, pero no tanto en Richard. Bastaba una palabra mal dicha para causar un problema.

— La oficina de la señora Luan está por ese pasillo. — Le informó la recepcionista señalando a sus espaldas.

— Bien...— Lincoln respondió caminando justo a esa dirección, por alguna razón podía escuchar el latido de su corazón en sus oídos. Podía sentirse un aura llena de inseguridad al estar nuevamente yendo con una de sus hermanas qué no había visto en mucho tiempo. Y entonces al ver La puerta frente a él respiró fuertemente solo para suspirar. Estaba ahí… Estaba en esa misma habitación…

Y entonces…

— Te veo por el cristal Lincoln. Ya pasa de una vez. — Dijo Una mujer del otro lado de la puerta. Entonces Lincoln mandó a la mierda los pensamientos y finalmente se dignó a entrar.

— Disculpa por no haber avisado que vendría. — Lincoln dijo al entrar, ahí estaba ella, Una de sus hermanas favoritas cuyo camino se había torcido al igual que el de él. Con unos lentes de Señora rica de pasta roja, posados en sus ojos, el cabello arreglado en cola de caballo con algunos mechones y rizos saliendo de manera casi cautivadora y un escote que sobresalía. — Te ves… Bien, por cierto.

— Heh, esa es la cuestión Lincoln, Yo siempre debo verme FabuLusta. — Bromeó mirando a su hermano entrar a su estudio. — ¿A qué se debe está visita hermanito, placer o negocios? je jeh ¿entendiste ese?

Por desgracia, sí lo entendía. Sólo por inercia se rio, aunque realmente no quería hacerlo. En cierta forma le dolía ver el camino que había tomado Luan, la que había sido una de sus hermanas favoritas. Quería ser el único en la familia que había arrojado su vida al drenaje.

— Negocios, creo yo. — Dijo Lincoln, y Luan cruzó sus manos con interés.

— Vaya, eso me interesa. — Respondió riendo su hermana. — ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ¿Quieres serle infiel a Ronnie?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Replicó molesto Lincoln. — Es para unos amigos.

— Je je jeh ja ja ja ja. Oh ¿entonces el señor Santiago se aburrió de montar a la misma vieja yegua? — Luan volvió a reír por esas referencias.

— Luan esto es en serio. — Lincoln dijo sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio. — Yo… Bueno, tengo problemas de dinero, ¿sabes?

— Como todo el mundo actualmente hermanito. — Luan respondió cruzando los dedos de ambas manos.

— Pero… Bueno digamos que Ronn me ha puesto en una posición algo…

— ¿Baja? Lo entiendo, ser el que lame no siempre es divertido. ¿Verdad? Ja ja ja ja— Luan volvió a bromear haciendo que Lincoln comenzaba a molestarse, pero debía mantener la cordura en esos momentos.

— No me refería a eso, me refiero a que estoy en una situación crítica, hoy me pidió vender mi moto para pagar un curso de doctorado que ella estará tomando. — Lincoln respondió mirando a su hermana serio. — No voy a Vender a Lucille, pero debo seguirla apoyando y mis únicas opciones válidas se han visto reducidas. ¿Entiendes?

— Uhuh, ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en esto? Si es dinero lo que necesitas podría dártelo, solo si aceptas hacer un par de audiciones para mí. — Luan respondió sin apartar su sonrisa.

— Lo que no voy a hacer...— Lincoln respondió apartando la mirada. — A lo que voy es… Que necesito que me prestes un par de tus chicas para… Ya sabes, satisfacer a un "Club" De niños ricos.

— Ohhh ya veo a dónde vas Linc, pero lo siento nene, este es un estudio serio, no un prostíbulo donde mis muñequitas se venden al mejor postor. — Luan dijo girando su silla para darle la espalda a su hermano.

— Eso lo sé, por eso quería llegar a un acuerdo contigo-— Dijo él, y su hermana se rio.

— ¿Qué clase de acuerdo, Lincoln? — Preguntó ella, riendo. — No te acabo de decir que no te arrendare a mis chicas?

Lo tenía claro. Maldición, siempre había sido el hombre con un plan, no podía quedarse así, debía reaccionar otra vez y llegar a algún acuerdo con Luan.

— Quizás podrías aprovechar para filmar algo. — Sugirió él. No era inteligente, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

— ¿Es una broma, Linc? — Preguntó nuevamente, riendo. — Porque si lo es, es muy buena.

— Entonces no sé qué quieras Luan, estoy tratando de darte opciones para llegar a un acuerdo que nos beneficie a todos. — Lincoln volvió a responder. — De verdad Luan, he venido a hacer un trato contigo. — Esas últimas palabras hicieron que Luan se volteara a verlo con esa misma sonrisa que lo alteraba.

— Uhuh. ¿Qué clase de trato Linky? — Preguntó para verlo de pies a cabeza. — Te digo que aquí no producimos Tabús sexuales y la verdad no estoy interesada. Pero si quieres podríamos...— Lincoln entonces se asombró de que de verdad ella estuviera sugiriendo eso. El miedo se intensificó dentro de él hasta escucharla carcajeándose. — Noooo. ¿cómo crees? Jamás haría eso contigo Lincoln. Pero incesto en que trates de convencerme, ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

Lincoln estaba contra la espalda y la pared, no sabía cómo convencer a Luan de prestarle a un par de sus chicas, y además él no estaba tan loco para tener sexo con ella. No estaba tan desesperado para tener sexo con una de sus hermanas por dinero…

 **(Además de que no volvería a hacerlo.)**

— Bueno… Es que no sé qué quieras Luan, te digo que mis opciones son muy Limitadas, apenas y podría llegar a pagar la deuda si llegáramos a tener un trato monetario. — Lincoln respondió recargándose en la silla.

Unos minutos pasaron en el que Lincoln la veía y ella le regresaba la mirada expectante. Hasta qué ella decidió romper el silencio.

— ¿Sabes? La silla donde estás sentado usualmente la uso para mis audiciones. Y como no estoy interesada en practicar nada contigo y por lo visto tu menos. — Luan señaló a sus espaldas señalando justamente a Richard. — ¿Por qué no me dejas Jugar un poco con ese muñeco de ahí? Si lo haces, quizás consideraré prestarte a unas de mis muñecas.

— ¿Quién Richard? — Preguntó mirando a sus espaldas. — Oye no lo sé... Él no ha estado muy bien últimamente, digamos qué se siente algo decaído.

— No importa Linky, Nada que un poco de Sexo no pueda arreglar. Ya sabes lo que dicen. Un rapidín para aliviar las penas ¡Ja ja ja ja! — Ya desde niña Luan parecía oscilar entre alguien simplemente cómica y alguien lunática, cosa que a Lincoln le incomodaba y aún más ahora.

— Deja que hable un momento con él.

— Está bien, pero no tardes demasiado. — Respondió Luan riendo un poco.

Lincoln bufó para controlar su frustración. No podía obligar a Richard a trabajar para Luan. y realmente no quería imaginarlo con su hermana. Lo más probable es que solo estaría con una de sus chicas, o al menos eso deseaba creer con todas sus fuerzas.

— Hey Richard. — Gritó él. — Ven un momento, Luan quiere hablar contigo.

Richard miró confundido, pero simplemente se levantó para ver qué era lo que necesitaba.

— ¿Qué sucede Lincoln? — Preguntó mirando de frente al peliblanco.

— Luan este es Richard. Richard esta es mi hermana Luan. — Dijo haciéndose a un lado para que ambos se conocieron.

— Uh… Eh, encantado de conocerte. — Richard dijo dándole la mano a Luan la cual sonrió al verlo.

— Oh no querido, el placer es todo mío. — Luan respondió jalándolo de la mano. — Linky, ¿Por qué Bobby y tú no van al set de filmación? Ahí checan lo que más les agrade. Nosotros estaremos… Charlando un rato. — Finalizó guiñándole un ojo al motero que lentamente entraba a su oficina y cerraban la puerta tras de sí.

Lincoln suspiró al escuchar qué Luan encendía su cámara. Entonces se dirigió a la recepción donde Bobby lo miró acercándose a él.  
— Y… ¿Qué te dijo? — Preguntó levantándose de su asiento.

— Bueno… Digamos que Luan y Richard están "arreglando" el acuerdo...— Respondió asintiendo incómodamente con la cabeza.

Aquello lo dejaba intranquilo por varias razones. Le costaba aún imaginarse a Luan haciendo..., este negocio suyo. Al menos..., era honesto, la mayor parte de las veces. Pero eso no calmaba a Lincoln. Rayos, ni siquiera pensaba que soportaría ver a Richard al volver.

— Mejor vamos a ver a las chicas. — Dijo con acidez Lincoln.

— Si, mejor. — dijo Bobby, caminando con él. — Con dos bastará.

— Muy bien, si me permiten guiar los caballeros, por aquí. — Dijo la recepcionista para que la acompañarán.

Lincoln y Bobby caminaron por un pasillo algo corto, hasta toparse con las puertas del estudio, donde se encontraron con varias actrices y actores los cuales, tanto maquillaban como practicaban sus poses y en el centro había algunas personas filmando una escena sexual.

— ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste venir a un lugar así? — Bobby le preguntó a Lincoln mientras se paseaban por el estudio.

— Sí… Un par de veces, cuando tenía 15 años. — Lincoln respondió mirando a su alrededor para ver a las chicas de ahí.

Eran algo más que hermosas. Más buenas que el pan con carne, diría alguno, y estaría en lo cierto, pero aun así Lincoln sentía una lejanía al verlas. No era que no le gustaran, pero también pensaba en cómo reaccionaría Ronnie al verlo, y eso lo asustaba y entristecía a partes iguales.

Prefería no pensar en eso.

— Más le vale a Richard llegar a un acuerdo. — Dijo Bobby, y no fue mejor para Lincoln. Realmente era una de sus misiones más difíciles.

— Sí… Esperemos. — Lincoln dijo mirando a su alrededor, trataba de no pensar en aquellas cosas que realmente le incomodaban. Como por ejemplo su hermana o su Esposa.

Prefería mejor ayudar a elegir a las chicas que requirieron para esa reunión.

— Hola guapo. — Lincoln escuchó a sus espaldas a una chica que le tocaba suavemente el hombro. — No sabía que Luan había contratado a un par de chicos rudos, dime ¿has venido para una escena de sexo en motocicletas o algo?

— No en realidad. — Lincoln respondió mirándola de frente, en realidad era una chica de belleza y atributos bastante buenos, quizás la elegirían a ella. — Hemos… Venido a ver si alguna de ustedes quiere apuntarse a una "fiesta" que íbamos a hacer.

— Hmmm. ¿Y en esa fiesta estarás tú guapo? — Preguntó acercándose frente a frente a Lincoln. — Por qué sí es así yo me apunto.

— Tal vez. — Dijo Lincoln, mirándola a los ojos. No tenía ni la menor intención de serle infiel a Ronnie Anne, pero debía engañar a esa chica cuanto pudiera para que fuera a esa fiesta. Ya al menos tendrían a una lista.

— Me gusta que te hagas el misterioso. — Dijo ella riendo de un modo que pretendía ser seductor, y Lincoln por un momento casi cede, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

— Uhuh. — Dijo simplemente mientras apartaba la mirada, de verdad que jamás había esperado tener que apartarle la mirada a una chica de esa forma. — ¿Y cuál es tu nombre para empezar? — Preguntó para tener una idea poco más concreta de quién era quién iba a trabajar para su club esa noche.

— Elise Foxxxy. — Respondió tratando de rodearlo con sus brazos. — Pero tú puedes decirme como quieras.

Entonces Lincoln se apartó antes de que ella intentará algo, en otro tiempo estaba completamente seguro de qué habría accedido sin chistar.

Pero estaba casado, no podía tan si quiera imaginarse volver a coquetear con chicas de esa manera, en el pasado podía hacerlo cuando quisiera y como se le viniera en gana… Pero Ahora era padre de familia y ya no estaba ahí para darse un gusto, estaba ahí por qué necesitaba el dinero.

Ya había roto su promesa de no volver al club, no podía tan siquiera imaginarse engañar a su Esposa ni ahí ni en ese preciso momento.

— Oye Linc ¿qué tal esa de ahí? — Bobby sugirió señalando a otra de las chicas del set se se preparaba para actuar con un traje provocativo de sirvienta.

— Hmmm… No tengo una opinión concreta, ¿sabes? Podrías preguntarle. — Lincoln respondió mirando hacia esa dirección, hasta sentir que los brazos de la chica se deslizaban por su cuerpo hasta su pecho.

— ¿Sabes? No tienes por qué ser tan serio aquí, es solo cuestión de qué te dejes llevar. — Dijo tratando de convencer a Lincoln el cual tomó los brazos para apartarlos.

— Oye, espera al menos un poco ¿sí? — Lincoln respondió tratando de mantener la calma dentro de ese estudio. Esa chica parecía que mientras más renuente se ponía él más la atraía.

Lo más probable es que fuera así, había conocida a chicas así antes, mientras más tratara de alejarla, más insistiría. Bobby había ido a hablar con la otra chica, y esperaba que la convenciera de ir, o si no todo aquello sería inútil. Lincoln gruñó molesto y trató de alejarse de la chica, pero ella, como un insecto a la luz, lo siguió, y aquello ya comenzaba a enfurecerse. Que gravísima ironía que terminara en ese lugar precisamente por pagar los estudios de su esposa, casi parecía una broma cruel y enfermiza.

— Tenemos tiempo. — Dijo ella, intentando tomar su mano, pero él la alcanzó a evadir.

— Hablo en serio, ya cálmate. — Dijo molesto. No sabía si estaba en su personaje de ninfómana hambrienta de sexo, o si realmente quería revolcarse con él. Rayos, el Lincoln de hace doce años habría estado muy feliz.

— Je jeh, o valla. Yo solo quería calentar motores antes de que empezara la dichosa fiesta. — Ella respondió con picardía mientras se volvía a apegarse a él. — Oye solo quiero que pasemos un buen rato, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

— Escucha, yo...— Lincoln trató de decir algo referente a su esposa, pero sabía que, si decía algo sobre eso o sobre su familia arruinaría la asistencia de aquella chica, y si por ella pagaban en grande no podía arriesgarse. — Yo solo no puedo, ¿Entiendes? Estoy…

— Oh… Ya veo, eres de esos hombres. — Dijo alzando las cejas de manera insinuante. — Bueno, si quieres puedo usar uno de mis juguetitos si así lo prefieres. — Lincoln quedó mudo ante ese comentario, ¿ahora ella lo creía gay? ¿Qué más faltaba en ese día? ¿Que una llanta de su moto se ponchara?

— ¡No! — Lincoln respondió molesto, pero tratando de contenerse lo más posible en no gritar. — Escucha, ahora mismo estamos trabajando mi compañero y yo, Qui-qui-quizás en la fiesta tendremos tiempo libre y eso, ¿Entiendes? Pero por favor solo ahora no. ¿Ok?

—Está bien, está bien, abuelo —Bromeó la chica. — No sé si estás juntando ganas o qué.

Sonaba más mordaz, pero estaba seguro de que sólo quería provocar su ira. Lincoln suspiró, tendría que correr kilómetros en Lucille para relajarse, y más valía que resultara todo a la perfección. No quería pensar en eso porque seguramente atraería la mala suerte, y eso era lo último que necesitaba. Vio que Bobby conversaba con la otra chica, y una mujer pelirroja se acercaba a ambos. Sí, parecía que todo estaba saliendo bien.

— Ya verás, esa fiesta no te decepcionará. — Dijo él, y esperaba que los Red Hawks no intentarán hacer nada estúpido como matar a una de las chicas. Luan de seguro lo delataría, si no con la policía, sí con Ronnie Anne.

— Mas te vale que lo pase como nunca, abuelo. — Bromeó otra vez la chica.

— Sí por supuesto. — Lincoln respondió sin saber si suspirar aliviado o enojado. De verdad que sí hubiera tenido otra opción no habría ido al estudio de su hermana para pasar uno de los momentos más incómodos y largos de su vida.

Esperaba que por lo menos para antes de la noche Bobby le diera la paga de los RedHawks sino de verdad todo el día tendría un humor de la verga. Literalmente hablando.

 **Mientras Tanto en la Comisaría…**

Clyde revisaba los reportes de sus compañeros con algo de seriedad, las marcas de los Angels of Death en ambos establecimientos, los reportes tanto forenses como del hospital, la destrucción que dejó la explosión en toda la calle, un cubo de basura con cadáveres incinerados.  
Y como cereza en el pastel ese mismo día Lincoln había montado de nuevo su Motocicleta, como oficial de policía del pueblo no podía creer que todo eso hubiera sido pura casualidad. Eso era pura mierda.

Lincoln había vuelto a ser el criminal que en más de una vez había atrapado.

—¿Un café, Clyde? —dijo uno de sus compañeros, el teniente Sullivan, a quien le faltaban pocos kilos para ser el clásico oficial gordo de la televisión.

—No, gracias. —Respondió él, concentrado en los expedientes. Había cuerpos con más de treinta disparos, hechos con saña. No parecía ser obra de cualquier motero, eso era claramente obra de un rival enconado, alguien que no dejaba de disparar hasta acabar el cargador. Y se le ocurría perfectamente qué club podría odiar tanto a otro como para descargar semejante ira.

— Moteros otra vez. — Dijo Sullivan, abriendo una caja de rosquillas. A Clyde le parecía increíble que un hombre así tuviera una puntería tan buena. — En otros pueblos así de pequeños, los policías sólo nos ocupamos de multas de tránsito.

— Vivimos en Royal Woods. — Le recordó Clyde. — Desde hace años que es un campo de batalla.

— Sí, pero ve el lado positivo. — Dijo Sullivan comiéndose una dona. — Mientras se maten los unos a los otros y no a nosotros, se terminarán extinguiéndose mutuamente, así nos ahorrarán el trabajo. — Dijo tratando de Sonar chistoso, pero Clyde no podía reír al igual que él.

— No es que se maten los unos a los otros Sully, es que ya se están volviendo un problema. — Clyde respondió mirando a su compañero. — Cada día parece ir peor, como si entre estos clubes haya más que odio, como si no fuera una guerra en sí, más bien parece como si un grupo de animales hubiera querido fastidiar al otro y estos respondieron como la naturaleza les da a entender. — finalizó para ver una de las fotos forenses donde salían las alas de Angels of Death pintadas con sangre. — Incluso se podría decir que hay un arte en todo esto…

— ¿Un Arte? — Sullivan preguntó arqueando una ceja.

— Sí… Como sí en realidad, entre ellos hubiera algo más que odio y violencia, como si en algún punto dejarán de lado su humanidad para volverse animales salvajes.

— Son salvajes. — Dijo una voz entrando a la comisaría, el jefe de policía George con su semblante serio. — Y estoy seguro de que debajo de esos chalecos de piel y motocicletas no serían tan diferentes a un perro o un Lobo.

Sullivan no se atrevió a hacer otro chiste, sabía lo mucho que su jefe odiaba a los delincuentes moteros. Si Clyde los despreciaba, el jefe estaba a nada de declararles la guerra total.

Y en cierta forma..., Clyde lo deseaba. El crimen le había arrebatado al amor de su vida y a su mejor amigo, no tendría piedad con ellos. Cuando empuñaba esa arma y disparaba, imaginaba que disparaba contra Bobby Santiago. Su eterno rival. Lo mataría algún día, apenas pudiera.

— Estoy convencido de que esto empeorará. — Dijo Clyde, y Sullivan se quejó.

— La idea es decir que no va a empeorar. — Dijo él.

— Sí empeora entonces se la verán con nosotros. — Respondió George serio como siempre. — Esos Lambs, Sons y Angels ya se han vuelto un verdadero dolor en el culo. Y si no los sacamos a la fuerza juro que los sacaré a punta de plomo. — Dijo mientras tomaba una de las rosquillas de Sullivan. — Una de las cosas que aprendí en Afganistán es que si el enemigo no retrocede deben obligarlos a retroceder.

Y entonces una oficial de policía entró por la puerta haciendo que todos voltearon.

— Nuevas noticias. — Dijo la oficial de Policía Jenny. — Josh y Wally atraparon a uno de los Angels, me avisaron por radio, sí sabe algo de lo ocurrido el día anterior nos dirá todo al respecto.

— ¿En serio? — Clyde preguntó asombrado.

— Y síp, aunque lo más sorprendente de todo esto es qué es una chica. No sabía qué Angels ya aceptaba chicas en sus filas. — Jenny comentó con cierta curiosidad.

— No me lo creo. — Rio Sullivan. — Es decir, sabía que las pandillas evolucionan, pero jamás las creí tan avanzadas en temas de integración.

— Nada de eso. — Dijo Clyde. — Necesitan más manos con armas, por eso dejaron entrar a mujeres.

— Es muy probable que sea por eso. — Dijo el jefe. — No se sorprendan si después ven a niños armados con estas pandillas.

— Rayos jefe… Usar niños para esto, ¿no cree que eso sería ir demasiado lejos? — Preguntó Sullivan algo anonadado por ese pensamiento.

Clyde bufó, recordando cuando habían aceptado a Lincoln en S.A.M.C.R.O., por esa época ya estaban distanciados, pero supuso el quiebre definitivo. Lincoln por esa época apenas si había cumplido la mayoría de edad, no le sorprendería si usaran a chicos así en sus enfrentamientos.

— A este paso realmente no Sullivan. — Respondió recordando algo en sus tiempos en la marina.

— Bueno, intentemos no pensar en eso. — Respondió Jenny. — Esperemos qué Josh y Wally regresen con la chica para poder interrogarla sobre lo sucedido en los clubes de los Lambs

— ¿Creen que sepa algo sobre la explosión de hace dos días? — Preguntó de nuevo Sullivan.

— No lo sé, pero si sabe algo, no tendrá un pie fuera de la comisaría hasta que nos diga algo. — Respondió el jefe con determinación.

— Bien. — Dijo Clyde recargándose en la silla donde estaba sentado, imaginando a la pobre chica que había tomado la misma decisión que su viejo amigo hace varios años atrás. Lincoln él había sido su hermano, y ahora no eran ni conocidos.

A él no le había dolido la distancia, ni el cómo el destino retorció el camino de ambos… Le dolía más que nada que en el momento de la verdad, cuando él finalmente iba a arrestar finalmente a Bobby por un crimen al azar, Lincoln le dio la espalda dejándolo escapar.

— Oye Clyde, una pregunta. — Jenny dijo al acercarse a su compañero policía. — Sé que no me concierne, pero… ¿Es cierto que tú fuiste amigo de un integrante del club de Sons en Royal Woods?

Aquella pregunta tuvo el efecto de una paliza en Clyde. De golpe recordaba a Lincoln tratando de superar al director Huggins para enviarle su comic a Bill Buck. De golpe lo veía escapar junto a Bobby en sus odiosas motos negras. Un día estaban cuidado con muchos problemas a Lily, y al otro persiguiéndose como gato y ratón.

— Lo fuimos hace demasiado tiempo, Jenny. — Respondió él. — Pero desde antes que se uniera a ese maldito club se había distanciado de mí. Sólo busco una excusa para poder arrestarlo.

— Oh… Bueno, siento haber preguntado. — Respondió la oficial con algo de pena.

— No, no te preocupes. — Clyde respondió sonriéndole para tranquilizarla. — Está bien, de todas formas, somos policías, ¿No? Y los policías hacemos nuestro trabajo para mantener a la gente segura de los forajidos como ellos. — Clyde sonrió de forma casi melancólica. — De todas formas, yo no me avergüenzo de mi pasado, pero temo que él sí lo haga.

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntó ella sentándose junto a Clyde.

— Ya sabes, qué él no pueda tener un solo día sin poder dormir con la conciencia limpia. — Dijo simplemente mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Mucho se había dicho desde el día que Lincoln y él habían tomado caminos diferentes, pero muy poco se opinaba de lo que ambos podían pensar del otro.  
Quizás ambos solo habían tenido la mala fortuna de conocerse, quizás ambos habían tenido la culpa de forjar un lazo de hermandad.

Y quizás ambos culpaban al otro de sus mismas desgracias. Pero suponiendo que así hubiera sido, e incluso en ese momento Clyde no se arrepentía de haber conocido a Lincoln. Su hermano perdido.

 **Regresando a Lust Studios.**

Bobby Y Lincoln veían una de las escenas que se filmaban en el set de Luan. Ambos en silencio viendo el entretenimiento que se estaba dando ahí mismo, ya habían asegurado a 3 chicas para ir a la reunión así que no les quedaba nada más que sentarse a esperar que los "Negocios" Salieran bien con Luan y Richard.

— Me sigo preguntando ¿cómo son tan flexibles? — Mencionó Bobby viendo la escena.

— No lo sé hermano… Quizás hacen yoga, ¿qué voy a saber yo? — Lincoln respondió pensando en lo que había sucedido momentos atrás con la actriz que había tratado de seducirlo.

Posiblemente estaría preparándose para grabar, quizás lo estaría haciendo en otro lugar. De todas formas, no quería buscarla y comprobarlo, ella se pondría aún más pesada.

— ¿Con tres es suficiente? — Preguntó Lincoln.

— Tiene que ser suficiente. — Dijo Bobby.

Lincoln bufó para sí mismo. El trato con los RedHawks debía valer la pena, pues estaban pasando momentos muy difíciles, especialmente Lincoln.

Una parte de él deseaba ir y unirse. Entonces escucharon la puerta principal abrirse y de ahí salió Luan con una sonrisa y una bata. Ambos se levantaron al verla entrar y acercarse a ellos.

— Está hecho, pueden llevarse a las chicas que más les gusten. — Luan dijo haciendo sonreír a Bobby de alivio momentáneo al escuchar eso y Lincoln solo lo hizo suspirar por qué al menos el trato se hubiera concretado.

— Muy bien, ya elegimos a tres de tus chicas, vendremos por ellas cuando termine la reunión, más tardar en la tarde. — Bobby respondió sonriéndole a la hermana de Lincoln.

— ¿Tres? Oh querido con lo que tu muchacho me hizo pasar deberías llevarte un par más. — Dijo mirando al set donde sus chicas estaban filmando. — Tasha, Marilyn si pudieran ser tan amables para prepararse para esta noche sería encantador, irán a una fiesta y quiero que vayan bien vestidas.

— Por Supuesto Jefa. — Respondió jadeante una de ellas.

— Oye, no necesitamos más Luan, con estas tres chicas estará bien. — Bobby respondió algo confundido.

— Oh Bobby, Bobby, Bobby, en otra situación te diría que eso es verdad. — Luan dijo sin apartar su sonrisa. — Pero ese tigre que tenías ahí me convenció de ser más generosa con ustedes, además No seas Boby y acepta mi humilde oferta, ¿De Acuerdo?

Lincoln trató de ignorar que su hermana había tenido quizás qué tipo de sexo con uno de sus camaradas, aun sabiendo que Luan debía hacer eso todos los días y quizás de que formas. Sencillamente no era fácil ni sano para él pensar en eso.

— Está bien, nos llevaremos a cinco. — Dijo Bobby. — Tendremos que traer una camioneta más grande.

— Deben estar preparando una fiesta muy grande para traerme a ese chico. — Dijo Luan, y miró a Lincoln. — ¿Qué están tramando ahora?

— Nada, Luan. — respondió él. — Solo organizamos una fiesta, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

— En realidad nada. — respondió ella. — Es solo por curiosidad. Pensé que ya habías colgado esa chaqueta.

Lincoln se quedó en silenció por unos momentos mientras buscaba qué responder, por su lado él aún pensaba sobre su decisión de haber vuelto y haber engañado a su esposa diciéndole que no volvería al club.  
Decisión en la que él ya había roto su promesa.

— Sí… Pero en tiempos de necesidad Luan, a veces hay que tomar decisiones drásticas. — Lincoln respondió mirándola de frente. Algo a lo que ella en toda esa historia dejó de sonreír.

— Bueno… Ahí concordamos bien hermanito...— Luan respondió con algo de seriedad. Pero entonces volvió a sonreír. — Pero eso no importa ahora, espero que su fiesta salga muy bien, de todas formas, en esta clase de negocios a ambos nos beneficia la publicidad. — Luan respondió relevando uno de sus intereses. — Bueno chicos, espero que se diviertan, pero no tanto, no queremos que luego haya actas de divorcio por engaños. Ja ja ¿entendieron ese?

— Sí Luan...— Lincoln respondió tratando de Ignorar lo último dicho por su hermana.

Había pensado en visitar a su familia, y pensaba que con eso podría sentirse mejor, pero hablar con Luan le demostraba que nada podría estar más lejos. Sentía que no podría aguantar más, que estar ahí un rato más lo volvería loco.

— Está bien, nos vemos Luan. — Dijo él tratando de relajarse. — Bobby, ve tú a buscar a Richard. No creo que sea bueno que vaya yo.

— Lincoln. — Dijo Luan antes de alejarse de ahí. — Aconsejo que tengas cuidado con tus fiestas y negocios. Clyde anduvo por aquí después de esa explosión gigante. ¿La viste? Todo el pueblo la vio.

— Estaba trabajando, Luan. — dijo Lincoln. — Me enteré al regresar a casa.

— Intenta no trabajar de noche, hermanito. — Dijo ella de un modo que no le gustó para nada.

Bobby iba a salir por la puerta principal hasta que Richard apareció ahí acomodado el cierre del pantalón

— Oh Ahí estás Richard. — Bobby comentó al verlo frente a él. — Y… ¿Como te fue?

— No jodas hermano… Eso fue… Wow… Necesitaba eso. — Richard respondió suspirando de satisfacción.

— Oh ¿así que también te gustó muchacho? — Luan preguntó acercándose a Richard para rodearlo con sus brazos.

— Oh sí. — Respondió mirándola a los ojos y agarrándole de la cintura. — Gracias por todo Luan. De verdad, necesitaba eso. — Dijo Sonriendo de nuevo.

— Muy bien muchacho, regresa pronto por favor, aún hay mucha Luan para disfrutar. ¿Sí muñeco? — Mencionó acomodándole un beso en la mejilla.

— Por supuesto Señora Luan. — Respondió regresándole la sonrisa.

— Oh querido, solo dime Luan, puedes dejar las formalidades de lado. — Bobby se sintió incomodo al ver semejantes muestras de afecto, y entendía por qué Lincoln no había querido ir a buscarlos. Rayos, apenas sí era familiar político de Luan y ya le parecía raro verla así de cariñosa con un compañero suyo.

— No perdamos tiempo, Richard. — Dijo Bobby. — Lincoln nos está esperando afuera.

— Voy, presidente. — Dijo él. — Nos vemos, Luan.

— Nos vemos. — Dijo ella riendo de modo coqueto, a lo que Richard sonrió, y Bobby por poco tuvo que arrastrarlo para salir de ahí. Lincoln ya estaba sobre Lucille, esperándolos.

— Se tomaron su tiempo. — Dijo él, medio en serio y medio en broma.

— Lo siento, Linc. — Dijo Richard, recordando de golpe que estuvo con la hermana del hombre de confianza de su presidente.

— ¿Y ahora qué Bobby? — Lincoln preguntó colocándose su casco y sus Lentes.

— Bueno… Ya que hemos arreglado el trato con Luan… Ahora nos toca arreglar el contrato con RedHawks. — Bobby respondió subiéndose a su moto junto a Richard.

— Bien. — Respondió Lincoln encendiendo su moto. — Entonces hablaremos con los niños ricos y les daremos armas… Bueno al menos esto ya no se pondrá peor.— Dijo Lincoln girando el acelerador.

Los tres comenzaron a avanzar en moto mientras el viento comenzaba a mover el cabello blanco de Lincoln.  
Él estaba completamente estresado, molesto y realmente no quería que nada más lo jodierá ese día, solo el movimiento de su moto, el rugido y el viento rozando su cuerpo lo relajaba por lo menos un poco.  
Necesitaba relajarse, la visita al estudio de su hermana lo había puesto de mal humor en realidad.  
Y aunque Richard estuviera a su lado no podía verlo. Estaba incomodado más que nada con la decisión que él había tomado.

El viento golpeando y remeciéndolo junto con el vaivén del motor de Lucille bastaban para relajarlo, al menos por el momento. Tenía que relajarse, debía dejar atrás toda la tensión y la ira que estaba sintiendo, o si no reaccionaría mal a cualquier mínimo comentario de los RedHawks, y eso echaría abajo todo el esfuerzo, toda la tensión que había sentido con Luan. Y no estaba dispuesto a que tanto esfuerzo haya sido vacío.

Debía confiar en que Bobby llevara el peso de la negociación, y deseaba que los RedHawks no dijeran nada estúpido. Era mejor que no provocaran su ira, o todo saldría extremadamente mal, y con varios muertos.

Miró a los lados, y vio a sus compañeros. También estaban dentro de sus pensamientos, y quería pensar que no estaban tan furiosos como él, o si no habría el triple de posibilidades de que todo se fuera al quinto infierno.

De vuelta en el Club Los tres miraron a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta de Una cosa, Había un enorme camión de Licor estacionada ahí. Joseph había llamado a los chicos para hacer la fiesta de los Hawks algo grande.  
Aunque Bobby y Joseph no eran idiotas. Ellos no perderían de vista ni por un segundo nada qué ocurrirá, Habían comprobado que celebrar la victoria mucho antes de haber ganado era una decisión más qué estúpida. Estarían atentos a cualquier cosa que ocurrirá esa noche, Cargaron la mayoría de las armas en el camión y el dinero lo repartirían entre todos. Aunque Bobby iba a salvar una mitad al pedido de su hermano.

— Jo, mira eso. — Lincoln dijo estacionando su moto. — Cuando Joseph dijo que tendrían bebidas pesadas no decía mamadas.

— Sí eso es cierto. Él siempre ha sabido como hacer una buena fiesta. — Respondió Bobby bajando de su moto. — ¡Tony! Ven para acá pequeño pedazo de caca.

— ¡Voy! — Respondió corriendo hacia el grupo de 3 en el estacionamiento.

— Quiero que saques la camioneta grande y acompañes a Linc a la calle 2 23 en New Lazarus. Ahí recogerás a unas señoritas que nos harán un favor. — Bobby dijo quitándose los guantes.

— ¿Unas señoritas? — Preguntó Tony confundido.

— Sí, por eso te mando junto a Lincoln, están algo grandecitas para ti y no quiero que te rompan antes de llegar a la reunión. — Respondió Bobby caminando hacia el bar.

Lincoln entró a camioneta y Tony, con un gran ánimo, lo acompañó como copiloto. El buen humor que manifestaba le hacía recordar con dolor a sus hermanas más alegres, entre ellas Luan antes de que se perdiera en sus negocios. De hecho, Lincoln apenas sabía si alguna de sus hermanas seguía siendo tal cual las recordaba de pequeñas.

— Así que unas señoritas. — dijo Tony para cortar el hielo. — Imagino que son profesionales, ¿no?

— ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? — Murmuró Lincoln.

— Eh… Claro, pero ¿Por qué señor Lincoln? — Tony respondió curioso mientras Lincoln lo volteaba a ver.

— Tony, ayúdame chico hoy he tenido un día muy largo, de verdad muy largo, primero mi esposa me pidió vender mi moto, luego tuve que visitar a mi hermana Luan… Qué es. Es una mujer de negocios. — Dijo confundiendo al joven Prospect.

— Eh… ella es pros…

— No, ella es una mujer que trabaja en la industria de películas para adultos. — Lincoln interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar.

— Oh...— Tony replicó con algo de pena.

— Sí. Y hoy fue… Un día muy mierdero, demasiado mierdero y no parece que termine pronto. — Lincoln dijo suspirando pesadamente. — Mira Tony… Yo iré a recoger a las chicas, pero quiero que me hagas el favor de traer la moto de Johnny al club, te llevaré a mi casa para que la traigas. Y cuando hagas eso quiero que me alcances en la calle donde Bobby nos pidió recoger a las chicas. — Lincoln terminó de explicar mientras encendía la camioneta. — Solo… Solo has lo que te pido muchacho, de verdad que este puto día de mierda me tiene con los nervios hasta el suelo. Solo ayúdame para que este día no vaya mucho peor de lo que ya es.

— Claro señor. — dijo el, sobándose las manos, e iba a añadir un comentario, pero prefirió contenerse.

Lincoln no deseaba desquitarse con el Prospect, pero realmente era una olla a presión, y mejor si Tony lo ayudaba en vez de ponerlo más nervioso con sus comentarios.

— Trata de no tardar demasiado, y que no te siga la policía.

— Claro, señor. — Dijo él. — Si necesita algo más, dígalo con confianza.

— Por ahora solo eso. — Dijo Lincoln. — Te prometo que, si lo haces bien, te podrás reventar en la fiesta con los RedHawks.

— ¿En serio? ¡Gracias, señor! — Dijo animado.

Lincoln suspiró, debía hablar con Bobby para ver si autorizaba a Tony a quedarse, lo último que faltaba era que un Prospect ebrio echara a perder todo.

Pero alguna recompensa debía tener si lograba evadir a Clyde.

— Muy bien, vamos entonces. — Lincoln comentó encendiendo la camioneta del club para dirigirse a casa, ahí Tony tomaría la moto y Ronnie estaría satisfecha sabiendo que él había hecho algo con la moto, pagaría sus estudios y finalmente se relajaría al volver a casa.

Ese día debía salir bien, debía salir todo finalmente bien, o dele contrario perdería los estribos.

 **Mientras tanto en la primaria oficial de Royal Woods...**

Ronnie esperaba en su auto a que su hija saliera de la escuela, ella siempre llegaba puntualmente a la hora de la salida de su pequeña, y trataba de seguir llegando puntual, pero su trabajo como enfermera le quitaba mucho tiempo para atender a su hija.

Y quizás cuando fuera doctora aún más, pero le aliviaba pensar que, si obtenía el puesto, Lincoln tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicarle nuevamente a su familia. Al volver debía hablar con Lincoln. Sentía que había sido demasiado dura con él, prácticamente le había obligado a deshacerse de su moto. A escoger entre su pasado o a ella. Le sorprendía que Lincoln se mantuviera emocionalmente sano y no cayera en la depresión al estar constantemente viendo su moto cubierta por una lona cada día.

Había sacrificado todo por ella y por Luz, debía recordarlo. Entonces levantó la vista y miró a la puerta de la escuela, ahí estaba su pequeña la que la saludaba con una sonrisa y alegría. Ronnie entonces abrió la puerta de su auto para qué ella entrará.

— Hola Lucecita. ¿Como te fue? — Ronnie le preguntó a su hija la cual al entrar al auto la abrazó.

— Bien ami, saqué otra A en español. — Luz comentó alegremente, algo a los que su madre la vio a los ojos.

— ¿En serio? Eso es genial. — Ronnie respondió mirando a los ojos de su hija. — Esa es mi nena.

— Je jeh, ¿voy a ir con mi abuela María o con mis Abuelitos de mi papá? — Preguntó sin dejar su sonrisa de lado.

— Hmmm. ¿Sabes? Hace mucho que no te dejo con tus abuelos Loud, ¿qué te parece si hoy te dejo con ellos?

— ¡Sí! — gritó feliz la pequeña. Ronnie Anne sonrió, Luz no pasaba mucho tiempo con sus abuelos paternos, pero aun así los quería mucho, y ella sabía que era valiosa para ellos.

Si Luz veía poco a los señores Loud, Lincoln los veía aún menos, y de alguna ellos veían a su hijo en su dulce nieta.

Ronnie Anne no sabía qué pensarían ellos de su hijo, después de la vida criminal que tuvo, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que era necesario para Lincoln reunirse con su familia otra vez.

Reflexionaba sobre eso cuando se dirigió hacia la antigua Casa Loud.

Y mientras ella llevaba a su hija a la casa de sus abuelos. Lincoln llegaba a su casa junto a Tony. Al menos ese chico no había empeorado la situación de su día.  
de alguna forma había sido una buena compañía durante su viaje.

Solo esperaba que él tampoco fuera amenazado por un club rival y revelará cosas que lo comprometieran y lo convirtieran en una rata. Eso sí sería una puta desgracia viera por donde se viera.

— Muy bien señor Loud, espero alcanzarlo en el estudio ese. — Tony mencionó mientras sacaba la moto.

— Sí… Solo recuerda chico el camino es algo confuso, así que no olvides donde nos debemos encontrar, ¿De Acuerdo? Los chicos están negociando con los Hawks y nosotros iremos a recoger el entretenimiento de medio tiempo. — Lincoln dijo viendo al joven que encendía la moto de su difunto amigo.

— Oiga señor Lincoln, No es por nada… Pero si lo ayudo ¿cree que podría considerarme para ser ascendido en la mesa? — Tony preguntó con cierto aire de esperanza, algo que hizo suspirar a Lincoln.

— Ya veré Tony… Por ahora solo ten en mente que esta noche quizás tengas sexo con una chica que viste en algún video sucio de internet.

El Prospect se rio al escuchar eso, mientras se preparaba para conducir.

— Joder, señor Lincoln, eso sería..., perfecto. — Dijo pensando que decir otra cosa molestaría a su compañero de mayor jerarquía.

— Si no te metes en problemas, puede que considere sugerir tu ascenso, pero es muy importante que no hagas nada estúpido. — Le dijo Lincoln.

— Como se le ocurre, señor. — Respondió él. — Ni siquiera romperé un vaso.

— Bien, ahora ve Tony. — Lincoln respondió mientras encendía la camioneta, aunque Tony aún seguía preparándose, para salir. — ¡Pero ya estás ahí, ¡qué es para ayer! — Regañó mientras el Prospect terminaba de colocarse el casco rápidamente.

— Oh, disculpe señor. — Respondió mientras giraba el acelerador mientras se dirigía a toda prisa al club, Lincoln suspiró mientras veía a Tony Partir.

Necesitaba fumarse un cigarro, así que no se lo pensó mucho al sacar su cajetilla de cigarros y su zippo de su chamarra, aún faltaban unos minutos para que las chicas se prepararán. Así que no importaba si se relajaba un poco.  
de todas formas si Llegaba antes que Tony al estudio y las chicas entraban a la Van, entonces dejaría solo al pobre Prospect en el camino.

Lincoln entonces prendió la radio para ver si había algo bueno para escuchar mientras partía.

― **Orion (Instrumental) MetallicA. ―**

Lincoln escuchó atentamente, le había tocado la suerte de tener la radio en el canal donde transmitían Metal, y justo ahí estaba una de las canciones favoritas de Luna de la banda MetallicA, Luna… Rayos su hermana podría pasar todo el día escuchando música a todo volumen y no se cansaría.

Era una de esas cosas que él extrañaba de su hermana, ese amor tan profundo que le tenía a la música. Más específicamente el Rock And Roll y el Heavy Metal.

Luna era otra de sus hermanas favoritas, pero le había perdido totalmente la pista desde hace varios años. No tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba o en que grupo tocaba, pero estaba convencido de que no estaban reconociendo su talento o si no estaría siendo bombardeado por su música. Aunque también podría ser que estaba usando un seudónimo, como Luan. Quería creer que no era un seudónimo como el de Luan.

Realmente deseaba ver a alguna de sus otras hermanas, al menos una que no elevara su estrés al máximo.

Y pensaba en eso cuando el vio el estudio de la antigua compañera de cuarto de Luna, dibujándose en plena cuadra. Nunca se sintió menos feliz de llegar a una parte que no fuera la comisaría.

Lincoln miró al lado a ver la carretera, por lo menos el atardecer se veía precioso desde esa vista, eso le había traído un buen recuerdo de cuando era más joven y conducía su motocicleta por el desierto al atardecer.  
Oh rayos, como recordaba ese sentimiento, el sentir su motor con la fuerza de un caballo que cabalgaba libremente por el desierto, el suave viento que lo refrescaba, el rugido del motor en sus oídos, y la vista de cómo poco a poco el sol se apartaba para dar paso a la noche llena de miles y millones de estrellas en la infinidad.

En esos momentos dejaba de ser un hombre y trascendía como un jinete. De aquellos que estaban por encima de la ley. Y la luna... Oh la luna, la única testigo de su paso por el mundo mortal. Su fiel compañera en la noche y la luz que lo guiaba nuevamente a su querido, querido hogar. Sólo al andar en motocicleta era realmente libre. No le importaría partir con Mr. Mayhem si era en plena carrera nocturna, cosa de no darse cuenta hasta que viera al Segador corriendo a su lado. Vaya, eso sería genial..., e irresponsable. Ni Ronnie Anne, ni mucho menos Luz merecían que él tuviera un final así y las dejara solas. Aquel pensamiento nuevamente lo trajo a la sucia realidad, hacia un estudio pornográfico para recoger a unas chicas para una fiesta, todo eso sin que su esposa se enterara, mientras un Prospect se llevaba la moto de un Prospect muerto por traidor, y así su esposa creyera que iba a vender su propia moto.

La vida era más fácil cuando él mismo era un Prospect.

Se estacionó casi en la entrada, y se bajó. Se detuvo un segundo en la puerta, realmente no quería volver a ese lugar, esperaba no tener que hablar mucho con Luan, y si no la veía, mucho mejor aún.

— Señor Loud. — Saludó la recepcionista, con una alegría que parecía más falsa que un billete de madera. — Las chicas lo están esperando.

— Gracias. — Lincoln respondió asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la recepción. Lincoln estaba enfocado, enfocado en que nadie ni nada más le arruinaría el día, solo llevaría a las chicas a la fiesta y él ya no tendría nada más de qué preocuparse.

Solo esperaba que Tony llegará pronto.

— Oh ahí está el abuelo. — Dijo la misma chica que lo había estado acosando. — ¿Ya es hora de la fiesta? — Lincoln volteó a verla y en realidad estaba bien vestida para el evento, con un vestido provocativo para llamar la atención.

— Ya casi...— Respondió Lincoln desviando la mirada, pero eso no evitó que ella se le juntará más.

— Oye, ya deja de actuar como si no estuvieras interesado en mí, sabes que me deseas. — Dijo de manera provocativa mientras trataba de arrimarse a Lincoln.

— ¿Y qué quieres qué haga? ¿Qué te agarre justo aquí en el sillón o qué? — Lincoln respondió tratando de no darle tanta importancia.

— Hmmm. Eso sería excitante. — La actriz respondió colocando su mano en la pierna de Lincoln el cual apenas y pudo reaccionar al tacto. — Anda, uno rapidito, así te quitarás esa cara de serio qué siempre te cargas.

La apartó de un modo tan repentino que parecía ser un reflejo que en otra época usó varias veces. Miró a la chica directamente a los ojos, ya con evidente molestia.

— Escucha, mejor ten un poco más de paciencia, y lo pasarás mejor que conmigo. — Dijo él. — No quiero perder tiempo.

—No sé por qué quieres esperar tanto tiempo — Dijo ella, acercándose otra vez a él. — ¿Estás seguro de que no eres...?

—¡No! — Respondió tajante. — No lo soy, tampoco quiero revolcarme contigo por ahora. ¿Está claro?

Ya lo tenía harto, pero no podía tratarla mal al menos hasta llegar con ella a la fiesta con los

RedHawks. Si había problemas con ella ahí, posiblemente no podría llevar a ninguna chica y todo el plan se habría arruinado por su culpa. Si tan sólo llegar Tony.

Y como si el Prospect le leyera la mente, una motocicleta se estacionó justo al lado de la camioneta, y encima venía Tony, sin ningún apuro. Señal de no tuvo problemas con la policía.

— Ya estoy aquí. — Dijo Tony entrando al estudio. — Wow… Es más grande de lo que esperaba. — Mencionó mirando a su alrededor.

— Tony. — Lincoln dijo al ver al chico entrando. — Qué bien qué llegas. ¿Todo fue bien? — Lincoln preguntó viendo de frente al joven Prospect.

— Sí, aunque hubo un pequeño problema, pero eso fue más por un error mío. — Tony respondió al mirar a espaldas de Lincoln solo para ver a la joven actriz. — Oh Wow… ¿Ella es una de las chicas? — Preguntó algo emocionado y nervioso.

Lincoln disimuló mirar a esa dirección, aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo.

— Sí… Y hay más de dónde vino esta. — Lincoln alzó una mano a Tony. — Dame las llaves de tu moto, tú conducirás la camioneta.

— ¿Qué? —dijo sorprendido el prospecto— ¿Yo voy a llevar a estas..., bellezas a la fiesta?

Era una palabra bastante contenida para lo que en realidad Tony quería decir, pero Lincoln entendía, y asintió.

— Sí, te ganaste conducir la camioneta con ellas. — Respondió Lincoln. — Sólo no llegues tarde, y que ni se te ocurra partir hacia otro lado, o todo el club saldrá a cazarte. —

No dijo eso último de un modo excesivamente agresivo, pero de todas formas Tony se asustó. Lincoln rio un poco, no había sido su intención, pero servía si así se concentraba.

— N-no se preocupe, señor. — Dijo él, pasando su mano por su cabello en un evidente gesto de nerviosismo. — Las llevaré directo a la fiesta.

— Bien. — Lincoln respondió al escuchar que la puerta del estudio se abría y de ahí salían las demás actrices, dando a relucir sus atributos y belleza. Tony por un momento se quedó solo mirándolas y por un momento se creyó el chico más afortunado de la historia.

— Bueno… Parece ser qué te sacaste el premio gordo Tony. — Lincoln mencionó dándole un suave codazo al Prospect.

— Uh-Uh… S-s-sí. — Tony Respondió tragando saliva al reconocer que él iba a pasar tiempo con esas señoritas.

Aunque Lincoln más que nada lo hacía para que la actriz que lo había estado acosando. No quería que lo estuviera molestando durante el viaje y menos con lo que ella le insinuaba tanto y con tantas ganas.

Pero si así se la sacaba de encima, entonces no tendría nada que perder. Además, disfrutaba más un paseo en una moto que en una camioneta vieja con olor a gasolina y Sexo.

— Oh, ¿quién es este niño? — Una de las actrices pelirroja se acercó a ver a Tony de pies a cabeza. — ¿Va a ser nuestro chofer señor Lincoln?

El peliblanco sonrió por aquel comentario.

— Sí, está algo joven así que no se pasen con él. No queremos que se rompa antes de llegar a la fiesta, ¿verdad?

— Oh, no, para nada señor Lincoln. — Respondió la actriz riendo un poco. — No le haremos daño, se lo cuidaremos muy bien.

Tony se sonrojó bastante, y Lincoln se rio, ya con mejor humor. Aquel chico estaba en el paraíso, debía disfrutar la noche, se lo había ganado.

— No tardes. — Dijo Lincoln, saliendo del estudio hacia la moto, y se colocó el casco.

— Señor Lincoln, le prometo que no demorare nada. — Escuchó decir a Tony desde adentro, mientras una mujer rubia y otra pelirroja lo abrazaban, cada una por un brazo. Esta vez Tony no se sonrojó, sino que hasta se rio.

Lincoln se sintió algo mejor, no había tenido que hablar con Luan y eso ya era muy bueno.

Finalmente, sólo, Lincoln suspiró. Al menos Tony se iba a divertir con las chicas. Lincoln encendió nuevamente un cigarro mientras esperaba a Tony para guiarlos al punto de encuentro.  
Pero mientras eso pasaba trató de familiarizarse con la moto del Prospect.  
Era una Harley Davidson de un modelo algo viejo, pero se sentía como nueva, quizás la había mandado a reparar un par de veces en el club y probablemente la había conseguido como un regalo de cumpleaños o como herencia pues el depósito de gasolina sobresalía y tenía además unos manubrios con los frenos cromados y en el frente una Calavera sobresalía del Faro. Quizás la moto le había pertenecido a un familiar. ¿Quién sabía? Tony quizás luego le diría quién le había dado su moto, y como le había llamado.  
Aunque imaginando que él era algo torpe, atrevido y un poco tonto. Seguramente le habría puesto el nombre de alguna exnovia.

El Prospect era torpe, pero le caía bien. Al menos se esforzaba por cumplir y llegar a ser un miembro con todos los parches, él mismo había sido como él, quizás incluso era aún más torpe que Tony, pero todo aquello después se olvidó cuando finalmente le dieron sus parches.

Sí, posiblemente le hablaría a los demás de que lo dejaran ascender..., cuando perdiera su torpeza. Hasta entonces seguiría siendo un Prospect. Y no había nada deshonroso en eso. Al Cabo de unos minutos Tony salió con las chicas aún sin apartar su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le parecía un sueño qué no muchos lograban cumplir, y si esa noche era mucho mejor se la jugaba por todas a qué haría lo posible para llevarse al menos a una a la cama.

Sobre todo, la Pelirroja que le había hincado primero el ojo.

— Listo señor Lincoln. — Tony Avisó abriendo la puerta a las chicas para que subieran a la camioneta.

— Bien Tony. — Lincoln respondió encendiendo la moto del mismo, aunque sintió una mano sobre su hombro y al voltear era otra vez la actriz.

— Oye abuelo, ¿No me darás un paseo en moto? — Preguntó insinuante, esa chica parecía que no sabía lo que era rendirse.

— Te vas a despeinar. — Dijo él. — Sube a la camioneta, preciosa.

— Está bien, pero más te vale que todo este misterio valga la pena. — Dijo ella.

Estaba seguro de que al final le daría lo mismo quien esté sobre ella, si hacía un buen trabajo, y aunque los RedHawks eran idiotas, alguno debía haber que pudiera satisfacerla.

Bufó, ya estaba harto de esa chica.

Lincoln comenzó a avanzar y Tony comenzó a seguirle con la camioneta, Si Lincoln no hubiera necesitado el dinero lo más probable es que ni siquiera hubiera ido al estudio de su hermana Luan, Así no habría tenido que conocer a esa chica y así las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles… Rayos, incluso pensaba en qué haber vendido un riñón para empezar no hubiera sido tan malo, aún le quedaba otro y con uno podía vivir perfectamente por años.

Lincoln recapacitar sus decisiones mientras conducía por la autopista para ir al punto de encuentro donde los Hawks siempre hacían sus carreras, ósea un estacionamiento algo abandonado que no habían terminado de construir.  
Ahí esos niños ricos solían ir para hacer sus dichosas carreras hollywoodenses. Algo que a él le molestaba, pero mientras no lo jodieran a él y a sus hermanos todo estaba bien…

O al menos quería pensarlo así porque de verdad le cagaban la madre esos putos niños ricos de mierda.

Aunque suponiendo como su humor había empeorado desde la mañana… Todo le cagaba la madre en sí. Solo quería que le dieran su parte del trato de ese día para largarse a su casa a ver televisión o quizás pasear en su bella Lucille. Qué más qué nada era lo que necesitaba ese día.

— Puto Mierda de Día. — Dijo completamente fastidiado. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar con los RedHawks, posiblemente muy poco. realmente sólo oírlos nombrar ya lo ponía antipático, eran odiosos como pocos, no había nada más patético que un puñado de niños ricos jugando a ser tipos duros. En el pasado incluso había golpeado a uno en una ocasión. Y estaba convencido que tendrían una actitud arrogante, maldita sea, creyéndose invencibles. En el fondo deseaba que se dispararán a sí mismo con las armas que obtuvieran.

Por el momento, el día parecía mejorar. No mucho, pero al menos no tenía que conducir la camioneta, y eso ya era bastante para como estaba yendo el día.

Una parte de él estaba molesta con Ronnie por pedirle vender su moto y forzarlo a hacer todos esos odiosos malabares, sólo para conservar a Lucille. Él nunca le habría pedido algo así..., pero ella no tenía ningún pasado oscuro que debió abandonar al ser madre.

Bufó furioso consigo mismo por haberse molestado con Ronnie Anne. Ella tenía todo el derecho de mandarlo a la mierda y no lo hacía. Ella lo haría de saber en dónde estuvo metido.

Al poco tiempo Lincoln ya había llegado al estacionamiento, Y ahí mismo Bobby y sus demás hermanos negociaban con los Redhawks, no era demás

— Ahí estás. — Mark dijo acercándose a Lincoln — Creí que no iban a llegar chicos. Hace casi media hora que empezó la reunión.

— Disculpa Mark, no queríamos retrasarnos mucho. — Lincoln respondió quitándose el casco. — Tuve una ligera complicación, pero ya lo arreglamos. ¿Cómo va todo? — Preguntó viendo a la dirección donde los autos Lujosos, el camión y las motocicletas estaban estacionadas uno frente a otro.

— Pues en realidad, todo ha ido bien. — Mark respondió mirando a la dirección donde se llevaba a cabo el trato. — Pero… Ya sabes querían probar las armas y apenas saben cómo disparar. — mencionó cruzando los brazos. — Aun no entiendo cómo si quiera saben conducir esas cosas.

— Meh supongo que para gastar gasolina a lo imbécil son lo único en lo que son buenos. Pero para el gatillo apestan peor que un pedazo de mierda. — Lincoln respondió mientras ambos avanzaban a las negociaciones.

— Je jeh, valga la pinche redundancia. — Mark respondió riendo por lo bajo. — Yo digo qué qué ellos dejan el pie en el acelerador y con eso ya se sienten corredores profesionales, ¡ja ja ja!

— Creo que tienes razón, sólo deben pisar el acelerador y esa mierda. — Dijo Lincoln. — Espero que alguno se disparé a sí mismo y me ahorré tener que soportarlos.

— Hombre, que yo también los desprecio— Se rio Mark. — Pero a falta de cerebro, tienen dinero y bastante. Si hasta pudimos sobrevender las armas y ni se dieron cuenta.

Lincoln se rio por eso, y por un momento se sintió aliviado. Eso ya era muy buena noticia, con un poco de suerte ya no necesitaría hacer más malabares por el dinero que necesitaba Ronnie Anne. Contempló a los RedHawks, parecían totalmente marcianos comparados con la austeridad y disciplina de las chaquetas negras con parches ganados por esfuerzo y lealtad solemne con sus demás hermanos. Anillos que representan su valía y coraje. Y sus motocicletas que eran un estandarte de sus personalidades y de su pasado en el club.

Mientras que ellos tenían ropa de marca, peinados adaptados a lo que fuera que fuera su moda, anillos caros, relojes caros, todo lo que el dinero de papi pudiera pagarles. No se habían tenido que ganar nada de lo que tenían en realidad, ya habían nacido entre el privilegio y una cartera atiborrada de billetes.

Incluso las chicas tenían ese estilo caro y promiscuo qué más qué nada era para complacer a sus novios con sus atuendos extravagantes. Y quizá con algo más.

Eran prácticamente de mundos diferentes, de un mundo que Lincoln no quería conocer.

— Me gustan sus armas compañero. Están muy cool, podría pasearme con esto por las calles y ningún pobre idiota se me acercara. — Dijo uno de los chicos qué pretendía sonar rudo, pero se le notaba el acento de niño con capital en los bolsillos que solo pretendía ser rudo frente a Sons.

— Sí, Es una Colt 1911 Calibre 9mm, la mirilla está ajustada y el cilindro bien acomodado, así no tendrán problemas con que se atasque y tendrán más puntería al disparar. — Bobby respondió con tranquilidad, pero con notable incomodidad con quién estaba hablando.

— Oye papaloid, ¿no tienes de esas armas que usan los gánsteres? Ya sabes de las que disparan super rápido. — Preguntó otro de los Hawks sosteniendo una Glock en sus manos.

— Si se refieren a una Uzi 22, pues no solo tenemos ahora entre escopetas y Rifles de Asalto M4. — Joseph respondió dentro del contenedor del camión. Mostrando las armas que tenían ahí.

— Me encantan estas we, son como las que usaba Toretto. — Otro de los niños dijo sosteniendo una escopeta SPAS-12

Bobby estaba seguro de que, si oía otra referencia a esa estúpida película de carreras de autos, iba a estallar. Por suerte sabía controlarse, además sabía fingir que no estaba furioso, asustado o preocupado, es lo primero que se aprende siendo un líder de un club de moteros.

— Te aconsejo no dispararla. — Intervino rápidamente Mark. — Tienen un retroceso bestial si disparas en ráfagas.

—En verdad eres aburrido. — Dijo sin hacerle caso. — No creo que sea tan…

No alcanzó a terminar. Disparó al aire, pero fue como la explosión de un volcán, como un cañonazo. El arma salió despedida hacia atrás, y rebotó en el suelo espantando a RedHawks y a Sons por igual, temiendo un disparo accidental que afortunadamente no ocurrió.

El joven que había disparado cayó al suelo, arrastrado por la escopeta, y se quejaba de dolor. Los Sons trataban de no reír.

— Cresta, te dije que no dispararás. — Dijo Mark al Hawks caído.

— Jo-der ¿chaval viste eso? — Uno de los Hawks dijo ante el disparo de la escopeta. — Vamos a ser los putos amos de la carretera con esto tío, nadie nos va a joder, ni siquiera esos putos policías.

— Sí, pero recuerden que si los atrapan será bajo su propio riesgo. — Joseph dijo ayudando al chico que se había caído.

— Bien, les daremos 3 cajas de Colts, M4 y por supuesto Spas. Cuando tengamos Las Uzi les avisaremos, pero… ¿Tenemos un trato por las armas? — Bobby levantó una mano al Líder de los chicos para cerrar el trato, algo a lo que todos quedaron en silencio para saber la decisión de ambos.

Tanto del presidente de Sam Crow como de RedHawks se miraron a los ojos esperando una reacción del otro… Pero al final el chico quedó convencido por las armas y por su potencia.

— Bueno Paps, me convenciste Bobby un trato es un trato. — Respondió cerrando el negocio dándole la mano al presidente del Club de Sons.

Ambos líderes apretaron sus manos, y para Lincoln eso fue lo mejor de todo el día. Cada maldito esfuerzo había valido la pena, cada maldito segundo de tensión con Luan, todo había dado frutos. Ahora ya no tendría problemas con Ronnie Anne..., al menos por lo que quedaba del día. Seguramente mañana sería la misma mierda, el destino hallaría la forma de torturarlo, siempre la hallaban.

Pero ese día, había resuelto sus problemas, y no le haría daño una cerveza o dos.

— Señor Lincoln. — Oyó la voz de Tony, a sus espaldas. — ¿De verdad puedo quedarme a la fiesta?

¡La fiesta!

Otro momento que puede salir mal. Toda la alegría que había sentido antes se desvaneció de golpe, como una patada en el estómago. Maldito Prospect por sacarlo de su momentáneo estado de alegría.

— Hablaré con Bobby. — Dijo él, agrio. — Espera aquí.

Lincoln entonces se acercó a Bobby mientras él junto a sus demás hermanos bajaban las armas del camión. Con la transacción completada y con ambos bandos complacidos por igual no quedaba más que entregar la mercancía y recibir el dinero.

Dinero que por supuesto no era poco.

Y la fiesta en la que Tony ya tenía tantas ganas de participar.

— Hey Bobby. — Lincoln avisó mientras veía como bajaban las armas.

— ¡Linc! Disculpa por no saludarte, pero es qué ya sabes, Negocios son negocios. — Bobby dijo volteando a ver a su hermano.

— No te preocupes. — Lincoln respondió ayudando a bajar las cajas. — Oye te quería pedir un favor.

— ¿Qué pasa? Si es lo del dinero ya está en proceso hermano, ya sabes primero hay que intercambiarlo. — Bobby respondió bajando de la carga del camión

— No es eso… Eh… Tony pregunta qué sí puede quedarse para la fiesta. — Lincoln respondió yendo directo al tema principal.

— Oh… Eh… Sí, supongo, Digo nosotros les estamos compartiendo de nuestras Bebidas y armas. ¿Por qué ellos no compartirían la fiesta? — Bobby respondió razonando también sobre las cosas. — De hecho… ¿Por qué no nos tomamos unas cervezas aquí y después nos vamos al club? ¿Te parece Linc?

— Claro Bobby, es una gran idea. — Respondió él. — Solo quiero relajarme, el día ha sido una mierda hasta ahora.

— ¿Negociar con Luan fue difícil? — Preguntó Bobby.

— Al revés, corrió por cuenta de Richard, por desgracia. — Respondió Lincoln cansado. — Pero hablar con Luan me dejó mal.

—Mierda, entiendo Linc. — Dijo Bobby. — ¿Vas a olvidarte de ir a la casa Loud?

— Claro que no.— Respondió Lincoln. — Tengo diez hermanas, alguna de ellas debe saber cómo no hacerme sentir mal.

Había una de ellas que jamás lo haría sentirse así. Ella había sido como un faro para él, alguien con quién confiar cualquier secreto y cosa, alguien que él quería demasiado, que mientras siguió viviendo en la casa Loud siempre tuvo una relación de mutua confianza que no podía ser quebrantado. Ese día había empezado mal desde el inicio, todo parecía que se había acomodado para que ese día saliera mal, los signos de su vejez, el pedido de su esposa, el trato que le pidió hacer Bobby a Luan y sobre todo la constante insistencia de la Actriz a tener sexo con ella, estaba cansado. Pero al final de todo podría regresar con su familia, ese día había ido mal por una razón que había empezado una mañana sin importancia qué se volvió tan importante.  
Tenía razón, cuando un día salía mal realmente iba a salir mal, Lincoln en ese punto solo esperaba que la fiesta hubiera sido lo más relajante del día. Todos los Hawks estarían borrachos, Sons estaría alerta y atentos a cualquier cosa o emboscada y volvería a casa con el dinero que su esposa requería para sus estudios. Hasta ese punto todo iba bien y debía seguir así. Ese día no quería enloquecer o perder los estribos por qué si así era de verdad se iba a enojar. Y nadie que estuviera presente a él quería ver al demonio en persona.

No parecía que fuera a empeorar la cosa, pero sabía por experiencia que cuando no parecía que las cosas iban a salir mal, era cuando estallaba algo terriblemente malo o irónico. No estaba dispuesto a que pasara hoy, así que decidió extremar las precauciones: se mantuvo alejado todo lo posible de los RedHawks y de las chicas de Luan, vigilando constantemente que su acosadora no estuviera cerca. También vigilaba los alrededores, por si la policía o un club rival iba al ataque.

Sólo quería recibir el dinero, irse a casa, ducharse, ver un poco la tele y hacerle el amor a su esposa, y si no era mucho pedir, que ella no hablara sobre lo bien que le hizo dejar S.A.M.C.R.O. y dedicarse a un trabajo honesto. Escupió furioso, si le decía que había vendido a Lucille, obviamente Ronnie Anne diría algo así. Hace tiempo que no tenía días así de malos.

Pasó un par de horas en el que Lincoln miraba todo a su alrededor con cierta calma y aburrimiento, la música no le gustaba para nada, era como una rara combinación de dubstep, electro, combinado con pedos pregrabados y un ritmo que cambiaba cada 5 segundos.

Sí qué extrañaba la música tocada con dedicación y fuerza de las bandas de los 90 y 80. Esas que no eran tocadas por niños pretenciosos que se creían músicos solo por hacer remixes… Y dios sí sonaba como un Abuelo, pero él había crecido junto a una hermana Rockera. Era obvio que en algún punto de su vida sus gustos se le pegarían como una mosca a la miel.

Pero al menos Tony estaba disfrutando mucho el estar borracho y teniendo la cabeza entre los pechos de la pelirroja, suspiró al ver eso, al menos alguien se la estaba pasando bien esa noche.

— Hey Linc. — Bobby lo llamó a sus espaldas. — ¿Qué pasa hermano, no te gusta la fiesta?

— No es eso… Ya sabes qué hay que estar atentos. — Lincoln respondió sin mostrar mucho interés.

— Sí… Yo también lo estoy, pero eso no me evita tomarme un par de frías con ustedes, mira el lado amable, esto fortalecerá nuestros lazos con los demás clubes de Royal Woods. En este punto ya podríamos tener más ventaja territorial con Lambs. — Bobby replicó dándole un suave golpe en el hombro. — Y Sí, yo sé que los Hawks apestan… Pero como bien me dijo Joseph hace rato, si ellos matan a 3 Lambs serán 3 de los que no deberemos preocuparnos.

— Hm… Claro, por qué tienen una puntería de puta Madre— Lincoln respondió sarcásticamente fastidiado.

Bobby no pudo evitar reírse con el comentario de Lincoln, y lo golpeó en el hombro mientras trataba de dejar de reírse.

— Es cierto que tienen una puntería de mierda, pero con que maten a uno ya es algo.

— No confío en que logren matar ni a uno. — Respondió Lincoln, contemplando a los RedHawks. De pronto pensó que quizás sería para peor, quizás los Lambs matarían fácilmente a los corredores callejeros y se quedarían con sus armas, usándolas contra los Sons.

Trató de espantar ese pensamiento apenas llegó. No era sano que le viera el peor futuro a todo.

— Vamos, Linc, relájate y tómate una cerveza. — Le dijo Bobby. — Tu parte del trabajo está asegurada, no tienes por qué preocuparte de Ronnie Anne.

La risa que soltó Lincoln hizo que Bobby se confundiera, por unos momentos.

— El problema es que sí tengo que preocuparme con ella. Va a descubrirme en cualquier momento. — A veces, la amargura era peor que el alcohol.

— Linc… Yo sé que estás en una dualidad interna, sé qué volver a esta vida… No es fácil. — Bobby dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hermano. — Supongo que… No debí pedirte volver al club de manera tan pronta, creí que sería como montar la motocicleta. Nunca se olvida.

— No es eso Bobby... — Lincoln mintió mirando su cerveza. — Es que… No quiero perderla hermano… Cuando volví estaba seguro de qué podía vivir de nuevo con esto, pero la verdad es que no, Si pierdo a Ronn pierdo a mi hija… Y te juro que la muerte sería un castigo menos doloroso que eso. — Lincoln respondió con tristeza. — No quiero perderlas hermano… Ellas son mi todo, aun no entiendo cómo tú puedes hacer esto con Lori y ella no te pida abandonar a tus hermanos, vender tu moto… O Mínimo hacer todo eso sin el temor de que se lleve a tus hijos.

Bobby miró a su hermano con pena, de verdad que no se había puesto en su situación antes de pedirle volver a S.A.M.C.R.O.

— Bueno… Es que mi situación es algo más relajada de lo que crees hermano...— Bobby se sentó junto a él. — Lori… Ha aceptado lo que hago, lo ha aceptado porque sabe que no tengo otras opciones, además porque sabe que aún con lo que hago no le soy infiel, trato de darle atención a ella, a mis niñas y a Robbie. Ella me ha pedido muchas veces abandonar el club, pero sabe que, sin esto, sin todo esto me muero, no recibimos ingresos de ningún tipo si no fuera por lo que yo hago en el club y por eso ella lo ha aceptado. Pero en tu caso, Ronnie quiere que seas un hombre que se adapte de nuevo a toda esta sociedad. Donde todo se controla como si todos fueran marionetas.

— Te envidio. — Dijo él, riendo un poco. — Ronnie nunca se sintió cómoda con esta vida. A veces sueño con que ella me acompaña en Lucille hasta donde llegue la carretera.

— Sí, eso sería genial hermano. — Respondió Bobby. — Pero Ronnie no lo hace por fastidiarte, ella de verdad te ama.

— Lo sé. — Respondió Lincoln, y eso lo entristecía más que nada. — Nunca quiso que me pusiera en riesgo. En el fondo..., lo hace por mí.

Pensar eso le dolía. Ronnie Anne sólo quería que estuviera bien, y él la recompensaba poniéndose en riesgo, mintiéndole y volviendo al modo de vida autodestructivo que tanto extrañaba. Si tan solo le permitiera montar a Lucille, no sería tan malo.

Pero tenía algo claro: él era terriblemente egoísta.

Bobby suspiró pesadamente. Entonces metió su mano al bolsillo interior de su chaleco y sacó un papel ligeramente doblado.

— ¿Sabes? Guardaba esto para una ocasión especial... Pero... Supongo que tú lo necesitas más que yo. — Lincoln al tomarlo en sus manos lo abrió. Y para su sorpresa era un cheque por 10,000. dólares.

— Espero que con eso puedas pagar los estudios de mi hermana. — Bobby dijo volteando a verlo con una sonrisa. — Yo espero que te sirva mucho de ayuda, yo pensaba en comprarle algo lindo a mis niñas y a Robbie con eso… ¿Pero qué demonios? Sí es por una buena causa, ¿porque no? — Terminó de decir dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a su hermano.

— ¿Seguro qué… Quieres darme esto? — Lincoln preguntó al ver el dinero en sus manos.

— Hey. Paga los estudios de mi hermana y mantente tranquilo. — Bobby respondió de buena manera. — De todas formas… Ayudaste a forjar una alianza e hiciste mucho por nosotros hoy, mereces relajarte un rato.

— Te lo devolveré, Bobby, lo juro. — Dijo Lincoln, pero el mexicano alzó la mano para interrumpirlo.

— Nada de devolver, Linc, es un regalo. — Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

— Bobby, sabes que me gusta ganarme las cosas —respondió Lincoln, su mano temblando al sostener el cheque.

—Te lo ganaste, Linc, — Le dijo Bobby. — Vamos, acéptalo y ya. Con todo lo que hiciste por el club en el pasado, debería darte tres cheques así.

Lincoln miró el cheque. Realmente era el dinero que necesitaba, pero le dolía tener que aceptarlo así. No era lo mismo ganar diez mil dólares vendiendo armas, que obtener diez mil como regalo de un amigo.

Su paso como Prospect le enseñó que las cosas debían ganarse, y a pesar de había sufrido todo el día por ese dinero, no esperaba obtenerlo así.

— Bobby...

— Lincoln. — Interrumpió el presidente del club. — Te ordeno guardar ese cheque, cambiarlo y pagarle los estudios a Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln quiso replicar algo… Pero en realidad si lo hacía Bobby quizás se molestaría con él y eso terminaría mal, quizás Bobby le obligaría a meterse ese cheque por el culo si seguía renuente a aceptarlo.

— Gracias Bobby...— Lincoln dijo simplemente para abrazar a su hermano.

— Hey, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije siempre? Carnales de Toda la Vida. ¿Recuerdas? — Bobby respondió haciendo sonreír a su hermano.

— Por supuesto… Carnales de Toda la Vida. — Lincoln soltó una ligera risa al escuchar eso de nuevo.

— Anda, ve a casa Linc. Dile a mi hermana qué está hecho y qué ya no debe preocuparse. — Bobby replicó para verlo a los ojos. — Cuida muy bien de ellas, ¿Sí?

— Por supuesto. — Lincoln respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

En realidad, no podía decirle nada a Ronnie Anne sobre Bobby o si no comenzaría a sospechar, pero algo inventaría para hacerle llegar el mensaje que ella le enviaba.

— Ten cuidado con estos ebrios, hermano. — Le dijo Lincoln, Bobby solo se rio.

— Linc, he tenido que vigilar a los Sons ebrios, ahí hay peligro real. — Dijo divertido. — Regresa a casa y ya no te preocupes más.

— Muy bien. — Lincoln respondió dirigiéndose a su moto. — Ah y dile a Tony qué no se atragante o si no se va a ahogar. — Lincoln rio viendo al Prospect que ya tenía la cabeza metida entre las piernas de la pelirroja.

— Ja ja ja. Ok suerte Linc. — Dijo regresando a la fiesta de los Hawks con sus demás hermanos.

Lincoln asintió y montó la moto del Prospect para ir al club por Lucille no tardó mucho en llegar pues conocía las carreteras del pueblo como la palma de su mano, incluso los atajos menos esperados. Llegó en menos de media hora y dejó la Moto de Tony solo para montar a su bella yegua cromada de negro, y como por arte de magia, el universo pasó a estar conformado sólo por él y su moto, recorriendo la carretera fantástica hacia su club. Ahí la magia se rompería y volvería a ser el Lincoln que Ronnie Anne ama. Igual había magia en eso, pero no era nada comparado con lo fabuloso que sentía recorrer el camino sobre Lucille. Era literalmente otro universo.

Por un momento un hombre y una máquina, para fusionarse en un solo ser que recorría las calles libremente, fuera de las leyes y las reglas de una vida estrictamente controlada por una sociedad que se regía por izquierda a derecha. Él ahora se sentía en paz, como si el mundo nuevamente tuviera sentido una vez más.

La vida se vivía sólo una vez, para un hombre de negocios se vivía viajando solo para hacer negocios, para un camionero se vivía por trabajo.

Pero la de él se vivía sobre una motocicleta. En una carretera con el sonido del motor resonando en las calles y avenidas. Donde él único y verdadero ser qué podía juzgarlo era el segador.

Eso sí era la libertad. Los demás no sabían lo que era estar vivo. Nada se comparaba a lo que vivía él encima de su moto, remontando la carretera y esperando nunca llegar al final de la misma. No era un hombre sobre una moto, eran un único ser, mucho más que un simple jinete, él era la moto y la moto también era él en un todo inseparable.

Lincoln entonces miró al frente solo para ver una hermosa puesta de Sol, sonrió al ver el cielo anaranjado y rojizo, por un momento parecía que esa era la salida de su vida, el final qué tarde como temprano le llegaría sin ninguna duda.

Pero no ese día, siguió conduciendo hasta que el sol se ocultó, lo que le dio marcha nuevamente al Club donde debía recoger su camioneta.  
Pero esos momentos donde Lincoln pudo tocar nuevamente la dulce ala de la Libertad, se sintió… Completamente en Paz.

Deseaba que esos momentos pudieran durar para siempre, o al menos una semana en vez de minutos. No llevaba ni un mes en su nueva vida y ya se sentía ahogado, como si sobre él hubieran pasado miles de años, como si un grupo de Lambs le hubiera dado una paliza o como si lo hubieran arrastrado en la moto. No se imaginaba engañando a Ronnie Anne, no lo resistiría..., aunque a veces pensaba que ella preferiría una infidelidad a que regresara con los Sons.

Lincoln volvió a sentirse terrible, ojalá Ronnie Anne pudiera ser como Lori y entender el amor que él sentía por su moto, por aquel estilo de vida. Ya se imaginaba a su amor en su espalda, atravesando un atardecer en llamas...

Se valía soñar. Amaba a Ronnie Anne tal como era, pero eso no quitaba que algunas conductas de ella pudieran mejorarse.

Lincoln comenzó a avanzar con su Moto a su querido Club, mientras aún imaginaba pasar el tiempo con su esposa en esa moto que amaba al igual que su familia. Por un momento él sintió correcto en algún día darle a su esposa un paseo en moto.  
Sentía que si ella sentía ese deseo de libertad que él sentía por la moto quizás su parecer cambiaría… Pero desechó esa idea por completo.  
Aunque amaba a su esposa él sabía que ella no podía amar a la moto, la moto le había arrebatado a su padre, la moto había alejado a su hermano. Y Por poco la moto lo alejaba a él. Quizás su madre tenía razón una una cosa, cuando un hombre pone su deseo de libertad por sobre su familia, el amor se pierde.

Pero Lincoln no era así, él había demostrado que su amor por la moto y por su familia podían ser equilibrados cuando era más joven. Aunque ahora siendo algo más viejo… Esas líneas no podían balancearse tan fácil como antes.

¿Desde cuándo todo se había vuelto tan difícil? A sus 20 años él ya era un Motociclista forjado por el club de Sons, él podía ir y venir a cuántas ciudades se lo requiriera, matar a los rivales sin ninguna carga moral y acostarse con cualquier chica que se le cruzará en el camino. Quizás todo eso cambió cuando Finalmente decidió mudarse con su novia… O Cuando se casó, pero de algo estaba seguro, cuando su hija nació cambió el panorama, dio un giro turbio y como si hubiera sido cosa del mismo destino la libertad del joven Lincoln fue cambiada por la responsabilidad del Adulto.  
Una niña fue todo un desafío aun habiendo vivido tantos años con sus hermanas. Pero Lincoln en lugar de sentirse mal, se sentía muy bien, pocas cosas en su vida le habían hecho tanto bien como el haber tenido la oportunidad de ser padre. Su pequeña Luz era eso, su luz, y eso no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo… O quizás sí… Pero eso era algo de lo que él se arrepentía. Pobre muchacho… Ojalá y en su momento pudiera haberle dicho… Lo mucho que lo sentía.

Había cometido miles de errores en su vida, cada uno peor que el otro, pero a él no lo consideraba un error, claro que no. Realmente siempre lo amó. No, el error fue alejarse tanto, tanto de él. No le sorprendería si al final lo odiaba, lo merecía, pero tampoco habría podido ser el padre que merecía. Seguramente lo habría arruinado, su madre no era Ronnie Anne, era muy..., diferente, posiblemente la angustia la habría convertido en todo lo contrario a lo que era.

Y ahí estaba su gran error: jamás contarle a Ronnie que Luz no era la única descendiente que él tenía. Ella no estaba sola..., y merecía saberlo. Quién sabe, tal vez Luz y él se llevarían muy bien...

¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? ¡Claro que no podían verse! Si lo hacían, descubrirían el que quizás era el mayor de todos sus errores.

Sería el fin. El maldito final de todo. La policía intervendría, sus propios camaradas Sons lo despreciarían, y es muy probable que acabara en la cárcel, finalmente siendo asesinado por algún miembro de una pandilla que también cumplía condena con él

Tal vez en ese momento se habían acabado sus días de paz.

— Jesucristo...— Lincoln se dijo al detener su moto unas calles del club, pensar en ello le había dejado como una patada directo al corazón. Él como padre jamás esperaba enfrentarse a esos pensamientos sobre sus hijos. Pero la verdad no podía negarse que él como humano había cometido errores. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que ninguno de ellos había sido un error. No planificados quizá, pero errores jamás… Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo el error más grande de sí, era no ser el padre que ellos se merecían. Entonces metió su mano al bolsillo de su chamarra donde tenía su celular.  
1 Mensaje de Ronnie. Tal como lo esperaba.

"Linc fui a dejar a Luz a casa de tus padres, no regreses tarde. ¡Te amo!" Sonrió un poco, al menos Luz se llevaba mejor con su familia que él mismo, eso ya era algo. aquel día sí podría llegar temprano a su casa, no tendría problemas como el día anterior. Pero la reflexión anterior seguía resonando en su mente. ¿Ronnie seguiría amándolo si supiera lo que hizo? Una infidelidad sería la gota que colmaría ese vaso lleno de masacres y arrestos, estaba seguro de que lo dejaría y se llevaría a Luz para siempre.

En momentos así se daba cuenta de lo acertado que era el nombre de su hija. Realmente era la luz en su vida oscura.

Pensaba en eso cuando se acercó al club. Lo mejor sería mimarlas todo lo posible.

Llegó únicamente para dejar su amada moto en el garaje de reparaciones, era el mejor sitio donde dejarla, pero no para siempre, luego volvería por ella.

— Te veré pronto Nena. — Lincoln le dijo a su moto mientras salía del garaje solo a fumarse un cigarrillo. Era hora de volver a casa, así qué simplemente agarró su camioneta y como llegó se fue.

Ese día lo había llenado de estrés y de ira, lo único que quería era llegar a casa para darle la buena nueva a su esposa sobre el dinero, ya se inventaría algo para decirle después. Solo quería llegar a casa, abrazar a su hija y quizás al rato le haría el amor a Ronnie solo para calmar las tensiones que había acumulado. Y si tenía suerte quizás nada malo saldría de eso, de todas formas, ya había cumplido con "Vender" La moto, solo le quedaba llegar a casa y esperar la reacción de Ronnie.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que el auto de su esposa no estaba estacionado en ninguna parte, ni en la entrada del hogar ni en la cochera, así que lo primero que hizo fue sacar el cheque de su chamarra para guardarlo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, acto siguiente se quitó su chamarra y la escondió en el piso del asiento de pasajero. Y entonces salió de su camioneta solo para terminar su cigarro.  
El humo del tabaco era otra de las cosas que lo relajaban, el simple hecho de llenar sus pulmones de humo era suficiente como para relajarlo. El único vicio que podía permitirse como hombre casado, no por eso menos malo. Se rio un poco al recordar cuánto había tosido cuando encendió por primera vez un cigarrillo y le había dado una fumada. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces? Toda una vida. ¿Así se habría sentido su abuelo o el señor Quejón cuando rememoraba su vida?

Pensar en su abuelo y su vecino trajo nuevas punzadas de dolor. Realmente extrañaba a su abuelo, sus consejos le habrían servido muchísimo. Maldijo, su mente parecía obsesionada con la idea de tener un mal día, tanto que se saboteaba a sí misma trayendo un pensamiento triste por uno peor.

Sólo esperaba que llegara pronto Ronnie Anne y Luz, para poder ser feliz de una vez y que el día mejorará al fin.

Al cabo de un rato ya estaba completamente relajado, simplemente veía la televisión sintonizando un programa para niños. ¿Porqué? Ni él mismo lo sabía, simplemente le gustaba ver algo que no le amargara más el día. Además, qué le gustaba ver a esa esponja parlanchina de pantalones cuadrados haciendo una y mil locuras, Le gustaba desde que era niño y aunque había bajado un poco su calidad seguía siendo divertido de ver.  
Hasta qué entonces escuchó un auto estacionado afuera de su casa. Lincoln sonrió por unos momentos al saber que su familia había llegado.

Entonces al escuchar las llaves que desbloqueaban la puerta se levantó para ir a saludarlas.

— ¿Linc? ¿Ya llegaste? — Ronnie preguntó algo confundida, su esposo raramente llegaba temprano a casa… O antes que ellas.

— Y sí. — Respondió dirigiéndose a su esposa para acomodarle un beso en la mejilla. Aunque algo muy extraño para él era que su hija no estaba a su lado. — ¿Y Luz? — Preguntó extrañado de no ver a su pequeña al lado de su esposa.

— Ah… Sí, es que llamé a tu casa y tus padres me dijeron que la dejara un rato más, qué ella y Lily estaban jugando videojuegos. — Ronnie respondió dejando su bolso en la mesa cerca de la puerta. — Además… ¿Por qué no? Digo la están cuidando, está pasando un buen rato y siento que eso es importante. — Entonces suspiró cansada para abrazar a su marido. — Rayos Linc… Hoy vine tan, tan cansada…

— Jeh… Me imagino. — Lincoln respondió casi cargándola. — Oye, parece ser que tenemos la casa sola, ¿Te gustaría hacer algo? Ya sabes algo que empieza con S y termina exo. — Preguntó con algo de risa, lo que causó que ella también será por eso.

— Adelante Lincoln. — Dijo robándole un beso, y así sin más demora subieron a su cuarto y no tardaron en desvestirse.

El cuerpo de su esposa no era tan anguloso como el de las modelos de Luan, pero era únicamente de él, y le parecía perfecto como perfecta moto era Lucille. Y al pensar en ambos amores termino besando a Ronnie Anne con una pasión que llevaba tiempo guardada, con la desesperación de un día horrendo dentro de él que debía disipar, y el mejor modo era con el amor de Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln nunca apreció el arte, pero estaba seguro de que ni toda la poesía, pinturas y demás cosas alcanzarían a igualar la belleza de su esposa.

Y se dejó llevar, vaya que sí lo hizo. Entre ambos el amor se disfrutaba inmensamente en la cama, ahí solo se demostraba el amor, la pasión y todo tipo de afecto que ellos sintieran por el otro, entre jadeos, embestidas y besos dados con pasión pura.

Como si aún fueran jóvenes desenfrenados que habían encontrado una nueva forma de entretenerse en el sillón de un pequeño apartamento. Algo que solo ellos dos podían disfrutar de una manera cercana y personal, pues de esa misma pasión solo podía pertenecer sólo para ellos dos. Dos adultos que habían unido sus vidas por ese amor que había dado como resultado a una pequeña que ambos amaban.

Pero mientras ella no estaba en casa debían disfrutar del momento. Y para Lincoln hacer el Amor en la cama y en la carretera eran la mejor forma de relajarse.  
Y dios, como amaba los rugidos y gemidos de sus amores eternos. Solo Ellas podían sanar su alma afligida ofreciendo un consuelo que muy pocos entenderían.

Pero ahí estaba ella encima suyo ofreciéndole el alivio que tanto había requerido durante el día. Pidiéndole más y más de su amor incondicional. Él le entregaba todo lo que existía en él, no solo su amor, sino todos los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su corazón. Cuando la tocaba, la piel de Ronnie era como agua viva, que temblaba de arriba a abajo con el tacto, y cada movimiento era como un relámpago recorriendo ambos cuerpos. Eran el Yin y el Yang, oscuridad y luz, no por sus cuerpos sino por sus almas. Y al final nada importaba, porque eran uno solo, dos cuerpos fundiéndose, dos almas en sintonía. Le parecía estar en el paraíso, trascendiendo la realidad junto a ella, y finalmente sentía como iba a derramarse como los ríos que se aman dentro de su amada Ronnie Anne. Un clímax estremecedor que terminó en un beso, por un momento, tan solo por un momento todo el mundo parecía desaparecer a su alrededor. Y lo demás.  
Lo demás ya no importaba en realidad, solo ellos dos y el cosmos.

Después de eso ambos se miraban el uno al otro, todo lo que podía hacerse o sentirse ya estaba hecho. Simplemente estaban ahí en silencio con el único sonido latente de respiraciones cansadas pero satisfechas.

— Jeh...— Lincoln rio por lo bajo mientras su esposa arqueaba una ceja.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso Linc? — Preguntó sonriendo al ver a su esposo.

— No, nada. Solo qué me recordaste a ese verano de hace 10 años. Cuando hicimos esto en la playa ja ja ja.— Lincoln mencionó al recordar ese momento exacto.

— Jeh, sí. ¿Pero sabes algo? No lo hiciste mal para ser un viejo. — Ronnie rio haciendo que Lincoln también lo hiciera.

— Awww. Cosa, como si de verdad aún no fuera igual de bueno que cuando éramos jóvenes.

— Pues tengo que decir que tú sigues siendo igual de bueno. — Dijo Ronnie riendo, y acarició su pecho.

— Ya sabes, somos como el vino, mientras más edad, mejor. — Dijo riendo. — Deberíamos volver a la playa y repetir lo mismo.

— Para hacer eso sí que estamos viejos, Lincoln. — Respondió Ronnie riéndose.

Él beso su frente y por unos segundos quedaron en silencio. Lincoln sentía los latidos de Ronnie y eso por alguna razón lo tranquilizaba.

— Tengo que contarte algo. — Dijo Lincoln.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó Ronnie.

— Nada grave. — Dijo él.

— Oh… ¿Y de qué se trata? — Preguntó Ronnie recargándose en el pecho de su esposo. Lincoln en ese momento pensó bien lo que le iba a decir a su esposa.

— Es… Sobre Lucille. — Lincoln respondió tallándose la cara con la palma de su mano.

— Oh sí… Eh Linc quería decirte algo con respecto a eso. — Ronnie desvió la mirada con algo de pena y arrepentimiento.

— Ya sé, ya sé Ronn… Mira yo…

— No espera déjame terminar. — Ronnie interrumpió para mirarlo a los ojos y suspirar pesadamente. — Yo… Yo cambié de parecer. — Dijo en un tono bajo confundiendo a Lincoln. — Hoy… Me di cuenta de qué obligarte a vender a Lucille es una decisión… Muy egoísta de mi parte Linc. — Lincoln se sorprendió al escuchar eso. — Yo, creí tontamente qué si vendías la moto eso te haría bien, nos haría bien a todos, más yo por temor que regresarás a S.A.M.C.R.O. Pero la verdad es que no… No puedo hacerte eso, Lucille es muy importante para ti y yo sé que esa moto representa mucho para ti… Y sería muy egoísta de mi parte obligarte a vender algo de lo que tú tienes tanto aprecio, no sería justo negar lo que fuiste solo por querer imponer lo que yo creo que es mejor para nosotros. — Terminó de decir para voltear a ver a su marido. — La puedes seguir conservando Linc. Espero… Que puedas perdonarme por querer hacer que la vendieras. y qué… Y qué si aún no está tan dañada… No sé, quizás algún día llevar a repararla y pasear en ella como siempre quisiste.

Aquello lo animaba, confundía y en parte igual molestaba, pero principalmente lo confundía.

Había pasado uno de los peores días de su vida buscando una forma de conseguir dinero y fingir que había vendido a Lucille, todo para que ahora Ronnie le dijera que podía conservarla y repararla.

Pero ahí estaba lo maravilloso: Ronnie quería permitirle usarla. Tal vez al fin podrían andar en motocicleta juntos, como tanto había soñado.

— Ahora sí, dime tú ¿qué me ibas a decir? — Ronnie preguntó de regreso para ver a Lincoln.

— Eh… Yo, es que. — Lincoln quería decir que en efecto ya había vendido a Lucille y que ya tenía el dinero, pero en parte tenía una oportunidad dorada frente a él. Comenzar de nuevo desde cero y mostrarle la vida que él tanto anhelaba. — Rayos Ronn… Es que ya la mandé con una persona que la iba a desmontar. — Lincoln mintió haciendo que su esposa suspiró con pena.

— Dios Linc… Lo siento, yo no esperaba eso. — Ronnie dijo con cierto hilo de pena en su voz.

— Pe… pero no te preocupes, aún no la han desmontado. — Lincoln mintió de nuevo tratando de hacer que su Ronnie creyera esa historia.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Aún no es tarde para recuperarla? — Preguntó sonriendo de nuevo

— No… De-Hecho aún no me han pagado nada por ella… Aún no es tarde. — Lincoln sonrió torpemente a Ronnie la cual suspiro de alivio momentáneo.

— Qué bien Linc. — Ronnie dijo acariciando la mejilla de su esposo en su palma.

— Pero… ¿Y qué ocurrirá con tus estudios? — Lincoln preguntó devuelta tragando saliva pesadamente, le estaba mintiendo a su esposa de la peor forma posible.

— Ya pensaré en algo Linc… Lo que más me importa ahora es tu felicidad, quiero que seas feliz Linc… De verdad, te amo tanto… Y quiero lo mejor para ti… Quiero ser lo mejor para ti, ya no quiero obligarte a nada que te haga sentir mal, o qué trato de imponer mis deseos sobre los tuyos… Yo quiero que seas feliz Lincoln, por eso te amo. — Ronnie terminó sellando sus penas con un beso en los labios de su esposo.

Él le dio un beso, y sintió que era el mejor beso que le había dado en años. Ella era su mayor tesoro, lo que iluminaba sus días, junto con su hija. Ronnie era su compañera, era comprensiva como ninguna, nadie lo soportaría como lo hacía ella. Sólo la podía describir como perfecta, era maravillosa, era mil veces mejor que él.

¿Cómo se había enamorado de un perdedor como él? Sentía que la estaba bajando, que le había impedido ser todo lo que ella podría haber sido. Quién sabe, tal vez hace años habría sido doctora de no haberlo conocido.  
Pero mala suerte, lo había amado, y tenían una preciosa hija. Eso valía muchísimo para él. en ese momento sintió que, si Ronnie le había pedido renunciar al club, él la había obligado a renunciar a cualquier futuro que tenía planeado.  
Sin embargo, podía jurar que a ella no le importaba. No, después de todo lo que acababan de tener, era imposible que no estuviera feliz con él.

— Ahora. ¿Quién va por nuestra pequeña? — Ronnie preguntó de nuevo con una sonrisa haciendo que Lincoln le sonreirá igual.

— Déjame esto a mí, igual… Tenía ganas de ir con mis padres. — Lincoln respondió mirándola a los ojos. — Espera aquí. — Lincoln respondió levantándose de la cama para comenzar a ponerse su ropa.

Ronnie lo miró nuevamente. Como le encantaba ver a su esposo que desde hace algunos años tenía una musculatura prominente, además de los tatuajes que adornaban su piel, se veía rudo sin importar cuanto lo viera le enamoraba ver a Lincoln como él era... Aunque le incomodaba un poco ver el Símbolo de la parca en su espalda.  
Ver a los ojos del Grimm Reaper era como… Ver a una bestia, una bestia que estaba ahí fría y silenciosa, una bestia que se mofaba de ella.  
Que, aunque su marido hubiera salido del club, jamás podría sacar a esa bestia de Lincoln.

Puede que él ya no estuviera con Sons. Pero ella había aprendido qué podía sacar al hombre del club, pero jamás podría sacar al club del hombre.

Ni, aunque cubriera ese tatuaje con toda la tinta del mundo

Sentía una cruel tristeza en cuanto veía aquel tatuaje en la espalda de su esposo. Le recordaba algo que no quería recordar: Lincoln siempre sería un Son, aunque perdiera su chaqueta, incluso si perdía a Lucille, su moto. Su corazón siempre estaría en la carretera, incluso lo notaba cuando salía a trabajar, notaba el ansia que sentía él por tomar su moto y marcharse por la carretera.

—Volveré pronto. —dijo él, sonriéndole. Menos mal había cubierto ese tatuaje con su ropa, no soportaba verlo.

— Ten cuidado. — Respondió Ronnie devolviéndole la sonrisa. — Y no te preocupes, encontraremos una forma.

— Creo que ya tengo algo en mente. — Dijo él — Pero espera a que vaya a buscar a Luz y te explico.

― **Nothing Else Matters MetallicA.―**

Lo contempló mientras salía, y oyó cómo encendía la camioneta. Por alguna razón, Ronnie Anne se sintió triste, aunque sólo era por unos segundos. Triste y preocupada.

Y mientras tanto Lincoln pensaba en lo que su esposa le había dicho, en lo de su cambió de opinión, pensaba en su maldito día y el cómo tuvo que sufrir por conseguir un dinero que él había negado tener. Le enojaba que todo hubiera sido un cambio de planes innecesario del inicio al fin. ahora nuevamente tenía uno de sus eternos dilemas sobre qué hacer. Pero tenía un plan. Un plan que debía funcionar, o si no quizás todo había sido en vano.  
Pero trataba de no pensar en ello Mientras escuchaba la radio

Mientras Regresaba a la casa de L.  
Mientras regresaba a una vida en la que él había creído abandonada por su mente y corazón.

No esperaba volver a la Casa Loud de esa forma. Llevaba muchos años sin entrar, sin ver a sus padres y hermanas, pero con dolor pensaba que no era del todo porque no tenía ánimos de verlos. Su familia no tomó muy bien su entrada a S.A.M.C.R.O., y algunos peor que otros. Incluso Lucy suspiró más de la cuenta aquel día, y eso era muy mala señal. Esperaba que sus padres no siguieran molestos con él.

Oía la radio, pero en realidad no escuchaba la música. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al ver la mágica casa de su niñez, donde pasó tantos buenos momentos y otros no tan buenos. Cada centímetro del lugar tenía una historia, recuerdos de su intensa niñez.

— Joder. — Fue lo que pudo murmurar entre la nube de tormenta que era su cabeza en esos momentos.

Ahí estaba, siendo sincero se sentía un poco incómodo al estar nuevamente ahí. La última vez que estuvo ahí había sido obligado por el destino mismo a abandonar a su familia, pero no por qué él quisiera, sino porque había sido necesario.  
Puso el freno de Mano y se bajó de su camioneta, entonces caminó a los escalones del porche y ahí fue cuando comenzó a buscar sus llaves, hace miles de años que no usaba esa misma llave. De alguna forma se sentía como un niño de nuevo, regresando a casa como miles de veces en el pasado lo hizo.

Al encontrar la vieja llave de su casa la metió en el cerrojo. Y al encajar a la perfección le dio vuelta y entró.

— ¿Papá, Mamá? — Lincoln preguntó para ver si ellos estaban ahí. — Soy yo, Lincoln. — Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Y en ese momento una chica rubia apareció en la sala.

— Oh… ¡Lincoln! — Dijo con cierta alegría en su voz. — Había olvidado que tenía llaves hermano. — Lincoln miró a esa dirección para ver a Lily la cual fue a abrazarlo. — Qué alegría verte de nuevo Linc.

Aún la recordaba como el bebé que había tenido que cuidar tantas veces. La chica que era ahora aún conservaba cierto aire de inocencia o ternura que tenía desde ese entonces.

— Lily...— Dijo el, y su voz sonó más quebrada de lo que quería. — Lily..., es una alegría.

No se pudo contenerse y soltó un par de lágrimas en cuanto la abrazó, y la apretó deseando internamente que no le guardaba ningún rencor.

— Lincoln, no llores. — Dijo ella, aunque su voz igual sonaba quebrada.

— No estaba llorando, algo entró a mis ojos. — Rio él, ya más animado.

El día había mejorado, definitivamente

— ¿Cómo estás hermano? Hace años que no te veo. — Lily dijo limpiándose los ojos.

— Bueno. Estoy viejo, supongo que eso es algo. — Lincoln respondió mirando a su pequeña hermana de vuelta. — Rayos, creciste tanto. ¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿Veinte, Treinta, ¿Ochenta? — Ese comentario hizo que Lily riera por tal ocurrencia.

— Je je no, para nada hermano, apenas tengo 20

— ¿20? Rayos el tiempo vuela en esta casa ¡ja ja! — Lincoln respondió suspirando, de alegría. — Oye Lyl… Supongo que sabes a lo que Vine.

— Oh, ¿tu pequeña? Sí, lo que pasa es que ya se durmió. — Lily respondió mirando hacia la sala, — Se quedó dormida mientras veíamos una película, estuvimos jugando videojuegos toda la tarde y creo que eso la cansó je jeh.

— Me alegra saber que lo hayan pasado bien. — Dijo él feliz. — ¿Y qué tal jugaba?

— Con un poco de práctica sería igual que tú cuando niño. — Se rio Lily.

— Si que pasó el tiempo...— Dijo mirando su vieja casa. Se veía extrañamente igual, como si no corriera el tiempo ahí. — ¿Dónde están mamá y papá? ¿Qué es de nuestras hermanas?

Se arrepintió un poco de esa última pregunta, pero era casi inevitable hacerla.

— Bueno, papá y mamá salieron, ya sabes qué les gusta pasear juntos. — Lily respondió mirando a la puerta principal. — Las demás… ¡Están bien! Sí, pero andan ocupadas. Aunque Leni está allá arriba en su cuarto. ¿Quieres pasar a saludarla?

Lincoln escuchó nuevamente el nombre de su hermana una vez más y así, casi el alma se le llenaba de penas y arrepentimientos.

— No, no… Para nada...— Lincoln respondió rápidamente. — Eh… Solo vine por mi Luz, No me gustaría causar alborotos.

— ¿Alborotos? — Preguntó confundida por lo que su hermano había dicho.

— Sí...— Lincoln respondió con un suspiro abrumador. — Eh… Solo dile que pasé a saludarla, pero me tuve que ir rápido. Y también qué… Qué espero qué Lothric también se haya divertido con su prima.

— Oh Lothric. A decir verdad, no, él estuvo fuera todo el día, pero si lo veo le avisó, ¿Sí?

— Claro, dile eso..., no hay problemas. — Dijo Lincoln cargando a Luz con cuidado, para no despertarla. No quería ver a Leni..., eso iba a ser muy complicado y muy incómodo. De pronto el lugar parecía una trampa peligrosa, debía salir cuanto antes o todo se iría extremadamente a la mierda. — Lily, diles a nuestros padres que quiero visitarlos. — Dijo él dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida junto a su hermana. — Llegaré un fin de semana, tal vez el que viene.

— Claro, espero que vengas a visitarnos más seguido— Respondió Lily feliz. — Todas te extrañamos mucho.

Eso era lo que le dolía y preocupaba a la vez. Al menos para una, lo mejor sería olvidarse totalmente de él.

— Bien. — Lincoln respondió dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a su hermana menor. — Espero… Volver a vernos muy pronto Lyl. — Dijo serio mientras abría la puerta de su antiguo hogar.

Salió al portón con cierta pena, aunque por un momento sintió que alguien más lo veía a sus espaldas, y al ver hacia la dirección de las escaleras se encontró con una mirada algo triste y angustiada de una de sus hermanas mayores.

No se dijeron nada, y mucho menos tenían algo para hacerlo, Lincoln simplemente desvió su mirada a su camioneta y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Entonces abrió la puerta del pasajero para acomodar a su pequeña en el asiento, acomodando bien su pequeño cuerpecito y su cabeza para que descansara bien, y entonces se decidió por entrar en su camioneta, había sido un día largo, pero por lo menos había terminado, entonces encendió su camioneta para finalmente irse a su casa… Pero en esos instantes vio una silueta encapuchada caminando hacia la casa Loud, una Silueta Joven en realidad. Lincoln la miró en silencio por unos instantes hasta que ambas miradas chocaron, el chico miró al hombre y el hombre miró al muchacho, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni siquiera un suspiro, entonces el joven rubio se des encapuchó para ver bien al hombre de la camioneta.

Y Lincoln le regresaba la mirada también, sí que había crecido mucho… Demasiado rápido, más de lo que alguna vez pudo haberse sentido cómodo. ¿Cuándo lo vio por última vez? Apenas sí podía caminar. Ahora lo veía llegar a pocos años de ser un hombre, no podía creer que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido. En vez de ser golpeado por recuerdos, fue azotado por la falta de estos. No recordaba nada de él, pero no porque quisiera, sino porque no tenía otra opción. Era lo mejor para él y para su madre, aunque le había dolido mucho a Lincoln.

Se miraron por lo que parecieron ser siglos, y ninguno de los dos se veía capaz de moverse o de decir algo. posiblemente estarían así hasta que fuera el amanecer, o hasta que llegara alguien más...

— ¿Api? —escuchó la dulce voz de Luz, somnolienta y confundida de verse repentinamente en la camioneta.

Y eso hizo que la quietud se rompiera, como si nunca hubiera existido.

— Uh… Sí. — Lincoln respondió mirando a su hija. — Vamos a casa pequeña. — Lincoln quitó el freno de mano para dar marcha atrás su camioneta y nuevamente dar marcha a la carretera.

Mientras que el joven miraba hacia la niña dentro de la camioneta con algo de envidia, mientras la misma camioneta vieja comenzaba a irse por esa misma dirección, en silencio…

En realidad, no podía pensar nada, solo que nuevamente ahí estaba ese hombre que no significaba nada para él o sus recuerdos… Pero, aun así. Sentía la necesidad de que lo fuera.  
De ser un Orgullo para él.

Y no un fracaso Viviente.

Su madre le había contado cosas maravillosas de su ausente padre, cosas que lo hacían ver como un hombre magnífico, y en comparación, él no valía nada.

¿Cómo una leyenda así iba a quererlo? Había sido un miserable accidente, algo que jamás quiso tener.

Sin embargo, había planeado tener otros hijos, y eso lo torturaba por dentro.

Debía ser digno de él.

Y mientras el joven sufría aquellos pensamientos, Lincoln conducía su camioneta de regreso a su casa. No había sido un encuentro grave, pero era doloroso. Muy doloroso. No estaba listo para llegar a la Casa Loud, aún no. Sus hermanas lo juzgarían, Lisa era un genio, ella se habría dado cuenta el primer día y seguro calló por algún enfermizo experimento o interés científico. Quién sabe, tal vez todas lo sabían y fingían que nada pasaba. El encuentro con Luan pasó a ser terrorífico si aquello era cierto.

Redujo la velocidad, no quería tener un accidente por llevar la mente en otra galaxia. Lo único que faltaba era arriesgar la vida de una de las cosas que más valoraba. Volvió a encender la radio solo para comprobar si había una buena canción en la estación de música más cercana que pudiera sintonizar… Aunque…

— Interrumpimos la transmisión habitual para traerles un informe de última hora, Ocurrió un tiroteo en el estacionamiento a las afueras de la ciudad, un altercado entre bandas. — Lincoln escuchó atentamente a la locutora mientras avanzaba. — No sabemos cuántos muertos hay hasta ahora, los locales avisaron sobre los balazos que habían empezado desde la tarde, informaron sobre… E-Esperen nuestro contacto aéreo nos está informando más sobre lo qué está ocurriendo en el área, vamos contigo Kirk

— Así es Vicky, lo qué está ocurriendo en estos momentos es un tiroteo entre bandas, desde aquí me parece ver el logo de Lambs, Sons y quienes parecen ser corredores callejeros.

Frenó de un modo tan repentino que Luz, quien ya se había dormido, despertó asustada y lo miró como si necesitara que él la consolara.

— ¡Api! — Dijo con una voz que parecía querer volverse llanto. — ¡Qué pasó!

— N-nada, Lucecita. — Dijo él, apretando otra vez el acelerador. — Solo oí una pésima noticia.

¡Los Lambs! ¡Malditos hijos de perra! ¿Cómo se atrevían? ¿Acaso el mensaje no era claro?

Debían preparar otro golpe.

Mierda, de no haber estado con Luz, habría ido a ayudar.

O tal vez podría ir..., primero dejaría a Luz en casa. Pero no tenía coartada. Lincoln nuevamente se encontró con una decisión muy difícil… Su Familia. O su Club.

Y en ese momento parecía que la decisión que tomará sería la que definiría su destino de ahora en más.

 **The Loud House: Sons Of Anarchy.**

 _Joseph: 52 Años._

 _Mark: 40 Años._

 _Mike: 39 Años._

 _Víctor: 37 Años._

 _Richard: 26 años._

 _Tony: 22 Años_.

 **Aquí Otro capítulo de Loud House Sons of Anarchy.  
Espero que les haya gustado mucho**

 **En lo personal esta serie se volverá una serie regular al trabajar sin muchas restricciones. Por lo que espero postear capítulos más a menudo de esta serie. Más que nada porque siento que la producción es mucho más rápida y no está completamente sujeta a restricciones de auto censura o de presentación profesional.**

 **Así que… ¡Más Loud House S.A.M.C.R.O. Para el Rato chicos!**

 **Aún más drama, aún más muerte y las dos historias que cautivaron mi corazón y que espero que también a ustedes lo haga.**

 **(Visiten a FHix en sus páginas de Facebook, Deviantart y Fanfiction Hace mucho contenido lindo e interesante, además de historias muy Lindas.)**

 **Les agradezco tanto a todas sus visitas, comentarios y Favs. De verdad chicos y chicas, los amo a todos, no haría esto sin toda la ayuda y soporte que me dan, aprecio bastante sus aportes por lo que en el siguiente capítulo de Homecoming haré un anuncio especial para todos ustedes. De verdad.**

 **Chicos, chicas gracias a todos. Aquí los verdaderos artistas son ustedes. Sin ustedes yo seguiría publicando historias sin constancia ni relevancia. Muchas gracias.**

 **De su Amigable Vecino.**

 **El Sorprendente Eddy Araña.**

 **Y un agradecimiento Enorme a Osvaldo Sandoval, mi codirector y escritor en esta historia.** **Hermano gracias por todo.**

 **SAM CROW Forever and Ever.**

 **Let the Freedom Ride Alway's.**

 **(English Version Soon… Or Dunno ask me if you want a English Version Guys and Gals.)**

 **Síganme en Deviant, No subo mucho, pero… Últimamente estaré subiendo Ilustraciones de LH Sons y Homecoming… ¡It's Something!**

 **ArrobaObscurum-Draco**


	3. Represalias

_**Cuando tu libertad se vea afectada por la sociedad, cuando te digan qué programas debes ver, qué cosas debes decir, cómo debes vestir y qué debes aspirar en tu vida.  
Pero cuando veas el cielo una vez más.**_

 _ **Cuando quieras decidir por tu cuenta.  
Cuando sea momento de decir ya basta.**_

 _ **La Anarquía te abrirá sus alas para ofrecerte Libertad. ~**_

 _ **L**_ incoln contempló maravillado la fachada del club. Era tal como imaginaba que sería un club de motociclistas, un lugar grisáceo, con un par de hermosas motocicletas estacionadas en la entrada y una música de primera calidad, rock y metal, saliendo de su interior hacia afuera.

El viaje con Bobby no fue muy largo, pero él francamente habría querido poder conducir la moto. La sensación que tuvo cuando el aire comenzó a golpear su rostro era algo que nunca había sentido, una libertad que lo había llevado flotando hacia lugares desconocidos para su imaginación. Debía volver a sentirlo. Debía poder conducir una moto y así sentir la experiencia completa, el gran viaje que Bobby y su padre hacían a lomos de sus corceles de metal.

— Bien, Lincoln, contempla nuestro club. — Le dijo Roberto, tras quitarse el casco. — La primera regla, jamás toques la moto de nadie.

— Wow… ¡Es Genial! — Lincoln respondió al ver a su alrededor. — ¿Y por qué no puedo tocar la moto de alguien más señor Roberto?

— Bueno ¿te gustaría qué alguien más tocará a tu chica? — Roberto preguntó mirando sutilmente a sus espaldas.

— Eh, bueno, realmente no me gustaría. — Lincoln respondió regresando su mirada al presidente de S.A.M.C.R.O.

— ¡Exacto! — Respondió caminando junto a su hijo y Lincoln a las puertas del club, donde un hombre joven y robusto estaba en una de las mesas de afuera. — ¡Mike, ¿qué mierda haces holgazaneando?!

— Hey, son mis horas libres, déjame fumarme un cigarro al menos. — Respondió para mirar al hijo de Roberto y al joven qué venía con ellos. — Eh… Roberto ¿quién es ese chico? — Mike preguntó curioso ante la vista de Lincoln.

— Soy Lincoln, señor. — Dijo él, por alguna razón no quería quedar en vergüenza frente a aquel motero, como si estuviera otra vez en la escuela con los que fueron sus amigos.

— Mike, es un amigo de Bobby. — Dijo Roberto — Desea unirse al club.

— Él no tiene veinte años. — Dijo Mike, y eso avergonzó a Lincoln, cuando lo decía así le daba la impresión de tener once años de nuevo. — Tiene como..., quince años o algo así.

—Tengo dieciocho, señor. — Le respondió Lincoln, y el motero rio un poco.

—Señor..., creo que ya está entrenado para Prospect — Dijo levantándose y se acercó hacia Lincoln, y este no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado. — Dime chico, ¿qué crees que vas a encontrar aquí adentro?

— Eh… Yo… Yo busco...— Lincoln trató de responder, pero la visión de ese hombre lo intimidaba más de lo que él podía imaginar. — Eh… Yo busco Libertad. — Ante esa respuesta Mike levantó ambas cejas.

— Jo-Der. Me agrada que digas eso niño. — Mike respondió riendo. — Je jeh, digo aún tienes cara de niña, pero parece que tienes huevos. Dime ¿te gustan las motocicletas?

— Eh, sí de hecho estuve estudiando algo sobre mecánica y…

— Ahórrate esa basura para después niño, la verdad es que me vale madres lo que sepas de una moto. — Mike respondió sentándose de regreso. — Espero que estés listo para ser Prospect niño, va a ser un viaje algo duro y lleno de mierda de por medio, pero… Sí tienes los huevos necesarios para afrontarlo te daré mi simpatía.

— Eh… ¿Gracias? — Lincoln respondió tragando saliva. Para luego ser rodeado por el brazo de Roberto.

— Escucha Linc, al ser algo menor y querer la vacante de Prospect no te va a hacer automáticamente aceptado por los demás, ¿Quieres Respeto? Gánatelo, solo así te van a ir aceptando. — Dijo tratando de ser suave con el muchacho Loud. — Además… Aún debo procesar tu solicitud en la mesa, por lo que no esperes que te traten como un ser humano… Más bien… Como una perra en sí.

Mientras no fuera nada sexual, podría tolerarlo, si al final le permitían montar una motocicleta.

— Está bien, señor Santiago. — Dijo Lincoln. — No quiero meterlo en problemas con el club.

— Tranquilo, chico. — Respondió Roberto. — Mejor quédate aquí un momento, mientras hablo con la mesa.

— Señor Santiago. — Dijo Lincoln, buscando la forma de no sonar insolente o demandante. — Me gustaría pasar adentro, para ver como es el club.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Preguntó Roberto Serio.

— Eh… Sí, de todas formas, ¿Qué es lo peor qué podría suceder? — Preguntó haciendo que Bobby y Roberto se mirarán con cierta gracia, aunque también con preocupación.

— Créeme muchacho, no quieres saber cuántas respuestas tiene esa pregunta. — Roberto respondió abriendo la puerta del club. — Bueno, pasa y trata de no sentirte tan intimidado. — Dijo accediendo él mismo al club seguido de Bobby y Linc.

El cual al entrar pudo apreciar el lugar, era un bar, un lugar donde él no había estado, salvo esa ocasión cuando su padre lo llevó a hacerse hombre al tomarse unas cervezas.  
pero todo estaba decorado y arreglado como un bar a la vieja escuela, sillones, mesas, una mesa de billar ahí en el centro, una barra de bebidas a un lado y por encima de todo varios motociclistas pertenecientes al club se encontraban pasando el rato, ya sea embriagándose, charlando, escuchando música e incluso agarrándose con una de las chicas del club.  
Lincoln en ese momento sonrió, podía imaginar que ahí todos eran hermanos y entre todos les gustaba pasar el tiempo así. Incluso si para él no le era lo mejor.

¿Pero quién era él para juzgar en realidad? Estaba entrando a ese mundo más por cuenta propia qué por qué alguien más le hubiera dicho.

Y le Gustaba.

No llevaba ni diez minutos y ya se sentía como en casa. Ese lugar reunía todo lo que disfrutaba: rock and roll, chaquetas de cuero, motos..., alcohol y mujeres. Cuando entro, los Sons se giraron a mirarlo, y eso lo golpeó como la mirada de un dragón. Se sintió bastante más que intimidado. Varios Sons volvieron a lo suyo, pero otros se quedaron mirándolo.

Lincoln no sabía si debía saludarlos, hacerse el rudo o no hacer nada. Miró a Bobby, como rogándole un consejo con sus ojos, y eso le avergonzaba mucho. No quería ser patético.

— Solo trata de mantenerte siempre conmigo Linc. — Bobby susurró mientras los tres se adentraron más en el bar.

— Sí, solo sigue el corriente muchacho. Nadie va a matarte a menos que los obligues. — Esa última sentencia de Roberto hizo que Lincoln tragara saliva pesadamente. — Llamó a reunión, me gustaría hablar sobre un tema con mi mesa ahora. — Llamó mientras los demás Sons que pertenecían a la mesa se levantaban.

— Roberto. ¿Tienes algo qué decirnos con respecto al muchacho qué trajiste? — Uno de los Sons más adultos del lugar preguntó a su presidente.

— Vayan a la mesa ahora Joseph, ahí explicaré todo. — Roberto respondió sin dar más detalle, a lo que los Sons avanzaron a la sala de juntas.

Joseph miró a Lincoln, y este se asustó, pero no porque le intimidara aquel motero, sino porque sintió que lo analizaba y evaluaba como no lo hacían los demás. Aquello lo hacía sentir como una mercancía y eso lo ponía más nervioso aún. Como había pensado antes, aceptaría pasar por cualquier prueba, menos algo que involucrara sexo, pero cuando aquel motero lo miró, sintió que lo valoraba como un jugador evalúa las piezas de su equipo.

Como si viera si podría serle útil en el futuro.

Los demás miembros de la mesa se levantaron y siguieron a su presidente, algunos mirando a Lincoln con definitivo desprecio.

— Eh, disculpa Bobby. — Habló Lincoln, tratando de relajar su nerviosismo — ¿Cuánto crees que tarden?

— No lo sé. — Respondió él, parecía sólo un poco menos preocupado que él — A veces se toman horas para decidir.

— ¿Y eso es bueno o malo? — Lincoln volvió a preguntar con cierta intriga.

— Depende. Pero no te preocupes, espero que no tarden mucho. — Bobby respondió posando una mano sobre el hombro de Lincoln.

— ¿Crees que me acepten Bobby? — Volvió a preguntar sintiendo un extraño sudor frío por su espalda. Algo a lo que su hermano vio con cierta simpatía.

— Si lo hacen o no… Yo deseo que lo hagan de una forma u otro hermano. — Bobby respondió sonriéndole para demostrarle confianza, aunque Lincoln lo que más quería era saber qué ocurría tras esas puertas negras.

Y mientras él miraba, la mesa discutía lo que sucedía.

— Roberto… No creo entender lo que nos dices. — Joseph decía con seriedad. — ¿Me estás diciendo qué quieres unir a ese niño a este club?

— Sí. — Respondió sin más a lo que sus mesas comenzaban a verse los unos a los otros con cierta extrañeza.

— Es un niño Roberto, de seguro ni siquiera le han salido pelos en los huevos. — Respondió otro de los hermanos de la mesa.

— Si, que mejor regrese a su cuna. — Dijo otro hermano, y varios se rieron por su comentario.

— Chicos, no lo entienden bien. — Dijo Roberto. — Él está decidido a ser motero, y si es cierto lo que dice Bobby de él, acabará por volverse uno en el club que sea.

— Creo que estoy entendiendo. — Dijo Joseph. — Quieres que entre a nuestro club en vez de que acabe en los Angels of Death o los Lambs.

La mención del odiado enemigo hizo que un murmullo de rabia corriera por la mesa de reunión.

— Si, algo así. — Respondió Roberto. — Y piensen que no solo puede ser un Lamb, sino uno con rencor extra hacia los Sons.

— Bueno, pues podríamos matarlo en este momento. — Otro de los adultos se levantó empuñando su arma dispuesto a salir por él.

— ¡Siéntate Víctor!— Roberto sermoneó mientras el mencionado se sentaba devuelta.

— Tranquilo, solo bromeaba Roberto. — Respondió burlonamente mientras se sentaba de regreso.

— Sí, pero a veces no sabemos cuándo bromeas o cuando lo dices en serio Vic. — Joseph replicó mientras se apretaba el puente nasal. — Roberto… Entiendo lo que quieres hacer, pero es un jodido niño, ni siquiera tiene la edad necesaria, ¿recuerdas lo que Chibs y Tig nos dijeron cuando quisimos dejar de ser Nomads a establecer una sede en Royal Woods? no podemos meter a un joven de 17, 18 o 19 en estos negocios. ¿Qué crees qué dirían ellos si pusieras esta propuesta en la mesa de Redwood? — Dijo tratando de racionalizar las cosas con su presidente.

— Cierto. — Roberto respondió mirando a su alrededor tratando de buscar algo. — Pero… Ellos no están aquí ahora y no tienen por qué saberlo. ¿Cierto? Cuando ellos vengan lo más probable es que ese muchacho pase todas las pruebas. Por eso siento que deberíamos darle una oportunidad al menos.

— Si ellos después se enteran, te van a dar una paliza. — Replicó Víctor. — ¿De veras te quieres arriesgar por ese puto blanquito de mierda?

— Parece un puto conejito. — Se rio uno de los hermanos.

— Roberto, lo que sugieres es arriesgado. — Dijo Joseph. — Digo que, si aguanta un mes en el club, podemos considerar que sea Prospect.

— No va a durar ni una semana, míralo, tiene miedo de todo. — Dijo otro Son.

— Cierto, puede que sea un puto albino que no sirva para nada. — Roberto respondió mirando a los demás serio. — No serviría de nada ¿verdad? — Los demás se quedaron impresionados por eso que él decía. Pero al mismo tiempo confundidos, pues no entendían sus palabras. — Así como todos nosotros cuando nos unimos por primera vez a S.A.M.C.R.O. Ninguno de nosotros valía nada cuando entramos a este club pidiendo una vacante. O díganme, ¿acaso no le tenían miedo a algo? ¿A ser rechazados, a ser débiles, a no ser lo suficientemente fuertes? ¿Acaso ninguno de ustedes perras chismosas sintió que por un momento no sintieron que podían lograrlo? Por qué si es así, entonces ¿por qué tardaron tanto en ser admitidos por el club? — Todos quedaron en silencio ante las fuertes palabras de Roberto. — Si alguno de ustedes no fue Prospect, no tuvo miedo o tan siquiera no se vio amenazado por no ser lo suficientemente bueno dígalo ahora. — Esa última sentencia hizo que todos alrededor quedarán completamente mudos. — Eso pensé… Ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí si no hubiera sido por nuestra convicción y mucho menos por qué este club nos enseñó a ser fuertes. Y ese muchacho me demostró la misma determinación que yo mostré cuando pedí mi vacante en Nevada. Sí ahora parece que es un niño frágil, pero si está dispuesto a mancharse las manos por mí y por esta mesa, entonces yo no tengo la más mínima duda de que él puede ser el hermano que estábamos necesitando desde hace tiempo. Y si alguien tiene algo que decir al respecto que lo diga AHORA.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo, después de aquel apasionado discurso. Víctor alzó una mano.

— No lo había pensado así, presidente. — Dijo con una seriedad que nadie esperaba. — Cuenta con mi apoyo.

— Y con el mío. — Dijo Joseph, alzando la mano.

Y así, uno a uno, los hermanos votaron a favor. Roberto no pudo evitar sonreír, había visto fuego en los ojos del joven Loud cuando se bajó de la moto, estaba convencido.

Convencido de que sería un gran hijo de la anarquía. — Pero… Tengo un par de condiciones antes de aceptar su vacante. — Joseph dijo mirando de regreso a su presidente. — Mi primera condición es que se consiga él su propio chaleco. La segunda es que se consiga su propia motocicleta, no sé cómo le vaya a hacer, pero debe hacerlo por su propia cuenta. — Y entonces miró serio a su presidente. — Y la última de las condiciones será que no falle en ninguna de sus pruebas de aquí en adelante. Un solo fallo y estará fuera. — Terminó de decir ante la mirada de todos.

— ¿Por qué de todo eso? — Roberto preguntó con seriedad a Joseph.

— Por qué solo así me demostrará su determinación, lealtad y su convicción en convertirse en uno de nuestros hermanos. — Dijo sin más. — Su dedicación y lealtad serán sus entradas al club. Ni más ni menos.

— Creo que es lo justo. — Respondió uno de los Sons. — Digo, si no puede esperar dos años para entrar, creo que debería tener una dificultad extra.

— Tampoco es que sean condiciones tan bestiales. — Dijo Víctor. — Al final va a terminar amando el doble esa moto que se va a conseguir.

— Sí, además no es como si los otros prospectos lo tuvieran fácil. — Se río otro de los Sons de la mesa.

— ¿Qué clase de pruebas tienen en mente para él? — Preguntó otro hermano.

— Habrá qué pensar sobre la marcha. — Joseph respondió.

— No importa… Entonces Lincoln será Prospect. — Roberto replicó mirando a su mesa. — Espero que con esto le demos la oportunidad de entrar a Sons y espero que nadie tenga nada en contra. ¿Cierto? — Preguntó a la mesa la cual todos negaron. entonces ya estaba hecho, Lincoln entraría en su tiempo de pruebas. — Bien, háganlo pasar. — Finalizó con un suspiro mientras uno de los chicos de la mesa se levantaba para llamar al joven Loud.

— ¡Hey Mocoso! Ven aquí. — Dijo llamando la atención del joven albino, qué se levantó con algo de timidez para ir hacia la sala de juntas donde todos lo esperaban.

La manera como lo llamó hizo que Lincoln se sobresaltara, y varios Sons se rieron por ver eso, sin embargo, se recompuso rápido. Le daba vergüenza que sus futuros compañeros de club lo vieran como un niñito miedoso, más que temer por algún ataque de los Sons.

— Ve, Lincoln. — Le dijo Bobby, dándole un golpe de camaradería en su hombro. Por alguna razón eso lo relajó..., un poco.

—Deséame suerte. — Dijo él mientras caminaba hacia allá.

— No necesitas suerte, ya eres un Son en el fondo —le dijo Bobby.

Lincoln sonrió y caminó hacia allá, entre la mirada atenta de los demás hermanos del club, que algún día serían sus propios hermanos.

Cuando traspasó la puerta, se sintió que atravesaba un portal hacia otra realidad, a pesar de que solo era una puerta sencilla.

Y la mirada que la mesa le dirigió lo hizo sentir..., raro. Algunos lo intimidaban, pero no sabía definir qué sentimiento lo estrujaba en ese momento.

— Hemos tomado una decisión. — Roberto comenzó mirando al chico de cabello blanco. — Te dejaremos entrar al club, tu tiempo de pruebas comenzará hoy. — Dijo mirando al chico con una sonrisa a lo que el Joven Loud no supo cómo responder.

— Hey, chico, reacciona — Dijo Víctor, chasqueando los dedos. Como si fuera un encantamiento, él reaccionó, y los miró uno a uno.

— N-no se arrepentirán, voy a dar todo por el club. — Lincoln respondió, y las miradas se hicieron más afiladas.

— Eso está por verse, Loud. — Dijo Joseph — Pero si fallas una sola prueba, estás fuera, sin queja alguna.

Una dificultad extra, pero eso solo lo hacía más atractivo el premio. Ser un motero. Ser un Son of Anarchy.

— Entiendo. — Lincoln respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. — No fallaré ninguna, señor.

— Bien. — Roberto entonces miró a su lado para ver a uno de sus hermanos. — Rick dale los parches de Prospect.

— Eh… ¿No me van a dar un chaleco? — Lincoln preguntó confundido a lo que Víctor río.

— Ja ja, consiguete tu propio chaleco. — Dijo de manera casi despreciativa para mirar a los demás. — Miren a este niño, apenas entra y ya quiere que le regalemos todo. Que no mame ¡Ja ja ja ja! — Ante esas palabras Lincoln se encogió de hombros.

— Escucha Lincoln, para aceptar tu entrada deberás aceptar también las condiciones que mi mesa ha impuesto para que te aceptarán como Prospect— Roberto comentó mientras Joseph lo miraba de frente en su asiento.

— Número 1, tú te consigues tu propio chaleco, ya sea de piel o de mezclilla, no importa en realidad. Número 2, tú te consigues tu propia moto, no sé cómo le hagas, pero no quiero saber qué fue por obra y gracia del dinero de papi y mami. — Entonces se levantó para mirar directamente a los ojos del chico Loud. — Y Número 3, tú respondes por nosotros, tú trabajas para nosotros. No Responderás a nadie más que a nosotros. Si le fallas a nuestro presidente, me fallas a mí, al M.C., o a alguna de las cosas que te pidamos hacer te largas ¿Ha quedado claro?

Lincoln lo miró a los ojos por escasos segundos, pues no dudó ni un minuto en responder:

—Sí, señor, quedó claro. Cumpliré con todas las condiciones, no le fallaré al club.

Conseguir la chaqueta sería relativamente fácil, no era nada que Leni no pudiera hacer. La moto ya era otro asunto, aunque ya se imaginaba que tendría que conseguirla él mismo. Debía buscar trabajo rápidamente, o robarla, lo que surgiera primero. Incluso podría robársela a un rival del club, quizás así podría ganarse más rápido la confianza de los demás miembros.

— Mas te vale que te haya quedado claro, porque si fracasas, o por tu culpa quedamos expuestos, no vamos a ser respetuosos contigo. — Le dijo Rick.

— Bien. — Roberto respondió mientras Rick le daba los parches de Prospect. — Esto… Es tu entrada a Sam Crow. — Dijo dándole sus parches a Lincoln. — Desde ahora tu tiempo de prueba ha empezado Lincoln, no me falles muchacho, he puesto mucha fe en ti, ¿entendido?

Lincoln miró los parches en sus manos con una sonrisa, ya no era una fantasía, ya era un hecho de qué era un Prospect, ahora debía hacer honor a las palabras del presidente qué le había abierto las puertas a ese mundo. Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió ampliamente por aquél regalo.

Ese debía ser uno de los días más felices de su vida, el mejor sería cuando le dieran los parches de miembro oficial. Vaya que celebraría aquel día. Por ahora, apretó los parches de Prospect como si se trataran de los oficiales, y se habría puesto a saltar de la emoción pero recordó a tiempo en donde estaba y con quienes hablaba.

— ¿Cuál es mi primera encomienda, señor? —preguntó Lincoln, mirando a Roberto.

— Que te consigas una chaqueta —dijo Joseph—. Una que haga que no nos dé vergüenza verte en el club.

Definitivamente era trabajo para Leni, su hermana favorita. Aunque no sabía cómo se tomaría aquello de que acababa de entrar a un club de motociclistas. Lincoln deseaba que no se lo tomara mal, después de todo la apreciaba muchísimo.

— Muy bien. Lo haré. — Lincoln respondió con una sonrisa.

― **This Life Curtis Stigers & The Forest Rangers. ―**

 _Riding through this world… All Alone.  
God take your soul. You're on your own.  
A Crow flight straight, a perfect line.  
On the Devil's Path. Until you die._

 _Gotta look this life, In The Eye._

Gonna Live this Life.  
Until You Die.

 **The Loud House: Sons Of Anarchy.**

 **Capítulo 3: Represalias.**

Lincoln aceleró de regreso al sitio de la reunión, a una velocidad que nunca había alcanzado con la camioneta. Debía llegar lo más pronto posible si quería ayudar a Bobby y a su club.

— ¿Api, adónde vamos? — Preguntó asustada Luz, por la velocidad que llevaba

— Yo..., olvidé algo en casa de tus abuelos. — Inventó él para no asustarla.

Le dolía mentirle, pero no podía decirle que iban a matar Lambs, que iban directo a un tiroteo. Lincoln no se imaginaba poner a su hija en peligro, no se imaginaba llevarla a la zona de fuego. Y mucho menos se imaginaba que ella lo viera matando gente... Pero si no llegaba a asistir a su club sus hermanos morirían.

Las chicas de Luan morirían, todos y cada uno de los niños ricos morirían.

Y aunque ellos no le importaban en lo más mínimo, si club era lo más importante. Por eso aceleró lo más que podía, y pensaba en alguna forma en que Luz no tuviera que verlo como lo que era realmente: un monstruo. Pero no veía como. Mierda, ni siquiera sabía cómo podría protegerla del tiroteo, si eso era posible. Apenas podría esconderla en la camioneta. ¿Y si los Lambs llegaban con armamento pesado? No tendría cómo salvarla.

Debía llegar.

Pero no podía arriesgar a Luz.

Así que su primer pensamiento fue buscar un lugar prácticamente alejado del tiroteo para dejar su camioneta ahí

Por lo que se detuvo en una intersección cerca del estacionamiento, en un punto alejado. Aunque Lincoln podía escuchar los balazos desde su posición. No tenía tiempo que perder, se puso su sudadera con capucha lo más rápido que pudo, alertando un poco a su hija la cual miraba como sacaba un par de cosas de la guantera y se las colocaba, desde la capucha, unos guantes de piel, una bandana de calavera y del asiento trasero de su camioneta sacaba una escopeta, la cual comenzaba a cargar con los cartuchos que había sacado de la guantera. Entonces miró a su hija, la que con cierto temor lo miraba de regreso, él intentaba de transmitirle tranquilidad.

Pero eso estaba muy lejos de lograr, su pequeña estaba asustada de lo que sea que fuera que su padre haría. Lincoln se destapó de nuevo para verla a los ojos.

— Pequeña. Tengo que salir, no mires hacia afuera, no salgas por ningún motivo y no abras la puerta de la camioneta si no soy yo. — Lincoln decía nervioso y ciertamente asustado por lo que iba a suceder y por lo que estaba haciéndole pasar a su hija.

— Api… ¿Qué vas a hacer? — La pequeña preguntaba asustada por la actitud de su padre. En su voz se notaba que temblaba y sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas

— Tranquila Nena. — Lincoln respondió abrazando a su hija con la afinidad que solo un padre podría tener por sus hijos. — Tranquila, no tengas miedo, te prometo que volveré. Te lo prometo princesa voy a regresar.

— Quiero ir a casa Api. — Luz respondió abrazando fuertemente a su padre el cual respondió de la misma forma.

— Tranquila… Tranquila pequeña. — Lincoln se separó de ella para tomar a su pequeña del rostro para que lo viera a los ojos. — No tengas miedo, volveré pronto, volveremos a casa pronto, te lo juro. — Finalizó sus palabras dándole un beso en la frente a su hija. Si hubiera tenido una opción más rápida y eficaz, no le habría hecho pasar eso a su niña… Pero el hubiera no existe… Y él no era el padre que ella merecía. — Te amo, te amo en lo más profundo de mi ser pequeña. — Lincoln dijo mientras poco a poco se separaba de su hija para salir de la camioneta. Sí eso era lo último que su hija escuchaba de él, entonces se iría directo al infierno, pero sabiendo que su hija sabía cuánto la quería.

Aquello lo tranquilizaba un poco, pero no demasiado. La pelea debía ser demasiado jodida para que llegara al estacionamiento.

No perdió más tiempo y corrió con la escopeta lista para fulminar a cualquier Lamb que se presentará. Los tiros se hacían más frecuentes y más atronadores a cada paso, pero aún no lograba distinguir ninguna figura humana.

La escopeta se sentía pesada..., si no pudo fulminar a un hombre con una pistola, ¿realmente se creía capaz de poder reventarlo con una escopeta? Por su bien, ahora sí debía poder eliminar alimañas. Por su bien y por el de Luz.

Miró hacia la calle, donde tres camionetas negras estaban estacionadas al frente del estacionamiento y de ahí los Lambs se cubrían de los disparos de sus compañeros, franquearlos sería fácil, rápidamente se volvió a colocar su capucha y su bandana para no ser reconocido tratando de esconder bien su cabello blanco entre las telas.

Miró de nuevo al tiroteo con la respiración agitada, los nervios en la punta de su cuerpo y los ojos clavados en sus objetivos.

No debía pensarlo, solo hacerlo, deslizó el dedo hacia el gatillo de su arma, apuntó hacia los Lambs y ellos también tenían las cabezas cubiertas por máscaras, pasamontañas y bandanas. No parecían humanos realmente, no parecía que fueran personas, solo blancos a los cuales disparar.  
Con eso en mente fue suficiente para él, Lincoln apuntó a la cabeza de uno y disparó.  
 **¡Blam!** Los proyectiles fueron disparados directo a él con una rapidez invisible para el ojo humano y al mismo tiempo el Lamb caía muerto, Lincoln jaló la corredera para cambiar el cartucho, y apuntar a otro, **¡Blam!** Cayó de igual manera quejándose por poco, corrió hacia la camioneta donde uno más se ocultaba solo para golpearlo con la culata de su escopeta, el otro cayó al suelo, rápidamente cambió el cartucho de su escopeta para poner el cañón en la boca de ese pobre infeliz, Lincoln cerró los ojos y disparó. **!Sblpatt!** Solo escuchó eso, sabía que debajo de él ya no había un ser vivo, solo un cuerpo con la cabeza destrozada en el suelo. No quería mirar o vomitaría ahí mismo. Ni siquiera cuando era joven lograba tolerar el ver a una persona reventada por un tiro de escopeta a tan corta distancia. Ya se imaginaba que estaba salpicado de sangre y sesos, no podía llegar así con Luz o la traumatizaría para siempre, y no quería eso. Tendría que desecharla.

Intentaba ver a sus compañeros, pero si asomaba la cabeza demasiado, sería alcanzado por un tiro, y eso era peor que llegar ensangrentado con Luz.

Maldición, ¿Bobby y los Sons estarían bien? Debian estarlo, ellos eran fuertes, los Lambs eran tan cobardes que necesitaban ataques sorpresa para tener alguna ventaja.

Algunas balas chocaron cerca de donde estaba, posiblemente balas perdidas. Debía moverse rápido.

Lincoln siguió flanqueando desde su posición matando a un par más, y mientras los Lambs iban disminuyendo de número más se daban cuenta de que los estaban flanqueando por lo que decidieron disparar también hacia donde estaba Lincoln el cual apenas pudo esquivar los disparos que iban a su posición

Sons también había notado eso, y Bobby vio al encapuchado que los había estado apoyando. Y pudo reconocer a su hermano encapuchado por la bandana que llevaba, cubriéndose lo más posible. 4 iban por él así que pensó lo más rápido que pudo.

— ¡Cubran a White Devil!— Gritó haciendo que los demás voltearán a ver a Lincoln el cual le iban a dar un tiro a quemarropa.

Lincoln vio como el hombre que casi lo ejecutaba recibe un disparo que le había destrozado el rostro. Y al voltear los Sons ellos comenzaban a tirotear a los Lambs que se habían estado dirigiendo a él.  
"Qué Puta Suerte" Pensó mientras comenzaba a Recargar su escopeta.

— ¡Cúbranlo! —gritaba Bobby, disparando para evitar que dañaran a Lincoln. No sabía cómo se había enterado de la embocada ni cómo lo hizo para llegar tan rápido, pero ahí estaba, decidido a ayudarlos, y no pudo llegar en mejor momento.

Como bien todos predecían, los RedHawks apenas servían para algo. de hecho, pelear junto a ellos era como pelear solo, no notaba que el número de Lambs disminuyera con los tiros de los corredores ilegales. Tampoco lograba ver cuántos Lambs había o si estaban llegando más.

Al menos tenían una espina en el costado de los atacantes, Lincoln, quien ya les había aligerado bastante la carga. Ahora tocaba cubrirlo a él.

— ¿Quién es White Devil? — Oyó que preguntaba algún despistado, quería creer que era Tony, el prospecto, a quien había perdido de vista apenas empezó el ataque.

— ¡No seas tonto! — Respondió la inconfundible voz de Víctor. — ¡Sólo cúbrelo!

— ¡Salgan de aquí Robert!— Lincoln gritó disparando de regreso a los Lambs.

— ¡Olvídalo Devil! Ellos quisieron venir a jodernos, ¡Ellos Se Mueren Aquí!.— Bobby gritó como respuesta mientras nuevamente volvían a atacar, Lambs comenzaba a retroceder ante las bajas que estaban sufriendo por Sons.

Lincoln disparaba su escopeta lo más rápido que podía, estaban obligando a los Lambs a Retroceder como cucarachas.

En realidad, estaban masacrando los, Lambs creía que podrían volver a emboscarlos, pero no contaban con que uno de los hermanos de Sons era un demonio qué sabía planear estrategias entre el tiroteo, y si no lo planeaba lo improvisaba de la manera más rápida posible para joder a los rivales de la manera más rápida posible.

Era como volver a los días rojos de su juventud. Nuevamente Lincoln Loud estaba libera, White Devil arrasando con una escopeta todo el costado de los Lambs, sin una gota de piedad, ni tampoco la esperaba. El aire cargaba tanta pólvora que casi podía olerla, y los retumbantes disparos de su escopeta habrían arrojado a más de uno al suelo, pero no a él. Volvía a ser lo que era.

Regresaba Lincoln Loud.

Los Lambs comenzaban a retroceder, intimidados por lo que debía ser una emboscada sencilla y que se estaba volviendo una trampa para ellos mismos. Lentamente, comenzaron a escapar, pero los Sons no los dejarían ir tan fácil. Como leones sedientos de venganza, los moteros siguieron disparando, los perseguían, los buscaban, y el aire se llenó de balas más que antes. Aunque a Bobby le pareció oír el grito de alguien.

Lincoln no se dio cuenta de que una bala le impactó hasta que quiso disparar otra vez y el dolor se lo impidió. Era como si por un momento no lo hubiera sentido, había sido como un empujón. Pero al no poder disparar de nuevo por el dolor su cuerpo se recargó contra la camioneta de los Lambs, dejando caer su escopeta en el proceso.

— ¡Ah mierda! ¡Hijo De Su Puta Madre!— Lincoln por un momento dejó de sentir la adrenalina del momento cuando sintió que algo tenía en el hombro por delante no veía nada, pero el dolor no venía de ahí, venía de su espalda. Atrás pudo ver a uno de Los Lambs apuntándole con su arma en el suelo. Estaba malherido pero estaba dispuesto a matarlo y a llevárselo consigo al infierno.

Hasta que su cerebro salió del otro lado de su cabeza por un disparo efectuado por alguien que le salvaba nuevamente la vida. Lincoln al ver a su lado se dio cuenta de que Richard había matado a su tirador. Pero, eso no impedía que la bala le causará un dolor tremendo en el hombro y parte de la espalda.

— ¿Linc estás bien? — Preguntó mirando como Lincoln caía al suelo al no poder sostenerse más de la camioneta, sí qué le había dado en un punto débil de su cuerpo.

— No realmente...— Lincoln respondió apretándose el hombro con fuerza. — Mierda… Ronn me va a matar...— Dijo quejándose del dolor de su hombro. Para luego ver la sangre en su guante y que poco a poco comenzaba a cubrir toda su sudadera. — No mames, esto duele como la chingada…

Los demás se acercaron a Lincoln para tratar de ayudarlo, más Bobby el cual corrió apartando a los demás para asistir a su hermano.

— ¡Linc! Jesucristo Linc ¿qué pasó?

— Me dieron una. — Dijo él, sujetándose el hombro. — Hijo de su puta madre, esto sí que duele.

— No te muevas más Lincoln. — Dijo Bobby para ver la herida de su hermano, la cual sangraba sin parar. — Dios, esto sí se ve muy mal.

— Mierda..., esta Luz en la camioneta — Dijo Lincoln recordando lo más importante de su vida. — Maldita sea, ¡Ella Está En La Camioneta!

Bobby lo miró asombrado, Lincoln amaba demasiado a su hija para arriesgarla de ese modo, no podía entender qué lo llevó a arriesgarse así. Bueno, si lo sabía, su club, eso lo llevó a casi meter a su hija a una pelea de moteros.

— Está bien Linc, está bien te llevaremos al hospital y…

— ¡No! — Lincoln respondió levantándose. — Salgan de aquí, la policía no tardará en llegar y si ven todo este cagadero los meterán a todos a la cárcel. — Dijo agarrándose el hombro con fuerza para tratar de detener el dolor.

— Hermano, tú lo dijiste, Luz está en la camioneta. ¡Necesitas que te ayude! — Bobby dijo mirando seriamente a su hermano el cual lo agarró con fuerza del chaleco.

— No, ustedes necesitan salir de aquí ahora. Sino todo se irá a la mierda. — Lincoln respondió no solo pensando en sus hermanos, sino en su esposa, en su hija y en todo mientras el tiempo rápidamente se acababa.

— Linc, no puedo hacer eso, no puedo abandonarte. — Bobby dijo desesperado, tratando de ayudar a su hermano mientras todos comenzaban a escuchar las sirenas de policía.

— Entonces no te dejaré opción. — Finalizó dándole un puñetazo en el rostro a Bobby el cual aturdido cayó al suelo solo para ver como Lincoln corría rápidamente, pero tambaleando por la pérdida de sangre a la misma intersección donde había venido.

— ¡Linc! ¡Espera!— Bobby dijo recuperándose del aturdimiento del golpe a lo que los demás comenzaron a preocuparse por las sirenas policiales.

— Bobby. Hay que salir de aquí ahora. — Joseph lo llamó mientras que todos los hermanos del club comenzaban a recoger las armas y a subirse a sus vehículos.

Bobby miró el camino que había tomado Lincoln con una preocupación extrema. Su mejor amigo estaba herido, quizás gravemente, y él no podía hacer nada. Gritaba insultos mientras corría a su moto, aunque consideró seguir a Lincoln.

Pero la policía venía por esa dirección. Lincoln lo notó, y rápidamente se ocultó en un callejón cercano, quitándose la bandana y la sudadera. Tenía que alejarse y tirarlos, aunque no se le ocurría en dónde. Ni siquiera sabía si evadiría a la policía.

Deseaba que Luz se hubiese dormido. Vio un cubo de basura cerca, ahí simplemente arrojó todo ni siquiera se esperó para esconderlo, debía volver a casa o su fin estaría mucho más cerca de lo que él había imaginado. Debía regresar y… Maldición su escopeta, ya no había tiempo para volver. Estaría muerto si no llegaba a casa con su esposa...

Sin lugar a duda ese día había sido una completa mierda.

Al llegar Lincoln por poco se desmayaba, su cuerpo chocó con la camioneta débilmente. Sentía las manos huesudas en su hombro y eso ya era una sentencia, Lincoln comenzó a avanzar apoyándose de la camioneta. Hasta que vio la puerta abriéndose… Y a su pequeña mirándolo con temor que poco a poco derivó en terror al verlo sangrando.

— ¡Api! — Gritó para llamar la atención de su padre el cual le miró de vuelta.

— Pe-Pequeña… E-Es… Esto no es lo que parece...

— ¡Api! ¡Api! ¡Estas herido! — Gritó ella asustada.

— No, Lucecita, estoy bien.

La respuesta más idiota que había inventado nunca. Evidentemente no estaba bien, de hecho, sentía que se iba a desmayar ahí mismo.

— Api. ¿Qué te pasó? — Su hija preguntaba saliendo de la camioneta preocupada por su padre, hasta ese punto ya no sabía si lloraba de miedo, de preocupación o por ver a su padre así.

— Ok, ok no estoy bien. — Lincoln dijo recargándose de la camioneta. — Yo… Maldición… Escucha nena necesito que estés tranquila. — Lincoln le pidió a su hija mientras tomaba su pequeño rostro en su mano disponible. — Tranquila… Necesito… Que estés tranquila.

¿Como ella iba a estar tranquila? Toda su vida quiso alejarla de todo lo que había sido él: armas y mucha violencia. Luego se le ocurría llegar con ella a un lugar donde corría el riesgo de recibir un balazo.

Si que era un buen padre.

Y estaban los dos ahí, con las sirenas cada vez más cerca, y él incapaz de huir.

Lincoln pensó rápido de nuevo y abrazó a su hija para entonces cargarla, las fuerzas le faltaban, pero debía lograr algo creíble.

— Cierra los ojos pequeña. Y tápate los oídos. — Pidió mientras ella asentía únicamente para hacer lo que su padre le había pedido.

Entonces Lincoln juntó sus fuerzas y golpeó el cristal del lado del conductor con su codo para simular que una bala lo había roto. Entonces entró a la camioneta con su hija en brazos para simular que la había protegido de un disparo solo si la policía se detenía a ver a Lincoln y a su pequeña.

Ella lo abrazó con sus pequeñas manos, un abrazo tan dulce e inocente que lo hizo soltar algunas lágrimas. Ella era lo único bueno que había hecho en su vida, ella lo quería a pesar de todos sus errores..., pero era porque no sabía nada de él. para Luz él era su héroe, su padre que la protegía y cuidaba. Ella lo odiaría si supiera que la estaba poniendo en riesgo.

Pero no podía dejar solos a sus hermanos.

— Api, tengo miedo. — Dijo asustada, aferrándose aún más a él.

— Tranquila, Lucecita. Ya vamos a volver a casa, tranquila.

Debió haber dejado que Ronnie Anne fuera a buscarla, se habría ahorrado todo. De cualquier forma, se habría enterado del ataque de los Lambs y habría encontrado una forma de llegar al sitio del tiroteo para ayudar a su club.

Las sirenas se oían tan fuerte que podía jurar que resonaban en su oído.

Solo podía esperar a que las patrullas llegarán y se marcharán al área donde había ocurrido el tiroteo. Solo podía desearlo mientras más sentía que se desangraba.  
morir en brazos de su hija… Qué destino tan más apaciguador para su alma… aunque no tanto por su niña. Si él moría así no solo sería un dolor indescriptible por su pequeña, sino por su madre, sus hermanas, su familia.  
No sería justo, no era justo, pero aún respiraba, su corazón aun palpitaba, mientras aún tuviera pelea en su interior debía hacer algo…  
Y como si su suerte aún no hubiera terminado las patrullas y camionetas de la policía pasaron sin notar la camioneta de Lincoln. El cual vio como todo pasaba frente a sus ojos, todo pasaba como un sueño, todo se veía borroso, todo se veía de manera casi ilusoria.  
Pero aún tenía vida, aún podía salvar su vida. Esperó hasta que el último convoy y ambulancia lo pasaba… Y con una gran fuerza de voluntad prendió la Camioneta.

— Vamos a casa. — Dijo mientras cambiaba la palanca de cambio para dar marcha a su hogar, aún podía lograrlo, no podría desangrarse aún debía regresar a casa para que su esposa lo curará. O hiciera algo mínimamente para salvar su agonizante vida.

Quería llegar rápido, pero no quería chocar o volcarse y arriesgar a su querida Luz. Rayos, necesitaba que Ronnie hiciera algo para detener el dolor que sentía. Ella no era idiota, jamás le creería el cuento de la bala perdida.

Pero en ese momento no le importaba. El dolor era inmenso. El llanto de Luz igual. Quería parar alguna de las dos cosas.

Aceleró una vez más, y se preguntó si Clyde estaría entre los policías que acudían a la escena del crimen. Él tampoco le creería nada.

— ¿Api, te sientes bien? — Preguntó su pequeña, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Debía estar cabeceando, somnoliento por la sangre perdida.

— Ya..., ya vamos a llegar. — Lincoln trataba de mantenerse despierto, debía seguir despierto, aún si la pérdida de sangre era demasiada, dios, ¿cómo se había metido en esa situación? Se suponía que su día no podría haber sido peor, pero olvidaba esa regla de la vida que nunca podía recordar bien.

Si va mal… Puede ir peor…, mucho, Mucho, MUCHO Peor.

Llegó a su hogar, con un pie en el freno y otro en la tumba.

Probablemente en las puertas de ese bar con solo dos asientos, uno para él y otro con su última cita, Lincoln solo estaba pensando en las cosas qué le diría, los pecados que había cometido y las historias que habían acontecido en su vida, una que le condenaba más que la otra. Todos los momentos que desde su Primera Maldición lo llevaban a esa Su Última Palabra.  
Y al beber del cáliz por última vez la mano de su cita lo llevaría directo a las puertas del Infierno, el cielo no era lugar para un hombre maldito como él.

— Lu-Luz...— Lincoln habló débil y lleno de dolor. — No le digas esto a tu madre…

Lincoln finalmente se desmayó ante la falta de sangre.

El grito de Luz la sacó de su tranquilidad.

De hecho, ya presentía algo, Lincoln y Luz no podían haberse demorado tanto, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera quedado hablando con su familia. De todas formas, ella pensaba llamarlo, solo para salir de dudas, cuando sintió la camioneta llegar.

Eso la había aliviado, y se distrajo un momento. Le hacía ilusión pensar en que su esposo se estaba reconciliando al fin con su familia, lo que él tanto quería hacer, pero nada la preparó para el grito de Luz.

— ¡Que pasa, Lucecita! — Grito Ronnie saliendo de la casa de una carrera.

— ¡Api está muy mal! — Gritó ella, jamás la había oído gritar así.

Y nada la preparó para ver a Lincoln desmayado y herido por un balazo.

— ¡Lincoln! — Ronnie gritó para ver la ventana del lado del conductor rota. — Oh Jesucristo, Jesucristo, Jesucristo. — Ella dijo alterada mientras tomaba a su esposo de las mejillas para tratar de despertarlo. — Lincoln, ¡¿Puedes oírme?!— Ronnie trató de tomar su pulso mientras su pequeña miraba aterrada como su madre trataba de hacer reaccionar a su padre, en esos momentos ella no sabía cómo reaccionar más que llorar, mientras que su mamá temblaba y trataba de detener la hemorragia…

Lincoln apenas escuchaba algo, apenas podía mantenerse consciente… No podía hacer nada.

Pero mientras recordaba su vida entera, sus momentos, su niñez, a sus hermanas, a sus amigos, su vida adulta, sus momentos más felices y tristes por igual en un viaje mental en primera persona a lo largo y ancho de su vida, ahí estaba todo. Todo lo que él había vivido frente a sus ojos, proyectado como una película, aunque por un momento pausó, ahí estaba a los 18, despertando de su cama por un graznido de un ave vestida de negro, qué lo llamaba, qué le hablaba a él con un lenguaje desconocido para él y en ese momento en su lecho de muerte, vio a un pequeño cuervo en el marco de su ventana, él lo veía fascinado e intrigado, el cuervo lo vio a los ojos. Y Lincoln pudo apreciar el negro de esos ojos que lo veían directo al alma. El ave abrió las alas y entonces abrió su pico para graznar. Y decirle unas palabras...

— ¡DESPIERTA!—

Despertaba ante aquel grito que no había provenido del cuervo, sino de una voz distinta, una voz femenina qué lo había devuelto a la realidad, al mirar a su alrededor se encontró en el cuarto del hospital, No entendía qué había pasado. ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Estaba en el infierno? No, estaba en el infierno, pero estaba vivo, miró a su lado derecho solo para ver su brazo y hombros vendados y en una reposadera.  
Y al otro una enfermera, una enfermera que dormía después de una larga noche de operación que había resultado exitosa. Estaba vivo y eso la había calmado lo suficiente para poder reposar tranquila. Sabiendo que su esposo seguiría con vida, al menos por un tiempo más. Lincoln miró su brazo, no había ningún rastro del dolor que lo afligía el día anterior, pero sabía que regresaría cuando los efectos de la anestesia se pasarán.

Miró a su esposa y no pudo evitar el sentirse culpable. Ella estaba sufriendo mucho, no podía imaginar el terror que pasó la noche anterior cuando vio a su esposo ensangrentado sobre el volante.

Le dolía pensar en eso. Ronnie Anne no merecía pasar por nada de lo que estaba viviendo, y todo era culpa de él. El día había sido tan malo que acabó arruinando también el día de Ronnie Anne y el de Luz.

Su pobre hija..., estaba tan asustada. ¿Qué más podría hacer ella, además de llorar? Ni siquiera debió verlo así en primer lugar.

— Ronn...— Lincoln movió a su esposa tratando de despertarla. — Ronn… Yo...— Lincoln la llamó mientras ella se despertó de golpe, ella vio a Lincoln y sin dudarlo lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Jesucristo...— Ronnie dijo con la voz temblorosa. Lincoln estaba confundido, pero indudablemente feliz de que ella lo abrazara de nuevo, por lo que con su único brazo bueno le correspondió. — Dios mío Linc… Tuve tanto miedo de perderte, tuve tanto, tanto miedo. — Dijo mientras Lincoln sufría por las palabras de su esposa.

— Sí… Perdóname… No quería…

— Está bien, tú la protegiste, protegiste a nuestra niña. Sé qué lo hiciste. — Dijo Ronnie mientras Lincoln escuchaba arrepentido pero confundido, no se atrevía a preguntar qué.

— Sí… Lo hice, No me di cuenta del tiroteo hasta que uno de los disparos rozó el auto…

— Dios, Lincoln. — Dijo ella preocupada. — Esas malditas bestias casi te quitan la vida.

El dolor de tener que mentirle a su esposa usando a su hija como excusa era más grande que el de su herida. Definitivamente ya no podía caer más bajo, como diría su hermana Lori, literalmente había tocado fondo. No merecía el perdón ni la compasión de nadie, mucho menos de su familia.

— Ya, Ronnie, lo importante es que no pasó nada. — Dijo sonriéndole. — Todo está bien.

— Perdiste mucha sangre. — Le contestó ella, a punto de llorar otra vez. — Dios, temí tanto por ti.

— Lo sé, lo sé. — Lincoln respondió tomando una de las mejillas de su esposa. — ¿Como está mi niña...? ¿Dónde está? — Preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

— Está bien Lincoln, ella… Le llamé a Lily para que la cuidara en casa, ella también se vio muy afectada cuando le dije lo que te había sucedido. — Respondió Ronnie acariciando con su pulgar el lomo de la mano de su esposo. — Dios mío Linc… Ni siquiera pude decirle que todo estaría bien, solo la dejé con tu hermana y… Dios, yo, no pude tranquilizarla, estaba llorando como si te hubiera visto morir.

No debió haber preguntado, sólo imaginar a su querida Luz sufrir por su culpa era demasiado duro, imaginarla llorar así era devastador. ¿Y si realmente hubiera muerto frente a su hija? La habría traumatizado de por vida, era sumamente egoísta. Esperaba que Lily pudiera lograr calmarla y subirle el ánimo. Rayos, eso última era imposible.

— Ve a verla, te necesita más que yo. — Dijo él tratando de calmarla. — Dile que ya estoy mejor, que no se asuste.

No sabía cómo iba a poder calmar a Luz. Ella posiblemente seguiría afectada por lo que pasó en lo que queda del año. Tendría que buscarle un terapeuta.

— No quiero dejarte solo, Lincoln. — Dijo ella con tristeza, mirándolo a los ojos, y él realmente no pudo soportarlo. No merecía tanta ternura, tanto amor.

— Hey... Estaré bien… Solo ve con nuestra pequeña Luz… Ella necesita a mamá. — Lincoln respondió juntando su frente con la de su esposa, ya hasta ese punto quería que Ronnie lo odiará, se había puesto a sí mismo y a su hija en peligro, lo último que él merecía era que ella le llorará y le recordará lo mucho que él apestaba como padre.

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero dios… Linc en la operación, en la operación hubo un par de complicaciones. — Ronnie dijo mirando de nuevo a Lincoln. — La bala qué te extrajimos, te había dado en una arteria muy importante de tu brazo, fue un milagro qué hubieras llegado a casa en realidad, si te la hubieran extraído antes, te habrías desangrado en cuestión de minutos. — Ronnie dijo con cierta tristeza. — Dios Linc, perdiste casi la mitad de tu sangre ayer, esa maldita bala casi te hizo desangrar hasta morir...— Comentó mirando de reojo a Lincoln el cual se cubría el rostro con su brazo Libre.

— Rayos...— Lincoln dijo apretando los ojos, nunca en su vida estuvo tan cerca de las puertas de la muerte.

— Sí… Pero, por suerte Lori se ofreció a donarte sangre, ella… Te salvó la vida Linc. — Ronnie comentó sonriendo un poco. — Creo que Lily le llamó para decirle que te habían herido, ella llegó a noche para ver como estabas y… Ante la falta de sangre de tu tipo ella se ofreció a darte la suya.

¿Lori? Debió ser por petición de Bobby, que gran amigo era. Pero rayos, eso solo lo hacía sentir peor. Mas y más gente involucrada, ajena a todo lo que él había hecho y que sin embargo debía pagarlo.

No sabía si quería ver a Lori. La miraría a los ojos y ella de inmediato sabría todos sus secretos, con ese superpoder que tienen las hermanas mayores.

— Lori...— Susurró él. — Si la ves dile que le agradezco por todo. ¿Ella está bien? Por favor dime que lo está.

No podría soportar haber sacrificado a la esposa de Bobby, su hermana mayor, para salvar su mugrosa vida. Él solo tenía alguna importancia con Ronnie Anne y Luz, únicamente porque las protegía.

— Sí, ella está bien. — Ronnie respondió apretando la mano de su esposo en la suya. — Yo… Linc, yo quiero decirte que… Que realmente aprecio mucho a tu hermana por lo que hizo por ti. — Replicó mirando de frente a Lincoln. — De verdad… Ella estuvo aquí conmigo toda la noche, me ayudó a calmarme y a cuidar de ti.

Las palabras de su esposa resonaron en la mente de Lincoln, nuevamente Lori cuidando de él, como cuando eran niños.  
Eso lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa, su hermana mayor siempre cuidando sus espaldas… Aunque se sentía algo mal por haberla tratado y haberle dicho cosas horribles en el pasado.  
Pero ahí estaba una muestra más de que todas habían cambiado para bien, excepto él.

Incluso Luan era una mejor persona que él, y eso lo hacía sentir muy raro. Se preguntaba cómo habría reaccionado Luan al enterarse del tiroteo y del balazo que había recibido, seguramente se habría enfurecido por haber puesto en riesgo a sus chicas.

Lori..., ella se merecía más de lo que nunca le había dado. Su relación no era la mejor de todas, pero tampoco se llevaban mal.

— Mi familia me ama. — Susurró, más para el mismo que para Ronnie Anne, aunque ella misma lo oyó.

— Todas te amamos, Lincoln. — Dijo mirándolo con el cariño que ella era capaz de sentir.

Y eso lo hizo sentirse aún más miserable. No merecía tanto cariño, para nada, de hecho, empezaba a desear que lo odiaran.

— Ronn… Ve con Luz. — Lincoln pidió por última vez mientras le tomaba de una de sus mejillas. — Necesito que estés con ella, necesita a mamá ahora.

— Pero aún estás delicado Linc, necesito estar contigo. — Ronnie respondió ante el tacto de su marido.

— Ronn. Estoy vivo, eso es lo importante, ¿no? — Lincoln respondió acomodando un beso a su esposa. — No te preocupes por mí, ve a casa y dile a mi pequeña Luz qué… Qué todo estará bien.

Era sumamente improbable que todo saliera bien. Ya veía que su vida acababa con Ronnie Anne marchándose con Luz y el estrellándose con Lucille en alguna carretera.

Su esposa lo miró, indecisa. No la culpaba, él tampoco podría estar tranquilo si ella estuviera en el hospital.

— Volveré pronto. — Respondió Ronnie asintiendo con la cabeza. — Le diré que estas bien.

— Dile que volveré pronto. — Dijo sonriendo otro poco, aunque por dentro estaba devastado.

— Sí. — Ronnie respondió dándole un beso en los labios. — Te amo, Linc.

— Yo también. — Lincoln respondió correspondiéndole de igual manera.

Ronnie se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la salida del cuarto de hospital. Aunque se detuvo ahí mismo mirando hacia una de las bancas del pasillo.

— Lori, ya despertó. — Dijo llamando la atención de su cuñada, la cual la miró seria.

— ¿Ah, ¿Sí? — Preguntó denotando una actitud tranquila y serena.

— Sí, voy a volver a casa por mi Luz. Cuida mucho de Lincoln mientras regreso. ¿Sí? — Ronnie pidió mientras comenzaba a cargar su bolso.

— Sí. Por supuesto que sí Ronn. — Lori respondió avanzando a su cuñada con tranquilidad

— Bien, gracias Lori. Por todo. — Dijo abrazando a su cuñada con fuerza.

— Por supuesto Ronn. ¿Para qué está la familia?

Buena pregunta, ¿para qué estaba la familia? Se supone que debían cuidarse entre ellos, protegerse y amarse. ¿En qué momento él había comenzado a ser la maldición de su familia? ¿Fue cuando pasó aquello cuando obtuvo todos sus parches...?

No era momento para pensar en eso, mucho menos cuando Lori entró a la habitación, y sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo que pareció una hora. Y Lincoln sintió que ella podía leer su mente.

— Rayos, Lincoln, literalmente te vez acabado. — Dijo mirándolo. El no pudo evitar reír al oír la palabra favorita de su hermana.

— Si, he estado mejor. — Dijo mirándola, y le parecía sentir la sangre donada recorriendo sus venas. — Lori, gracias por ayudarme. Gracias por donarme tu sangre.

— No fue nada, Lincoln. — Respondía ella sentándose a su lado. — Literalmente eso es lo que hacen los hermanos.

— Sí...— Lincoln respondió acomodándose en su cama mientras que un silencio abrumador inundaba el lugar. Tanto uno como otro no decía nada que continuará la conversación hasta qué Loris suspiró con pesadez.

— Así que, volviste a romper tu promesa. ¿Verdad? — Lori dijo viendo como su hermano le regresaba la mirada con algo de impresión por sus palabras. — Digo, a Ronnie no le está siendo nada fácil aceptar lo que estás volviendo a hacer. Pero yo te conozco Lincoln. Literalmente esa herida de bala no fue por haber pasado casualmente por ahí. — Dijo mientras Lincoln desviaba la mirada.

— Sí…— Lincoln Respondió ladeando la cabeza en su almohada.

— Dios mío hermano, ¿es qué acaso la familia ya no significa nada para ti? — Lori preguntó seria. — Hace… casi 10 años tú estabas metiéndote en todo esto y te dije que éramos tus hermanas, tu familia. Y tú me dijiste qué…

— Qué no éramos nada...— Lincoln respondió arrepentido por recordar eso.

— Así es. ¿Es que acaso lo mismo está ocurriendo con tu esposa y con tu hija? — Lori volvió a preguntar para verlo bien y a detalle.

— De ningún modo. — Dijo molesto Lincoln. — Ellas son lo más importante para mí.

— ¿Y nosotras nunca lo fuimos? — Lo que más lo golpeaba era la falta de odio en la voz de Lori. Era como si ella ya diera por sentado que Lincoln diría que sí, que nunca las había sentido como parte de su familia.

— No es eso, Lori. — Reclamó él.

— Literalmente le estás mintiendo a Ronnie Anne. — dijo ella en respuesta. — Déjame adivinar, ella no sabe que volviste al club.

— No, es… Es complicado Lori. — Lincoln respondió mientras su hermana se acomodaba el flequillo.

— Oh, ¿ahora así es como le llamas a esto? Primero era: eso no te importa, después: que yo era una perra entrometida, después esa frase que me dijiste que: el club era la hermandad que jamás tuviste. Y ahora es complicado. — Lori dijo viendo de reojo a su hermano.

— No es eso. — Lincoln respondió cubriéndose los ojos con su brazo bueno.

— ¿Entonces qué es Lincoln? — Lori volvió a preguntarle con seriedad absoluta. — ¿Es que acaso lo que buscas es abandonar a otra familia para ser libre con el club de nuevo?

— ¡No Maldita sea no!... Solo, no.— Lincoln respondió al borde del enojo. — Yo… Solo extrañaba a mis hermanos, al club, ellos me necesitaban y acudí a su llamado.

Lori al principio no dijo nada. Luego se rio, desconcertado a Lincoln, quien no entendía por qué se reía su hermana.

— Siempre buscas una excusa para preferir el club antes que a tu familia.

— Eso no es cierto— Dijo él ya comenzando a molestarse. — Sólo quiero tener a mi familia y al club separados, como lo hace Bobby.

— Tú no eres como Bobby. — Dijo Lori, de un modo carente de cualquier tono acusatorio pero que Lincoln sintió como una patada en el hígado. Sabía que no era como Bobby, pero Lori no tenía para que tirarle esa acusación a la cara.

— Sí y tú no eres como Ronnie. — Lincoln respondió molesto. — Tú aceptaste lo que Bobby hacía, Ronnie no, ella jamás pudo aceptar mi cercanía con el club. Me obligó a dejar a mis hermanos cuando mi hija nació. — Dijo mientras Lori suspiraba de manera cómica.

— ¿En serio crees que acepté qué Bobby siguiera con esto? No puedes aceptar esto, yo vivo con esto. Yo me acostumbré a su vida, me acostumbré a lo que él se convirtió, yo jamás acepté que él tomará el cargo de su padre en el M.C. Cuando él murió. Yo me casé con el hombre, no con el club. — Lori respondió con furia en su voz. — ¿Crees que para mí es grato soportar sus penas cada vez que llega a casa? ¿Crees qué yo disfruto de su dolor? No… No, y juro que mis niñas y Robbie menos, pero ustedes no entienden qué ser la mujer de un motociclista conlleva contener sus penas todas las noches, al ir a dormir, al despertar, al hacer el amor. ¿Crees qué yo quiero que viva así? Cargando una cruz tan pesada en su espalda. No Lincoln… Pero tú no lo entiendes, ustedes jamás lo entenderán. — Lori finalizó apartando su mirada de su hermano.

— Entonces sí eso es cierto… ¿Porque sigues con él si estás tan cansada de todo ello? — Lincoln preguntó mirando a su hermana.

— Por qué Lincoln… Hay una cosa que se llama amor. Y si de verdad no lo amará ya me habría ido lejos con mis hijos hace tiempo. — Lori respondió con cierta tristeza en su voz. — Lo amo Lincoln… Y siempre lo he amado, pero no puedo obligarlo a dejar el club, por qué sí lo hago decidir entre su club o nosotros. Yo sé que perderé. ¿Pero tú qué vas a saber de eso? Tú no sabes lo qué es ser la segunda opción en tu vida.

Las palabras de Lori resonaron con potencia en la mente de Lincoln. Una segunda opción. Así era como se veía Ronnie Anne, sentía que ella y Luz eran la opción número dos.

Para él jamás lo serían..., aunque no debían hacerlo elegir.

— Ronnie Anne y Luz no son mi segunda opción, yo las amo. — Replicó él siendo atacado momentáneamente por las palabras de su hermana.

— ¿Más que al club? — Preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos con firmeza y Lincoln ante eso no se atrevió a contestar. No supo qué contestar. — Lo imaginé.

— Intento hacer lo mejor para ellas— Respondió Lincoln sintiendo un agudo dolor en su pecho por las palabras de su hermana.

— ¿Meter a tu hija en un tiroteo era lo mejor para ella, Lincoln?

Lincoln entonces cambió su expresión enojada a una triste al recordar a su niña llorando al verlo en el peor estado que pudo haberlo visto en su corta vida.

— Yo… ¡Yo debía proteger a mis Hermanos Lori! — Lincoln respondió con la voz quebrada. Algo a lo que su hermana no logró inmutar. Ese dolor ya no le parecía nada nuevo para ella no sentía pena por su hermano en realidad, solo lástima.

— ¿Y tus hermanos eran más importantes que tu propia hija? — Lori preguntó seria a lo que Lincoln no pudo responder nada hasta cubrirse los ojos con la palma de su mano.

— Bobby lo es...— Lincoln respondió sacando un suspiro pesado de su hermana. — Son mis hermanos, son mi familia Lori.

— Sí…Pero nosotras somos tu verdadera familia. — Lori dijo soltando una pequeña lágrima de su ojo izquierdo. — A menos que nuevamente me digas que no somos nada… Como antes. — Mencionó con la voz doblándose al recordar ese preciso instante. — Nosotras te amamos hermano. Pero jamás nos apreciaste… Y cuando entraste a ese club te distanciaste hasta que ya no te pudimos reconocer.

— Yo quería ser parte de una hermandad. — Lincoln respondió mirando de nuevo a su hermana. — Yo solo quería pertenecer en un lugar donde me apreciarán. Ellos se volvieron mi familia Lori. Ellos no me trataban diferente solo por no ser mujer. Ellos son mi familia también.

— Yo también lo era. — Lori sentenció mientras se levantaba. — Pero eso no te importó cuando me lastimaste a mí y a las demás…

Estaba lleno de ira cuando había dicho esas cosas tan crueles. No se enorgullecía de eso, se avergonzaba muchísimo, pero aquel día tenía muchos motivos para sentirse furioso con su familia.

Ese día, al igual que ahora mismo, recordaba todas las crueldades que cometieron sus hermanas contra él, comenzando con el estúpido asunto de la mala suerte. Era la rabia la que habló aquel día y molió a golpes a cierta hermana.

No quería pensar eso, no entendía por qué Lori lo estaba presionando tanto.

— Estás siendo injusta— Lincoln replicó a su hermana. — Sí, yo las herí, pero ustedes me hirieron primero. De no ser por eso, tal vez jamás habría acabado en el club.

Sus palabras al fin parecieron hacer reaccionar a Lori. Lo miró con una tristeza extraña.

— ¿Crees que no lo sabemos, Lincoln? — Preguntó Lori. — Nos dimos cuenta ese mismo día, pero luego literalmente no nos dejaste arreglar las cosas.

— Es que no había nada que arreglar Lori. — Los ojos de Lincoln se ensombrecieron. — Yo ya no podía esperar a que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, simplemente no… Sé que las lastime a todas… Pero ustedes no hubieran cambiado incluso si se los hubiera pedido, debía obligarlas a cambiar. — Dijo sintiendo la mano de su hermana sobre la suya.

— Pero… Aún si nosotras hubiéramos cambiado, aún si nosotras te hubiéramos escuchado y aceptado, tú no lo habrías hecho Lincoln. — Lori respondió mirándole a los ojos. — Pero… Eso no te importó realmente… ¿Verdad? Ni siquiera te importó lo que le pasó a Leni…

— No te atrevas a decir eso. — Lincoln replicó ladeando la cabeza. — No digas eso Lori…

— Pero es cierto Lincoln… Ella también te necesito a ti… Y simplemente te largaste.

Ella no podía decirle nada sobre Leni, absolutamente nada. No podía saber si Lori conocía toda la historia detrás de lo que le ocurrió a Leni, pero no iba a arriesgarse. De todas formas, ya se sentía lo suficientemente acosado.

— Lori, no seas injusta, me preocupé más por ella que tú. Yo no me largué, si me alejé fue porque era lo mejor para Leni.

— Es una rara forma de ayudarla, Lincoln. — Dijo ella. — Sabías lo importante que eras para ella, te necesitaba.

Bien podrían coserlo a balazos y sentiría menos dolor del que está sintiendo ahora. Sus palabras eran crueles, muy crueles y dolorosas.

— Lori, si vas a continuar diciéndome que soy un hermano de mierda, prefiero estar solo.

— Sí, pero yo tampoco fui la hermana perfecta. No fui de lejos eso. — Lori respondió frunciendo el ceño. — Pero aprendí de mis errores, aprendí de todas mis fallas y traté de mejorar día a día, mientras que tú empeorabas día con día. — Regaño mirando de reojo a Lincoln. — Yo sé qué te fallé Lincoln… Pero traté de ayudarte y… Estoy tratando de salvarte ahora.

— ¿Salvarme de qué? — Lincoln preguntó confundido y furioso.

— Trato de salvarte de ese destino qué te has impuesto por mano propia. Quizás no puedo hacer qué Bobby salga de esto. Pero quizás puedo hacer qué tú lo hagas. — Lori se acercó a su hermano para que la viera a los ojos. — Puedes detener todo esto Lincoln, yo sé que puedes. Si no quieres hacerlo por nosotras… Bien sé que no lo hiciste en el pasado y no lo harás ahora… Pero hazlo por tu hija, ella necesita un papá con el cual crecer, un papá que la quiera se preocupe y cuide de ella, no a un motociclista que pone su vida en riesgo… Solo por apoyar a un club lleno de psicópatas.

— ¡No les digas así! ¡Hmm! — Lincoln exclamó sintiendo una fuerte punzada en el hombro. — Mierda…

Lori lo miraba con una expresión neutral de nuevo, aunque parecía querer reírse de él. Lincoln se sintió estúpido, como si volviera a ser un niño de once años con una rabieta de un niño de cinco.

— ¿Tan desgraciado te sientes como para disfrutar tanto la compañía de sujetos así? — preguntó su hermana mayor.

Ellas nunca entenderían que si se juntaban era porque todos sentían la misma necesidad de libertad, que solo podían conseguir sobre sus motocicletas.

— No es por miseria, Lori. — Dijo él. — Es por libertad.

— Claro, libertad. — Dijo ella, entornando sus ojos como si aquello fuera ridículo, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerla reír.

— ¿Nunca has sentido que quieres escapar un momento de un jefe de mierda, una vida llena de problemas y de deudas? Cuando andamos sobre las motos somos libres al fin.

— Entonces, ¿no te sientes libre con Ronnie Anne? — Preguntas duras como rocas, parecía que solo sabía hacer ese tipo de preguntas.

— Es diferente. — Lincoln respondió secamente.

— ¿Ah sí? Por qué literalmente no veo la diferencia. — Lori respondió en un tono igual de seco. — Yo solo veo a mi hermano menor tomando nuevamente la peor decisión de su vida en sus manos y haciendo que su hija y esposa paguen por sus errores.

— Lori...— Lincoln la miró a los ojos con serenidad. — Cierra tu estúpida boca.

Ante esa última palabra Lori rio por lo bajo, aunque aun así no podía negar que le había dolido escuchar nuevamente una maldición que solo su hermano podía decirle justo ahí y justo en ese momento.

Lori se levantó y tomó su bolso, ya estaba cansada de esa charla tan estúpida y sin sentido desde el inicio.

— Bueno… Yo voy por...

— ¿Te largas? — Lincoln preguntó arqueando una ceja.

— Iba a decir qué iba a la cafetería del hospital por un café hermanito. — Lori respondió arrogantemente a lo que Lincoln le hizo fruncir el ceño. — Pero si, solo espero a que llegue tu esposa y me largare de aquí. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo Linky? O me vas a decir que soy una perra entrometida, o algún otro insulto patético.

Lincoln suspiró pesadamente ante esa última sentencia.

— Solo quiero agua, gracias. — Respondió apartando la mirada.

— Muy bien Linky, ahora vuelvo. — Al menos no se veía furiosa, la Lori de su adolescencia lo habría convertido en un pretzel humano sin mayor culpa.

Estando solo, comenzó a reflexionar. Le dolía pensar que tal vez Lori tuviera razón, y estaba poniendo en riesgo a su familia. Pero no lo hacía con esa intención, el club, sus hermanos, habían estado con él en su hora más oscura.

Y Leni..., eso ya era más complicado. Hizo lo que pudo por ella. Y lo que pudo hacer fue alejarse. Ella había sido la única de sus 10 hermanas que lo siguió apoyando, entendiendo y preocupándose por él. Jamás lo hizo sentirse mal, jamás lo cuestionó o dijo que su decisión de haberse unido a Sons había sido la peor.  
Ella simplemente estaba feliz de que finalmente su hermano hubiera encontrado su lugar en una hermandad y siempre le deseo el bien.  
Ella siempre que él la necesitó estuvo ahí.

Pero cuando el momento de necesidad de ella llegó. Él no pudo seguir a su lado. Simplemente hacer lo mejor que pudo para mantenerla a ella y su secreto a salvo de las demás… Incluso se preguntaba si ella lo había llegado a odiar por no haber estado a su lado todos esos años. Y si lo hacía realmente se lo merecía. En ese momento sería mejor si lo odiara, él era un pésimo hermano, un pésimo ser humano. Leni lo necesitaba más que nunca, deseaba vivir lo que estaba pasando con él, deseaba compartir su experiencia con él. Y simplemente se marchó, se alejó todo lo que pudo, porque era lo mejor para ambos. Si no, los matarían.

Suspiró, no tomaba buenas decisiones, pero él no era un genio como Lisa, y todo lo que decidía lo hacía con el corazón. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y aunque lo quisiera no podía cambiar el pasado.  
Lamentarse tampoco solucionaría nada, y él mismo lo sabía… Quizás no era una buena persona y mucho menos era un buen padre.

Al menos aún era considerado y eso en su punto de vista era bueno… No lo mejor pero bueno, al fin y al cabo. Solo esperaba que Leni fuera feliz, se lo merecía. Ella era la persona más inocente y pura que había tenido el placer de conocer y vivir durante tantos años… Y como ella hace mucho tiempo, solo le deseaba que estuviera en paz.

Leni merecía realmente algo mejor, una vida tranquila sin tanto dolor ni preocupación. Una vida que jamás tendría si él estaba cerca. Realmente quería acompañarla durante todo lo que pasó, pero no podía..., era demasiado duro, demasiado arriesgado para ambos, ahí sí que jamás habría sido feliz.

Lincoln miró el techo. Leni había sido su hermana más dulce, pero posiblemente fue a la que más duró daño, no como a Lynn, sino un daño más profundo.

Lincoln suspiró con cansancio y desilusión. Sí otra vez tendría un día de mierda por lo menos quería que su mente dejara de joder tanto. Él ya tenía claro qué era una mierda como persona, esposo, hermano, padre y como ser humano… Pero por lo menos quería descansar de todo eso qué le atormentaba.  
Por lo menos un poco.

Se talló el rostro con la palma de su mano y se relajó en su cama a espera que Lori le trajera su agua.

 **En La Comisaría.**

Clyde veía la sala de interrogación pensando en lo que había sucedido momentos atrás… No estaba preparado para eso y nadie le había preparado para volver a ver un rostro conocido en ese lugar de nuevo.  
Había vivido situaciones similares así en el pasado, pero esta era muy diferente con un sabor igual de amargo…

— Si que es una chica feroz. — Dijo Sullivan, buscando algún archivo en una carpeta. — Es cierto que las chicas moteras son igual de brutas que los hombres.

— El problema es que las ves como si fueran dulces chicas inocentes. — Dijo Clyde. — Y no son nada de eso. En ninguna circunstancia lo son.

— Hablas como si tuvieras experiencia con eso. — Le dijo Sullivan, aburriéndose de buscar en la carpeta. — ¿La habías visto antes? Me da la impresión de que sí.

— No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Sullivan.

— Hm… Bueno. — Sullivan respondió mientras Clyde pensaba en lo que había acontecido en ese cuarto hace tan solo unos momentos. — Rayos… Como les estarán lleno a Jenny y al jefe con eso del tiroteo. Escuché que hubo 7 muertos.

— ¿Aja? — Preguntó mirando a la dirección de Sullivan. — ¿No encontraron nada más?

— Sí, un par de armas tiradas, camionetas. Supongo que fue un altercado entre bandas que no terminó bien. — Respondió Mirando a su compañero. — ¿Por qué? ¿Esa chica mencionó algo de eso?

— No… Pero, bueno eso no importa. — Clyde respondió pensando en Lincoln, esperaba que por lo menos no hubiera sido una de las víctimas del tiroteo. — Solo espero que no haya habido bajas civiles. Esa sería la gota que colmaría el vaso.

— Sí, pero mira el lado Positivo. Tenemos a una de las Angels of Death aquí. Y no se irá a menos que alguien pague su fianza. — Sullivan replicó para volver a buscando nuevamente en los documentos lo que necesitaban. — Maldición, no encuentro ese estúpido archivo… ¿Quién es el que acomoda las cosas en este lugar?

— Supongo que fue Wally, ya sabes, por lo del caso de Angels of Death y Sons. — Clyde replicó mirando a Sullivan.

— Sí, pero qué mínimo avise donde deja estas cosas...

Clyde no sabía por qué aún su comisaría usaba registros en papel, siendo que la mayoría de las comisarías del país ya tenían archiveros digitales para sus casos.

— Llama a Wally y pregúntale. — Dijo Clyde, ya aburrido de verlo buscar inútilmente.

— Se va a reír de mí. — Respondió Sullivan. — Creo que ya lo voy a hallar.

Clyde no dijo nada y permitió que su compañero siguiera en su búsqueda infructuosa. Tenía sus propios problemas en qué pensar.

Un tiroteo con siete víctimas no era lo peor que había visto, pero no dejaba de ser grave.

— ¡Bingo! — Exclamó al sacar un portafolios de los archivos. — Angels of Death y Sons of Anarchy. — Puso en la mesa para comenzar a leer los reportes.

— ¿Ya los encontraste? — Clyde preguntó para ver a su compañero.

— Y sip. Mira todo esto, pareciera que los han estado siguiendo durante un tiempo. — Comentó mientras veía uno de los reportes. — Wow, ¿Sabías esto?

— ¿El qué? — Clyde preguntó a acercarse a la mesa donde estaban los papeles.

— Qué Sons ha sido uno de los clubes que más problemas les ha dado a varios estados como California y Nevada. — Sullivan dijo leyendo. — Parece ser que se les han investigado por tráfico de armas y violencia entre bandas, mientras que Angels of Death parece algo más local, como un club que comenzó por los rechazados por Sons y que ellos comenzaron una sede aquí en Michigan.

Eso lo explicaba todo. Un grupo de rechazados de un club criminal formaban su propio club criminal y en venganza realizaban toda clase de atentados contra estos, siempre que pudieran. Pero aquel grupo, los Sons, los veían como una amenaza secundaria, no tan odiados como los Lambs. Los Angels estaban lejos de ser los némesis que soñaban ser y tal vez eso aumentaba el resentimiento.

Hasta para ser enemigos eran rechazados.

— ¿Algo reciente? — preguntó Clyde a su compañero.

— Un asesinato triple hace unos meses.

— Hmmm...— Clyde murmuró mientras veía los reportes. — ¿Crees que tenga que ver con lo que ocurrió con los golpes que intentaron hacerles hace unos meses?

— No lo sé, pero la historia de Sons of Anarchy es muy interesante. — Sullivan mencionó mientras leía el resto del archivo. — Oye ¿no tenemos más reportes de Redwood sobre Sons?

— Uh, no estoy seguro. El último reporte que recibimos de otro pueblo fue hace casi 13 años. Ya sabes el caso de Jackson Teller. — Clyde mencionó mientras se rascaba la Nuca.

— Huh… ¿Podrías buscarlos por favor Clyde?

Él suspiró, no le agradaba la idea de entrar a los archivos y buscar durante horas para hallar un mísero archivo. En otras ciudades le bastaba con teclear en un computador, elemento que se veía bastante arcaico en su comisaría.

— ¿Algún otro caso, aprovechando que estaré dos horas ahí?

— No, solo ese. — Dijo Sullivan mientras abría un paquete de donas. — Si que será un largo día.

— Para mí lo será. — Murmuró Clyde, comenzando a revisar los registros.

Clyde dijo mientras pasaba junto a la sala de Interrogación, donde sintió una mirada. Al ver a sus espaldas la vio ahí sentada entre la penumbra. Regresándole la mirada con una sonrisa.

Le causaba cierto repelús verla ahí, y más pensando lo que ella había hecho para ser parte del Club de Angels of Death. Otra de las personas que él había conocido de chico y qué había tomado el rumbo de una forajida en la vida. Esperaba que su mejor amigo hubiera sido el único que hubiera tomado ese camino… Sólo él… No más, pero el destino era caprichoso. No sabía si los Loud tenían una tendencia a caer al lado oscuro, si Lincoln fue como una ficha de dominó y su corrupción significó también la de sus hermanas, o si simplemente eran graves coincidencias, el punto era que le dolía verlos así. Envidiaba el amor que se tenían, el cariño y la protección de una familia grande donde sabes que siempre podrás contar con alguien. Él nunca tuvo eso y lo deseaba mucho, Lincoln no sabía lo que tenía.

Y al parecer, aún no sabe apreciar lo que tiene.

— ¿Ya me puedo largar de aquí? — Preguntó la chica dentro de la sala de interrogación. — Llevo aquí desde la noche. Pasada. — Dijo con un cierto tono de furia, pero con un toque de gracia. Como si estuviera queriendo jugar con la mente de quien la miraba por el cristal tintado. — ¿Clyde, estás ahí? Vamos ayúdame a salir de aquí, ¿no recuerdas los buenos tiempos que pasamos? Eras el mejor amigo de Lincoln, casi su hermano, lo que quiere decir que yo sería tu hermana. No dejes que tu hermana se pudra en este lugar solo déjame salir.

Clyde en ese punto no sabía si podía verlo desde ahí o sí sólo estaba tratando de pegarle a la suerte de ver al policía detrás del vidrio.

Quizás era la segunda pues ella en realidad no podría ver a quién estaba fuera del cristal.

— Oh vamos déjenme salir, solo fue un pequeño exceso de velocidad, hacen carreras en las noches y nunca he visto que los encierren como a mí. — Volvió a decir tratando de ver más allá de la negrura del cristal. — ¡Hey! ¿¡Me Están Escuchando!?... ¡Pues Vallanse A La Mierda Igual!

Jamás habría pensado que ella terminaría así.

No había pasado mucho tiempo con ella cuando era joven, pero siempre le pareció que era bastante más razonable que Lincoln. Cuán equivocado estuvo. Pensó que ella saldría de su estereotipo y solo lo empeoró.

Era como si él fuera un agujero negro que arrastró a sus hermanas hacia decisiones terribles. Como si su maldad fuera un virus que las fue contagiando de una en una.

—¡Hijos De Puta! — Gritaba ella. — ¡Ya déjenme salir! ¿Qué mierda se creen? ¡Sé que hay alguien oyéndole! ¡Responde, puto!

Por alguna razón, Clyde tuvo que contener la risa. ¿Qué habría dicho esa misma hermana si él le hubiese contado que acabaría así? Probablemente se hubiera reído y le habría dicho que estaba loco. Apenas había hablado con ella y le había caído bien, tal era su carisma.

Y pensar eso borro toda risa de su rostro.

Clyde entonces entró a la sala de interrogación solo para que lo viera de frente.

— Ah ahí estás, pensé que me dejarías aquí sola y abandonada.

— Sí… Tampoco es muy grato para mí que estés aquí. — Dijo de manera vacía tratando de esquivarle la mirada.

— Entonces déjame salir de aquí. Vamos Clyde somos como hermanos… No puedes hacerle esto a una hermana tuya, eso no sería de Dios. — Dijo tratando de convencerle inútilmente.

— No vas a salir. — Dijo secamente. — Te vas a sentar ahí, con toda la paciencia que tengas, y vas a esperar hasta que decidamos qué hacer contigo.

— Clyde, siempre me caíste bien. — Dijo ella. — Y estoy convencida de que serías mejor pareja de Lori que Bobby. Por favor, hermano, no me dejes aquí.

— Soy la ley, no hago distinciones-— Clyde respondió secamente.

— Pero si te diera unos buenos billetes o una mamada, ahí sí que cambiarías de opinión. — Re rio ella. — Todos los policías son iguales.

— Yo no lo soy. — Dijo imperturbable.

— ¿Se supone que eres el policía malo? — Bromeó ella. — ¿O el bueno?

— Escucha, yo sé que tú no quieres estar aquí y no tenías por qué estarlo. Pero debes entender que tu club junto al de Sons y Lambs han comenzado una guerra callejera que se ha vuelto ya un peligro para los habitantes de este pueblo. — Clyde dijo con toda seriedad. — El jefe de policía pronto no tolerará esto y va a encerrar a cada uno de ustedes sin una orden de arresto. Necesito que cooperes conmigo, solo quizás pueda poner una orden de protección de testigos en ti para asegurarte que esto no pasará a mayores. — Trató de convencerla haciendo qué ella lo mirará por unos momentos, para luego explotar a carcajadas.

— ¡Ja ja ja!... Oh dios mío, ¿de verdad te crees esa toda esa mierda de protección a testigos? Y yo pensando qué Dusty era un imbécil. — Ella se recargó en su silla mientras le miraba con cierta burla y malicia. — La protección de testigos es pura mierda Clyde. Y aún si te dijera algo sobre la explosión de aquel día ya te lo he dicho todo. No tengo ni la más mínima puta idea de lo que sucedió. — Mencionó En el mismo tono, pero ahora con un toque de molestia en su voz. — Ahora déjame salir, ya les he dicho todo lo que sé. Tengo una hija a la que no he visto ayer y esta mañana, y debe estar esperando ansiosa a mamá. — Pidió tratando de convencer nuevamente a Clyde.

— Pues… Debiste pensar en ella antes de Unirte a este mundo de violencia sin sentido y muerte ¿sabes? — Respondió sin inmutarse.

— No vengas a dártelas de consejero, Clyde. — Dijo ella secamente. — Que seas policía no te vuelve automáticamente una mejor persona, realmente te vuelve peor. ¿Vas a dejar que mi pobre hija pase todo el día sola?

Habría dicho que su padre podría encargarse, pero Clyde hace tiempo sabía que esos niños jamás tenían padre. De cualquier forma, ella tenía razón, no podía dejarla sola..., y podría chantajearla con eso.

— Si tanto te preocupa tu hija, puedo llamar a Servicios Sociales. — Dijo él. — Pasarán a buscarla y cuidarán de ella el resto de su infancia. — Era muy raro que le devolvieran un niño a una mujer con semejantes antecedentes. Madres menos criminales los perdían para siempre.

— Jodete. — Respondió en un tono lleno de odio por el policía que estaba frente a ella. — Tú qué llamas a esos servicios de mierda y yo qué te pinches mató a ti y a toda tu puta familia. Pinche negro pendejo. — Al parecer no había hecho nada más qué hacer enojar. Por lo que Clyde suspiró.

Escuchaba peores insultos y amenazas en las rejas de la prisión, pero ese insulto le había dolido un poco por parte de aquella chica.

Escuchaba peores insultos y amenazas en las rejas de la prisión, pero ese insulto le había dolido un poco por parte de aquella chica. No tanto por lo dicho, sino por quién lo decía. Jamás esperó verla así, y eso le añadía bastante tristeza.

Se marchó sin decir nada, volviéndola a dejar en la total soledad. Había perdido tiempo y aún tenía que hallar los archivos que Sullivan le había pedido. Era mejor ponerse a trabajar de inmediato.

 **Mientras tanto en el Club…**

Bobby veía la mesa de Sons con atención, lo que había pasado la noche anterior había dejado un ligero dolor en la mente de Todos.  
Más en Bobby pues no pudo ayudar a su mejor amigo, el que veía aún en sus recuerdos alejándose de él herido y tambaleando por la gran pérdida de sangre.

Estaban preparados para la emboscada, pues no hubo ninguna baja del lado de Sons… Pero aun así habían sido golpeados levemente por sus enemigos jurados.

Si Lincoln no hubiera llegado en ese preciso momento para flanquearlos lo más probable es que habrían tenido no solo una, sino varias bajas y ellos se habrían reducido a retroceder como los Lambs.

Y mientras Bobby Penaba miró como las puertas de la sala de juntas se abría de par en par para dejar entrar a Joseph y Mark. Los cuales venían a hablar con él.

— Bobby. Ya hemos checado y guardado todo. Hemos puesto las armas en el almacén y la hemos cerrado bajo llave, si la policía viene a investigarnos solo encontrará las que tenemos en la reserva de aquí. Así no nos conectarán con las que se perdieron en la emboscada. — Mark puso mientras ambos se sentaban en la mesa.

— Sí, Sí las armas que se encuentren en el área no nos conectan a nosotros aún tendremos asegurados los negocios. — Joseph dijo sentándose al lado de su presidente el cual asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Como están los demás? — Preguntó analizando la situación en su cabeza.

— Bueno, están furiosos. — Dijo Joseph. — Quieren vengarse por la emboscada, piensan que ese ataque nos dejó en vergüenza frente a los RedHaws.

— Yo pienso que los RedHawks quedaron en vergüenza. — Dijo Mark. — No mataron ni a uno! Apestan aún más de lo que ya apestaban.

— ¿Como supieron de la venta de armas? — Dijo Bobby. —Nos acorralaron demasiado bien para haberlo improvisado todo.  
De no ser por Lincoln, tal vez todos habían muerto.

— ¿Otra Rata? — Mark pregunto mirando a ambos.

— No lo creo… Para qué la rata nos hubiera delatado debía saber lo del trato en la mesa — Bobby Respondió con seriedad. —Además debió dar el aviso mucho antes. Sino Lambs no nos habría encontrado tan fácilmente.

— No sé, Richard pudo haberle contado a su hermano de la transacción. — Dijo Joseph.

— No creo que Richard lo sabía. — Dijo Mark. — Quizás la rata es de los RedHawks.

— Es cierto— Dijo Bobby. — Eso es lo más probable, Richard no sabía sobre la venta.

— Entonces los Red Hawks son más idiotas de lo que pensábamos. — Dijo Joseph

— Pero… Si los Hawks nos hubieran delatado con Lambs… ¿Por qué ellos no se pusieron en nuestra contra cuando el tiroteo inició? — Bobby se preguntó encontrando algo que no cuadraba en aquella teoría. — Fácilmente pudieron habernos reducido de número por la cercanía que teníamos en esos instantes, pero aun así no nos traicionaron. Y aunque su puntería fuera una mierda no creo que de cerca hubieran fallado tantos tiros.

— Bueno. Eso es cierto en cierto punto. — Joseph respondió recargándose en su respectiva silla.

— Sea como sea o tenemos a un topo, o ellos los tenían, o de verdad nos estuvieron vigilando mientras hacíamos nuestros movimientos con las armas. — Respondió Mark mirando a sus presidentes. — Algo debió haber sido para qué Lambs volviera a intentar tendernos una emboscada.

Ante esa última palabra la mesa quedó completamente en silencio mientras las opciones de quién pudo haberlos traicionado o vigilado todo ese tiempo se acababan… Aunque Joseph tuvo una idea un tanto retorcida al respecto.

— Ahora que recuerdo… Lincoln desapareció de la fiesta poco después de haber terminado la transacción. — Comentó mirando nuevamente a sus compañeros.

— No, no, no.— Replicó Bobby. — La lealtad de Lincoln no se puede poner en duda.

— Es cierto, hablamos de Lincoln. — Dijo Mark. — Es el mejor de nosotros, ¿por qué lo haría?

— Bueno, quizás desea controlar el club. — Dijo Joseph. — En esa emboscada habría muerto el presidente, quizás todos los dirigentes, y él habría podido tomar el mando del club sin problemas.

— El jamás haría eso. — Dijo Bobby con una seriedad que congelaba el ambiente. — Además, si él quería eso, ¿por qué volvió a ayudarnos?

— Quizás para parecer el héroe frente a todos. — Joseph piso haciendo que Bobby colocará sus manos en la mesa de manera agresiva.

— Cállate. — Bobby respondió con cierta furia en su voz. — Lincoln se sacrificó por nosotros y por poco sacrificaba la vida de su hija para apoyarnos, así que no quiero escuchar esa mierda de nuevo de ti. — Preguntó mirando a su VP el cual, ante esa mirada, no pudo inmutarse, pero sí sentirse intimidado por segundos.

— Solo decía, como tú V.P no puedo creer que todos los sucesos del día anterior hayan sido casualidad. — Joseph respondió sin parecer inmutado por la furia de su presidente.

— Pues aun así no te voy a permitir poner en duda la lealtad de Lincoln. — Bobby respondió sentándose de nuevo en su silla. — Todo lo que él ha hecho hasta este punto ha sido por su familia y por el club. Y no voy a permitir que nadie ponga en duda su lealtad, ni siquiera tú. ¿Entendiste?

— Yo tampoco voy a tolerar que nadie hable mal de Lincoln. — Dijo Mark, en un tono bastante seco. — Él es el mejor Son qué hemos llegado a tener, quien diga algo malo de él me está ofendiendo a mí.

— Ya, calma. — Dijo Joseph, sin asustarse. — Solo había que explorar, realmente no lo creía.

— No hay que perder la cabeza. — Dijo Bobby. — Ya tuvimos una rata, pero eso no nos puede hacer desconfiar de todos nuestros hermanos.

— Soy de la opinión de que debemos tomar precauciones. — Dijo Joseph, sin inmutarse.

— ¿Y qué sugieres? — Bobby le preguntó tratando de olvidar ese mal momento de hace momentos.

— Digo qué deberíamos empezar a ver a quienes les confiamos nuestra información y quienes nos escuchan y siguen, no solo con nuestra mesa, sino en las calles. — Joseph respondió acomodándose nuevamente en su silla. — Solo digo, que debemos ser más cuidadosos. Ya hemos sido emboscados por Lambs antes, y ha sido por descuidos o por qué alguien reveló algo que no debía. Solo tratemos qué nuestros negocios queden dentro del club.

— Eso tiene sentido. — Mark respondió mirando al centro de la mesa. — ¿Tú qué opinas Bobby?

El mencionado no hizo más que pensar en aquella idea, no parecía mala idea, pero en realidad confiaba en cada uno de sus hermanos. Y qué ninguno le traicionaría, mucho menos Lincoln, que era ya su hermano del alma.  
El único hombre al que le había confiado su vida incondicionalmente y viceversa.

— Yo pienso que debemos confiar en todos nuestros hermanos. — Dijo finalmente. — Pero por todo lo que pasó ahora, podemos probar lo que pides. Que nuestros negocios más delicados no salgan de esta sala.

— Si, creo que es lo mejor, al menos por ahora. — Dijo Joseph, reclinándose en su silla. — Si todo marcha bien, comprobarás que es una buena medida.

— Eso espero, pero nada de desconfiar de nuestros hermanos. — Recalcó Bobby. — ¿Entendido?

— Bien. — Joseph respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Muy bien. — Mark replicó para levantarse de su asiento. — Iré a hablar con los chicos, veré si podemos organizar un ataque a Los Lambs después. — Finalizó saliendo de la sala de juntas dejando a Bobby y a Joseph solos.

— Sí… Haz eso. — Dijo Bobby para entonces enfocar su mirada en Joseph. — Espero que con lo que hablamos no tengas más dudas de la lealtad de Lincoln. Él jamás me dio a mí o a mi padre una razón para dudar y no quiero que empieces tú ahora. — Bobby dijo con seriedad ante su V.P. el cual asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí… Disculpa por eso Bobby. No volverá a pasar. — Respondió serio, aunque aún con ideas en la mente…

— Bien...— Bobby último levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse a la salida de la sala… Aunque aún tenía algo qué preguntar. — Jo… No tuve oportunidad de preguntarte esto antes… Pero… ¿Cómo supiste que Johnny era la rata? — Preguntó para voltear a ver a su compañero.

— Ya te lo he dicho Bobby, yo como V.P y como miembro de varios años en el M.C. No puedo creer en coincidencias. — Respondió para voltear a ver a su presidente. — He visto este tipo de situaciones miles de veces, y de la experiencia sé que cuando algo va mal no es casualidad, tú también deberías saber eso Bobby. En el puesto en el qué estás, no puedes darte el lujo de creer en coincidencias.

Tenía razón, pero tampoco lo hacía sentir mejor, seguía pensando que debían confiar plenamente en sus hermanos del club. Así su padre le había enseñado, así lo había asumido en toda su formación y presidencia. Pero las cosas estaban muy delicadas y debía tomar precauciones, en eso tenía razón Joseph.

— Puede haber una rata. — Dijo Bobby. — Pero te aseguro que no es Lincoln.

Ante esa última palabra Bobby salió de la sala de juntas, sin más nada qué decir o declarar.  
Su hermano era un hombre al que le había confiado todo.  
Incluso la vida de su hermana.  
Lincoln jamás había puesto su lealtad en duda en el M.C. Y jamás hubo razón para ello.

Pero aun así se preguntaba… ¿Cómo estaría su hermano?

 **Mientras Tanto en el Hospital…**

Lincoln miraba la puerta de su habitación en silencio y con paciencia mientras esperaba a Lori que le trajera su agua.  
Se había demorado ya un poco, pero intentaba pensar qué se había detenido por alguna estúpida razón de ella.

Y en algún punto lo prefería así, no podría soportar más regaños de su parte.

Sus pensamientos eran un cúmulo de contradicciones. Por un lado, sentía que era cierto, que él era una mierda de persona y no merecía nada de su familia salvo el desprecio. Pero luego se llenaba de ira y sentía que su familia era sumamente injusta con él, después de todo fue su familia quien lo hirió primero, y de varias formas. El simplemente se había alejado porque era lo mejor que podía hacer, no era su culpa que las demás tuvieran el mismo comportamiento autodestructivo que él.

Pero mientras más pensaba en su familia y él. Más se preguntaba si en algún punto de su vida él había empezado con esa espiral de autodestrucción y muerte,  
Como por ejemplo Luan, cuya carrera de comediante de quebró y distorsionó hasta que su primer debut en una pantalla fue en las computadoras de adultos y adolescentes calientes que dieron clic en su primer video sucio.

O Lori quién aún casada con el hombre que amaba debía soportar su dolor y sus penas todos los días…  
Y de las demás apenas sabía algo, hacía años que no las veía formalmente… Al menos Lily se veía bien, por lo menos ella seguía siendo una jovencita con un futuro brillante. Si no lo arruinaba tomando una mala decisión como él o sus hermanas.

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió haciendo suspirar a Lincoln.

— Ya era hora de que volvieras Lori, creí que te habías perdi… ¿do? — Lincoln miró a su hermana, pero no era quién esperaba ver en esos mismos momentos.

Se veía mucho mejor de lo que recordaba, aunque eso no decía mucho pues la última vez que la vio fue hace tiempo y no estaba precisamente bien. Apenas sí había cambiado, y no sabía si debía alegrarse o entristecerse por eso: podría decir que seguía siendo la misma que hace tantos años atrás.

Ese era el problema.

— Hola, Lynn...— Dijo Lincoln, y decir ese golpe fue como un puñetazo en sus riñones.

— Hola Lincoln...— Ella respondió entrando al cuarto con cierta incomodidad y con un regalo en sus manos. — Supe… Supe que estabas hospitalizado y quise venir a ver como estabas. — Dijo para sentarse al lado de su hermano. — Te traje algo, ya sabes para qué te mejores. — Mientras colocaba la cesta de fruta que tenía un globo con el dibujo de un chango que decía: "Mejórate Pronto"

— Oh… Gracias Lynn. — Lincoln respondió mirando su regalo de parte de su hermana.

No sabía qué decir. No se había alejado de Lynn en buenos términos, en realidad, el momento en que se alejó de ella fue el momento en que se alejó de toda su familia. Verla de nuevo, en esa circunstancia, lo hacía sentir muy confundido.

— Oí que te dispararon por proteger a tu hija. Eso fue muy valiente.

Ella se veía tan incómodo como se sentía él. Lincoln pensó que tal vez Lynn en realidad preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar, excepto ahí, y una parte del pensaba lo mismo.

Era irónico, justo había pensado en los momentos que le hicieron preferir al club antes que, a su familia, y en momentos clave de esa decisión estuvo Lynn.

— Sí… No quiero hablar de eso. — Lincoln respondió desviando la mirada.

— Entiendo. — Lynn respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. — Ahhh… No voy a estar evadiendo esto toda la conversación, Lori me llamó en la mañana, creo que les avisó a todas qué te habían disparado por proteger a Luz y pues… No sé creí que sería una buena idea venir a verte.

— Oh, pues gracias Lynn, es un buen detalle de tu parte. — Lincoln respondió haciendo una mueca entre una sonrisa y disgusto.

— Sí. Además, creí que venir y darte ánimos sería lo ideal, no sé. Hace mucho que no te veía y pensé en visitarte en algún punto, creo que tu herida me dio la excusa perfecta para ello. — Lynn comentó sonriendo de la misma manera qué Lincoln.

Ninguno quería conversar esto, era incómodo para ambos, sobre todo para él. Lynn debía tener únicamente recuerdos nefastos de él, quizás lo culpaba por la vida que llevaba. Debía agradecer que al menos podía trabajar en algo que le gustara, aunque no fuera la gran cosa, a diferencia de él. Jamás disfruto cortar madera.

— Bueno, muchas gracias, Lynn. Eres la segunda en llegar. — Realmente no esperaba siquiera que llegara. Si Lori les avisó a todas, habría imaginado que Lana o Luna habrían llegado primero. Rayos, hasta Luan o Lucy.

— Saliste en las noticias. — Dijo ella. — Bueno, no dijeron tu nombre. Pero sí que un padre fue herido al proteger a su hija.

— Huh, sí ya sabes...— Lincoln respondió tallándose los ojos. — Uno hace lo qué puede para proteger a su familia.

— Ajam...— Lynn respondió con cierta gracia. — Al menos es bueno saber que protegiste a tu hija, no podría imaginarme lo que hubiera pasado si la hubieran lastimado a ella. Aunque se me hace algo curioso que pasarás cerca de ahí en medio el tiroteo.

— Ay no empieces tú también. — Lincoln respondió apartando la mirada.

— Es que no entiendo qué hacías ahí. ¿En serio no escuchaste los disparos? ¿O es que tu camioneta es como un cuarto de sonido apagado?

— Mi camioneta es un cacharro. — Dijo él. — Deberías oír el ruido que hace al funcionar. No me di cuenta de los tiros hasta que ya era muy tarde.

— Entiendo, tú debes conocer mejor que yo el ruido de los balazos. — Dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Es una indirecta, Lynn? — Preguntó molesto. Si cada hermana iba a comenzar a repasar su vida de mierda, con todos sus errores, prefería no tener que ver a ninguna. Pero Lori ya las había llamado. Tendría que soportar muchas charlas así..., o tal vez ninguna más. No sabía cuál opción era peor.

— Para nada, sabes que no hablo con indirectas. — Respondió ella, con algo de molestia en su voz.

— No, jamás. — Lincoln replicó con sarcasmo en el mismo tono. — Escucha, lo último que quiero es que este día empeore. Así qué sí viniste de buena fe entonces te sugiero que te vallas, y gracias por tu regalo.

— Oh no aquí me voy a quedar, tú no me mandas Lincoln. — Lynn dijo dándole la contraría. — Yo si quiero me quedo o me voy, además tengo un par de cosas que decirte.

— Sí son más regaños entonces Lárgate, no necesito de tu compañía o pena por mí. — Lincoln dijo en un tono seco mientras se acomodaba en su cama para darle la espalda.

— Lincoln, al final nunca aprendiste que, si alguien te regaña, es porque te quiere. — Rio ella un poco, pero se oyó como una risa amarga. — Creí que Luz al fin te enseñaría eso.

Sí, todas coincidían en que eran una familia y se amaban. El problema es que el comenzó a sentirse apartado de toda la familia. A veces sentía que era el único con sentido común en la Casa Loud, y que todas sus hermanas vivían demasiado encerradas en burbujas. Quizás cuando él se fue, sus burbujas se rompieron y eso las llevó a sus destinos y empleos de mierda.

Cuando la vida no podía ser más cabrona, hallaba un modo.

— Sí, lo entendí perfectamente. — Lincoln respondió hundiendo más su mirada abajo. — Pero ustedes no son mis madres, aunque siempre querían controlarme. — Dijo con cierto rastro de enfado. — No entiendo como ustedes pretendían enseñarme afecto, comprensión y respeto cuando ustedes fueron quienes me llevaron tantas veces al límite.

Lynn ante esas palabras quedó muda. Aunque más que nada era por no saber qué responderle a su hermano.

— Eso, no es… Tú… ¡Eres un hipócrita! Después del daño que me hiciste no tienes derecho a decirme eso imbécil-— Lynn respondió resentida.

— La hipócrita eres tú, ¿creías que por ser mujer no podría responderte como merecías? Pues se te olvidó qué tú no era ni por lejos una puta señorita. Y mucho menos tenías el derecho de por qué joderme a mí.

Lynn tardó en hallar cómo contestar a eso.

— Esta bien, no era la más femenina, y no lo soy ahora, pero éramos hermanos. Si no te hubieran detenido, me habrías golpeado hasta matarme. ¿Tanto me odias, Lincoln? La mitad de todos esos golpes sobraban.

En realidad, no se había puesto a contarlos. Solo se dejó llevar, y expresó con sus puños lo que no podía expresar con palabras. Sólo desató casi diez años de tener que callar por ser el más débil, el único varón.

El único con sentido común.

— Lo mismo puedo decirte a ti, Lynn. — Respondió mordaz.

— Lincoln, yo sé que te traté mal en el pasado. Y sí tuve que vivir con esas secuelas durante mucho tiempo. — Lynn racionalizaba mientras veía a su hermano. — Pero jamás hice nada para hacerte sentir mal, yo solo… Yo solo creí que así sería la mejor manera de. No lo sé, quizás que algún día pudiéramos jugar o hacer deportes juntos. — Dijo esperando qué esas palabras por lo menos suavizaran a su hermano, pero lejos de hacer eso solo le causó más enojo.

— Tú sabes qué eso no es verdad Lynn. — Lincoln respondió volviendo a dirigirle la mirada. — A ti jamás te importó lastimarme, todo lo hacías para probarte que eras fuerte, qué sí yo caía cualquiera que viniera a ti caería igual. Pero cuando me puse a tu altura, cuando finalmente te di la cara, y cuando te sometí en el suelo, ahí si me tuviste miedo. Por qué sabías qué desde ese punto yo ya no respondería sin quedarme de brazos cruzados. — Lincoln dijo con la actitud más seria y gris qué había mostrado muchas veces en el pasado. — No me enorgullezco de lo que te hice. Pero cómo disfruté hacerlo en su momento.

— Lincoln… Pero yo...— Lynn llamó en un tono bajo.

— ¿Al menos no crees qué te lo merecías? ¿Por lo menos un poco? Pasé años aguantándote toda tu mierda, incluso cuando nuestras hermanas no hacían nada para evitarlo. Pero cuando finalmente yo te hice frente, yo fui el malo, ¿No? — Lincoln volvió a decir fríamente como el hielo.

— ¿Y esa fue suficiente excusa para dañarme de esa forma? — Lynn preguntó con los ojos envueltos en lágrimas.

— No… Pero como Joseph me dijo una vez… Es mejor ser temido que respetado

— ¿Y qué tal ser amado? — Preguntó Lynn. — Si querías que toda la familia te temiera, lo lograste ese día. No te diste cuenta, pero hasta Lola pasó a tenerte miedo.

Dicho así sonaba muy feo, pero si se habían sentido muy aliviado después de ese día. Al fin se sentía libre, ligero, como si darle aquella paliza a Lynn fuera la puerta hacia una nueva vida donde podría hacer lo que quisiera..., y eso hizo.

— Hice lo que al final tú quisiste que hiciera. — Dijo Lincoln. — Sé sincera, Lynn, ¿cómo esperabas que iba a terminar reaccionando después de todos tus abusos? ¿Acaso pensabas que aquel día ibas a poder someterme a golpes?

— No lo sé, por lo menos creía que te aferraras a un código moral. a una solución menos agresiva… No sé creí que serías mucho mejor que yo. Pero creo que me equivoqué. — Lynn respondió mirándolo con pena. — Dejaste que ese club se llevará lo mejor de ti.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

"¿Lo mejor de Mí?" Lincoln se preguntó mentalmente ante esa sentencia. ¿y qué se suponía que era lo mejor de él? ¿Ser sumiso? ¿Ser débil? ¿Ser el tapete de las demás? Entonces si eso era, se alegraba tanto de que el club lo hubiera transformado.

— Te estás poniendo muy dramática, Lynn. — Dijo Lincoln, riendo un poco. — El club me hizo fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte como para permitirme cambiar las cosas. — suspiró de un modo ineludible. — En algún momento debían percatarse de su locura.

— Aún no te das cuenta de todo lo que te quitó ese club. — Dijo ella, con bastante molestia en su voz.

— Digamos que le estoy muy agradecido al club por impedir que siguiera siendo un trapo desechable para ustedes. — Dijo el serio. — Pero veamos, ¿qué crees tú que me arrebató el club?

— ¿En serio eres tan ciego para verlo? — Lynn lo miró a los ojos con seriedad y cierta tristeza implicada. — ¿Qué clase de buen hombre abandona a su familia cuando más lo necesitaban? ¿Qué clase de persona lástima a otras por su disfrute psicópata? ¿Qué clase de buen hermano escoge el temor sus hermanas más que su amor? ¿Y qué clase de buen padre mete a su propia hija a un tiroteo? — Lincoln ante esas palabras quedó en un silencio abrumador. — Ese club te arrebató eso, la oportunidad de ser el mejor hombre, de ser el mejor hermano, la mejor persona de nuestra familia… Pero en lugar de eso dejaste que ellos tomarán todo eso y te convirtieran en…— Lynn se detuvo antes de decir esa palabra, aunque no lo quisiera le dolía decirlo. Le dolía tan siquiera pensar en lo que su hermano se había convertido.

— ¿En qué? Termina esa oración. — Lincoln pidió mientras veía a su hermana cerrar los ojos con pena y dolor por lo que él le pedía hacerlo. — Termina. Esa. Oración. — Lincoln dijo tajantemente a su hermana.

— En un monstruo…

Un monstruo. No era la primera vez que le decían eso, pero si fue la primera vez que le dolió. Y no podía creer que fuera por boca de Lynn. Su hermana más dura lo veía como un monstruo, no podía imaginar cómo lo veían las demás.

Una parte de él hirvió de rabia. Otra parte de él se deprimió. Una tercera se asustó con el pensamiento de que tal vez aquello, ver a su único hermano convertido en un monstruo, las convenció de tirar sus vidas a la basura.

No podía ser su culpa...

— Y bueno, aquí estás visitando a un monstruo. —Respondió Lincoln. — Uno que tú ayudaste a crear.

— Sí… Quizás yo ayudé a que tu empeoraras… Pero yo no vine a ver a un monstruo. Yo vine a ver a mi hermano. — Lynn dijo para intentar volverlo a ver. — Entiendo… Que en otras circunstancias nuestra charla hubiera terminado con insultos, golpes y demás… Pero, la verdad es que vine hasta aquí solo para poder decirte las cosas como eran Lincoln, tal vez… Tal vez es hora de decirte… Que todo lo que hice lo hice simplemente porque creía que así tu y yo nos acercaremos más como hermanos… Como tú lo hiciste con Leni.

— Leni es una cosa muy aparte Lynn. — Lincoln respondió sintiendo un vuelco enorme en el corazón ante la mención de su hermana. — Ella… Era diferente, con ella todo era mucho más fácil que con ustedes

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué cuando ella nos necesitó a todos tú te fuiste? — Preguntó haciendo que Lincoln negará con la cabeza.

— No, yo no la abandoné Lynn, hubo una razón por la cual me fui. — Lincoln respondió con la voz en un tono que se le doblaba.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y dónde estabas cuando ella más te necesito?

Todas iban a sacarle en cara eso, ya debería saberlo y comenzar a acostumbrarse, pero literalmente ellas no entendían. Lo peor es que tampoco podía explicarles, porque solo lo empeoraría todo. Lo mejor era seguir presentándose como el monstruo, tal vez así lo dejarían en paz. Aunque nunca dejarían de tirarle a la cara el alejarse de Leni.

— Ella no me necesitaba ahí. — Dijo Lincoln. — ¿En que ayudaba un monstruo? ¿Querías que ella viviera siempre nerviosa? ¿Siempre aterrada? Escogí no hacerle daño, y es algo que ninguna de ustedes entiende.

— Me cuesta entenderlo, Lincoln. — Confesó Lynn. — Creí que eso te iba a alejar del club. Que volverías a ser el hermano atento que siempre fuiste.

— Pues parece que se equivocaron respecto a mí...— Lincoln respondió con un evidente nudo en la garganta. — Yo no soy un buen hombre y no soy un buen hermano.

— Sí tienes razón. No lo eres. — Lynn respondió con los ojos húmedos. — Ella estuvo ahí cuando más la necesitaste, nosotras vimos cómo mientras todas te temíamos y odiábamos ella se quedó a tu lado, ella jamás te negó un hombro para llorar, unos brazos que te contuvieran o palabras para seguir siendo mejor persona. Y cuando ella te necesito ¿tú qué hiciste?

— Era lo mejor para ella...— Lincoln respondió cubriéndose los ojos.

— Mentira… Tú te dices eso a ti mismo únicamente para aceptar qué la abandonaste. — Lynn respondió con la voz quebrada. — Eres un maldito cerdo egoísta Lincoln…

Al fin Lynn tanteaba un terreno conocido, el de los insultos. Aquello lo hizo sentirse más calmado, por alguna razón.

— Y tú eres una perra de mierda, Lynn. — Dijo con una tranquilidad insólita. — ¿Ya ves? volvimos a lo de siempre. Supongo que es tradición familiar.

— Trato de arreglar las cosas contigo, e insistes en mandarlo todo a la mierda. — Se quejó ella, molesta.

— Mejor di al salir que si alguien me recriminara otra vez lo imbécil que soy, que mejor no entre.

— ¡Eres Un...! — Lynn quería seguir argumentando, pero hasta ese punto ella ya solo estaba cansada y esa discusión era más que nada inútil, lo único que estaba logrando era enojarse más. Y de todas formas si ese era o no el objetivo de su hermano no importaba realmente. — ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, solo quería saber cómo estabas y ya. — Dijo para simplemente levantarse de su silla.

— Sí, lárgate. No te necesito. — Lincoln dijo tomando la cesta con su brazo bueno. — ¡Y llévate tus mierdas a otro lado! — Dijo para lanzarle las cosas.

Lynn solo vio como las frutas caían al suelo junto con lo demás. Algo qué la hizo mirar con rabia a su hermano.

— En realidad yo no compré nada de esto. — Dijo desde el pasillo. — ¡Aún después de todo lo qué le hiciste, ella se sigue preocupando por ti Lincoln! ¡Solo me pidió traerlas para ti malagradecido pedazo de mierda!

Aquello fue peor que el balazo. Si hubiera podido, habría ido a recoger las frutas a toda prisa, pero en lugar de eso, solo pudo mirarlas en el suelo, con una cara de estupefacción que Lynn notó con claridad.

Realmente era un malagradecido pedazo de mierda.

—Dile..., dile que muchas gracias. — Susurró él. —Y que lo siento.

—Deberías decírselo tú, además de imbécil, cobarde. — Murmuró Lynn, marchándose sin recoger el regalo de Leni.

Lincoln se sintió terrible, como si toda la rabia se hubiera convertido en tristeza.

Leni todavía se preocupaba por él.

Se quedó pensando en ella, en ella y solo en ella… Lincoln desde el día anterior volvía a enfocar sus pensamientos en su hermana rubia. Dios mío, ¿dónde comenzar si quiera?  
Quizás desde los comienzos de su vida en el club.  
Quizás desde que ella se volvió su soporte emocional… O quizás cuando la única persona que seguía creyendo que él era un buen hombre siguió siendo ella.

— ¿Lincoln? — Lori preguntó al entrar y ver las cosas en el suelo. —¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? ¿Por qué Lynn salió así de aquí?

— Porque soy una mierda, por eso— Respondió él. — Un pésimo hermano.

— No me digas que discutieron. — Dijo ella golpeándose la frente.

— No pasaría nada si ustedes no se empeñarán en tratar de hacerme sentir como un imbécil. — Dijo Lincoln. — ¿Ahora voy a tener que soportar charlas con cada una? ¿Hasta Lily me recriminara haber sido una mierda?

— Ella lo haría. — Dijo Lori molesta. — Pero Lily no te odia, al igual que todas, cree que podemos recuperar al verdadero Lincoln.

— ¿Y quién es ese? ¿El Lincoln sumiso? ¿El chivo expiatorio? ¿El putito que se dejaba golpear y controlar por las demás? — Preguntó Lincoln fastidiado de la idea del viejo Lincoln Loud.

— A nuestro hermano Lincoln...— Lori respondió sin darle vueltas al asunto. Haciendo que el mismo se callará. — Pero… Supongo que decirlo es mucho más difícil que hacerlo, ¿no Lincoln? — Dijo mientras colocaba su bolso en una silla para empezar a recoger las cosas. — Dios mío, espero qué no se hayan magullado mucho las frutas, luego por eso se echan a perder tan rápido. — Comentó Lori al ver una pequeña tarjetita en el suelo. — Oye Lincoln, ¿ya leíste esto?

— No en realidad...— Respondió mirando la tarjeta en manos de Lori.

— Hmm Ok. — Respondió dejándosela a un lado. Mientras Lincoln la tomaba con su brazo bueno… El Mismo Puño y tipo de letra que solo su segunda hermana mayor podía tener.

— Ay Rayos...— Lincoln se quejó al nuevamente sentir esa punzada de dolor en el pecho.

— ¿Que dice? — Se atrevió a preguntar Lori.

— Es personal. — Dijo Lincoln con más brusquedad de la que quería, y ella lo notó.

— ¿Lincoln, aún aprecias a Leni? — Para su sorpresa, la voz de Lori estaba muy calmada, como si ya no tuviera ánimos para enojarse.

— Si, aún la aprecio. — Respondió, y esa frase se quedaba corta para expresar lo que sentía por Leni.

Ella debía ser una de las pocas hermanas en las que aún pensaba, y se preocupaba por él. Tal vez igual se preocupaba por Lily, pero con Leni había mucha más historia.

Lincoln miró a Lori por unos instantes mientras recogía todo y lo ponía en la cesta, quería abrirla y ver qué contenía esa pequeña nota… Quería saber qué cosas tendría que decirle ella, qué palabras serían las que expresarían su dolor, cosas horribles le diría Leni por tanto tiempo de ausencia y abandono.

Pero pensó, quizás eso solo le amargaría más el día de lo que ya.  
No tenía el valor para leer, pero esa curiosidad tan humana era igual de poderosa que una locomotora, Lincoln no quería saber si ella al final lo había terminado Odiando como muchas de sus hermanas… No podría soportarlo y mucho menos ese día.

Pero, aun así, no sería pecado echar un pequeño vistazo. Con algo de esfuerzo y usando sus dedos para abrirla tan solo quiso ver qué podría haber dentro de esa pequeña tarjeta de "Mejórate"

" _Linky, sé qué no es mucho._

 _Pero supe lo qué pasó y pensé qué este pequeño, pequeño regalo te ayudaría a no sentirte tan mal._

 _Espero que sirva, de verdad no sé si te gustan las frutas o las verduras, sigo pensando que te gustaban las frutas, discúlpame si no es así.  
Sabes qué mi cabecita olvida algunas cosas._

 _De cualquier forma, te deseo una pronta recuperación._

 _Y qué me dio gusto volver a verte, aunque haya sido por poco tiempo-_

Lincoln se detuvo ahí mismo antes de terminar con la nota, no quería leer más no por qué no quisiera, sino porque en aquellas palabras no se reflejaba ni odio, ni dolor y mucho menos tristeza. Solo era Leni siendo la misma persona que lo había apoyado sin dudarlo y mucho menos sin negarle un segundo a él, justo a él. Casi no conseguía soportarlo. Mil veces habría preferido que ella lo insultara a que le escribiera esa carta tan dulce, tan personal, tan propio de ella. No podía imaginar que existiera alguien más dulce o amable que Leni.

— ¿Lincoln, te sientes bien? — Preguntó Lori, al verlo tan apesadumbrado.

— Si, Lori, tranquila. — Respondió él. — Es sólo que..., ya sabes cómo es Leni, el inicio de su carta me emocionó y por favor no vengas con que la abandoné.

— Iba a decirlo, pero… Creo que no te ayudaría en realidad. — Lori respondió colocando la cesta nuevamente en la mesa de Lincoln. — Ay hermano… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Créeme que estoy tratando de. No sé… Encontrar ese punto medio entre amor y odio qué te tenía hace mucho tiempo, pero en realidad no sé si al hacer eso vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes. Y quizás no logre nada en realidad. — Dijo cubriéndose el rostro con la palma de su mano.

Mientras que Lincoln guardaba la nota de Leni Bajo su almohada.

— Es que no sé qué quieran de mí Lori… Quizás en el pasado yo jamás habría imaginado lastimarlas a ninguna de ustedes. Pero, incluso si pudiéramos arreglar aquí y ahora todos los asuntos pendientes, sé que no arreglaría absolutamente nada, el daño que nos hicimos mutuamente no puede ser reparado, ya no es tan fácil. — Dijo desviándole la mirada a su hermana.

Tenía razón, había pasado demasiado tiempo y se habían acumulado muchas cosas. Lo de Lynn fue apenas el inicio: decepciono a todas, incluso a aquellas que jamás pensaba lastimar, ni quería hacerlo. Al menos Leni y Lily parecían estar en paz con el..., al menos no lo atacaban como Lori y Lynn. Y por un momento quiso volver a verlas a todas, desde Lily hasta Lori, sin perder a ninguna, incluso a Lisa y a Luan.

Aunque fuera para ver diez formas de ser insultado.

— Sabes, me niego a creer que tengamos que conformarnos con eso. — Dijo Lori. — Creo que podemos volver a ser hermanos, Lincoln. Aún no tocas fondo. Aún podemos volver a ser lo que éramos antes, pero sin lo que te hacía daño.

— Quizás...— Lincoln respondió mirando a Lori de Regreso. — Pero, no abandonaré el Club, podemos volver a ser familia, empezar de cero y todo eso. Pero me quedo en el club. — Dijo ultimando su única condición.

— No… Es qué en serio no puedo entenderlo. — Lori dijo Moviendo la cabeza negando esa respuesta. — ¿Después de todo lo que hemos hablado y dicho aún quieres seguir en el club? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te aferras tanto a él?, solo te ha traído dolor y desgracia a nuestra familia. ¿Por qué continuar?

— ¿Quieres saber la cruda verdad? ¿O te dejo en la dulce ignorancia? — Lincoln Respondió interrogándola ahora a ella.

— Supongo que escojo la ignorancia, pues si oigo la verdad aterradora, seguro acabaré insultándote como Lynn. — Respondió Lori acomodándose en su asiento con decepción.

Por alguna razón eso lo hizo reír. Lori jamás sería capaz de aceptar la labor de Bobby en el club, mucho menos iba a entenderlo a él. Si de verdad esperaba reconstruir su relación con él, ya debía saber que no podría separarlo del club.

Lori ya tenía más de treinta, ya debería saber que es imposible cambiar una persona pues mientras más lo intenta, más acaba siendo igual a como era antes. Él era un vivo ejemplo de eso.

— No puedo imaginarte como Lynn. — Dijo él, riendo otro poco.

— Hm, ¿Por qué lo dices? — Lori preguntó curiosa ante esa reacción de su hermano.

— Bueno, por qué ella era mucho más agresiva que tú en ocasiones, ¿Te acuerdas de cómo le encantaba humillarnos en los juegos de mesa? — Lincoln preguntó haciendo sonreír a su hermana por aquella anécdota.

— Jeh, sí, o cuando el día de los inocentes llegaba y la casa Literalmente se volvía una trampa de Bromas pesadas. — Lori comentó haciendo reír a Lincoln igual.

Lincoln suspiró, y recuerdos de su infancia golpearon su memoria. Jamás iba a olvidar aquella navidad que pasó junto al señor Quejón y sus hermanas. Si, una parte de él quería recuperar esa vida.

— Si que éramos locos cuando niños. — Dijo Lincoln, ya más animado.

— Quiero recuperar a la familia. — Dijo Lori. — A todas ellas. Quizás juntos podremos salir adelante.

— Lo dices como si la mayoría estuviera mal. — En realidad lo estaban, algunas incluso peor.

— Linc, yo sé qué podemos lograrlo, hace unos años una muchacha me hizo una pregunta qué cierto jovencito me hizo cuando parecía que no tendríamos salida. — Lori puso una mano en la de Lincoln haciendo que este la tomará suavemente. — ¿Recuerdas cual era esa pregunta?

— Sí… Lo recuerdo. — Lincoln respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Dímela por favor. Quiero escucharla nuevamente de ti. — Lori le pidió a su hermano mientras lo veía, casi como una visión de una vida pasado, de un niño pequeño, solo y asustado. Y su hermana mayor ahí estaba, para consolarlo y abrazarlo y recordarle qué por muy mal que estuvieran las cosas, él jamás estaría solo.

— ¿Podremos reunirlas a todas nuevamente Lori? — Lincoln respondió con aquella pregunta qué hace tanto tiempo se había hecho y qué nuevamente se presentaba ahí.

— Sí hermanito, vamos a reunirlas a todas nuevamente. — Lori respondió sonriendo.

— ¿Incluso a mí?

— Sobre todo a ti, Lincoln. — Respondió ella sonriéndole.

Quería creer que eso sería posible en algún momento. Que al fin podrían volver a ser la familia ruidosa que eran en el pasado, totalmente imperfecta pero unida cuándo era necesario. La familia que pasó juntos tantas aventuras.

Pero era muy difícil, si no imposible. Cada uno había tomado su camino, algunos literalmente habían saltado a un pozo del que no podrían salir, él mismo era ejemplo de aquello.

— Apenas sé qué ha sido de nuestras hermanas— Dijo él. — Por favor dime que no están tan jodidas como yo.

— Bueno, la mayoría se ha conseguido un trabajo honrado y han seguido con sus sueños… Mientras que otras… Bueno, es complicado Linc. — Lori dijo rascándose la nuca.

— Sí… Me di cuenta con Luan...— Lincoln dijo desviando la mirada solo para recordar lo qué había sucedido el día anterior.

— Sí, y ella no es la única que se ha desviado tan descomunalmente de su camino. — Lori comentó recargándose en la silla.

Aquello lo alarmó. Lo de Luan era muy grave, pero no esperaba que otra hermana se hundiera tanto en el abismo. No podía imaginar que tantas hubieran abandonado sus sueños, y que todo fuera culpa de él.

No, no era culpa de él. jamás podría serlo..., o sí? Leni había soportado todo de modo aparentemente bien, por lo que podía leer en su nota, al menos su personalidad seguía siendo la misma. Por un momento, en su cabeza se cruzó la imagen de Lana siendo una señorita elegante. Aquello generó tal impresión que tuvo que agitar la cabeza, aunque era mejor que acabara así, en vez de dedicarse al crimen como él, o al comercio de carácter sexual.

Agitó nuevamente la cabeza, no quería pensar en nada de eso.

— Joder, ¿Lori, ¿cuántas de nuestras hermanas están así? — Preguntó él, con más miedo del que quería en su voz.

— ¿Quieres saber la cruda verdad? ¿O te dejo en la dulce ignorancia? — Lori le cuestionó irónicamente mientras Lincoln soltaba un ligero suspiro ante aquella frase.

— Toche...— Dijo Lincoln ante esas mismas palabras qué él había dicho anteriormente.

— Solo te diré… Qué quizás sea mejor que ambos pongamos de nuestra parte para recuperarlas en su debido tiempo. — Lori comentó mirando de reojo a su hermano. — Yo sé qué sabrás qué decirles a ellas, tú ya has estado en ese lugar antes, sé qué podrás hacerlo ahora hermano. De cualquier forma, mi hermano Lincoln sabrá cómo hablar con ellas.

— Por ellas, voy a hacer todo lo necesario. — Dijo él. — no quiero que cometan errores peores que los míos.

— Lincoln, sé que no has dejado de preocuparte de la mayoría de nosotras. — Dijo Lori. — Vamos a poder tenerlas a todas. Y podremos ayudar a las que tienen problemas graves. Por alguna razón, tú sacas lo mejor de nosotras.

Los pensamientos que tuvo antes regresaron a él. quizás era cierto que fue el único cuerdo en una familia de locos. Quizás sus hermanas lo necesitaban a él porque sólo él podía impulsarlas a seguir sus sueños.

No quería pensar eso, pues lo hacía sentirse culpable. Una voz en su cerebro surgía, y gritaba dentro de su cabeza:

— De haber estado ahí, ninguna habría arruinado su vida.

— No digas eso Linc. — Lori respondió tomándolo de la mano. — Qué la vida de nuestras hermanas haya tomado un rumbo diferente del que se suponía no fue tu culpa… Aunque hubiera sido de mucha ayuda que estuvieras ahí cuando pasó lo de Luan. — Mencionó Lori en un tono algo triste.

— Oh… Créeme que sí lo hice, nos encargamos del hijo de perra qué había sido su novio y qué puso ese video en la red. — Lincoln dijo recordando como ese pobre putito rogaba por su vida en ese callejón donde él y su banda lo masacraron. — Aunque… No pude evitar qué ella continuará haciendo eso…

— Bueno… Arruinaron su carrera de comediante así, y su vida social se iría abajo cuando la recordarán en ese video, creo que la opción más inteligente para no perder su fama...Fue seguir haciendo videos de ese tipo hermano, ya sabes, dios da y dios quita. — Lori asintió con la cabeza ante esa frase.

— Si, puede que tengas razón. Al menos, no pasa por apuros económicos. — Al decir eso, recordó que había pedido a Richard a cambio de sus chicas, y eso lo hizo sentirse furioso, pero consigo mismo. De muy buena forma la estaba ayudando si en cierto modo fomentaba su modo de vida.

— Lo que le pasó a Luan nadie podía preverlo. — Respondió Lori. — En realidad, nada se vio venir. — Ni siquiera su entrada al club de Sons of Anarchy. Eso había sido un giro de tuerca total en la casa Loud.

— Igual pienso que pude haber hecho algo más por ella. — Dijo Lincoln.

— ¿Y qué podrías haber hecho exactamente hermano? Es internet, una vez que algo entra ya no sale. — Lori interrogó mirando a su hermano el cual suspiró de impotencia ante aquella autorrealización.

— Sí… También está eso...— Dijo en voz baja, mientras Lori hacía una mueca imperceptible al asentir.

— Solo, solo no pienses mucho en ello, créeme, no es muy sano ponerte a pensar siempre lo que pudiste haber hecho por alguien y no pudiste hacer en su momento. — Lori le dijo mientras se acercaba a su hermano. — Créeme que… Cada vez que me puse a pensar en todas las cosas que pude haber hecho para evitar tantas situaciones contigo… Solo me llevaban a la misma conclusión yo ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Ese momento ya había pasado.

El suspiró de un modo tan pesado que habría causado la envidia de Lucy.

— Tienes razón, ahora tenemos que pensar qué podemos hacer para solucionar esto. — Dijo Lincoln. — Cómo ir recuperando a nuestra familia.

— Bastará que tus vayas a verlas. — Dijo Lori. — Aunque no me creas, todas te quieren. Incluso Lynn, en el fondo.

Él estaba seguro de que Leni aún lo quería, y eso lo hacía sentirse muy raro. Casi deseaba que ella lo odiara por lo que hizo.

— Eso no me lo creo.

— Pues debes hacerlo hermanito, aunque no quieras creerlo, es cierto. — Lori volvió a decir sonriéndole a su hermano. — Pero no te preocupes, yo sé qué por dentro todas te siguen queriendo como antes, no te preocupes por eso hermano.

— Es que sí me preocupa Lori...— Lincoln respondió recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana. — No sé cómo volver a hacer qué ellas me quieran de la misma forma que antes.

— Bueno, eso es más cuestión tuya qué de ellas, debes volver a ganarte su cariño hermano. — Lori respondió acariciando el cabello blanco de Lincoln. — Además, ese muchacho también debe comenzar a tener cercanía contigo Linc. Estoy segura qué tú y Lothric se llevarían muy bien.

Esas palabras tuvieron el mismo efecto a que si Lori hubiera golpeado directamente sus heridas, con toda la saña del mundo. No, incluso esas palabras eran más dolorosas.

— Lothric..., ¿qué es de ese chico? ¿Por qué dices que nos lleváramos bien?

— Él te admira, Lincoln. — Dijo ella. — No sé cómo paso, pero de alguna forma sabe quién eres y te respeta.

Eso era aún peor. Si había tratado de no verlo durante tanto tiempo, fue precisamente para evitar que se convirtiera en algo parecido a él.

— No… No lo creo Lori. — Lincoln respondió agitando la cabeza. — Creo que lo mejor es que me aleje de él lo más posible.

— ¿Porqué? Lincoln él te admira, debes darle una oportunidad para conocerlo, es un buen muchacho. — Lori dijo confundida de la reacción de su hermano.

— Por eso mismo, no quiero estropearlo. No quiero… No quiero qué por qué me admire haga algo de lo que se arrepienta. — Lincoln respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿De qué hablas hermano? Ay no, ya sé a dónde vas. — Lori dijo con un rastro de molestia. — ¿Entonces me vas a decir que en estos 13 años ni siquiera tuviste la necesidad de conocerlo al menos?

— No me malinterpretes, Lori, por favor no lo hagas —dijo él.

— ¿Qué no debo malinterpretar, Lincoln? — Preguntó ella. — ¿Qué nunca quisiste conocer al hijo de Leni?

Ella no podría haber estado más equivocada. Lo único que quiso era ir a verlo..., pero no podía hacerlo. Porque si se encontraban, podría desatarse todo, podría acabar en la muerte de los tres, nadie lo perdonaría. Si se fue lejos de ambos, únicamente era para protegerlos, porque sólo estarían seguros lejos de él. Incluso era recomendable que no se volvieran a ver nunca.

Pero eso Lori jamás lo entendería. Ella, al igual que sus hermanas, lo veían como el sujeto que escapó después de casi matar a Lynn y ni siquiera regresó cuando Leni tuvo un bebé.

Esa visión que tenían de él era un exceso de simplificación.

— Lori, dime, ¿qué pasaría si Lothric, que me admira tanto como dices, al conocerme decide ser como yo? —pregunta él.

— No creo que eso pasé Lincoln, Lothric es un muchacho muy gentil y dulce. — Lori dijo con una sonrisa. — En serio hermano, debes conocerlo, él… No creo que haga algo de lo que se arrepienta al conocerte.

— Lori, es qué no lo sé. — Lincoln dijo con cierto rastro de abstinencia en su voz.

— Lincoln, dale una oportunidad a ese muchacho. — Lori pidió mientras miraba a su hermano a los ojos. — No creo que lo estropees.

— ¿Estás completamente segura? — Lincoln preguntó viendo a su hermana nuevamente a los ojos.

— Lincoln, ya no crees más excusas para no verlo, por favor hermano. — Lori respondió con cierta molestia en su voz.

El suspiró, y pensó en alguna excusa tan buena que fuese imposible de despreciar. Pero ya estaba harto de discutir y prefería dejarlas pasar

— Esta bien, iré a conocerlo.

— Lincoln, es por unir a la familia. — Dijo ella. — Él también es parte de nuestra familia. —

Lori no tenía idea de lo acertadas que eran sus palabras.

— Si..., un miembro de la familia. — Susurró él, para sí mismo. Pero Lori lo oía.

— Lincoln, el no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó. — Dijo ella. — No tuvo la culpa de que ese Don Juan abandonará a Leni.

Lincoln mantuvo su mirada fija en el centro de la habitación mientras pensaba, sin duda alguna esperaba algún día hablar y conocer a ese muchacho.  
Pero en su mente prefería mejor no hacerlo jamás, no por qué no quisiera sino por qué dentro de él había un dilema sobre lo que era mejor para él y el muchacho.

Durante todos esos años de ausencia Lothric tuvo a una madre que lo quiso como su sol, unos abuelos que lo cuidaron bien y qué se preocuparon por él.  
Unas tías que lo trataban como uno más de la familia… Pero lo único que siempre le faltó fue su padre.  
Lincoln no pudo evitar sentirse triste por las razones correctas e incorrectas. Más que nada por el cómo se había dado el suceso de su concepción. Esperaba que por lo menos ese muchacho no lo supiera…

Pobre muchacho… Tan joven y ya había tenido que vivir todo este tiempo sin una figura paterna, que lo guiará por el camino para volverse un hombre.  
Eso era lo que más le dolía a Lincoln. No haber estado ahí para ver a su muchacho crecer.

— Lori… Dime una cosa… ¿Lothric es un buen chico? ¿Ha tenido todo? ¿Lo han cuidado bien? — Lincoln preguntó con un rastro de melancolía en su voz.

— Claro que es un buen muchacho— Respondió Lori. — No le falta nada, lo criamos de la mejor forma que podemos. Y claro que tiene todo lo que necesita.

Ella no se imaginaba cuánto tranquilizaba saber eso a Lincoln. No había estado al pendiente de Lothric, pero eso no quería decir que no pensara en él: de hecho, siempre pensaba en él, y en cómo podría ayudarlo. Huir fue la única forma que se le ocurrió. Miraba a Luz y pensaba que tal vez se habrían llevado bien, pero sabía que aquello era imposible. De hecho, toda su familia debía estar lo más lejos posible de Lothric.

— No quiero corromper todo eso. — Dijo él. — Pero iré a verlo. Impediré que termine como yo.

— No creo que lo corrompas Linc, solo... Muéstrale un camino diferente. Él te necesita Linc, sí, papá hizo lo posible para educarlo como a su hijo, pero… Aun así, todas aún creemos que Lothric necesitaba de otro hombre para aprender a madurar. — Lori comentó pensando en su sobrino.

— Sí… Veré qué puedo hacer Lori. — Lincoln respondió suspirando pesadamente, había días en los que él se imaginaba así mismo enseñándole a Lothric a montar una moto, a serle leal al club, a ser un Son como él había sido, pero ahora ya no podía imaginarse siquiera verlo montado en una moto. Su camino estaría tan manchado y tan torcido como el de él. No podía desearle eso a su muchacho. La cruz que cargaría sobre su espalda terminaría aplastándolo como muchos antes que él.

— Linc, dime una cosa. ¿De verdad, verdad te alejaste de Leni y Lothric por qué tu vida se había vuelto tan violenta? ¿O hay algo más de por medio? — Lori preguntó mirando a los ojos a su hermano. — Necesito que me digas qué tanto supiste del embarazo de Len.

—Sé tanto como ustedes — Dijo Lincoln. — Que un idiota la embarazó y escapó. Traté de hallarlo desde entonces.

Era mentira, pero Lori no podía saber toda la verdad, iba a ser peor para todos. Realmente en esa ocasión debía permanecer en la ignorancia, en la oscuridad más profunda que pudiera, porque no iba a contarle la verdad.

— Lincoln, me ocultas algo. — Dijo ella con seriedad.

Sí, le ocultaba varias cosas, pero siempre era para protegerlas, sobre todo a Leni. Había secretos mortales, secretos que una vez revelados podían destruir el mundo, o al menos, provocar la autodestrucción de la familia Loud.

—Lori, te estoy diciendo la verdad...

— ¡No me mientas! — Exclamó ella, molesta — Vamos, Lincoln, si quieres que confíe en ti, tienes que ser sincero y decirme todo lo que sabes.

Tenía que inventar algo, y rápido.

— Muy bien, ¿quieres la verdad?, te diré la verdad. Pero si te la digo probablemente no puedas soportarla. — El hombre de cabello blanco se acomodó en su cama mientras qué pensaba en la versión retorcida de lo qué había sucedido esa noche. — La noche en la que me dieron mis parches, volví a casa estaba emocionado pues… Obtener el respeto y la aceptación de mi club había sido lo más grande de mi vida. — Lincoln comentó recordando esa escena en su mente. — Entonces los vi en el poche, a ella y a un tipo y se dirigieron a la habitación de ustedes dos. Yo había llegado para hablar con Len. Ya sabes para qué me ayudará a poner los parches en mi chamarra, pero cuando iba a seguirlos me percaté de las intenciones de ese chico. —

Lori ante eso se quedó callada, mientras tragaba saliva pesadamente por imaginarse lo que su hermano le estaba relatando.

— Me asomé por la puerta y ahí estaba, no parecía tener ni 20 años, era un chico que… Innegablemente se había enamorado de ella y ahí mismo estaban haciendo el amor. Pero en mi mente yo creí que algo más estaba pasando, qué ese maldito estaba abusando de ella y su confianza, por lo inocente que ella siempre fue, mientras hacía aquello. No sé por qué, solamente me entró rabia al recordar lo qué había sucedido con Luan… Así que salí de nuevo, para esperarlo a que saliera entre las sombras, y cuando salió de casa lo seguí hasta su hogar. Y ahí mismo lo maté con mis propias manos. — Lincoln dijo sacando un jadeo de sorpresa por el lado de su hermana Lori. — Pero… Tarde me di cuenta de que él no había hecho nada malo, solo le había hecho el amor a nuestra hermana, supongo que era un chico bueno ¿sabes? Pude verlo pues cuando robé su cartera vi una identificación de donador de órganos, y al ver en su espalda vi había donado un riñón, tenía estudios en medicina y psicología… No pensé antes de hacerlo y solo lo maté, y sabía qué pondrían esto en mi contra, así que llamé a Little Rocky para qué me ayudará a ocultar el cuerpo. — Entonces miró a los ojos de su hermana. — No quise volver después de esa noche pues sabía que ella jamás me lo perdonaría, poco después me enteré de qué… De qué ella había quedado embarazada… Y qué yo había sido quién había asesinado al papá de su bebé...— Lincoln tragó saliva al ver el rostro de estupefacción en Lori. — No me atreví a acercarme a ella o a su bebé… Pues no podría verlos a los ojos después de eso, no podía ver a los ojos de Lothric sabiendo que yo había asesinado a su padre. Lo siento…

Lori permaneció en silencio desde que él acabó su historia. No sabía qué decir, y Lincoln la entendía. Fue la historia más dura que pudo contar, aunque posiblemente aquello haría que su hermana Lori volviera a temerlo y depreciarlo. No importaba, de cualquier forma, lograba su objetivo de que no siguiera haciendo preguntas. Aunque..., tuvo que ser de lo más extremo para aquello. No se sentía orgulloso de mentirle.

Nunca lo había estado. Nada de lo que había hecho en su vida lo enorgullecía, y mentir a su hermana con algo tan delicado, no iba a ser lo peor.

— Lincoln... — Susurró ella después de un rato infinito.

— Lo sé. — Dijo él. — Al final sí tenías razón. Soy un monstruo.

— ¿Y Ahora qué va a pasar? — Lori preguntó nerviosa. — Ahora qué me has dicho todo esto… ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Vas a amenazarme con matarme? ¿Vas a matar a una de mis niñas o a Robbie? — Lori preguntaba con notable miedo en su voz.

— No… ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? — Lincoln preguntó de vuelta confundido de las palabras de su hermana.

— No, no te hagas el tonto conmigo Lincoln. — Lori dijo con cierta tristeza en su voz. — Sé lo que les hacen a los soplones en el club, y con lo que me has dicho… Yo podría ir a la policía y decirles qué mataste al padre de tu sobrino… Dios mío hermano, ¿cómo pudiste? — Lori nuevamente preguntó con la voz llorosa.

— Por qué soy un maldito… Pero aun así sé que no le dirás nada de esto a la policía. — Lincoln dijo en tono bajo.

— ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? — Lori volvió a preguntar mirando a su hermano.

— Por qué si no, Bobby ya estaría tras las rejas y tú ya estarías muerta. — Lincoln respondió secamente. — Sabes lo que hacemos, en lo que nos hemos convertido y en las cosas que nos hemos metido, no puedes decir nada porque sabes que el club es mucho más fuerte. Sí, he matado a muchos hombres, muchos qué merecían morir otros que no… Pero aun así Lori, lo que te he dicho aquí y ahora no sale jamás, y sabes que tendrás que guardarlo hasta el día de tu muerte. No sé qué debas de hacer para mantenerlo en secreto, no sé si tendrás que suprimir o borrarlo de tus recuerdos. Pero lo que te he dicho no puede salir de aquí nunca, ni con la familia, ni con nuestras hermanas. Y si dices algo yo lo voy a saber. —

Dijo de manera tranquila haciendo que su hermana se cubrirá la boca por el dolor que estaba experimentando en esos momentos No podía creer que su hermano se hubiera permitido descender tanto, caer tan y tan bajo hasta ese punto.  
Era cierto. Sí él le decía la verdad no podría soportarlo, y aunque hubiera sido una mentira sucia no quitaba el hecho de que Lincoln había hecho algo horrible. Ago. imperdonable.

— No quería contarte, Lori. Ya ves por qué. Hay cosas que son demasiado terribles, y no me siento orgulloso, me siento terrible por haber hecho eso.

Debía fingir, pero le estaba resultando muy fácil. La culpa por abandonarla se confundía muy bien con la culpa por haberle arrebatado a Leni su novio.

— Ella nunca nos habló así de su novio. — Dijo Lori. — Apenas nos habla de él..., creíamos que había escapado.

— Sí, pobre Leni... — Susurró Lincoln, con una tristeza que era real—. A ella le destrozaría saber esto. ¿Entiendes porque jamás quise ir a verlos? ¿Entiendes por qué no quería contar nada?

Estaba seguro de que esa mentira se volvería en su contra muy pronto, pero hasta entonces, era la mejor excusa que tenía. Aunque..., esa mentira seguramente se pagaría con la anulación del plan de reunir a todas sus hermanas.  
Lori jamás podría trabajar con él luego de oír aquello.

— Lo entiendo… Dios mío hermano...— Lori se limpió los ojos mientras pensaba. — Te prometo… Que no diré nada de lo que me dijiste. Pero por favor, no lastimes a mis hijos. — Pidió tristemente a su hermano el cual en respuesta le tomó de la mano para intentar calmarla fallidamente.

— Lori… Yo jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño a la familia así... — Lincoln respondió en un intento de calmar a Lori.

— Pero eso no te detuvo con Lynn… ¿Como puedes asegurarme de que no lo harás? — Lori preguntó nuevamente casi suplicándole a su hermano de no hacerle daño a la familia.

— Por qué… De un padre a una madre. Créeme que lastimar al hijo de otra persona es inconcebible para mí… Sí, puse en peligro a mi hija… Pero yo te juro que jamás habría hecho nada para herirla jamás. — Lincoln dijo mirándola a los ojos. — Mírame Lori… Mírame a los ojos, y sabrás qué no te miento. Yo jamás haría algo para lastimar nuevamente a mi familia de esa forma. Ya no más. Antes era joven, violento, impulsivo… Ahora soy solo un padre preocupado por su hija y su familia…

Ella lo miró por un largo rato a los ojos. Iba a decir algo, pero se contuvo, y reflexionó otro poco.

— Te creo, Lincoln. — Dijo Lori. — Al menos en eso me dices la verdad.

— Créeme que lo que más odio es tener que mentir. — Respondió él resintiendo sus palabras con mucho peso en su ser.

— Tienes que hacerlo muy seguido, por lo que veo. — Dijo ella.

— Si, pero ya te dije que no lo disfruto.

— Rayos, Lincoln, ahora comprendo todo— Dijo ella, aún sin salir del shock. — Por eso te alejaste tanto de Leni.

— De haber una manera de cambiar el pasado, lo cambiaría. — Dijo él. Y la desazón que lo invadió al decir eso fue muy real. — Pero no puedo hacerlo… Y saber qué ese chico me admira… Por ser lo que soy, por ser un asesino, me hace querer alejarlo de mi para siempre, No podría mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirme tan culpable de haberle arrebatado a su padre. — Lincoln resintió sus últimas palabras con una punzada de dolor extra por qué en muchos sentidos sí, le había negado el padre que tanto quería y admiraba.

Lori suspiró pesadamente una vez más, apenas podía entenderlo plenamente pero aun así le costaba Por un momento quiso salir de ahí con toda la prisa. Pero por momentos había recuperado a su hermano y abandonarlo ahí y ahora ya no parecía una opción qué ella debía tomar.

— Yo… Yo creo que aún no es tarde. — Lori respondió, tomándole fuertemente de la mano. — Yo sé que puedes redimirte… Yo sé que tú puedes, sí, eso no borrará las manchas de tu pasado, pero Lily cree en ti, Leni también, no puedo permitir que todo esto se valla a la basura. Yo sé qué podrás lograrlo hermano. Y también sé qué podrás encontrar tu redención con Lothric. Aún no es tarde… Pero necesito tener tu palabra… ¿Puedo creer en ti Lincoln?

Si Lori fuese inteligente, jamás habría dicho eso. La respuesta estaba más clara que el agua, jamás podría confiar en él, él era de todo, menos confiable. Su lealtad iba primero con el club, eso podía torcer cualquier intento de relacionarse con sus hermanas.

Sin embargo..., quería hacer el intento de acercarse a sus hermanas, extrañaba a su familia. Incluso a la pesada de Luan, quería volver a verlas a todas.

— Sí, Lori. Puedes creer en mí, ya no voy a hacer nada que pueda dañar a la familia. — Dijo él, y casi puede sentir que la a alegría estalla en Lori, para luego apagarse con la misma intensidad que cuando surgió.

— Lincoln, yo quiero sacarte de ese pozo, quiero que volvamos a ser una familia, y la familia jamás estaría completa sin ti.

— Lo sé… Lo sé...— Lincoln respondió asintiendo con la cabeza entendiendo plenamente la situación en la que se había metido.  
Quería volver con su familia, pero también debía serle leal a su club.

A veces la vida lo colocaba en situaciones desesperadas, con situaciones igual de desesperadas.

 **En el Club…**

Los chicos se preparaban para salir de caza, esta vez no habría cuartel y esta vez el mensaje estaría claro, si se metían con Sons. Se estaban metiendo con la misma muerte. Bobby solo miraba el centro de la mesa mientras que los demás se preparaban para el asalto con pistolas, escopetas, rifles de asalto chalecos a pruebas de balas.

Cada parte del asalto había sido planeada meticulosamente por Bobby.  
Un paso en falso y no solo la policía sino los Lambs de otros estados del país saldrían a buscarlos.

— Todos nos estamos preparando para salir Bobby. Solo esperamos a tus instrucciones. — Mark comentó entrando a la sala de juntas.

— Sí...— Respondió pensando bien en lo que iban a hacer.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Mark preguntó mirando con extrañeza a su presidente.

— Estaría más tranquilo si Lincoln estuviera ayudándonos en esto. — Dijo Bobby, mirando a Mark a los ojos. Y él lo entendía.

El ataque que estaban a punto de lanzar era muy complicado, y estaban obligados a que saliera bien, porque un error y sería una muerte segura para ellos, o un contraataque que seguramente acabaría en una muerte segura.

Lincoln, si no era el mejor, sí era increíblemente bueno. Era la clase de compañero que necesitaban en momentos así.

— Sabes que a todos nos gustaría contar con Lincoln. — Dijo Mark. — Y sé que, si se llega a enterar de esto, es capaz de llegar en silla de ruedas a ayudarnos. Pero no le vamos a decir, y vamos a tener que arreglárnoslas sin él

— Sí… Ya se arriesgó por nosotros, es hora de honrar su sacrificio. — Bobby respondió para quitarse su chaleco y ponerse uno anti balas. — Recuerda, debemos ser precavidos. Un paso en falso y no solo el club, sino todos nuestros hermanos estarán en riesgo, tanto con la policía como con Lambs. Debemos ser rápidos, silenciosos y letales. Fallar hoy no es una opción.

— Oye, solo una pregunta Bobby. — Mark se acercó a su presidente para susurrar. — ¿El plan también consistirá en explotar nuevamente algo?

— No, ya tenemos mucha atención de nuestro lado como llamarla más, simplemente dejemos un mensaje más sutil, ¿de acuerdo? — Respondió dándole una palmada en el hombro a su Sargento en Armas.

— Entendido. — Ambos cerraron el pacto asintiendo, para salir de la sala de juntas, donde los demás ya estaban preparados para salir.

Los Sons que participarían en el ataque saludaron con ánimo a sus líderes. Bobby sintió un extraño ánimo cuando subió a su motocicleta. Fue como si recién comprendiera la magnitud de lo que iba a hacer, y se sintió abrumado por las circunstancias, como si lo golpeara un maremoto. Por un momento, le pareció que se mareaba, que se caería de su moto.

Pero fue precisamente el tacto de los volantes de su amada moto lo que impidió que cayera, y a la vez le infundió una confianza que por un momento se tambaleó.

Se giró y pudo ver a su club, parecían una auténtica tormenta que caería sobre sus enemigos y los arrollarían.

Bobby entonces miró a Richard a su lado Mirando la motocicleta de su hermano arrodillado al imaginarlo junto a él en ese momento.  
el presidente de Sam Crow le puso una mano en el hombro y lo miró de reojo.

— Tú no lo mataste Richard. — Bobby dijo llamando la atención del antes proclamado. — Los verdaderos asesinos de tu hermano están ahí afuera, aquellos que lo volvieron una rata están ahí, queriendo tomar nuestro territorio. Sé qué está perdida te ha devastado. Pero usa esa ira, ese rencor, esa furia para destruir a nuestros enemigos. — Bobby pidió haciendo qué Richard asintieron.

— Sí… Tienes razón...— Respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Hay que vengar a nuestros hermanos caídos Richard. Hay que hacer que todos los Lambs se reúnan con Mr. Mayhem. — Bobby pidió mientras Richard se levantaba.

— Sí… Los destruiré a todos por lo que le hicieron a Johnny. — Richard respondió, no con tristeza o furia, sino con determinación en matar a todos los Lambs que se cruzaran entre él y su camino de venganza por su hermano menor.

— Richard, tienes que vengar a tu hermano, pero a la vez debes conservar la cabeza fría. — Dijo Bobby—. No quiero perder a otro hermano, no dejes que te asesinen.

Ya había sido suficiente con perder a los Sons que cayeron en las emboscadas y a un Prospect bastante prometedor. No podían perder más moteros, cada camarada era irremplazable y más en un momento de tanto conflicto como ese.

— No te preocupes, Bobby — Dijo él. — voy a sobrevivir, por Johnny —dijo Richard, con una determinación tal que parecía capaz de destrozar montañas.

El presidente asintió, y entonces los Sons encendieron sus motocicletas, auténticos corceles de acero, que dejaron salir bocanadas de humo, como si también quisieran ser parte de la acción y estuvieran ansiosos por partir. Bobby miró a sus camaradas antes de partir, y casi podía ver a Lincoln, como un caballero sobre Lucille, listo para exterminar a todos los Lambs que su munición permitiera.

― **Midnight Ride the Midnight Riders. ―**

Los motociclistas comenzaron a avanzar por la carretera luciendo sus motos, quienes rugían como Leones, fieros y listos para la gran cacería.

Mientras las camionetas los seguían, dispuestos a darle caza a los corderos de Satan.

Los Hijos de la parca estaban listos para matarlos a todos y enviarlos a todos al infierno.

donde todos ellos debían estar, desafiar al diablo era una cosa, pero desafiar a la muerte era imperdonable., se viera por donde se viera.  
Y todos los que se atrevieran a enfrentarlos tendrían una cita con la misma.  
esta vez no habría tregua, esta vez no habría cuartel.  
Lambs pagaría todos los platos rotos, desde el primero hasta el último.

El primer bar dominado por los Corderos fue acribillado sin piedad por Sons. Apenas y pudieron reaccionar ante las ráfagas de balas que provinieron de los vehículos.

Uno a uno como piezas de Dominó fueron siendo asesinados por las balas inmisericordes de los enviados de la misma muerte encarnada. Habían arrasado con todos los moteros del Bar completamente, y ahora irán por los demás.  
Sin perder tiempo, veloces como el viento, fueron pasando los Sons de bar en bar, de almacén en almacén, fusilando a los Lambs sin ningún remordimiento. No se pide piedad, ni se da, y así los Sons fueron recorriendo Royal Woods como una marabunta de hormigas cazadoras, como un único halcón cazando a su presa.  
Y su presa eran los Lambs.  
Atrás quedaban los cuerpos tirados sobre el piso cubierto de sangre, y las paredes repletas de marcas de balas.

Sin cuartel, sin prisioneros, sin piedad.  
Eso era lo que ellos merecían por haberse enfrentado a Sons en primer Lugar.

Por todos los hermanos que habían asesinado, por todo el daño que les habían hecho, por las armas que les habían robado y los tratos que habían arruinado.

Todo cargado con odio a aquel club que tanto los había opacado. Y ahora la venganza era tan deliciosa qué a Víctor se le había hecho un hoyuelo en las mejillas por toda la sangre de corderos que estaban derramando.

Y en las puertas de cada uno de los establecimientos que habían sido dominados eran marcados con el Símbolo de los Ángeles de la Muerte.

Las alas pintadas con sangre.

El pavimento, las paredes y todo lo que rodeaba los cuerpos estaba salpicado de sangre.

¿Piedad? La piedad era para los inocentes. Ellos no merecían ni una pizca de piedad.

Ellos solo merecían morir entre la tierra y el fango.  
Como viles cucarachas iban a ser exterminados, uno a uno. En algunos puntos ofrecían más resistencia, eso lo esperaban y algunos hasta lo deseaban, pues querían algo de acción.

Los Sons contaban con la sorpresa, y con superioridad en número. Habían planificado cuidadosamente la ruta, de modo que cruzaran la mayor parte del condado en el menor tiempo posible. También consideraban no permitir que otros Lambs se enteraran, no podían dejar sobrevivientes, ni podían dejar a nadie escapar.

De ser una venganza justa se convirtió rápidamente en una matanza, mientras menos balas quedaban más difíciles se volvía.

Pero al mismo tiempo, más y más divertido. Sin las balas solo quedaba masacrarlos con lo que tuvieran a la mano.  
Navajas, Cuchillos, Botellas, Bates, Tuberías. E incluso a puño Limpio era más satisfactorio que simplemente acomodarse con solo balas.  
Y mientras la tasa de muertos subía desproporcionadamente el mensaje ya era mucho más claro que el agua de un río.

Ya no tolerarían más a los Lambs, y si tan solo se atrevían a emboscarlos una vez más, a amenazarlos o a tratar de tan siquiera meter una de sus sucias manos en sus negocios.  
Las Represalias serían Monstruosas.

Y ahí y en ese preciso instante, limitarse en hacerle daño a los Lambs no era una opción.  
Debían sufrir.

Era en los enfrentamientos cara a cara donde Víctor sobresalía y generaba terror entre los Lambs.

Allá donde todos preferían usar cuchillos, cadenas o las propias armas sin carga como garrotes, él iba repartiendo golpes a puño limpio, y cada puñetazo reventaba un rostro. Con dos, la sangre volaba como erupcionada por un volcán. Al tercer golpe podía verse el hueso bajo la carne.

Los Lambs trataban de retroceder cuando veían aquello, y preferían ir a morir a manos de otros Sons, que ser demolidos a golpes por Víctor. Como corderos hacia el matadero.

Esos ya eran los momentos más complicados del ataque. Combatiendo tan cerca, cualquiera podría ser alcanzado por una cuchillada anónima en el cuello. Pero no era la primera vez que ellos se enfrentaban así. De hecho, esa era la forma en la que casi todos prefería pelear.

Querían poder oler la sangre.

Era de esas noches en el que la Luna se teñía de rojo, un rojo carmesí, manchada con la sangre de los corderos descarriados que osaron ofender a la muerte encarnada en motociclistas que llevaban su rostro tatuado eternamente en su espalda.

 **Mientras tanto en la Comisaría…**

Clyde miraba la hora con cierta expresión intranquila, los policías que habían estado en el área del tiroteo habían regresado con más evidencia forense y balas qué una morgue.  
Sin duda lo que había sucedido en aquel estacionamiento había sido la cosa más común en el pueblo.  
Una riña entre bandas que acabó con 12 muertos, 4 heridos y entre ellos un niño rico que pertenecía a una familia bien posicionada en Royal Woods.

— Maldición y yo que pensaba que las pandillas de New York eran Violentas. — Jenny comentó examinando y estudiando los reportes del altercado. — Y pensaba que al cambiarme de estado a un pueblo más pequeño tendría un trabajo más tranquilo… Si como no…

— Hubo un tiempo donde Royal Woods era tranquilo — Dijo Clyde, recordando los días de la niñez en donde aún no se distanciaba de Lincoln. — Todo cambió cuando llegaron esas malditas bandas de moteros.

— ¿De cuántos años atrás estás hablando, Clyde? — Se rio Sullivan. — Si había pandillas antes de los Sons, estaban bien dormidas. Cuando llegaron ellos, estalló todo.

— Clásico. — Dijo Jenny. — Tenían un territorio seguro aquí en Royal Woods, pero de pronto llegan los Sons y deben defenderlo con todo lo que tienen, o llegan otros grupos tratando de vengarse de los moteros.

— En una de esa, surgieron imitando a los Sons. — Dijo Sullivan. — En mi juventud, también me interesó esa onda de las motos y todo, supongo que varios jóvenes quisieron fundar su propio club y luego se enfrentaron.

— Eso suena como un exceso de simplificación. — Le contestó Jenny.

— Sí, y no sabía eso de ti Sully. — Clyde mencionó sentándose al lado de su compañero.

— Sí… Era un chico impulsivo, tonto y fácilmente influenciable. Por eso mi padre me obligó a ir a la escuela policial. — Sullivan respondió riéndose de sus propias memorias. — Je jeh, sino ahorita estaría en una moto y tú me estarías persiguiendo, ¿no crees Clyde?

— Sí… Aunque no me agrada del todo esa idea Sully. — Clyde respondió dirigiendo sus pensamientos hacia Lincoln, el cual si bien no era como Sullivan sí había caído en ese camino. Cuando se volvieron a encontrar ya había sido muy tarde.

— Y bueno, ¿Ya pensaron qué hacer con la chica? — Jenny preguntó mirando a la dirección de las celdas.

— No podemos mantenerla aquí siempre… Y no cometió un crimen tan grande como para encerrarla en la cárcel de mujeres...— Sullivan pensó mientras Clyde también reflexionaba aquello. — Digo un pequeño exceso de velocidad en mis tiempos solo te daban una multa y la pagabas cuando quisieras. O cuando te quitaban el auto.

Jenny no pudo evitar reír un poco ante el comentario de Sullivan, pero la risa duró bastante poco cuando un nuevo insulto de la prisionera retumbó por el pasillo. Sí que era capaz de hacerse oír.

— ¿Están seguros de que estaba totalmente limpia? ¿Nada, ni hierba? — Preguntó Clyde. Alguna sustancia así les daría una buena excusa para dejarla encerrada más tiempo.

— Si la tenía, se deshizo de ella antes de que la atrapáramos. — Dijo Sullivan — A menos que se la haya tragado, en ese caso ya lo sabríamos.

— Vamos a tener que soltarla — Dijo Jenny. — Incluso sería capaz de quejarse o demandarnos por brutalidad policial.

— Vamos, no puede demandar a la policía. — Dijo Sullivan. — ¿O sí puede?

— Hay que interrogarla una vez más, para salir de dudas. — Respondió Clyde. — Pero hay que preguntarle con mucho cuidado.

— Bueno hazlo tú, parece que la conoces bien amigo. — Sullivan dijo dándole un leve empujón a su compañero. Algo qué le hizo tener un cierto sentimiento de tristeza de su lado por lo qué había ocurrido ahí mismo.

— Sí, supongo qué así es Sully. — Clyde respondió apretándose el tabique de la nariz cansado. — Pero aun así no creo que sea una buena idea, digo, no me gustaría que se volviera aún más loca. — Comentó recordando el cómo la conversación entre los dos se había cortado tan abruptamente.

— Yo puedo hacerlo si no te sientes bien entrando ahí. — Jenny respondió tomando las llaves del interrogatorio.

— Esta bien, Jenny. — Dijo Clyde. — Solo no pierdas la paciencia con ella. Recuerda que no debes darle ninguna facilidad a su abogado.

— ¿Crees que tenga abogado? — Se rio Sullivan. — Me sorprende que tenga casa.

— No te confíes. — Le dijo Clyde. — Pueden tener muchos trucos.

— Eso ya lo sé, Clyde. — Se rio el policía. — Me halaga un poco que me veas tan joven y pienses que soy un novato, pero por desgracia no lo soy. Se que tenemos que tomar precauciones con esta clase de sujetos.

— Voy a interrogarla. — Anunció Jenny, caminando hacia la sala de interrogatorios.

Ambos policías se quedaron solos pensando en lo que había sucedido hace momentos. Más Clyde el cual estaba pensativo por lo que había sucedido momentos antes en la sala de interrogatorios. Qué cosas tan extrañas sucedían en la vida, primero su mejor amigo se había unido a Sons y ahora una de sus hermanas se había unido a Angels of Death.  
¿Cuantas más? ¿Cuantas más se unirían a ese círculo de muerte y autodestrucción qué significaba ser parte de un club de criminales?

No quería pensarlo, pero le daba mucha tristeza saber qué Royal Woods ese pueblo tan pacífico y tranquilo donde había pasado la mayoría de su infancia, Ahora era un campo de batalla donde los clubes de motociclistas se mataban los unos a los otros solo para destruir la paz que alguna vez hubo en el pueblo.

— Ah, por cierto, Clyde. — Sullivan le hablo para mostrarle la carpeta que había llegado del caso de Jackson Teller en Redwood. — Gracias por el informe, me ha ayudado mucho con la investigación de Sons.

— Ah… Sí, no es nada Sully. — Clyde respondió sin ánimos.

Mientras que Jenny entraba a la sala de interrogación solo para ver a la chica sentada en la silla con el rostro enfocado en una expresión de enojo puro por el tiempo qué había estado ahí.

— Oye Perra. ¿Ya me van a dejar salir de aquí o qué chingados? — Preguntó con obvio disgusto y odio en sus palabras. — Llevo todo el puto día en este lugar y ya me estoy empezando a emputar.

La mujer estaba furiosa, y Jenny sabía que no faltaba nada para que ella perdiera la cabeza y tratara de escapar. Debía mantenerse alerta.

— Mejor te sientas y me respondes lo que te vaya a preguntar. — Dijo Jenny, mirándola con seriedad. — Y mejor que seas sincera, Loud.

— ¿No podría venir Clyde? — Preguntó ella, riendo de un modo burlesco. — Con él me siento más en confianza.

— Clyde tiene cosas más importantes que hacer. — Dijo Jenny. — Si respondes rápido, vas a poder irte pronto a ver a tu hija.

— Si quieres que no te mande a la mierda. — Respondió ella, cambiando su rostro a uno marcado por la ira. — Es mejor que no vuelvas a mencionarla a ella. En ningún puto momento.

Jenny sabía que mujeres así eran peligrosas por lo impredecibles que eran. No sabía en qué momento podría hacer algo tan estúpido como intentar atacar.

— Ok, esto será rápido. Solo respóndeme y quizás ya te podemos dejar ir a casa. — Mencionó Jenny sentándose frente a la mujer quien la veía con los ojos de una fiera dispuesta a atacar y defender si se le ocurría hablar nuevamente de su pequeña. — ¿Sabes algo sobre lo qué ocurrió el 12 de marzo a las 1:30 pm?

— Les he dicho qué no, no tengo ni la más mínima puta idea de lo qué pasó ahí. — La prisionera respondió harta de qué le preguntarán sobre esa explosión que ella y su club no tenían ni idea.

— ¿De verdad no sabes lo qué pasó? Cuando revisamos un bar que también había sido atacado encontramos el símbolo de tu club pintado en una de las paredes, por eso me gustaría saber si…

— No, no y no. Llevo todo el día escuchando esa mierda y de verdad no sé lo que ocurrió esa noche, ya les dije que ese mensaje no lo pusimos nosotros, debió ser alguna pandilla qué quiso incriminarnos por ese asalto. — Volvió a responder fastidiada. — Ya les he dicho que esa noche estaba en mi club, haciendo todo menos matando a nadie. Ya déjame ir maldita sea.

— De todas formas, ustedes son los primeros en enterarse de las cosas que pasan en su propio club. — Dijo Jenny, entrecruzando sus dedos. — Estás segura de que no oíste nada en el club ese día.

— No escuché nada, y si hubiera escuchado algo sobre esa explosión, no te contestaría nada, maldita perra.

Lo mismo que habían conseguido los demás. Jenny podría pensar que realmente no sabía nada. La Loud se paseaba de un lado a otro como un animal en una jaula, y estaba llegando al límite. No iban a poder sacar nada más que golpes e insultos de ella si finalmente perdía la cabeza. Aunque, por otro lado, eso les daría la excusa perfecta para retenerla un tiempo más.

— Escucha, chica, si quieres salir pronto, será mejor que nos des algo que sea útil. — Dijo Jenny de un modo deliberadamente insolente.

— ¡Solo me excedí en el puto límite! — Gritó ella. — ¡Ya déjenme salir, hijos de puta!

— Ya te vamos a soltar, pero necesitamos que cooperes con nosotros. — Jenny respondió tratando de mantener la calma y la cordura en ese lugar, pero realmente parecía que solo quería una excusa para tenerla más tiempo encerrada. — Solo dime, ¿de verdad no escuchaste o viste algo en tu club el día anterior de la explosión?

— ¡No Maldita Sea No! Podrían tenerme encerrada toda mi vida aquí y aun así no sabría nada, esa noche no supe de la explosión ni ninguna otra de las mierdas que sucedieron esa noche. — Respondió nuevamente Molesta mientras Jenny suspiraba por no llegar a nada con ella, y en un punto realmente creía que era inocente.

— Bien...— Jenny se levantó con la llave de las esposas en sus manos. — Te haré esto fácil desde este punto, aquí tengo las llaves de las esposas, y ahí está la puerta de Salida, pero si quieres que te las quite entonces deberás decirme solo una cosa. ¿Entre tu club y los Lambs of Satan hay una rivalidad tan destructiva como para querer hacerles esa clase de daño, tanto a propiedad como a sus integrantes?

La Loud miró a Jenny con un rostro que parecía de completa sorpresa, y luego, para gran sorpresa de la policía, comenzó a reír. Se rio tan fuerte que parecía capaz de romper los vidrios del lugar.

— ¿Eso están buscando? Si que son imbéciles. — Dijo riendo — Están muy perdidos, creo que se nota que jamás salen a la puta calle.

— Bueno, tal vez tú podrías ayudarnos a entender esto mejor. — Respondió Jenny, cruzándose de brazos.

La Loud siguió riendo, hasta que finalmente pudo calmarse.

— A ver, ¿quieren saber quién odiaría tanto a los Lambs como para hacerles todo ese daño? — Pregunto riendo. — Pues adivina, el club que sería capaz de matar hasta el último Lamb del mundo no es precisamente el de los Angels of Death.

Lo que decía ella fue tan certero que Jenny sintió que la respuesta estaba justo frente a ellos, todo el tiempo.

— Sons of Anarchy.

— Así es, no han hecho más qué perder el tiempo conmigo. ¿Por qué no van a interrogarlos a ellos? — Respondió poniendo ambas muñecas frente a la policía. — Ya déjame ir, ya te he dicho todo lo que sé. Ahora cumple con tu parte.

Jenny no pudo hacer más que mirar a las manos qué pedían que la liberarán. Si eso era cierto, si la rivalidad que se había convertido en odio había avanzado de esa forma, entonces eso significaba que habían desviado la atención…  
Entonces…

— Maldición. — Jenny entonces miró a un lado de la habitación con preocupación. — Bien. — Jenny respondió ayudándole a quitarse las esposas. — Te recomiendo que vallas directo a casa y a ningún otro lado, si te veo nuevamente en las calles estarás aquí encerrada hasta el próximo mes, ¿entendido?

— Tranquila, no quiero volver a verle la puta cara a ninguno de ustedes. Dile a Clyde que es un hijo de puta. — Lo más probable es que estuviera sobre una moto esa misma tarde, pero ya no le importaba.

Debían rearmar todo lo que habían hecho, estaban siguiendo un rastro vacío. Aunque ahora le parecía tremendamente obvio, solamente los Sons odiaban tanto a los Lambs, los Angels of Death sólo le harían algo así a los Sons.

Todo se veía tan claro, que se sintió estúpida por no considerarlo antes.

— Solo vete sin hacer escándalo. — Dijo Jenny, decididamente molesta.

La Loud iba a decir algo, pero lo consideró y se marchó, caminando rápidamente. Estaba harta de ese lugar y quería volver a casa. Jenny no la iba a detener más tiempo. También estaba harta de ella.

— Sí, sí, sí como digas. — Respondió de la misma forma saliendo a prisa de la comisaría sin prestarle atención a nadie, los policías miraron a la mujer saliendo de la comisaría sin prestarle atención a nadie ni a nada.

Ya en el estacionamiento se encontró con una cara familiar, a la cual no dudo en ir a abrazar.

— Oh Ash. Qué bien qué estás aquí. — La chica fue a abrazar a otra chica con el mismo chaleco con los parches de Angels of Death.

— Sí, supe qué te trajeron aquí y quise esperar a qué te liberarán, era eso o pagar tu fianza, no me habría molestado en realidad hacerlo ¿sabes? — Respondió la motocicleta abrazándola de regreso. — Ahhh qué bien qué saliste L. Por poco creí que tendría que entrar ahí a sacarte je jeh

— ¿Como esta mi hija? — La mujer preguntó tomando a su compañera de las mejillas.

— Está bien, yo y Fran la estuvimos cuidando todo el día, no te preocupes nena. — Respondió acariciando una de las mejillas a su amante.

— Ah… Gracias Ash. — Respondió dándole un beso en los labios a su compañera.

— Cuando quieras linda. — Respondió juntando su frente con la de su novia.

Ella aprovechó para abrazarla y le dio otro beso, realmente necesitaba eso después de aquel encierro de mierda. También necesitaba una buena noche con Ash para olvidar la rabia.

Pero ahora le preocupaba ver a su hija. Le había dicho que no tardaba y llegaba casi después de un día. Esperaba que entendiera, debía ser así, su hija lo entendía todo.

— Vámonos, quiero ver a mi hija. Pero primero pasemos en alguna tienda. Le llevaré un chocolate. — Ash se rio al oír eso, y ella al principio se molestó, pero luego volvió a reír. No podía enojarse con ella.

Mientras tanto dos oficiales salían por la puerta delantera para ver como ambas motociclistas se encaminaba a su destino.

— ¿Crees que sea buena idea soltarla? — Jenny le preguntó a Clyde desde las puertas de la comisaría, mientras ambos veían como las dos chicas subían a la moto de la que había estado todo el día en la comisaría.

— No… Pero aun así no podemos tenerla encerrada sin una orden de arresto por un crimen mayor. — Respondió mientras veía como ambas se iban. — De todas formas, dile a Wally que la vigile por hoy, si hay un problema será a la primera que interroguemos.

— ¿Crees en serio qué Sons está detrás de todo esto? — Volvió a preguntar mirando a su compañero a su lado.

— Si eso es lo sabremos en poco tiempo. — Respondió sin muchos ánimos. — Maldita Sea Lincoln… Espero que no estés implicado en esto. — Susurro llamando la atención de su compañera.

— ¿Qué dices? — Jenny preguntó a Clyde el cual quedó mudo por instantes. — Oí que dijiste un nombre. — Dijo ella. — Lincoln, ¿qué pasó con ese sujeto, Clyde?

Hablaba como si exigiera una rápida respuesta. Clyde no tenía muchas ganas de explicarle su vida a su compañera, en realidad, no quería contarle su historia a nadie, nunca.

— Jenny, no preguntes, por favor. — Pidió Clyde.

— Esta bien, pero creo que puedo imaginarme quién es. — Respondió ella.

No, ella jamás podría imaginar nada sobre Lincoln. Él había sido su mejor amigo, prácticamente su hermano, pero aquel maldito club se lo había arrebatado.

Jenny jamás tendría ni la más mínima idea.

 **Mientras tanto en el Hospital.**

Lincoln seguía hablando con su hermana mayor sobre miles y miles de pensamientos que habían tenido durante todo ese tiempo. Desde los pecados de Lincoln, los errores de Lori y como sus familias habían influido en todo el transcurso de sus vidas.

— ¿Sabes hermano? La primera vez que tuve un bebé… Tenía miedo de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarlo mientras Bobby trataba de mantener su club a flote… No supe cómo hacerlo durante esos meses, pero, de alguna forma entendí qué ser la esposa del presidente de un M.C como Sons requería muchos sacrificios, uno de ellos era qué debía tener la fuerza para ser madre y para ser el pilar donde mis hijos y esposo se sostendrían. — Lori comentó mirando a su hermano.

— Sí… Yo pasé por algo similar con mi Luz… Digo no fue, lo que esperaba, yo creí que jamás tendría hijos en realidad, pensé que viviría mi vida en la carretera, sin preocupaciones más que sobre mis hermanos, mi club y los intereses de mi presidente. Y cuando Ronn llegó a mí con la noticia de que sería padre… Todo dio un giro brusco de 360 grados. — Lincoln respondió al pensar en lo que su hermana le había dicho

El nacimiento de Luz fue un punto de inflexión en su vida. Su amada hija literalmente lo había hecho replantearse lo que él consideraba como su vida. Ella lo hizo cambiar, literalmente. Ella había hecho que al menos intentara ser un mejor hombre. Si falló en eso, fue únicamente por responsabilidad de él.  
Ser padre había sido lo más cercano a una oportunidad para redimirse.  
— ¿Tus hijos te han dicho si quieren unirse al club? — Preguntó él de pronto. Esa debía ser la mayor pesadilla de Lori.

Ella entonces suspiró pesadamente.

— Mentiría si te dijera que Robbie no le gustaría unirse al club. — Lori respondió en un suspiro. — Ya sabes. Por alguna razón se le metió a la cabeza qué ser igual a Bobby… Le traería respeto y demás en su escuela, ya sabes cómo son los niños, cuando se les mete una idea a la cabeza es mucho más difícil sacarla. — Lori respondió mirando de reojo a su hermano el cual se quedó callado por unos momentos imaginando a su sobrino… Y a Lothric siguiendo los mismos pasos que él y Bobby.

— ¿Y qué le has dicho sobre eso? — Lincoln volvió a interrogar con muchas más dudas sobre su espalda como angustias.

— Pues… Dios mío Lincoln, yo no quiero que Robbie siga ese camino, pero sé que habrá un momento en su vida en el que, aunque yo quiera no podré controlarlo, y el camino que tome será completamente su decisión. Aunque me gustaría convencerlo ahora qué puedo en hacer que siga por el camino del bien hermano. — Lori respondió con algo de tristeza en su voz.

Lincoln suspiró con pesadez. No quería que ninguno siguiera sus pasos, y esperaba que Bobby no lo alentara. no quería juzgar a Bobby, era su hermano, pero a Lincoln personalmente se le destruiría el mundo si Luz decía un día que iba a unirse a los Sons.

— Yo no quiero que él, ni tampoco Lothric, arruinen su vida como yo — Dijo Lincoln, mirando al techo.

— No podemos evitar que tomen sus decisiones. — Respondió Lori. — Quien sabe, tal vez mientras más les prohibamos que se unan al club, más querrán hacerlo.

— Pero arruinarán sus vidas. — Dijo él, casi con desesperación. — No quiero que se transformen en mí.

— Tal vez, si te acercas a ellos, podrías evitar que se unan al club. — Dijo Lori.

— O quizás eso los anime más a unirse.

— No digas eso hermano, tú puedes darles una vista diferente a lo qué es el club. Tú puedes mostrarles la fealdad de todo eso. — Lori respondió mirando de vuelta a su hermano.

— Es que ese es el problema Lori, en Sons he hecho cosas horribles… Pero también he tenido el placer de conocer a amigos y hermanos por los que yo daría mi vida, sí, Sons tiene sus cosas malas… Pero. — Lincoln tragó saliva de manera pesada. — Si tengo que serte sincero… Sons fue el primer lugar donde finalmente me sentí aceptado, en libertad. Conviviendo con otros hombres que también habían sido escupidos por la vida. Y el manejar una moto… Ese sentimiento tan liberador, tan personal y tan profundo, es algo que simplemente no puedo describir con palabras, es algo que debes vivir para entenderlo en toda su expresión. En realidad… Es mucho más complejo que solo decir que es simplemente manejar una moto. Es como si… Como si sobre una moto el tiempo dejará de avanzar, como si parte de ti se perdiera en el viento. De un momento a otro dejarás de ser solo un hombre y la moto dejará de ser una máquina, como si por un momento dejarás que la velocidad, el viento y la luz del sol o la luna se volvieran uno.

Y cuando menos te lo imaginas te vuelves uno con todo, como si finalmente fueras libre de todo y mágicamente todos los problemas desaparecieran.

Como si en un punto creyeras que puedes volar, sin restricciones, sin anclas a una vida establecida. Solo eres tú y la moto, y la carretera hasta donde pueda llegar la vista.

Creerás que estoy loco… Pero cuando estoy sobre Lucille, pareciera que todos los problemas y miedos desaparecen al girar el acelerador, siento mucha paz en mi interior. Siento que… En esos momentos ninguna Ley o barrera puede detenerme. Qué puedo escapar de todo, aunque sea por un poco.

Lori lo escuchó con atención, y Lincoln deseó que ella al fin pudiera entender por qué les apasionaba tanto aquel club.

Y en cierta forma, ella lo entendía..., y lo envidiaba. A veces, el nivel de estrés que la alcanzaba era tan alto que apenas podía mantenerse en calma, y apenas el amor de Bobby lograba reducir su tensión.

Poder sentirse así de libre..., lo envidiaba. Ella no tenía ninguna válvula de escape para sus problemas, y realmente le quedaba claro por qué a su esposo y a su hermano los atrajo tanto aquella vida.

— Lo puedo imaginar, tú y Bobby no dejan hablar del club como si cada miembro fuera su mejor amigo. — Lejos de decirlo con rabia, lo dijo con algo de risa. — Mentiría si dijera que no quiera que tengan tantos amigos..., pero el riesgo es demasiado alto.

No quería que un día la llamaran para decirle que su hijo estaba muerto, con veinte balas en el cuerpo. No, a veces despertaba en la noche sufriendo pesadillas así, y no conseguía volver a dormir. Lincoln parecía entenderla.

— Entiendo tus temores, Lori. Y es por eso mismo que no quiero que Lothric entre al club.

— Sí. — Lori se limpió los ojos mientras aún pensaba en lo que su hermano le había dicho. — Bueno… Solo espero que sepas qué hacer cuando el momento llegue hermano. — Lori respondió sonriéndole tranquilamente a Lincoln.

— Lo intentaré Lori. — Lincoln respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ante ese momento ambos quedaron en silencio… Hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y de ahí entró Ronnie.

— Linc. Ya estoy aquí. — Ronnie avisó abriendo más la puerta para entrar. Aunque con otra personita a sus espaldas. Una qué tímida se ocultaba a espaldas de su mamá. — Está bien amor, no pasa nada, papá está bien. — Ronnie dijo suavemente, acariciando la cabecita de su hija para que también tuviera el valor de entrar y ver a su padre.

— ¿Api...? — Preguntó la pequeña asomándose detrás de su madre para ver a su papá.

El corazón de Lincoln fue un montón de emociones contradictorias y explosivas. Quería gritar de emoción, llorar de felicidad, hundirse en la tristeza, todo al ver a su hija, la pequeña que amaba tanto y que puso fuertemente en riesgo.

Debía agradecer que a Luz no le llegó ninguna bala perdida. Ahí realmente no habría sabido qué hacer.

— Lucecita..., mi niña. —dijo con la boca seca, y se dio cuenta que no le faltaba mucho para llorar. — Ven, acércate.

Más que acercarse, la pequeña corrió junto a él, y se abrazó a su brazo, hundió su cara y lloró. Lincoln sentía que las heridas se abrían, pero con el triple de dolor. Con la mano libre, acarició su cabello, intentando calmarla.

— Lucecita, estoy bien, por favor no llores.

No era necesario que ella dijera algo para que él supiera que ella había tenido un día muy largo. Y no sólo largo, sino un día muy triste. Consecuencia de una mala noche en la que por poco perdía a su padre. Y lo sabía por la forma en la que lo abrazaba, sollozaba, temblaba, y se aferraba con sus manos a su papá.

Ella lo quería mucho, demasiado, a decir verdad. ¿Qué hija no amaba a su padre? Quizás alguna que nunca lo había conocido o que su padre la maltrataba.

Pero Lincoln no pudo evitar amarla tanto desde la primera vez que la sostuvo en sus brazos, cuando la vio por primera vez, cuando se dio cuenta de su pequeño mechoncito de pelo blanco y cuando una de sus pequeñas manitas se aferró a uno de sus dedos. Lincoln se sentía tan culpable de haberla hecho sufrir ese día… Pero al mismo tiempo tan afortunado de volverla a tener en sus brazos… O bueno, en su único brazo bueno.

— Perdón Lucecita… Te asusté mucho, perdona a tu tonto, tonto padre. — Lincoln dijo colocándole un beso en la frente a su hija.

— No te mueras Api… Te quiero mucho. — La niña pidió entre sollozos mientras Lincoln la juntaba más a él.

— No llores, Luz, no voy a morir. — Al menos, no aún. Por ella seguiría sobreviviendo, se aferraría a la existencia con todas sus fuerzas.

— Api, lo siento mucho. — Susurró ella, confundiendo bastante a Lincoln, a Ronnie y a Lori.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Lucecita? — Preguntó él, mirándola con todo el cariño que efectivamente sentía.

— Es que te dispararon por ir a buscarme. — Susurró ella, y Lincoln se sintió muy culpable. Le indicó suavemente que levantara la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos.

— No pienses eso, nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa, ¿quedó claro? —dijo él, sin dejar de mirarla. — No quiero que te culpes, porque nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa.

Todo fue culpa de él, como siempre. Y su hija no debía sentirse mal por los errores que cometía él.

— Ok Api...— La pequeña respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, de verdad en su pequeña mente pensaba que ella tenía la culpa porque él la hubiera ido a buscar.

Pero Lincoln sabía que el único culpable n toda esa historia era él por haberla puesto en peligro, por haberle mentido, por haberle hecho pasar uno de los primeros peores momentos de su corta vida.

— No te sientas mal nena, nada de esto fue tu culpa, ven acá. — Lincoln dijo para volver a abrazarla. — Te amo tanto… Tanto, tanto, no sabría qué hacer si algo te pasara a ti bebé...— Lincoln comentó para entonces sentí que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

— Ambas nos preocupamos mucho por ti Linc. — Ronnie dijo tomando una de las mejillas de su esposo. — Te amamos tanto Linc… Nosotras no sabríamos qué hacer sin ti…

— Y yo las amo a las dos. — Lincoln respondió sintiendo los brazos de su esposa uniéndose a aquel momento entre familia.

Él podía mentir mucho. Hace ya tiempo que no era sincero con su familia, recientemente estaba engañando a su esposa, ojalá la engañara con otra mujer, pero lo hacía con algo mucho más doloroso para ella. El club que ella tanto odiaba.

Pero jamás mentía cuando decía que las amaba. A Ronnie, a Luz, ambas eran lo mejor de su vida, por eso mismo le dolía tanto que se preocuparan por él y se culparan de los errores que cometía.

Debía comenzar a hacer las cosas bien de una vez. No podía arruinarle la vida a su familia, debía tomar precauciones. Ser más listo, volver a ser un hombre con un plan y dejar de improvisar. Eso solo arriesgaba a quienes más quería.

Pero llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de práctica. Tampoco era como si sus antiguos planes funcionaran bien, la mayoría acababan en desastre.

— Bueno… Supongo que ya es hora de que me valla. — Lori dijo al presenciar aquella escena. — Espero… Que te recuperes pronto Lincoln. — Lori dijo posando una mano sobre la de su hermano. — Nos vemos Ronn. Cuida mucho a mi hermano.

— No Lori, gracias a ti. Gracias por cuidar de Lincoln. — Ronnie respondió abrazando a su cuñada. — Y gracias por tu regalo Lori. Es un lindo detalle. — Mencionó al ver la cesta en el mueble junto a la cama.

— Oh no, yo no lo traje querida. — Lori respondió para verla a los ojos. — Digamos… Que entre familia nos preocupamos de los nuestros. — Lori comentó para entonces posar su mano en la cabeza de su sobrina. — Nos vemos luego pequeña Luz. —

— S-Sí Tía… Nos vemos. — Dijo la pequeña aún sin apartarse de su padre, solo sintió que su tía le colocaba un pequeño beso en el cabello.

— Cuídenla mucho, es muy preciada para sus abuelos. — Lori comentó a ambos padres.

— Ten por seguro que la cuidaré. — Dijo él, aferrando a Luz como podía. — Ella también es muy valiosa para mí, no dejaré que nada le pase. —

Comenzaría a protegerla mejor, ella no sólo era la luz de su vida, sino que la luz de muchas personas más, sus familiares, sus padres. Toda su familia amaba a Luz, era imposible no hacerlo. Su ella había heredado todo lo bueno de ambos padres.

— Saluda a Bobby y a toda la familia de mi parte. — Dijo Lincoln, y notó una ligera tensión en Ronnie Anne cuando nombró a su hermano.

— Por Supuesto. — Lori respondió tomando sus cosas, aunque por poco se le olvidaba otra muy importante. — Ah es cierto. — Dijo Lori sacando la botella de agua que Lincoln le había pedido desde hace horas. — Aquí está tu agua Hermanito. — Lori dijo casi de modo burlón. Por lo que Lincoln frunció un poco el ceño.

— Gracias Lori, qué eficiente...— Dijo con cierto rastro de molestia en su voz, haciendo que Lori sonriera de manera casi irónica.

— No hay por dónde Linky. — Respondió su hermana sarcásticamente antes de salir por la puerta cerrándola en el acto.

Lincoln suspiró y se cubrió el rostro con la palma de su mano.

— Ah… Qué día…

Si había pensado que hablar con Luan fue tenso y difícil, hablar con Lori y Lynn fue inmensamente complicado. Había inventado de lleno en una mentira horrible para que Lori no descubriera una verdad muchísimo más terrible. Encarar a Lynn fue como una mirada al pasado, reevaluar el punto de quiebre desde el punto de vista de Lynn. No cambiaba mucho, aún pensaba que ella merecía esos golpes.

Solo lamentaba haber mentido y amenazado a Lori. No tenía gran cercanía con ella, pero no merecía sufrir así.

Y encima ahora se había comprometido a acercarse a Lothric. La situación sólo empeoraba más y más.

— Linc, ¿cómo te sientes? — Ronnie preguntó mirando a su esposo esperando a que todo hubiera ido bien ese día.

— Bueno… Me duele el brazo, pero no tanto como anoche, y todo el día estuve hablando con Lori… Supongo que bien, digo. Sigo vivo. — Lincoln bromeó diciendo que Ronnie riera ligeramente por aquel comentario. — ¿Y cómo estás tú?

— Bueno, fue un día largo en realidad. — Ronnie comentó acomodándose en la cama junto a su marido y su hija. — Estuve… Tratando de tranquilizarla junto con Lily todo el día. — Ronnie comentó acariciando la cabeza de su hija. — Ella me ayudó mucho hoy Linc… Espero que puedas volver a conectarte nuevamente con ellas, tus hermanas me ayudaron mucho hoy.

— ¿Ah sí? — Él preguntó mirando a su esposa. — ¿Quién más estuvo contigo hoy Ronn? Además de Lily.

¿Quién podría ser? Lola, Lisa y Lucy no podían ser buenas con los niños, no imaginaba que tuvieran esa paciencia. Aunque nunca sabía cómo podrían cambiar en tanto tiempo.

Luna era bastante apasionada pero también podía ser muy atenta. Lo mismo de Lana, con ellas si podía creer que fueran las tías favoritas de Luz. Pero tampoco eran buenas para las labores de la casa, y en el caso de Lana debía haber cambiado mucho.

Lynn y Lori no podían ser por razones claras.

Sin embargo, quedaba una opción, quizás la más evidente, y que por eso no quería considerar...

— Fue Leni. — Dijo Ronnie Anne. El destino sí que disfrutaba patearlo mientras estaba en el piso. — Ella, jet… Ella estuvo conmigo y Lily todo el día, llegó en la tarde para ayudarme con algunas cosas en la casa. Además, también de ayudarnos a mantener tranquila a Luz. — Ronnie comentó con una sonrisa mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo del rostro de Lincoln. — Ella… Ella la quiere mucho ¿sabes? Jeh hasta un punto creí que ella la trataba como si fuera suya.

Lincoln escuchó con atención mientras su mirada se enfocaba a un punto sin importancia de su cuarto. Una vez más ahí estaba, esa culpa, esa pena, todo eso qué lo había estado atormentando todo el día.

— Y… Y ella… ¿Ella estuvo con ustedes? — Preguntó para recibir un asentimiento por parte de su esposa. — Y… ¿Y Lothric también estuvo ahí? — Volvió a preguntar con un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

— No, según Leni dijo que él estaba ocupado, pero qué nos mandaba saludos. ¿Sabías qué Leni lo ingresó a una escuela de arte? — Ronnie replicó interrogando a Lincoln el cual nuevamente sentía una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

— No… No lo sabía. — Dijo desviando la mirada.

— Pues sí, me dijo que lo inscribió hace un año, que tiene un estilo impecable. — Ronnie comentó mientras sacaba su celular. — De hecho, ella me mostró un par de sus dibujos. Dice qué se está volviendo un buen artista. — Comentó para mostrarle un dibujo hecho a mano sobre el pueblo. — ¿Qué te parece? ¿No crees qué es genial?

— Si, es muy genial. — Dijo riendo un poco, pero era una risa triste. — Me gustaría ver sus dibujos.

Tal vez de ese modo Lothric se mantendría alejado de él. La vida bohemia de un artista era muchísimo mejor que acabar como él, un homicida con una gran habilidad para mentirle a su familia. Si lograban meterle una pasión mayor por el dibujo, tal vez podrían quitarle cualquier interés por unirse a los Sons.  
Quién sabe, tal vez Lothric acabaría por cumplir el sueño que tenía de ser dibujante de cómics, antes de que la vida le valiera menos que un centavo.

— ¿Que dices, Luz? ¿Te gustaría conocer a tu primo Lothric? — Preguntó Lincoln.

— Sí Api. — La pequeña Respondió abrazando a su papá fuertemente. — Me gustaría conocer a Lorian. — Lincoln miró a su hija confundida.

— No, no Luz su nombre es Lothric. — Lincoln Respondió corrigiendo mirando con curiosidad a su hija.

— Oh perdón. — Luz Respondió acurrucado su cabeza en el pecho de su padre. — Sí me gustaba conocer a mi hermano. Papá.

Aquello hizo que las alarmas estallaran en Lincoln. Su corazón latió tan rápido que hasta la máquina encargada de registrar sus latidos comenzó a resonar, alarmando notablemente a Ronnie Anne.

— Lincoln, ¿q-qué te pasa? — Preguntó ella asustada.

— N-nada, Ronnie. —tartamudeó él, aunque sentía la boca muy seca. — ¿Hermano?

¡Hermano! ¡Así lo había llamado! Tenía que mantener la calma, o tal vez Ronnie sospecharía. Aunque ella no lo estaba atacando, así que no se estaba tomando en serio lo que Luz decía.  
Pero Lincoln no podía quitarse de la cabeza el por qué precisamente Luz quiso llamar a Lothric "hermano".

— Sí. Tía Leni me dijo que Lothric podría ser como mi hermano. — Luz Respondió asintiendo con su cabecita. — La verdad es que siempre quise tener un hermanito o hermanita mayor. — Luz reveló a ambos padres. Mientras que Ronnie lo veía como algo adorable Lincoln lo veía con preocupación. ¿Que más le había dicho Leni sobre Lothric? ¿Que más le había dicho sobre aquel muchacho?

— Luz… Tú…— Lincoln quería preguntarle algo más, pero con su esposa presente no podía hacer esa pregunta qué que hacerle con tanta desesperación. En lugar de eso tuvo que hacer una pregunta muy diferente, pero en esencia igual. — ¿Te gustaría tener una hermana menor?

— Sí Api. Me encantaría. — La niña Respondió con emoción mientras volvía a abrazarlo con aún más fuerza.

Leni era muy dulce, pero habría cometido un terrible error, literalmente el peor de su vida, si le dijo algo más a Luz. Tenía que confiar en que no era así, que Leni en realidad no le contó nada y era Luz quien exageraba un poco. Pero confiar en los demás era delicado, era muy fácil perder el control cuando una parte importante del plan estaba en manos de otra persona. Aunque le resultara difícil, tendría que ir a hablar con Leni...

— Ya oíste, Ronnie, Luz quiere una hermanita. — Dijo él, haciendo que ella se sonrojara. Por alguna razón, eso hizo que se riera, y se tranquilizó en parte.

— Lincoln..., eso debemos hablarlo —respondió ella, y él tuvo que reír un poco más para relajarse del todo.

— Api, ¿de dónde vienen los hermanitos? —preguntó inocentemente Luz. Y su tranquilidad fue completa, aunque solo fuese por unos segundos.

— Echo… Bueno… Verás Luz yo eh… No sé cómo hacer esto. — Lincoln dijo con algo de pena a su esposa. La cual río por lo bajo.

— Solo digamos que… Papi y Mami solo reciben la bendición de tener hijitos. — Ronnie le dijo a su hija de la forma más tranquila que pudo. — O mami se da cuenta y le dice a papi qué la bendición llegó.

— Jeh qué curioso. — Lincoln comentó recordando el momento en el qué su esposa llegó a él con la noticia de Luz. — Es exactamente lo que pasó esa vez. — Dijo tomando de la mano de su esposa.

— Yo fui una bendición? — Preguntó inocentemente Luz.

— Fuiste la mayor bendición en mi vida. — Dijo Lincoln, quería abrazarla, pero no podía hacerlo. Ya cuando se recuperará, no pararía de darle abrazos.

Y decir que era su bendición, es decir muy poco. Ella era una de las cosas más importantes para él, su hija preciosa, literalmente la luz de su vida.

Ella fue como un faro que lo guio hacia el sendero correcto. Aún no entendía como había vuelto a desviarse, pero definitivamente no era culpa de ella.

 **Poco después…**

Luz y Ronnie se encontraban profundamente dormidas, Ronnie al lado de Lincoln y su hija abrazando a su padre. Mientras que él… Solo pensaba, pensaba en su familia, en su hija, en su esposa, en lo que había hecho y lo qué estaba haciendo.  
ella no se merecía esto, se merecían algo mejor, mucho más de lo que Lincoln en toda su estupidez pudo haberles dado al haber regresado al Club… No quería eso para ellas, no quería que sufrieran y se culparan por sus errores. Ellas no se merecían ese trato de su parte, merecían más que un esposo o padre qué había puesto su vida y la vida de su hija en riesgo. No podía imaginarse lo que ellas habían tenido qué pasa y no quería hacerlo, con tantas cosas en la mente, tantos sentimientos y cada recuerdo de ese día y anteriores.

De su familia, sus hermanas, Leni… Todo tenía algo que ver con él, pues él había sido quién desde un inicio había jodido todo… Y al pensar en Leni Lincoln recordó la tarjetita qué Leni le había escrito, la sacó de debajo de su almohada con esfuerzo y nuevamente se puso a leer.

" _Linky, sé qué no es mucho._

 _Pero supe lo qué pasó y pensé qué este pequeño, pequeño regalo te ayudaría a no sentirte tan mal._

 _Espero que sirva, de verdad no sé si te gustan las frutas o las verduras, sigo pensando que te gustaban las frutas, discúlpame si no es así.  
Sabes qué mi cabecita olvida algunas cosas._

 _De cualquier forma, te deseo una pronta recuperación._

 _Y qué me dio gusto volver a verte, aunque haya sido por poco tiempo._

 _Te extrañe tanto Linky, tanto, tanto._

 _Quiero volver a hablar contigo, charlar como antes. Seguir en contacto._

 _Realmente te extraño, quiero volver a escuchar tu voz una vez más._

 _Volver a charlar como antes, y que finalmente puedas conocer a nuestro hijo._

 _Lothric es lo más bello que pudiste darme, gracias por eso Linky. Espero que algún día puedas conocerlo. Espero que puedas conocerlo por qué él ahora sabe mucho de ti. No pude evitar decirle algunas cosas, perdóname. Pero ya no pude ocultarle más quien había sido su papá._

 _Pero solo queda esperar, yo te esperaré por siempre._

 _Solo si tu vienes a mí._

 _Te Amo._

 _Leni~"_

Lothric lo sabía todo.

No sabía cómo reaccionar a eso. Tenía la esperanza de que él podría vivir toda una vida imaginando al padre perfecto, uno construido con sus sueños y le sirviera de inspiración. No contaba con la sinceridad de Leni, la única que no se sentiría avergonzada de decirle a Lothric que su padre fue un Son of Anarchy y luego tuvo su propia familia. La única que no lo culparía por nada.

Eso era grave. Si él lo sabía, podría hacer cualquier cosa. Tal vez ir a contarle todo a Ronnie Anne, nunca se sabía. Tal vez contarle todo a sus hermanas, y en ambas situaciones estaba condenado.

Ahora no tenía idea de cómo comenzar a acercarse a Lothric. No tenía qué podría decirle, ni a él, ni a Leni. Sintió que el universo entero comenzaba a girar. Pero no era por mareo. No.

Era por temor. Temor y mucha duda.

¿Ahora qué era lo que debía hacer?

¿Qué era lo que el destino quería obligar a hacer esta vez?

 **The Loud House: Sons Of Anarchy.**

 _George: 56_

 _Sullivan: 41_

 _Josh: 33_

 _Clyde: 32_

 _Jenny: 29_

 _Wally: 27_

 **Aquí Otro capítulo de Loud House Sons of Anarchy.  
Agradecimientos especiales a** **J. Nagera, Chiara Polairix Edelstein y PenguinArrow** **Por comentar, darle a favoritos y seguirme en esta historia.**

 **Porfavor, si quieren más, comenten, puntúen y síganme en mis redes, se los agradecería muchisimo.**

 **DeviantArt y En fanfiction**

 **(Visiten a FHix en sus páginas de Facebook, Deviantart y Fanfiction Hace mucho contenido lindo e interesante, además de historias muy Lindas.)**

 **Les agradezco tanto a todas sus visitas, comentarios y Favs. De verdad chicos y chicas, los amo a todos, no haría esto sin toda la ayuda y soporte que me dan, aprecio bastante sus aportes por lo que en el siguiente capítulo de Homecoming haré un anuncio especial para todos ustedes. De verdad.**

 **Chicos, chicas gracias a todos. Aquí los verdaderos artistas son ustedes. Sin ustedes yo seguiría publicando historias sin constancia ni relevancia. Muchas gracias.**

 **De su Amigable Vecino.**

 **El Sorprendente Eddy Araña.**

 **Y un agradecimiento Enorme a Osvaldo Sandoval, mi codirector y escritor en esta historia.** **Hermano gracias por todo.**

 **SAM CROW Forever and Ever.**

 **Let the Freedom Ride Alway's.**

 **(English Version Soon… Or Dunno ask me if you want a English Version Guys and Gals.)**

 **Síganme en Deviant, No subo mucho, pero… Últimamente estaré subiendo Ilustraciones de LH Sons y Homecoming… ¡It's Something!**

 **ArrobaObscurum-Draco**


	4. Bandidos y Asesinos Parte: 1

**Un motociclista es alguien que se atrevió a hacer algo que todos sueñan con hacer: Enviar todo al demonio, pero pocos se atreven. ~**

Apenas llevaba una semana como prospecto y sentía como si hubiera tenido que combatir toda una guerra. Lincoln se contempló en el reflejo de unas botas a las que estaba tratando de lustrar, sentía que ya estaba agarrando ritmo.

Pasó justo lo que imaginaba, aunque aumentado un poco. En realidad, aumentado bastante. Prácticamente lo trataban como a un esclavo, haciéndolo lustrar botas, trapear el piso, limpiar baños y prácticamente cualquier trabajo humillante o que nadie desea hacer.

Pero eso no lo iba a desanimar. Para nada. Si Bobby había pasado por eso, si el padre de Bobby lo había soportado, él también podría. Él sería un verdadero hijo de la anarquía.

— Hey, perra. — Le gritó uno de los Sons, caminando en dirección a la barra para pedir un trago. — Alguien hizo un desastre en el baño, ve a limpiar.

Lincoln sintió una punzada de ira, pero se fue rápido al ver los parches que adornaban su chaqueta. Miraba eso y ya podía imaginarse a él mismo, con sus propios parches, conduciendo por la carretera sobre su moto.

Su moto..., aún no la conseguía. Consiguió trabajo en Flip's: Comida y Combustible, pero el sueldo era tan miserable que había considerado seriamente robarla. O tal vez robar la propia tienda donde trabajaba.

— Eh, sí señor, ya voy. — Lincoln respondió tratando de no parecer tan molesto por lo que uno de los hombres de mayor rango del club le pidió hacer.

— Y cuando termines necesito que limpies las motos, y a la de ya, qué hoy mismo voy a salir por mi chica, puto blanquito de mierda. — Volvió a decir convocando un poco más la ira del joven Lincoln… Pero si quería ascender debía hacer todo lo qué le pedían sin chistar.

— Sí señor...— Lincoln respondió aguantándose de decirle. "Imbécil" Algo que no debía decirle en ese preciso instante. Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero si lo decía lo más probable era que se ganará una paliza. Lincoln comenzó a ponerse sus guantes para lo que sabía era limpiar un cagadero.

Era peor de lo que había imaginado, superando por mucho a cualquier desastre que hubiera hecho Lily cuando era bebé.

Pensar eso hizo que involuntariamente se riera, y el aire apestoso hizo que casi se atragantara. Había un olor a putrefacción tal que ni Lana estaría tranquila ahí.

Comenzó a trapear rápidamente, no quería pasar demasiado tiempo ahí, y encima debía limpiar las motos. Eso era demasiado complicado para él pues debía tratarlas con el respeto que merecían. Su peor pesadilla es que alguna se le cayera mientras la lavaba, si pasaba eso podía darse por muerto. Pero valdría la pena cuando obtuviera sus parches, vaya que lo valdría. Había buscado modelos de motocicleta en revistas y páginas web, pero aún no había hallado una que lo convenciera. Debía buscar en tiendas, ahí encontraría la moto que sin duda robaría su corazón.

Una yegua de acero del que esperaba ser digno.

Lincoln se había imaginado montar una Motocicleta como los demás en el club. Sí le costaría uno y la mitad del otro, y quizás tendría que trabajar como un maldito esclavo para obtenerla. Pero soñar no costaba nada.

Igual él era el chico con un plan. Sabría qué hacer para conseguirla en algún momento de su vida.

Pero mientras pensaba en eso seguía tratando de destapar la cañería, y sí el olor a mierda ya era insoportable eso era inhumano. ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer tal monstruo de Mierda?

Poco después Lincoln Limpiaba las motos con una camisa de repuesto y con su chamarra colgada de una repisa, secándose después del asqueroso momento qué había tenido en el baño.

Se había vomitado un par de veces. Por lo que si quería comer de nuevo debía terminar de limpiar las motos…  
Si es que el recuerdo del baño no le arruinaba el apetito.

— ¡Linc! — Alguien lo llamó a sus espaldas y al voltear a ver se dio cuenta que era Bobby el cual regresaba con el remolque y un auto con el frente completamente desbaratado.

— ¡Bobby! — Saludó feliz Lincoln, y su expresión fue cambiando mientras veía el estado de aquel auto. Daba la impresión de que chocó totalmente de frente contra un muro.

— Hola hermano. — saludó alegre el latino, mientras se estacionaba. — ¿Otra vez debes limpiar las motos?

— Créeme que es lo mejor que me tocó hacer hoy -— Dijo riendo mientras trataba de quitar el barro de una preciosa moto. — ¿Que le pasó a ese auto? Está hecho una ruina.

La expresión de Bobby reflejo dudas, y Lincoln entendía por qué.

— No se si pueda decírtelo, Linc. No es que desconfíe de ti, pero...

— Calma, Bobby, entiendo — respondió Lincoln, y sonrió un poco para hacerle entender que no le molestaba.

Aunque de hecho si le dolió un poco.

— Sí… Pero bueno, nos llamaron para ir a remolcarlo y mi pá me pidió ir personalmente ya sabes y... — Bobby se detuvo a media charla al oler algo en particular. — Espera… ¿Hueles eso? Huele como a… Como a cagada.

— ¿Rayos en serio? — Lincoln preguntó mirando a su ropa. — No jodas, si me acabo de cambiar la ropa.

— Espera. ¿Qué? — Bobby preguntó mirando con extrañeza a su hermano.

— No, nada… No quiero hablar de eso. — Lincoln respondió recordando lo qué había sucedido momentos antes en el baño del club.

Ese momento no solo había sido asqueroso, sino extremadamente humillante. Bueno, no podría decir cuál peor, si el asco o la sensación de ser menos que mierda para los miembros del club.

Pero no podía quejarse, después de todo así trataban a los novatos..., a menos que fueran más severos con él. quizás por su juventud o su color de piel o pelo. Agitó la cabeza, no podía pensar así de sus hermanos. Solo era la rabia la que lo hacía pensar así.

Eso sí, el comentario de Bobby lo hizo sentirse ridículo. ¿No podía estar oliendo a mierda, y si el aroma jamás se iba? Podía irse despidiendo de su vida social, aún más de lo que ya estaba deshecha.

— Bueno..., estabas diciendo que te dejaron remolcarlo. — Dijo Lincoln para tratar de olvidarse de aquello— ¿Cómo es que quedó tan destrozado?

— Bueno a un imbécil borracho se le hizo buena idea salir a pasear por el pueblo, hasta que se durmió sobre el volante y chocó con una pared de concreto sólido. — Bobby respondió rascándose el mentón. — Demás está decir qué sobrevivió apenas. Se hizo mierda el rostro, pero supongo que estar vivo es algo. Además, qué estaba obstruyendo el camino y me enviaron para remolcarlo. — Dijo para sacar una goma de mascar de su chaleco.

— Rayos. Supongo que tuviste un día ocupado. — Lincoln mencionó tomando una goma del paquete que Bobby había sacado.

— Sí… Pero bueno supongo qué son los gajes del oficio. — Replicó para comenzar a masticar su goma de mascar.

En ese momento a Lincoln no se le ocurría qué más decir o hacer, en realidad quería olvidarse de lo qué había sucedido en el baño.

Aunque cada vez que trataba de olvidarlo el recuerdo le volvía con las sobras de la mierda que aún se olía en su ropa.

Entonces Lincoln miró hacia el deshuesadero de partes y se dio cuenta de una moto completamente estropeada, sin motor, sin batería, con el asiento roído, con una llanta en el lado trasero y otra completamente desgarrada en el frente, lo único que parecía que seguía mínimamente intacto era el lomo y el faro delantero Lincoln por alguna razón se sintió atraído a esa moto. Algo le llamaba poderosamente la atención.

— Oye Bobby… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí esa Harley? — Lincoln preguntó casi hipnotizado

— ¿Eh? — Bobby miró hacia la dirección que Lincoln miraba y dio un suspiró largo. — Uy hermano… Esa moto ha estado ahí desde que el Club inició sus operaciones en el pueblo, nadie la ha venido a reclamar o a reparar, es solo un pedazo viejo de chatarra.

Era un total desecho. Le daba la impresión de que apenas la tocaría y se rompería, y que no tenía ningún arreglo posible. Sin embargo, de inmediato se sintió atraído por aquella moto. Parecía ser tan fuerte y a la vez milenaria, como una montaña que ha visto pasar a miles de civilizaciones. Así esa misma moto vio pasar a incontables vehículos antes, y seguro compartía con él las ansias de salir a andar por la carretera.

No entendía como, pero sintió como si la moto lo mirara y le diera su aprobación. Quizás todos vieran simple chatarra inservible, pero él sintió al verla algo que no había sentido al ver ninguna moto.

Y fue como una revelación celestial.

— Bobby, ¿en cuánto venderías esa moto? — Preguntó Lincoln. Bobby la miró y se rio.

— Linc, hermano, no te desesperes, sé que las motos son algo caras, pero no debes ahorrar tanto...

— La repararé, quiero a esa moto. — Insistió Lincoln. Bobby negó con la cabeza.

— Hermano, no tiene arreglo posible, aunque le pusieras un motor, todo está dañado.

— Bobby, no te estoy pidiendo consejos, te estoy pidiendo un precio. — Lincoln respondió con una seguridad y determinación absoluta en tener esa moto en sus manos.

Bobby pensó durante un rato, cualquier otra persona habría dicho.

"No, sí tienes razón, es un pedazo de mierda." O quizás. "Sí… Tienes razón no va a valer la pena gastar dinero en repararla" Pero… en el primer momento en el que Lincoln la vio sintió un amor a primera vista.

— Pues… No vale mucho, solo es chatarra y partes… Unos 1.200 Dólares hermano. — Bobby dijo simplemente mientras Lincoln se acercaba a posar sus manos sobre el lomo de la Moto… Por alguna razón sentía que debía ser suya, repararla sería un desafío enorme… Pero en su mente sabía que cada segundo qué le dedicará, cada dólar, cada gota de sangre, sudor y lágrimas valdrían la pena de inicio a fin.

— ¡Hecho! — Lincoln respondió sin chistar. Mientras acariciaba el lomo de su nueva moto.

— ¿En serio la quieres? Digo… He visto en internet algunas que están a un precio algo bajo. — Bobby comentó completamente extrañado de la determinación de su hermano por esa Moto.

— Es tentador, pero te voy a ser sincero: si no me llevo esa moto, sé que me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida. —

Hablaba con tal convicción que no podía negarse. Quién sabe, tal vez por esa moto sentía lo mismo que sintió él al ver la suya, un amor a primera vista que nada iba a separar.

— Esta bien, te la venderé, pero toma en cuenta que, en arreglarla, gastaras lo mismo que si te compraras una moto de lujo.

— No importa, sé que no voy a arrepentirme de esto. — Dijo animado Lincoln. No podía dejar de mirar esa moto. La imaginaba ya como nueva.

— Bueno. Pues entonces es tuya hermano. — Bobby dijo sonriendo con un poco de pena, por qué no sabía si le estaba haciendo un bien o si estaba condenando a su hermano a un trabajo más que imposible. — Y… ¿Como le vas a llamar? — Bobby le volvió a preguntar mirando como su hermano posaba sus manos en el manubrio y soñaba despierto con su Harley.

— Creo que le voy a llamar...— Lincoln pensó por unos momentos, hasta que recordó un nombre, un nombre, un nombre que había escuchado hace tiempo y qué sabía qué le quedaría perfecto a su nueva moto. — Lucille.

― **This Life Curtis Stigers & The Forest Rangers. ―  
** _Riding through this world… All Alone.  
 _God take your soul.  
You're on your own.  
A Crow flight straight, a perfect line.  
On the Devil's Path. Until you die.  
_ _Gotta look this life, In The Eye.  
_ Gonna Live this Life.  
Until You Die.  
_ **The Loud House: Sons Of Anarchy.  
** **Capítulo 4: Bandidos y Asesinos. Parte: 1.  
** _Escrito y Dirigido por Eddy The Black Fire.  
_ _Co Dirigido y Escrito en colaboración con Osvaldo The Sleeping Voice._

Desde que las visitas se fueron y se cerró la noche en su ciudad, que comenzó a dar vueltas a todas las reflexiones a las que fue sometido durante el día.

Sobre todo, lo de Lothric. Aquello era una espina que aún no lograba quitarse, algo que lo desesperaba hasta casi hacerlo gritar. No lo odiaba, es más, amaba a ese chico, pero no podía comenzar a actuar como si fuera su padre.

A pesar de que ya lo sabía todo.

No podía entender por qué Leni lo hizo.

Admitía qué quizás los errores se habían cometido, había cometido muchos errores en su vida, demasiados para ser exactos, quizás todo había empezado desde que se unió a Sam Crow, quizás desde que le disparó a otro hombre en total y completa defensa personal, quizás cuando había golpeado a Lynn salvajemente…

Pero en un punto Lincoln realmente creyó que la noche en el que le dieron sus parches de la hermandad había sido el error más grande de su vida.

No debía de haber ido esa misma noche a qué su hermana le colocará los emblemas en su chamarra y no debió haber hecho lo que hizo esa noche.

Los errores más grandes de su vida habían empezado esa noche…. Pero, si tenía que ser sincero por una vez en su vida, consigo mismo, con su corazón y con Dios.

Debía admitir que Lothric, se viera desde el ángulo que se viera no había sido un error.

Nació como un niño normal, sin defectos de nacimiento, sin defectos en su mente o cuerpo, un niño completamente normal y sano.

Y mucho más ahora parecía un muchacho normal, que estudiaba algo qué le gustaba y qué vivía normalmente en la casa Loud.

Si Lincoln en el pasado hubiera tenido ese deseo de tener un hijo lo más probable es que Lothric fuera eso que siempre había soñado…

Pero, la horrible verdad detrás de su concepción y nacimiento mandaban al demonio todos esos pensamientos.

Lo que no podía ser, lo que jamás sería. Había dos líneas muy peligrosas qué Lincoln aún con la cruz de pecados que cargaba en su espalda no podía cruzar…  
No quería atreverse a revelar algo infame por más que en esos 13 años anhelo con todo su corazón.

Debía tener mucho cuidado porque si no iba a arruinar demasiadas vidas, y sólo estaba autorizado a arruinar la suya propia. Pero daba igual lo que hiciera, de todas formas, afectaría a quienes eran importantes para él. Si no afectaba a Ronnie Anne, afectaba a Leni o a Bobby y viceversa. Su vida se había complicado demasiado y no entendía en qué momento se echó tanto a perder.

Sin embargo, había varias cosas de las que realmente no se arrepentía. Entrar al club era una de ellas. Podía lamentar todo, pero no entrar al club.

El club era su hermandad, su identidad, su vida, desde los 18 años qué quiso un cambio a lo que estaba acostumbrado, y si no hubiera sido por su mentor, segundo padre y amigo: Roberto Alejandro. Él jamás habría experimentado los mejores momentos de su paso por la vida joven adulta.

Sí, apreciaba a su propio padre, él le había enseñado muchas cosas a lo largo de su crecimiento, pero sinceramente, con Roberto realmente había dado ese paso tan importante en la vida de todo varón.  
Qué era la transición de Niño a un verdadero Hombre. Cosas que no había aprendido con su padre, A como luchar, a como reparar motos y autos, a como ser más fuerte y afrontar las adversidades con la frente en alto.  
Entre sus dos padres había grandes diferencias. Pero ambos habían sido ejemplos para él sin importar de qué familia vinieran.

Era por eso por lo que también pensaba mucho en Lothric, sí tenía a su abuelo para guiarlo como un padre… Pero… Aun, así como había dicho Lori, necesitaba a otro hombre qué le ayudará a guiarse por esta vida tan difícil y complicada qué se tragaba a los débiles sin dudarlo.

Era su deber hacer lo mismo que Roberto hizo por él, enseñarle a Lothric, más que a sobrevivir, a enfrentar la vida. Sólo que iba a ser sumamente incómodo y difícil acercarse a él y ganarse su confianza. No podía imaginar cómo se había tomado el hecho de que su padre era también su tío. Esperaba que saber eso no lo hubiera traumado demasiado.

Lo peor es que no podía estar seguro de que sus otras hermanas no se enteraran. Con tres personas conociendo un secreto, este fácilmente podía descubrirse.

Lincoln siguió pensando mientras su hija aún dormía en sus brazos… Su pequeña Luz…

Ella significaba eso para él, su nombre significaba muchas cosas para él y su familia. Por un Lado, significaba Algo qué traía esperanza. Por otro lado. "Luz de María" era un significado sobre la virgen María y su luz sobre la vida de las personas que buscaban la felicidad, el amor, la honestidad y la esperanza, o maso menos esa era la explicación que su esposa le había dado cuando ella nació.

Pero para Lincoln Luz fue… Una manera de redimirse. Sí la amaba y era todo lo que él había soñado de una hija… Pero por otro lado era su forma de buscar redención de su parte por todo lo que le había negado a Lothric desde el comienzo. Una forma de arrepentirse por no haber sido lo que su muchacho tanto necesito y en su lugar tomó a Luz para depositar todo ese cariño, afecto y años que no pudo darle a su primogénito.

Ella era algo así como su purgatorio, y sentía que no era justo para ella. No era culpa de Luz que su padre tuviera miles de problemas que sólo podía calmar tratando de ser un buen padre para ella.

Luz era lo que más amaba. Todos sus pecados los trataba de redimir siendo el mejor padre para ella. Y, sin embargo, no podía evitar ponerla en riesgo. Se desesperaba al imaginar que era su pobre hija quien resultaba herida de bala.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, no podía imaginar eso o si no, sería incapaz de dormir por el resto de la noche. Luz y Ronnie eran sus tesoros. Podía ser el tío genial de Lothric. Pero ahí estaba el problema, no podía ser su tío genial.

Podía desear ser como él.

Debía acercarse, pero ser lo suficientemente distante como para que no desarrollara cariño hacia él.

¿Qué se suponía que él iba a hacer? No era el hombre que en algún momento de niño se había imaginado qué sería. Y por supuesto que no era el hombre que sus hijos merecían.

Había cometido tantos errores en toda su vida y durante tanto tiempo…

Pero Lincoln sabía que si negaba lo que había sido y lo que era jamás lograría mejorar, solo descender más y más hondo.  
Lothric merecía una oportunidad. Él más que nadie merecía que su padre estuviera ahí… Quizás ya era hora de empezar a actuar como lo que debía ser.

Lo que ya venía haciendo con Luz desde el día de su nacimiento.

Era hora de hacer otro cambió en su vida y…

— Linc… ¿Estás despierto? — Escuchó a su lado a su somnolienta esposa la cual lo miraba confundida.

— Eh… Sí, lo estoy Ronn. ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Lincoln mirando a su esposa la cual se tallaba los ojos.

— No, nada que ya está saliendo el sol. — Comentó haciendo que Lincoln abrirá aún más los ojos

— ¿Eh? — Respondió perplejo para luego mirar a su lado y darse cuenta de que en efecto ya era de mañana. Literalmente se había pasado toda la noche pensando. No podía perder el tiempo así. Debía recuperarse cuanto antes para poder comenzar a reparar todos los desastres que había hecho en toda su vida.

No era la primera vez que no conseguía dormir, pero si se molestó muchísimo. Sentía que volvía a ser aquel niño temeroso e inútil que fue cuando tenía once años.

Miró a su amada esposa, y sonrió. Ella nunca se cansó en su lucha por volverlo un buen hombre. Ella perseveró ahí donde todas sus hermanas se habían dado por vencidas.

Y así tenían cara de ir a reclamarle por ser un pésimo hermano.

Ellas habrían seguido buscándolo si de verdad lo hubieran querido.

— Sí. Mhm… Mira voy a ir con el doctor Ramírez, para que venga a revisarte. Veo que ya te estás aburriendo de este lugar. — Ronnie dijo mientras se estiraba, apenas comenzaba el día y ya debía ponerse a trabajar. Pero no importaba, mientras su esposo estuviera bien. — Voy a ver si… Ya te pueden dar de alta Linc.

— Sí Ronn. — Lincoln respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Oye. — Ronnie se sentaba juntó a él nuevamente. — ¿Ya no te duele nada? ¿Ya no te sientes mal ni nada? — Preguntó para cerciorarse del estado de su esposo.

— No, digo ayer me dolía un poco el hombro y hoy aún me molesta un poco, pero ya no me siento mal… Supongo que está cicatrizando, ¿no crees? — Lincoln dijo mientras Ronnie le Sonreía.

— Sí, aunque primero debemos asegurarnos de que el metal no haya dejado ninguna infección. Solo así te podrían dar de alta. — Ronnie comentó acariciando una de las mejillas de su esposo. — Yo solo deseo que todo salga bien. — Ronnie dijo sonriendo y haciendo que su esposo sonriendo de igual manera.

— Sí… Yo también, estar acostado en cama todo el día no es mi estilo, ¿sabes?

Él era un hombre de acción. También el hombre con un plan. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, debía comenzar desde ya a arreglar sus problemas.

— Imagino que descansaste más que en tus días de vacaciones. — Dijo ella riendo un poco.

— Ronnie, no es tiempo de descansar, tengo que volver a casa con Luz y contigo. — Respondió estirando su mano y ella la sostuvo.

— Mas tarde pasaré al aserradero para avisar por qué no has ido a trabajar. — Dijo ella. — Con todo el pánico olvidé hacerlo antes, espero que no te despidan por mi culpa.

Oír eso fue como un golpe en el estómago para Lincoln.

— Eh… No Ronn, creo que no será necesario. — Lincoln respondió tratando de actuar casualmente.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué? — Ronnie preguntó devuelta con interés.

— Greg… Es un imbécil, lo conozco y no me gustaría que te hiciera a tú una pendejada. — Lincoln dijo sonando casual como siempre.

— Oh, Linky, Linky, Linky. ¿En serio crees qué no sé lidiar con esa clase de personas? Además, debe entender que fuiste herido y no pudiste ir a trabajar. — Ronnie respondió confiada en sí misma como siempre.

— Ronn hablo en serio, no quiero que vallas al aserradero. — Lincoln respondió serio lo que causó que su esposa lo mirará con extrañeza, Lincoln reconoció esa mirada más pronto de lo que pensó en algo más qué decir para no quedar descubierto. — Digo… Es que… No me gustaría que él te dijera algo, sí yo sé que eres una mujer dura, pero no me gustaría que un ojete como él se pasará de la raya contigo. Y sabes qué si me enteró qué él se puso al tiro contigo yo voy y le rompo su chingada madre, y no queremos qué me despidan tan pronto ¿verdad?

Ronnie Anne lo miró a los ojos, una mirada llena de dudas y sorpresa, y Lincoln entendía que ella estaba sospechando algo. No la culpaba, todo lo que estaba diciendo era muy sospechoso.

— Entiendo que tu jefe sea un imbécil, pero trato siempre con personas así en el hospital.

— Si conociera a esos tipos, los golpearías. — Dijo Lincoln riendo un poco, para intentar distraerla.

— Lo sé, por eso nunca pido que vengas a mi trabajo. — Dijo ella riendo. — Pero debo ir a avisarles que te dispararon, al menos. Así sabrán que no estás faltando porque quieres renunciar.

— Mira, hagamos esto. — Lincoln empezó pensando rápido. — Yo… Yo le llamaré esta tarde para avisarle sobre qué tuve un accidente, y sí probablemente no me crea, por lo que mejor me presento al lugar para mostrarle mi herida y así no va a creer que lo estamos queriendo engañan con qué me dispararon. — Lincoln dijo con total tranquilidad haciendo qué Ronnie lo mirará devuelta con aún más seriedad.

— Dios mío Linc, de verdad, ¿cuáles serían las probabilidades de…?

— Una vez Bernand se fracturó el brazo mientras estaba limpiando el tejado, Su esposa le llamó al trabajo y no le creyó, y entre eso y lo otro lo terminó despidiendo por no querer regresar a trabajar. — Dijo Lincoln inventando completamente esa anécdota. — Ya cuando regresó con el brazo vendado le creyó… Pero aun así lo despidió por qué dijo qué se excusó con su esposa y qué era un puto mandilón de mierda.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo sorprendida Ronnie Anne. — ¿De verdad hizo eso?

— Sí, y Bernard tuvo suerte de que no lo golpearan, pues el imbécil del jefe estaba furioso.

— Dios mío, Lincoln, sabía que tu jefe era un idiota, pero no me dijiste que era un monstruo así —dijo sorprendida Ronnie Anne por todo lo que su esposo contaba.

— Ya ves por qué no quiero que vayas sola a hablarle. — Dijo Lincoln. — Mejor deja que yo me encargue.

Ella lo miró durante un rato que a él se le hizo demasiado largo. Parecía saber que todo era una mentira, pero luego Ronnie Anne tomó su mano y lo miró a los ojos. Por alguna razón, su mirada lo calmó.

— ¿Estás seguro, Lincoln? —dijo ella, preocupada.

Rayos… Ella sí que era buena, Lincoln estaba en aprietos al ver nuevamente esos ojos. Donde ninguna mentira podía escapar, donde los secretos más escondidos se revelaban a la luz del día… Lincoln pensó… Pensó… Y entonces tomó del rostro a su esposa y le acomodó un pequeño beso en los labios.

— No te preocupes Ronn. Yo sé lo que hago. — Dijo el pequeño lapso qué había cerrado los ojos ante el beso.

Ronnie pensó por unos momentos, si lo decía así debía ser cierto… Su esposo no podía mentirle así, desde hace tiempo que él no podía engañarla así… Y simplemente dejó de pensar y asintió con la cabeza.

— Está bien Linc… Te amo...— Ronnie respondió uniendo su frente con la de él.

— Yo también Ronn...— Lincoln respondió añadiendo otra capa de culpa a su red de engaños y secretos. Le dolía mentirle, pero si mentirle ayudaba a protegerla y a proteger su sucio secreto, quizás aún tendría una oportunidad. No lo haría si tuviera otra opción, pero para su desgracia no la había. Debía mentirle o si no, Ronnie Anne se iría lejos, muy lejos, y jamás volvería a ver a Luz, su amada hija. Por eso debía seguir mintiendo, y tener buena memoria para recordar cada mentira dicha y así no contradecirse.

Era una total mierda, pero así debía hacerse.

— Te prometo que yo me haré cargo de esto. Yo sé cómo decirle las cosas sin enfurecerse, lo aprendí con todo el tiempo que llevo trabajando ahí.

— Bueno...— Ronnie respondió sonriéndole a su esposo. — Mejor voy a ver si ya llegó el Doctor Ramírez... — Comentó levantándose de su asiento para ver a su hija dormida junto a su esposo. — Cuídala bien mientras regreso. — Pidió mientras salía poco a poco del cuarto.

— Por Supuesto. — Lincoln respondió acomodando un beso en la frente a su hija.

— Oh Linky. — Ronnie habló con ternura al ver a su pequeña hija y a su Esposo de esa manera. — Como amo ver a nuestra pequeña Lucecita junto a tú.

Él sonrió enternecido, lo que ella le decía llegaba profundamente a sus sentimientos. Le parecía que, si Ronnie Anne sentía eso al verlos, no se atrevería a marcharse lejos con Luz.

Él no quería ser un mal padre. No tenía la culpa de amar tanto las motos, ni tenía la culpa de que Bobby y el club lo necesitaran pues estaban pasando por momentos muy graves. No era su culpa ser una bestia jodidamente buena en los tiroteos y peleas.

Y a pesar de todo eso, trataba de hacer lo mejor para su familia.

— Gracias, Ronn. — Dijo sonriendo, y pocas veces se sintió tan aliviado.

— Ahora vuelvo, no te pongas feliz sin mí. — Dijo mientras salía del cuarto para buscar al doctor qué ella había mencionado, mientras Lincoln solo suspiraba de alivio momentáneo por finalmente ser dejado solo con su hija.

Al menos en eso ya podía estar tranquilo, Pues con tantas preguntas y dudas solo conseguían ponerlo nervioso e intranquilo por no mantener una actitud tranquila, ante todo.

Más que nada por sus decisiones y las consecuencias de sus actos qué no hacían más que dejarlo pensando sin llegar a una conclusión. Y si solo les daba vueltas y vueltas a esos asuntos no llegaría a nada. Solo se volvería loco.

Lincoln vio hacia abajo para ver a su pequeña durmiendo plácidamente en su pecho…

Dios, la dicha de ser padre era tan tranquilizadora y al mismo tiempo tan gratificante.

Luz, ella era la prueba de que no todo lo que había hecho había sido un error. Ella era lo más bello que él en sus años como Hijo de la Anarquía pudo haber creado.  
Con ella había descubierto la dicha de ser padre e intentar ser mejor persona día a día solo por ella…

Y lo hacía recapacitar de cómo pudo haber logrado lo mismo, pero con Lothric… Pero…. Como ya se había dicho…

Era mucho más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo. Iba a ser muy difícil lograr algo así con Lothric. Si el chico ya lo sabía todo, seguramente tenía la peor opinión posible acerca de él, un tipo que embarazó a su hermana y luego huyó. No podía imaginar si lo odiaba, le tenía asco o lo despreciaba. Decían que lo admiraba, pero eso pudo cambiar desde que Leni le contó quien era su padre.

Suspiró. La vida era tan complicada. De pequeño soñaba con ser Ace Savvy y la vida lo había convertido casi en el villano de Cosmic Wars. No se sentía para nada orgulloso.

Miró descansar a Luz junto a él. Se veía como un ángel. No podía creer que alguien tan dulce podía ser su hija.

 **En El Club…**

Sons regresaba después de una larga noche de caza. Algunos integrantes estaban cansados, otros llegaban con las ropas y el rostro manchados de sangre. Algunos incluso aún no podían quitarse un rostro de satisfacción y alegría qué habían tenido esa noche. Víctor era el ejemplo de qué un hombre podía disfrutar matar a otro por diversión… O placer, hasta ese punto nadie sabía cómo es que después de esa larga noche él no sintiera ni la más mínima pizca de remordimientos por haber asesinado a tantos Lambs.

Y probablemente no querían saberlo… Pero él estaba complacido. Mucho más que haber tenido sexo salvaje una noche.

Y a diferencia de él otros se sentían vacíos por dentro, Richard era uno de ellos pues aún con el haber asesinado a una buena cantidad de Lambs, ese vacío dentro de su pecho no podía ser llenado solo con sangre, plomo y más sangre.

Perder a Johnny fue uno de los golpes más duros en la vida de Richard. Soñaba con correr por la carretera junto su hermano. Pensaban en llegar lejos en el club, estar siempre los dos. Y luego él los había traicionado. No quiso hacerlo, pero fue obligado a ser una rata. Y Richard tuvo que matarlo, porque si no Víctor y todo el club se habrían desquitado con el de un modo muy horrible. Le había ahorrado un sufrimiento atroz y cruel.

Pero eso no lo hacía sentir mejor.

Mike simplemente se sentó en la barra para beber, no tenía nada que celebrar y mucho menos tenía penas que compartir y olvidar… Simplemente quería beber para llenar el mismo Vacío qué Richard sentía, pero de diferente manera, desde hace tiempo que matar a otros hombres no era nada especial, mortificante o trágico, simplemente era… Otra vida qué arrebataba y ya, no había más ciencia en ello, solo era una muerte y un día más de vida. Había aprendido a no pensarse mucho las cosas, solo dejar ser lo que era y ya. Si solo se enfoca en que la muerte era algo sin importancia más fácil se le haría hacerlo después, y así hasta que alguien lo matará o muriera de manera natural… Lo que era muy improbable aquella última opción.

Mientras que Bobby, Joseph y Mark se sentaban en sus respectivos asientos de la sala de juntas evidentemente cansados, adoloridos y con muchas cosas qué decir. Y al mismo tiempo, mucho más por hacer para evitar el cagadero qué se les vendría encima con Lambs y la Policía… Sí qué no se habían medido en nada esa noche.  
Solo fue violencia al azar y aunque se lo merecían, en realidad parecía qué no, nada había tenido el sentido adecuado. Solo había sido Violencia al azar, sin sentido y sin límites.

Era como si en el momento de pelear, hubiesen dejado de ser Sons para pasar a ser simples bestias sedientas de sangre, lo cual estaba perfecto para ganar una pelea de bandas, pero que podía dejarlos demasiado expuestos. La policía estaba alerta, si decidían ponerle ganas fácilmente podían atar cabos, en los últimos bares apenas si habían tenido cuidado en cubrir sus huellas.

Se rio. La policía jamás se pondría así de entusiasta. Miles de veces tenían las pistas ahí al frente y fueron tan idiotas que no las vieron. Las escasas veces que sí las podían ver, unos cuantos billetes las hacían desaparecer del almacén de pistas de la policía.

Así lo habían hecho desde los tiempos de Roberto, así seguirían. Cada vez más violentos, tal vez. En una de esas podrían acabar con los policías, como en aquella violenta película ochentera que solía ver cuando Prospecto. Volvió a reír y apuró un trago.

— Es muy pronto para decir que fue un éxito — Dijo Mark, a nadie en particular. — Pero hasta ahora marcha bien.

— Sí. Les hemos dado duro, si el mensaje ya no ha quedado claro entonces muchos más caerán para hacerlos entender qué con nosotros no se jode. — Joseph replicó mirando al centro de la mesa. — Una cosa es cierta, si nos golpean entonces los golpearemos devuelta, una y otra vez hasta que su número sea reducido a cenizas.

— Ese es el plan a largo plazo. — Mark Respondió mirando a su V.P. — Pero por lo que hicimos esta noche propongo que mantengamos un perfil Bajo, al menos por el momento. Si llamamos más la atención no solo seremos un blanco para Lambs, sino para la policía. —

— La policía no meterá sus narices en nuestros asuntos. Mientras más piensen qué fueron represalias por los Angels más oportunidades tendremos de salirnos con la nuestra. — Joseph respondió mirando al Sgt. on Arms. — Además… No pueden adjudicarnos este asalto a nosotros, no dejamos testigos y mucho menos evidencias de que fuimos nosotros. Estamos Limpios.

— Tenemos que agradecer eso, porque cuando nos quedamos sin municiones podíamos dejar muchos rastros.

— Lo dices como si los Lambs hubieran herido a alguno de los nuestros. — Se rio Joseph. — Los tomamos totalmente por sorpresa, perdieron a muchos, yo veo muy difícil que se recuperen de esta.

— Lo que me preocupa es que lleguen Lambs de otros Estados. — Dijo Mark. — No lo sé, quizás en vez de intimidarlos, sólo los enfurecemos.

— De cualquier forma, debíamos enfrentarnos así a esos hijos de puta o ellos nos habrían arrasado. — Dijo Joseph.

Mark asintió mientras reflexionaba. No sabía si sus hermanos serían capaces a enfrentarse a todos los Lambs del país, pero tenía claro que, si eso llegaba a pasar, cada uno se llevaría por lo menos a veinte. Después de verlos pelear, aquel día, no podía pensar otra cosa.

— Aun así, creo que deberíamos mantener un perfil bajo mientras todo esto pasa. — Comentó Mark mirando de reojo al presidente de Sam Crow el cual no había dicho una sola palabra desde qué habían llegado al M.C. — ¿Y tú qué opinas Bobby? ¿Crees que deberíamos mantener un perfil bajo o prepararnos para un ataque?

Bobby miró a Mark con extrañeza, no era que no le prestará atención, sino que necesitaba descansar. Estaba completamente exhausto.

— Disculpen chicos… Pero ahora no quiero pensar en nada más que en ir a casa con mi esposa e hijos. — Comentó mientras se levantaba de su asiento con pesadez. — Siento que… Deberíamos hablar de esto más tarde, pero por si las dudas te dejo a tú y a Joseph a cargo de las operaciones de S.A.M.C.R.O. Yo solo quiero ir a dormir...— Ultimó mientras se dirigía a la salida del club… Pero no evitó que por poco callera al piso por la debilidad.

Algo qué alertó a ambos Sons.

— ¿Bobby estás bien? — Mark preguntó ayudándolo a levantarse.

— Sí… Eso creo. — Dijo tocándose el abdomen con fuerza. Y al levantar su mano se dio cuenta de qué estaba sangrando. — ¿Que...? ¿Y esto cuando mierda pasó...?

Ambos al ver la sangre en la mano y sudadera de Bobby se alteraron por lo que rápidamente revisaron la herida de su presidente, dándose cuenta al instante qué tenía un tajo hecho por una navaja, un cuchillo o cualquier arma punzocortante que le había causado esa herida que estaba sangrando continuamente.

— Maldita sea… ¡Mark Traigan a Tyler! — Joseph dijo sujetando el abdomen de Bobby para detener la hemorragia.

— ¿Cómo mierda pasó? —gritó desesperado Mark, intentando apretar la herida de Bobby, quien apenas se podía mover, y cada vez parecía que se iba a desmayar..., o a partir.

Había pasado antes que un hermano había recibido una herida de la que no se percató cuando se la hicieron, solo cuando se quitó la chaqueta y vio fluir la sangre. Pero nunca lo había visto en una herida tan grave.

— ¡Bobby! ¡Bobby! ¡Quédate con nosotros! — Le gritaba Mark.

— Ah, mierda. — Susurró el presidente. — No creo que sea tan profunda.

— ¡Pues yo creo que sí! — Gritó Tyler nada más entrando a verla. — ¡Enciendan la camioneta, rápido!

— ¿A dónde demonios lo llevamos? — Mark preguntó desesperadamente a Joseph el cual no supo qué responder.

— Vamos a llevarlo a mi despacho. — Respondió Tyler colocando un trozo de tela encima de la herida de Bobby. — Muy bien Mark es muy importante que mantengas esto aquí y presiones.

— Bien. — Contestó el antes mencionado tomando el trapo en sus manos y presionando con fuerza.

— Mike, Richard necesito que me ayuden a levantar a Bobby y llevarlo a la camioneta, no tenemos tiempo que perder. — Dijo rápidamente mientras los demás acudían a su presidente para tratar de salvarle la vida.

— ¿Estás seguro de que sabes lo qué haces Tick? — Preguntó Joseph ayudando a los demás a cargar a Bobby.

— Créeme, fui médico por 2 años en Afganistán. No fue mi culpa que el puto gobierno me escupiera después de haber regresado a casa. — Dijo mientras ayudaba a los demás a llevar a Bobby a la camioneta.

Con gran cuidado lo subieron, y él tuvo que aguantarse varios quejidos de dolor. Mark no dejaba de apretar la herida, sabía que Tyler era un profesional, y que el Tío Sam era un completo imbécil por haberse deshecho de él.  
El condujo con rapidez, escoltado por un par de hermanos, en dirección a un área bastante descuidada de Royal Woods. Una zona apenas poblada por inmigrantes, un sitio donde no se hacían preguntas ni se responden.  
Como si Bobby fuera de cristal, lo bajaron con cuidado y rapidez. Perdía color a cada segundo, e incluso comenzaba a temblar de frío.

Mark no era experto, pero sabía que era la peor señal que podían ver.  
— ¡Rápido, Tick! — gritó él.

— ¡No pierdan tiempo, recuéstenlo aquí! — Gritó él.  
El lugar era estrecho, y señalaba una mesa cubierta con papel. Alrededor, en mesas, había varios implementos médicos en cajones convenientemente rotulados.

— Bien, Richard, lávate las manos y sostén esto. — Dijo preparando una sonda intravenosa.

Todo el equipo de Sam Crow se preparaban para una operación menos que dolorosa.

— No tengo anestesia por lo que tendrán que sostenerlo. — Avisó mientras colocaba instrumentos medico al lado de la mesa para agarrar un par de instrumentos y una botella de alcohol. — Esto va a apestar… Y Mucho. — Avisó mientras vertía cuidadosamente el líquido en un paño para entonces comenzar a Limpiar la herida de Bobby.

— ¡AHHHH!— El presidente de Sam Crow gritó al sentir el ardor en su piel, como si en lugar de repararlo le estuvieran sacando las entrañas y se las estuvieran devorando. Los demás ante eso no pudieron hacer más que sostener los brazos y las piernas de Bobby para que en su intento de evitar más dolor golpeará a Tyler, Además debían evitar que se moviera demasiado sino, toda la operación saldría mal.

— Manténganlo quieto, ¡Manténganlo Quieto! — Pidió mientras usaba otro de sus instrumentos para detener la sangre qué algunas venas siguen supurando.

— ¡Jesucristo! ¿¡Tick qué mierda le estás haciendo!?— Preguntó Mark alterado por los gritos y el forcejeo de Bobby.

— Le estoy salvando la vida. — Dijo él añadiendo un suero a la intravenosa. — Y será más difícil si ustedes no lo sujetan.

— ¡Ya, agárrenlo más fuerte! — Gritó Mark, tratando de sujetarlo por las piernas.

Mientras Tyler revisaba el corte, deseando que no hubiese llegado al intestino. No parecía haber dañado una arteria importante, y el que no vomitara sangre era una buena señal. Pero no podían confiarse.

Y mientras él intentaba sanar, Bobby sentía el dolor más intenso que habían sentido en su vida. Una vez lo habían chocado y se habían roto un brazo y las dos piernas. Y el dolor de aquel día no se comparaba a este, al horror de sentir los dedos de alguien dentro de su propia carne.

— Richard Necesito que me ayudes a suturar esto. — Pidió mientras comenzaba a apuntar a una parte en específico, — En ese recipiente tengo Aguja hilo y tijeras, necesito que me las traigas ahora. — Pidió mientras Richard asintió mientras buscaba aquellas cosas que le pedían.

Mientras que Bobby poco a poco comenzaba a perder la conciencia por el intenso dolor, no recordaba bien qué había sido lo qué le había causado aquella herida tan profunda, pero dolía. Dolía y mucho, y eso qué él sabía lo que era experimentar un intenso dolor en primera persona, una vez lo habían apuñalado en la pierna. le habían disparado en un brazo y se había fracturado muchos huesos a lo largo de su vida, pero si tenía que ser sincero en todas esas ocasiones pudo ser operado con ayuda de la anestesia y ante la falta de esta sentía que no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo.

— ¡Toma Tick! — Exclamó Richard dándole las cosas qué le había solicitado.

— Muy bien, Mark sigue Limpiando y los demás manténganlo agarrado. — Dijo mientras comenzaba a meter el hilo en la aguja. La siguiente parte de la operación de verdad iba a apestar mucho más que haber tenido que limpiar la herida y detener la hemorragia. Tenía que hacerlo rápido antes de que nuevamente comenzará a sangrar.

Bobby gritó cuando la aguja atravesó su carne y comenzó a cerrar toda la herida. Era como estar siendo atravesado por cuchillas, como si Tyler lo estuviera cosiendo con una navaja. No tardo en perder la conciencia.

— ¡Mierda! Bobby! — Gritó asustado Mark, al ver como la cabeza del presidente del club caía hacia atrás.

— ¡No Te Desesperes! — Le gritó Tyler, levantando la mano. — Tómale el pulso, creo que se desmayó por el dolor.

— Creo que sí respira aún. — Dijo Richard, aunque no entendía mucho, y se notaba que estaba asustado. No quería perder a su presidente, nadie quería eso.

— Sigue Vivo. — Joseph respondió tocándole el cuello con sus dedos índice y medio. — Mierda eso estuvo cerca. — Suspiró aliviado por qué Bobby seguía con vida. Mientras era suturado por Tyler.

— Mierda… Por poco perdíamos nuevamente a un presidente. — Comentó Mike dejando de sostener a Bobby. — ¿Estará bien Tick? — Preguntó mirando al médico de guerra retirado.

— Sí. O bueno, realmente no lo sé. No tengo idea de cuánta sangre perdió por lo que su estado en este momento es debatible. — Dijo cociendo con cuidado la herida de Bobby.

— ¿Como qué debatible? — Preguntó Joseph confundido por las palabras de Tyler.

— Sí, la pérdida de sangre y la falta de atención en el tiempo que estuvo herido le puede afectar mucho, por lo que va a necesitar tiempo para recuperarse. — Respondió aún enfocado en la operación, no podía distraerse en la sutura pues podía cometer un error y ahí sí estaría nuevamente en riesgo

— No creo entender lo qué me dices Tick, háblame en español por favor. — Joseph pidió sin haber entendido un carajo de lo que el Médico que había dicho.

— A ver...— Murmuró Tick pensando en cómo simplificar los tecnicismos médicos. — Hay un nivel de sangre que se puede perder y sobrevivir. Si pierdes más sangre que eso, no tienes lo suficiente para sobrevivir. Puede tardar meses en recuperarse. Quizás hasta un año.

Eso no le hizo nada de gracia a Mark. No quería perder a su presidente después de un ataque tan perfecto, era una cruel ironía del destino.

— Por la cresta. — Maldijo Mark. — ¿No tienes bolsas de sangre por aquí? No soy experto, pero eso quizás ayude.

— No, y necesitamos saber el tipo de sangre de Bobby para que eso resulte. — Dijo Tyler, aunque se puso a reflexionar. — Podría conseguir un par de bolsas. Mi hermana trabaja en el hospital.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? — Preguntó Joseph limpiándose las manos. Mientras los demás se preparaban para nuevas instrucciones por parte de su V.P y Tick.

— Es enfermera, su nombre es Alexia, pero su nombre de pila es Alex. — Dijo colocando una gasa con desinfectante en la herida de Bobby. — Díganle que su hermano quiere cobrar un favor. Y que revise los expedientes médicos de la familia Santiago y qué voy a necesitar bolsas de sangre del mismo tipo. — Aviso mientras colocaba una venda encima del cuerpo de Bobby. — Mike ayuda a levantar a Bobby. — Pidió mientras Mike levantaba poco a poco a su presidente. — Richard, sé útil y ayuda a Mike por favor. — Dijo mientras comenzaba a vendar a Bobby.

— Ok...— Respondió mientras ayudaba a Mike a Levantar con cuidado a Bobby.

— ¿Alex entonces? — Preguntó Joseph mientras él y Mark se preparaban para salir.

— Alex. — Recalcó él. — Por favor, chicos, no la presionen mucho.

Mientras el médico militar terminaba su tratamiento, los dos moteros subieron a sus yeguas de acero. Mark estaba con una expresión neutra, como si aun estuviera procesando todo lo que había pasado. Joseph tenía un rostro inescrutablemente sombrío.

— ¿Cómo mierda pasó? — Preguntó al fin Mark, preparándose para enfrentar el camino.

— No soy médico, pero oí que la adrenalina hace que no sientas dolor. — Dijo Joseph. —Bobby estaba tan lleno de adrenalina al pelear, que no se percató del cuchillazo. Lo habían visto antes.

— ¿Pero no se dio cuenta de algo tan grave?

— No lo sé… Pero quizás tengamos respuestas cuando volvamos. — Dijo encendido su moto para dirigirse al hospital del pueblo.

Mark asintió de igual manera mientras comenzaba a seguir a su VP Hasta ese punto Se había dado cuenta de que en el club sólo habían quedado un par de sus hermanos. Y aún menos refuerzos ante un ataque rival, o la policía. Solo esperaba que sus hermanos pudieran arreglárselas solos.  
O por lo menos que cuando regresaran el club siguiera en una sola pieza.  
Mientras que Joseph solo trataba de imaginar el cómo demonio o quien le había rajado el abdomen de esa manera a su presidente...

El trayecto al hospital fue sumamente eterno para Mark. No solo imaginaba a Bobby perdiendo la vida en el refugio de Tyler, sino que imaginaba a su club sufriendo el contrataque despiadado de los Lambs o el embate de la policía.  
Debía dejar de pensar en eso, la policía de Royal Woods no era famosa por su habilidad o incorruptibilidad, más bien al contrario. O al menos solía ser así hasta que renovaron a la mayoría del plantel.  
Cuando llegaron al hospital, caso sentía náuseas. Él, que no tenía problemas en tirotear a alguien. Odiaba que las cosas se salieran de su control.

— Dijo que su nombre era Alex. Así que supongo que no debería ser difícil de encontrar. — Mencionó Joseph mirando al hospital.

— Alexia… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se llama Tick? — Preguntó Mark a Joseph el cual trató de recordar el apellido del médico de campo.

— Hmmm… No recuerdo bien… ¡Bah! No creo que encontrar a la hermana de Tick sea tan difícil. — Respondió mientras avanzaban al hospital.

Probablemente sólo sería cuestión de buscar a una chica de cabello rubio ojos azules, que fuera familiar de Tick y que fuera todo lo contrario a su hermano… Trabajo fácil. En cuanto entraron, el guardia de seguridad clavó su mirada en ellos. Iba a acercarse para impedirles el paso, cuando vio el símbolo en sus chaquetas de motociclista. Al reconocerlo, rápidamente retrocedió, pues la fama precedía a los Sons of Anarchy.  
Sin embargo, a Mark se le ocurrió algo, y caminó hacia el guardia de seguridad.

— ¿Hey, sabes dónde está una tal Alex, Alexia? — preguntó él, riendo internamente al ver el pánico del guardia, prácticamente un niño con uniforme―. Sabemos que trabaja aquí.

— E-ella trabaja en Medicina, n-no puede pasar para allá.

— Bien, gracias. — Respondió Mark avanzando junto a Joseph a la sala del Hospital dejando al oficial con un sentimiento abrumador en la garganta, cuando ambos entraron finalmente pudo suspirar de alivio para entonces encender su radio.

— ¿Estación? ¿Me copian? Aquí el oficial Johnson vi a dos Sons entrar al hospital Cambio…

— Sí sabes lo qué te conviene hijo, dirás qué fue falsa alarma y apagaras tu radio. — Escuchó la voz de Joseph a sus espaldas el cual le causó un fuerte escalofrío.

El oficial volteó la cabeza solo para ver los ojos de la muerte posados en él.

— Eh… Eh… S-Sí… Sí señor. — Respondió con miedo, pero acatando a la orden del presidente del M.C.

— Y no te pases de listo. — Dijo Joseph. — Sabes, ¿por qué no llamas a Alex y nos ahorras tiempo y molestias a todos?

— N-Necesito el apellido. — Susurró nervioso el guardia.

Joseph gruñó, asustándolo, y luego miró la radio apagada del oficial.

— Al menos, dime en dónde queda Medicina. — Dijo molesto el vicepresidente. — Y recuerda que te pasará si se te ocurre hacer algo estúpido.

— Ti-Tiene que ir al tercer piso. — Dijo aterrado. — Ahí los letreros le indicarán todo, pero solo se admiten pacientes y enfermeros, no los dejaran pasar.

— Eso lo veremos. — Dijo Joseph quitándole la radio. — Te la devolveré cuando nos vayamos.

Mark y Joseph volvieron a entrar al Hospital dejando al oficial afuera como perro regañado.

— Sabes qué eso fue innecesario, ¿verdad? — Comentó Mark accediendo al Lugar.

— Sí, pero me gusta causar miedo. — Respondió Joseph quitándole las baterías a la radio para lanzarlas a la Basura.

Mientras que en otra parte del mismo Hospital el doctor Ramírez revisaba el hombro de Lincoln el cual evitaba decir algo pues tan solo mover el brazo le dolía como una patada en los huevos con una bota vaquera con las espuelas en el frente y sin piedad.

— Muy bien, los puntos que te pusimos ya están cerrando y está cicatrizando bien Lincoln. — Comentó el doctor revisando la herida del peliblanco. — Dime ¿Te duele?

— No tienes ni idea. — Respondió con la mirada desviada por el dolor que sentía en el brazo.

— No, me refiero a que si al mover el brazo ¿te duele aún más? — Replicó con la incógnita mientras Lincoln respiraba y suspiraba con pesadez por el dolor.

El dolor era insoportable, pero ya estaba harto de ese hospital y solo quería marcharse, así que trató de fingir lo mejor que podía, aunque apenas podía lograrlo.

El propio doctor parecía mirarlo con un rostro que quería decir "sé que te duele como una paliza, pero voy a fingir que te creo".

— Yo aconsejaría que se quede una noche más. — Dijo el doctor. — Pero teniendo a Ronnie como esposa, estoy seguro de que tendrá un mejor tratamiento en su casa que aquí.

Oír eso reanimó bastante a Lincoln, tanto que el dolor del brazo parecía disminuir. Aunque solo un poco, muy poco.

— Bien, eso sería genial. — Lincoln mencionó sonriendo brevemente. Entonces el Doctor comenzó a vendar el brazo. Mientras que Lincoln comenzó a desviar la mirada de aquello.  
Le dolía y mucho en realidad, pero no podía quejarse, prefería estar en casa en lugar de un día más ahí.

— Muy bien, yo le sugiero 4 semanas de reposo un mes si es que la herida no mejora. Le recomiendo tomar analgésicos para el dolor, dos veces al día después de comer y cenar. Hacer ejercicios con ese brazo para estimular la circulación. Y una recuperación más rápida. — Mencionó el doctor terminando de vendar el brazo de Lincoln.

— Bien. — Lincoln respondió mientras colocaba su brazo en la reposadera. — Entonces eso sería todo, ¿no?

— Bueno, ven a control en una semana más. — Dijo el doctor. — Luego vienes a control a fin de mes, ahí sabremos que tal va la evolución de tu herida.

— Esta bien, doctor. —dijo Lincoln, moviendo otro poco el brazo para volver a sensibilizarlo.

Ronnie lo ayudó a incorporarse, y mientras preparaba sus cosas para irse, ella hablaba sobre los últimos detalles del tratamiento con el doctor. Esperaba no tardar demasiado en recuperarse, tenía que estar operativo en el club, tenía que ser útil en su hogar.

Y debía arreglar el asunto del aserradero. Tarde o temprano, Ronnie se enteraría de que ya no trabajaba ahí. Eso destruiría toda la red de engaños, y su furia seguramente bastaría para romperle los dos brazos.

No se le ocurría qué inventar, cualquier mentira podía ser fácilmente destrozada si Ronnie hacía las preguntas correctas. Ella era muy inteligente, nunca olvidaba eso. Era lo mejor de ella, y lo que nunca dejaría de acorralarlo.

Lincoln comenzó a pensar en un plan para seguir ocultando la verdad de Sons. Mientras que Ronnie y el Doctor Ramírez hablaban sobre el tratamiento que debía seguir para evitar infecciones o un problema más severo en el futuro.

Mientras que Mark y Joseph habían pasado al tercer nivel del hospital. Su presencia ahí sí era algo intimidante pero los trabajadores hacían como que no veían nada así no se meterían en problemas.

Mark entonces se dirigió a la recepcionista la cual se vio un poco intimidada por la presencia de los dos ahí.

— Disculpe, vinimos a buscar a una enfermera, se llama Alexia, pero su nombre de Pila es Alex. ¿Está por aquí? — Preguntó mirando a la recepcionista la cual se veía un poco nerviosa al tener a dos Sons Frente a ella.

— Eh… Sí tenemos a una enfermera llamada Alexia, pero está ocupada ahora. ¿Por qué no la esperan aquí mientras se…?

— No, no podemos esperar, díganos donde está. — Joseph ordenó mientras que la recepcionista se ponía aún más nerviosa.

— B-bueno, e-ella está en un procedimiento a-ahora. — Dijo ella. — E-en el box ocho. Si quiere..., puede esperar aquí.

— Vamos a esperar afuera del box, a menos que tenga problemas. — Dijo Joseph de modo amenazante, asustando aún más a la ya aterrada enfermera.

— N-no, no hay ningún problema, esperen donde gusten. — Dijo ella, deseando en su interior que los moteros se fueran pronto.

Joseph fue a reunirse con Mark, el ruido de las botas sonaba fuerte en el piso pulcramente limpio del hospital. No podían verse más fuera de lugar.

— Así que, box ocho. — Dijo Mark, mirando el número que identificaba la sala. Por el ruido, parecía que le estaban haciendo un examen a alguien.

— Sí… Supongo que así es. — Replicó Joseph cansado, estaba seguro de que encontraría a esa chica. — Estate al pendiente de qué no ocurra un cagadero Mark. — Mencionó mirando a su alrededor por precaución.

Y si no entonces robarían los expedientes y las bolsas de sangre para salvar a su presidente, Aunque eso sería si radicalmente algo se saliera de las manos de Tick o de Mike, o de Richard.

O la Policía viniera de imprevisto al Hospital para arrestarlos. Todo parecía una olla de presión que en cualquier segundo podía explotar. Y el cagadero qué Joseph y Mark se iban a meter por estar en ese momento.

Mientras tanto Lincoln salía de su habitación junto con su familia. Listo para volver a casa con su pequeña sujetándole de la mano del brazo bueno. Y con su esposa ayudándole a pasar por el pasillo con cuidado. Lincoln estaba feliz de finalmente salir de ahí junto a las dos mujeres que más amaba en su vida…

Hasta qué Joseph y Mark se encontraron frente a frente y cara a cara con Lincoln y su familia… Lincoln se paralizó en ese mismo instante… Ronnie miró a ambos motociclistas y Luz también. Y el silencio fue abrumador en ese punto.

Ese momento fue incómodo para ambos. Ningún grupo quería comenzar a hablar, y el silencio se prolongó por lo que parecían ser horas. Ni siquiera Luz se atrevía a decir algo, intimidada por esas inmensas figuras tan aterradoras.

— Bueno..., — Dijo finalmente Joseph. — Bobby nos dijo lo que te pasó. ¿Ya estás mejor?

— Eh..., sí. — Dijo nervioso Lincoln. — Ahora me voy a casa..., a seguir el tratamiento allí. Eh..., ¿cómo van las cosas en el club?

— Bueno..., digamos que hemos estado mejor. — Dijo Joseph, y Lincoln entendió de inmediato que le estaba ocultando algo. Una cosa muy grave.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — Preguntó Ronnie Anne. Joseph y Mark se miraron.

— Bueno..., buscábamos a la hermana de un Son. — Dijo finalmente Joseph.

"¿Sí? ¿para qué? ¿Ella sabe demasiado? ¿Es otra de las víctimas qué van a agregar a la Lista?" Pensó internamente Ronnie con toda la intención de lanzarle a ellos esas mismas palabras.

— Pues no creo que a la chica qué están buscando está aquí. ¿Por qué no van a buscarla en uno de sus bares o un club de Strippers? — Preguntó Ronnie de manera casi despreciativa.

— Por qué… Ella trabaja aquí. — Joseph respondió haciendo que Ronnie se enojara aún más.

— Pues díganle a Roberto qué sus problemas no son asunto mío ni de mi familia. — Respondió tajante mientras enfrentaba a Joseph sin miedo.

— No te veníamos a buscar a tú Ronalda… Aunque nos ayudarías mucho si nos dijeras qué tipo de sangre eres. — Respondió Joseph encarando a una leona, dispuesta a atacar y defender a su familia.

— ¿Y para qué quieren saber eso? — Preguntó seria, pues no tenía miedo a que él la amenazará con hacerle daño a ella o a su hija, primero muerta antes de darles la oportunidad.

Joseph desvío la mirada desde Ronnie Anne hacia Lincoln, y decidió ir con más tacto. Decir que Bobby estaba malherido por una puñalada era como tirarle una granada de fragmentación a Lincoln.

— Se me ocurrió hacer una ficha médica de cada uno de mis hermanos, para acelerar las cosas si hay problemas. — De hecho, no era una mala idea, debía memorizarla. — Pero quiero que sea una sorpresa para Bobby, está muy nervioso y quería alegrar un poco la semana.

— ¿Esperas que crea eso? — Dijo molesta Ronnie. — No soy una estúpida.

— Nadie te está llamando así. — Quería decir cosas más hirientes, pero eso significaba provocar la ira de Lincoln y una probable muerte segura

— ¿Entonces por qué están aquí? — Preguntó de nuevo haciendo qué Joseph se quedará callado, no podía decirle qué su hermano se estaba muriendo por qué Lincoln estaba justamente en ese lugar y tampoco podía hacer como que nada estaba pasando pues cada minuto que pasaba pensaban en el riesgo de muerte de Bobby. — ¿Y bien?

— Solo… Solo lo necesitamos, ¿De acuerdo? — Respondió de la manera más tranquila que pudo para la esposa de Lincoln. El cual comenzó a sospechar que algo malo había sucedido.

— ¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas a él directamente? — Replicó Ronnie haciendo que el ambiente se pusiera aún más tenso.

— Mire señorita Ronalda, solo queremos saberlo, ¿de acuerdo? No queremos molestarla a usted y a su querida, querida familia. — Mark Respondió tratando de evitar un conflicto entre ambos.

— El grupo sanguíneo de Bobby es A positivo. — Dijo ella con la seriedad de una roca. — Ahora pueden irse.

— Eh..., si, ya nos vamos. — Dijo Joseph. De ninguna forma se iban a ir, pero quería que Ronnie se alejara, y estaba convencido de que no iba a sugerir que bajaran juntos.

Le iba a hacer una llamada a Tyler, quizás si tenía sangre compatible con Bobby y no necesitaban seguir ahí.

— Espera. — Dijo Lincoln. — ¿Bobby está bien?

Era una pregunta muy cruel, que ninguno de los dos quería ni sabía cómo responder, pero Lincoln esperaba una respuesta.

Joseph y Mark se miraron el uno al otro, la hermandad entre Lincoln y Bobby era indestructible. Y si algo le pasaba a Bobby Lincoln se preocupaba poderosamente por él y viceversa. Mark suspiró ante la incertidumbre de la pregunta para entonces mirar a los ojos de Lincoln.

— Solo… Solo te puedo decir qué está vivo. — Susurró haciendo que Lincoln se preocupara por su hermano, qué demonios había pasado el día de ayer por necesitar sangre del mismo tipo qué Bobby.

Ambos Sons comenzaron a Alejarse de Lincoln y de su esposa e hija para dirigirse con Alex, quien les daría las bolsas de sangre.

Mientras que Lincoln veía con preocupación a la dirección que ambos habían ido… Debía ir al Club, debía ver qué las cosas estuvieran bien. Debía saberlo.

— Linc… ¿Ocurre algo? — Ronnie preguntó nerviosa por lo anterior acontecido con los Sons.

— Eh… Sí… Supongo...— Lincoln respondió rodando sus ojos de manera nerviosa a todas direcciones.

Eso no la convencía para nada, era muy obvio que ver a sus antiguos compañeros Sons lo había puesto nervioso. Pero ella lo entendía, él se había alejado del club, quien sabe, tal vez ellos lo habían amenazado de muerte.  
Recordó la visita que Bobby le hizo a Lincoln, y se asustó aún más. Tal vez a él también recordó esa visita. Tal vez estaba considerando volver al club. O simplemente se perturbo al verlos, como ella misma. Quizás le estaba dando muchas vueltas.

— ¿Api, quienes eran esos hombres? — Preguntó con inocencia Luz.  
Lincoln la miró sin saber muy bien cómo responderle.  
Definitivamente les habían echado a perder el día.

— Son...— Lincoln trató de pensar algo qué responder aún con la presencia de su esposa ahí mismo. — Son… Ellos son viejos amigos Luz. Y también son compañeros de tu tío Bobby.

— Oh. ¿Y él está bien api? — Preguntó la pequeña con cierta angustia por su tío.

Algo que Lincoln también se preguntaba con mucha ansiedad.

Debía saber qué había sucedido con Bobby y el club, no podía estar tranquilo hasta saberlo. Pero con su familia ahí no podía ni siquiera imaginar un plan de cómo ir al club sin parecer tan sospechoso.

Y necesitaba pensar rápido.

— No te preocupes Luz, tu tío es como un toro. Mientras más lo derriben más fuerte se levanta. — Respondió tratando de meterse también esa idea a sí mismo en la cabeza.

Bobby, su hermano, puede no ser tan fuerte como un toro, pero definitivamente peleaba como uno. Si necesitan el grupo sanguíneo de Bobby, quería decir que había perdido sangre. Es decir, que lo habían herido gravemente, tal vez a bala, o con un cuchillo, y no estaba en el hospital. Tyler podría hacer un gran trabajo, pero no poseía todos los elementos necesarios de un hospital.

Miró a los ojos a Ronnie Anne, y entendió que ella había llegado a la misma conclusión.

— Vámonos a casa, Luz. — Dijo él, intentando sonreír.

No podía imaginar la reacción que tendría Lori cuando se enterara de que habían herido a su esposo.

Mientras que Lincoln, Ronnie y Luz salían del hospital Mark y Joseph finalmente llegaban al Box-8 mientras que aún tenían el recuerdo del encuentro de Ronnie. Joseph más qué Mark pues esa mirada firme y sin miedo, esa postura impenetrable y segura, y esa forma qué haberse enfrentado frente a frente a él.

Era digna de una Santiago.

— Bueno… Debo decir que tiene la actitud de su padre. — Mencionó Joseph recargándose cerca de las puertas de la sala.

— Sí… Ya veo por qué Lincoln se enamoró de ella, encontrar a una mujer así de fiera no es muy común que digamos. — Respondió Mark asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Por un momento me recordó a Roberto, ese perro nunca le tuvo miedo a nada. Ni siquiera a la muerte. — Volvió a mencionar mientras recordaba a su presidente.

— Si, Roberto era de hierro, peleaba sin miedo a morir. — La conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que a Mark no le gustaba para nada — Quizás ella habría sido un gran presidente de haber sido hombre.

— No empecemos con cosas raras. — Ordenó Joseph. — Joder, ¿por qué tardan tanto?

— Creo que están operando a alguien. — Dijo Mark intentando afinar el oído. Quiso mirar por la rendija de la puerta, pero no se veía nada.

— Disculpen, caballeros. — Dijo una voz a espaldas de Joseph, y vieron la calmada figura del doctor Ramírez. — Oí que buscan a Alex. ¿Para que necesitan verla?

— Eso no le incumbe. — Dijo secamente Joseph. — No vamos a atacarla si eso piensa.

— No, por supuesto que no. Incluso entre ustedes debe haber Límites. — Respondió de manera tranquila mientras ambos Sons lo miraban atentamente. — Y bueno… supongo que necesitan algo de ella, ¿cierto? No por nada la están buscando.

— Por qué no hace esto más fácil y le pide que venga. — Joseph pidió casi de manera amenazante.

El Doctor miró a ambos Sons, no sabían qué querían o tramaban, pero varías cosas podrían suceder si se negaba. Y a su vez sí accedía. No sabía si le harían daño o si le pedirán hacer algo. Y sí él o ella se rehusaban entonces las probabilidades de ser amenazados o golpeados serían muy grandes. Por no decir que ellos podrían asesinarlos.

— Esperen aquí por favor. — Pidió el Doctor mientras entraba a la sala de operaciones.

Tardó poco tiempo en salir, junto a una aterrada enfermera. Joseph bufó, no quería alargar aún más aquello.

— Disculpe, doctor, queremos hablar en privado con ella. — Dijo Mark.

El doctor dudó unos segundos, pero luego retrocedió hasta el pasillo.

— ¿Q-Qué quieren? — Preguntó ella asustada.

— Tyler nos envía. — Dijo rápidamente Joseph. — Necesita sangre del tipo A positivo.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó ella asustada.

— Es mucho mejor para usted si no pregunta.

— Escuchen, no quiero tener problemas, solo díganme ¿para qué necesitan la sangre? — Ella pidió tratando de mantener la calma ante ambos motociclistas.

— Oye tranquila, no te vamos a hacer daño. — Mark dijo tratando de calmarla. — Tyler nos dijo que le debían un favor y quiere cobrarlo. — Dijo haciendo qué ella se tranquilizará por unos momentos. Aunque eso no impidió que le pusiera demasiado nerviosa estar junto a dos Sons.

— Ok… Ok, solo… Solo déjenme terminar la operación y les daré lo que quieren. — Alex le respondió a Mark

— Es que ese es el problema, no tenemos mucho tiempo. — Joseph recalcó mientras la enfermera comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más incómoda.

— Escuchen, apenas y pude ayudar a mi hermana Ashley con una de sus amigas de su club, sí ella se entera que estuve ayudando a Sons seguro y me van a Matar. — Respondió insegura a lo que ambos Se miraron extrañados.

— Espera… ¿Tick no es tu único hermano? — Preguntó Joseph primero.

— ¿Tiene otra hermana? — Mark replicó con curiosidad.

— ¿De qué club hablas? — Ambos asediaban a la pobre enfermera con preguntas qué ella no podía ni quería responder.

— Okey, okey. — Dijo ella, retrocediendo. — Les daré la sangre, pero por favor, por favor, no le digan a nadie, ni a Tick, donde la consiguieron. Ni una palabra. Nada.

Ambos se miraron, y luego asintieron. Ya podrían hablar con Tyler y enterarse de todo lo demás. Ahora la prioridad era Bobby, y sin preguntas sería mejor.

— Bien, ve, pero ningún truco. — Dijo Joseph. — Ya sabes que no tenemos piedad.

— S-Sí, lo sé. — Dijo asustada, y prácticamente corrió a buscar las bolsas de sangre.

Mark miró a su V.P con algo de seriedad por lo anterior acontecido.

— ¿Recuerdas lo qué Tick nos dijo sobre no presionarla? — Dijo sin quitar esa misma expresión de su rostro.

— Hey, cada segundo que perdemos es un segundo qué cuenta para Bobby. — Respondió con el ceño fruncido. — Además ella comentó de un club y si mal no me equivoco dijo el nombre de una mujer. Si eso es cierto es que hay un club en Royal Woods que integra hombres y mujeres por igual.

— No cambies el tema Joseph. Yo sé que Bobby está en peligro, pero aun así no nos da derecho a presionar a Alex de esa manera. — Mark respondió mirando de frente a su VP

— No voy a ponerme a discutir eso contigo Mark. — Replicó el V.P sin darle leña al fuego de Mark, no era momento para pelear y menos en ese momento. — Dijo que su nombre era Ashley… Pero aun así no sabemos qué club es el que está aceptando mujeres.

— Bueno, cuando vemos a una motera en la calle, fijémonos en su chaqueta y listo. — Dijo Mark, riendo un poco, pero su vicepresidente no veía motivos para reír.

— Mark, esto no es un chiste. — Dijo Joseph, cruzándose de brazos.

— Está bien, está bien. — Dijo Mark. — Pero no asustes más a la hermana de Tick. Piensa que él está salvando a Bobby.

— El, no su hermana. — Respondió Joseph, riendo un poco. — No tengo para que tenerle paciencia, sobre todo después de esperar y perder el tiempo todo el rato que estaba operando quizás, pero qué idiota.

— Bueno, solo digo, es que no se ve nada mal. — Mar comentó recordando cómo se veía la enfermera. — Digo. Para ser hermana de Tick se ve que ella fue quién heredó todos los genes buenos.

— No jodas qué te gusta esa mujer. — Joseph Respondió arqueando una ceja a Mark.

— Digo. Es una mujer joven, es algo más pura y mucho más limpia qué las mujeres qué luego están en el club. — Mark volvió a comentar mirando de reojo a Joseph. — Además viejo, uno nunca sabe cuándo puedes encontrar a alguien así, parece un buen partido a pesar de ser la hermana de Tick.

— Mark déjate de cosas raras, cuando te pones a hablar así me dan ganas de zurrarte la cara a golpes. — Joseph respondió mirando fastidiado a su compañero.

— Bueno, solo decía.

— Hoy no has hecho nada más que decir cosas bien raras. — Dijo Joseph. — A veces me cagas, Mark, de verdad que a veces me dan ganas de evitarte hablar para que la cagues.

— Oye, yo solo estaba hablando bien de la hermana de Tick. — Dijo Mark, riendo un poco al ver la molestia de Joseph. — ¿O acaso tú no la encuentras bonita?

— Lo es ahora. — Respondió Joseph. — Pero que no se te olvide que es la hermana de Tick. En un par de años o en diez va a terminar siendo igual que él, está en sus genes.

El personal médico los observaba con temor, y bastante inquietos, esperando que se marcharan pronto. Varios se vieron tentados a llamar a los guardias, pero temían que eso acabara en un tiroteo.

Para fortuna de todos, Alex casi corría cargando con las bolsas que habían pedido los Sons. Estaban en un contenedor plástico para evitar su daño.

— Aquí está la sangre, no la sometan a altas temperaturas. — Dijo ella, temblando de miedo.

— Hey tranquila. — Mark le respondió sonriéndole a la enfermera. — Sé qué somos Sons, pero no te vamos a hacer daño. — Comentó tomando el contenedor.

— Ya era Hora. — Joseph comentó tomando el contenedor de las manos de Mark y escondiéndolo bajo su chaqueta. — Vámonos Mark, no hay tiempo que perder. — Dijo dirigiéndose al fondo del pasillo evitando contacto con todos a su alrededor.

Aunque Mark se quedó unos momentos con la enfermera.

— Oye, tranquila Alex, solo vinimos por esto, no pretendíamos presionarte o hacerte daño. ¿De acuerdo? Solo… Necesitábamos tu ayuda. — Dijo posando una mano en el hombro de la enfermera algo que ella no supo cómo tomar pues se le hacía incomodo qué ese hombre le hablará así. — Solo… Solo quédate tranquila. ¿Está bien? No vamos a lastimarte. — Dijo tratando de sonar amable y dedicándole una sonrisa.

— ¡Hey, vamos! — Gritó Joseph, y todos en el pasillo se sorprendieron. — ¡Rápido! ¡No pierdas más el puto tiempo!

Alex y Mark lo miraron, ella estaba confundida, y muy asustada, pues si se enteraban de que ayudó a los Sons, o que un Son estaba interesado en ella, podría ser su fin. Mark solo estaba algo molesto, por estar impedido de seguir avanzando con Alex. Esa mujer le había gustado, y bastante.

— Ya voy. — Gritó él. — Esta bien, Alex, nos vemos más adelante.

Aquello intentó sonar como un avance romántico, incluso como algo tierno, pero Alex lo sintió como una amenaza, y comenzó a temblar, como si el lugar fuera aún más frío.

Rápidamente, sin contestar, entró al box.

— Eso fue lo peor que he visto. — Dijo Joseph. — ¿Intentabas coquetearle o amenazarla?

— No creo que sea Importante Jo. — Mark respondió con sinceridad y con un poco de decepción. Estar en su posición como Son era algo que solía darles respeto a todos a su alrededor. Pero para una mujer que no era adepta a ese mundo y además vivía aplastada por los estilos de vida de dos de sus hermanos, le causaba miedo.

Y eso de alguna manera le decepcionó pues sabía que no encontraría a alguien que realmente lo quisiera.

Ambos finalmente salieron haciendo que el Policía volverá a ponerse nervioso por la presencia de ambos Sons.

— Toma, aquí está tu radio. — Joseph dijo dejando caer el aparato sin baterías en la mano del policía. — No nos causen problemas, ¿de acuerdo? — Como respuesta tuvo un asentimiento nervioso por parte del policía. — Bien, vamos Mark.

Ambos subieron a sus motos, y partieron a toda velocidad en dirección a la casa de Tyler. Tenían la sangre, del tipo correcto, lo que significaba que podrían salvar a Bobby. Mark incluso sonreía por la felicidad.

Tan concentrados estaban que tardaron en darse cuenta de que la policía los estaba siguiendo.

En cuanto se dieron cuenta, aceleraron, y el coche patrulla encendió su sirena, dejando claro que iba de persecución. Seguramente alguien en el hospital los llamó.

No era la primera vez que un policía los seguía, de hecho, ya estaban acostumbrados, y la costumbre les había indicado cuál era la mejor forma de perderlos.

Mark y Joseph aceleraron para tratar de perder a la policía en el camino, por lo que al encontrar una doble vía ambos se separaron. Por suerte la policía al ver a ambos separándose decidió seguir a Mark. Pues el V.P. era quien tenía las bolsas de sangre en su chaleco. Si lo detenían a él entonces no llegarían a tiempo para ayudar a Bobby, y aún más arrestarían a Joseph por robar suplementos médicos del hospital  
Por lo que Joseph tomó un atajo al despacho de Tick, pues con la ventaja que Mark le había dado al separarse debía aprovecharla para llevar lo que su presidente necesitaba a tiempo.

Y mientras Mark conducía por las carreteras para desviar la atención, los policías pedían refuerzos por la moto que se les había escapado de las manos.

Joseph oía las sirenas venir por todas las direcciones, algunas muy lejanas, otras bastante cercanas, pero aún no lograba ver ningún vehículo policial. Eso era una gran señal, significaba que aún no lo veían ni trataban de darle alcance. Tomó la ruta hacia el barrio de Tick, y mientras más se acercaba, más lejanas se oían las sirenas de la policía.

Mark no lo tuvo tan fácil. La patrulla jamás lo perdió de vista, por lo que se mantenían tras él como sabuesos. Y venían dos patrullas más, no necesitaban nada para derribarlo, bastaba un ligero empujón y lo destrozarían, o peor, destrozarían su moto. Así que pensó rápidamente, y trató de perderlos entrando a una plaza.

Ahí Mark se encontró con otra dificultad, pues en la plaza había civiles, los cuales trató de esquivar, mientras que aún escuchaba a la policía detrás suyo.

No lo atraparían con vida eso era seguro, pero aun así no le era fácil perder a la policía.

Mark entonces se encontró con una vía de escape, un callejón que llevaba a una calle menos transitada y que fácilmente podía escapar, por lo que apretó el Clutch y el Freno lo más fuerte que pudo para dar una vuelta muy brusca y entonces soltó para ir directo al callejón. En donde aceleró a toda marcha para salir lo antes posible.

Entonces los policías se detuvieron al ver como el Son se escapaba por el callejón. Uno de ellos desenfundó su pistola para dispararle a las llantas de la moto o para herir al motociclista para llevarlo directo a un hospital donde lo interrogarían sin piedad.

Pero entonces y antes de que el Policía pudiera disparar, Mark salió de ahí cagando leches.

Joseph tocó la puerta, y previniendo de que sus hermanos no se confiarían y posiblemente tuvieran sus armas preparadas, decidió anunciarse.

— Chicos, soy yo, Joseph. — Dijo él. — Abran pronto, tengo la sangre para Bobby, es del grupo correcto.

Aún no acababa de hablar, cuando Mike abrió la puerta y le permitió pasar.

— ¡Joseph! — Exclamó aliviado, pero confundido de verlo solo. — ¿Y Mark?

— Nos vio la policía, así que nos separamos y lo siguieron a él. — Dijo sacando el contenedor con sangre de debajo de su chaqueta.

En otra época le habría molestado que la policía pensara que él era menos importante o peligroso que Mark, pero en ese momento había sido perfecto que pensaran así.

— ¡Maldición! — Se dijo Richard al escuchar eso. — ¿Entonces atraparán a Mark?

— No sí es que él es lo suficientemente astuto como para escapar… O si es que tiene tanta suerte. — Joseph respondió dándole la sangre a Tick. — Ten, ahora ayúdalo.

— Bien. — Dijo mientras tomaba el recipiente y sacaba una de las bolsas para ponerla en un sujetador improvisado. — Espero que no hayan presionado mucho a Alexia. Ella se pone algo nerviosa a veces. — Comentó mientras tomaba una de las intravenosas que tenía entre sus herramientas.

— No, para nada, de hecho, fue muy cooperativa en ese aspecto. — Joseph mintió recordando por unos instantes el cómo había tratado a la hermana de Tick.

— Eso espero, después de todo es mi hermana. — Dijo Tick revisando los signos vitales de Bobby y comenzaba a pasar la sangre. Al ver como absorbía la sangre, decidió acelerar un poco para que no tardara en recibir el litro que necesitaba.

Joseph entonces recordó lo que Alex le había hablado sobre una hermana, una tal Ashley, y aquel club que dejaba entrar a mujeres.

— Oye Tick. — Preguntó él, tratando de ir con calma. — ¿Cuantas hermanas tienes?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? — Preguntó el médico, alzando apenas la vista.

— No, por nada, solo curiosidad.

— Pues… Solo 2 en realidad, Son Alexia y Ashley. — Respondió enfocado completamente en Bobby. — Pero yo les digo Alex y Ash, Alex es dos años menor que yo y Ash es la más pequeña. — Comentó aliviando un poco por el pulso de Bobby el cual estaba correspondiendo correctamente. — Ahhh bien. Bobby estará bien. Su pulso se está normalizando.

— Oye y esa tal Ash… ¿Pertenece a un club de motociclistas? — Joseph volvió a interrogar clavando sus ojos en el médico.

— Hasta donde yo sé no.…— Tick respondió con total sinceridad para limpiarse las manos. — De hecho… ¿Hay M.C's en los que aceptan mujeres?

— Créeme, dije lo mismo cuando lo oí. — Dijo Joseph. — No se me ocurre ningún club que pueda hacer eso, tendré que investigarlo.

— ¿Y si es un club nuevo, fundado por mujeres? — Sugirió Mike.

— No creo, aunque tendría mucho sentido. — Dijo Joseph. — No sé qué club llegaría a aceptar mujeres.

Mike simplemente se acercó a ver como goteaba la sangre hacia Bobby. Les había costado un poco llevarla, pero estaba valiendo la pena. Al menos Bobby respiraba con normalidad.

— ¿Crees que Ash se metería a algún club o algo así? — Preguntó Mike de repente.

— Es impulsiva pero no es tonta. — Dijo el médico militar revisando los implementos sobrantes. — Aunque..., no, no podría ser.

— Hmmm… Si tienes tiempo me gustaría que la contactes. — Joseph dijo sentándose al lado del médico del club.

— Eh… ¿Para qué? — Tick preguntó con extrañeza por lo que su V.P. le pedía.

— Sí hay un nuevo club en Royal Woods debemos saber cuál es y si podemos juntar nuestros lazos. — Joseph respondió mirando a Tick a los ojos. — Pero si es un club de los que ya se han establecido aquí… Entonces necesitaremos tomar medidas ante ello.

— Oye. No estarás hablando de matar chicas. ¿Verdad? — Preguntó el Médico sintiendo un extraño hormigueo en el cuerpo.

— No, claro que no.— Dijo Joseph. — Hablamos de matar moteros rivales.

— Joder, hablamos de matar niñas que se creen malas. — Respondió Mike. — No es como si tuviéramos que enfrentar a sujetos de dos metros.

— Un Lamb es un Lamb tenga o no tetas. — Dijo Joseph. — No digo que busquemos un grupo de niñitas y las matemos. Hablamos de destruir Lambs y Angels of Death, no de sus géneros. Solo fíjense en sus chaquetas.

— Si hay un club aceptando mujeres. — Dijo Mike, y luego se rio un poco. — ¿Quieres decir que haremos lo mismo?

— No imagino a una mujer peleando por entrar a los Sons. — Dijo Tyler.

— Hmmm… Este club ha sido estrictamente de hombres desde qué J.T y los First 9 lo iniciaron en California. — Joseph comentó pensando detenidamente esa posibilidad. — Digo… Un cambio de reglas a estas alturas no nos vendría mal. — Dijo haciendo que todos a su alrededor lo miraron con curiosidad.

— Oye… No estarás hablando de integrar mujeres a Sons… ¿O sí? — Tyler preguntó aun mirando con extrañeza a su V.P.

— No, pero recuerden que en California ya tenemos Sons de raza afroamericana. — Joseph respondió mirando de reojo a Tick. — Y más aún tenemos hombres de ascendencia Latina en nuestras filas. — Comentó mirando a Bobby y a Richard. — Solo digo que sí ahora las chicas se están uniendo a los M.C. No se sorprendan qué Sons también comience a integrarlas.

— Bueno, no sé. — Dijo Mike. — No creo que una mujer pueda manejar una metralleta, seguro sale volando hacia atrás. Ni siquiera las he visto manejando en motocicleta.

— Piensa que ya las permiten en el ejército. — Dijo Tyler. — Sí, en el puto ejército. Pueden manejar una metralleta.

— Es cosa de números. — Dijo Joseph. — Piensa que todas las mujeres que se irán a otros clubes pueden acabar viniendo a Sons. Si no las aceptamos, acabarán llegando con los otros clubes que sí las aceptan.

— Creo que entiendo tu punto. — Dijo Mike. — Igual no me convence. Pero si Bobby lo aprueba, no me voy a quejar.

— Supongo que Los tiempos cambian...— Richard se dijo mientras se acomodaba en uno de los asientos del despacho. — Pero aun así… No siento qué integrar chicas al club sea lo mejor. Pero… ¿Quién soy yo para opinar? Aunque no me podría acostumbrar al nombre de Daughters of Anarchy. Eso sí sonaría tonto.

— No digas estupideces, no vamos a cambiar el nombre del club solo por qué las señoritas quieren su lugar. — Respondió Joseph mirando a Richard con cierta incomodidad. Más que con Mark.

— Mejor ve a ver si Mark ya está llegando. — Replicó Mike mientras Richard se cruzaba de brazos.

— Ok… Pero no por qué yo quiera.

— No sé quién es más raro, si tú o Mark. — Dijo Joseph, acercándose a Bobby. La sangre seguía pasando desde la bolsa hacia su presidente, no era algo agradable de ver.

-— Oye, sólo daba mi opinión. — Respondió Richard. — Si te molesta, ya es culpa tuya.

— Mejor ve si viene Mark. — Dijo Joseph, ya algo fastidiado por lo que estaba diciendo Richard. Hasta cierto punto lo entendía, había sido forzado a su hermano y eso le había dejado traumas difícilmente superables.

— No viene todavía. — Respondió Richard. — Espero que no lo hayan atrapado..., espera, creo que ahí viene.

En efecto era él, el cual llegaba con su moto a pocos litros de quedarse sin gasolina. A ver el escondite de sus hermanos no dudó en ir a esconder su moto en el garaje y entrar a verlos a todos.

— Mark, qué bien qué llegas. ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? — Joseph preguntó para ver a su hermano cansado pero positivo de lo qué había sucedido ese día.

— Mierda. Esos putos policías son como perros. — Dijo dejando caer su casco al suelo. — Estuve como 1 hora intentando perderlos. Y aun así otra puta patrulla me estuvo persiguiendo, no me había sentido así desde esa vez qué Angels of Death nos estuvo persiguiendo en camino a Set Antonio.

— ¿Estás herido? — Tyler preguntó levantándose a ver a Mark.

— No… Solo cansado. — Respondió Mark desplomándose en el sillón del lugar. — Mierda… Por poco y otra vez…

— Esos putos policías. — Maldijo Mike. — Antes era mucho más fácil tratar con ellos y perderlos.

— Los de antes o eran maricas, o eran sobornables. — Dijo Richard.

— Por eso mismo los quitaron, apenas servían para dejar a la ciudad sin donas. — Bromeó Joseph, y se rio un poco antes de ponerse serio otra vez. — Y los reemplazaron con los mejores del Estado. Incluso con policías de otros Estados.

— Eso debería ser ilegal. — Murmuró molesto Mike, mirando por la ventana, por si veía algún policía.

— Solo uno es de Royal Woods, uno afroamericano. — Dijo Joseph. — De los otros, el más cercano es de Hazeltucky.

— Sí… Y escuché decir de Rasmus qué les habían llegado una policía desde New York. — Comentó Richard. — Dice que, aunque sea una azul, se ve buena y qué tiene buen culo. — Dijo haciendo reír a Mike.

— Rasmus tiene un gusto raro por las mujeres que lo someten, así que no le hagas caso. — Joseph respondió mirando al crew que tenía en esos momentos. — Esos policías nuevos ya nos están tocando los huevos. Ojalá y Stan hubiera seguido al mando de la comisaría.

— Sí… Qué mal qué decidió jubilarse tan pronto. Ese viejo cabrón nos habría hecho muchos favores. — Comentó Mark ante sus hermanos mesa.

— Ahora ya no podemos sobornar a nadie. — Dijo Joseph. — Todos deberían tenerlo claro. Ni siquiera podemos sobornar a los patrulleros, le temen más a su nuevo jefe que a nosotros.

— Vaya mierda. — Dijo Mark, bastante molesto por aquella persecución. — Con un par de azules en el bolsillo, toda la campaña contra los Lambs habría sido mucho más fácil.

— La única ventaja es que al menos ellos tampoco tienen apoyo de la policía. — Dijo Joseph.

— No es malo, pero es mejor contar con más ventajas. — Dijo Mark. — ¿No podríamos sobornar a un federal o a algún policía de mayor rango?

— En Michigan deben abundar federales corruptos, pero no.— Dijo Joseph. — Esas autoridades no vienen a Royal Woods.

— Están mejor acomodados en otros pueblos y ciudades. — Richard comentó mirando a los demás. — De seguro tragando donas y valiendo verga como siempre.

— Sí… Pero por suerte no nos han incriminado a nosotros por la explosión de aquel bar. — Mark dijo casi en un susurro.

— Eso me recuerda que...— Joseph se levantó de su asiento para tomar su casco. — Mike, Mark, vengan conmigo, necesitamos volver al club. — Ordenó mientras los demás comenzaban a levantarse a excepción de Mark.

— No creo que sea buena idea Jo. Apenas pude escapar de esos polizontes, sí me ven de vuelta en las calles voy a ser objeto de persecución… Otra vez. — Comentó con un aire de cansancio. — Además mi vieja Dyna ya se quedó sin gasolina. No podría ir, aunque quisiera.

— Mierda… Entonces ven con nosotros Richard. — Joseph ordenó haciendo qué este mismo se levantará.

— En seguida. — Richard respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Tick, tú y Mark quédense cuidando a Bobby, Si no volvemos, quiere decir qué ocurrió un cagadero en el club. — Joseph dijo mientras comenzaba a salir con los demás por sus motos mientras qué Mark y Tick se quedaban para seguir cuidando de su presidente.

— Oigan. ¿En serio creen que esa oficial de la que habló Rasmus tenga buen culo? — Richard interrogó curioso mientras se montaba en su moto.

— Joder, ¿Richard, tienes que preguntar eso ahora? — Dijo Joseph, preparándose para partir. — Estas igual que Mark, yo diría que peor. No sé qué rayos les pasa.

— Relájate, Joseph. — Se rio Mike. — Le estas dando mucha importancia a lo que estos dos dicen.

— Escuchen, estamos en un momento delicado. — Dijo el vicepresidente. — Nuestro presidente está malherido, estamos en plena guerra de bandas y la policía ya nos echó el ojo. No quiero que sean héroes, pero al menos déjenme trabajar en paz.

— Okey, Joseph, ya entendimos. — Dijo Mike. — Vamos al club. Oye, se me olvidaba, ya que estuvieron en el hospital, ¿supiste algo de Lincoln?

— Ya está mejor. — Respondió encendiendo su moto. — Pero tuve un encuentro algo incomodo con su esposa. — Dijo arrancando de lleno hacia el club. Mientras que los dos también comenzaron a seguirlo. Joseph solo esperaba que el club siguiera igual que como se habían ido.

Mientras que Joseph pensaba en lo acontecido con Lincoln, los demás solo trataban de mantenerse tranquilos ante lo que sea que fuera qué encontrarán en el club. Incluso Richard parecía impaciente de llegar al club.

 **Mientras tanto con Lincoln…**

El hombre de cabello blanco había logrado reposar su cuerpo en asiento del auto de su esposa. Se le había hecho incomodo al inicio, pero logró encontrar una forma de acomodarse mientras era llevado a su hogar.

Suerte que su mente se había encontrado tranquila y los pensamientos no le acosaban tan fuertemente como antes.

— Linc, ¿cómo te sientes? — Ronnie preguntó al ver a su marido tan callado desde hace algunas horas.

— ¿Eh? — Balbuceó de manera casi torpe, pues con la mente más tranquila recordaba el sueño que había perdido esa noche en específico.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó nuevamente ella. Le preocupaba ver a Lincoln así de pensativo, no quería que llegara a casa lleno de preocupaciones.

— Bien, amor. — Dijo él, aunque era mentira, una respuesta prefabricada que Ronnie conocía bien.

— Lincoln, no tienes que mentirme. — Dijo ella alzando una ceja.

— Está bien, Ronn, no estoy bien. — Su esposa jamás sería engañada con una frase tan poco original. — Ver a los muchachos..., me dejó mal.

— Lo imaginé. — Dijo ella, y su voz comenzó a temblar. — Te recordaron el club y todo eso.

Y encima le habían dicho, indirectamente, que Bobby estaba malherido.

— Solo trato de no pensar mucho en ello ¿sabes? — Mencionó Lincoln mirando por la ventana del carro.

— Te entiendo. — Ronnie respondió deteniéndose ante el semáforo. — Linc… Yo, quiero que sepas, que te amo… Y qué sé qué muchas cosas aún te duelen. Yo sé que esa transición de Son a papá… Te sigue doliendo mucho, por no estar ahí con esos hombres en todo momento. — Su esposa comentó para verlo a los ojos. — Y yo… Sé que aprecias mucho a mi hermano. Y aunque no lo creas él también me preocupa, pero, es su culpa también… Por estar rodeado de todo eso de lo que te pedí que te alejarás. — Comentó tomando el rostro de su esposo en su mano para verlo a los ojos.

— Sí… Supongo. — Lincoln desvió la mirada con pena, por no poderle decir que la verdad había vuelto a ese mundo a escondidas de su esposa e hija.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Ronnie volvió a preguntar con preocupación al ver como Lincoln le desviaba la mirada de manera melancólica.

— No.…— Ladeó la cabeza en señal de negación. — Solo… Solo no quiero que te preocupes tanto por mí. ¿Ok? Te amo y eso es lo más importante.

Ella se conmovió al oír la voz de su esposo. Efectivamente, en la amaba. La amaba tanto, que había cambiado todo su modo de vida, todo lo que disfrutaba, por ella.

No podía amarla más que eso.

— Yo sé todo lo que tuviste que sacrificar por nosotras. — Contestó ella. — Y por eso confío en ti, sé que eres el mejor padre, el mejor esposo. Jamás olvido que me amas.

Lincoln sonrió, su esposa sí que sabía cómo levantarle el ánimo.

— No le hagas caso a esos tipos. — Dijo Lincoln. — Aunque..., me preocupó Bobby.

— Sí… A mí también. — Ronnie respondió con completa sinceridad. — Me preguntó ¿qué habrá sucedido? — Pensó mientras comenzaba a avanzar ante la luz verde del semáforo.

— Api. — Lincoln sintió como su hija comenzaba a jalarle de la playera para llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué pasó pequeña? — Preguntó Lincoln acomodándose en su asiento para ver a su hija.

— Yo también te quiero. — Dijo simplemente para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su padre.

— Je Jeh. Yo igual pequeña Luz. — Lincoln respondió acariciando la mejilla de su hija.

Jamás era más sincero que cuando le decía a Luz que la amaba. Recordar el llanto de su hija, pensando que era por su culpa el estado grave de su padre, hacía que se sintiera como una basura. A él no le importaría soportar torturas con tal de proteger a su hija.

— Api, ¿en casa te pondrás bien? — Le pregunto la pequeña.

— Eso espero, Lucecita. — Dijo él. — En casa me cuidaré mejor, y no tendrán que ir al hospital para verme.

El odiaba a los hospitales, apenas si pudo tolerarlos cuando nació Luz, no soportaba estar tanto tiempo dentro de uno. Solo lo tolero cuando su esposa finalmente iba tener a su bebé. Fueron las 2 horas más largas, angustiantes, estresantes y duras de su vida. Pero había valido la pena completamente, tener a su bebé en brazos había valido la pena de inicio a fin.

Sostenerla, verla tan pequeña y frágil, la criatura más hermosa que él había visto solo le recordaba por qué debía protegerla. Y porqué debía cambiar para ser el mejor padre para ella. Aunque también mentía en esa parte, pues la primera vez que pudo ver a una criatura tan hermosa y frágil no pudo hacerlo de cerca y mucho menos pudo cargarlo, ni poder tener la dicha de ser padre… Simplemente mirarlo desde lejos, imaginando una vida donde no había arrepentimientos ni penas, solo él cargando a su hijo.

La familia Loud Santiago finalmente llegaba a casa, Lincoln bajó del auto aún con la insistencia de su esposa por ayudarlo. Él apreciaba el gesto, pero no era como qué por una herida de bala estuviera completamente incapacitado. Le habían pasado cosas peores a eso.

Al abrir la puerta Lincoln se encontró con la sorpresa de que Lily estaba ahí haciendo de desayunar.

— Oh, Ronnie, Luz. Qué bien qué llegan, estaba a punto de iniciar con mi desayuno. — Lily dijo colocando otros platos en la mesa. — ¿Oh Lincoln, como sigues hermano?

— ¿Lily? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Lincoln preguntó confundido de ver a su hermana ahí en su casa.

— Bueno, Ronnie me dijo que iría con Luz al hospital a ver como estabas. — Respondió sirviendo la mesa. — Y me quedé para ordenar un poco, lavar los platos y cuidar de la casa. — Dijo para acercarse a su hermano. — Ya sabes, para qué Ronnie no estuviera tan apurada con esas cosas.

— ¿Mamá y papá saben qué estás aquí? — Preguntó sin estar tan convencido de que su hermana hubiera estado ahí sola toda la noche… A menos que Leni estuviera ahí también con ella…

— Sí, les llamé en la noche y les dije que me quedaría aquí hasta qué ustedes llegarán. — Respondió sin quitar su sonrisa.

— No tenías que hacerlo, Lily. — Dijo Lincoln preocupado. Era peligroso que se quedara ahí, podría llegar alguno de sus hermanos y lo delatarían sin darse cuenta. O peor, intentarían hacerle algo horrible. Y por el bien de todos era mejor que nunca lo hicieran.

— Claro que debía hacerlo, eres mi hermano y Ronnie Anne no podía hacer todo sola.

Su hermana era tan dulce y atenta. Incluso cuando era una bebé, era extremadamente tierna. Al crecer siempre temió que se convirtiera en una joven pesada como Lynn, otra más que lo maltratara. Al final no pasó nada de eso, incluso pareció quererlo aún más.

— Entiendo, Lily. — Dijo él, sonriendo un poco. — ¿Te..., quedaste sola aquí?

— No, Leni estuvo aquí conmigo. — Lily comentó sentándose en el sillón de la sala. — Pero, se tuvo que ir, dijo que tenía que ir a ver algo sobre su boutique y con Lothric. — Dijo mientras Ronnie y Luz miraban a su alrededor.

— Oye pues muchas gracias Linda. — Ronnie comentó colocando una mano en el hombro como muestra de confianza. — Y dile también a Leni qué muchas gracias.

— No fue nada Ronnie, ya sabes, siempre hay que apoyarnos como familia. — Lily respondió sonriéndole a su cuñada.

Lincoln suspiró con pesadez, le ponía nervioso saber que Leni estuvo ahí. Quizás qué pensaría sobre Ronnie, tal vez ella estuviera molesta porque nunca le contó sobre Lothric. Nunca se podía estar seguro con Leni. Una sola cosa podía darse por hecha: nada de lo que ella hiciera estaría motivado por el odio. Un corazón tan puro no tiene esos sentimientos negativos.

— ¿Dijo si volvería? — Preguntó Lincoln, intentando que no se notara el nerviosismo en su voz.

— Si va a venir, hay que ordenar todo. — Dijo riendo Ronnie Anne. — Hay que cocinar algo delicioso para celebrar la llegada de Lincoln.

— ¿Vendrá el primo Lothric? — Preguntó, con inocencia, Luz.

— Eso espero pequeña je Jeh. — Lily respondió acariciando la cabecita de su sobrina. — Digo, sí puede que esté dedicado a sus dibujos y todo eso, pero no veo por qué no pueda venir. Incluso un chico tan ocupado como él debería tener tiempo para la familia. ¿No lo crees hermano? — Preguntó mirando a Lincoln el cual solo miraba al suelo pensando en cómo sería ese reencuentro con él… — Linc, ¿estás ahí? — Lily preguntó curiosa tratando de llamar la atención de su hermano.

— Ehhh… ¿Qué? — Preguntó de manera torpe mirando a su hermana y a su hija.

— Qué Lothric venga a cenar, ¿no crees que un chico tan ocupado como como él también debe dedicarle tiempo a su familia? — Lily volvió a pregunta arqueando una ceja, pero sin apartar esa sonrisita.

— Eh… No… En lo absoluto. — Lincoln respondió suspirando pesadamente

Lily lo miró de una forma que él no soportaba: como si supiera que mentía, pero prefería fingir que no lo sabía. Había visto esa misma mirada en tantas hermanas, y había llegado a detestar esa mirada. Se preguntó si tal vez, por algún experimento de Lisa, todas ellas tendrían la capacidad de leer mentes. Ahí si estuviese jodido.

Pero debía calmarse, ante él estaba Lily, no era Lynn o Lisa como para desconfiar de ella.

— Digo, entiendo que tenga muchas responsabilidades, pero no creo que el estudio y el dibujo le quiten todo el tiempo. Es que se apasiona mucho dibujando. — Dijo Lily. — Deberías verlo, jamás había visto a alguien emocionarse tanto.

Lily no quería decir que mentía. En realidad, cuando veía a Lothric dibujar era como cuando veía a Lincoln reparando su vieja moto.

Sólo veía felicidad.

— Sí… Espero verlo. — Lincoln respondió en un tono parte emocionado y parte incómodo. No por lo que significaba que Lothric viniera, sino que esperaba que Lily no le reprochara como Lynn o Lori el no haber estado todo ese tiempo con él. Y no haber estado junto a Leni cuando más lo necesitó.

— Oh vamos hermanito, no te pongas triste. Cuando lo conozcas quizás también te agrade. Digo yo crecí con él, se podría decir que es casi como mi hermanito menor je jeh. — Lily dijo dándole un suave codazo en el abdomen. No le molestó en lo absoluto, solo no le gustaba pensar qué sucedería en el momento de la verdad.

— No estoy triste. — Lincoln respondió desganado.

— ¿Seguro? Usualmente cuando Loni está así, se ve igual de desganado qué tú hermano. — Lily comentó tomándole de una mejilla. — A decir verdad… Tú y Loni, Lon se parecen Linc, qué curioso ¿no lo crees? — Lincoln tragó saliva ante tal comentario de su hermana.

— Ehhh… No, ¿Po-Po-Por qué lo dices? — Lincoln preguntó esperando ansiosamente la respuesta de su hermana.

— Hmmm. No lo sé, supongo que por qué los dos son los únicos hombres en una familia mayormente de mujeres je jeh. — Lily respondió en completa sinceridad.

Debía relajarse, estaba hablando con Lily, una de sus hermanas más alegres y tranquilas. No era Lynn, ni siquiera era como Lori, tenía una dulzura comparable con la de Leni y Lana. Debía relajarse. Ella no era manipuladora como otras de sus hermanas. Tendría que haber cambiado demasiado en todo ese tiempo.

— Creo que tienes razón. — Dijo él. — Digo, parece que la familia está predispuesta a tener mujeres, es casi un milagro que nazcan varones.

— Lothric fue un milagro. — Dijo Lily. — El parto fue muy difícil, nos dijeron que tal vez sólo uno iba a sobrevivir, pero mira, ambos lograron resistir. — Dijo ella alegre, y para él se sintió como un velado reproche, cosa que ella pareció notar. — Pero..., no te preocupes por eso.

— Sí… Supongo. — Lincoln dijo con cierto rastro de nostalgia en su voz.

— Oye. — Lily coloco su mano en la espalda de su hermano como muestra de apoyo. — Yo sé que no te fuiste por qué no la quisieras hermano, sé qué hubo una buena razón para ello, fuera lo que fuera. — Lily comentó mirándolo a los ojos. — Sea lo qué Lynn, Lori o Lola digan. Yo sé que tú tuviste una buena razón para ello, jamás he dudado en ti.

— Gracias...— Lincoln respondió con la voz entrecortada. — Eres… La primera de todas qué me dice esto...— Lincoln dijo abrazando a su hermana, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no quería hacerlo frente a ella. Lily al igual que Leni fue la única de todas sus hermanas qué jamás se rindió por él.

— Ya, ya. Está bien si quieres llorar hermano. — Lily dijo abrazando de vuelta a su hermano.

— No quiero llorar… Es que… Me entró una cosa en el ojo. — Lincoln respondió con cierta gracia, pero sí con mucha pena de por medio.

— Entiendo, hermano. — Dijo ella, igualmente al borde de las lágrimas. — Entonces no llores. Solo bota agua por los ojos.

Era un chiste que hasta Luan encontraría malo, pero a él le hizo mucha gracia. Se rio, y con esa risa sincera salieron también las lágrimas. Lily lo abrazó con fuerza, y el no pudo contener más su llanto.

De hecho, ambos lloraron. Lily oyó cosas horribles sobre Lincoln, contadas por sus propias hermanas. Ella misma había visto la paliza que le dio a Lynn, la deportista pasó meses sin poder hacer nada más que jugar al ajedrez. Pero una parte de ella entendía la reacción de Lincoln.

Él había sido llevado a su límite por varios factores, y tuvo que estallar en algún momento. Admitía que sí fue horrible, y que como un Son of Anarchy habría hecho cosas iguales o peores.

Pero ella sabía que él no despreciaba a su familia.

Ronnie y Luz se quedaron viendo esa escena entre Lily y su hermano, Luz no lo entendía, pero Su mamá también quería ponerse a llorar por esa conmovedora escena entre él y su hermana.

— Ami. ¿Por qué Tía Lily y Api están llorando? ¿Pasó algo malo? — Preguntó inocentemente, pero preocupada por velos a ambos así.

Algo a lo que su madre respondió limpiándose los ojos y cargando a su niña.

— Ah, no te preocupes Lucecita. Solo déjalos ser. — Pidió Ronnie mientras se dirigía con su niña a la cocina. — Ven dejémoslos solos por un momento, vamos a desayunar.

Y mientras Lincoln aún seguía abrazando a su hermana con los ojos llorosos aun así era algo reservado tanto a sus sentimientos. Sí Lily lloraba abiertamente y sin pena, pero Lincoln había crecido como un hombre duro por el club. Y aunque sus lágrimas caían en el hombro de su pequeña hermana lo hacía sentir bien. Ella creía en él y eso le fue suficiente para saber qué al menos ella no lo veía como un monstruo. Por el que Lori, Lynn y Lola siguieran despreciándolo, mientras tuviera el apoyo y el perdón de Lily y de Leni. Se preguntaba cuántas hermanas más confiaban aún en él. Quería creer que Lana, Lucy y Luna aun lo querían.

La primera era tosca, pero de buen corazón, capaz de ver la belleza dentro de un anfibio. La segunda amaba la noche y el misterio, aunque no habían hablado mucho, era normal en ella, así que existía esa posibilidad. Con la última se había sentido varias veces en confianza, pero le avergonzaba pensar que llevaba años sin saber nada de ella. Esperaba que no le tuviera rencor por eso.

Solo esperaba que sus hermanas no le tuvieran el rencor, o al menos aquellas que aún no le habían reclamado nada en su vida… O por lo menos qué si lo hacían no lo hicieran como Lori y Lynn lo habían hecho. Y no quería imaginar qué Pestes decía Lola a sus espaldas, pero imaginarlo no era tan difícil… Pero si al menos Lily y Leni aún lo seguían estimando y queriendo mucho, con eso se conformaba, era grato tener a hermanas así de desinteresadas y leales qué seguían creyendo en él después de su turbio pasado como Son.

— Vamos a Desayunar Linky. ¿Está bien? — Preguntó separándose por unos momentos de su hermano. — Créeme que tengo mucha hambre y mi pancita requiere la comida más importante del día.

— Yo también pequeña Lily. — Lincoln respondió sin rechistar.

— Je jeh, Las chicas ya no me dicen así Linc. — Lily respondió curiosa por aquel apodo tan cariñoso que él y sus hermanas le habían puesto.

— Puede que ellas no, pero tú sigues siendo mi bebé.

Eso enterneció bastante a Lily. Sabía que el antiguo Lincoln no se había ido, aquel Lincoln que había tenido la paciencia de cuidarla cuando era una bebé. Ella misma no podría creer las cosas que decía, solo las creyó cuando Lincoln se lo confirmó. Aunque aun así su memoria traía a veces retazos de recuerdos, más bien imágenes que momentos claramente definidos, y la mayoría eran alegres.

Quería que sus hermanas perdonaran a Lincoln. Que volvieran a ser una familia.

Entonces ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, para poder pasar otro momento junto a las personas que más apreciaban en el mundo.

Con Ronnie, Luz y ambos Loud. Para comenzar con esa mañana con un desayuno en familia.

 **Regresando con Sons…**

Joseph entró y pidió una lata de cerveza para intentar aclarar lo que estaba pasando. Todo sucedía demasiado rápido, Bobby estaba al borde de la muerte, habían tenido un tenso encuentro con Lincoln, y sufrido una persecución, bastante intensa para Mark.  
Quería detenerse y pensar en todo aquello, especialmente el asunto de un club aceptando mujeres. Pero sus hermanos comenzaron a acercarse a preguntar cosas:

— ¿Como está Bobby?

— ¿Va a sobrevivir?

— ¿Se enfrentaron a la policía?

— ¿Bobby volverá pronto?

— ¿Viste lo que hizo Tick con él?

— Cállense la puta boca por un momento. — Joseph dijo mientras Buscaba con la mirada a alguien. — ¿Dónde mierda está Víctor? — Preguntó mirando a todos sus hermanos. Hasta que el antes mencionado se levantó ante el llamado de su V.P.

— Aquí estoy. — Respondió acercándose a Joseph.

— Bien, necesito que vengas conmigo. — Dijo entrando a la sala de Juntas. — Y para los demás… Bobby sigue vivo. Lo están cuidando. — Mencionó mientras él, Mike y Víctor entraban a la sala de juntas para hablar de lo sucedido con su presidente y lo qué debían hacer para evadir a la policía de ahora en más.

Los tres tomaron asiento, y Joseph bebió un largo trago antes de sentarse y reflexionar un momento más. Debía ordenar bien sus ideas.

Víctor no tenía tanta paciencia.

— Joseph, ¿de verdad se salvará Bobby? — Preguntó con un temor genuino en la voz.

— Tranquilo, lo cuida Tick. Debería tener una suerte de mierda si le pasa algo. Pero en primer lugar me sorprendió esa herida. ¿No viste nada raro, Víctor?

— Joder, quisiera haber visto al hijo de puta que lo hirió así para haberlo matado. — Dijo él. — Yo estaba concentrado en mis propias víctimas, no me fijé en Bobby.

— Yo tampoco. — Dijo Mike. — A ver, no es la primera pelea de Bobby, estuvo en varias otras, pero tal vez pelear tantas veces seguidas lo agotó y por eso se le pasó por alto la puñalada.

— Al menos sabemos que quien lo apuñaló, no sobrevivió. — Dijo Víctor.

— Pero aun así lo dejó cerca de las puertas de la muerte. — Comentó Joseph mirando al centro de la mesa. — Tick logró salvarlo, por poco.

— Maldición. — Víctor comentó al escuchar eso.

— Pero aun así Tick necesitó de bolsas de sangre para ayudar a Bobby a recuperarse. — Joseph dijo como respuesta. — Aunque, cuando logramos conseguirlo la policía comenzó a perseguirnos. Mark se separó de mí cuando para qué la patrulla lo siguiera a él en lugar de a mí.

— ¿Y él está bien? — Víctor preguntó recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento por parte de Joseph.

— A lo que voy es… Que La policía nos tiene un ojo en la mira. Y debemos mantener un perfil bajo ante las amenazas que esta y Lambs representen en un futuro. Si nos empiezan a investigar, todos los negocios se verán comprometidos. — Dijo mirando seriamente a la mesa. — Por lo que la idea de Mark de mantener un perfil Bajo es una prioridad ahora, no podemos permitir que nos encierren a todos. Y mucho menos a los que sabemos demasiado sobre el club.

— Entonces… ¿Qué haremos cuando los Lambs nos quieran atacar de nuevo? — Víctor replicó intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

— Simplemente defendernos. — Dijo Joseph, y le costaba decir aquello tanto como le costaba a Víctor procesarlo.

— ¿Es todo? — Preguntó él. — ¿Recibir los balazos y ya?

— Hablo de devolver los balazos solo cuando los lancen. — Dijo él. — Si hacemos otra explosión, lo sabrán. De hecho, no van a tardar en descubrir que los Angels of Death no tuvieron nada que ver.

— Pienso que les dan mucho mérito a los nuevos policías. — Dijo Víctor de modo despectivo. — Entiendo que no sean corruptos, pero tampoco son Terminator.

— Disculpa Vic, pero no los estás tomando por lo que son, una amenaza. — Dijo Joseph. — Ellos no aceptaran nuestro dinero, solo quieren que nosotros vayamos tras las rejas. Para ellos eso es su pago.

— Entiendo. — Dijo Víctor, aunque se notaba su molestia. — Bueno, si esa su decisión...

— Yo sé que no será por mucho tiempo. — Mike dedujo mientras miraba a su V.P y a Víctor. — Cuando las cosas se tranquilicen con la policía y los Lambs podremos volver al estatus quo.

— Eso es lo que dices, desde que ese cabrón de George tomó el cargo de la policía, ya no podemos confiar en que nuestros asaltos o negocios más delicados no se vean comprometidos. — Dijo Joseph mientras que Víctor se reclinaba en su silla pensando.

— ¿Es que acaso todos los policías a los que pagamos para cubrirnos fueron reemplazados? — Preguntó buscando una opción con la cual sujetarse por un tiempo.

— Sí… Al parecer cuando George entró, todos salieron, casi ninguno de los policías que están en esta ciudad le pertenecen a Royal Woods. — Comentó Joseph respondiendo a la duda de Víctor.

― Estoy seguro de que eso debería ser ilegal ― Dijo molesto Víctor. ― ¿Acaso ese tipo los persiguió?

― Tiene fama de implacable ― Dijo Mike. ― Todo el equipo nuevo es así, cada uno peor que el otro, y el policía afroamericano es el peor, ese nos odia.

― ¿Y si sacamos a George del camino? ― Sugirió Víctor.  
Se hizo silencio por unos segundos en la sala. En realidad, Joseph había pensado varias veces en eso. Eliminando al jefe de policía cortaban el problema de raíz.  
Pero había un problema a su vez con eso. Y es que precisamente se trataba de matar al jefe de policía. Estaba más protegido que el mismo alcalde.

— Eso tendremos que planear meticulosamente y paso a paso Vic. — Joseph respondió casi en un susurro.

— Un error y pondremos a todo el club, y a nuestros hermanos en peligro. — Mike replicó mirando al centro de la mesa. — Aún si es por venganza poética… No podemos permitirnos arriesgar las vidas de nuestros hermanos. Y me gustaría hablar por todos. Qué cuando hablamos de matar Lambs todos no dudamos, pero cuando se trata de sacrificar la vida de nuestros hermanos no podemos ni imaginarlo. — Dijo convocando un silencio abrumador en la mesa… Algo a lo qué Joseph también respondió con un silencio menos qué pesadumbres y reflexivo.

— Bueno… Ahí tienes un punto Mike. — Víctor replicó silenciosamente.

— Hay otra cosa qué quería comentarles y qué descubrí a penas hoy cuando fuimos a pedirle ayuda a la hermana de Tick. — Joseph retomó la palabra llamando la atención de ambos en la mesa. — Parece ser que las chicas se están uniendo a nuestro juego.

La risa de Víctor se oyó incluso fuera del club. Fue tan fuerte que casi hizo temblar las botellas y latas de cerveza.

— ¿Hablas en serio, Joseph? — Dijo él, tratando de aguantar la risa. — ¿Mujeres motociclistas? ¿En qué puta galaxia viven esos maricones?

— Varios clubes las aceptan. — Informó Mike. — El problema es que no sabemos si es un club nuevo o es uno que ya existe.

— No estarán pensando en incluir mujeres en el club, ¿o sí? — Pregunto él, mirándolos.

— Bueno, si hay un club aceptando mujeres podría aumentar sus filas. — Dijo Joseph.

— Vamos, lo dices como si hubiera filas de mujeres queriendo entrar a un club de moteros.

— Mira Vic, yo sé que suena ridículo. Pero a estas alturas del Juego necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. — Joseph dijo pensando en las palabras exactas que debía decirle a su hermano. — Sí, quizás una chica en el club con el Patch de Sons sea ridículo de pensar… Pero lo pensé detenidamente, y recordé algo que ocurrió en esta mesa hace casi 14 años. Cuando un niño de cabello blanco vino pidiendo una vacante a Sons. Y aunque nos negamos y burlamos de él al final se terminó convirtiendo en el hermano más leal y fuerte que hemos tenido. — Joseph dijo haciendo que Víctor recapacitara aquellas palabras. — Si les negamos la entrada a esas chicas… Quizás encuentren lo que no les dimo en Angels o Lambs.

Víctor lo pensaba, y aunque no lo convencía del todo, la comparación con Lincoln hizo imposible que pudiera seguir negándose.

Joseph siempre sabía cómo convencer a alguien.

— Okey, ya lo entendí. — Dijo él intentando tomar en serio esa opción. — Bueno, si es por quitarle ventaja a las otras bandas, creo que no hay problema. Pero si hay que pelear espero que al menos puedan usar una pistola.

— Quizás tú puedas enseñarles a disparar. — Bromeó Mike, y Víctor se rio.

Joseph tenía claro que iba a ser muy difícil integrar las mujeres en el club. Sería necesario un esfuerzo mayor al de una pelea entre bandas.

— Je jeh sí, les voy a enseñar a cómo usar este riflote. — Víctor dijo en tono de gracia mientras que Joseph pensaba en lo que debían hacer.

Una mujer era muy diferente a un hombre en varias cosas, principalmente por qué no eran igual de fuertes qué los hombres y no tenían habilidades muy notables a la hora de un combate…  
Aunque eran fieras, y siempre pensaban antes de actuar, no eran tan impulsivas como los hombres y eso en una pelea entre bandas sería una ventaja estratégica enorme. Quizás si encontrarán a una Leona como lo era la hermana de Bobby quizás lograrían tener a alguien igual de fuera lista y con una mente mucho más ingeniosa qué otras.  
Pero para tener a esa Leona deberían hacer mucho, no solo entrenarla bajo el ala de Sons. Sino enseñarle todo acerca del club, la lealtad, la hermandad, el compañerismo y el legado de J.T. Y en eso último Joseph no parecía convencido.

— Por ahora solo necesitamos enfocarnos y empezar a buscar ese club de mujeres, para forjar nuestra alianza y quizás anexarlo. — Comentó haciendo que los dos le pusieran completa atención. — Y si es un club ya existente… Como le dije a Tick, habrá que hacer lo necesario para mantenerlas a raya.

— Hey espera un segundo. — Víctor detuvo a Joseph ante esa última frase. — No estarás hablando de matar Mujeres, ¿Cierto? Digo… Entiendo todo eso de matar Lambs y eso… Pero una chica sería un poco extremista, ¿no? Digo… Nunca he considerado hacerlo en mi vida. Incluso para mí eso parece ir demasiado lejos.

— No hablamos de matar mujeres. — Dijo Joseph, algo hastiado. Le causaba gracia que sujetos capaces de triturar huesos como Víctor se mostraran tan reticentes a la idea de matar mujeres. Es como si fuera un límite que nunca habían pensado en cruzar, un acto que los cambiaría totalmente de lo que eran.

Se preguntaba si los policías tendrían conversaciones así respecto a las mujeres moteras.

— A ver, ¿de qué hablamos entonces? — Preguntó Víctor.

— Vas a matar Lambs, solo que de sexo femenino. — Dijo Joseph. — No es tan difícil. Si lo prefieres, sólo mira la chaqueta.

— Aun así, eso es ir un poco lejos, incluso para mí. Digo matar a un grupito de niñas que se creen rudas no es lo que me gustaría hacer, incluso si tienen un chaleco con el logo de Lambs. — Víctor mencionó pensando en las palabras de Joseph.

— ¿Y si una de esas chicas llega a amenazar la vida de tus hermanos vas a dudar? — Preguntó de manera casi convencida. — Cuando la vida de nuestros hermanos peligra no estamos hablando de si es una chica o no, un Lamb es un Lamb. La muerte no discrimina edad o géneros. Si amenazas a Sons Amenazas a Mr. Mayhem.

— Entiendo ese punto, pero… Sons no mata mujeres. — Víctor respondió serio. — Incluso si es por proteger a los demás… No creo que eso nos haga mucho mejores.

— Víctor, sé que es muy difícil de aceptar, pero si una mujer Lamb mata a Bobby o a Lincoln, y tu tuviste la oportunidad de dispararle, pero no lo hiciste, ¿podrías vivir con eso en tu mente?

Víctor trato de mirar hacia otro lado. Hablar eso lo incomodaba muchísimo, y aunque comprendía lo que decía Joseph, no le gustaba para nada.

— Mira, creo que hay que pensarlo un poco mejor. — Dijo él. — No creo poder acostumbrarme a matar mujeres. No creo que Lincoln lo aceptaría.

— ¿Y por qué no? — Preguntó arqueando una ceja ante esa última frase.

— La familia de Lincoln se compone mayormente de mujeres. — Víctor respondió mirando de frente a su V.P. — Tiene 10 hermanas y una madre, él convivió con mujeres toda su vida. Y ahora mismo tiene una esposa y una hija.

— ¿Y cuál es tu punto? —Joseph preguntó extrañado por las palabras de Víctor.

— ¿Te imaginas a él matando a una mujer? No estamos hablando de un Lamb o un Ángel. A una mujer. — Víctor respondió mirando seriamente a su V.P. — Imagínate por un momento lo qué pasaría por su cabeza. Él no es como yo, yo podría llegar a soportarlo en algún punto, pero yo sé qué Lincoln por todos esos años qué pasó con tantas chicas en su vida dudará. Por qué al momento de apuntarles pueda ver a una de sus hermanas al otro lado del arma.

Tenía razón. Lincoln estuvo rodeado de demasiadas mujeres a lo largo de toda su vida. Tuvo que amar a diez hermanas, Joseph aún no entendía cómo era posible tener tantas hijas. Víctor tenía razón, Lincoln jamás podría dispararle a una mujer, muchísimo menos apuñalarla o golpearla.

— Comprendo. — Dijo Joseph. — Tienes razón, Lincoln nunca sería capaz de enfrentarse a una mujer, aunque sea Lamb. El problema es que ellas no se van a andar con temores, ellas les van a disparar hasta con gusto.

— Supongo que es un riesgo. — Dijo Víctor. — Pero ya lo dije, yo no podría dispararle a una mujer, Lincoln no lo podría hacer, creo que nadie en el club podría

— ¿Entonces qué haremos cuando ellas vengan a querer matarnos? — Preguntó Joseph Serio.

— No lo sé… Supongo que tener la piel mucho más fría para hacerlo a Voluntad. — Mike respondió. — O… Tener a chicas que hagan el trabajo sucio por nosotros, digo. Si no podemos dispararles, por lo menos deberíamos tener un respaldo que lo haga sin dudarlo. ¿No lo creen?

Joseph se rio. Al menos estaban aceptando la idea de permitir al club el reclutamiento de mujeres. No iba a decir lo absurdo que sería, en plena pelea, separar los grupos para que las mujeres pelearan solo con otras mujeres, para que así los hombres pudieran matar solo a hombres.

Pensar en Mike pidiendo eso lo hizo reír otro poco, cosa que molestó un poco al Son.

— Oye, Joseph, ¿cuándo dije un chiste? — Preguntó él.

— No me rio de ti. — Dijo él. — Nunca me reiría de un hermano. Es solo que me da risa ver como al principio te negabas a la idea de reclutar mujeres, y ahora te parece una buena idea.

— Bueno… En parte eso es cierto. — Víctor respondió asintiendo. — Pero si ellas me aligeran la carga entonces ¿por qué no? Digo así no me sentiré como un misógino de mierda. — Dijo haciendo reír a Mike.

— Vic, mejor cállate. Qué tú hablando de misoginia eres igual que una puta hablando de virginidad. — Rio mientras que Víctor se molestaba por aquel comentario.

— Ajá. Como la puta de tu madre, ¿no? — Víctor respondió molesto por la risa de Mike.

— Al menos ella no me violaba cuando tenía 13 años. — Mike respondió rampante al comentario de Víctor.

— Eres un Hijo de Pu… Oh cierto, literalmente lo eres.

Joseph se rio nuevamente al oír la discusión amistosa entre Víctor y Mike. Si ellos apoyaban la iniciativa, no habría problemas para implementarla, los demás Sons los respetaban demasiado, y si conseguía que Lincoln apoyara la idea, sería mejor aún.

Para eso debía poder regresar al club, y con la esposa que tenía, no iba a ser nada de fácil. Quizás no lo verían por meses.

Bobby también era muy respetado pero su estado era muy delicado, quien sabía, tal vez tardaría más que Lincoln en recuperarse. Mejor no se aventuraban a contar con él.

 **Y mientras tanto con Lincoln.**

Él era ayudado por su Esposa y hermana a subir a su cuarto.  
Solo había dicho qué se sentía cansado y quería tomar una ligera siesta.  
Pero con solo decirlo activó las alarmas que se activaban en su hogar cuando se cortaba un dedo con una hoja de papel.

Como el de una emergencia meteorológica o la explosión de un volcán como Krakatoa.

— Chicas de verdad no tiene por qué preocuparse tanto. — Lincoln dijo apoyándose de su esposa, más en contra de su voluntad qué porque él lo necesitará.

— Por supuesto que sí, Lincoln Una herida de bala no es cualquier cosa, recuerda que aún estás delicado. — Ronnie comentó subiendo las escaleras junto a su marido

— Aunque si lo contextualizamos un poco hay muchos soldados a los que les gustaría tener los cuidados que te damos hermanito. — Lily comentó atenta de su hermano y su cuñada. — Solo unos escalones más Linc, sigue así.

— Lily, no me hirieron en las piernas. — Bromeó Lincoln, le hacía mucha gracia que lo trataran como un veterano de Vietnam. Varios recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza, referentes a su infancia. Sí, puede que se llevó muchas decepciones con la mayoría de sus hermanas, pero no podía negar que, llegado el momento, sí que se preocupaban por él.

— Pero puedes estar mareado. — Dijo ella. — Prefiero no arriesgarme. —

Dicho y hecho, no se separaron de él hasta que llegaron a su cuarto, y ni ahí querían dejarlo solo. Lincoln volvió a reírse.

— En serio, creo que exageran. Ya me siento mejor.

— Te dispararon, Linc. — Dijo Ronnie Anne. — No actúes como si eso no fuera nada.

En realidad, en su tiempo como Son Abiertamente hablando le habían pasado varias heridas de bala, uno en el brazo derecho, otra vez en una pierna. Una vez una bala le rozó la cara y otra por pocos centímetros lo dejaban sin descendencia. Pero se guardaba eso para sí mismo solo para no preocupar a su esposa.

— Bueno, bueno. Está bien Ronn. — Lincoln respondió recostando su cabeza sobre su almohada.

— ¿Ya ves? Tú mantente tranquilo y... — Ronnie fue interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono celular. — Eh… Espera un segundo Linc debo contestar. — Dijo mientras se levantaba

Por el pasillo Lincoln y Lily escucharon a la enfermera quien respondió sin muchos ánimos y mientras la conversación avanzaba más desanimada y molesta se ponía. Al poco rato regresó al cuarto con una cara de molestia y tristeza incomparables.

— ¿Qué pasó Ronn? — Preguntó Lincoln mirando la expresión con la que entraba su esposa.

— Tengo que volver al hospital… Una de las enfermeras me dijo que el doctor Ramírez me solicitaba y me dijo que hubo una emergencia y que necesitan todo el apoyo posible. — Comentó sentándose junto a su esposo. — No quiero ir Linc… Tengo que estar aquí contigo...— Comentó recargando suavemente su cabeza en el pecho de su marido.

— Oye Ronnie, si es una emergencia, ve. Yo estaré aquí cuidando a mi hermano. No te preocupes por nada. Si es una emergencia, ve. — Lily comentó sonriéndole a su cuñada.

— Pero...— Susurró ella, aún reticente. No es que no confiara en Lily, pero ella no era enfermera o doctora, y Lincoln podría tener cualquier complicación ahí que Lily podría no saber reaccionar.

— Ronnie, tranquila. — Dijo Lincoln. — Estaré bien. Necesitan a la mejor enfermera de toda Royal Woods en el hospital.

— ¿Están seguros? — Reiteró ella. — Esa herida es muy delicada...

— Yo soy de acero. — Bromeó Lincoln. — Además debe ser muy grave si te necesitan, quizás hubo un accidente con varios heridos.

No quería pensar en un tiroteo entre Lambs y Sons, pero era eso o un accidente de autos, y Royal Woods no tenía tanto tráfico. Aquello le hizo pensar en Bobby, y se preocupó de inmediato. Algo grave había pasado.

— Muy bien… Cuídalo bien mientras regreso Lily. — Ronnie pidió apartando un mechón de pelo de su frente. — Ah y también a Luz, cuídalos mucho por favor.

— No necesitas pedirlo Ronnie. Sabes qué cuidar de mi hermano y mi sobrinita es un gusto. — Respondió la joven enérgica.

Al escuchar eso la mujer sonrió. Y entonces se volteó a ver a su marido.

— Volveré amor. — Ronnie dijo mirándolo a los ojos. — Descansa bien mientras no estoy. ¿Ok? — Preguntó para sentir la mano de su marido acariciándole la mejilla.

— Tranquila. Estaré esperando por ti. — Lincoln respondió con una sonrisa tranquila. Ese momento fue cerrado por un beso entre los dos. Esos labios..., valía la pena quemar el mundo por esos labios. Valía la pena hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

— Ve tranquila, Ronnie— Dijo Lincoln feliz. Seguramente tendría buenos sueños en su siesta.

Sueños donde Ronnie Anne estaría involucrada, y esos serían los mejores.

Su esposa le sonrió una vez más antes de salir. Pudo oír cómo se despedía de Luz. Él estaba seguro de que toda la ternura de Luz provenía de Ronnie Anne, esa ternura que ella trataba de ocultar pero que él pudo ver claramente cuando eran niños.

Oyó cómo ella partía hacia él hospital. No quería reflexionar sobre qué habría pasado.

Lincoln entonces comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Después de esa larga noche sin sueño lo único que pedía era descansar. Y si podía hacerlo junto a su esposa sería lo mejor, pero la necesitaban a ella en esos momentos.  
Y lo mejor para él sería soñar con ella. Soñar en otro mundo, en otra vida. Con estrellas sobre el mar.

Lincoln respiraba y suspiraba tranquilamente, hasta quedar profundamente dormido. Lo único qué más necesitaba de todo ese día.

Soñó que estaba sobre Lucille recorriendo las calles de Royal Woods, pero no la moderna Royal Woods, sino la antigua ciudad de su niñez. Soñó que recorría la avenida Franklin, y que, en vez de temerle, sus amigos lo contemplaban con alegría desde la calle. Aunque ahí no veía a Clyde. No tenía idea de qué había sido de los demás, seguramente se habían marchado de la ciudad cuando vieron que no tendrían futuro ahí, la ciudad más olvidada del Estado más olvidado. Ojalá estuvieran lejos de clubes de moteros.

Se acerco a su casa Loud, y vio al señor Grouse salir de la casa con una caña de pescar.

— Loud, vas por el sentido contrario! — le gritó el anciano, y el no pudo hacer menos que reírse

— ¡La calle es Libre Viejo! Deja que la libertad corra como debe de ser, puto comunista de mierda. — Lincoln respondió feroz mientras que el Señor Grose no pudo hacer nada más que mirar con enfado al motociclista el cual se había vuelto todo un punk. Apagó su motor y la dejo en neutral pues nuevamente saldría ese mismo día para una encomienda del club, entonces Lincoln subió por el pórtico de su hogar y abrió la puerta.

— ¡Ya vine!— Gritó para dejar su casco y sus gantes en la mesa que estaba junto a la puerta.

— Oh hermano. — Una pequeña niña se asomó por las escaleras para recibirlo. — Qué bueno que llegaste, te estábamos esperando.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué pequeña Lyl? — Lincoln preguntó acariciando la cabecita de su pequeña hermanita.

— ¿Ya no te acuerdas? — Preguntó ella riéndose. — Vamos a ir a ver al abuelo.

Su abuelo era increíble. Cerraba los ojos y lo veía derrotando un pelotón entero en el paintball.

— ¿Íbamos a ir hoy? — Preguntó con bastante tristeza, pues recordaba que debía volver al club.

— Claro, ¿no te acuerdas? — Preguntó ella, confundida. — Tu mismo marcaste la fecha en el calendario.

Era cierto. Con todo el ajetreo en la semana, se le había olvidado completamente.

— ¿Vamos a ir ahora mismo? — Preguntó él. Tal vez así alcanzaría a verlo y a llegar al club a tiempo.

— Hay que esperar que regresen Lola y Lana. — Dijo ella. — El abuelo dijo por teléfono que ya quiere verte en tu moto.

— Je jeh… Eh… Sí...— Lincoln dijo pasándose la mano por la barbilla mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su barba pensando en opciones de qué hacer. Hace tiempo que no había visto a su Abuelo… Desde hacía ya un par de años, y más aún cuando había ingresado al club. Ese día quería ir, pero Rick necesitaba su ayuda para cargar las armas y llevarlas al almacén del centro de la ciudad.

— ¿Qué pasa hermano? — Lily preguntó mirando curiosa la actitud de su hermano mayor.

— Eh… No- no es nada. — Lincoln entonces se arrodilló para verla a los ojos. — Mira pequeña, voy a… Voy a revisar algunas cosas en mi cuarto y voy a volver a salir, pero no te preocupes, antes que ellas estén aquí yo estaré de regreso. ¿Ok? — Lincoln preguntó mirando con una sonrisa a su hermana.

— Pero… ¿Te vas a tardar mucho hermanito? — Lily preguntó con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz.

— No, no, no, para nada pequeña Lily, tan solo voy a tardar como unos minutos, no te preocupes por nada.

— Está bien. — Susurró Lily, aunque notaba que ella no estaba muy convencida.

Rápidamente, el subió los escalones y entró a su cuarto. Buscó entre sus cosas y sacó su teléfono celular, para marcar a Rick.

— Vamos, contesta luego. — Murmuró impaciente mientras conectaba la llamada.

— ¿Lorian? — Oyó a alguien detrás de la puerta, tocando con suavidad. La inconfundible voz de su hermana Leni. Era totalmente incapaz de enojarse con ella por cosas tan mínimas como olvidarse algunas veces de su nombre.

— Soy Lincoln. — Dijo el, riéndose mientras cortaba la llamada. — ¿Necesitas algo, Leni?

— No en realidad, escuché que habías llegado y quise venir a verte. — Leni respondió entrando al cuarto de su hermano.

— Oh, genial Len Gracias. — Lincoln respondió esperando a que el hermano de alto rango en el club respondiera. — Vamos contesta cabrón...— Lincoln susurró mientras sentía que su hermana se sentaba a su lado.

— Oye Linky, ¿estás listo para ir con nuestro abuelo? — Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras Lincoln esperaba respuesta del otro lado.

— Ehhh sí, sí Len, sí. — Respondió Lincoln tomando unas llaves de su cajonera mientras que del otro lado Rick respondía.

— ¿Hola? ¿Lincoln? ¿Ya tienes las llaves de la camioneta? — Preguntó con cierto rastro de enfado en su voz.

— Sí ya las tengo, discúlpame por eso, se me había olvidado qué las había dejado aquí. — Lincoln respondió algo apenado.

— ¿Eres tonto Loud? Esas llaves no te las debías llevar, debías dejárselas a Roberto estúpido pedazo de mierda.

Odiaba que lo trataban así, pero debía aceptar que en esa ocasión tenían razón en enojarse con él. Aunque el pensar eso no le hacía aceptar los gritos con alegría.

— Esta bien, voy volando al club. — Dijo Lincoln. — No tardaré.

— Mas te vale, imbécil. — Contestó él, cortando de golpe. Lincoln tuvo que respirar para relajarse.

— ¿Vas al club? — Preguntó Leni. — ¿No vas a ir a ver al abuelo?

— Claro que iré, Leni, pero debo entregar algunas cosas en el club. — Dijo rápidamente mientras salía de su habitación. — Prometo que volveré a tiempo para ir a ver al abuelo.

— Espera Linky. — Pidió ella tomándole de la mano antes de que pisará las escaleras. — Lori me dijo que si esta vez le fallabas a la familia estarían en serios problemas. — Dijo Leni haciendo que Lincoln se volteara a verla. — Dijo que de verdad espera verte con el abuelo hoy y qué sí no… Tú y ella iban a tener problemas.

Lincoln al escuchar nuevamente sobre Lori cambió su semblante a uno de enojo, pero de inmediato lo volvió a un estado neutral.

— Tranquila Len, trataré de no fallar esta vez. — Lincoln asintió con la cabeza mientras asentía. — Y dile a la perra estúpida de Lori qué si iré y qué no me joda más.

— ¡Te Escuché Lincoln!— Lori gritó molesta asomándose por la puerta de su cuarto.

— ¿Y Qué Mierda Quieres Que Haga? ¡¿Qué Celebre Tu Capacidad Auditiva O Qué Chingados?! ¡PERRA ESTÚPIDA!— Gritó haciendo un eco en toda la casa.

— ¡LINCOLN!— Gritó ella saliendo de su cuarto, llena de ira, pero él le hizo un corte de manga y bajo por las escaleras.

— Volveré a tiempo, quizás pase directo al asilo. — Murmuró Lincoln a Leni preparándose para enfrentar el camino. — No se desesperen.

— ¡ESPERA! — Gritó Lori, desde la entrada, totalmente llena de la ira que sufren las hermanas mayores cuando son insultadas.

— ¡Chúpame La Verga Puta! — Lincoln le gritó desde Lucille arrancando de lleno al bar de Sons, él no estaba dispuesto a soportar esa mierda ese día, debía llegar al club y no tenía tiempo para gritos y regaños de lo que él consideraba una perra loca controladora y manipuladora.

Mientras aceleraba el sonido del viento golpeando sus orejas junto al hermoso sonido del ronroneo de su yegua le traían un sentimiento de Paz interna.

Tan solo eso había sido suficiente para pasar el mal trago que había tenido con Lori momentos antes.  
Por eso amaba tanto su moto, ella sabía cómo tranquilizarlo de la mierda qué ocurría en su hogar. Lucille jamás le reclamaría por nada, no como Lori y varias de sus hermanas, que se habían ido volviendo más fastidiosas con el tiempo. Su moto era leal a él, sintió su llamada apenas la vio y no descansó hasta reconstruirla. Valió la pena hasta el último centavo que invirtió en ella, hasta la última gota de sudor que gastó en repararla. Y aún tenía en mente añadirle algunas cosas más.

Partió hacia el club, acelerando rápidamente. Su moto pareció tomarlo como un desafío y se deslizó sobre el asfalto sin ninguna dificultad. Trabajar para el club era muy duro, pero todo valía la pena por haber conseguido a Lucille. La mejor moto del mundo.

Esperaba acabar pronto, quería ver a su abuelo. Era de los pocos familiares que no lo habían rechazado o juzgado por su nuevo estilo de vida. Incluso parecía ansioso por ver su moto.

Pasaron pocos minutos hasta que finalmente pudo llegar al club. Y ahí Rick lo esperaba con el ceño fruncido y con un rostro de. querer hacerlo papilla en el suelo.

Lincoln se detuvo para estacionar su motocicleta y rápidamente se quitó el casco.

— Disculpa, por llegar tarde hubo una situación en mi casa y me retuvieron más tiempo del esperado. — Dijo para buscar las llaves en su chamarra.

— ¿Y por eso te llevaste las llaves de la camioneta Loud? — Rick preguntó enojado por la tardanza del joven Loud.

— Hey, el otro día Bobby y yo estábamos en otra encomienda y yo tuve que conducir, además él me pidió que me la llevara. — Lincoln respondió sacando las llaves de su chamarra.

— ¿Y si él te pide aventarte de un acantilado también lo haces? — Preguntó como respuesta con rabia. — Te recuerdo que Bobby al igual que tú es un Prospect, así que las únicas órdenes que sigues son las de quienes tenemos el Patch. ¿De acuerdo Blanquito de Mierda?

Le gritaría como le había gritado a Lori, pero aquello sería el peor error de su vida. Ya se ganaría el respeto de Rick, y de cada uno de los Sons. Aunque eso estaba tardando aún más que reparar a Lucille.

— Tienes razón. — Dijo él, con respeto. — Sólo le haré caso a miembros con el parche.

— Más te vale, idiota. — Dijo él, molesto. — Ven, necesitamos que nos ayudes. ¿Crees poder cargar cajas? No me digas que eres débil como una niña.

— Puedo hacerlo. — Dijo él confiado, no es como si fuera la primera vez que debía cargar pesos. — Usted dígame donde están y adonde las llevo.

Si se esforzaba, podría visitar a su abuelo. Realmente quería verlo, había mucho en él que admiraba. Tenía la sospecha de que estuvo en el ejército, pero no era nada claro porque jamás le había hablado de eso.

— Están dentro de la cochera y que sea rápido. — Exigió mientras procedía a encenderse un cigarro. Lincoln asintió mientras comenzaba a cargar las cajas de armas y sí qué estaban pesados tan solo una parecía que estaba cargando un cerdo gordo y rechoncho.

Pero en vez de dejarse llevar por el peso hizo lo posible para cargar las armas a la van. Aunque el desafío estaba en acomodar una caja encima de otra esa era la verdadera mierda de todo el asunto, pero no importaba, él sabía que el dolor del cuerpo solo estaba en la mente… Aunque dolía mucho.

— Oye Rick, una pregunta, ¿de qué tipo son estas armas? — Preguntó colocando la caja en la camioneta.

— Son Escopetas SPAS-12, si sabes dispararlas sin que el retroceso te empuje como un puto toro te vuelves una puta máquina de matar. — Respondió mirando al chico Loud y la caja qué colocaba en la camioneta. — Son semi automáticas y si no eres un imbécil al apuntar entonces tienes muchas más probabilidades de dar en el blanco qué una pistola… Aunque es relativo pues como son balas expansivas es mucho más de distancia qué de puntería.

— Wow, son increíbles. — dijo maravillado, imaginando que arrasaba un club rival con una de esas armas. — ¿Las has visto en acción?

— Joder, blanquito, yo he disparado de esas. — Dijo riendo Rick mientras fumaba. — Casi me volé el pie a mí mismo.

Lincoln agradeció estar acomodando otra caja, para que Rick no viera como intentaba ahogar la risa. Si él lo veía, seguro le daría una paliza tal que no podría andar en moto.

Pero no quería reírse de Rick. Ya lo imaginaba disparando un torrente de fuego contra un club enemigo.

Algún día, él haría lo mismo. El defendería al club, pero en ese momento, se esforzaba por subir una caja sobre otra.

— Solo hazme un favor y apúrate que esta mierda es para hoy. — Rick respondió mirando de reojo al chico de cabello blanco. — Y no más preguntas. — Ordenó mientras Lincoln subía otra caja de armas a la camioneta.

El chico Loud al menos Podía imaginarse un día teniendo los Parches de Hermano del club, luciéndolos con honor y poder en las calles de Royal Woods.  
Bobby le había contado del enorme respeto qué causaba el símbolo de la parca a donde fuera que se viera. Imaginarlo no costaba nada… Pero cargar armas a una camioneta costaba y bastante, no podía imaginar lo mucho qué harían con todo eso… O sí, pero imaginarlo y hacerlo eran dos cosas completamente diferentes.

Cuando terminó de cargar y apilar las armas Rick tiró lo último de su cigarro al suelo y lo pisó para apagarlo.

— Listo Rick. ¿Algo más? — Preguntó Lincoln ansiosamente mirando a su compañero.

— Sí. — Respondió caminando al asiento de pasajero. — Conduce hasta el almacén Blanquito. A la de ya. — Chasqueó los dedos en señal de que Lincoln se apresurara. — Órale cabrón qué no tengo todo el puto día.

Lincoln subió y encendió el motor. Si se apuraba, lograría llegar a tiempo para ver a su abuelo en el asilo.

— ¿Rick, también tendré que bajar las cajas? — Preguntó él, sintiendo súbitamente el miedo de tener que trabajar el resto del día y así perder la visita con su abuelo. Eso sería demasiado terrible, no solo le fallaría a él, sino que también a sus hermanas.

— Pues claro, blanquito, no las voy a bajar yo.

— Rayos es qué tenía un compromiso hoy y…

— ¿Ah sí? — Rick preguntó curioso.

— Sí, tenía qué ir con mi abuelo para pasar un tiempo en familia y esas cosas. — Lincoln respondió mirando a Rick el cual ladeó la cabeza en señal de negación.

— Y dime, ¿Quién chingados te preguntó? — Preguntó de manera casi rara por lo que Lincoln le había dicho, haciendo que este suspiró en parte cansado y en parte decepcionado, parecía que ese día también tendría qué trabajar rápido si quería irse rápido.

— Cierto… Vamos entonces. — Dijo Simplemente para acelerar.

Odiaba cuando sus planes no salían a la perfección, pero era el primero en decir que sus operaciones y planes solían salir mal. Ese día se pondría hiper pesado, seguramente le dolería la espalda y los brazos por varios días. No importaba mientras se juntará con su familia, al menos lo haría por la familia que aún amaba.

Sobre todo, por su abuelo. Sentía que no merecía el trato que le estaba dando, de jamás ir a verlo. Él lo apoyaba tanto como Leni.

El joven Lincoln conducía por una autopista no muy transitada, Imaginando a sí mismo como ese motociclista qué se había imaginado en varias ocasiones qué sería.

Se imaginaba a sí mismo con los parches de Sons en su chamarra como un símbolo de su honor, lealtad y su determinación por llegar a ser uno con el club que amaba y ser respetado por aquellos que lo trataban como una Perra.  
Cuando él tuviera el respeto de todos ellos finalmente sentiría qué todo aquello qué había vivido durante todo un año había valido la pena de inicio a fin.

Debía Valerlo. Sino todo lo qué habría hecho no significa nada… O quizás sí… Pero prefería pensar positivamente antes de que un cagadero pasará y él quedará como un pringado frente a todos. Esa era una pesadilla que comenzaba a atacarlo cada vez con más frecuencia, hacer algo que lo volviera un chiste para todo el club. Sabía que no lo tomaban muy en serio, pero si hacía algo demasiado estúpido jamás lo aceptarían como un hermano.

Por eso se esforzaba en ser lo más útil posible.

Condujo rápidamente, pero cuidando de no llamar demasiado la atención. Vanzilla había sido un gran maestro para un momento así. Poder conducir con diez hermanas ruidosas atrás era una prueba digna de los Boinas Verdes.

Cuando pensaba en llegar al almacén, sin embargo, sus músculos parecían temblar, como si ya temieran sufrir otra vez el esfuerzo de cargar cajas de armas.

Y dicho y hecho el proceso fue difícil, tardado y muy doloroso. Pero el joven Loud ya sabía que las cosas cuando son fáciles no son las mejores.

si no dolía no servía. Así qué debía hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Por su club y por él mismo… Además de que, si eso era un paso extra en su larga travesía por volverse un Son, Lo aceptaría con fuerza y determinación y mucho. Pero mucho dolor físico y mental.

Aunque esa última parte no lo convencía del todo. Pero si era necesario lo soportaría.

Al acomodar la última caja, sentía tal dolor que le parecía que sus brazos sangraban. Pero nada que le impidiera ir a visitar a su abuelo.

Mierda, había perdido más tiempo del que esperaba, las chicas seguramente se habían ido ya al asilo. Podía alcanzarlas allá, así no le gritarían como en la mañana.

— L-Listo. — Susurró intentando aparentar que no le había tomado ningún esfuerzo cargue y descargar las armas. — Ahora al club, ¿cierto?

— Hmmm. — Rick miró a su alrededor viendo que las cajas estuvieran bien acomodadas. — Bueno, para ser un puto blanquito de mierda no eres tan inútil después de todo. — Comentó para mirar de frente a Lincoln. — Bien. llévame al club y después lárgate a tu mierda familiar o como sea. — Dijo haciendo suspirar de satisfacción a Lincoln el cual finalmente sintió una enorme sensación de felicidad en el pecho por haber logrado su cometido, hasta qué miró a Rick el cual le lanzaba unas llaves. — Cierra bien antes de salir, si se roban o descubren lo que hay aquí te voy a romper el culo. ¿Entendido Loud?

— E-Entendido. — Dijo Lincoln, corriendo a cerrar el almacén. Debía tener mucho cuidado, Rick estaba mejorando su opinión sobre él, y cualquier error lo echaría a perder todo. No podía cometerlo.

En cuanto se aseguró que todo estaba en orden, corrió a subirse a la camioneta y la encendió.

— Cerré todo muy bien. — Dijo Lincoln.

— ¿Estás seguro, blanquito? Si se roban esas cajas, ten por seguro que el club puede irse a la mierda, y a ti te va a ir peor.

— Eh… Espere un segundo. — Lincoln respondió bajándose de la camioneta para revisar todos los candados todos estaban bien colocados y cerrados, incluso jaló un par de ellos para asegurarse de que ninguno estuviera flojo por alguna puñetera razón. Todos estaban bien y colocados. Solo debía asegurarse de que así fuera y en cuando terminó de revisar el último candado qué había puesto suspiró aliviado nuevamente por qué todo estuviera sellado y asegurado.

— S-Sí… Cerré todo bien. — Lincoln respondió cansado por tantas idas y vueltas que había dado.

— Bien, vámonos ahora. — Rick respondió dándole su última orden del día, Lincoln acató la orden asintiendo y se montó en la van. Esperando a que todo saliera bien en el camino de regreso al club.

Por el momento todo parecía ir bien. No había señales de la policía ni de un club rival, y eso siempre era muy bueno. Pero no podía confiarse, y menos en una operación así.

— ¿Es verdad que tienes diez hermanas? — Preguntó Rick de pronto.

No sabía cómo reaccionar si él comenzaba a hacer comentarios obscenos de sus hermanas. No podía gritarle, pero tampoco podía dejarlo hablar así.

— Si, es verdad. — Contestó con cautela, y vio a Rick reírse.

— Vaya suerte de mierda.

— No es tan malo en realidad. — Lincoln respondió simplemente. — Digamos que Solo en ocasiones las chicas no son un dolor de huevos. — Dijo mientras se detenía frente a una luz roja en el semáforo.

— Y dime al haber vivido con tantas chicas. ¿No te hace a ti también una señorita? — Rick volvió a preguntar Burlonamente mientras que Lincoln reprimió un insulto para él.

— Bueno, aún tengo mis huevos. Supongo qué no.— Lincoln respondió haciendo reír de igual manera a su compañero.

— Je jeh, dios mío. Oye y aquí entre nos.— Rick se acercó al oído de Lincoln para susurrar. — ¿Has tenido algún tipo de fantasía con ellas?

— ¿Q-Qu-Qué? — Lincoln replicó nervioso por aquella pregunta. — ¿Po-Por-Por qué mierda yo tendría algo así? Son mis hermanas.

— Oye no lo sé Blanquito, solo digo que al vivir rodeado de mujeres no es la cosa más común sin tener ciertas… ¿Como decirlo? Curiosidades. — Comentó recargándose en su asiento. — A menos que además de todo esto seas un pervertido de mierda ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

No sabía si sentirse molesto, incómodo o extremadamente avergonzado por lo que estaba hablando con Rick. No es como si fuera la primera vez que se lo dijeran, pero siempre lo avergonzaba.

— E-Eso sería asqueroso. — Murmuró Lincoln, rojo como un tomate. — Nunca voy a mirar así a una de mis hermanas.

— ¿Y te crees eso? — Preguntó Rick antes de una gran risotada. — Vamos chico, sé sincero contigo mismo.

— Mira, yo amo a mis hermanas, pero no de esa forma. — Lincoln respondió lo más tranquilo que pudo. — Son mi familia. Ósea… No entiendo por qué algunas personas piensan que al vivir rodeado por chicas me hace inmediatamente desearlas.

— A ver. — Rick entonces se sentó seriamente para verlo detenidamente. — Aparentemente eres un hombre, y ellas son mujeres, a lo largo de tu vida estuviste rodeado por ellas si no me equivoco. Y si no eres un marica puedo deducir qué te gustan las mujeres ¿Estoy en lo correcto? — Preguntó haciendo que Lincoln no pudiera ver el punto de todo eso.

— Sí, pero no veo como eso…

— Entonces dime, en algún momento de tu vida, ¿de verdad, ¿De verdad, ¿De Verdad no te imaginaste por lo menos asomarte a verlas mientras se cambiaban de ropa o se bañaban? ¿O por lo menos robar uno de sus pantis? — Preguntó haciendo que Lincoln desviará la mirada avergonzado.

— No… ¿Maldición y porqué te interesa saber tanto eso? — Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

— Puro interés académico. — Bromeó Rick. — Es solo que me parece antinatural. ¿Eres un marciano acaso?

— Con todo respeto, creo que es suficiente. — Dijo comenzando a andar al ver el verde. — No creo que le preguntes a una mujer con diez hermanos si se mete a ver como se bañan.

— Eso a mí no me interesa. — Respondió con sinceridad. — Bueno, blanquito, solo quería conocer más de ti, deja de ser un amargado de mierda.

Lincoln no sabía si reírse o qué hacer ante esa situación. Prefirió reírse y acelerar.

Aunque..., si era sincero consigo mismo, mentía un poco. No había tenido fantasías así de ninguna manera, desde niño siempre creyó que sus hermanas eran una cosa muy distinta a las chicas de su escuela, secundaria o preparatoria, jamás las había visto con otros ojos además de solo eso. "Hermanas" Que pertenecían a otro planeta completamente diferente o una realidad completamente alejada de la suya.

Y qué meterse de esa forma con su familia jamás estaría en sus planes… Pero… Aun así, aunque lo negará debía admitir solo en su mente qué a veces las consideraba algo atractivas, desde la perra insufrible de Lori, la dulce y cariñosa Leni, la alocada y rockera Luna, la bromista sin límites de Luan, la fuerte Lynn y la Gótica Lucy, todas tenían algo qué le llamaban la atención quizás de una manera sana y quizás no… Pero… Leni. Dios, desde que ella se volvió su soporte incondicional había algo que le llamaba poderosamente la atención.  
No solo por sus atenciones y palabras de aliento para seguir siendo el mejor hombre posible.  
Había algo en ella, quizás en su forma de ser tan inocente y despistada, su carisma, o simplemente su figura. Lincoln se negaba esos pensamientos, pero aun así cada vez que intentaba evitar el tema este regresaba con una potencia que le daba miedo e interés por igual.  
Él no estaba loco para cometer una estupidez… ¿O sí?

Debía serenar su mente, no llegar a conclusiones locas y mucho menos a decisiones locas. Aunque antes estaba seguro de que del pensamiento al hecho hay un largo trecho, después de casi un año con los Sons, eso no le parecía tan seguro.

Por ahora solo debía llevar el vehículo y a Rick al club, luego partir y relajarse con su abuelo. Él jamás le haría preguntas así de pendejas.

— Está bien, no te preguntaré más, imbécil. — Murmuró Rick. Y eso por alguna razón, lo tranquilizó.

— Gracias. — "Capullo" Lincoln respondió con una sonrisa a medias haciendo que su copiloto desviará su mirada al camino.

 **Al Poco Tiempo Después…**

Lincoln finalmente era Libre en su Motocicleta Harley conduciendo directamente al Asilo donde habían internado a su Abuelo. Estaba ansioso de saber qué tanto hablarían, de las cosas que él le diría y como esperaba mostrarle a su bella Lucille.

Claro aún parecía un pedazo de chatarra que necesitaba un nuevo cromado y un repintado nuevo, pero ya tenía un 60% del trabajo terminado. Solo necesitaba piezas, pintura negra, un botón de encendido rápido para evitar encenderla todo el tiempo con la Patada y un freno adecuado para la llanta trasera. Se sentía un poco mal cada vez que debía poner todo su peso en la palanca de encendido para hacerla funcionar, pero se sentía mejor y tranquilo cuando la oía bufar, dando un fuerte respingo, y encendía su motor, lista para correr por el asfalto.

Un motero no es más ni es menos que su motocicleta, pero no se sentía tan grande como Lucille. Ella lo llamó, y desde que pudo tocarla, sintió la fuerza que se escondía en ella. No importaba cuántas modificaciones le pusiera, en el momento de correr, no podría sentirse más libre y feliz de lo que ya se sentía andando en ella. Y estaba seguro de que ninguna moto podría igualar aquello.

Podía ver el brillo de los vidrios de Vanzilla a lo lejos. Como lo supuso, ya habían llegado. Esperaba que no se pusieran pesados con él, pues no se contendría. Estaba seguro de que su abuelo podría entenderlo.

En el estacionamiento aparcó su motocicleta al lado de Vanzilla, la cual se caía a pedazos casi igual que su moto, pero la aplastante diferencia era que al menos Lincoln le daba una parte de su alma al reparar su Moto.

Y su padre se había dado por vencido al intentar dejar como nueva la vieja Van.

Polvo al polvo quizás, pero un par de años más y ese cacharro no sería más que chatarra y su bella Lucille sería una belleza en 2 ruedas.

Lincoln miró a su alrededor y pudo reconocer una silueta en la entrada del asilo, era Luna quien desde hacía tiempo había adoptado el mal habito de fumar.

— ¡Luna! — Lincoln la llamó haciendo que esta volteara a verlo para de inmediato saludarlo.

— ¡Hermano! — Exclamó como respuesta. — Por un momento creí que no vendrías y tendríamos de nuevo un show de pelea entre tú y Lori. — Mencionó recibiendo a su hermano en brazos.

— Tranquila, esa pendeja ya no tiene control sobre mi. — Lincoln dijo señalando al cigarro de su hermana. — Y veo que nuevamente agarraste el vicio.

— Sí, pero es qué ya no lo puedo controlar como antes. — Dijo dando una calada de humo. — ¿Dónde estabas por cierto?

— Haciendo encargos. — Respondió él. Como si fuera un conjuro, mencionar eso hizo que regresara todo el dolor, y sintió como si se desarmara ahí mismo. Luna pareció notarlo.

— Hermano, en ese club te están explotando. — Dijo con preocupación genuina en el rostro.

— Luna, soy Prospect. — Dijo él, en voz baja, como si explicar aquello ya fuera delito. — Estoy en período de prueba.

— Llevas un año en período de pruebas. — Dijo ella. — No crees que, si quisieran añadirte al club, ya lo habrían hecho.

— Hay otros que llevan más de un año ahí. — Dijo él, sintiendo que Luna de todas formas no entendería.

— Hmmm… Bueno aun así creo que deberían darte ya el pase. — Comentó Luna mirando de reojo a su hermano.

— Lo que me gustaría… Pero aun así debo trabajar duro por ello. — Lincoln respondió asintiendo con la cabeza haciendo que su hermana lo viera raro. — No creo que lo entiendas ahora Lun. Quizás cuando entres a una hermandad lo descubras por tu cuenta. — Dijo entrando al asilo.

— Supongo que tienes razón… Por cierto, evita a Lori si sabes lo qué te conviene hermano. — Dijo antes de que las puertas comenzarán a cerrarse.

— Considéralo Hecho. — Asintió Lincoln entrando a la recepción.

El lugar era sumamente aburrido, pero no tanto como cuando tenía once años. Al menos, podía oír las risas de los abuelos.

Eso sí, aún soñaba con llegar un día, armar un desmadre con su abuelo y luego escapar ambos sobre Lucille, hacia cualquier parte lejos de ahí. Quizás a jugar paintball, o llevarlo al arcade.

O simplemente a sentir el viento, al recorrer el camino sobre la moto.

Pudo ver pasar a Lola, y en cuanto sus ojos se toparon, ella hizo un teatral signo de desprecio y se marchó.

El simplemente se rio, ella no dejaría de ser princesa.

Lincoln entonces llegó al cuarto de su abuelo, abrió la puerta y se encontró a la mayoría de sus hermanas platicando y conversando con él. Lincoln lo apreció bien, la edad no había sido buena con él. Su cabello canoso había sido casi completamente eliminado de su cabeza. solo le quedaban unos cuantos cabellos y lo que le faltaba en la cabeza se completaba con una espesa barba blanca. En sus ojos azules se notaba un tono grisáceo algo que a simple vista podía verse incluso con unos lentes sobre ellos. Su cuerpo estaba en una silla de ruedas y sus piernas tapadas por una manta, denotando que de cintura para abajo ya no tenía movilidad.

¿Tanto así le había afectado la edad?

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio ante la presencia de Lincoln, y su abuelo al verlo dio una enorme sonrisa arrugando aún más su viejo rostro.

— ¿Lincoln? ¿Eres tú mi muchacho? — Preguntó mirando a su nieto el cual sonreía de alegría al verlo de nuevo.

— Sí abuelo. — Lincoln respondió acercándose y arrodillándose frente a él. — Estoy aquí.

— Hey, Hey, my, my.— Dijo de manera cansada, pero sin dudar alegre. — Te ves muy bien hijo, te pareces mucho a mí cuando yo tenía tu edad. Y esa barba te hace ver como todo un galán.

Le dolía muchísimo ver a su abuelo así. El tiempo no había tenido ninguna piedad con él, por otro lado, agradecía que su mente siguiera intacta. Podía reconocerlo, al menos. No sabía si podía reconocer a sus hermanas, esperaba que al menos reconociera a Leni.

Sus hermanas lo miraron con rabia, con desconfianza y unas pocas con alegría. No le importaba mucho, el solo quería hablar con su abuelo.

— Gracias, abuelo. — Dijo con genuina alegría. ― Tu barba es aún más cool.

— ¿Lincoln, que horas son estas de llegar? — Murmuró molesta Lori.

Lincoln escuchó a su hermana, pero en vez de responderle siguió mirando a su abuelo con alegría.

— Se ve muy bien, me gustaría tenerla como tú, a mí no me crece así abuelo. — Lincoln dijo ignorando completamente a Lori.

— Je jeh, algún día muchacho. — Respondió el señor con felicidad en sus palabras.

— Lincoln te estoy hablando. — Lori volvió a decir con molestia por ser ignorada por su hermano.

— Oye, ven conmigo quiero presentarte a Lucille. — Lincoln dijo empezando a levantarse y a empujar la silla de su abuelo para que viera su motocicleta.

— Lincoln No me Ignores te hice una pregunta. — Lori dijo enfadada por la falta de interés de Lincoln en ella.

— Lorraine, mujer, deja de molestar a mi nieto Lincoln. — El abuelo regaño a su nieta, confundiendo nuevamente su nombre con el de su difunta esposa.

Lori se calló, aunque la mirada que le lanzó prometía un regaño al volver a casa. A él no le importaba, si quería podía mandarla a la mierda todas las veces que quisiera, pero al volver a casa, no hay frente a su abuelo.

— Ten cuidado, Linkinton. — Le dijo Lola, con mucha molestia en su rostro. — No vayas a lesionar al abuelo.

— No soy tan torpe como tú. — Dijo él, riendo un poco. Pensar que cuando era un niño le temía a la rabia de Lola, y ahora le parecía tan patético ese temor.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, molesta, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿En dónde tienes esa moto de la que tanto hablan? — Preguntó su abuelo. — ¿Es verdad que la construiste tú mismo?

— Je jeh es eso y más Abuelo. — Lincoln respondió llevando a su abuelo por los pasillos del asilo. — Digamos qué ella me encontró a mí y me eligió, sí suena un poco tonto, pero así fue como pasó. — Dijo mientras pasaba por otro de los pasillos del asilo.

— Ohhh. ¿Y es una Harley Davidson hijo? — Preguntó curioso su abuelo con una sonrisa de par en par.

— Je je así, ¿cómo adivinaste? — Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Je jeh, hijo esas motos y yo tenemos una láaarga historia juntos je jeh. — Comentó llamando aún más la curiosidad del joven Loud.

— ¿Hablas en serio, abuelo? — Preguntó sorprendido Lincoln. De la nada, se dio cuenta de lo poco que conocía a su abuelo.

El anciano asintió, y pareció rejuvenecer varios años a medida que recordaba.

— Sí, yo estuve ahí cuando nació la leyenda del motoquero. — Dijo estirando la mano, como si esperase tocar la moto, y el aire del pasillo escurrió por sus dedos. — Antes de que Marlon Brando sacara esa película que hizo que cualquier idiota se subiera a una moto.

Todo eso lo asombraba, parecía golpearlo directo al rostro.

— Por favor, abuelo, cuéntamelo todo. — Pidió Lincoln, y volvió a sentirse como un niño que escucha a su abuelo.

El anciano sonrió. No podía ver mucho, pero lograba ver aquellos días con perfecta claridad.

— Todo comenzó con la segunda guerra mundial. — Empezó a narrar él. — ¿Conoces una forma más genial de empezar la leyenda de las Harleys? Tampoco la conozco yo.

— Hmmm supongo que el jinete del apocalipsis que representa la guerra al ver tanta muerte y destrucción decidió descender a la tierra pensando que ya era el día del juicio final y bajó en su caballo en llamas qué en realidad era una Harley Davidson Ja ja. — Lincoln dijo siguiéndole el juego a su abuelo.

— Sí je jeh, supongo, pero yo manejé una de esas preciosidades cuando tenía maso menos tu edad. — Comentó mirando de reojo a su nieto. — En Francia cuando los Nazis habían invadido el país debías ser muy rápido y Letal. — Dijo recordando esos tiempos. — Y qué mejor forma de atravesar el campo de batalla qué en una moto, yo estaba en un escuadrón de combate qué usaban esos modelos para misiones de alto riesgo, no teníamos un nombre oficial. Pero nos gustaba llamarnos los Hell Riders. Quienes atravesamos el campo de tiro sin temerle a nada ni nadie.

Solos con nuestras motos y nuestros acompañantes como artilleros qué nos cubrían cuando la situación se volvía muy turbia, hijo.

— Joder, abuelo, ¿qué cosas hacías en esa moto? — Preguntó asombrado. Si lo que su abuelo estaba contado era cierto, entonces estaba oyendo la historia del origen de los clubes de motociclistas.

— La mayoría de las veces, debíamos asegurar una posición. — Explicó su abuelo. — Llegábamos, nos bajábamos de las motos y les disparábamos a los nazis que se acercaran. — En ese punto, fingió que recargaba un fusil. — Éramos mejor que marines, Lincoln.

— Lo sé. — Dijo impresionado, imaginando a su abuelo como en una de las películas de la segunda guerra mundial, sobre una motocicleta y con varias explosiones alrededor.

— Sí hijo, yo era uno de los mejores motociclistas de mi escuadrón, me llamaban el demonio blanco, pues cuando yo estaba en mi moto, nadie podía abatirme. Además, adivina de quién heredaste el tejado blanco je jeh. — Comentó haciendo sonreír a Lincoln.

— De mi viejo. — Respondió con una sonrisa de oreja oreja mientras salían al estacionamiento. — Muy bien abuelo aquí está. — comentó deteniéndose justo en frente de su moto. — Esta, es Lucille.

— Oh Dios. — El anciano dijo mirando la moto de su nieto. — Qué hermosa. Me recuerda a mi vieja Ana María. — Comentó acercándose para verla mejor.

— Aún debo trabajar mucho en ella. — Dijo Lincoln. — Necesita varias cosas, pero lo principal ya está.

— ¿Puedo tocarla? — Pidió él, y por supuesto que Lincoln no se negó. Acercó un poco la silla de ruedas, y cuando su abuelo sintió el metal, casi pareció transportarse con él a Francia, en un campamento del ejército, junto a una hermosa moto de guerra. A su alrededor comenzaban a oírse sirenas, al parecer era hora de cumplir con una misión, era hora de que hombre y maquina fueran uno solo.

El ladrido de un perro les sacó del pasado de una forma absolutamente brusca.

— El Ejército no quería dejar que me quedara con Ana María. — Dijo su abuelo. ― Tuve que desarmarla para hacerla pasar por chatarra y luego rearmarla en casa. Casi todo el escuadrón hizo eso. Si quieres puedo darte un par de consejos.

— Eso sería genial Abuelo. — Lincoln respondió sonriendo por lo que él había dicho.

— Muy bien muchacho, lo primero y esencial es…

— ¿Linky? — Lincoln escuchó una voz muy diferente a la de su abuelo. Algo muy extraño pues sonaba como una mujer, al ver a sus espaldas no pudo visualizar a nadie.

— Eh… Disculpa abuelo creo que no te escuché bien. — Comentó volteándolo a ver de nuevo.

— Muy bien muchacho. lo que tú necesitas hacer con Lucille es...— Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y nuevamente se sintió confundido. Miró atrás para ver quién estaba ahí. Pero al no ver nada dirigió su mirada a su abuelo. Solo para toparse con los ojos azules de Leni.

— Linky...— Entonces sintió la mano de su hermana tomándolo de su mejilla haciendo que se despertará de golpe.

Abrió los ojos… Y como si por un momento el recuerdo de su sueño le hubiera avisado ahí estaba ella. Sentada al borde de su cama tomándolo de la mejilla.

— Hola. — Dijo con una sonrisa ante el hombre qué confundido y con nervios crecientes en su interior despertaba confundido y sumamente nervioso.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ni que decir. Ninguna palabra podía articularse porque sabía que ninguna tendría sentido. Tampoco Leni había dicho algo, pero su rostro solo transmitía paz, estaba muy lejos de la confusión que sentía él.

— ¿Cómo dormiste? — Preguntó finalmente ella, como si no llevaran años sin verse, como si aun fueran hermanos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

— B-Bien. — Susurró él, y sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba. Ella sonrió un poco, y fue aún peor.

Realmente no sabía que decir o qué hacer. La aparición de Leni lo tomó por sorpresa.

Lincoln se quedó en silencio por un largo rato, solo para apreciarla. Seguía siendo hermosa. La edad en vez de afectarla había duplicado y triplicado lo que había sido. Su conjunto de ropa era algo no tan extravagante pero sí algo que le quedaba bien. y su cabello rubio era recogido por una diadema blanca con negro.

Parecía que el tiempo no había hecho nada más que perfeccionar lo que de por sí ya era.

— ¿Fue una linda siesta? ¿Soñaste algo bonito Linky? — Preguntó inocentemente dejando a Lincoln aún más confundido por la actitud de ella.

— S-Sí, Leni. — Susurró él, sin entender por qué estaba tan tranquila, o por qué había ido a verlo hasta ahí. — Soñé con el abuelo. ¿En dónde está Lily?

— En la cocina. — Dijo ella, con una tranquilidad que lo asombraba. — Me dijo que podía pasar a verte.

Quizás cuanto tiempo había dormido, esperaba que no fuera de noche. El recuerdo de Joseph y Mark buscando sangre para Bobby en el hospital lo golpeó, y quiso buscar un teléfono.

Pero ahí estaba ella, la miraba y ya no podía pensar en nada más. Solo en ella y en los años que llevaba sin verla, en los años que Lothric creció sin que él pudiera verlo.

— No quería dormir tanto. — Dijo él, tratando de romper la incómoda tensión. — ¿Qué hora es?

— Ya deben ser casi las 8 si no me equivoco. — Leni respondió mirando su reloj en el celular. — Son las 7:35.

— Rayos… Me extendí más de la cuenta. — Lincoln respondió mirando al suelo, para sentir nuevamente la mano de su hermana en su mejilla.

— Te extrañé mucho Linky. — Dijo finalmente Leni sonriéndole solo para verlo directamente a los ojos. Lincoln la miró a esos ojos azules tan bellos de ella, casi podía sentir la tranquilidad que producían si no fuera por qué lo hacían sentir en una extraña combinación de tranquilo, nervioso y sumamente incomodo por la manera en la que ella lo miraba, sin rencores, sin odio, como ella siempre lo vio desde el inicio hasta el fin.

Casi no lo soportaba. Ella debería odiarlo tanto o más que sus otras hermanas, ella era la única que tenía derecho a acusarlo por abandono, la única que tenía razones de peso para tratarlo como a un insecto.

Y ella sentía por él el mismo amor de antes. No lo entendía. Su bondad parecía herirlo como si fuera un vampiro recibiendo la luz del sol.

— Yo también te extrañe, Leni. — Dijo él, sintiéndose como una basura. Al menos pudo haberla llamado, hacer alguna cosa para hacerle entender que se marchó por el bien de los tres. — No he dejado de pensar en ti, ningún día.

Se sentía bien decir la verdad.

— Lo sé...— Leni respondió sonriendo con tanto cariño y ternura por su hermano. — Tengo tantas cosas qué decirte Linky… Tengo muchas cosas que contarte y siento que no tendremos el suficiente tiempo. — Ella comentó con cierto aire de tristeza, pero aun así tranquilo por tener a su hermano con ella.

— Yo también tengo muchas cosas qué decir Len. — Lincoln respondió apoyándose en el colchón para sentarse. — Yo… Me gustaría decirte, me gustaría decirte qué lo...— Lincoln fue silenciado por su hermana sintiendo que uno de sus dedos detenía sus labios para seguir hablando y contarle lo mucho que lo sentía.

— No. Ahora no es el momento de decirlo. — Leni dijo tranquilamente mientras que Lincoln no entendía las acciones de su hermana. — Solo quiero que sepas qué es un gusto volver a verte hermanito. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez… Quiero decirte tantas cosas, pero sé que ahora no es el momento… Pero, sí te sirve de consuelo. — Leni miró a su hermano a los ojos. — Él fue… La bendición más grande que pudiste darme, un regalo que me ayudó a crecer y madurar fue un niño muy inteligente, muy tierno. Desde bebé lo amé tanto y cuando creció me demostró que heredó todo lo bueno de ti. Tu inteligencia, tu nobleza, tu amor incondicional. Lon fue… Un milagro en todos los sentidos. Él es tan inteligente, estoy tan agradecida que no heredó mi torpeza.

— Tú no eres torpe. — Dijo él, apretando con fuerza su mano. — ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Lisa?

— Me doy cuenta sola. — Dijo ella, aunque no había tristeza en su voz. — Se que soy distraída, a veces se me olvidan palabras y no soy muy inteligente.

— Eres el ser humano más dulce, atento y amable en este planeta. — Dijo él, sin alejar sus ojos de ella. — Y Lothric es la prueba de que no eres para nada torpe. Es un muchacho increíble según me cuentan todas.

Sintió una punzada de dolor al pensar que pudo ver a Lothric con sus propios ojos.

— Lo es. Es un muchacho muy dulce, muy tierno. — Leni respondió recostando su cabeza en el hombro bueno de su hermano. — Es todo lo que pude haber deseado y más, aun no entiendo como una persona así pudo ser mi hijo, yo que nací siendo una tonta y crecí de igual forma.

— No digas eso. — Lincoln dijo posando su barbilla en el cabello de su hermana. — No eres tonta, tú eres una persona muy especial Len. Yo lo sé.

— Gracias hermanito, pero ambos sabemos qué yo no era la mujer más lista. — Leni dijo sin apartar esa tranquilidad de su ser. — Era muy torpe, muy distraída, y sí era tonta. Se me olvidaban las cosas, solía confundirme mucho y no sabía hacer ni las cosas más simples. — Ella dijo de manera alegre en vez de triste. — Y entonces mi bebé llegó y con él comencé a madurar, a aprender. A ser mamá. Yo aprendí mucho de mi bebé y a su vez él aprendió de mí. Me ayudó a entenderme y a entender el mundo. Fue un niño muy inteligente. —

Lincoln escuchó eso sintiendo que su pecho oprimía con una fuerza descomunal por la tristeza de no haber podido estar ahí para ver eso.

— Y veo… Que su hermanita también es muy lista, muy noble y cariñosa, muy dulce, ambos heredaron eso de su papá.

Él lo sintió como un reproche, aunque ella lo dijo con toda la bondad que pudo sentir.

Él escogió criar a Luz, pero no porque la amara más que a Lothric. De haber podido, habría criado a Lothric junto con Luz. Pero eso jamás habría podido pasar.

— Yo siempre quise criar a Lothric, quería ser un padre para él, pero si lo hacía, iban a descubrirnos. Y habría sido horrible para ti y para él.

— No te culpo de nada. — Dijo ella. — Sé que solo buscabas lo mejor para ambos, y lo hiciste. — Dijo ella sin nada de reproche o tristeza. — Y cuidaste muy bien de Luz, eso vale muchísimo. Pudiste ser el mejor padre para ella.

— Pero quise ser mejor. — Lincoln dijo acurrucando su cabeza en los brazos de Leni. — No soy un buen padre… No soy lo que ellos necesitan. No pude…

— Shushhh. — Leni lo tranquilizó acariciando su cabello blanco entre sus manos. — Está bien. Yo te entiendo. — Dijo de manera tranquila mientras Lincoln abrazaba a su hermana fuertemente. Ella había estado ahí en sus momentos de duda y necesidad, ella había estado ahí cuando las demás le dieron la espalda. Ella estuvo ahí cuando le dieron sus parches.

Y ahora ella estaba ahí para recordarle que por más que se equivocó siempre podía volver a empezar y redimirse.

Ella estaba ahí, la única hermana que jamás dejó de creer en él. Cuando caía al piso, cuando estaban dándole una paliza, cuando estaba a una puñalada de perder la vida, sólo debía pensar en Leni y eso le daba el ánimo para sobrevivir, para levantarse. Era como si solo pensar en ella bastaba para aclarar su mente y tomar la decisión necesaria.

Sentía que apenas había hecho algo para agradecerle por todo su apoyo, todo su amor. Leni era capaz de amarlo de un modo infinito, y jamás le había pedido ni exigido nada, pero aun así se sentía como un criminal por no haberle dado una mano con Lothric. O al menos, haberla apoyado de otro modo.

Pero todo eso cambiaría. Ya era hora de arreglar todo lo que estaba haciendo mal, y el error de alejarse tanto de Lothric y de Leni era uno de los primeros. Aunque..., no tenía idea de cómo arreglar las cosas. No era como cuando arregló a Lucille, eso fue muy fácil en comparación.

Ahora debía reparar el pasado para vivir con su familia en ese futuro no muy lejano…

 **The Loud House: Sons Of Anarchy.**

 **Aquí Otro capítulo de Loud House S.A.M.C.R.O.  
Agradecimientos especiales a:**J. Nagera y Chiara Polairix Edelstein **Por seguir comentando y apoyando la serie, de verdad chicos los amo, Sigan mandandome sus opiniones que me ayudan un chingo para seguir escribiendo.  
** **Por favor, si quieren más, comenten, puntúen y síganme en mis redes, se los agradecería muchísimo.  
** **DeviantArt y En Wattpad.**

 **(Visiten a FHix en sus páginas de Facebook, Deviantart y Fanfiction Hace mucho contenido lindo e interesante, además de historias muy Lindas.)  
** **Les agradezco tanto a todas sus visitas, comentarios y Favs. De verdad chicos y chicas, los amo a todos, no haría esto sin toda la ayuda y soporte que me dan, aprecio bastante sus aportes por lo que en el siguiente capítulo de Homecoming haré un anuncio especial para todos ustedes. De verdad.**

 **Chicos, chicas gracias a todos. Aquí los verdaderos artistas son ustedes. Sin ustedes yo seguiría publicando historias sin constancia ni relevancia. Muchas gracias.  
** **De su Amigable Vecino.  
** **El Sorprendente Eddy Araña.**

 **Y un agradecimiento Enorme a Osvaldo Sandoval, mi codirector y escritor en esta historia.** **Hermano gracias por todo.  
** **SAM CROW Forever and Ever.  
** **Let the Freedom Ride Alway's.**

 **(English Version Soon… Or Dunno ask me if you want a English Version Guys and Gals.)  
** **Síganme en Deviant, No subo mucho, pero… Últimamente estaré subiendo Ilustraciones de LH Sons y Homecoming… ¡It's Something!  
** **ArrobaObscurum-Draco**


	5. Policías y Justicieros Parte: 2

**Tu vives, Caminas, Trabajas, Miras, Hablas y Cantas. Luego viene alguién.  
** **Y te ata de manos y pies.  
** **Y te cierra la boca.  
** **Y te cierra los ojos.  
** **Cuando eso suceda… Recuerda a Nicola y Bart. ~**

 **E** l club estaba en silencio, la mesa miraba a un punto específico del taller, no porque hubiera habido un desastre o un atentado en contra del club. Sino que veían a un joven de cabello blanco tratando de encender un viejo pedazo de chatarra.

Le había conseguido un motor nuevo, (Por no decir qué lo había robado) una batería nueva, llantas y un nuevo depósito de combustible. Pero ahora su gran problema era hacer que la máquina respondiera a sus nuevas piezas y arrancará de una vez por todas.

Y ellos… Solo lo veían apostando que en cualquier momento o la motocicleta no reaccionaría, o se caería a pedazos, o le explotaría. Todas las apuestas valían, pero solo una era la que menos probable era. Si la moto arrancase.

― Bueno… Ya lleva 3 horas en eso, nadie puede negarle al mocoso qué es determinado. ― Joseph comentó fumándose un cigarro.

― Yo digo que ese pedazo de mierda no va a arrancar ni con la patada. ― Replicó Víctor tomándose una cerveza.

― ¿Por qué seguimos viendo esto? ― Preguntó Rick mirando a sus compañeros de la mesa.

― Por qué quiero ganarme 40 billetes por eso. ― Mike respondió mirando como el joven Loud trataba de conectar las bujías en el encendido rápido.

― Joder, es que esto ya es cruel. ― Dijo Rick. ― Ese Prospect es imbécil sin retorno si piensa que eso va a funcionar.

― Lo más probable es que ni lo haya montado bien. ― Dijo Víctor. ― ¿Que sabe ese albino de motos? ¿Sabía siquiera cómo instalar el motor?

― No sé cómo lo hizo. ― Dijo Joseph. ― Mira como sigue intentando hacerla funcionar. Está perdiendo su tiempo, tiene suerte si eso no estalla.

― Oye, ¿crees que salten hasta acá las piezas? ― Preguntó Mike. ― No quiero recibir una llanta en la cara.

― Que dicen, ¿voy a detenerlo? ― Preguntó Joseph, siendo contestado con una negación unánime.

Mientras tanto, Lincoln no se daba por vencido. Esa moto lo escogió a él, tarde o temprano funcionaria. Debía confiar en Lucille, porque si no confiaba en ella, jamás sería digno de poder subir a una moto.

― Por favor nena, enciende, haz un milagro por favor. ― Pidió casi de manera desesperada. No se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, había trabajado por ella como un maldito negro durante semanas. Y no le iba a dar la espalda habiendo llegado tan lejos.

― Rayos es incluso penoso de ver. ― Rick comentó mirando con algo de lástima a Lincoln. ― ¿Qué hacemos Roberto? Esto no nos lleva a nada, mejor ya denme mis 40 dólares y vayamos a beber algo.

― Ustedes vayan si quieren, yo seguiré viendo su progreso. ― Comentó el presidente mirando con atención a Lincoln.

― Me quedaré. ― Dijo Joseph. ― Sabes, yo al principio admire la tenacidad de ese chico, pero ya me está comenzando a parecer un idiota. La moto no da ninguna señal, ni siquiera chirría. Me da vergüenza ajena.

― Comprendo que duden. ― Dijo Roberto. ― Pero no me iré hasta que él lo haga. Ustedes hagan lo que quieran.

― Tengo un día tan penoso que esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer. ― Dijo en broma Mark, y algunos hermanos se rieron.

Pero la risa se acabó al mirar a Lincoln. Ya no sentían ganas de hacer bromas.

― Vamos nena, vamos solo dame algo. ― Lincoln parecía rogar mientras oprimía el Bolso de mano, el botón de encendido rápido y giraba el acelerador para qué la moto arrancará. Entonces pensó en usar la palanca de acción rápida o como muchos le llamaban patada, para probar suerte con ella.

Lincoln la puso en neutral y dio un salto para intentar encenderla. El primer intento fue todo un fracaso. El segundo intento igual.

― Vamos… Vamos Lucille por favor. ― Pidió por última vez dando un salto para apoyar todo su cuerpo en la palanca…

 ***¡Broooooooommm!*** Como si la misma Motocicleta hubiera escuchado sus súplicas finalmente encendió y el chico Loud sintió una satisfacción tan grande en su pecho qué por un momento creyó que iba a llorar de alegría.

― Oh vamos tienes que estar de puta broma. ― Mike comentó al escuchar el motor de la moto.

― No mames qué esa puta mierda arrancó. ― Víctor dijo incrédulo de que fuera real lo que veían y escuchaban.

― Jeh ¿qué sucede chicos? ¿No se lo pueden creer en realidad? ― Preguntó Roberto mirando a sus compañeros,

― Pero eso es imposible ― Murmuró Rick, con unos ojos que parecían platos de tanto que los había abierto. ― ¿Como mierda lo hizo?

― Usó la cabeza. ― Dijo Roberto, sonriendo con un inmenso orgullo. ― Ahora ya tiene una moto, bastante deteriorada, pero funcional.

― Admito que es bastante bueno reparando motos. ― Se rio Joseph. ― Y tiene una voluntad de acero. Saben, si fuera tan bueno en lo demás como lo es en la mecánica, sería el Son perfecto.

― Créeme, ese niño chico tiene lo necesita para ser un Son, quizás uno de los mejores. ― Roberto dijo alzando su mano para recibir el dinero de sus hermanos. ― Ahora paguen zorras. ― Dijo de manera burlona mientras que los demás suspiraban tanto molestos, como con mucha decepción por qué de verdad hubieran perdido la apuesta.

― Maldita sea Roberto, ¿es que todas tus cartas las tienes apostadas para ese blanquito? ― Preguntó Rick sacando de su billetera 10 dólares para dárselos a su presidente.

― No todas. ― Respondió con una sonrisa. ― Pero… Sí la mayoría.

― Pues espero que sea una apuesta segura, sería una puta desgracia qué toda esa fe se valla a la basura. ― Comentó Joseph jocoso por las palabras de su presidente.

― Hasta ahora no me ha decepcionado. ― Dijo Roberto. ― Y por eso confío en él.

― Bueno, hay que decir que está trabajando bien. ― Dijo Joseph. ― Pero no basta con eso. A este chico le faltan aún varias cosas para ser un verdadero Son of Anarchy.

― ¿Cómo qué? ― Preguntó Roberto, en un tono neutral, sin reproche ni enojo.

― Todavía no sabemos si puede sostener un arma. Ni siquiera sabemos si sería capaz de apuñalar a alguien. Míralo, es delicado como algodón.

― Eso lo sé, pero yo confío en él. Será capaz de hacer lo necesario en el momento adecuado. ― Roberto comentó mirando al chico Loud el cual estaba aún emocionado por qué su moto hubiera arrancado. ― De todas formas. Él nunca me ha fallado y sé de buena fe qué no me va a fallar. Así que cierra el hocico y paga perra. ― Dijo extendiendo la mano a Joseph.

― Hm. ― Bufó mientras sacaba de su billetera su dinero. ― Bien solo porque fue un trato de honor. ― Dijo depositando el dinero en la mano de su presidente.

 **Poco Después…**

Lincoln regresaba a casa junto a Roberto con Lucille siendo llevada por la grúa, si la moto había arrancado pero una cosa era encender una moto y otra muy diferente era manejarla todo el trayecto a casa sin qué se apagará.

― No te preocupes muchacho. Otro día será, por ahora siéntete orgulloso de que finalmente prendió. ― Dijo Roberto al distraído joven quien se veía algo decepcionado por no haberla podido conducir la primera vez que la encendió.

― Gracias, presidente. ― Dijo Lincoln tratando de sonreír un poco. ― Sí, fue un gran logro, me costó muchísimo, pero sabía que Lucille no me fallaría.

― ¿Lucille? ¿Así la nombraste? ― Preguntó Roberto. ― Es un gran nombre. Pero vamos, arriba ese ánimo. Que ella funcione ya es un gran logro, ya irás mejorándola hasta poder andar con ella por todo el Estado.

― Eso espero. La primera vez que la vi quise que fuera mía...― Lincoln comentó para su presidente. ― No lo sé… Sentí que necesitaba tenerla, repararla y montarla. Como si ella me hubiera llamado a mí para cabalgarla y esas cosas. Supongo que suena tonto. Pero de verdad siento que ella me eligió para ser su jinete y yo… ¿Tiene sentido lo que digo señor Roberto? ― Lincoln preguntó con pena.

A lo que Roberto lo miró con empatía.

― Por supuesto que lo tiene muchacho, aún recuerdo el cómo conseguí mi hermosa María. Ya llevo algunos años con ella, pero cada minuto que pasé montado sobre ella valió la pena, de inicio a fin y de regreso.

Lincoln sonrió. Los comentarios de Roberto lo hacían sentirse más tranquilo. Sabía que la mayoría de los Sons pensaba que perdía el tiempo con Lucille, y eso lo entristecía un poco, pero contar con el apoyo de Roberto lo animaba.

― Espero no cometer errores con ella. ― Confesó Lincoln. ― No tengo ninguna experiencia reparando motos, ¿y si termina estallando?

― Puede pasar, puede que no.― Dijo Roberto. ― Puede ser que termines creando una moto grandiosa, y podrás decir con orgullo que la montaste prácticamente desde cero.

― Bueno, solo espero que pueda lograrlo algún día señor Roberto. ― Lincoln respondió sonriendo por las palabras de su mentor.

― Escucha hijo. ― Roberto se detuvo justo al frente de la casa Loud. ― Estos Meses me has demostrado que tienes lo necesario para ser uno de los nuestros, solo síguele echando ganas, sigue manteniendo una actitud firme ante los chicos y, sobre todo. No me decepciones chico. Tengo mucha fe que ya cuando tengas 20 años te daremos tus Parches del club.

― Eso sería genial. ― Lincoln respondió con una sonrisa por lo que le había dicho el presidente del M.C.

― Muy bien muchacho, ahora ayúdame a bajar tu moto.

― Claro, presidente. ― Dijo él, sintiendo que se hinchaba de orgullo. Roberto tenía fe en él, no iba a defraudarlo por nada en el mundo. Ya prácticamente se veía como un Son, ya casi podía verse a sí mismo andando sobre Lucille, hasta el final de la carretera.

La moto parecía mirarlo con sus focos, y sentía que le debía algo a ella por no haberle defraudado. Tenía que apurarse con su reparación, aunque no sabía bien con qué continuar.

― Nos vemos chico, mañana a la misma hora, no faltes. ― Roberto dijo encendiendo la camioneta remolque.

― Gracias señor Roberto, Lo veré pronto. ― Lincoln entonces subió su moto a la cochera y se quitó su chamarra para luego ponerlo encima del lomo de su moto. Y entonces cubrirlo todo con una manta.

No sabía si sus hermanas ya sabían su secreto de qué se estaba uniendo a Sons of Anarchy.

Se jugaba todas a qué aún no lo sabían y era por eso qué ocultaba la fachada diciendo que solo había encontrado un gusto por reparar motos.  
Entonces Lincoln subió los escalones del pórtico, tomó sus llaves y abrió la puerta de su hogar…

Solo para ser recibido por sus hermanas. Las cuales algunas lo miraban con rabia, otras con curiosidad y solo Leni lo veía preocupada por lo que sus hermanas le habían dicho acerca de los clubes de motociclistas.

― Lincoln tienes Literalmente 10 segundos para decirme qué demonios has estado haciendo realmente con esa estúpida moto.

― Oigan, más respeto con mi moto― Dijo molesto Lincoln al oír como hablaba Lori de su amada motocicleta. ― ¿Y a qué viene esto?

― No te hagas el tonto, Lincoln. ― Dijo molesta Lola. ― No somos tontas, sabemos que estás metido en otras cosas.

― Quieres entrar a un club de motociclistas. ― Le reclamó Lynn. ― ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Lincoln?

― ¿Cálmense, quieren? ― Dijo el, alzando las manos para que dejaran de hablarle. ― Que les hace pensar que estoy dentro de un club?

― Ya lo dijo Lola, no somos tontas. ― Dijo molesta Luan. ― Ya dinos de verdad ¿Qué haces con esa moto? Ruegas que te dejen entrar a un club, ¿verdad?

― Oigan. ¿Y desde cuando les importa tanto lo que yo haga con mi vida? ― Lincoln preguntó con enojo por lo que sus hermanas le reclamaban.

― Desde que eras pequeño, y más ahora que no sé lo qué haces o lo que planeas. Literalmente todo esto se te va a salir de las manos hasta que vengas llorando, pidiéndonos ayuda. ― Lori respondió cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿Ah sí? Si siempre que yo quería algo para mí era juzgado por ustedes, quienes se suponían que debían apoyarme en todas mis decisiones. Si me uno a un club de motociclistas es mi decisión y aunque les guste o no sigue siendo mi decisión y si no van a apoyarme esta vez entonces no me estorben. ― Lincoln dijo sintiendo una pulsación en su mente y en su cuerpo.

― Esa no es excusa. Detén lo que haces ahora Lincoln o nos obligarás a tomar decisiones drásticas. ― Lori respondió seria. ― No sé cómo le vallas a hacer, pero te vas a deshacer de esa moto, de esa chamarra y te alejarás de esos criminales.

― Le diré a papá. ― Lola dijo sonriendo triunfantemente pensando que así lograría intimidar a su hermano.

Lincoln estaba harto, su día había ido mucho mejor de lo esperado, Lucille finalmente había reaccionado y se sentía bien por tener el respaldo de Roberto. No iba a permitirles a ellas qué le arruinarán ese, ese mismo día.

Estaba cansado de que ellas siempre lo ascendieran y lo tratarán de amenazar y controlar. Y algo muy dentro de él se rompió como un cristal impactado con un martillo a toda velocidad.

Ellas… Esas hipócritas que jamás hicieron nada más que tratarlo como un esclavo.

― Pues hazlo. ― Lincoln la retó sin miedo y mucho menos sin cederle la victoria. ― Vamos pequeña zorra, tú qué le dices un carajo a nuestros padres y yo qué te rompo ese estúpido vestido de mierda. Pequeña zorra mimada, que sin papá o mamá tu eres igual de útil que una estúpida piedra.

Todas se quedaron de piedra al oír a Lincoln decir eso. Podía haberse oído caer a un alfiler. Lola al principio se quedó de piedra, y luego comenzó a llorar.

― ¡Eres muy malo, Lincoln! ― Gritó ella.

― Uy lo siento. ¿Te dolió pequeña bebé? ― Lincoln preguntó haciendo una voz de tonto solo para burlarse de ella. ― ¿Quieres que te mime? ¿Qué te diga que eres hermosa y especial? ¡PUDRETE!― Lincoln gritó más que con rabia con Odio puro. ― No he hecho más que soportar tu mierda día a día solo por qué no recibes la atención necesaria que siempre le robas a mamá y papá como si fueras el estúpido centro del maldito universo.

― ¡Lincoln, ya basta! ― Gritó Lori mientras Lola rompía en llantos cada vez más amargos.

― ¡Cállate tú también! ― Gritó él. ― Te crees con el derecho de darnos órdenes por ser la mayor. ¡Pues déjame decirte que eres desesperante!

― Yo tengo mis derechos, puedo hacerlo por qué la casa se cae a pedazos nadie la va a levantar más que yo. ― Lori respondió en un tono enojado y serio a la vez.

― Ohhh ¿en serio? Pues gracias Salvadora de la Humanidad Lori Loud, tus acciones son mucho más grandes que la de Jesús, hagámosle un altar a la señorita perfección, sin ella nos volveríamos caníbales, y nos comeremos unos a otros por qué sin ella no sabremos para qué mierda sirve la puta comida. ― Lincoln respondió con la misma ira de antes.

Nada de eso tenía sentido para ellas, más de una deseaba poder pausar la situación para respirar y entender lo que estaba pasando. Ninguna creía lo que estaba oyendo, carecía de sentido hasta para Lisa. Era totalmente irreal, ni en sus peores pesadillas se imaginaban a Lincoln hablando así.

― Esto confirma mi teoría de que Lincoln está dentro de un club criminal de moteros, ― Dijo Lisa, arreglando sus lentes.

― Lisa, haznos un favor a todos y cierra tu puta boca. ― Dijo Lincoln alzando la voz. ― Nadie quiere conocer tu puta opinión.

― Técnicamente por tu forma de hablar llena de palabras insultantes y altisonantes, el hecho que respondas casi con una conducta casi animal y tu forma de hablarnos nos dice qué te has internado a un club de motociclistas donde falta la educación, los modales y el respeto mutuo son la conversación de día a día. ― Lisa respondió inmutada por el comportamiento de su hermano.

― Ahhh ¿en serio? Pues te diré una cosa cerebrito, ¿por qué no le dices tus códigos y frases indescifrables a quien le importe un carajo? Tú y tu mierda científica solo me hacen resaltar qué te crees por encima que los demás, creyendo que puedes pisotear y hacer lo que te dé la gana, solo por ser lista, qué solo tú tienes razón y el resto del puto mundo está equivocado. ¡Pues felicidades Lisa! ¡Toma Tu Puto Premio Nobel! ― Gritó sacándole el dedo medio a su hermana Menor la cual quería responder, pero eso sería cederle la victoria a Lincoln por hacer qué ella respondiera en su mismo tono y rebajase a su nivel. Lo qué aun así le cedía una discreta victoria a Lincoln por qué al creerse superior mentalmente solo probaba qué las palabras de Lincoln eran totalmente ciertas.

― Lo ves, Lisa, te crees mejor que todos en esta puta casa. Pero déjame decirte algo. Eres solo una niña pequeña que juega a ser inteligente. No eres una puta genio, ¡Eres igual a todos aquí!

― Lincoln, entiendo que tu coeficiente intelectual se dañó severamente con tu estadía en ese club, pero hasta para ti debería ser obvio que no es así.

― Mejor ve a tu laboratorio a jugar con nuestra mierda. ― Murmuró repitiendo ese ofensivo. Lisa seguía impertérrita.

― ¡Ya basta, Lincoln! ― Gritó Lynn.

― Tú no tienes ningún derecho a callarme Lynn. ― Lincoln Exclamó de regreso con un odio tremendo. ― Tú de todas ustedes eres la única que no tiene ningún puto derecho de callarme, Así que cierra ese culo que tienes por boca antes que yo te lo cierre. ― Lincoln amenazó haciendo que ella respondiera acercándose como una fiera a él.

― Tu eres un hijo de...― Lynn comenzó a arremangarse las mangas mientras que otra de sus hermanas la detenía de hacer una pelea.

― ¿Un Hijo de qué? ― Lincoln preguntó con rabia. ― Vamos Perra, dímelo en la cara, Dímelo en la puta cara si tienes los Ovarios. ¡Hipócrita De Mierda!

― Hey tranquila ahí vaquera. ― Luna dijo sujetando a su hermana menor Mientras que su hermano aún seguía bravo. ― Lincoln hermano, en serio creo que estás llegando muy lejos.

― No te metas en esto Luna, qué tú no tienes qué nada qué ver con estas perras habladoras que solo buscan controlarme como una puta marioneta. ― Lincoln respondió aún con el humor lleno de Ira. ― Pero si quieres ser la siguiente entonces habla. El que nada debe nada teme ¿verdad?

Le dolía mucho ver así a Lincoln. No se parecía en nada al chico dulce que siempre había sido, ahora las estaba insultando peor que un metalero, no entendía como pudo cambiar así. Temía que ella tuviese la culpa, por querer acercarlo al rock pudo contagiarse por lo peor de este.

― Hermano, no entiendo nada. ― Dijo ella, los sentimientos se agolpaban y no sabía si quería llorar de tristeza, culpa o rabia. ― ¿Que te pasó? Acaso..., ¿nos odias?

El mundo se acabaría para ella si contestaba que sí.

― ¡Dinos, Lincoln! ― Gritó furiosa Lynn. ― Habla!

― Maldición, Lynn, ¡Cállate! ― Gritó Luna, casi al límite.

Lincoln pensó bien las palabras de Luna, y aunque estuviera enojado y la razón en sus palabras se hubiera ido mucho a la chingada debía admitir una cosa. No las odiaba, las amaba. Y en una parte de él le dolía decirles tantas cosas tan hirientes y devastadoras.

Pero si esta vez no lo iban a apoyar en esta decisión tan importante en su vida. Entonces mejor que no metieran sus narices donde nada les importaba.

― ¿Qué si las odio? No, no las odio. ― Lincoln respondió secamente. ― Pero ustedes… Ustedes se han vuelto un dolor en el culo durante mucho tiempo, yo jamás me metí en sus cosas, no fui entrometido o las detuve en los proyectos o decisiones que tomaban. Pero ustedes vienen ahora gritándome, regañándome y diciéndome que no quieren que siga con Sons. Y esta vez no les daré la oportunidad de cambiarme a ninguna de ustedes. ― Lincoln dijo apartando con brusquedad a Lucy y Luan de su camino a las escaleras. ― Si no me van a ayudar entonces no me jodan, si no me van a apoyar entonces no me pidan ayuda y si no están conmigo entonces no me estorben.

― Lincoln. Ven aquí, no hemos terminado de hablar. ― Lori Respondió seria, pero casi en el mismo tono preocupado de Luna. ― Debes abandonar ese club, no quiero que ellos te conviertan en un criminal… ¿Me estás escuchando? ― Lori preguntó fastidiada por qué su hermano le diera la espalda. ― Lincoln. ¡Lincoln Mírame Cuando Te Hablo!

― Lori. ― El joven de cabello blanco miró sobre su hombro a su hermana Mayor. ― Cierra tu estúpida Boca...― Dijo con una enorme pizca de odio para entonces subir las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

― **This Life Curtis Stigers & The Forest Rangers. ―**

 _Riding through this world… All Alone.  
God take your soul. You're on your own.  
A Crow flight straight, a perfect line.  
On the Devil's Path. Until you die.  
_ _Gotta look this life, In The Eye.  
Gonna Live this Life.  
Until You Die._

 **The Loud House: Sons Of Anarchy.  
** **Capítulo 5: Policías y Justicieros** **Parte: 2.  
** _Escrito y Dirigido por Eddy The Black Fire.  
_ _Co Dirigido y Escrito en colaboración con Osvaldo The Sleeping Voice._

El día anterior había avanzado muy lento y de pronto pegó un salto bastante interesante.

Había visto a la chica de los Angels of Death besarse con otra chica en el estacionamiento. Él debía ser muy neutral y profesional en esos temas, ignorar lo mucho que extrañamente le encantaba ver a dos mujeres besarse.

Luego cada uno se fue a hacer lo suyo, después de ese día debía admitir que el siguiente casi todos tenían un humor pésimo. Él mismo solo quería acabar el papeleo e irse a casa esperaba que fuese un día aburrido, y pensaba en eso cuando recibió un llamado de su hijo, guardia de seguridad en el hospital de Royal Woods.

Y lo que le contó sí que puso en funcionamiento la estación.

― Maldita sea. ― Sullivan dijo entrando a la patrulla junto a Clyde. ― Esos cabrones se atrevieron a amenazar a mi muchacho. ― Dijo en el tono más furioso que pudo mientras Clyde se introducía en la patrulla policiaca.

― Tranquilo Sully, cuando los atrapemos podrás descargar tu ira. ― Comentó Clyde colocándose el cinturón de seguridad para tomar la Radio. ― A todas las unidades, aquí el oficial Mc Bride, necesitamos apoyo en el Hospital Central de Royal Woods, el que esté más cerca de la 58 comience a seguir a los prófugos, ambos tienen los logos de Sons of Anarchy y se les vio por última vez en la calle Washington. Inicien persecución.

— Copiado McBride, aquí A-15 haciendo contacto visual, iniciamos persecución.

— Esto no tiene mucho sentido. — Dijo Sullivan dentro del auto de patrulla. Buscó la escopeta y comenzó a cargarla. — ¿Que hacen los Sons dentro del hospital? ¿Roban medicamentos?

— Lo más probable es que buscaran algo así. — Dijo Clyde. — Quizás buscaban salvar a algún compañero herido.

— Si estaba herido, entonces debió participar en alguna de las peleas que hemos estado investigando ahora. — Dijo Sully. — Están dejándonos migajas de pan.

― O quizás nos están guiando a algo más grande. ― Clyde respondió avanzando hacia esa misma calle para darle refuerzos a sus compañeros. ― Lo descubriremos cuando los atrapemos.

― Y qué lo digas ya tengo todas las ganas de saber quiénes fueron los que amenazaron a mi muchacho. ― Sullivan respondió con la escopeta cerrada y cargada para cualquier situación turbia que se presentará en el momento de atraparlos.

― Aquí A-15 solicito refuerzos, ambos motociclistas se acaban de separar, estamos siguiendo a uno que se dirige a la plaza Patterson, el otro fue por la avenida St. Thomas, el qué esté cerca favor de seguirlo.

Clyde giró en dirección a la Avenida, intentando entender todo lo que estaban haciendo los Son. Entrar a un hospital era nuevo totalmente, para cualquier club de Royal Woods. No es como si el hospital fuera territorio neutral, varias veces habían entrado de todas las bandas para matar a algún miembro rival que estaba herido, pero jamás habían robado suministros médicos. Y no podía dejar de pensar que Lincoln estaba metido, de una forma u otra. Quizás los suministros fueran para él.

— Aquí, A-7, vamos cerca de la plaza Patterson, hacemos contacto visual con el motociclista. — Anunció otra patrulla por la radio.

— Clyde. — Dijo Sullivan, sujetando la escopeta como si fueran a ser emboscados en cualquier momento. — Tengo el mal presentimiento de que ambos se nos escaparan.

— Eso no pasará, Sully. — Dijo él. — Las motos son ágiles para plazas y callejones, pero tarde o temprano siempre deben pasar por la calle.

— No nos sirve de mucho si los perdemos de vista. — Dijo Sullivan, con un humor furioso.

— Pues ten fe de que Hal y Jack no los perderán de vista. — Clyde respondió tomando camino a St. Thomas para tratar de seguir al segundo motociclista mientras que Sullivan buscaba por la mirada algún rastro de él, por enfrente, por los lados o por detrás.

Si atrapaban a un Son, Al menos a uno de ellos podrían interrogarlo y no soltarlo por crimen de robo y amenaza a un oficial de la ley. A él lo tendrían agarradito de los huevos hasta hacerlo confesar sobre los tiroteos, o del robo o sobre lo que ellos necesitarán para encerrar a todo el Club de Sons tras las Rejas.

— Aquí A-7… Lo Perdimos, el motociclista prófugo nos burló, se dirige a la Calle Roja, la unidad más cercana intercepte lo, tiene permitido usar fuerza Letal. — Ambos escucharon la radio a pocos centímetros de llegar a la calle donde se había perdido el segundo motociclista y una vuelta de regresar a la Calle Roja.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Sullivan exclamó con rabia. — Clyde Da la vuelta, si viene por esta calle entonces lo atraparemos antes de que vuelva a escapar.

Él giró lo más rápido que pudo y enfiló en la dirección indicada. No era necesario alcanzarlo, quizás podrían seguirlo y ver que tramaba el club. O simplemente caer en una emboscada. Cualquier cosa era mejor que simplemente perderlo.

— ¡Vamos, que se escapan! — Gritó Sullivan casi con desesperación. Clyde no lo había visto antes así.

— Sully, necesitas calmarte un poco.

— ¿Como quieres que me calme, Clyde? ¡Estuvieron amenazando a mi muchacho! — Gritó el policía.

No era que aceptará el comportamiento errático de su compañero ni mucho menos, pero debía de admitir que también estaba igual qué Sullivan Por dentro. Quería atrapar a esos Sons.

Y si uno de ellos era Bobby Santiago con más razón aún. Tenía tantas ganas de tratarlo como basura por todos esos años qué pasó imaginándose, habiendo salvado a Lincoln o a Lori de él y de las agarras del Club. ¿Venganza? No. No era venganza. Aunque si lo fuera sería el equivalente de justicia poética y de represalias.

— Bien. — Clyde comentó por lo bajo mientras conducía a toda marcha por la carretera, ambos policías estaban en camino para atrapar al sospechoso. Y antes que temprano pudieron escuchar el sonido de una máquina inconfundible.

Se estaban acercando a ese motociclista que sus compañeros habían perdido. Y ahora se acercaban a él rápidamente. Hasta que finalmente lo pudieron visualizar. Él estaba a punto de entrar a St Thomas, pero al ver a ambos policías dio una brusca vuelta a otra calle antes de colisionar con ellos.

— ¡No dejes que se escape! — Gritó Sullivan jalando el cilindro de la escopeta para disparar mientras que el motociclista poco a poco se alejaba nuevamente.

— Créeme, no se irá. — Dijo Clyde acelerando para al menos ponerlo a tiro de Sullivan. El motociclista pareció darse cuenta de su plan, y tomó un callejón bastante estrecho, demasiado para un auto. Clyde retrocedió para rodear la cuadra.

— Putos Sons of Anarchy. — Murmuró Sullivan. — Si no son ellos, son los Lambs.

— Ambos son el mismo tipo de basura. — Dijo Clyde, recordando al hombre que le quitó a la mujer que amaba y a su mejor amigo, Bobby Santiago. El pensar que posiblemente era el motero al que seguían, le dio un nuevo ánimo.

Mientras tanto Mark conducía a prisa

— Su puta Madre. — Dijo mientras seguía buscando una ruta al despacho de Tick. — Espero que no hayan atrapado a Joseph o todo esto habrá sido una Puta Mierda. — Siguió manejando enfocado en el camino.

Mientras las rutas de escape poco a poco parecían cerrarse. Si Dyna no le fallaba a medio camino lograría llegar con los chicos solo tenía que seguir conduciendo hasta que se encontrará seguro. Hasta que una patrulla nuevamente se escuchó a sus espaldas. y al revisar los espejos vio que era la misma que había perdido y que nuevamente esperaban a tenerlo a tiro.

— Quieto… Quieto...— Sullivan susurró mientras apuntaba a la motocicleta de Mark.

— Mierda. — Dijo el motociclista tratando de tomar más velocidad, El oficial lo tenía a tiro, deslizó suavemente el gatillo para disparar y… * **¡Blam! *** Mark hizo un movimiento rápido en su moto esquivando los perdigones por solo centésimas. Pudo sentirlos rozando su piel y su motocicleta. Sabía que un segundo tiro se aproximaba y esta vez no correría la misma suerte, Debía pensar y mucho más rápido que la fracción de un relámpago o si no sería hombre muerto.

No tenía muchos sitios donde moverse. Si seguía adelante, no alcanzaría a tomar la velocidad necesaria para huir. No podía retroceder. Solo podía hacer una cosa para evadir a los policías que ya estaban decididos a llenarlos de perdigones.

Giró hacia un lado y subió a la vereda, espantando a los transeúntes. Casi podía oír al policía maldecirlo y gritar insultos.

— Vamos, Vamos. ¡Solo un poco Más! — Mark se dijo Mientras poco a poco la gasolina se le terminaba. Hasta qué vio una construcción a un lado del camino. El nuevo centro comercial a medio terminar donde podía entrar y usar todos los obstáculos como ventaja o como una carta de suicidio firmada.

En ese punto se jugaba todas. Y si se moría ahí entonces sería mejor qué ser atrapado por la policía. No se lo pensó ni dos veces para ir directo al lugar donde la estructura a medio hacer se encontraba.

— Ese cabrón tiene huevos para entrar ahí. — Sullivan dijo mientras que los Ojos de Clyde se enterraban y aferraban a él motociclista con una fiereza digna del más profundo odio.

— Es eso, o es muy estúpido. — Dijo Clyde mirando como corría entre las tiendas y los compradores.

— Puede ser ambas cosas, maldita sea. — Dijo Sullivan tomando su pistola y asomándose por la ventana del auto. No tendría tanto alcance como quería, pero llegaba más lejos que la escopeta.

Pero el Son of Anarchy avanzaba demasiado rápido. Encima tenía demasiados civiles en el camino.

— ¡Mira, mamá, es como Batman! — Gritó un niño, mientras su aterrada madre lo arrastraba hacia atrás. Y fue el único comentario sin insultos que le lanzaban al motero.

Antes de que siquiera pudieran hacer algo Mark ya había cruzado todo fulminantemente, y a toda velocidad esquivando obstáculos hasta finalmente lograr salir y con una suerte de perros burló finalmente a la policía. Mientras que Clyde y Sullivan trataban de perseguirlo lo que finalmente fue inútil pues con tantos civiles y obstáculos en su camino lo perdieron de vista.  
Además, que una patrulla policiaca no era tan versátil y mucho menos una buena opción para seguir una persecución entre civiles.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Sullivan exclamó con rabia por ver como perdían al fugitivo. — Lo tuvimos tan cerca. Tan cerca. — Dijo sentándose en una de las butacas del centro comercial a medio terminar.

— Aquí A-14 El fugitivo con el Logo de Sons ha escapado. Repito el fugitivo con el logo de Sons ha escapado, solicitó una orden de aprehensión contra Roberto Alejandro Jr.— Clyde dijo para la radio mientras esperaba respuesta de la central.

— Copiado. — Respondió alguien en la central. — Se envió al juez.

Eso significaba que podría tardar desde un par de horas hasta un par de días para recibir una respuesta, dependiendo del juez en turno. Puede que los miembros menos capaces de la policía ya fueron reemplazados por otros mejor preparados, pero los jueces seguían siendo los mismos sujetos aburridos que sólo querían volver a casa y dejar de recibir amenazas.

Sin embargo, iría tras Bobby tanto si tuviera permiso del juzgado o no.

— Por qué pides la orden contra Santiago? — Preguntó Sullivan.

— Fue… Una reacción inmediata. — Clyde respondió aún con la cabeza enfocada en el nombre de ese hombre tan infame para él. — Además… Un cabrón con esas habilidades de escape debe de ser alguien que ha escapado de nosotros toda su vida. ¿Y quién más que el mismo presidente de S.A.M.C.R.O? Además, él es el líder de su club, sin él Sons quedará expuesto y si logramos sacarle algo sobre los atentados y asaltos que han ocurrido estas semanas podremos finalmente acabar con ese club de una vez por todas. — Dijo en un tono cansado pero enfocado en terminar con él y con Sons de una vez por todas.

— Incluso si lo interrogamos, ¿crees que podremos sacarle algo? Hemos tenido Sons tras las rejas qué no han dicho ni han delatado nada. Con suerte y apenas podremos tenerlo 2 días en la celda de la comisaría. — Sullivan respondió cansado. — Además… ¿Cómo sabes qué era él y no otro de sus esbirros?

— Es una corazonada. Inspiración, si quieres. Sólo sé que debe ser él, ¿quién más podría correr así?

— Lo más probable es que cualquier Son sea así. — Dijo Sullivan, apretando los puños. — Sabes mejor que ninguno cuántos de ellos escapan de nosotros.

Era cierto. Los Sons eran hábiles en sus motocicletas, siempre era difícil hallarlos y atraparlos.

Pero..., necesitaba capturar a Bobby. Necesitaba tenerlo tras las rejas, aunque fuera por un día, se aseguraría de que fuera el peor día de su vida.

— Aún si no fue él, está enterado de todo lo que hace su club. Aunque no hable, les daremos un fuerte mensaje.

— Bien...— Clyde respondió entrando de nuevo al auto de policía. — Vamos necesitamos ir al hospital a ver que todo esté bien.

— Sí, necesito saber cómo está mi muchacho. — Sullivan respondió levantándose para entrar de igual forma a la patrulla.

— Sí, pero necesito checar también los expedientes médicos. Cualquier cosa puede ser útil. Una pista que nos lleve a porque robaron suministros médicos. — Clyde mencionó encendiendo de nueva cuenta el auto.

— ¿Crees que hayan robado eso por darle atención médica a otro de sus compañeros? — Preguntó Sullivan colocando la escopeta en su lugar. — ¿No crees qué sería un poco contradictorio? Si ya se había recuperado en el hospital, ¿por qué volver por más cosas?

— Tal vez no lo quieren para un compañero internado. — Dijo Clyde lentamente. — Tal vez es para algún compañero herido que no pueden llevar al hospital.

— Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir. — Dijo Sullivan haciendo tronar sus dedos gruesos como salchichas. — Algún compañero que fue herido en uno de sus ataques.

— Y alguien tan valioso para el club, que están dispuestos a atacar el hospital para poder salvarle la vida. — Dijo Clyde. Su mente fue hacia Lincoln y luego hacia Bobby. Su mente le decía que debía sospechar de ambos.

— ¿Tienes idea de quién pueda ser? — Sullivan preguntó mirando de reojo a su compañero.

— Puedo tenerla… Pero, también puedo equivocarme. — Clyde respondió imaginando quien podría haber sido. Todo apuntaba a Lincoln pues él fue quién sacrificó todo para ser parte del club, incluso ser tachado como una persona violenta, agresiva y repudiable por sus propias hermanas. Alguien qué había dado todo por el club debía ser un hombre qué estaría muy en alto.  
Por lo que no se le haría raro, pero muchos habían sacrificado todo por ese club. Pero en ese momento todo apuntaba que Lincoln o Bobby eran los que tenían algo que ver con el robo de suministro y se jugaba todas a qué debía ser su viejo amigo.

— De todas formas, hay que mandar patrullas a vigilarlos de cerca. — Mencionó Sullivan tomando la radio.

— Avísale a Wally por radio. diles qué los vigile de cerca. — Clyde respondió manejando.

— Imposible. Él ya está vigilando la casa de esa mujer…. Hablando de… ¿Las viste? Me sorprendió un poco cuando esa otra chica comenzó a besarla en el estacionamiento.

— ¿Las viste? — Preguntó Clyde, y por primera vez sus pensamientos se alejaron de los Sons of Anarchy. — ¿Crees que ellas estén involucradas en algún tiroteo contra los Sons?

Tarde o temprano, sus pensamientos regresaban a ese maldito club. Parecía una maldición de la que no se liberaría hasta expulsar al club de Royal Woods. Y si podía, tal vez colaborar para erradicarlos de todo el país.

Sólo debía comenzar con Bobby Santiago.

— Te voy a ser sincero, Clyde, aun me cuesta ver a esas moteras como una amenaza. — Dijo Sullivan. — Aun las veo como niñas que quieren aparentar rudeza.

— Y yo te dije que dejaras de verlas como niñas que quieren creerse rudas, una mujer puede ser igual o más peligrosa que un hombre. — Clyde respondió con seriedad a su compañero. — Pero será mejor ponernos manos a la obra.

— Entendido. Entonces daré la alerta a la unidad más cercana a Sons. — Sullivan respondió encendiendo la radio.

Ambos policías estaban determinados en terminar con los motociclistas y los clubes. Aunque Clyde era el único qué más qué por justicia por venganza.  
Quería destruir el club de criminales y asesinos, el legado que había dejado un hombre en california. Qué le habían arrebatado a su mejor amigo y al hombre qué lo puso en ese camino. Y qué también se había robado al amor de su vida.

Un agente de la paz no buscaba la venganza, pero él sí. Pues había aprendido qué a veces para terminar con el mal debía adentrarse a esa misma oscuridad, conocerla, adoptarla y usarla para destruirla algún día y estaba ansioso de destruir ese mal que había estado ahí hace mucho tiempo.

 **Mientras tanto… En otra Parte…**

Ahí mismo se encontraban ambas chicas, una qué había pasado casi 2 días encerrada y otra que la había estado esperando con ansias. Ambas compartiendo un cómodo sofá besándose, después de la noche anterior habían tenido un momento nuevamente para ellas solas. Y vaya que la chica L lo necesitaba. Descargar sus frustraciones, estrés y enojos en sexo era la mejor forma de tranquilizarla y calmarla. Mientras que la otra también disfrutaba de ese momento.

— Hmmm… Ohhh Lu, me encanta el sabor de tus labios. — Ash comentó mientras se recostaba sobre su amante.

— Y a mí me encanta despertar junto a ti Ash. Me hace recordar por qué me gustan más las mujeres qué los hombres. Tienen la piel mucho más suave y después del sexo se comportan como gatitas. —

Ash se rio ante el comentario de su amada. Ya había recuperado su humor, eso era lo que le interesaba a ella. Temía que le hubiesen hecho daño, había oído historias de cosas terribles que les hacían a las mujeres en las estaciones de policía.

Pero ella era más fuerte que eso. Muchísimo más fuerte.

— Los azules no paraban de preguntarme por ataques del club. — Dijo ella, comenzando a acariciar su espalda. — Parece que los Sons quieren culparnos a nosotros. Aunque..., ¿no ha pasado nada interesante mientras estuve dentro?

— Depende de qué pienses que es interesante. — Dijo Ash, medio en broma, medio en serio. — Los Lambs y los Sons ahora sí van a matarse en serio.

— Mierda. — Dijo la chica Loud mirando a su novia. — Entonces parece ser que ahora sí van en serio. Antes suponía que eran mierdas de rivalidades y de territorios, pero ahora parece que Lambs y Sons están yendo completamente en serio con eso de exterminar al otro.

— ¿Y por qué te preocupas L? Sin Lambs o Sons en el camino, nuestro club comenzará a expandirse mucho más en el pueblo, sin bandas rivales Angels se coronará como el rey de la ciudad. — Ash dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba delicadamente el pecho de su amada.

— Cierto. Pero no lo digo por eso, lo digo por qué mi hermano, es un Son. — La chica Loud respondió con cierta preocupación en su voz. — Sí, nos distanciamos mucho y tuvimos desacuerdos… Pero, es mi hermano Ash. Si su club lo necesita no duda en ir, se lanza al peligro como si no le importará lo más mínimo su vida. Sea por qué Lambs y Sons se destruyan mutuamente, eso no me importa. Pero me importa Lincoln. — Dijo mirando al piso con cierta preocupación. — Además… Si los ataques y las batallas entre rivales nos afectan también a nosotras. Entonces Angels tampoco se salvará y quedaremos atrapadas en el fuego cruzado. Será una puta masacre.

— Siempre lo es. — Dijo Ash, y su mente se alejó de aquel lugar para rememorar un enfrentamiento que hubo entre Sons y Lambs que casi acaba con ella. — ¿Qué harías si tuvieras que enfrentarte a tu hermano? No digo que tengas que hacerlo, pero no quiero perderte, L.

— Ninguno de los dos dispararía. — Dijo ella automáticamente. — Él no sería capaz de hacerme daño, yo no lo dañaría a él.

Hablaba con una seguridad que contagia a Ash. Ella no la perdería, era imposible que algo así pasara, o al menos eso quería creer.

La besó con tal intensidad, que parecía querer desquitarse de aquellos temores.

Ambas chicas estaban en su hábitat natural una tanto como la otra y les encantaba, tanto el rose de sus labios como el de sus cuerpos. Ash ya quería repetir lo de anoche mientras qué Loud solo quería seguir besando a su novia.  
Hacía mucho que ambas habían empezado algo serio y ella lo disfrutaba. Antes era solo tener una noche alocada y sin consecuencias con cualquier chico o chica que estuviera en el bar. Pero desde hacía ya unos años qué eso fue disipando. Quizás por el nacimiento de su hija y por ende las consecuencias de sus decisiones imprudentes e inmaduras, pero ahora tenía a alguien que le correspondía de igual manera. Ya no era sexo salvaje y borracho como en sus años mozos.

Ahora era algo más personal e íntimo.

— Oye. ¿Estás bien con esto? ¿Con nosotras? — Preguntó Ash de repente frenando el momento de golpe.

— ¿Eh? Por supuesto Ash. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? — Preguntó L con algo de confusión por esa pregunta qué le había hecho su novia.

— No lo sé… Supongo que son estupideces mías… Pero, siento… Es que me gustaría que esto fuera más, no sé si me entiendes. Es que yo… He empezado a acercarme a Larsy y yo. Yo quiero que me vea más que como la novia de su madre o como otra chica de por aquí. ¿Comprendes? — Preguntó Ash con cierto temor de querer llegar a ese punto qué tanto le carcomía por dentro.

— ¿Ella te dijo algo feo? — Preguntó ella, con un rostro molesto. No dejaría que su hija insultara así a su novia.

— No, no, nada de eso. — Respondió Ash. — Es una niña hermosa, la estamos criando muy bien. Yo quería decir otra cosa.

La mujer Loud la miró por unos segundos. Varias veces antes había querido memorizar cada detalle del rostro de Ashley, para no perderlo jamás. Y entonces sonrió.

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Ash? — Dijo mirándola de una forma más que coqueta.

Ashley escuchó atentamente y por un momento no se lo creí, de verdad no se creía. Pensaba que era una broma. Una joda qué ella le había dicho únicamente para qué dejará las cursilerías de lado y empezará a actuar como el Angel of Death con la que decidió tomar un camino juntas. Pero aun así no sabía si esas palabras las había dicho por broma o si en realidad le había propuesto ello.

— ¿L… ¿No estarás jugando con mis emociones verdad? Je jeh, digo si es un chiste estuvo bueno, pero jugar así conmigo como que no…

— No bromeo. — L respondió tomando de las mejillas a su novia para que la viera a los ojos. — Ash. Estos años me has demostrado que tú eres lo que yo necesito, pensaba… Que solo serías otra noche más la noche qué nos acostamos, pero me di cuenta de qué te necesito. Mi niña te necesita. Y yo sé que en poco tiempo ella también te dirá mamá. Ashley te amo nena y me harías muy feliz si me dijeras que sí.

— Lu… Yo… Yo… No sé qué. — Entonces la chica Loud la tomó del rostro para colocarle un beso poderosamente cargado de emoción y de sentimientos puros como un amor sincero.

— Ash. Solo dime que sí. Juntas podremos educar a Larsy, ella crecerá contigo, conmigo, con mi familia. Y si tu familia no acepta lo nuestro entonces a la mierda con ellos, esto es real para mí nena. Por favor, quiero que sea real igual para ti. Se mía y te prometo que jamás te dejaré sola. — L pidió haciéndole entender finalmente a Ashley qué eso no era una broma. Solo la quería para ella y para nadie más. No necesitaba a nadie más.

— Y… ¿Qué le diremos a Fran? — Ashley preguntó nerviosa.

— Bueno… Le diremos que te casarás conmigo, yo contigo y ella puede ser nuestra madrina. Obviamente si quiere. — L respondió con sinceridad.

Aquello era lo más hermoso que podía haber oído. Era tan hermoso que pensaba que estaba soñando, pero aquellos besos no podían ser un simple sueño. Su mente no era capaz de imaginar cosas tan hermosas.

— Sí, sí, definitivamente sí— Dijo casi gritando, pues la alegría que sentía no podía contenerla.

Ambas sonrieron y volvieron a besarse, casi llegando a más.

— No sé si Michigan permite los matrimonios homosexuales. — Dijo Ashley, perdiéndose en los ojos de su amada.

— Si no los permite, nos vamos a un Estado que sí lo permita, para eso tenemos las motos. — Respondió ella tranquila.

— Bien. — Ashley respondió juntando más a su amada. — Lu… De verdad odiaría que esto fuera un sueño.

— No lo es nena. — L respondió acariciando suavemente el cuerpo de su amada hasta llegar a la parte más sensible de su ser. — ¿Esto te parece un sueño?

— Uh… No.— Ashley respondió sonriendo, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

— Entonces confía en mí nena, si esto es un sueño será uno de los que no quieras despertar. — Dijo Loud sonriendo con tantas energías y tantas ganas de continuar lo que se había quedado en la noche anterior. Ambas estaban preparadas para tener el mismo roce de cuerpos que se había tenido con tanta pasión la noche anterior. Y esta vez sería especial para ambas.

— ¡Mami! — Ambas escucharon la voz de una pequeña por el pasillo, algo que ambas respondieron bajando al suelo de la sala.

— Ay demonios. — L se dijo de manera incómoda y avergonzada por qué su hija por poco la agarraba a ella y a su novia de esa manera, no se había sentido así desde la primera vez que sus padres la agarraron fumando en la cochera. — ¿Que-Qué sucede Larsy? — Preguntó mirando por encima del respaldo del sillón.

— ¿Qué hacías? — Preguntó la pequeña con curiosidad al ver a su madre detrás del sillón sacando únicamente la cabeza.

— Eh… No, nada. Solo estaba. Ejem… Estaba durmiendo. ¿Qué pasó pequeña?

— Tuve una pesadilla, mamá. — Dijo ella. — Y quería verte, esos policías malos no querían soltarte.

— Mi niña, ¿tuviste una pesadilla con eso? — Dijo enternecida. — Ve a la cocina, voy de inmediato.

— Claro mamá. — Dijo ella sonriendo un poco. Habría ido a abrazar a su hija de haber estado vestida.

Ella había pasado a ser lo más importante en su vida.

L y Ashley se miraron en mutuo acuerdo de vestirse. Y sin nada más qué esperar ambas comenzaron a ponerse su ropa.

— Ash, lamento haber interrumpido el momento así. — Dijo la Loud con mucha vergüenza a la par de un poco de enojo por qué su hija las hubiera interrumpido así, no la culpaba aún era una niña pequeña. Pero si esa pesadilla la hubiera despertado 30 o 50 minutos después habría sido lo mejor para todas.

— No te preocupes Lu. Supongo que con nosotras dos cuidando de ella tendremos que acostumbrarnos a este tipo de interrupciones. — Ash respondió con una sonrisa.

— Je jeh, sí. Supongo que así será. — L respondió colocando su camisa de Misfits y los pantalones. — Aun así. Quiero que sepas qué lo qué dije es en serio, seremos una familia tú, yo y Lars. Te lo prometo nena. — Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a Ashley la cual había terminado de ponerse casi todo su conjunto. Incluso la bandana que siempre llevaba en la frente. — Además… Esto no ha terminado, espera por esta noche que tú y yo tenemos una cita. ¿De acuerdo?

— Confío en ti, Lu.— Respondió Ash para volver a besar a su futura esposa.

Ella no podía hacer otra cosa que amarla, y al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo. Ashley siempre admiro la tenacidad de su novia, la manera en la que lograba prosperar en un club que no tomaba en serio a las mujeres. Se preguntaba si ella estaría pensando lo mismo cuando la miraba, aunque dudaba de eso pues no se sentía tan imponente.

Y su hija..., era la familia que siempre había soñado. No le importaba si tenían que recorrer todo el país, se casaría con ella. Tal vez harían la travesía en moto, y el viaje contaría como luna de miel. L fue directo a la cocina donde su hija la estaba esperando. Al entrar por el portón la vio sentada en una de las sillas y al momento de que ambas miradas se cruzaron la pequeña sonrió por ver a su mamá ahí con ella. Y L también sonrió por ver a su pequeña alegre.

— Ya estoy aquí Larsy, ¿qué sucede pequeña? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla con los policías malos? — Preguntó de manera tranquila pero sonriente.

— Sí mami, ellos no te soltaban y yo quería abrazarte. — La pequeña respondió haciendo sonreír más a su mamá. Y acto siguiente ella la abrazó fuertemente. — ¿Por qué los policías son malos mami?

— Bueno, como diría Dusty, Los policías son unos hijos de… No son personas qué respeten su uniforme o placa, son unas personas que cuando no son corruptos solo les gusta hacer enojar a otros. ¿Entiendes Lars? — Preguntó mirando de reojo a su hija.

— Sí, mamá, entiendo. — Respondió ella. Ya se había calmado, pero al ver a su madre de nuevo, pareció querer entristecerse de nuevo únicamente para que su madre siguiera abrazándola y la animara.

Y ella podría estar junto a su hija todo el día de ser necesario. Incluso toda la semana, ya lo había hecho una vez, ella era más importante incluso que sus pasiones.

— No tienes que preocuparte por mamá. — Dijo ella, abrazando con fuerza a su hija. — Los policías no pueden hacerle nada, siempre lo tengo todo bajo control.

Eso era una mentira por decir lo menos, pero debía darle seguridad a su hija.

— Tranquila Lars, no dejaré que nadie te separé de mí, esos policías jamás podrán separarte de mí. Te lo prometo nena. — Dijo L sosteniendo a su pequeña en brazos. Ella era su todo.

Cuando supo que ella estaba embarazada no quería creérselo, pero su estilo de vida llena de fiestas, alcohol, sexo y drogas decía otra cosa. Ella se había acostado con tantos hombres y mujeres que apenas recordaba el nombre de alguno o alguna entre el humo del tabaco y el líquido que le quemaba la garganta y qué le hacía perder conciencia.

Suponía que el nombre de su padre podía haber sido Barker… O quizás Rig. Pero al igual que todos los hombres y mujeres con los que se acostaba en esos tiempos no lo recordaban en lo absoluto. Suponía que era un tipo que no quería nada serio y solo sexo fácil y sin consecuencias.  
Pero ahí estuvo el primer problema. L no recordaba si habían usado protección esa noche.

Estaba igual o más perdida que ese hombre, entre el alcohol, el éxtasis y las emociones.  
En esas noches no se hacían preguntas y no se respondía una mierda. Hasta 2 semanas después cuando había perdido su primer periodo, luego las náuseas y luego cambios tanto hormonales como físicos.

L hasta ese punto creía qué se había enfermado por alguna mierda qué había tomado o fumado. Pero cuando fue al doctor la realidad la golpeó en la cara con la fuerza de un tren a toda marcha. Ese momento fue muy difícil, y le habría gustado contar con Lincoln. No es que su familia no la hubiese apoyado, pero ya habían tenido suficiente con el embarazo de Leni y con su pequeño, y no quería cargarlos con más problemas. Lincoln habría sabido cómo hacer que la situación se viera más fácil de afrontar, quizás incluso habría sido el ejemplo de padre que necesitaba su hija.

Pero ese era el viejo Lincoln. El nuevo probablemente se habría encargado de fusilar a todos los hombres que la habían conocido.

Por esa razón ella siguió adelante, solo por la pequeña criatura que ella educaría por su cuenta, no necesitaba a nadie más que a ella misma. Aún en fase de pruebas como Angel of Death seguiría adelante, solo por su hija. Se lo debía pues sus acciones imprudentes después la pagarían ella, una pequeña criatura que nada debía ni temía. Eso no sería justo para Larsy. Por eso aún con todo el peso de una bebé sobre sus hombros siguió adelante.  
Y entonces conoció a sus compañeras y a viejas amigas que la ayudaron a seguir adelante ante la dificultad y la debilidad.  
Hasta qué Ashley llegó a su vida. Y todo cambió para ella y para una pequeña que solo había conocido a su madre. Ella estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y con Ash a su lado sería mucho más fácil. Y si su unión no le agradaba a nadie entonces a la mierda con ellos.

Ella era feliz y nadie le arrebatará su felicidad, y quien se atreviera a hacerlo lo asesinaría igual o peor que a un perro. Le daba igual meterse en problemas con la policía o el mismo gobierno si era por su hija. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a ambos por evitar que se la arrebataran, y cada vez resultaba más difícil que lo lograran.

Por su hija era capaz de huir por todo Michigan, totalmente nómadas.

Y mejor si tenía a Ashley a su lado. Ella era su más grande apoyo, lo que soñó que sería Sam y nunca pudo ser. Jamás pensó que Ash iba a ser tan importante para ella.

— Oye. ¿Te gustaría desayunar algo Lars? — Preguntó L a su hija la cual asintió alegremente con la cabeza.

— Sí mami. ¿Podemos ir por helado? — Preguntó la pequeña con ansias para su madre haciendo que esta sonreirá de manera afable por aquella pregunta.

— Hmmm no lo sé Larsy, el helado no podría ser considerado desayuno. Aunque aquí entre nosotras. — L se acercó a susurrarle al oído. — Cuando mami tenía tu edad quería qué el Helado fuera un tipo de desayuno je jeh.

— ¿Por qué no hacemos que el helado sea desayuno para nosotras? — Preguntó ella sonriendo ilusionada. Su madre se rio

— Si comes helado todos los días, después ya no querrás verlos. Solo por hoy podrás comerlo al desayuno, ¿bien?

— Si, mamá. — Dijo ella, incapaz de aguantar la felicidad. — Aunque podríamos desayunar panqueques con helado.

— Oye, no tientes a tu suerte. — Dijo riendo ella. — Es una cosa o la otra..., aunque podría podríamos ir a comprar helado mientras Ash hace los panqueques.

— ¿Ash está aquí? — La pequeña preguntó con emoción.

— Y Síp. — L respondió con la misma alegría que irradiaba su hija. Le gustaba que ella y su novia se llevarán tan bien. Y si era cierto lo que ella había dicho, en poco tiempo Lars comenzaría a llamar a Ashley, mamá.

— ¡Qué bien…! Pero, no la oí entrar mamá. — Larsy comentó con curiosidad por lo que había dicho antes.

— Eh… Bueno Lars digamos que Ash tiene una llave para entrar y ya sabes. Para que venga a cuidarte mientras no estoy. Ella llegó aquí en la mañana. — L dijo recordando el vergonzoso momento en el que su hija por poco la agarraba a ella y a Ash haciendo algo que ella aún no debía de ver a su temprana edad.

— Oh. ¿Y estaba en tu cuarto mami? ¿Por eso te dormiste en el sillón? — Preguntó nuevamente haciendo que las mejillas de su madre se enrojecieron un poco.

— Eh… Sip. Así fue.

Le avergonzaba hablar de eso con su hija, y agradecía que la pequeña no había visto nada comprometedor. El problema es que estuvo demasiado cerca de ver algo así.

A ella le costó salir del mundo nocturno cuando supo que estaba embarazada, de hecho, nunca se separó totalmente de él. Pero en el embarazo y lactancia jamás consumió nada que pudiera afectarla. Y ahora mantenía ocultas las cosas que pasaban y hacía por su club. Su hija sencillamente no debía enterarse de nada.

— Hola. Buenos días. — Ashley dijo entrando a la cocina para saludar a Lar Por segunda vez.

— ¡Ash! — Larsy exclamó con alegría y júbilo mientras que su novia la veía con una sonrisa.

— Qué bien qué despertaste Ash. Larsy y yo íbamos a salir por helado. — L Comentó recibiendo a su novia con un beso.

— ¿Quieres qué las acompañe? — Preguntó Ashley mirando con una sonrisa a sus dos chicas favoritas.

— Me encantaría… pero ¿Qué tal si tú haces los panqueques? — L respondió de la misma forma.

— Me parece que ya lo tenían todo planeado. — Se rio Ashley. — Está bien, les haré los mejores panqueques que han comido en su vida, y mejor no tarden con el helado porque si no, yo me comeré sus panqueques.

— Hey, no nos desafíes, podemos ir y volver antes de que termines todo. — Dijo la mujer Loud, riendo.

Esos momentos le encantaban, y le habría gustado congelar el tiempo precisamente ahora, en donde eran realmente una familia feliz. Una vez, alguien le dijo que solo eran dos moteras criminales y que perderían a Larsy. No recordaba si fue ella, o Ash, o ambas quienes le volaron los dientes a ese sujeto.

— Ah por cierto… James llamó. Dijo qué nos necesitaba esta tarde en el Club. — Ashley mencionó antes de que su novia y Larsy salieran. — ¿Le digo a Fran que venga a cuidar de Lars y luego le decimos todo lo que pasó en la reunión o la dejamos con tus padres?

— Eh...— Loud miró por unos instantes a su hija la cual le regresaba la mirada, curiosa por lo que le diría a Ash. — Pues… Creo que mis padres podrán cuidar de ella. Digo si pudieron cuidar de mis hermanas y de Lincoln durante tantos años no creo que una de sus sobrinas sea problema. Además, sé qué Larsy y Lothric se llevan muy bien. — Comentó viendo como su hija la abrazaba.

— Sí. Mi primo Lothric es genial. — Larsy dijo con alegría mientras que su madre sonreía por esas palabras.

— Bueno, no se tarden. Y regresa pronto Luna.

— Ya verás que llego antes de que te sea cuenta de que me marché. — Respondió riendo mientras salía con Larsy.

Había una tienda cerca, no necesitaban ir en vehículo, pero ella necesitaba andar en una moto. Y estaba segura de que a su hija igual le gustaba.

Por un momento, sus pensamientos se oscurecieron al pensar en la reunión del club. Estaba convencida de que tenía que ver con los hechos que investigaba la policía, esas cosas que estaban convencidos de que ella sabía. Por un lado, prefería no saber nada. Pero por el otro, quería enterarse de todo y lanzarse a la acción. Bajó hasta la cochera donde tenía su motocicleta y la motocicleta de Ashley, aseguró a Larsy en el asiento colocando un casco algo más grande que su cabeza y finalmente retrocedió con su motocicleta para ir por aquello que su hija y ella querían.  
Pero en ese momento. Antes de salir se dio cuenta de una patrulla policial estacionada justo a dos casas de la suya.

No se había dado cuenta de qué estaba ahí cuando llegó. De hecho, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ella cuando en la noche regresaba de la comisaría.  
¿Había estado ahí toda la noche? No lo sabía… Pero sí así era eso significaba que sería peligroso ir a la reunión con alguien de la policía a sus espaldas.

Primero se fijó si la patrulla hacía ademán de seguirla, la señal más obvia de que la espiaban. Pero la patrulla no hizo ademán de moverse, ni siquiera encendió las luces, aunque eso no quería decir que no la vigilarían. Cabía la posibilidad de que simplemente llamaron a otra patrulla para que saliera a su encuentro.

Lo que le asombraba, eso sí, era que la vigilaran tanto. Ella no era alguien de alto rango en el club, no entendía que esperaban conseguir de ella.

 **Mientras Tanto Con Sons…**

Joseph, Mike y Richard regresaban después de lo qué había ocurrido con Bobby.  
Estaban tanto tranquilos como alterados por todo lo que habían hecho y visto ese día y el anterior y necesitaban hablar con Víctor para planear algo. Y más con lo que sabían sobre un club que admitía Mujeres en sus filas. Debían empezar a plantear situaciones, soluciones y adaptarse a lo que les viniera en el futuro.

Cuando los tres llegaron al estacionamiento aparcaron sus motocicletas en el estacionamiento junto a las demás.

— Jo, supe que algo le pasó al jefe. ¿Qué fue? — Tony preguntó acercándose a sus compañeros.

— No quiero hablar de eso ahora Tony. — Joseph respondió sin darle la mirada al Prospect. — Richard, tú y el novato quédense afuera, qué no venga ningún puto policía, Mike y yo vamos a hablar con Víctor. ¿Entendido?

— Entendido Joseph. — Asintió Richard tan rápido como le dieron la orden. Dejando a los dos entrar al club.

— Eh… Richard, ¿Puedes decirme qué fue lo qué pasó? — Preguntó Tony con cierto rastro de confusión en su rostro.

— Mira chico, pasó algo muy grave. — Dijo él, mirando al Prospect. — Te voy a contar porque seguro te vas a enterar cuando hablen en el club, pero no vas a decirle esto a nadie, mucho menos a alguien fuera del club.

— No le diré a nadie. — Dijo Tony, algo asustado. — Vamos, no me mires así, ¿a quién podría contárselo? Ustedes son mi familia.

— Bueno, confiaré en ti. — Dijo Richard. — Bien, esto es lo que pasa: Bobby esta malherido. Tick por fortuna lo salvó.

— ¿Malherido? — Preguntó sorprendido Tony.

— Gracias a Mark y a Joseph pudo sobrevivir.

— Oh… ¿Y se pondrá bien? — Preguntó nuevamente haciendo suspirar a Richard.

— Eso espero. La neta no se veía nada bien. — Respondió mirando a su compañero.

— Mierda… ¿Y qué fue lo que le pasó? — Preguntó de vuelta Tony con extrañeza y preocupación por igual.

— No lo sé. Solo sé que tenía una rajada en el abdomen y sangraba mucho, Tick hizo… No sé, primero hizo una cosa con un líquido y luego comenzó a cocerlo y… No lo sé Tony. Simplemente no lo sé. Creo que si no hubiera hecho todas esas cosas medicas Bobby no hubiera salido de esta. — Richard respondió con total honestidad, pues él no era quién para hablar de procedimientos médicos. Apenas y sabía para qué servía el alcohol y una venda.

— Mierda, se oye más que doloroso. — Dijo Tony llevándose por instinto una mano al estómago, sintiendo como una navaja fantasma lo apuñalaba. — Pero por suerte Tick lo salvó. ¿Porque ahora está bien, cierto? ¿Volverá pronto?

— No seas tonto. — Le dijo Richard. — Tardará un montón de tiempo en curarse, ¿o acaso crees que una puñalada así se cura en un día?

— Lo siento, lo siento. — Dijo Tony, algo asustado. — Solo intentaba ser positivo.

— Sí pero aun así habrá que esperar noticias de Tick o de Joseph. Lo que es seguro es que la policía nos va a tener un ojo en la mira. — Richard comentó sentándose en una de las bancas del club. — Parece ser que para conseguir las cosas que necesitaba Bobby debieron hacer una mierda en el hospital y los estuvieron persiguiendo por eso.

— Oye. ¿Y supiste algo de Lincoln? — Tony volvió a preguntar sentándose al lado de su compañero.

— No… Eso es de lo único que no supe nada, me gustaría pensar que se recuperó en el hospital y todo eso. Pero sin pruebas no puedo asegurarte nada Tony. Probablemente sabremos más luego, pero por ahora solo debemos esperar a que los putos policías no vengan aquí a chingar la madre. — Richard respondió sacando sus cigarros del compartimiento interior de su chaleco para encenderlos con su zippo y acto siguiente le dio la cajetilla a Tony ofreciéndole uno. Algo a lo que él accedió sacando uno y calando para qué Richard lo encenderá de igual manera.

— Mierda hermano… Por lo menos espero qué las cosas no se pongan peor.

— Nadie quiere eso, si viene la policía será todo un desastre.

Ambos fumaron un rato en silencio, mientras reflexionaban qué sería de su club en el futuro, cercados por la policía en un lado y los Lambs por el otro. Tarde o temprano habría otra masacre, una definitiva, y ambos compartían el mismo temor: no estar a la altura.

— Con Lincoln sería más fácil. — Dijo Tony, y Richard se dio cuenta de que era lo mismo que había pensado, pero no había dicho.

— Volverá, Prospect, tipos como él aguantan más que una simple bala.

— Y bueno… ¿Como estás? — Tony preguntó esquivando el final de la conversación en un silencio incómodo.

— Bien… Supongo, estas semanas todo ha sido una ruleta rusa emocional. — Richard respondió sin ánimos. — ¿Y tú?

— Bien, aunque para mí también lo ha sido. — Tony respondió en el mismo tono. — Digo, la fiesta fue toda una pasada, estuve borracho, tuve sexo… Pero el final fue tan, mierda. Los Lambs llegaron de imprevisto y yo aún estaba dentro de Trish. No pude terminar. — Comentó en un tono molesto al recordar el cómo los habían emboscado.

— Ja ja, sí te vi saliendo de la camioneta con los pantalones en las rodillas. — Richard respondió jocoso al recordar eso. — Yo maté a un par de ellos en el tiroteo ¿Sabes? Incluso salvé a Lincoln de que lo matarán.

— Si que eres bueno, yo no creo haber matado a nadie. — Dijo Tony riendo un poco. — Parece que maté a uno, de la pura rabia que tenía.

— Nos habríamos muerto todos ahí mismo. — Dijo Richard recordando la emboscada. Básicamente en un momento estaba burlándose de un niño rico que se había embriagado con poca cerveza, y al siguiente debía esconderse detrás de un auto para que las balas no le dieran. Había tardado unos minutos en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

— Pero entonces llegó Lincoln, ¿no? Escuché que él nos salvó de los Lambs. — Tony preguntó curioso.

— Sí de hecho lo hizo, creo que les tendió una emboscada, je jeh. Justicia poética supongo. — Richard respondió mirando a su compañero. — Creo que les llegó por detrás y comenzó a dispararles. Con una puta escopeta pimpeada. Y cuando lo descubrieron intentaron dispararle, pero lo cubrimos, si él no hubiera llegado quizás y no hubiéramos salido de ahí con vida.

— Genial. — Tony comentó con emoción.

— Sí. Pero uno de esos putos Lambs le disparó, creo que era uno a los qué les había disparado primero. — Richard recordó al rival qué estaba en el suelo y qué le estaba apuntando a su hermano. — Sí, se estaba desangrando en el suelo, pero se iba a llevar a Lincoln consigo al infierno si no hubiera llegado a volarle los sesos en esos momentos.

— No sé quién tuvo más suerte, si nosotros o Lincoln. — Dijo Tony, imaginando todo con la vividez de estar presente ahí. — Mierda, puede que le vayan a hacer preguntas a Lincoln, en el hospital.

— No creo. — Dijo Richard. — Lincoln nunca le confesara a nadie lo que pasa en el club, además tiene una coartada perfecta.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál es? — Preguntó intrigado Tony.

— Eso sí que no puedo decirte, es un secreto muy grande para Lincoln.

— Anda Dímelo. Somos amigos, ¿no? — Tony insistió recibiendo como respuesta un empujón de Richard.

— Sí, pero aun así no puedo decírtelo. Es una cosa muy personal de él. — Respondió desviando la mirada a Tony.

— Oh vamos amigo, sé qué aún soy un Prospect, pero sabes qué puedes confiar en mí. Además ¿cuándo te he fallado yo? — Preguntó insistiendo nuevamente de qué le hablará sobre el tema. Pero Richard aun así se negó.

Más que nada por qué la última vez qué le había confiado información muy importante y personal a un Prospect, terminó matándolo con sus propias manos.  
Y aún se recordaba a él mismo, en un charco de sangre y lágrimas, y entre sus brazos el cuerpo de quien se había supuesto que había sido su hermano.

— No. Solo no Tony. — Richard respondió en un tono un poco lúgubre.

— En serio, ¿a quién le voy a decir todo esto? — Dijo Tony. — Ni siquiera tengo novia y casi toda mi familia me odia. No le contaría esto a nadie, ni, aunque quisiera contarlo podría hacerlo.

— ¡Mierda, ya te dije que no! — Gritó Richard, casi perdiendo la paciencia. — ¿Sabes a quién se lo puedes contar todo? A los Lambs y a la policía si te atrapan. Por eso es por lo que no quiero contarte nada, así no podrás meter la pata, ¿estas entendiendo? Por eso no te cuento lo de Lincoln.

El Prospect dejó caer su cigarro del puro susto que le causó la reacción de Richard, y por un segundo, le pareció ver a su hermano ahí. Y no podría sentirse peor.

— Eh… Sí, supongo. — Tony respondió intimidado por la reacción de Richard. A lo que este se levantó de su asiento con frustración en sus ojos.

— Llámale a Third, vigilen juntos la entrada. Yo voy por una cerveza. — Dijo sombríamente mientras entraba al club.

Y nuevamente entraba a ese rincón oscuro de su cabeza al que regresaba continuamente desde hace varios días.

Así que no se dio cuenta que la sala de juntas aún estaba en sesión.  
No le importaba mucho lo que pasara ahí dentro, al menos no por ahora. Tenía muchas cosas que quería olvidar, y sería muy difícil. Todo en el club le recordaba a su hermano, como un fantasma aparecía frente a cada sitio del club. Parecía verlo en cada uno de los Prospect.

Cuando empino su cerveza, le pareció oír algunos gritos en la sala de juntas, o al menos eso le pareció oír. Suponía que no era algo malo, pues hasta qué se oyeran disparos ahí sí empezaría algo serio por lo que siguió bebiendo, tratando de olvidar nuevamente.  
Era raro… A él no le gustaba pensar mucho, pero lo hacía por qué solo eso le rememoraba lo que había hecho. Y lo que aún no se podía perdonar. Esperaba por lo menos olvidar qué él lo había hecho.  
Qué había puesto un cuchillo en la nuca de Johnny y pulsó tan rápido para terminar con su vida rápida y sin dolor.

No quería volver a ese foso… A ese foso sin fondo donde solo descendería cada vez más y más… Pero no podía hacerlo tan fácilmente. Debía recordar como lo había hecho la última vez… Como había sido qué él dejó de pensar en ese asesinato tan ruin… Hasta qué…

— Luan...— Susurró Richard recordando el momento exacto en el que la conoció. Se levantó de su asiento y sacó sus guantes de los bolsillos de su chaleco y se dirigió nuevamente a la salida sin prestarle atención a nadie.

Tony ya había ido a buscar a Third y los dos prospectos lo saludaron al verlo pasar, pero él no les contestó el saludo. Simplemente se subió a su moto.

— Si que ha sido una semana de mierda para Richard. — Dijo Third, viendo cómo se preparaba para andar por la carretera.

— Es mejor que no te oiga decir eso. — Le advirtió Tony. — Capaz que te impida ser parte de Sons.

— No estoy diciendo nada malo— Dijo Third. — Solo digo que ha tenido una semana difícil. Mierda, todos han tenido una semana así.

Tony suspiró pesadamente ante eso. Mientras Richard salía a prisa con su moto.

— Sí… Pero aun así hay qué ser positivos, digo sí fue una semana pesada… Pero. ¡Hey! Al menos todo está bien.

— Por ahora. — Dijo Third recargándose en la banca donde ambos se encontraban vigilando. — Solo falta qué un cagadero aparezca por esa puerta para qué todo se valla a la mierda otra vez.

— Oh vamos Third, No nos eches la sal. Al menos espera a decir eso cuando las cosas se hayan calmado, ¿no crees? — Preguntó haciendo que su compañero Prospect se cruzará de brazos.

— Por supuesto… Oye y hablando de, tú sí fuiste a la fiesta. ¿Verdad? — Preguntó interesado en la respuesta de su compañero.

— Puesss… ¡Sí! Bebí, tuve sexo. ¿Conoces a una actriz Llamada Trish Lover? — Tony preguntó llamando poderosamente la atención de Third.

— No mames qué te la cojiste. — Dijo con algo de impresión.

— Y sip

— Eres un hijo de puta con suerte. Yo siempre me la quise tirar. — Third maldijo mientras se imaginaba cómo habría sido esa noche.

— Bueno, yo si me la pude cojer. — Third no tenía por qué enterarse de que no pudo terminar lo suyo. — Habría estado toda la noche si esos putos Lambs no hubieran atacado.

— Que hijos de puta. — Dijo Third, reflexionando. — Oye, ¿crees que hagan otra fiesta? Estoy dispuesto a limpiar el baño para siempre si es que me puedo acostar con una belleza así.

— Joder, espero que sí. — Dijo Tony, soñando con terminar lo que había estado haciendo esa noche.

Third Suspiró imaginarse eso no costaba nada en realidad, aunque cumplirlo era una cosa muy aparte. Quizás cuando fuera un Son podría hacerlo con una doble dosis de sexo.

Es lo que más pensaba.

— Oye Tony. ¿Es cierto que Richard mató a su hermano? — Preguntó mirando de reojo a su amigo.

— Sí...— Respondió simplemente y con pena.

— Mierda amigo… Yo creí que era su hermano. — Third mencionó con decepción.

— Pues, de hecho, lo es… era, bueno tu entiendes. Es solo qué… Mira no sé cómo explicarlo amigo. Pero creo que Johnny hizo algo que no debía. Y pues… Ya sabes, el precio a pagar fue la muerte— Tony respondió con incomodidad sobre el tema.

— Sí, supongo que te entiendo Tony... Supongo. — Third dijo mirando a la entrada del club. — ¿Crees qué moriremos antes de ser hermanos del Club? ¿O vamos a morir sin haber llegado a ser algo en este lugar?

— Joder, Third, no quiero pensar en eso. — Dijo Tony algo deprimido. — Yo solo quiero conseguir mis parches, si caigo con ellos puestos, no sería nada malo.

— A mí me da miedo que me fusilen sin haber recibido nada. — Dijo asustado Third. — No quiero que me pase eso. Quiero ser un Son, maldita sea.

— Solo seamos positivos Third… ¿Quién sabe? Algún día quizás seamos Sons. — Tony dijo mirando a la carretera.

— Solo prométeme una cosa Tony. Si tú o yo nos morimos antes de obtener nuestros parches. Vayamos a la tumba del otro y dejémoslos ahí, solo para honrarnos. ¿Entendido? — Third dijo a lo qué Tony respondió asintiendo.

Mientras que él lo pensó detenidamente, estaba seguro de que algún día lo lograrían, solo debían seguir adelante incluso con toda la dificultad del mundo.

Pero… ¿Y si no?

— Bien. Lo prometo hermano.

Third sonrió más tranquilo, y hasta Tony notó como se relajaba.

— Así el otro podrá ser un Son of Anarchy, aunque esté en el otro mundo. — Susurró contemplando la carretera vacía, salvo por el punto que era Richard, alejándose cada vez más.

— Pero mejor no te pongas a pensar eso. — Le dijo Tony, toda esa conversación lo ponía nervioso. — Mira, después de esto vamos a tomarnos unas cervezas y no te vas a preocupar de nada.

Sólo quería olvidarse también de sus temores, de los Lambs y de la policía. Ya no quería pensar en nada.

 **En Otra Parte…**

Luna, Larsy y Ashley conducían por la carretera tranquilamente. Luna sentía las manitas de su hija sujetándola con fuerza mientras se acercaban a su destino mientras que Ashley les seguía al lado.  
Después del desayuno debían dejar a la pequeña con sus abuelos.  
El sitio más seguro donde Luna podía dejar a su pequeño tesoro. Además, confiaba en ellos, ellos podían cuidarla durant horas dependiendo de cuánto durará la reunión.  
Esperaba que James tuviera algo bueno qué decirle al respecto pues ese día quería dedicárselo a Larsy y a su futura Esposa. Su mente volvía a la comisaría y al interrogatorio al que fue sometida. Estaba segura de que tendría que ver con eso, o con el conflicto entre Sons y Lambs.

Aquello la aterraba, aunque no quisiera decirlo. Esos clubes serían capaces de devastar toda Royal Woods si así se aseguraban de destruir al otro. No les importaría matar a quienes quedaran en medio.

Y Lincoln pelearía ahí. No estaba furiosa con su hermano, estaba muy preocupada. Ambas llegaron a la avenida franklin justo donde estaba la casa Loud y al llegar Luna se estacionó en la entrada y Ashley justo detrás de Luna.  
Se bajaron de sus motos, se quitaron los cascos y se dirigieron a la casa Loud. Por una razón a Luna se le hacía muy agradable regresar a su hogar.  
Aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

Entonces Luna tocó la puerta esperando por respuesta.

— ¡Un momento! — Dijo una voz masculina joven.

Luna sonrió al escuchar esa inconfundible voz. Llevaba conociéndolo toda su vida, había cambiado, pero aun así era la misma voz del hijo de su segunda hermana mayor. La experiencia de Leni y Lothric le dio el ánimo de enfrentar la maternidad sin temor. Porque debía admitir que estaba muy asustada cuando ya pudo sentir a su hija creciendo en su interior. Pero ver a Leni con su hijo, la felicidad que sentía, y como pudo salir adelante..., todo eso la inspiró de un modo que nadie se imaginaba.

— ¡Que tal, Loni! — Saludó animada Luna. — Vaya, estás gigante, ¡ya deja de crecer o me dejarás enana!

Con Lothric había querido ser la tía genial, aquella que lo malcriara y fuese la favorita, pero se percató que otras nueve hermanas deseaban lo mismo.

— Je jeh hola tía Lun.— El muchacho saludó abrazando a su tía y colocándole un beso en la mejilla. — ¿Cómo has estado?

— Bien nene, todo bien. — Luna respondió afable y con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Qué bueno tía Luna. — Respondió el muchacho viendo a Larsy al lado de su tía. — Oh. Lars, ¿cómo estás? — Preguntó arrodillándose a verla mejor.

— Bien primo Lon. — Lars respondió abrazando a su primo. — Te extrañe.

— Yo igual pequeña estrella de Rock. — Lothric dijo alegremente. — ¿Viniste a jugar? Recuerda que soy invencible en Halo.

— Pero ya practiqué hace unos meses y estoy segura de que sí te gano esta vez. — Larsy respondió con entusiasmo.

— ¡Ja! Eso sí no te lo creo. — Mencionó acariciando el cabello de su prima con cariño.

Ella sonrió enternecida. Le hacía tan feliz ver a su hija ser tan cercana al hijo de Leni. Los veía y lo único que podría mejorar aquello sería ver a la hija de Lincoln junto a ambos.

Era de las pocas cosas que había oído de él, que ya tenía una hija. No sabía nada más, pues su hermano había sido prácticamente desterrado de su hogar, una medida exagerada en su opinión. Sin Lincoln, todo se fracturó de un modo vertiginoso, perdió el contacto con más hermanas de las que hubiera querido.

— Hey, ¿chico, quien está en casa? — Preguntó ella.

— Pues… Mis abuelos, también mi tía Lana y Lynn están arriba. — Lothric respondió tomando la mano de Larsy.

— Oye. ¿Y tú mami? — Luna preguntó curiosa haciendo que el muchacho se quedará pensado en una respuesta.

— Bueno… Ella fue con tía Lily a casa del señor Lincoln. Dijo que se presentó una situación y qué tuvo que salir. Pero regresó en la mañana, dijo que iba a ir a su boutique a dejar unos diseños y que volvería al rato. Me dejó unos 100 dólares por cualquier cosa. — Lothric respondió con sinceridad. aunque Luna no pudo evitar notar el cómo le había dicho a su hermano. "El señor Lincoln." Era algo ciertamente extraño, y en cierta forma sospechoso, pero no iba a ponerse a interrogar a su sobrino, mucho menos si iba a dejar a Larsy.

— Voy a saludarlos. — Dijo ella. — Ustedes vayan a jugar.

— ¡Sí! — Gritó feliz su hija, prácticamente arrastrando a Lothric a jugar videojuegos. Y al mirar a su sobrino, automáticamente vino a su mente "Señor Lincoln".

¿Por qué irían Lily y Leni a verlo? No podía ser que hicieran las paces, aunque eso sería perfecto. Esperaba que su hermano estuviese bien.

— ¿Cómo has estado Lars? — Lothric preguntó al entrar a la sala.

— Bien primo. — Dijo la pequeña sentándose en el viejo sillón de la sala.

— ¿Cuantos años tienes ya? — Preguntó nuevamente el joven mirando con una sonrisa a su pequeña prima.

— Seis. — Respondió orgullosa de esa pequeña edad.

— ¿Seis? Je je, qué bueno Lars ya eres una niña grande. — Lothric dijo mirando a su pequeña prima. — Entonces… ¿Crees que al ser una niña grande ya puedas vencer a tu primo?

— Síp. — Dijo confiada de que esta vez le ganaría a Lothric en los juegos.

— Muy bien Lars. Entonces veamos si es cierto. — Dijo tomando los controles de la consola para encenderla. — Quiero ver si una niña grande como tú puede vencer al maestro de Halo Reach.

— Claro que puedo vencerte y lo haré. — Dijo confiada Larsy, mientras tomaba su control como un marine toma su rifle de asalto.

— Me gusta tu confianza, pero no quiero que te olvides que yo no te daré ventajas. No soy de esos. — Le dijo alegre Lothric, mientras instalaba el juego.

Mientras tanto, Luna subía hacia el segundo piso, y por alguna razón lo que dijo Lothric la perturbaba. Esperaba que sus padres o hermanas pudieran decirle que era de Lincoln.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta toparse con la puerta de su antiguo cuarto y el de Luan. Aún recordaba esa misma noche en el que su hermana llegó llorando al cuarto.  
Y al preguntarle qué le había sucedido le dijo que su vida se había arruinado. Y al indagar un poco más ella no se pudo creer qué el novio que tuvo en ese entonces la había grabado mientras tenían sexo y qué había colgado el video en la red.

Esa noche no bastó con tener qué calmarla, sino lidiar con el regaño de sus padres.  
Cómo cambiaban las cosas… Luego Luan simplemente aceptó su destino y dejó que la pornografía se la comiera viva hasta volverse una de las grandes autoras del cine para adultos unos años más tarde.

— Huelo a motor y sé que no es Lincoln. — Escuchó a sus espaldas para toparse con una de sus hermanas menores.

— Je jeh. Mejor que oler a reptil todo el tiempo. — Dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermana con fuerza. — ¿Como estás Lana?

Su hermana no había cambiado mucho. Apenas si en el tamaño y madurez, pues lo que sabía de mecánica lo aprendió casi todo antes de los seis años. Lisa no era la única que podía considerarse genio en la familia. Aún conservaba una gran cantidad de animales, Luna sabía que el taller de Lana prácticamente tenía un hogar de animales al lado, o más bien, un zoológico.

— Estoy bien, Luna. — Dijo ella riendo. — ¿Qué tiene de malo oler a reptil?

— Nada, nada. Solo que no es mi estilo je jeh— Luna respondió con júbilo al ver nuevamente a su hermana menor.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Como estás Lun? Hace tiempo que no te dejas ver. — Lana preguntó mirando a su hermana mayor con una sonrisa.

— Bueno… He estado bien en realidad, un poco ocupada. Además de que he tenido ciertos problemas con cierto tipo de gente. Pero nada que yo no pueda arreglar. — Dijo sonriéndole a su hermana.

— Entiendo… Y bueno, ¿viniste de visita o de paso Lun? — Preguntó Lana acomodándose su gorra de L.I.M.P Bizkit.

— Venía de visita. — Dijo ella. — Me preguntaba si podía dejar a Lars aquí unas horas.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? — Dijo riendo Lana. — Por supuesto que puede quedarse. ¿Tienes que hacer algo muy delicado?

— No, no.— Dijo ella negando con su cabeza. — Es sólo una reunión, no creo que tarde demasiado.

— De todos modos, no te preocupes por eso. — Dijo Lana, riendo. — Nos encanta tener a Larsy en casa. Ella no les teme a mis reptiles.

— Je jeh. Sí, me preguntó si ella luego me pedirá tener una serpiente. — Luna dijo pensando en esa posibilidad en el futuro. — Hablando de, ¿dónde están las demás? La casa se siente un poco.

— ¿Vacía? — Lana preguntó con curiosidad.

— Iba a decir silenciosa. — Respondió rápidamente haciendo qué Lana se rascaba la nuca ante la razón de esas palabras.

— Seh… Pero, está bien, digo hay más espacio, tenemos muchas más cosas qué hacer por nuestra cuenta y el muchacho de Leni ha hecho muchas cosas en sus cuartos. Al tuyo y el de Luan lo tomó como su estudio para dibujar. Hablando de, ¿has visto los dibujos de Loni? — Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— Creo que una vez lo vi— Dijo sonriendo Luna. — Tiene un talento increíble, había pensado encargarle la carátula de mi disco.

Aquel disco que llevaba años tratando de grabar y que nunca lograba editar. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil, pero ese año sentía que estaba de suerte, solo necesitaba algunos músicos adicionales.

— Oye, ¿cómo vas con eso? — Le preguntó Lana, sin ninguna malicia. Y aunque le dolió un poco la pregunta, sabía que ella no quería ofenderla.

— Eh. En progreso. — Luna respondió con pena, esperando qué Lana no le preguntará más respecto al tema.

— Hm. Me parece bien. Sé qué algo como la música es algo tardado de hacer y eso. — Lana mencionó en voz baja.

— Sí y bueno… ¿Dónde están papá y mamá? — Luna preguntó mirando de frente a su hermana menor.

— Ellos están en su cuarto. ¿Vas a avisarles que dejas a Larsy aquí? — Preguntó de regreso sonriéndole a su hermana mayor.

— Si, aunque..., igual quería preguntarles algo— Dijo ella con algo de cautela.

— ¿Que les quieres preguntar? — Pregunto su hermana, intrigada, mientras se acercaba un poco a Luna, como si temiese que pudiesen oirías hablar. Cosa muy poco probable desde que se fueron la mayoría de sus hermanas.

— Estaba preocupada por Lincoln. — Dijo Luna, con cautela. Desconocía si Lana era parte del grupo que lo culpaba por marcharse después del embarazo de Leni o si era del grupo que lo extrañaba.

— Eh… Solo escuché un par de cosas de Leni Ayer… Y de Lynn. Ambas versiones variaron un poco. — Lana comentó rascándose la nuca.

— Oh… ¿Y qué decían? — Luna preguntó mirando de regreso a Lana.

— Bueno… Escuché qué Lori les había dicho que Lincoln tuvo un Accidente en la carretera mientras llevaba a Luz de vuelta a su casa. — Lana respondió cautelosamente. — Lynn dijo que iba a ir a verlo, a ver como estaba la situación. Y regresó más molesta qué si hubiera perdido un partido de futbol 10 a 1. No quiso decirnos nada, pero según qué Lincoln seguía siendo el mismo ca… Bueno, el mismo tonto que había sido desde hace tiempo.

— Rayos. — Luna dijo en Voz baja al pensar que entre ella y él habían tenido una discusión…. Otra vez.

— Y Leni… Bueno ya sabes qué ella lo sigue queriendo mucho. Aún después de todo y le dijo a Lynn qué si iba a visitarlo qué le llevará un regalo de su parte. Ya sabes. — Lana terminó su relato con una sonrisa discreta.

— Oh… ¿Y tú qué opinas o qué crees qué pasó? — Luna preguntó curiosa.

— No tengo una opinión concreta hermana. La verdad, luego de algunas cosas que pasaron con Linc. Preferí mejor mantenerme al margen y no meterme en sus asuntos, sino terminaría igual o peor qué Lynn. Y sabes qué Quedar como Lynn no habría sido bonito. — Lana respondió con pena.

Aquello era mejor a que simplemente lo odiara, así que lo tomó como algo positivo. Pensó en Lynn..., jamás había superado la paliza que le dio Lincoln ese día. Su hermano no solo había roto su cuerpo sino también su mente y la confianza que tenía en sí misma.

No podía culparlo, en realidad. Lynn no había sido la mejor hermana con él.

— Espero que éste bien, quizás pase a verlo más tarde. — Era muy improbable que lo hiciera. Eran de bandas rivales, y aunque estaba segura de que él no le haría nada, si los vieran juntos le traería problemas.

— Bien. Nos vemos Lun.— Lana respondió para ir a su cuarto.

Luna entonces pensó en las palabras de Lana con mucho detenimiento. Entonces se dirigió a las escaleras, pero antes miró su viejo cuarto. La curiosidad de ver lo que Lothric había hecho ahí se apoderó de ella y comenzó a caminar al cuarto.  
Posiblemente tenía dibujos acomodados estratégicamente en todas partes.

Tocó el pomo de la puerta y abrió con cuidado la puerta.

— ¿Luna? — Escuchó una voz casi al fondo del pasillo y al ver a sus espaldas se encontró con Lynn.

— Oh… Eh, hola hermana. ¿Qué pasa? — Luna preguntó cerrando por inercia la puerta del cuarto.

— Vi un par de motos fuera. Y ambas tenían el logo de Angels of Death. Por lo que pude asumir que no era el cabrón de Lincoln. — Lynn comentó acercándose a su hermana.

Le molestaba mucho que Lynn hablara así de Lincoln, pero no quería iniciar una pelea con Larsy jugando abajo. Así que decidió pasarlo por alto.

— Bueno, oí que fuiste a ver a Lincoln. — Dijo ella, y temió ser demasiado brusca al decir eso. — ¿Le pasó algo?

Definitivamente tenía que ser algo importante si es que Lynn fue a verlo por voluntad propia. Comenzó a asustarse, no quería pensar que su hermanito estuviera grave. Aun debía hablar con él de tantas cosas.

— Sí, pero eso ya no es importante. — Lynn dijo acercándose a su hermana. — Me da gusto verte Lun.— Lynn comentó sonriéndole a su hermana. algo a lo que ella sonrió levemente.

— Sí… Pero ¿Pasó algo con Lincoln y tú? — Luna preguntó cautelosamente haciendo qué Lynn desviará la mirada haciendo un rostro de molestia.

— Eso ya no es importante Lun. Y a ti tampoco debería importarte. Lincoln no ha cambiado en nada en esto años. — Lynn mencionó con molestia en su voz.

— Oh vamos Lynn, no digas eso. Estoy segura de que Linc no ha…

— Intenté arreglar las cosas entre ese imbécil y yo, y lo único que hizo fue mandar todo a la mierda de nuevo. Incluso pareció esforzarse en ello. — Lynn respondió aún más molesta por lo acontecido entre ella y Lincoln. Luna suspiró con pesadez no quería ponerse Igual qué Lynn en esos momentos y sabía qué darle la contraria solo invocará más su ira. Y entre eso y lo otro ambas terminarían enojadas.

Por lo que prefirió mejor evitar el tema entonces.

— ¿Bueno, que ha sido de ti? — Preguntó de modo amigable. — Sigues con el equipo de fútbol de la ciudad?

— Por desgracia, sí. — Murmuró ella, con un tono que bordeaba la decepción. — Ningún equipo grande se interesa en mí, y no puedo hacer que el Deportivo Royal Woods suba de división. Así que aquí me tienes.

— No te preocupes, Algún día lo lograrás Lynn. Digo, aún no tienes hijas y no tienes qué mantener a nadie más que a ti. Aún tienes mucho futuro, solo échale ganas. — Luna dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de su hermana menor.

— Eso es lo que temo Lun… Que al intentar subir este equipo o dedicar mi vida solo a esto no me deje nada a mí vida personal. — Lynn respondió con inseguridad. — Créeme hermana qué… He llegado a querer tener un hijo… O una niña, alguien quien al llegar a casa se alegre de que su mamá es una campeona. Y siento que cada día me acerco más a los 40. A esa edad. Ya es más que imposible volver a ovular… No me gustaría… Haber desperdiciado mi vida en un equipo de tercera sin haber logrado nada hermana.

Oír hablar así a Lynn le resultaba raro y muy doloroso. Se preguntó a si misma si no pensaría así si es que Larsy jamás hubiera llegado a su vida.

Puede que Lynn no hubiese sido su hermana más cercana, pero en ese momento se sintió muy cercana a ella.

Luna ya se había sentido como en un equipo de tercera.

— Vamos, Lynn, no es el fin del mundo. Eres más joven que yo, no debes sentirte mal. Escucha, puedes conocer algún hombre genial que te ayude a tener una familia, quizás puedas acercarte más a Lucy.

— ¿Lucy? Oh no Lun, no creo que hablar con la reina de lo opresivo y oscuro sea buena idea. Si ahora me deprime pensar en mi futuro imagínate lo que es hablar con ella. Creo que me va a deprimir más que ayudarme en realidad. — Lynn respondió haciendo suspirar a Luna nuevamente.

— Me lleva. Solo… Solo intenta poner un punto medio en tu vida Hermana. No todo está perdido, sigues siendo joven, linda y hasta donde sé aún tienes futuro. Solo síguele echando ganas. Igual y en un futuro no muy lejano te vea jugando en un equipo de primera división. — Luna atinó a decir con todo lo que podía dedicarle a su hermana menor en esos momentos.

— Eso espero Lun. La verdad eso espero. — Lynn respondió sonriéndole a su hermana levemente.

Se sentía bien animar a su hermana, aunque francamente le gustaría poder hacer más por ella. No podía presentarle algún miembro del club pues ninguno era del tipo de Lynn..., aunque quizás ella sería una excelente motera. Después de todo, ella a veces practicaba motocross.

Desechó esa idea. Lynn jamás pasaría el período de Prospect, no tenía esa paciencia.

— Bueno, hermana, iré a hablar con nuestros padres.

— Pensé que querías mirar los dibujos de Lothric— Dijo ella de mejor humor.

— Eh… De hecho, si quiero, pero…

— ¿Y qué te detiene? Digo sí es el tiempo lo entendería, pero no creo que un vistazo rápido te quite demasiado tiempo. — Lynn razonó con ella haciendo que Luna también se dio cuenta de aquello. Y lo pensó detenidamente por unos segundos antes de finalmente dar un suspiro y entrar a ver lo que su sobrino hacía ahí.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una versión distinta a su viejo cuarto, Sí aún conservaba esa esencia de sus días como rockera y los tiempos de Luan como comediante. Pero la única diferencia era que todo había sido cambiado por completo después de que ambas se fueron de la casa y reemplazados por un arte hecho por la mano de un niño que había crecido viendo a su madre dibujar.

Luna sonrió al ver a los super héroes, a los personajes ficticios de dibujos animados.

Tanto de caricaturas como de esa cosa rara japonesa al que Lincoln se refería como MangAnime.

Al acercarse a la mesa de trabajos se dio cuenta de más ilustraciones de Lothric. Sí qué el muchacho había mejorado mucho, tanto en su estilo como en su forma de trazar.  
Los hermosos paisajes, los rostros y cuerpos humanos qué hacía, hasta incluso cosas más simples como una simple roca. Todo con lujo de detalle.

Hasta que se detuvo en una imagen. Se dio cuenta rápidamente de quién era el hombre de la imagen solo por las facciones.  
Era Lincoln quien la veía desde un vehículo. Algo en esa mirada de su hermano le trajo un sentimiento melancólico. Como si Lincoln en ese momento quisiera llorar.

Se veía serio pero sus ojos se veían a punto de soltar lágrimas. Y eso a Luna la hizo sentir… Triste.

— ¿Qué te parece? El muchacho sí qué ha aprendido mucho en esas clases de arte donde lo inscribió Leni. — Lynn comentó desde la puerta del cuarto.

— Oye Lynn, creo que para dibujar así se necesita un talento especial. — Dijo ella impresionada con aquel dibujo de Lincoln. — Esto es otro nivel, no sé cómo decirlo.

Era como el talento de la propia Lynn para los deportes o el de Leni para la moda. Las clases de arte sólo pulieron una técnica que ya era hábil.

— Lo mismo pensaba yo. — Dijo Lynn riendo, y sus ojos se clavaron en el mismo dibujo que Luna veía. — Espero que tenga más suerte que nosotras.

— Yo también lo espero Lynn. — Luna respondió mirando el dibujo de su hermano en la mesa de trabajos.

La habilidad de Lothric pudo plasmar algo muy melancólico como eso, pero Luna se preguntaba ¿por qué de esa mirada de Lincoln? ¿Por qué él se veía triste?

Desde la perspectiva del muchacho parecía que él lo veía de esa forma, en su mente debía pasar algo muy triste al ver al muchacho. Quizás estaba triste por alguna razón. Pero desde el punto que lo veía parecía qué ese día Lincoln y Lothric se habían visto. Algo debió pasar entre ambos para que esa escena tuviera ese toque tan melancólico.

Luna no lo entendía. Pero había algo detrás de esa imagen y del sentimiento de parte de Lothric y su Hermano qué le hacía imaginarse lo que podría haber sido. En la mente de Luna pasaban muchas cosas. Poco a poco, comenzaba a armar una historia en su cabeza, una historia que tenía bastante sentido para ella. Lincoln había visto al menos en una ocasión a Lothric. Sus miradas se habían cruzado y estaban llenas de tristeza.

Es decir, que a Lincoln le dolió mucho tener que dejar sola a Leni. Le dolió tanto no poder estar junto a Lothric, que hasta ese día sufría, así que debió tener una razón muy poderosa.

— Bueno… Voy a hablar con papá y mamá antes de que se haga más tarde. — Luna comentó desviando su mirada del dibujo.

— Bueno. — Lynn asintió dándole una palmada a su hermana mayor. — Luna… Me gustaría entenderlo… Pero, se me hace difícil, ¿porque tú y Lincoln escogieron esta vida? Me gustaría que me ayudarás a entender.

— Lo haría Lynn. — Luna respondió mirando de frente a su hermana. — Pero… Necesitas vivirlo para poder entenderlo en todo su esplendor hermana. Te diría qué te unirás a nosotros. Pero sé que no lo harías Lynn, no después de todo lo qué pasó.

— Supongo. — Lynn respondió bajando la mirada.

— Hey, tranquila. Quizás en otro momento en otra forma te pueda explicarlo, pero por ahora solo mantente tranquila. — Luna respondió abrazando a su hermana menor.

— Espero poder entenderlo, porque no sabes cuánto acabé odiando a las motos. — Confesó Lynn. — Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Joder, Luna, siento que vamos en una montaña rusa y casi todos se han caído. Quiero detener el mundo un momento y respirar.

Le sorprendió oír a Lynn hablar así, pero en parte no la asombraba mucho. Ella se había visto muy afectada al ver que su talento en el deporte no rendía los frutos que esperaba, que todas se imaginaban.

Luna entonces le colocó un beso en la mejilla a Lynn tratando de hacerle entender qué aun así ella seguía ahí, quizás todo hubiera cambiado, pero no todos los cambios significaban ser malos. O al menos ella quería hacerle entender eso con todo el apoyo que ahora podía ofrecerle a su hermana menor.

— Tranquila nena. Aún seguimos aquí, yo aún estoy aquí. No las he abandonado. ¿Entendido? Solo sigue de pie, no todo lo que sucedió en estos años es malo. — Luna dijo mirando con una sonrisa a Lynn. — No todo es malo Lynn, Solo. mantente tranquila ¿Ok? No me gusta escucharte decir cosas que Lucy diría. Esa no eres tú hermana.

— Disculpa Lun.— Lynn respondió sonriendo levemente. — Es qué haber compartido cuarto con ella me pegó un poco de su humor. Ya sabes lo emo se pega a veces.

Ella se rio. Jamás había imaginado, ni en sus sueños, que terminaría tratando de animar a Lynn, como si ella misma fuera Leni y su hermana fuese Luan.

Recordar a su antigua compañera de cuarto era dolorosa para Luna. Sentía que podía haber hecho mucho más por ella, haberla apoyado de un modo que la mantuviera cercana a la familia. No la juzgaba por el rumbo que le había dado a su vida.

Se juzgaba a sí misma por no impedir que se alejara tanto de la casa Loud. Se culpaba por no haberla protegido de aquel maldito imbécil que le arruinó su vida.

— Bueno. Ya voy con papá y mamá. Recuerda lo que te dije, eh. — Luna pidió mientras la sujetaba de una de sus mejillas. — No quiero 2 Lucys en esta casa, con una es suficiente.

— Considéralo hecho Lun.— Lynn sonrió viendo como su hermana poco a poco salía del cuarto hacía

Luna entonces se dirigió escaleras abajo para ir a la sala, donde vio a su hija jugando junto a su Primo.

— Oye eso no es justo, apenas pude reaparecer de nuevo. — Larsy dijo con un poco de molestia en su voz. — Estás haciendo trampa.

— Je jeh, no es trampa cuando eres tan pro como yo. — Lothric dijo sonriendo ante sus victorias consecutivas.

Luna sonrió, le gustaba ver qué entre ambos se llevarán bien. Al pasar detrás del sillón para acariciar suavemente el cabello de su pequeña y dirigirse entonces al cuarto de sus padres.

Al abrir la puerta escuchó el sonido de la televisión hasta que los vio a los dos en la cama viendo el programa que sintonizaba en ese momento.

— ¿Hola? ¿Papá, Mamá? — Interrogó haciendo qué ambos la voltearon a ver.

Su padre había perdido la mayoría de cabello de su cabeza y solo una parte permanecía rodeando el cráneo. Y su mamá ahora tenía canas en lo que había sido un hermoso cabello rubio. Ambos la vieron con un poco de incomodidad, pero aun así alegres de ver de nuevo al ver a una de sus niñas grandes de nuevo.

— ¡Luna! ¡Cuanto has crecido! — Dijo su madre con una alegría genuina que no iba a opacarse con la tristeza que le producía ver los símbolos del club de los Angels of Death.

— No me digas eso, vas a hacerme sentir vieja. — Bromeó ella mientras su madre la abrazaba, y sentía que podría llorar en cualquier momento.

— Si tú te sientes vieja, ¿Que queda para mí? — Pregunto con alegría su madre mientras la abrazaba.

— Luna, que bueno volver a verte. — Dijo feliz su padre, yendo también a abrazarla.

— Hola pá. ¿Como va todo? — Luna preguntó con alegría genuina por volver a ver a sus padres.

— Todo bien Luna, todo ha ido bien hasta donde sé. — El señor Loud respondió alegre.

— Qué bien qué vienes a visitarnos Luna. Hace tiempo que quisimos que vinieras a visitarnos. — La señora Loud dijo con alegría de volver a ver a su hija.

— Yo igual. Pero estaba ocupada en algunas cosas, ya saben. — Luna respondió con una sonrisa mientras sus padres la veían completamente. Ambos amaban a su hija como a todas. Ni una más ni una menos. Aunque les incomodaba ver el chaleco que ella portaba. Les hacía recordar a su único hijo. El cual, aunque ya no tenían la mejor opinión de él al menos su nuera y su nieta eran dos rayos de sol que siempre eran bien recibidas en la casa Loud.

— Entendemos. — Dijo su madre, mirándola al rostro. Miraba su madurez y aun así no podía dejar de verla como su niña, cómo la adolescente rockera, incluso más atrás, como cuando era una chica normal.  
Ellos compartían el mismo deseo que la mayoría de sus hijas: volver a unir a la familia. Ella soñaba con una mesa gigantesca, en donde pudieran caber sus once hijos con sus parejas y sus nietos, todos reunidos para cenar.  
Un sueño que se veía cada vez más imposible, y eso la entristecía demasiado.

— Y bueno… Supongo que ya han de saber a qué vine. ¿No? — Luna preguntó con pena a sus padres quienes sonrieron apaciblemente.

— Sí Luna, no te preocupes, escuchamos a Larsy jugando con Lothric en la sala, así que No te preocupes por nada. — La señora Loud dijo con una sonrisa.

— Ah bien, y espero volver pronto. — Luna dijo sonriéndole a su madre. — Espero volver pronto por ella, es que algo ocurrió y necesitaba dejarla en un lugar donde cuidarán bien de mi niña. — Comentó avergonzada ante la mirada de sus padres.

— Tiene algo que ver con el club… ¿Verdad? — El señor Loud preguntó con una presión extraña en el pecho.

— Eh… Bueno, mentiría si dijera qué no.— Luna respondió con un poco más de pena. Algo a los que sus padres dieron un suspiro tanto abrumador como de decepción.

No era que juzgaran a su niña por haber tomado el mismo camino que su único hijo. Era que desde hace tiempo los clubes de motociclistas ya no eran muy bien vistos en la casa. Más que nada por los sucesos que hicieron que la familia comenzará a quebrarse poco a poco hasta culminar en una ruptura equiparable a la de un espejo.

— Solo ten cuidado niña mía. — La madre Loud pidió tomando de la mejilla a su hija con mucho afecto.

La partida de Lincoln fue como empujar un dominó, y ese hecho doloroso causó tantos otros. Ni siquiera Lana y Lola pudieron mantenerse juntas. Ni siquiera Luna y Luan. Lynn Senior contemplaba la foto que les había regalado Lincoln, hace tanto tiempo que parecía provenir de otra dimensión, y sentía que les había fallado a todos.

Que fue el peor padre sobre la tierra.

— Bueno..., espero que te vaya bien. — Logró decir él. Realmente quería que Luna sobreviviera, estaban oyendo por radio y televisión que una ola de violencia entre clubes de motos había estallado.

— Tranquilos. Estaré bien. — Luna atinó a decir mientras veía a sus padres.

— Pero no está demás decirlo Luna. — Lynn Senior respondió sonriendo a medias.

— Eh… Sí, por cierto, escuché un par de cosas de las chicas y de Lon… Pero, me gustaría saber si supieron algo de lo qué le pasó a Lincoln. — Preguntó Luna con interés de saber qué había ocurrido con su hermano menor.

Ambos adultos guardaron silencio por momentos. Ninguno sabía qué decir o responder ante eso y no tenían las palabras adecuadas. La señora Rita suspiró pesadamente y decidió tomar la primera palabra.

— Eh… Ronnie nos llamó en la noche, Lily respondió el teléfono, cuando la escuchamos alterada supimos que algo pasó y le llamó a Lori para avisarle qué….

— Qué tu hermano había sido… Alcanzado por una bala. — Lynn Sr. dijo rápidamente. — Eh… Lily estaba muy alterada el día de ayer, cuando le preguntamos qué había sucedido nos dijo que Lincoln se estaba muriendo, no supo explicarnos bien pues salió rápido de la casa para ayudar… Pero después Lori nos dijo lo qué pasó y parece ser que el disparo de pegó en una arteria muy importante de su brazo y que… Se estuvo desangrando todo el trayecto a su hogar, cuando Ronalda fue a socorrerlo ya se había desmayado en el asiento de conductor.

Ella tuvo que pestañear un par de veces antes de decir algo, pues todo eso la golpeó como un puñetazo y no podía creerlo.

Lincoln había sido herido por un balazo y casi murió. Y nadie le había avisado..., o tal vez no pudieron avisarle. Eso explicaba todo, pero a la vez no quería creerlo.

— No, no, no puede ser verdad. — Dijo ella retrocedido, y su madre la sostuvo y la hizo sentarse a un costado de la cama. — ¡Debo ir a ver a mi hermanito!

— Luna tranquila. — Lynn Sr. la tranquilizó tomando a su hija de los hombros. — Lincoln está bien, Lori nos llamó esta mañana… Y nos dijo que ya estaba bien, también Lily nos llamó, y dijo que ya estaba en casa. Adolorido y todo, pero ya estaba en su casa. — Eso en lugar de quitarle la idea de ir a visitarlo intensificó las ganas de ir a ver a su hermano.

— Aun así, tengo que ir a verlo Papá, mamá. — Luna respondió nerviosa. — Es mi hermanito, él nos necesita ahora.

— Luna, por favor. Deja las cosas como están, lo está cuidando su esposa y Lily, debes tener en mente qué ahora quizás no sea lo mejor ir a visitarlo. — Lynn Sr. trató de convencerlo de que desistiera.

— Papá, es mi hermano. Sé que ambos pertenecemos a dos clubes rivales, pero sigue siendo mi familia. Sigue siendo nuestra familia, sé qué ocurrieron miles de cosas en el pasado. Pero en este tiempo qué he estado en Angels pude entender todo lo que carga. No lo voy a abandonar ahora. — Luna replicó tratando de convocar nuevamente el apego qué le tenían a su hijo.

Aquello dio en el clavo. Ellos serían incapaces de odiar a Lincoln, aunque lo intentaran con todas sus fuerzas. Pero sabían que sus clubes eran rivales y que juntarse podría traerles graves problemas a ambos, por lo que debían detenerla.

— Lo entiendo, Luna. — Dijo Rita. — Pero tú mejor que nosotros sabemos que es peligroso. Deberías ir a visitarlo en la noche, con más seguridad.

— Pero quiero verlo ahora. —Insistió ella. Sería capaz de faltar a la reunión por verlo, no podría importarle menos la reunión del club si Lincoln estaba herido.

— ¿Para decirle que exactamente? — Su padre interrogó cortante como un cuchillo. — ¿Para decirle qué lo sientes?

— ¿A qué viene eso? — Luna preguntó extrañada por aquella interrogante qué le había lanzado su padre.

— Luna, ¿en serio tú crees qué nosotros no sabemos? — Lynn Sr. interrogó nuevamente. — Las noticias dijeron que fue un altercado entre bandas, no sé si fue Sons contra los Lambs o Sons contra Angels. Pero a lo que a mí concierne todos los clubes de motociclistas son lo mismo. Y sé que si uno de esos hombres qué le dispararon estaba de tu lado entonces ¿qué vas a ir a hacer? ¿A pedirle disculpas por qué tu club y el de él se odian?

— Nosotros no somos Lambs, ellos fueron quienes los tirotearon, nosotros no tenemos nada qué ver. — Luna respondió seria ante las palabras de su padre.

— ¿Pero y si tu club lo hubiera hecho? Tu hermano casi muere y sea o no tu culpa sabes qué entre criminales rivales no existe ninguna relación más que el odio mutuo. — Lynn Sr. Intentó razonar con su hija al respecto. — Y yo sé que ninguno de los dos se haría daño… Pero sus clubes sí.

Luna no podía negar que era cierto. Los clubes eran rivales, no se odiaban como pasaba con los Lambs, pero si se enfrentaban varias veces. Ya había pensado antes en qué pasaría si uno de sus hermanos le disparara a Lincoln, y estaba convencida de que acabaría destrozando a aquel Angel que lo intentara.

Pero su padre tenía razón, aunque no lo admitiría frente a él.

— Escuchen, voy a ir como su hermana, no como su enemiga.

Ambos padres se vieron por unos instantes. No querían que Luna fuera a ver a Lincoln, no querían que algo malo sucediera… Pero aun así ya no podían detenerla.

Ya no era una niña a la cual podía regañar para dejarla sin salir por una semana. O restringir la visita a su hermano.

Ya era una adulta, ya tenía sus propias agendas, su propio hogar, su propia hija y podía hacer lo que ella creyera conveniente. Ya no era una niña.

Aunque en esos momentos querían que lo fuera para evitar que fuera a ver a Lincoln.

— Está bien… Pero si lo vas a hacer no lleves esa cosa puesta. — Rita pidió refiriéndose a su chaleco. — Al menos así no habrá ningún peligro. ¿Entendido Luna?

— Sí mamá, tranquila. — Luna respondió abrazando fuertemente a su madre.

— Y… Ten cuidado, no es que no confié en tu hermano… Pero no quiero que algo te pase. — Lynn Sr. dijo colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de su hija.

— Lincoln jamás me haría nada, lo sé. — Dijo Luna, creyendo cada palabra de lo que decía. Su hermanito debía haber cambiado demasiado como para que le hiciera algo así.  
Y de cualquier forma le preocupaba más lo que hiciera la policía. Temía que le quitaran a Larsy, la amenaza de Clyde fue demasiado clara.

— Me preocupan más sus compañeros. — Dijo su padre con cierto desprecio en su voz. — Aquellos que lograron volverlo..., un Motociclista.

Había dicho eso para evitar decir otra palabra que le dolía más.

— Tranquilos, yo tengo esto. — Luna dijo confiada de sus palabras.

— Tan solo ve con cuidado, ¿sí? — Rita pidió mientras ambos padres veían a su hija levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida con la confianza absoluta de que nada malo sucedería ese día. De todas formas.

Ella conocía bien a su hermano, él no era el psicópata qué Lola dijo una vez qué era, o qué era un maldito Bastardo como Lynn lo aseguraba.

No era un monstruo, tan solo era un hombre que había dejado escapar una rabia inmensa hacia su vida siempre oprimida y manejada como un títere.

Y ella se dio cuenta de que su hermano tan solo tenía mucho odio y rencor en su corazón, ella pudo comprobarlo en primera persona. Pues cuando un club te ofrece libertad absoluta de hacer y decir lo que no harías en otra parte, poco a poco las cadenas dejan de apretar.

Y es cuando finalmente podían hacer todo en completa libertad, sin restricciones o consecuencias.

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que ninguna de sus hermanas pudo. Qué la libertad era un arma de doble filo que podía aliviar, pero al mismo tiempo que podía romper lo que estuviera a su alrededor. Ella lo había comprendido y en cierta forma sentía que podría hablar de igual a igual con Lincoln. Después de todo ya eran casi iguales..., solo que en distintos clubes. No solo eso, clubes enemigos. Lo que los acercó más que a ninguno también fue lo que los alejó de un modo muy peligroso.

Se preguntó si los amigos de Lincoln estarían vigilando su casa, o si lo habrían ido a ver. De ser así, todo se volvería mucho más grave y peligroso.

Luna volvió a la sala y vio nuevamente a su hija y a su sobrino jugando. Algo que nuevamente le sacó una sonrisa. Al acariciar la cabeza de su niña esta la volteó a ver.

— Hola mami, estamos jugando. — Larsy dijo sonriéndole a su mamá.

— Je jeh, puedo ver eso claramente. — Luna comentó acariciando el cabello de su hija. — Oye pequeña, tengo que salir, tengo que ir a ver una cosa y… Bueno espero que en el rato que esté fuera estés tranquila.

— Oh. ¿Pero a dónde vas? — Lars preguntó pausando el juego para ver a su mamá.

— Eh… Voy… Voy a, voy a ver a tu tío. — Luna respondió sonriendo a medias haciendo qué Lothric desviará la mirada con un poco de incomodidad.

— ¿Tengo un tío? — La pequeña preguntó curiosa pues jamás había escuchado de él en su corta vida.

— Eh, sí. Escucha cuando vuelva te explicaré todo. ¿Entendido pequeña? — Preguntó acariciando suavemente la barbilla de su hija.

— Está bien, mamá. — Dijo confundida Larsy, aunque no siguió preguntando. Seguramente le explicarían todo más tarde, porque de verdad le interesaba lo de aquel tío misterioso que iba a ver.

— Bien, nena voy y vuelvo. — Dijo Luna caminando hacia la puerta.

Iba a esa reunión del club y luego iría a ver a Lincoln. Seguiría el consejo de su madre de no usar su chaleco cuando fuera a verlo.

Luna al abrir la puerta se topó con qué Ashley la estaba estando, esperando sentada en el Pórtico.

— ¿Ash? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Luna preguntó mirando con extrañeza a su novia.

— Bueno, quería entrar, pero pensé que no sería lo mejor. — Ashley respondió con pena. — Es que… No sé siento que tus padres, o tu familia no me aceptarían.

— Tonterías. — Luna respondió sentándose al lado de Ashley. — ¿En serio crees qué nos juzgarán por lo nuestro? Vamos Ash, qué si mis padres fueran realmente así le habrían prohibido a Lori casarse con ese tipo Bobby. — Luna dijo tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Ash.

— Jeh, sí supongo que tienes razón L. Pero, eso es diferente, él sigue siendo un hombre y… Tú sabes, yo soy mujer.

— Oye, qué la gente sea prejuiciosa no significa que ellos lo sean, créeme nena, cuando ellos se enteraron de que yo salía con una chica en mi adolescencia no dijeron ni pio. — Luna rodeó a su chica con sus brazos y le acomodó un beso en la mejilla.

Ashley no pudo evitar reír y se sonrojó un poco pues volvía a sentirse como una adolescente. Pensar eso la hizo sonrojarse aún más.

— Igual, creo que no era el momento para conocerlos por primera vez, con eso de que vamos apuradas a una reunión.

— Después te presentaré a mis padres, y a toda la familia, te caerán muy bien. — Dijo Luna feliz, abrazándola. — Te presentaré a Lincoln y a cada una de mis hermanas, espero que no te vuelvan loca.

— Jeh, ¿tus hermanas volverme loca a mí? Se ve que no me conoces Lu.— Ashley comentó divertida mientras ambas se dirigían a sus motos. — Si conocieras a mis hermanos te juro que no soportarías.

— Ja, eso sí no te lo creo. — Luna respondió colocándose el casco.

— No me creas, pero te aseguro que, si conocieras a Tyler o a Alexia no los soportarías, estar encerrada con ellos por solo 4 minutos te volvería loca. — Ash comentaba mientras colocaba la llave en el encendido.

— Pues si no soportaría a tus hermanos, creo que tú no soportarías a mis hermanas ni por 2 segundo. — Luna respondió divertida mientras que ambas yeguas reaccionaban al girar de los aceleradores.

— Je jeh, como digas L.— Ambas chicas compartieron un único beso antes de empezar a dar toda marcha hacia sus destinos. Luna sabía que Ashley tenía una relación difícil con sus hermanos, pero no mucho más. Lo mismo que Ash sabía sobre su familia, y se percató de que nunca hablaban de sus respectivas familias, como si se avergonzaran o el tema fuese difícil de tratar.

Iba a cambiar eso, Larsy debía conocer a sus dos familias, aunque eso fuera difícil y hasta cierto punto peligroso.

Pero se encargaría de hacerlo. Iba a empezar arreglando las cosas con Lincoln, después arreglaría las cosas con Luan. Aunque Luna. Pensó por un momento, estaba apurada más por ir a ver a su hermano que por los asuntos de su club, se detuvo y miró a Ashley.

— Oye Ash, ¿crees que si falto a la reunión haya algún problema? — Luna preguntó llamando la atención de su Novia.

— Bueno… Yo creo que sí L. — Ashley respondió mirándola confundida. — ¿Porqué?

— Porque mis padres me dijeron algo sobre mi hermano… Me dijeron que lo habían herido. — Luna respondió mirando al suelo apenada. — Y… ¿Quería ir a verlo sabes? —Ashley dejó que el motor de su moto se apagará

— Bueno… Eso sí es un predicamento…— Ashley respondió apenada. — ¿Te digo? Por que no vamos a checar esto rápido y cuando termine vamos a casa de tu hermano. ¿Hecho?

Luna lo pensó bien por unos instantes y aunque su preocupación primordial era su hermano menor… Su club no debía tener algo tan grande u importante como para quitarle tanto tiempo, quizás era sobre las renovaciones que James les estaba diciendo que harían en algún punto en el club. Quizás solo sería eso.

— Bueno… Vamos entonces Ash. — Luna respondió encendiendo nuevamente su motocicleta.

— Y síp. — Ashley respondió encendiendo de igual manera su moto. —

Ambas recorrieron el largo trayecto al club, Luna ya tenía la idea de qué podría ser, quizás iban a hablar sobre las cosas que habían acontecido con Sons y Lambs.

Quizás tendrían una charla sobre los movimientos ilícitos que habían estado viendo por parte de ambos bandos. O solo quizás James estaría planeando algo, si era en contra de Sons ella estaba segura de que no participaría de ninguna forma.  
Pues la charla con sus padres había sido clara.

No iba a poner a su hermano o a ella misma en una situación donde ambos saldrían más qué perjudicados.

Pero trataba de no imaginarse eso, ese día estaba más que dispuesta a volver a reencontrarse con su hermano. Nada podría arruinarles ese día… Nada salvo la policía. El oído y los ojos de Luna estaban atentos por si veían a alguna patrulla acechándolas, temía que efectivamente las hubiesen seguido. Y tal vez pudieron haber puesto algún localizador en su moto o en su ropa.

Tuvo que reírse, una risa que el ruido del motor acalló. Estaba viendo demasiada película.

La policía no le daría tanta importancia a ella. Estaba segura de que solo Clyde la vería como una amenaza potencial.

 **Poco después...**

Luna y Ashley llegaron a un establecimiento donde un par de Alas se posaban en el frente, ambas bajaron de sus motos y se adentraron al club, todo estaba en un silencio algo sepulcral y la idea de que fuera algo malo saltó a la mente de ambas.

Hasta que una chica algo más joven que ella entró de la parte trasera y al verlas no pudo hacer más que acercarse a verlas. Se veía nerviosa y ansiosa, eso no les agradaba a las dos.

— ¿Qué sucede Tabby? — Luna preguntó preocupada al ver el rostro de su amiga.

— ¿Dónde demonios estaban? La reunión empezó desde hace unas horas. — Preguntó aún con la ansiedad creciente.

— Eh, estábamos en casa de mis padres. ¿Qué pasó mientras no estábamos? — Luna preguntó con creciente curiosidad en su interior.

— Es James, no sé qué hizo, pero parece ser que hizo un trato. — Tabby respondió guiando a sus compañeras a la parte trasera del club.

— ¿Qué clase de Trato? — Ash preguntó con nervios crecientes.

— De los que no nos gustan negociar. — Respondió abriendo la puerta. Y ambas al mirar afuera lo primero que pudieron apreciar fue el logo del cordero demoníaco plasmado en un lado de una camioneta. Y varias motocicletas aparcadas junto a ella, Luna reconoció ese Logo y por un momento sintió un escalofrío.  
Los Corderos de Satán estaban ahí.

— James, te había dicho qué joder conmigo no era recomendable. — El presidente de Lambs un hombre rapado y fornido le hablaba a otro que estaba de rodillas mientras le apuntaba con una Colt 1911. Ambos estaban en un estado deplorable, Luna pudo sospechar que ellos habían tenido una pelea y que por eso esa escena tenía lugar en ese preciso momento.

Luna por poco sacaba su Beretta 9mm, pero sintió que alguien le apuntaba por detrás de la pared.

— Tranquilas Muñecas, vayan a formarse y no hagan nada estúpido. — Dijo un hombre el cual le apuntaba a la cabeza con una Glock a Luna y señalaba a sus compañeros que se encontraban de rodillas y apuntados por otros hombres armados.

Eran Luna y Ashley, y si los Angels hubieran podido gritar, los habrían hecho. La confusión y el temor eran notables en sus rostros, y algunos Lambs se rieron al verlas.

— Teníamos un Trato James, Me prometiste qué Sons estaría descubierta. Yo te pagué por esa información y por qué ellos no podrían defenderse. — Dijo lentamente Harper mientras James temblaba de terror.

— No podían… Ellos… Estaban festejando, debían de estar menos qué preparados para una emboscada — Respondió James, y Luna pareció sobresaltarse por lo que decía.

— ¿Aja? Y dime, ¿por qué de mis tres camionetas sólo regresó una? — preguntó Harper, apretando su pistola en la frente de James.

— No lo sé… No lo sé, ellos estaban ebrios y estaban festejando con esos corredores callejeros de mierda. — Respondió James con completa honestidad y miedo por lo que él podría hacerle a uno de sus hermanos o hermanas, algo que el presidente de Lambs no creyó.

— A ver… Tú me prometiste armas, tú me prometiste represalias y tú me prometiste que recuperaremos toda la inversión que perdimos ese puto día. — Dijo el presidente de Lambs con furia resaltada en sus ojos. — Y tú me dijiste que ellos serían un blanco fácil. ¿No es así?

— Sí…

— ¿Entonces explícame como mierda perdí 9 hombres en ese asalto que tú me prometiste que sería fácil? — Volvió a preguntar con ira en sus palabras.

— N-No sé qué pasó. — Dijo aterrado el presidente Angel of Death. — Qui-Quizás u-uno llegó tarde.

— Genial, ahora resulta que perdí nueve de mis hermanos porque un puto Son llegó tarde. — Murmuró el líder Lamb presionando el arma contra su cabeza. — Una mierda de explicación, James. Si eres una puta rata dilo ya y tu muerte será más rápida.

El corazón de Luna se aceleró, eso parecía una pesadilla. En cualquier momento podría morir y no se habría despedido de Larsy, ni habría podido hablar con Lincoln. Esa realmente no era su semana.  
— E-Escucha Harper… Yo no te mentí, yo no dije nada que no fuera cierto. Ellos no podían haber respondido. No podían. — Dijo para ser golpeado nuevamente en el rostro por el arma del presidente de Lambs.

— Eso es pura mierda. — Dijo Harper, dejando que James se sobaba el rostro después de ese golpe. — ¿Sabes cuánto les debemos a esos putos Rojos de mierda? Les debemos más de una puta fortuna por esas armas, ¿y sabes quien tiene esas armas?

— Sons...— Respondió James casi en un susurro.

— Así es, ¿pero adivina qué James? Parece ser que ustedes son quienes nos han estado chingando toda esta puta semana, qué casualidad que cuando nosotros atacamos a Sons, luego ellos nos atacan y más aún saben cómo atacar y contraatacar. — dijo Harper mirando al presidente de Angels desde arriba. — No será qué nos has estado viendo la cara y ahora te estás aliando con los putos Sons para arruinar nuestros negocios, ¿verdad? Por qué de la forma que lo veo, si es que lo has hecho entonces teñiré todo este lugar de rojo y te obligare a ver cada detalle por Intenta joder con nosotros.

— No, no, jamás haríamos eso. — Dijo James, tratando infructuosamente de controlarse, pero la situación lo llevaba al límite. — Sabes que nosotros jamás haríamos tratos así con los Sons.

— Sí, conozco su historia, pero ya no me dan confianza. — Dijo el Lamb apuntando con total frialdad a un aterrado Prospect. — Tu club es una mierda, James. Puedo acabarlo complementa mente este día y nadie vendrá a vengarlos. ¡Les di la puta mano, pero no me han servido para nada!

— No… ¡Yo los he tratado de apoyar! he hecho lo que he podido para ayudarles a acabar con Sons. Y tú sabes qué lo he hecho. — James respondió con desesperación, deseando que no le hiciera ningún daño a sus hermanos o hermanas, era lo único que él pedía-

— ¿Ah sí? ¡¿Y Por qué Aún Sons No Ha Sido Puesto A Raya ¿¡Eh!? ¡Ellos Nos Han Costado Muchos Hombres Armas Y Dinero!— Harper se acercó al presidente del Angels qué arrodillado temblaba por el dolor de su cuerpo y por qué no le hicieran nada a él o a sus hermanos y hermanas. — Dime, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? Puedo matarte aquí y ahora y llevarme a tus angelitas, créeme qué nos servirían muy bien en el club. — El Lamb señaló a las chicas las cuales veían con impotencia como los demás hombres reían y ya tenían la idea de saborearlas. Luna solo los miró con rabia por lo que ellos se imaginaban hacer con ella, sus hermanas y con Ashley

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Solo dímelo… Quie… Quieres que valla contigo lo haré… pero deja a mis chicas en paz. — James rogó penosamente haciendo que el presidente de Lambs lo tomara bruscamente del rostro con una mano para que lo viera a los ojos.

— ¡Quiero MI Dinero Y MIS Armas! — Harper amenazó mirando con furia a los ojos de James. — Y esta vez tú vas a tener que arriesgar el culo de tus Hombres y tus Putas, no sé cómo lo vayan a hacer, pero yo ya perdí a muchos hermanos, Te daré solo una semana para que me des lo qué quiero o vendremos aquí y te voy a hacer un cagadero ¿Entendido?

— No podremos conseguir esas armas en una semana… Dame tiempo por favor, solo dos semanas y te prometo que tendremos todo tu dinero y tus armas. — James pidió al presidente de Lambs haciendo que este lo viera con una seriedad tan fría como el hielo.

— ¿Dos semanas…? Bien, pero te daré una advertencia, cuando venga. Quiero mis armas y mi dinero. Y si no tienes eso tú me las vas a pagar ¿Ha quedado claro? — Preguntó el presidente de Lambs recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte del presidente de Angels. — No estoy convencido… ¿Ustedes qué opinan chicos? ¿Están convencidos de esa mierda de respuesta? —

Todos los Lambs presentes negaron. Al unísono haciendo que los Angels mirarán nerviosos a su alrededor.

— Entonces me voy a asegurar de qué me convenzas. — Harper chasqueó los dedos y entonces **¡Blam!** James miró a sus espaldas para ver qué le habían volado la cabeza a Jimmy.

— ¡NO! — James gritó al ver al muchacho caer al suelo muerto, mientras que una de sus Gals Gritaba al ver cómo habían asesinado al pobre Prospect, en ese punto Luna se había dado cuenta que ellos iban completamente en serio. — No. No hagas esto, haré lo que quieras. ¡Pero por favor no hagas esto! — Exclamó con desesperación mientras que Luna veía con horror la sangre y los sesos del pobre muchacho que salpicaba el suelo.

— Aún no me convences. — Chasqueó otra vez sus dedos y esta vez los Lambs que habían estado golpeando a Warren asintieron haciendo que uno le diera el tiro de gracia en la cabeza, haciendo que su cerebro saliera por su nariz y oídos. James miró conmocionado como su hermano. Aquél que lo había defendido con valor ahora yacía muerto en el suelo con la sangre y los sesos esparcidos alrededor de lo que quedaba de su cráneo.

Por un momento, el tiempo pareció frenarse, congelarse y extenderse hasta el infinito. Warren había sido uno de sus mejores hombres, un Angel of Death respetado por todo el club. Y yacía totalmente desfigurado por el tiro, al igual que el desdichado Prospect. Apenas hace unos días le había preguntado si podía enseñarle a tocar la guitarra.

— ¡Detente, Harper! — Gritó James, apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que comenzaron a sangrar nuevamente.

— ¡Ya basta! — Gritó Luna, desesperada y un Lamb la silencio golpeándola en el estómago, mientras que otro la agarraba de cabellos para ponerle el cañón de su Makarov en la cabeza.

— Hmmm… No esperen—dijo Harper, mirando a Luna mientras la golpeaban— Tráiganla aquí. — Bastó esa sola orden para que los demás la llevaran ante él.

— ¡No! ¡Luna No! ¡No!— Ashley gritaba desesperada mientras que otros Lambs la detenían de ir a ayudarla.

— Ash ¡Ashley! — Luna gritó de regreso tratando de tomar la mano de Ashley quien fue golpeada y sometida por uno de los hombres que la sostenía.

Mientras qué Luna, aunque intentaba forcejear no pudo hacer nada al sentir que Harper la agarraba del por atrás del chaleco y le colocaba el cañón de su pistola en la nuca.

Era su fin… Era el fin de su camino, era el fin de todo, todos sus sueños, sus esperanzas, sus ilusiones. Todo se acabaría ahí.  
Jamás podría casarse con Ashley, Jamás volvería a ver a su hija, jamás volvería a ver a su familia, jamás volvería a ver a su hermano. Todo se había terminado y ella arrodillada, y temblando de miedo solo podía sentir el cañón del arma en su nuca con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

— No… No hagas esto. — James rogó mirando como el Lamb agarraba a una de sus hermanas. — Po-Por favor no… No hagas esto.

— No lo sé James. — Harper dijo mirándolo a los ojos. — No estoy convencido de que lo hagas. Después de todo eres un puto gusano de mierda. — Apretó el martillo de su pistola para apretar el gatillo en cualquier segundo. — Puedo Matar a esta perra aquí y ahora para qué me convenzas y puede que aún no lo hagas

— Por Favor… Por… Por favor, Haré lo que sea… Te daré tus armas, te daré tu dinero. Pero por favor no hagas esto. — James rogó arrodillándose ante él, como el miserable gusano esperando piedad. — No lo hagas Harper…. No mates a nadie más por favor.

Harper lo miró quebrarse, llorando y rogando por la vida de su hermana, mientras que ella solo sentía como su vida pendía de si Harper creía en las palabras de James. Rogaba que las creyera. No quería morir, no así, no de esa forma.

No quería morir de esa forma.

— Así es como te quería ver, esa era la clase de mirada que quería ver en ti, como lo que eres un gusano insignificante. Me acabas de convencer pedazo de mierda, pero escucha bien. Quiero mi dinero, quiero mis armas. Tienes solo 2 semanas para darme lo que es mío. Y si no lo tienes mataré a todas tus chicas frente a tus ojos, pero quizás nos divirtamos un poco con ellas, luego iré por sus familias y te mantendré vivo solo para hacerte ver todo lo que qué nos hiciste hacer. Luego te mantendré vivo por un tiempo, únicamente para que anheles qué te mate solo para que vivas arrepintiéndote por cada cosa qué hiciste, por cada una de las personas a las que les fallaste, y cuando ya no te quede nada. Tendrás mi permiso para morir. ¿Entendido?

Esas palabras qué clavaron profundamente en la mente de James el cual asentía y rogaba como un animal, mientras que Luna también rogaba a algún dios que, si estuviera escuchando, por favor qué no la dejará morir así.

— Sí… Sí, lo haré...— Respondió entre lágrimas de arrepentimiento y dolor por haber hecho un trato con ese hombre que acabaría con la vida de una de sus hermanas.

— Bien...— Harper soltó a Luna haciéndola caer de manos mientras mentalmente le agradecía a ese Dios misericordioso al que nunca había rezado hasta en ese momento qué sentía qué iba a morir. — Y solo para asegurarme que cumplirás con tu parte.

El hombre apuntó el arma. Luna al escuchar el seguro de la pistola cerró los ojos fuertemente. **¡Blam!** Pensó que ese maldito la había asesinado… Por un momento su mente se nubló y no pudo pensar en nada más, creía que finalmente estaba conociendo la muerte y comenzaba a ver todos sus recuerdos… Si ese era su fin entonces ya no había nada más qué hacer más qué esperar las llamas.

Pero nuevamente sintió el dolor en su vientre, dolor era igual a vida, abrió los ojos y miró sus manos en el suelo, estaba viva… Pero entonces volteó la vista poco a poco a la fila donde todos sus hermanos estaban y se aterró al ver a Tabby, con un agujero el vientre que comenzaba a sangrar y a cubrir su ropa con la misma. Luna apenas podía procesarlo, ella no estaba muerta, pero una amiga de la adolescencia estaba yendo directamente a ese destino que ella iba a tomar.

— Dos semanas...— Dijo Harper alejándose de los congelados motociclistas. No podían creer lo que veían, nadie podía creerlo.

— ¡Tabby! — Gritó Luna, desesperada, corriendo a su lado. Ignorando su dolor, trató de auxiliarla, pero al ver sus manos las vio totalmente rojas.

Y no podían hacer nada. Al menos mientras los Lambs siguieran ahí.

— Luna, no me dejes. — Susurró aterrada Tabby. Apenas podía sentirla.

Los Lambs simplemente miraban, y la rabia crecía en Luna al ver que se reían.

Si no hacían nada pronto, perderían a Tabby.

Harper miró el desastre a su alrededor, los Angels que miraban los cuerpos en el suelo impotentes, las chicas quienes asistían a la que tenía un agujero en el vientre y todos en un estado de shock.  
Finalmente habían dejado el mensaje claro. Si no hacían lo qué ellos decían esto se repetiría. Y no solo con tres personas esta vez sería con todo el club.  
Se limpió la sangre de su rostro Y miró a James desde la distancia donde estaba.

— Vámonos de aquí, dejemos que estos pedazos de mierda limpien el desastre. — Dijo haciendo que sus compañeros se subieran a la camioneta y que los demás subieran igual a sus motos. Entonces se acercó nuevamente a, James el cual seguía arrodillado en el suelo en estado de shock. Débil e insignificante como un perro, justo como lo quería ver. — Dos semanas. Pedazo De Mierda. — Susurró él amenazó con ira en su voz. Para entonces dirigirse a la camioneta y tomar camino a su club.

— Jesucristo… Jesucristo Tabby...— Luna sujetaba el rostro de su amiga mientras lloraba aterrada por lo que había sucedido.

— Luna… No siento mis piernas...— Dijo la herida llorando por no poder sentir sus extremidades.

— Tranquila, Tabby, si te pones nerviosa será peor. — Dijo Luna, aunque no podía pedirle que se calmara, ella misma estaba demasiado aterrada como para hacer algo por ella.

Y es que muy poco había que hacer para una herida así, salvo ver como ella se marchaba de a poco. Si no sentía sus piernas, casi no faltaba nada.

Luna quería gritar, pero solo las lágrimas lograban salir de sus ojos, llenando sus mejillas de maquillaje corrido.

No podía hacer nada. Y eso la hacía sentirse horrible, casi como si la estuviera traicionando.

— ¡Nos Jodiste! ¡Nos Jodiste A Todos!— Le gritaba Jones al presidente, quien seguía arrodillado.

— ¡Maldita sea, Warren, no mames! ¡¿Por qué Dios?!— Gritaba desesperado un Ángel of Death, agarrándose la cabeza al ver los restos de su hermano, en el suelo.

— Jimmy… ¡Jimmy no me dejes! Jimmy… Te amo… No me dejes por favor… ¡No! — rogaba Anya, sujetando entre sus brazos el cuerpo del Prospect, manchando todo su cuerpo de sangre.

Decir que todo era un caos era decir poco. Sentían un vaivén de emociones en su interior, una rara sensación de condena, una rara certeza de que serían destruidos.

Y Luna solo quería ayudar a su amiga.

 **Mientras tanto… En el hospital Central de Royal Woods.**

Todo era literalmente un caos.  
En pocos minutos el lugar se llenó de policías, quienes llenaron de preguntas a los enfermeros y técnicos. También pidieron las grabaciones de seguridad, y hablaron con los guardias de seguridad.  
Uno en especial no paraba de abrazar a un avergonzado guardia.

— Fuiste muy valiente hijo, muy valiente. — Dijo Sullivan a su hijo, abrazándolo tan fuerte que casi lo quebraba. — Atraparé al maldito que te amenazó.

— No te preocupes Pá. Hice lo que pude.— Respondió el policía con un poco de verguenza.

— Aún así fuiste muy valiente hijo.— Sullivan dijo mirando a su hijo a los ojos.

Mientras tanto Clyde interroga a unos de los doctores el cual le daba toda la información qué Clyde solicitaba. Incluso con alguno que otro detalle de su día de trabajo como del procedimiento que estuvo llevando esa mañana hasta encontrarse con los motociclistas.

— Eran dos.— Dijo el doctor. — Buscaban a una enfermera, amenazaron a varios mientras la buscaban.

— ¿A quién querían ver?— Preguntó Clyde. Aquella era una pista bastante sólida, quizás alguien del hospital le traficaba medicamentos al club.

— Buscaban a Alex.— Dijo él. — Trabaja justo en este box, la pobre estaba muy aterrada. —

No era para menos, tomando en cuenta que caso habían asaltado el hospital.

— ¿Está aquí? — Clyde preguntó con interés sobre la enfermera a la que el doctor Ramírez se refería.

— Sí, está en el área de comida. Si va a interrogarla por favor sea cuidadoso, creo que fue muy presionada por esos hombres, así que por favor tenga discreción. — El doctor Ramírez pidió.

— Por supuesto. — Respondió Clyde — Una cosa más, No sabe cómo se veían. ¿O qué aspecto tenían?

— Solo recuerdo a uno de los dos. Era un hombre maduro, canoso con barba y con una actitud algo más pesada que el del otro. — El doctor Ramírez respondió. — Y el otro… No lo recuerdo con exactitud…

— Bueno, gracias por su cooperación Doctor Ramírez. — Clyde asintió mientras el Doctor hacía lo mismo de igual manera. Entonces se acercó a sus compañeros quienes interrogaban a una de las recepcionistas. — Tengo la información necesaria, aunque fue algo vago en decirme como se veían los presuntos culpables. Voy a ir a hablar con la enfermera a ver si ella me puede decir algo al respecto de lo que ocurrió.

— Negativo Clyde, la enfermera ya está siendo interrogada. — Respondió uno de los policías.

— ¿Por quién? — Preguntó Clyde confundido.

— Jenny, ya se está haciendo cargo de ello.

— Espero que Jenny no sea muy dura con ella. — Dijo Clyde. — Me dicen que fue muy presionada por los moteros.

— Hablamos de Jenny, ella sabe lo que hace, cuando ser dura y cuando no.

— Lo sé, pero se le puede pasar la mano, sobre todo si piensa lo mismo que yo estoy pensando. — Dijo eso último para sí mismo.

Comenzó a caminar, necesitaba ver que habría obtenido su compañera de ese interrogatorio. Quizás era demasiado pronto para comenzar a investigar un presunto tráfico de medicamentos en el hospital.

Clyde llegó a la cafetería donde vio a su compañera charlando con la enfermera, la cual se veía algo opacada, con una mano en la barbilla y otra sosteniendo nerviosamente un cigarro. Sabía que si decía algo qué no debía la meterían a ella a la cárcel por haber dado suministros médicos de manera ilegal en dos ocasiones diferentes, y no solo eso, sino podía en apuros a sus otros 2 hermanos.

— Entonces. ¿Ellos dos te amenazaron? — Jenny preguntó mirando a la enfermera la cual había enterrado sus ojos en su vaso de café

— Sí… Bueno no, bueno, no lo sé. Es que todo fue tan repentino y a la vez fue tan raro, Uno de los dos estaba con una actitud de que en cualquier momento me iba a golpear o a matar… Y el otro era como… No sé, era más tranquilo por así decirlo, pero no sé cuáles eran sus intenciones como conmigo...— Alex Respondió dándole una calada a su cigarro mientras que Jenny apuntaba lo que le decía en una libreta.

— Entiendo, ¿los habías visto antes? — Preguntó Jenny a Alex. Veía lo nerviosa que estaba y no podía evitar sentirse mal por ella, pero a la vez sospechaba que algo le ocultaba.

— No, nunca los habías visto ni quiero volver a verlos de nuevo. — Respondió con desesperación real.

— ¿En algún momento dijeron algún nombre? — Preguntó ella.

— N-No.— Contestó Alex después de dudar un momento.

— Alex no tienes por qué sentirte presionada. Estás segura con nosotros, vamos a cuidar de ti, solo necesito que cooperes conmigo. — Jenny pidió a la enfermera la cual seguía dudando de hablar con ella.

— Es… Es qué les estoy diciendo la verdad. — La enfermera respondió nerviosa.

— ¿Te dijeron que si hablabas con nosotros te iban a lastimar? — Jenny preguntó recibiendo una negación por parte de la enfermera. — ¿Te dijeron algo sobre a lo que venían? —Volvió a preguntar tratando de mantener la mirada firme a la enfermera.

— Solo… Solo dijeron algo sobre… Sobre...— Alexia pensó rápido en una respuesta que sonara convincente para la oficial. — Solo me dijeron algo sobre reportes médicos… Me pidieron que les diera reportes médicos y no quise acceder…

— ¿Reportes médicos? — Dijo Jenny intrigada.

— Sí, sí, reportes. — Reiteró nerviosa Alex. La mirada de la policía la ponía muy asustada.

— ¿Qué clase de reportes?

— No recuerdo bien...— Dijo ella aún más asustada. Sentía que la estaban acorralando otra vez.

— Necesito que sea lo más sincera posible conmigo. — Dijo Jenny en un tono neutro.

Cada vez se confirmaba más y más sus sospechas. Ella estaba ocultando algo, y algo bastante grande.

— No lo sé… De una de sus compañeras supongo, ellos querían algo, algo que tenía que ver con sangre del grupo A+, no sé para qué la querían, pero creo que puedo asegurar de que era para uno de sus compañeros. — Alex respondió con lo primero que se le vino a la mente cambiando un poco la verdad de lo qué había pasado.

—¿Sangre tipo A+? — Jenny preguntó curiosa. — Hm… Necesito checar esos reportes de los que mencionas. — Pidió mientras Alexia comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa.

— Ok…. Pero… Necesito recordar cuales eran esos reportes que me pidieron. — Alexia respondió nerviosa.

— Hmmm. Escucha Alex, de verdad, si tienes algo qué decirme dímelo. Es urgente que me des la información necesaria para poder proceder con las investigaciones. Necesito que me digas la verdad, ¿Qué fue lo que ellos te pidieron? — Jenny preguntó completamente seria.

Estaba totalmente acorralada, pero si decía algo incorrecto, echaría al agua a sus hermanos, a ambos. Debía inventar otra cosa, algo más creíble.

— Ellos..., exigían sangre de ese tipo sanguíneo.

— ¿Sangre? — Preguntó sorprendida Jenny.

— Sí, ellos necesitaban saber todo lo referente a ese grupo sanguíneo, y también querían algunas bolsas.

Jenny la miró a los ojos. Aún notaba que le ocultaba algo, pero lo que le decía era muy interesante. Posiblemente un Son estaba herido.

— ¿Se las diste? — Preguntó Jenny aligerando un poco su semblante para intentar mostrarle confianza.

Alex pensó por unos momentos en la respuesta. Pero entonces decidió responder.

— No… ellos entraron y se las llevaron. — Respondió tragando saliva pesadamente.

— ¿Sabes qué iban a hacer con ellas? — Jenny preguntó nuevamente esperando a la respuesta de la enfermera.

— No. Te juro que no sé qué iban a hacer con ellas, lo más probable es que fueran a ayudar a uno de sus amigos que estuviera herido. No sé nada más. — Alexia finalmente pudo contestar algo con completa sinceridad. Algo a lo que la oficial Jenny finalmente pudo creer pues en esa última sentencia no había escuchado algo que no fuera diferente o irreal.

— Bien, te agradezco tu cooperación Alexia. Pero, aun así, me gustaría poder checar los últimos expedientes médicos si es que no es mucho pedir. — Jenny pidió de la manera más tranquila qué pudo.

— Claro. — Dijo ella volviendo a sentirse nerviosa, pues así podrían descubrirla fácilmente. — Están en poder del doctor Ramírez. — Inventó para tener algo más de tiempo.

— Está bien, muchas gracias por cooperar. — Dijo Jenny. Sabía que había mentido, y mucho, pero lo que había de cierto en sus palabras era suficiente.

Miró hacia atrás y vio a Clyde, esperando por los resultados del interrogatorio. No se iba a decepcionar, un posible Son herido era algo impactante.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó Clyde mirando a su compañera dirigiéndose a él.

— Tenemos una pista. — Jenny respondió con una sonrisa. — Parece ser que un Son está herido, por lo que parece que tuvieron que robar los suministros médicos.

— Tiene sentido…

— No espera, idee una teoría hace tiempo mientras estábamos investigando los casos y los tiroteos, resulta que, si podemos ligar al herido, por los tiroteos y atentados que han sucedido estas semanas tendremos no solo como encerrar a todos, sino poner en jaque a todos los clubes de motociclistas. — Jenny explicó llamando más el interés de su compañero. — Y aún hay más. El herido debe de ser uno de los Sons, y tenemos más evidencias de que Lambs está detrás de esto también, solo necesitamos obtener muestras de ADN del laboratorio forense y del área de evidencias, si podemos hacer que la sangre que robaron encaje con la de uno de los Sons heridos podremos tener más que una prueba de que ellos fueron los que hicieron explotar el bar, únicamente guiándonos por el tiempo que ocurrieron los atentados, en uno de esos atentados debió haber un herido, y ese herido es aquél por quien robaron la sangre. Si podemos ligar todos los ataques y si podemos sacarle al menos un poco de información a algún integrante de los clubes entonces podremos hacer un arresto masivo. Y esta vez ni Sons, ni Lambs y mucho menos Angels podrán escapar.

Los ojos de Clyde casi brillaban ante la perspectiva de poder encerrar a todos los criminales de una vez. Prácticamente era lo que soñaba desde que entró a la academia.

Nadie, ni sus padres, esperaban que lograra pasar las pruebas, pero la perspectiva de poder vengarse fue suficiente para convencerlo de superar todos los desafíos.

— Haré que pericien nuevamente el sitio de la explosión, pudo haber quedado algún rastro.

— Tranquilo ahí. — Jenny dijo deteniendo a su compañero. — Yo le diré al jefe, por ahora necesito que busques en los últimos expedientes del hospital, quizás encuentres algo útil que nos ayude en las investigaciones. — La oficial dijo haciendo a su compañero suspirar.

— Jenn, no es por qué no sienta que hagas un buen trabajo, pero déjanos algo a nosotros. — Clyde bromeó haciendo reír a su compañera de igual forma.

— Jeh, ¿te digo algo? Cuando terminemos con este día. ¿Qué tal si vamos a beber algo? Yo invito la primera ronda. — La oficial mencionó con una sonrisa.

— Hmmm… No sería mala idea en realidad. — Clyde respondió sonriéndole de igual forma a su compañera.

— Perfecto, ahí nos vemos. — Dijo ella riendo. — Ve a revisar esos informes, no hay que perder tiempo.

Dicho eso, Jenny se adelantó a informar a su jefe. Clyde por su parte, subió para buscar los expedientes.

Había pasado tanto tiempo enfocado en la venganza, que no había buscado una pareja en todos esos años. Quizás era momento de olvidar definitivamente a Lori y buscar a alguien que sí lo tomara en serio.

Sonrió un poco, no perdía nada acercándose a Jenny. Vio acercándose al doctor Ramírez, y decidió hacerle algunas preguntas adicionales.

— Doctor. — Clyde volvió a acercarse al doctor el cual miró a la dirección donde le llamaban. — Si no le molesta me gustaría echarles un vistazo a los últimos reportes médicos.

— Eh, por supuesto oficial Mc Bride, venga por aquí. — El doctor respondió sin dudar por un segundo. Entonces comenzó a guiarlo a las oficinas del hospital, donde tenían archivados y empapelados todos los reportes qué se habían tenido desde hace varias semanas, meses y años.

— Hmmm. ¿Dónde tiene los más recientes? — Clyde preguntó mirando a su alrededor contemplando todos los archiveros qué veía.

— Están por aquí, oficial. — Dijo el médico, guiándolo hacia una pequeña mesa. — Aquí están los de esta semana.

— ¿Algún herido por quemaduras, o por balas? — Preguntó Clyde tomando la primera carpeta del montón.

— Varios, por desgracia. — Dijo el médico. — Esta ciudad está cada vez más violenta.

— Y que lo diga. — Clyde dejó a un lado la carpeta, era un simple caso de infección estomacal.

El que ni un hospital fuera seguro era un testimonio de lo peligroso que se había vuelto Royal Woods. — Dígame doctor, ¿cuántos casos así ha visto en el hospital? — El oficial preguntó ojeando otra carpeta para encontrarse con un diagnóstico médico de diabetes.

— Bueno. Desde hace ya unos años, digo antes de que los clubes de motociclistas comenzarán a querer tener el territorio de todos solo me preocupaba por dar chequeos médicos, hacer análisis de sangre o curar heridas pequeñas. — El doctor respondió sentándose en una silla cercana. — Hay días en los que me gustaría regresar a esas épocas. Sin tanto trabajo, sin ver tanta sangre y más que nada enfocarme en la pediatría. — El doctor respondió haciendo suspirar al policía.

— Sí… A mí también me encantaría eso...— Clyde respondió para entonces encontrarse con lo que había venido a buscar. — Bingo. — Un archivo que tenía a un hombre con herida de bala en el hombro, cerca del omóplato izquierdo. Al revisar el nombre sintió una ligera presión en el pecho.

Esperaba nunca tener que verlo de nuevo en un informe. Pero desde hace unos días qué todo ya había sido claro para él, su ex mejor amigo había vuelto a la vida de crímenes que él tanto despreció. El inconfundible nombre de Lincoln, el que fuera su mejor amigo. Se había sentido tan feliz cuando supo que dejó el club para intentar rehacer su vida, pero ahora estaba viendo que lanzaba todo a la basura. No entendía que rayos veía en ese club para esforzarse tanto en regresar, llegando a arriesgar a su hija.

— ¿Qué puede decirme de este sujeto, Lincoln Loud? — Le preguntó al doctor directamente.

— Ah, ese hombre es un héroe. Recibió esa bala protegiendo a su pequeña hija en un tiroteo, su esposa es enfermera aquí.

— ¿Héroe dice? — Preguntó mirando ese nombre con atención. Ese nombre… Clyde bajó el expediente solo para suspirar pesadamente. — Deje adivinar… Su esposa se llama, Ronalda Alejandra Santiago. ¿Cierto? — El oficial preguntó dejando mudo al doctor.

— Eh… Sí, ¿cómo lo supo? ¿Los conoce? — El doctor preguntó curioso al oficial de policía.

— Solía conocer a este hombre. — Clyde respondió secamente. — La enfermera… ¿Está aquí?

— No, ella se fue hace unas horas, su marido debía quedarse una noche más, pero ella insistió que no era necesario. Además, que el señor Loud de verdad odia los hospitales. — El doctor respondió mirando al oficial de policía con curiosidad.

— Hmmm… Me gustaría poder hablar con ella. — Clyde mencionó en voz baja.

— ¿Acaso desconfía de Ronnie Anne? — Preguntó el doctor con un deje de molestia en su voz. — Ella es una de las mejores enfermeras del hospital, es imposible que cometiera algún crimen.

— No es sospechosa, solo necesito hablar sobre unas cosas que pueden interesarle. — Quizás ya era el momento de decirle que Lincoln había vuelto al club, aunque sabía que Ronnie Anne sufriría mucho con esa noticia, y no quería dársela, pero Lincoln tenía la culpa al regresar con Sons.

— Oficial McBride, con todo el respeto que un oficial de policía merece. La enfermera Ronalda ahora está atendiendo a su esposo, y no creo que sea conveniente que la está interrogando, mucho menos ahora que su marido por poco muere. — El Doctor respondió con la misma molestia en su voz.

— No le voy a decir nada grave, tan solo quiero hacerle un par de preguntas. — El Oficial respondió tratando de calmar al doctor.

— Sí es acerca de lo qué le pasó a su esposo todo está en ese archivo. — El doctor respondió señalando a la carpeta que tenía entre manos.

— ¿Sabe cómo le impactó la bala? — Preguntó Clyde al médico.

— Fue en el tiroteo ocurrido hace poco. — Le explicó el médico. — Por proteger a su hija.

Se preguntó que estaría haciendo Lincoln con su hija cerca de un tiroteo. A menos que él hubiera ido a participar.

No podría interrogar a su hija, pero si pudiera interrogarlo a él y sacarle toda la verdad, no tendría piedad con él. Muy lejos quedó el tiempo en que eran mejores amigos. Demasiado lejos.

— ¿Hmmm y qué hay de su esposa? — El oficial preguntó serio.

— Ella… Bueno en realidad trató de ayudar, pero estaba muy nerviosa, su esposo casi estuvo a punto de entrar en un coma por la falta de sangre, tuvo que llegar una donante para ayudar a salvarle la vida. — El doctor respondió mirando de reojo al oficial.

— ¿Puedo saber quién le donó sangre? — Preguntó Clyde mirando al doctor Rodríguez. — Creo que necesitaré una copia de este registro.

— Fue una de sus hermanas. — Dijo el doctor señalando la carpeta. — Todo está contenido ahí, señor Clyde, aunque no sé qué espera hallar.

Cualquier cosa le resultaba útil, sobre todo si ubicaba a Lincoln en un tiroteo. Lo de la pérdida de sangre era especialmente interesante, tal vez los Sons buscaban salvarlo a él.

— Bien, me llevaré esto como evidencia. — Clyde respondió tomando el archivo de Lincoln. El Doctor Ramírez no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero si era una investigación policiaca entonces no podía oponerse a ello. Sino estaría obstruyendo el progreso de los oficiales.

Y eso sería un crimen.

— Bien...— Respondió el Doctor, hasta que en ese momento comenzaron a escuchar ruido en el pasillo. Ambos miraron a la puerta de salida extrañados por el ruido por lo que el oficial de policía salió a ver.

Y lo que vio lo dejó impactado… Vio como unos enfermeros y un par de mujeres con chalecos llevaban una camilla con una chica que tenía un vendaje manchado completamente de sangre en el abdomen a la sala de operaciones.

— Debo irme. — Dijo rápidamente el doctor Ramírez mientras corría hacia allá a toda prisa. Desde donde estaban podían oír los gritos y llantos de ambas mujeres, y Clyde corrió para ver qué había ocurrido.

Cuando vio sus chalecos, frenó en seco por la impresión, y esta no hizo sino aumentar al reconocer a una de las mujeres.

Nuevamente, una gran ironía del destino. Comenzaba a hartarse ya del apellido Loud.

— Maldita sea...— Clyde dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? — Preguntó Jenny al ver el alboroto en el pasillo.

— No Lo sé… Pero no me agrada como se ve esto. — Clyde respondió mirando cómo se alejaban por el pasillo.

Por un momento todo pareció perder sentido, para los oficiales, para los doctores y para todos. Pero por un momento… por un momento Clyde pudo finalmente creer qué eso qué sucedía en esos instantes, los estaba llevando al borde de ese abismo que jamás habían visto con sus propios ojos.  
Y del cual él no estaba seguro de querer ver su rostro. Se sintió como en una montaña rusa, bajando de un modo tan rápido que casi llegaba a descarrilarse. Sólo quería frenar un momento y procesar todo, pues la llegada de esas mujeres al hospital, poco después de un ataque motero al propio hospital, le parecían dos lados de una misma moneda, dos eventos unidos de una forma que no alcanzaba a ver.

Debía seguir investigando y ver qué lograba hallar.

— ¿Estado? — El doctor preguntó a uno de los enfermeros.

— Está grave, entró en shock. — El enfermo respondió rápidamente. — Tiene una bala alojada en el vientre y creemos que llegó a tocar su columna vertebral.

— Jesucristo. — El Doctor respondió mirando a la pobre chica en la camilla. — Vayan preparando la sala, vamos a necesitar todo el apoyo posible. Si esto es lo que creo que es vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda que tengamos disponible. ¡Llamen a Ronnie Anne! — Exclamó haciendo que una de las enfermeras asintiera para ir corriendo por a llamarla a la recepción.

— Señor, estamos autorizados en el pabellón B.— Le informó un enfermero. — Todo el personal de urgencias está corriendo hacia allá.

— Contengan la hemorragia antes de proceder con la cirugía. — Dijo el médico, saliendo a hablar con las mujeres que trajeron a la chica. Necesitaba saber cuánto tiempo llevaba desangrándose, de ser posible su tipo sanguíneo y si era alérgica a algún medicamento.

Mientras que una de las enfermeras llamaba a quien habían solicitado presencia en esos momentos.

— Vamos Ronnie. Contesta. — Pidió la enfermera esperando por respuesta, el tono de llamada siguió durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente.

— ¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla? — Preguntó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

— Ronnie, soy yo Joyce, ocurrió una emergencia en el hospital y necesitamos que vengas de inmediato. — Pidió mientras que en su casa Ronnie suspiraba con molestia.

— Joyce, no ahora estoy ocupada… Estoy… Haciendo algo importante. — Ronnie respondió del otro lado de la línea.

— Es urgente que vengas Ronnie, Ocurrió una emergencia y necesitan a todo el personal apropiado. — Dijo mientras que Ronnie nuevamente bufó con molestia.

— Dios Mío… ¿De verdad es tan importante para que yo vaya?

— Sí, lo es, hay una mujer gravemente herida, con una bala que posiblemente llegó a su columna y que ha perdido demasiada sangre. Alex no puede trabajar por ahora.

Hubo un silencio de pocos segundos al otro lado del teléfono, segundos que se sintieron como horas.

— Voy para allá. — Dijo ella finalmente. — No tardo nada, ¿quién más está ahí?

— Pues casi todo el turno, y dos técnicos de Urgencias que la traían de la ambulancia.

— Está bien… Voy para allá… Estaré ahí en 5— Ronnie respondió del otro lado con genuina molestia en su voz. Había pensado que ese, ese mismo día podría dedicar a Lincoln.  
Pero el deber al igual que la familia eran primero.

Y si de verdad la necesitaban ahí entonces debía apurarse...

— ¿Qué pasó Ronn? — Preguntó Lincoln mirando la expresión con la que entraba su esposa.

— Tengo que volver al hospital… Una de las enfermeras me dijo que el doctor Ramírez me solicitaba y que necesitan todo el apoyo posible. — Comentó sentándose junto a su esposo. — No quiero ir Linc… Tengo que estar aquí contigo...— Comentó recargando suavemente su cabeza en el pecho de su marido.

— Oye Ronnie, si es una emergencia, ve. Yo estaré aquí cuidando a mi hermano. No te preocupes por nada. Si es una emergencia, ve. — Lily comentó sonriéndole a su cuñada.

— Pero...— Susurró ella, aún reticente. No es que no confiara en Lily, pero ella no era enfermera o doctora, y Lincoln podría tener cualquier complicación ahí que Lily podría no saber reaccionar.

— Ronnie, tranquila. — Dijo Lincoln. — Estaré bien. Necesitan a la mejor enfermera de toda Royal Woods en el hospital.

— ¿Están seguros? — Reiteró ella. — Esa herida es muy delicada...

— Yo soy de acero. — Bromeó Lincoln. — Además debe ser muy grave si te necesitan, quizás hubo un accidente con varios heridos.

No quería pensar en un tiroteo entre Lambs y Sons, pero era eso o un accidente de autos, y Royal Woods no tenía tanto tráfico. Aquello le hizo pensar en Bobby, y se preocupó de inmediato. Algo grave había pasado.

— Muy bien… Cuídalo bien mientras regreso Lily. — Ronnie pidió apartando un mechón de pelo de su frente. — Ah y también a Luz, cuídalos mucho por favor.

— No necesitas pedirlo Ronnie. Sabes qué cuidar de mi hermano y mi sobrinita es un gusto. — Respondió la joven enérgica.

Al escuchar eso la mujer sonrió. Y entonces se volteó a ver a su marido.

— Volveré amor. — Ronnie dijo mirándolo a los ojos. — Descansa bien mientras no estoy. ¿Ok? — Preguntó para sentir la mano de su marido acariciándole la mejilla.

— Tranquila. Estaré esperando por ti. — Lincoln respondió con una sonrisa tranquila. Ese momento fue cerrado por un beso entre los dos. Esos labios..., valía la pena quemar el mundo por esos labios. Valía la pena hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

— Ve tranquila, Ronnie— Dijo Lincoln feliz. Seguramente tendría buenos sueños en su siesta.

Ella le sonrió un poco y le robó otro beso para pensar en él por el resto del camino. Su esposo era una de las cosas más valiosas que tenía en el mundo, no quería que empeorara por algún motivo que era fácilmente evitable. Por eso quería quedarse ahí.

Pero sabía que Lily lo cuidaría con mucha atención. Debía tranquilizarse y partir hacia donde la necesitaban, al hospital.

Y aquello la hizo sentirse bastante aterrada, pues no se imaginaba qué podría haber pasado para que aquella mujer recibiera un tiro. En realidad, si lo imaginaba, pero no quería pensar en eso: otro tiroteo entre clubes de motociclistas.

— ¿Ami, a dónde vas? — La pequeña Luz preguntó al ver qué su madre tomaba su bolso.

— Oh, Lucecita. — Ronnie se arrodillo para estar a la altura de su hija. — Ocurrió una emergencia y tengo que volver al hospital.

— ¿Vas a tardarte? — La pequeña preguntó mirando a su madre a los ojos.

— Yo espero que no.— Ronnie respondió acariciando el mechón de cabello blanco de su pequeña. — Oye. Si me llego a tardar, por cualquier razón, cuida mucho de papá. ¿Sí? Ahorita que está delicado, quiero que lo cuides mucho. ¿Sí nena? — Preguntó Ronnie con una sonrisa a lo que su hija respondió sonriendo.

— Sí Ami voy a cuidar a mi Api. — Luz respondió sintiendo que las manos de su madre acariciaban su pequeño rostro.

— Esa es mi niña. — Ronnie respondió abrazando a su hija. — Si tienes hambre avísale a tu tía. ¿Ok? Espero volver pronto niña mía.

— Nos vemos ama. — Se despidió ella, agitando su manito, y al voltear para verla sintió que podría llorar ahí mismo. Tuvo que subir al vehículo para evitar las lágrimas.

Porque sabía perfectamente que, en vez de su esposo, su hija podría haber recibido esa herida, y por su edad y tamaño difícilmente podría haber sobrevivido al disparo.

Era lo que menos quería pensar, porque cuando lo pensaba, casi agradecía que Lincoln hubiese recibido la bala. Y eso la hacía sentir horrible.

No podía tardar más tiempo. Aquella mujer necesitaba atención urgentemente. Ronnie se apresuró a ir al hospital, si la situación la necesitaba entonces debía acudir cuanto antes. Como futura doctora ya estaba comprometida a qué debía salvar las vidas qué otros querían arrebatar.

Era su deber, no solo como Enfermera, sino como Madre.  
Pues sabía que, al salvar la vida de otros, cuando su hija la viera se sentiría orgullosa. Y tomaría el camino de la medicina únicamente para sentir lo mismo que ella sentía.

Eso debió haber sentido su propia madre cuando regresaba de trabajar.

Qué deseaba qué su hija e hijo tomarán el camino más noble, un camino que ayudaba a velar por la vida de otros…  
Y ahora Ella podía verlo en todo su esplendor. Lo que más disfruto de obtener su título fue ver el rostro de orgullo y alegría de su madre, cuando se graduaba. Aún podía verla sonriendo cuando recordaba ese día.

Debía seguir haciéndola sentir orgullosa, debía salvarle la vida a aquella mujer malherida, y haría todo lo posible por lograrlo.

Y mientras se marchaba, Lincoln reflexionaba lo importante que era su esposa para el hospital y para toda Royal Woods. No podía calcular todas las personas que salvó en todos esos años. Y no podría calcularlo, no en ese momento mientras finalmente se dirigía al mundo onírico. algo que su cuerpo deseaba hacer por la larga noche sin sueño…

…  
…

…

Aunque… Unas horas después finalmente había despertado.

Viendo a una persona que no había visto desde hace varios años. Desde que las palabras se habían convertido en acciones.  
Y los pecados pasados y futuros lo hacían recordar una era más simple y sin preocupaciones. Una época donde ni siquiera tenía que preocuparse por reparar a Lucille y lo único que debía hacer era hallar una forma de no enloquecer con diez hermanas viviendo junto a él. Cuando recordaba aquella época, tenía reacciones variables: a veces se enojaba, a veces reía, a veces se sentía lleno de tristeza.

Y en ese momento, por alguna razón, se sintió bastante triste. Aquella época jamás regresaría de nuevo. Pero ella estaba ahí. Cuidándolo como lo hacía cuando era pequeño, dándole confort como cuando era niño, y hablándole gentilmente como cuando era un joven…  
Y Ahora como Adulto, ella estaba ahí, ofreciéndole todo eso. Él aún la amaba como su hermana, pero aun así lo qué había sucedido entre ambos era una huella qué no podían borrar fácilmente. No habían dejado de ser hermanos aún después de aquella acción que condenó a Lincoln a alejarse de ella y del producto de sus entrañas.

Era difícil hablar de ello… Y sería más difícil de entenderlo a una persona que jamás estuvo en sus zapatos.

¿Cómo explicarles algo así a una persona normal? ¿Como explicarle eso a su familia? ¿Cómo pudo ella explicarle a su hijo aquello? Y más aún ¿cómo podía explicarse a él mismo lo qué había pasado esa noche?

¿Un impulso quizás? ¿Una acción que desencadenó una reacción en cadena? ¿Qué había sido?

¿Amor? ¿Felicidad? ¿Pasión? ¿El Deseo de tener más? ¿La belleza de una persona enfocada en el sentimiento de poder compartir un solo instante en la eternidad? No lo sabía, ni él mismo podía explicarse por qué ese encuentro se había dado de aquella manera.

Esa noche no había bebido o ingerido alguna sustancia qué hubiera alterado su juicio. O al menos no lo recordaba. Y trataba de imaginarse qué había sido para que esa noche en la que finalmente se volvió un Son hubiera dado pie al suceso que marcaría su final en su antiguo hogar.

¿Qué había hecho qué en la soledad de un cuarto, dos personas que solían verse como hermano y hermana decidieran cometer una acción prohibida, para darle vida a un niño que no merecía la culpa de una gran imprudencia?

Lincoln buscaba respuestas a preguntas que se habían hecho hace tanto tiempo y aún no existían respuestas.

Pero ella no se hacía ninguna de esas preguntas, su mente no las necesitaba y no las pedía, solo quería agradecerle a ese Dios todopoderoso por haberle permitido llegar hasta ahí para volver a acariciar ese cabello albino con toda la ternura y afecto que sentía por el hombre que estaba entre sus brazos. A veces él quería ser como Leni y no atormentarse pensando en todo lo que había pasado, cuestionando, dudando y culpándose de todo, de haber cedido, de no haberse acercado nunca a Lothric, de haberla abandonado totalmente.

El problema era que se sentía aún más culpable cuando no pensaba en eso. Le daba la impresión de que ignorar lo pasado era un insulto mayor, como si se avergonzara de Leni y de Lothric.

Y aunque se sentía horrible por lo que pasó, no le avergonzaba su hijo.

Sentía vergüenza por su propia forma de actuar. Lincoln en ese punto ya no sabía qué más decirle, qué hacer, o como decir algo sin que pareciera desesperado o triste.

Ella no lo odiaba y eso lo alteraba de una manera extraña, ella era la única de todas sus hermanas qué tenía el derecho de odiarlo. De dedicarle palabras cargadas de odio. Del dolor de haber sido abandonada a cuidar a un pequeño niño que no tenía la culpa de que sus padres fueran lo qué eran.

No entendía cómo ella podía quererlo aún después de eso, de todo ese tiempo de abandono, sin hablar, sin verse. Él quería qué ella lo odiara, parecía desearlo. Incluso si eso le desgarrará el alma, Pero no lo hacía. ¿Porqué?

— Linky. — Leni finalmente rompió el silencio entre los dos, para llamar la atención del antes mencionado. — ¿Tú me sigues amando?

Lincoln se quedó en silencio por unos instantes. Esa pregunta lo había dejado completamente mudo.

— ¿Qué si te amo? Sí...— Lincoln respondió con total honestidad. — No he dejado de amarte ni un solo día…

— ¿También amas a nuestras hermanas? — Leni volvió a preguntar cambiando el panorama completo de la pregunta de su hermana.

— Oh… Bueno, esa pregunta es algo más difícil de responder...— Lincoln respondió posando aún más su cabeza en los brazos de su hermana. — Pero… Si tuviera que darte una respuesta… Sí, las amo. Pero aún hay muchos asuntos pendientes entre varias de ellas y yo.

— ¿Por qué no los has resuelto? — Preguntó Leni, mirándolo con dulzura. No lo estaba juzgando, claro que no. Estaba preguntándole porque de verdad tenía esa duda.

Amaba la sabiduría de las cosas simples que poseía Leni. Seguramente ella no se daba cuenta, pero muchas cosas que hacía o decía lo dejaban reflexionando durante horas.

— Porque es muy difícil. — Dijo Lincoln. — Muchas no quieren verme. Me tienen mucho rencor, y no sé, creo que algunas tienen derecho...

Francamente entendía que no lo quisieran, pero algunas le tenían un odio exagerado. Y había otras que no quería saber si lo odiaban, porque entonces se terminaría de quebrar.

— Oye. Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, ellas no pueden estar enojadas siempre contigo. — Leni respondió enredando uno de los mechones blancos de Lincoln en uno de sus dedos.

— Es qué es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo Len… Siempre lo es. — Lincoln respondió hundiendo más su mirada en el suelo.

— Linky. — Leni abrazó a su hermano con más fuerza, pero suavemente para no lastimarlo. — No digas eso hermanito, una persona no puede estar enojada eternamente. Como dijo mi bebé hace tiempo, una persona no puede vivir enojada toda su vida, en un punto debe dejar ir todo ese rencor, todo ese enojo, toda la ira y el odio, esta vida es tan hermosa, frágil y tan corta para vivirla enojado. — Comentó haciendo que Lincoln suspirara por esas palabras, sí qué su hermana había madurado, no solo por fuera sino por dentro.

— Cierto… Pero tengo miedo Len… De que sea demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. — Lincoln respondió ocultando sus ojos en los brazos de Leni.

— No, jamás pienses eso, Linky, nunca va a ser tarde para arreglar las cosas. No mientas nuestras hermanas sigan vivas. — Le dijo Leni, sonriéndole con tranquilidad, mientras sus manos recorrieron su espalda para confortarlo.

Aquello le trajo recuerdos duros. Mas o menos así había comenzado su dilema, con gestos así de inocentes se había forjado Lothric.

No quería quedarse en esos pensamientos, pero los necesitaba, necesitaba algo que lo frenara antes de volver a ceder.

— Len… No creo que sea buena idea...— Lincoln dijo levantándose casi de manera apresurada, aunque su herida le pasó factura segundos después de hacer ese movimiento rápido. — ¡Ay! Maldita sea...— Lincoln dijo agarrándose con fuerza el hombro.

— Linky. — Leni se preocupó al ver como su hermano se había hecho daño a sí mismo por tratar de alejarse. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? — Preguntó ayudando a su hermano a levantarse bien.

— No… Estoy bien. — Lincoln respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, para entonces mirar de nuevo a su hermana. Debía evitar una acción imprudente de nuevo. Estaba casado, tenía una hija y un matrimonio estable. Ya había engañado a Ronnie una vez con S.A.M.C.R.O. Volver a hacerlo de aquella forma sería la gota que rebasaría el vaso de mentiras y engaños.

— ¿Linky, a qué te referías con que no era una buena idea? — Leni preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. — ¿No quieres volver a ver a nuestras hermanas? — Preguntó casi de manera melancólica al creer que a eso se refería.

— No, no.— Dijo él, rápidamente, ahogando un quejido de dolor: el brazo parecía dolerle aún más que cuando recibió el balazo. — Si quiero volver a verlas. Quiero que la familia vuelva estar unida.

— ¿Y por qué decías que no era buena idea? — Preguntó ella mirándolo con tristeza, y él no soportaba que lo mirara así. No toleraba hacerla sentir así.

— Me refería a otra cosa, que si era una mala idea. — Dijo él, sintiéndose como un tonto al decir eso.

— ¿A qué te referías Linky? — Leni preguntó aún con preocupación en sus ojos.

— Yo… Len es qué yo… Yo no.…— Lincoln trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para poder decírselas a ella. Pero no sabía cómo, no sabía la forma de decirle a ella sobre aquello, nuevamente el dilema de cómo decir las cosas estaba ahí y se lo estaba comiendo vivo. — Len… Es, difícil para mi decírtelo… Yo, yo no sé.

— Linky. — Leni tomó una de las mejillas de su hermano para que la viera a los ojos. — Puedes confiar en mí hermanito, somos hermanos, no importa lo que haya sucedido, no importa el tiempo o la distancia que hayamos tomado. Siempre seremos familia.

— Lo sé… Lo sé, pero, pero...— A veces literalmente soñaba con que no lo eran, y así habría podido estar con Lothric sin problemas, estar juntos sin andar pensando que la ponía en riesgo. En un mundo perfecto, no tenían lazos de parentesco y podrían haber hecho su vida juntos...

Se llevó su mano sana a la cabeza. Pensar aquello lo hacía sentir enfermo, como si bastara con pensarlo para ya estar traicionando a Ronnie Anne.

Y era lo que menos quería pensar en ese momento. — Ahhh, Jesucristo...— Lincoln dijo casi queriendo darse puñetazos en la cara para intentar olvidar esos pensamientos.

— Linky. — Leni lo llamó apenada, no sabía lo qué estaba pasando en su mente, pero ella sabía qué debía ser algo muy grande para que estuviera así. Entonces se acercó a él para intentar calmarlo, pero Lincoln se apartó de ella antes de que pudiera rodearlo con sus brazos.

— Len… Esto no es por ti… Créeme que, si hubiera otra opción, yo, podría real, realmente corresponder, pero ya no se trata de mí, se trata de mi familia, tu familia, nuestra familia. Yo… Me gustaría poder entender lo que fue, lo que es, pero siempre que lo intento la imagen se distorsiona, yo… Yo quisiera...— Lincoln trataba de sostener sus palabras, pero hablar de lo qué había sucedido entre ellos era algo más que difícil, y a esas alturas ya se le hacía imposible. Y su voz se le doblaba de tan solo imaginarse diciéndole lo que pensaba, pero no podía decir.

— Linky...— Leni trató de acercarse a él nuevamente. — Tú… ¿Te arrepientes por lo que hicimos esa noche?

Aquella pregunta fue como el balazo que casi le arranca el brazo y la vida.

Mucho había meditado sobre esa noche, se había preguntado una y otra vez lo mismo que ahora Leni decía sin tapujos. Si acaso se arrepentía de aquella noche, de haber concebido a Lothric, de haber mancillado el amor fraternal con amor carnal.

La vida y todo se había ido casi cuesta abajo desde ese día. Tuvo que marcharse lejos de la casa Loud, y ella tuvo que criar sola a su hijo, pues por mucho que sus hermanas querían ayudarla, poco podían hacer.

Se había ganado el desprecio, por no decir el odio, de la mayoría de su familia. Todo aquello era como una bomba atómica, que, de descubrirse, no sólo acabaría con su vida sino con la vida de demasiadas personas. Ronnie Anne, Luz, sus hermanas, sus padres, Lothric.

Y ellos no merecían sufrir por aquello.

Pero si bien ese día solo trajo distancia y sufrimiento, debía decir que no se arrepentía de lo que hicieron. Ni siquiera un poco.

Más bien, se sentía culpable de no sentirse culpable. Lo mortificaba todo lo que vino después, pero no eso.

— Len...— Lincoln se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo su bazo bueno. — No… No me arrepiento, no me arrepiento de ninguna de las cosas qué hice, mucho menos las cosas que dije… Tú eres la persona que más me ha querido, apoyado y a la que siempre recurría cuando me sentía atrapado. — Dijo con un rastro enorme de tristeza en su voz. — Yo. De verdad, de verdad te amo y quería que fueras mi mundo entero… Pero entre una cosa y otra se me olvidó que éramos hermanos, qué entre familia eso nos condenaría a ti, a mí, a Lothric, a nuestras hermanas, a papá y mamá. Nunca habría funcionado, nosotros jamás habríamos funcionado, mucho menos ahora. Pero no, no me arrepiento de nada. Jamás me arrepentiré de lo qué pasó aquella noche, de lo único que sí me arrepiento, es no haber estado ahí cuando tú me necesitaste.

Leni escuchó con total atención a las palabras de su hermano, ella durante ese tiempo de ausencia no se había arrepentido del curso qué la vida le había puesto, todo lo que ella tenía se lo había ganado al no darse por vencida. Desde su maternidad, su empleo, su crecimiento como persona y el amor que desarrolló por su hijo.

Y todo aquello lo había obtenido gracias a esa acción qué su hermano y ella habían tomado esa noche. Ella no podía arrepentirse de algo que le había traído tanta felicidad.  
Y ahora qué Lincoln se lo había dicho no cabían más dudas en ella, su hermano hizo todo lo que hizo únicamente por ella. Y por el producto de un amor prohibido por el lazo de sangre.

— Lincoln, me hace tan feliz oírte decir eso. — Dijo ella abrazándolo con cuidado. — Para mí tampoco fue un error, y me tranquiliza saber que para ti tampoco lo fue.

— No, para mí nunca lo sería. — Dijo él, mirándola a sus hermosos ojos. — Quisiera que hubiera una forma de arreglar todo.

— Aún puedes hacerlo, ve a ver a Loni. — Dijo mirándolo. — Él quiere verte, Lincoln.

Aquel muchacho lo sabía todo. No entendía por qué quería verlo, después de todo lo había abandonado, y saber que fue producto del incesto debió provocarle terribles reflexiones. Lincoln se sentía terrible al pensar en lo que debía estar pensando su hijo.

— Es que ese es otro problema Len, no sé cómo hacer eso...— Lincoln respondió volviendo a sentarse en su cama. — De hecho… Me gustaría saber ¿por qué le contaste sobre mí y… ¿Lo nuestro…? — Preguntó viendo como ella se sentaba a su lado.

— Bueno. Lothric… Es un niño listo, muy listo, a decir verdad. — Leni respondió tímidamente. — Él… En un momento dejó de creer la versión que le había dicho de quien había sido su padre, no sé qué fue lo que lo impulsó, lo más probable es que su curiosidad se cruzó con algo más. — Leni dijo recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

— ¿Algo más? — Lincoln preguntó curioso, ¿qué más sería?

— Bueno, él creció imaginando a su padre, yo le había dicho que él se había ido hace mucho tiempo, lo malo es que supongo que decirle, qué se había ido las mismas fechas que tú. Especuló mucho acerca de la partida tanto de su padre y la tuya, entre eso y lo otro comenzó a formular teorías, hasta que finalmente… Él me confrontó. Y… Tuve que decirle la verdad...— Leni respondió recordando esa escena a la perfección. — Ambos pasamos la noche hablando sobre lo qué había pasado, llorando y pidiendo disculpas… Yo más que nada, él por haberme gritado y yo… Por haberle negado la verdad de su padre por tanto tiempo.

— Lo lamento tanto, Leni. — Dijo él sintiendo un dolor extraño, como si él hubiera tenido la culpa de aquella discusión. Quería ir a ver a Lothric, explicarle todo lo que había pasado, pedirle perdón por todo, pero tenía mucho miedo de ir.

Y es que, si Lothric lo había descubierto solo, significaba que alguien más también pudo haberlo razonado así. Se le ocurrían al menos dos hermanas que ya podrían saber la verdad, o al menos sospecharla.

Si iba a su casa y comenzaba a tratar a Lothric como a su hijo, sería muy probable que las demás también comenzaran a pensar algo similar.

— No, yo tuve la culpa. — Leni respondió mirando al suelo con tristeza. — No debí haberle mentido con respecto a ti, debí ser sincera con él hace tiempo. Pero sentía que él no podría soportar la verdad si se lo decía tan pronto, pensé que sería buena idea esperar al momento correcto, pero subestimé a mi bebé, por un momento olvidé lo listo que era y eso fue lo que nos llevó a ese punto. — Leni respondió con pena en sus palabras. — Él jamás me había gritado, jamás me había levantado la voz, pero tenía razones suficientes para estar enojado conmigo. Él jamás me mintió a mí, pero yo a él sí.

Lincoln como reacción automática la rodeó con su brazo bueno y le colocó un suave beso en la frente.

— Hiciste lo correcto Len… Yo en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo, aunque, a decir verdad. Últimamente le he estado mintiendo mucho a mi familia… Más de lo que me hubiera gustado hacerlo…

— ¿Por qué lo haces? — Preguntó ella, buscando ver su rostro. Aquello hacía que Lincoln se sintiera nervioso, pues la veía y ya sabía que no podría mentirle, y que solo podría hablarle con la verdad, aun si dicha verdad le doliera o lo hiciera sentir un mal tipo.

— Leni, volví al club. — Dijo en voz baja, como si temiera que Ronnie Anne lo oyera desde el hospital. — Mi esposa no lo sabe, no debe saberlo, quiero mantenerla lejos de esto.

Y también quería evitar que se llevara a su hija, porque eso haría si se enterara de que regresó al club que ella tanto odiaba. Lincoln suspiró pesadamente.

— Linky… ¿Tu nos amas? — Leni volvió a preguntar haciendo que Lincoln suspirará con mucha más pesadez.

— En los más profundo de mi corazón Len...— Respondió con total sinceridad en sus palabras.

— ¿Y también amas al Club? — Leni preguntó de nuevo haciendo qué Lincoln cerrará los ojos fuertemente.

— Sí...— Respondió con la voz doblada.

— ¿Más que a nosotras? — Y esa última pregunta fue lo que lo puso en Jaque, sabía qué ella no lo decía de esa forma qué a él le dolía, qué no lo preguntaba con las ganas de hacerle daño como si lo hizo Lynn o Lori. Pero la respuesta a esa interrogante no era ni si y mucho menos no.

Era un Cerrado Neutral. Ni más ni menos.

— Esa pregunta… Es mucho más difícil de responder de lo que piensan Len…

— Sospecho que lo amas tanto como nos amas a nosotras. — Comenzó a decir ella. — Tal vez sientes en el club lo que sentías cuando estabas con nosotras.

Mas bien, con ellos sentía lo mismo que en los buenos momentos que pasaba con sus hermanas. Esa sensación de sentirse querido, valorado, respetado, que a veces se perdía cuando estaba con ellas. No quería recordar sus malos momentos justo en ese segundo con Leni, pero los recordó con fuerza el día en que golpeó a Lynn. En el club se sentía parte de algo más grande. Se seniti libre.

 **The Loud House: Sons Of Anarchy.**

Lothric 13  
Robbie 12  
Luz 8  
Laura 7  
Lynn#3 7  
Larsy 6  
¿? 1 semana.

 **Aquí Otro capítulo de Loud House S.A.M.C.R.O.** **  
** **Agradecimientos especiales a:** J. Nagera y Chiara Polairix Edelstein **Por seguir comentando y apoyando la serie, de verdad chicos los amo, Sigan mandándome sus opiniones que me ayudan un chingo para seguir escribiendo. Espero que les haya gustado el segúndo épisodio de esta saga de épisodios sobre la vida de Forajidos y Policias.  
** **Pronto subiré la parte 3.  
** **Por favor, si quieren más, comenten, puntúen y síganme en mis redes, se los agradecería muchísimo.** **  
** **DeviantArt y En Wattpad.**

 **(Visiten a FHix en sus páginas de Facebook, Deviantart y Fanfiction Hace mucho contenido lindo e interesante, además de historias muy Lindas.)** **  
** **Les agradezco tanto a todas sus visitas, comentarios y Favs. De verdad chicos y chicas, los amo a todos, no haría esto sin toda la ayuda y soporte que me dan, aprecio bastante sus aportes por lo que en el siguiente capítulo de Homecoming haré un anuncio especial para todos ustedes. De verdad.**

 **Chicos, chicas gracias a todos. Aquí los verdaderos artistas son ustedes. Sin ustedes yo seguiría publicando historias sin constancia ni relevancia. Muchas gracias.** **  
** **De su Amigable Vecino.** **  
** **El Sorprendente Eddy Araña.**

 **Let the Freedom Ride Alway's.**

 **(English Version Soon… Or Dunno asks me if you want an English Version Guys and Gals.)** **  
** **Síganme en Deviant, No subo mucho, pero… Últimamente estaré subiendo Ilustraciones de LH Sons y Homecoming… ¡It's Something!**


	6. Locos y Psicópatas Parte: 3

**El Infierno esta Vació y los Demonios están Aquí.  
** **William Shakespeare. ~**

Una vez logró arrancar, debía añadirle las piezas restantes. Sabía que prácticamente debía construir desde cero, y el costo sería muy alto, pero parte de eso constituía el encanto de Lucille. Era una pieza totalmente suya, hasta la última tuerca.

Cuando no estaba en el club, siendo el esclavo de los otros Sons, y cuando no era el basurero de Flip, trabajaba en ella. Habría podido conseguir algunas cosas en el local de aquel anciano horrible, pero prefería elementos más confiables.

Por eso, le pidió a Bobby que lo llevara a Hazeltucky. Ahí había una tienda especializada en motos que le daba confianza. Aunque eran más bien para motos deportivas.

Conseguir todas las partes había sido una tarea muy difícil, pues aún tenía muchos problemas para conseguir las piezas que se adecuará a su bella Lucille, algunas de ellas incluso tuvieron que robarlas, pero ya tenían las piezas adecuadas solo necesitaba colocarlas con todo el pulso de cirujano que tuviera en su interior. Solo debía tener paciencia y esperar resultados.

Unos minutos más tarde se encontraba en el Garaje de su hogar tratando de hacer que el motor de su amada moto volverá a arrancar, llevaba media hora intentando poner todos los tornillos y tuercas de manera correcta y conectar el motor a los tubos de escape.

Ese día había podido terminar todos sus encargos de manera correcta. Por lo que si tenía suerte nadie lo iba a joder de terminar el ensamblado de las piezas que hacían falta en el depósito de combustible, el motor, las bujías de arranque, los frenos, y por supuesto, el clutch y las palancas de velocidades.

Mientras que a su lado tenía una vieja radio donde una canción de la banda MetallicA Sonaba. Si mal no se equivocaba era The Four Horsemen.

Desde hacía un buen tiempo qué su gusto por esa banda se había intensificado gracias a su hermana Luna… Y más por qué esa canción sonaba de vez en cuando en la rocosa del club.

Lo que más temía era que pusiera mal una pieza, tan mal que terminara haciendo explotar a Lucille. Pero debía confiar en sus sentidos y en lo que había aprendido en el club. En el peor caso destruiría a su moto y quedaría gravemente herido. Pero en el mejor de los casos, obtendría una moto, su moto.

― ¿Lincoln, qué haces? ― Oyó la enérgica voz de su hermana Lana, corriendo al garaje. Había gritado tan fuerte que casi pasa a llevar una pieza.

― ¡Espera, no entres! ― Gritó él, temiendo que su hermana entrara de un modo tan descuidado, que rompiera alguna pieza por accidente.

― Eh, está bien. ¿Pero por qué no? ― Lana preguntó para ver desde su posición las herramientas que colocadas en el suelo estratégicamente, daban la impresión de que tenía todo organizado a completo detalle y sin ningún margen de error.

― Estoy ocupado. No quiero que nadie arruine o me distraiga de esto. ― Lincoln respondió Apretando fuertemente una de las tuercas del Motor. ― Listo… Estarás nueva en poco tiempo preciosa. ― Lincoln le dijo a Lucille sonriendo por ver que el motor ya estaba completamente instalado.

― ¿Esa es tu moto? ― Preguntó su hermana acercándose con curiosidad. ― ¿Tuviste un accidente?

― ¿Qué? No, no, yo la estoy reconstruyendo. ― Le explicó él. ― Necesito concentrarme mucho, por eso no toques las piezas o voy a olvidar todo lo que tengo que hacer.

― No vas a asegurar muy bien estos pernos con esa llave, es para bicicletas. ― Le dijo su hermana levantándola para examinarla mejor. ― Y si de verdad consideras usar estas bujías, vas a tener un grave accidente apenas comiences a andar.

Lincoln suspiró ante las palabras de su hermana menor.

― A ver Lana, una motocicleta es muy diferente a una Van. ― Lincoln respondió con fastidio. ― Además, No tengo las herramientas necesarias para lo que tú dices. Y estas bujías son las únicas que pude conseguir. ¿Por qué no me haces un favor y te pierdes?

Lana al escuchar eso se sintió un poco mal por la contestación de su hermano, pero recordaba el día en el que él le había gritado a sus hermanas. Aunque no a todas sí la mayoría e incluso insultándolas de la peor forma que ella había escuchado.

Pero también había recordado lo que él había dicho.

Si esta vez no lo iban a apoyar. Entonces qué no se metieran en su camino.

― Oye hermano, no te pongas así. Solo vine a ver qué hacías. ― Lana respondió sonriendo tímidamente. ― Además. Parece que necesitas ayuda, si quieres yo podría darte una mano, tú sabes qué la mecánica y yo fuimos hechos uno para el otro.

― ¿Y en qué me vas a ayudar exactamente? ― Lincoln preguntó frunciendo el ceño a su hermana menor.

― Bueno. Tengo algunas herramientas en mi cuarto qué podrían servirte para lo que necesitas.

― Te recuerdo que una moto es muy diferente a un autobús. ― Dijo él con cierto rastro de molestia en su voz.

― Hay cosas que son universales, como que las bujías chinas son pésimas. ― Dijo ella riendo un poco, para intentar relajar a Lincoln. ― Espérame un segundo. Si quieres puedo echarte una mano con el motor.

― Ya instalé el motor...― Dijo él serio. No sabía si permitir a Lana ayudarle con su moto. Estuvo ahí cuando todas lo confrontaron, y aunque no le reclamó nada, tampoco se puso de su lado. No sabía que tanto apoyo de verdad tendría de parte de ella.

― Solo permíteme ayudarte, ¿sí hermano? No vengo a criticarte y mucho menos a molestarte, digamos qué. Solo quiero ayudarte a que tu moto quede como nueva. ― Lana sonrió haciendo que, Lincoln la mirará por unos instantes indeciso si dejarle ayudarlo o no. Pero quizás, solo quizás una mano de ayuda extra no sería mala idea, a su paso estaría montando a Lucille hasta Halloween. Y sus ganas de poder conducirla eran mucho más poderosas en su interior.

Suspiró, pues si de verdad ella lo iba a ayudar sería mejor darse prisa.

― Bien… Ve por tus cosas. ― Lincoln respondió agarrando su botella de agua qué estaba al lado para tomar un trago. Viendo como Lana chillaba de emoción.

― Bien, te prometo que no te voy a decepcionar hermano. ― Lana respondió corriendo directo a su cuarto.

Lincoln volvió a suspirar y se sentó en el suelo para recostarse en la pared. Al menos esperaba que ella después no lo juzgara por nada. Estaba cansado de sus hermanas. Solo quería qué alguna de ellas lo apoyaran, no había hablado con Lola, Lori, Lynn, Lisa o incluso con Luna después de ese incidente. Se sentía mal por haberles dicho tantas cosas horribles. Pero ellas habían empezado, si no lo hubieran amenazado con llamar a sus padres, con obligarlo a deshacerse de su moto o dejar de juntarse con Sons. Ese día hubiera tenido un final distinto.

― Valla mierda...― Lincoln dijo en voz baja al recordar ese momento.

Aunque no quería pensar en eso, le dolía no poder hablar con ellas, le dolía ver que ellas no intentaban hablar con él y tratar de aliviar las cosas. Una parte del deseaba que sus hermanas dejaran de ser tan tercas y aceptaran de una vez su entrada al club. Él no les rogaría nada, todo dependía de ellas esta vez. Y al menos se conformaba con tener el apoyo de una. Ella jamás lo había dejado solo antes, y no lo iba a hacer ahora.

Quién sabe, con un poco de suerte serían dos hermanas con las que podría contar, y desde ahí posiblemente comenzarían a haber más hermanas que lo apoyaran. Entonces sintió una vibración en su pantalón, uno de sus bolsillos le vibraba pausadamente y ese era donde había puesto su teléfono celular. Lo tomó creyendo que era alguno de los Full Patch qué lo llamaba por encargos, suspiró pesadamente al pensar en eso… Hasta que vio la foto qué tenía ese contacto de llamada.

Era él siendo rodeado por el brazo de su novia de la Infancia: Ronnie Anne, y ella sacándose una foto junto a él.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez qué hablaron? Probablemente Lincoln aún tenía 17 años.

Dudó un momento en responder. Pero se animó a hacerlo pues necesitaba escuchar de ella.

― ¿Hola? ¿Ronn? ― Lincoln preguntó esperando respuesta del otro Lado.

― Hola tonto. ¿Qué tranza? ― Escuchó la voz de la chica, joven y enérgica al otro lado de la línea.

― Jeh… Nada, aquí haciendo un proyecto… ¿Como estás? Hace tiempo que no hablamos Ronn.

― Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos, patético. ― Dijo ella de modo agresivo, pero si no le hablara así, sabría que hay algo malo Ronnie. ― ¿Qué proyecto tienes?

― Después te explico bien de qué trata. ― Dijo él mirando a su moto con una sonrisa.

― ¿No vas a decirme? ¿Que acaso es algo que no me importa Loud? ― Ronnie preguntó molesta por eso.

― No, no, no. Para nada Ronn. Es solo que es un proyecto algo grande y la verdad me gustaría que lo vieras en vez de contarte de qué trata. ― Lincoln respondió con sinceridad, escuchando un suspiro largo como respuesta del otro lado. ― Oye, no te pongas así, podríamos juntarnos este fin de mes, hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

― Y si no te llamo yo, no me llamarías jamás. ― Le reprochó ella, y casi podía sentir su molestia. En realidad, no la culpaba, el último tiempo se lo había dedicado por entero a Lucille, al Club y todo lo que ocurría en casa no contribuía a subir su ánimo. Además, con ella viviendo tan lejos, no se podía dar el lujo de ir y venir todos los días, sería un gastadero de dinero y tiempos excesiva.

― Sí lo sé Ronn, disculpa por ello. Pero es que mis padres me prohibieron agarrar la van. ― Lincoln respondió rascándose la nuca con pena.

― ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué torpe? ― Ronnie preguntó de manera extraña, ¿a él cuando le habían prohibido agarrar a Vanzilla? Hasta donde ella sabía Lincoln seguía siendo el chico bueno y nerd al que le gustaba molestar.

― No hablemos de eso...― Lincoln respondió con un suspiro. ― Y bueno… Ir a la Ciudad se me va a hacer difícil, todo mi dinero lo estoy invirtiendo en mi proyecto y un autobús de aquí a allá no sale barato Ronn.

― Oh sí, hablando de, te tengo buenas noticias. ― Ronnie respondió sonriendo.

― ¿Buenas noticias? ¿Y de qué se trata? ― Lincoln preguntó confundido.

― Bueno, me dieron una beca en mi preparatoria. Y me estoy metiendo a estudiar medicina. ― Ronnie respondió sonriendo. ― Y puesss… Me estoy mudando. ― Lincoln por un momento no entendió esa última frase. Pero al pensarla detenidamente sus ojos se abrieron al imaginar a lo que ella se refería.

― E-Espera un momento... ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

― Y sí, me estoy mudando a Royal Woods de nuevo. ― Ronnie respondió antes de que Lincoln pudiera terminar su pregunta. ― Mi mamá me dijo que el curso de medicina lo podría haber hecho en el hospital donde ella trabaja, peeeeeeero allá es mucho más barato, y pues ya me quiero independizar de Casa Grande, además con la beca me estoy alquilando un apartamento en el pueblo. No es que me moleste este lugar, pero extraño la tranquilidad de Royal Woods, a mis viejos amigos, amigas y a tú.

La alegría de Lincoln aumentó muchísimo, pero al oír esas palabras finales, comenzó a sentirse muy raro. La ciudad y el pueblo habían cambiado como no se había imaginado, ahora no era tan segura como antes. No al menos desde que una pandilla rival había comenzado a tantear los alrededores, una que usaba un extraño cordero en sus chaquetas.

― Royal Woods ha cambiado mucho, no lo vas a reconocer. ― Dijo él, y sonó más sombrío de lo que quería. Buscó una forma de calmar la conversación. ― Extraño volver a verte.

― Sí, yo también...― Ronnie respondió de una manera extraña para Lincoln. ¿Acaso eso era melancolía? ― Ehhh, pero no te creas que por qué no te he visto en un tiempo voy a ser suave contigo tarado, prepárate para mi regreso, por qué te voy a volver a patear el trasero como antes.

― Jeh eso suena más a tí. ― Lincoln replicó escuchando esa amenaza de Ronnie,

― Ja ja, ¿qué pasa Loud? ¿Es que no extrañabas mis puños en tu cara? ― Ronnie preguntó de manera ruda, aunque eso le causó más gracia a Lincoln qué miedo, últimamente los golpes ya no le dolían tanto como antes.

― Mentiría si dijera que sí… Pero también si dijera qué no Ronn. ― Lincoln respondió jocoso haciendo reír a la chica al otro lado del teléfono.

― ¡Ja ja! Oh Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln. Espero que de verdad estés preparado para mí. ― Ronnie replicó de la misma forma qué antes, aunque con un tono diferente. Como insinuando algo.

Aquello hizo que se sonrojara un poco. Hacía bastante tiempo que se habían despertado pasiones hacia ella, pero se había sentido demasiado avergonzado de pensar en eso, como si Ronnie, su querida novia, jamás fuera a aceptar dar aquel paso con él.

Pero desde que entró como Prospect, desde que comenzó a reparar a Lucille, cada vez tenía menos temor, y sentía que podría lograr cualquier cosa.

De todas formas, prefería ir con tacto con Ronnie Anne.

― Sabes que lo estoy, Ronnie.

― Oh, ¿entonces el pequeño Lincoln ya se volvió un hombre? ― Preguntó haciendo qué Lincoln comenzará a ponerse nervioso por la pregunta.

― Eh… Siempre he sido un hombre Ronn. ― Lincoln respondió apenado por aquellas palabras de Ronnie.

― Tú sabes a lo que hablo Lincoln, no te hagas el tonto más de lo que ya eres ja ja ja. ― Ronnie bromeó haciendo que este suspirara. ― Oye. ¿Y te tocas pensando en mí?

Lincoln por poco escupía el agua que había estado bebiendo al escuchar esa pregunta tan picara de parte de Ronnie.

Tosió un poco antes de poder recuperar el habla.

― ¡N-No! Yo… Yo no he, ni siquiera...― Lincoln se escuchaba más nervioso que de costumbre. ¿Por qué le había preguntado eso? ¿Es que sabía algo que él no? ¿A caso ella lo hacía? Lincoln no sabía cómo responder a eso y solo balbuceaba incoherencias al respecto.

Y ante todos sus galimatías, Ronnie Anne se reía, cada vez más fuerte. Casi podía verla, y seguramente ella también se imaginaba de forma muy nítida cómo estaba él.

― Lincoln, ten confianza, a mí no me molesta que te corras pensando en mí. Porque más te vale que sea pensando en mí. ― Dijo ella en un tono que trataba de sonar amenazante pero no tardó en echar a reír nuevamente.

― ¿P-Por qué pensaría en otra? ― Murmuró más avergonzado aún de lo que ya estaba.

― No lo sé, ha pasado bastante tiempo, y yo aquí sin verte no sé lo qué haces o con quién estás. ― Ronnie respondió haciendo recordar a Lincoln que por un tiempo en su juventud salía a veces con otras chicas.

― Bueno… Ahí tienes un punto, pero yo no hago eso Ronn. Últimamente estoy muy ocupado para pensar o verme con otras personas. ― Lincoln respondió con algo de bochorno por lo acontecido pero serio. ― De hecho… Últimamente muchas cosas han pasado por aquí, yo he cambiado mucho, a decir verdad, creo que no me reconocerías si me vieras de nuevo.

― ¿Ajá? ¿Y cómo es eso Tonto? ― Ronnie preguntó extraña con esa última frase de Lincoln.

― Bueno… Dejaré que lo veas por tu cuenta, ¿como cuando llegarás al pueblo? ― Lincoln volvió a preguntar desviando su mirada a su moto.

― Más tardar este sábado que viene, si no se me cruza nada en medio. ― Ronnie respondió sonriente por decir eso. ― Mi apartamento está en el centro del pueblo, a menos que vayas a ir a recogerme, me gustaría verte al llegar y ver ese "Cambio" al qué te refieres tonto.

― Te voy a esperar en la estación, te advierto eso sí que vas a sorprenderte bastante del nuevo Lincoln.

― Oye, tonto, lo dices casi como si ahora fueras de otro país ― Dijo ella riendo. ― ¿Te uniste a un club de lucha o qué?

Al oír la palabra "lucha" de inmediato pensó en Lynn, y comenzó a sentirse triste. Bebió un poco de agua y vio como distraer su melancolía.

― Bueno, no exactamente, pero es algo parecido a eso. ― Respondió.

― Hmmm, muy bien Loud te ganaste mi curiosidad. Te veré en la estación de autobuses, pero te doy una advertencia, si me dejas plantada te voy a patear el trasero. ― Ronnie dijo finalmente sacándole una sonrisa a Lincoln.

― No te preocupes Ronn, no fallaré en ir a verte, te lo prometo. ― Lincoln respondió esperando poder finalmente volver a ver a su novia. ― De todas formas… No podría dejar a mi chica plantada. Me patearía el trasero a mí mismo si lo hiciera.

Ronnie debía admitir qué esas palabras la habían hecho sonrojar marcando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Pero no iba a ceder a esas palabras, ella aún debía mostrarle qué seguía siendo esa chica ruda de siempre.

― Eh… Sí, pero aun así te pateare el trasero, Lincoln. ― Ronnie bromeó diciendo que él también sonriera.

― Por supuesto, te veré el sábado entonces, Ronn. Cuídate. ― Lincoln dijo haciendo qué ella sonriera aún más.

― Claro. Y para qué no me olvides te daré algo para qué me tengas presente siempre. ― Ronnie dijo ocultando sus intenciones, haciendo que Lincoln se preguntará sobre a qué se refería.

― Eh… Muy bien. ― Dijo Lincoln curioso por lo que sería.

― Nos veremos pronto, tonto. ― Ronnie dijo colgando la llamada. Lincoln en ese momento qué colgó se sintió confundido. Más que nada por qué no le había enviado nada…  
Hasta que recibió un mensaje directo de la aplicación de mensajes. Y al revisarlo se sonrojó "Para que pienses en mí hasta el sábado." Ese mensaje iba acompañado de una foto, ver a su novia con su playera acomodada en sus hombros de una manera sensual para qué se viera su cuerpo completamente madurado, sin pudor y mucho menos vergüenza, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. En solo una fotografía qué lo hizo sonrojar como nunca.

― Ay mamá...― Lincoln se dijo al ver eso justo en la pantalla de su celular.

Intentaba no sonrojarse, pero no era fácil. Aunque mentía si decía que no era algo que llevaba tiempo deseando ver, y al pensar eso, se sonrojó aún más. Guardó su teléfono antes de que Lana llegara y viera aquella foto, podría malpensar todo.  
Quería volver a ver a Ronnie Anne, abrazarla y besarla, de un modo más apasionado que aquella vez en el restaurante.  
¿Y por qué no? quería llevarla a pasear en Lucille. Algún día cumpliría ese sueño, pasear en Royal Woods sobre su moto, con su novia.

― Linc, ya estoy aquí. ― Lana dijo entrando al garaje con sus herramientas.

― Bien. ― Lincoln respondió tratando de ocultar el bochorno de sus mejillas desviando la mirada. ― Hagamos esto de una vez, no perdamos más el tiempo…

― ¿Ocurre algo hermano? ― Lana preguntó confundida por la actitud de su hermano.

― ¿Vas a ayudarme o a preguntar? ― Lincoln preguntó agarrando una de sus herramientas para seguir apretando los tornillos de los pedales de cambios, con esa imagen aún en su cabeza.

― Está bien, está bien. ― Dijo Lana, acercándose a él. ― Con esto podrás dejar como nueva a tu moto. Sabes una vez vi que alguien le colocó una silla de montar a una moto en vez del asiento.

― Yo no voy a hacer esa idiotez con Lucille― Le dijo Lincoln. En otra moto sería divertido ver eso, pero no en Lucille.

― ¿Les ponen nombres a sus motos? ― Pregunto Lana con curiosidad. ― ¡Eso es genial!

― Sí. ― Lincoln dijo como respuesta. Mientras Lana dejaba a un lado la silla de montar. ― De hecho, algunos les graban sus nombres con aerosol y otros hacen letras cromadas y se los instalan a un lado de los tanques. ― Lincoln respondió mientras Lana le daba una llave de presión para qué asegurará los tornillos de los pedales.

― Genial. ¿Y por qué le pusiste, Lucille? ― Lana preguntó revisando las bujías de los frenos.

― Bueno… Se me ocurrió hace un tiempo mientras pensaba nombres para la futura moto qué tendría. Entre ellos estaba: Leonora, Lothric, Lorian, Lucatille, Lizzie y Lucille, y me decidí por, Lucille porque sonaba a una mujer ruda y fuerte. Por eso. ― Lincoln respondió mirando qué al mecanismo le faltaba otra tuerca. ― Pásame esa cosa que está junto a la caja. ― Dijo señalando a la tuerca que faltaba.

― Tienes razón, le queda bien. ― Dijo Lana pasando un dedo por el costado de la moto, después de entregarle la tuerca. ― Puedo ayudarte a pintarla, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a grabar su nombre.

― Gracias, Lana, pero no te apures tanto, ¿sí? ― Le dijo él. ― Primero hay que colocar lo principal para que funcione, luego veo sus accesorios.

― He visto que les ponen banderas acá atrás. ― Dijo ella levantándose y mirando el tubo de escape.

― No le pondré una bandera. ― Dijo él algo molesto.

― Oh… ¿Y qué tal… ¿Unas alforjas? ― Lana preguntó haciendo qué Lincoln alzara una ceja por tal comentario. ― Sí, he visto que a algunas motos les ponen alforjas para llevar cosas en ellas y así transportarlas. Ya sabes como una cajuela de un auto.

Lincoln se quedó pensando en esa posibilidad, probablemente le serían muy útiles en el futuro. Más que nada por si necesitaba cargar cosas para él o para Ronnie Anne.

― Probablemente… Pero primero debo hacer qué arranque de nuevo. ― Lincoln respondió mirando de reojo a Lana.

― Cierto, cierto. ― Lana respondió enfocándose de nuevo en los escapes. ― Oye ¿sabes qué podrías ponerle? Uno de esos rines deportivos qué usan las motocicletas de carreras, probablemente se vería muy genial al pasar por…

― Lana. ¿Crees que este es el mejor momento para hablar de tuneos? ― Lincoln interrumpió con molestia en su voz.

― Cierto… Pero es que no me tienes paciencia. ― Lana respondió apenada.

Lincoln suspiró un poco. Lana tenía muchas ideas para su moto, pero ni siquiera era capaz de encender bien, y le faltaba aún casi todo. Una vez ya estuviera totalmente funcional, podría pensar en añadirle toda clase de modificaciones a su moto. Las alforjas eran una buena idea. Las banderas no. Quizás sí modificaría los tubos de escape, como indicó su hermana, pero antes había que terminar lo importante.

― A ver, Lana, cuando de verdad comience a añadirle cosas, ahí puedes decirme todas tus ideas.

Lana sonrió al escuchar eso por lo que volvió a enfocarse en el trabajo que ambos estaban haciendo.

― Genial, gracias hermano. ― Lana respondió comenzando a tomar sus herramientas para ajustar bien los escapes.

Ambos continuaron reconstruyendo a Lucille, mientras el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte en el cielo...

― **This Life Curtis Stigers & The Forest Rangers.―**

 _Riding through this world… All Alone.  
God take your soul. You're on your own.  
_ _A Crow flight straight, a perfect line.  
_ _On the Devil's Path. Until you die.  
_ _Gotta look this life, In The Eye.  
_ Gonna Live this Life.  
Until You Die.

 **The Loud House: Sons Of Anarchy.  
** **Capítulo 6: Locos y Psicópatas.** **Parte: 3.  
** _Escrito y Dirigido por Eddy The Black Fire.  
_ _Co Dirigido y Escrito en colaboración con Osvaldo The Sleeping Voice._

Había poca gente en el club a esa hora, pero sabía que se llenaría en poco tiempo. La mayoría estaba preocupada por lo que le había pasado a Luna, pero realmente pocos creían que ella los fuera a delatar de algún modo.  
Las cosas estaban cada vez más tensas. La escalada de violencia entre Lambs y Sons, con el estallido del almacén el otro día, había hecho parecer las anteriores peleas como juegos de niños.  
Ahora estaban dispuestos a convertir Royal Woods en su campo de batalla, y quienes escogiesen el bando equivocado serían aniquilados sin piedad.  
James contempló a sus hermanos y se preguntó si las decisiones que había tomado llegarían a buen final.

Él era uno de los 6 miembros fundadores de Angels y uno de los pocos que portaban el Parche de: Rejected By the Death, los otros 2 que aún seguían con vida trataban de mantener su propio Club a Flote. Era un hombre apenas entrando a sus cuarentas, de cabello castaño largo y ojos azules. Él hacía lo qué podía, pero aun así parecía ser poco.  
Por eso decidieron que una buena movida sería integrar mujeres al club, así el crecimiento de este estaría al nivel de Sons o de Lambs.

Pero todos sabían que aún seguían siendo Relativamente pequeños.

Más James, quien había tenido que hacer tratos con los Corderos de Satán. Ellos no eran hombres razonables cuando estaban enojados y esperaba que al haberles vendido información sobre Sons los hubiera puesto en el estatus de Aliados. Aunque fuera por poco tiempo, si comenzaban a confiar en Angels quizás cuando la guerra entre Sons y Lambs no los afectaría.

Esperaba que al ser "Aliados" Lambs tendría consideración con ellos y no los pondría en el fuego cruzado. O al menos si necesitaban apoyo, la taza de Angels Muertos sería mínima.

― Entonces… ¿Lambs será nuestro nuevo aliado? ― Preguntó un hombre de su mesa el cual era un hombre robusto rapado y con una barba prominente.

― Así es Dusty… Es la mejor opción que vi. ― James respondió mirando al suelo.

― Digo… Esos hombres… Son supremacistas blancos, además de peligrosos. Sabes qué con hombres así es muy difícil dialogar. ― Dusty mencionó haciendo que James suspirará.

― Pero ellos nos han facilitado muchas cosas, entre ellas que la iniciativa "Unholy Gals" fuera una realidad, las chicas nos han ayudado a que el club crezca y en parte eso se lo debemos a Lambs...

― ¿Pero a cambio de qué? ― Dijo Dusty, contemplando el club como si en cualquier momento todo aquello fuera a desaparecer. ― Ellos no pararán de exigirnos cosas.

― Mientras no vengan a hacer estallar el club, creo que está bien. ― Dijo James, aunque sentía que Dusty tenía razón. Casi literalmente hacían un pacto con el mal, podía pasar que convirtieran a los Angels of Death en sus mascotas. O peor, que los sacrificaran en la guerra contra los Sons.

Pero era lo mejor que podían hacer. Intentar sobrevivir. Después ya verían si podían contraatacar.

― Oye, ¿crees que L esté bien? Ayer solo escuché que Ash la había sacado de la comisaría y ya no supe más al respecto. ― Dusty dijo con cierta preocupación en su voz.

― Yo digo que sí. L es más fiera que una Leona, no creo que esos putos policías le hayan hecho daño… Y en todo caso, sería más preocupante qué ella les hubiera hecho algo y la manden a la cárcel de mujeres por agresión a la policía. ― James respondió haciendo qué Dusty reflexionara sobre eso.

― Cierto… ¡Oye Tabby! ― Dusty llamó a la chica que servía las bebidas ― ¿Que sería más probable? ¿Qué un policía golpear que ella lo golpee a él?

― ¿Que pregunta es esa? ― Rio Tabby una chica que la vida le había dado fortuna, tanto con su cuerpo, como en la hermandad que ahora disfrutaba. Su cabello negro era largo y pintado con rayas de color rojo sangre, y a un lado estaba completamente rapado. ― Es obvio que L golpearía a un policía, y si él la golpea primero, entonces le daría una paliza.

― Bueno, nadie conoce más a L que ella, si no contamos a Ash o a Fran. ― Dijo James. ― Puedes estar tranquilo.

― No me convence del todo. ― Dijo pensativo Dusty. ― No es que no confíe en L, es solo que ella tiene una hija, pueden presionarla mucho con eso.

― Dusty ¿recuerdas esa vez que un cabrón le dijo a ella qué le quitarían a su hija? ― Otra de las chicas preguntó sentándose en la mesa junto a los otros dos. Ella se veía más grande, más experimentada, tenía una apariencia robusta desde sus caderas y su pecho estaba bien moldeado y su cabello se componía de un color rubio pálido y una connotación negra en las raíces.

― Ehhh… ¿Era ese wey que decía que los Gays y las Lesbianas se iban a ir al infierno? ― Dusty preguntó tratando de rememorar eso.

― Síp. ― Respondió la otra chica asintiendo con la cabeza,

― Ahhh sí ya lo recuerdo, Luna y Ash lo obligaron a poner los dientes en el filo de la banqueta. Qué buenos recuerdos Fran. ― Dusty respondió riéndose al recordar como Luna le había pisado la cabeza y sus dientes se rompieron como pequeños cristales.

― No te metas con L, o perderás los dientes ja ja ja ja ja. ― Fran mencionó riéndose de esa anécdota.

― Oye, tienes razón― Se rio Dusty. ― Aunque si le hace eso a un policía, no la dejarán salir jamás.

― L no es impulsiva, sabrá contenerse. ― Dijo Fran.

― Es cierto, además los policías no pueden encerrarla si no tienen ninguna prueba contra ella.

― Bien pueden inventar pruebas. ― Dijo molesto Dusty. ― Una vez me hicieron eso, putos policías del condado. Siempre han sido un puñado de imbéciles.

― Ahhh ya supéralo hombre, no te fue tan mal, sino pregúntale a Jones. A él si se lo cojieron Literalmente. ― Respondió Fran haciendo que el antes mencionado se enojara.

― Sí, sí, sí, me Gustaría que a ti también te dejarán sola en las regaderas con una pandilla emputada. ― Dijo Jones enojado. Un hombre que tenía rostro de no tener muchos amigos, una barba de candado y casquete corto del número 3.

― Je jeh, marica, no aguantas nada. ― Fran respondió tomando la botella de cerveza qué Tabby le había entregado. ― ¿O no Tabby? Tú aguantarías a… ¿Cuantos te agarraron de nuevo Jones?

― Fueron tres… Y se turnaron. ― Respondió con ira en sus palabras de recordar eso.

― ¿Tres turnándose? ― Tabby preguntó con gracia. ― ¡Ja! De verdad no aguantas nada. Yo lo soportaría sin pedos. ― Respondió alardeando.

― Ah cierra la boca, Tabby. ― Jones respondió tomando su respectiva cerveza.

― Oblíganos, si es que no te ardió tanto el culo. Uy ups. ― Fran volvió a burlarse diciendo que su compañero se enojara más.

― Dejen de joder. ― Murmuró molesto Jones, pero eso sólo les daba a las chicas más motivos para reírse.

― Si lo dicen así, tienen razón. ― Se rio Dusty. ― Al que intente hacerme eso, le voy a partir el cuello de aquí a acá.

― O quizás prefieras partirlo por la mitad. ― Bromeó Fran, y Dusty tardó en entender lo que quería decir, pero Jones lo entendió de inmediato y se enojó aún más.

― ¿Por qué no van a ver qué pasa con L? Y así nos dejan tranquilos. ― Murmuró molesto Jones, mirando a las mujeres moteras.

― Por supuesto, ya relájate Jon solo intentamos jugar contigo. ― Fran dijo de manera cómica. ― Digo. Si nosotras bromeamos sobre nuestras experiencias sexuales. ¿Porque tu no?

― ¡No mames, me violaron pendeja! ― Jon respondió molesto.

― A mí también y no ando de perra ofendida como tú. ― Fran respondió aún sin apartar el buen humor. ― Pero ya, yo prometo no volver a bromear con tu… Pffft "Situación."

― Yo no prometo nada. ― Tabby respondió dirigiéndose al otro lado de la barra junto a Fran.

― Ya déjenlo en paz. ― James dijo tratando de aguantarse la risa por lo acontecido.

Poco a poco llegaban más hermanos, ocupando la barra y otros lugares del club. James los contemplaba con orgullo, si tenían suerte, el club podría crecer hasta abrir filiales en otros Estados. Quizás hasta en otros países, podía soñar.

Pero lo primero era sobrevivir a la guerra que se acercaba a Royal Woods.

Incluso él mismo dudaba de que pudieran salir indemnes de esta.

James suspiró pesadamente, debía dejar de pensar en eso. Sus pensamientos debían estar únicamente enfocados en seguir sacando adelante a Angels.

Se levantó de la mesa llevándose consigo su cerveza para ir al cuarto de juntas.  
Algún día. Angels of Death sería igual o más importante que Sons.

Después de todo. Por eso fue por lo que se había "Aliado" A Lambs, como un Rechazado de la Muerte se unió a los otros 6 rechazados para ser los rivales perfectos de Sons. Quienes buscaban venganza por aquellos quienes los habían rechazado para convertirse en un M.C fuerte y capaz.

Pero desde qué Sons y Lambs habían entrado en guerra ellos habían quedado en el lugar menos privilegiado. Pero eso era bueno.  
Si Lambs y Sons se mataban mutuamente entonces la ciudad le terminaría perteneciendo a Angels of Death.

Quizás toda Michigan sería de Angels. Ese era el sueño que él y los Rechazados de la Muerte deseaban.

― Bueno… Pues a ver qué pasa. ― Se dijo a sí mismo mientras tomaba de su cerveza.

― ¡Oye Warren! ― Gritó Dusty a uno de sus hermanos. ― Diles a esos mocosos qué dejen de perder el puto tiempo y que empiecen a trabajar en las motos.

― De inmediato. ― Dijo él un hombre alto, fornido de cabello de color gris y levantado, yendo a gritar a los Prospect.

Los jóvenes se encontraban admirando la moto recientemente adquirida de uno de ellos.  
― ¡Una Harley auténtica! ― Gritaba admirado uno de ellos, un muchacho pelirrojo de ojos café con rayos verdes esparcidos por su iris, contemplando la moto como si quisiera besarla.

― Si, se la compré a un amigo de mi abuelo. ― Dijo orgulloso el Prospect dueño de semejante trofeo. ― El tonto no sabía lo que tenía en su garaje.

― ¡Oigan, ustedes! ― Gritó Warren. ― Después pueden perder el tiempo, ¡ahora no!

― ¡Entendido! ― Ambos prospectos se levantaron y comenzaron a trabajar.

― Y Apresúrense mocosos. Qué es para ayer. ― Warren dijo sentándose en una de las butacas de fuera del club.

― Oye Thom. ― Uno de los Prospect, un chico de cabello café y ojos azules le habló al otro. ― ¿Y es modelo 1940?

― No lo sé, pero vi unas así en internet y sí eran de ese año. Si es lo que creo que es tengo una reliquia en mis manos. ― Thom respondió sonriéndole a su compañero.

― Jeh, a mí me encantaría poder llevar a Anya en esa moto. ¿Sabes? ― Respondió el otro chico agarrando un trapo para limpiar las motocicletas.

― Probablemente te la preste. Pero ahora solo dejo que la saborees Jimmy, de todas formas, te estás tirando a una de las Unholy Gals. Eso ya es de envidiar. ― Thom respondió jocoso mientras que su compañero sonreía por eso.

― No me la estoy tirando… Más bien, tenemos una relación abierta. Ya sabes para tener sexo en confianza mutua. ― Jimmy respondió sonriendo por ese comentario.

― Ósea que te la estás tirando. ― Replicó Thom con gracia.

― Básicamente.

― Viejo, te envidio en todos los niveles― Se rio su compañero. ― Sabes lo mucho que me ponen las chicas del club.

― Si te ven así de desesperado, jamás se van a fijar en ti. Debes dejar de parecer un buitre.

― Oye, eso ofende, y no sé por qué lo dices si eras igual.

― ¡Ya pónganse a trabajar, por la cresta! ― Gritó Warren, desesperado por la inactividad de los Prospect, y estos corrieron a hacer lo que había ordenado.  
Warren permaneció un rato más, vigilando que trabajaran. Cuando dejaran de distraerse tan fácil, serían buenos miembros del club.  
Por mientras, debía matarlos un poco.

― Bueno… ¿Y cómo es Anya? ― Preguntó Thom sacándole una risa a Jimmy.

― Eso amigo, ya es información privada. ― Respondió comenzando a limpiar el lomo de una bella motocicleta Chopper. La única que le pertenecía al presidente del Club.

Y mientras los prospectos Limpiaban las motos, el bar comenzaba a poner la música. Todo parecía ir bien ese día. James en ese punto sólo contaba el dinero que le habían dado Lambs por la información que les había vendido de Sons.  
Debía admitir que Lambs pagaba bien. Aunque aún se debatía si continuar con esa alianza.  
Esperaba que ese movimiento tan arriesgado no fuera un disparo por la culata.  
Si así era podría a todos sus hermanos y hermanas en un peligro titánico. Lo primero que sintieron fue una pesada sensación de fatalidad en el aire, como si de un momento a otro las nubes ocultaron el sol.

Nadie en el club pareció darse cuenta de aquello, pues no tenían motivos para temer. Habían hecho un trato que parecía ventajoso, al menos les permitiría tomar ventaja contra sus rivales los Sons.

Los Prospect bromeaban y los hermanos y hermanas hablaban entre ellos.

Fueron precisamente los prospectos quienes vieron pasar los furgones negros, con el emblema del cordero demoníaco en el costado.

Y sintieron miedo, aunque no sabían por qué.

Warren miró a la camioneta y por un momento sintió que quería huir, nunca había huido de una pelea, no le tenía miedo a ningún hombre y a ninguna banda. Pero era escalofriante ver a ese cordero. Y mucho más a esos hombres qué más qué ser hombres parecían ser Demonios.

Se levantó al ver que una formación de Motos le seguía detrás.

Y ante el ruido de los motores los demás Angels salieron a ver quiénes eran. Para darse cuenta de que los Corderos de Satán habían llegado.

Tabby salió al igual que muchos de sus compañeros a ver eso…  
Y entonces un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda al verlos ahí, no sabía por qué, pero el ver el Cordero diabólico grabado en la piel de la camioneta le causó el mismo efecto de querer estar enferma y vomitar.

James al igual que todos los demás salió y Vio a los motociclistas de Lambs y la camioneta.  
No los esperaba ese día, de hecho, no esperaba en lo absoluto que fueran justamente ahí… Tragó saliva pesadamente y se acercó a la camioneta. De donde salía Harper Stone.  
El presidente de Lambs. El cual tenía unos lentes de Sol, la cabeza rapada con una Esvástica tatuada en el cráneo y una expresión un tanto seria, y un tanto enfadada. James no quería sabe lo que significaba esa expresión.

― Harper… ¿Qué haces aquí? ― James preguntó nervioso al ver al presidente de Lambs frente a él.

― Nada en realidad. Solo quise venir a ver cómo estaban las cosas por aquí. ― Respondió el presidente de Lambs. ― De hecho, quería tener una "Reunión" contigo, creo que debemos hablar de un tema muy importante. James.

― Bueno..., las cosas marchan bien. ― Dijo James, cada palabra que pronunciaba Harper le provocaba un escalofrío en la espalda. ― La verdad no esperaba una reunión, pero pasa, vamos a nuestra sala de juntas.

― Prefiero que sea en medio del club, a todos los Angels le va a interesar lo que te diré.

Nada de lo que decía le causaba buena espina. No entendía por qué traía a tantos Lambs, camionetas y motos, hacia su club. Tal vez iban a un ataque contra los Sons y quería la ayuda de los Angels.

Deseaba desesperadamente que fuera aquello.

― Eh, está bien. ― James respondió mirando como Harper se quitaba los lentes.

― Ayer… Tuvimos otro atentado por parte de Sons. ― Harper respondió comenzando a caminar de un lado al otro. ― Ellos atacaron todos nuestros territorios, de aquí hasta Riverside y Hazeltuki. Más de 40 muertos. ― Dijo haciendo que James diera un jadeo de impresión.

― Jesucristo...― James susurró haciendo que Harper lo vieron de reojo.

― Sí… Supongo yo que fue por nuestro intento de venganza por querer arrebatarles nuestras armas. ― Harper miró a su alrededor viendo a todos los Angels. ― Pero… Parece ser que eso también falló. Así que me gustaría saber una cosa. ― Harper chasqueó los dedos para que uno de los miembros de su Club le diera una cámara fotográfica. ― Podrías explicarme… ¿Qué Mierda es esto? ― Preguntó mostrándole una fotografía de unas alas pintadas con sangre en una pared.

James ante eso se quedó mudo sintiendo como los nervios subían por su espalda.

― Yo… Nosotros no…

― Oh no, yo sé que ustedes no lo hicieron. No tenían razones pues. ¿Somos "aliados", ¿No? ― Harper preguntó serio mientras que James miraba las alas de su club en la pantalla.

― Sí… Pero nosotros no hicimos esto.

― Lo supuse...― Dijo de manera seca mientras caminaba al rededor del presidente de Angels. ― Todos los hombres y mujeres que están parados ahí son todo tu club? ― Preguntó haciendo que James se pusiera aún más nervioso.

― N-No… No son todos…

― Bien… Me gustaría que llames a todos los que faltan quiero que mi mensaje sea claro para todos. ¿De acuerdo?

― D-de acuerdo. ― Dijo James, sintiéndose más nervioso de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Sacó su teléfono y comenzó a llamar a los hermanos faltantes, diciéndoles que deben ir a una reunión urgente a la sede del club, y mientras lo hacía se sentía cada vez peor, como si de alguna forma los estuviera condenando.

Debía confiar en que podría razonar con Harper y demostrarle que los Angels jamás habían atacado a los Lambs.

Iba a ser muy difícil, y se sintió aún peor cuando vio que los Lambs parecían rodear a su club, como si quisieran que nadie escapara. James miró a su alrededor nervioso, al igual que todos los Angels. Todos creían que su club era el lugar más seguro del universo. Pero ahora parecía una trampa, una bomba de tiempo que se tragaría a todos los que estuvieran presentes.  
Y eso era lo que James no quería que ocurriera...

Pero con esas fotografías era poco probable que todos salieran de ahí con vida.

― Uh… ¿Les… ¿Les gustaría algo de beber? ― James preguntó sudando frío mientras más y más se sentían acorralados.

― Hmmm… Me gustaría algo de Rom.― Harper respondió mirando de frente a James.

― Eh… Ta-Tabby… Po-Podrías traerles de beber a nuestros… Nuestros invitados. ― Llamó haciendo que la chica asintió, pero entonces un hombre la agarró del hombro.

― Eh, eh eh, no tan rápido preciosa. No me gustaría que nuestras bebidas tuvieran algo malo en ellas. ― Dijo el Lamb con una sonrisa que intimidaba a la chica. Y ese tacto parecía ser menos qué amable, un paso en falso y quizás él la asesinaría.

― T-Tranquilo. ― Murmuró Tabby. ― No tengo por qué hacerles eso, no somos enemigos, ¿verdad?

― N-No, no lo somos. ― Dijo asustado un Angel, el cual fue fulminado por la mirada de un Lamb.

― A ver, si no son nuestros enemigos, ¿por qué todo apunta a que lo son? ― Dijo en voz alta, haciendo que las alarmas de los Angels se encendieran.

― Todo es un malentendido. ― Dijo James, pero Harper levantó su mano para silenciarlo.

― Mejor vamos adentro, ahí podremos discutirlo bien.

Lo dijo con una frialdad que lo congeló ahí mismo. Cada vez la situación parecía más y más una trampa.

― Eh… Muy bien, ― James respondió caminando a las puertas de su club, no le agradaba a lo que iba Harper, Pero no podía ser bueno, soportaría que le dieron la golpiza de su vida, pero si les hacían daño a sus hermanos, a los prospectos o a las chicas ahí si no sabría qué hacer.

― Chicos. Lleven la camioneta a la parte de atrás, parece que James y yo tendremos una larga charla. ― Harper dijo haciendo que Los demás Lambs se apresuraron a llevar la camioneta y sus motos a ese lugar. ― A menos que tengas un problema con eso James…

Dijo haciendo que el presidente de Angels tragara saliva pesadamente.

― Eh… No… No tengo ningún problema. ― Respondió nerviosamente haciendo qué Harper diera la indicación de proceder con una seña de su mano.

En ese punto Angels ya estaba seguro de que nada bueno sucederá. Lambs estaba ahí, golpeando a su puerta con un machete y ellos parecían las pequeñas ovejas que iban a ser sacrificadas al matadero.

Tan solo esperaban que eso último no sucederá… Pero si sucedía entonces el infierno se iba a desatar en su club con toda la ira de Lambs of Satan.

James guio a Harper dentro del club.

― Y… ¿Qué necesitas de mí? ¿Por qué nos convocaste a reunión? ― James preguntó con los nervios aún en su piel.

― Bueno, me gustaría tener respuestas. ― Harper respondió mirando a su alrededor. ― Hmmm. Parece que este es un sitio agradable, dime ¿Cuánto has gastado en mantener este lugar de pie?

— Eh, ha costado como mil dólares — Dijo asustado James— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Porque te pagué lo suficiente como para abrir diez clubes más, y no obtuve nada de lo que me prometiste. — Dijo Harper, elevando la voz hacia el final de su discurso, y James sentía su corazón latir prácticamente en su garganta.

— Harper, yo... — intentó defenderse James, pero el presidente Lamb lo interrumpió con su vozarrón.

— Mil dólares, veamos qué tan bueno es su alcohol. — Dijo indicándole a un Lamb que le pasara una botella.

― Nosotros, tratamos de conseguir lo mejor. ― Dijo James, mientras el Lamb le pasaba a su presidente una botella de Kraken.

― Sí, lo mejor. ― Harper respondió mirando la botella entre sus manos. ― ¿Sabes algo James? Me gusta mucho el Rom, es una bebida fuerte, quema a la garganta y te hace olvidar de los problemas. ― Comentó mientras tomaba un vaso, destapaba la botella y se servía un trago. ― Así que… Cómo lo ves, voy a necesitar más que una botella de Rom para olvidarme de todas las mierdas que sucedieron estas semanas.

― Yo… Yo lo entiendo Harper, pero te juro que yo no.…― James no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Harper lo silenció husmeándolo.

― No, no quiero escucharlo. ― Dijo de la manera más fría que pudo, acto siguiente tomó todo el Rom que había en su vaso de una sola pasada. ― ¡Ohhh sí! Esto es una mierda muy buena. ― Dijo mientras se volvía a servir. ― ¿Te conté alguna vez… ¿Cómo comenzó nuestra guerra con Sons?

― Eh… No.…― James respondió nerviosamente mientras Harper miraba el líquido de su vaso.

― Bueno. Fue hace casi… 17 años, si mal no me equivoco, ellos llegaron al pueblo y se instalaron, en ese punto nosotros sabíamos que un club de motociclistas se iba a instalar en el club. Y creíamos que sería buena idea hacer lazos con ellos. ― Harper comentó recordando ese momento. ― Sí… Nosotros fuimos a tratar de crear una relación con Sons of Anarchy, así sus operaciones y las nuestras serían compartidas y tendríamos a alguien qué nos ayudará a mantener a Raya a esos negros de mierda, chinos asquerosos, italianos ojetes y otras alimañas que se han alimentado de nuestro suelo americano… Pero, descubrimos que el presidente de esa alineación era un Latino grasiento. ― Dijo con rabia al recordar a ese entonces presidente de Sam Crow. ― Otra de las alimañas que se han robado nuestros trabajos, dinero y que además han contribuido a que este país se fuera mucho más a la mierda, tuvimos desacuerdos con respecto a nuestras operaciones creencias y a los demás miembros de su club, muchos de ellos traidores a la raza aria. Y finalmente cuando nuestros problemas estallaron pues… Nuestros negocios se vieron afectados también por ellos. Por eso nos tuvimos que aliar con esos rusos adictos al Vodka para tratar de mantenerlos a raya, pero, incluso con esos rojos de mierda Sons siguió siendo un dolor en el culo. ¿Sabes?

― N-No lo sabía. ― Respondió asustado James. ― Digo, nunca supe por qué comenzó su guerra.

― Ahora ya lo sabes. ― Respondió Harper bebiendo un poco de su vaso. ― Mira, yo tenía la esperanza de que podría acabar la guerra contra los Sons. Que, con tu ayuda, iba a acabar con ese club de mierda en una noche. ¿Y qué pasa? ¡Pierdo a mis hermanos! ¡Por qué los matan los putos Sons! ― Vacío el vaso y lo lanzó con fuerza a la pared, destrozándolo en un millar de cristales. James pudo sentir como se sobresaltaban los Angels.

― Harper...

― ¿O era un Angel el que nos fue a emboscar?

― No… nosotros no haríamos eso. ― James respondió tratando de calmar a Harper. ― No-Nosotros… Nosotros jamás actuaríamos a favor de Sons.

― Ajá. ― Harper asintió de manera aún más enojada. ― Pero… Ustedes iniciaron este… Club de mierda, a base de haber sido rechazados de Sons. Y a mi punto de vista, esa acción fue… ¿Cómo decirlo? Tratar de quedar bien con Sons, para que los acepten como esos hijos no deseados que anhelan fervientemente la aprobación de sus padres. ― Harper dijo haciendo que la tensión en el ambiente subirá aún más.

― No, nosotros no haríamos eso. Nosotros odiamos a Sons igual qué ustedes. ― James respondió nerviosamente.

― Hmmm, Aun así. ― Harper miró a su lado para ver a James. ― No todo es tu culpa. Es mía, por creer que un club de Maricas podría acabar con Sons of Anarchy. ― Harper comentó molesto. ― Así que tranquilo James, ustedes no tienen la culpa por ser lo que son, viven debajo de Sons como sus sombras. Por eso son una puta mierda, pero esa estrategia fue muy inteligente, debo admitir que integrar mujeres a sus filas como escudos humanos es una buena jugada, de todas formas, ellas están haciendo la mitad del trabajo. Aun no entiendo cómo pueden seguir manteniendo este lugar de pie… De hecho, sí lo sé, ustedes se alimentan de mi dinero como sucias sanguijuelas.

― Nosotros no somos la sombra de Sons. ― Dijo James, aunque estaba aterrado, no quería que el presidente Lamb humillara a todo su club. ― Nosotros habríamos sido los más grandes enemigos de Sons of Anarchy.

― Pero no lo fueron porque son unos inútiles de mierda. ― Le dijo Harper. ― No pudieron compararse siquiera a nosotros, cuando llegamos, inmediatamente pasaron a ser la última prioridad para Sons. ¿Nos odian por eso? ¿Por haber sido nosotros los rivales a muerte de Sons?

James tragó saliva intentando calmarse.

― Quizás eso sea cierto, pero…

― ¿Pero qué? ¿Eh? ― Harper volvió a interrumpir a James. ― Pero ustedes no fueron lo suficientemente buenos para llegar a su altura, no. Esperaron en la oscuridad esperando a que esta guerra callejera ocurrirá para luego tomar ventaja sobre nosotros. ¿No es así? ― Preguntó clavando sus ojos en el presidente de Angels.

― No, yo estaba más que dispuesto a ayudarlos. Sin Sons en el camino, Lambs y Angels tendríamos el control de la ciudad y de los negocios de armas. ― James respondió haciendo qué Harper mirará a James sin ninguna otra expresión.

― Claro… Pero. Se te olvidó una cosa James. ― Dijo tomando la botella de Rom en sus manos. ― Ustedes no han ayudado en una mierda. ¡Todo lo que ustedes tienen lo tienen debido a mí! ― Harper respondió furioso. ― Y Hasta donde yo lo veo, ¡No Has Hecho nada Más Que Joderme A Mí!

― Harper, tranquilo. ― James dijo nervioso por la actitud del presidente de Lambs.

― Y dime. ¿Como quieres que esté tranquilo? Tengo más de 80 Hermanos muertos, dos clubes en ruinas, una deuda de más de 1,000,000,00. Dólares a esos rusos Y lo peor de todo. ¡Sons Aún no Desaparece del Puto Mapa!― Harper exclamó lanzando la botella a la misma pared haciendo que esta se rompiera en varios fragmentos. ― Debo admitir… Que creía que eras inteligente James, ya sabes, por añadir a esas putitas a tus filas, son buenos escudos de carne, ¿qué pensarías si en este momento las asesino en frente de tus ojos? ¿Has escuchado a una mujer gritar de dolor? Es tan placentero, más cuando usas un cuchillo, ¿te gustaría ver eso? Como se retuercen, chillan y lloran de dolor. Y más cuando las quiebras, el sentimiento de ver esa mirada de horror es tan excitante, me hace querer intentarlo frente a ti solo para que sientas lo que es perder a alguien que te importa frente a tus ojos.

― ¡No! ¡No Harper! ― Gritó aterrado James. ― ¡No lo hagas, no mates a nadie del club!

El presidente de los Angels podría sentir la rabia en las Unholy Gals, sentimiento únicamente superado por el terror que les provocaba ver la masa de Lambs rodeándolos como verdugos.

James se sentía acorralado, el club podría desaparecer en un segundo. No entendía qué había salido mal, no hicieron nada para provocar la ira de los Lambs. Lo único que buscaba era proteger a su club de la batalla entre Sons y Lambs, y estaba viendo que había fallado totalmente.

― ¿Y Por qué No? Dime una razón de la que por qué no deba hacerlo. ― Preguntó furioso mientras veía como el presidente de Angels comenzaba a desesperarse.

― Nosotros no hemos hecho nada para hacerlos enojar. ― James respondió firme, aunque un poco quebrado por los pensamientos que inundaban su mente. ― Yo te he apoyado en todo lo que he podido. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, jamás he hecho algo para que Lambs estuviera en una posición crítica. Sabes qué Sons pudo haber puesto las marcas para incriminarnos.

― ¿Y cómo me aseguras tú qué no fueron ustedes? ― Harper preguntó de vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

― Nosotros no marcaríamos los clubs que atacamos después de haber hecho un trato con ustedes, eso sería muy estúpido. Y nosotros no somos estúpidos.

― Son unos cobardes de mierda. ― Dijo Harper. ― Jackal, pásame otra botella.

Un Lamb gigantesco como un gorila automáticamente le pasó otra botella, y mientras la destapaba, le pareció ver que más Lambs entraban por la puerta, obligando a los Angels a apiñarse como corderos. James sintió un escalofrío al ver que cualquier tiro daría en uno de sus hermanos.

― Nosotros no somos cobardes. Hemos peleado las mismas batallas, los mismos enemigos, el mismo objetivo de acabar con S.A.M.C.R.O.― James respondió mirando de frente a Harper.

― Pero no han hecho una mierda para acabar con Sons, nosotros hemos puesto las manos en el lodo para que después ustedes salgan impunes. Son cobardes, ustedes son unos putos cobardes. ― Harper respondió haciendo que James retrocediera.

― Nosotros también hemos sufrido bajas por arte de Sons. Nosotros los hemos enfrentado. ― James respondió con frustración creciente. ― Nosotros también los hemos enfrentado, pero la última vez que lo hicimos perdimos a la mayor parte de nuestro club. Tardamos mucho tiempo en recuperarnos de ese golpe y es por eso por lo que quería volver a levantar el club antes de que volviéramos a atacar… Hemos hecho todo esto para acabar con Sons.

― Pues lo hacen de puta pena. ― Dijo Harper acercándose a él, y James comenzó inconscientemente a retroceder ante su avance. ― Dices que los Sons acabaron con casi todo el club, la verdad es que no me sorprende. Son peor que inútiles. Son una mierda de club, apenas alcanzan para limpiar nuestras botas.

― Deja de hablar mal de mi club. ― Murmuró James entre dientes, y Harper se rio. Rápido como un rayo, lo golpeó en el estómago.

― Esta cosa no merece llamarse club de motociclistas. ― Dijo él. ― Ni siquiera pueden hacer una cosa bien.

― Pero hemos luchado, y los que quedamos aún podemos dar testimonio de que Sons… Ellos son…, son... Son tan persistentes. Pareciera que cada vez que los hieren ellos se levantan con más fuerza. Y toman represalias, y parece que las toman de una manera minuciosa, estratégicamente. Planean cada movimiento para que cuando acierten el golpe este sea lo más doloroso posible. ― James respondió con ese pensamiento qué había rondado su mente. ― Tú sabes como yo… Qué Sons es así. Mientras más los derribes más duros y fuertes se levantan, como si en realidad no temieran a morir. Solo a llevarse a todos al infierno con ellos.

Harper ante esas palabras se quedó en silencio, era cierto. Sons parecía ser así. Ellos los habían golpeado una y otra y otra, y otra y otra vez. Pero cuando ellos tomaban represalias podían hacer tambalear a todo un club, empresa, o a hombres con poder.

Había escuchado que ellos habían asesinado a Damon Pope y a su sucesor sin ningún rastro de miedo o de dudas.

― Tienes razón en esa parte, pero, aun así. ― Harper volteó a ver nuevamente a James. ― ¿Ustedes qué han hecho para mantenerlos a raya como nosotros?

― Hemos colaborado con ustedes cuando no pudimos enfrentarlos con armas. ― Dijo James sosteniéndole la mirada. ― Mira, Harper, si vas a ir a atacar a los Sons, podemos ir a ayudarte...

― No, por ahora no necesito tontos que me atajen las balas. ― Dijo Harper reflexionando sobre lo dicho. ― No vamos a ir a atacar a los Sons, no aún. Quería venir a hablar y dejarte claras varias cosas, porque creo que pensaste que mi club es tan débil como el tuyo.

― Mi club no es débil, Harper. ― Dijo él, sintiendo que el aire estaba cargado de fatalidad.

― Es débil. ― Respondió riendo. ― Si quiero lo eliminó en una hora.

― No lo harías. ― James dijo Seriamente. Haciendo qué Harper sonreirá por esas palabras.

― Qué bueno qué dijiste eso. ― Harper le dio un cabezazo haciendo que James cayera al suelo por el golpe, le había dado justamente en el ojo derecho. Algunos Angels quisieron ayudar a su presidente. Hasta que todos comenzaron a sentir que los comenzaban a apuntar, los sometían y los golpeaban para que se quedaran dónde estaban. Solo para poner sus respectivas armas en sus cabezas, nucas y frentes. ― Bien. Parece ser ahora hablamos en serio. ― Dijo agachándose a ver al presidente de Angels a sus pies. ― Enséñame qué no eres un gusano débil. ― Dijo incitando a James a qué lo golpeará. Mientras se quitaba su chaleco y se lo entregaba a uno de sus hermanos.

― ¡Hijo de...― James se levantó y le lanzó un fuerte golpe a Harper, el cual tomó golpe de lleno en el rostro.

― ¡Sí Así Es! ― Harper exclamó con emoción sintiendo el dolor en su rostro. ― ¡Demuéstrame Que No Eres Un Pedazo De Mierda Inútil!― Gritó haciendo qué James tratará de abalanzarse a él.

El presidente de los Angels se lanzó contra el presidente Lamb y lo derribó. Logró asestarle varios golpes, y los Angels se atrevieron a gritar para animarlo y vitorearlo. James le asestó más golpes, y sintió que le estaba ganando al presidente Lamb. Eso lo hizo sentir como un héroe para su club.

Entonces, notó que Harper no paraba de reírse, como si sus golpes fueran una broma.

― Eres tan inútil, James. ― Dijo asestándole un golpe en la mandíbula que casi lo hizo saltar, y cayo de espaldas contra el piso. Desde ahí, vio a Harper levantarse como si ningún golpe le hubiera hecho daño, como si la sangre que salía de su nariz no fuese nada.

James jamás había sentido tanto miedo.

― Pero… ¡¿Por Qué?!― James Exclamó tratando de levantarse del suelo.

― Por qué eres débil. ¡ERES DÉBIL!― Harper pateó el rostro de James haciendo qué este quedará completamente aturdido. ― Por eso, los fuertes sobreviven. Y los débiles mueren. Es la supremacía, el orden natural de las cosas. Por eso las razas superiores tienen supremacía sobre las razas débiles. Por qué no tienen los que tiene los huevos de sobrevivir. ¡Pero Nosotros Sí! ― Gritó Pisando a James fuertemente.

― Yo… Yo no... ― James trató de levantarse aún con la presión del pie del presidente de Lambs en su espalda.

― Yo pensé que tú también pertenecías a la raza superior James. ― Harper dijo mirando hacia abajo. ― Pero me doy cuenta de que tú no eres menos que un puto negro de mierda...

― ¡Ya déjalo! ― Gritó Dusty, haciendo que un Lamb lo golpeara en la nuca su arma, y el Angel of Death cayó aturdido. Los otros moteros querían lanzarse contra Harper, protegerse, atacar a los Lambs, pero estos los golpeaban con las armas o los apuntaban, amenazándolos con disparar.

― Por..., por favor, Harper― Dijo James tratando de levantarse, pero el presidente Lamb hundió con más fuerza su pie contra su espalda, haciéndole gritar de dolor antes de poder hablar. ― N-no dañes a mis hermanos.

― Patético. ― Dijo él, escupiéndole en la espalda. ― No sé cómo arruinaste tanto tu genética, tal vez tu abuelo era un irlandés de mierda. ― Harper lo tomó con fuerza del chaleco y lo arrastró a la salida. ― Eres basura. ― Dijo dando una patada a la puerta para abrirla. ― ¡Y Como basura Tu Perteneces A La Tierra! ― Exclamó lanzándolo hacia el concreto. James se levantó adolorido con el rostro, la espalda y los brazos doliéndole.

― Yo… Yo No.…― James se levantó con el rostro cubierto de tierra y sangre. ― Yo no soy basura. ― Se levantó dándole la cara nuevamente a Harper.

― Eres un gusano, débil e insignificante. Tu perteneces a la tierra y el lodo. ― Harper dijo con desprecio mientras se acercaba a James.

El presidente de los Angels of Death corrió para asestarle un golpe, que Harper detuvo con la mano. James logró darle un golpe en el rostro, pero la sonrisa del presidente de los Lambs of Satan parecía decir que se lo había permitido a voluntad.

― Eres débil como un puto gato. ― Respondió dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, que lo hizo retroceder más de lo que habría querido. ― Aunque es adecuado, tu club es débil, eres exactamente igual a todos tus hermanos. Una mierda totalmente inútil.

― Yo… Nosotros no somos débiles. ― James respondió limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su camisa. ― Somos más fuertes de lo que dices. ― Dijo jadeando cansado y adolorido. ― Si fuéramos débiles, nos habríamos rendido, pero nos seguimos levantando a pesar de sus represalias, a pesar de sus ataques y de nuestros muertos nos seguimos levantando. Nosotros Hemos Sobrevivido.

― Qué respuesta tan patética para un hombre tan patético. ― Harper respondió acercándose. ― Los muertos nos pueden levantarse como putos zombies. ― James quiso volver a golpearlo, pero Harper le dio un cabezazo que lo derribó completamente. ― Ustedes solo caen, como miserables cucarachas en un basurero. Alimentándose de la porquería y mugre. ― Harper lo agarró de la playera para levantarlo y acto seguido golpeó su rostro con fuerza. ― Supervivencia no es levantarse cuando te derribaron― Lo volvió a golpear con la misma fuerza. ― Es ser apto, es comer o ser comido, es tener supremacía sobre los demás, Eso es sobrevivir. ― Y una vez más lo golpeaba haciendo que su nariz boca y frente sangrarán. ― ¿Tú qué mierda vas a saber de sobrevivir si toda tu vida te has arrastrado como un vil gusano?

James abrió la boca para tratar de responder, pero un golpe lo silencio. Cada vez que trataba de levantarse, Harper lo devolvía al suelo. Cuando intentaba hablar, lo acallaba de un solo golpe.

— N-Nosotros somos fuertes. — Murmuró apenas. — Pudimos enfrentar a Sons.

— Y eso casi los destruye. Ni siquiera se atrevieron a pelear contra nosotros, porque sabían que eran terriblemente débiles en comparación. Nuestras presas, eso son ustedes. Unos putos buitres que van haciendo donde todo lo tienen más fácil. Por eso no me sorprende que cambien de bando, una y otra vez. No me sorprendería si trabajaran para Sons.

― Y sí es cierto… Y si es cierto que nosotros somos débiles...― James miró nuevamente a Harper. ― ¿Por qué ustedes aún no han eliminado a Sons? ― Preguntó haciendo que Harper lo volviera a golpear con más furia.

― ¡Cállate! ― Harper exclamó rabiando por esas palabras.

― U-Ustedes… Di-Dice-con ser… Fuertes… Pe-Pero… Pero Sons Los Ha Superado. ― James volvió a responder debilitado.

― ¡DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!― Harper Gritó con aún más furia mientras lo volvía a golpear.

― ¿Es-Es Qué… **Toz** Es que acaso… ¿Es que acaso estás enojado con nosotros por ser débiles… Siendo que ustedes no son la raza superior?

Harper comenzó a Estrangular a James en el piso con tanta fuerza que parecía que los ojos del presidente de Angels Iban a salir de sus cuencas.  
Se había dado cuenta. James se había dado cuenta, lo que más le dolía a Harper. Lo que más lo mortificaba y lo que más lo hacía rabiar como un perro, era que él no era lo que decía ser. Qué no era lo aquello de lo qué tanto se enorgullecía y gritaba.

Era de un club Inferior a Sons y de una Raza aún más Inferior.

Y ese descubrimiento lo iba a llevar a la tumba, hasta que súbitamente las manos de su atacante dejaron de estrujar su cuello.

Cuando pudo ver finalmente pudo apreciar que Uno de sus hermanos se había abalanzado a Harper y ahora él le daba batalla.

James quiso gritar para impedir que lo golpearan y se ensañaran con él, o que lo mataran de un solo tiro. Pudo oír como las armas de los Lambs se preparaban para disparar.

― ¡No! ― Gritó a todo lo que pudieron dar sus pulmones. ― ¡No disparen!

― ¡Veamos Que Tan Fuerte Eres, Hijo de Puta! ― Oyó la inconfundible voz de Warren, descargando un golpe tras otro.

James trató de levantarse para detenerlo, o al menos, detener las balas que le dispararían.

— ¡Dejen Que Yo Me Encargue De Esta Rata! — Oyó la furiosa voz de Harper, repuesto ya de la sorpresa inicial del ataque.

― ¡Vamos!― Warren Gritó con Ira para qué Harper lo atacará. ― ¡Vamos Basura Blanca Has Tu Peor Intento!― Exclamó quitándose el chaleco para arrojarlo al suelo

― ¡Estás Muerto Perra!― Harper Gritó contraatacando a Warren el cual recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara, pero en vez de retroceder Warren aplicó una llave de lucha, tomando el brazo de Harper y usando sus propios brazos para someterlo.

Warren lo agarró del cuello y con la misma fuerza que Harper Ejercía pudo desequilibrarlo y azotarlo contra el suelo.

― ¿¡Ya No Eres Tan Rudo Verdad!?― Gritó mirando cómo se levantaba de aquel movimiento. ― ¿¡Qué Éramos Débiles!? ¿¡EH!? ¡Pues Para Mí Tú No Eres Más Que Un Puto Nazi De Mierda!

El grito de Harper fue más bien un rugido, que casi hizo vibrar las ventanas del club. Como una bestia cargó nuevamente contra Warren, quien en el último momento corrió a su encuentro. Harper trató de golpear su rostro, pero Warren se agacho, y en el mismo movimiento, sujeto a Harper por las piernas y lo levantó, dejándolo caer de frente, cuan largo era, sobre el suelo. El presidente Lamb logró proteger su rostro con sus manos, pero aun así permaneció tirado unos minutos, tratando de entender que estaba pasando.

— ¡Te Llenas La Puta Boca Diciendo Que Eres El Mas Fuerte!— Le gritó Warren. — ¿Qué Mierda Dices Ahora? — Warren agarró la cabeza de Harper y este lo golpeó una y otra vez en el rostro.  
Pero entonces Warren lo levantó y comenzó a azotar su cabeza contra el pavimento, él estaba más que decidido a acabar con Harper. El cual se resistía a que nuevamente hiciera eso, Pero Warren era aún más fuerte que él y su fuerza había aumentado por un impulso Asesino y Animal.

― ¡Esa Supremacía De La Que Tanto Alardeas Es Pura Mierda! ― Warren Gritó golpeando duramente en el rostro a Harper. ― ¡Solo Eres Otro Blanco De Mierda Que Se Cree Superior!― Warren volvió a azotar la cabeza de Harper en el pavimento. ― Pues te diré algo. Si de verdad eres tan superior ¿¡Entonces Porqué No Fuiste A Las puertas de Sons A Joderlos a Ellos!?

― Hijo de...― Harper trató de contrarrestar, pero estaba aturdido, esos dos golpes en el pavimento lo habían dejado en ese estado. Estaba completamente indefenso.

― Yo te diré por qué. Por qué tú les Temes. ― Warren volvió a azotarlo en el suelo con el objetivo de romperle el cráneo. ― ¡Por Qué Tú Eres De La Raza Inferi… Aghk! ― Warren fue golpeado en la cabeza por un arma de fuego perteneciente a otro Lamb. El cual lo alejó temporalmente de Harper. Warren al voltear la cabeza pudo ver al qué lo había golpeado junto a otros dos. Qué comenzaron a golpearlo y patearlo en el suelo.

― ¡Hijos de… PUTA! ¡Montoneros De Mierda!― Warren gritó agarrándose la cabeza mientras seguía siendo apaleado por los Lambs. Mientras que un cuarto se acercaba a Levantar a su presidente.

― ¿Estás bien Harp?

― S-Sí, denle una buena paliza a ese hijo de puta. ― Contestó el presidente Lamb.

Quiso levantarse, pero la cabeza le daba demasiadas vueltas, y solo veía como le daban golpes a Warren, a pesar de los gritos desesperados de James rogando por que se detuvieran.

No esperaba que lo atacaran así, ni mucho menos que lo pusieran contra el suelo. Se sentía furioso, lo habían expuesto frente a su club. Y era hora de hacer lo que habían ido a hacer.

Darles una lección a los Angels of Death.

― Tráiganlos a Todos. ― Pidió haciendo que los demás salieran a ver cómo estaban las cosas, Los Ángeles quedaron impactados al ver como golpeaban brutalmente a Warren, como James estaba de rodillas y ensangrentado pidiendo que se detuvieran y como el presidente de Lambs se levantaba del suelo en iguales condiciones que James. ― ¡Al Suelo Y Las Manos Sobre La Cabeza! ― Gritó con furia mientras seguían golpeando a Warren en el suelo. Harper respiró como un perro rabioso por lo que les habían hecho pasar. Pero entonces se relajó unos instantes. ― Bueno… Parece ser que su club no está lleno de pequeñas maricas. Debo admitir que quizás ustedes no son un pedazo de mierda, pero estoy enojado. ― Harper dijo mientras uno de sus hermanos le daba su chaleco. ― Así que, si alguien más quiere que le demos una paliza como al valiente ese de ahí. ¡Que de un puto Paso Al FRENTE!

Los Angels miraban a su presidente, totalmente herido, y veían como golpeaban ferozmente a Warren, una y otra vez. Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, conscientes de lo que los Lambs le harían a cada una.

Los Angels se miraron aterrados, solo querían sobrevivir y que esa pesadilla se acabara de una vez.

Entonces, Dusty se puso de pie.

― ¡Golpéenme a mí también, hijos de puta! ― Gritó él.

Y detrás, Jones igual se puso de pie.

― ¡Y a mí! ― Gritó de igual manera.

Dusty y Jones fueron rápidamente tumbados al suelo por golpes a la cabeza dados con saña por las armas de los Lambs. Los cuales los volvieron a arrodillar en el suelo.

― Vaya qué tienen huevos. ― Harper dijo mientras nuevamente se colocaba el chaleco. ― Pero no los suficientes. ― Harper entonces se acercó a James el cual seguía viendo como golpeaban a Warren en el suelo. ― Y bien… Aquí estamos, puedo ver, que tu club no es el lugar lleno de mariquitas qué dije que era, algunos de ustedes tienen huevos, pero aun así no pienso cambiar mi visión con respecto a ti. ― Harper le habló haciendo que James le regresara la mirada.

― Por favor. ¡Ya no lastimes más a Warren! ― James exclamó haciendo que Harper lo callará de un golpe que lo volvió a tumbar a suelo.

― Él no estaría en esa situación si tú no hubieras sido una perra débil. Es tu culpa que él esté sufriendo por tu debilidad, es tu culpa que nosotros estemos aquí. ¡Y Es tu Culpa Qué Todo esto esté Pasando James!― Harper Gritó con rabia en su mirada.

― ¡Pero Nosotros No Hicimos Nada Para Merecernos Esto!― James exclamó de vuelta.

― Error, tú los enviaste a una trampa. Tú me prometiste que me darías mis armas y tú me Prometiste qué tendríamos represalias. ¡Todo Esto Es Tu Culpa!

— No, no, hice lo que pediste — Susurró James adolorido. — Toda la información era correcta, los Sons iban a estar desprevenidos, era la emboscada perfecta...

— Si, ¡PERO PARA NOSOTROS!— Gritó furioso Harper. — Llegamos confiados de que los Sons of Anarchy iban a estar ebrios o distraídos, pensábamos que los íbamos a fusilar fácilmente, pero no, perdí a tantos hermanos en esa puta emboscada, y todo por la información de mierda que nos disté. Todo es tu culpa, James.

― Pero debían haber caído… Ellos debían ser fáciles de emboscar, no podían defenderse yo los había estado siguiendo. ― James respondió mirando hacia arriba. ― Si todo esto es por eso, te juro que yo jamás los he traicionado. No sé cómo mierda pudieron defenderse. Ese día no pudieron haberlos hecho.

― Eso es mierda. ― Harper respondió con rabia en su voz. ― Como mierda fue qué perdí a tantos hermanos si no les dijiste nada ¿¡Eh!? ¡¿Si ellos no podían defenderse entonces como mierda explicas qué perdí a casi todo mi equipo de asalto esa Puta Noche?!― Preguntó sacando su pistola de debajo de su chaleco para apuntarle a la cabeza a James.

Hasta que todos escucharon un ruido, el inconfundible ruido de dos motocicletas que se acercaban al estacionamiento del club.

Se quedaron un segundo en silencio, oyendo como se estacionaban. Definitivamente debían ser Angels que llegaban a la supuesta reunión.

― Vienen dos rezagados. ― Dijo Jackal, escupiendo al suelo.

― Ve y mátalos, ya estoy harto de este club de mierda y sus miembros. ― Gruñó Harper, y la alarma se encendió en todos los Angels of Death acorralados.

― ¡No, espera! ― Gritó Tabby. ― No es necesario matarlos, no saben qué pasa aquí, ¡los tomarás desprevenidos!

― ¡Cállate Puta! ― Gritó el Lamb qué le apuntaba a Tabby la cual esperaba un fuerte golpe en su cráneo.

― Po-Por Favor, solo… Solo dejen que ella los reciba. N-Nono los lastimen por-por favor. ― Fran dijo tratando de hacer entrar en razón a los Lambs los cuales solo veían a su presidente esperando indicaciones.

En ese Punto Harper miraba a James con furia y rabia en su ser, pero aun así quería hacerlo sufrir más, y si podía usar a esas personas que habían llegado para amenazarlo más entonces aquellos Angels serían como una moneda de cambio para obtener lo que él quería.

― Por favor, nadie tiene porqué morir… Y menos personas que no tienen nada que ver con esto. ― Fran volvió a hablar con los nervios creciendo en su espalda.

— Bien, perra. — Dijo Harper señalando a Tabby con la pistola. — Puedes ir a ver quiénes son, y los traes para acá sin desviarse ni un puto centímetro. Si escapas, te mato y mato a otro Angel, si les avisas y corren, los mato a los tres y a otros Angels, y si les avisas para que nos ataquen entonces matamos a todo el puto club, ¿te quedó claro?

— S-Si. — Respondió ella, aterrada. — Los traeré sin que sospechen nada.

Al decir eso, no podía evitar pensar que era una rata traidora.

Mientras que las dos chicas que habían estado relegadas se habían adentrado al club, todo estaba en un silencio algo sepulcral y la idea de que fuera algo malo saltó a la mente de ambas.

Hasta que una chica algo más joven que ella entró de la parte trasera y al verlas no pudo hacer más que acercarse a verlas. Se veía nerviosa y ansiosa, eso no les agradaba a las dos.

— ¿Qué sucede Tabby? — Luna preguntó preocupada al ver el rostro de su amiga.

— ¿Dónde demonios estaban? La reunión empezó desde hace unas horas. — Preguntó aún con la ansiedad creciente.

— Eh, estábamos en casa de mis padres. ¿Qué pasó mientras no estábamos? — Luna preguntó con creciente curiosidad en su interior.

— Es James, no sé qué hizo, pero parece ser que hizo un trato. — Tabby respondió guiando a sus compañeras a la parte trasera del club.

— ¿Qué clase de Trato? — Ash preguntó con nervios crecientes.

— De los que no nos gustan negociar. — Respondió abriendo la puerta. Y ambas al mirar afuera lo primero que pudieron apreciar fue el logo del cordero demoníaco plasmado en un lado de una camioneta. Y varias motocicletas aparcadas junto a ella, Luna reconoció ese Logo y por un momento sintió un escalofrío.  
Los Corderos de Satán estaban ahí.

— James, te había dicho qué joder conmigo no era recomendable. — El presidente de Lambs un hombre rapado y fornido le hablaba a otro que estaba de rodillas mientras le apuntaba con una Colt 1911. Ambos estaban en un estado deplorable, Luna pudo sospechar que ellos habían tenido una pelea y que por eso esa escena tenía lugar en ese preciso momento.

Luna por poco sacaba su Beretta 9mm, pero sintió que alguien le apuntaba por detrás de la pared.

— Tranquilas Muñecas, vayan a formarse y no hagan nada estúpido. — Dijo un hombre el cual le apuntaba a la cabeza con una Glock a Luna y señalaba a sus compañeros que se encontraban de rodillas y apuntados por otros hombres armados.

Eran Luna y Ashley, y si los Angels hubieran podido gritar, los habrían hecho. La confusión y el temor eran notables en sus rostros, y algunos Lambs se rieron al verlas.

— Teníamos un Trato James, Me prometiste qué Sons estaría descubierta. Yo te pagué por esa información y por qué ellos no podrían defenderse. — Dijo lentamente Harper mientras James temblaba de terror.

— No podían… Ellos… Estaban festejando, debían de estar menos qué preparados para una emboscada — Respondió James, y Luna pareció sobresaltarse por lo que decía.

— ¿Aja? Y dime, ¿por qué de mis tres camionetas sólo regresó una? — preguntó Harper, apretando su pistola en la frente de James.

— No lo sé… No lo sé, ellos estaban ebrios y estaban festejando con esos corredores callejeros de mierda. — Respondió James con completa honestidad y miedo por lo que él podría hacerle a uno de sus hermanos o hermanas, algo que el presidente de Lambs no creyó.

— A ver… Tú me prometiste armas, tú me prometiste represalias y tú me prometiste que recuperaremos toda la inversión que perdimos ese puto día. — Dijo el presidente de Lambs con furia resaltada en sus ojos. — Y tú me dijiste que ellos serían un blanco fácil. ¿No es así?

— Sí…

— ¿Entonces explícame como mierda perdí 9 hombres en ese asalto que tú me prometiste que sería fácil? — Volvió a preguntar con ira en sus palabras.

— N-No sé qué pasó. — Dijo aterrado el presidente Angel of Death. — Qui-Quizás u-uno llegó tarde.

— Genial, ahora resulta que perdí nueve de mis hermanos porque un puto Son llegó tarde. — Murmuró el líder Lamb presionando el arma contra su cabeza. — Una mierda de explicación, James. Si eres una puta rata dilo ya y tu muerte será más rápida.

El corazón de Luna se aceleró, eso parecía una pesadilla. En cualquier momento podría morir y no se habría despedido de Larsy, ni habría podido hablar con Lincoln. Esa realmente no era su semana.  
— E-Escucha Harper… Yo no te mentí, yo no dije nada que no fuera cierto. Ellos no podían haber respondido. No podían. — Dijo para ser golpeado nuevamente en el rostro por el arma del presidente de Lambs.

— Eso es pura mierda. — Dijo Harper, dejando que James se sobaba el rostro después de ese golpe. — ¿Sabes cuánto les debemos a esos putos Rojos de mierda? Les debemos más de una puta fortuna por esas armas, ¿y sabes quien tiene esas armas?

— Sons...— Respondió James casi en un susurro.

— Así es, ¿pero adivina qué James? Parece ser que ustedes son quienes nos han estado chingando toda esta puta semana, qué casualidad que cuando nosotros atacamos a Sons, luego ellos nos atacan y más aún saben cómo atacar y contraatacar. — dijo Harper mirando al presidente de Angels desde arriba. — No será qué nos has estado viendo la cara y ahora te estás aliando con los putos Sons para arruinar nuestros negocios, ¿verdad? Por qué de la forma que lo veo, si es que lo has hecho entonces teñiré todo este lugar de rojo y te obligare a ver cada detalle por Intenta joder con nosotros.

— No, no, jamás haríamos eso. — Dijo James, tratando infructuosamente de controlarse, pero la situación lo llevaba al límite. — Sabes que nosotros jamás haríamos tratos así con los Sons.

— Sí, conozco su historia, pero ya no me dan confianza. — Dijo el Lamb apuntando con total frialdad a un aterrado Prospect. — Tu club es una mierda, James. Puedo acabarlo complementa mente este día y nadie vendrá a vengarlos. ¡Les di la puta mano, pero no me han servido para nada!

— No… ¡Yo los he tratado de apoyar! he hecho lo que he podido para ayudarles a acabar con Sons. Y tú sabes qué lo he hecho. — James respondió con desesperación, deseando que no le hiciera ningún daño a sus hermanos o hermanas, era lo único que él pedía-

— ¿Ah sí? ¡¿Y Por qué Aún Sons No Ha Sido Puesto A Raya ¿¡Eh!? ¡Ellos Nos Han Costado Muchos Hombres Armas Y Dinero!— Harper se acercó al presidente del Angels qué arrodillado temblaba por el dolor de su cuerpo y por qué no le hicieran nada a él o a sus hermanos y hermanas. — Dime, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? Puedo matarte aquí y ahora y llevarme a tus angelitas, créeme qué nos servirían muy bien en el club. — El Lamb señaló a las chicas las cuales veían con impotencia como los demás hombres reían y ya tenían la idea de saborearlas. Luna solo los miró con rabia por lo que ellos se imaginaban hacer con ella, sus hermanas y con Ashley

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Solo dímelo… Quie… Quieres que valla contigo lo haré… pero deja a mis chicas en paz. — James rogó penosamente haciendo que el presidente de Lambs lo tomara bruscamente del rostro con una mano para que lo viera a los ojos.

— ¡Quiero MI Dinero Y MIS Armas! — Harper amenazó mirando con furia a los ojos de James. — Y esta vez tú vas a tener que arriesgar el culo de tus Hombres y tus Putas, no sé cómo lo vayan a hacer, pero yo ya perdí a muchos hermanos, Te daré solo una semana para que me des lo qué quiero o vendremos aquí y te voy a hacer un cagadero ¿Entendido?

— No podremos conseguir esas armas en una semana… Dame tiempo por favor, solo dos semanas y te prometo que tendremos todo tu dinero y tus armas. — James pidió al presidente de Lambs haciendo que este lo viera con una seriedad tan fría como el hielo.

— ¿Dos semanas…? Bien, pero te daré una advertencia, cuando venga. Quiero mis armas y mi dinero. Y si no tienes eso tú me las vas a pagar ¿Ha quedado claro? — Preguntó el presidente de Lambs recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte del presidente de Angels. — No estoy convencido… ¿Ustedes qué opinan chicos? ¿Están convencidos de esa mierda de respuesta? —

Todos los Lambs presentes negaron. Al unísono haciendo que los Angels mirarán nerviosos a su alrededor.

— Entonces me voy a asegurar de qué me convenzas. — Harper chasqueó los dedos y entonces **¡Blam!** James miró a sus espaldas para ver qué le habían volado la cabeza a Jimmy.

— ¡NO! — James gritó al ver al muchacho caer al suelo muerto, mientras que una de sus Gals Gritaba al ver cómo habían asesinado al pobre Prospect, en ese punto Luna se había dado cuenta que ellos iban completamente en serio. — No. No hagas esto, haré lo que quieras. ¡Pero por favor no hagas esto! — Exclamó con desesperación mientras que Luna veía con horror la sangre y los sesos del pobre muchacho que salpicaba el suelo.

— Aún no me convences. — Chasqueó otra vez sus dedos y esta vez los Lambs que habían estado golpeando a Warren asintieron haciendo que uno le diera el tiro de gracia en la cabeza, haciendo que su cerebro saliera por su nariz y oídos. James miró conmocionado como su hermano. Aquél que lo había defendido con valor ahora yacía muerto en el suelo con la sangre y los sesos esparcidos alrededor de lo que quedaba de su cráneo.

Por un momento, el tiempo pareció frenarse, congelarse y extenderse hasta el infinito. Warren había sido uno de sus mejores hombres, un Ángel of Death respetado por todo el club. Y yacía totalmente desfigurado por el tiro, al igual que el desdichado Prospect. Apenas hace unos días le había preguntado si podía enseñarle a tocar la guitarra.

— ¡Detente, Harper! — Gritó James, apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que comenzaron a sangrar nuevamente.

— ¡Ya basta! — Gritó Luna, desesperada y un Lamb la silencio golpeándola en el estómago, mientras que otro la agarraba de cabellos para ponerle el cañón de su Makarov en la cabeza.

— Hmmm… No esperen—dijo Harper, mirando a Luna mientras la golpeaban— Tráiganla aquí. —bastó esa sola orden para que los demás la llevaran ante él.

— ¡No! ¡Luna No! ¡No!— Ashley gritaba desesperada mientras que otros Lambs la detenían de ir a ayudarla.

— Ash ¡Ashley! — Luna gritó de regreso tratando de tomar la mano de Ashley quien fue golpeada y sometida por uno de los hombres que la sostenía.

Mientras qué Luna, aunque intentaba forcejear no pudo hacer nada al sentir que Harper la agarraba del por atrás del chaleco y le colocaba el cañón de su pistola en la nuca.

Era su fin… Era el fin de su camino, era el fin de todo, todos sus sueños, sus esperanzas, sus ilusiones. Todo se acabaría ahí.  
Jamás podría casarse con Ashley, Jamás volvería a ver a su hija, jamás volvería a ver a su familia, jamás volvería a ver a su hermano. Todo se había terminado y ella arrodillada, y temblando de miedo solo podía sentir el cañón del arma en su nuca con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

— No… No hagas esto. — James rogó mirando como el Lamb agarraba a una de sus hermanas. — Po-Por favor no… No hagas esto.

— No lo sé James. — Harper dijo mirándolo a los ojos. — No estoy convencido de que lo hagas. Después de todo eres un puto gusano de mierda. — Apretó el martillo de su pistola para apretar el gatillo en cualquier segundo. — Puedo Matar a esta perra aquí y ahora para qué me convenzas y puede que aún no lo hagas

— Por Favor… Por… Por favor, Haré lo que sea… Te daré tus armas, te daré tu dinero. Pero por favor no hagas esto. — James rogó arrodillándose ante él, como el miserable gusano esperando piedad. — No lo hagas Harper…. No mates a nadie más por favor.

Harper lo miró quebrarse, llorando y rogando por la vida de su hermana, mientras que ella solo sentía como su vida pendía de si Harper creía en las palabras de James. Rogaba que las creyera. No quería morir, no así, no de esa forma.

No quería morir de esa forma.

— Así es como te quería ver, esa era la clase de mirada que quería ver en ti, como lo que eres un gusano insignificante. Me acabas de convencer pedazo de mierda, pero escucha bien. Quiero mi dinero, quiero mis armas. Tienes solo 2 semanas para darme lo que es mío. Y si no lo tienes mataré a todas tus chicas frente a tus ojos, pero quizás nos divirtamos un poco con ellas, luego iré por sus familias y te mantendré vivo solo para hacerte ver todo lo que qué nos hiciste hacer. Luego te mantendré vivo por un tiempo, únicamente para que anheles qué te mate solo para que vivas arrepintiéndote por cada cosa qué hiciste, por cada una de las personas a las que les fallaste, y cuando ya no te quede nada. Tendrás mi permiso para morir. ¿Entendido?

Esas palabras qué clavaron profundamente en la mente de James el cual asentía y rogaba como un animal, mientras que Luna también rogaba a algún dios que, si estuviera escuchando, por favor qué no la dejará morir así.

— Sí… Sí, lo haré...— Respondió entre lágrimas de arrepentimiento y dolor por haber hecho un trato con ese hombre que acabaría con la vida de una de sus hermanas.

— Bien...— Harper soltó a Luna haciéndola caer de manos mientras mentalmente le agradecía a ese Dios misericordioso al que nunca había rezado hasta en ese momento qué sentía qué iba a morir. — Y solo para asegurarme que cumplirás con tu parte.

El hombre apuntó el arma. Luna al escuchar el seguro de la pistola cerró los ojos fuertemente. **¡Blam!** Pensó que ese maldito la había asesinado… Por un momento su mente se nubló y no pudo pensar en nada más, creía que finalmente estaba conociendo la muerte y comenzaba a ver todos sus recuerdos… Si ese era su fin entonces ya no había nada más qué hacer más qué esperar las llamas.

Pero nuevamente sintió el dolor en su vientre, dolor era igual a vida, abrió los ojos y miró sus manos en el suelo, estaba viva… Pero entonces volteó la vista poco a poco a la fila donde todos sus hermanos estaban y se aterró al ver a Tabby, con un agujero el vientre que comenzaba a sangrar y a cubrir su ropa con la misma. Luna apenas podía procesarlo, ella no estaba muerta, pero una amiga de la adolescencia estaba yendo directamente a ese destino que ella iba a tomar.

— Dos semanas...— Dijo Harper alejándose de los congelados motociclistas. No podían creer lo que veían, nadie podía creerlo.

— ¡Tabby! — Gritó Luna, desesperada, corriendo a su lado. Ignorando su dolor, trató de auxiliarla, pero al ver sus manos las vio totalmente rojas.

Y no podían hacer nada. Al menos mientras los Lambs siguieran ahí.

— Luna, no me dejes. — Susurró aterrada Tabby. Apenas podía sentirla.

Los Lambs simplemente miraban, y la rabia crecía en Luna al ver que se reían.

Si no hacían nada pronto, perderían a Tabby.

Harper miró el desastre a su alrededor, los Angels que miraban los cuerpos en el suelo impotentes, las chicas quienes asistían a la que tenía un agujero en el vientre y todos en un estado de shock.  
Finalmente habían dejado el mensaje claro. Si no hacían lo qué ellos decían esto se repetiría. Y no solo con tres personas esta vez sería con todo el club.  
Se limpió la sangre de su rostro Y miró a James desde la distancia donde estaba.

— Vámonos de aquí, dejemos que estos pedazos de mierda limpien el desastre. — Dijo haciendo que sus compañeros se subieran a la camioneta y que los demás subieran igual a sus motos. Entonces se acercó nuevamente a, James el cual seguía arrodillado en el suelo en estado de shock. Débil e insignificante como un perro, justo como lo quería ver. — Dos semanas. Pedazo De Mierda. — Susurró él amenazó con ira en su voz. Para entonces dirigirse a la camioneta y tomar camino a su club.

— Jesucristo… Jesucristo Tabby...— Luna sujetaba el rostro de su amiga mientras lloraba aterrada por lo que había sucedido.

— Luna… No siento mis piernas...— Dijo la herida llorando por no poder sentir sus extremidades.

— Tranquila, Tabby, si te pones nerviosa será peor. — Dijo Luna, aunque no podía pedirle que se calmara, ella misma estaba demasiado aterrada como para hacer algo por ella.

Y es que muy poco había que hacer para una herida así, salvo ver como ella se marchaba de a poco. Si no sentía sus piernas, casi no faltaba nada.

Luna quería gritar, pero solo las lágrimas lograban salir de sus ojos, llenando sus mejillas de maquillaje corrido.

No podía hacer nada. Y eso la hacía sentirse horrible, casi como si la estuviera traicionando.

— ¡Nos Jodiste! ¡Nos Jodiste A Todos!— Le gritaba Jones al presidente, quien seguía arrodillado.

— ¡Maldita sea, Warren, no mames! ¡¿Por qué Dios?!— Gritaba desesperado un Angel of Death, agarrándose la cabeza al ver los restos de su hermano, en el suelo.

— Jimmy… ¡Jimmy no me dejes! Jimmy… Te amo… No me dejes por favor… ¡No! — rogaba Anya, sujetando entre sus brazos el cuerpo del Prospect, manchando todo su cuerpo de sangre.

Decir que todo era un caos era decir poco. Sentían un vaivén de emociones en su interior, una rara sensación de condena, una rara certeza de que serían destruidos.

Y Luna solo quería ayudar a su amiga.

— Tranquila Tabby Tranquila, yo… Yo te salvaré te lo prometo preciosa te voy a salvar. — Luna dijo mientras sujetaba el vientre de su hermana. — Ash Ayúdame, ¡Ayúdame a Levantarla! — Pedía entre lágrimas mientras Ashley aún seguía en shock.

— Lu-Luna… No-No creo que sea una buena…

— ¡Maldita Sea Ash Está Sufriendo Ayúdame Por favor! — Luna exclamó llorando. — ¡Debemos Llevarla Adentro Ayúdame Ash!

— ¡Luna Cálmate! — Fran gritó igual de aterrada y sufriendo por lo que había sucedido. Pero aún debía mantener la compostura. — ¡Tú lo Dijiste! Esto será mucho peor si te alteras. ¡Cálmate de Una Puta Vez!

— Traigan la camioneta, tenemos que llevarla de inmediato al hospital. — Dijo un Ángel, arrodillándose junto a Tabby. — ¡Rápido!

— En el hospital querrán saber qué pasó. — Dijo otro Ángel.

— ¿¡Y Eso Qué Mierda Importa!?— Gritó Luna furiosa. — ¡Hay que salvarla!

Las lágrimas caían embarradas de maquillaje, dejando líneas negras en su rostro. Ashley trataba de calmarla un poco, sin éxito.

— No se va a salvar si no es en un hospital. — Dijo el primer Angel. — Hay que llevarla allá y vemos qué inventamos.

— Tranquila, tranquila. Yo te tengo… Yo te tengo. — Luna dijo mientras sujetaba el abdomen de Tabby, ya no le importaba tener las manos llenas de sangre. Debía salvarla, debía salvarla.

— Lu-Luna… Luna...— Tabby decía con una voz que poco a poco se desvanecía. — Luna… no siento mis piernas… No siento mis piernas, no siento nada. — Decía una y otra vez, haciendo qué Luna volteara a ver hacia abajo. Solo para ver las extremidades de su hermana.

— No, no te duermas. No te duermas. — Luna pedía mientras trataba de mantenerla despierta. Poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de su hermana. — No te duermas, quédate conmigo Tabby. Quédate conmigo por favor… ¡No Te Vayas! ―

La mujer motociclista abría los ojos y los cerraba intermitentemente, como si le costara mucho estar despierta. El Angel que la auxiliaba no dejaba de apretar la herida, y el transporte tardaba más de lo que Luna habría soportado.

— ¡Donde mierda tienen la puta van!— Gritó desesperada, mientras veía con horror cómo Tabby abría la boca para hablar, pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta. La sangre manchaba su ropa, parecía incluso entrar en sus botas.

No podía soportarlo. No tanto porque fuera sangre, que ya había visto, sino que, porque pertenecía a Tabby, y parecía no parar de perderla.

— ¡Estamos aquí! — Jones Dijo estacionando la camioneta detrás de Luna.

— Ayúdenme a cargarla. — Luna pidió mientras Ash y Fran tomaban a Tabby de brazos y piernas mientras que los otros dos Angels abrían las puertas traseras. — Tra-Tranquila Tabby, Te tengo linda, te tengo. — Dijo aun sosteniendo con fuerza el abdomen de su hermana esperando a que ella no se desvanecerá.

— Lu-Lun... — Tabby la llamó débilmente. — Esto no es tu culpa… Esto. No Es...

Quizás no lo fuera, pero ella lo sentía así. Quizás debió evitar llamar la atención de los malditos Lambs, quizás debió recibir la bala en vez de ella, aunque poco podía hacer estando así.

Mentira. Pudo haber empujado al maldito de Harper. Habría significado que le volarían la cabeza, pero al menos habría salvado a Tabby.

— No dejen de presionar. — Indicó el Angel of Death que las ayudaba.

— ¿No vienes, Scott? — Preguntó Fran.

— Si me reconocen en el hospital, me arrestan de inmediato. — Dijo él.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Fran volvió a preguntar viendo a Scott desde las puertas de la Van.

— No te preocupes Fran… De todas formas. — Scott miró a sus espaldas para ver el desastre que había dejado Lambs. — Necesitarán ayuda para enterrar a los muertos. — Dijo tristemente al ver a Warren y al Prospect muertos.

— Bien… Cuídate. — Fran respondió apartando la mirada.

— Igual ustedes.

Jones aceleró rápidamente y la van pareció saltar sobre el pavimento. Luna no sabía qué hacer, quería llegar rápido pero no le gustaba que Tabby se moviera tanto. Al menos eso la mantenía despierta.

— ¡Tabby, no te vayas! — Le gritaba, desesperada, sujetándola como si no quisiera dejarla partir.

— No fue..., no fue. — Susurraba ella, cada vez más despacio. — No fue tu culpa.

— Tabby, no te vayas. — Dijo Luna sin contener el llanto — ¡¿Maldita Sea No Puedes Ir Más Rápido?!— Le gritó a Jones el cual miró a sus espaldas a ver cómo estaba la situación.

— ¿¡Quieres Llegar A Tiempo Para Salvarle la Puta Vida a Tabby O Qué Nos Arresten!?— Exclamó de regreso Pisando el acelerador a todo lo que podía.

— Si nos arrestan entonces será tu culpa, y si muere Tabby será tu doble culpa, ¡Así Que Deja De Quejarte Y Conduce Maldita Sea! — Fran Le gritó como respuesta a Jones el cual se ahorró las palabras para esquivar los autos de la carretera.

— Lu-Lun… Tranquila Lun.— Ashley le dijo tranquilamente a Luna, ella al igual que sus otras compañeras estaba devastada, pero ella debía calmarlas a las dos. — Por favor, sé qué salvaremos a Tabby. Pero tranquila, de-debemos estar tranquilas.

— ¿Como quieres que Esté tranquila en un momento como este? — Luna volteó a ver a Ashley rápidamente. — ¿Cómo puedes pedirme siquiera eso? — Interrogó llorando por lo que le estaba pasando a su mejor amiga.

— Por qué te amo… Y no quiero verte así, no quiero ver a ninguna de ustedes así. Pero no lograremos nada volviéndonos Locas y perdiendo el control.

Luna respiró pesadamente unos momentos, sintiendo el vaivén de la van y los latidos del corazón de Tabby. Miró a Ash a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto amaba. Ella tenía razón, no podía pensar bien si dejaba que el pánico la consumiera.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Era Tabby, la chica a quien había conocido en su adolescencia, quien al igual que ella compartía el mismo gusto a la música y al rock y el metal. Quien la había apoyado en sus proyectos de música y en su banda. Y además a la que le consiguió una cita con Lincoln. Aún podía imaginarlos juntos. Aún podía recordarla a ella apoyándola cuando supo qué estaba embarazada. Y qué le había ayudado a cuidar a su pequeña Larsy cuando aún era una bebé y Luna aún estaba en tiempo de pruebas para ser una Unholy Gal.

Y ahora estaba malherida en una van.

― Ash, lo lamento. ― Dijo ella mirándola. ―Es que..., Tabby es una hermana para mí. No soporto verla así, no lo soporto.

Su voz se rompió en mil cristales al decir eso, y Ash tuvo que abrazarla para contenerla.

— Shushhh Está bien. — Ashley dijo suavemente al oído de su amada Luna. — Esta bien, yo también la quiero… Yo también la quiero mucho Lun.— Ash dijo mientras dejaba que Luna soltara todo lo que tenía en el pecho. Habría correspondido sin dudarlo al abrazo de Ashley, pero debía seguir presionando la herida de Tabby para qué esta no muriera desangrada.

Mientras Que Jones seguía manejando a prisa al hospital tratando de esquivar los obstáculos en el camino.

— Oye… Si sirve de consuelo, me hubiera gustado que me hubieran disparado a mí. — Dijo a Fran la cual se volteó a verlo.

—¿Y eso a qué viene ahora? — Preguntó confundida por el comentario del conductor.

— Sé… Que puedo llegar a ser un mojón irritable y molesto… Pero, sé que lo que dicen sobre mí no era para dañar emocionalmente, es solo que jamás supe cómo lidiar con ello. Y sé que un disparo no es una violación… Pero yo nunca le he deseado ningún mal a ella o a ti por lo que me dijeron… Soy yo quien debe madurar. — Jones respondió sin apartar la mirada del camino.

— Sí, porque no hablamos de esto cuando lleguemos al puto hospital. ¿De Acuerdo? — Preguntó Fran rápidamente, aunque con una sensación de alivio en su interior.

— ¡Sí señora!

Jones aceleró todo lo que podía en la van. Los autos frenaban como podían, algunos incluso derraparon, y así pudieron acercarse a la calle que daba al hospital. Luna recordó cuando la recorrió para dar a luz a Larsy, solo que aquel día no sentía el terror que sentía ahora. Ese día estaba ansiosa por su hija. No aterrada de perder a una hermana.

— Gracias por estar conmigo, Ash. — Confesó Luna. Se sentía tan frágil, tan inútil, necesitaba del abrazo de su amada. Ella era su fuerza. Ella era mucho más fuerte que ella.

— Te amo Luna. Y todo lo qué te aflige a ti me aflige también a mí. — Ashley respondió posando su cabeza en el hombro de Luna.

Todo se había vuelto un caos de un momento a otro Y Luna no sabía por qué.  
No sabía por qué todo se había dado de esa manera, ¿por qué James había hecho un trato con esos hombres? ¿Por qué ahora todo les estaba cayendo encima? ¿Qué habían hecho ellas para merecer eso?

No lo sabía, pero quería saberlo, de pasar a ser un día tan bello terminó siendo muy horrible. Parecía una cruel ironía del destino. Comenzó el día llena de esperanza, de ánimo, con la ilusión de estar junto a su hija y su amada. Y ahora estaba a punto de perder a quien era como otra hermana para ella.

— Muchas gracias, Ash— susurró ella. — Realmente necesitaba ese abrazo.

Se sentía como una niña al decir eso, pero efectivamente se sentía así. Toda la situación la superaba, aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza la visión de su club siendo amenazado y a Tabby siendo baleada, al igual que otros dos hermanos.

El calor de la rabia y de la venganza se encendió en el hueco que iba dejando la tristeza.

 **Poco tiempo después…**

Finalmente habían llegado al hospital, habían asegurado a Tabby en la camilla y las preguntas no paraban de llover.  
Tanto médicos, como enfermeros, doctores y policías no paraban de hacer preguntas.  
mientras que los procedimientos médicos procedían rápidamente y se llamaba a todo el personal disponible y necesario para efectuar una operación más que arriesgada y qué le podía costar la vida a la chica que tenía una bala alojada en su vientre…  
Y poco a poco se dieron cuenta de que el daño había llegado hasta una de las partes más delicadas del cuerpo en la columna vertebral.

Si podían salvarla o no era ya una cuestión de tratar de hacer un milagro médico.

El Doctor Ramírez contempló los antecedentes y se debatió sobre si la intervienen de inmediato o posponían la extracción de la bala hasta que lograran estabilizar. Realmente no se sentía capaz de hacer una cirugía de tal magnitud, pues no solo podría dejarla inválida, sino que podría matarla.

Por ahora había que parar el sangrado, y ya había media docena de enfermeros ocupándose de eso, cortando el flujo arterial y venoso mientras se procedía a unirlas nuevamente con pequeñísimos conductos que algunos comparaban con tubos de plástico.

La chica estaba desmayaba, y sintió que era lo mejor. No aguantaría la anestesia.

La bala había dañado su intestino delgado y milagrosamente no dañó el hígado. Con una sangre fría que envidiaría cualquier Prospect y varios moteros, procedió a bloquear el segmento de intestino dañado antes de cortarlo y volverlo a unir.

Todo ese proceso había logrado mantenerla estable, ya había pasado la peor parte, pero…

Ahora tenían otro problema igual de grande.

Mientras que Luna, Ashley, Fran y Jones eran interrogados por la policía.  
Y Luna por segunda vez volvía a ver a toda esa banda de mafiosos que no la habían soltado durante casi dos días.  
Lo que la hacía enojar y no quería responder a ninguna de las preguntas que se le hacían.  
Ella no tenía nada qué decirles. Menos a Clyde. Quién en su mente la había traicionado de la peor manera posible al amenazarla con quitarle a su niña.

— Ya les dijimos, unos pandilleros pasaron y nos tirotearon y ella resultó herida. No tenemos nada más qué decir. — Jones dijo a uno de los oficiales.

— ¿Podría identificar a la banda de donde provenían los asaltantes? — Preguntó el oficial rechoncho que junto a su hijo y un compañero interrogaban a los motociclistas.

— No sabría decirle. — Volvió a responder Jones, no iba a darles a ellos quienes habían sido los causantes de la masacre de su club, aunque quería hacerlo, sabía qué meter a la policía en sus asuntos solo causarían un problema aún más grande en el club y con Lambs.

— A ver. — Dijo el policía rechoncho. — Me van a decir que ustedes, los Angels of Death, que viven en el mundo de las pandillas y eso, ¿no reconocen a una banda que pasa y los tirotea?

— No sé, todo pasó muy deprisa. — Dijo Jones. — Ni siquiera pudimos ver el rostro del tirador.

— Si, clásico. — Dijo Sullivan. — Vas por la calle, pasa un auto y te dispara.

Entonces se fijó en Luna. Parecía que iba a decir algo, pero se contuvo. Fue Clyde el que habló.

— Luna, dinos de verdad ¿qué pasó?

Luna guardó silencio ante las palabras de Clyde, no quería verlo ni hablar con él. No tenía nada qué decirle a ese hombre.

— Luna, por favor dime algo que pueda servirnos para capturar al tirador. — Clyde pidió haciendo qué ella lo volteó a ver.

— Qué un hijo de puta salió de una camioneta en movimiento y nos tiroteó, y casi Mata a Tabby. — Luna respondió simplemente para desviarle la mirada con aún más rabia.

— Luna se sincera, necesitamos toda la información necesaria para capturar a ese hombre. — Clyde replicó tratando de hacer qué ella le dijera más.

— En lo que a mí concierne pudo haber sido un puto policía quien nos disparó. — Luna respondió con aún más rabia por lo que escuchaba de Clyde.

— Ya es suficiente, mantengan la calma. — Dijo el policía, interponiéndose entre ambos. — No vamos a ganar nada con esto, Clyde.

— Tienes razón. — Dijo Clyde, reflexionando un momento. — ¿En qué calle ocurrió el tiroteo?

Jones dudó ante esa pregunta, ya que sabía que buscarían restos de balas y grabaciones. No conocía tanto las calles de la ciudad como para darle algún punto ciego.

— No recuerdo bien, déjeme hacer memoria...

— Entiendo que ustedes nos odien, pero realmente ¿ninguno pensó en llamar a la policía? -preguntó el oficial rechoncho. — Pudimos haber interceptado el auto y haber llamado una ambulancia.

— ¿Y qué habrían hecho exactamente? ¿Los habrían detenido? ¿Los habrían atrapado? ¡O los habrían tiroteado a todos como los putos inútiles que son! — Luna exclamó haciendo que Ash y Fran la contuvieran.

— Escuchen, nosotras estábamos ocupadas, cuando escuchamos los disparos nos cubrimos rápidamente y cuando salimos a ver nuestra compañera había sido herida. No tuvimos tiempo de llamar por la gravedad de su herida por lo que tuvimos que venir rápido. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. — Fran respondió tranquilizando a Luna.

— ¿Estás segura de que no vieron nada más? ¿Algún sospechoso que hubiera podido identificar? — Preguntó Sullivan tratando de que alguna de las chicas diera algún otro testimonio.

— No, todo pasó muy rápido. No pudimos identificar a ninguno.

— La verdad es que no nos da mucho para trabajar. — Dijo el oficial. — Están convencidos de que no eran Sons?

— ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? — Preguntó Luna, alzando una ceja.

— Bueno, estamos aquí porque dos Sons llegaron y armaron un buen desastre. Lograron escapar y ahora investigamos qué pasó.

Luna miró al policía como si quisiera descubrir que mentía, y es que sus palabras carecían de sentido. No entendía por qué los Sons habrían de atacar el hospital.

— Pues si hubieran sido Sons, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. — Fran respondió en un tono seco haciendo que Luna volteara a verla intrigada. Algo que los policías también notaron con seriedad.

— ¿Crees qué si ellos los hubieran atacado, ya estarían muertos? — Preguntó Clyde mirando de frente a la chica.

— No… Tan solo digo que Sons no atacaría de esa manera tan cobarde. — Fran volvió a responder apartando su mirada del policía. — Además… ¿Como está tan seguro de que fueron Sons? Existen muchas pandillas en este estado.

— Si, si, seguro fueron los Red Hawks, oí que mejoraron mucho su puntería. Quizás fueron los Lambs...

Al decir eso, pudo notar como un escalofrío recorrió las espaldas de los moteros, y alzó una ceja, intrigado.

— Es suficiente. — Dijo Fran acercándose a él. — Ya le dijimos todo.

— Luna, queremos ayudarte. — Dijo Clyde, acercándose.

— Deja de acosarla. — Advirtió Ashley. — La encerraron injustamente dos días, vuelven a hacer algo así y todo el puto país lo sabrá.

Clyde miró a Luna la cual le dedicaba una mirada llena de odio, llena de resentimientos y repudio por el oficial de policía que estaba frente a ella.

No sabía qué más decirle y sabía que no le daría respuestas, ya no había nada dentro de ella para él, nada que pudiera responder sus preguntas, nada que él le dirá o le dijera para volver a tener su respeto o mínimo su apoyo.

— Sí sirve de consuelo… Espero que tu amiga se recuperé. — Clyde dijo simplemente mientras comenzaban a avanzar.

— No, no es cierto. — Luna respondió únicamente para él. Clyde suspiró y como llegó se marchó junto a su equipo. — ¿Ash, podrías abrazarme? Necesito que alguien me abrace justo ahora...— Pidió haciendo que su novia la rodeará con sus brazos.

— Aquí estoy Lun.— Ash dijo juntando su cabeza en la sien de Luna.

— Ese puto de Clyde. — Dijo ella, entre los brazos de Ash. — Si el pudiera, nos arrestaría a todos aquí mismo, y también a Tabby.

— Menos mal se fueron. — Dijo Jones, llevándose las manos a la nuca. — Rayos, me puse muy nervioso. No pude inventar nada convincente.

— Tuviste suerte de que yo estuviera aquí. — Dijo Fran. — Sé cómo manejar a esos putos policías, no es tan difícil. Es cosa de demostrarles que no les tienes nada de miedo.

— Lo peor es que no se irán. — Dijo Jones mirando a los policías. — Van a esperar aquí hasta que salga Tabby.

— Me encantaría poder tirotearlos a todos. — Luna dijo con toda la frialdad del mundo. Haciendo que sus compañeros la vieran.

— Oye L, yo también los odio ¿pero no crees qué eso sería ir un poco lejos? — Jones comentó mirando de reojo a su compañera

— No hablo de los putos policías— Luna respondió mirando a los demás. — Hablo de los Lambs… No puedo creer que nos hayan metido en su guerra con Sons… No, no puedo creer que James haya hecho un trato con ellos, no entiendo nada. ¿Como es que él pudo haber hecho eso? — Luna preguntó consternada mientras volvía a sumirse en pensamientos y en el shock que le había ocasionado ver a los Lambs. Había estado tan enfocada en salvar a Tabby, qué no tuvo tiempo para estar enojada.

Los Angels reflexionaron un momento lo dicho por Luna, y no podrían estar más de acuerdo. James no podía esperar salir bien librado de un trato con los Lambs, aquella banda no tenía nada de piedad con sus aliados y mucho menos contra quienes consideraban enemigos. Básicamente era hacer un trato con el infierno.

— Fue una idea terrible. — Comenzó a decir Jones. — Digo, son los putos Lambs, ellos nos iban a amenazar así tarde o temprano.

— Ahhh… Maldita sea...— Fran dijo mientras se recargaba en su asiento, mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello. — No es por otra cosa… Pero en un punto me hubiera gustado que Sons nos hubiera ayudado, sí sé que casi todo el club los odia. Pero sigo pensando que quizás hubiera sido mejor que, James hubiera hecho tratos con Sons en lugar de esos hijos de puta.

— ¿En serio crees que James había hecho tratos con quienes lo rechazaron? — Preguntó Jones con curiosidad por lo que decía Fran

— Habría sido mejor que con esos blancos supremacistas de Mierda. — Fran respondió tajante. — Quizás así… Quizás si así hubiera sido, Warren… Oh Mierda. — Finalmente rompió en llanto al recordar cómo le habían reventado la cabeza a su hermano frente a todos.

Jones solo pudo acertar a rodear a su compañera con un brazo.

— Bueno… Ahí tienes razón Fran… Ahí tienes toda la razón...

— Los Sons nunca nos habrían atacado de un modo tan cobarde. — Dijo Luna.

— O tal vez sí, tal vez habría sido la misma mierda. — Dijo Jones. — Esos se odian más allá de lo entendible. Lo mejor habría sido quedarse al margen, quizás esperar a ver quién superaba a quien y tomar ventaja de eso.

— Deja de hablar como una puta comadreja. — Dijo Fran, algo molesta por las divagaciones de Jones.

— Bueno… Solo decía Fran. — Jones respondió pasándose una mano por el rostro.

 **Más Tarde ese Día...**

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato mientras el tiempo pasaba la gente se movía y el día comenzaba a tornarse poco a poco en noche… En ese tiempo, no se decía mucho y la tristeza los invadía a todos por igual.

Ese día habían sido golpeados y humillados salvajemente.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre estuve pensando… En qué haberme unido a Angels había sido la mejor decisión de mi vida. — Ash dijo conteniendo a Luna en sus brazos. — En… Mi antigua preparatoria, era objeto de burlas por ser Lesbiana ¿sabes? Nunca me sentí aceptada en ningún lugar y menos en mi hogar… Por eso cuando decidí entrar a Angels. Me sentí bien, rodeada de otros hombres y mujeres que habían sido escupidos por la sociedad. Y ahí te conocí a ti Lu.— Comentó estando a solas con su novia después de que Jones y Fran fueran a beber algo a la cafetería.

— Yo igual… Digo sí las cosas en mi vida se habían torcido mucho, mis hermanas se habían separado después de que mi hermano decidiera irse de casa. Mi familia se estaba quebrando… Todo eso me deprimió y… Mi único alivio fue refugiarme en una vida de excesos...— Luna respondió apoyando su cabeza en Ashley… — Pero eso en vez de alejarme de todos esos problemas y esas cosas me hizo entrar en una época donde no sabía lo que hacía, con quién lo hacía y mucho menos recordar cosas… Odiaba lo que se había convertido mi vida, pero sin darme cuenta yo también me estaba destruyendo a mí misma. Y cuando pensé que no podía ser peor… Me tuve que embarazar… Para darme cuenta de lo estúpida que me había vuelto.

Ashley escuchó pacientemente la historia de Luna. Necesitaba desahogarse con ella, a pesar de que ella misma estaba tan aterrada como Luna, sino más. Pero primero trataría de consolarla.

No era la primera vez que oía su historia, pero sabía lo catártico que era para Luna relatarla.

— Larsy te ayudó a reconstruir tu vida. — Dijo ella, sonriendo un poco.

— Larsy y luego tú. — Respondió Luna, abrazándola aún más.

— Lu… Cuando Harper llamó a sus subordinados… Para qué te llevarán a él, yo sentí mucho, mucho, mucho miedo. — Ash dijo abrazando fuertemente a Luna. — Yo… Por un momento creí que te perdería… Qué perdería a lo mejor qué me había sucedido en esta vida, yo no podría haberlo soportado. No creo haber podido soportar perderte de esa forma y quizás por eso de verdad quiero tener esa vida contigo… Quiero casarme contigo, quiero formar una familia contigo, no quiero perderte a ti o a Larsy. Y sea lo que sea que pase en el futuro, yo quiero afrontarlo contigo y con ella. Y si el día de mañana nos amenazan y de verdad una de las dos llega a perder a la otra. No quiero quedarme a pensar lo que pudo haber sido, quiero hacer realidad ese sueño contigo… Antes de que sea muy tarde.

Luna ante esas palabras lo único que pudo hacer fue besar apasionadamente a su querida. No iba a perderla a ella ya teniéndola tan cerca. Y mucho menos ahora qué ellas junto a todo su club debían luchar por sobrevivir a la guerra de Sons y Lambs.

— Te prometo… Que lo lograremos, mañana voy a presentarte a mi familia. Y mañana nos casaremos, no importa donde sea lo vamos a hacer Ash… Tú, yo y Larsy vamos a ser una familia. Aunque sea lo último que haga…— Luna comentó juntando su frente con la de Ashley.

— Rory...— Ash dijo haciendo qué Luna se despegará para verla confundida. — Mi… Mi primer nombre es Rory… Papá me contó, que cuando yo nací creyó que era niño, y por eso me puso Rory, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no era… Pues, me pusieron Ashley como segundo nombre. — Comentó mirando a Luna con pena. — No te lo había dicho antes… Por qué en los lugares donde estudiaba se burlaban de mí por tener nombre de Niño… Y no quería que me recordaran así en el club… Y menos tú.

— ¿Rory? — Luna preguntó sonriendo tiernamente a su novia. — Yo creo que Rory es un nombre hermoso Ash. — Respondió colocando un beso en la mejilla a una ruborizada chica. — ¿Y cuál es tu apellido? — Luna preguntó entre risas de alegría haciendo qué Rory también reirá por aquellas palabras tan amorosas de Luna.

— Ese no es importante Lu.— Respondió riendo felizmente con Luna.

— Claro que lo es. Ya que seremos una familia. Larsy necesitará el apellido de su segunda mamá. — Luna respondió recargando su cabeza en la de su amada.

— Bueno… Mi nombre completo es; Rory Ashley Williams.

— Espera. ¿Ashley Williams? — Luna preguntó curiosa por el nombre de su futura esposa.

— Sí. — Rory respondió viendo como Luna se reía, no se burlaba de ella. Pero al referenciar el nombre de su novia con algo más le hizo reír. — ¿Por qué te ríes Lu?

— Je jeh, no te preocupes. No creo que entiendas la referencia je jeh.

Ashley miró a Luna unos momentos, sin entender lo que ella quería decir. Finalmente optó por reírse, Luna jamás se burlaría de ella, seguramente recordó algo que le causó gracia.

— No sé, Luna, ¿y si tus padres me rechazan? — Dijo ella preocupada. — Quizás deberíamos casarnos sin avisarle a nadie.

— Ya te dije que no te juzgarán, a ellos no les importa que me gusten las chicas. — Le reiteró Luna.

— No lo decía por eso esta vez. — Dijo Ashley. — Lo decía porque soy una motera. Ya sabes, una criminal.

— Ash, si tú eres una criminal yo también lo soy. — Luna respondió mirando a Rory a los ojos. — Ambas pertenecemos a Angels of Death. Y ambas hemos hecho cosas horribles por nuestros hermanos y hermanas. — Luna respondió juntando su frente con la de su novia. — Ash… Te amo, y si mi familia no te acepta a ti, mi hermosa rosa… Entonces no tengo porqué seguir con esas personas. De todas formas, alguna de mis hermanas aceptará lo nuestro.

Rory pensó en esas palabras mientras se imaginaba esa vida junto a Luna.  
Quería poder hacer más que soñar en esa vida perfecta.

— ¿Estás segura de qué me aceptarán? — Preguntó nerviosa. Mientras que Luna volvía a besarla de la misma forma que antes.

— Nena, créeme. Antes de que yo muera tú serás mía.

Los besos de Luna era lo que ella necesitaba, así como su amada necesitaba de sus abrazos. Aunque los brazos de Luna eran muy agradables para ella, y si hubieran estado en otra situación, incluso habría fingido un desmayo con tal de tenerla cerca.

Por un momento sintió que el asunto no era grave, sonrió y sintió que Tabby estaría bien. Que todos podrían volver al club, y el ataque de los Lambs parecía algo nebuloso, casi una pesadilla.

Entonces el doctor Ramírez apareció en el pasillo. Y al ver tal escena frente a él no supo si hablar o quedarse callado, pero. Debía darles las noticias a ambas mujeres.

— Ejem… Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada importante. — Dijo haciendo que ambas chicas se separarán ante esas palabras, Primero por pena y entonces Luna se acercó al doctor para hablar con él sobre su amiga.

— Doctor… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está ella? — Preguntó nerviosa y con la voz temblorosa. — ¿Está bien?

— A eso iba… Su amiga está… Estable. — Respondió aliviando a ambas mujeres por momentos. — Pero...

— ¿Pero ¿qué? — Dijo nerviosa Luna, sabiendo que lo siguiente que diría el doctor no sería lo mejor que podría oír. A su cabeza llegaron un montón de opciones, cada una peor que la otra, y sintió que sus piernas temblaron un poco.

— Logramos estabilizarla, pero la bala está alojada en su columna vertebral. — Dijo él. — Aún no sabemos el alcance del daño, pero lo más probable es que sea incapaz de mover sus piernas.

Las palabras del doctor devastaron a Luna. Tabby vivía y eso la aliviaba, pero sería incapaz de volver a subir a su moto.

— N-No… No puede ser posible...— Luna dijo mientras miraba nerviosa al doctor. — Tie-Tiene que ser una broma… Tiene que serlo.

— Lo siento. — El doctor Ramírez respondió con pena.

— ¿Por-Por qué no se la extrajeron? Quizás así ella pueda… Ella. — Luna fue abrazada por la espalda por Rory la cual al igual que ella se sentía devastada, pero quería contener lo que en unos momentos Luna volvería a experimentar.

— Señorita. Por favor, trate de entender qué si hubiéramos extraído la bala en el estado que estaba, su amiga podría haber muerto en la operación, no pudimos hacer ningún procedimiento para extraer la bala, pues el riesgo de muerte era demasiado grande.

— No puede ser. — Dijo ella devastada. — ¡No puede ser!

— Necesitaremos reunir un equipo de especialistas para evaluar si es posible extraer la bala y como se realizará el procedimiento. — Dijo el doctor Ramírez. — Por ahora debe permanecer en Cuidados Intensivos, tal vez debamos operar otra vez en unos días para intervenir los órganos dañados.

— ¿Por qué no le sacan la bala entonces, si de todas formas no volverá a caminar? — Preguntó molesta Luna. Sabía que el doctor no tenía ninguna culpa, pero tenía que reflejar su ira en alguien.

— Porque si dañamos su columna, podríamos agravar su parálisis. — Dijo él. — Además, debemos esperar la opinión del especialista.

— Maldita sea. — Luna se desplomó en los brazos de Ashley sintiendo un dolor profundo en todo su ser. Aunque Tabby no estaba muerta, pero su vida como motera estaba acabada. Ya no volvería a montar su motocicleta, ya no podría volver a caminar.  
Su vida se vería únicamente atrapada en una silla.

— Lo siento si no era lo que esperaban escuchar… Pero hicimos lo que pudimos, de verdad lamento que esto haya sido así. Si pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlas o para…

— No… No hay arreglo para esto… No creo que pueda hacer nada al respecto...— Luna respondió recargando su rostro quebrado en los brazos de Ashley.

— Lo lamento mucho. — Reiteró el doctor. — Necesitaré que uno de los dos firmes por Tabby, ¿quién se hace cargo de ella?

— Yo. — Dijo Luna, sin ningún rastro de duda en su voz. — ¿Cuándo podré verla?

— Tendrá que ser dentro de dos días. — Dijo el doctor Ramírez. — Necesitamos ver cómo progresa, si su situación mejora, podrán pasar a verla.

— ¿Y si empeora? — Dijo Luna. — ¿Acaso no me dejarán despedirme de ella si empeora? ¡Sólo quiero verla!

El doctor Ramírez dudó un momento y luego finalmente asintió.

— Debes ponerte el traje estéril, mascarilla y guantes. — Dijo él.

— Bien… Yo, está bien. — Luna dijo mientras se cubría los ojos con sus manos.

— Está bien si necesita tiempo para procesar esto, nunca es fácil para mí dar una noticia así. — El doctor Ramírez respondió tranquilamente mientras Luna negaba con la cabeza.

— No, yo firmaré. Yo tan solo quiero…

— Lu. Está bien si no te sientes capaz de hacerlo. Si necesitas tiempo yo estaré a tu lado. — Rory comentó con la voz doblada al haber escuchado los hechos que habían sucedido con Tabby, solo para qué Luna volverá a negar con la cabeza.

— No, no. Yo puedo yo… Yo puedo, alguien debe de hacerlo…— Luna respondió limpiándose el rostro.

El doctor Ramírez la guio a una sala cercana en donde había docenas de trajes aguamarina, delantales, gorras y mascarillas. El doctor le indicó cómo debía colocarlas y luego la dejó sola para que se preparara. Cuando él entró, trató de ver a Tabby, pero solo veía a anónimos enfermeros, agotados, a lo largo del quirófano.

No tardó en estar lista para entrar, pero ver a Tabby así, cubierta por una lona aguamarina dejando solo su pálido rostro al aire, la golpeó como si la chocará un auto.

Luna se acercó a verla con tanto dolor y tristeza por verla así… El tiempo se había movido tan rápido, en un momento ella estaba a su lado tocando el bajo y recreando como si el sol nunca fuera a apagarse y ahora estaba ahí. En una cama de hospital sin saber si viviría o moriría con una máquina que controlaba sus latidos y otra que la ayudaba a respirar, le permitían seguir viviendo… Pero eso no era vida.  
Eso no podía ser vida, ella estaría así durante sabe qué cuánto tiempo. Viviendo por medio de máquinas… Eso más bien parecía una tortura, la definición exacta de la muerte en vida.

Entonces se arrodillo frente a ella y la miró detenidamente.

— Tabby… Soy yo. — Luna le dijo esperando que donde quiera que estuviera su mente en esos momentos, pudiera escucharla. — Soy Luna, ¿sabes? Yo… Yo quisiera decirte muchas cosas, poder decirte… Poder hacer… Yo, Jesucristo esto no es fácil. — Seguía hablando mientras se agarraba la cabeza. — Yo… Lo siento, siento que esto te hubiera pasado a ti y… Sé que sentirlo no basta, sentirlo no te devolverá tus piernas… O no te despertará pronto. Yo… no sé qué hacer. Creí que lo sabría, pero no lo sé. Estoy agradecida qué no estoy muerta… Pero, no puedo sentirme bien al saber qué tú… Qué tú no volverás...— Luna trataba de seguir hablando, pero su voz y su rostro se quebraban. — Yo… Lo siento mucho, esto no debió haber sucedido así, todo esto no debió haber sido así. Siento que es mi culpa, yo te pedí que vinieras conmigo a este mundo… Que te unieras conmigo a la aventura de la carretera, ¿recuerdas? Viviendo sin límites… Sin restricciones. Y tú me seguiste por qué éramos como hermanas, por qué cuando ella se fue tú me prometiste que me apoyarías sin dudarlo, y con mi hija y con Ash y Fran. Qué formaremos una nueva banda algún día y saldríamos adelante juntas… Siento que yo tengo la cupla de haberte llenado la cabeza de ideas y sueños de una alcohólica y drogadicta que por poco arruinó su vida...— Dijo Tristemente mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. — Perdóname… Por favor, yo jamás te desee esto a ti. Yo jamás lo habría hecho, perdóname por favor… Pero, si te sirve de consuelo al menos un poco. — Luna se quitó por unos instantes su mascarilla solo para colocarle un beso en la frente a su amiga y hermana. — Yo estaré junto a ti siempre. Te lo juro… Pero despierta por favor… Te necesito, no puedo soportar verte así, no puedo… Ahora lo entiendo, esa canción de MetallicA ahora puedo entenderla. Y no quiero que ese destino tan doloroso sea para ti, no soportaría verte viviendo así, por favor despierta. No quiero tener que decidir a dejarte vivir en esta forma o liberarte de esta cruel tortura.

Una enfermera iba a decirle algo cuando vio que se quitó la mascarilla, pero el doctor alzó la mano para impedir que fueran a detenerla.

Luna se sentía devastada por dentro. Tabby había confiado en ella desde que era una niña pequeña, y sintió que podía protegerla, pero el ataque Lamb le demostró lo contrario de la peor manera.

Sintió que sus piernas temblaban, que no sostenían su cuerpo cuando pensó que tal vez Tabby no soportaría la operación. No recordaba que fue lo último que pudo decirle antes de que se desmayara, no recordaba la última canción que escucharon juntas, y por nada del mundo quería que su última conversación fuera lo que se dijeron antes de la emboscada.

Comenzó a llorar, el rostro ausente de Tabby no varió su expresión, y eso la aterraba más y más. Temía que estuviera asustada, atrapada dentro de su cuerpo. Temía que Tabby falleciera queriendo hablar con ella y sin poder hacerlo. Luna no creía en los fantasmas cómo su hermana Lucy, pero en ese momento la asaltó el temor de que fuera cierto. Durante unos momentos hubo silencio en la sala. No se escuchaba nada más que de las máquinas que mantenían con vida a Tabby.  
Por unos momentos los enfermeros querían decirle algo a la mujer devastada que estaba al lado de su amiga. Pero no tenía nada para poder decirle. Nada que pudiera despertarla. O que al menos pudiera calmar su mente.

Luna en ese punto solo quería regresar el tiempo a una era más sencilla y sin preocupaciones. Una vida que al igual que las hojas que eran tiradas por el tiempo, se fue volando en el viento…

 **Minutos Más Tarde…**

Luna salía de ahí con un sentimiento opresivo en su pecho. Estaba completamente devastada. Lo único que quería era el consuelo que únicamente podía encontrar en los brazos de Ashley…

Hasta qué entonces…

— ¿Luna? ¿Eres tú? — Preguntó una voz que la miraba por sus espaldas, ella tardó en reaccionar correctamente a esas palabras. Al voltear su mirada se encontró con un viejo rostro conocido. Alguien que ya conformaba parte de su familia y qué se había casado con su hermano.

— ¿Ro… ¿Ronnie? — Preguntó al ver a su cuñada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — La enfermera Santiago preguntó acercándose a Luna. La cual arrugó su rostro y por un movimiento automático la abrazo fuertemente. — Eh… Hey. ¿Qué sucede Luna?

— ¡Oh, Ronnie, es una mierda terrible! — Gritó ella entre sollozos. — ¡Que día más horrible!

Ronnie Anne no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. No había sabido nada de Luna desde hace mucho tiempo, y debía haber pasado algo muy grave como para dejarla así. Tan dolida. Tan desesperada.

— Ya, Luna, no llores. — Le dijo ella, abrazándola. — ¿Qué te pasó? Bueno, si no quieres contarme, no lo hagas. Estás en tu derecho.

— Es… Es qué...— Luna respondió entre sollozos. — Le dispararon a una de mis amigas… Y ahora no saben si podrán quitarle la bala que… Le dio en su columna, no lo sé… El doctor dijo algo así.

— Espera. — Ronnie se separó de ella para verla a los ojos. — ¿Tu amiga es la que estuvimos operando?

— ¿Tu ayudaste a salvarla? — Luna preguntó un poco sorprendida por la pregunta de su cuñada.

— Sí, ayudé a estabilizarla y a reparar el daño interno. Por suerte pude lograrlo, pero… Me hubiera gustado haber hecho más Luna. Lamento no haber hecho más.

— No, tranquila Ronnie. — Dijo ella, sintiendo algo de alivio, aunque fuera por un segundo. — Hicieron lo que se podía.

Le dolía pensar eso, pero no podía culpar a Ronnie de nada. Se había esforzado muchísimo por Tabby, por lo que sabía, ella misma vio a su esposo malherido por un disparo.

Si había alguien que podría entenderla, es ella.

— Luna, no quiero darte esperanzas vacías, pero debes esperar a ver qué dice la comisión médica. Ellos verán si es posible extraer la bala.

— Lo sé, lo sé… El doctor me dijo lo mismo, pero...— Luna entonces recordó esa mañana. Lo que había escuchado de su hermano. — ¿Ronnie, como esta mi hermano? — Luna preguntó ansiosa mientras tomaba a su cuñada de los hombros. Había estado tan enfocada en todo lo que había pasado en el día, con Tabby y Ashley qué no había tenido tiempo para pensar en su hermano.

— Eh, él está bien Luna. — Ronnie respondió un tanto nerviosa.

— ¿Está bien? ¿Mi hermanito está bien? — Luna preguntó nerviosa haciendo qué Ronnie la tomará igual de los hombros.

— Luna, tranquilízate. Él está bien, gracias a Dios está bien. — Ronnie respondió tranquila. — De hecho… ¿Quieres venir a casa a verlo? Yo conozco a Lincoln y sé que verte lo hará sentir mejor. Y por lo que veo creo que pasar tiempo juntos los hará sentirse mejor mutuamente.

Ella suspiró pesadamente, como si quisiera dejar salir así todo su nerviosismo y frustración por lo que estaba pasando.  
Deseaba ver a Lincoln, al menos quería asegurarse de que él estuviera bien.  
— Me encantaría ver a Lincoln. — Dijo ella, y pensó en algo que podría resultar bastante bien. — Ronnie, no quiero ser pesada, pero me preguntaba si podría ir con mi novia.

— Claro, no hay problema. — Dijo ella sonriéndole comprensiva. — ¿Quieres presentársela a Lincoln?

— Quiero presentarla a todo el mundo. — Dijo ella.

— Muy bien. — Ronnie respondió sonriéndole a su cuñada. Luna corrió hasta llegar con Ashley.

— Lu. ¿Cómo te fue? — Ashley preguntó abrazando a Luna fuertemente.

— No lo sé Ash… La verdad no lo sé...— Luna respondió casi susurrando. — Pero… Encontré a alguien… A la esposa de mi hermano, quiere llevarme a verlo. — Luna dijo haciendo que Ashley sonreirá por un momento.

— Qué bien Lu.— Respondió sonriendo levemente.

— Ven conmigo. Quiero que lo conozcas. — Luna le pidió tomándola de las manos.

— Oh… No Lu… Yo… No creo que sea buena idea. — Ashley respondió apenada.

— Por favor, ven. Quiero que vengas y conozcas a mi familia. Quiero que ellos te conozcan y te amen como yo lo hago. — Luna le volvió a pedir, casi parecía rogarle.

— Lu, no. Aún no me siento lista. — Ashley respondió acariciando el rostro de su amada.

— ¿Estás segura? Si es por lo que piensas te lo juro, mi familia te va a amar como yo lo hago.

— Ve, no te preocupes por mí. Tú necesitas esto más que yo, pasar tiempo con tu hermano. Además...— Ashley le sonrío afablemente. — Alguien tiene que quedarse a cuidar de Tabby. ¿Verdad?

— Es verdad, pero realmente quería partir contigo. — Dijo ella. — Deseo acercarte a mi familia.

— Y lo harás, pero por ahora quiero esperar a sentirme preparada. — Dijo ella. — No te preocupes, seguro tienes mucho de qué hablar con Lincoln.

Tenían muchas cosas que decirse y ninguna de ellas iba a ser muy agradable. Se preguntó si debería hablarle del ataque Lamb a su club. No sabía hasta qué punto lo que contará sería una traición a los Angels, por lo que sería mejor no decirle nada.

— Ash...— Luna entonces comenzó a quitarse su chaleco para dárselo a su querida. — Cuídalo bien… Por favor.

— Sí Lu.— Ashley respondió sonriéndole a su novia con tranquilidad. Y tomando el chaleco en sus manos.

— Y cuida mucho de ella ¿de acuerdo? — Pidió Luna refiriéndose a Tabby.

— Por Supuesto. — Ashley respondió discretamente para entonces abrazar a Luna fuertemente. — Te amo Lu.

— Y yo te amo a ti, Ash. — Dijo ella sin poder evitar derramar una lágrima. Aún sentía que debía llorar bastante más, lo que pasó en el club le oprimía el cuerpo como si estuviera llena de piedras.

— Ya, no llores. — Bromeó Ash, besándola en la frente. — No le pongas tanto drama.

Ella rio un poco. Si, estaba muy nerviosa, pero Ashley sabía cómo relajarla.

Ashley siempre hacía tanto por ella. Luna sentía que no hacía tanto por Ashley, que su amada la sostenía como Atlas al mundo, y ella apenas era capaz de agradecerle aquello.

— Jeh, ok Ash. — Luna respondió únicamente para volver a Besar a su novia. — Cuídate Igual. — Pidió haciendo que ella sonreirá de igual manera. Luna entonces comenzó a alejarse Quizás ese día se había tornado para mal, quizás su mejor amiga estuviera en esos momentos debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Pero al menos podía volver a casa, con su hermano y su hija.

Ella se dirigió a Ronnie La cual la estaba esperando en el pasillo del hospital.  
— ¿Estás Lista para ir? — Preguntó ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

— Por supuesto. — Luna respondió asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba los ojos con su muñeca.

— Muy bien. Vamos, estoy completamente segura de que le alegrará mucho a Lincoln verte. — Ambas avanzaron hasta llegar a la salida del hospital y entonces ambas se dirigieron a un auto aparcado en el área de estacionamiento.  
Ronnie estaba feliz de que una de las hermanas de su esposo fuera a visitarlo, después de todo, parecía que finalmente Lincoln se reuniría con su familia. Ella deseaba tanto eso, que Lincoln finalmente pudiera hacer las paces con sus hermanas, volver a empezar de nuevo desde cero y arreglar todos los problemas. De todas formas, Lily, Lori y Leni habían mostrado una solidaridad por su hermano al ayudarle a cuidar de su esposo, hija y de su hogar.

Ella sonreía de solo pensar que al menos la familia Loud seguía amando a su querido hermano… Hasta que las dos se detuvieron al ver a un policía que se había estado dirigiendo a ellas.

— Ronnie, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre un asunto. — El oficial McBride comentó haciendo que las dos se detuvieran en seco. Ronnie lo miró con extrañeza y Luna con enojo.  
Sea lo que sea que él quisiera decirle, tan solo esperaba que no arruinará esa noche...

 **En La Casa Loud; Unas Horas Antes...**

Lothric y Larsy, habían dejado de jugar con la consola y ahora estaban haciendo otra actividad. Ella estaba sentada en el sillón y su primo sentado en el suelo mientras ella comenzaba a hacerle trenzas a su cabello rubio.

El chico había aceptado a hacerlo porque se le hacía adorable que su prima pequeña quisiera hacerle ese pequeño detalle.

— Ya verás te va a gustar como vas a quedar. Te verás muy lindo. — Larsy dijo mientras enredaba cuidadosamente un mechón con otro.

— Eh, el término correcto para un hombre es: Guapo, Lars. — Lothric replicó con gracia.

— Sí esa cosa.

La pequeña respondió mientras seguía con su proceso. Lothric era de esos chicos qué había decidido dejarse crecer el cabello, no se había dado cuenta de qué tan largo estaba hasta que su madre le hizo su primera cola de caballo.  
Él era muy atento con muchas cosas, pero había heredado un poco lo despistado de su madre. Pero le agradaba. Por alguna razón sentía que se veía bien así.

Entonces la puerta principal se abrió, Lothric miró hacia esa dirección al escuchar el cerrojo desbloqueándose.

Y al ver a la entrada de la sala pudo divisar la silueta de una mujer.

Ella caminó hacia el portón y Lothric sonrió al ver a su mamá entrando.

— ¡Mamá! — Exclamó alegre el muchacho haciendo qué ella también se alegrará de ver a su hijo.

— Hola, Loni. — Dijo ella feliz. — ¡Y estas con Larsy! ¡Hola! ¿Está Luna por aquí?

Preguntó yendo a saludarla. La pequeña casi chilló de emoción al ver a su tía.

— ¡Hola tía Leni! — Grito dejando de hacer las trenzas para ir a abrazarla. Le encantaba su tía Leni, le divertía un poco las cosas que hacía o decía a veces. No porque se burlará de ella, sino porque le causaba una cierta ternura.

— Vaya, veo que le estabas trenzando el pelo a mi muchacho. — Comentó ella feliz, acercándose. Lothric se levantó y la abrazó.

Había una pregunta que quería hacerle.

— ¿Cómo está el señor Lincoln?

Leni se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, Pero entonces sonrió.

— Está bien querido. — Leni respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo, el cual suspiró entre aliviado y con una extraña sensación de alegría.

— Es… Bueno escuchar eso mamá. — Lothric respondió desviando la mirada.

— Sí. — Leni dijo dejando su bolso a un lado, en la mesita de café. — ¡Huy! Fue un día agotador pequeño. Pero al menos hoy pude salir temprano. — Dijo mientras tomaba un par de diseños de su bolso.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué te dijo Carly? — Lothric preguntó ayudando a su madre a cargar los diseños.

— Bueno, estuvimos hablando de que la nueva temporada, otoño, invierno debería ser algo extravagante y al mismo tiempo simple. Ella me dice qué así quizás llamemos la atención de un estudio de moda en París… ¿O era Inglaterra...? Hmmm... ¿Pequeño sabes dónde queda Milán? — Leni preguntó haciendo sonreír a su hijo.

— Milán queda en Italia má. Acertaste por poco je jeh. — Lothric respondió haciendo que su mamá sonreirá por la respuesta de su hijo.

— Ah gracias Lon, mi bebé. — Leni lo abrazó fuertemente haciendo avergonzar al muchacho un poco por las palabras de su mamá.

— Má ya no soy un bebé.

— Para mí siempre lo serás. — Dijo ella sonriéndole feliz. — Eres mi bebé y mi mayor orgullo.

Lothric no sabía qué sentir ante las palabras de su mamá. Por un lado, se sentía avergonzado de que aún lo viera como un bebé, pero igual se sentía feliz de que ella se sintiera orgullosa de él.

Aunque no sentía que había hecho algo para que ella se sintiera así de orgullosa con él. Ya podría hacer algo por ella, algo de verdad grande y que la hiciera sentir feliz.

— Si quieres puedo ayudarte a dibujar los diseños. — Dijo él. — Como otras veces.

— Oh Cariño eso sería muy lindo de tu parte. — Leni respondió acariciando la mejilla de su hijo. — Pero… Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo hoy. — Pidió haciendo qué Lothric arqueara una ceja en señal de confusión.

— Eh… ¿A dónde? ¿Al estudio? — Lothric preguntó confundido ante esa petición de su madre.

— No, me gustaría...— Leni entonces tomó suavemente la mano de su hijo, para después verlo a los ojos. — Qué vinieras conmigo a ver a… Lincoln.

Lothric se quedó en silencio ante esa petición, Por unos momentos, tanto Leni como Lothric y Larsy se quedaron en un silencio que pareció ser perpetuo. El muchacho miró a su prima a su lado La cual lo miraba curiosa por lo que hablaba su tía.

— Eh… Yo, podría dibujar algo… Ya sabes, solo dime qué tienes en mente para los diseños de esas temporadas. — Lothric susurró apenado de no poder decirle a su madre que sí iría a ver a ese hombre.

— Bebé...— Leni levantó la mirada de su hijo por el mentón para que la viera a los ojos. — Ven conmigo, por favor. Yo sé qué quieres conocerlo, estoy segura de que él también quiere conocerte a ti. — Dijo tranquilamente mientras que el muchacho volvía a apartar la mirada.

— Eh… Mi tía, Luna volverá por Larsy en cualquier momento… No… No me gustaría dejarla sola mientras ella llega.

— Hijo, por favor no pongas más excusas. — Pidió ella, mirándolo a los ojos. — Por favor ven conmigo.

Lothric suspiró pesadamente. No le gustaba contradecir a su madre, y normalmente le gustaba salir con ella, pero esta vez era muy diferente. No se sentía capaz de llegar ahí, y ver a Lincoln Loud a la cara.

— Mamá, por favor, quiero quedarme con Larsy. No puedo dejarla sola, sería un pésimo primo si la abandonó para ir a visitar al señor Lincoln.

— Loni. — Leni miró a su muchacho con un poco de pena mientras que este nuevamente volvía a guardar silencio.

— Eh… Yo, má estaré bien, debo ser un chico responsable. ¿Recuerdas? — Lothric sonrió, pero con una sonrisa falsa. — Además, Lars y yo estábamos pasando un buen rato juntos. ¿No es así Larsy? — Lothric preguntó para ver a su prima a su lado.

— Sí. — Larsy respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque se notaba un poco incómoda al ver al joven y a su madre teniendo aquella conversación qué no entendía bien.

— Tú, tú ve má. Estaremos bien aquí, te llamaré si pasa algo. ¿De acuerdo? — Lothric volvió a sonreír. Haciendo que su madre lo viera con aún más pena.

Su muchacho quería ver a Lincoln, era su deseo más profundo desde joven. Pero esa inseguridad, ese miedo y esa forma de actuar para ella.  
Su muchacho no necesitaba decírselo para que ella lo supiera, él se sentía aterrado de encararlo, qué la primera vez que se vieran cara a cara. O qué hablarán. No sabría qué decirle, ella amaba a su hijo y lo conocía bien.

Había crecido y madurado… Pero para ella seguía siendo su bebé. Y su bebé era su todo. Ella se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente.

— Te amo hijo… Te amo de verdad, eres todo lo bueno de mí. — Leni dijo tranquila mientras el muchacho también la abrazaba. — Mi muchachito lindo…

— Yo también mamá...— Lothric dijo susurrando. Entonces Leni le tomó de su mejilla derecha y le volvió a colocar un pequeño beso en su otra mejilla.

— Esta bien, le mandaré saludos de tu parte. ¿Sí?

— Sí, mamá. — Dijo él tratando de sonreír. — Dile..., dile que pronto iré a verlo.

Ella lo miró comprensiva, sabía que Lothric quería ver a Lincoln, pero eso mismo lo ponía nervioso. No sabía lo que estaba pasando por su mente, ella era era la primera en admitir que le costaba comprender lo que pasaba en la mente de los demás.

Pero no era lo mismo que pensaba Lothric. Él estaba convencido de que su madre era capaz de entender a una persona mejor que cualquiera. A veces le parecía que conocía a sus tías mejor que ellas mismas.

— Voy a cambiarme, sigan divirtiéndose. — Leni le sonrió a su hijo, el cual también sonrió, pero ella aún lo veía decaído, volvió a abrazar a su hijo con mucha fuerza, tratando de no lastimarlo, ella jamás lastimaría intencionalmente a su hijo, ella jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño. Y si lo hizo al haberle ocultado por tanto tiempo la identidad de su papá fue únicamente para protegerlo…

Protegerlo de una verdad muy dolorosa.

— Te amo bebé. En lo más profundo de mi corazón, nunca lo olvides ángel mío...— Leni dijo suavemente para el oído de su hijo.

— Yo también mamá...— Lothric volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez de felicidad pura por escuchar las palabras de su madre, él tampoco tenía ninguna duda de que amaba a su mamá. ¿Quién más que ella lo iba a amar de esa manera tan incondicional y profunda? Leni entonces se separó de él para ver esa preciosa sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo.

— Ahora vuelvo. — Leni volvió a decir sonriendo tranquilamente a Lothric.  
Sí él estaba bien. Ella también.

Lothric se sintió algo triste de no haber aceptado ir con ella a ver su padre. Pero es que realmente no se sentía preparado para ir a verlo. No se sentía digno de él.

Al principio había pensado que su padre se marchó porque no quería a su madre. Pero después de oír todo lo que ella dijo sobre él, la manera en que ella lo respetaba..., se dio cuenta que no era esa clase de hombre.

No, si se fue era porque él, su hijo, le provocaba vergüenza.

Era un error de la naturaleza, una persona nacida de una relación inapropiada entre hermanos. Si sus amigos supieran lo que él era le dirían fenómeno.  
Si sus tías o abuelos se enteraban de cómo había sido concebido lo más probable era que lo echaran a él y a su madre del hogar.

Si las personas supieran lo que él era probablemente lo evitarían como un cáncer o un tumor maligno. Sí era un chico normal, desde que él era bebé jamás tuvo problemas físicos o mentales, era un buen muchacho, atento, amable, educado y siempre trataba de demostrarle a su mamá que él era un chico Listo… Pero aun así sentía que por eso su padre se había alejado de él y su madre.  
Por ser un error. Un error genético…

Lothric miró a Larsy la cual lo miraba curiosa y sonrió.

— Hey, vamos a jugar. ¿Sí Lars?

— ¿Claro, primo, a que quieres jugar? — Preguntó ella, un poco confundida por lo que estaba pasando, pero le daba mucha vergüenza preguntárselo a Lothric.

Quizás era algo muy personal y ella no debía meterse.

Él sabía que ella no entendía nada, y era mejor así en su opinión. Él mismo se sentía confundido, él mismo necesitaba respuestas y no sabía dónde hallarlas.

Pero lo que le dolía era que, en realidad, sabía que todas sus respuestas estarían con Lincoln Loud.

Le daba mucho miedo enfrentarlo.

Mientras tanto Leni se cambiaba de ropas, quería volver a ver a su hermano, desde hace tantos años que ella había deseado ese reencuentro.

Pensaba en Lincoln, en las cosas que quería decirle, en todo lo que ansiaba contarle. Sobre ella, sobre su hijo. Sobre el tiempo que ella había crecido y madurado.  
Ella tenía mucho que contar y estaba más que segura de que también escucharía muchas cosas de parte de su hermano. Ella lo amaba, como su hermano como el padre de su bebé.

Él le había dado tanto y ella sentía que lo que hizo por él no había sido suficiente.

Lincoln le había dado la oportunidad de Madurar, crecer, adaptarse y aprender cuando finalmente fue mamá.

¿Y ella qué había hecho por él?

Solo le había dedicado un par de palabras de consuelo y su compañía, pero él había hecho mucho más por ella.

Ella no tenía nada más para él qué amor. Y ahora podría reencontrarse con él.

Pero… Lo único que ella se preguntaba era sí… Sí él se arrepentía por haber concebido a su hijo esa noche.

No sabía lo que él podía pensar al respecto. Pero quería saberlo.

Pero ese día lo iría a ver para confrontar finalmente la verdad. No sabía cómo reaccionaría si la respuesta de Lincoln fuera que sí se arrepentía de Lothric.

Su hijo era muy importante para ella, él era sus alas, su confianza y muchas veces igual era la inteligencia que no tenía. Su hijo hizo que dejara de ser la hermana boba, por él incluso había cumplido sus sueños. Para ella, Lothric no era un error, y aunque sí sufrió bastante al inicio, y la preocupación de que él naciera con alguna deformación tanto física como mental le impediría estar tranquila.

Pero a pesar de todo, no se arrepentía de nada. Esos 13 años de su vida lo habían sido todo para ella…

Finalmente se colocaba un conjunto agradable para ella, y esperaba qué a Lincoln también le gustará.

Salió de su cuarto bien arreglada y sonriendo felizmente por ese día. Esperaba poder verlo, ansiaba poder verlo, Se dirigió a la sala nuevamente para ver a su hijo con el cabello trenzado y con un Listón adornándolo en la punta de su cabello.

Sonrió al ver eso y se acercó a su muchacho.

— Qué guapo te ves pequeño. — Leni comentó haciendo que su hijo volteara a verla.

— Eh, gracias má. Tú también te ves bien. — Lothric respondió mirando bien el conjunto qué su mamá se había puesto para ir a ver al señor Lincoln.

— Te ves muy Linda tía. — Larsy comentó también sonriéndole a su tía. — Je jeh. A mí mamá le gusta cuando Ash se pone igual de bonita que tú tía Leni, dice que la hace ver sexy. — Lothric y Leni voltearon a ver a Larsy sorprendidos de ese comentario.

— Eh… Bueno, supongo que esa frase de que Los Niños y los Borrachos siempre son sinceros no debe ser cuento después de todo...— Comentó él.

Por unos momentos todos quedaron en silencio ante lo dicho por Larsy. Había una pregunta que cruzó tanto la mente de Leni como la de Lothric, y ninguno se atrevía a formularla.

Finalmente fue Lothric quien lo dijo.

— ¿Quién es Ash? — Dijo él con curiosidad genuina.

Ella de inmediato se puso nerviosa y se dio cuenta de que dijo algo que quizás era mejor no decir.

— Lothric, cariño, creo que eso debería decirlo tu tía Luna cuando quiera hacerlo. — Intervino rápidamente Leni.

— Eh, está bien má. — Lothric respondió genuinamente confundido, usualmente él encontraba respuestas más rápido que el rayo. Pero en ese punto no sabía qué más decir. Aunque podría deducir que Ash era una persona cercana a Luna, y por el comentario de Larsy podía pensar que ella era aún más cercana a su tía.

— Cariño, ya me voy. Ya sabes qué hacer ¿verdad? En caso de emergencia llámame. Yo vendré si me necesitas. ¿Sí cariño mío? — Leni preguntó tomando suavemente el rostro de su hijo en sus manos.

— Sí má, no te preocupes. — Lothric sonrió ante las suaves caricias de su mamá en el rostro.

Ella sonrió, pero entonces su sonrisa fue menguando hasta ser una pequeña mueca triste.

— Oye… Ven conmigo, sé qué quieres conocerlo. Si te sientes inseguro yo estaré contigo. ¿Sí? — Preguntó viendo como su hijo desviaba la mirada con los ojos al suelo.

— Má… Aunque te dijera que sí… ¿Qué le voy a decir? — Lothric respondió mirando melancólicamente a su mamá. — Además… Mi tía Luna me dejó a cargo de Lars… Le prometí que la cuidaría y yo…

— Nunca rompes tus promesas… Entiendo. — Leni respondió asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. — Bueno, cuídate mucho y cuídala mucho. ¿Sí? — Preguntó devolviendo su sonrisa a su rostro y al de su muchacho.

— Por supuesto má… Tú también cuídate mucho. — Lothric respondió sonriendo. Acto siguiente Leni le plantó un beso en su frente, con tanto afecto y amor a su hijo.

— Te veré después pequeño.

— Nos vemos mamá. — Se despidió el muchacho con alegría.

Se sentía feliz al saber que al menos para su madre no era una decepción. De hecho, ella no tenía que decirle nada, tenía claro que era motivo de gran orgullo para ella. De pequeño nunca se preguntó por qué ella vigilaba cada aprendizaje que realizaba y cómo se alegraba cuando veía sus resultados y calificaciones. Después de saber quién era su padre, podía entender mejor aquello.

Y eso hacía que amara aún más a su madre. Sólo ella sería capaz de amarlo así..., incluso pensaba que no muchas madres amaban así. Otra lo habría abandonado.

— Oye primo, ¿a dónde va tía Leni? — Larsy preguntó curiosa por ver como su tía le pedía tanto que fuera con ella.

— Eh… Va a ver a una persona. — Lothric respondió acariciando el cabello de su pequeña prima.

— Oh. ¿Y quién es esa persona? — Larsy volvió a preguntar mirando bien a su primo.

— Es… Una persona importante para ella. — Lothric respondió con lo que pudo. — De hecho, es mi padre...— Dijo casi en un susurro haciendo que Larsy se acercara a él.

— No sabía que tenías un papá. — Larsy comentó inocentemente, haciendo que el muchacho suspirará con pesadez.

— Sí… Yo tampoco...— Lothric respondió con un poco de incomodidad. — Hasta hace unos días...

— A mi mami no le gusta hablar de mi papi, una vez le pregunté y ella me dijo que él no era nadie importante. — Larsy comentó haciendo que Lothric la mirará a los ojos.

— Oye Lars… ¿Alguna vez has soñado con tu padre? Ya sabes… ¿Imaginarte cómo sería? — Lothric preguntó tratando de ver el punto de vista de su pequeña prima.

— Sí, pero si mami dice que no es importante que yo piense en él.

— ¿Por qué lo dice? — Preguntó intrigado Lothric.

— No lo sé. — Dijo Larsy, moviendo los hombros como si quisiera dejar en claro que no le parecía importante en realidad. — Tal vez se fue lejos, pero no importa. Me siento bien con mi mami y Ash.

Lo último que dijo Larsy comenzó a dar vueltas en su cabeza. Quizás en el pasado estaba convencido de que solo le bastaba estar con su madre, y aun solo le bastaba ella. Pero ahora sentía que le faltaba algo, alguna pieza, para que estuviera completo.

Le faltaba Lincoln. No podía actuar como si no le importara después de oír lo que su madre contó sobre él. ¿Pero entonces por qué le importaba tanto? Su mamá era todo lo que él siempre necesitó desde pequeño y creía que era más que suficiente. Pero si sentía que quería a su padre, entonces eso significaba que su madre no había sido suficiente para él.

Por eso anhelaba poder tener a su padre, Lothric quería ser digno de él… ¿Pero ¿cómo serlo? ¿Como poder ser digno de la aprobación de su padre? ¿Como ser digno de Lincoln Loud?

Lothric pensó… Hasta que recordó lo que su madre había dicho esa noche.

"Él se tuvo que ganar el respeto de su club, él hizo lo necesario para ser merecedor de los parches de Sons of Anarchy." Y entonces… La respuesta a sus dudas llegó como un relámpago… Para ser digno de él… Debía ser su igual.

 **Mientras tanto…**

Leni conducía su automóvil a la dirección qué había ido el día anterior.  
Desde hacía ya unos años qué finalmente se había ganado su licencia de conducir. Gracias a su determinación y ganas de aprender.  
Además por qué tener un auto era mucho más fácil que ir siempre a pie a su trabajo.  
Eso también podía agradecérselo a su hijo y a Lincoln. El qué jamás se rindió con ella para enseñarle a conducir apropiadamente.  
Algo más que ella le debía a su hermano.

Leni redujo un poco la velocidad cuando comenzó a pensar en su hermano. Lo hacía siempre que empezaba a ser asediada por las reflexiones, ya que temía sufrir un accidente por conducir pensando.

Ella sabía que sus hermanas la amaban, pero igual la infravaloraban un poco. Lo entendía en realidad, ella era bastante lenta, y tardó años en entender quién era "la boba" de la familia, y cuando entendió eso se percató de que la trataron demasiado bien para ser tan poco lista.

Pero Lincoln estaba convencido de lo contrario, siempre lo estuvo. Siempre cuando hablaba con ella, lo hacía de igual a igual, como si fuera tan lista como él. Aunque también tenía una manera especial para hablarle, para explicarle las cosas y para hacerla entender el mundo a su alrededor. Ella era una persona especial, no era retrasada como algunos le decían. No era una mujer tonta.  
Solo tenía una forma de ver y entender el mundo. Y él sabía cómo hablar con ella. La conocía muy bien y ella también lo conocía muy bien.  
Habían crecido juntos, vivido juntos y aprendido muchas cosas del otro juntos, hasta aquel desenlace.

En un momento, Leni se detuvo miró al volante por unos instantes… Era cierto que ella amaba a su hermano. Era su familia.

Pero tampoco podía negarse que tenía un sentimiento que le hacía palpitar el pecho de solo recordar aquella noche… Sí en un punto ella se había preguntado qué había sido.  
Pero, a ella le hacía feliz no pensar mucho en eso.

Era cierto que la ignorancia era felicidad. Y ella era feliz creyendo que su hermanito menor quiso demostrarle una forma de amar diferente a todo lo que ella había imaginado.

No sabía qué se podía amar de esa manera tan personal y profunda como esa noche. En medio de la pasión y los besos que se habían dado, ese rose de sus dedos, esas caricias dadas con una delicadeza y dedicación casi religiosa.  
Y la sensación final de sentir por un momento que se perdía en el universo.

Leni rozo sus labios con sus dedos, únicamente para recordar cómo se habían sentido esa noche. Y de solo recordarlo se sentía tan vivido como esa noche hace 13 años.

Había sido intenso, y no necesitaba que le explicaran que fue algo prohibido. Pero quizás por eso se estremecía al recordar, cómo había dicho Lucy cuando resumía algunas de sus novelas de romance tenebroso.

El de ella y Lincoln no era tenebroso, pero sin tan prohibido como en los libros de su hermana.

Pero no quería olvidarlo. Le parecía aún recordar el tacto de las manos de Lincoln sobre su cuerpo, la blancura de su cabello cubriendo en mechones su rostro, su respiración agitada haciendo que su estómago golpeara sobre el suyo.

No quería pensar mucho en eso porque casi lo agradecía. Había obtenido a lo más maravilloso de su vida gracias a ese momento.

Hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la bocina de un auto tras de ella.

— ¡No Te Detengas En Medio Del Camino Idiota! — Gritó molesto un hombre que comenzaba a rebasarla en el otro carril. — Tenía que ser mujer. — Comentó mientras se alejaba a prisa.

— ¡Di-Disculpé! — Leni exclamó asomándose por la ventanilla. Debía dejar de soñar despierta, no podía darse el lujo de recordar algo así mientras aún seguía conduciendo, por lo que mejor prefirió enfocarse en el camino. Y dar marcha hacia el lugar donde su hermano estaba.

Un par de minutos y ya estaba ahí. Y sabía qué Lincoln ya había vuelto a su hogar. Lily le había avisado que habían vuelto. Salió de su auto y de dirigió a los escalones del pórtico.

Por un momento dudó en tocar la puerta… No sería cobarde regresar por donde había venido… Pero ya estando ahí, tan cerca, no podía volver habiendo llegado tan lejos… Respiró profundamente y suspiró de igual forma… Tocó un par de veces esperando respuesta del otro lado.

— Un momento por favor. — Respondió la vocecilla de su hermana más pequeña al otro lado de la puerta. La cual fue a ver de quién se trataba.

Cuando Lily abrió la puerta y vio a Leni de pie frente a ella, no pudo evitar gritar y abrazarla con fuerza, como si no la hubiera visto en años. Como si quisiera quitar en ese abrazo toda la frustración que sentía por lo que le pasó a Lincoln, y Leni comprendía perfectamente.

— Ya, tranquila Lily. — Dijo ella de manera tranquila, abrazándola con fuerza.

— No puedo creer que le hayan disparado. — Dijo Leni abrazando a su hermana menor. — Por lo menos está bien, pero..., yo me asusté tanto.

— Y yo igual. — Dijo Lily. — Yo estaba aterrorizada, creo que todas nos sentimos así.

— Tranquila. — Leni respondió acariciando suavemente el cabello de su hermana menor. — Ya estoy aquí. — Replicó mirando a los ojos de su hermana menor. — Eh, ¿dónde está Ronnie y Luz? — Leni preguntó entrando al hogar para mirar a su alrededor.

— Eh. Bueno Ronnie, ella salió, la llamaron del hospital y tuvo que salir a atender la emergencia. — Lily respondió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. — Y Luz está en la sala. — Lily señaló al lugar donde estaba su sobrina… Y la hermanita menor de su hijo.

— Y… ¿Dónde está Linky? — Leni preguntó casi susurrando.

— Está en su cuarto, pero está dormido, si vas a ir a verlo ten cuidado de no despertarlo. ¿Sí? — Lily pidió alzando un poco la vista para ver el rostro de su hermana mayor.

— No te preocupes, no lo voy a molestar. — Leni respondió sonriéndole a Lily. — Voy a ir a saludar a Luz. Y… Quizás en unos minutos suba a ver a nuestro hermano. ¿Sí?

— Claro, no hay problema. — Dijo ella sonriendo con alegría. — Pasa, voy a preparar el almuerzo.

— Te puedo ayudar. — Dijo ella mientras pasaba, y contempló la casa de Lincoln como si estuviera volviendo después de una larga ausencia y no después de un día. Luz al verla corrió a abrazarla.

— ¡Tía Leni! — Saludó feliz la hija de Lincoln y Ronnie Anne. Ella no disimulo la alegría de volver a verla y la estrechó en un largo abrazo.

— ¡Luz! — Dijo feliz Leni, cargándola en sus brazos. — ¿Cómo te sientes pequeña Luz? ¿Ya te sientes un poco mejor? — Preguntó después de haber estado conteniendo a su sobrina todo el día de ayer. Para ella había sido tan duro y tan traumático ver a su padre desmayado en el volante casi completamente desangrado.

— Ya me siento mejor tía Leni, Api ya está en casa y ya no se siente malito. — Luz respondió sonriendo al decir eso. — ¿Viniste a ver a mi api?

— Sí, pero también vine a verte a ti y a tu mamá. — Leni respondió mientras llevaba a su sobrina al comedor.

Luz era tan linda, tan dulce, cuando Ronnie la llevaba a su casa para encargarla con sus padres, le gustaba cuidar de ella pues le recordaba cuando su hijo era más pequeño.

En un punto ella podía creer qué Luz también era su hija, después de todo ella era la hermana de su hijo. En ese momento se preguntó qué pensaría Lothric de Luz. Esperaba que su hijo quisiera acercarse a ella para conocerla mejor, y nada la haría más feliz que verlo aceptándola como su hermana. A veces jugaba con ella, no tenían la confianza y la relación que tenía con Larsy, pero se llevaban bien.

Deseaba que pudieran llevarse mejor.

— Gracias por venir, tía Leni. — Luz dijo feliz. — La tía Lily iba a tener mucho trabajo sin mi ami.

— Espero que vuelva pronto. — Dijo ella, y se sintió algo triste porque sabía que algo grave debió pasar para llamarla desde el hospital.

— Yo también. — Luz respondió acariciando su cabeza en el hombro de su tía, a lo que Leni sonrió para darle un beso en la frente, casi donde se encontraba su mechoncito de cabello blanco.

— No te pongas triste pequeña Luz. Estoy segura de que tu mami estará bien. — Leni dijo tratando de consolar a su pequeña sobrina. — Ven, vamos con tía Lily, vamos a ayudarla a hacer la cena. — Dijo agradablemente mientras llevaba a Luz a la cocina, donde Lily preparaba la comida.

Leni cargó a Luz a la cocina, aún imaginando a Ronnie, sabía qué ella era una mujer fuerte, decidida e innegablemente amorosa. El amor que le había dado a su hermano y a su hija era algo que ella apreciaba, jamás se lo había dicho, pero admiraba qué Ronnie amará tanto a su hermano y eso de alguna forma la hacía sentir un poco de celos. Ella podía dedicarle todos sus sentimientos únicamente a Lincoln.  
Y Leni solo podía soñar con hacerlo. En un punto Leni hubiera querido desear qué Luz fuese su hija y vivir junto a Lincoln toda una vida.

Pero si ya el simple hecho de tener un hijo juntos había sido imposible, formar una vida y una familia juntos hubiera sido un verdadero infierno…

Pero… Al menos creer que Luz era también su hija en su mente no le haría ningún daño a nadie.

— No quiero ser una entrometida, ¿pero hubo algún accidente? — Preguntó ella. — No he visto las noticias hoy.

Lily suspiró. No era necesario ver los diarios, la televisión u oír la radio, en Royal Woods siempre pasan hechos violentos. Sin ir más lejos, aquella explosión gigantesca que conmocionó a todos los vecinos y que aún no se sabía que pasó. Siempre tiroteaban a alguien, y algunas veces oía nombrar aquel club al que perteneció Lincoln en el pasado

Se preguntaba a veces qué pensaría Lincoln cuando oía el nombre de su club en la radio.

— Pues sabiendo cómo está la situación hoy en día… Supongo que no sería muy necesario responder esa pregunta Len. — Lily respondió sentándose en una de las sillas mientras pensaba.

— Entiendo. — Leni se sentó en Otra de las sillas acomodando a Luz en sus piernas. — Espero que no sea algo tan grave.

— Pues Ronnie tuvo que salir de emergencia, supongo que sí fue grave. Digo para que el hospital la llamará para ir allá debió ser algo sino grave, sí algo que necesitaba mucha asistencia. — Lily comentó mirando de frente a su hermana mayor. — Al menos… Me alivia pensar que Lincoln está ya en casa y no en un hospital, no me gustaría imaginar cómo está la situación ahí.

— Yo pienso lo mismo, los hospitales son muy deprimentes. — Dijo Leni, mirándola. — Aquí Lincoln está mucho mejor, con su familia.

— Aquí podemos cuidar a api. — Dijo Luz alegre, haciendo que Leni sonriera un poco.

— Lo mejor es que no tenemos que pedir permiso y seguir un horario para estar con él. — Dijo Lily. El límite de tiempo para las visitas era una de las cosas más desesperantes que tuvo que soportar ahí.

— Sí. — Leni respondió acariciando el cabello de Luz. — Nuestro hermanito siempre fue importante para todas nosotras.

— ¿Más para ti verdad Len? — Lily preguntó haciendo que Leni la volteara a ver con curiosidad. — Yo recuerdo que él siempre acudía a ti cuando necesitaba apoyo o ayuda, él siempre estaba a tu lado cuando necesitaba a alguien ¿verdad?

Leni sonrió ante el comentario de su hermanita.  
— Así es. Yo siempre estuve ahí cuando él me necesitó, además de que siempre fue muy dulce y comprensivo conmigo. — Comentó mientras recordaba esos tiempos. — Él estaba ahí para mí y yo estaba ahí para él. Incluso cuando se fue él siempre estuvo conmigo, yo sé que nunca se fue realmente.

— Lo sé. Es lo que he tratado de decirle a nuestras hermanas. — Lily respondió. — Siempre odié que vieran a Lincoln como una enfermedad, digo sí hizo cosas malas… Pero es que siempre les ponían más atención a sus errores qué a sus aciertos. Más Lynn, desde que se pelearon. Ella siempre le tuvo un gran resentimiento… No digo que ella se lo merecía, pero ella tampoco fue justa con él.

Ella tenía razón. No decía que Lynn mereciera esa paliza, que casi parecía un accidente de autos, pero ella solía llevar al límite a Lincoln. Y eso Leni no lo soportaba mucho.

Su hermano menor siempre quiso hacer lo mejor para todas. Recordaba aquella vez en que sacrificó su propio descanso para que ellas tuvieran las mejores vacaciones en el peor campamento del mundo. Parecía que, salvo Lily, de sus hermanas lograba notar eso. El Siempre hizo todo por ellas, por sus hermanas… Siempre hizo lo que hizo por cada una de ellas.

Él nunca dudó en hacer lo que era correcto para cada una de ellas, Desde Lori hasta Lily, todo lo que había hecho lo había hecho únicamente por ellas.  
Pero cuando él finalmente iba a tomar una decisión en sus manos, todas dudaron. Y no solo dudaron, le dieron la espalda, en vez de darle su apoyo o su amor incondicional.

Lo despreciaron, únicamente por buscar un lugar donde sentirse nuevamente bien y aceptado.  
Leni no podía odiar a sus hermanas y podía entender por qué no querían que Lincoln fuese parte de un club de motociclistas. Pero sentía cierto rencor a algunas de ellas por cómo lo abandonaron cuando finalmente tomaba una decisión importante en su vida. Sí probablemente no haya sido la mejor decisión de su vida.

Pero de eso a tratarlo casi como una peste eran dos líneas delgadas. Él cuando había visto todos sus defectos y cualidades y jamás dudó, pero cuando él finalmente iba a dar su gran paso en la vida, todas parpadearon...

Le parecía triste qué solo por una decisión el mundo se le había puesto en contra.  
Y ella como su única compañía en una casa que parecía odiarlo se quedó ahí a su lado, haciendo lo que todas sus hermanas se habían dado por vencidas.

— Es bueno saber que estás conmigo en esto Lily. — Leni entonces alzó su mano para tomar la de su hermanita menor.

— Es nuestro hermano, él siempre estuvo ahí cuando yo lo necesité cuando era pequeña. Y ahora quiero estar aquí para él. — Lily apretó la mano de su hermana mayor en la suya, para dedicarle una sonrisa a Leni y a Luz.

Leni sonrió mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que decía Lily. Al menos su hermana si valoraba lo que Lincoln había hecho en el pasado, y estaba segura de que el seguiría haciendo cosas por sus hermanas si estas necesitaban ayuda. Quién sabe, tal vez él aún las ayudaba en secreto, como Ace Savvy, el superhéroe que tanto admiraba.

— Quiero que la familia vuelva a unirse. — Dijo finalmente Leni. — Yo pienso que nuestras hermanas aún lo quieren, ya es momento de hacer que lo perdonen.

— Sí… ¿Pero ¿cómo vamos a hacer eso? — Lily preguntó mirando a su hermana dudosa.

— Hmmm, yo creo que tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta. — Leni respondió levantándose de su silla para dejar a Luz donde había estado sentada.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — Lily preguntó mirando como su hermana mayor caminaba a la sala de nuevo.

— Voy a hablar con mi hermanito. — Leni respondió mirando sobre su hombro a su hermana. Para entonces ir a las escaleras que debían guiar al cuarto de Lincoln.

— Te diría que no lo hagas en estos momentos que aún sigue dormido, pero… Bueno habla con él, estoy segura de qué le alegrará verte. — Lily comentó desde el comedor mientras Leni se dirigía al cuarto de su hermano.  
Y mientras caminaba sus dudas se despejaron. Su mente dejaba ir los sentimientos de miedo o de inseguridad y esta vez estaba segura de que ese reencuentro finalmente se daría. Comenzó a subir paso a paso los escalones.

Entonces ella se encontró con una puerta cerrada, la misma en la que iba a encontrar a esa persona tan especial en su corazón y en su familia… Tocó el pomo de la puerta, pensando en qué le diría… Pero… Ella sonrió, no necesitaba pensarlo en realidad.  
Solo debía hacerlo.

Ella abrió la puerta y pudo ver a su hermano. Estaba durmiendo, y de no haber sabido lo que le pasó, jamás habría pensado que le habían disparado y que había estado a riesgo de fallecer.

Entró a paso lento, como si temiera despertar a Lincoln. Casi, casi podía verlo como si fuera aquel niño pequeño que intentó enseñarle a conducir.

Tenía tanto miedo de que le pasara algo y no supiera qué hacer. Temía arruinarlo todo, pero necesitaba hablar con él. Lo veía en su cama, completamente dormido y con su brazo apoyado en un par de almohadas. Leni se detuvo únicamente a ver cómo había cambiado, sus facciones habían dejado ser las de un niño pequeño y ya no eran las de un joven apenas entrando a la adultez, eran las de un hombre completamente hecho.

Leni entró al cuarto apreciando todo a su alrededor, era la habitación de una pareja felizmente casada. Con todas las cosas propias de un matrimonio que había pasado tantos años juntos, ella alguna vez se imaginó lo que sería eso.  
Una vida junto al padre de su hijo. Imaginarlo no le costaba nada a ella, pero haberlo realizado era... Mucho más complejo…

Leni se dirigió a él y tanteó el filo cama de Lincoln… Se sentó y lo vio, dormido como un bebé… Ella lo volvió a ver…  
Aun cuando ya era un hombre aún lo recordaba como ese pequeño muchachito que era cuando niño… Qué bellos habían sido esos años. Era un tiempo tan lejano, casi parecía un sueño nebuloso. La época donde la Casa Loud era un lugar alegre parecía una época perdida, como si dentro de la casa alguien pudiera excavar los muros, el piso y hallar restos de su época feliz como quien desentierra objetos de la Antigua Roma. Una época demasiado alejada, antes de que Lincoln comenzará a verse sobrepasado por el estrés, antes de que quisieran separarse y renegar para siempre de él.

Debía hacer que sus hermanas lo perdonaran, y que él las perdonara a la vez.

Leni posó su mano en la mejilla de su hermano y dulcemente sonrió al volver esa mejilla en sus manos.

— Linky...— Lo llamó viendo como este comenzaba a moverse entre sus sueños, visto desde ese punto parecía un bebé. Un bebé que había llegado un día a la casa con la peculiaridad de tener su hermoso cabello blanco. Lo siguió viendo con esa ternura que siempre le había tenido y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla de manera leve pero cariñosa.

— Linky. — Lo volvió a llamar y entonces él abrió los ojos… Y como si por un momento el recuerdo de su sueño le hubiera avisado ahí estaba ella. Sentada al borde de su cama tomándolo de la mejilla.

— Hola. — Dijo con una sonrisa ante el hombre qué confundido y con nervios crecientes en su interior despertaba confundido y sumamente nervioso.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ni qué decir. Ninguna palabra podía articularse porque sabía que ninguna tendría sentido. Tampoco Leni había dicho algo, pero su rostro solo transmitía paz, estaba muy lejos de la confusión que sentía él.

— ¿Cómo dormiste? — Preguntó finalmente ella, como si no llevaran años sin verse, como si aún fueran hermanos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

— B-Bien. — Susurró él, y sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba. Ella sonrió un poco, y fue aún peor.

Realmente no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. La aparición de Leni lo tomó por sorpresa.

Lincoln se quedó en silencio por un largo rato, solo para apreciarla. Seguía siendo hermosa. La edad en vez de afectarla había duplicado y triplicado lo que había sido. Su conjunto de ropa era algo no tan extravagante pero sí algo que le quedaba bien. y su cabello rubio era recogido por una diadema blanca con negro.

Parecía que el tiempo no había hecho nada más que perfeccionar lo que de por sí ya era.

— ¿Fue una linda siesta? ¿Soñaste algo bonito Linky? — Preguntó inocentemente dejando a Lincoln aún más confundido por la actitud de ella.

— S-Sí, Leni. — Susurró él, sin entender por qué estaba tan tranquila, o por qué había ido a verlo hasta ahí. — Soñé con el abuelo. ¿En dónde está Lily?

— En la cocina. — Dijo ella, con una tranquilidad que lo asombraba. — Me dijo que podía pasar a verte.

Quizás cuánto tiempo había dormido, esperaba que no fuera de noche. El recuerdo de Joseph y Mark buscando sangre para Bobby en el hospital lo golpeó, y quiso buscar un teléfono.

Pero ahí estaba ella, la miraba y ya no podía pensar en nada más. Solo en ella y en los años que llevaba sin verla, en los años que Lothric creció sin que él pudiera verlo.

— No quería dormir tanto. — Dijo él, tratando de romper la incómoda tensión. — ¿Qué hora es?

— Ya deben ser casi las 8 si no me equivoco. — Leni respondió mirando su reloj en el celular. — Son las 7:35.

— Rayos… Me extendí más de la cuenta. — Lincoln respondió mirando al suelo, para sentir nuevamente la mano de su hermana en su mejilla.

— Te extrañé mucho Linky. — Dijo finalmente Leni sonriéndole solo para verlo directamente a los ojos. Lincoln la miró a esos ojos azules tan bellos de ella, casi podía sentir la tranquilidad que producían si no fuera por qué lo hacían sentir en una extraña combinación de tranquilo, nervioso y sumamente incomodo por la manera en la que ella lo miraba, sin rencores, sin odio, como ella siempre lo vio desde el inicio hasta el fin.

Casi no lo soportaba. Ella debería odiarlo tanto o más que sus otras hermanas, ella era la única que tenía derecho a acusarlo por abandono, la única que tenía razones de peso para tratarlo como a un insecto.

Y ella sentía por él el mismo amor de antes. No lo entendía. Su bondad parecía herirlo como si fuera un vampiro recibiendo la luz del sol.

— Yo también te extrañe, Leni. — Dijo él, sintiéndose como una basura. Al menos pudo haberla llamado, hacer alguna cosa para hacerle entender que se marchó por el bien de los tres. — No he dejado de pensar en ti, ningún día.

Se sentía bien decir la verdad.

— Lo sé...— Leni respondió sonriendo con tanto cariño y ternura por su hermano. — Tengo tantas cosas que decirte Linky… Tengo muchas cosas que contarte y siento que no tendremos el suficiente tiempo. — Ella comentó con cierto aire de tristeza, pero aun así tranquilo por tener a su hermano con ella.

— Yo también tengo muchas cosas qué decir Len. — Lincoln respondió apoyándose en el colchón para sentarse. — Yo… Me gustaría decirte, me gustaría decirte qué lo...— Lincoln fue silenciado por su hermana sintiendo que uno de sus dedos detenía sus labios para seguir hablando y contarle lo mucho que lo sentía.

— No. Ahora no es el momento de decirlo. — Leni dijo tranquilamente mientras que Lincoln no entendía las acciones de su hermana. — Solo quiero que sepas qué es un gusto volver a verte hermanito. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez… Quiero decirte tantas cosas, pero sé que ahora no es el momento… Pero, sí te sirve de consuelo. — Leni miró a su hermano a los ojos. — Él fue… La bendición más grande que pudiste darme, un regalo que me ayudó a crecer y madurar fue un niño muy inteligente, muy tierno. Desde bebé lo amé tanto y cuando creció me demostró que heredó todo lo bueno de ti. Tu inteligencia, tu nobleza, tu amor incondicional. Lon fue… Un milagro en todos los sentidos. Él es tan inteligente, estoy tan agradecida que no heredó mi torpeza.

— Tú no eres torpe. — Dijo él, apretando con fuerza su mano. — ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Lisa?

— Me doy cuenta sola. — Dijo ella, aunque no había tristeza en su voz. — Se que soy distraída, a veces se me olvidan palabras y no soy muy inteligente.

— Eres el ser humano más dulce, atento y amable en este planeta. — Dijo él, sin alejar sus ojos de ella. — Y Lothric es la prueba de que no eres para nada torpe. Es un muchacho increíble según me cuentan todas.

Sintió una punzada de dolor al pensar que pudo ver a Lothric con sus propios ojos.

— Lo es. Es un muchacho muy dulce, muy tierno. — Leni respondió recostando su cabeza en el hombro bueno de su hermano. — Es todo lo que pude haber deseado y más, aun no entiendo como una persona así pudo ser mi hijo, yo que nací siendo una tonta y crecí de igual forma.

— No digas eso. — Lincoln dijo posando su barbilla en el cabello de su hermana. — No eres tonta, tú eres una persona muy especial Len. Yo lo sé.

— Gracias hermanito, pero ambos sabemos qué yo no era la mujer más lista. — Leni dijo sin apartar esa tranquilidad de su ser. — Era muy torpe, muy distraída, y sí era tonta. Se me olvidaban las cosas, solía confundirme mucho y no sabía hacer ni las cosas más simples. — Ella dijo de manera alegre en vez de triste. — Y entonces mi bebé llegó y con él comencé a madurar, a aprender. A ser mamá. Yo aprendí mucho de mi bebé y a su vez él aprendió de mí. Me ayudó a entenderme y a entender el mundo. Fue un niño muy inteligente. —

Lincoln escuchó eso sintiendo que su pecho oprimía con una fuerza descomunal por la tristeza de no haber podido estar ahí para ver eso.

— Y veo… Que su hermanita también es muy lista, muy noble y cariñosa, muy dulce, ambos heredaron eso de su papá.

Él lo sintió como un reproche, aunque ella lo dijo con toda la bondad que pudo sentir.

Él escogió criar a Luz, pero no porque la amara más que a Lothric. De haber podido, habría criado a Lothric junto con Luz. Pero eso jamás habría podido pasar.

— Yo siempre quise criar a Lothric, quería ser un padre para él, pero si lo hacía, iban a descubrirnos. Y habría sido horrible para ti y para él.

— No te culpo de nada. — Dijo ella. — Sé que solo buscabas lo mejor para ambos, y lo hiciste. — Dijo ella sin nada de reproche o tristeza. — Y cuidaste muy bien de Luz, eso vale muchísimo. Pudiste ser el mejor padre para ella.

— Pero quise ser mejor. — Lincoln dijo acurrucando su cabeza en los brazos de Leni. — No soy un buen padre… No soy lo que ellos necesitan. No pude…

— Shushhh. — Leni lo tranquilizó acariciando su cabello blanco entre sus manos. — Está bien. Yo te entiendo. — Dijo de manera tranquila mientras Lincoln abrazaba a su hermana fuertemente. Ella había estado ahí en sus momentos de duda y necesidad, ella había estado ahí cuando las demás le dieron la espalda. Ella estuvo ahí cuando le dieron sus parches.

Y ahora ella estaba ahí para recordarle que por más que se equivocó siempre podía volver a empezar y redimirse.

Ella estaba ahí, la única hermana que jamás dejó de creer en él. Cuando caía al piso, cuando estaban dándole una paliza, cuando estaba a una puñalada de perder la vida, sólo debía pensar en Leni y eso le daba el ánimo para sobrevivir, para levantarse. Era como si solo pensar en ella bastaba para aclarar su mente y tomar la decisión necesaria.

Sentía que apenas había hecho algo para agradecerle por todo su apoyo, todo su amor. Leni era capaz de amarlo de un modo infinito, y jamás le había pedido ni exigido nada, pero aun así se sentía como un criminal por no haberle dado una mano con Lothric. O al menos, haberla apoyado de otro modo.

Pero todo eso cambiaría. Ya era hora de arreglar todo lo que estaba haciendo mal, y el error de alejarse tanto de Lothric y de Leni era uno de los primeros. Aunque..., no tenía idea de cómo arreglar las cosas. No era como cuando arregló a Lucille, eso fue muy fácil en comparación.

Ahora debía reparar el pasado para vivir con su familia en ese futuro no muy lejano…  
¿Pero ¿cómo empezar? No lo sabía, aunque ahí estaba de nuevo. Viendo a una persona que no había visto desde hace varios años. Desde que las palabras se habían convertido en acciones.  
Y los pecados pasados y futuros lo hacían recordar una era más simple y sin preocupaciones. Una época donde ni siquiera tenía que preocuparse por reparar a Lucille y lo único que debía hacer era hallar una forma de no enloquecer con diez hermanas viviendo junto a él. Cuando recordaba aquella época, tenía reacciones variables: a veces se enojaba, a veces reía, a veces se sentía lleno de tristeza.

Y en ese momento, por alguna razón, se sintió bastante triste. Aquella época jamás regresaría de nuevo. Pero ella estaba ahí. Cuidándolo como lo hacía cuando era pequeño, dándole confort como cuando era niño, y hablándole gentilmente como cuando era un joven…  
Y Ahora como Adulto, ella estaba ahí, ofreciéndole todo eso. Él aún la amaba como su hermana, pero aun así lo qué había sucedido entre ambos era una huella qué no podían borrar fácilmente. No habían dejado de ser hermanos aún después de aquella acción que condenó a Lincoln a alejarse de ella y del producto de sus entrañas.

Más bien era difícil hablar de ello… Y sería más difícil de entenderlo a una persona que jamás estuvo en sus zapatos.

¿Cómo explicarles algo así a una persona normal? ¿Cómo explicarle eso a su familia? ¿Cómo pudo ella explicarle a su hijo aquello? Y más aún ¿cómo podía explicarse a él mismo lo qué había pasado esa noche?

¿Un impulso quizás? ¿Una acción que desencadenó una reacción en cadena? ¿Qué había sido?

¿Amor? ¿Felicidad? ¿Pasión? ¿El Deseo de tener más? ¿La belleza de una persona enfocada en el sentimiento de poder compartir un solo instante en la eternidad? No lo sabía, ni él mismo podía explicarse por qué ese encuentro se había dado de aquella manera.

Esa noche no había bebido o ingerido alguna sustancia que hubiera alterado su juicio. O al menos no lo recordaba. Y trataba de imaginarse qué había sido para que esa noche en la que finalmente se volvió un Son hubiera dado pie al suceso que marcaría su final en su antiguo hogar.

¿Qué había hecho que, en la soledad de un cuarto, dos personas que solían verse como hermano y hermana decidieran cometer una acción prohibida, para darle vida a un niño que no merecía la culpa de una gran imprudencia?

Lincoln buscaba respuestas a preguntas que se habían hecho hace tanto tiempo y aún no existían respuestas.

Pero ella no se hacía ninguna de esas preguntas, su mente no las necesitaba y no las pedía, solo quería agradecerle a ese Dios todopoderoso por haberle permitido llegar hasta ahí para volver a acariciar ese cabello albino con toda la ternura y afecto que sentía por el hombre que estaba entre sus brazos. A veces él quería ser como Leni y no atormentarse pensando en todo lo que había pasado, cuestionando, dudando y culpándose de todo, de haber cedido, de no haberse acercado nunca a Lothric, de haberla abandonado totalmente.

El problema era que se sentía aún más culpable cuando no pensaba en eso. Le daba la impresión de que ignorar lo pasado era un insulto mayor, como si se avergonzara de Leni y de Lothric.

Y aunque se sentía horrible por lo que pasó, no le avergonzaba su hijo.

Sentía vergüenza por su propia forma de actuar. Lincoln en ese punto ya no sabía qué más decirle, qué hacer, o cómo decir algo sin que pareciera desesperado o triste.

Ella no lo odiaba y eso lo alteraba de una manera extraña, ella era la única de todas sus hermanas que tenía todo el derecho de odiarlo. De dedicarle palabras cargadas de odio. Del dolor de haber sido abandonada a cuidar a un pequeño niño que no tenía la culpa de que sus padres fueran lo que eran.

No entendía cómo ella podía quererlo aún después de eso, de todo ese tiempo de abandono, sin hablar, sin verse. Él quería qué ella lo odiara, parecía desearlo. Incluso si eso le desgarrará el alma, Pero no lo hacía. ¿Porqué?

— Linky. — Leni finalmente rompió el silencio entre los dos, para llamar la atención del antes mencionado. — ¿Tú me sigues amando?

Lincoln se quedó en silencio por unos instantes. Esa pregunta lo había dejado completamente mudo.

— ¿Qué si te amo? Sí...— Lincoln respondió con total honestidad. — No he dejado de amarte ni un solo día…

— ¿También amas a nuestras hermanas? — Leni volvió a preguntar cambiando el panorama completo de la pregunta de su hermana.

— Oh… Bueno, esa pregunta es algo más difícil de responder...— Lincoln respondió posando aún más su cabeza en los brazos de su hermana. — Pero… Si tuviera que darte una respuesta… Si, las amo. Pero aún hay muchos asuntos pendientes entre varias de ellas y yo.

— ¿Por qué no los has resuelto? — Preguntó Leni, mirándolo con dulzura. No lo estaba juzgando, claro que no. Estaba preguntándole porque de verdad tenía esa duda.

Amaba la sabiduría de las cosas simples que poseía Leni. Seguramente ella no se daba cuenta, pero muchas cosas que hacía o decía lo dejaban reflexionando durante horas.

— Porque es muy difícil. — Dijo Lincoln. — Muchas no quieren verme. Me tienen mucho rencor, y no sé, creo que algunas tienen derecho...

Francamente entendía que no lo quisieran, pero algunas le tenían un odio exagerado. Y había otras que no quería saber si lo odiaban, porque entonces se terminaría de quebrar.

— Oye. Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, ellas no pueden estar enojadas siempre contigo. — Leni respondió enredando uno de los mechones blancos de Lincoln en uno de sus dedos.

— Es qué es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo Len… Siempre lo es. — Lincoln respondió hundiendo más su mirada en el suelo.

— Linky. — Leni abrazó a su hermano con más fuerza, pero suavemente para no lastimarlo. — No digas eso hermanito, una persona no puede estar enojada eternamente. Como dijo mi bebé hace tiempo, una persona no puede vivir enojada toda su vida, en un punto debe dejar ir todo ese rencor, todo ese enojo, toda la ira y el odio, esta vida es tan hermosa, frágil y tan corta para vivirla enojado. — Comentó haciendo que Lincoln suspirara por esas palabras, sí qué su hermana había madurado, no solo por fuera sino por dentro.

— Cierto… Pero tengo miedo Len… De que sea demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. — Lincoln respondió ocultando sus ojos en los brazos de Leni.

— No, jamás pienses eso, Linky, nunca va a ser tarde para arreglar las cosas. No mientas nuestras hermanas sigan vivas. — Le dijo Leni, sonriéndole con tranquilidad, mientras sus manos recorrieron su espalda para confortarlo.

Aquello le trajo recuerdos duros. Mas o menos así había comenzado su dilema, con gestos así de inocentes se había forjado Lothric.

No quería quedarse en esos pensamientos, pero los necesitaba, necesitaba algo que lo frenara antes de volver a ceder.

— Len… No creo que sea buena idea...— Lincoln dijo levantándose casi de manera apresurada, aunque su herida le pasó factura segundos después de hacer ese movimiento rápido. — ¡Ay! Maldita sea...— Lincoln dijo agarrándose con fuerza el hombro.

— Linky. — Leni se preocupó al ver como su hermano se había hecho daño a sí mismo por tratar de alejarse. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? — Preguntó ayudando a su hermano a levantarse bien.

— No… Estoy bien. — Lincoln respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, para entonces mirar de nuevo a su hermana. Debía evitar una acción imprudente de nuevo. Estaba casado, tenía una hija y un matrimonio estable. Ya había engañado a Ronnie una vez con S.A.M.C.R.O. Volver a hacerlo de aquella forma sería la gota que rebasaría el vaso de mentiras y engaños.

— ¿Linky, a qué te referías con que no era una buena idea? — Leni preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. — ¿No quieres volver a ver a nuestras hermanas? — Preguntó casi de manera melancólica al creer que a eso se refería.

— No, no.— Dijo él, rápidamente, ahogando un quejido de dolor: el brazo parecía dolerle aún más que cuando recibió el balazo. — Si quiero volver a verlas. Quiero que la familia vuelva estar unida.

— ¿Y por qué decías que no era buena idea? — Preguntó ella mirándolo con tristeza, y él no soportaba que lo mirara así. No toleraba hacerla sentir así.

— Me refería a otra cosa, que sí era una mala idea. — Dijo él, sintiéndose como un tonto al decir eso.

— ¿A qué te referías Linky? — Leni preguntó aún con preocupación en sus ojos.

— Yo… Len es que yo… Yo no... — Lincoln trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para poder decírselas a ella. Pero no sabía cómo, no sabía la forma de decirle a ella sobre aquello, nuevamente el dilema de cómo decir las cosas estaba ahí y se lo estaba comiendo vivo. — Len… Es, difícil para mí decírtelo… Yo, yo no sé.

— Linky. — Leni tomó una de las mejillas de su hermano para que la viera a los ojos. — Puedes confiar en mí hermanito, somos hermanos, no importa lo que haya sucedido, no importa el tiempo o la distancia que hayamos tomado. Siempre seremos familia.

— Lo sé… Lo sé, pero, pero...— A veces literalmente soñaba con que no lo eran, y así habría podido estar con Lothric sin problemas, estar juntos sin andar pensando que la ponía en riesgo. En un mundo perfecto, no tenían lazos de parentesco y podrían haber hecho su vida juntos...

Se llevó su mano sana a la cabeza. Pensar aquello lo hacía sentir enfermo, como si bastara con pensarlo para ya estar traicionando a Ronnie Anne.

Y era lo que menos quería pensar en ese momento. — Ahhh, Jesucristo...— Lincoln dijo casi queriendo darse puñetazos en la cara para intentar olvidar esos pensamientos.

— Linky. — Leni lo llamó apenada, no sabía lo qué estaba pasando en su mente, pero ella sabía qué debía ser algo muy grande para que estuviera así. Entonces se acercó a él para intentar calmarlo, pero Lincoln se apartó de ella antes de que pudiera rodearlo con sus brazos.

— Len… Esto no es por ti… Créeme que, si hubiera otra opción, yo, podría real, realmente corresponder, pero ya no se trata de mí, se trata de mi familia, tu familia, nuestra familia. Yo… Me gustaría poder entender lo que fue, lo que es, pero siempre que lo intento la imagen se distorsiona, yo… Yo quisiera...— Lincoln trataba de sostener sus palabras, pero hablar de lo que había sucedido entre ellos era algo más que difícil, y a esas alturas ya se le hacía imposible. Y su voz se le doblaba de tan solo imaginarse diciéndole lo que pensaba, pero no podía decir.

— Linky...— Leni trató de acercarse a él nuevamente. — Tú… ¿Te arrepientes por lo que hicimos esa noche?

Aquella pregunta fue como el balazo que casi le arranca el brazo y la vida.

Mucho había meditado sobre esa noche, se había preguntado una y otra vez lo mismo que ahora Leni decía sin tapujos. Si acaso se arrepentía de aquella noche, de haber concebido a Lothric, de haber mancillado el amor fraternal con amor carnal.

La vida y todo se había ido casi cuesta abajo desde ese día. Tuvo que marcharse lejos de la casa Loud, y ella tuvo que criar sola a su hijo, pues por mucho que sus hermanas querían ayudarla, poco podían hacer.

Se había ganado el desprecio, por no decir el odio, de la mayoría de su familia. Todo aquello era como una bomba atómica, que, de descubrirse, no sólo acabaría con su vida sino con la vida de demasiadas personas. Ronnie Anne, Luz, sus hermanas, sus padres, Lothric.

Y ellos no merecían sufrir por aquello.

Pero si bien ese día solo trajo distancia y sufrimiento, debía decir que no se arrepentía de lo que hicieron. Ni siquiera un poco.

Más bien, se sentía culpable de no sentirse culpable. Lo mortificaba todo lo que vino después, pero no eso.

— Len...— Lincoln se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo su bazo bueno. — No… No me arrepiento, no me arrepiento de ninguna de las cosas qué hice, mucho menos las cosas que dije… Tú eres la persona que más me ha querido, apoyado y a la que siempre recurría cuando me sentía atrapado. — Dijo con un rastro enorme de tristeza en su voz. — Yo. De verdad, de verdad te amo y quería que fueras mi mundo entero… Pero entre una cosa y otra se me olvidó que éramos hermanos, que entre familia eso nos condenaría a ti, a mí, a Lothric, a nuestras hermanas, a papá y mamá. Nunca habría funcionado, nosotros jamás habríamos funcionado, mucho menos ahora. Pero no, no me arrepiento de nada. Jamás me arrepentiré de lo qué pasó aquella noche, de lo único que sí me arrepiento, es no haber estado ahí cuando tú me necesitaste.

Leni escuchó con total atención a las palabras de su hermano, ella durante ese tiempo de ausencia no se había arrepentido del curso qué la vida le había puesto, todo lo que ella tenía se lo había ganado al no darse por vencida. Desde su maternidad, su empleo, su crecimiento como persona y el amor que desarrolló por su hijo.

Y todo aquello lo había obtenido gracias a esa acción qué su hermano y ella habían tomado esa noche. Ella no podía arrepentirse de algo que le había traído tanta felicidad.  
Y ahora qué Lincoln se lo había dicho no cabían más dudas en ella, su hermano hizo todo lo que hizo únicamente por ella. Y por el producto de un amor prohibido por el lazo de sangre.

— Lincoln, me hace tan feliz oírte decir eso. — Dijo ella abrazándolo con cuidado. — Para mí tampoco fue un error, y me tranquiliza saber que para ti tampoco lo fue.

— No, para mí nunca lo sería. — Dijo él, mirándola a sus hermosos ojos. — Quisiera que hubiera una forma de arreglar todo.

— Aún puedes hacerlo, ve a ver a Loni. — Dijo mirándolo. — Él quiere verte, Lincoln.

Aquel muchacho lo sabía todo. No entendía por qué quería verlo, después de todo lo había abandonado, y saber que fue producto del incesto debió provocarle terribles reflexiones. Lincoln se sentía terrible al pensar en lo que debía estar pensando su hijo.

— Es que ese es otro problema Len, no sé cómo hacer eso...— Lincoln respondió volviendo a sentarse en su cama. — De hecho… Me gustaría saber ¿por qué le contaste sobre mí y… ¿Lo nuestro…? — Preguntó viendo como ella se sentaba a su lado.

— Bueno. Lothric… Es un niño listo, muy listo, a decir verdad. — Leni respondió tímidamente. — Él… En un momento dejó de creer la versión que le había dicho de quien había sido su padre, no sé qué fue lo que lo impulsó, lo más probable es que su curiosidad se cruzó con algo más. — Leni dijo recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

— ¿Algo más? — Lincoln preguntó curioso, ¿qué más sería?

— Bueno, él creció imaginando a su padre, yo le había dicho que él se había ido hace mucho tiempo, lo malo es que supongo que decirle, que se había ido las mismas fechas que tú. Especuló mucho acerca de la partida tanto de su padre y la tuya, entre eso y lo otro comenzó a formular teorías, hasta que finalmente… Él me confrontó. Y… Tuve que decirle la verdad...— Leni respondió recordando esa escena a la perfección. — Ambos pasamos la noche hablando sobre lo qué había pasado, llorando y pidiendo disculpas… Yo más que nada, él por haberme gritado y yo… Por haberle negado la verdad de su padre por tanto tiempo.

— Lo lamento tanto, Leni. — Dijo él sintiendo un dolor extraño, como si él hubiera tenido la culpa de aquella discusión. Quería ir a ver a Lothric, explicarle todo lo que había pasado, pedirle perdón por todo, pero tenía mucho miedo de ir.

Y es que, si Lothric lo había descubierto solo, significaba que alguien más también pudo haberlo razonado así. Se le ocurrían al menos dos hermanas que ya podrían saber la verdad, o al menos sospecharla.

Si iba a su casa y comenzaba a tratar a Lothric como a su hijo, sería muy probable que las demás también comenzarán a pensar algo similar.

— No, yo tuve la culpa. — Leni respondió mirando al suelo con tristeza. — No debí haberle mentido con respecto a ti, debí ser sincera con él hace tiempo. Pero sentía que él no podría soportar la verdad si se lo decía tan pronto, pensé que sería buena idea esperar al momento correcto, pero subestimé a mi bebé, por un momento olvidé lo listo que era y eso fue lo que nos llevó a ese punto. — Leni respondió con pena en sus palabras. — Él jamás me había gritado, jamás me había levantado la voz, pero tenía razones suficientes para estar enojado conmigo. Él jamás me mintió a mí, pero yo a él sí.

Lincoln como reacción automática la rodeó con su brazo bueno y le colocó un suave beso en la frente.

— Hiciste lo correcto Len… Yo en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo, aunque, a decir verdad. Últimamente le he estado mintiendo mucho a mi familia… Más de lo que me hubiera gustado hacerlo…

— ¿Por qué lo haces? — Preguntó ella, buscando ver su rostro. Aquello hacía que Lincoln se sintiera nervioso, pues la veía y ya sabía que no podría mentirle, y que solo podría hablarle con la verdad, aun si dicha verdad le doliera o lo hiciera sentir un mal tipo.

— Leni, volví al club. — Dijo en voz baja, como si temiera que Ronnie Anne lo oyera desde el hospital. — Mi esposa no lo sabe, no debe saberlo, quiero mantenerla lejos de esto.

Y también quería evitar que se llevara a su hija, porque eso haría si se enterara de que regresó al club que ella tanto odiaba. Lincoln suspiró pesadamente.

— Linky… ¿Tu nos amas? — Leni volvió a preguntar haciendo que Lincoln suspirará con mucha más pesadez.

— En los más profundo de mi corazón Len...— Respondió con total sinceridad en sus palabras.

— ¿Y también amas al Club? — Leni preguntó de nuevo haciendo que Lincoln cerrara los ojos fuertemente.

— Sí...— Respondió con la voz doblada.

— ¿Más que a nosotras? — Y esa última pregunta fue lo que lo puso en Jaque, sabía qué ella no lo decía de esa forma que a él le dolía, qué no lo preguntaba con las ganas de hacerle daño como sí lo hizo Lynn o Lori. Pero la respuesta a esa interrogante no era ni si y mucho menos no.

Era un Cerrado Neutral. Ni más ni menos.

— Esa pregunta… Es mucho más difícil de responder de lo que piensan Len…

— Sospecho que lo amas tanto como nos amas a nosotras. — Comenzó a decir ella. — Tal vez sientes en el club lo que sentías cuando estabas con nosotras.

Más bien, con ellos sentía lo mismo que en los buenos momentos que pasaba con sus hermanas. Esa sensación de sentirse querido, valorado, respetado, que a veces se perdía cuando estaba con ellas. No quería recordar sus malos momentos justo en ese segundo con Leni, pero los recordó con fuerza el día en que golpeó a Lynn. En el club se sentía parte de algo más grande. Se sentía libre.

Lynn no paraba de hacerlo sentir miserable, como si torturarlo reforzará algún sentimiento raro dentro de ella. Quizás estar rodeada de hombres ponía sobre Lynn una presión que sus otras hermanas no sentían, una rabia contra el sexo opuesto que necesitaba desquitarse contra Lincoln.

O quizás no, quizás escogía a Lincoln porque no atacaría así a ninguna de sus otras hermanas por tener demasiada diferencia de edad y gusto. En ese caso, Lincoln tenía la presión de ser hombre y tener que ser fuerte.

— Quizás tengas razón Len… de alguna u otra forma tu siempre tuviste razón respecto a mí...— Lincoln comentó recostando su cabeza en las piernas de Leni mientras ella acariciaba dulcemente su cabello.

— Linky… Es hora. — Leni dijo aun acariciando el cabello de Lincoln. — Es hora de que vuelvas a nosotras, es hora de que recuperemos el tiempo perdido. — Comentó haciendo que Lincoln mirará al suelo con decepción en sí mismo.

— ¿Y si no puedo hacerlo? ¿Y si en el camino vuelvo a lastimarlas? ¿Y si vuelvo a hacerle daño a nuestra familia? ¿Y sí…

Lincoln fue silenciado de inmediato por el dedo de Leni el cual se posó suavemente en sus labios.

— Shushhh, ya no pienses en eso, ya no pienses en nada más. Solo inténtalo Linky, yo sé que todas te extrañan. Así como yo lo hice. — Dijo ella abrazando suavemente la cabeza de su hermano.

Esos brazos que le traían tanta paz y confianza eran como las alas de un ángel. Qué le ofrecían un alivio de sus preocupaciones y penas, y le daban consuelo. Esos brazos junto a los de su esposa y su hija que le ofrecían un alivio a su alma torturada.

— Está bien… Lo haré...

― **Descending Angel Misfits. ―**

Debía admitir que las extrañaba. A veces soñaba con que entraba a la casa Loud y veía a toda su familia reunida. Era estúpido: a la mayoría de sus hermanas aún las recordaba como las jóvenes que eran en el momento en que se fue de la casa, pues desde entonces no las veía. Soñaba que ellas lo abrazaban, y él las abrazaba a ellas, y hablaban como si nunca se hubieran peleado.

Y luego despertaba y se daba cuenta de que solo Leni y Lily no lo odiaban. Lincoln comenzó a bajar a la sala, para encontrarse con su hermana más pequeña y con su hija. Pero entonces la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Ronnie Anne. La cual abrazó a su esposo por esa hora tan nefasta de trabajo. Lincoln también abrazó a su esposa y cuando se vieron a los ojos, ella quería decirle algo, pero al no tener las palabras correctas decidió hacerse a un lado.  
Y Luna estaba ahí al pie de la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas tanto de tristeza como de felicidad al ver a su hermanito frente a ella. Sin dudarlo caminó rápidamente y lo abrazó teniendo especial cuidado en su hombro.

Nunca esperó que la viese ahí. De hecho, esperaba a cualquiera, incluso a Lana, pero no a Luna. No es que la odiara, claro que no, de hecho, la extrañaba bastante, pero era una de las hermanas de las que no sabía absolutamente nada desde que se fue de la Casa Loud. Estaba seguro de que iba a escuchar algo de ella por su música, pero al parecer, la suerte le era esquiva, quizás algo tristemente normal en los Loud.

— Hermano, no nos asustes así. — Dijo ella tratando de bromear un poco. — No lo habría

soportado.

— Lo siento… Ya sabes que soy un tonto. — Lincoln rio haciendo reír a Luna también, Lincoln estaba indudablemente feliz de tener a 3 de sus hermanas en su casa.

Ronnie miró a su esposo el cual reía de nuevo y se veía tan feliz de tener a su familia en su casa. Ella vio como su hija fue a abrazarla y sonrió, Ronnie estaba tan feliz de volver a casa a presenciar aquella escena… Pero aun así sentía un sentimiento abrumador…  
Como si esa imagen fuera la escena de una película que tendría un desenlace trágico…  
Clyde le había dicho cosas que ella se negaba antes de volver a casa.  
Él la había detenido… Le había dicho que su esposo había contribuido en la explosión que había sacudido el pueblo, que lo había visto de nuevo en su motocicleta y portando su Chamarra… Pero Luna lo hizo retroceder, diciéndole que Lincoln no habría hecho eso. Y que las dejara en paz de una vez por todas.  
Y ella quería convencerse de ello. Qué su esposo era un hombre fiel y leal a la promesa que se hicieron cuando finalmente fueron padres…

Qué horrible habría sido que el hombre que amaba hubiera puesto a su hija en peligro… Solo por apoyar a un club de Psicópatas… Pero ahora quería obligarse a alejar sus pensamientos de esas palabras de ese policía que ya no era un amigo de su esposo. Ahora ella solo quería disfrutar de ese momento, quería disfrutarlo porqué quizás después, esa imagen sería solo otro recuerdo lejano.

— ¡Luna! — Dijo feliz Lily, contemplando enternecida el abrazo entre ambos hermanos. Tenía ganas de unirse a ellos, pero se contuvo de ir. Ese momento pertenecía a ellos dos.

— No vuelvas a tomar ese riesgo. — Dijo ella preocupada. — No quiero que toda la familia se reúna si es por tu funeral.

— Te prometo que eso no va a pasar. — Dijo él. — No voy a morir. Y la familia va a reunirse, te prometo que eso si va a pasar.

Luna sonrió y miró una vez más a su hermano. Había planeado visitarlo desde hace tanto tiempo, pero por diversos motivos había pospuesto el viaje semana tras semana. Se arrepentía de que había tenido que pasar algo grave para que llegara.

— Tengo tantas cosas que contarte, hermano.

— Yo también tengo tantas cosas que Contarte Luna...— Lincoln dijo sonriéndole a su hermana mayor.

 _La casa Loud Santiago comenzaba a llenarse de felicidad, La familia Loud se estaba reuniendo y parecía que el final de ese día fuera bueno o malo. Al menos terminaba con una familia comenzando a reunirse después de mucho tiempo separada…  
_

 _Mientras que en el club Joseph miraba todo con la determinación de hacer algo mientras su presidente estuviera aún en condiciones precarias. Tenía que empezar a mover los hilos, las cosas que el club necesitaba y finalmente comenzar a tomar el papel que él tanto quiso tener desde que él y Roberto iniciaron la Sede en Royal Woods. Y con una idea para presentarle a la mesa de Redwood. Un nombre: Mayhem Daughters._

 _En el despacho de Tick, él y Mark esperaban a qué Bobby despertará mientras Mark vertía un poco de combustible en el depósito de su motocicleta, Esperando a que los chicos regresarán o a qué mínimamente les llamarán, aún tenían a su presidente inconsciente, mientras que Tick revisaba su teléfono, con un mensaje de Alex. El cual decía, "Nunca volveré a pedirte un favor en mi vida." Tick no entendía a qué se refería, pero juzgando por cómo pudieron haber sucedido las cosas en el hospital… Quizás sería mejor no preguntar nada._

 _Y… Mientras qué Luan cerraba las puertas de su estudio porno después de despedirse de las últimas actrices que se iban a casa, hasta que escuchó a alguien estacionados justo en frente de las puertas.  
Un rostro que no hace pocos días había conocido. Pero que ahora veía de nuevo y la hizo sonreír.  
Mientras que Richard nuevamente se encontraba con ella. Luan sonrió y cambió el letrero de cerrado a abierto_

 _En Angels todos miraban los ataúdes de sus hermanos que habían sido asesinados, unos con ira, otros con tristeza y solo uno los miraba con desilusión, pero ahora con una meta en mente, ya no querían acabar con Sons. Ahora cuando la guerra explotará ellos estarían ahí para rematarlos a todos. James miraba como cubrían de tierra los ataúdes improvisados mientras su odio y ganas de venganza se intensificaban en él. Dispuesto a acabar Con Lambs por lo que habían hecho._

 _Y en la comisaría el jefe de policía George, miraba los reportes de sus oficiales, cada uno de ellos entregados con anticipación y él tenía finalmente la esperanza de acabar con Sam Crow, Lambs y Angels._

 _Finalmente iban a acabar con las pestes de Royal Woods para siempre… Hasta que recibió una llamada de una de las oficinistas._

— ¿jefe George? — Preguntó una voz al otro lado del intercomunicador.

— ¿Qué sucede Janet? — Interrogó él.

— Si hija Gwen llamó, pregunta que si va a ir a cenar con su familia. — Respondió haciendo que el jefe pensará por unos momentos su respuesta. Sí atrapar a Sons of Anarchy y a las demás bandas era importante… Pero su familia lo era aún más.

— Dile que… Dile que ya voy de salida. — El jefe respondió tomando su abrigo para salir…

— Bien… ¡Oh! Y alguien quiere verlo. Dice qué tiene información que puede ayudarle a atrapar a los responsables de las bandas callejeras. — Esa última frase hizo que George mirará el intercomunicador con curiosidad.

— Eh… Bien, déjalo pasar. — Respondió mirando a la puerta de entrada, para ver a un hombre bien vestido, con un traje caro y con un rostro sereno pero amargo.

— Hola Jefe, Mi nombre es William Clifford, he venido a darle algo que probablemente le ayude a Destruir a Sons Definitivamente...

 **The Loud House: Sons Of Anarchy.  
** James 41 Años  
Warren 39 (Fallecido)  
Jones 39  
Dusty 37  
Scott 37  
Frankie 36  
Tabby 33  
Anya 29  
Thom 25  
Jimmy 24 (Fallecido)

 **Aquí la última parte de esta trilogía de episodios Loud House S.A.M.C.R.O.  
Si se perdieron un poco en la cronología es.  
1: Bandidos y Asesinos  
2: Policías y Justicieros.  
3: Locos y Psicópatas (El capítulo actual.) Esta saga es todo un capítulo en sí recortado en 3 partes y enfocado en diferentes estilos de la vida en la nueva Royal Woods, desde los Sons, Pasando por los Policias hasta los Angels of Death y los Lambs of Satan.  
Fue un día visto desde diferentes puntos de vista y personas. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.** **  
 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**** J. Nagera y Chiara Polairix Edelstein **Por seguir comentando y apoyando la serie, de verdad chicos los amo, me hace muy felíz seguir publicando esta historia para ustedes y por sus comentarios y criticas seguimos adelante, como un tren en marcha sin detenernos y sin retrioceder.** **  
 **Por favor, si quieren más, comenten, puntúen y síganme en mis redes, se los agradecería muchísimo.**  
 **DeviantArt y En Wattpad.****

 **Deviant:  
** (Arroba)Obscurum-Draco

 **Watt:**  
Black-AnD-Dark

 **(Visiten a FHix en sus páginas de Facebook, Deviantart y Fanfiction Hace mucho contenido lindo e interesante, además de historias muy Lindas.)** **  
 **Les agradezco tanto a todas sus visitas, comentarios y Favs. De verdad chicos y chicas, los amo a todos, no haría esto sin toda la ayuda y soporte que me dan, aprecio bastante sus aportes por lo que en el siguiente capítulo de Homecoming haré un anuncio especial para todos ustedes. De verdad.****

 **Chicos, chicas gracias a todos. Aquí los verdaderos artistas son ustedes. Sin ustedes yo seguiría publicando historias sin constancia ni relevancia. Muchas gracias.** **  
 **De su Amigable Vecino.**  
 **El Sorprendente Eddy Araña.****

 **Let the Freedom Ride Alway's.**

 **(English Version Soon… Or Dunno ask me if you want a English Version Guys and Gals.)** **  
** **Síganme en Deviant, No subo mucho, pero… Últimamente estaré subiendo Ilustraciones de LH Sons y Homecoming… ¡It's Something!**


	7. Heridas del Pasado

_**A lomos de tu motocicleta te olvidarás de que existen leyes. Ni siquiera te acordarás de las fronteras. ~**_

El ventilador giraba sus aspas con lentitud y resultaba fácil imaginar que era un helicóptero. Lana lo había puesto a máxima velocidad, pero eso comenzó a volar sus tuercas y piezas. Eso sí, prefirió dejarlo, pero al mínimo, pues el calor casi la sofocaba.  
Se alejó un poco para ver cómo lucía su querida motocicleta. Tenía que admitir que con las herramientas de Lana todo avanzaba mucho más rápido y era más fácil. Tal vez en unas semanas ya estaría totalmente lista. Miró la hora… Las 6 de la tarde, era cierto que el tiempo a veces volaba y a veces pasaba muy lento cuando no se pensaba en el mismo tiempo, recordaba qué habían empezado a las 12 de la mañana y ahora eran las 6… Necesitaban descansar.  
Suspiró. Al menos ya se veía mucho mejor que la primera vez que la había visto, esperaba tenerla completamente lista antes de que el verano terminará, esperaba poder terminar el trabajo. Ya estaba hasta la polla de qué siempre que parecía que iban a terminar luego tenían que empezar con otra parte igual de compleja.

― Maldita sea...― Lincoln dijo casi susurrando. ― Lana ve a tomarte un descanso. ― Lincoln comentó a su hermana la cual se encontraba casi pegada al ventilador por el calor de ese día.

― De inmediato Hermano...― Lana respondió con cansancio y con fatiga por el calor que inundaba el ambiente ese día.

Lincoln vio como Lana arrastraba los pies hacia la salida de la cochera para tomar un helado, un refresco bien frío o al menos algo que ayudará a refrescar, estaba sudando litros.

Mientras que Lincoln parecía no sentir el calor, si el ambiente era caluroso, pero parecía más que su determinación por seguir reparando su moto lo ayudaba a no sentir el calor y mucho menos sed.

Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente para limpiarse un poco el sudor. Aunque aún a veces le molestaba que se entrometiera, varios consejos si eran útiles de verdad, y valoraba que no le diera la espalda como la mayoría había hecho. De hecho, temía que de algún modo lograrán hacer que lo rechazara.

Se acercó a Lucille y tomó su manubrio. Casi le parecía que el calor hacía que se derritiera. Por un momento temió que esa temperatura afectará el rendimiento de Lucille.

Y pensaba en eso, cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar, y desde que Clyde y sus otros amigos le dejaron de hablar, solo podía significar una cosa. Ronnie, Lincoln tomó su celular mientras se sentaba al lado de su motocicleta y contestó.

― ¿Hola? ¿Ronn? ― Lincoln contestó la llamada esperando respuesta del otro lado.

― Hola tonto. ― Ronnie Respondió del otro lado de la Línea con una voz que simulaba ser alegre. ― ¿Cómo estás?

Lincoln suspiró ante la respuesta y miró a fuera pues aún sentía mucho calor.

― Bueno… Es un día caluroso, supongo que bien...― Respondió él limpiándose la frente.

― ¿Entonces estás caliente, Lincoln? ― Ronnie preguntó medio en serio y medio en broma haciendo que, Lincoln también riera por aquella ocurrencia.

― Algo así… Pero no sé qué le dio al sol hoy para hacer más calor de lo de costumbre… Y sí, si te lo preguntas sí, estoy sudando como un vil cerdo. ― Respondió Tratando de alcanzar su botella de agua con su pie, aunque solo quedaba un charquito de nada.

― No te iba a preguntar eso, es asqueroso, imbécil. ― Bromeó ella, al otro lado del teléfono, y podía imaginarla riendo. Tal pensamiento le hizo olvidar un momento el calor y sonrió.

― Bueno, lo lamento. ― Dijo él, intentando beber el ínfimo resgo de agua que quedaba. ― ¿Cómo están todos por allá?

Hubo un pequeño silencio y de inmediato se preocupó. Temió haber hecho una pregunta que no debió hacer.

― La edad le está pasando la cuenta a mis abuelos. ― Dijo lentamente. ― En realidad me sorprende lo mucho que han vivido, pero...

No pudo seguir hablando, pero Lincoln entendía perfectamente lo que ella quería decir. Él pensaba lo mismo cuando veía a su abuelo en el asilo.

― Ronnie..., lo lamento. ― Dijo él dejando a un lado la botella.

― Ya, no hay problema. ― Respondió Ronnie tratando de recuperar el tono anterior. ― Es una pregunta normal que todo el mundo hace.

― Sí...― Lincoln contestó con cierta pena en su interior. Eso le hizo recordar a su Abuelo, hacía años que no lo habían ido a ver. Y eso lo hacía sentir mal, pues estar solo era malo, pero ser olvidado era peor. ― Y bueno… ¿Como… ¿Cómo está tu mamá?

― Bueno, ella está bien, sigue trabajando duro. Ahora un poco más que antes, pero, ya sabes. ― Ronnie contestó suspirando al final de esa frase. ― Oye ¿y porqué preguntas primero por mi mamá y no por mí eh? No me digas que eres de esos…

Lincoln por poco estallaba de risa ante ese comentario, sí era cierto que las mujeres mayores a veces le atraían, pero de eso a que su novia pensará que él quería ser su nuevo padrastro le parecía una Locura.

― Dios mío Ronn, no digas eso. ― Dijo riendo nerviosamente. ― No lo decía más que nada por qué estábamos con el tema de tu familia, no me lo tomes a mal.

― Ajá cómo no señorito.

― Lo digo en serio, además por qué… Ya sabes te vas a mudar aquí y… Eso. ― Lincoln comentó casi susurrando esa última oración.

Hubo unos segundos de pausa, como si Ronnie estuviera pensando bien lo que iba a decir a continuación. Lincoln aprovecho para reír un poco, dejar salir las carcajadas que le quedaban después del comentario de Ronnie.

― Lincoln, acerca de eso. ― Comenzó a decir ella, y él interrumpió. ― ¡No me interrumpas, cabroncete! ― Gritó ella, y Lincoln pensó que tal vez era bueno, ya que así olvidaba su tristeza.

― Okey, lo siento Ronnie. ― Dijo él. ― No quise molestarte.

― Pues tienes talento para hacerlo. ― Dijo ella. ― Te iba a decir justo lo contrario a eso, patético. Me iré más pronto de lo previsto a Royal Woods.

Lincoln sonrió al oír aquello. Extrañaba tanto a Ronnie Anne, y aunque sonara muy cursi, ya quería estar con ella, poder al fin abrazarla y besarla. Rayos, hacía tanto tiempo que no la besaba que casi sentía haber olvidado el sabor de sus labios.

― Genial, ¿entonces cuando estarás aquí? ― Preguntó sonriendo enérgicamente.

― Yo supongo que mañana en la mañana. ― Ronnie dijo simplemente mientras que el Joven Loud ya casi quería saltar de la emoción. Aunque aún no tenía a Lucille lista… No importaba encontraría una forma de ir con ella.

― Bien entonces te esperaré en la estación de autobuses, te prometo no faltar. ― Lincoln dijo alegremente, aunque ella no se podía contagiar tan fácilmente de la misma felicidad que él.

― Sí...― Ronnie respondió un poco desanimada. Algo que llamó poderosamente la atención de Lincoln.

― ¿Oye Ronn, sucede algo? ― Lincoln replicó preocupado por el tono de su novia, aún por el teléfono él sabía que ella le estaba ocultando algo.

― Hmmm… Linc… Mamá no se ha tomado muy bien esto. ― Ronnie respondió con un poco de incomodidad. ― Cuando le dije pareciera que algo le golpeó, Pero no un golpe suave, no, parecía más bien algo sumamente doloroso. ― Comentó mientras se abrazaba las piernas. ― No sé cómo explicarlo… Hace casi un año, Roberto regresó a nosotros, cuando llegó Bobby estaba trabajando en la bodega y estaba tan emocionado. Qué llamó la atención hasta de los vecinos… Por Supuesto que mamá y mis abuelos no estaban felices de verlo y no hablemos de mamá. Él le habló a Bobby sobre una cosa llamada Sons of… ¿Anarchy? No lo sé… Y al siguiente día Bobby estaba preparando sus maletas para irse con él. Mamá pidió explicaciones, pero, Roberto le dijo que ya era hora que Bobby se volviera un hombre y que solo estaba desperdiciando su vida en un empleo mediocre y con una familia aún más mediocre, no sé si se refería a mí y a mi madre… O a mis abuelos tíos y primos. Pero qué Bobby se fuera de casa con Roberto la lastimó mucho, y pues… Ahora yo también me voy. No me gustaría lastimarla más, pero aun así no me gustaría quedarme. Siento… Que ya no me queda nada más aquí. Aunque es la tercera vez que voy de un hogar para mudarme a otro ¿Sabes?

― Ronn...― Lincoln susurró escuchando como ella sollozaba casi silenciosamente.

― Digo… México sí era un lugar un tanto peligroso… Y Juárez era un infierno en la tierra. Pero, aunque lo era, era mi país, y lo amaba. Irme fue difícil, después mudarnos a Royal Woods y después a Casa Grande, una parte de mí me dice que me quede. Pero si me quedo siento que no seré feliz aquí, ¿entiendes? Quiero estar allá, de verdad quiero estar allá… Pero siento que la familia me ancla a quedarme y necesito una razón más para quedarme o irme… De verdad Linc, necesito una razón para que todo esto valga la pena. Aunque sea un poco. ― Ronnie sonaba desesperaba, quería ocultarlo de su voz, pero no podía, de verdad se le hacía muy difícil hablar de ese tema aún con la persona que más confiaba en el mundo.

Lincoln se sintió vencido, casi impotente. No podía decirle que la entendía, pues jamás había pasado por lo que ella estaba pasando. Nunca se había cambiado de casa, mucho menos de país, y oír a su novia comentarle todo eso, sin poder abrazarla, era mortificante para él.

Y lo peor es que habían nombrado a su club, Sons of Anarchy. La forma en que lo dijo no permitía saber si lo odiaba o si le daba igual aquel club, y no quería arriesgarse.

― Ronn… Me gustaría darte una razón para venir… Créeme que me encantaría dártela, pero, estoy pensando qué sería lo mejor para ti. ― Lincoln respondió con mucha pena de su parte. Algo a lo que ella sostuvo su teléfono con fuerza.

― Sí eso es cierto… Por favor… Dame una razón más para irme de este lugar. ― Ronnie no lo pedía, se lo rogaba. Eran los ruegos de ella y la forma en que lo pedía para que, Lincoln finalmente tuviera el valor de decirle unas palabras que en ningún momento se le hubiera ocurrido decir en ninguna situación, pero esta vez las ameritaba.

― Te Amo Ronalda...― Lincoln dijo seriamente, se sentía nervioso y completamente asustado de haberle dicho eso, más que nada por cómo ella reaccionaría, pero su única respuesta fue el silencio. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que, Lincoln comenzará a preocuparse, e incluso creyó que la llamada se había cortado. ― ¿Ro-Ronnie? ¿Sigues ahí? ― Preguntó verificando que aún seguía en la línea.

― Repítelo...― Ella respondió con una sola petición. Qué repitiera lo que él había dicho. Necesitaba escucharlo. Necesitaba escuchar una vez más esas palabras de él.

El inhalo aire, no para darse valor o algo parecido, sino para relajar su corazón que estaba latiendo en su garganta. Era curioso, él pensaba que estando en Sons dejaría de sentirse así, pero en ese momento no se sentía diferente a aquel niño que le dio su primer beso.

― Te amo, Ronalda. ― Repitió él, pero quería decir mucho más. ― Te amo tanto Ronnie, paso el día pensando en ti. Cada vez que voy de visita o vienes tú, me llenó de nerviosismo, no puedo esperar a abrazarte y casi estoy contando las horas para poder verte. ― Dejó de hablar, pero su corazón aún latía con furia. ― Si, básicamente soy un patético. Te amo, te extraño, Ronnie.

Dejó de hablar y su rostro se volvió rojo. No había pensado lo que iba diciendo y temía haber sido demasiado cursi para ella. Temía que comenzara a reír.

― Yo… También te amo Lincoln...― Ronnie respondió con un tono que extraño a Lincoln, pero aún más que ella le dijera esas palabras a él. No hubo risas. No hubo un insulto, solo la sincera respuesta de la chica que lo amaba en el teléfono. ― Y, Dios no, no creo que seas cursi… Digo sí sonó algo…

― ¿Tonto? ― Preguntó él tratando de darle la palabra de que le faltaba.

― No iba a decir eso… Siento que sonaste un poco muy demasiado… No sé si me entiendes. ― Ronnie respondió respirando nerviosamente. ― Pero. Eso fue… Lindo, fue muy Lindo de tu parte, Linc… Gracias.

― Eh… Sí de nada...― Lincoln comentó con nerviosismo creciente. ― Y ahí, cuando...

― Yo, también te amo, Creo que jamás te lo he dicho, pero me gustabas mucho y disculpa si yo no era la persona más amorosa… O la chica más linda del mundo contigo, pero es qué yo no sé cómo expresarme. De verdad no sé cómo otros pueden hacerlo. ― Ronnie interrumpió a Lincoln dejándolo mudo por lo que escuchaba. ― Digo yo si sueno como una tonta, en vez de decirte lo mucho que me gustabas solo me dedicaba a molestar, quizás esa es mi forma de demostrar cariño o afecto. No lo sé… A mí nunca me enseñaron a amar ¿sabes? No sé cómo es… Solo sé qué… Qué… Qué me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Maldita sea ahora yo debo estar sonando como esas niñas tontas y cursis.

― Sonabas menos cursi que yo. ― Dijo él sin poder contener su sonrisa. ― Ronnie, nunca me vas a parecer tonta. Jamás. Al principio me dabas miedo, lo admito, y por mucho tiempo me daban terror tus golpes. Pero luego comprendí que así te expresabas tú. No ibas a hacer las cosas que hacen todas las chicas porque tú eres especial, eres diferente, y eso es algo que me encanta de ti. Además, no tienes de qué preocuparte, ahora puedo resistir tu rudeza. ― Dijo con un poco de humor para quitarle pesadez a su conversación.

Pudo oír una suave risa de parte de Ronnie Anne. Si alguna de sus hermanas estaba grabando eso, ganaría millones de visitas en un minuto y una paliza de parte de él.

― Je jeh. Eres un tonto, Lincoln. Pero... Indudablemente tienes corazón. ― Ronnie respondió sonriendo. ― Está bien, espero… Verte en la estación de autobuses, ya no me quedan dudas qué mi lugar ya no está aquí.

― ¿Estás completamente segura? Digo no porque te quedes ni nada de eso. ― Lincoln replicó con un poco de pena. ― Pero… no me gustaría que por mí lo abandones todo.

― No, ya tomé mi decisión. De todas formas, ya no me queda nada más por hacer aquí, aquí solo quedan recuerdos. Y a veces creo que ni eso. ― Ronnie contestó con completa seguridad en sus palabras.

― Bien, estaré esperándote. ― Lincoln contestó sonriendo. ― Oye, solo una cosa antes de que todo esto pase. ― Dijo mirando ligeramente sobre su hombro a su motocicleta. ― ¿Cuánto equipaje crees que… ¿Qué traerás?

― ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Lincoln? ― Dijo ella riendo. ― ¿Acaso crees que soy esas chicas fresas que cargan con cincuenta maletas?

― No lo decía por eso, Ronnie. ― Dijo él, y trató de añadir algo más, pero ella lo interrumpió.

― Si temes cargar con miles de maletas, quiero que sepas que solo tengo tres bolsos. No voy a saquear la Casa Grande.

Lincoln suspiró y miró a Lucille. En realidad, no sabía cómo iba a cargar una sola maleta ahí, tendría que emplear a fondo su ingenio para llevar tres.

― Hmmm… No te preocupes, ya pensaré en algo. ― Lincoln respondió con un suspiro. ― Y bueno… Supongo que te veré mañana entonces.

― Sí, supongo que será así. ― Ronnie contestó sonriendo finalmente por oír esas palabras. ― Espero que estés listo, Loud, mañana regreso a Royal Woods para quedarme, lo que significa que...― Ronnie pensó en algo que la hizo sonreír y sonrojarse al mismo tiempo.

― ¿Eso significa… ¿Qué? ― Lincoln preguntó confuso de a lo que se refería Ronnie.

― Olvídalo, cuando llegue quizás te lo diga, pero por ahora tendrás que esperar hasta mañana. ― Ronnie suspiró mientras Lincoln se recargaba un poco en su motocicleta.

― Bueno… Entonces nos veremos Ronn. Cuídate y… Ya sabes. Te quiero. ― Lincoln comentó sonriendo discretamente.

― Y yo te quiero, Lincoln. ― Respondió ella con sinceridad. ― Pero no le digas a nadie que te dije eso.

Bromeaba, claramente. Lincoln se rio y notó que ella cortaba la llamada. Habría sido tan ridículo como irónico si hubieran empezado con el típico juego de ver quien cortaba primero. Lo último que necesitaban ambos era ver que se convirtieron en Lori y Bobby.

Guardó su celular y se arrodillo para recoger las herramientas, cuando notó una vibración en su teléfono. Pensando que sería Ronnie, lo revisó, y cuando vio que era de parte de uno de sus hermanos Sons se sintió frío.

Por una parte, era bueno en aquel día de calor.

― ¿Bueno? ― Lincoln respondió a la llamada de uno de los hermanos del Club.

― ¿¡Porque Mierda No Respondes Puto!?― Preguntó el Son con mucha molestia en su voz.

― Ay… Disculpa Víctor. Estaba ocupado. ― Lincoln dijo agarrándose la frente con pena.

― A mí me vale verga si estás ocupado o no, ven aquí tenemos un par de chingaderas para recoger. ― Víctor respondió apurado.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― Lincoln preguntó mirando a su motocicleta aún sin terminar. Esperando a que pudiera ir al club con ella.

― Pues ven, no te lo voy a estar diciendo aquí cabrón, mueve el culo para acá.

― Muy bien, voy para allá. ― Dijo él, yendo a buscar su casco. Si Lucille toleraba el viaje al club, podría aguantar ir a buscar a Ronnie.

― No demores ni un puto segundo. ― Murmuró Víctor cortando la llamada.

Lo peor que podía pasar era que Lucille se desarmara y él se golpeara duramente contra el piso. O que ella estallar y él sufriera quemaduras extremadamente graves.

De cualquier forma, eso no era nada para lo que podría hacer Víctor.

Aunque no había hecho ademanes de golpearlo, ya lo había visto concreto, y no quería ni imaginar cómo podría golpear a alguien. Lincoln comenzó a salir de la cochera con su moto, aún con el calor que había se puso su chamarra sería un día largo si era qué debía apoyar al club a hacer cosas grandes, como subir cajas a una camioneta, esas cajas llegaban cada mes y cada vez parecían pesar más.  
No le gustaba cargar cosas, pero si era para poder obtener sus parches, se la jugaba.

Entonces estando fuera Lincoln se dio cuenta que sus hermanas Jugaban en la alberca qué habían comprado hace años.  
Sí qué ese parecía un día perfecto para jugar en la alberca, incluso Lana se había unido a la diversión. Ya se imaginaba por qué ella no había regresado.

Aunque se le hizo aún más raro no haber escuchado las risas y gritos de como jugaban en la piscina.

Lincoln entonces trató de encender a Lucille con el botón de acción rápida, pero no le daba respuestas.

― Ay no jod...― Lincoln siguió intentando encender a Lucille con 2-3 intentos más hasta tener que recurrir a la palanca de accionamiento. ― Vamos, vamos nena… No me falles ahora por favor. ― El motor sonaba de momentos, pero no se dignaba a arrancar. Aunque el ruido llamó la atención de alguien que igual disfrutaba de la piscina y al ver a su hermano tratando de arrancar su moto sonrió,

― ¡Linky!― Gritó la chica llamando la atención de su hermano el cual la volteó a ver mientras ella venía a él. ― ¡Ven vamos a jugar!

― Ay rayos...― Lincoln dijo con cierta molestia de que su moto no arrancará. ― Ahora no Len, estoy… ¡Ocupado! ― Lucille aún no lograba encender. Fue cuando Leni se acercó a ver lo que su hermano hacía.

― ¿Qué haces hermanito? ¿Vas a algún lado?

Leni era otra de sus hermanas que aún lo apoyaban. No había variado en nada su actitud hacia él, seguía siendo la dulce hermana que siempre había sido, como si en realidad no le importara que él estuviera en el club. Aquello lo reconfortaba de una forma superior a la ayuda de Lana.

― Sí, Leni, lo lamento. ― Respondió él. ― Me surgió un asunto importante que atender en otra parte, y debo ir a ver en qué puedo ayudar.

― ¿Es muy necesario que vayas? ― Le preguntó ella. ― Hace mucho calor, deberías venir con nosotras.

― Lo lamento, sí es muy necesario. ― Dijo él, aunque realmente habría aceptado la invitación de Leni si no tuviese obligaciones con el club. Y además quería probar a Lucille.

Leni miró con un poco de pena como su hermano respondía. Pero aun así sonrió.

― Bueno… ¿Sabes? ― Lo tomó del brazo para acariciar el cuerpo de su chamarra. ― Me alegra mucho que te haya quedado bien, digo temía que al hacer algo así te quedará o muy chica o muy grande, pero ahora que la veo bien me doy cuenta de que te queda muy bien Linky. ― Leni comentó con una sonrisa.

― Eh… Sí Len, gracias de hecho por haberla hecho. ― Lincoln respondió sonriéndole de regreso a su hermana. Lincoln entonces apoyó todo su peso en la palanca y finalmente escuchó como Lucille ronroneaba como una Leona. ― ¡Bien! ― Lincoln mantenía el Bolso de mano y el Acelerador en el punto donde aún podía darle energía el motor.

― ¡Ya encendió qué bien! ― Leni comentó con emoción, mientras su hermano seguía dando poder al motor

― Bueno, me voy antes de que se me haga más tarde. ― Lincoln respondió colocando los goggles de protección. Aunque Leni aún no lo soltaba del todo. ― Eh… ¿Len? Ya me tengo que ir. ― Dijo mirando con extrañeza a su hermana.

― Sí… Pero, digo. No creo que sea tan importante que vayas. Quédate, vamos a jugar con las demás, ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos. ― Comentó hasta qué arqueó una ceja confundida. ― De hecho… ¿Por qué se les dice viejos tiempos? Yo pensaba que el tiempo era uno, ¿es qué acaso son varios tiempos? Y hablando de eso… ¿Los tiempos envejecen? Nunca he entendido cómo funciona eso.

Él sonrió un poco, sin poder evitarlo. Leni tenía una dulzura y un ánimo que parecían carecer de límites, y eso servía para reconfortarlo. En otro momento se habría detenido a explicarle sobre las dudas que la asaltaban, sabía que nadie más tendría la misma paciencia que él para responderle, pero Víctor lo había llamado. Y por nada del mundo quería hacer enojar a Víctor.

― Lo siento mucho, Leni. ― Dijo él, con bastante tristeza. ― Ya debo irme, en serio debo irme. ― Dijo con nerviosismo.

― Bueno, está bien, solo ten mucho cuidado. ¿Sí? ― Su hermana pidió con una pequeña sonrisita.

― Por supuesto. ― Lincoln respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. Entonces comenzó acelerando poco a poco. Aunque de eso, no sabía cómo cambiar las velocidades y le daba un poco de miedo irse de lado.

Anteriormente había pensado que Manejar una motocicleta sería igual de fácil que manejar una bicicleta, aunque era algo más complejo que eso.

Y descubrió que… Era mucho más complejo que simplemente girar el acelerador cuando se le apagó a medio camino. Con mucha pena Lincoln miró el trayecto que había hecho y vio a su hermana ahí. Mientras que Leni lo miraba extrañada de porqué su hermano se había detenido.

― Sí… Debí practicar primero...― Lincoln se dijo mientras volvía a encenderla con la palanca. Eso iba a ser más complejo de lo esperado, Una moto no era igual que una Van, así que debía descubrir cómo meter primera, segunda y tercera en el pedal de velocidades.

Por un momento le asaltó el genuino terror de que su presencia fuera urgente, y ya podía imaginar sus dientes regados en la entrada del club, si es que no pensaban romperle algunos huesos.

Entonces recordó que sólo era un prospecto, y que lo más probable era que debían cargar cosas. Se estaba dando muchos aires de importancia si de verdad pensaba que su presencia era indispensable. Quizás solo lo era para el movimiento de esas pesadísimas cajas.

Aun así, tal vez llegaría primero en autobús. Pero quería llegar en Lucille, quería demostrarles que su amada moto ya era capaz de sostenerlo y llevarlo adonde necesitará.

Le daba un poco de miedo caerse, pero sin duda debía haber practicado primero con algo, quizás con la Moto de Bobby. Pero no se le había ocurrido.  
Iba a ser un camino largo y caluroso, más por su chamarra que por otra cosa.

Pero finalmente montaba su motocicleta. Y por primera vez sentía una sensación rara dentro de sí.  
Como la primera vez que se subió a una motocicleta, pero diferente.

Esta vez tenía las riendas, el manubrio. Esta vez era él quien conducía hacia su destino.

Y esta vez era él quien miraba a la cara de la Libertad por su propia cuenta.

Y Le Gustaba.

― **This Life Curtis Stigers & The Forest Rangers.―  
** _Riding through this world… All Alone.  
_ _God takes your soul. You're on your own.  
_ _A Crow flight straight, a perfect line.  
_ _On the Devil's Path. Until you die.  
_ _Gotta look this life, In The Eye.  
_ Gonna Live this Life.  
Until You Die.  
 **The Loud House: Sons Of Anarchy.  
** **Capítulo 7: Heridas del Pasado.  
** _Escrito y Dirigido en colaboración con Osvaldo The Sleeping Voice.  
_ _Co Dirigido y Escrito por Eddy The Black Fire._

Lo primero que vio fue a Víctor en la entrada del club. Frente a él estaba la van, y no había mucha señal de actividad. Parecía que, para compensar, Víctor estaba fumando tanto como fumaban todos los Sons en conjunto.

Apenas lo vio llegar, tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo pisó. Lincoln pensó que así podría aplastar a un rival y sintió un escalofrío.

― ¡Tardaste una puta eternidad, bola de nieve! ― Le gritó él. ― ¿Cómo tardaste tanto? ¿La moto aún falla o no sabes andar en ella?

Por alguna razón, Lincoln sintió vergüenza de afirmar cualquiera de las dos cosas.

― Bueno..., había demasiado tráfico. ― Intentó decir él, y pensó que esa era la peor excusa del mundo.

― Ajá. ¿De dónde te sacaste esa excusa? ¿Del culo de tu madre? ― Víctor preguntó con furia mientras se acercaba al muchacho, Loud en cual suspiro de disgusto por qué él hubiera insultado a su madre.

― No...― Lincoln dijo simplemente mientras aparcaba su moto en el área de Prospectos.

― ¿Solo vas a decirme, ¿No? Querías decirme cabrón ¿verdad pendeja? ― Víctor replicó aún con más furia mientras se acercaba al muchacho que poco a poco se ponía más y más nervioso.

― N-No… No por supuesto que N…

― Cuida tus palabras pequeña perra, estás jugando con fuego, putita. ― Víctor dijo amenazante haciendo que el joven por poco retrocediera de miedo. Aunque al ver la expresión de terror en el Rostro de Lincoln Víctor se puso a reír. ― Ja ja ja, no jodas fue tan fácil asustarte. ― Víctor entonces le dio un puñetazo "Amigable" en el Hombro. ― Tranquilita bola de nieve, no te voy a hacer daño solo te estaba jodiendo. Apuesto a que te cagaste en los pantalones. ¡Ja ja!

Lincoln no sabía cómo reaccionar. Hablaba muy poco con Víctor, casi siempre eran otros hermanos suyos quienes se encargaban de supervisarlo y repartirle órdenes. Y no podía evitar temerle, no después de verlo romper el concreto como si no fuera más que cartón o arcilla.

― Yo..., y-yo no sé. ― Tartamudeó Lincoln, y Víctor echó a reír nuevamente. Hasta sus carcajadas parecían golpearlo con rabia.

― Sí, sé que no sabes ni una mierda. ― Bromeo él Son. ― Por eso decidí enseñarte un par de cosas. A ver si con eso eres un poco menos imbécil, pero no creo que mejores mucho.

― Eso espero...― Lincoln respondió con mucha pena en sí mismo. De verdad que no sabía cómo hablar con Víctor, un hombre que golpeaba incluso más fuerte qué un toro le aterraba. Rayos incluso se preguntaba si podía matar a un Oso a golpes.

Pero debía admitir una cosa, él le parecía uno de los Sons más fuertes de todo el Club. Para ser como él de verdad se debía ser muy fuerte como para defender al club. Y eso era de admirar, tener la fuerza necesaria para acabar con los enemigos que vinieran a ellos.

― Ya, ya, ya. No estés de resentido mamoncito. ― Víctor respondió viendo la actitud del chico Loud. ― Ayúdame a cargar las cajas a la Van, ¿Ok? Hoy vamos a ir a ver a unos cabrones y de eso vamos a dejar algunas cosas por ahí. Así que no estés de marica. ― Dijo yendo a la cochera donde hacían la mayoría del trabajo en refacciones.

― Eh… Está bien.

Víctor se río, como si todo en Lincoln le diera risa. El joven Loud caminó hacia la cochera y vio que estaba llena de cajas, pesadísimas cajas que seguramente debería cargar.

― ¿T-Tengo que llevar estas cajas a la van? ― Preguntó él, sorprendido y en realidad, molesto.

Le desanimaba la idea de cargar esas pesadas cajas en vez de estar en la alberca con sus hermanas.

El recordar la pelea que tuvieron hizo que esa opción fuera muy poco probable.

― No, por supuesto que no. ― Le dijo él. ― Solo debes cargar la mitad.

― Bueno...― Lincoln respondió comenzando, tomando una caja grande. ― Rayos… ¿Qué hay en estas cosas? ― Lincoln preguntó aguantando el gran peso que tenía en sus brazos. Comenzó a caminar con dificultad.

― Eso es algo que te vale Verga. ― Víctor respondió cargando otra de las cajas en su hombro. ― Órale, cabrón mueve el culo. ― Regañó dirigiéndose a la Van. Junto a Lincoln el cual comenzaban a dolerle los brazos por el peso.

― Ok, ok...― Lincoln respondió con Dificultad solo para mirar a sus espaldas y ver las demás que debía llevar. ― Demonios es que pesa mucho.

― No estés de princesita. Si no pesan nada, eres tú que andas de niñita mariconcita. ― Víctor replicó Dejando la caja de Armas en la Van. ― ¿Ves? Es fácil niñita. No sé por qué te quejas. A lo mejor tú si eres una perrita maricona que no aguanta vara

Aquellos insultos de Víctor no lo ofendían tanto. No eran tan diferentes a los insultos que oía de todos los otros Sons, ya estaba muy acostumbrado a aquello. Mientras no ofendiera a su madre o a sus hermanas, no sentiría verdadera rabia.  
Logró dejar la caja, dentro de la van, y se desanimó al ver que Víctor cargaba dos cajas como quien levantaba paquetes de helados. Levantar uno solo para él ya era duro, una verdadera tortura.  
Se preguntó si algún día podría ser así de fuerte. O al menos, ser capaz de levantar sin sufrir las cajas.

― ¡Apúrate, mierda! ― Le gritó Víctor al ver que tardaba en levantar una sola caja.

― ¡Voy…! Ay demonios...― Lincoln respondió cargando las cajas que podía a la Van. Ni cuando tuvo que ayudar a Luna a cargar sus amplificadores a Vanzilla a un concierto le había dolido tanto. Pero jo-der qué dolía y mucho.

― Ándale, que no tenemos todo el puto día niño. ― Víctor reiteró cargando otras cajas a la van.

― Demonios… Es qué tú sí tienes fuerza Víctor... Yo no tanto. ― Lincoln dijo dejando la caja en el compartimiento trasero de la van para empujarla con su espalda hasta el fondo.

― Pues con esto ya vas a dejar un enclenque de mierda y te vas a poner chingon. ― Respondió mirando de frente a Lincoln. ― Mira bola de nieve. ― Víctor entonces se tocó el pecho con fuerza para hacer notar el músculo. ― Yo estaba igual de pendejo que tú. Pero con todo lo que hacía en el club me puse así de mamado. Mira toca. ― Le invito a Lincoln para qué le tocará el pecho, aunque Lincoln negó con sus brazos.

― N-No, no gracias Víctor. ― Lincoln trato de decir eso amablemente, aunque no sabía por qué en realidad.

― Ándele puto, tócale no seas marica.

Lincoln no sabía en qué circunstancia no se vería mal que le tocara los músculos a un compañero. Solo pensarlo lo ponía extremadamente avergonzado. Jamás en la vida se había sentido así de estúpido.

― R-Realmente no creo que deba. ― Murmuró rojo de vergüenza.

― ¡Chingada madre, bola de nieve! ― Dijo Víctor. ― ¿Vas a tocar o tendré que golpearte para que me hagas caso?

― T-Te creo, eres muy fuerte― Dijo Lincoln sin saber cómo poder librarse de esa.

― Ya deja de andar de puto y toca perra. ¡Órale! ― Víctor exclamó ya no en un tono pasivo agresivo, sino en uno enojado con el que regañaba al joven Loud El cual sin más nada qué pensar o hace decidió finalmente hacerlo. Aunque de verdad le avergonzaba. Sintió el pecho de Víctor el cual parecía hecho de piedra o acero. Era demasiado fuerte como para empezar a considerarlo hecho de metal o acero. ― ¿Ya ves puta? Así de cabrón te vas a poner algún día.

― Sí… Se podría decir. ― Lincoln respondió con algo de pena y desviando la mirada.

― Entonces deja de andar de niña y ponte a trabajar. Qué el pinche tiempo es Oro. ― Víctor respondió Yendo por más cajas para acomodar en la Van.  
Lincoln en un punto también se había planteado ponerse igual que él. Pero aún no estaba seguro, no se imaginaba con los brazos Inflados por la Musculatura… Aunque sí se imaginaba tener unos brazos fuertes que resistieran hasta los golpes más duros. Incluso se imaginaba parar balas así.  
Debía dejar de soñar despierto, eso sí era demasiado fantasioso.

Aunque en un punto de su vida se había imaginado tener los Músculos de Ace Savi. Así en las convenciones de Cosplay él ganaría por tenerlos naturales y no como otros que tenían disfraces algo falsos y que se les veía el relleno de los músculos.

― Ya verás bola de nieve, conmigo vas a sangrar hasta ver resultados.

Lincoln podía creer que eso era cierto, Víctor lo haría trabajar hasta reventar de cansancio. No había día en donde sintiera que sus brazos ardían. Quería imaginarse que eso era señal de que se estaba fortaleciendo, pero no estaba seguro. Debía ser cierto, en una botella de Lynn había visto el lema "Sin dolor no se gana" escrito en el borde, así que debía ser cierto.

Lynn..., sólo pensar en su nombre evocaba momentos que él habría preferido olvidar, y que efectivamente había olvidado hasta aquella discusión.

Y la rabia que lo inundó le permitió cargar la caja con la misma facilidad con que Víctor las cargaba.

― Wow. Parece que sí tienes huevos después de todo. ― Víctor comentó al ver como Lincoln llevaba esa caja en sus brazos.

Mientras que él recordaba con furia como ella lo humillaba, lo golpeaba y lo hacía sentir inferior. Odiaba que ella hiciera eso.  
Y como ella había inculcado eso de la mala suerte en Lincoln solo por haber tratado de apoyarla en su juego de Béisbol, Rebajando su dignidad a ser la apestosa Mascota de su equipo solo para apoyarlos.  
Y después de eso debía admitir que fue su culpa que las demás lo tacharán como de mala suerte… Pero debía admitir una cosa al menos él fue quien se puso la soga en el cuello.  
Después se había enterado qué había convencido a las demás de evitarlo casi como un cáncer. Incluso Leni se vio distanciada de él por ese estúpido asunto.

Ella no quería alejarse, pero tenía miedo de que algo le pasará por estar junto a él.  
Y ella terminó pagando el precio al final al sentirse invadida por un sentimiento abrumador de culpa, y por ser ignorada tiempo por él. Y ahora quería compensar esa falla siendo la mejor hermana para él.

No se dio cuenta cuando había ido a buscar más cajas y las había cargado a la van, sin dejar de reflexionar sobre el pasado. Sobre sus hermanas, y como a veces ellas lo pasaban a llevar.

Como a veces lo golpeaban y no era capaz de hacer nada. No odiaba a Lynn ni a ninguna de sus hermanas, pero si muchas veces ella era odiosa. Y algunas otras igual lo eran.

― Oye bola de nieve, calma. ― Dijo Víctor al ver que estaba trayendo más cajas. ― Ya llenamos la van..., ¡Oye, imbécil, despierta! ― Gritó con fuerza para sacarlo de sus reflexiones. ― Cálmese perro. ― Víctor le dijo arqueando una ceja. ― ¿Qué pedo? ¿Qué te pasó perrita? ― Preguntó completamente extrañado por la actitud de Lincoln.

― Eh… ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ― Lincoln preguntó aun viéndole confundido.

― Eso es lo que te pregunto. Te pusiste bien Hardcore y empezaste a traer más cajas de la cuenta. ― Víctor respondió mirando como el chico volvía en sí. A veces a él le pasaba eso, dejaba que la furia se lo llevara y se convertía en un animal. Pero ahora lo veía en el joven prospecto y le parecía raro en un punto. ¿Qué lo había puesto de ese modo?

― Oh… Disculpa… Es que estaba. Recordando algo...― Lincoln respondió Desviando la mirada.

No era algo que le pasara muy seguido, de hecho, nada le daría más vergüenza que quedarse empanado recordando. Pero en ese momento lo agradeció al ver que pudo cargar la van.

― A ver, putito, no me interesa lo que te pase fuera del club, siempre que no entorpezcas las operaciones del club. ― Dijo él con bastante molestia. ― Imagina si te pones a recordar justo cuando estamos en un tiroteo y me matan porque te pones a pensar.

Lincoln respiró agitado, pues ha acabada la rabia su cuerpo sintió el cansancio de aquel trabajo.

― No volverá a pasar. ― Dijo él sintiendo el dolor en sus brazos.

― Tendrás que sacar las cajas que sobran.

Lincoln suspiró frustrado por el agotamiento. Ni siquiera se acordaba de cuantas cajas debía haber en la camioneta.

― ¿C-Cuantas debo sacar? ― Preguntó él temiendo que tuviera que cargar muchas más de las que pudiera soportar.

― Mierda, no sé. ― Dijo Víctor mientras subía y las contaba rápidamente. ― Tienes que bajar cinco, puto imbécil, y más te vale apurarte.

Lincoln sabía lo inútil que sería protestar así que se resignó y caminó hacia la camioneta.

― Entendido...― Lincoln respondió asintiendo y yendo a sacar las cajas para acomodarlas en la cochera.

Esperaba que en el momento que él tuviera que hacer lo necesario las dudas y los pensamientos… Pero había muchas cosas que él aún debía pensar sobre esos asuntos inconclusos…

Más que nada por sus hermanas, tanto Lynn como con las demás.

No quería recordar esos momentos qué le habían causado tanto Dolor…  
Pero incluso con eso él no podía dejar de convocarlos en su mente, él había convivido toda una vida con ellas. Las había querido, aceptado y amado como su hermano… Pero ellas también lo habían hecho sufrir, lo habían hecho sufrir mucho. Al menos Leni aún trataba de demostrarle que el pasado era lo qué era y no tenían porqué vivir enojados o con rencor siempre. Aunque el joven Lincoln no podía superar que cuando finalmente descubrieron que él estaba en Sons. Todas se pusieron en su contra.

O bueno quizás no todas, pero sí la mayoría. Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lisa. Incluso podía notar como las demás dudaban de él. Aunque después de eso él y Leni tuvieron una larga conversación al respecto de cómo había actuado y respondido a sus demás hermanas.  
Entendía que estuviera enojado…  
Pero incluso ella al igual que Luna comenzó a pensar que de verdad las odiaba a todas. Que las despreciaba más allá de lo humanamente posible.  
Pero ese día la rabia había hablado, la furia y el enojo fueron los que les escupieron a todas esas palabras. ¿Qué se arrepentía de haberles dicho todo eso? Sí… Pero solo la mitad, por qué en una parte de él ellas se merecían esas palabras, ese odio. Ese repudio qué había salido del rincón más oscuro de su ser y al que jamás le hubiera gustado entrar de ninguna forma. Pero ellas lo hicieron explotar y ese fue el desagradable resultado final.

― ¿Otra vez pensando, bola de nieve? ― Preguntó Víctor mientras colocaba un CD de Iron Maiden en la radio de la van. Le trajo recuerdos muy lejanos de su propia Vanzilla. En media hora de un sufrimiento horrible, ya estaban a punto estar en camino. Víctor conducía, y Lincoln sentía que sus brazos temblaban solos.

― Bueno..., sí, señor. ― Contestó Lincoln. Y es que no podía evitarlo.

Prácticamente todo le traía diversos recuerdos, sin ir más lejos, esa misma calle una vez la recorrió con Lori. Parecía haber ocurrido no ya en otra época, sino en otra galaxia.

No esperaba que lo felicitaran o que le dieran un trofeo por su decisión. No decía que quería que lo siguieran y se volvieran moteras. Solo quería que aceptaran su decisión, que no se entrometieran. Si le hubieran dicho "Tu decisión es una mierda, pero la respetamos" incluso las habría aplaudido.

No las odiaba..., odiaba que ellas no lo valoraran a él.

― Pues deja de tener la cabeza en otro puto lado que no sea este, blanquito de mierda, al menos hoy no tenemos que hacer mucho, así que con algo de suerte no nos van a volar los putos sesos. Lo que es una suerte al ver lo mucho que te distraes. ― Víctor respondió encendiendo la Van. ― O al menos cuando la tengas metida en una chica si sabes a lo que me refiero. ― Comentó extrañando a Lincoln por ese extraño juego de palabras. Hasta que poco a poco se dio cuenta de a lo que se refería.

― Oh...― Lincoln susurró con pena por lo que había imaginado.

― Y dime niño. ¿Ya has remojado una pantufla? ― Preguntó mientras metía la van a Reversa.

― ¿Remojado una pantufla? ― Lincoln preguntó extrañado por esa pregunta.

― Sí, ya sabes, comerte la papaya de una chica, darle un gusto al pelón, chuparle la concha a una morra...― Víctor puso la camioneta en marcha para entonces ver aún más confundido al chico Loud. ― Cojer wey. ¿Ya has tenido sexo?

― Oh eh… N-No realmente...― Lincoln respondió apenado a lo que Víctor se rio.

― Ohhh, así que aún eres virgencito. Eso es bueno, supongo... La verdad no sé yo perdí mi virginidad a los 10 años. ― Víctor comentó conduciendo hacia la carretera.

Lincoln se sonrojó por lo que oía. El a un año de diferencia recién había conocido a Ronnie Anne. Al pensar en ella se sonrojó bastante. Muchos años había durado con su novia, y si bien la edad despertó en él varias pasiones, aun no toleraba bien hablar de esos temas. Ni siquiera sabía que decir ante lo que dijo Víctor, no quería ahondar en ese tema.

― Yo..., bueno...

― ¿Cómo vergas aún eres virgen? ― Preguntó Víctor. ― No me digas que nunca has tenido novia...

― Yo..., bueno, señor...― Murmuró Lincoln tratando de no quedar como un imbécil. ― Una vez salí con cuatro citas y luego con mi novia, señor.

Víctor se rio de un modo que casi rompe los vidrios de la van.

― No te creo nada, bola de nieve.

― Es la verdad. ― Lincoln replicó aún con incomodidad.

― No mames, con esa cara de niña qué te cargas no te creo nada. ― Víctor se rio mientras las canciones del disco comenzaron a reproducirse en las bocinas de la Van.

― **Fear of the Dark Iron Maiden. ―**

― Te digo la verdad, cuando era más joven fui a un baile escolar con 4 chicas diferentes. ― Lincoln respondió tratando de convencer a Víctor de eso. Sí eso era verdad y aunque no le daba pena admitirlo si le hizo recordar cuando en esos tiempos aún era joven y no sabía lo que quería aun cuando lo tenía, y ahora qué lo quería apenas y Ronnie Anne regresaba a él.

― No, la neta no te creo nada bola de nieve. ― Víctor respondió aun conteniendo su risa. ― Pero hagamos como que te creo, dime. ¿Le agarraste el conejo a alguna?

― Ehhhh… ¿Qué? ― Preguntó Lincoln aún confundido por su jerga.

― Ay no mam… Parece que hablo en japonés, ¿qué sí le metiste los dedos a una de esas chicas? ― Víctor preguntó de nuevo haciendo que Lincoln se pusiera más incómodo.

― Ehhh… ¡No! N-No… Po-Por supuesto que no, yo aún tenía 11 años, estaba en la escuela primaria. ― Respondió avergonzado por ese comentario.

― Ajá como no bola de nieve. ― Víctor respondió riendo por la actitud de Lincoln. ― Anda cabrón dime la verdad, ¿lo hiciste o no?

La conversación con Víctor se puso demasiado incómoda para Lincoln. Ni siquiera había tocado demasiado de Ronnie, le daba demasiada vergüenza hacerlo. Mucho menos habría tocado a sus otras citas.

― No, por supuesto que no. ― Dijo avergonzado. ― Sólo tenían once años, además mis hermanas me habrían matado si le hacía algo así a sus amigas.

― No me digas que tus hermanas te consiguieron las citas. ― Bromeó él. ― No se puede ser más patético.

― Todo fue una confusión. ― Dijo Lincoln recordando. ― Una terrible confusión.

― Bueno, es una confusión para mí entenderlo.

― Bueno… ¿Y cómo fue que tu perdiste tu virginidad? ― Lincoln preguntó dejando mudo a Víctor. El cual tardó mucho tiempo en si quiera pensar la respuesta, respiró profundamente y suspiró de igual forma.

― Bueno… Digamos que yo crecí en una casa un poco… Digamos...― Víctor miró a un lado del camino pensando en la respuesta. ― Era una puta mierda, yo antes vivía en Florida y mis padres me odiaban a mí. Mi madre era una drogadicta estúpida y mi padre es era un alcohólico de mierda, un día mi madre llegó a mi cuarto más pérdida de los normal y me dijo. "Es hora de que te vuelvas un hombrecito." Y justo en mi cama me violó. Digo para haber sido la primera vez que lo hacía lo sentí mal. No sé si me entiendas, fueron… Meses que pasó a ser un año entero si no mal recuerdo, pero me fui acostumbrando de alguna forma, ella llegaba a mi drogada para violarme una y otra vez, aunque algunas veces no estoy seguro si realmente lo estaba o solo pretendía estarlo, ella me golpeaba, otras me obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería hacer y a veces, solo a veces cuando se le pasaba eso, me decía que no le dijera a mi padre y qué si me seguía portando bien me daría un regalo, o algo parecido, aunque nunca me daba nada la muy perra... Hasta que mi padre lo descubrió una noche y también me chingó a mí, me golpeó más fuerte de lo qué me habría gustado y después me sacó a la verga de la casa.

Lincoln se quedó mudo ante esa anécdota y lo miró entre sorprendido y nervioso.

― Espera… Entonces tu mamá te…

― ¡Sí cabrón sí! Y también el puto de mi padre, era un mocoso pendejo igual que tú. Después de eso viví por un tiempo en la calle y en casa de unos amigos, hasta que robé mi primera motocicleta y me fui a California. Ahí conocí a Sons of Anarchy. Debo admitir que fue la mejor cosa que me ha pasado en la vida, encontrar un lugar donde me sentía como yo mismo. Ahí conocí a Roberto y a Joseph, luego le dieron a Roberto la presidencia de Royal Woods y ahora estoy aquí. ― Víctor relató sin apartar los ojos del camino.

― ¿Y qué pasó con tus padres? ― Lincoln preguntó aún consternado.

― Ahí siguen, no sé qué hacen y la verdad no me importa. Peeeeeeero, supongo yo que ya se reformaron, supongo... De todas formas, descubrí que tuvieron otra hija, la conocí hace 2 años en realidad, ella vino aquí en busca de su hermano mayor y es una niña linda. Creo que lo mejor que ese par de degenerados pudieron haber hecho. Así qué les advertí que sí le hacían algo a mi hermana iba a ir ahí y los iba a matar a los dos. ― Víctor respondió casi aliviado de decir eso. ― De todas formas, si le hacen algo a Fanny yo lo sabré, ella y yo siempre estamos en contacto.

Lincoln no supo qué decir. De pronto todo el drama con sus hermanas le parecía como algo sin tanta importancia, algo bastante banal si lo comparaba con lo que Víctor había vivido. Y no sabía cómo continuar una conversación así de dura. Realmente dudaba que algo que dijera pudiera mejorar en algo el ambiente.

― Disculpa si digo esto, pero eran una mierda de padres.

― Para mí, solo Fanny y Sons of Anarchy son mi familia.

― Sí… Si sirve de algo, siento que eso te haya sucedido. ― Lincoln dijo con mucha pena por su compañero.

― Hey niño. No sientas lástima por mí. ― Víctor respondió mirando a Lincoln. ― Mis padres son una mierda, pero nunca los necesité. En realidad, jamás me sentí parte de ellos. Ni siquiera me daban de comer todo se lo gastan en su alcohol y sus drogas, así que a la mierda con ellos. ― Finalizó sin apartar la serenidad y tranquilidad de su rostro.

Lincoln si hubiera tenido que vivir eso estaría al borde de las lágrimas, solo, en un hogar donde no lo querían, violado quizás por su madre o sus hermanas mayores, siendo despreciado, golpeado, humillado y exiliado por su propio padre.  
Arreglárselas para sobrevivir día a día y no tener a nadie en el mundo más que a sí mismo.

Lincoln no sabía cómo él pudo haberle contado esa historia sin haberse quebrado… O mínimo sin mostrar el dolor de haber vivido un infierno durante los primeros años de su vida… Pero quizás Víctor no necesitaba mostrar ese lado.  
Quizás él solo ya había superado todo eso y no le importaba en lo más mínimo contarlo.

O quizás todo ese dolor, todo ese sufrimiento, todo el trauma y la tortura psicológica ya lo habían dejado vacío. No podía llorar por qué ya no tenía lágrimas qué compartir.

Ya no sentía dolor pues el desapego y la falta de cariño real en su vida, lo habían dejado vacío de emociones.

― Esta bien...― Lincoln respondió susurrando.

― Además no es como que yo fuera el cabrón menos afortunado del puto universo, estaba este hombre… Creo que se llamaba Tig, menudo tipo… Cuando me contaron que vio como un magnate psicópata había incinerado a su hija frente a sus ojos yo no me lo pude creer. Supongo que algunos tenemos vidas difíciles y otros que la tienen como la mierda.

Las últimas palabras de Víctor lo hicieron reflexionar. Sí, él en comparación había tenido una vida soñada, había sido muy afortunado en su vida. No había tenido que soportar abusos sexuales ni vivir en la calle, y no podía ponerse en el lugar de aquel Son porque se le revolvía el estómago al pensar que quemaran a un familiar frente a él.

Como había dicho Víctor, algunos tenían una vida difícil y otros como la mierda.

― Yo le volaría la cabeza a alguien si hace eso con una de mis hermanas. ― Dijo Lincoln, aunque no era su intención decirlo en voz alta.

― Oye, ¿es cierto que tienes diez hermanas? ― Le preguntó Víctor. ― No me creo eso.

― Eh… Sí...― Lincoln respondió discretamente esperando a que Víctor no dijera nada ofensivo o vulgar hacia ellas.

― Jeh… Valla que tus padres se aburrían fácilmente. ― Víctor respondió curioso. ― ¿Es que acaso no tenían televisión? Digo, para tener 10 hermanas debieron haber tenido noches muy locas. ― Comentó con algo de gracia haciendo que Lincoln desviará la mirada con vergüenza.

― Sí… Dímelo a mí...― Lincoln respondió recordando, que hace tiempo cuando aún era muy niño escuchó sonidos provenientes del cuarto de sus padres.

Quería bajar a revisar lo qué pasaba, pero Lori le aconsejó ni siquiera molestarse en revisar. Y qué si sabía lo que le convenía regresará a su cuarto.  
Una semana después de ese suceso le dieron la noticia a todas sus hermanas y a él que nuevamente iban a tener una hermana menor y 9 meses después una pequeña Lily nació… A Lincoln le dejaba sin sueño pensar que, en algún punto, si él hubiera dejado que la curiosidad lo dominará, lo más probable es que hubiera visto la concepción de su hermanita más pequeña. No le gustaba pensar en eso precisamente por lo que implicaba. Se preguntó por qué cada conversación terminaba por ser tan incómoda para él.

Casi no lo pudo creer cuando vio que Víctor entraba a la rotonda de las Hamburguesas del Eructo. De inmediato su mente recordó cuando pasó por ahí en una limosina, cuando Lana casi los congela en otro local de la franquicia, y varios otros momentos que se agolparon en su cabeza. No entendía por qué Víctor pasaba por ahí.

― Bien, bola de nieve, te daré una hamburguesa, pero porque ahora no podremos parar a almorzar, pero solo una. ― Le dijo él mientras frenaba frente al micrófono.

― Bienvenido a Hamburguesas del Eructo, ¿puedo tomar su orden? ― Preguntó una voz chillona al otro lado del micrófono.

― Sí, deme seis hamburguesas con queso.

― ¿Seis? ― Lincoln preguntó confundido de qué solo le diera una de todas esas.

― Sí, no he comido desde la mañana, necesito recargar mis energías niño. ― Víctor respondió viéndolo de reojo.

― ¿Pero no crees qué es un poco…― Lincoln quería preguntar si no creía que era un poco excesivo, pero no lo creía conveniente para Víctor?

― Hummm… Sí tienes razón. ― Víctor entonces se volteó a la consola. ― ¿Sabe qué? Mejor deme 9 hamburguesas de queso y una cajita de eructitos felices para el niño.

― ¡Oye! ― Replicó Lincoln a su lado, algo molesto porque lo llamara "niño". Su molestia aumentó cuando oyó al cajero reír un poco, luchando por contener sus carcajadas, al otro lado de la línea.

― ¿Qué? ― Dijo Víctor mientras sacaba su billetera. ― No te voy a comprar dos cajitas, tienes que ganarte la segunda.

Pagó por su orden y avanzó hacia la ventanilla de entrega. Y Lincoln notó que el rostro cubierto de acné del adolescente que atendía ahí pasaba del aburrimiento al terror en un segundo.

― Eh… Eh-Eh… ¿Nue-Nueve Hamburguesas de queso y una Cajita? ― El chico preguntó nervioso por el hombre que estaba frente a él. Vio los parches en su chaleco. Y tan solo verlos se pudo dar cuenta que era un Son. No quería problemas con un Son.

― Sí soy yo. ― Víctor alzó sus manos para recibir su orden, mientras el chico comenzó a pasarle las cosas con miedo e inseguridad. Lincoln lo veía y podía apreciar el miedo que Víctor causa, de sus parches. De cómo solo verlo causaba un miedo en los corazones débiles. ― Gracias… ¿Oye Y mi refresco?

― Eh… U-Us-Usted N-No… No pidió refresco. ― El chico respondió aún con más nervios.

― Ah, ¿entonces explícame como voy a disfrutar de mi comida sin un refresco? ― Víctor dijo mirando seriamente al Chico el cual comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

― Eh… Pue-Puedo servirle un refresco. ― Dijo rápidamente mientras agarraba un vaso de cartoncillo.

― ¡Pero rápido! ― Exclamó asustando aún más al chico. ― Y que sea Pepsi.

― P-Pepsi, sí señor. ― Dijo él aterrado, prácticamente volando para llevarle su bebida. Lincoln notó que los demás trabajadores contemplaban la escena guardando la respiración, como si temiera despertar la ira de Víctor.

― Bien, menos mal me trajiste un vaso grande. ― Dijo Víctor recibiendo el vaso de Pepsi. ― Eso compensa el tiempo que me hiciste perder.

― D-Disculpe, señor, vuelva pronto. ― Dijo aterrado el adolescente.

Lincoln se rio un poco y abrió su cajita. Dentro había un juguete de Ace Savy, por su nueva película.

― Joder, casi se cagaba encima. ― Se rio Víctor mientras volvían a la calle

― Sí. Lo pude notar. ― Lincoln respondió mirando la figura de Ace, el cual no tenía articulaciones y era más como una estatuilla mal pintada de su superhéroe favorito. ¿Pero qué más esperaba? Era un juguete de Restaurante, si él quisiera podría haberse comprado una figura de Ace Savi de la colección Marvelous Legends. ― Huh… Meh. ― Dijo mientras ponía la figura encima del tablero de la van.

― ¿Te gustó tu cajita Niño? ― Víctor preguntó con gracia. Algo a lo que Lincoln lo miró con un poco de molesta, aunque comenzó a seguirle un poco el juego pues. Aunque fuera un detalle algo molesto, al menos era un detalle.

― Sí, la verdad sí...― Lincoln respondió tratando de ahogar la risa.

― Bien eso es importante, supongo. ― Respondió mientras tomaba su celular con la mano izquierda para marcar a un número. ― Roberto. ¿Roberto, ya están en en punto de reunión?

― Una patrulla andaba rondando el lugar. ― Respondió Roberto, el hombre que Lincoln había llegado a admirar casi tanto como a su abuelo. ― Pero ya se marchó, te estamos esperando.

No había nada de reproche en su voz, pero Víctor igual se tensó un poco.

― Llego en un segundo. ― Respondió. ― Traje a Lincoln para descargar la van, puede quedarse adentro mientras hacemos el trato.

Lincoln comía algunas papas fritas, pero les perdió el sabor cuando oyó eso último. Lo que Víctor decía indicaba que no iba a un simple almacén.

― Bien, entonces esto será sencillo, no tardes demasiado. ― Roberto replicó tranquilamente mientras veía a su alrededor.

― Sí… Disculpa por eso, tuvimos que pasar por algo de comer. ― Víctor respondió mirando la comida que tenían.

― ¿No vieron el cargamento? ― Roberto preguntó curioso.

― No, ¿qué van a ver? De todas formas, el mocoso pendejo que nos atendió casi se caga al verme, debiste ver su cara. ― Víctor comentó aguantándose la risa.

― Bien… Apúrate con esas armas y la comida. Mike se ha puesto un poco ansioso. ― Roberto comentó haciendo qué Víctor frunciera el ceño.

― Oye esta comida es mía, dile a ese cabrón que se compre la suya. Qué no mame.

― Al menos déjale una, va a estar molestando toda la tarde. ― Dijo Roberto. ― Bien, no tardes.

― No se van a dar cuenta cuando lleguemos allá. ― Dijo Víctor con un ánimo que le sorprendía a Lincoln.

Se detuvo un momento para reflexionar lo que había oído. Entonces llevaban armas, eso explicaba por qué pesaban tanto, aunque le gustaría saber qué clase de armas llevaban y por qué pesaban tanto. En su mente pensó en granadas, pero no imaginaba que tuvieran ese peso bestial. Aunque nunca había tomado una.

― Bien, si no estabas empanado en tus pensamientos, imagino que ya escuchaste lo que traemos. ― Le dijo él.

― Si..., aunque quisiera saber exactamente qué llevamos acá. ― Respondió Lincoln.

― Eso no es importante, lo importante es que los compradores nos dieron casi una fortuna por ellas. ― Víctor respondió sonriendo Levemente. ― Algo que debes aprender bola de nieve y es que no debes preguntarte por qué haces las cosas, y mucho menos los negocios que hagas, en esta vida debes tener cuenta que cuando haces aliados, también haces enemigos. Y si alguien viene a ti con todas las ganas de matarte no te vas a dejar… O al menos en mi caso, no sé si tú te dejes matar como una perra. Pero si un hombre llega a apuntarte a ti y a tus hermanos con un rifle de asalto debes responder, no esperar a que te maten. ― Víctor dijo mirando al chico Loud. ― Además. Nosotros tenemos armas, ellos las piden para defenderse o atacar por igual y nosotros nos quedamos con el dinero, es un dulce negocio si me lo preguntas.

― Eh...― Lincoln murmuró sin saber qué decir, en realidad sabía qué Sons era un Club de cuidado, pero no sabía qué estaban en el tráfico de armas. ― Pero… ¿Qué no el tráfico de armas el Ilegal?

― Lo es pero. ¿Qué quieres que te diga niño? ― Víctor volvió a verlo a los ojos. ― Es un mundo de perros, nosotros solo nos adaptamos a las reglas del juego. Si quieres tener un lugar gánatelo. Y si eres débil sé la comida de los gusanos.

Entonces Víctor último, pisando a fondo el acelerador y dando marcha hacia el sitio donde se encontraría con sus hermanos y con los Hood Dogs…

 **Entonces, En el Punto de Reunión…**

El sol golpeaba como un martillo, pero los Sons no parecían notarlo a pesar de sus chaquetas. Eran alrededor de media docena que esperaban junto a sus motocicletas por la llegada de Víctor y la van. Los Hood Dogs parecían estar hartos de la espera, y el calor tampoco alentaba a que tuvieran mucha paciencia.

― El cargamento se está tardando demasiado. ― Dijo el Hood Dog que se encargaba de aquella transacción. ― Para mí que los descubrieron.

― Solo espera un par de minutos más y tendrás tus armas. ― Dijo confiado el presidente de los Sons.

― Roberto, sabes qué yo confió en ti, pero sabes qué no me gusta que me queden mal. ― El Líder de los Hood Dogs respondió con impaciencia. ― Espero que de verdad tus hombres vengan. Sería una lástima haberles pagado tanto… por tan poco. ― Dijo mientras Roberto y los demás Sons los miraban pacientes.

― No te preocupes Craig, ¿Cuándo te he fallado yo? ― Roberto preguntó dejando mudo al líder. ― ¡Exacto! Además, es solo un pequeño retraso.

― Cierto...― Craig Respondió mientras suspiraba, para entonces ver a su banda. ― Pero de verdad espero que en realidad tengas todo esto controlado Roberto. Dices que jamás me has fallado… pero no me gustaría que empieces a hacerlo ahora, Mojado…

― Tranquilo, tendrás tus armas y no tendremos ningún problema, Negro.

Ni bien habían acabado de hablar, cuando la van de Víctor apareció y se acercó a ellos, reduciendo la velocidad. Lincoln al ver a Roberto y a varios otros Sons ahí, trató de esconder la cajita de eructitos felices y el horrible juguete de Ace Savy. Víctor se rio al verlo hacer eso.

― Entiendo que no hay nada que inspire menos respeto que un muñeco de mierda. ― Dijo él estacionándose de forma que las cajas pudieran ser bajadas fácilmente.

Lincoln no respondió. Sintió que, si fracasaba en ese momento, iba a perder cualquier oportunidad de ser parte del club, y había motivos para pensar así.

― ¿Ves? Nunca fallamos. ― Roberto respondió con seguridad mientras Lincoln y Víctor bajaban de la van.

― Hmmm. Claro. ― Craig respondió caminando hacia la van.

― Víctor qué buen momento para llegar maldito. ― Roberto comentó mientras que Lincoln también salía de la van.

Lincoln miró a su alrededor solo para apreciar a los hombres de raza afroamericana quienes estaban frente a él y a su club.  
Vio a su lado y se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba toda la Mesa de Roberto, incluso Joseph.  
Entonces miró y a un lado de las Motos estaba Bobby, quien lo saludó discretamente cuando lo vio salir.

― Sí… Disculpa la tardanza, pero tuve que pasar por comida. ― Víctor respondió comenzando a desbloquear las puertas traseras de la van

― ¿Comida? Genial, me muero de Hambre. ― Mike replicó al escuchar a Víctor.

― No, sácate a la chingada. Esa comida es mía, puto gordo de mierda. ― Víctor le respondió casi molesto y medio en broma.

― Ahhh puto, yo siempre te invito de mis botellas de Whisky. ― Mike respondió de la misma forma.

― Y bueno. ― Roberto entonces sacó una caja para entonces abrirla frente al Líder de los Hood Dogs. ― M4, Con Mira holográfica, semiautomática y con capacidad de hasta 60 Balas por cargador, dispara 10 rondas por segundo en automático y en ráfagas dispara tres, y si de verdad son tan malos al disparar pueden cambiar la mira por una telescópica.

Craig tomó una y comenzó a empuñarla para ver cómo se veía la mira holográfica del arma. Mientras que los demás Dogs veían las armas, algunos con asombro, otros con ansiedad. Y Lincoln las veía impresionado. Jamás había visto armas así en la vida real, solo en videojuegos y en películas de Guerra.

Sentía ganas de tomar una y ver qué tanto pesaba, pero se dio cuenta de inmediato que era una pésima idea. Lo más probable es que los Hood Dogs se lo tomarían muy mal, y lo que menos quería era ser el causante de un tiroteo. Mucho menos si estaban Bobby y su padre ahí.

― Creo que todo está en orden. ― Dijo Craig. ― Estas armas valen lo que pagamos por ellas, seguramente necesitaremos más municiones.

― Las tendrás. ― Dijo Roberto, satisfecho por cómo se estaba dando el trato.

― Bien...― Craig contestó dándole el arma a uno de sus compañeros. ― ¿Y qué hay de las pistolas de mano?

― Bueno. ― Roberto comenzó a buscar entre las cajas para tomar una de las más chicas. ― Bien Tenemos. ― Tomó la misma palanca con la que había abierto la primera caja y las mostró. ― Muy bien tenemos Glock 17 de 9 milímetros, con mira ajustada, cilindro fijo para que no se atore al disparar y cargador con capacidad de aproximadamente 15 balas cada uno. También tenemos Beretta 9mm, Colt 1911 y USP.

― Hummm…― Craig tomó una y en sus manos la apreció bien. ― ¿Dispara bien?

― Son de las que tienen los policías, son prácticas, letales y si llegan a atascarse con un casquillo solo tienes que jalar la corredera del arma para sacar la bala que se quedó encasquillada. ― Roberto respondió sonriendo, sabía que Craig no era de esos hombres que cuestionaban. Les gustaba disparar primero y preguntar después.

Lincoln estaba convencido de que dispararía en cualquier momento para probar el arma, así que mentalmente se preparó para oír cualquier detonación. Pero vio que Craig guardaba el arma sin hacer mayores gestos. Tomó otra y la revisó también, y el sol pareció bajar su intensidad.

Lincoln también notó que los Hood Dogs no paraban de mirarlo. Lo entendía por su cabello blanco, pero igual le incomodaba. Al verlos, recordó a su viejo amigo Clyde.

― Y… ¿Las subametralladoras? ― Craig preguntó nuevamente haciendo que Roberto suspirara con gracia.

― De esas nos llegaron de 2 tipos. ― Roberto volvió a decir sacando otra caja de tamaño mediano. Mientras nuevamente la volvía a destapar. ― Tenemos las viejas UZI-22 y MP5, la primera disparar ráfaga de balas en segundos, pero eso ya lo saben, y la MP5 es un arma de asalto, los SWAT las usan para operaciones especiales y golpes, son buenas para cuando necesiten asaltar a rivales. Los cargadores pueden contener desde 20, 30 y 40 balas dependiendo del cargador y al ser subfusiles requieren balas de pistola, no como las ametralladoras de gran calibre. Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?

― Por supuesto. ― Craig Respondió tomando una de las Uzi en sus manos. ― Odio tener que admitirlo… Pero nunca me fallas Roberto, siempre qué quiero conseguir armas de calidad vengo a ti.

― Y no querías creerme. ― Roberto respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica a lo que Craig. ― Pero espero que con eso Hood Dogs siga de nuestro lado y sigan teniéndonos en consideración cuando necesitemos ayuda. De todas formas, es un buen negocio, ¿no? ― Preguntó alzando su mano para finalizar el negocio.

― Pues tú lo has dicho Roberto. ― Craig le dio la mano al presidente de Sons cerrando el pacto y los negocios. ― Es un buen negocio.

Lincoln suspiró aliviado al ver que todo estaba resultando bien. Con toda probabilidad no tendría que disparar un arma, no se sentía preparado..., al menos no aún. En realidad, no quería quedar como un tonto frente a Roberto y Bobby, y estaba seguro de que en un tiroteo quedaría extremadamente mal.

Miró a los dirigentes del club. La mayoría parecía actuar como si aquello fuera algo normal, casi rutinario, y solo Bobby se veia un poco tenso. Lincoln supuso que no sería el primer negocio de venta de armas que él habría visto.

Sólo se relajó cuando ambos líderes se dieron un apretón de manos.

Lincoln, Bobby y Víctor comenzaron a bajar las cajas para dárselas a los Hood Dogs. Mientras Los líderes terminaban de hacer el trato con el Dinero y las Armas.

― ¿En cuántas ventas de armas has estado? ― Le preguntó Lincoln a Víctor.

― Ya perdí la cuenta. ― Respondió su compañero.

― Hmmm… ¿Y siempre son las mismas armas o...?

― Escucha niño, lo que tenemos es lo que hay, si quieres una gánatela, paga por ella o espera a que te la demos voluntariamente. ¿De acuerdo? ― Víctor respondió con un poco de fastidio, no le gustaba que lo interrogarán y mucho menos un prospect.

― Bueno sólo decía...― Lincoln respondió arrugando un poco sus labios con inconformidad. Entonces sintió una mano sobre su hombro mientras bajaba una de las cajas.

― Linc, ¿podría hablar contigo cuando termines? ― Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, cuando el muchacho volteó su mirada pudo ver a Roberto sonriendo afablemente.

― Eh… Eh… Por-Por Supuesto señor Roberto. ― Lincoln respondió entre una sensación de emoción y confusión por igual.

El caminó junto al presidente de Sons sintiendo un tremendo nudo en su estómago que pocas veces antes había sentido. El rostro de Roberto no demostraba ira, pero no quería confiarse, tal vez había visto dentro de la van los restos de la cajita infantil que le compró Víctor y consideraba que no era digno del club.

― Sí, señor presidente, ¿que necesita? ― Preguntó él, nervioso.

― ¿Señor presidente? ― Se rio Roberto. ― ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así?

― Oh… Eh, disculpe. ― Lincoln respondió apenado a lo que Roberto contestó colocando una mano en el hombro al muchacho Loud.

― No hay cuidado Linc. Solo ya no seas tan formal. ― Roberto respondió sonriéndole con confianza.

― Bueno… Y, ¿para qué me necesitaba Señ… Digo, ¿para qué me necesitabas Roberto? ― Lincoln preguntó mirando como la sonrisa de su presidente cambia a una expresión seria.

― A eso iba. ― Respondió mientras comenzaba a sacar algo de su Chaleco y se lo mostraba. ― Hijo ¿Sabes qué es esto? ― Preguntó mostrándole una pistola al chico Loud. Lincoln la vio y por unos momentos no supo qué decir o hacer.

― Eh… Es una pistola...― El chico respondió nervioso por ver aquella arma en manos de Roberto.

― Esta es una Colt 1911, es una pistola de mano, practica de hecho. Sujétala. ― Dijo mientras se la cedía a Lincoln. El cual la tomó en sus manos, nervioso solo para verla detenidamente. ― ¿Sabes cómo usarla?

― Eh… N… No. ― En realidad solo había visto películas, series y videojuegos donde las usaban como si fuera fácil, pero eso era pura ficción, esa era la vida real. Y ahora sostenía una de esas armas en sus manos.

― Mira. ― Roberto comenzó a señalar partes y mecanismos del arma. ― Este es el seguro, cuando está abajo significa que puedes disparar, arriba es porque tiene el seguro puesto. ― Dijo indicando el mecanismo puesto en la parte inferior de la corredera. ― El martillo está en neutral, lo que significa que no está lista para disparar, si haces la corredera atrás el martillo se irá igual, o puedes jalar el martillo para abajo manualmente, así el disparo será aún más fuerte. Ahora revísala. ― Roberto pidió mientras Lincoln asentía jalando la corredera. ― Cómo ves el cargador no tiene balas. Y el mismo te avisará haciendo que la corredera se quede para atrás cuando no las tenga, lo que te va a indicar qué se ha quedado sin balas. Para cerrar el arma tienes que jalar este pestillo hacia abajo. ― Dijo indicando a Lincoln donde estaba para poner de nuevo el arma en neutral. ― El botón al lado del gatillo es para quitar el cargador, ha sido ajustado también para qué no se presione por error y dejen caer el cargador mientras se dispara. Tiene La mira de hierro está ajustada para disparar con precisión, también la boquilla ha sido ajustada y como ves sobresale del arma para poder poner silenciadores y los cartuchos tienen capacidad de 10 a 15 balas. Aunque puede derivar pues el arma también puede disponer de cargadores ampliados.

― Es… Es genial. ― Lincoln respondió, mientras la sostenía y sentía su peso en sus manos, un arma así debía ser genial el llevarla y sobre todo dispararla.

― Sí. Lo es, como le dije a Bobby hace rato, ahora esta arma te pertenece y quiero que la uses para que te defiendas y defiendas al club cuando lo necesites. ― Roberto dijo dejando Mudo a Lincoln, el cual miró al presidente del club con toda la sorpresa del Mundo.

El miró la sencilla pistola como si fuera la espada Excalibur entre sus manos. Miró luego a Roberto, y más atrás, a Bobby y sus otros hermanos. Estaba recibiendo un arma de manos de su propio presidente, era un gran honor el que sentía.

― Yo no te fallaré. ― Dijo serio Lincoln, pero seguía asustado. ― Solo..., necesito practicar mi puntería.

― Primero conoce bien el arma. ― Le dijo él. ― No quiero que te dispares o le dispares a alguien por accidente mientras prácticas.

― Jeh… Dios es… Tan Genial. ― Lincoln Dijo aun sin poder creerse lo que tenía en sus manos. ― Pe-Pero… No creo que mis padres me dejen tener un arma.

― Cierto...― Roberto respondió sonriéndole al chico Loud. ― Pero… Ellos no tienen por qué saberlo. ¿Cierto? ― Sonrió haciendo sonreír a Lincoln el cual empuñaba su pistola como si estuviera listo para usarla en cualquier momento.

― Cierto. ― Lincoln respondió casi sin poder contener su alegría.

― Cuando estés listo te daré balas para que hagas la prueba de fuego. Pero por ahora solo siente su peso, conócela, desarmarla si es necesario, pero por ahora solo trata de conocer a tu pistola.

― Lo haré, señor. ― Dijo él acercando la empuñadura a su rostro para verla mejor. Contempló la silueta del gatillo, y las piezas que Roberto le había nombrado antes, intentando memorizarlas todas. Movió la corredera para sentir su movimiento, y recordó todas las películas de acción que había visto antes.

― No lo decepcionare, voy a estar listo pronto. ― Dijo animado. Ya se sentía como Headshot, un villano de Ace Savvy que supuestamente jamás fallaba un tiro.

― Bien. Chicos, agarren sus chingaderas y suban lo que tengan que subir. ¡Nos vamos a casa! ― Exclamó avisando a los demás los cuales asintieron y comenzaron a juntar todo para volver al club. Mientras los Hood Dogs hacían lo mismo, Roberto se acercó por última vez a Craig el cual lo miró de frente. ― Negocios como siempre.

― Negocios como siempre. ― Craig dijo mientras miraba al presidente de Sons como quién mira a un rival.

Tanto Sons como Dogs comenzaron a subir sus cosas y armas.  
Todos tenían lo qué querían, los negocios habían finalizado. Las palabras qué debían decirse ya se habían dicho.  
Ahora solo era cuestión de volver al club y disfrutar del botín.

Lincoln se sentó junto a Víctor en la van, y siguió estudiando su pistola. El Son lo notó y lo miró con curiosidad.

― Déjame adivinar, nunca has disparado un arma antes. ― Dijo él riendo.

― Bueno, no. ― Admitió Lincoln, pero no se desanimó. Al fin tenía un arma real, solo que descargada. Solo debía demostrar que sabía usarla.

― Usarla no es tan fácil como parece. ― Dijo Víctor. ― En las películas las armas no pesan nada y los putos cargadores jamás se acaban.

― Bueno… Supongo que me voy a tener acostumbrar. ― Comentó Lincoln apuntando su arma por la ventanilla del carro, simplemente le encantaba sostener un arma le daba un sentimiento de poder. Como si solo empuñarla le diera el sentimiento de ser un héroe de acción creía que se veía genial con ella, incluso pensaba en que al disparar se vería mucho más genial.

― Pero no juegues con ella niño, no es un juguete como ese qué te salió. ― Víctor le advirtió mientras veía como apuntaba su arma. ― Además, cuando la dispares ten en cuenta que el retroceso te pueda golpear como una mula. Así que trata de no volarte la cabeza en el proceso.

― Lo sé, pero me gusta, digo solo he podido disparar armas en los juegos de video y una que otra arma de juguete. Pero esto es otro nivel. ― Lincoln comentó sacando el cargador para verlo en sus manos.

― Bueno al menos no está cargada. Suerte que, Roberto es inteligente. ― Víctor mencionó mientras la escuadra de motos se alineaba para tomar la pista.

― ¿Eso qué significa? ― Lincoln preguntó con un poco de molestia.

― Nada, ya sabes lo que dicen de darle un arma a un niño. ― Lincoln entendía qué quería decir Víctor, pero se contuvo de decir algo. Ya le demostraría que no era un niño, y que aprendería a manejar esa pistola mejor que cualquiera. Repasó mentalmente las piezas que Roberto le había indicado.

— Nada de creerte Robert De Niro y andar actuando frente a un espejo. — Le dijo Víctor, riéndose al imaginarse a Lincoln repitiendo las famosas palabras de "¿Me estás hablando a mí?" en su casa. — Quitando lo imbécil que te vas a ver, tienes que aprender a tomarte esto en serio y no como un puto juego.

— No es un juego para mí — Dijo Lincoln, con seriedad. Jamás en su vida se atrevería a dejar mal a Roberto. Y quería mostrárselo a Víctor. — ¿Sabes cómo desarmar la pistola? Roberto dijo que podía desmontarla.

— Sí sé, pero no te voy a decir, si quieres aprender a desarmarla tendrás que hacerlo por tu cuenta, ya si la cagas pues mira de esos putoriales en Internet. Ya sabes, de los que ayudan a imbéciles sin remedio a solucionar problemas cuando la cagan, ja ja ja ja ja ja— Víctor se siguió burlando mientras Roberto y una línea de cuatro motociclistas lo siguieron por detrás. Esa fue la señal para Víctor de avanzar mientras otra línea de cuatro seguía a Víctor por detrás.

— Bueno. Supongo que esto será interesante...— Lincoln comentó mirando su pistola entre sus manos.

El club comenzó a regresar a Royal Woods, todos listos para tomarse unas cervezas o whisky, celebrar la transacción y traer a algunas chicas para celebrar y beber. Ese día era perfecto para perder la conciencia y dejar que la música, junto a las harley's los volvieran locos.

Mientras que avanzaban Víctor tomó una de sus Hamburguesas y comenzó a devorarla con ansias mientras manejaba.

Desde hace rato que se había aguantado las ganas. Mientras que en las bocinas de la camioneta el disco de Iron Maiden se seguía reproduciendo, parecía que nada podría salir mal ese día.

― **The Trooper Iron Maiden. ―**

En lo que llevaban del trayecto había logrado únicamente quitarle el cargador, y ensayaba a quitarlo y ponerlo, al igual que los seguros. Ya buscaría una forma de abrirla completamente con sus herramientas.

Víctor ya se había comido tres hamburguesas de todas las que traía, y cada una la devoraba como si llevara varios días sin comer. Lincoln sintió un gruñido provenir de su estómago. No había comido demasiado, pero sabía que Víctor no le daría una de las suyas. Era mejor aguantarse y esperar a llegar al club.

Pensaba en su moto y en cuanto faltaba para acabarla.

— ¿Otra vez pensando, bola de nieve? — Dijo riendo Víctor.

— No, no es eso. — Lincoln respondió mientras veía las hamburguesas de Víctor.

— ¿Entonces por qué tan callada señorita? — Víctor volvió a preguntar haciendo qué Lincoln desviará un poco la mirada.

— Nada, solo revisaba mi pistola. — Lincoln respondió sin poder apartar el aroma de las hamburguesas de su nariz. Algo a lo que Víctor se dio cuenta.

— Ya te dije que si quieres otra cajita te la tienes que ganar niño. — Víctor respondió burlonamente, haciendo que Lincoln arrugó el rostro con una leve molestia, pero aun así ya comenzaba a tomarse la actitud de Víctor con algo más de humor.

Todo parecía ir bien. Todo debía ir bien.

Hasta que un grupo de Motociclistas comenzó a seguirlos discretamente por detrás, como tiburones poco a poco se acercaban a las presas, preparados para atacar en cualquier momento y aún en una distancia considerable se preparaban para tomarlos por sorpresa a todos.

Lincoln no los notó hasta que vio a Víctor mirar bruscamente hacia atrás, y el por curiosidad igual se giró. Notó que eran muchos, casi una docena completa.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? — Preguntó Lincoln a Víctor. Un latigazo de temor recorrió su espalda.

— Son el puto club que estaba instalado en el pueblo. — Dijo el conductor con evidente molestia. — Y parece que creen que llevamos armas o dinero.

— ¿Son esos tipos del cordero sanguinario? — Preguntó Lincoln, comenzando a sentirse más y más preocupado.

— Mierda… ¡Sí lo Son! — Víctor Respondió Mientras más y más se acercaban. Entonces sacó el cuerpo por la ventanilla para gritar. — ¡Roberto! ¡Roberto! ¡Lambs a las 2 en punto!— Exclamó llamando la atención del presidente de Sons el Cual miró por sus espejos para comprobar que los Lambs los estaban siguiendo.

— Ay mierda… ¡Hijos De Su Puta Madre!— Roberto gritó mientras sacaba su arma por debajo de su chaleco. — ¡Prepárense!— Exclamó fuertemente mientras los demás Sons comenzaban a sacar sus armas.

— Niño si sabes lo qué te conviene agáchate. — Víctor le advirtió mientras sacaba de debajo de su asiento una Uzi.

Mientras que Lincoln comenzaba a aferrar sus manos a la manija de la puerta y a su arma.  
Estaba pasando, justamente iba a haber un Tiroteo en la carretera y no podían haber elegido un mejor momento. Lincoln sentía mucho pánico, demasiado.  
Jamás había estado en un tiroteo y jamás quiso estar en uno y tan pronto.

Por lo que acatando la orden trató de esconder su cabeza lo mejor que pudo.  
Mientras que los Lambs poco a poco se acercaban Listos para fulminar a todos los Sons.  
Mientras que los Sons que estaban detrás de la camioneta se preparaban para el ataque y para contraatacar. Lincoln no quería parecer demasiado aterrado o desesperado, pero cuando oyó el primer tiro, no pudo evitar gritar. Era tan diferente a oír el balazo de una película. Aquí casi se le estalló el oído. Víctor no oyó su grito, o si lo oyó, no le dio importancia.

Lincoln no quería asomarse a ver, pero sentía muchas ganas de saber que Bobby y Roberto no habrían sido alcanzados por ese disparo. Se preguntó qué haría si aquellos moteros finalmente lo acorralaran, no tenía el arma cargada. Lo más probable es que se burlarían de él antes de disparar.

Escuchó como varios Sons comenzaban a gritarse entre sí mientras más disparos venían por su dirección y a esquivar las balas que por poco los rozaban, Lincoln se agarraba la cabeza tratando de evitar que una bala le diera.  
era demasiado joven para morir. Aún no había tenido la oportunidad de conducir su moto en serio, de disparar su arma o tan siquiera volver a amar.  
Había tantas cosas qué no había hecho qué lo hacían temblar de miedo y desear que ninguna maldita bala le diera.

Entonces escuchó a su lado como Víctor comenzaba a Disparar, Lincoln abrió los ojos solo para ver cómo él trataba de matar a uno de los Lambs que los había alcanzado.

— ¡Niño! Si ya dejaste de orinarte en los pantalones sostén el volante rápido. — Víctor pidió mientras aún trataba de matar al perseguidor, además que los demás Sons trataban de deshacerse de los perseguidores. Víctor comenzó a avanzar a la parte trasera de la camioneta mientras esperaba que Lincoln tomará el volante.

Lincoln sentía indefenso, tonto, incapaz de hacer nada, Apenas había podido entender lo que Víctor le había pedido. Tomar el Volante… Tomar el Volante… Conducir… Víctor Estaba ocupado tratando de disparar y de tener un mejor ángulo de tiro en la parte trasera de la van, si se desviaba iban a chocar, iban a morir… Sería el Fin.  
Lincoln entonces se abalanzó al asiento del conductor dejando que Víctor se dirigiera a la parte trasera para seguir disparando, Lincoln tomó el volante tratando de manejar la van de la forma más tranquila posible, mientras sus manos y pies temblaban, tratando de imaginar que no habían disparos volando, tratando de silenciar el ruido de las armas al accionarse mientras seguía intentando manejar por la carretera en línea recta mientras Roberto poco a poco bajaba la velocidad para apoyar a sus demás hermanos.

— ¡Víctor!— Roberto exclamó viendo a la ventana del copiloto, para ver como Lincoln apenas y podía manejar. — ¡Lincoln!— Le gritó tratando de llamar su atención. — ¡Lincoln! ¡Salgan de Aquí! ¡Llévate La Camioneta Con Bobby Al Club, Nosotros Intentaremos Distraerlos Y Darles Tiempo de Salir!

— ¡¿Qué?!— Gritó aterrado Lincoln. — ¡No! ¡No! ¡¿Qué harán ustedes?!

— ¡Vamos a darles tiempo!— Respondió Roberto a vivos. — ¡Y más les vale seguir mis órdenes! ¡No te preocupes por nosotros!

Lincoln solo era capaz de apretar sus dientes, y tratar de sujetar el volante que por momentos parecía tener vida propia al girar bruscamente.

No quería estar en medio de un tiroteo, pero tampoco quería perder a Roberto o un compañero Son.

— ¡¿Qué ocurrirá con Ustedes?! — Lincoln preguntó con miedo e inseguridad de lo que iba a suceder con su presidente, con los demás Sons. ¿Qué iba a suceder después de eso?

— Tranquilo, vuelve al club… Tengo esto. — Roberto respondió desacelerando para apoyar al resto mientras que Bobby y Lincoln seguían conduciendo al Club a toda velocidad. Víctor vio como casi todos sus hermanos se quedaban atrás, mientras ellos seguían su curso al club.

— ¡¿Qué Demonios Haces Niño?!— Víctor preguntó viendo cómo se alejaban de sus compañeros.

— R-Roberto quiere que volvamos al club. — Dijo Lincoln, y cada letra que salía de su boca se sentía como un golpe

Se sentía como un golpe en sus costillas.

Por un momento, pudo ver en el espejo retrovisor a los Sons intentando repeler a los atacantes, que se envolvían alrededor de ellos cada vez más, como un puño. No sabía cuántas probabilidades tenían, nunca fue bueno con los cálculos, pero entendía que era muy probable que varios Sons cayeran en ese ataque.

— ¿Cómo es esa mierda de que nos vamos? — Le preguntó Víctor. — ¡Da la puta vuelta!

— ¡N-No, No puedo hacerlo, Roberto me dio una orden, ¡no puedo desobedecerlo! — Lincoln respondió sin dar marcha atrás haciendo que Víctor se enojara aún más. Se acercó de nuevo a Lincoln y comenzó a agarrarlo con fuerza del cabello.

— ¡Vuelve Ahora Mismo! — Víctor lo amenazó mientras poco a poco consideraba colocar su arma en la cabeza del chico Loud.

— N-No Puedo...— Lincoln respondió con miedo, pero aun así tratando de hacerle frente a Víctor. — Roberto nos pidió volver al club, si lo hizo fue por algo, y si arriesgamos lo que sea que haya en esta camioneta, con Bobby o en el club Quizás tendremos muchos más problemas, lo siento, pero, aunque yo quiera hacerlo, no puedo… Si nosotros Morimos aquí y ellos luchando, entonces se estarán sacrificado en vano.

Él sentía la horrenda tirantez de su pelo, enredado en las manos de Víctor, le parecía que iba a arrancarle todo su pelo blanco con sus poderosas manos. Lincoln estaba más que seguro de que sería capaz de romperle el cuello. El miedo subía y bajaba por su cuerpo, y él mismo quería voltear para ir a ayudar a Roberto y sus compañeros. Sin embargo, él le habría ordenado marcharse, y se veía muy convencido de lo que decía.

— ¡Por la cresta, Lincoln! — Murmuró Víctor.

— ¡E-Es la orden de Roberto! — Gritó él, intentando no ceder ante la cobardía.

Víctor gritó, como un león al que acaban de herir, y apuntó su arma para disparar contra un Lamb que se acercaba hacia ellos.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Entonces Si Dejas De Conducir Te Parto Tu Puta Madre!— Víctor Respondió descargado el Cargador sobre el conductor y la moto, Lincoln escuchó los Disparos de la UZI, Como quien escucha las detonaciones de bombas en su oído, creía que después de eso iba a quedar sordo de ese mismo Oído…

Pero gracias a que su hermana Luna a veces tenía los altavoces a máxima potencia, eso se vio relegado solo a un fuerte pitido en su oído. Entonces al voltear la vista sobre la ventanilla pudo ver como el Otro caía al suelo, rodando mientras lo hacía y su moto se deslizó sin control en el pavimento mientras pedazos de ella volaban y el conductor terminaba sobre el asfalto completamente muerto.

A ese punto si Lincoln aún no se había orinado en los pantalones, estaba a punto de hacerlo, y también mancharlos de Marrón.  
Justamente eso estaba pasando frente a sus ojos, había visto morir a alguien frente a sus ojos. Y aún con un shock tremendo debía seguir manejando y tener miedo mucho después…  
Ese día estaría jugando y tratando de reconciliarse con sus hermanas… Pero en lugar de eso estaba conduciendo por la carretera del diablo, en medio de un tiroteo y habiendo visto a un hombre morir frente a sus ojos. Apenas podía procesar todo eso dentro de su mente sin acercarse poco a poco al borde de volverse loco.  
Pero con las manos aferradas al volante, la cabeza doliéndole por su cuero cabelludo y sintiendo no solo el sudor que perlaba su frente sino algo más que cubría una parte de su cabello siguió manejando hacia la ciudad, pues su vida dependía de ello.

No podía quitarse de la mente lo que acababa de ver. En cierta forma agradecía no haber tenido que verlo directamente a la cara, pero la forma en que rodó, inerte, sobre el pavimento, mientras la moto se destrozaba sobre la carretera..., le costaría olvidar aquello. Se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría cuando volviera a casa, y Leni o Lana le preguntaran como le había ido.

Debía considerarse afortunado si sobrevivía a aquel tiroteo. Víctor disparaba por la ventana a otros dos Lambs que se acercaban, y los demás Sons of Anarchy no se lograban ver bien en la distancia. Se preguntó qué habría en la camioneta, por el único segundo en que su mente no anduvo preocupada de los tiros, de sus compañeros, de su propia vida.

Buscó por el espejo retrovisor a Bobby, necesitaba asegurarse de que él estuviera bien.

Seguía conduciendo, aunque aún igual de alterado qué él y al igual que él y Víctor querían volver y tratar de ayudar lo más posible… Pero en ese momento no podían volver.  
Habiendo llegado tan lejos… Lincoln dejó de sentir Terror por un momento, habían estado en medio de un tiroteo y ahora escapaban de él sin aparentes daños, como en esa película de Mad Max, donde en un momento a otro todo se había vuelto un desastre colosal, pero como si hubiera sido obra del mismo destino ahora salían Ilesos.

— ¡Qué Día! ¡Qué Hermoso Día! — Lincoln gritó entre una combinación de terror absoluto, emoción y en un momento de Locura espontáneo.  
Quería reír, quería llorar, sentía tantas emociones en un solo momento qué penas y podía contenerlas todas.

— ¡Cállate Cabrón! — Le gritó Víctor mientras seguía alerta de que no llegará nadie por la derecha o la izquierda de la camioneta.

Lincoln Bobby y otros Sons que siguen custodiando la camioneta siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al cartel que decía: Bienvenidos a Royal Woods.

 **Poco Después…**

Los chicos que habían acompañado la camioneta se estacionaban justo en el espacio de motocicletas, mientras que Lincoln aparcaba la camioneta en el garaje de reparaciones. Lincoln pisó tierra… Y por un momento se desplomó ahí, cayendo de rodillas y de manos. Sus manos se sentían entumecidas por haber sostenido el Volante con su propia vida.

Se dio cuenta del Dolor al tocar la tierra, y eso poco o nada le importó… Hasta vaciar todo el contenido de su estómago e intestinos en el suelo.  
Incluyendo la pequeña hamburguesa que se había comido, estaba tan estresado y alterado qué esa parecía una reacción automática de su cuerpo después de tantas emociones sofocantes en solo una fracción de minuto. Bobby como primer instinto fue a ver que su amigo/hermano estuviera bien, y al verlo vomitando en el suelo se apresuró a socorrerlo.

No le dio asco el vómito en el suelo, pues no es lo peor que ha visto. El asunto es que para Lincoln todo aquello era demasiado nuevo. No esperaba que estuviera metido tan pronto en un tiroteo, y menos que tuviera que participar conduciendo la van.

— ¿Lincoln, estás herido? — Preguntó Bobby, pues no tenía sentido preguntarle si estaba "bien", era evidente que no lo estaba.

— N-No lo estoy. — Murmuró Lincoln antes de sufrir otra arcada. Su estómago ya estaba vacío y aun así quería seguir votando su contenido. — R-Roberto, nuestros hermanos...

— Tranquilo, sé qué estarán bien. — Bobby trató de decir, aunque ni él estaba seguro de volver a ver a todos con vida. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de volver a ver a su padre con Vida. Si eso era así, sería la segunda vez que su padre se iba y esta vez ya no volvería. — ¡Dios mío Linc! ¿Qué fue lo qué te pasó? — Preguntó alterado. Al verlo de frente

— A... ¿A qué te refieres? — Lincoln no entendía de lo que hablaba hasta que nuevamente después de haber sacado todo el contenido de su estómago se dio cuenta que un lado de su rostro se sentía húmedo. Y al tocarse se asustó más al ver qué tenía sangre en el rostro. — Oh dios mío oh… ¡Oh Dios!

— Tranquilo, ¿te duele algo? — Preguntó revisando la cabeza de Lincoln en busca de Heridas de Bala.

— N-No…

— Oigan… Si ya dejaron de estar de Maricas, ayúdenme aquí. — Víctor pidió mientras salía de la Van con una Herida en el Brazo… Entonces Lincoln al unir los puntos se dio cuenta de que esa no era su sangre, era la de Víctor. — Mierda ese hijo de puta me dio bien. — Dijo mientras se sujetaba el brazo con fuerza.

— ¡Víctor! — Gritó Bobby, yendo a su lado. El Son movió la cabeza.

— Ve adentro y diles que me pasen una venda y una botella de whisky.

Por el espacio de un segundo, a Lincoln se le vino a la cabeza la escena de Rambo donde él se cauterizaba una herida usando la pólvora de una bala. Pero la realidad lo devolvió a ella con el sabor a vómito que se impregnaba en su garganta. Escupió para limpiarse un poco y corrió adentro del bar.

Había pocos Sons, sin embargo, cuando vieron al mugroso prospecto entrar tan violentamente, se levantaron y corrieron hacia él como si fueran una multitud.

— Joder, ¿que mierda pasó? — Preguntó uno.

— Nos… Nos atacaron. — Lincoln respondió con una voz cansada y rasposa por el Vómito qué había lastimado su garganta.

— ¿Quienes? — Preguntó uno de los Sons qué se había apresurado a ver al muchacho.

— Unos hombres armados en la carretera, Víctor dijo que eran… Lambs of Satan. — Al decir ese nombre Todos se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, hasta que el muchacho volvió a tomar la palabra. — Ayuden a Víctor. Está herido.

— ¿Pero tú estás bien? — Preguntó el mismo Son, al ver su cara casi completamente manchada de sangre y las mangas de su chamarra manchada con un poco de Vomito.

— Sí… Solo un poco… ¡Ugh! Un poco shockeado es todo…

Los Sons lo miraron y asintieron. En su mayoría entendían a Lincoln, muchos de ellos habían reaccionado así con su primer tiroteo. Lo que les sorprendía en realidad era que Lincoln no estuviera más traumatizado, ovillado en posición fetal en una esquina. Nadie salvo Roberto pensaba que resistiría un tiroteo.

— Ve a lavarte. — Le indicó un Son. — Nosotros nos encargaremos de Víctor, ve a quitarte la sangre.

Lincoln asintió y caminó con pesadez al baño. Cuando se miró al espejo, no le gustó para nada lo que vio. No podía creer que él fuera aquel joven salpicado de sangre desde su cabello blanco hasta su mejilla izquierda pasando a su mentón y vómito qué cubría parcialmente su boca y su barbilla, ese chico que lo miraba con un rostro de impasibilidad al otro lado del espejo. Lincoln procedió a quitarse su chamarra, su playera y comenzar a Limpiarse el Rostro, eso más bien parecía que él había sido el herido y qué tenía una cicatriz del tamaño de una espada en la cabeza qué lo hacía sangrar a litros.

Luego estaba el olor de su desayuno y "Comida" En su ropa y con ese ardor en la garganta tan típico de haber tenido que vomitar todo lo que había consumido durante el día.

Maldición, incluso tenía restos de comida a casi digerir en su nariz y eso era mucho más asqueroso.

¿Qué había salido tan mal para qué todo se hubiera dado de esa forma?

No podía haber salido mal, en realidad no debió haber salido mal, pero esos hombres habían salido de la nada únicamente a matarlos a todos. Eso era la mierda qué causó que todo saliera mal. Lincoln entonces revisó su pantalón, no se había orinado encima y mucho menos se había defecado. Eso era lo bueno, se habría sentido tan humillado de que los Sons lo hubieran visto así… Hasta qué nuevamente recordó lo sucedido en la carretera… Había visto a un hombre morir frente a sus ojos. Eso no eran efectos especiales o una actuación. Eso había sido una muerte en vivo, sabía qué ese hombre quizás lo iba a matar a él y a Víctor… Pero ver una muerte en vivo y a todo color no era algo fácil de digerir, había visto muertes sangrientas y violentas antes, pero esas sí eran actuadas, esos si eran efectos especiales, eso sí era maquillaje y litros, y litros de sangre falsa.

Y ahora qué había presenciado un asesinato Real… Finalmente se desplomó en el inodoro y finalmente se rompió.  
Había estado tan enfocado en salvar su propia vida que no había tenido tiempo de llorar, el miedo lo hizo trabajar casi como un instinto de supervivencia. Estaba aterrado, quería llorar en esos momentos, pero no tenía el tiempo para hacerlo.

Estaba completamente seguro de que si los demás lo vieran así lo consideran un niño indefenso e inútil. Pero es que, de verdad en esos momentos de tensión, ansiedad y sabiendo que en cualquier minuto él podría haber muerto debía pensar qué al menos él no había sido uno de los que se llevó la parca. Tenía suerte de seguir con vida en realidad.  
Algún otro prospecto en su lugar se habría bloqueado al momento de empezar el tiroteo. Y no cualquier tiroteo, su primer tiroteo.

Pero incluso shockeado, muerto de miedo y a punto de quebrarse, logró volver al club con vida.  
Al menos aún podía decir dignamente qué tuvo miedo, pero no se acobardó de tomar el volante cuando se le indicó y cuando las balas comenzaron a volar hacia su dirección.

Pero ahora que ya no había peligro, que ya no había balas y que estaban a salvo. Era el mejor momento para romperse y llorar por el terror que había sentido en esos momentos.

Lloró con amargura y desesperación, toda la desesperación que no pudo dejar salir en la carretera la estaba dejando salir ahí. Intentaba no sollozar con fuerza, no quería que sus camaradas lo oyeran y se rieran de sus lágrimas. Solo necesitaba desahogarse de todo lo que habían visto y vivido en ese día. Se preguntó si Lisa habría inventado algo para borrar recuerdos, le serviría en ese momento.

Escupió con rabia, no podía pensar en esas cosas en un momento así. Y al pensar en Roberto, solo pudo seguir llorando.

Demonios… ¿Qué iba a suceder con su mentor? ¿Qué iba a suceder con los Sons que se habían quedado a pelear? ¿Qué iba a suceder con todos ellos? Lincoln no sabía qué hacer, o mínimamente qué era lo que debía pensar al respecto.

Pero esperaba poder saberlo pronto, los Sons eran fuertes, él debía probar que él también era fuerte, quizás ahora se veía impotente. Pero debía empezar a hacer bien las cosas.  
Esa había sido su primera experiencia en un tiroteo. Pero debía estar más que preparado para qué la siguiente vez el terror no lo hiciera sentir tan pequeño e impotente.  
Eso no servía en una batalla.

En una batalla debía ser mucho más rápido, mucho más frío y no dejar que el miedo lo dominará.  
Sino, seguiría siento un niño inútil hasta qué cumpliera los 20 años. Hasta entonces solo lo consideran un simple estorbo y jamás le permitirían ser un Son.

Entonces se secó las lágrimas del rostro, ya era suficiente de llorar, necesitaba Limpiar su playera y su chamarra para antes que Roberto y los demás volvieran… Si es que volvían…

Quitarle el vómito iba a ser complicado. Mojó su camiseta, intentando quitarle la porquería, y se preguntó si hacer lo mismo con la chamarra la dañaría. Leni había dicho algo sobre no lavarla con cierta cosa, pero no recordaba exactamente qué había dicho. Rayos, en esos momentos lo menos importante del mundo eran las instrucciones de lavado de una prenda. El agua no le haría nada.

Dejó que el agua escurriera por sus ropas, sintiendo como los ácidos restos de vómito se escurrían por entre sus dedos. Le habría dado un escalofrío de asco en otros momentos, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, totalmente ausente. Miraba el agua correr, sin fijarse en nada realmente, y su mente, aunque divagaba, tampoco se fijaba en ningún pensamiento coherente. Sólo estaba ahí, lavando su ropa, como si toda su vida simplemente fluyera.

Intentó reactivarse y estrujó su camiseta para intentar secarla un poco. Aún tenía ese olor asqueroso, pero al menos no estaba llena de vómito. Ya era algo.

Una porquería de consuelo, pero no había más.

Le pareció oír que alguien tocaba la puerta del baño. Tal vez sería Bobby.

— Quien… ¿Quién es? — Lincoln preguntó con la garganta aún rasposa.

— Linc, Soy Yo Bobby. ¿Está todo bien? — Dicho y hecho pues el antes mencionado había preguntado del otro lado con un rastro muy notable de preocupación en sus palabras.

— S-Sí… Sí Bobby, todo bien. — Lincoln respondió repasando sus manos en su rostro.

— Ah… Bien… Ya están ayudando a Víctor, afortunadamente parece que la bala le traspasó la piel. El cantinero ya lo está curando…

— Bi-Bien...— Lincoln respondió tranquilizando un poco por Víctor, pero aún tenía en su mente lo que había sucedido horas antes con Su club… Y esa tranquilidad pasó a segundo plano al pensar en los hermanos que se habían quedado a pelear. — Maldición… Bobby, Roberto… Él…

— Lo sé hermano...— Bobby Respondió mirando al suelo con pena. — Pero… Pero hay que ser fuertes… Ellos, ellos son los Sons más fuertes del club, debemos creer en ellos… Debemos creer que ellos volverán sanos y salvos, ¿entiendes Linc?

— Lo entiendo, Bobby. — Dijo Lincoln con algo de resignación. No le gustaba dejarle la vida de Roberto y otros Sons al destino.

— Hermano. — Dijo él entrando al baño y colocando su mano en su hombro. — Me siento igual que tú, en serio. Pero no ganamos nada si perdemos el control. Necesitamos creer en ellos.

Él podría hacerlo, pero sus ánimos no responden a su mente. Se sentía arrollado por las circunstancias. Agotado como si hubiera hecho a pie todo el trayecto desde la reunión al club. Se habría echado a dormir un día entero. Habría bebido una botella entera de whisky. Su mente era un cúmulo de ideas, de palabras inconexas, de los rostros de Roberto y los demás líderes del club, de armas disparando y motocicletas perdiendo el control.

— Bobby, ¿tú... tú has visto otros tiroteos antes? —fue lo único que pudo decir.

— Sí… Pero nunca así en realidad, mi primer tiroteo no fue nada como esto, fue algo más simple, una disputa entre bandas que acabó mal, en ese entonces yo aún era un niño. Y en mi ciudad natal ocurrían muy a menudo. Pero era más entre narcos y policías que entre pandillas, esa noche una Banda de cholos se enfrentó con otra. Fue la primera vez que escuché balazos en mi vida. La segunda… Sucedió la primera semana de haber ingresado al Club. — Bobby comentó recordando esas dos ocasiones.

— ¿Y cómo te sentiste? — Lincoln preguntó nervioso mientras que Bobby suspiraba con un poco de gracia.

— Jeh, ¿sabes? Por poco y pensé que no lo iba a lograr, la primera era un mocoso que no sabía nada de la vida y la segunda tenía miedo de morir como un miserable perro… Pero aprendí qué era mejor agachar la cabeza y cubrirse bien… Aunque esta vez… Dios hermano, sentía como que si la moto no aceleraba una bala me iba a alcanzar. Maldición por un momento creí que una moto podría ir mucho más rápido que una bala… Por eso aceleré con mi vida.

— Si te soy sincero, yo no sé qué estaba haciendo. — Le dijo Lincoln. — Tenía el control del vehículo, pero era igual a no tener el control de nada. Solo movía el volante, quería llegar luego al club, y dejaba que Víctor les disparara a todos.

Recordó el tirón de pelo que su fuerte compañero propinó contra su cabeza. Le sorprendía no haber quedado calvo, pues definitivamente sentía cómo le arrancaba el cabello.

— Lo hiciste bien, Lincoln — Le dijo Bobby. — Mira, yo no sé si habría podido mantenerme así, lo más probable es que hubiera chocado, o hubiera regresado con los demás para tratar de ayudarles.

— Eso mismo quería hacer, al principio. Pero sus órdenes fueron que regresara al club.

Al decir eso, algo se iluminó en su cabeza, una pregunta que tenía desde que estaba huyendo con Víctor.

— Bueno, tuviste nervios de acero. — Le dijo Bobby para tratar de animarlo.

— Sí..., oye, hermano..., ¿Sabes qué hay en la van?

Por un momento temió haber hecho esa pregunta, pero debía ser algo muy valioso para arriesgarse así.  
— Bueno… Pues nuestro dinero. Creo que querían robarnos todo. — Bobby respondió en un suspiro.

— Entiendo… Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué nos atacaron solo por dinero? — Lincoln respondió tratando de encontrar una respuesta a una pregunta tan simple y a la vez compleja.

— Supongo que… Solo quieren provocarnos, no sé por qué. Pero creo, que es por algo por lo que la mesa del club sabe más que nosotros.

Lincoln se sintió confundido. Por un lado, bastaba con saber que traían dinero, cualquiera querría conseguir un poco de dinero, pero pocos atacarían a un grupo de moteros para conseguirlo. Lincoln sospechaba que sería algo más personal.

— Esto no va a quedarse así. — Dijo de pronto Lincoln, como si fuera anunciando el futuro.

— Por supuesto que no va a quedarse así. — Le dijo Bobby. — Todos nuestros hermanos van a vengarse.

— Si querían hacer un golpe entonces lograron más que eso. Digo, atacarnos en medio de la carretera, disparando y tratando de sacarme a mí y a Vic del camino para robarse el dinero… Eso no es un golpe. Eso es una declaración de guerra firmada. — Lincoln comentó imaginando lo peor de la situación.

— Rayos Linc… Si lo pones de esa forma… Pareciera que tiempos oscuros se avecinan para el club. — Bobby respondió con intriga y un poco de angustia por lo que iba a suceder.

— No me gustaría imaginarlo… Pero pienso… Que si de verdad esos hombres deciden hacer la guerra a nosotros. Habrá mucha más sangre derramada… Más que hoy, siento que será una masacre. — Lincoln respondió con un miedo creciente. Por imaginar eso… imaginar esa guerra… Imaginar todas las muertes, la sangre, los hermanos que perderían. Imaginar eso parecía asustarlo mucho más qué si viera la misma escena de muerte que antes multiplicado por 1000.

Eso en lugar de una guerra. Sería una maldita masacre.

— No pienses así, Lincoln. — Le dijo Bobby. — Nuestros hermanos son bastante fuertes, más fuertes de lo que cualquiera cree. La policía está de nuestro lado, oí que sobornan al jefe de policía. Y hemos estado en Royal Woods más tiempo que ellos.

La victoria parecía segura según lo veía Bobby. Pero él no podía quitarse de su cabeza aquella visión sombría, con sus hermanos caídos y sus motos destruidas.  
— Espero que tengas razón, hermano.

— Descuida Linc. Recuerda que estamos juntos, digo sí puede que esos motociclistas vengan a por nosotros tarde o temprano, pero nosotros estaremos aquí para hacerles frente y hacerlos retroceder. — Bobby comentó dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro a Lincoln. — Además… Si todo falla recuerda que tú y yo estamos juntos en esto. Recuérdalo. — Bobby alzó su puño a Lincoln y este lo miró con curiosidad. — Somos carnales. Carnales de Toda la Vida.

Lincoln miró a su hermano y sonrió, Bobby en ese tiempo ya se había vuelto su mejor amigo, más que eso. Su hermano. Hijos de diferentes madres, pero hermanos en el alma, Lincoln levantó su puño y lo chocó con el de Bobby.

— Sí. Lo somos. — Lincoln respondió chocando su puño con el puño de Bobby, casi como si esa acción cerrará eternamente el vínculo de hermanos que tenían.

— Recuérdalo siempre, Linc. Somos hermanos; Carnales de Toda La Vida. tú puedes contar en mí y yo en ti. Sé que tú y yo haremos grandes cosas en este club. Solo espera a ver. — Bobby respondió sonriéndole a su hermano. — Sé, que algún día nos veremos como Sons, así tú y yo. Y recordaremos este momento y nos reiremos.

— Jeh… Sí, eso sería genial Bobby. — Lincoln respondió sonriendo por unos momentos.

Era cierto, aun cuando aún debía ganarse sus parches de Sons además del respeto y la aceptación de los demás miembros del club, no estaba solo, aún tenía a Bobby a su lado para sobrellevar esta y otras situaciones a futuro.

Solo debía seguir dando lo mejor de sí, incluso si el futuro parecía tan oscuro, debía confiar en que mientras ellos dos siguieran juntos, las adversidades serían más fáciles de afrontar que una caminata por el parque.

Cuando salieron del baño, con la ropa de Lincoln húmeda y cargada de olor agrio, todos los Sons estaban afuera, rodeando a Víctor mientras era vendado. Los vieron y no dijeron nada, y tanto Bobby como Lincoln supieron que todos tenían en mente la misma duda, el mismo temor que ellos hacia su presidente y otros líderes.

Ninguno estaba preparado para aceptar que todos hubieran caído por las balas de los Lambs.

— Bola de nieve, tráeme una cerveza. — Le pidió Víctor.

— Eh… Enseguida...— Lincoln respondió yendo a la barra y entonces al lugar donde tenían las botellas de Alcohol.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Vic? — Bobby preguntó viendo como le vendaba el brazo a su compañero.

— Como si me hubieran disparado… Oh espera. — Víctor respondió medio en serio y medio en broma a Bobby el cual dio una ligera risa con esa respuesta. — Maldición Bobby boy… Eso fue… Un completo desastre, tan solo espero que los chicos vuelvan de esa emboscada.

— Yo igual...— El muchacho respondió con un poco de pena por su padre, mientras desviaba la mirada.

— Tranquilo Bobby… Roberto es un perro duro de matar, no te preocupes. Te aseguró que él volverá al club con vida, de todas formas, él ha pasado por cosas peores a esta.

— ¿Estás seguro de que volverá? — Preguntó Bobby. No es que no confiara en su padre, era que los Lambs los superaban en número, y habían surgido de la nada. Tenían todo planeado y estudiado, eso le erizaba el pelo de la nuca. No entendía cómo se habían enterado del trato.

— Estoy convencido, hemos tenido tiroteos peores— Le dijo Víctor. — Es más, me habría quedado de no ser porque teníamos que traer el dinero.

Bobby sonrió un poco, ya más relajado, aunque no confiado del todo. Mientras tanto, Lincoln vio su reflejo en un cristal de la barra, y se sorprendió al ver su rostro. Le daba la impresión de no haber dormido en horas. Debía superar ese tiroteo, él debía ser mejor que el niño que se asustaba de las amenazas de Lola tenía que comenzar a parecer a Víctor, a parecerse a Roberto. Debía ser al fin un Son of Anarchy.

Debía dejar de llorar.

— Aquí tienes Víctor. — Lincoln dijo dándole su botella de Cerveza bien fría.

— Bien. ¿Ya te limpiaste el vómito niño? — Víctor preguntó Viendo como el muchacho de cabello blanco asentía.

— Bien… Supongo que vomitaste toda tu mierda en el Garaje, ve a limpiar. — Víctor ordenó haciendo que Lincoln asintiera con pena.

Rayos incluso podrían decir qué el desayuno de la semana pasada estaba ahí. Después de haber tirado todo, se sentía vació y no faltaba mucho para sentirse hambriento de nuevo…. Por Supuesto si podía volver a comer después de lo que había visto.

— Está bien...— Respondió con mucha pena.

— Y asegúrate de limpiar bien. — Víctor volvió a ordenar haciendo que Lincoln volvieron a asentir. — Y… Supongo que con todo lo que desechaste ya no tienes nada en el estómago... — Víctor pensó y después de unos momentos suspiró pesadamente. — Puedes comerte una de mis hamburguesas… Supongo que ese puto disparo me dejó sin hambre…

— Eh… ¿En serio? — Lincoln preguntó sin poder creerse lo que Víctor le decía, incluso parecía que bromeaba. Qué lo quería ilusionar.

— Sí… Ya que. — Víctor respondió con molestia. — Pero sólo si terminas de limpiar, Ahora ¡Lárgate Bola de Mierda!

Lincoln fue a buscar el trapeador y el balde con agua. En comparación con otras veces que había tenido que limpiar, eso no era nada. Ni siquiera era el elemento más difícil de limpiar. Sin embargo, habría preferido echarse un momento, sentía una extraña fatiga, quizás producto de haber vomitado. Casi mecánicamente, mojó el trapeador y comenzó a limpiar ahí donde descargó todo su temor.

Pero, por un lado, se sentía feliz. Víctor había accedido a darle una hamburguesa, y aunque no tenía nada de hambre en ese momento, recordó que ni a Mark quería darle una. Sintió como si aquel gesto significaba que el Son ya lo estaba tomando más en serio.

— ¡Apúrate, imbécil! — Le gritó Víctor. — ¡No quiero pisar tu vómito de mierda cuando pase por ahí!

— Ah, tranquilízate Víctor. — Le dijo el cantinero al hombre que aún seguirá vendando. — De todas formas, no te recomiendo estresarte ahora, no perdiste mucha sangre, pero aun así no quiero que uno de tus ataques de rabia haga que se te abra la herida. — Dijo mientras le colocaba un sujetador en las vendas.

— Cállate Tyler...— Víctor le respondió con molestia.

— ¿Te acuerdas de esa otra vez cuando te rompiste uno de tus pies y te estabas recuperando bien hasta que en un arranque de Ira lo volviste a romper? — Volvió a preguntar haciendo que Víctor se silenciará. — Sí eso fue lo que pensé… Además, el chico sabe lo que hace, no hace falta que le grites.

— Sí además… Linc fue quién te sacó de ahí con vida y trajo el dinero a casa. — Bobby respondió mirando con incomodidad a Víctor.

— Ta madre…

— Hay que admitir que es cierto. — Dijo un Son. — Tuvo los suficientes huevos como para no volcar la van.

— Lo dicen como si fuera un super logro no chocar conduciendo la van. — Dijo Víctor, riendo un poco.

— Para un niño como él, sí lo es. — Dijo otro Son. — Yo pensé que se desmayaría en su primer tiroteo. Es enclenque como una niña, pero al menos tiene nervios de acero.

Lincoln los oía con algo de orgullo en su corazón. Si les causaba más impresiones así, era más probable acabar siendo aceptado como Son.

Lincoln entonces se puso manos a la obra para intentar Limpiar ese desastre, por un momento creía poder tener el respeto del club, se sentía tan cerca de ser un Son en esos momentos. Aunque aun así le faltarán 2 años para poder ser considerado en la mesa, por lo menos se estaba ganando el respeto del Club. Y eso valía mucho para él un simple prospect qué no sabía cómo había estado llorando de terror en un momento y al otro sus compañeros casi lo elogiaban.

— Eso no es nada. Yo hice cosas aún más fuertes a su edad. Eso fue un juego de niños. — Víctor respondió desviando la mirada a los demás.

— Sí, sí. Lo que digas Vic. — Tyler respondió levantándose de su asiento. — Bueno… Voy a vigilar a que lleguen los chicos, tú trata de no abrir esa herida mientras hago eso. ¿Está bien?

— Sí, sí, sí. Como digas doctor cabrón. — Víctor respondió tomando un trago de su cerveza para calmar un poco el dolor.

— Solo digo. Bobby cuida de este wey mientras no estoy. ¿Ok?

— Si, Tyler, me aseguraré de que no le venga un ataque de ira. — Respondió Bobby, y no pudo evitar reír un poco.

— Si sigues haciendo bromas, me vendrá un ataque de ira de verdad. — Dijo Víctor, aunque no lo decía en serio.

Y así Lincoln tuvo tiempo de acabar de limpiar, de guardar los implementos e incluso de revisar un poco a Lucille. El sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse cuando un Son se levantó y gritó:

— ¡Miren!

Lincoln corrió a ver, de los primeros. Necesitaba asegurarse de que todos regresaban. Ahí estaban, la escolta de la Van, los hombres de la mesa y el presidente del Club.  
Sanos y salvos. O al menos eso parecía, pues además de cansados no se veían heridos, aunque Lincoln y los demás lo notaron… Faltaban 3.

Víctor se acercó a Roberto y a Joseph mirando a su alrededor. Buscando a esos 3 hombres desaparecidos, esperando a verlos entrar en cualquier momento detrás de los demás.

— ¿Dónde están Garret, Nigel y Fray? — Víctor preguntó haciendo que Roberto lo viera con tristeza.

— Vamos a la sala de juntas… Necesitamos hablar. — Dijo colocando una mano en el hombro a Víctor mientras los demás que lo seguían se veían igual de sombríos, tristes y cansados que el presidente del club.

— Espera… ¿No… ¿No querrás decir que…? — Él trató de terminar su pregunta, pero no podía. Roberto entonces lo miró fríamente por encima de su hombro solo para hacer aún más clara la cruda verdad…

Víctor no podía aceptar lo que Roberto intentaba decir. Sus compañeros no podían estar muertos, había hablado con ellos apenas en la mañana. Habían bromeado juntos, bebieron en el bar del club. No podía asimilar que ya jamás volvería a recorrer la carretera con ellos.

Nadie quiso evitar que descargara su ira, cuando gritó como un dragón y golpeó la van, con tanta fuerza que incluso logró abollarla, y sus puntos se abrieron, salpicando algo de sangre.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Gritó él, importándole poco que tuvieran que volver a coser su herida.

Y Lincoln vio pasar a Roberto. Quería ir a abrazarlo, pero sabía que no era el momento. Se conformaba con ver que estaba bien..., y la alegría se difuminó al saber que tres hermanos habían caído en la emboscada.

Una ira como no había sentido antes se apoderó de él, y entonces recordó que no había bajado su pistola de la van.

Lincoln se acercó a la puerta del pasajero para tomarla, pero se dio cuenta que la puerta tenía un par de agujeros de bala y el cristal estaba roto, recordaba que Víctor en la carretera había sido golpeado por balas, pero no sabía cuántas. Sí él no se hubiera cambiado de asiento mientras seguían en la persecución, lo más probable es que él habría muerto también.

Buscó por el asiento su pistola, pero no pudo encontrarla, por lo que revisó en el suelo de la Van buscando un rastro de ella, hasta que escudriñando por debajo de su asiento pudo tocar su empuñadura. Lincoln trató de alcanzarla y finalmente pudo sacarla, la vio en sus manos… Y se dijo mentalmente, que mientras él siguiera con vida. Él acabaría con todos sus enemigos con esa misma arma, acabaría con todo aquel que viniera a acabar con él y con sus hermanos… Mientras él estuviera con vida. No permitiría que nadie viniera a reclamar. Y mientras sus hermanos lo necesitarán. Él sería valiente únicamente para afrontar la situación como un verdadero hombre… Necesitaba ser más fuerte, mucho más en ese momento.

Lincoln pensaba en eso mientras veía como guardarse la pistola. En las películas veía que siempre se las guardaban en el pantalón, por atrás, pero no estaba seguro de que resultara. Por si acaso lo intentó.

Cuando salió de la van, pudo ver que los Sons habían entrado y se estaban agolpando en la mesa de reuniones. Podía oír sus gritos de rabia, sus juramentos de venganza, los insultos contra el club que acaba de atacarlos.

— ¡Deberíamos ir a destruirlos ahora mismo! — Gritó uno de los Sons.

— Hay que despedazarlos, ¡Hay Que Hacerlos Pagar Por Eso!— Rick gritó con furia haciendo que la mesa se estremeciera por el poder de su ira acumulada.

— Apoyo esa Idea, ¡Hay Que Desollarlos Como Cerdos!— Víctor exclamó de regreso mientras Tyler le quitaba poco a poco las vendas para ver el daño que se había hecho.

— ¡Tranquilos Todos! — Roberto pidió mientras los demás trataban de contener sus ganas de venganza.

— ¿Como Mierda Puedes Pedir Eso? ¡Nigel, Garret y Fray Están Muertos! — Mike le gritó al presidente el cual seguía sin apartar su rostro tranquilo y serio.

— Por qué si perdemos los putos estribos ahora, no solo ellos, sino todos vamos a morir. ¿Quieren atacarlos? Adelante, háganlo, pero díganme. ¿Como se Supone que lo van a hacer, ¿eh? ¡Díganme! ¿tienen al menos una idea de a dónde fueron? ¿De cómo van a atacarlos sin que los maten? ¿Y cómo saben que pueden acorralarlos sin que ustedes mismo caigan en una puta trampa, ¿EH? ¡Explíquenmelo!— Roberto exclamó haciendo que los demás se callarán, aunque Víctor y Rick aún seguían explotando de ira.

— Maldita sea Roberto… ¿Es qué no quieres vengarte? Mataron a nuestros hermanos, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo sabiendo eso? — Víctor preguntó consternado por la actitud de su presidente.

— Por qué igual que ustedes, yo si quiero venganza… Pero la diferencia de ustedes yo primero pienso, antes de actuar. — Roberto respondió con frialdad. — ¿Quieren ir por ellos ahora? Adelante, pero si los emboscan de regreso, o los matan, no solo serán 3 sino todo el puto club. Y no quedará nadie para defenderlo si regresan a atacar.

Las palabras del presidente, lentas y calmadas, tuvieron el efecto de bofetadas para ambos. Comenzaron a reflexionar sobre lo que dijo su presidente, y aunque querían venganza, se dieron cuenta de lo ciertas que eran sus palabras. No ayudaba a que se calmaran en realidad, pero no insistieron con ir a atacarlos.

— Maldita sea. — Murmuró Rick apretando sus puños.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Roberto? — Preguntó otro Son.

— Este va a ser solo el primero de varios ataques. — Dijo Mike.

— Tranquilos, mantengan la calma. — Roberto pidió mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. — Es cierto… Puede que sea el primero de muchos… Pero, debemos planear bien un contra ataque a Lambs of Satan. Si de verdad queremos hacerles daño debemos saber quiénes son, dónde están, cómo podremos atacarlos y evitar represalias. O al menos mantenerlos a raya. — Dijo haciendo que los demás pensarán en las palabras del presidente del club. — Y no podemos atacarlos ahora, no sabemos cuántos están heridos y cuantos puedan pelear en sus condiciones.

— Yo digo, que deberíamos empezar a planear un ataque, debemos ubicar su sede, sus puntos débiles a sus aliados. Debemos ponernos a pensar en lo que ocurrió hoy. Y lo qué puede suceder mañana. Esto fue… Un golpe muy duro, pero si queremos hacerles daño, debemos saber cómo hacerlo y con quienes hacerlo. — Joseph apoyó la idea de Roberto. — Quizás… Deberíamos empezar a recolectar información sobre ellos.

Roberto escuchó y asintió discretamente.

— Sí… Empezar a conocer a sus miembros. Tengo entendido, que el presidente de Lambs es Thompson Baker, él vino hace unos meses aquí, queriendo hacer alianzas… Pero, como muchos saben, los supremacistas blancos no son fáciles de convencer. Y menos cuando vieron que yo estaba al mando de Sons en este estado…— Roberto comentó a su mesa. — Tenemos a alguien con quien empezar, debemos conocer a este hombre, todo lo que podamos usar en su contra, hasta donde tengo entendido, él es quien tiene el poder de su MC en este estado y el segundo al mando era un don nadie, creo que su nombre era… Harper… Harper Stone.

— Parece una buena pareja de idiotas. — Dijo Rick. — Parece que quieren quedarse sí o sí con Royal Woods. Ya verán estos hijos de puta con quien se meten.

— Deben tener una base cerca de aquí. — Dijo Víctor. — Y seguramente un informante que ha seguido a los Dogs.

— Desde hoy nuestra misión es hallar el cuartel Lamb a toda costa. — Dijo serio Joseph. — Nada de atacar, solo saber dónde está. En cuanto podamos averiguar todo lo posible de ellos, atacaremos.

— Ese es el objetivo principal ahora, debemos empezar a poner nuestras armas en un lugar más seguro, así como nuestro dinero. — Roberto dijo mirando a toda su mesa. — Esto… No solo fue un golpe, esto fue una declaración de guerra, atacarnos en medio de la carretera, tratando de quitarnos nuestras cosas… Matando a nuestros Hermanos… Creo… Que al final los problemas nos han vuelto a encontrar. Pero qué vamos a tomar represalias les juro, que lo haremos, lo que sucedió hoy no quedará impune. — Dijo haciendo que los demás vieran al centro de la mesa.

— Eso suena bien y todo, pero… ¿Qué haremos con los muertos? — Preguntó uno de Los Sons dejando un silencio abrumador en la sala de juntas… Nadie quería decir algo y no tenían nada qué decir.

— No lo sé...— Joseph respondió pasándose una mano por la cara con tristeza. — No podemos volver por ellos… Pero tampoco podemos enterrar ataúdes con piedras… Eso no sería lo nuestro… No sé qué decirte Fer.

Roberto miró al martillo que descansaba a un lado de su lugar y lo tomó entre sus manos.

— Quizás… Debamos esperar noticias de la policía… De la Morgue, si encuentran sus cuerpos podremos darles un entierro digno.

— ¿Y sus motos? — Rick preguntó con seriedad y tristeza.

— Si, no podemos dejar sus motos en poder de esos hijos de puta— Dijo Víctor. — ¿Están seguros de que no podemos ir al sitio del ataque?

— No es seguro, pueden esperarnos ahí para otra emboscada. — Dijo Joseph. — Ellos esperan que vayamos allá.

— No podemos dejarlos ahí. — Murmuró Mike. — Quizás… Quién sabe qué les están haciendo esos putos Lambs con sus cuerpos y motos.

— No creo que nos esperen demasiado. — Dijo Rick. — Vamos a ver, no digo que los persigamos, solo que rescatemos los cuerpos y motos de nuestros hermanos.

— Me gustaría decirles que lo hagan… Pero no quiero arriesgarlos. — Roberto Respondió con pena hacia sus hermanos. Los cuales querían ir, debían ir, era lo menos qué les debían… Pero si los Lambs usaban los cuerpos de sus hermanos caídos como una carnada. No podían arriesgarse… Aún con todo el dolor de saber qué quizás sus hermanos Sons habían sido destrozados horas atrás. No quería imaginarlo, pero, aunque no lo quisiese.

Era lo más probable. La vida de forajidos como ellos no tenía muertes agradables…  
— Esperemos… ¿Ok? Esperemos, si nos arriesgamos a volver por ellos ahora, lo más probable es que nos vuelvan a emboscar…

— Y quizás… La policía ya se encuentra en el área… Un tiroteo en medio de la carretera y a las afueras del pueblo, no es algo que se pase por alto. — Joseph replicó con pena mientras él también sentía la tristeza inundando su ser.

— Puta madre...— Ferguson respondió cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos. — Su puta madre…

Roberto siguió mirando el martillo con una expresión fría y seria… Pero aun así… Con una gran tristeza inundando todo su ser.

— Por ahora… Guarden esa ira y venganza para el momento apropiado… Es todo lo que puedo decir… Que La Parca Los deje descansar en sus Brazos...

Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio, no había nada qué decir, no podían decir realmente nada para calmar el dolor que sentían por sus hermanos perdidos… Hasta ese punto era más por el luto que por la necesidad de decir algo más… Ni Roberto, Joseph, Rick, Ferguson, Mike o tan siquiera alguien tenía algo qué decir, Sólo Tyler era el único qué podía hacer algo mientras volvía a curar el brazo de Víctor. Pero incluso él estaba seco de palabras, no podían decir nada. No podían hacer nada.  
Todo lo dicho… Se había dicho ya.

 **Horas Después…**

Lincoln y Bobby miraban a la puesta de sol con cierta desilusión, mientras Lincoln miraba su Arma entre manos, había estado tratando de conocer todo lo que podía de ella. Entenderla, pulsando todos sus botones, pestillos y el gatillo.

Aún después de lo ocurrido, le parecía tan genial sostener una pistola en sus manos, por lo menos, lo relajaba. Imaginar que el día de la verdad él dispararía antes que el otro para salvar su vida.

— ¿Lincoln, ¿dónde hallaste esa pistola? — Preguntó finalmente Bobby. — Has estado con ella toda la tarde.

Lincoln levantó la vista para mirar a su hermano. Esperaba no haber hecho el ridículo, como había dicho Víctor hace unas horas. Suponía que no, ya que no había oído risas de sus otros hermanos, pero con lo que había pasado recientemente, seguro no tenían muchas ganas para reír.

— Me la dio Roberto. — Respondió él. — ¿Oye Bobby, tú ya sabes usar una de estas?

— No diría que sé usarlas. — Dijo Bobby. — Ya sabes que no he estado disparando en un tiroteo.

— Entonces esto igual es nuevo para ti.

En cierta forma eso lo aliviaba. No quería tener una gran ventaja contra Bobby, pero tampoco quería que él tuviera ventaja contra él.

— Sí… Pero. — Bobby entonces metió su mano en el bolsillo interior de su chamarra para sacar su pistola. — ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me gusta tener una, de alguna forma me hace sentir poderoso. — Dijo mostrándosela a Lincoln.

— ¿Esta es tu arma? — Lincoln preguntó tomándola entre sus manos.

— Sí, mi papá me dijo que era una USP 45, me explicó cómo utilizarla, creo que a ti también te explico cómo usar la tuya. ¿No? — Bobby preguntó mirando como Lincoln examinaba su USP, al igual que su Colt 1911 la boquilla sobresalía, pero el armazón era muy diferente al de su pistola.

— De hecho, sí… ¿Te la dio también hoy? — Lincoln preguntó sacando el cartucho para revisarlo, tenía una forma muy diferente a su Colt 1911.

— Sí, de hecho, me la dio antes de salir. Me dijo que algún día me enseñaría a cómo usarla, pero que ahora la conociera bien. — Bobby respondió sonriendo.

— Jeh, curioso, es lo mismo que él me dijo.

Lincoln se rio al oír lo que iba diciendo Bobby. Ya casi podía imaginar que ambos entrarían a la base de los Lambs como en una película de acción, descargando una lluvia de balas y vengando a sus hermanos caídos. Casi como en esas películas donde Rambo reunía a los héroes de acción de los 80. Se sintió avergonzado al pensar otra vez en esas cosas, así pensaba un niño, no un Son of Anarchy.

— Lo que no se es como esconderla de mis entrometidas hermanas. — Dijo él. — Entran a mi cuarto a todas horas. Si la ven no sé si me aguantaré de gritarles otra vez.

— Hablando de… Hermano, he estado hablando con, Lori, ya sabes con respecto a todo lo que ha sucedido estos meses pues...— Bobby miró de reojo a Lincoln mientras pensaba en lo que debía decirle. — Creo… Que deberías pedirle disculpas hermano.

— ¿Que? ¿Estás Loco Bobby? Ella fue la que empezó el problema con sus acusaciones y con sus prejuicios. — Lincoln respondió arrugando el rostro en una mueca de molestia. — Si alguien tiene que disculparse es ella y no yo.

— Hermano, yo sé qué Lori puede ser un poco difícil en ocasiones. Pero sigue siendo mi chica hermano. Y aunque seamos hermanos de alma no puedo dejarte hablar así de mi chica. Entiendo que en el momento hayas estado enojado. Pero le dijiste cosas que la hirieron profundamente. — Bobby trató de razonar con él, Pero Lincoln simplemente desvió la mirada.

— Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil Bobby, ¿sabes lo que ella me pidió? Me pidió deshacerme de Lucille y abandonar el club, después de todas las molestias que tu padre se tomó para convencer a la mesa. — Lincoln dijo aún con ese fuerte rastro de molestia en su voz.

Bobby reflexionó un momento ante las palabras de Lincoln. Él amaba a Lori, pero podía entender la rabia de Lincoln ante semejante petición, sobre todo después de lo que tuvo que hablar Roberto para que convenciera a los demás.

Y siendo franco, no sabría qué decir si Lori le pedía lo mismo a él.

— Eso lo entiendo. — Dijo Bobby, pensando en cómo evitar que él y su hermana siguieran peleando. — Mira, no puedo permitir que sigan peleándose. Deberías hablar con ella.

— ¿Y hablar sobre qué? — Lincoln le preguntó seriamente. — Yo… No tengo nada qué decirle a ella… Y ella solo me va a gritar y a regañar. Siempre lo hace, a veces me gustaría que se callará y respetará mis decisiones de una vez por todas...— Dijo apartando la mirada de Bobby.

— Linc. Solo… Solo intenta hablar con ella… ¿Sí? Créeme que yo sé lo qué se siente que tu hermana menor ya no te quiera hablar...— Bobby miró al suelo con desilusión, haciendo que Lincoln lo volteara a ver con curiosidad.

— Eh… ¿Has… ¿Has hablado con Ronnie? — Lincoln le preguntó nervioso haciendo que Bobby suspirará.

— No… Ella no ha querido hablar conmigo desde que me fui… Sí he podido hablar con mamá, pero siento que Ronnie me odia hermano… Siento que, haberme ido de casa la lastimó más a ella qué a mí madre.

Lo que estaba diciendo Bobby le sorprendía completamente. Ronnie cuando hablaba con el no parecía tener rabia hacia Bobby, pero por otro lado casi no hablaba de su hermano. Parecía ser más feliz ignorando su existencia, tomando en cuenta lo que decía él.

― Joder, Bobby, lo siento. ― Le respondió él. ― No sabía que se habían peleado.

― No te preocupes, no tenías cómo saberlo en realidad. ― Dijo él. ― Lincoln, no quiero que te distancies de tu familia. Imagino que no es fácil para ti, pero haz el esfuerzo de hablar con ellas, tal vez una por una.

— Lo intentaré Bobby… Pero no creo prometer nada...— Lincoln respondió casi en un susurro. — Y… Hablando de… Nunca te pude preguntar esto. ¿Pero por qué decidiste abandonar la Casa Grande para venir aquí Bobby? — Lincoln preguntó mirando de nuevo a su hermano.

— Bueno… Si el padre que no has visto en casi 10 años viene por ti y te pide la oportunidad de redimirse contigo para enseñarte a ver la vida de una forma diferente a la que creías… ¿Te Negarías? — Le interrogó él como respuesta mientras ambos miraban como poco a poco el sol se ocultaba.

— No lo sé… Pero supongo que para ti fue muy especial. — Lincoln respondió acariciando el armazón de la USP.

— Lo fue hermano… Créeme que volver a pasar tiempo con mi viejo me ha ayudado mucho, demasiado para ser sinceros. Jamás entendí por qué se fue de casa, pero ahora que lo tengo de regreso, ya no quiero volver a perderlo… No creo que pueda soportar perderlo de nuevo...— Bobby respondió con una voz melancólica como de alegría.

— Eso último puedo entenderlo. — Dijo Lincoln sonriendo un poco, casi contagiándose con el ánimo y la nostalgia de Bobby.

— Si, no fue una decisión fácil, pero no me arrepiento en realidad. — Le respondió Bobby. — Lo único que lamento es que Ronnie ya no me habla, pero mamá se lo tomó bien, o al menos eso creo.

— Eso también lo entiendo. — Dijo Lincoln. — A veces pienso que debería dejar la casa Loud, mudarme a un lugar propio y así no tener más problemas..., pero yo no quiero irme. Amo a mis hermanas, a mi familia, aunque a veces me colmen la paciencia.

— Sí, se podía decir, digo con tantas hermanas debes soportar mucho todos los días, yo pasaba eso en Casa Grande. — Bobby mencionó con gracia mientras reía junto con Lincoln. — Pero… Si tengo que ser sincero me gusta estar en Royal Woods que en la ciudad. Aquí siempre tenía la sensación de que pasara lo que pasará, siempre habría una forma de regresar al Inicio y empezar de nuevo. No sé por qué, pero lo sabía, además aquí conocí a tu hermana. Y creo que es lo que más le agradezco a este pueblo, el haber conocido a la chica más, linda, hermosa, sensual sexy y…

— Ahí te detengo yo, te recuerdo qué estás hablando de mi hermana y escucharte decir esas cosas es...— Lincoln dijo con un poco de incomodidad.

— Je jeh, lo siento Linc, me dejé llevar. — Bobby respondió aún con un poco de risa.

Lincoln entonces suspiró y le regresó su pistola a su hermano.

— Bueno… Ronnie me dijo que volverá mañana al pueblo. — Lincoln dijo haciendo que Bobby lo viera con un rostro lleno de sorpresa. — Ya sé lo que me dirás, ¿Por qué no te lo dije antes? Pues… Con eso de que el club tenía armas que entregar, luego lo del tiroteo… Y luego sobre el shock que tuve hace unas horas… No encontré el momento apropiado para decírtelo.

Bobby parpadeo un par de veces, como si aquella revelación fuera como un choque en su motocicleta. Lincoln no lo culparía si se enojaba por no habérselo dicho.

— Wow, así que mi hermana regresa a Royal Woods. — Dijo sonriendo un poco. — Eso es genial, pero..., va a dejar a mamá sola.

— Tal vez ella regrese al pueblo. — Dijo Lincoln. — Quizás venga con el resto de los Casagrande.

— Eso sería maravilloso, tener a toda la familia cerca. — Dijo Bobby. — Pero no creo que lo haga. Quizás debería ir a verla..., oye Lincoln, ¿cuándo te enteraste de que vendrá Ronnie de regreso?

— Hoy, de hecho, hemos estado en contacto. — Lincoln comentó haciendo que Bobby volteara a ver al rastro del sol.

— Suertudo. — Bobby dijo con un poco de gracia.

— Sí. — Lincoln respondió acomodándose el cabello. — Mañana va a volver por lo que necesito ir a la central de autobuses para recogerla… Además de su equipamiento y todo eso, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo en Lucille.

— ¿Y Eso? — Bobby preguntó curioso.

— Bueno, aún no la sé manejar bien.

— Tú la construiste. — Dijo Bobby riendo. — Si hay alguien que sabe cómo manejarla, eres tú.

Lincoln quería creer que eso era cierto, pero por lo mismo, no quería tardar horas en hacer arrancar a Lucille, con Ronnie Anne impaciente a su lado. O peor, que alguna pieza de Lucille cediera mientras van en movimiento y se accidentaran. No quería ser el causante de ningún daño hacia su querida Ronnie Anne, no podía hacerle eso a Bobby. Debía tomar precauciones.

— No sé si la arregle bien. — Admitió. — Tengo miedo de haber dañado a Lucille sin darme cuenta.

— Hmmm. ¿Aún necesitas piezas? — Bobby le preguntó haciendo que Lincoln suspirará.

— Eso es lo que aún no sé...— Lincoln respondió con un suspiro.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos de nuevo a esa tienda? — Preguntó Bobby preguntó haciendo que Lincoln mirará de nuevo su pistola

— No creo que sea necesario… Pero sí creo que necesito aprender a manejarla, tengo miedo de que en un momento Lucille se rompa por no haber puesto algo bien. — Lincoln comentó con cierta preocupación.

Bobby contempló a Lucille. Quería decirle a su hermano que cualquier otro se sentiría orgulloso de construir una moto prácticamente desde cero, y que eso ya era un gran triunfo para él. Pero Lincoln tenía una duda que era perfectamente legítima.

— Supongo que la única forma de aprender es manejándola. — Le dijo Bobby. — No creo que nos necesiten por el resto del día, aprovecha para practicar.

— No sé, puede que si nos necesitan. — Dijo Lincoln indeciso.

— Bueno… Si lo hacen supongo que será después...— Bobby respondió levantándose.

— ¡Bobby! — Él escuchó a sus espaldas y vio a su padre quien salía del club con una expresión algo cansada y de molestia.

— O… Quizás no. — Bobby comentó dirigiéndose a su padre. — ¿Qué sucede papá? ¿Qué necesitas?

— Necesito hablar contigo hijo. — Roberto le pidió posando una mano en el hombro de su hijo. — Linc, si no te molesta, me gustaría hablar con mi muchacho a solas. ¿Te parece bien? Después me gustaría charlar contigo igual.

— Eh… por, por supuesto señ… Digo, por supuesto Roberto. — Lincoln respondió asintiendo con la cabeza mientras Roberto y su Hijo se alejaban unos momentos del muchacho de cabello blanco para conversar sobre lo que debían conversar.

Lincoln los vio alejarse con una rara sensación de inseguridad. No estaba seguro de que tema podría ser tan delicado como para hablarlos a solas, tomando en cuenta que eran prospectos. Quizás era un asunto de padre e hijo, y eso lo hizo sentirse extrañamente feliz. Ya casi lograba ver a Roberto como a un padre, lo mejor sería si igual lo veía como a un hijo.

Para no perder el tiempo, comenzó a acercarse a Lucille para practicar. No quería pasar humillaciones con Ronnie Anne. Quería que todo fuera perfecto, muchas veces había soñado con un día así.

Roberto entonces entró a la cochera de reparaciones junto a Bobby, el cual se veía ansioso por lo que sea que fuera que su padre debía decirle con respecto a lo que lo había llamado. Podían ser varias cosas, pero esperaba a que su padre tomará la primera palabra, antes que nada.

— Bobby, creo que una guerra está a punto de desatarse. — Roberto le dijo sin más dejando mudo a Bobby el cual miró a su padre sorprendido. — El club y yo hemos hablado, lo que sucedió en la carretera… No fue una coincidencia, parece ser que Lambs of Satan van a querer quitarnos nuestros territorios, nuestro dinero y nuestras armas.

— No… No puede ser… ¿De verdad entramos a una guerra callejera con ellos? — Bobby Preguntó mirando a su padre con preocupación.

— Sí. Ellos, intentaron matarnos a todos, a ti, a mí, a Lincoln y a todos los que íbamos con la camioneta. — Roberto comentó caminando por el garaje. — Parece… Que ese asalto fue más una declaración de guerra qué un golpe, mataron a 3 de los nuestros. Y no parece que volvamos a ver sus cuerpos… Por lo que… Y si es lo que creo, entonces vamos a necesitar un lugar más seguro para esconder nuestras armas, ¿Entiendes? Si el club es el primer objetivo… Entonces tendremos que soportar pérdidas tanto de dinero como de hermanos.

El ambiente se tensó como si el aire fuera hielo. Bobby sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando oyó lo que decía su padre. Si había guerra, era claro que tanto él como Lincoln tendrían que usar sus armas. Y tendrían que saber usarlas bien.

— Si, papá. — Dijo él, y las palabras parecían agolparse en su boca. — ¿Tienes una misión para Lincoln y para mí?

Por un lado, lo aterraba, pero igual lo emocionaba muchísimo. Pero la mirada de Roberto indicaba que no pensaba en poner en riesgo a ninguno de los dos.

— No, por ahora quiero que se mantengan a salvo hasta que sepan usar sus armas. — Roberto respondió mientras le daba las llaves de la camioneta. — Mañana vendrás conmigo a un lugar, un lugar secreto donde vamos a esconder nuestras armas. No quiero qué le digas de esto a nadie ¿entendido? — Roberto le dijo causando aún más confusión en Bobby.

— Eh… ¿Pero por qué no...? — Bobby quiso hablar, pero su padre lo silenció.

— Shushhh… Tengo especulaciones de que haya una rata en mi mesa… Debieron haber sabido a dónde iríamos y como… Y si esos neonazis de verdad hicieron un trato con los Negros lo que es improbable… Entonces algo está pasando en por debajo de nuestro club...— Roberto respondió haciendo que Bobby sintiera un escalofrío, ¿Un traidor? ¿Quién sería capaz de traicionar a Sam Crow? — Por eso no quiero que le cuentes de esto a nadie, nos iremos temprano al amanecer.

— ¿Ni siquiera a Lincoln? — Bobby preguntó llamando poderosamente la atención de su padre.

— ¿Tú confías en Lincoln…? — Roberto preguntó en un susurro.

— Sí… él… Rayos, siento que él es como el hermano que nunca tuve. — Bobby respondió haciendo suspirar de alegría a su padre.

— Eso es bueno hijo. — Roberto dijo en un susurro. — Eso es otra cosa de la que te quería hablar… Tú confías en Lincoln, ustedes… Son hermanos, son verdaderos hermanos, he visto cómo se tratan el uno al otro. Esa confianza esa honestidad que se tienen, ese respeto, eso es invaluable hijo. — Mencionó posando una mano en el hombro de su hijo. — Quiero que ustedes dos se cuiden las espaldas mutuamente. Cuando vives en este mundo hijo, siempre vas a necesitar a alguien que te cuide las espaldas, como yo con Joseph. Puedes confiar en todos tus hermanos, sí… Pero debes tener siempre una mano derecha a tu lado, siempre, alguien con quien debas confiarle tu vida sin dudarlo, pues él dará la suya por ti sin dudarlo. Mantén a ese muchacho cerca de ti hijo, en un futuro, cuando tú lo necesites, él hará cualquier cosa por ti, incluso ir al infierno mismo. ¿Entendido?

— Lo entiendo, papá. — Dijo Bobby, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz. — No era necesario que me lo dijeras, ya sabía que podía contar con Lincoln para cualquier cosa. Es… Es como mi hermano, le confiaría..., le confiaría mi vida. — Dijo con más seriedad de la que tenía en mente.

Temió haber sido demasiado exagerado, pero pudo ver que Roberto sonreía, de un modo que pocas veces lo veía sonreír.

— Si se mantienen juntos, no dudo de que se volverán miembros importantes del club. Por eso no quiero que se arriesguen irresponsablemente.

— Muy bien pá. — Bobby respondió con una sonrisa mientras que su padre también sonreía, quizás en un futuro Bobby y Lincoln se volverían no solo hermanos, el día que él y Joseph se jubilarán y dejarán las carreteras veía a su hijo con el Parche de Presidente y a Lincoln con el de V.P. Quizás algún día sería así… Quizás no, pero soñar con ese futuro no costaba nada.

— Llama a Lincoln, dile que venga. Cuando termine de hablar con él, acompáñalo a casa, ¿Sí? Ustedes ya pueden irse a casa, mañana tendremos muchas cosas por hacer. — Comentó sacando del bolsillo interior de su chaleco una cajetilla de cigarros y su Zippo.

— Eh. ¿Papá, estás seguro de que ya no nos van a necesitar? — Bobby preguntó confundido mientras su padre tomaba un cigarro y lo encendía.

— Sí… De todas formas, mañana parece ser un día muy ocupado… Quizás demasiado...— Roberto respondió dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

— Está bien, papá, pero llámanos si nos necesitas. — Le dijo Bobby. Su padre se rio.

— Bien, pero por ahora ve a descansar. Hoy lo hicieron bien, no dudes de eso. — Le dijo Roberto. — Hicieron más de lo que debían.

Aún si Bobby no fuera su hijo, ya lo habría aprobado como un Son.

Bobby corrió hacia Lincoln y Lucille tratando de ocultar la alegría que sentía, pero le resultaba muy difícil. Y Roberto igual sonrió cuando vio que Lincoln se acercaba a él con respeto. El joven de cabello blanco no le temía, no, él temía hacer algo que pudiera decepcionar. Roberto no dudaba en decir que comenzaba a verlo como si fuera también su hijo.

— Hola Linc. — Roberto le dijo con alegría al ver cómo el muchacho entraba por la puerta.

— Hola señor… Digo, Roberto. — Lincoln tenía que acostumbrarse a decirle a su presidente por su nombre, aunque se le hacía muy extraño, pues incluso con los padres de Clyde se refería a ellos como "Señor o Señores"

Se le hacía mucho más raro llamar a una persona más adulta que él por su nombre.

— Veo que has logrado hacer qué Lucille funcione, ¿Como vas con eso muchacho? — Preguntó sonriendo afablemente, haciendo que el chico también le devolviera la sonrisa.

— Bueno, supongo que bien, aunque aun así debo aprender a manejarla… Es un poco difícil. — Lincoln comentó con pena sacando una ligera risa de Roberto.

— Bueno, quizás luego te enseñaremos a cómo manejar adecuadamente, luego será fácil para ti, solo debes dejar el miedo de lado. — Roberto respondió colocando una mano en el hombro al muchacho Loud.

— Sí, pero siento que se valla a romper a pedazos y la verdad no me gustaría…

— Oye, tú no le tengas miedo a la moto. Si has puesto todas las piezas en su lugar no debería caerse a pedazos, Además. Es tu moto, tú deberías saber cuándo está débil, cuando tiene un tornillo o una parte aflojada o al menos cuando necesita mantenimiento en su motor. — Roberto comentó mirando de frente a Lincoln. — Además, se ve firme, no se ve ya tan desgastada como antes. Le has dado buen mantenimiento, eso habla mucho de cómo tratas a tu moto, otro chico en tu lugar se habría rendido, pero por lo que veo tú no lo has hecho.

Cada palabra de Roberto lo sentía como una alabanza. De hecho, con que simplemente le hubiera dicho "buen trabajo" ya se habría sentido orgulloso. Lo que él decía era cierto, no podía sentirse nervioso o temeroso de Lucille, cada pieza que contenía la había puesto él. Mejor que nadie debía saber cuándo no estaba bien. Debía confiar en ella, Lucille no lo traicionaría frente a Ronnie Anne, nunca lo haría.

— Tienes razón. — Dijo él sintiéndose feliz. — Estuve estudiando la pistola como pidió. Vi que Bobby igual tiene una.

— Sí… Pronto tendrán que aprender a disparar hijo. — Roberto respondió acercándose a Lincoln. — Sé que será difícil muchacho, pero pronto, vamos a necesitar mucho de ustedes, tanto tú y Bobby deben empezar a usar sus armas, no pueden esperar ya a que el enemigo venga a matarlos, deben aprender a pensar más rápido que una bala, por qué aquí es cuestión de vida o muerte. — Dijo mirando a Lincoln el cual desviaba la mirada.

— Eso es lo que más me causa… Miedo, hoy en el tiroteo me bloquee… No supe qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. — Lincoln respondió con vergüenza haciendo que Roberto se acercará más a él.

— Pero pudiste conducir la van de regreso al club. Eso te dio mucho mérito hijo. — Respondió colocando una mano en su hombro. — Condujiste la camioneta, aún con el miedo que te paralizaba.

— Sí… Pero… Me da más miedo pensar que cuando yo tenga que disparar, no pueda hacerlo, jamás he arrebatado una vida y yo… No… No creo poder hacer algo así jamás…

Roberto miró a Lincoln y suspiró pesadamente.

— ¿Sabes? Nunca es fácil quitar una vida, y te lo puedo decir. Quitar una vida no es sencillo… Pero ¿dejarías que alguien viniera aquí, para matarte a ti y a tus hermanos, tú permitirías eso? ¿Tú permitirías que ese hombre te arrebate la Vida? ¿O qué arrebate la vida de Bobby?

— N… No, por supuesto que no...— Lincoln respondió con un poco de duda.

— No, por supuesto que No, Lincoln. En los momentos de mayor duda es donde más debes actuar, y en un tiroteo un mal movimiento puede acabar con tu vida o la vida de tus aliados, cuando suceda, no deberás dudar, deberás ser fuerte y ver el peligro a los ojos. Enfrentarlo. Ser fuerte. Porque si no, serás otra perdida en el tiroteo y tú sabes qué de la muerte ya no hay retorno. — Roberto dijo mirando de frente a Lincoln. — Tu y Bobby tienen una hermandad, ustedes van a tener que cuidarse más que nada. Pero aquí entre nosotros. — Roberto lo rodeó para susurrarle. — Quiero… Que tú seas siempre su apoyo, su escudo y su espada. Su soldado, que siempre pongas su vida por encima de la tuya, algún día, él se volverá el presidente de Sam Crow en Royal Woods. Y el presidente siempre necesitará a su lado a su mejor Soldado, con esto no quiero decirte que debas morir por él, pero de ser necesario. Quiero que des tu vida por el hombre que liderará el Club. Muchos hombres estarán dispuestos a morir por el presidente de Sam Crow. Pero solo uno será El Escudo que lo Defienda Y La Espada Con la que Ejecute a sus Adversarios ¿Entiendes? Y eso también aplicará conmigo hijo, como un Son, Debes aprender que morir por tus hermanos, por tu club y por tu presidente, es un pacto de honor inquebrantable. Si quieres ser respetado, debes estar dispuesto a morir por su respeto. Y a entregarte por todos aquellos que algún día te dirán: "Hermano." ¿Entendido?

— Lo entiendo. — Dijo Lincoln, meditando las palabras de Roberto y tratando de grabarlas en su mente.

No era necesario que le pidiera proteger a Bobby. Con él había formado un lazo más fuerte que con cualquiera de sus hermanas, uno que seguramente ellas no comprenderían.

Si, temía mucho paralizarse y no poder salvarlo cuando él lo necesitara. O salvar a Roberto. Con solo imaginar a alguien apuntándole sentía la rabia subir por su cuerpo. Quizás eso le ayudaría a no dudar.

— Bien. Cuando el momento llegue, sé qué harás lo necesario, pero ahora quiero que sigas reconociendo tu arma, el arma con la que defenderás el club, espero que sigas el ejemplo de Joseph. Mi soldado más leal, pero hasta que el momento llegue sigue dándole mantenimiento a Lucille, conoce tu arma y cuando estés listo te enseñaremos a disparar. — Roberto dijo sonriéndole a Lincoln. — Pero por ahora, ya has tenido suficiente, tú y Bobby vuelvan a casa, mañana será un día ocupado. — Pidió haciendo suspirar a Lincoln con alegría, entusiasmo y de cansancio, era cierto, el día había sido bastante largo.

— Sí señor presi… Ay digo, sí Roberto. — Lincoln dijo sonriendo.

— Bien. Mañana me gustaría que vengas temprano, habrá mucho que hacer. — Mencionó haciendo que Lincoln lo volteara a ver con preocupación y ansiedad.

— Ay… Rayos, creo que no voy a poder venir temprano mañana...— Lincoln respondió con duda de decirle a su presidente que su segunda hija regresaría al pueblo justamente esa mañana.

— ¿Y por qué no lo crees? — Roberto preguntó curioso y frunciendo el ceño.

— Bueno… Verá… Mañana… Ma-Mañana temprano...— Lincoln se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo. — Mañana… Ronnie va a volver al pueblo y me pidió ir por ella a recogerla a la estación de autobuses y yo…

Roberto escuchó atentamente, ¿Ronnie volviendo al pueblo? Por un momento sintió una inmensa alegría recorriendo su cuerpo. Pero entonces desvió la mirada aún sin poder apartar su sonrisa.

— Mi Ronalda vuelve… Qué bien...— Dijo en Voz baja haciendo que Lincoln lo verá confundido. — Entonces… Ve por ella mañana, creo que Bobby y yo podemos decir que, cuidar de nuestra Ronnie es mucho más importante qué otras cosas sin importancia.

— Eh… ¿En serio?

— Sí. ¿Ya le dijiste a mi hijo qué mi niña volverá mañana? — Preguntó haciendo que Lincoln asintiera con la cabeza. — Bien, cuídala mucho entonces, yo creo que no podría pedirle eso a nadie más que a ti Linc. — Dijo posando una mano en el Hombro del chico Loud con toda la confianza del mundo.

La manera en que Roberto le hablaba lo hacía sentir casi invencible. Era el hombre que más respetaba en el mundo, y que le hablara de esa forma hacía que pensara que quizás podría ser igual a él. Y se sonrojó un poco al ver que confiaba en él para proteger a Ronnie Anne, era casi como si le diera su aprobación para el noviazgo. De ninguna forma lo iba a decepcionar.

— Pensaba ir a buscarla en Lucille. — Dijo él con mucha más confianza. — ¿Quieres que le lleve algún mensaje?

— No creo que sea necesario. — Roberto contestó volviendo a su cigarro. — Pero… Si pudieras decirle, que quiero hablar con ella, espero que algún día pueda darme la oportunidad de volver a ser su padre, me harías un gran favor. Aunque conociendo a mi hija… Supongo que eso sería imposible. — Dijo mientras se alejaba de Lincoln poco a poco. — Cuídala bien hijo, al menos mi consuelo es que tú harás lo que yo no hice durante 16 años…

Lincoln vio como su presidente avanzaba sin mirar atrás hasta desaparecer dentro de las puertas del Club. Tenía mucho que pensar que sentía su mente como un hervidero de ideas que iban y venían, sin permitirle pensar en nada concreto. No solo le daría ese mensaje, sino que haría todo lo posible para que Ronnie Anne aceptara a Roberto y a Bobby.

Lo único que lamentaba es que no podría ir a ayudarlos con lo que requerían. Temía que ellos lo necesitaran, aunque en cierta forma, su misión no carecía de importancia. Iba a recibir a la hija de su jefe.

En otras circunstancias se habría puesto muy nervioso, pero por suerte Roberto lo aceptaba como la pareja de su hija.

Lincoln pensó mucho en toda esa misma noche, al volver a casa con la dificultad de manejar su moto seguía perdido en esos pensamientos. Lincoln y Bobby regresaban a Casa después de aquel largo día.

Lincoln recordando lo que Roberto le había dicho… Y lo que había estado imaginando durante todo el día.  
Más que nada por esa visión tan horrible de la muerte que había tenido Horas atrás. Y Bobby lo seguía a su lado pensando en lo que su padre le había dicho, sobre de cuidarse mutuamente, y de qué algún día Lincoln sería el hombre qué iría al infierno por él sin dudarlo. Eran cosas que mientras más pensaba, más oscuro se tornaba… Pero, tener una mano derecha que lo ayudará a llevar el club, eso sería un plan qué cuando su padre se retirará, él y Lincoln harían de Sam Crow el mejor club de motociclistas de todo Royal Woods. Ambos reflexionaban y sin que lo supieran, sus pensamientos se cruzaban en varios puntos. Bobby pensaba que preferiría que Lincoln no se sacrificara por él, mientras que el joven de cabellos blancos pensaba que haría lo que fuera para evitar que los Lambs acabarán con Bobby, aunque tuviera que recibir las balas con su cuerpo. Aunque en realidad prefería acabar al Lamb con la pistola que Roberto le había dado. No sabía cómo reaccionaría después de matar a su primer Lamb, estaba seguro de que no sería bonito.

Pero no dejaría que mataran a un compañero.

Ambos eran prospectos, pero sabían qué en un futuro no muy lejano, cuando tuvieran sus parches y estuvieran bien posicionados en el club.  
Ellos cambiarían las cosas, serían los siguientes Sons. Los que en el futuro tomarán las decisiones difíciles y quienes siempre darían los golpes más duros a los rivales. Fue cuando Bobby y Lincoln llegaron a un cruce de caminos. Uno que llevaba a la Avenida Franklin y otro a la calle Green Valley. Ambos se vieron el uno al otro, por unos instantes antes de hablar.

— Bueno… Supongo que aquí es donde nos separamos. — Bobby comentó mirando a Lincoln.

— Sí, supongo que es así. — Lincoln respondió dándole la mano a Bobby. — Nos veremos hermano. Cuídate.

— Igualmente… Y, cuida de ella en mi lugar hermano. Por favor. — Él respondió apretando fuertemente la mano de Lincoln.

El cuidaría a Ronnie Anne por él y por Roberto, pero no le gustaba pensar en eso porque casi daba la impresión de que ambos daban por hecho que no podrían cuidarla.

Él podría protegerlos a los tres, debía ser capaz de hacerlo. No soportaría fracasar en esa misión.

— Bobby, yo conseguiré que Ronnie los perdone. — Dijo él. — No puedo considerarme tu hermano si no hago ese esfuerzo.

— Prefiero que no lo hagas. — Le contestó el mexicano. — Aunque lo agradezco mucho. Pero puede enojarse demasiado contigo y no quiero eso.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Lincoln preguntó con un poco de dudas. De verdad quería ayudar a Bobby, pero no sabía si al hacerlo mejoraría o perjudica su relación con Ronnie.

— Sí… Si conoces a mi hermana tan bien como yo, sabes qué ella no es de las que perdonan tan fácilmente, es orgullosa y también muy rencorosa. — Bobby le dijo volviendo a girar el acelerador para evitar que el motor se apagará.

— Aun así, creo que debería hacer algo por ti...— Lincoln respondió con pena.

— Sí eso es cierto cuídala por mí. — Bobby respondió colocando una mano en el hombro de Lincoln con confianza. — Nos estaremos viendo pronto Linc. — Ultimó girando el acelerador y dando toda marcha hacia su hogar, mientras que Lincoln miraba como se alejaba poco a poco de él.

Se había ido sin permitirle insistir en ayudarlo a reparar su relación con Ronnie. Lincoln bufó con algo de tristeza, él soñaba con ver a los dos hermanos reunidos con su padre. Quizás también en moto, si es que lograba contagiarle su pasión a su novia. Aunque era imposible que la aceptaran dentro del club, sí que era posible que paseara junto a él sobre Lucille. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en aquella estampa, los tres corriendo hacia el atardecer, y ella apegada a él. Casi lo hacía gritar de alegría, y tuvo que controlarse para no hacerlo.

— Nos vemos, Bobby— Susurró él, comenzando a andar hacia su propio hogar.

Subió su moto a la cochera para guardarla y se había dado cuenta de que ni una de sus hermanas quedaba para hablar con él, ya todas se había ido a dormir o a prepararse para ello. Y al sentarse en el borde de su cama mirando al suelo con su pistola en mano.

Todo lo qué había pasado ese día había sido tan rápido qué no podía procesarlo bien, no era una computadora Apple donde podía analizar, comparar, seleccionar, entender y guardar la información a la velocidad de un relámpago…  
Y en esos momentos aun habiendo pensado todo el día lo qué había sucedido, desde las armas, la persecución, el tiroteo, el código de Sons, Ronnie, Bobby, Roberto parecían ser cosas tan complejas de analizar y con un tiempo estimado de 0,0.1 segundos para poder entender…  
La Familia Santiago era muy compleja así como su club, pero él ya no podía darse el lujo a pensar, debía dejar esas cosas de lado, pues si era cierto lo que Roberto le había dicho, sobre pensar y actuar mucho más rápido que las balas entonces debía aprender a ser un hombre de una vez.  
Su padre no le había enseñado cosas tan crudas como esas y estaba seguro que nunca lo haría, era su padre después de todo. Él no le hubiera puesto un arma en las manos para empezar a decidir el destino de sus hermanas.  
Pero, aunque él no lo hubiera hecho aun así él jamás le enseño a pelear, a ser valiente, a afrontar la vida cara a cara como lo que era, un hombre.  
Y no era como que él tenía una pistola en la cabeza con la que lo hubieran obligado a unirse a Sons.

Él se había unido por voluntad propia para darle un giro a su vida, uno que urgentemente necesitaba. Uno que él había pedido y si ahora debía lidiar con todo eso entonces lo aceptaba pues debía dejar de ser un Niño, Debía empezar a actuar como un Hombre. Solo faltaban 2 años para ser considerado completamente un hombre.  
Debía dejar las mierdas de niños a un lado y enfocarse.

Aunque le costaba mucho, por un lado, era por parte de sí mismo, por otra era por Sons… Y por otra aún más grande era la Familia Santiago y como ellos le decían una historia sin tener que contarla directamente, sino aprendiendo de cómo todos se sentían respecto a su familia.  
Quizás… Los Santiago y los Loud no eran tan diferentes después de Todo.

Se preguntaba cómo habría sido su vida de haber sido hijo de Roberto. Seguramente habría sido igual a la de Bobby, así que no se detuvo mucho en esa reflexión. Se puso a pensar que habría sido si su familia hubiese formado un club de motociclistas. Aquello le hizo reír, no podía imaginar a Lola creciendo entre ruedas, grasa y motores: por el contrario, Lana habría sido feliz en ese lugar. Luna tampoco desentonaría, y debía admitir que la rudeza de Lynn habría sido útil. Quizás Lucy igual habría estado interesada, por el concepto de usar a la Parca como símbolo, y además le gustaba el death metal.

Aunque hablando por las demás… Era algo más complejo, Lori podría haber sido como una líder, o una V.P. como Joseph. Pero ella era estrictamente una persona que creía que los clubes de motociclistas eran sobre criminales. Luan… Probablemente encontraría una forma de hacer chistes con respecto al mundo de los motoqueros, incluso algunos mucho más pasados de tono. Lisa… Sin pensarlo dos veces negaría sus raíces, ella era una científica y como toda una creída negaría sus raíces, Leni…  
Lincoln hizo una pausa en ese momento al pensar en ella, ella sería incapaz de hacer muchas cosas, y no por qué no fuera lista o que fuera una inútil, al contrario… Pero una persona que no conocía la definición del mal no podría dañar a otros, ni siquiera podría plantearse cosas como la venganza, el odio o simplemente agredir a otros por qué sí… Ella era una persona con un corazón puro, auténtico. Y él esperaba que siguiera siendo así siempre. Y Lily, Lincoln rio, de tan solo imaginarse a su hermanita montada en una moto se le hacía algo adorable. Aunque también al igual que Leni, esperaba que su corazón jamás conociera esos sentimientos tan agresivos y devastadores como lo era el Odio. Sobre todo, con Lily, que era una bebé que no sabía nada sobre el mundo oscuro en el que vivía. Leni por naturaleza jamás se inclinaría a la oscuridad en la que él se adentraba, de ella no temía porque cambiará en el futuro. Con Lily ya cada uno intentó volverla una pequeña versión de sí misma, pero finalmente decidió ser ella misma. No sabía cómo reaccionaría si ella le decía que quería ser una motera.

Se calló, y pudo sentir las respiraciones de sus hermanas en las habitaciones contiguas.

Era tan tranquilo el sonido del silencio, tan apaciguador… Era algo que no siempre se podía disfrutar en la casa Loud.  
Tomó su pistola y decidió ponerla debajo del colchón de su cama. No era el lugar más seguro del mundo… Pero mientras él estuviera dormido nadie podría sacarla de su escondite, todas sus hermanas tendrían que levantar el colchón con él encima para sacarla. Lo cual sería imposible sin despertarlo.

Lincoln entonces escuchó unos suaves golpecitos de su puerta. Entonces se acercó cuidadosamente a ella para ver quién lo llamaba a esa hora.

— Eh… ¿Quién es? — Preguntó curioso y confundido, creía que todas ya estaban dormidas en ese punto. No esperaba volver a hablar con nadie ese día.

— Soy yo Linky, ¿puedo pasar? — Preguntó una vocecilla al otro lado de la puerta. Una voz que reconoció apenas habló. Lincoln miró a sus espaldas para comprobar que su pistola había sido escondida. Como si fuera tan obvio ver una pistola debajo de un colchón.

— Eh… Sí Len. Por supuesto. — Lincoln respondió desbloqueando el cerrojo de su puerta para entonces verla, vestida con su pijama y con su cubre ojos para dormir acomodados en su cabeza.

— Hola. ¿Cómo te fue?

Era la pregunta que menos esperaba oír en ese día, pero solo Leni podía decirla. Ella se preocupaba tanto por él, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que él no era el mejor hermano para ella. Nunca lo dejó.

— Eh, me fue..., bien. — Dijo él. — Si, me fue bien.

No le iba a contar sobre el tiroteo y eso, aunque quizás ya lo supiera si oían las noticias.

— ¿Estás seguro? Te veo algo tenso, aunque si no quieres contarme no te obligare. Quizás sean de esas cosas de las que no puedes hablar.

Lincoln suspiró, no quería contarle, sobre todo, pero quería hablar con alguien. Al menos con una persona que aún lo quería incondicionalmente.

— Bueno… Digamos que no me fue ni bien ni mal...— Dijo sentándose de nuevo al borde de su cama. — Fue un día pesado Len… Es todo lo que te puedo decir.

Leni miró a su hermano con curiosidad y duda, algo no cuadraba en él, pero no sabía qué. Esperaba a que Lincoln le dijera algo más, pero. Parecía que simplemente no quería recordarlo.

— Entonces… ¿Fue un día regular? — Preguntó mirando con una sonrisa a su hermanito.

— Algo así. — Él respondió asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. — Aunque quizás te miento… La verdad es que, Decirte qué fue pesado es muy poco en realidad…

— Lo siento mucho Lincoln. — Le dijo ella, aunque no sabía muy bien a qué se refería su hermano. — ¿No quieres decir qué pasó? Tal vez pueda ayudarte. ¿Es por tu chaqueta? Tiene un olor raro, si quieres puedo lavarla...

— No, Leni, no es la chaqueta. — Ojalá fuera un problema con su chaqueta, era mejor perder eso que a tres hermanos. — No..., no es algo que debas saber.

Sabía que podría confiar totalmente en ella, pero sabía que Leni podría estallar de preocupación si se enteraba de que estuvo en medio de un tiroteo.

— Creo que sé lo que pasó. — Dijo ella, sobresaltando a Lincoln. — Tuviste un problema con Lucille.

Él Rio por un segundo, si bien eso estaba a años luz de lo que su hermana le había dicho, lo cierto era que hubiera preferido un millón de veces eso a todo lo que sucedió ese mismo día

— Jeh… Se podría decir qué sí Len. — Lincoln respondió recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana. — A decir verdad, solo fue un día ocupado, lleno de porquería por en medio…

— Oh, ok supongo que entiendo. — Leni respondió acariciando el cabello albino de su hermano. — Pero no te preocupes hermanito, estoy completamente segura de que mañana eso ya no será tan importante, yo sé que te esforzaras mucho con Lucille. — Leni dijo sonriéndole apaciblemente algo a lo que Lincoln también sonrió.

— Hm… Espero que tengas razón Len. Y hablando de tengo buenas noticias a pesar de todo. — Lincoln mencionó regresándole la mirada a su hermana.

— Uy, me gustan las buenas noticias, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Mañana vamos a ir a la playa? — Preguntó emocionada creyendo que esas eran las buenas noticias. — Espero que sea así, ¿sabes? Tengo un nuevo Bikini que quería probar, además hace mucho que no vamos a la playa, me gusta muuucho la playa, ¿a ti te gusta la playa Linky?

Él se rio ante el comentario de su hermana. Recordó cierta ocasión en que pudieron escoger entre ir a un parque de diversiones o ir a la playa. Al final decidió ir a ese campamento de mierda solo para que la mitad de sus hermanas no se sintiera decepcionada. Él decidió esforzarse para que cada una tuviera las mejores vacaciones de su vida. Literalmente tuvo que pelear contra osos por ellas.

Y aun así se atrevían a dejarlo solo, a no apoyarlo en su decisión.

Algo muy parecido a la ira comenzó a subir por su estómago.

— No, Leni, no vamos a ir a la playa. Mañana..., estaré ocupado.

— Oh ¿Y qué vas a hacer? — Leni preguntó curiosa de a lo qué se refería su hermano.

— Bueno, mañana voy a ir a la estación de Autobuses por Ronnie Anne, se va a volver a instalar en el pueblo. — Lincoln dijo alegrando aún más a su hermana.

— ¡Ah Qué Bien Linky! — Leni respondió abrazando fuertemente a su hermano. Algo que lo comenzó a asfixiar un poco. — Ronnie va a volver al pueblo y finalmente volverás a abrazar, a besarla, a decirle cuánto la amas y algún día se casarán y tendrán una hermosa familia, y, y… — Leni estaba tan emocionada para no ver como Lincoln comenzaba a poner morado por la falta de aire.

— Len… Me alegra que te alegres… ¿Pero podrías evitar no matarme...? ¡Aghk! — Lincoln rogó tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— ¡Oh! Disculpa. — Leni respondió soltándolo avergonzada completamente por lo que había hecho. — Es que me emocioné mucho y… Disculpa, no quería hacerte daño hermanito.

Eso jamás cambiaba, siempre reaccionaba igual cuando hablaba sobre su novia. Antes lo fastidiaba mucho, por un tiempo le daba risa y luego volvía a fastidiarlo. Pero nunca por parte de Leni. Nada de lo que ella le hiciera podría enfurecerse, ni, aunque ella lo dejara sin aire.

— No te preocupes, eso no fue nada. — En comparación a casi recibir una bala, era menos que nada.

— ¿Vas a ir en autobús? — Preguntó ella. — Quizás debas pedirle la van a Lori, tal vez trae muchas maletas.

— Ronnie Anne no es así. — Respondió Lincoln, aunque francamente tres bolsos ya sería demasiado.

— Hum… Aun así, creo que deberías pedirle la Van a Lori. — Leni replicó haciendo que Lincoln suspiró con Molestia.

— Por supuesto… Aunque lo más probable es que ella me diga qué no, qué me regañe y que me diga un millón de cosas, ya sabes cómo es esa Perra Estúpida. — Dijo mientras se recostaba de su lado de la cama. — Mejor iré por ella en Lucille, aunque no sé cómo cargaré sus maletas, la verdad prefiero hacerlo así qué pedirle tan siquiera un miserable favor a esa estúpida.

— Linky, no es por nada, pero… No me gusta cuando te refieres a ella así. — Leni dijo sintiendo un poco de pena. — Sé… Que aún sigues enojado con ella, pero aún es nuestra hermana, siento que deberían arreglar las cosas antes que otra cosa pase. Aunque no lo creas a mí me enoja cuando ella te trata mal. Y contigo diciéndole esas cosas… No me agrada mucho que digamos hermanito. Deberían empezar a hacer las paces.

— Lo haré cuando ella se disculpe primero. — Lincoln respondió desviando la mirada a Leni, la cual lo miró con aún más pena que antes.

— Es qué siento qué ustedes deberían disculparse mutuamente. Siento… Que tanto ella como tú tuvieron sus razones para qué ese día terminará así hermanito.

Lincoln suspiró pesadamente. No le gustaba hablar de ese tema con nadie, mucho menos con Leni. Él realmente querría perdonar a Lori y a todas sus hermanas, pero lo que le dijeron lo había afectado mucho. Más que lo dicho, había sido el que se atrevieran a enfrentarlo así después de forzarlo a dormir en el patio, vender sus cosas y obligarlo a comer basura.

— Ellas no tenían ni un puto derecho a decirme esas cosas. — Respondió él, pero no quería continuar hablando de eso. Si seguía exponiendo las razones de su ira, sólo conseguiría hacer que Leni se sintiera culpable.

— Lo sé. — Leni respondió tomando una de las mejillas de su hermanito. — Pero no puedes vivir enojado siempre Linky, algún día debes perdonar y olvidar.

— Yo nunca olvidaré eso. — Lincoln respondió ensombreciendo su mirada. — Jamás podré olvidar eso...— Dijo sintiendo como Leni levantaba su mirada.

— Sé… Que en el pasado te hicimos mucho daño hermanito, todas nosotras te hicimos daño… Pero si te sirve de consuelo… Lo siento mucho. — Leni le dijo con arrepentimiento y tristeza en su voz. — No quiero que vivas enojado hermanito, no quiero que sigas enojado por nuestros errores… Y si sirve de algo, quiero disculparme por todas ellas por lo que hicieron.

— Suena fácil, Len… Perdonar y olvidar, pero...— Lincoln cerró fuertemente sus ojos. — ¿Cómo podré perdonar… Algo me hizo sentir tanto dolor? ¿Cómo podré olvidar… ¿Cómo las mujeres qué tanto he querido me dieron la espalda?

No quería decirle eso a Leni, porque sabía que ella se sentía culpable por las diez y no era justo para ella. Fue precisamente la hermana que mejor lo trato, la que más ha intentado reparar las cosas. Ella ha sido el apoyo que siempre buscó, y le dolía que solo ella se la brindara. El intentó ser el mejor hermano para todas y parecía que solo Leni quería ser la mejor hermana.

— Sé que no hemos sido las mejores hermanas, pero hemos intentado estar ahí cuando lo necesitabas. ¿Lo recuerdas?

— Sí...— Lincoln respondió en un susurro.

— ¿Y recuerdas lo mucho que te queríamos cuando apenas eras un bebé? — Leni preguntó melancólicamente mientras que Lincoln se cubría los ojos con sus manos.

— Sí...— Respondió sintiendo como sus palmas comenzaban a humedecerse.

— Por eso no quiero que vivas teniéndonos rencor Hermano. Nosotras te amamos, y... Si muchas no te lo han dicho… Yo quiero decírtelo. Te amo hermanito, y jamás he querido hacer algo para lastimarte, jamás he querido hacerte sentir mal. Yo jamás habría hecho algo solo para causarte dolor. — Leni le dijo casi a punto de llorar mientras que Lincoln se levantaba únicamente para abrazarla. — Te-Te quiero Linky… Y yo sé que eso nunca va a cambiar, tú siempre serás mi hermanito bebé. — Dijo ella abrazándolo de igual forma, dejando resbalar sus lágrimas por sus mejillas. Las palabras de Leni llegaban a lo más profundo de su corazón, por más cursi que sonara eso, no podría definirlo de otra manera. Todo lo que decía parecía lacerarlo de un modo que no era físico sino emocional. Recordaba las veces en que pudo contar hasta con Lynn. Las veces en que sostuvo a las pequeñas gemelas, con el temor de que se fueran a caer. Imaginaba que era lo mismo que sintieron sus hermanas mayores al tenerlo entre sus brazos.

— Leni, mi Leni. — Dijo él intentando en vano no llorar, pero la voz flanqueaba y se calló porque si seguía hablando, seguramente comenzaría a sollozar. Ya las lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

— Shushhh. Ya, yo estoy aquí hermanito. No tienes por qué seguir sintiendo miedo. — Leni dijo controlando los sollozos de él, aunque no podía controlar los propios. Era tan difícil hacerlo, pero le alegraba que al menos pudiera ella está justamente ahí. Y poder compartir algunas lágrimas piadosas.

Lincoln siguió abrazando a su hermana con tanta fuerza y aferrando sus manos a ella únicamente para sentir su cariño, para sentir lo que necesitaba con tanta fuerza, su compasión, su cariño, su afecto y amor.

Ella sólo tenía amor para él. Y él sólo tenía amor para ella, su hermana, su Leni. La única persona con la que él realmente podía contar, ante las dudas más grandes y los momentos de soledad más abrumadores, solo ella.

La única persona que aún lo quería incondicionalmente.

— Yo..., yo lo lamento tanto. — Dijo Lincoln con la voz quebrada. — Nunca quise distanciarme de ustedes. No las odio, a ninguna.

Ese el tema, que no soportaba sentir tal ánimo de conflicto con su familia, a quienes ama aún. No era fácil, le estrujaba todos sus sentimientos cuando recordaba lo que pasó con ellas ese día.  
— Tranquilo, hermanito, no pasa nada. — Le dijo ella con calma, intentando rebajar su ansiedad y tristeza. Sabía que Lincoln no había querido enemistarse de tal forma con ellas.

— Leni… Perdóname… Yo no quería… Perdóname… Perdóname...— Lincoln no podía evitar llorar tan amargamente, pero de verdad todo le había empezado a doler de la peor forma en esos momentos, las palabras, los insultos, las penas, el dolor.

Todo lo que contenía dentro de una caja llena de dolor, todo en una caja de penas qué significaba su corazón. Qué había derivado en una vida insatisfecha con lo que tenía, por lo que la obligó a ser mucho más. Hasta el punto de que ahora pertenecía a un club de Motociclistas por su insatisfacción.

No se sentía feliz, ya no se sentía realmente feliz en su hogar…

Por eso decidió mandarlas a todas al infierno solo por querer volver a ser feliz, por volverse a sentir parte de algo, por escapar de lo monótona que se había vuelto la basura que llamaba vida.

Quería ese cambio, pero en un momento olvidó que lo que tanto lo hacía feliz a él eran ellas, y por eso buscaba esa felicidad de una hermandad en ellas. La buscaba nuevamente en Sons of Anarchy, porque ya no quería esperar más a qué ellas cambiarán. Era duro decirlo así, pero ya estaba fatigado. Cuando era un niño y tenía más energía era más fácil solventar las excentricidades de cada una, incluso era divertido. Casi como un juego de supervivencia. Pero cuando comenzó a crecer y su ánimo empezó a templarse, dejó de ser tan divertido y pasó a ser una carga.  
Le sorprendía haber sido él quien cambiara primero. Todos decían que las mujeres maduran más rápido, pero en su caso, maduro primero que todas sus hermanas. Tal vez fue porque cuidarlas a todas se lo exigía. O quizás… Quizás él sentía que su vida ya no era lo que él quería. Tenía amor, pero ya no lo sentía. Tenía familia, pero se sentía tan apartado de ellas. Tenía tiempo, pero no lo aprovechaba. Por eso su consuelo fue que al menos con Sons.

Encontraría todo aquello que urgentemente necesitaba volver a sentir.

Aunque fuera por poco tiempo, quería poder sentirse vivo de nuevo.

Sentir todo lo que sentía con sus hermanas, y él solo se recordaba.

Los días cuando él era feliz y no lo sabía… Los dolores del crecimiento no solo lo torturaban, sino que lo hacían ver una realidad muy dolorosa, el tiempo avanzaba, rápido, sin detenerse y sin perdonar.

Pero algo que aún conservaba de ese tiempo, de esos años dorados, de toda esa vida que no volverían era ella. Aún la tenía a ella.

Y eso era lo más importante. Le bastaba con un abrazo así de su querida hermana. Con Leni no necesitaba que sus otras hermanas se acercaran a apoyarlo, aunque vaya que lo deseaba. Sería agradable volver a sentir ese amor en diez diferentes formas. Las extrañaba, por mucho que quisiera negarlo. Quería recuperarlas.

— Gracias por estar aquí. — Le dijo él.

— No necesitas agradecerlo. — Le respondió feliz. Ojalá pudiera grabarse para siempre esa sonrisa, para no olvidarla.

La noche seguía su curso natural, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo y entre abrazos, disculpas y palabras de apoyo Leni finalmente decidió ir a su cuarto a dormir, mientras Lincoln la acompañaba a la puerta de salida, dos simples pasos, pero para Lincoln eran más tiempo para compartir, más tiempo para sostener la mano de Leni en la suya.  
Ambos se vieron nuevamente en el marco de la puerta.  
Lincoln en el lado de su habitación y ella en el pasillo. Entre sonrisas y miradas ellos dos solo se sonreían mutuamente.  
Un abrazo fuertemente dado, cargado de afecto y cariño, un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches. Ambos comenzaron a separarse lentamente, mientras las palmas y dedos de ambas manos poco a poco tomaban sus respectivos rumbos. Lincoln vio como Leni caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo, mientras que ella seguía sonriendo con tranquilidad, ella sentía que podría dormir tranquilamente esa noche. Tranquilamente sabiendo que su hermanito estaba bien, que algún día él arreglaría las cosas, que él y solo él haría el cambio necesario para volver a tener el perdón de todas sus hermanas. Y ellas a su vez le pedirían su perdón.  
Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron por última vez esa noche… Mientras los tenues rayos de Selena alumbraban entre la oscuridad, Lincoln vio a su hermana aún en el marco de la puerta y ella desde su puerta. Ella dulcemente hizo un gesto de despedida sacudiendo su manito haciendo que Lincoln hiciera lo mismo con la suya.  
Él la vio desaparecer por el marco de su puerta mientras suavemente la cerraba, Lincoln hizo lo mismo y por un momento pareció que los Clics de las puertas habían soñado a unísono.

Lincoln entonces se quitó su chamarra, la cual aún olía un poco a Rayos, le habría preguntado a Leni, cuál era el detergente y la forma de Lavar su chamarra, el cuero no era una tela y necesitaba sus consejos para tratar de sacarle ese olor después. Pero en esos momentos, eso no le importaba, simplemente la puso encima de su cajonera y se lanzó a la cama.  
Esos últimos momentos con ella… Habían tenido algo, algo especial… Algo muy especial…  
No sabía qué había sido, o como considerarlo. No sabía cómo llamarle a eso, aunque sentía que él y Leni tenían una conexión. No sabía si era porque ella significaba apoyo incondicional, o un hombro donde poder llorar. O Tan siquiera algo… Pero esos momentos con ella. Los iba a atesorar en su corazón por siempre…

 **A La Mañana Siguiente…**

Lincoln esperaba afuera de la estación de Autobuses. Junto a Lucille y con un pequeño cartelito que decía. **"Ronnie Anne"** No era el mejor cartel escrito por el hombre, pero al menos así ella lo reconocería… Si es que no había olvidado que él tenía el cabello blanco. Lo cual sería imposible, pero uno nunca sabía. Además, no sabía qué tanto ella había cambiado, apenas una foto, pero no mostraba mucho su rostro, solo parte de su cuerpo, una muy sensual y sexy parte de su cuerpo, qué lo hacía estremecer de solo pensarlo, recordarlo y… Verlo de vez en cuando en su celular.

Había tenido mucho cuidado de que sus hermanas no vieran aquella foto, pues no sabía cómo reaccionarían al verla. Probablemente se ofenderían, quizás incluso alguna la usaría para chantajearlo. No es como si pudiera ceder ante las amenazas de alguna de sus hermanas, pensando específicamente en Lola. Le sorprendía pensar que en el pasado le temiera tanto a aquella niña, aunque en su momento era en cierta forma lógico.

De todas formas, prefería tomar precauciones. Ya no quería tener más problemas con sus hermanas de los que ya tenía.

Notó que la gente lo miraba con curiosidad. Las bandas de moteros eran relativamente nuevas en Royal Woods, pero había notado que la gente automáticamente les temía. Tenía bastante sentido en el caso de Roberto, de Víctor, de sus otros hermanos, pero él era un simple prospecto. Por otro lado, la gente solía desconocer las jerarquías dentro de un club.

Trató de simplemente ignorarlo y seguir buscando con la mirada a Ronnie, la cual aún no aparecía, suponía qué debía haber esperado a una llamada de ella o tan siquiera un mensaje que le dijera cuando iba a llegar o cuando había salido, así podría habido calcular el tiempo de llegada… Lo cual habría sido muy útil considerando cuánto toma un autobús desde la ciudad hasta Royal Woods.

A menos que hubiera tráfico, en ese caso entendería por que la larga demora de, Ronnie… Aunque se preguntaba cómo estarían las cosas en el club con Roberto y Bobby. Lincoln entonces enfocó su vista a las puertas de la estación.  
Y se percató de que en frente suyo estaba ella, Ronnie estaba justo en frente de él, a 10 metros uno del otro… Ronnie lo miraba con impresión y Lincoln la miraba con nervios.  
Ambos estaban estáticos en sus lugares. Lincoln no sabía qué hacer o cómo responder, los segundos pasaban como horas, el momento parecía haberse detenido, ahí estaba ella…  
Ahí estaba Ronnie Anne. Y su primera acción fue volver a levantar el cartel de su nombre, Ronnie arrugó por un momento el rostro

Y ella caminó rápidamente fue hacia él para verlo completamente, sí qué era cierto, apenas podía reconocerlo completamente, era el mismo cabello blanco, los mismos ojos café y el mismo rostro, pero todo había cambiado radicalmente.

— Eh… Ho-Hola Ronn. — Lincoln le dijo nerviosamente.

— Tonto… De verdad creí que estabas intentando engañarme...— Ronnie dijo contemplándolo completamente. — Bueno, supongo que… Creciste. — Mencionó mirándolo completamente, de pies a cabeza y aun así no se lo creía.

— Bueno, te lo dije. — Respondió él alzando sus brazos hacia ella. En los cuales, ella no dudó en corresponder. — Te lo dije, no podría dejar a mi chica plantada. Me habría pateado el trasero a mí mismo si lo hubiera hecho.

Ella se rio, y para sorpresa de Lincoln, lo besó sin más contemplaciones. Ya no importaba que los demás supieran que estaban juntos. El calor y el sabor de sus labios le provocaron un respingo en la espalda a Lincoln, y la gente comenzó a retirarse del lugar al verlos besarse, como si no quisieran verlos o como si lo temieran.

— Ronn. — Susurró él sonrojándose. Ella se rio de un modo que lo hizo sonrojarse aún más.

— Maldición, Lincoln, con esa cara pierdes totalmente su apariencia de rudo. — Dijo ella riendo. — ¿Y esta moto?

— Oh, es mía. La he estado reconstruyendo. — Lincoln respondió haciéndose a un lado para que la viera bien. — Sí aún parece un pedazo de chatarra, pero he puesto mucho esfuerzo en ella. — Ronnie se acercó a ella con curiosidad y con extrañeza. ¿A Lincoln cuando le habían empezado a gustar las motos? — Se llama Lucille, es… Una enorme pieza de trabajo duro y sin descanso, pero bien aprovechado.

— Linc… ¿Desde cuándo te empezaron a gustar las motos? — Ronnie preguntó posando una de sus manos en el manubrio.

— Bueno, eso quizás deberíamos hablarlo después. — Lincoln respondió Posando sus manos en los hombros de Ronnie. — Pero ¿por qué no vamos a un lugar más privado? Tengo muchas cosas que contarte. — Dijo casi susurrando al oído. Ella volvió a reír. La voz de Lincoln le causaba cosquillas en el oído, y lo que decía la intrigaba bastante. Quizás el joven de cabellos blancos quería dar el siguiente paso, un paso que ella había pensado en dar desde hace un tiempo.

— ¿Que cosas quieres decirme, Linc? — Dijo ella estrechándolo aún más entre sus brazos.

— Ya te dije, cosas privadas. — Respondió él. — Cosas muy importantes.

— ¿Acaso quieres casarte conmigo? — Dijo ella riéndose, y su humor mejoró aún más al verlo sonrojarse.

— Oye no lo sé. ¿Te gustaría? — Le preguntó de manera insinuante haciéndola reír y sonrojarse mucho más.

— Ja ja ja ja ja, en tus sueños Loud. — Ronnie respondió con gracia, pero aun así sintiendo una presión muy agradable sobre su pecho, haciéndola imaginar esa posibilidad en un futuro no muy lejano. — Bueno, vamos entonces. Te voy a enseñar mi nuevo apartamento y ahí… Podremos hablar. — Tragó saliva pesadamente al imaginarse de todo lo que iba a hablar… Y si era que iban a hacer algo más.

— Bien, sube. Ya he aprendido a cómo manejarla correctamente. — Lincoln mencionó dándole su casco a ella.

— Y dime genio, ¿cómo nos llevaremos mi equipaje? — Ronnie preguntó de manera curiosa al joven Loud.

— Hmmm, pues dame una en cada brazo y tú llévate la última. — Lincoln respondió mirando los tres bolsos que ella tenía.

— ¿Seguro que podrás con todo tonto?

— Estoy seguro. — Dijo Lincoln. Aunque realmente no sabía si lograría llevar ambos bolsos sin caer. Tendría que hacer un esfuerzo por Ronnie Anne, aunque quizás debió haberle pedido algún consejo a Roberto. Seguro el en algún momento también llevo equipaje en su moto.

— Está bien, pero ten mucho cuidado, no quiero que nos estrellemos por culpa de tu torpeza. — Dijo ella entregando dos bolsos.

— No te preocupes. — Reiteró él. — Solo dime hacia dónde debemos ir.

— Al bulevar que está cerca de St. Antonio, en el complejo departamental. — Ronnie le dijo viendo como Lincoln se acomodaba las dos maletas en ambos brazos con un poco de dificultad. — Oye. Si no crees poder, puedes llevar mis cosas acá y déjame aquí. — Dijo con cierto rastro de preocupación en su voz al pensar que el peso de todo le dificultará todo.

— Nah… Tan solo debo no cagarla. — Lincoln respondió sonriéndole levemente.

— ¿Estás seguro? No tienes que hacerlo si no puedes, podría pedir un taxi y…

— Ronn… No me importa el peso… Solo quiero estar contigo. — Lincoln respondió suavemente para ella. Lo que le causó un gran sonrojo a ella qué intentó esconder desviando la mirada. — Además No podría permitirme dejarte aquí. Eso no sería de mí.

Las palabras de Lincoln eran tan dulces para Ronnie. De inmediato volvió a sentirse como cuando eran niños, y él le dio su primer beso en ese restaurante franco mexicano. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en aquella mezcla de sabores, pero desde ese beso que eran sus favoritos.

— Entiendo que jamás harías eso. — Dijo ella luchando por no sonrojarse más. Lincoln tenía talento para hacerla sentir como si estuvieran en una película romántica, y pensar eso la avergonzaba el doble.

— Vamos, hay mucho qué hacer hoy. — Lincoln le dijo mientras ella se ponía el casco y asentía. — Agárrate fuertemente eh Ronn, sino vas a salir volando. — Dijo mientras encendía su moto con la Patada, sentía como si dos toros hubieran sido amarrados a sus brazos, y se los estuvieran jalando con fuerza. Hasta qué sintió los brazos de Ronnie deslizándose hasta sostenerlo bien de sus costados, Lincoln sintió que su rostro comenzaba a enrojecerse, y más al sentir el cuerpo de Ronnie sobre el suyo, sentirlo completamente, no solo sus brazos, sino sus piernas, su abdomen, su pecho todo apegándose a él.

— ¿Así? — Preguntó poniendo aún más nervioso a su novio.

— Eh… Eh… S-Sí.

— Bueno… Vamos entonces. — Ronnie le susurró al oído haciendo que Lincoln sintieron un ligero escalofrío subiendo en su espalda y deteniéndose donde los dos templos de su novia posaban.

— Dios mío… Cómo me pones...— Lincoln susurró nerviosamente esperando qué ella no hubiera escuchado eso, mientras giraba el acelerador y dando marcha hacia adelante al destino que ella le había dicho.

— ¿Me dijiste algo? — Preguntó Ronnie, y aunque no podía ver su rostro, estaba seguro por su tono de que lo escuchó perfectamente.

— N-Nada, nada, Ronn. — Susurró él, y el ruido de su moto silenció cualquier respuesta que Ronnie pudo haber hecho.

Si pensaba en ella, no pensaba en el terrible dolor de sus brazos. aunque posiblemente debería esperar un momento antes de bajarse o si no las cosas se pondrías más vergonzosas para él.

Royal Woods jamás le pareció más grande. Sólo quería llegar pronto, para quitarse los bolsos de los brazos, pero los autos parecían empeñados en bloquearle el paso y las calles le parecían infinitas. Tal vez era cierto lo que oía por la radio y por la televisión, y Royal Woods efectivamente estaba creciendo a un ritmo acelerado. Sólo pudo maldecir aquello en su situación.

Avanzó por las calles las avenidas, con su gente transitando, con los autos yendo y viniendo, Su pueblo había cambiado junto con él.  
Y si no se había dado cuenta antes, ahora se daba aún más cuenta, el tiempo había avanzado no solo en su casa. Sino en su pueblo, algo qué Ronnie también había notado. Ya no era el pueblo que ella recordaba desde que era una niña, ahora se veía más… Urbano, poco a poco se iba modernizando.  
Apenas y podía reconocerlo en realidad, como con Lincoln, era la misma cara, pero se veía muy diferente a lo que recordaba, simplemente voltear la mirada era una avalancha de recuerdos y de cambios que ella jamás esperó ver.  
Pero aun así, le agradaba, hacía que el haber abandonado la ciudad, no se sintiera tan apresurado. Pronto se volvería a adaptar, pronto volvería a acomodarse. Y no estaría sola, él estaría ahí junto a ella, ella estudiaría, se volvería a enfermera y esperaba qué el día de mañana, Lincoln y ella tuvieran algo más.  
Quería iniciar con su nueva vida. Con él a su lado…

Si Ronnie sentía esperanza, Lincoln solo sentía incertidumbre. En realidad, no sabía bien qué sentir después de lo que vio ayer en su misión con el club.

La ciudad estaba cambiando de un modo que Ronnie no se imaginaba, con la llegada del otro club estaba seguro de que la violencia solo iría escalando hasta que una de las dos bandas acabará destruyendo a la otra. Es decir, cuando los Sons acabarán con los Lambs.

Y en cierta forma, él deseaba participar de esa victoria.

Pero ahí en ese preciso instante se tenían el uno al otro… Y eso, era lo más importante. Lincoln miró sobre su hombro y ella lo vio con una sonrisa. Mientras que ambos se dirigían. Al Mañana…

 **The Loud House: Sons Of Anarchy.**

Roberto: 31  
Rick: 25  
Ferguson: 23  
Tick: 22

 **Bueno un capítulo más después de una larga ausencia.  
digamos que… Fue larga no por que yo lo quisiera, sino por que tenía varios proyectos en puerta y además, me tenía que enfocar en mis estudios, y no quiero ser de esos cabrones que se escudan diciendo** _ **"**_ _Ay es que no puedo escribir por que los estudios me consumen la vida_ _ **"**_ **y cosas así, sí se vuelven un dolor en el culo, pero… Ese es el punto, que se vuelvan un dolor en el culo, es mejor a que se vuelvan un problema que te consume ganas, esfuerzo… Y dinero en algunos casos.**

 **De todas formas, me retrasé mucho porqué también necesitaba enfocarme en asuntos más personales, uno de esos era terminar un proyecto, ese es el Tintoctubre… o Inktober… (es casi lo mismo) Así que ya con eso fuera, puedo volver a enfocarme en lo que más me gusta, osease escribir y seguir haciendo ilustraciones y diseños de personajes.  
Por que en el fondo eso es lo que amo hacer. De cualquier forma ya me voy a poner más activo con esta historia ¡Y Sí! Con Homecoming también, pero… Al no recibir mucho apoyo y mucho menos cartas… Me va a hacer la vida un poco imposible. Digo solo uno de varios seguidores me ha ayudado con escribir una carta para Lincoln, pero… Bueh… Supongo que tendrán sus razones para no mandarme sus cartas. Supongo…  
La neta es que después de no recibir comentarios nuevos por los dos últimos episodios de esa serie me siento algo mal. Pero mamá pingüino no nos dio de chanclasos para rendirnos y menos por no recibir comentarios.  
Pero me enorgullece saber que en SAMCROW es donde recibo una cantidad muy agradable de comentarios, sí puede que sean dos personas, pero en serio**

 **A mis seguidores:** J. Nagera **y** Chiara Polairix Edelstein **de verdad chicos, ustedes son la mejor fuente de inspiración y de seguir adelante escribiendo y dirigiendo SAM CROW, me hace muy feliz seguir publicando esta historia para ustedes, si puede que son dos pero… Es lo que importa, me encanta seguir escribiendo LH S.A.M.C.R.O. Por ustedes y por la cantidad de amor que recibo de ustedes cada vez que me comentan lo que les pareció, eso me ayuda un chingo a seguir escribiendo esta serie que… Ya tengo en un lúgar muy especial en mí corazón. Por sus comentarios y criticas seguimos adelante. Sin detenernos, ¡Este Tren No Tiene Frenos!**

 **Comenten, puntúen y síganme en mis redes, se los agradecería muchísimo.  
** **DeviantArt y En Wattpad.**

 **Deviant:  
** **(Arroba)Obscurum-Draco**

 **Watt:  
** **Black-AnD-Dark**

 **(Visiten a FHix en sus páginas de Facebook, Deviantart y Fanfiction Hace mucho contenido lindo e interesante, además de historias muy Lindas.)  
** **Les agradezco tanto a todas sus visitas, comentarios y Favs. De verdad chicos y chicas, los amo a todos, no haría esto sin toda la ayuda y soporte que me dan, aprecio bastante sus aportes por lo que en el siguiente capítulo de Homecoming haré un anuncio especial para todos ustedes. De verdad.  
** **Chicos, chicas gracias a todos. Aquí los verdaderos artistas son ustedes. Sin ustedes yo seguiría publicando historias sin constancia ni relevancia. Muchas gracias.**

 **De su Amigable Vecino.  
** **El Sorprendente Eddy Araña.**

 _ **Let the Freedom Ride Alway's.**_

 **(English Version Soon… Yeah I know I owe you this since… 6 chapters. But don't blame me, my translator is doing nothing more than Scratching his balls, please understand.)**

 **Síganme en Deviant, hice un Inktober y lo terminé por que soy una verga.**


	8. Reunión

_**Las memorias de nuestro tiempo juntos se desvanecen, el tiempo no perdona nuestros pasos, no nos devuelve las oportunidades, no nos perdona los errores…  
**_ _ **Pero… Nunca es tarde para comenzar de nuevo. ~**_

Después de Aquel día Lincoln se encontraba pensando, meditando sobre todo al respecto, Ronnie Anne había vuelto después de tantos años. Eso era algo que él había imaginado desde el día que se fue.  
Cuando llegaron a su apartamento tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar, para volver a conocerse y conocer el pasado que los seguía a ambos.  
Quizás para ese punto, ambos habrían tocado el siguiente nivel, por primera vez dar el primer paso en una relación más seria, ya habían admitido qué se amaban… Si es que a medio camino la pregunta que Lanzo ella casi al final de la conversación no hubiera puesto el ambiente tan tenso.

"¿Por Qué te comenzaron a gustar las motos?" Esa pregunta Literalmente fue más difícil de responder.  
Ya cuando él había dicho, "Sons of Anarchy" Tanto ella como él habían tocado el terreno que él no quería tocar, el de la incertidumbre, la incomodidad y en pocos segundos, ya no tenían nada de qué conversar, era claro que a ella le desagradaba Sons por lo que representaba, pero no creía que a tal nivel de casi arruinar su llegada al pueblo, además de que Lincoln al querer hablar con ella sobre su padre y su hermano ella evitó la conversación y mejor prefirió pedirle; o qué hablarán de otra cosa o qué se marchará a su casa.

Así que la mejor opción fue tratar de alivianar las cosas yendo a ver una película al cine, pero aún quedaba esa incertidumbre, esa pena, ese remordimiento. Ella no se lo decía, pero no era necesario que se lo dijera para saber qué ella se sentía enojada, triste, preocupada y más. Y el final de la noche fue una despedida un tanto incómoda y un tanto agradable, aunque no quitaba el mal sabor de boca que había dejado Sons.

Y Lincoln se repetía qué habría sido mejor opción no decir nada y disfrutar del día. A qué todo se volviera de ser uno de los mejores días de su vida, al más incómodo de todos.

Suponía que era un talento suyo el arruinar todo. Sólo tenía un trabajo ese día, cuidar a Ronnie, llevarla a casa y hacerla feliz. Fracasó en la última por torpe, ya debía haber sospechado que a su novia le disgustaba el club, a raíz de sus conversaciones con Roberto y con Bobby. Pero aun así quiso intentarlo creyendo que así Ronnie consideraría hablar nuevamente con su padre y su hermano. Debió hacerles caso desde el inicio y mejor no meter sus narices

Miró el techo de su cuarto como ya lo había hecho incontables veces en esa hora. No sabía desde cuándo le comenzó a parecer tan pequeño.

Suspiró pesadamente… Solo esperaba qué ahora ella no le tuviese ningún rencor. O por lo menos así lo esperaba.

― Ya no me acuerdo de como solía hacerlo. ― Lincoln dijo a nadie en particular mientras cavilaba. ― Antes se suponía que era fácil, hablar con alguien aun estando solo, creía qué así podría escuchar mis pensamientos y reflexionar sobre lo que pasaba en mi vida pero… Supongo que ya no es igual de fácil que antes...― Dijo acomodándose en su cama mientras esperaba a la llamada de su club, o de Ronnie Anne, o de cualquier persona ese día, se sentía tan solo, aún más en una casa donde Literalmente no sabía quién estaba de su lado y quién no...

Además de que Leni había salido de compras y Lana se había ido a… Hacer algo, probablemente a jugar con sus amigos, pues ese día no habían tocado las herramientas para nada.

― Hmmm… Quizás practicar con Lucille no sea mala idea...― Se dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su celular y su chamarra, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y caminó por el pasillo hacia las escaleras… Aunque no pudo evitar encontrarse con alguien en el pasillo.

Sino fuera por su piel pálida y por qué había perdido un poco el tinte negro habría parecido una sombra. Pero no, era su hermana Menor Lucy, la cual lo miraba fríamente por el pasillo, en completo y absoluto silencio.

Aún a veces lograba sobresaltarlo con sus apariciones súbitas, pero en ese momento sólo sintió un leve respingo cuando la vio de pie frente a él. Durante unos minutos no supo qué hacer. Lucy, como siempre, era todo un misterio. No le había dicho nada cuando comenzó el drama con sus hermanas mayores, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera de su parte. De hecho, era muy posible que compartiera la opinión de Lynn, después de todo eran muy cercanas.

Pero no dijo nada, y eso lo ponía aún más intranquilo.

— Suspiro. — Dijo ella finalmente, y se sintió algo más relajado.

— Lucy, ¿qué haces? — Se atrevió a preguntar él.

— Nada… Contempló la humanidad en su máxima decadencia mientras el mundo colapsa poco a po…

— Ahhh mira, qué interesante tu vida. — Lincoln respondió sabiendo a donde iba con eso. — Bueno yo voy a salir diviértete con eso. — Dijo colocándose su chamarra.

— Suspiro...— Lucy dijo al ver la indiferencia de Lincoln. — Hermano. ¿Qué fue lo qué te pasó? — Preguntó en su típico tono melancólico, aunque esta vez sonaba más triste de lo acostumbrado.

— Crecí Lucy, eso pasó, quizás cuando tu etapa de emo pasé entenderás… Oh espera, no es una etapa ¿cierto? Es "El Verdadero Color de tu Alma."— Dijo irónicamente mientras bajaba las escaleras.

— Eso no… Suspiro, Lincoln, en serio hermano, creo que hablo por muchas de nuestras hermanas cuando digo que no nos gusta que hables así… Ese vendría siendo mi trabajo. — Dijo haciendo reír a Lincoln por lo bajo.

— Oh dios. Sí, sí, sí. Lo que digas Lucy.

— Lincoln. — Susurró su hermana. — No me gusta ese camino que estás tomando.

Para ser alguien que disfrutaba leyendo novelas sobre hombres lobo y vampiros, esas palabras sonaban algo extrañas. El pasillo pareció encogerse, volverse un poco más íntimo y oscuro. No podía ver los ojos de Lucy bajó su cabello, pero estaba seguro de que estaban clavados en él. por un momento se preguntó, cómo miles de veces antes, cómo lo haría ella para verlo a través de todo su pelo.

— A ver, ¿Qué pasó con eso de que te parecía interesante el lado oscuro del alma humana? En el mundo real no existen vampiros, pero sí bandas de moteros, hermanita.

Y los moteros estaban más en contacto con la sangre, eso podía asegurarlo, pero no le iba a decir eso a Lucy..., a menos que siguiera insistiendo y molestándolo. Si sus palabras causaron algo en ella, no pudo saberlo.

— ¿Qué pasó contigo? — Volvió a preguntar. Su voz era tan lúgubre que parecía oscurecer el mismo pasillo con su tono.

— Lucy, tú qué eres la princesa de la oscuridad, quien ha "Conocido" el abismo y el "Verdadero Dolor" deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Suponiendo que realmente conoces la verdadera cara del abismo. — Lincoln miró por encima de su hombro para verla desde donde estaba. — Tú solo has escuchado historias sobre ella, has leído de como se ve y cómo se siente, pero tu jamás la has experimentado. Te falta vivir ese dolor para entenderlo. — Dijo apartando la mirada. — Pero de todas formas… ¿Qué vas a saber tú? Qué hablas de dolor cuando jamás te ha faltado nada.

— Lincoln, el camino qué estás tomando es muy oscuro… Quizás mucho más para mí. — Lucy dijo deteniendo por unos momentos a Lincoln. — Sí… Quizás yo jamás he experimentado lo que tú me dices… Pero. ¿Entonces tú sí lo has experimentado? — Preguntó dejando mudo a Lincoln, el cual miró fríamente hacia la puerta de salida por unos momentos.

— ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez… ¿Que tuve que dormir afuera, entre la tierra, las hojas y el lodo, como un sucio animal? Esa vez, donde me prohibieron volver a entrar a casa, excluido, despreciado, humillado y por poco exiliado. Tener que dormir en la sucia tierra, mientras ustedes se permitían dormir en una suave cama, sin frio, cómodas y teniendo todo a su alcance mientras yo me cubría con hojas secas. — Lincoln dijo en el tono más frío y crudo de todos. Lucy entonces apartó la mirada de él con pena y mucho arrepentimiento. — Sí… Eso pensé...— Último dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida sin mirar atrás.

— Lo siento. — Le pareció que susurraba su hermana, aunque por el volumen de su voz no lo tenía claro.

Prefirió salir y no pensar en eso. Era muy fácil disculparse cuando todo el desastre ya había pasado, no era como si pudiera olvidar todo lo vivido con solo unas disculpas de su familia.

Caminó con rapidez hacia Lucille, abriendo la puerta del garaje con celeridad. No le gustaba pensar en esos temas, y odiaba que todas las conversaciones con sus hermanas tocaran ese tema. Sólo quería que aceptaran su nueva vida, nada demasiado exagerado. No les pedía que se unieran al club, solo que lo apoyaran.

Se puso su casco, sus guantes y sus gogles y encendió su motocicleta con la patada, para entonces dar marcha a cualquier lugar. Hoy el lugar donde menos quería estar era en su hogar.

Quería más que practicar en su moto, alejarse de todo por lo menos ese día.

Hasta qué su club lo llamará o lo necesitarán en otra parte, Pero por ese día no quería soportar ni a sus hermanas, ni quería escuchar disculpas. Estaba cansado de las disculpas vacías, si de verdad lo hubieran sentido habrían dejado esa mierda de la mala suerte de lado. Si de verdad lo hubieran sentido no habrían vendido sus cosas, si de verdad estaban tan arrepentidas, le hubieran ayudado a recuperar sus cosas, si de verdad ellas querían su perdón. ¿Por qué lo habían obligado a utilizar un estúpido disfraz de ardilla durante tanto tiempo? Ellas no estaban arrepentidas. Solo querían tener a ese Trapo desechable qué habían tenido como Hermano.

— Muy tarde para decir eso Lucy, siete años tarde...— Susurro mientras dejaba qué Lucille se desplazará por la carretera.

En un momento dejó de pensar y solo se dejó llevar por su moto, dejó que el sonido de Lucille lo tranquilizará, como el ronroneo de una Leona, fiera pero gentil que lo tranquilizaba y arrullaba mientras seguía su camino hacia ningún lado. Tan solo quería perderse en ese día. Tan solo quería aliviarse de toda la mierda qué le había sucedido en el pasado.

Poco a poco logró olvidar el pasado. Al menos por todo lo que durará el paseo, se olvidaría de todo, hasta de sí mismo. Solo sería él y su querida moto, quien jamás lo trataría mal o lo torturaría. Se preguntó si un día podría levantar la rueda delantera de Lucille y sostenerse solo con la trasera. Sería a la vez genial y arriesgado, y seguramente Víctor le diría que dejara de ver películas.

Pero sabía que Lucille se lo permitiría algún día.

Fue frenando en una intersección, no porque vio una luz roja, sino porque vio a alguien a quien no veía hace tiempo.

— Espera un momento...— Lincoln se quitó sus goggles para verla mejor. — ¿Tabby? — Lincoln preguntó inseguro de qué fuese realmente ella, se veía tan diferente, más… Crecida… Y sorprendentemente al escuchar su nombre volteó la mirada a donde la llamaban, solo para ver al muchacho peliblanco que había visto solo un par de veces en su vida.

— Lincoln Loud. ¿Eres tú de verdad? — Tabby preguntó confundida, era cierto que no había muchos chicos de cabello blanco en Royal Woods, pero apenas y podía reconocerlo bien.

— Sí, soy yo. — Lincoln respondió sonriéndole a la chica la cual por inercia también sonrió.

— Hostia puta… De verdad qué cambiaste mucho, con esa chamarra y esa moto te ves muy hardcore. — Tabby dijo sonriendo al ver esa imagen.

Él se rio sin darse cuenta ante el comentario de Tabby. No sabía si Luna comentaba cosas personales con Tabby, probablemente sí, pero hasta ahora ella no le estaba reprochando nada. Quizás con ella podría hablar sin que le culparan de un modo totalmente injusto.

— Bueno, tu sigues en el mismo estilo. — Le respondió él, divertido. Tabby incluso conservaba su mechón teñido.

— No sé si tú quieres copiarlo o no sé qué haces vestido así.— Bromeó ella, y se acercó a él.

— Jeh, bueno, supongo qué tendrías razón en esa parte, pero, este es el atuendo de un Motero. — Lincoln dijo mirándola bien, sí que había crecido mucho. Todos habían cambiado, solo que unos más que otros.

— Ay, no digas. ¿En serio estás dentro de un MC? — Ella preguntó curiosa por qué en realidad, ese chico que había conocido hace tiempo fuera parte de un Club de Motociclistas.

— Y sip. — Lincoln dijo mostrándole su parche de Prospect. — Sí aún estoy en la etapa de Aprendiz, pero algún día seré parte del club.

— ¡Genial! ¿Y de qué club eres prospect? — Preguntó ella acercándose más a Lincoln. El cual dudó por unos segundos en responder, debido a que Ronnie Anne no lo tomó tan bien en el pasado… Aunque ella no era Ronnie Anne y se veía emocionada por saber a qué Club pertenecía por lo que suponía que ella no lo iba a juzgar.

— Pues, soy prospect de Sons of Anarchy. — Respondió con completa seguridad y orgullo de finalmente poder decirlo frente a alguien.

Jamás se había sentido tan grande, a pesar de ser sólo un prospecto. Pero admitir su pertenencia al club sin temor al rechazo ya era algo muy importante para él.

Y por la expresión de Tabby, sabía que ella no lo juzgaría como Luna lo hizo.

— ¡Wow! — Dijo ella impresionada. — ¿Y qué tal es ser parte de un club?

— Es sorprendente. — Dijo sonriéndole a la joven rockera. De hecho, se le ocurrían mil formas de explicarle su nueva vida a Tabby, pero no creía que ella le entendiera.

— Genial. — Tabby dijo posando una de sus manos en el manubrio de la moto. — Oye ¿y cómo se siente andar en moto? — Preguntó de nuevo haciendo suspirar un poco a Lincoln, explicar lo que era mucho más complejo, pues no se explicaba con palabras, se sentía. Era una de las cosas que debía hacer para entender.

— Bueno… Esa sí es una pregunta difícil Tabby. Por qué la verdad, para saber lo que se siente, debes experimentarlo tú misma. — Lincoln dijo tranquilamente, haciendo qué ella lo viera con aún más interés.

— Oh… ¿Y no te gustaría darme un paseo? — Preguntó de manera atrevida, haciendo que Lincoln alzara una ceja ante esa petición, no era como que no quisiera, pero con ese tono y la forma que ella lo había pedido, le daban indicios de que ella le quería decir algo más.

— Eh… Este...— Lincoln balbuceó poco consternado. — Eh, n-no… No lo sé… Eh, digo estoy… Eh…

— Vamos Linc. Uno rapidito, no te voy a hacer daño. — Tabby insistió entrecerrando los ojos incitándolo a hacerlo y mientras más usaba ese tono más se daba cuenta de sus intenciones escondidas. De lo que trataba de insinuar. — ¿Sabes? Siempre te me hiciste muy atractivo y ya que esa noche no terminamos nuestro baile, creo que me debes uno, Loud.

— Alto ahí. — Dijo él, en un tono que no era molesto ni duro, pero sólo quería dejarle en claro las cosas. — Mira Tabby, eres una chica cool, y me agradas bastante. Pero ya tengo novia, y bueno, sólo podemos salir como amigos.

Se sintió extraño al decir esas palabras. Estaba seguro de que Tabby le respondería con algo irreverente, y temió sonar demasiado cursi frente a ella, pero decía la verdad. Amaba a Ronnie Anne, y aunque Tabby era una mujer increíble, no iba a serle infiel jamás.

La chica lo miró unos segundos, y luego se rio con fuerza.

— Lincoln, ella no tiene para qué enterarse. — Le insistió, aunque no sabía si bromeaba o hablaba en serio.

— De todas formas, no quiero engañarla. — Dijo él serio.

No bromeaba. No quería decir que amaba a Ronnie Anne, porque un motero hablando de amor es algo que no tiene mucha coherencia. Y tampoco quería decirle que ella era la hija del presidente de su club para que no pensara que estaba con ella por miedo.

Tabby lo miró por unos momentos con de aquella forma que decía mucho más que las palabras. Lincoln en ese punto no sabía qué decirle, con qué responder o como. Solo la siguió viendo mientras el tiempo avanzaba lentamente.

— Lincoln, no te estoy pidiendo tener sexo conmigo… Aún. — Susurro esa última parte haciendo qué Lincoln tragara saliva pesadamente. — Solo dame un paseo no creo que eso sea ser infiel, ¿O Sí?

— Eh. No lo sé...— Lincoln respondió desviando un poco la mirada.

— Vamos, un paseo nada más, te prometo ser buena. — Tabby dijo acercándose cuidadosamente a él tratando de no alterarlo más.

— Tabby… Eres una chica genial, y muy linda de verdad, pero… En serio, no sé si debamos. ¿Y si alguno de mis compañeros nos ve? — Preguntó con un poco de temor de qué o Roberto o Bobby, o incluso la propia Ronnie lo vieran con ella.

— ¿Entonces quieres tener sexo conmigo? — Tabby preguntó sonriendo, haciendo que Lincoln negará con la cabeza. — Entonces qué sea solo un paseo. — Dijo ella finalmente sentándose en el asiento trasero de la moto.

Lincoln se sintió nervioso, pero indudablemente bien al tenerla en el asiento trasero de su moto, tragó saliva sintiendo como ella se acomodaba, justo como lo había hecho Ronnie Anne el día anterior.

— Y… ¿Qué hay contigo y Li…

— Lincoln, eso fue hace años, tan solo relájate. No le voy a decir a nadie. — Susurró ella a su oído, convocando aún más los nervios del joven Loud. El cual ante esas muestras de insistencia y estremecedoras, giró el acelerador por unos instantes sintiendo el motor vibrar… Tabby sonrió al ver que su insistencia daba frutos.

— Eh… Entonces...— Lincoln se quitó el casco y se lo dio. — Po… Ponte esto, lo vas a necesitar. — Dijo haciendo que ella respondiera tomándolo y abrochándoselo.

— Bien. — Le dijo mientras veía como la luz del semáforo cambiaba a Verde. — Luz verde, sabes lo que significa. ¿Verdad?

— Sí..., sí, lo entiendo. — Dijo él, nervioso. No entendía por qué Tabby estaba actuando así con él, no creía ser tan atractivo o interesante, y no creía que Tabby se fuera con cualquiera, así no eran las rockeras. Tal vez querría darle una lección a Liam.

— No te sueltes. — Reiteró él, y ella se abrazó aún más, haciéndolo sonrojarse.

Solo deseaba que ninguno de sus hermanos del club lo vieran, mucho menos Roberto o Bobby, porque si no sería su fin.

— Muy bien, vamos entonces Loud. — Le dijo sintiendo el tirón principal de la moto al avanzar, realmente le encantaría saber las intenciones de Tabby, era lo que él más quería saber, ¿por qué estaba tan empeñada a que le diera un paseo?

Quizás era el verano qué hacía qué las hormonas se encendieran, quizás era por la forma tan ruda en la que él se veía qué lo hacía ver como todo un metalero, quizás por qué de verdad ella tenía ese deseo de estar sobre una moto, quizás se sentía despechada y quería vengarse de Liam como lo había pensado... O quizás tan solo quizás la primera vez que se vieron ella realmente sintió algo por él.

No sabía qué podía ser, no podría entenderlo en todo su esplendor. Pero… Solo por un momento pudo sentirse bien con ello pues Tabby no lo había juzgado como sus hermanas, no lo había puesto incómodo con lo que él ya se estaba convirtiendo.

De hecho, parecía que a ella le gustaba tanto el mundo de los motociclistas. Y al ver la oportunidad frente a ella se habría considerado una tonta si la desperdiciaba.  
Quizás sería eso, quizás realmente era eso.

Pero aún con otra chica sujetándose de él no podía evitar pensar en su Ronnie. Y en lo mucho que amó llevarla a su departamento, en cómo sus brazos se aferraban a él, el como recostó su cabeza en su hombro. Y el cómo podía sentir el latido de su corazón en su espalda.

De verdad, que no quería serle Infiel a ella… Pero… Se preguntaba si algún día ella lo aceptaría como era, como Tabby lo hizo solo en pocos segundos de charla.

Era lo único que él quería, ser aceptado por lo que era. Por lo que quería ser.

Con Ronnie Anne iba a ser difícil. Ya había visto que odiaba a los Sons y en realidad a todo el universo de las motocicletas.

Él la amaba muchísimo, quizás con todo su corazón, por eso le dolía tanto ver que Ronnie le daba la espalda al modo de vida que escogía. No lo confronto como sus hermanas, pero tampoco le dio su apoyo. Tabby lo hizo en un segundo.

Se preguntó si sus otros amigos igual lo apoyaría. Hace tiempo que no veía a Liam, a Zach o a Rayos Oxidados. Y menos aún a Clyde. Se habían separado peor que si se odiaran, y Lincoln aún no comprendía muy bien en qué momento pasó.

Pocas preguntas tenían respuesta, pocas cosas podrían responderse con una sola palabra y muchas apenas podrían ayudarle a recuperar la vida que tenía antes de unirse a Sons… O tan siquiera algo pasará, se sentía tan alejado de todos, perdido. No se encontraba en su hogar, no se encontraba con sus viejos amigos, no se encontraba incluso con el chico que se suponía era su hermano del Alma.

Su corazón estaba en las carreteras, en el club, con las personas que estaban ahí y de las que estaba aprendiendo a Vivir. Bobby, Roberto, Joseph, Mike, Rick, Ferguson, Tyler y los demás Sons. Estaba aprendiendo a vivir, pero aun cuando tenía todo eso se sentía incompleto, como Lucille, sentía qué le faltaban partes de sí que no sabía cómo, cuándo o dónde había perdido.

Y dónde encontrarlas, pero… ¿Quién sabía? Quizás era mejor dejar de pensarse las cosas, quizás era mejor dejar de pretender que no necesitaba ni de sus hermanas, ni de sus padres, ni de sus amigos y mucho menos de Clyde.  
Qué algún día él se volvería uno de los Sons más importantes de su club y ese vació qué sentía por dentro se llenaría solo con eso.

Sí, eso debía ser. Eso tenía que ser.

Sonrió al pensar en esa posibilidad. Él andando sobre Lucille, en una carretera aparentemente infinita, quizás hacia otro estado, acompañado por Roberto y Bobby, y detrás todos sus compañeros del club, partiendo hacia la libertad. Y le encantaría tener a Ronnie Anne detrás de él.

Incluso en ese momento preferiría tenerla a ella que a Tabby. No era porque le cayera mal la rockera, sino porque prefería a su querida novia. Que también es la hija de su presidente.

Era sorprendente que una persona que no había visto casi en… Media vida, había aceptado su nuevo rumbo, más qué personas qué lo habían estado conociendo toda una vida. Era curioso a donde se iban los hilos.  
Quizás Tabby habría sido una buena opción cuando inició en el mundo de las motos, pero… ¿A quién engañaba? Tarde o temprano siempre regresaba a Ronnie Anne.  
No importaba cuantas chicas hubiera conocido en su vida, Ronnie era la única que era relevante en su mente, la única a la que siempre recordaba, la única de las chicas de las que fue novio que él realmente recordaba. No recordaba cual era el nombre de aquella chica con la que había empezado a practicar sus besos en la primaria, o de la pelirroja a la que le había hecho una carta de admirador secreto, o la chica nueva qué había aparecido un día, se sentó un par de veces en el recreo y simplemente adiós.

Todas tenían algo bueno de sí mismas, pero ninguna era recurrente, ninguna era un rostro que él recordará bien, apenas recordaba el nombre de Cri… Cirst… ¿Crystal? Ese al menos creía que era su nombre. Haiku y Tabby. La primera por qué luego la veía en casa escribiendo poemas, hablando de cosas oscuras o leyendo con Lucy. Y el de su compañera en la moto fue coincidencia al ser una constante en su casa cuando ella y Luna aún ensayaban.

Pero su Ronnie, ella era la única chica que él podía recordar y reconocer. La única que su mente le podía permitir todos los detalles que habían compartido, los momentos y los días que pasaron juntos.  
Y ahora qué la tenía de regreso lo había echado a perder… Si no hubiera sido por qué él se golpeó repetidamente el rostro cuando llegó a casa, hubiera preferido que ella lo hubiera hecho, así al menos se hubiese sentido menos culpable.

Tenía que admitir que su amor solo giraba en torno a Ronnie Anne. Nadie podría compararse jamás a ella, como ninguna moto se compraría jamás a Lucille. Era el tiempo que pasó con Ronnie, las cosas que hicieron juntos, los besos que se dieron, los secretos que se contaron.

Solo él pudo ver más allá de su fachada de chica ruda. Solo ante el ella reveló su lado más tierno y amable. Para él, aquello significaba todo. Jamás podría dejarla ir.

Jamás creía ser capaz de dejarla ir. Era cierto qué chicas iban y venían, qué a veces los primeros amores no eran tan relevantes y algunos los olvidaban, mientras que otros vivían a base de sus recuerdos y de cómo habían sido.

Pero ella era la excepción a esa regla, probablemente el día que finalmente la dejara ir sería el día más doloroso de su vida, y esta vez sería tan diferente a lo que había pasado cuando se mudó a la ciudad, esta vez no solo un par de kilómetros los separarían, esta vez sería para siempre.

Y mientras él más pensaba en aquella posibilidad más le dolía, un mundo sin Ronnie Anne. Eso parecía ser un mundo muy oscuro, deprimente y solitario.

Ese era un mundo donde él no soportaría vivir ni un solo día, no quería perderla…

Pero quizás se estaba apresurando, después de todo, no era como que ella le había dicho que, por ser un Son, o un Prospect de Son, lo odiaba. No era como que al final de ese día le había dicho que no volviera a verla, y mucho menos habían cortado.

Simplemente necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para reflexionar, quizás era así. Ella había abandonado todo solo por él y aunque ella quisiera volver por donde vino, ¿Como podría hacerlo? Su decisión ya estaba hecha y no había vuelta atrás.

Quizás lo que ahora ella necesitaba era tiempo para aceptarlo. Sí, eso debía ser… O al menos así era como Lincoln lo quería pensar…  
Tan absorto en esos pensamientos se encontraba hasta que se dio cuenta de qué y por muy poco estaban saliendo del pueblo… ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado pensando? En su mente solo habían sido segundos… Pero en la realidad él había conducido hasta llegar al cartel que decía "Está Saliendo De Royal Woods"

— ¿Qué sucede Lincoln? — Tabby preguntó confundida al ver que poco a poco se detenía.

— Eh… No lo sé…— Respondió mirando al cartel.

— Oye, yo creí que sería solo una vuelta y ya, no creí que de verdad querías abandonar el pueblo. — Tabby comentó apartándose un poco de él para que la viera.

— Eh… Yo tampoco lo creí...— Lincoln respondió aun mirando fijamente el cartel.

— Entonces… ¿Quieres hacer esto? — Tabby preguntó un poco consternada, pero por otra parte queriendo aceptar ese camino. — ¿Quieres escapar?

Dicho así le causaba repulsión dicha idea. Huir, como si fuera un cobarde, escapar de todo como si lo superaran en número. Él no quería escapar, quería pausar un momento su vida y respirar para poder regresar y afrontar las cosas con firmeza. Como un hombre. Como lo haría Roberto. Como lo haría un verdadero Son of Anarchy.  
— No, Tabby, claro que no. — Dijo él. — Jamás escaparía de aquí.

— Bueno, parece que inconscientemente si quieres escapar. — Dijo ella, un poco en tono de broma y un poco en serio. — Yo no tendría ningún problema. En una de esas podríamos formar nuestro propio club.

— No...— Lincoln respondió mirando al camino frente a él, parecía un escape en realidad, abandonarlo todo por qué realmente podía hacerlo, por qué parecía lo correcto, en ese punto parecía que ya no tenía nada por qué o quiénes quedarse.

Pero… Aún con la salida solo a metros de él… No quería hacerlo, aún si su cuerpo en alguna forma se lo pedía al haber llegado hasta ahí, buscando un escape a su realidad, a su vida, a las personas que conocía y qué sabía qué le habían abandonado. Podría dejarlo todo en ese momento y quizás nadie lo extrañaría, nadie lo echaría de menos. Y quizás todos saldrían ganando con eso. Pero aún tenía algo que lo anclaba a ese pueblo, Sons, Ronnie y Leni…

— Entonces… ¿Quieres hacer esto? ¿Conmigo? — Tabby le preguntó de manera tranquila, aunque con un tono ansioso por la respuesta que él daría.

Lincoln miró hacia el horizonte, mirando el escape de su vida. Mirando la salida entre impaciente y triste, volvió a encender su motocicleta y comenzó a cambiar la dirección hacia atrás.

— No. — Respondió dando marcha de vuelta al pueblo. — Solo quería ver la vista. — Dijo mientras regresaba por donde había venido.

— Hm, sí tienes razón, era una vista magnífica. — Tabby respondió con un poco de desilusión, mientras miraba como el cartel del pueblo poco a poco se hacía más pequeño a sus espaldas.

— ¿Que tal te está pareciendo el paseo? — Preguntó Lincoln por distraerse. No le gustaba que las circunstancias le hicieran reflexionar tanto. Solo quería andar sobre Lucille, se sentía culpable por arruinar el momento con Ronnie Anne y la conversación con Lucy empeoró su humor ya devastado. No quería más problemas por culpa de Tabby. Se preguntó si habría sido igual de incómodo con Haiku. Posiblemente apenas habría habido conversación en ese caso.

— La verdad no es lo que esperaba. — Dijo Tabby con sinceridad.

— Sí, para mí tampoco...— Lincoln le dijo avanzando hacia el pueblo, la noche estaba cayendo, él estaba exhausto, cansado, agobiado. No sabía cómo sentirse. No sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a nada… Solo quería hacer una única cosa ese día.

 **Más tarde...**

Ronnie miraba el libro de medicina que apoyaba sobre la mesa, ella leía sobre procedimientos médicos, medicina, los diferentes tipos de remedios para un mal, cómo suturar una herida y demás. Con pensamientos sobre lo qué había pasado con Lincoln el día anterior, no quería ser tan… Distante y mucho menos dura… era lo que menos quiso hacer con Lincoln.

Pero la motocicleta le había arrebatado a su ausente padre, La moto se había llevado a su hermano. Y temía qué también se llevará a Lincoln. No quería perderlo pero, su madre había sido clara, "Cuando un hombre sobrepone su deseo de Libertad, por sobre su familia. Es cuando el mismo se pierde, y su corazón deja de estar con la gente que ama para ir con la carretera." No quería eso, le dolía imaginar qué ella había tenido que abandonar su vida con su familia en Casa Grande, solo para después ser Abandonada por el hombre que amaba, qué cruel sería el destino si fuera así.

Pero unos golpes en su puerta llamaron su atención, al levantarse se preguntó ¿quién sería a esas horas? Y al abrir la puerta se encontró con él, con la persona que tanto quería y por la que dejó la ciudad.

— Linc… ¿Qué haces a...— Lincoln la silenció rápidamente colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

— Ronn… Te amo… Te amo tanto y necesitamos hablar...— Lincoln pidió haciendo qué ella lo vieron con sorpresa, pero con una fuerte esperanza en su interior. — Necesitamos hablar de esto… De nosotros...

— S… Sí. Necesitamos hablar. — Ella respondió sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. — Estúpido… Mira lo qué me estás haciendo.

— Discúlpame amor mío… Sé que soy un perfecto pendejo, pero te lo juro… Nunca más te volveré a herir. — Le dijo simplemente para volver a besar sus labios.

Lincoln se acercó a ella y simplemente la abrazó con toda la fuerza que podía para no herirla. No quería herirla más, no quería que por él su vida se volviera un infierno latente. Lincoln la tomó suavemente del mentón y cerró sus labios con los de ella. Mientras poco a poco sentía un alivio recorrer su espalda, esa sería una larga charla...

Ronnie comenzó a cerrar la puerta lentamente mientras ambos comenzaban a tranquilizarse, mientras se tomaban su tiempo entre los besos para perdonar y olvidar...

― **This Life Curtis Stigers & The Forest Rangers.―**

 _Riding through this world… All Alone.  
God take your soul. You're on your own.  
A Crow flight straight, a perfect line.  
On the Devil's Path. Until you die.  
_ _Gotta look this life, In The Eye.  
_ Gonna Live this Life.  
Until You Die.

 **The Loud House: Sons Of Anarchy.  
** **Capítulo 8: Reunión.  
** _Escrito y Dirigido por Eddy the Black fire.  
_ _Co Dirigido y Escrito en colaboración con Osvaldo The Sleeping Voice._

El día ya se veía largo.

Con Sullivan partieron para tratar de hallar la ubicación de la misteriosa calle donde Luna y su amiga fueron atacadas. Sin ningún dato aportado por ella, era prácticamente imposible saber dónde ocurrió el tiroteo, a no ser que triangularan informaciones de civiles sobre tiroteos. Lo cual seguía siendo difícil pues usualmente esos llamados provenían de sitios casi periféricos.

— Bueno, al menos tenemos suficiente café. — Dijo su compañero, un hombre joven pelirrojo de ojos café claros. — Vamos a buscar esa aguja en el pajar.

— Hmmm, como si fuera Fácil Wally. — Sullivan respondió vigilando las calles mientras la patrulla avanzaba. — Cuando estas cosas pasan es pura suerte encontrar algo...— Dijo inspeccionando la zona con un ojo de halcón.

— Sí… Supongo que tú sabes esto más que yo, has estado más tiempo en esto de lo que yo he tenido mi placa. — Wally respondió mirando a un punto sin importancia por un momento.

— Hm, no te creas chico, cuando crees haberlo visto todo te sorprendería la cantidad de veces qué no has visto ni siquiera la mitad de las cosas. — Sullivan respondió tomando la radio. — Clyde alguna pista aún.

— Negativo Sully, sin novedades, cambio. — El oficial Mc Bride respondió del otro lado de la radio.

— Mierda… Sigan investigando entonces. cambio.

Sullivan no quería presumir de tener experiencias con bandas de moteros, pero en su ciudad natal eran bastante comunes. Durante su juventud, varias veces lo tentó el llamado de la carretera, pero supo resistirse a este..., aunque aún a veces reflexionaba sobre eso. A veces aún sentía la llamada cuando miraba una moto.

— Si esto sigue así, tendremos que archivar el caso. — Dijo Sullivan molesto. — Y por todo lo que se te ocurra que no quiero aguantar otro regaño del jefe.

— Sully, ¿cómo fue la llegada de las bandas moteras a Royal Woods? — Preguntó Wally. — Por qué la policía de entonces no hizo nada.

— Verás, chico, es una larga historia.

Mientras Sullivan le contaba la historia de Sons a Wally, Clyde y Jenny inspeccionaron las calles con radios en mano para dar cualquier aviso de cualquier pista que vieran, habían tenido que interrumpir su descanso en la taberna únicamente para investigar aquel caso, y no era para menos una chica casi había muerto, pero había sido dejada en coma y probablemente si algún día despertaba su vida estaría confinada a una silla de ruedas.

— Sigo diciendo que New York era una ciudad violenta… Pero a este paso, eso quedará como una ciudad con problemas de identidad a la Siria qué se está convirtiendo Royal Woods. — Jenny comentó inspeccionando el área mientras Clyde manejaba.

— Ni me lo menciones… Yo solía creer que este lugar siempre sería el lugar más tranquilo en la faz de la tierra. — Clyde respondió con un tono de molestia en su voz. — Esos putos Sons trajeron todo esto a nosotros...

A Jenny nunca se le pasaba por alto el particular odio con el que Clyde pronunciaba la palabra "Sons" y sus derivados. Algo muy fuerte tuvieron que hacerle en el pasado para que tuviera ese odio..., aunque quizás los odiaba precisamente por convertir su ciudad en un campo de batalla.

Aun así, estaba segura de que había algo más detrás, una parte de la vida de Clyde que el jamás compartía con nadie. Quizás los Sons le habían arrebatado a alguien muy cercano cuando llegaron.

— Puedo suponer que viviste aquí toda tu vida, ¿verdad Clyde? — Jenny preguntó recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento por parte de su compañero. — Dime, ¿cómo era ese lugar antes de las bandas de Sons, Lambs y Angels?

— Bueno… Era un lugar bastante tranquilo, a decir verdad, te hubiera agradado vivir aquí. — Respondió conduciendo por la calle donde se suponía que había sido el ataque. — Era un pueblo pacífico de gente de buenos valores, muchas de ellas incluso tenían esperanza de que cuando comenzará la urbanización la tranquilidad se mantendría como siempre… Qué pena que al final esa calma se fue al demonio con Sons. — Dijo mientras miraba a una de las aceras. — No veo nada… ¿Y tú?

— Nada igual...— Jenny respondió inspeccionando el lugar con la mirada. — Si, de verdad aquí hubiera habido algo por lo menos habría signos de pelea, marcas de bala, algo, todo está muy limpio. Sí de verdad hubo un tiroteo aquí, a menos que las balas sean fantasmas y la chica solo haya estado fingiendo desangrarse yo diría que nos han enviado a dar vueltas en círculos. Esto no nos está llevando a nada.

— Ellas no querían que nos metiéramos. — Dijo Clyde, y la luz centelleó en sus lentes como si fueran estrellas. — Debiste oír cómo nos hablaron a Sully y a mí. Se notaba el odio, el resentimiento. Es como si nosotros fuéramos los malos.

— Son delincuentes. — Dijo ella riendo un poco — No se ven a ellas mismas como las malas, se ven como las buenas y nosotros solo las perseguimos y torturamos. Están locos.

Clyde no dio nada. Podía comprender toda esa desconfianza, pero su amiga estaba agonizando. De hecho, estaba más cerca de morir que de sobrevivir. Tal vez planeaban tomar la venganza por sus propias manos, no tenía otra explicación para el silencio que mantuvieron con respecto a todo el tiroteo. Sospechaba que ocurrió en medio de una operación ilegal, por eso los enviaron a perder el tiempo. Podría arrestarlas por obstrucción, pero eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

— Estoy convencido de que fueron los Sons, o tal vez los Lambs.— Dijo él ajustando sus gafas.

— Hmmm. Lambs… Hablando acerca de esos hombres, he… "Leído" reportes a cerca de ellos, debes odiarlos tanto como a Sons, ¿no? — Jenny preguntó mirando como Clyde la miraba por momentos.

— Ehhh… No en realidad. — Clyde contesto desviando la mirada hacia una de las calles.

— Hmmm creí que sí, he leído reportes sobre ellos, supremacistas blancos con nexos con el Ku Klux Klan. — Jenny mencionó haciendo reír a Clyde.

— Jenny, si conoces al KKK tan bien como yo sabrás que solo es una secta de blancos, estúpidos y enojados, la verdadera amenaza es cuando comienzan a juntarse con carteles de drogas y a disparar sus armas como chimpancés. — Comentó él mirando de reojo a su compañera. — Además, Lambs es solo eso, un club lleno de blancos enojados. Quizás demasiado últimamente con la presión de Sons.

— Supongo que tienes razón. Aunque hasta ahora parece que Angels es el único que no ha causado tantos problemas… O por lo menos no ahora, parece que están en el medio de esta guerra. — Jenny dijo mientras Clyde se detenía en frente de una de las calles. — ¿Qué sucede Clyde?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que el KKK eran solo un grupo de blancos enojados? — Preguntó haciendo qué Jenny volteó la mirada al frente solo para ver una hilera de Lambs estacionados cerca de una banqueta.

— Sí...— Ella respondió con un poco de nervios.

— Pues realmente son peligrosos cuando tienen armas en las manos. — Dijo mirando a uno de los motociclistas que sostenía una escopeta y los miraba seriamente. Uno de los motociclistas bajó de su moto y se acercó a la patrulla, sin armas, sin una postura amenazante y sin intenciones de hacer daño. Pero su rostro lo decía todo, parecía qué había estado en una pelea muy recientemente.

— Hola oficial. — Dijo el hombre acercándose a la ventanilla de la oficial. La cual lo miró con seriedad, aunque le causaba nervios el cómo la veía. — Es una linda noche, ¿no lo cree?

— Sí… Lo es. — Jenny respondió deslizando el asegurador de la funda de su pistola.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes? — Jenny preguntó lista para todo lo que fuese a suceder.

— Eso era lo mismo qué les íbamos a preguntar, ¿por qué no vuelven por donde vinieron? No hay nada que ver aquí. — Dijo el hombre con los parches de presidente, sonriendo de una manera casi endemoniada.

— Esos moretones en tu cara me dicen lo contrario. — Dijo Clyde volteándose a ver al Lamb. Este lo miró como si fuera un halcón acechando a su siguiente víctima.

— No estaba hablando con usted, negro. — Dijo apoyando su codo en la ventanilla de la patrulla, y Jenny se alejó por instinto.

— Estábamos de patrulla — Le dijo Jenny, intentando dominar sus impresiones. Ya había tratado con pandillas antiguamente, más con esta, debía recuperar el control de su miedo.

Pero eran muchísimos Lambs. No necesitaba clarividencia para saber que la mayoría del grupo estaba bien armado, y los reventarían a disparos ahí mismo. Antes ya habían encontrado patrullas así, chatarra inservible cuyos ocupantes aparecían repartidos en siete lugares diferentes

No iba a permitir que eso le pasara a ella. Pero aquel motero parecía perfectamente dispuesto a hacer eso, aunque fuera sin razón aparente.

— Por aquí ya patrullamos, no hay nada interesante que ver. — Respondió sonriendo con una calma que la helaba. Parecía que en cualquier momento estiraría su mano y la estrangularía.

— Por favor, no interfiera con nuestro trabajo. — Jenny pidió mientras el hombre la miraba sin apartar su sonrisa.

— Insisto en que vuelva a su estación. Aquí no hay nada que ver. — Insistió el presidente de Lambs causando más incomodidad en Jenny.

— Le pido de favor que no se recargue en la ventanilla. — Pidió ella con ansiedad mientras Clyde lo miraba esperando su primer movimiento.

— Entonces por qué no nos hace un favor y se largan de aquí. — Volvió a decir él con una voz amenazante, mientras su rostro se arrugaba poco a poco en una mueca de disgusto y furia.

— Si usted interfiere en asuntos oficiales vamos a tener que arrestarlos. — Clyde le dijo haciendo que el presidente de Lambs. Lo mirará con esa sonrisa maniaca.

— Oficial, ¿podría pedirle que calme a ese chimpancé por favor? — Dijo de manera despectiva mientras se acercaba más a la oficial de policía. — Por Favor, odiaríamos que esto se saliera de las manos, solo estamos revisando qué nada malo suceda...— Dijo mientras que Jenny trataba de contenerse, mientras más Lambs se bajaban de sus motos con armas en mano, dispuestos a despacharlos al momento que su presidente les diera la señal.

— Clyde, aquí Sullivan, ¿Alguna Novedad? Cambio. — Preguntó él con el mismo tono enfocado que antes, Clyde quería contestar, pero con ese Lamb ahí… Y sin apoyo serían masacrados.

— ¿Qué espera oficial?, conteste… Es de mala educación dejar a otros esperando. — El presidente de Lambs dijo de la misma forma amenazante, con ese tono que advertía que sí decían más de lo que se suponía que debían decir iban a acabar sus vidas justo en esa misma calle.

Clyde tomó el radio, pero no quería que el Lamb viera algún temor o duda en él. Trató de verse lo más sereno posible cuando lo encendió.

— Aquí Clyde. — Dijo él, sosteniendo la mirada con el Lamb como si dejar de mirarlo fuera una amenaza. — No, ninguna novedad. Todo está tranquilo por aquí, cambio.

Notó como el Lamb sonreía y eso lo llenó de furia.

— Bah, qué día más raro. — Dijo él. — Me habría quedado en la oficina de saber esto. En fin, parte de mi sabía que era una falsa alarma, cambio.

— Sí… Yo igual...— Clyde respondió mientras el presidente de Lambs sonreía burlonamente.

— ¿Pasa algo? Te escucho raro. — Sullivan comentó haciendo qué Clyde tragará saliva ante esa pregunta mientras aún sostenía la mirada al hombre que le sonreía a él y a su compañera.

— No… No en realidad. — Dijo Clyde con un poco de nervios. — Solo… Solo qué odio qué nos hagan caminar en círculos.

— Sí, lo entiendo bien Clyde, ¿volvemos a base entonces? — Preguntó cansado mientras Clyde tragaba saliva pesadamente mientras que Jenny miraba como los Lambs los veían esperando a que algo sucediera, tenía una sensación de nervios y miedo que subía por su espalda poco a poco.

— Sí… Cambio y fuera...— Dijo finalmente cortando la conversación.

— Bien, ahora vuelvan a su estación oficiales, aquí no hay nada que ver. — Dijo mientras que Clyde lo miraba con odio e ira. En algún momento de toda esa historia le hubiera gustado tener a La DEA, El Ejército o al FBI para enfrentarse a todos ellos… Pero incluso así dudaba qué podrían ganar contra esos hombres que parecía que no temían a morir.

— No se saldrán con la suya...— Jenny le dijo entre dientes. — Vamos a descubrir qué fueron ustedes… y Los arrestaremos a todos, todos ustedes se pudrirán en la cárcel. — Dijo en el tono más rabioso y despreciativo que pudo mientras que el presidente la veía con sorpresa, pero entonces se echó a reír, una risa tan estridente y tan macabra que causó un escalofrío en ambos oficiales.

— Ohhh ese fue un buen chiste. — Dijo con gracia mientras aún seguía riendo. — Bueno… Oficial tetitas, inténtelo si se atreve. — Dijo Poniendo las muñecas frente a ella para qué lo arrestará. — Oh, pero quería decirle algo Jeannette Mc Cloud, Sabemos quién es usted, sabemos dónde vive, sabemos quiénes son sus padres y sabemos ese pequeño, pequeñísimo secretito que ha tratado de esconder hasta de sus propios compañeros, así que sí realmente está segura de qué dijo esa mierda arrésteme entonces. Aunque sería una pena ver esa hermosa carita llena de lágrimas.

Por unos momentos el tiempo pareció congelarse. La noche se hizo fría como el invierno e íntima como una habitación pequeña. Jenny pareció inspirar todo el aire del hemisferio, y lo contuvo, mientras Clyde la miró, intentando ver su rostro.

— Mientes. — Dijo finalmente al Lamb, y este se rió.

— Cree lo que quieras, mono de mierda, pero tu novia no es lo que tú crees que es. — Dijo el motero.

— Clyde, por favor, vámonos de aquí. — Rogó ella, nerviosa de un modo que nunca antes había visto.

— Jenn...— Clyde la vio por un momento y realmente parecía estar aterrada de ese hombre. ¿Qué era lo que Los Lambs Sabían de Jenny? ¿Qué era lo que realmente sabían de ella para ponerla así?

— Por favor Clyde, vámonos de aquí...— Ella volvió a pedir tratando de no perder su compostura. Pero en ese punto se le hacía más que imposible, ese hombre sabía muchas cosas.

— Hazle caso a la oficial, negro. Lárguense de aquí. — Dijo con el mismo tono. Mientras que Clyde sin más qué poder hacer o decirle a Jenny simplemente encendió la patrulla mientras el Lamb se apartaba para que el auto retrocediera y como llegó se retiró.

Jenny se cubrió el rostro con la palma de su mano derecha y suspiró pesadamente mientras Clyde conducía con lo anterior acontecido dentro de su mente y con la mirada de Jenny clavándose en la misa, esos ojos llenos de terror… Realmente no estaba preparado para eso. Y era cierto lo que muchos decían, incluso la persona más fuerte de todas tiene una debilidad qué lo hace flaquear.

Clyde no quería pensar mal de su compañera. Tal vez estaba nerviosa al saber que los Lambs conocían su dirección y todo de ella. Pero igual, jamás la había visto así.

— Jenny...— Susurró mirándola.

— No quiero hablar ahora, Clyde. — Dijo ella respirando pesadamente

— Entiendo. — Dijo él, aunque quería decirle algo que pudiera reconfortarla, aunque fuera un poco. — Esos malditos moteros no te pondrán ni una mano encima, lo juro.

— Clyde, ¿crees qué me importa que me pongan una mano encima? — Jenny le preguntó con nerviosismo… — Si ellos realmente saben lo que yo creo que saben, entonces estaré perdida.

Respondió ella triste mientras apretaba fuertemente los dientes al imaginarse lo que iba a suceder, ella no quería contarle a nadie sobre ello, ni siquiera a sus compañeros de mayor confianza. No por qué no confiase en ellos, no como si aquello fuera su ruina y lo peor de su vida, pero era un secreto tan oscuro y tan doloroso para ella qué si de verdad lo sabían.  
Sería el fin, sería el maldito fin.

Y ni siquiera ella podría detenerlo, aún con todo lo que tenía a la mano. Cuando escuchó esas palabras salir de la asquerosa Boca de ese hombre… Sabía que estaría contra una espada y la pared.

 **Mientras tanto: En la Casa Loud Santiago…**

Lincoln se veía finalmente feliz, Luna sonreía finalmente feliz, Leni estaba mucho más qué feliz, Lily por supuesto que era feliz, sus hermanos se habían reunido finalmente después de tanto tiempo Separados.  
Ya no tanto por la distancia, ya no por el tiempo, sino por cómo sus vidas se habían desviado una de otra. Pero ahí mismo estaban, compartiendo un momento como el que no habían compartido en años. Real, realmente solo existía un sentimiento de felicidad y mutua confianza en esos momentos y en esa misma casa. mientras que Ronnie Anne también se sentía feliz de ver a su Esposo compartiendo ese preciado tiempo junto a sus hermanas.  
Junto a la familia qué aún lo quería y apreciaba tanto. Si ellas se sentían radiantes de felicidad, lo que sentía Lincoln no podía ser expresado en ninguna lengua humana.

Finalmente, las cosas estaban saliendo como esperaba, al fin todo estaba resultando bien. Luna era una de las hermanas que menos sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando se volvieran a ver, tomando en cuenta que ella aún no le había dicho que pertenecía a un club rival, que en realidad no era tan rival como los Lambs. Pero igual, temía que ella lo rechazara, que antepusiera su papel como hermana en los Angels of Death a su papel como hermana Loud.

Y al final, todos sus temores resultaron infundados, y se evaporaron como un puñado de cenizas. Jamás tuvo razones reales como para tener miedo. Luna lo quería tanto como Leni, había llegado con él para poder verlo. Se había preocupado tanto como las demás. Y lo mejor es que tampoco le reprochaba nada, no era como Lynn o Lori. Era la mejor sorpresa del día, y no podía sentirse mejor.

Le parecía que el futuro brillaba.

— Realmente no esperé una sorpresa tan grata como esta, tenerlas a ustedes tres aquí, ha sido un regalo maravilloso, en serio muy maravilloso. — Lincoln dijo sonriéndole a Leni, Lily y a Luna.

— Para mí también hermanito, ha pasado tanto tiempo, hay tantas cosas que te quiero decir… Y no sé si tenga el tiempo de decirte todas. — Luna dijo igual de alegre qué Lincoln.

— Bueno, dime todo lo que puedas. O Bueno, lo más importante. — Lincoln pidió mientras Luna pensaba bien en las cosas que debía decirle, obviamente omitiría las partes de Angels y demás… Pero podía hablarle de su hija y de su novia.

— Bueno… ¿Qué te digo hermanito? He estado escribiendo un disco, he estado de allá y acá. — Luna dijo sonriendo levemente. — Y Tuve una preciosa hija.

Lincoln al escuchar a eso sintió una gran alegría tanto como una profunda tristeza, pues no sabía qué su tercera hermana mayor ya era madre. Pero estaba ansioso por conocer a su hija.

— Eso es genial Lun. ¿Como se llama? ¿Cuántos años tiene? — Preguntó emocionado por aquella noticia.

— Se llama Larsy Hetfield Loud. — Luna respondió sonriendo. — Es una hermosa niña y tiene 6 años.

— Qué bien Lun. ¿Ella es…

— Biológica, es producto de mis entrañas. — Luna dijo de manera orgullosa aunque un poco apenada al apenas recordar su concepción.

— Oh… ¿Y dónde está su padre? — Lincoln preguntó con un rastro de curiosidad y de desolación.

— Bueno… Digamos que está muerto...— Luna respondió desviando la mirada haciendo que Lincoln suspiraba, tanto de desilusión como furioso por saber eso. — Pero… Eso no es importante, mi novia y yo hemos educado a Larsy durante todo este tiempo. Ella me ha ayudado en todo el crecimiento de mi muñequita.

— Oh, eso es genial. ¿Es Sam? — Volvió a preguntar haciendo suspirar a Luna con algo de desilusión.

— No hablemos de ella hermanito, no, se llama Rory Ashley Williams y es una chica muy bella, divertida y hermosa en todos los aspectos. Me gustaría que pudieses conocerla.

— A mi igual me encantaría conocerla, se nota que la amas muchísimo. — Dijo el pensando en la pequeña niña que debía ir a ver un día. — Y se nota que ella igual te adora.

Se sentía un tanto extraño al pensar en su hermana sacando adelante sola a su hija. Sentía algo muy parecido a la culpa, pensaba en la atención que le dio a Luz y que en cambio Larsy y Lothric no pudieron contar con él, siendo familia.

— Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes pedírmela. — Dijo ella. — No importa lo que sea, solo pídemelo.

Realmente si le importaba, él debía decirle eso a ella pues, pero no quería dejar a la deriva a Luna. A ninguna de sus hermanas.

— Oye Lun, soy yo quien debería decirte eso a ti… Y a Leni...— Lincoln respondió mirando al centro de la mesa. — Yo… No estuve con ustedes durante tanto tiempo, todo ese tiempo qué me necesitaron cerca y yo… No pude estar ahí, deben pensar que soy un pésimo hermano...— "Un pésimo padre…" Pensó mientras su hermana Luna le daba su mano.

— No es tu culpa hermano… Esta vida… No fue buena con nosotras… No conmigo, con Luan, No con Leni… No con muchas de nosotras. — Luna le dijo de una manera comprensiva mientras miraba a su hermano. — Y yo… Estoy completamente segura de que para ti… La vida tampoco fue fácil, después de todo lo que pasó en casa, y después de que te fuiste, sentir todo ese odio y rechazo por parte de nuestras hermanas. Sé qué eso te hizo alejarte, ya no podías soportarlo y siento que por eso decidiste alejarte… Nadie te apoyó más que ella y sé qué ni incluso yo, Lily o Lana podíamos hacer algo para que nuevamente te sintieras en casa… Aunque, sé que no querías abandonar a Leni, aunque me encantaría poder preguntarte eso y no quiero hacerte sentir mal… Pero, cuando ocurrió lo de Leni y Lothric. ¿Por qué no quisiste volver hermanito? — Luna preguntó realmente curiosa, no con las ganas de herirlo como Lynn, no con esa forma qué lo hacía sufrir como Lori, sino con una duda absoluta sobre lo que había sucedido.

Lincoln suspiró pesadamente cuando oyó esa pregunta, y miró a Leni con grandes dudas sobre lo que debían decir para responder a Luna.

Si le decía lo que le invento a Lori frente a Ronnie, seguramente la espantaba, aunque ella ya sabía que hizo cosas así durante su juventud. Pero Leni no conocía esa mentira y fácilmente podría echarla a perder con un inocente comentario.

Debía inventar algo rápidamente o notarían su nerviosismo.

— Luna, eso es muy difícil de responder.

— Lo entiendo...— Luna dijo simplemente con pena. — Para mí tampoco es fácil hablar de cómo nació Lars...— Dijo con ciertos remordimientos al pasado. — Yo… Después de lo de Luan, lo de Leni… Y qué las chicas comenzarán a separarse empecé a… Caer en el alcohol… Y las drogas, las cosas se volvieron muy borrosas después de un tiempo, y un día pasó lo que tenía que pasar eventualmente. — Dijo mientras que su hermano comenzaba a tener un profundo sentimiento de lástima y tristeza por ella… Y también se sentía enojado consigo mismo por no poder serle sincero. — Pero, no me arrepiento de nada Linc, mi Larsy se volvió mi mundo entero y a base de ello pude conocer a Ash y a Fran. Ellas me ayudaron como no tienes idea.

— Sí…— Lincoln susurró con pena de por medio. — Yo… Yo no quise volver por qué...— Lincoln miró a Leni por unos instantes, pensó en lo que debía decirle a Luna. Algo que no fuera una mentira pero que tampoco fuese una realidad tampoco. — Tenía miedo. Mi vida se había vuelto tan caótica… Qué preferí qué mis problemas solo se quedarán entre el club y yo. No tenía por qué involucrarla a ella o a su bebé en mis problemas.

— Pero… Nunca nos dimos por vencidos. Yo más que nada. — Ronnie comentó dándole la mano a su esposo. — Yo… Yo sabía que no podía darme por vencida con él y cuando Luz nació Linc se volvió a reformar, aun cuando todo eso pasó, yo seguí creyendo en él. Y en qué podría volver a ser el de antes.

Cada palabra era tan dolorosa. Ronnie, su amada Ronnie Anne estaba viviendo una mentira. No sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en descubrir que ya había regresado al club, y cuanto tardaría en descubrir que fue herido por ir a ayudar a los Sons. Bastaba con que Luz hablara y se descubriría todo.

— Si, gracias a Ronnie y a Luz pude arreglar mi vida. — Dijo sintiendo que traicionaba a Lothric dejándolo fuera. — Pero aun así..., debí seguir en contacto con ustedes.

— No te culpo… La casa comenzó a desmoronarse mucho antes de que te fueras...— Luna respondió de manera triste. — Creo que lo que más causó su desmoronamiento fue que… Te fueras. Pero no quiero echarte la culpa a ti Linc. Lori no habría vuelto si no hubiera sido por lo de Leni y creo que nadie se habría quedado si no hubiese sido por ella y el pequeño, Lothric.

— Sí, esos tiempos fueron buenos. — Leni respondió tranquila. — Como recuerdo cuando él era un bebé. Esos fueron muy lindos recuerdos.

— Me hubiera gustado estar ahí...— Lincoln dijo en voz baja. — Me hubiera… Me hubiera encantado ver todo eso...

Haber visto crecer a Lothric habría sido sorprendente. Tal vez criarlo junto a Luz, como los hermanos que son, y junto a Larsy. Haber estado junto a su familia, haberla unido de nuevo, tal como debió hacer hace años. Tenía una gran deuda con sus hermanas que debía saldar en el menor tiempo posible.  
— No es tarde para acercarte a la Casa Loud y que tus sobrinos te conozcan. — Le dijo alegre Luna. — Estoy segura de que te amaran.

— Es esa es la parte que más me causa conflicto Lun… No es que no quiera ir. Es que no me siento capaz...— Lincoln dijo sintiendo la mirada de su esposa y Leni encima suyo. — No por qué no quiera ir a ver al muchacho… O a Lars, me gustaría poder hacer esto más fácil, ambos no saben nada de mí y yo. Apenas sé algo de ellos. No creo que sepa Lars qué existo y siento que el muchacho no me va a aceptar, apenas sabe qué yo existo y…

Leni puso una de sus manos encima del hombro de Lincoln.

— Linky, por favor. Ambos sabemos cuáles son tus verdaderos temores, pero por favor hermanito. No tengas miedo, estoy segura, así como Luna qué los niños te van a amar. — Le dijo causando un efecto en cadena dentro de Lincoln.

Por una parte, quería, anhelaba, pedía eso. Pero por el otro temía que todo se descubrirá, desde quien era el verdadero padre de Lothric hasta que nuevamente había vuelto a Sons. Era lo que temía más, que los secretos se revelarán y qué todo lo que había estado construyendo se desmoronará ante sus pies. No sería capaz de soportarlo, no se creía capaz de soportar eso. Temía que en el momento menos esperado no solo su familia se enterara de aquella nefasta verdad, sino que con ello arruinara la vida de su hijo y su hermana Leni.

— Necesito tiempo para pensarlo...— Dijo él acariciando su mentón mientras las demás lo veían con cierta duda y pena.

De verdad todo se le estaba haciendo muy difícil.

Y apenas podía soportar eso en su corazón, él podría soportar perder al menos una parte de lo que había construido… Pero no podría soportar la idea de arruinar la vida de su familia. Eso realmente lo joderia a niveles inhumanos.

En sus peores pesadillas podía verlo.

Lothric y Leni serían los que más sufrirían, se enfrentarían al rechazo de todo el mundo, incluyendo cada una de sus hermanas y su familia. Él seguramente sería asesinado por los miembros del club, si es que Ronnie no lo hacía primero, y en la peor de todas sus pesadillas, ninguna era capaz de soportar tantos eventos y revelaciones. En la peor, todo acababa en sangre, y no podía soportarlo.

Debía tener cuidado. Y si evitando ver a ambos niños lograba evitar la peor de todas sus pesadillas, lo haría.

Pero no podía decepcionar a sus hermanas diciendo que no. Ellas realmente querían que se reuniera con ambos niños, no podía darles una negativa, al menos no una definitiva.

— Necesito prepararme. — Dijo él. — No es fácil para mí ir allá, necesito hacerme la idea de volver a la casa Loud.

— Pero ya fuiste varias veces en el pasado hermano… Y el otro día. ¿Qué te detiene ahora? — Lily preguntó mirando curiosa a su hermano mayor, el cual suspiró.

Era cierto, había ido antes y el día anterior. ¿Qué rayos lo detenía ahora? Quizás el conocer qué su hijo sabía quién era él realmente. Quizás si eso no hubiera estado de por medio, quizás no se le habría hecho tan difícil ahora… Y quizás el encuentro anterior en la camioneta hubiera sido muy diferente.

— No lo sé pequeña Lily...— Lincoln respondió con un poco de frustración. — Quizás el hecho que. Jeh, mi hermana Luna ahora es mamá y Lothric ha pasado 13 años sin conocer nada de mí… Siento que al momento que me conozcan… No sé… Algo malo suceda.

Luna rió un poco por ese comentario.

— Oh vamos hermano, no digas eso, después de todo es la casa Loud, ¿No? Lo peor que puede suceder es que una de las perillas de las puertas se rompa… otra vez

Él se río ante el comentario de su hermana. Recordar los momentos más tranquilos y divertidos de su infancia a veces hacía que incluso deseara ir a visitar su casa. Un lado de él quería creer que nada podría salir mal si volvía a su hogar y conocía a su sobrina..., y a su hijo. Quería verlos al fin, quería salir con ellos al parque, hablarles, sacarlos a pasear. Ser un tío, ya que no pudo ser el padre que merecía Lothric, pero podría ser el mejor tío.

— Bueno, en eso tienes razón, Luna. — Dijo Lincoln con algo menos de temor en su corazón. — Sí, creo que le estoy poniendo demasiado drama, pero pónganse en mi lugar. — Dijo él sin intención de culparlas. — No me han visto, y no creo que las demás hablen bien de mí. Creo que debería ir de a poco.

— Ya esperaste demasiado — Dijo Lily. — No lo postergues más. Regresa a casa, por favor.

— Además recuerda lo qué me dijiste esa mañana Linc. — Ronnie dijo apoyando a las demás. — Que querías ir a visitar a tus padres el fin de semana, de todas formas. Yo sé que eso te va a hacer mucho bien. — Dijo acariciando la mejilla de Lincoln. — Además, Luz también debe conocer a su prima Larsy y acercarse más a Lothric. ¿Verdad que sí amor? — Ronnie le dijo a su hija la cual había estado en silencio toda la conversación, y al voltear la vista a su mamá sonrió.

— Sí ami, quiero conocer a mi primita y ver a mi primo Lothric. — Luz dijo emocionada de sea idea.

— De hecho, Luz, la familia le decimos de Cariño Loni. — Leni dijo sonriéndole a la hermana de su hijo. — Es un lindo apodo que le puse hace tiempo, cuando era bebé. Tú también le puedes decir así si quieres. — Dijo sonriendo tranquilamente mientras que Lincoln miraba a Leni esperando qué ella no revelará más de lo debido.

— De hecho, yo le digo Lon, lo acorta un poquitito más. — Lily mencionó con un poco de gracia.

— Je jeh, Lyl, creo que tu serías como su hermana mayor, ¿no? De todas formas más que su tía pareces su hermana. — Luna comentó recordando como ella cuidaba a su sobrino.

— Bueno, sí, pero es que yo siempre fui la menor en la familia, siempre quise tener un hermanito o hermanita menor, pero como eso ya era imposible. Pues siento que mis sobrinitos serían como mis hermanitos y hermanitas menores. — Lily respondió campante ante eso qué había dicho Luna.

Lincoln rio ante la conversación que ambas hermanas mantenían. Le causaba muchísima ternura imaginarse a Lily como la hermana mayor de ambos chicos. Era algo que inevitablemente lo hacía sonreír.

— Sabes, no hay nada más adorable que imaginarte a ti cuidando de dos niños. — Le dijo alegre a Lily, y ella sonrió animada ante su comentario.

— Con Luz tengo a los tres mosqueteros. — Bromeó ella. — Son mis queridos hermanitos.

Luz rio y corrió a abrazar a Lily. Lincoln sonrió y sintió una nostalgia inmensa al ver lo que se estaba perdiendo en esos años.

Años valiosos qué no iban a volver… Qué él no había disfrutado, a veces le gustaba imaginarse esa vida, ese tiempo junto a Leni y Lothric, Con Ronnie Anne y Luz. Luna y Larsy, y con la familia qué Lori había formado con Bobby. El tiempo no le había perdonado nada, pasó mucho tiempo de su vida alejado de las personas que él amaba, aunque tuviera más de una excusa para ello, él no podía negar por siempre que su principal problema no era su familia. Sino él.

Se había alejado de su familia por una decisión qué lo había condenado a él pero qué había salvado a Leni. Ella estaba tan agradecida de haberse vuelto madre y él todo ese tiempo se la pasó avergonzándose de su actuar, de sus decisiones. Cambiando su vida obligatoriamente por Ronnie y Luz. Él quería poder ser un buen padre, un buen esposo, un buen hermano, un buen tío. Pero no podía imaginarlo por más qué quería.

Desde hace mucho tiempo que la vida le pasaba factura por las cosas que hizo y las que no. Y aún se preguntaba si era tarde, si realmente era tarde para comenzar de nuevo, comenzar con una nueva vida. No lo sabía, pero quería saberlo.

— Hermano. — Luna se aproximó a Lincoln sonriendo. — Entonces… ¿Vendrás con nosotras a casa? — Le preguntó dejándolo en silencio por unos instantes que pareció una eternidad.

Aún tenía dudas, aún sentía temores más qué justificados… Pero, ya no quería seguir dudando ni temiendo, su familia estaba ahí, era real. Ya no era un sueño lejano o un pensamiento distante. Ellas lo necesitaban, más ahora que nunca. Lincoln sonrió y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

— Sí Lun… Quiero volver a casa...— Dijo él dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima de su ojo derecho.

Sus hermanas notaron eso y algo muy parecido a la tristeza se instaló en sus corazones. Si, su hermano estuvo muy alejado ese último tiempo, pero ellas también pudieron buscarlo, pudieron tratar de acercarse a él y hablarle. Comenzar a arreglar las cosas, hacer que la familia se reuniera. Pudieron haber resuelto eso hace años.

— Te estaremos esperando, con los brazos abiertos. — Dijo Lily.

— Como siempre, hermano. — Le dijo Luna, alegre, aunque algunas lágrimas corrían su maquillaje. — Siempre pudiste contar con nosotras

— Lo sé. — Lincoln dijo asintiendo con la cabeza a Luna. — Es solo que… Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me doy cuenta de que las necesitaba nuevamente en mi vida. — Confesó haciendo que Ronnie se verá igualmente impresionada por esas palabras. — Todo este tiempo me alejé de ustedes… Pensando qué así ustedes estarían mejor… Qué, sin mí ustedes estarían bien, pero hasta hoy me doy cuenta que ustedes también me necesitaban de regreso… Dios debo verme como un tonto. — Lincoln comentó limpiándose los ojos. — Es decir, no quería alejarme tanto, pero… Mi familia, mi trabajo, el club… Todo comenzó a alejarme de ustedes, y aunque no me arrepiento de lo que hice durante todo este tiempo… Sí me arrepiento de no haber. Recuperado nuestro tiempo perdido.

Las demás escucharon con mucha emoción subiéndole a cada una de ellas. Esas palabras dichas por ese hombre de cabello blanco las quería hacer sonreír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

Entonces Leni Lo miró y sonrió orgullosa de escucharle decir eso.

— Aún podemos recuperarlo hermanito. Loni te está esperando y Larsy también, podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido. Juntos. — Le dijo sonriéndole con mucha ternura.

— Y… Y ya que estamos en eso. ¿Por qué no hacemos que todas regresen? — Luna pregunto haciendo que sus hermanas y Lincoln la vieran. — Sí, ustedes saben. Reunir a la familia, que vengan Lori, Luan, Lucy, Lola y Lisa. Algo así como una reunión familiar Loud.

— ¡Eso sería genial! — Lily respondió alegremente. — Y… Y así los hijos de Lori también podrán convivir más con Lothric, Larsy y Luz. Eso sería perfecto.

Lo que ellas decían era tan hermoso. Volver a ver a la familia junta, que todos los primos se conocieran al fin, y pudieran compartir, que supiera quiénes son sus tías y tíos. Dejar atrás el cruel pasado y afrontar un hermoso y brillante futuro, junto a todas las personas que el amaba. Rayos, hasta reuniría a Ronnie Anne con Bobby.

Pero mientras más lo pensaba, más temores surgían. Muchas cosas podían salir mal, tal vez acabarán separando a la familia en vez de reunirla.

Pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

— Es una gran idea. — Dijo feliz. — ¿Qué esperamos? Debemos ponerla en práctica.

— Sí, pero. — Ronnie miró la hora. las 3:00 de la noche. — Ya es muy tarde, ya son las de la Noche.

— Rayos… ¿En serio es tan tarde? — Preguntó Lincoln mirando al reloj de pared para comprobarlo. — Rayos… Es cierto lo que dicen. El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes.

— Sí y no creo que sea recomendable salir ahora… Menos con las pandillas de motociclistas. — Dijo causando un ligero escalofrío en Lincoln y en Luna los cuales se sintieron un poco asediados por sus vidas como motociclistas.

Lincoln por volver a recordar qué había vuelto a Sons y había engañado a su esposa de que no era así. Y Luna, era una Angel of death, y aunque estuviera en la casa de su hermano menor, aun así estaba en la casa de un Son. Y Los Angels y Sons tenían una historia demasiado turbia, no tanto que los Lambs of Satan, pero… Incluso con eso, incluso confiando completamente en su hermanito menor, ella no podía arriesgarse en contarle a él qué ella era una Angel of Death.  
No sabía lo que Lincoln podía pensar sobre ellos, pero era mejor prevenir una discusión con él. No iba a arruinar una noche así de perfecta solo porque ambos tuvieran diferentes puntos de vista sobre sus clubes.

— Sí, Ronnie tiene razón. Quizás salir ahora no sea recomendable. — Lily apoyó a su cuñada sobre aquello. — Aunque… No sé si nos permitas quedarnos aquí Ronnie.

— Tonterías, las hermanas de mi Lincoln son más que bienvenidas a nuestro hogar. — Ella dijo con confianza sobre las demás. — Aunque… Solo tenemos un cuarto disponible, digamos algo así como un cuarto de huéspedes. Espero que no les moleste compartir cuarto.

— Je jeh, Ronnie, somos la familia Loud, nosotras vivíamos apretadas una con otra. — Lily comentó con un poco de gracia.

— Sí… Además de que muchas veces compartimos sólo un cuarto para dormir. — Leni agregó sonriente. — Incluso a veces, compartimos más que un cuarto je jeh.

— Chicas, si quieren ustedes compartan el cuarto. Yo con un sillón bien acolchado tengo más que suficiente. — Luna comentó tratando de alejar esos pensamientos anteriores de su mente.

— Lun, no. No te dejaría dormir en el sillón. — Lincoln comentó mirando con un poco de preocupación a su hermana.

— Tú tranquilo Linc, de todas formas, hace tiempo que encuentro un sillón más cómodo que una cama. — Comentó recordando algunas escenas junto con Ash.

— ¿Estás segura? Si quieres te puedo dar mi espacio de la cama. — Lincoln respondió haciendo qué Ronnie lo mirará por unos momentos al decir eso.

Lincoln se dio cuenta, y tosió un poco, avergonzado. No sabía qué podría pensar Ronnie Anne de su comentario y se puso rojo al pensar que quizás lo consideraría ofensivo.

— Lincoln, necesitas el espacio en la cama, estás herido. — Dijo Ronnie Anne.

— Sí, hermano, deja que yo duerma en el sofá. — Se rio Luna.— No es el peor lugar para dormir.

— No puedo dejar que ninguna de ustedes duerma ahí. — Dijo Lincoln, no quería que sus hermanas o Ronnie descansaran mal después de que ellas fueron a visitarlo.

Su corazón se sentía tan aliviado al verlas ahí. Una esperanza como ninguna otra cosa lo reconfortaba. Ya podía ver al resto de su familia ahí, compartiendo como en su juventud. Antes de que todo cambiara tanto.

— Hermano, yo dormiré en el sofá, te guste o no. — Dijo Luna de buen humor, y parecía empeñada en esa decisión.

— ¿Segura? — Preguntó Lincoln Mirando a Luna con pena, acto siguiente ella lo abrazó fuertemente manteniendo especial cuidado en su hombro.

— Ese ese el Lincoln que yo recuerdo, preocupándose de nosotras hasta el final. — Le dijo tranquilamente y con mucho cariño, Lincoln escuchó esas palabras atentamente y sonrió solo para abrazarla de vuelta. — Tranquilo Linky, te amo, tú me amas y eso es importante para mí, no creo que un sofá vaya a matarme, ¿o sí? — Dijo haciendo suspirar a su hermano.

— No...— Lincoln dijo sintiendo como Luna acariciaba su cabello albino.

— Entonces confía en mí, ¿Sí nene? — Luna le dijo mirándolo de frente, Lincoln quería decirle que no, que mejor le haría un espacio en alguna parte más que en un viejo sillón… Pero sería difícil hacer qué Luna cambiará de opinión.  
Y más con tantos cuartos ocupados.

— Lun es que yo…

— Linc, por favor.— Luna lo reprendió gentilmente dándole un ligero golpe en la frente. — Confía en tu hermana mayor, ¿sí?

Por unos momentos se sintió otra vez como el niño aquel que Luna llevó a su primer concierto y lo volvió inolvidable. Recordó todos esos días donde ella casi rompía las paredes con el poder de su guitarra eléctrica. Recordó cuando sus propios consejos lo ayudaron a sobrevivir en la naturaleza. Recordó demasiadas cosas, momentos que en otros días lo hacían sufrir al recordar, pero que ahora lo llenaban de alegría. Recordó cuando era feliz con su familia.

Y aun sintiéndose como ese niño, le respondió.

— Está bien, Luna, confío en ti.

Y sus palabras la hicieron sonreír como pocas veces la había visto.

— Muy bien Nene, gracias. — Le respondió ella colocando un beso en la mejilla.

— Bueno, entonces, Leni Lily, vengan conmigo, les enseñaré el cuarto de huéspedes. — Ronnie pidió llamando la atención de las antes mencionadas. — Luna, espera unos momentos. ¿Sí? Voy a traerte unas cobijas y unas almohadas.

— Muy bien Ronnie. — Luna asintió con una sonrisa qué parecía estar tatuada en su rostro,

Mientras Ronnie guio a las otras dos chicas al cuarto de huéspedes, Lincoln suspiró cansado, pero lleno de paz interior, de esa que no había sentido en muchos años, parecía que había sido ayer cuando Luna y él parecían tener las mismas aficiones en el mundo del Rock y el Metal y luego en las Motocicletas.

En algún punto eso lo hacía sentirse bien, por lo que no dudó nuevamente abrazar a su hermana y juntar su cien con la de ella. Nuevamente parecía qué todo volvería a ser como antes.

 **Pocos Minutos Más Tarde…**

Lincoln miraba al techo de su recámara, oscura y siendo alumbrado únicamente por los rayos de la bella luna, mientras escuchaba a los grillos cantar afuera, los autos ir y venir y algunos perros ladrando a la distancia, por alguna razón, no tenía sueño y suponía que era porque ya había tenido una larga siesta anteriormente…

Miró a su lado y vio a su esposa durmiendo profundamente, esa visión le traía tantas emociones a su corazón, despertar cada día con ella era un sueño hecho realidad. Y él en ese momento solo deseaba que ella pudiese tener un agradable sueño, mientras escuchaba su respiración relajada y constante. Le encantaba admitir que bajo los tenues rayos de la luz de luna ella se veía más hermosa que nunca, hasta que nuevamente recordó que debía hacer algo con la situación económica de ambos… Recordó el cheque de Bobby… Si Ronnie aún no había lavado ese pantalón debía sacarlo, antes de que el agua lo estropeara, ya tenía la explicación qué iba a darle el otro día, pero esta vez debía hacerla más creíble, sino ella empezaría a sospechar y eso traería malos resultados tanto para él como para el modo de vida que había estado disfrutando desde hace tiempo y el nuevo al que se estaba readaptando.

Se levantó de su cama con cuidado y se puso en marcha al cesto de ropa sucia de la cocina.

Encendió la luz, aunque en realidad no era necesario porque la luna emitía la suficiente luminosidad como para caminar por ahí, además prácticamente ya habían memorizado su casa. Pensaba nuevamente en la historia que iba a contarle a Ronnie Anne, debía aprenderla muy bien o si no ella lo descubriría y ese sería su fin. Era complicado, pero al fin podría llevar a Lucille de regreso a su casa.

Al ver el sofá, recordó entonces que Luna estaba durmiendo ahí y se apuró en apagar la ampolleta. No quería despertarla, debía estar agotada.

Lincoln entonces se acercó al cesto de ropa sucia a buscar su pantalón, esperaba que siguiera ahí, si es que Lily no lo lavó mientras hacía las tareas del hogar, no fue difícil de encontrar pues al parecer la lavandería no se había hecho durante esos dos días. Razones suficientes para encontrarlo casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, revisó en el bolsillo trasero y ahí seguía, algo maltratado y doblado, pero aún servía, había visto cheques ser aceptados por el banco del pueblo en peor estado que ese, aún lo podía usar.  
Entonces caminó de vuelta a su cuarto para guardarlo en el cajón cerca de su lado de su cama… Hasta que sintió una briza helada proviniendo de la sala, al ver se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba entreabierta y al acercarse a la sala, se dio cuenta de que Luna no estaba ahí, solo un sillón cubierto de cobijas y almohadas. ¿Dónde estaba Luna?

Al acercarse a la puerta guardó el papel en uno de los cajones de la sala de estar, pudo oler el humo del tabaco al acercarse a la puerta y al abrir la vió sentada en su pórtico con un cigarro en la mano.

— ¿Lun? — Lincoln preguntó haciendo que ella se volteara a verlo de sorpresa.

— Ay rayos, Linc. ¿Qué haces despierto? — Luna preguntó un poco avergonzada de que la encontrará fumando.

— No podía dormir. ¿Y tú? — Lincoln preguntó acercándose a ella.

— Igual...— Luna respondió mirando a su hermano, él se había acostumbrado a dormir sin playera y con solo un pantalón pijama, por lo que vio su pecho al desnudo con sus tatuajes, uno le llamó poderosamente la atención, pues era un corazón en el mismo lado donde estaba el suyo con cicatrices que formaban unas letras que decían "Luz" — Te ves bien hermanito.

— Eh… Sí disculpa, no suelo dormir con playera. — Lincoln dijo tratando de cubrirse con sus brazos.

— Está bien hermanito, no es como si jamás te hubiera visto así antes.— Luna comentó de manera graciosa haciendo reír levemente a Lincoln.

— Je jeh sí. — Ella tenía razón, no era la primera vez que ella lo veía sin camiseta. Literalmente cuando iban a la playa o a la piscina lo veía así. Pero de todas formas pensaba que debía disculparse con ella, podrían incomodarle sus tatuajes y marcas..., sobre todo el tatuaje que demostraba su pertenencia al club. — Y veo que volviste a agarrar el vicio.

— Jeh, no sería la primera vez que me descubren fumando a escondidas. — Luna rio mientras le pasaba el cigarro a su hermano el cual aceptó colocándolo en sus labios para tomar una profunda bocanada de humo.

— ¿Y pasa algo? — Él preguntó dejando salir el humo de sus pulmones, para entonces devolverle el cigarro a su hermana.

— No ¿por qué? — Luna preguntó curiosa por la pregunta de su hermano.

— Usualmente yo cuando no puedo dormir salgo a fumar. — Lincoln contestó sentándose al lado de Luna. — O cuando necesito pensar y reflexionar… Un cigarro me hace más fácil entender mis pensamientos, además ayuda a relajarme.

— Sí… Supongo hermanito. — Luna respondió en un tono apagado y triste, algo que llamó poderosamente la atención de Lincoln.

— ¿Estás preocupada por algo? — Preguntó él mientras buscaba la mirada de su hermana. No era la pregunta más sutil del mundo, pero quería ayudarla si es que estaba al alcance de sus manos.

Luna se quedó unos momentos pensando, hasta que se le escapó un suspiro profundo al recordar a Tabby.

— No quiero hablar de ello Linky...— Dijo con cierto hilo de tristeza en su voz, Lincoln entonces se levantó, tomo sus llaves del llavero y cerró la puerta de su casa. Para entonces volver a sentarse junto a Luna.

— ¿Qué tienes? Anda puedes contar conmigo Lun. — Lincoln le dijo rodeándola con su brazo bueno.

— Sé que puedo Linc… Pero no es fácil… No es nada fácil. — Lun dijo recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano. — Ay nene… ¿Como fue que todo se fue a la mierda? — Le preguntó aún con el mismo hilo de tristeza en su voz. Haciendo que Lincoln la viera con culpabilidad y pena.

— No lo sé Lun… A veces yo me pregunto lo mismo. — Lincoln dijo moviendo su brazo malo para agarrarse la cara de ese lado. — Supongo… Que fue culpa mía…

Luna inmediatamente miró a Lincoln, como si lo que acababa de decir activará un reflejo en ella, un reflejo automático. Se acercó unos pasos a él, y sin darse cuenta, retrocedió.

— No vuelvas a decir eso, Lincoln, jamás. — Dijo con seriedad, como si acabara de decir una blasfemia. — Tú no tuviste la culpa de la separación, Lincoln, jamás vuelvas a decir eso. Todas tuvimos la culpa, nosotras jamás nos dimos cuenta de la mierda que estaba pasando, tan encerradas en nuestros propios sueños asuntos que no supimos qué hacer cuando nos reventó en la cara. Tú no tuviste la culpa. Nosotras la tuvimos. Nosotras...

A medida que acababa de hablar, su voz se fue quebrando. Lincoln se sintió muy mal, Luna era una de las hermanas que más quería, y no soportaba verla a punto de llorar. La abrazó con cuidado y ella se aferró a él como si fuera un salvavidas.

— Luna, por favor, tranquila, no tuviste la culpa de nada. — Dijo él con tristeza.

— Linc… Ay maldita sea. — Luna se talló la cara con las manos mientras intentaba calmarse. — Solo, no digas que fue tu culpa, ¿ok? Esto fue mía. — Luna dijo igual de triste que antes. Entonces puso el cigarro en su boca y comenzó a tomar una gran calada de humo hasta llenar sus pulmones, el humo del tabaco en sus pulmones la relajaba mucho. — ¿Tú recuerdas a Tabby? — Le preguntó mirando al vació de la noche.

— Eh… Sí, la recuerdo. — Lincoln respondió convocando un par de escenas del pasado… Un par de ellas que no quería convocar. — ¿Qué tiene ella?

Esa pregunta la hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza al recordar como sostenía su vientre en sus manos mientras la sangre corría a chorros.

— Casi la mataron hoy...— Le dijo tratando de no quebrarse nuevamente.

Al principio no lo pudo entender. Las palabras entraron y salieron por sus oídos sin que pudiera procesarlas bien.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó sin querer creer lo que Luna decía.

— Casi la mataron. — Dijo ella, comenzando a llorar. — Está en coma..., no saben si volverá a caminar. Ni siquiera saben si volverá a despertar.

Y una vez dijo eso, comenzó a llorar, con una desesperación que él nunca había visto. y él mismo se habría puesto a llorar, no podía creer lo que ella decía. Tabby, la mejor amiga de su hermana, con quien él mismo tuvo una historia bastante curiosa.

Sonaba casi irreal lo que contaba Luna.

— ¿Cómo pasó? — Preguntó él, en cuanto pudo formular palabras. — ¿Quién lo hizo?

Ella lo miró a los ojos, como si pensara si sería buena idea decirle cómo pasaron las cosas.

— Unos malditos Psicópatas… Nos tirotearon mientras estábamos en un bar. — Luna le dijo ocultando sus nexos con Angels, aunque eso no hizo más que preocupar a Lincoln.

— Oye. — Lincoln la miró a los ojos buscando respuestas más seguras en ellos. — ¿Quiénes las atacaron? — Le preguntó seriamente mientras Luna se limpiaba las lágrimas. — ¿Fueron motociclistas? — Luna no pudo hacer más que asentir, Sons no atacaba bares sin razón, a menos que ella estuviera justo cuando una banda rival estaba presente en alguna. — ¿Fueron Angels? — Preguntó acercándose más para susurrarle. — ¿O Fueron Lambs? — Le preguntó causando un escalofrío. Algo a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Fueron Lambs… Ellos nos tirotearon.— Luna respondió por lo bajo, haciendo que Lincoln suspiró pesadamente.

— Ok… Y otra pregunta igual de importante. ¿Había alguna banda rival en la taberna donde ustedes estaban? ¿Estabas celebrando con tus amigas algo? Ya sabes, noche de chicas, estaban dando un concierto ¿o algo así? — Lincoln le seguía preguntando y poniendo un poco incómoda. — Dime Lun, porque… Si así fue… Lamento que haya sucedido así Lun… Pero, si te has estado juntando con Angels… O con alguna otra banda o club, te aconsejo que te alejes de ellos, No quiero que te acerques a los Angels y mucho menos a los Lambs, ¿Entiendes?

— Lo entiendo. — Susurró Luna, en un hilo de voz. Sabía que Lincoln iba a reaccionar así, hizo muy bien en no decirle que ella era una Angel of Death. De haberle contado habría causado un desastre, habría arruinado nuevamente lo que había logrado con su hermano.

— ¿Que estaban haciendo ahí? — Volviendo a preguntar Lincoln. Ella debió inventar una mentira rápidamente.

— Estábamos celebrando que una pudo salir de prisión. — Dijo distorsionando un poco la verdad. — Creo que había unos Angels en un rincón, y los Lambs querían dispararles a ellos.

Lincoln la miró por unos momentos y la abrazó con toda la fuerza que su único brazo le podía ofrecer.

— Lo lamento Lun. — Lincoln le dijo con pena por lo acontecido con su hermana. — Si hubiera algo que yo pudiera hacer…

— No Linc, no creo que haya forma de hacer nada...— Luna le dijo tristemente abrazando de regreso a su hermano.

— No… Lo digo en serio, si quieres que yo tome represalias lo haré. — Lincoln dijo de manera seria haciendo qué Luna abriera los ojos de manera curiosa e intrigada.

— Linc… No, no creo que puedas hacer eso. Ya estás fuera de Sons y… No me gustaría que echaras todo ese tiempo fuera a la basura. — Luna le dijo haciendo que Lincoln suspirara por esas mismas palabras… "¿Echar todo su tiempo con su familia a la basura?" Ya era un poco tarde para eso…. Demasiado tarde.

— Bueno… Eso, es otra cosa que debería comentarte...— Lincoln dijo apartándose unos momentos de ella para tallarse el lado derecho de su rostro.

El tiempo pareció congelarse en ese momento. Casi podía oír el funcionamiento de los relojes dentro de la casa, y el ruido de los insectos afuera casi parecía ensordecedor. Ella esperaba una respuesta que no estaba segura si quería oír, y el intentaba formular una respuesta que no la hiciera sentir horrible. Intentaba decidir entre hablar con la verdad o mentirle. Y realmente no sabía qué decir, ella estaba ya devastada por lo de Tabby.

Una mala palabra y echaría a perder su tan esperado reencuentro. Un paso en falso y tal vez no volvería a verla, jamás. No quería ponerse en la peor situación.

— Lincoln, no lo digas así. — Contestó preocupada. — ¿Que hiciste...? ¿No me digas que...?

— Shushhh. — Lincoln silenció rápidamente a su hermana antes de que terminara de formular esa pregunta. Miró a sus espaldas para ver si nadie más los escuchaba, esperaba qué Ronnie siguiera dormida, pues no quería que ella escuchara esas palabras de él. Tragó saliva pesadamente y volvió a ver a los ojos de Luna. — Lun… Yo. — Lincoln la miró y por unos momentos las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, no sabía cómo decírselo… O mínimo como decir un sí. Simplemente la miró y cerró los ojos fuertemente. — Sí… Volví al club…

Luna se quedó unos momentos en silencio y entonces miró a su hermano confundida.

— Espera… Yo creí que te había salido por tu familia. — Luna le dijo con confusión y curiosidad.

— Eh… Sí lo había hecho, pero...— Lincoln se acomodó en los escalones mientras pensaba. — Sucedieron… un par de cosas...— Dijo suspirando pesadamente.

— Oh Jesucristo...— Luna dijo con un poco de lástima, no sabía cómo tomar las palabras de su hermano. — Ronnie… ¿Ronnie lo sabe hermano?

— No… No sabe nada ella, ella cree que sigo en la tala de árboles y esas cosas. — Dijo él apenado por tener que decirle eso a Luna la cual lo miró con aún más tristeza e intriga.

— Dime algo, Lincoln, y dime solo la verdad. — Dijo con cierta ansiedad, casi arrastrando sus palabras. — ¿Cuándo te hirieron, estabas en ese puto tiroteo?

Lincoln miró a la carretera con esas palabras encajadas como un cuchillo en su mente, ser sincero y esperar lo peor… O Mentir y seguir alimentando la red de mentiras y engaños que había estado alimentando desde que nuevamente volvió al club.

Era difícil, como difícil era tener que decir las palabras correctas ahí y en ese momento. Si qué había arruinado la noche diciéndole eso justamente a ella.

Lincoln suspiró y la miró a los ojos.

— Lun… ¿Si te dijera que no, me creerías? — Lincoln preguntó de manera entre triste y seria.

— Depende. — Ella respondió aun sintiendo una pulsación de enfado, tristeza y dolor proveniente de su interior.

— ¿De qué? — Lincoln preguntó sintiendo un nudo enorme en la garganta.

— De qué realmente eso sea la verdad. — Luna replicó con todo lo anterior y con nervios de la respuesta de su hermano, decir la verdad o decir una mentira… Y por la respuesta de Luna, ella sabría si llegaba a mentir.

— Sí...— Lincoln respondió simplemente ladeando la cabeza aceptando su decisión más nefasta. — Estuve ahí…

— Maldición Linc...— Luna miró a la carretera pensando en lo que Lincoln le había dicho, pero aun cuando se sentía triste y aterrada por lo que su hermano le había dicho… Lo entendía, lo entendía completamente.

Ella misma se había sido tentada a abandonar asuntos importantes de su familia solo por apoyar a Angels. Más ese día, quería llorar, pero no tenía las ganas, solo se sentía mal por qué su hermano hubiera vuelto a ese mundo tan violento.

— ¿No vas a decirme qué soy un mal hermano? ¿O una mierda como papá? Como Lori y Lynn. — Lincoln le preguntó confundido por aquella respuesta.

— No… Solo… Solo me gustaría saber ¿por qué volviste hermanito? Digo tenías todo esto aquí, tu familia, una vida estable. ¿Por qué dejar todo eso por el club? — Luna le preguntó de manera sorpresiva qué de la forma que quería y ella sabía qué sabía su propia respuesta, pero le daba miedo afrontarla… Más que escucharla de su hermano.

— Luna, tienes que tener en claro que yo amo a Ronnie como a nadie en el mundo. — Comenzó diciendo él. — Y ella no tiene ninguna culpa. El problema fue que no me sentía feliz. No me malinterpretes, disfrutaba con volver a casa y verla junto a Luz, pero el trabajo me tenía harto. Necesitaba mi motocicleta otra vez. Necesitaba ser libre.

Ella lo miró, furiosa por haber tomado esa decisión, pero aún más enojada por entender el motivo que lo llevó a tomarla.

— Ay Hermano...— Luna dijo de manera triste y decepcionada, no solo por él sino por ella, una madre Motoquera qué había preferido ir a una reunión donde vio a Warren y a Jimmy morir, y casi veía morir a Tabby, en lugar de quedarse en casa con Larsy y Ashley. — No sé qué decirte la verdad...— Luna dijo volviendo a fumar.

— Quizás que soy un mal padre…— Lincoln dijo sintiéndose como mierda al decir eso.

— No, no lo eres… Luz te ama, yo lo he visto. — Luna respondió con nostalgia en su voz.

— Pero la puse en peligro, un buen padre no pone a sus hijos en peligro, él los debería de proteger con su propia vida. — Lincoln dijo de una forma aún más triste.

— Sí… Pero los hay peores, esa niña te ama incondicionalmente. Puede que la hayas puesto en peligro… Pero no es como que tu la despreciarás y la pusieras en peligro solo por tener "mala suerte" … ¿O sí? — Comentó ella Haciendo que él la viera sorprendido, y aún más recordando eso qué había pasado hace tantos años. — Ella realmente te ama Linc, y no creo que la hayas puesto en medio del tiroteo, si fueras un mal padre lo habrías hecho hasta con ganas de que la hirieran, pero no. Y si en realidad fueses un mal padre, ella te odiaría, pero esa preciosa niña te adora hermanito. Tú no eres un mal padre… Solo… Tomaste una mala decisión.

No se sentía merecedor de la comprensión de Luna. Casi había herido a Luz, eso no lo hace un buen padre. No quería pensar en qué habría pasado si esa bala hubiese impactado en el hombro de Luz. Él habría perdido la cabeza, ella era su mayor tesoro, y pudieron herirla esa noche cruel.

— He tomado ya demasiadas malas decisiones. — Dijo el apartando la mirada, hacia el pasto iluminado tenuemente por las luces de su casa. — Mi familia merece algo mucho mejor.

— Sí, ¿pero en serio crees que ellas quieren tener algo más? — Luna le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. — ¿En serio crees que a Ronnie le gustaría casarse con alguien más? ¿O Luz? Te ¿crees qué ella querría tener a otra persona para decirle papá? — Luna le dijo causando el efecto de una puñalada en el pecho a Lincoln.

— No...— Dijo derramando un par de lágrimas.

— Ahí tienes tu respuesta hermanito. Ellas no quieren algo mejor, te quieren a ti. — Luna dijo, sintiendo que esas palabras no iban dirigidas a él, sino a ella. — Ellas te necesitan a ti… Yo te necesito a ti. — Luna dijo arrugando su rostro para abrazar fuertemente a su hermanito y entregarse completamente a las lágrimas. — Te necesitamos Linky… Todas te necesitamos.

Lincoln sintió que el abrazo le quemaba por dentro haciéndolo sangrar.

— Perdón… Perdóname Lun…— Le dijo abrazándola con su único brazo bueno. — No quise hacerte llorar.

— Ya… Ya… Está bien, perdona también a esta estúpida hermana mayor… Que no supo escuchar tus gritos de auxilio cuando lo necesitaste. Perdón por haber llegado tan tarde nene, no fue mi intención. — Luna le dijo sintiendo nuevamente como sus lágrimas caían de sus mejillas al hombro de Lincoln.

— No te disculpes, por favor no lo hagas nunca, Luna. — Pidió Lincoln. — Tú no quisiste hacerme ningún daño. Y saber que tú, Leni y Lily me apoyan..., eso me anima como no te imaginas, Luna.

Ella sonrió, pero aun con mucha tristeza. Recordaba los mejores momentos con Lincoln y a la vez los peores, y en esos ella sentía como la mayor culpable.

— Nadie va a querer cambiarte, Lincoln, no hay nadie mejor que tú. — Dijo ella sonriendo ya más calmada.

— Je jeh...— Lincoln rio por lo bajo, entonces se separó de su hermana para verla de nuevo. — Supongo que ese viejo Lincoln del que hablan sigue dentro de mí… Aunque muy oculto. — Dijo haciendo qué ella será por eso.

— Je jeh, sí, sigue ahí, detrás de todos esos tatuajes y apariencia ruda. — Le dijo ella sonriéndole tranquilamente.

— Sí... — Lincoln respondió mirándose.

— No te preocupes, yo también tengo los míos. Mira por ejemplo este de aquí. — Luna dijo mostrándole su brazo derecho donde tenía una bola de billar en llamas. — Este me lo hice hace algunos años, cuando apenas descubría el mundo.

— Oh, genial. — Lincoln entonces le mostró su hombro donde tenía la imagen de un Cráneo en maldito. — Este yo me lo hice un año después de haber obtenido mis parches de Sons, fue como una revelación después de que Sons se volviera parte de mi vida.

— Jeh, lo puedo ver claramente. — Le dijo Luna Mostrándole la parte de su antebrazo donde tenía las letras que formaban la palabra de "Cowgirls From Hell." — Este era el nombre de mi vieja banda. Lo hice cuando empezábamos a tocar en bares y plazas, ya sabes, empezar haciendo cosas así para hacernos conocidas, Tabby, yo y… Bueno… Sam, pero después, simplemente nos congelamos después de que ella nos abandonará.

Lincoln recordó por un momento a Sam, la vieja novia de su hermana. Se acordaba del momento en que al fin Luna reunió el valor necesario para dejarle una nota y así iniciar su noviazgo. Siempre pensó que estarían juntas para siempre porque proyectaban esa imagen, como él junto a Ronnie.

Quería hacerle una pregunta, pero no estaba segura sobre si decirla. Aunque, después de revelar su mayor secreto, eso no sería nada. Así que prefirió arriesgarse.

— Luna, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? — Dijo él, intentando pensar muy bien sus palabras para no hacer que la situación saliera de control.

— Claro, Linc. — Dijo ella, sonriendo, y eso le dio la confianza suficiente para preguntar.

— ¿Qué pasó con Sam? — Dijo al fin. — Si es muy personal, no me respondas, es solo que me sorprendió saber que se separaron.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia la carretera por unos segundos mientras pensaba la respuesta a esa pregunta, miles de veces ella se hizo esa misma pregunta en el pasado, pero nada podía responderte con total seguridad. Ella simplemente tomó una bocanada de su cigarro y dejó salir el humo con pesadez.

— Lo mismo que al padre de mi hija...— Luna respondió suspirando pesadamente. — En pocas palabras… Desapareció, no dijo a donde iría ni cuando, simplemente se marchó sin decir nada.

Lincoln Miró a su hermana con lástima y pena de escuchar eso, él creía que Sam y Luna se complementaban la una a la otra, qué la habría hecho abandonarla a ella, a su banda y a todo.

— Lo lamento Lun. — Lincoln le dijo apoyando una de sus manos en la espalda de su hermana.

— No, no lo hagas Linc. Creeme, después de cierto tiempo esas cosas dejaron de dolerme, aunque… Lamentablemente al principio traté de aliviarlo con alcohol, drogas y pues… Sexo. — Ella le dijo simplemente y sin dar tantas vueltas al asunto, tal como todo se había vuelto para ella. Volvió a sonreír. — Déjame adivinar. — Luna entonces le tocó el pecho justo donde estaba su corazón. — Ese te lo hiciste cuando Luz nació, ¿Verdad?

— Sí… O bueno un par de semanas después que ella naciera. — Lincoln respondió tocándose el pecho. — Un símbolo de que siempre estará en mi corazón y por lo que había estado luchando para convertirme en el mejor padre para ella...— Le dijo haciendo que ella sonreirá y acto siguiente, Luna se levantará discretamente su playera de Misfits para mostrarle su vientre con una guitarra envuelta en llamas y en un listón con las palabras grabadas de "Larsy"

— Supongo que pensamos igual. — Le dijo ella con una sonrisa alegre al mostrarle aquél tatuaje. — Tu concepto de que ella siempre estaría en tu corazón es bueno hermano, pero yo me hice este para recordar siempre esos 9 meses de espera que la tuve dentro de mí.

— Supongo que… Como padres, siempre tendremos una parte de nuestros hijos en nosotros, ¿no?— Comentó él resintiendo otra marca permanente que se encontraba justamente en el mismo tatuaje de su pecho, pero discretamente ubicado, hecho no de cicatrices, sino de venas y arterias que discretamente formaban el nombre de "Lothric."

Ella se rio un poco, y se bajo la playera pero luego mantuvo su mano en su vientre. Parecía recordar algo, quizás una anécdota durante su embarazo. Lincoln quería imaginar que conoció a su nueva novia en ese momento de su vida, no podía evitar sonreír al pensar en su hermana sosteniendo a una bebé en brazos, como la había visto con Lily y sus otras hermanas menores.

Cada vez le parecía mejor la idea de acercarse a sus sobrinos al fin.

— ¿Realmente crees que Larsy querrá verme? — Preguntó él, aunque más bien era una reflexión. Al único que le causaba muchas dudas de ver era a Lothric.

— Ya te dije miles de veces que sí. — Dijo ella riendo. — Y Lothric igual desea verte. — Al pronunciar esas palabras recordó el dibujo que había visto anteriormente en el cuarto del chico.

— Supongo...— Lincoln dijo casi susurrando, haciendo que Luna lo miró con extrañeza.

— ¿Pasa algo Linc? — Luna le preguntó de manera extraña al ver como él nuevamente se veía algo apagado. Quería preguntarle algo más, algo acerca de esa imagen que había visto en la casa Loud, Pero no tenía las palabras exactas para terminar de formular esa pregunta.

— No...— Lincoln dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la luna en el cielo. — Tan solo… Tan solo estaba pensando en algo...— Le dijo simplemente mientras suspiraba.

— Oye Linc. — Luna sintió un extraño nudo en la garganta, tenía las palabras en la punta de su lengua, pero no sabía cómo pronunciarlas, no podía decirlo, aunque ella quisiera… Entonces tomó una calada de humo y suspiró. — Linc… Tú… Tú alguna vez, tú…. eh…

— ¿Sí Lun? ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó él mirando de manera extraña a su hermana, no entendía qué quería decirle. Parecía que ella trataba de preguntarle algo, pero no sabía formular su pregunta de manera correcta. Y Lincoln creía saber lo qué preguntaría, pero esperó a ver qué era lo que ella debía decir en esos mismos instantes.

Ella quiso hacer la pregunta que tanto había pensado en hacer, pero temía herir a Lincoln si lo hacía. Lo que menos quería ahora era ofender a su hermano.

Pero una oportunidad así jamás volvería a darse, debía aprovechar ahora que podía preguntarle de todo a Lincoln, sin problemas.

Bueno, había uno. Fácilmente podrían arruinarse tanto las cosas, al punto de él no le volviera a dirigir la palabra nunca más en su vida.

Pero debía arriesgarse.

— ¿Alguna vez hablaste con Lothric? — Luna preguntó de manera tímida, no era la pregunta qué quería hacer, pero era lo más acercado qué pudo formular.

Y ante eso Lincoln se quedó pensativo. No emitió sonido alguno, pues entre pensamientos y pensamientos parecía que su cuerpo había abandonado cualquier sonido, incluso parecía que su respiración se había pausado. ¿Hablar con él? Si la primera vez que lo vio apenas era un bebé y lo había visto cuando Leni lo llevó un día al parque, y la segunda vez fue el día de su boda, cuando él y Ronnie se iban a casar, no debía tener menos d años ya en esos tiempos. Un par de veces cuando visitaba la casa Loud, pero nunca se dirigieron la palabra.

Y la última vez ambos se vieron, pero no se dijeron nada, quería hablar con ese muchacho… Con su hijo, pero. Aun así no sabía qué decirle a él, justamente a él.

— No… Jamás he hablado con él en realidad...— Lincoln respondió mirando de reojo a Luna.

— Pero… Quieres hacerlo, ¿verdad?

— No tienes ni idea...— Dijo casi susurrándole a su hermana.

— Y… ¿por qué no lo has hecho aún? — Esa pregunta era la más acertada que ninguna de sus hermanas había hecho en toda su vida. ¿Por qué durante tanto tiempo, él y Lothric jamás había hablado? Ni siquiera cuando él era un pequeño qué no entendía el significado de las palabras.

Esa pregunta lo puso literalmente contra la pared. Podría repetir la mentira que le dijo a Lori, seguramente Luna la creería, pero no quería mentirle después de haberse sincerado tanto. Quizás debía decir la mitad de la verdad, o menos.

— Luna, me da miedo... — Comenzó a decir él. — Me da miedo que él me rechace. Que no quiera hablar conmigo por mi pasado motero. No quiero que al verme me desprecie.

Eso era en parte verdad, pero no era la principal razón por la que no iba a hablar con él.

— Sí… Eso puedo entenderlo... — Luna dijo terminando su cigarro. — Yo creo… Que, si mi hija supiera lo que yo soy, se aterraría de mí. — Luna dijo con un cierto rastro de tristeza en su voz, mientras exhalaba el humo de sus pulmones. Esa última oración llamó la atención de Lincoln, ¿A qué se refería? — ¿Sabes? Después de haber pensado un poco eso, me doy cuenta de qué tenías tus razones, Lothric es un buen muchacho, puro, auténtico. Sacó todo lo bueno de su mamá. — Luna comentó haciendo sentir nervioso a Lincoln.

— Sí lo es...— Lincoln respondió en voz baja. — Todas me dicen lo mismo. Y yo lo creo, es un gran chico.

— No me imagino quien fue el bastardo qué la abandonó… El pobre chico, creció sin su padre, no digo que mi hija no haya crecido sin uno, pero tenía a Ashley, Tabby y a Fran conmigo, siempre tuvo a alguien que la cuidaba siempre… Pero Leni, hizo todo el trabajo de mamá sola, incluso con nuestra ayuda y de nuestras hermanas ella logró hacer todo un trabajo sola. — Luna dijo recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano. — ¿Recuerdas qué te dije que había padres peores? Pues ese hijo de puta qué abandonó a Leni lo es. — Le dijo haciendo que Lincoln resintiera esas palabras en el fondo de su corazón. Sí qué él lo era, era una mierda como papá.

— Sí… Lo es… Es un maldito bastardo... — Lincoln dijo de manera fría, por qué si lo decía de la manera que lo sentía ella comenzaría a sospechar, y respuestas era lo único que ya no tenía para ofrecer.

— Si lo tuviera enfrente le daría una buena paliza. — Dijo ella. — Es que, te entiendo que me dejen a mí, o que dejen a Lynn o a Lola, ¿pero Leni? Es la más noble, linda, comprensiva, bella y fiel en todos los sentidos. De todas nosotras, ella era la única que no merecía ser abandonada así, tenía que ser un auténtico imbécil para abandonarla.

Y vaya que lo era. Era tan imbécil que nuevamente estaban abandonando todo lo que consiguió con tanto esfuerzo, por volver a su antiguo club.

Y no se arrepentía.

— Si, era un total imbécil. — Murmuró Lincoln, y pensó que esa bala en su hombro estaba algo merecida

— Sí que lo es. — Luna recalcó bostezando larga y pesadamente, denotando que el sueño ya la había alcanzado. Luna se estiró por unos momentos por aquél reflejo semiautomático del cuerpo y miró a su hermano a su lado. — ¿Por qué no vamos a dormir? Ya debe ser muy tarde y mañana hay muchas cosas por hacer.

— Sí… Pensaba lo mismo Lun. — Lincoln respondió tallándose los ojos sintiendo también el cansancio qué lo comenzaba a agobiar. — Vamos entonces... — Le dijo tomando las llaves de su pantalón pijama para abrir la puerta de su hogar y dirigirse ambos a donde se suponía que iban a pasar la noche.

Lincoln dejó pasar a Luna la cual se dirigió directo al sillón donde se arropó con las mantas que se encontraban ahí desplegadas en el sillón. Mientras qué Lincoln discretamente sacaba el cheque del mueble donde lo había colocado para guardárselo en el pantalón, algo qué Luna notó curiosa.

— Hermanito. ¿Qué es eso? — Ella preguntó con auténtica curiosidad por lo que Lincoln había sacado de ahí y se había guardado de manera extraña.

— Oh, eh… No, no es nada Lun, es solo una cosa que estaba guardando. — Lincoln contestó de manera casual, aunque eso no terminó de convencerla del todo.

— Oh. ¿Y qué es si pudiera saber? — Ella volvió a preguntar haciendo que Lincoln la mirará con duda, entonces se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos.

— Es… El dinero que iba a usar para pagar el Doctorado de Ronn. — Lincoln contestó sacando una sonrisa en el rostro de Luna.

— Bueno, pues úsalo con sabiduría, ¿sí nene? — Ella le dijo con buena fé y afecto, por lo que Lincoln asintió con la cabeza.

— Por supuesto Lun, buenas noches. — Lincoln le dijo para colocarle un beso en la mejilla a Luna, la cual respondió tomándolo del rostro para colocarle uno de igual forma en la frente.

— Buenas noches hermanito, descansa. Cuídate mucho y… Te quiero, mucho, mucho.

— Yo también te quiero, Luna — Dijo él, sintiendo que debió decir esas palabras hace mucho, mucho tiempo. — Te quiero tanto. — Algo extraño se revolvió dentro de él, como si al separarse de Luna no volvería a verla. Casi quería llorar, quería decirle lo importante que ella era para él, lo importante que eran todas sus hermanas. Quería decirle que deseaba volver a verlas juntas, que no quería estar más tiempo separada de ellas. Quería volver a la Casa Loud, arreglar todo lo que había pasado, ser feliz nuevamente con ellas. Una familia otra.  
Y temía que eso se quedara en un simple sueño. Que al final algo le pasara a él o a alguna de sus hermanas. Que no pudieran estar juntos jamás.

— Por favor, cuídate, cuídate mucho. — Dijo él, casi sin darse cuenta.

— No te preocupes nene… Siempre me cuidaré. Tú también cuídate mucho, ¿sí? — Ella le pidió sonriéndole a su hermano menor. Lincoln entonces se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia las escaleras con una sonrisa en el rostro. Una sonrisa tranquila y llena de confianza.

" _ **Ambos sabemos cómo terminará esto… Ambos sabemos el desenlace de nuestra historia. Entre enemigos no existe más que el odio, entre hermanos solo existen dos caminos.  
El Odio y el Amor.  
Pero temo que el final de nuestra historia tiene solo un camino.  
Al final uno de los dos asesinara al otro… Y de eso ya no habrá vuelta atrás.**_

 _ **¿Pero quién será el que sostenga el corazón del otro en su mano? ¿Tú? ¿O yo?**_ **"**

Lincoln entonces miró a sus espaldas lleno de confusión y dudas, algo le había dado un escalofrío y al voltear su mirada ahí seguía Luna.  
la cual lo miró preocupada.

— ¿Qué sucede Hermano? — Ella preguntó curiosa al ver como él se había detenido a medio camino solo para voltear a verla.

— Eh… No nada… Creí haber escuchado algo...— Lincoln dijo confuso y extrañado por esa sensación que había tenido minutos antes.

— Creo que estás agotado. — Le dijo ella. — Sube a dormir, hermanito, y descansa.

— Tú también, descansa Luna. — Dijo él despidiéndose.

Subió lentamente las escaleras. Si pudiera, se quedaría dos días con sus noches hablando con Luna, pero no podía. Tal vez era cierto lo que ella dijo y necesitaba descansar, porque sus pensamientos se estaban volviendo demasiado oscuros. No era para menos, tomando en cuenta que había estado muy tenso en la conversación, siempre con el pensamiento de que Luna podría rechazarlo o gritarle.

Lo mejor era subir junto a su querida Ronnie y dormir. Cuando inevitablemente le contara eso a Ronnie, ella no sería como Luna. ella no lo comprendería. Y eso era lo que le causaba más temor.

Que su esposa se negaría a escuchar sus razones y se marcharía.

Finalmente terminó de subir las escaleras, Lincoln miró hacia adelante y suspiro, luego de eso caminó poco a poco a su cuarto, necesitaba descansar. Necesitaba poner sus pensamientos en orden y tomarse un momento para relajarse y descansar junto a su amada esposa, la cual esperaba que estuviera dormida y no se hubiera despertado para sentir su ausencia. Entonces sintió que alguien lo miraba por el pasillo. Volteó su mirada y no vió a nadie en la oscuridad. Esperó a que sus ojos se adaptarán nuevamente a la oscuridad.

Y vió una silueta que lo miraba al marco de la puerta, del cuarto de de Huéspedes…

Una silueta que era bañada por la suave luz de la luna.

La miró como en el pasado lo hizo… Tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos, como tantos años se dijo. Lincoln la siguió viendo durante unos momentos…  
En silencio, él no dijo nada y ella tampoco, solo un pequeño gesto de despedida…  
Y la noche finalmente se cerró en la Casa de Loud Santiago…

 **Horas antes en la casa Loud...**

Lothric se encontraba arreglando su cuarto para darle un espacio a una bolsa de dormir, para que su pequeña prima durmiera en su cama.  
Parecía que ni su tía Luna y ni su mamá llegarían a casa esa noche.

Por lo que la mejor opción para su pequeña prima era cederle su cama. La pequeña se veía muy confundida, y él mismo no entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando. Algo importante debió pasar en casa de Lincoln Loud para que ambas se quedaran allá.

Se detuvo instantáneamente al pensar en la casa de su padre. Larsy continuó con lo suyo.

— ¿Por qué tarda tanto mi mamá y tía Leni? — Se preguntó ella, mirando el cuarto de su primo. — No me molesta quedarme aquí, pero me preocupa que no lleguen. ¿Y… y si les pasó algo?

Había algo de temor en sus palabras, temor que el necesitaba disipar.

— No te preocupes, Larsy, ellas deben estar bien.

— Es que no me gusta cuando mi mamá llega tarde a casa...— Larsy dijo abrazando la almohada, haciendo que Lothric la viera con preocupación, no le gustaba verla así de decaída. — ¿Y sí… ¿Y si un policía malo le hizo algo?

Lothric miró a su prima con curiosidad. ¿Un policía? Según él ellos eran quienes mantenían la paz en el pueblo, pero que ella le dijera que ellos eran los malos lo hizo arquear una de sus cejas.

— ¿Un policía? Lars, creo que te confundes, los policías son los buenos. — Lothric comentó sentándose sobre la bolsa de dormir.

— No es cierto, los policías son malos, ellos encerraron a mi mamá el otro día y no la dejaron salir. — Larsy respondió con un rastro de tristeza en su voz y desviando la mirada.

— Eh... — Lothric la miró intrigado por esas palabras. Pero prefirió mantener silencio, sabía qué su tía Luna estaba metida en una banda de motoqueros, pero no sabía qué ella también estaba en cosas ilegales, entonces se acercó a su prima para verla bien a los ojos. — Oye pequeña Lars, ¿quieres hablar al respecto de eso? — Preguntó haciendo que ella desviará aún más la mirada.

— No... — Dijo la pequeña abrazando aún más la mirada, entonces Lothric subió a su propia cama para rodearla con su brazo.

— Está bien. — Dijo él abrazándola fuertemente. — Entonces no hablemos de ello, mejor hablemos de… De esa música qué te gusta, ¿Sí? Ya sabes, Metallica, Megadeth, Slayer.

El rostro de la pequeña se iluminó al oír las palabras de Lothric. Su primo la conocía mejor que bien, sabía perfectamente como reanimarla.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! — Gritó ella abandonando su tristeza. — Me encanta Master of Puppets, ¿y a ti? ¿Conoces a Metallica?

— Puedo ponerla de inmediato, Larsy. — Dijo él alegre sacando su teléfono. — ¿Cómo conociste a esa banda?

— Por mamá, ella siempre escucha bandas geniales. — Dijo ella feliz. — Y pronto su banda va a ser tan famosa como todas las que nos gustan.

— Espero que sí Lars. — Lothric respondió sacando su celular para buscar el disco de Master of Puppets que tenía en su celular, la música le encantaba, le ayudaba a concentrarse en sus dibujos, y junto a ese disco tenía el: … And Justice is for All, Ride the Lightning, Black Album, St. Anger, Death Magnetic y el ultimo qué la Banda había sacado; Hardwired to Self-Destruct.

— Sí, mi mami va a ser La mejor, yo lo sé. Y esos policías malos ya no la volverán a atrapar o a molestar. — Larsy dijo con emoción mientras Lothric reproducía el disco. — Sí esa me gusta mucho. — Dijo ella tomando el celular de Lothric, mientras reproducía la canción de Battery.

— Lo sé. — Dijo el muchacho mientras su pequeña prima sonreía al escuchar las primeras notas de la canción.

— Gracias primo, te quiero mucho. — Larsy dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente. Haciendo que el chico Lothric sonreirá por esas palabras de igual forma, acto siguiente la abrazó fuertemente mientras ambos escuchaban Battery.

Por unos momentos simplemente escucharon la canción. Aunque Lothric habría preferido ponerla en una radio con un audio poderoso, bastaba con su teléfono por ahora.

La Casa Loud parecía desprovista de sonidos, él sabía que Lana no tardaría en llegar, y sus abuelos estaban abajo, preparando la cena.

Y entonces, Larsy se detuvo a mirar los dibujos de su primo. Le encantaba como dibujaba, tenía un talento grandioso, pero había un dibujo que la intrigaba bastante.

— ¿Quién es él? — Preguntó señalando un dibujo en donde se veía a un hombre de mirada triste.

Lothric miró el retrato por unos segundos, segundos que pasaron como horas mientras él recordaba ese momento exacto en el que vio a su padre por última vez, antes lo había visto cuando apenas era un niño pequeño, pero nunca lo vio más que como su tío, como aquel hombre ausente y como el hermano menor de su mamá.

Pero cuando ella le contó la horrible verdad detrás de su nacimiento y de la identidad de su verdadero padre… Ese último encuentro fue diferente completamente.  
Ese hombre… Había dejado de tener el significado de antes, para convertirse en su padre.  
El padre ausente con el que él siempre soñó, el padre ausente qué había creído que había abandonado a su madre por no quererla realmente. El padre que él creía que había sido un hombre despreciable, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Un hombre respetado, alguien muy querido por su Club y por su propia madre, ella contaba sobre él como si fuese el amor de su vida, alguien quien ella amaba y que él había correspondido a su amor.

Pero lo único que lo hizo abandonar a su santa madre fue él, su hijo, la desgracia encarnada en un error genético. En una relación inapropiada entre hermanos, así se sentía él, así se veía él, en el error genético que hizo que su padre abandonara a su madre.

— Pues… Él… Él es el hermano de mi mamá...— Lothric dijo sintiéndose un poco triste por decir eso.

— Ohhh, ¡Ahhh es cierto! — Larsy dijo recordando lo que su mamá le había dicho en la tarde. — Mami me dijo que teníamos un tío, espero conocerlo pronto. Pero… ¿por qué se ve triste Loni? — Preguntó al ver la expresión de los ojos del hombre.

— Porque una vez lo vi así. — Dijo él con sinceridad. Fue aquella vez cuando fue a buscar a Luz, la hija que no lo avergonzaba, la que sí eligió tener.

Vio su rostro, y aunque estaba muy oscuro y bastante lejos, le pareció ver su rostro con muchísima claridad, y lo vio lleno de tristeza. Tal vez dolor.

— ¿Ya lo viste? — Preguntó su prima interesada. — ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Yo no lo he visto nunca, por qué crees que estaría triste? ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

— No lo creo. — Respondió automáticamente Lothric. No se le ocurría que podría hacerle daño a Lincoln Loud, respetado por los Sons of Anarchy.

Creía que él no podía ser herido con facilidad, que la única forma de herir a Lincoln Loud sería hacerle algo muy fuerte, pero ¿qué sería más fuerte? ¿Quién sería tan fuerte como para herir a ese hombre? ¿O qué sería aquello qué le traería tanta tristeza a su ser?  
Aunque quizás esa no era una mirada de tristeza, quizás era una mirada de decepción por él, su hijo.

— Oye primo Loni. — Larsy lo miró con curiosidad. — Creo que haces muy lindos dibujos. — Larsy dijo tomando el retrato de Lincoln. — ¿Algún día podrías dibujarme a mí? — Ella preguntó sonriente a lo que Lothric también sonrió colocando un beso en la frente a su pequeña prima.

— Por Supuesto Lars. — Le dijo tratando de ignorar esos pensamientos que asediaban su mente.

Ya tenía en claro que él era una decepción para su padre, pero haría hasta lo imposible para que él no lo viera de nuevo así, sino que lo viera con orgullo, que algún día su padre le dijera que él era su mayor orgullo, o así creía que finalmente se sentiría completo. Hasta ese punto, solo quería no sentirse como una decepción para su padre. Hasta que en esos momentos la puerta del cuarto se abrió de ahí se vio una silueta ennegrecida, aunque segundos después se aclaró al caminar a la luz.  
Era su Tía Lucy, la cual usaba una diadema que le ayudaba a mantener su cabello arreglado, con una blusa de color blanco y una falda larga de color negro, daba la impresión de ser una agente de negocios o empresarial, aunque nada más alejado de la verdad, era editora en una empresa de Libros.

— Hola Lothric. — Ella le dijo en un tono casi susurrante aunque ella estaba sonriendo de manera leve a su sobrino, hasta que dirigió su mirada a su pequeña sobrina. — Oh, Larsy. Estás aquí. — Lucy comentó con una alegría que no se notaba en su expresión, pero sí en sus palabras.

— ¡Tía Lucy! — Larsy se levantó de la cama para ir a abrazar a su tía.

— Qué bien qué te veo Larsy, hacía ya tanto tiempo qué nuestros caminos se habían cruzado. — Lucy comentó acariciando el cabello de su sobrina. — ¿Está tu madre aquí?

Lothric no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar con su tía Lucy. Le caía bien, pero a veces lo asustaba cuando aparecía súbitamente, y en varios otros aspectos era un total misterio para él. Había tratado de leer sus libros, y aunque algunos eran de terror y le gustaban, otros le parecían muy raros, como los que trataban sobre vampiros. Siendo justo, no eran como esas películas de vampiros que le daban vergüenza ajena.

— Mi mamá no se encuentra ahora mismo. — Dijo Larsy. — Fue a ver a mi tío Lincoln y no ha vuelto. Tal vez se quedó a dormir allá.

— ¿Fue a ver a Lincoln? — Preguntó Lucy, y Lothric no sabía si sentía sorpresa o curiosidad.

— Si. Mamá se fue hace horas y Tía Luna también. ¿Quién sabe qué habrá sucedido? — Lothric respondió haciendo que Lucy lo mirará por unos segundos mientras pensaba, pero entonces simplemente se relajó, se separó unos momentos de Larsy y se quitó sus tacones.

— Suspiro… Bueno, conociendo a mis hermanas ellas se quedaron hablando con Lincoln hasta tarde. Lo que significa que probablemente aún siguen charlando… Más ahora que nuestro hermano ha estado un buen tiempo ausente. — Les dijo a sus sobrinos mientras avanzaba al cuarto de Lynn y suyo. — Ah… otra cosa Lothric, ¿está Lynn en casa? — Preguntó viendo a su sobrino dando una ligera mirada sobre su hombro.

— Eh… No, o no recuerdo. Creo que salió. — El muchacho respondió mientras su tía volvía a devolver su mirada a la puerta de su viejo cuarto.

— Bien, gracias Lothric. — Le dijo ella simplemente mientras abría la puerta de su antiguo cuarto y se introducía.

— Yo pensé qué la tía Lucy ya no vivía aquí. — Larsy comentó curiosa, viendo a su primo.

— Bueno… Es complicado Lars, en realidad no vive aquí… Pero a veces le gusta venir y pasar tiempo en la casa, no sé, supongo que para ella es como una rutina, a veces pasa tiempo en su casa y a veces pasa tiempo aquí. — Lothric comentó respondiendo la duda de su prima.

— No creo entender primo...

— Créeme Lars, yo tampoco, pero es bueno verla aquí de vez en cuando. — Lothric respondió colocando una mano en el hombro de su prima.

— Si, es bueno tenerla cerca de casa. — Dijo ella alegre. — Me cae bien la tía Lucy. Escribe libros de hombres lobo.

— De hecho, los edita… Pero sí, leí algunas de esas novelas. — Dijo Lothric. — Estaba buscando a la tía Lynn.

— ¿Sabes adonde fue ella? — Preguntó Larsy con curiosidad. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo vacía que estaba la casa sin Lana y sin Lynn.

— No, pero bueno, no creo que sea algo grave. — Dijo Lothric. — Seguro se quedó entrenando, oí que su meta es ascender al equipo.

— ¡Qué bien! Espero que lo logre. — Larsy replicó sonriendo por aquello a lo que el muchacho también sonrió.

— Sí, yo también lo espero Lars. — Lothric dijo acariciando el cabello de su pequeña prima.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, mientras la música se seguía reproduciendo en el celular del Joven Lothric, y Larsy solo disfrutaba de su música favorita. El Thrash Metal.  
El Joven se debería haber sentido afortunado, crecer en una casa con muchas tías que lo trataban como su hijo, una madre que lo amaba con toda su alma, primas y primos qué lo querían como un hermano mayor.

Un futuro muy prometedor como artista… Pero aún con todo eso, no se sentía completo, no se sentía bien consigo mismo, era cierto que la verdad era dolorosa y más el saber que su padre era el hermano de su madre y él era un producto de esa relación.

Quizás si su madre no le hubiese dicho la verdad él no se seguiría sintiendo así, pero él quería saberla y la presionó hasta decírsela…  
Pero no esperaba que después de eso él se empezará a sentir como un producto defectuoso, una falla en el mundo, el producto de algo prohibido.

No sabía cómo sentirse, triste, asqueado, molesto, intrigado… Pero lo único que sabía era que quería conocer a su padre… Y quería saber, aunque le destruyera el alma.

¿Por qué no lo quería? ¿Por qué lo había abandonado? ¿Era por ser lo que era? ¿Era por qué no era producto de una relación diferente como la de esa niña? Él no había pedido nacer de esa forma y aun así lo hizo por el amor de su madre.

Pero, aun así, si ella lo amó como era y debía ser. ¿Por qué su padre no?

Las preguntas a veces no lo dejaban dormir por la noche, y se sorprendía a sí mismo, de pie en la cocina, durante la madrugada, con un vaso de agua y observando su reflejo, como si quisiera reconocer ahí los rasgos de Lincoln, aquel del que su madre sólo podía decir cosas maravillosas, pero de quien algunas de sus otras tías no decían nada bueno. Se preguntaba si estaban resentidas contra él por haber sido motero o por haberse alejado de la casa Loud, porque parecía ser una mezcla de ambas rabias.

Él no lo juzgaba, no quería juzgarlo. Solo tenía esa duda, esa intensa reflexión de por qué Lincoln había preferido a su otra hija antes que a él.

¿Por qué amaba más a su herm… ¿A esa niña más que a él? Y aun así renegaba de aceptar a Luz como su "Hermana" ¿Qué había hecho ella para ganarse todo el amor de Lincoln? ¿Qué había hecho ella qué él no? Ellos eran prácticamente iguales si no contaban con quienes eran sus madres.

Ambos eran hijos suyos. ¿Era por qué ella era una niña? ¿Por eso? Entonces sí él hubiera sido mujer ¿entonces él se habría quedado con su madre?

Quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo. Quería que su padre lo quisiera, él había tenido todo al alcance, jamás le faltó nada y siempre creyó que con solo tener a su mamá sería suficiente.

¿Pero por qué quería tener a un hombre que jamás estuvo ahí? ¿Es que acaso su madre no fue suficiente? ¿O Sus tías o sus abuelos? ¿Por qué necesitaba tanto ser el orgullo de Lincoln? Sería acaso… Qué para él… Incluso teniendo tanto ¿jamás se sintió verdaderamente completo? Qué injusta era la vida…

Él había hecho todo para ser un orgullo para su mamá, pero siempre siguió siendo una deshonra para su papá.

¿Y esa cretina qué había hecho para merecerlo? ¿Nacer? ¿No ser una hija incestuoza? ¿Qué era lo que esa niña tenía de especial? Lothric se detuvo ahí…  
¿Pero por qué estaba atacándola? Ella había sido buena con él durante el tiempo que la conoció, jamás lo trató mal, o lo hizo sentir mal hasta que supo que ella y él eran… "Hermanos" ¿Por qué demonios sentía esos malditos celos?

Sabía que esos pensamientos no tenían ningún sentido, que ella no había hecho nada para dañarlo. Pero era un instinto que parecía ajeno a él, no se daba cuenta de cuando comenzaba a sudar al oír el nombre de su prima o el de su padre, y cuando se percataba de la ira que subía al oír el nombre de Luz, intentaba inútilmente calmarse y pensar en otra cosa.

La niña no tenía la culpa de ser elegida por Lincoln. No tenía la culpa de que él lo decepcionara tanto.

No, todo el asunto era únicamente culpa suya.

Pobre muchacho… Aun siendo relativamente tan joven y cuestionando cosas que a su edad le importaban tanto, tanto su existencia como la existencia de otras cosas, él no era un chico malo y referirse a otro así no era lo suyo, era un buen muchacho. A su edad debería estar más preocupado por las nuevas películas del universo Marvel y DC, Los eventos de sus Comics que se avecinaban, de los nuevos videojuegos que saldrán para su consola favoritas y cosas de la pubertad, y adolescencia.  
Pero se sentía tan confundido, tan triste y tan enojado que no sabía cómo desquitarse.  
Ojalá esa noche no hubiera interrogado a su pobre madre de esa forma para obligarle a decir la verdad, resentía esos gritos que le había dedicado a ella, quien siempre lo amó y protegió de esa dura verdad.  
Y él únicamente por buscar una respuesta la presionó para oír lo último que quería oír de ella.

Dicen que las verdades duelen, pero jamás creyó que eso le dolería de esa forma, y más, aun así.

Quizás era cierto qué algunas preguntas no merecían respuestas.

Pero hubiera preferido imaginar que su padre era o un alcohólico, o un drogadicto, o que estaba en la cárcel, muerto o se había escapado para jamás tener que verlo, a saber, que él era el hijo del hermano de su madre.

Lo hecho estaba, aunque no sabía cómo lidiar con las consecuencias.

Sentía como si su interior fuera un completo caos, sentía vergüenza, se sentía miserable y luego se sentía culpable al sentirse así. No era justo para su madre que pensara de ese modo, que pensara en sí mismo como una aberración. Pero no podía evitarlo. No podía evitar ninguno de sus pensamientos, y los enfrentaba como podía.

Y en realidad, pensaba que no podía quejarse, pues el exigió que su madre le contara todo. Debía afrontar la verdad como mejor pudiese.

Ya después de un rato, después de haber cenado y recibido a su tía Lana, y Lynn, finalmente su casa se iba a dormir. Lo más curioso es que su tía Lynn había vuelto más feliz de lo acostumbrado, quizás había logrado algo con su equipo, pues hizo un par de comentarios con su tía Lucy al respecto. Algo sobre " _Realmente necesitaba anotar, no sabes cuánto disfruto llegar a quinta base, y como me encanta llegar primero._ " Cosas que él había interpretado como deporte… O algo así.

Pero después de eso todas en casa decidieron ir a dormir.

¿Pero él? Él seguía pensando…

Reflexionando sobre ello. Sobre su vida, su mamá había sido lo más importante para él durante tantos años… Y presionarla de esa forma le había dolido a él.

Pero ya le había pedido tantas disculpas, aunque aún no podía perdonarse a sí mismo.

— Loni… ¿Estás despierto? — Una pequeña voz le preguntó tímida desde su cama.

— ¿Uh? — El muchacho se levantó para ver a su prima la cual lo veía con cierto temor. — ¿Qué sucede Lars? ¿No puedes dormir?

— No...— Respondió ella sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por creer que había despertado a su primo.

— Oh. ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó él levantándose de su bolsa de dormir para recargarse en su cama.

Larsy lo miró y luego apartó su vista hacia un lado, avergonzada. Como si no estuviera segura de decir lo que quisiera decir o pensara que Lothric se enojara al oírlo. Decidió darle algo de confianza.

— Vamos, prima, puedes ser sincera conmigo. — Dijo él. — Jamás me enojo contigo.

Aquello pareció darle algo de confianza a la niña, pero luego se acercó más a él, como si temiera que alguien los oyera. Él también se acercó para escucharla bien.

— Me preocupa mi mami. — Dijo ella al fin. — ¿Crees que éste bien?

— Sí algo sé de mi tía es que ella estará bien. — Lothric respondió sonriéndole a su pequeña prima. — Seguramente… Seguramente el señor Lincoln la está cuidando…

— Oh… ¿Y crees que los policías malos no se la llevarán? — Larsy preguntó viendo a su primo con nostalgia. De esa que solo una niña que amaba profundamente a su madre y qué no vería hasta después tendría.

— No lo creo Lars. — Lothric respondió apoyando su cabeza en sus manos. — Tu quédate tranquila, ¿sí? Nada malo va a suceder.

— ¿Pero y si los policías malos van donde el señor Lincoln y se la llevan? — Preguntó con temor notorio.

Lothric se dio cuenta de que ella estaba convencida de que los policías iban a hacerle daño a su mamá, y aunque quería preguntar se dónde sacó esa idea, optó por contenerla solamente.

— Larsy, eso no va a pasar. La policía no entra a la casa de las personas porque sí, solo entran cuando avisan que está pasando algo grave.

— Los policías hacen lo que quieren, ellos arrestaron a mi mami. — Dijo asustada. — ¿Y si la están siguiendo?

Lothric la miró con pena, quería hacer algo para calmar su angustia… No quería que ella se durmiera pensando lo peor, no podía permitírselo.

— ¿Te gustaría que haga algo para hacerte sentir tranquila? — Le preguntó haciendo que ella lo mirara triste.

— Quisiera que pudieras traer a mi mami...— Larsy le contestó haciéndole sentir aún más apenado.

— Ojalá pudiera hacerlo...— Lothric respondió con pena… Aunque recordó algo, algo que su mamá hacía cuando él no podía dormir por los monstruos que vivían bajo su cama, entonces le dio su mano y sonrió con confianza. — Sujeta mi mano, siempre que tengas miedo o inseguridad, sujétame fuerte, yo haré lo imposible para mantenerte segura. ¿Sí?

Ella se sorprendió al oír eso y, primero con dudas, apretó la mano de Lothric. La habitación pareció hacerse aún más pequeña de lo que ya era, y el canto de los grillos pareció oírse con más potencia aún.

Ella aún podía ver a los policías entrar a la casa y atrapar a su mamá, pero en ese momento le pareció algo muy remoto. Se sintió tranquila, como sólo se sentía cuando estaba junto a Ash o su mamá.

— Muchas gracias, Lothric. — Dijo ella con auténtica alegría. Y él sonrió.

— No es nada, Larsy.

Ella nuevamente se acostó mientras aún sujetaba la mano de su primo, sostener esa mano en la suya de alguna forma le traía paz, algo que poco a poco la ayudó a mantenerse tranquila, así hasta poder conciliar el sueño, pero aun así. No soltó en ningún momento a Lothric y él tampoco lo hizo.  
Mientras ella sostuviera su mano sabría que él estaba ahí, qué él la protegería y que esas inseguridades y miedos.

No le importaba realmente si su mano comenzaba a dormirse, así como a su mamá jamás le importó hacerlo, solo hacerlo sentir bien, hacer que se sintiera a salvo, mientras él sintiera siempre a su mamá a su lado, ella podría dormir tranquila sabiendo que su pequeño sabía que ella estaba ahí.  
Y mientras Larsy dormía plácidamente, Lothric miraba al techo de su cuarto, pensando. Imaginando.

Tratando de comprender un mundo que era tan grande que él, y aun así tan pequeño. Se sentía como un niño perdido, y a único lugar a donde podía realmente volver era a los amorosos brazos de su madre.

Él Miró en dirección a la pequeña ventanilla de su cuarto, solo para ver la pálida luna en el cielo… Él suspiró y susurró.

— Buenas noches… Mamá...— Lothric dijo esperando que sus palabras pudiesen alcanzar la noche. Y donde quiera que ella estuviera recibirá esas mismas palabras.

Y justamente, ella miraba a la luna, pensando en su hijo, en su hermano. En la vida qué dios le había dado, ella miraba con una sonrisa a la luna. Tranquila y serena.

— Buenas noches hijo. — Dijo ella esperando que su pequeño escuchara sus palabras y tuviera dulces sueños…

 **Mientras tanto… En Lust Studios…**

No tenía idea de qué hora era, ni siquiera había visto la hora a la que llegó, y le pareció que ya llevaba una eternidad en el paraíso. Habría continuado ahí si ambos no necesitaran descansar.

Pero lo que resultaba innegable es que el tiempo pasaba volando junto a Luan.

Ella tenía una presencia que lo superaba de un modo que no podía explicar. Todo en ella le transmitía una calidez salvaje, al rozarla ya sentía electrizantes sacudidas por su cuerpo. Hacer el amor con ella era una experiencia de otro mundo, algo que jamás volvería a sentir con ninguna otra mujer. Algo que él no quería olvidar jamás, y por eso habían repetido varias veces a lo largo de la tarde.

Ya era de noche y recién se habían tomado un pequeño respiro.

— Ah… Dios… Eso fue… Dios eso fue genial. — Richard dijo cansado, agotado y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Mientras que Luan le sonreía satisfecha.

— Sí qué tenías mucha pelea dentro de tí niño guapo, de verdad que no sé cómo aguantas tanto. — Le dijo ella mientras trataba de levantarse. — Uf… Mis piernas están temblando, esto no me había pasado desde mi primer trío, parece que montarte como caballito si me hizo sacudirme como loca ja ja ja. — Comentó divertida mientras que Richard se levantaba con algo de esfuerzo. — ¿Tu amiguito aún puede soportar otra ronda o ya quedó seco? Ja ja ja ¿entiendes?

— Jeh… Sí… Uh, disculpa la pregunta Luan, pero… ¿Cómo es que puedes soportar tanto? — Le preguntó tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— Je jeh, ahhh muchachito. Cuando trabajas en la industria del porno debes aprender a soportar muchas cosas. — Luan respondió limpiándose un poco el vientre con una toalla. — Como diría mi hermana Lori, Literalmente debes controlar el momento de tus orgasmos y corridas, es como una actuación normal, solo que algo más dura cuando ya estás alcanzando el orgasmo.

— Huh… Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma...— Richard respondió rascándose la cabeza. — Usualmente yo creía que el porno era… Pues grabar a dos o más personas cojiendo…

— Ohhh muchacho, es qué esas son producciones amateurs, aquí estamos hablando de las grandes Ligas. — Luan respondió mientras se levantaba con un poco de dificultad. — Uf… Sí qué hiciste qué mi cuerpo recordará ese día. No había tenido tanta acción desde mi última película, creo que era… FUCK-ASS 2 Balls in your Ass.

Él se rio un poco cuando escucho el nombre de la película de Luan. Se levantó, con más dificultad de la que esperaba, pues no creyó haberse agotado tanto. Era como si todo el agotamiento lo golpeara cuando se detenía, y se preguntó si eso era normal en el trabajo de Luan. Si a ella, una profesional en el asunto, le encantaba lo que él le hacía, entonces estaba haciendo un gran trabajo, y eso lo enorgullecía bastante.

Nadie en el club le creería aquello si lo contaba, pero por alguna razón quería mantenerlo en secreto.

— Si, creo que la vi. — Dijo Richard, rememorando. Desde la muerte de su hermano las cosas se le confundían o desaparecían de su mente.

— Muchacho, ¿quién no la ha visto? Yo soy la reina de las parodias porno. Literal, ja ja ja. — Comentó ella mientras cubría su cuerpo con una toalla. — Voy a tomar un baño, los vestidores y baños están en al fondo a la derecha, ahí están los de hombres y mujeres… A menos que quieras ponerte travieso y entrar conmigo a la ducha. — Ella le dijo haciendo que Richard se emocionará un poco, aunque olvidó eso después de unos momentos.

— Rayos… Eso sería genial, pero creo que ya no puedo más… Me siento cansado, como si hubiera corrido toda una maratón desde la entrada del pueblo hasta Riverside. — Richard comentó suspirando de cansancio.

— Je jeh, esa es mi firma personal cariño. — Luan le dijo graciosa, aunque unos segundos después se detuvo a verlo, para ella había sido y era una rutina, tener sexo, acabar el rodaje y ya. Ninguno de los dos actores debía volver a verse en sus vidas si es que no los volvían a contratar para filmar otra película y usualmente ella habría querido terminar darse un baño y adiós, pero por unos instantes le pareció que no quería que eso fuera así. Qué eso fuera más especial.

— Oye, muchacho… ¿Qué edad tienes?

— ¿Yo? Bueno yo tengo 26 años. — Él Le contestó curioso por aquella pregunta, algo a lo que Luan rió levemente., pero no por qué él fuera prácticamente muy joven, sino que ella ya se sentía vieja.

— Rayos, deberás verme como una vieja mula...— Luan comentó volviéndose a sentar en la cama.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Preguntó Richard extrañado de esa respuesta de ella.

— Bueno… Tengo ya 36 Años. — Luan contestó sintiéndose un poco tonta por pensar que era muy vieja para el joven, había filmado películas con actores de esa edad y con mujeres maduras de 30 a 40 años, pero era la primera vez que ella se sentía muy grande, más que nada por qué ese chico podría estar follándose a otras chicas más jóvenes que ella.

— Oye, aparentas muchos años menos. — Dijo el acercándose a ella. — No eres una vieja mula, no vuelvas a decir eso.

Luan lo miró un momento, después de oírlo hablar. Ahora resultaba que él intentaba consolarlo. Ni en su mejor época como comediante podría haber pensado en algo así, y se rió con fuerza.

— Y ahora me vienes a animar, sí que estoy vieja. — Dijo aun riendo. — Es tan patético. Lo siento mucho, Richard.

Esperaba que fuera cierto lo que decía él y no aparentaba la edad que realmente tenía, o tendría que conseguir a una actriz que aguantara lo mismo que ella.

— Bueno… Me gustan las mujeres mayores. — Richard comentó mirándola con una sonrisa. Haciendo que Luan lo empujará por ese comentario.

— Jeh, no juegues conmigo así Richard. — Luan le dijo sintiéndose algo apenada, por alguna razón, hace tiempo que ningún hombre la hacía sentir así, como una niña alegre y bromista de nuevo. — En poco tiempo me dirás que esto no va a funcionar por qué yo soy una actriz y directora de películas porno. Y qué necesitas a alguien más seria y esas cosas. — Comentó casi creyéndose eso. — Además. ¿Te imaginas esto? Tú y yo en unos años, ¿cómo crees qué sería?

— Bueno… No lo sé, pero podemos ir lento como tortuga o rápido como cuando me hiciste lamerte ahí abajo. — Comentó haciendo qué ella riera aún más por ese comentario.

— Je je jeh, oh muchacho. esa fue buena. Pero ya estoy vieja para ti, llevo años ya en este negocio y creo que deberías conseguirte a alguien más joven que yo, sino dentro de algunos años me vas a estar cambiando el pañal para adulto je jeh. — Luan le dijo de manera tranquila y divertida, aunque, aun así, sentía que él iba a seguir insistiendole.

— Bueno… Quizás sea así, pero...— Richard le dio su mano y apretó la de Luan en la suya. — Quizás… Podría practicar cambiar pañales en un futuro. ¿No crees?

— Jeh. Muchacho, si yo creo que estás insinuando lo que estás insinuando… Ya es algo tarde para eso, este… Trabajo exige mucho, exige ser bueno, exige resistencia, exige saber hacer posiciones, ser flexible. Y sobre todo...— Luan se agarró el vientre con algo de tristeza y pena. — Exige que no te enganches a cosas más importantes…

Richard la miró con aún más pena. Sabía a lo que pudo referirse con ello.

— Bueno… Supongo que es cierto. — Richard respondió, aunque volvió a sonreír. — Pero… Aun así, existen otras formas. Y quizás sea por el sexo… O quizás sea por qué eres divertida, bella y todas esas cosas que probablemente no quieres escuchar… Yo quiero esto, yo te quiero a tí.

Algo se revolvió en su interior cuando oyó las palabras de Richard, un sentimiento que pensaba no volver a vivir en su vida. No le gustaba el romance ni las cosas semejantes, pues por creer en cosas así su carrera de comediante se vio truncada abruptamente.

Pero Richard no era un cretino, y la torpeza de sus palabras solo reafirmaba que las decía desde el corazón. Todo aquello la confundía demasiado.

No quería decepcionarse otra vez. Y aún más que eso, no quería que arruinaran otra vez sus negocios.

— Hay muchacho, no sé qué decirte. No sé si sentirme halagada o aterrada de querer enamorarme de nuevo. — Luan respondió desviando la mirada, ella hacía años que ya no se permitía esos sentimientos, la última vez que se los permitió.

Todd le arruinó su carrera como comediante, una por la que ella había luchado días, semanas, meses y años para perfeccionar. Con sangre, sudor y lágrimas, una carrera que fue arruinada en solo una noche. ¿Como olvidarlo? Su primer video pornográfico, ese donde su vida tuvo que dar un giro abrupto de 180 grados. Y los regaños, la degradación, la humillación, todo eso vino con ello… Pero como alguien dijo alguna vez, el show debe continuar y hay que darle al público lo que pide.

No sabía si al volver a abrir su corazón a alguien más… No sabía si al hacerlo ella terminaría igual de perjudicada qué en el pasado, no sabía si con eso su vida volvería a dar otro giro brusco. Pero incluso con eso en mente, desde ese día, ninguna de sus relaciones fueron estrictamente amorosas, o si quiera tenían sentimientos puros, todo era puramente profesional. Todo era sexo, sexo y más sexo… Pero en primera vez en muchos años quería que eso hubiese sido más que eso, por primera vez quería que eso fuese aún más.  
Quería poder darse el lujo de finalmente decir que había hecho el amor.

— ¿A qué le temes Luan? — Richard le preguntó con más penas qué dudas, a lo que ella lo miró con una expresión antinatural en su rostro. Esa era una mueca de una tristeza que no se había visto en ese mismo rostro en muchos años.

— A qué… Realmente quiera esto... A querer enamorarme de nuevo Richard… Yo, yo quisiera que no pase, pues tengo miedo de que si llega a ocurrir… Todo lo que he construido y logrado hasta ahora se derrumbe de nuevo ante mí. — Luan confesó haciendo que él también se verá triste por ello, pero entonces suspiró y la miró a los ojos.

— ¿Sabes? Estas semanas han sido una puta mierda para mí, yo… Yo…— Richard dudó de unos momentos de decir la verdad. — Yo asesine a mi hermano menor, su nombre era Jonathan. — Luan lo miró sorprendido por aquella revelación. — Él se volvió una rata y yo lo tuve que asesinar, por qué si los demás lo hubieran sabido le habrían hecho pasar por una tortura inhumana. Y durante estas semanas me he sentido perdido, he sentido que el puto mundo ya no tiene sentido, he tenido ganas de hasta suicidarme. Pegarme un tiro en la cabeza y acabar con todo, pero cuando te conocí, ahora todo lo que llega a tener sentido para mí eres tú, y siento que de verdad te necesito… Tú alejas la oscuridad de mis pensamientos, eres divertida, graciosa, lista y jo-der qué eres una diosa en el sexo. Te necesito Luan. Te necesito como no tienes idea...— Richard le dijo haciendo que ella lo viera sorprendida, incluso sabiendo que él mató a su hermano, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades que un hombre la tomara en serio? Ya era una estrella del mundo de la pornografía. Y se había hecho a la idea de que nadie la iba a querer… Más que por simple sexo, pero ese muchacho estaba yendo en serio. Además ¿Por qué no? Se había pasado toda una vida recibiendo nada en realidad. Quería sentirse completa.

Dicen que siempre hay un roto para un descosido, y si Richard era su descosido entonces… ¿Qué más podía pedir?

— Oh muchacho...— Luan le dijo suavemente mientras lo tomaba de la mejilla. — Soy toda tuya. Tómame. — Le dijo para comenzar a besarlo de una manera tan apasionada y personal como jamás lo había hecho y él solo correspondió devolviéndole el afecto de la misma forma. Mientras el calor subía y los dolores qué los habían estado acompañando comenzaban a disiparse. — Mis labios superiores están más que complacidos pequeño. Pero creo que mis labios inferiores necesitan ser complacidos. ¿Podría ser un amor y besarlos también? — Pidió ella casi de manera tierna a lo que Richard asintió mientras bajaba besándole el cuello a Luan, luego pasando sus sus pechos, hasta llegar a su vientre donde prosiguió a complacer a su dueña. Ella comenzó a jadear por el rose de los labios de su amante en su feminidad. — Ah… ¡Ah! Sí así es muchacho. ¡Uh…! ¿Te han dicho que eres muy bueno besando? Je jeh... ¡Uh! ¡Ahhh!

Ya había estado antes con mujeres, Luan no era su primera vez, pero cuando la tocaba, sentía como si lo fuera. Temía como nunca antes cometer un error y quedar como un imbécil frente a ella, quería hacerla sentir amada y estallar de placer. Todo en Luan era perfecto, como si alguna fuerza sobrenatural la hubiese refinado en cada detalle, y le encantaba, aunque lo que más disfrutaba era ver como ella misma se sentía a gusto con él.

Tener sexo por placer y no por trabajo. Hacer el amor.

Quiso responder, pero en lugar de eso, continuó besándola en su intimidad, y sentía cómo ella se movía, cómo la electricidad recorría todo su cuerpo y la hacía gritar y suspirar de placer. Era feliz si ella igual lo estaba.

Y ella gemía de placer al sentir, los labios del chico repasando sus labios inferiores, tanto exteriores interiores y como sentía su lengua masajeando suavemente su clítoris y adentrándose a su ser, miles de veces había sentido esa sensación, pero, esa vez parecía ser tan diferente se sentía tan bien, como si fuese la primera vez que tenía sexo…

Pero se sentía de una forma, especial. Sí había llegado a hacerlo por placer en el pasado, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía que realmente estaba sintiendo qué hacía el amor, ella sintió una sensación recorriendo su espina como un choque eléctrico potente, ya estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo hasta que detuvo a Richard alejando un poco su cabeza de su feminidad.

Mientras los roces de piel nuevamente se volvían a dar entre ambos, Richard se había sacado la lotería, en muchos aspectos.

Y Luan… Ella estaba más que feliz de haber encontrado a un hombre que la quería, no solo por el sexo, sino porque verdaderamente sentía que la amaba, de verdad sentía qué era lo único verdadero a lo que quería y podía aferrarse.  
Se habían conocido muy poco tiempo en realidad. Apenas y dos días, pero ella había sido la única persona que lo hizo alejarse de ese dolor que lo afligía al haber acabado con la vida de su hermano.  
Y ella una directora de películas para adultos, pero muy dentro de ella aún seguía siendo esa simpática comediante que tanto quiso ser de pequeña.  
Dos almas destrozadas y alteradas por la vida, que se habían encontrado fortuitamente en la misma.

La familia Loud tenía una peculiar forma de encontrar el amor, mucho más en personas que jamás creyeron qué lo harían…

Un Motoquero y una Diva del mundo Porno…  
¿Quién lo habría imaginado?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A la Mañana Siguiente, En la Casa Loud Santiago…**

Los rayos de sol golpeaban su rostro con furia, casi como queriendo vengarse, y él con algo de molestia abrió los ojos. Para sorpresa suya, había logrado dormir, y dormir tranquilo, como no había podido descansar en días. Hablar con Luna sí que había calmado su mente, y seguramente ella igual estaría más tranquila al entender todo.  
Lincoln intentó incorporarse, pero sintió un leve tirón en su hombro, una advertencia de que no debía esforzarse más. Así que se recostó, y notó que Ronnie Anne no estaba a su lado. Por el aroma que subía de la cocina, estaba haciendo el desayuno. Seguro que con ayuda de Lily.  
Sonrió al pensar en ambas. Casi parecía ayer cuando Lily era solo una bebé.

Lincoln se levantó pesadamente con los párpados aún pesados por el sueño, miró a su brazo el cual aún le dolía, pero no tanto como otros días.

Se levantó pesadamente y miró el cajón donde había depositado el cheque, lo abrió para ver si seguía ahí.  
Y efectivamente ahí estaba aún encima de todas sus cosas, así que decidió tomarlo entre sus dedos y colocarlo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón pijama.  
Y cerró el cajón, después de eso se levantó, se puso una playera de las que tenía de su lado del guardarropa. No era nada extravagante, solo algo que le podría quedar bien, con algo de esfuerzo logró colocarla, teniendo cuidado especialmente con su brazo, más teniendo cuidado de no mover mucho los vendajes. Luego tomó la reposadera y se la colocó, poniendo su brazo ahí para que descansara y acto después salió por la puerta para ir a buscar a su familia.  
Esperaba verlas a todas y cada una de las chicas que amaba en el mundo ahí.

Bajó a la cocina y se encontró con una agradable sorpresa.

Sus hermanas, Leni, Luna y Lily estaban junto a su esposa y su hija, Luna y Leni haciendo el desayuno, Mientras qué Lily, Ronnie y Luz desayunaban, eso se veía tan Lindo…  
Si Lori no hubiera estado presente también hablando con Ronnie Anne.  
Esa mañana pasaba de ser tan tranquila y bonita, a ser algo… Incómodo y extraño. ¿Qué demonios hacía Lori ahí?

— Oh, hola hermanito. — Lori le dijo sonrientemente mientras lo veía en el marco de la puerta. — no te vimos ahí, pasa estamos a punto de desayunar. — Dijo señalando una de las sillas de la mesa.

— ¿Lincoln? — Luna preguntó volteando la mirada hacia el marco donde estaba su hermano. — Oh, hermanito, ¿cómo estás? ¿Como dormiste?

Aquello era tan raro que solo podía pensar en que estaba soñando, aunque por lo general sus sueños eran menos psicodélicos. Lori literalmente no tenía nada que hacer en su casa.

— Hola, Lun, todo bien. — Susurró él casi de manera automática. — B-Buenos días a todas.

— ¡Api! — Gritó feliz su Hija, su amada Luz, corriendo a abrazarlo. Él le correspondió sintiéndose contagiado por su alegría.

— Mi Lucecita. — Dijo el feliz, sujetándola con su brazo bueno, y alzó la vista para ver a Lori. — Hermana, ¿qué..., ¿qué haces aquí?

— Oh ella vino a ver como estabas Linc, dijo que quería. — Ronnie fue interrumpida cuando Lori le puso una mano en el hombro a su cuñada.

— Tranquila Ronnie, linda. Yo hablaré con mi hermano. — Lori le dijo mientras se levantaba hacia su hermano. — Linc, veo que te estás recuperando. ¿Cómo sigues? — Ella le preguntó tranquilamente mientras Lincoln aún la veía con nervios.

— Eh… Bien...— Respondió él tragando saliva pesadamente. — Estoy bien en realidad, ¿y tú? ¿Como están Bobby y los niños? — Preguntó haciendo que ella suspirara discretamente mientras se levantaba.

— Laura y Lynn están bien, las niñas andan haciendo sus cosas como siempre. Aunque Robbie anda algo… Inquieto, digamos que tiene que ver con su padre. — Lori mencionó haciendo que Ronnie se sintiera un poco nerviosa por la mención de su hermano.

— Oh… Y… ¿Qué sucedió con eso? — Lincoln preguntó tragando saliva, esperando que Lori no le fuese a contar nada a Ronnie, ella estaba tranquila, por lo que suponía qué aún no había dicho nada.

— Bueno, No lo sé en realidad. Pero conociéndolo… Supongo yo que debió hacer algo con su club. ¿No lo crees Linky? — Le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos tranquilamente mientras Lincoln se veía aún más nervioso.

— Sí…

— Además, quería venir a verte. Quería saber cómo seguías, desde el otro día que tenía ganas de volver a hablar contigo. — Lori le dijo colocando una mano en su hombro bueno. — Te ves bien, casi tanto como cuando eras joven je jeh, literalmente pareces un papá.

Él se rio deseando que no se notara su nerviosismo. No le gustaba nada ver a Lori ahí, seguro estaba planeando algo, pues la última vez que se vieron, no acabaron en los mejores términos. Se preguntó si revelaría la verdad, y eso hizo que le diera un escalofrío gigantesco, como pocas veces le daban.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Linc? — Pregunto Lily al verlo así.

— Si, si, solo estoy algo cansado. — Lincoln murmuró rápidamente.

— Je jeh, pero te acabas de Levantar hermanito. — Luna mencionó riendo por lo bajo, aunque más que nada lo entendía, pues a la hora que ambos habían ido a dormir, no lo juzgaba, aunque se ahorraba esos comentarios pues sino, Ronnie Anne sospecharía.

— Sí… Pero, tú sabes… A veces me despierto con más sueño con el que me fui a dormir. — Lincoln respondió rascándose la nuca.

— Lo entiendo. — Lori respondió mientras aún sonreía. — Me gustaría hablar contigo, en privado. Me gustaría saber un par de cosas. ¿Sí? — Le preguntó haciendo que él aún se pusiera mucho más nervioso.

— Eh… Pero Lori, ¿por qué quieres hablar en privado con Lincoln? — Ronnie preguntó confundida, de qué hablarían ellos en privado.

— Oh no te preocupes querida, no es nada malo, tan solo quiero decirle algo a mi hermanito en privado, digamos… Un secreto en familia. — Lori respondió haciendo que Leni y Luna se vieran entre sí, Ronnie no se sentía confiada por ello y más que nada quería preguntarle por qué lo decía de esa forma, algo sabían qué ella no... — Ay está bien, se los diré pero deben mantenerlo en secreto, ¿sí? Estaba planeando hacer algo para el aniversario de papá y mamá. Pero necesito de alguien que me ayude a organizar los detalles. Y literalmente necesito la ayuda de mi hermano, pues, de todas formas, él es el hombre con un plan ¿No?

— Oh eso sería estupendo. — Leni mencionó con alegría a escuchar eso. — ¿Podría Ayudar yo también?

Lincoln notó de inmediato el peligro, pues eso le sonó demasiado como una excusa. Siempre cuando había que planear alguna fiesta para un familiar se requería a Leni, ella conocía a cada miembro de la familia mejor que él mismo incluso.

— Disculpa Leni, tu sí me ayudarás, pero en otro asunto. — Dijo Lori, confirmando las sospechas de Lincoln. — Nuestro hermanito va a aconsejarme con un regalo distinto...

— Entiendo. — Dijo Ronnie Anne bastante avergonzada, y Lily miró a su hermano algo confundida.

— Vamos afuera, Lori. — Dijo Lincoln, intentando fingir una sonrisa. Luna notó la tensión con la que miraba a Lori, y no tuvo dudas de que era algo muy distinto a lo que ella decía. Quería ayudar a Lincoln, pero no sabía cómo.

Lincoln guio a Lori a la salida ante las miradas de sus otras hermanas, esposa e hija. Lincoln se sentía nervioso, incómodo y tenía una idea de lo que Lori le iba a decir, pero hasta él podía equivocarse.  
Ambos salieron y Lincoln cerró la puerta tras de sí.

— ¿Qué demonios haces a…? — Lincoln no pudo terminar la pregunta cuando sintió que la mano de Lori lo callaba completamente.

— A ver, voy a ser clara desde el inicio. Literalmente no vine a causarte problemas ni a ti, ni a Ronnie, ni a nuestras hermanas, solo necesito hablar contigo. Y si te lo preguntas, no, no le he dicho nada a Ronnie así que relájate Lincoln. ¿Entendido? — Le advirtió tajante mientras apartaba su mano de la boca de Lincoln.

— Eh… Ok...— Él respondió casi susurrando por la actitud de Lori.

— Bien, voy a ir directo al grano. ¿Dónde está Bobby? — Ella preguntó directa y sin evasivas lo que causó qué Lincoln tragará saliva, ni él lo sabía, pero por lo que les habían dicho Joseph y Mark, no podían ser buenas noticias.

— No lo sé Lori... — Lincoln respondió simplemente a lo que ella se le acercó para susurrarle furiosamente.

— No te me hagas listillo conmigo, Lincoln, desde ayer que no ha regresado a casa, y si algo sé de ustedes, es que nada pasa entre ustedes dos sin que el otro se entere de una u otra forma. Así que dímelo Lincoln. — Le dijo susurrando de una forma casi amenazadora.

— Te juro Lori, qué no sé dónde está, ¿Ya fuiste a buscarlo al club? — Lincoln trató de susurrar de manera tranquila, aunque él tampoco podía sentirse tan tranquilo sabiendo que Bobby estaba desaparecido.

— ¿A dónde demonios crees que literalmente fui antes de venir aquí? — Le preguntó de la misma forma que antes.

— ¿Y qué te dijeron?

— El cabrón de Joseph no me dijo nada. — Lori respondió apartándose unos segundos de él. — Traté de convencerlo de que me dijera algo, pero me dijo algo así de: Estaba ocupado, ya le llamé le mandé mensajes y no contesta. Necesito lo que sea que sepas para ayudarme a encontrarlo Lincoln, hablo en serio cuando te digo, Bobby nunca me deja un mensaje o llamada sin responder y si no quieres que te arme un desmadre en tu casa será mejor que hables. ¿OK?

Las palabras de Lori lo tomaban muy mal parado. No quería que ella hiciera un escándalo, pero tampoco quería preocuparla demasiado.

— Lori, espera. — Dijo él alzando sus manos. — Mira, deja que llame a Joseph para saber bien qué pasa.

— Lincoln, deja de hacerte el tonto. — Replicó ella apretando con fuerza sus dientes, como si quisiera contener la ira que sentía. — Dime de una vez que pasa con Bobby.

— No lo sé. — Dijo él nervioso. — Mira, yo..., creo sospechar que pasó, pero déjame salir de dudas.

— No me gusta lo que estás diciendo. — Replicó ella.

— Créeme Lori, a mí tampoco. — Lincoln respondió alejándose un poco para ir a su camioneta, la cual no se había tocado para nada desde los días anteriores, al verla sintió una extraña sensación pasándole por su hombro hasta su espina, más que nada al ver la ventanilla rota y el asiento de conductor manchado de sangre, se le hacía raro que la policía no la hubiera tomado como evidencia aún, pero… Eso no era importante ahora.

Rápidamente sacó su chamarra de debajo del asiento del copiloto y del bolsillo interior sacó el celular desechable que Bobby le había dado. Luego de eso volví a acomodar cuidadosamente su chamarra y comenzó a marcar al celular de Joseph.  
El cual tardó en responder.

— Espera un momento, ¿sí? — Pidió Lincoln colocándose el celular en la oreja.

— ¿Bueno? ¿Quién Carajo habla? — Se escuchó la voz de el V.p. al otro lado del teléfono.

— Jo, soy yo, Lincoln. — Él respondió sintiendo la mirada de Lori sobre él.

— ¿Lincoln? ¿Qué sucede hermano? ¿Pasó algo? — Preguntó él curioso al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

— Es… Lo mismo qué quería preguntarte.

— Espera, no entiendo. — Dijo Joseph, confundido. — ¿Viste algo en las noticias?

— Quiero saber qué le pasó a Bobby. — Dijo sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

El repentino silencio que oyó al otro lado de la línea solo lo puso más y más nervioso, y de haber podido habría gritado por el teléfono, pero su esposa podría oírlo.

— ¿A Bobby? — Reiteró Joseph, cómo si no lo hubiera oído.

— Preguntaban por su tipo de sangre el otro día. — Dijo él sin importarle que Lori lo oyera. — Dime la verdad. ¿Está herido?

— ¿¡Que!?— Gritó Lori, sin poder contenerse, y las lágrimas ya cubrían sus ojos, ennegreciéndose por el maquillaje.

Podía oír la pesada respiración de Joseph al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Para qué necesitas saber eso? — Preguntó él después de unos momentos en silencio.

— Dímelo, ¿lo está o no? — Lincoln volvió a preguntar viendo como Lori se había puesto.

— Escucha Lincoln… No creo que necesites saber eso ahora y menos en tu condición...— Joseph respondió evasivo a lo qué Lincoln miró a su hermana a su lado.

— Joseph no me vengas con esas mamadas ahora, te hice una pregunta y quiero una respuesta, ¿está herido o no? — Lincoln le pidió acercándose a Lori para intentar calmarla. — Tranquila, trata de calmarte Lori. — Le pidió mientras tapaba el auricular, para que Joseph no escuchara eso.

— Bueno… La esposa de Bobby vino hace rato preguntando por él, no pude decirle nada en concreto, así que si te lo digo ni se te ocurra decírselo a esa mujer, ¿entendido? No quiero que se ponga paranoica y venga aquí a hacernos una chingadera. — Joseph respondió sin más.

Lincoln miró con pena a Lori la cual se tapaba la boca tratando de no gritar o llorar más alto.

— Eh… Entendido...

— Le… _Ejem_ Le rajaron el vientre el otro día… Tuvimos que pedirle a Tyler que lo ayudará o si no se iba a morir, ¿comprendes? Pasó mientras tomábamos represalias por la emboscada con los Redhawks y por ti… Él quería hacerlo por lo que te hicieron. Está vivo, está en el despacho de Tick ya sabes dónde, él y Mark lo están cuidando… No más preguntas. — Joseph dijo cortante mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Él quería hacerle más preguntas, pero era obvio que no las respondería, ni siquiera contestaría el teléfono.

Se giró a mirar a Lori. Ya estaba devastada, y lo que dijera solo la iba a torturar aún más, comprendía porque querían evitar que se enterara. El mismo no le contaría si no tuviera otra opción.

— Lincoln, por favor. — Dijo con las lágrimas rebosando de sus ojos. — Ya dime ¿Que es de mi Bobby?

— Tienes que tener en cuenta que ya está bien, un médico militar lo atendió. — Dijo pensando que eso le daría algo de calma, pero en vez de eso vio que se desesperaba más y más. — El recibió un corte en el vientre.

Lori ante esa respuesta no pudo hacer más que cubrirse los ojos y seguir llorando mientras Lincoln la veía con pena, no sabía qué decirle a Lori, creía qué ella sería más fuerte para afrontar eso. Pero no contaba con que ella se pusiera a llorar.

— ¿Dime donde está, donde lo tienen? — Lori le pidió queriendo sacar las llaves de su auto a lo que Lincoln la detuvo.

— Hey, tranquila. No hagas nada estúpido. — Lincoln le pidió deteniéndola.

— ¿Como chingados quieres que me quede tranquila Lincoln? Mi esposo está herido en... Quien putas sabe dónde, necesita un Verdadero Doctor, necesita verdaderos cuidados médicos. — Lori le dijo tratando de no gritarle a su hermano.

— Cállate, nos van a escuchar maldita sea. — Lincoln le dijo tomándola del hombro, para entonces mirar a sus espaldas. Revisando que ni sus hermanas, ni su esposa los vieran. — No vas a hacer eso.

— ¿¡Como mierda pretendes que no…!?— Lincoln la silenció como ella lo había hecho momentos antes.

— ¡Shushhh! Maldita sea guarda silencio. — Lincoln pidió tratando de mantener la compostura, después de unos instantes Lori parecía calmarse, pero muy poco. — No vamos a ir por él y no vamos a mandarlo a un hospital, con la situación que tenemos ahora no solo cuando se encuentre bien lo van a meter a la cárcel, sino que va a ser un blanco de interrogaciones en la cárcel. Y Créeme que ahí le va a ir peor, así que cálmate. Tick y Mark lo están cuidando, ¿Ok? Si te vuelves loca ahora va a ser peor. ¿Entiendes? — Le preguntó mientras ella lo miraba alterada, preocupada y al borde de las lágrimas de la más profunda desesperación, pero ella cerró sus ojos fuertemente y solo pudo acertar a asentir con la cabeza mientras Lincoln poco a poco quitaba su mano de su boca.

— Entonces… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora Lincoln? ¿Dime qué demonios voy a hacer ahora?

Ni siquiera sabía qué iba a hacer el mismo, mucho menos sabía qué iba a hacer Lori. Lo único que tenía claro era que no podían hacer ese ruido o su esposa y las otras tres hermanas se enterarían de todo.

— Primero que nada, debes calmarte. — Dijo él, tratando de no sonar duro o cruel con ella. — Porque si te desesperas, arruinaras todo y no cambiarás las cosas, solo vas a empeorarlo.

— ¿Como mierda quieres que me calme, Lincoln? — Preguntó ella nuevamente con ira, o una mezcla de furia y tristeza. — ¡¿Como mierda puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que Bobby casi muere?!

— ¡Shushhh! Qué no grites chingada madre. — Lincoln le pidió mientras nuevamente la volvía a silenciar. — ¿Qué no entiendes que si te pones loca vas a arruinarlo todo? Mi esposa está ahí, mi hija está ahí, nuestras hermanas están ahí por el amor a la puta madre, hemos planeado algo muy lindo para la familia y si te pones en tu modo de perra loca de verdad la vas a cagar y todo va a terminar de la puta perra mierda. ¿Entiendes? Cálmate de una puta vez. — Lincoln mencionó haciendo qué Lori le quisiera gritar, pero… No tenía idea de esa cosa qué era tan linda. Y si lo arruinaba antes de que él se lo dijera se vería como la mala del cuento. Leni, Luna

y Lily estaban ahí y con tres hermanas ahí podía deducir qué era algo muy bueno y qué se iría al quinto carajo por su actuación de perra loca. Pero solo tenía una cosa muy importante qué preguntarle, por lo que en cuanto Lincoln le quitó la mano de la boca lo preguntó.

— ¿Confías en esos hombres? — Preguntó aún triste y con rabia, pero quería escuchar la respuesta de parte de su hermano.

— Créeme Lori, si Bobby se fuera a morir, lo que NO va a suceder, querrías qué Tick y Mark estén ahí. — Lincoln respondí calmando un poco a Lori… Un poco más no lo suficiente.

— ¿Como puedes asegurármelo? — Lori volvió a preguntar sintiendo una sensación de inquietud en su espina.

— Bueno... — Lincoln la miró con pena mientras recordaba un suceso de hace años. — ¿Recuerdas cuando les dije qué me caí de la moto y me rompí el brazo?

— … Sí... — Lori respondió tragando saliva pesadamente.

— Bueno… Digamos que el hueso roto fue por una herida de bala… Y digamos qué Tick fue quien la curó y la hizo parecer un hueso roto… A ese nivel de profesionalismo hablo cuando hablo de Tick. — Lincoln le dijo algo avergonzado por decir esa verdad. — Y Mark… Bueno él es el Sargento en Armas del club, él moriría sin dudarlo por el presidente del club.

En otro tiempo, ella habría dicho que no se sentía cómoda sabiendo que tipos así estaban cuidando de su amado Bobby, y actualmente aún prefería que fuera atendido en un hospital. Pero comprendía que eso no iba a pasar, y si Lincoln confiaba en ellos, ella también debía hacerlo. Suspiró para intentar calmarse.

— Está bien, está bien, confiaré en ellos. — Dijo ella, fingiendo una tranquilidad que jamás sentiría en una situación así, y Lincoln casi podía oír los pesados latidos de su corazón a esa distancia.

— Lori, nadie en el club va a permitir que Bobby muera. Le darían su propia sangre si fuera necesario.

— Eso no me calma en nada, Lincoln. — Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño, y él lo tomó como una leve mejora. Mucho mejor que ella estuviera enojada a que estuviera histérica y consumida en llanto.

— Pues te recomiendo que trates de tranquilizarte ahora y no hagas más escándalo, ¿entendido? — Le dijo mirándola de frente haciendo que ella hiciera una expresión algo molesta y triste, pero no podía empezar una pelea ahí, no ahora.

— ¿Por qué no le pedí que dejara el Club cuando aún había oportunidad? — Lori se preguntó tratando de limpiarse los ojos, ante la mirada seria, pero incomoda de su hermano. El cual resintió un poco esas palabras. — ¿Y ahora qué demonios vamos a hacer?

— Pues tú vas a subir a tu auto, vas a limpiarte la cara y traerás a tus niños, hoy vamos a volver a casa para una reunión familiar. — Él Respondió dejando muda a Lori la cual lo miró completamente sorprendida e incrédula de que realmente su hermano le hubiera dicho eso.

— Espera. ¿Qué? Espero que no me estés jodiendo Lincoln, por qué si es una broma…

— No es una puta broma, ya relájate Lori, entiendo tus preocupaciones y tus dolores, pero no vamos a arreglar nada actuando yo como un pendejo, y tú como una puta, ¿entiendes? — Lincoln le dijo en tono serio mientras ella lo miraba intrigada. — De hecho, de eso quería hablarte… Esa cosa linda que te mencioné qué Leni, Luna, Lily y yo planeábamos era ir hoy a la casa, quiero conocer a Larsy y a Lothric… Y Pues… Ellas me dieron un empujón para ír a casa. Ya sabes, además, no lo sé. Creo que es una buena opción.

— ¿En serio vas a volver a casa? — Lori le preguntó aún incrédula de que él le estuviera diciendo la verdad.

— Si, quiero volver a casa. — Respondió él simplemente. — Ustedes tienen razón, yo no tengo nada que temer ahí. Yo... Tengo que volver y conocer a Lothric, y a Larsy, tengo que hablar con nuestros padres y reconciliarme con nuestras otras hermanas. Ya no puedo posponerlo más, voy a ir a casa.

La cara que puso Lori mientras él hablaba le impedía saber si se tomaba bien o mal todo lo que iba diciendo. Entonces, sorpresivamente, lo abrazó.

— ¡Oh, Lincoln! — Dijo ella con un ánimo evidentemente mejorado. — Así que al fin te decidiste.

Lincoln aún seguía sorprendido por aquella acción, pero poco a poco comenzó a abrazar a Lori, primero levemente y luego con fuerza.

— Sí... — Suspiró pesadamente mientras abrazaba a Lori, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que él y ella se habían abrazado como amigos… Como hermanos. Ya había llovido mucho desde la última vez, entonces sintió una sensación olvidada subiendo de su espina, algo que creía haber olvidado.  
Lori de alguna forma era como su madre. Y de alguna forma sentía que finalmente se estaba reconciliando con su madre.

— Me alegro… De que finalmente hayas decidido hacer esto Linc… Aunque no signifique nada para ti, me siento muy orgullosa de ti y de esta decisión qué estás tomando. — Lori le dijo apapachando fuertemente a su hermano.

— Gracias Lori… Aunque no lo creas… Lo que dices significa mucho para mí...— Le dijo ocultando sus ojos en el hombro de Lori.

No quería llorar en ese momento, pero su corazón se sentía tan agarrotado como si brazo. Pero era una opresión agradable, una sensación de la que saldrían lágrimas de alegría. Dejó que ella lo abrazara y solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba esos abrazos por parte de su hermana mayor. La extrañaba. Las extrañaba a todas, por mucho que intentara negarlo.

— Cuando me lo dices tú, lo creo. — Dijo ella feliz. — Oh, Lincoln, esto es casi un sueño. La familia va a volver a estar unida.

— Si, Lori. — Dijo él, animado. — Vamos a volver a estar unidos, nuestra Casa va a tener que volver a soportarnos.

Entonces, al alzar la vista, pudo ver a sus tres hermanas y a Ronnie mirándolos desde la ventana.

Lincoln se acercó un momento para susurrarle a Lori algo.

— Oye… ¿Crees que nos hayan escuchado? — Lincoln preguntó un poco nervioso a lo que Lori lo miró seria. Mientras que desvió la mirada a sus hermanas y cuñada.

— Ronnie se ve más conmovida qué molesta, así que tranquilo. — Lori respondió en voz baja mientras Lincoln se acercaba a su familia.

— ¿Qué sucede Ronn? — Lincoln preguntó un poco nervioso viendo a su esposa.

— No, nada. Solo se nos hizo raro que no volvieran a casa a desayunar y pues… Los vimos abrazados uno con el otro. ¿Pasó algo? — Ronnie preguntó emocionada por ver a su marido abrazando a su hermana mayor.

— Oh, no te preocupes querida. No pasó nada malo, es...— Lori miró a Lincoln por unos momentos mientras pensaba en lo que él le había dicho. — Es solo que me emocionó que él me dijera qué quería volver a casa. Con nuestra familia y con los niños, además qué me dijo que trajera a Robbie y a las niñas para pasar tiempo en familia y… Pues, me comentó qué habían planeado reunir a nuestras hermanas nuevamente. Eso me puso muy sentimental no te voy a decir que no. — Lori dijo encubriendo la mayor parte del tema, además de lo qué había sucedido con Bobby y con Lincoln, para evitar mayores sospechas, algo a lo que Ronnie sonrió alegre por ello.

Lincoln suspiro con tranquilidad y alegría. Al fin todo estaba resultando bien, al fin podrían reencontrarse, y quien sabe, iniciar nuevos proyectos en conjunto. Todo podía pasar una vez los Loud se reunieran nuevamente.

— Esto va a ser tan cool. — Dijo emocionada Luna. — Al fin Larsy va a conocer a su tío.

— Y Lothric también conocerá a su tío. — Dijo Leni, en un tono de felicidad pura pues nada la haría más feliz que ver a su hijo conocer a su padre.

— ¿Irá Bobby? — Preguntó Entonces Ronnie Anne, y el panorama se complicó para Lincoln.

Su esposa preguntó eso no en un tono de enfado, pero tampoco parecía que estuviera muy entusiasmada con que fuera.

— No lo sé querida...— Lori respondió sintiendo un pinchazo de conciencia en ese momento… Aunque sonrió. — Pero… Robbie y las niñas pasarán tiempo con Luz, Lothric y Larsy. — Lori le dijo haciendo que Ronnie suspiró un poco por pensar en ello.

— Sí… Supongo que tienes razón Lori...— Dijo ella sintiéndose algo mal. No por qué su hermano no pudiera ir, sino que la familia Loud, se estaba reuniendo, pero ella no podía sentirse feliz pensando en reencontrarse con su propio hermano.

A lo que… solo sonrió por qué al menos la familia de su marido se iba a reunir.

— Amí, ¿qué pasa? — Luz salió viendo como sus tías y madre veían la escena.

— Eh… No pasa nada mi amor. — Ronnie contestó cargando a su pequeña. — Es solo que papi se está reconciliando con su familia. — Ronnie le sonrió viéndola a sus preciosos ojos.

Mientras qué las demás sonreían por ver eso, por ver el momento en el que Lincoln real, realmente comenzaba a acercarse de nuevo a la familia que tanto lo había extrañado.

— ¿Api estaba enojado con su familia? — Preguntó ella inocentemente.

— No, Lucecita. — Dijo Ronnie, aunque no sabía cómo resumir o explicarle todo a una niña tan pequeña. — Él no estaba enojado con ellos.

— Y porque tienen que recon..., reconciliarse. — Dijo ella con algo de dificultad en la última palabra.

— Porque... Porque tu papá no se sentía capaz de llegar a su casa. — Intentó resumir ella. — Sentía que no era digno de volver.

No era la verdad, pero Luz no necesitaba saber toda la historia detrás del distanciamiento entre Lincoln y su familia. Al menos no aún.

Todo hasta ese punto parecía ir bien, todo parecía que volvería a ser como antes. Una familia unida por el amor, la confianza y el respeto que se tenían unos con otros. Tanto Lincoln con sus hermanas mayores y menores. O al menos eso quería, dios si eso no era lo que había estado deseando desde hace años.  
Parecía irreal, un sueño, una realidad alternativa creada por su mente de otro mundo, de otra vida… Parecía que los buenos tiempos finalmente estaban llegando a él y a su familia.

" **Los Buenos Tiempos Nunca Duran Para Siempre… Puedo ofrecerte alivio momentáneo.  
Puedo ofrecerte el cielo, puedo darte un infierno, pero por ahora te daré esperanza. Antes de que caigamos nuevamente en la Profunda Oscuridad.  
Y será mejor que mires hacia abajo, por qué si miras al cielo, la caída será más dolorosa..."**

Lincoln volvió a sentir un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, como ese qué había sentido con Luna cuando ya se iban a dormir, y al ver a Lori realmente sintió una sensación pesada e incómoda. No sabía qué era… Ni mucho menos lo que significaba. Pero sentía que le daba un poco de miedo, inseguridad. Y no estaba seguro si quería respuestas a las preguntas que ahora se hacía.

— ¿Ami, podemos volver a desayunar? Tengo mucha hambre. — Luz pidió haciendo que las demás la vieran con ternura y comprensión, habían detenido sus almuerzos por ir a ver lo que pasaba. Aunque no culpaban a la pequeña ellas también se morían de hambre.

— Claro, Luz. — Dijo divertida Lily. — Volvamos adentro, y prepárate porque vas a tener una tarde algo agitada con tus primos.

Lincoln oyó el grito de alegría se su hija, y se sintió confuso. La misma sensación prediciendo prácticamente lo mismo, sin ni un día de diferencia, y justo en los momentos más esperanzadores que vivía. Tal vez era efecto de todo el estrés por el que pasaba.

— Vamos, Linc, te preparamos un plato especial. — Dijo justamente Luna, sonriéndole con la misma esperanza que en la noche anterior.

No podía dudar así ahora. Iba a dar el paso que tanto tiempo temió dar, reencontrarse con sus padres y comenzar a reunir a todas sus hermanas.

— Muchas gracias, Lun. — Dijo riendo, al principio de modo forzado y luego fue una alegría natural al ver la felicidad de cuatro hermanas.

El día no podía empezar mejor.

— Lincoln, entonces déjame ir por mis hijos. — Lori le dijo colocando una mano en su hombro bueno.

— Oh, sí Lori, te acompaño a tu auto. — Lincoln le dijo avanzando junto a ella. — Ronn ustedes adelántense, ahí voy yo. — Dijo haciendo que ella asintiera con la cabeza.

— Bueno Linc. Ve con cuidado Lori. — Ronnie le dijo a su cuñada mientras poco a poco entraba a casa, a lo que Lori sonrió. Las chicas avanzaron hacia adentro de la casa mientras que Lincoln y Lori avanzaban al auto de esta última la cual entró limpiándose un poco los ojos.

— Entonces… Haz eso mientras nos preparamos para ír a casa. ¿Está bien Lori? — Lincoln le preguntó seriamente a lo qué Lori lo miró con una sonrisa.

— Está bien Linc, si ya no los veo aquí los veo en casa. ¿Entendido? — Le preguntó tranquilamente mientras encendía el auto.

— Bien. Ve con cuidado...— Lincoln asintió sonriendo levemente. — Y… Lori, ni una palabra de Sam Crow a Ronn, Por favor hermana. Ella no lo sabe y no quiero que le menciones nada de eso, ¿sí? — Le preguntó mirando a su hermana a los ojos algo a lo que ella suspiró fuertemente.

— Está bien… Pero, tú deberías hacerlo. — Lori le dijo seriamente. — Quizás no hoy, quizás no mañana, pero en algún punto deberás ser sincero con ella hermano, basar tu amor, tu vida y lo que tienes en mentiras, solo perjudicará aún más el resultado final hermano. Y créeme que no será Lindo.

El mismo ya lo tenía claro, nada bueno iba a salir de las mentiras y menos de una tan grande como la que le ocultaba a su esposa. Sabía que, si Ronnie se enteraba por otros, se volvería loca de furia o de tristeza, o de ambas cosas, y podía pasar cualquier desastre, incluyendo el hecho de que ella huyera con Luz. Eso lo destrozaría peor que si chocara con un camión.

— Lo haré, te prometo que lo haré. — Dijo él. — Pero quiero ser yo quien se lo diga. Por favor, deja que yo sea quien le cuente a Ronnie Anne.

— Yo no le diré nada. — Le respondió, y sabía que no podía ser más sincera. — Pero ten en cuenta que mientras más demores, más probable es que ella lo descubra sola.

— Sí… Eso lo sé. — Lincoln suspiró pesadamente mientras aún pensaba en esa posibilidad.

— Ella te ama hermano, si te pudo perdonar una vez, lo volverá a hacer… Aunque quizás eso tome tiempo. — Lori respondió dejando pensativo a su hermano.

— Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará hacerlo? — Él le preguntó con algo de angustia en su voz. A lo que Lori lo miró con pena.

— El tiempo que sea necesario hermanito. Ahora vuelvo. — Le dijo dando marcha hacia la carretera. Lincoln solo miró a la dirección que ella se había ido mientras pensaba en las palabras de su hermana.

"El tiempo que sea necesario" ¿Cuánto sería eso? ¿días? ¿Meses? ¿¡Años!? Él no podría soportar la falta de Ronnie Anne o de Luz en su vida. Ellas dos significaban su todo, por ellas hacía lo qué había hecho y estaba haciendo…  
Y esperar al perdón de su esposa por tanto tiempo lo haría pedazos. Si de por sí era difícil imaginarse una vida sin ellas.  
Esperar a que ellas volvieran a él ya parecía como la tarea de Sisyphus, imposible poder esperar tanto tiempo.

No sabía que podría ser peor, que ella lo despreciara y jamás volviera, o esperar indefinidamente que ella decidiera perdonarlo y volver. Ya se veía como un anciano, en la casa que ambos compartían, esperando a Ronnie y a Luz que jamás volverían, como en esas estúpidas teleseries que pasaban por televisión.

No quería vivir esa tortura, pero sabía que, si ella se enteraba por otro medio, como las noticias, ahí ella definitivamente no querría volver a verlo. Era mejor arriesgarse, aunque dudaba porque también era probable que no quisiera volver a verlo al oír esa confesión.

— ¡Linc, ven! — Oyó que lo llamaba Leni.

Lincoln solo le suspiró a la carretera mientras acudía al llamado de su hermana mayor, la cual agitaba agradablemente su mano llamándolo a la casa, a lo que Lincoln acudió para verla.

— ¿Qué sucede Len? — Lincoln le preguntó subiendo las escaleras para hablar con ella.

— ¿Qué te dijo Lori qué tenía planeado? ¿Te dijo que quería hacer una fiesta? ¿O darles un regalo? Yo creo que ella quiere hacerles una fiesta sorpresa, eso sería muy lindo, ¿no crees? — Leni le preguntó con energía y entusiasmo a lo que Lincoln solo logró sonreír por la emoción que ella transmitía con solo sus palabras y expresiones, Leni… Tan hermosa y tan inocente. Parecía ayer cuando ella quería aprender a conducir y se había enfocado más en mejorar su aspecto qué en el manejar.

— Jeh… Es secreto Len. — Él respondió sonriendo.

— Awww… Al menos dame una pista. Te prometo que no le diré nada a nadie. — Leni insistió sonriéndole tiernamente a lo que Lincoln rió por lo bajo, no por burlarse de ella, sino por la inocencia y ternura de sus palabras. Parecía una niña grande.

— Je jeh. Digamos que…Tiene que ver con reunir a nuestras hermanas en un mismo lugar. — Él le respondió simplemente haciendo qué Leni se emocionará más.

Casi le parecía que ella comenzaría a saltar, y eso sería extremadamente adorable y divertido de ver, pero él no quería que se burlaran de su hermana, no de Leni. En su época golpeó a muchísimos chicos que se burlaban de ella o se aprovechaban de su inocencia para casi poder tocarla. De no ser por él y sus otras hermanas, esos buitres lo habrían hecho, y personalmente se encargó de que algunos perdieran dedos y algunos otros sus manos.

— ¡Eso es magnífico! — Gritó ella, con una felicidad contagiosa que lo hizo reír sin darse cuenta. — ¿Ya le avisaste a las demás? ¿Nos juntaremos en nuestra casa?

— No, no lo he hecho. Pero ya sabes que, a veces. Cuando una parte de la familia se reúne, las demás partes llegan por sí solas. — Lincoln le dijo rodeándola con su brazo bueno.

— Je jeh muy bien Linky. — Leni se recargó en el hombro de su hermano el cual sonrió al tenerla así de nuevo…

Sí qué ella lo hacía sentir tan bien, incluso por pequeñas acciones como esas. Lo hacían sonreír… Por eso recordaba el cómo habían concebido a Lothric, él la amaba demasiado a pesar de ser su familia sanguínea.  
Rayos, en otro tiempo, en otra vida, quizás existía otro Lincoln y Leni, ninguno de los dos eran familia y pudieron haber formado una de esas familias perfectas de la T.V. él rió por esa imagen, ni en sus sueños más locos creía poder concebir algo así. Aun cuando había pasado tanto tiempo y tantos años, aún seguía siendo su dulce hermana mayor. Lo único que sí podía conectar con esa otra fantasía era su hijo, un hijo… Lincoln por un momento dejó de sonreír… Solo le colocó un pequeño beso en la frente y recargó su sien con la frente de Leni.

— Te Amo Len… Y quiero que sepas, que eso nunca va a cambiar. — Dijo de manera tranquila pero triste.

— Yo también te amo, Linky. — Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. — Y sé que tú me amas, yo sé que no dejas de pensar en mi ni en Lothric, tengo claro que somos importantes para ti.

Lo dijo de un modo tan suave, tan comprensivo, que una vez más sintió ganas de llorar de alegría. Leni jamás estaría molesta con él. Jamás lo culparía de nada.

— Gracias, Leni, por todo. — Dijo abrazándola otra vez. — Muchas gracias.

— Yo debería ser la que diga eso Linky. — Leni le dijo de la misma forma que antes. — Tú fuiste quien me dio, lo más importante de mi vida. Lothric es lo mejor de mí. Y no puedo encontrar la forma de agradecerte por ello. — Le dijo posando su cabeza en el hombro de Lincoln. El cual solo asintió a volverla a besar justo en el mismo punto de su frente.

Lincoln se quedó en silencio… Pensando en su hijo, en el muchacho que él le había dado. Al final, no todo lo que ocurrió esa noche era de Lamentar, ella era feliz. Ella era realmente feliz y su hijo era la prueba viva de ello.

Un muchacho que le había dado la esperanza que ella necesitaba para ser feliz.  
El amor de una madre por su retoño era tan grande para hacer lo imposible por él. Y ella había logrado sus sueños solo por él.

Sin lugar a dudas realmente, Lincoln le había dado el regalo más puro y bello de todos.  
La oportunidad de ser mamá.

Y él no había estado ahí para verlo… No había día donde no pensara en eso. Lothric era la encarnación de un amor que escapaba de las leyes de los hombres, pero también de su mayor negligencia, incluso podría hablar de traición. Quizás pudo estar más cerca, como el tío de Lothric, quizás viéndolo una vez al mes, habría estado cerca de él pero lo suficientemente distante como para no levantar sospechas.

Todo eso se acabaría ahora. Él comenzaría una relación nueva con Lothric, sería su tío si no pudo ser su padre.

Leni era extremadamente feliz gracias a aquel niño, él igual lo sería.

Lincoln siguió abrazándola de la misma forma que antes, nada había cambiado todo seguía igual entre ellos dos y eso lo hacía sentirse feliz y entristecer de igual manera, la amaba tanto… Que poco se dió cuenta que se había estado acercando más de lo debido a ella, a sus labios… Por un momento se detuvo contemplando la distancia entre ambos, tan cerca… Tan cerca, pero aún así tan jodidamente lejos, era como esa vez hace 13 años, el mismo acercamiento personal y apasionado, el mismo rostro tranquilo en ella, con sus preciosos ojos apuntando hacia él y sus ganas de unir sus labios con los de ella…  
Se detuvo. No podía permitirse eso aunque lo quemará en el pecho.

— Le… Len...— Lincoln susurró alejándose un poco. Tragando pesadamente saliva en el proceso.

— ¿Sí Linky? — Ella le preguntó tranquilamente mientras le sonreía.

— Yo… No puedo… Lo sien...— Lincoln fue silenciado al sentir uno de los dedos de su hermana posándose en sus labios.

— Shushhh... Aunque sea… Solo un pequeño momento de debilidad. — Ella le dijo simplemente, lo tomó suavemente de su mejilla para darle un tierno beso en sus labios, algo muy pequeño, algo demasiado pequeño. Pero aun así fue lo mejor. — Vamos adentro. ¿Sí?

— S-sí, vamos. — Susurró él, caminando junto a Leni.

El beso había durado menos que una mirada y aun así fue como un torrente derramándose sobre él, como si ese beso acortará la brecha de años y sentimientos que los separaban. No podía sentirse más tranquilo al saber que efectivamente los sentimientos de Leni seguían intactos.

Lo que sí le preocupaba era de que aquellos besos acabarán por gustarle más que los de Ronnie Anne.  
— Eso fue muy arriesgado. — Respondió él a Leni, una vez entraron a su casa. — Alguien pudo vernos...

— No te preocupes, Linky, aquí adentro no pasará. — Le contestó ella, con su inocencia tan característica

Ambos caminaron a la cocina aún con los sentimientos que se habían tenido anteriormente. Solo había sido un beso, un pequeño beso que no había durado menos que la fracción de unos pocos segundos, lo que dura un destello.

Solo había sido eso… Pero incluso con eso en mente, ¿que no una de las peores tragedias había sucedido por ello? Un beso fue suficiente para qué Judas traicionará a Jesús.

¿Lincoln ya había traicionado completamente a Ronnie con esa acción? No lo sabía…  
No tenía idea de cómo saberlo en su completa complejidad…

Pero aun así, Lincoln lo había disfrutado, el minúsculo tiempo que eso había durado, aún se sentía incorrecto, como aquella primera vez.  
¿Pero se sentía mal por qué era prohibido o por qué su familia lo limitaba? Realmente a veces se imaginaba si eso no hubiera sido prohibido por el lazo sanguíneo…

Lincoln y Leni entraron al comedor donde Lily, Luna, Ronnie y Luz comían a gusto, Leni sonriendo tranquilamente al ver la escena y Lincoln formándose a sonreír. No negaba que lo anterior había sido tan especial en todos los sentidos… Pero al regresar a su realidad… Se sentía mal.

— Lincoln, se va a enfriar tu plato. — Le dijo Luna, haciéndose a un lado para que él pudiera sentarse cómodamente y apoyar su brazo en la mesa, sin obstáculos.

— No te preocupes, quédate donde estás. — Le dijo Lincoln buscando ubicarse en un extremo de la mesa, pero fue detenido por Luna y Lily.

— Nada de eso, Linc, estas muy lejos ahí. — Se rio Luna, mientras lo llevaba a su puesto. — No puedes alcanzar nada de la mesa.

— No es necesario. — Intento decir el, le entristecía un poco ver la manera en que sus hermanas querían cuidarlo.

— Lo es. — Dijo Lily. — No queremos que te esfuerces demasiado.

— Sí Linc, además, antes de salir me gustaría poder revisar tu hombro. — Ronnie comentó ayudándolo a sentarse. Su esposa… Jamás encontraría una forma humanamente posible para explicarle aquello, a cerca de su primogénito.

Del amorío que tuvo con Leni en el pasado y que ahora sabía qué seguía en pie.

¿Como podría hacerlo? Ni, aunque tuviera toda una vida para explicarle lo que fue y aún se sentía… Ella jamás lo entendería. Sería el equivalente a decirle por qué volvió a Sam Crow solo para poner a su hija en peligro.  
— ¿Sucede algo Linc? — Ella le preguntó al verlo tan callado.

— No te preocupes Ronn, solo pensaba en un par de cosas...— Él respondió sonriéndole a ella. Y únicamente a ella.

— ¿Algo importante? — Dijo ella preocupada. — Si es por tu trabajo, yo puedo pasar a explicarle todo a tu jefe.

Al oír eso, Luna se atragantó, casi escupiendo el café. Y rápidamente Lily y Leni fueron a ayudarla. Su ataque sirvió para disimular la reacción de Lincoln, y por un segundo se preguntó si Luna no lo habría hecho intencionalmente.  
— Maldición, discúlpenme. — Dijo ella, golpeándose un poco el pecho. — Estoy extremadamente torpe hoy.

—No te preocupes, Lun, ¿estás bien? — Preguntó Lincoln, mientras ella aún tosía, pero cada vez menos, y Ronnie ya estaba preparada para hacer la maniobra Heimlich.

— Sí, de verdad que no quería asustarlos. — Repitió ella. — Lo siento.

Sin embargo, a Lincoln le pareció ver que le guiñaba cómplice un ojo.

— Oh menos mal que estás bien lun.— Lincoln respondió sonriendo agradablemente a su hermana la cual le sonrió de Regreso, algo a lo qué Ronnie miró extrañada, pero… Podía ser, todos llegaban a ahogarse mientras tomaban café o agua. Aunque aún así sospechaba de algo.

— ¿Estás bien tía Luna? — Luz preguntó mirando a su tía preocupada. A lo que ella tosiendo un poco la miró tranquila.

— Sí nena, no te preocupes, solo fue mi equivocación. — Contestó ella acariciando el cabello de su sobrina.

— Está bien Luna...— Ronnie respondió tranquilizando un poco mientras miraba nuevamente a su esposo. — Entonces… Lo de tu trabajo…

— Ah no te preocupes por eso Ronn, ya hablé con Greg ayer, creo que llegamos a un buen acuerdo. — Lincoln mencionó sonriéndole con confianza a su esposa la cual lo miró curiosa.

— Eh… ¿Qué clase de acuer...?

— Tranquila Ronn. — Le dijo acomodando un beso en la mejilla a su esposa. — Tengo esto…

Ronnie Anne no entendía qué estaba diciendo Lincoln hasta que el le entregó en sus manos un pequeño papel, un cheque por una cifra nada despreciable. Y aun as tardo unos segundos en reaccionar.

— ¿Qué es esto, Lincoln? — Preguntó ella confundida.

— Te dije que llegué a un acuerdo. — Respondió él entonces, con una sonrisa que solo podía reconfortar.

Ronnie no sabía qué hacer, si reír, llorar, gritar. O decirle algo, eso parecía monstruosamente más grande de lo que alguna vez imaginó.

— Li… Linc… Esto… ¡Esto es Genial! Es genial pe-pero… Es de-demasia...— Lincoln la tomó de las mejillas y la vio a los ojos.

— Sé que es demasiado… Lo sé, pero es lo que necesitábamos, lo que tú necesitabas, ¿recuerdas? — Le dijo él sonriéndole pacíficamente.

— Linc… Yo… No sé qué decir… ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a tener que trabajar con Greg para compensarlo? — Ella preguntó nerviosa mientras Lincoln aún sonreía plácidamente.

— Eso no importa. ¿Pero sabes algo? Te tengo una gran noticia. — Le dijo tratando de aguantar una risa de nervios. — Vas A Ser Doctora.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, al igual que sus labios. Quería preguntarle a su esposo tantas cosas, quería preguntarle si valía la pena que él tuviera que devolver todo aquel dinero con trabajo duro. Ella quería abrazarlo, besarlo como nunca antes, y ademas queria llorar, inundar la casa con lágrimas de alegría.

— ¿Ami va a ser doctora? — Preguntó feliz Luz. — ¡Va a saber operar!

La inocencia de su voz hizo que no pudiera soportar sus lágrimas, y abrazó con tanta fuerza a Lincoln que el casi no podía respirar.

— ¡Oh, mi amor! ¡Mi amor! — Gritó ella feliz.

Las hermanas de Lincoln vieron cómo ambos se abrazaban, besaban y saltaban de emoción, Ronnie más qué nada pues finalmente podría convertirse en lo que su familia necesitaba para salir adelante. Ella se volvería doctora y con ello muchos sueños se verían logrados. Lincoln también estaba feliz, por ella más que nada.

Luna sonreía satisfecha por aquella resolución, Lily también se veía igual de emocionada qué Ronnie y Luz, y Leni era quién más sonreía por aquella anécdota que estaba presenciando. Más que nada por la felicidad que ambas irradiaban… Aunque…  
Lincoln… Aun así se veía algo distanciado de esa felicidad que Ronnie le compartía. No era por qué en realidad no le desearía eso, lo mejor a su bella esposa.

Sino que eran más mentiras, más culpa, más arrepentimientos qué comenzaban a sumarse… Solo esperaba qué Lo qué Lori había dicho hubiese sido cierto…

Qué ella lo volvería a perdonar en su debido tiempo… Solo deseaba que ella supiera perdonar.

 **Mientras tanto...**

Lori manejaba con una sonrisa felíz de lo que le había dicho Lincoln.

Entonces tomó su teléfono y marcó a un número. Esperó a que respondiera y entonces sonrió.  
— Lisa… Llama a las demás, es hora de volver a casa. — Dijo simplemente mientras conducía hacia su hogar. — No, no es una broma, él me lo dijo. Va a volver a casa.

 **Luego…**

Lola se preparaba para salir, con un traje de secretaria y con un buen maquillaje adornando sus labios. Hasta que escuchó una llamada.

— ¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla...? — Espero unos momentos antes de que su expresión cambiará a una de sorpresa completamente. — Espera… ¿Es una broma…? Maldita sea, voy para allá de inmediato. — Dijo olvidando completamente hacia donde iba y tomó su bolso, llaves y salió corriendo de su casa.

 **En otra parte...**

Luan disfrutaba de una mañana con su amante, el cual descansaba tranquilamente en sus piernas. Y al escuchar el tono de llamada de alguien se le hizo curioso.

— Bueno, Aquí Luan Lust, ¿Con quién tengo el pla…? ¿Lola? ¿Qué pasa hermana? ¿Tienes deseos de… ¿¡Espera Que!?— Luan exclamó al escuchar las noticias por parte de su hermana. — Jeh… Entonces… de verdad lo va a hacer...— Luan sonrió mientras Richard se levantaba extrañado.

— ¿Qué sucede Luan? — Preguntó él viendo como su dueña casi quería llorar de emoción. Ella suspiró y lo vio alegremente a los ojos.

— Mi hermanito regresa a casa...— Le dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

 **Y en la casa Loud...**

Lucy miraba su Laptop leyendo una de las reseñas que le habían dejado en uno de los libros que había editado, tratando de entender las cosas que les decían al autor para que ella pudiera escribir su propia novela algún día. Hasta qué una vibración la llamó de imprevisto.

— ¿Bueno...? ¿Luan...? No, aún no estoy muerta… Suspiro… Qué no te llame no es sinónimo de que ya esté fallecida, ¿Qué suce... ¿Es en serio...? Déjame avisarle a Lynn, no sé si le agrade… Pero esto… Esto es lo más lindo que he escuchado esta mañana...— Lucy sonrió levemente mientras colgaba el teléfono.  
Caminó por la casa y subió las escaleras con una velocidad y una sonrisa poco usuales en ella. Lynn se encontraba viendo un partido en su teléfono para analizar las jugadas, cuando vio entrar a Lucy, la que traía luz en vez de oscuridad. La impresión casi hace que se vaya de espaldas.

— ¿Lucy, que pasó? — Preguntó sorprendida Lynn.

— Lincoln regresa a casa. — Dijo ella con una alegría palpable en su voz.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Lynn, y de pronto sintió como si hubiera corrido dos partidos seguidos.

— Lincoln vuelve a casa.

Esas palabras la llenaban a la vez de alegría, miedo y rabia. Alegría por saber que su hermano regresaba a su hogar. Miedo porque estaba segura de que él aún la odiaba. Y rabia al pensar en lo difícil que era su relación.

En pocas palabras… No sabía cómo reaccionar a eso… Solo sabía… Qué lo qué iba a seguir de eso sería algo muy, muy bueno.

— ¿Ya le avisaste a Lana? — Le preguntó levantándose de su cama.

— No, pero voy a hacerlo… Pocas veces digo esto… Pero… Este será un hermoso día...— Lucy respondió saliendo del cuarto para ir a avisar a su hermana menor.

Lynn aún no tenía idea de lo que podía pasar… Pero aun así no podía evitar sonreír.

 **Mientras Tanto… En el Despacho de Tick.**

Mark, Tyler y Mike esperaban a Joseph. O a qué Bobby despertará, Mark y Tick habían pasado toda la noche cuidándolo y Mike se había unido a ellos desde hacer un par de horas.  
Lo que en parte era bueno por qué había traído algo de comer. Aunque la única parte mala era que Bobby no despertaba. Y realmente necesitaban qué Bobby volvierá a la acción para poner miles de cosas en marcha. Una de ellas era la iniciativa de Joseph:

Mayhem's Daughters.

— Que semana de mierda. — Dijo Mike, comiendo una hamburguesa. Por un momento pensó que tal vez Bobby reaccionaria al oler la comida, pero permaneció tan desmayado como antes. — ¿Es normal que tarde tanto en despertar?

— Sí. — Respondió Tyler con simpleza. — A veces tardan semanas, pero espero que Bobby sea más fuerte que ellos.

— Tiene muchas cosas que decidir. — Dijo Mike. — ¿Te imaginas despierta y ve que el club está totalmente cambiado?

— ¿Lo dices por la idea de Joseph, eso de incluir mujeres? — Preguntó Mark, mientras comía papas fritas.

— Si, por eso mismo lo decía. ¿Qué opinan de eso?

— No lo sé...— Mark respondió simplemente dándole una mordida a su hamburguesa. — Por un lado, no quiero matar mujeres, pero por el otro… No lo sé… No sé si sea una buena idea. — Dijo masticando su bocado.

— Yo digo que si las mujercitas se van a integrar que lo hagan rápido y eficaz. — Dijo Tick tranquilo. — Digo... No veo ¿por qué no? Solo que si se ponen chingonas como nosotros y por mí no va a haber pedo.

— Sí… Joseph y Víc tuvieron una plática de eso en el club. — Mike comentó a sus compañeros los cuales, lo miraron. — Yo… No sé qué opinar chicos. En parte no estoy a favor, pero menos en contra, Joseph dijo cosas que me convencieron, pero no mucho… Más que nada por qué este M.C. Siempre ha sido exclusivamente de hombres., no tengo nada en contra de las mujeres… Pero… Aún no me siento listo para ese cambio.

— Entiendo...— Mark respondió suspirando. — Bueno… Yo más que nada lo digo por… Motivos, las mujeres serían una buena adición al club. Muy buena en realidad. Pero… Aun así, con eso, siento que si damos el paso nos vamos a empezar a ver cómo de esas comunidades pendejas donde abunda lo políticamente correcto y esas mamadas.

— Jeh, te entiendo hermano, de esos que se ofenden por cualquier chingadera y quieren integrar el feminismo, la Pseudo "igualdad" tanto racial como de género a la fuerza. — Tick respondió riendo. — Ja ja ja, maldita sea, aún recuerdo cuando existían sólo dos géneros en el mundo, masculino y femenino, con eso el mundo funcionaba correctamente. Ahora debe haber como unos 2000 o 3000. Esas son mamadas.

— Si, hoy todos tienen la cabeza llena de mierda. — Dijo Mike comiéndose lo último que quedaba de su hamburguesa... — Pero ni Bobby ni Joseph son así de brutos. No son unas perras que se quejen por todo y no toleran que nosotros mismos nos quejemos. Ellos no van a permitir que nos volvamos como esos grupos de llorones.

— No digo que el club sea cerrado, digo, no discriminamos por el color de piel. Me preocupa más que sean ellas quienes traigan ideas tontas al club. — Mark respondió mirando seriamente a Mike.

— Yo pienso que dejemos entrar algunas y veamos qué tal se comportan. — Dijo Tyler.

— Supongo...— Mark respondió bajando la cabeza, hasta que los tres escucharon quejidos a sus espaldas, tanto de molestia por un fuerte dolor de cabeza que parecía una cruda del infierno, como de dolor por su herida.

— Ugh… Mierda...— Bobby se quejó alertando a todos a su alrededor.

— ¡Bobby! — Mark exclamó yendo a ayudar a su presidente.

— ¿Mark? ¿Maldición qué fue lo que sucedió? — Preguntó él agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza.

— Tranquilo Bobby, guarda tus fuerzas. Ya habrá tiempo para explicar. — Mike respondió ayudando a Mark con Bobby. — ¡Tick Dale el aviso a Joseph! — Dijo viendo como él asentía saliendo rápidamente con celular en mano.

— Bobby, te hirieron. Pero Tick logró salvarte, de hecho, Joseph y yo logramos salvarte. — Mark dijo mirando a su presidente.

— No me refiero a eso...— Bobby respondió aún molesto por el dolor de su cuerpo. — Escuché lo que decían… ¿Qué es eso de qué van a integrar mujeres? — Preguntó clavando sus ojos en sus compañeros.

Los cuales se quedaron mudos ante esa pregunta.

 **Y Entonces… En La Avenida Franklin…**

Lincoln viajaba junto a Ronnie, Luz y Lily, mientras que Leni y luna los seguían por detrás con el auto de Leni. La cual sonreía al estar escoltando a su hermano a la casa.

Mientras que él se encontraba meditando lo qué había sucedido en casa.  
La noticia tomó de sorpresa a Ronnie, algo que la había mejorado mucho, ya estaban yendo a la casa Loud, todo iba bien. Pero como siempre el hombre de familia seguía pensando en los acontecimientos en el pasado, el presente y en el futuro.  
Se sentía nervioso e inquieto, pero desde hace años había aprendido a manejarse bajo esas emociones. Y la presión… La Jodida presión. Apenas si había podido mantenerse tranquilo frente a cuatro de sus hermanas, y solo después de hablar en privado con cada una. Había perdido la pista de la mayoría de sus hermanas, y realmente no sabía qué les diría. No sabía que podría preguntarle a Lisa, quien salía a veces por televisión y en el diario. O a Lola, de ella no sabía realmente nada, y podría volverse loco si seguía siendo la misma caprichosa de antes. De Lynn ya sabía que habría conflicto, y tal vez con Lucy igual ya que ella seguro se pondría del lado de su hermana favorita.

— ¿Lincoln? — Dijo Ronnie Anne. — ¿Estas muy nervioso?

— Bastante. — No tenía sentido mentirle, y además hablando con ella podría distraerse un poco de su nerviosismo.

— Hey, no te preocupes Linc. — Ronnie le dio su mano la cual él apretó en la suya. — Estamos juntos en esto. ¿Recuerdas? — Le dijo sonriéndole a su esposo.

— Sí...— Lincoln sonrió apretando fuertemente la mano de Ronnie en la suya.

— Y nosotras también estamos contigo Hermano. — Lily le dijo colocando una mano en el hombro a su hermano mayor.

— Yo también te quiero api. — Luz le dijo haciendo que él sonriera aún más.

— Gracias…. Sé que ustedes están aquí conmigo. Nunca lo olvido. — Lincoln respondió sonriendo tranquilamente mientras se estacionaban justo al frente de la casa Loud, Lincoln pudo distinguir en la cochera una Vanzilla hecha pedazos. Como lo había predicho, algún día ese cacharro no sería más que un montón de chatarra dejado a morir. — Y bueno… Aquí estamos...— Dijo él mirando de frente a su hogar una vez más.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a bajar Linc? — Ronnie preguntó mirándolo mientras él no apartaba la vista de su hogar.

— No… Quiero hacer esto por mi cuenta...— Respondió él abriendo la puerta del auto y bajando a darle la cara a la casa de L.

Una gran cantidad de recuerdos comenzó a golpear su memoria. Cuando la luz se cortó en su casa y creyó que había un fantasma en el sótano, y les prometió a las gemelas que las protegería. Cuando un huracán amenazó con destruir la casa, y ellos rogaron porque no le pasara nada. Tantas cosas..., días de verano donde luchaba por instalar una piscina. El día en que por cinco minutos estuvo a cargo. La noche donde vio una película de terror que no le dejó dormir. El día en que conoció a Ronnie Anne.

Tantas cosas buenas...

Y se sorprendió al ver que estaba deseando entrar a su casa, que lo deseó muchísimo tiempo.

Él sintió las memorias de otra vida azotándolo, pero no era un sentimiento triste… Más bien era alegre, mientras caminaba por las baldosas que cuarteadas y rotas se habían llenado de pasto y hierbas.

Se sentía aún como su hogar, esa noche y veces anteriores no se había detenido a escuchar las voces del pasado qué le pedían volver. Pero ahora podía escucharlas, llamándolo, pidiendo volver, pidiéndole regresar a ellas. Pidiéndole regresar a su vida antes de su vida.

Subió por el pórtico, ese mismo donde se habían tomado una foto hace varios años, como aquella que le habían regalado a sus padres, pero diferente…

Alzó su mano a la manija y ahí se detuvo… Algo lo detenía… Algo lo detenía y no sabía bien qué era…  
Por un momento sintió dudas… Pues creía qué al otro lado estaría su hijo. No sabría cómo reaccionar, qué decirle, qué hacer… No sabía cómo empezar.  
Pero entonces sintió una mano sobre su hombro y vio a Leni, Luna, Lily, Ronnie y Luz apoyándolo a entrar.

— Estamos contigo...— Ronnie le dijo aun manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Él sonrió, y se sintió aún más feliz al comprender cuán cierto era lo que decía Ronnie. Todas estaban con él, más allá de cualquier desastre o distanciamiento en la familia, sólo deseaban que volviera. En su casa siempre iba a ser bien recibido.

Miró a su amada esposa, la mujer que amaba, con la que se había casado y con quien decidió dedicarle a ella y a su hermosa hija los 8 mejores años de su vida. A Leni, su amor y pasión imposibles de corresponder, el amor prohibido qué él quiso corresponder, pero qué jamás pudo hacerlo de la manera correcta y que sin embargo habían producido un hijo, un hijo al que quería llegar a amar como a su hija. Luna, quien guardaría sus secretos más profundos y terribles, como un oído que lo escucharía y un abrazo qué lo calmaría. Lily, quien lo apoyaba y siempre lo apoyaría. Miró a Luz y ella le sonrió, su segunda hija, su tesoro más preciado.

Eso fue todo el aliciente que necesitaba.

Abrió la puerta… Y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio a la otra mitad de sus hermanas dándole la bienvenida a su hogar gritando sorpresa.

Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa estaban ahí cada una esperándolo, para abrazarlo, para hablar con él,para decirle las cosas que querían decirle desde hace tiempo.  
pero más una que se acercó a él y al verlo de frente sonrió ampliamente.

― **The Age of Aquarius The Forest Rangers feat.** **Billy Valentine. ―**

— Sabía que vendrías. — Dijo Lori sonriéndole a su hermano con una confianza absoluta en él. Ya estaba hecho., él había cumplido con su promesa. — Se los dije, él iba a venir. — Lori les dijo a todas sus hermanas las cuales se sentían emocionadas, sorprendidas e indudablemente felices de verlo de nuevo ahí junto a su familia y sus hermanas más queridas.

— Hey, no me perdería esto por nada del mundo. — Lincoln respondió sonriéndole a Lori, la cual se hizo a un lado para dar paso a Lynn.

Ella aún le tenía muchos rencores, aún se sentía resentida por la visita qué ella lo había hecho al hospital y la actitud insoportable de su hermano… Pero, aun así, aún con todo ese rencor acumulado y esa ira que le tenía, se sentía indudablemente feliz de que él estará de nuevo ahí, en aquella tan esperada reunión familiar.

— Eres un cabrón hermano... Pero… ¿Qué puedo decirte? — Dijo dándole un leve puñetazo en su hombro bueno. — Al menos sabía qué algún día tendrías las pelotas de volver…

— Je jeh… También me alegra verte Lynn. — Lincoln dijo sin apartarle la sonrisa a Lynn ni por un solo segundo.

— Jeh… No te creo esa... Pero creo que tampoco me creerías si te dijera que me da gusto verte de nuevo. — Ella le dijo haciendo reír levemente a su hermano.

— Rayos… Hasta parece raro que lo digas je jeh...— Respondió él haciendo algo qué hace miles de años no hizo, tomó la cabeza de Lynn y la acercó a él para abrazarla fuertemente.

— Jeh… tarado.

— Je jem, estúpida...— Ambos aún insultándose se podía sentir el cariño que aún se sentían como hermano y hermana.

Una parte de su mente quiso sabotear el momento, intentando sacar del abismo los peores momentos de su relación con Lynn, pero aquellos recuerdos se desvanecieron sin aparecer del todo, porque realmente ya no le importaba. En ese momento no le interesaba, cuando sintió el abrazo de Lynn, podría haber jurado que tales cosas nunca pasaron. Y cuando le pareció sentir sus lágrimas, también habría jurado que no volvería a enojarse con ella jamás.

Por ese día, quería pensar eso. Que nunca más volvería a pelearse con sus hermanas, que nunca más se alejaría de la Casa Loud. Y cuando todas sus hermanas se abrazaron a él, incluyendo, para su sorpresa, a Lisa, se preguntó por qué había tenido tanto miedo de volver.

Entonces, al alzar la vista, sus ojos se toparon con los de Lothric, quien lo miraba desde las escaleras.

Él junto a una pequeña que lo miraban atentamente, Lothric se paralizó por unos momentos al igual que Lincoln, ninguno tuvo las agallas de decirle algo al otro, menos Lincoln… Aunque se acercó a ambos chiquillos los cuales se veían inseguros, Larsy por una parte por no conocer a ese hombre. Y Lothric al ver que su padre se acercaba a él. Y cuando lo tuvo enfrente parecía que se iba a desmayar. Su padre estaba justo enfrente de él.

— Hola Muchacho...— Lincoln le dijo sonriéndole a su hijo. — Tu debes ser Lothric… Me han contado muchas cosas sobre ti. — Alzó su mano para dársela a el muchacho. — Un gusto… Conocerte al fin…

Él escuchó atentamente y parecía ser una ilusión, pero al alzar su mano y tocar la de él se dio cuenta que no, no era una fantasía lúcida. Era su padre...

— Sí… Lo mismo digo señor...— Lothric contestó tomando la mano de su padre. Algo a lo que Lincoln respondió sonriendo levemente.

— Y tú debes ser Larsy, ¿verdad? — Le pregunto a la pequeña al lado de Lothric.

— Eh… ¡Sí! — La pequeña respondió envalentonarse un poco.

— Es… Bueno conocerlos al fin. — Dijo llamando a su lado a alguien. — Luz, ven preciosa. — A su hija más pequeña. — Ella es Luz. Su… Prima

La pequeña se acercó con timidez, impresionada al ver todas sus tías, algo asustada al ver la gran familia que no sabía que tenía. Sus tías la miraban sonrientes, algunas se veían tan curiosas, y se preguntó por qué nunca las había visto, o al menos oído hablar de ellas. En su mente infantil, pensó que había sido porque su padre no conseguía recordar el nombre de todas, y se acercó a sus dos primos.

— H-Hola. — Saludó ella, con la boca seca, algo avergonzada al ver a sus dos primos. — S-Soy Luz.

Quería caerles bien, y se sonrojó muchísimo al pensar que estaba quedando como una tonta. El mayor la miraba con una expresión que no comprendía bien, algo parecido a la confusión. La menor en cambio, corrió a abrazarla.

— ¡Hola! — Gritó abrazándola con una fuerza que le recordó a la de su padre. — ¡Puedes llamarme Larsy, todos me llaman así!

— Uh… Hola Larsy, mi nombre es Luz, pero a mí me dicen Lucecita. — Dijo ella dejando de lado su nerviosismo al ver a una cara tan amigable. Aunque el muchacho la veía aún con algo de rareza, No se parece nada a él, su piel morena, su cabello negro con el mechón de cabello blanco, lo único que ambos realmente tenían en común eran los ojos… Pero él lo sabía más que nada, aunque ella era hija de su padre, su madre no era la misma.

— Soy Lothric... — Contestó él mirándola con cierta incomodidad.

— Hola. — Luz contestó sonriéndole a su hermano.

— Sí...— Dijo él levantándose.

— Robbie, Lynn, Laura, ¿dónde están? — Lori preguntó buscando a sus hijos por la casa.

— Eh… Creo que están en el patio trasero...— Lothric contestó bajando las escaleras sintiéndose… Malditamente vació… No solo vació… Sino que se sentía decepcionado, tantos años, ¿tantos malditos años solo para eso? ¿Un apretón de manos? Lothric simplemente fue hacia el patio trasero, junto a Larsy y Luz, ante la mirada de Lincoln y las demás. — Vengan… Vamos a verlos. — Dijo él apartando la mirada a Luz.

— Sí niños, vayan a jugar un rato en lo que preparamos algo de comer. — Lori dijo viendo como Larsy y Luz seguían a Lothric.

— Oye Lori, ¿quieres preparar espagueti? — Le preguntó Lily al ver a su hermana mayor.

— ¡Uy! ¡Eso sería genial! — Leni respondió. — Podríamos hacer algo muy lindo para hoy ¿no creen?

— Yo quiero pavo relleno, ya saben lo que dicen. Cuando le meten la...

— Luan no seas obscena por favor. Hay niños presentes. — Le dijo Lola de manera educada. Aunque algo molesta.

— Si, pero...— Comenzó a decir Luan, cuando Luna alzó la mano.

— Más tarde puedes contarle algunos chistes, ahora creo que debemos hablar con Lincoln, sobre todo ustedes que no lo ven hace tiempo.

— Concuerdo plenamente con nuestra hermana— Dijo Lisa, quien había cambiado bastante poco en peinado y apariencia general. Lincoln quería creer que se había curado de la radiación y al menos haber recuperado su cabello. — Hay mucho de la vida de nuestro hermano que quiero saber.

— Yo también tengo muchas preguntas para él. — Dijo animada Lola. — No sé si alcanzaremos a hablar todas hoy.

— ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos aquí hoy? — Propuso Lana. — Como cuando éramos niños.

— Eso sería una magnífica idea. — Lincoln respondió mirando a su familia reunida de nuevo.

― **Let the Sunshine the Forest Rangers feat.** **Joshua James. ―**

Ese día todo fue como él se imaginó, desde inicio a fin, pudo volver a conocer y reconocer a sus hermanas, desde Lola, Lisa y Lucy.

Pudo reconciliarse con Lynn y finamente después de tantos tropiezos y momentos que habían dividido a la familia pudo hablar con sus padres, pudo decirles cosas que no les había dicho en toda una vida. Las historias de su pasado, de su presente y de sus esperanzas sobre el futuro.

Todo en una reunión familiar qué había fortalecido los lazos de la familia de L.

Mientras tanto Joseph hablaba con Víctor y otros de sus hermanos sobre la iniciativa de las chicas en el club en el Club, tal como había hecho el otro día, y parecía que sus argumentos los estaban convenciendo de a poco…, cuando la puerta principal se abrió, mostrando a Bobby Santiago, el cual ingresó ayudado por Mark y Mike, con el cuerpo siendo cubierto solo por su chaleco de Son, y los presentes casi podían sentir la herida que el sufrió en sus propias carnes. Tenía una mirada seria y estaba más que ansioso de empezar a charlar. Estaba más que decidido a hablar sobre la propuesta que su V.P. había puesto.

Mientras que los Lambs paseaban por la ciudad, tan temidos como respetados, para interceptar a unos rivales, la pandilla de los Hood Dogs. Esperaron pacientemente en puntos estratégicos, por donde sabían que debía pasar un convoy de aquella pandilla, y cuando apareció, los Lambs desenfundaron sus armas y comenzó un tiroteo, en donde los Hood Dogs fueron completamente masacrados. Después, al ver qué había un par de supervivientes, uno de los Lambs se bajó de su moto y agarró a uno de los hombres que se arrastraba en el suelo y lo ejecutó de un balazo en la cabeza. Mientras los demás ejecutaban a los que intentaban escapar.

Después de eso Lambs tomó las drogas que ellos transportaban y salieron de la zona, dejando un RH tallada en el pecho de uno de los hombres.

En Àngels, se planeaba un asalto estratégico para robarle armas a Sons, Pero James no estaba más enfocado en acabar con Sons, sino que cuando finalmente saldará la deuda y los Lambs tuvieran lo que querían, ellos los apuñalaba por la espalda cuando la guerra comenzará, y así vengarían a sus camaradas caídos, asesinados de un modo tan cobarde.

En la comisaría se movía todo, se hablaba de todo. Pero el capitán George tenía su confianza apostada en un plan para poner a los clubes de Motociclistas junto a su nuevo aliado. El cual se veía tranquilo, pero dolido. Tenía una venganza personal con los clubes de motociclistas, por algo que le habían arrebatado.

En otra Parte Clyde tomaba algo de Café junto a Jenny, La cual no había querido decir nada desde la noche anterior. Solo se sentía atrapada, su más grande secreto en manos de esos Psicópatas… Solo podía esperar lo peor. Mientras que Clyde la miraba con pena por no saber ayudarla.

Pero en la Casa Loud se servía una comida magnifica, El hermano de la familia las veía a todas hablando en paz, en armonía, en la misma armonía que en muchos años no se había visto. Los niños comían en la mesa de la cocina, Jugando, divirtiéndose, platicando como los adultos, pero más enfocados en cosas de niños, aunque Lothric era el único que no se integraba completamente, solo veía a Luz y se sentía opacado, veía a Lincoln y se sentía triste, aún rodeado de tantas personas se sentía solo. Y no sabía por qué…

No sabía por qué.

Pero Lincoln se sentía bien, su hermosa familia reunida una vez más. Platicando de sus vidas. De sus proyectos, de las cosas que habían hecho y logrado a lo largo y ancho de sus vidas.

Y durante tanto tiempo él finalmente se sintió en paz. dejando entrar la luz del sol a su vida de nuevo.

 _The Suuuun Shine Innnnnn!~_

 **The Loud House: Sons Of Anarchy.**

 _Enid 24  
_ _Os: 30  
_ _Carly: 29  
Bell: 22_

 **Bueno… Ahí está, El capítulo 8 de LH S.A.M.C.R.O. Y voy a ser honesto, este fue el capítulo más difícil de escribir para nosotros, un capítulo muy emocional y lleno de sentimientos encontrados, pues me recordó a mi método de escritura para Homecoming, de verdad a los chicos y chicas que aman Homecoming, yo sé que me estoy tardando un chingo. Pero entiéndanme que esta historia la trabajo en conjunto con un productor que me hecha la mano, Homecoming es completamente por mi cuenta, me encantaría poder hacer las cosas más rápido, pero cuando me surge un bloqueo no sé cómo continuar. Y bueno, ya se va a acabar el año y espero que la siguiente actualización de Navidad sea el capítulo 3 de Homeconming…. Que… Ya debe de estar más que espoileado el nombre, ya saben, "El Tiempo perdido" Además de declarar un par de cosas extra. Que sí, si va haber continuación de homecoming, estaría Loco si no la hiciera, aunque la parte de las cartas de la familia Loud se me va a hacer mucho más complejo pues la convocatoria no ha dado muchos resultados.  
¿Pero que se le va a hacer?  
Anyway pasando a otro tema..  
**

 **A mis seguidores:** J. Nagera **,** Chiara Polairix Edelstein **Y a** Joni C **Gracias por seguir comentando y participando, en serio, no encuentro manera más… Afectuosa y sincera de agradecerles que siempre mencionarlos en cada episodio nuevo. Y a** Joni C **Que se tomó la molestia de comentar, gracias carnal, de verdad, es un honor seguir escribiendo para ti y todos ustedes que siguen comentando y apoyando, siguiendo, compartiéndolo, dándole a favoritos y todo eso. De verdad que los amoComenten, puntúen y síganme en mis redes, se los agradecería muchísimo.**

 **DeviantArt y En Wattpad.**

 **Deviant:**

 **(Arroba)Obscurum-Draco**

 **Watt:**

 **Black-AnD-Dark**

 **(Visiten a FHix en sus páginas de Facebook, Deviantart y Fanfiction Hace mucho contenido lindo e interesante, además de historias muy Lindas.)**

 **Les agradezco tanto a todas sus visitas, comentarios y Favs. De verdad chicos y chicas, los amo a todos, no haría esto sin toda la ayuda y soporte que me dan, aprecio bastante sus aportes por lo que en el siguiente capítulo de Homecoming haré un anuncio especial para todos ustedes. De verdad.**

 **Chicos, chicas gracias a todos. Aquí los verdaderos artistas son ustedes. Sin ustedes yo seguiría publicando historias sin constancia ni relevancia. Muchas gracias.**

 **De su Amigable Vecino.**

 **El Sorprendente Eddy Araña.**

 **Let the Freedom Ride Alway's.**

 **(English Version Soon… Yeah I know I owe you this since… 6 chapters. But don't blame me, my translator is doing nothing more than Scratching his balls, please understand.)**

 **Síganme en Deviant, No subo mucho, pero… Últimamente estaré subiendo Ilustraciones de LH Sons y Homecoming… ¡It's Something!**


	9. Declaración de Guerra

_**Agradezco haber tenido la oportunidad de recorrer la carretera en moto, y si moriré joven, partiré feliz habiendo conocido la libertad, en vez de vivir ochenta años de esclavitud. ~**_

Lincoln estaba ordenando su habitación, al menos lo suficiente como para dejar sus repuestos y no perderlos. Algunos eran demasiado caros para su bolsillo y no podía arriesgarse a robarlos..., otra vez. Temía que ya lo hubiesen reconocido.

Encontró varias cosas que dispararon recuerdos mientras quitaba las cosas que no necesitaba: su vieja colección de monedas, sus antiguos juguetes, su montaña de cómics.

Pero nada lo entristeció tanto como su viejo disfraz de Ace Savvy. No lo usaba desde hace años, tomando en cuenta que lo usaba anualmente en la convención de cómics de Royal Woods. Dudaba de que le quedara bueno, aun cuando lo aumentó de talla varias veces en el pasado.

No es que quisiera volver a ponérselo, pero si le hizo reflexionar sobre cuánto tiempo se había alejado del mundo de los cómics, y a la vez, de sus viejos amigos.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habló con Clyde por última vez? ¿O con Zatch? ¿O a Liam? Rusty… Demonios ese chico debía tener buenas intenciones cuando lo llamó a jugar videojuegos y leer cómics… Pero lo rechazó diciéndole que tenía cosas más importantes qué hacer.  
Maldición, se había alejado tanto de la vida en la que había estado disfrutando durante tanto tiempo solo para ingresar a Sons.

La última vez que habían salido juntos había sido para ver la película de Ace Savvy, La primera de su universo cinemático. Y ahora tenía 5 películas atrasadas y una en camino llamada Civil War…

Rayos… Su vida sí se había desviado mucho de lo que tanto había amado…  
Pero su Moto, su Bella Lucille, por ella había valido todo, más ahora qué se estaba ganando el respeto de Víctor y más el respeto de su mentor.

Quizás luego podría retomar el contacto con sus amigos, esperaba poder compensarles el tiempo perdido de algún modo. ― Quien sabe, tal vez podría lograr que se interesaran por las motos y así eventualmente acabarían ingresando a Sons como él mismo, y proseguiría su amistad desde ahí.

Eso..., si lograba contactarlos de nuevo. No sabía si conservaban los mismos números, había pasado literalmente años desde que los llamó por última vez, ni siquiera sabía que gustos tendrían ahora. Tal vez ni siquiera les gustan los superhéroes.

Lo que más le dolía era pensar que ya se estaba distanciando de ellos antes de buscar entrar al club. Antes ya había comenzado a hablar poco con Clyde y casi nada con los demás.

― ¿Linky estás ahí? ― Escuchó la voz de una de sus hermanas al otro lado de la puerta mientras aún acomodaba cosas, reconoció la voz. Aunque se le hizo algo raro qué le hablará en ese tono.

― Sí… Lo estoy. ― Lincoln respondió secamente mientras aún acomodaba sus cosas.

― Quería hablar contigo hermanito… ¿Puedo pasar? ― Preguntó ella sintiéndose algo apenada. Mientras que Lincoln suspiró pesadamente, tocándose la cara en el proceso.

― ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? ― Él volvió a preguntar con un poco de molestia.

― Solo quiero hablar… Por favor hermanito, te prometo que no te diré nada malo… Solo quiero hablar contigo Linky. ― Volvió a pedir ella, casi rogándole. Algo a lo que Lincoln por unos momentos dudó… Pero entonces suspiró pesadamente.

― Pasa Luna...

Ella entró casi con timidez a su cuarto, como si temiera que la echaría en cualquier momento, y él lo haría si Luna comenzaba a hablar como Lori.

Su hermana rockera buscó donde sentarse, finalmente optando por una esquina de la cama. Él se levantó y la miró al rostro, con una expresión indiferente que contrastaba enormemente con la incertidumbre y el temor de Luna. Se sintió avergonzado de tener a la vista sus cómics, figuras de acción y el disfraz de Ace Savvy, se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar.

― ¿Bueno, que querías decirme? ― Preguntó de manera seca, y eso pareció dolerle porque cerró los ojos.

― No me hables como si fuera Lori, hermano. ― Pidió ella. ― Por favor, hablemos en paz.

― Hmmm. Ok. ― Lincoln entonces tomó el banquito a un lado de su cama y se sentó en él para verla a los ojos. ― ¿Qué necesitas Luna?

― Yo… Yo quisiera...― Luna respiró y suspiró fuertemente pensando en las cosas que había repasado en su cabeza durante varias semanas y meses… Pero no había encontrado el valor de decírselas a Lincoln...― Yo quisiera pedirte una disculpa…

― ¿Una disculpa de qué? ― Lincoln le preguntó fríamente haciendo qué ella nuevamente suspiró con algo de tristeza por la frialdad de su hermanito menor.

― Por lo que pasó hace unos meses… Con Lori, con las chicas, yo quisiera poder disculparme contigo por eso. Debí apoyarte, pero todas se habían puesto en tu contra y necesitaba escuchar tus razones… No te juzgo por ellas, pero tampoco las vi adecuadas. ― Luna dijo tratando de mantener la compostura. ― Yo… Yo sé… Yo sé qué debía apoyarte. Pero no lo hice… Lo siento Linky, lo siento por qué ellas te hayan presionado de esa forma para gritarnos y decirnos, cosas que yo sé que no querías decir.

― ¿Y cómo sabes qué no las quería decir? ― Él le preguntó de la misma forma que antes. Aunque esta vez se escuchaba triste. ― Aprecio que hayas querido apoyarme Lun, pero… Hay muchas cosas que no se pueden reparar pidiendo disculpas...

Ella suspiró con pesadez. Era la respuesta que más había temido, y aunque pensó que era muy obvio que respondería así, y además intentó prepararse para esa respuesta, no hizo menos doloroso oírla.

― Lo sé, Lincoln, lo sé. ― Dijo ella con tristeza, y trató de esforzarse para recuperar el control pues no quería llorar frente a su hermano. ― Nosotras te hicimos mucho daño, nosotras, quienes supuestamente debían defenderte y protegerte. En realidad, no merecemos tu perdón, no sé con qué derecho se enojan contigo. Pero… Yo fracase contigo como hermana.

Se detuvo. No quería que su hermano pensara que intentaba conmover, pero todo lo que había preparado para decirle se esfumó de su cabeza.

― Lun… No fracasaste como hermana. ― Lincoln le contestó bajando su mirada. ― Pero si dudaste cuando todas comenzaron a atacarme y tacharme como… Como un idiota...― Él respondió cubriéndose los ojos. ― Además… ¿Qué ganaría con perdonarte a ti? ¿Nuestras hermanas respetaran mi decisión? ¿Harás qué Lori me respete a mí y a mi moto?

Luna escuchó atentamente eso, mientras arrugaba tristemente su rostro y sin dudarlo lo abrazó para evitar que la viera llorar.

― Al menos me dejarás dormir tranquila por las noches. ― Luna respondió apretando a su hermano en sus brazos. ― Sé… S-Sé Qué te fallé… Pero necesito tu perdón… Lo necesito Linc… No puedo estar tranquila sabiendo qué nos odias… ¡No puedo!

Lincoln la escuchó con la voz quebrada, y sintiendo lágrimas cayendo en su hombro, él la abrazó fuertemente y la colocó un beso en la mejilla.

― No las odio… No creo ser capaz de odiarlas… Pero, ustedes me han hecho ya mucho daño lun. Ustedes me están lastimando con su indiferencia y sus dudas… Solo espero que algún día sepan respetar mi decisión… Maldición ahora me estás lastimando. ― Dijo él limpiándose los ojos.

― Perdón… no quise hacerlo, soy una estúpida hermana mayor. ― Dijo Luna ocultando sus ojos en el hombro de Lincoln.

― No digas eso, Lun, tú has sido una grandiosa hermana. ― Dijo el abrazándola con fuerza. ― Solo..., sólo dudas demasiado.

Esas palabras podría aplicarlas en muchas instancias de la vida de Luna. Si aún no sacaba su disco era porque dudaba demasiado en sus canciones, pero sabía que iba a destruirla si le decía eso.

Se sintió terrible. Luna era una de las hermanas que menos quería dañar ese día y parecía ser a la que más le afectaron sus palabras. No podía negar que ella lo amaba, o sino no estaría tan devastada por lo que pasó aquel día.

Y era difícil para él poder decirle algo tranquilizador porque su interior también era un torbellino de pensamientos y sentimientos.

― Por favor… Perdóname hermano...― Luna le suplicó aun aferrándose fuertemente a él, sus súplicas por un perdón lo torturaban más que lo dicho aquel día. Pero ya no era tan fácil perdonar como hace tantos años, en esas épocas él podía incluso perdonarles qué lo hayan dejado a morir… Pero de eso a despreciar y abandonarlo por sus creencias y las cosas que había elegido para su futuro eran cosas completamente diferentes.

― Hmmm… Luna. ― Lincoln la apartó para que lo viera a los ojos. ― Quiero perdonarte. En serio quiero, pero… Es muy difícil para mí hacerlo… Más sabiendo que puede volver a ocurrir, en un futuro no muy lejano… A lo que voy es… ¿Como puedo saber qué al perdonarte, esto no volverá a suceder? ― Le dijo con toda la seriedad del mundo. ― Porque si esto vuelve a pasar… No quiero que el círculo vicioso sea darme la espalda y después pedir disculpas por ello.

Se hizo un momento de pesado silencio en la habitación, y sólo podía oír la entrecortada respiración de Luna. Incluso le parecía que podía oír sus pensamientos desde donde estaba.  
Habría preferido decirle que, si la perdonaba y así dejarla tranquila, pero no podía mentirle así a ella. No merecía eso, ella realmente quería su perdón. Pero debía ganárselo.

― Buscaré la forma de demostrarte que no volverá a pasar. ― Dijo ella. ― Ya nunca más te dejaré solo ni te haré sentir así, seré la hermana que siempre mereciste tener.

Lincoln la escuchó atentamente, sintiendo pena por verla así de triste, tan rota, tan dolida. No podía soportar verla así, pero tampoco quería que volviera a ocurrir...

Él suspiró y después de eso le colocó un beso en la frente.

― Está bien...― Lincoln le dijo en un tono casi susurrante. ― Te creo… Realmente te creo. ― Le dijo tranquilizando la un poco. Tan solo un poco. ― Te quiero Lun y sé que jamás has hecho nada para lastimarme. Tú eres mi hermana… Y al igual que Leni, sé que las dos me aman. No me desean el mal eso lo sé e intentan pedirme disculpas por lo que nuestras hermanas hicieron… Pero aún con eso, necesito que me comprendan… Estoy cansado de ser el último en su lista de prioridades. Antes…. Creo que pude haberlo tolerado, pero después de tantos años y tanto dolor… simplemente ya no puedo soportarlo, ¿Entiendes Lun? ― Le preguntó él serio.

― Sí hermanito...― Luna respondió tratando de limpiarse los ojos con sus muñecas.

― Yo… Te perdono y no lo hago por compromiso o por pena… Sino por qué te amo hermana. Ustedes son mi mundo entero, pero… Ustedes son las que siempre me hacen entristecer...― Le dijo apoyando su mano en la cabeza de su hermana. ― Ustedes… Me hacen sentir tan débil, tan inútil, tan solo… Qué no puedo soportar cuando me tratan como basura yo daría mi vida por ustedes. Y a cambio, solo me gritan y se quejan de mí y de mis decisiones… Parece una mala broma en sí, pero lo que más me duele es qué sean ustedes quien la hagan… Y no es divertida como las de Luan… Son dolorosas, son muy dolorosas.

A Luna le parecía que las afirmaciones de Lincoln dejaban su corazón tan devastado como la Casa Loud. No podía entender en qué momento lo desprotegió tanto, precisamente a él, su hermanito amado. Todavía recordaba cuando lo vio entre tantos otros bebés en el hospital, hacía ya tantos años, y lo podían ubicar fácilmente por el pelo blanco. Todo lo que él le estaba diciendo era verdad.

― Te entiendo, hermano, no sabes cómo te entiendo. ― Dijo ella intentando calmar su pena para poder hablar coherentemente. ― Hemos sido unas cretinas contigo, y tenías razón en gritarnos así esta noche. Por eso desde hoy te apoyaré, si necesitas ayuda con tu moto, cualquier cosa, te puedo dar una mano.

― No te preocupes, Lana ya me ha ayudado mucho en esa parte, pero si quieres hacerlo, no hay problema Lun, de todas formas. ― Lincoln respondió pasando su pulgar por sus párpados con mucho cuidado para ayudarle a limpiarse las lágrimas, acto siguiente le sonrió. ― Ese rostro debería estar siempre relajado y con energías para rockear, no triste y apagado por mí.

― No digas eso, tú eres muy importante Linc, para todas nosotras. ― Luna respondió tratando de que su voz no se le entrecortaba tanto en las silabas, pero le era difícil por el llanto.

― Hey, estamos bien. Tú y yo estamos bien Lun.― Lincoln le dijo colocando una mano en el hombro a su hermana. ― Ya no llores… Me duele más verte llorar que, qué me des la espalda. ― Le dijo sonriéndole a su hermana lleno de confianza y honestidad.

― ¿Me lo juras? ― Ella le preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

― Sí… De todas formas…― Lincoln se acomodó en su silla para verla mejor. ― Aún no me has preguntado si quieres dar un paseo en Lucille.

Eso la hizo sonreír de un modo que convenció definitivamente a Lincoln de que ella decía la verdad cuando prometía no dejar de apoyarlo.

― Pensaba que nunca me invitarías a andar en Lucille, bro. ― Dijo ella feliz. ― De verdad me llevarías a pasear?

― Por supuesto que sí. ― Dijo él, y la tristeza del momento comenzó a diluirse velozmente. ― Podemos ir ahora mismo, si quieres.

― ¡Claro que quiero ir, Linc! ― Gritó ella animada. ― En una de esas yo igual consigo una motocicleta, y andamos juntos.

Lincoln rio un poco al pensar en Luna andando en moto, como una Son. En realidad, era casi como verla en su antigua bicicleta, solo que con una chaqueta negra con los colores del club. Eso lo hacía sonreír, y no quiso avisarle de que su club no aceptaba mujeres para no quitarle ánimos.

― Vamos entonces. ― Le dijo sacando sus llaves de debajo de su chamarra. Acto siguiente ambos hermanos se dirigieron. ― El día aún es muy joven como para desperdiciarlo en disculpas y arrepentimientos. ― Dijo feliz, mientras ambos salían del cuarto dejando los cómics, sus figuras y el disfraz de Ace en contraste a las piezas de Lucille, piezas qué parecían su despedida de su bella etapa como niño.

A poco a poco adentrarse en el oscuro mundo de los adultos...

― **This Life Curtis Stigers & The Forest Rangers. ―**

 _Riding through this world… All Alone.  
God take your soul. You're on your own.  
A Crow flight straight, a perfect line.  
On the Devil's Path. Until you die.  
_ _Gotta look this life, In The Eye.  
_ _Gonna Live this Life.  
Until You Die._

 **The Loud House: Sons of Anarchy.**

 **Capítulo 9: Declaración de Guerra.**

 _Escrito y Dirigido por Eddy the Black Fire._

 _Co Dirigido y Escrito en colaboración con Osvaldo The Sleeping Voice._

En la comisaría todo parecía estar nuevamente en pie de guerra. Después del fracaso en atrapar a los moteros, debían obtener algún triunfo contra ellos para contrarrestar la deplorable imagen pública que traían desde el ataque al hospital.

Cuando llegaron Clyde y Jenny, vieron a Sullivan y a todos sus compañeros equipándose con chalecos antibalas.

― ¿Que está pasando, Sully? ― Preguntó Clyde, con los nervios aún crispados por el encuentro con los Lambs.

― Para serte franco, no sé. ― Dijo el rechoncho oficial revisando el cargador de su pistola. ― Llegó alguien a hablar con el jefe y nos pidió que nos preparamos..., joder, ¿Jenny, que te pasó?

― No quiero hablar de eso Sully...― Jenny respondió, con un rostro que delataba que había estado más triste de lo normal, mucho más de lo que alguna vez pudieron haberla visto. ― ¿Qué tenemos? ― Ella preguntó seria mientras comenzaba a ponerse el chaleco antibalas.

― No lo sé, este sujeto… Creo que se llamaba William Clifford, llegó ayer diciendo que tenía información sobre algo y ahora el jefe nos está pidiendo prepararnos. ― Sullivan respondió mirando como sus compañeros comenzaban a colocarse su equipo. Mientras que Clyde y Jenny lo miraban confundidos.

― ¿Qué clase de información? ― Clyde preguntó confundido mientras qué Sullivan le regresaba la mirada con la misma confusión.

― Oye, no lo sé amigo… Pero para hacernos movilizarnos de esta manera… Supongo que algo muy gordo. ― Dijo Sullivan contemplando esa posibilidad.

― Huh… Pues espero que sea bueno. ― Respondió Jenny en un tono vació.

― Es en serio Jenn, ¿qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo malo? ― Volvió a preguntar Sullivan contrariado por la actitud de su compañera, en otras situaciones, ella al escuchar algo así estaría más que encantada de hacer lo que fuera necesario… Pero ahora… Se veía muy mal.

― Sully, por favor no me pidas que te responda, no lo hagas. ― Pidió Jenny sin variar su tono de voz ni su expresión. ― No te responderé si preguntas, y me incomoda bastante que lo hagas.

― Está bien, no insistiré, pero solo te diré una cosa. ― Dijo Sully en un tono casi paternal. ― Más que unos compañeros de trabajo, nosotros somos amigos. Puedes confiar en mí y en Clyde.

Lo que él decía era verdad, pero sabía que, si les contaba todo, no solo la rechazarían, sino que muy posiblemente la perseguirían y encerrarían ellos mismos.

― Muchas gracias, Sully, tú y Clyde son muy importantes para mí. ― Dijo con sinceridad. ― Pero es algo que debo resolver yo sola.

En esos momentos las puertas de la oficina del jefe de policía se abrieron para dejar ver al jefe, el cual llevaba el mismo atuendo que los demás policías. Su chaleco antibalas y su arma cargada y cerrada para la acción que tomarían esa tarde.

Estaban más que dispuestos a encerrarlos a todos. Y esta vez ellos se verían como los grandes Héroes que Royal Woods necesitaban.  
Mientras que a sus espaldas ese hombre de traje hecho a la medida y bien posicionado económicamente lo seguía. George miró a sus oficiales y como un instructor de marina se detuvo frente a todos. Con una actitud firme y sería los miró a todos, con las palabras que debía decirles justo en la punta de su lengua. Y habló.

― Hoy será el día en el que le pondremos fin a Sons of Anarchy y a los Clubes de Motociclistas en Royal Woods. ― Dijo dejando a todos los oficiales de policía presentes mudos. Por un momento parecía ser una broma… Pero ese era el detalle, cuando George hablaba sobre acabar con Sons, nunca bromeaba. Lo que dejó perplejo a más de uno. Se miraron entre sí, temiendo hacer una pregunta que encendiera los nervios de su jefe. Algunos, sobre todo los novatos, estaban ansiosos por llegar y tirotear a los moteros, pero los veteranos ya sabían que no sería tan fácil. Nunca lo es.

― Eso suena perfecto, señor. ― Comenzó a decir Sullivan. ― ¿Pero bajo qué cargos y que operación haremos? ¿Antidrogas?

― ¿Tenemos una causa probable para proceder? ― Pregunto Clyde.

El soñaba con cazar a los Sons más que ninguno ahí dentro, pero sabía que si iban a entrar a sus clubes debían hacerlo con certeza, sin dejarles ninguna posibilidad real de defenderse legalmente.

― Por favor jefe, permítame hablar con sus oficiales y explicarles la situación. ― Pidió el hombre haciendo qué George lo mirará por unos instantes, pero entonces le cedió el paso para que hablara con todos. ― Oficiales de la ley, policías, protectores de la Ley y el Orden… Sé qué tienen muchas preguntas que no les voy a negar a ninguno. Pero empecemos por el inicio. ― Dijo acomodándose el saco y la corbata. ― Mi nombre es William Clifford de Empresas Montaner.

― Espere… ¿El de los cigarros? ― Uno de los oficiales novatos preguntó sorprendido.

― Efectivamente, codirector de la empresa, hombre de negocios, padre de familia… Y dolorosamente ahora solo esposo. ― Dijo de manera triste, pero sería. ― Hace unos días… Mi hijo, Kyle Clifford, heredero de mi fortuna... Murió en el tiroteo de los motociclistas y los corredores callejeros…― Dijo haciendo que los oficiales se mirarán unos a otros. ― Pero… la muerte de mi hijo… Es lo que me está dando fuerzas para hacer esto ahora, Sons of Anarchy, Lambs of Satan y Angels of Death… Si no caen hoy, caerán poco a poco y es qué sé. Qué ellos trafican Armas Ilegalmente.

Era algo que siempre habían sospechado pero que nunca habían podido comprobar, siempre cuando pensaban que iban a entrar al almacén indicado, resultaba que estaba vacío.

― ¿Usted tiene pruebas de lo que nos está diciendo? ― Dijo Clyde, deseando en su interior que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

Por tráfico de armas podían caerles varios años, quizás cadena perpetua, lo que deseaba para Bobby..., y Lincoln.

― No solo eso. Tengo evidencia. ― Respondió pidiendo que lo ayudarán a descubrir una de las mesas que tenía sobre ella una manta blanca, mostrando escopetas SPAS-12, Rifles de Asalto M4 Carabina con sus cartuchos a sus lados, Pistolas y balas acomodadas junto a sus respectivas armas.

― ¿De dónde sacó todo eso? ― Sullivan preguntó serio al ver las armas en la mesa.

― Del auto de mi hijo. ― Respondió él mirando a los oficiales. ― La noche que él salió, dijo que iría a una reunión. Algo sobre sus amigos, los RedHawks, cuando supe la noticia de que había muerto, intuitivamente revisé su auto y me encontré con esto...― Dijo señalando a la mesa. ― Sabía qué Kyle se estaba metiendo en asuntos peligrosos… Pero lo ignoré por completo, hasta que murió… Y ahora pago por eso. ― Dijo cerrando sus ojos fuertemente. ― Pero… Ahora sé quiénes fueron sus asesinos y sé que ellos fueron los responsables de esto y los traficantes de estas armas. Además, tomando el testimonio de uno de sus amigos, dijo que ellos les habían comprado las armas a Sons. Qué habían hecho una especie de trato con el Líder de su pandilla y del vicepresidente de Sons para venderles armas, por lo que vine con ustedes.

― ¿Para tomar venganza? ― Jenny preguntó seriamente a lo que el hombre la miró con determinación.

― Para hacer justicia en el pueblo oficial.

― La justicia es la mejor venganza. ― Dijo Sullivan en un tono que parecía a medias una broma y a medias una afirmación. ― Espero que nos permita periciar el auto y las cosas de su hijo.

― Si es para destruir a esas malditas bandas de delincuentes, pueden hasta allanar mi casa. ― Dijo él poderoso empresario, sin nada de duda en su voz.

Era la clase de cosas que a Clyde le encantaba oír. Si podían hacer hablar a los RedHawks, cosa que no era difícil de lograr, y hallaban armas en almacenes o locales de los Sons, podrían arrestar a todos los miembros de la pandilla, incluso a alguno supuestamente retirado, como Lincoln. Delitos así nunca prescribían.

― ¿Entonces vamos a ir a la puerta de Sons a hacerlos hablar? ― Wally preguntó sintiendo una leve presión en el pecho. Algo que usualmente le pasaba cuando estaba nervioso. Jamás había estado en un tiroteo antes… Pero ahora parecía ser una declaración de guerra directa.

― Ese sería el plan a largo plazo. ― George respondió mirando al novato. ― Vamos a ir a donde se reúnen los RedHawks y los haremos hablar, suponiendo que ellos lograron escapar y tienen armas vendidas por Sons… Encontraremos una gran resistencia, pero si los apresamos y los hacemos cantar, tiraremos abajo a todos estas asquerosas bandas.

― ¿Tirar abajo Sons of Anarchy, Lambs of Satan y Angels of Death? ― Clyde preguntó con determinación, maldición… Realmente lo iban a hacer. Iban a destruir a Sons de una vez por todas. Finalmente, Clyde tendría su venganza.

― Pues ya oyeron. ― George dijo llamando la atención de todos sus oficiales. ― Cazar a los RedHawks, interrogarlos y encerrar a los responsables. Movilicémonos ahora qué no nos verán llegar. Y con su perdón caballeros. ― George miró con determinación a la salida de la comisaría. ― Hay que empalar a esas perras.

Eso provocó una oleada de risas, y los oficiales pronto comenzaron a retirarse hacia sus patrullas. Pero Clyde, quien incluso podría haberse puesto a saltar de la emoción, frenó en seco al ver a Jenny.

Se veía tan deprimida, aterrada y triste como antes. En ese estado, fácilmente podría llegarle una bala o podría fallar todos sus tiros.

― Jenny. ― Dijo Clyde mirándola. ― Deberías hablar con George y decirle que no podrás participar hoy en la redada.

― Pero si puedo participar. ― Dijo ella. ― Quiero detener a esos bastardos.

― Jenny, no estás bien ahora. ― Insistió Clyde. ― Deberías ir a descansar a tu casa.

― No, yo debo ir a encerrar criminales. ― Dijo ella tratando de apartar a Clyde de su camino, pero él lo detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

― Jenn, es en serio no tienes que hacer esto si no puedes. ― Clyde le dijo deteniéndola. Pero ella apartó su mano bruscamente.

― No necesito que me desordenes, voy a hacer esto lo quieras o no. ― Jenny respondió volviendo a darle la espalda, a lo que Clyde se puso frente a ella. ― Apártate de mí ca…― Él la detuvo antes de que ella dijera otra palabra.

― No te estoy dando órdenes… Solo no quiero perder a otra amiga...― Clyde le dijo en voz baja. ― Ya he perdido muchos amigos en… Esta estúpida guerra de criminales… No quiero perder a otra compañera por eso. ― Dijo tratando de mirarle a los ojos. ― Por favor Jenn. Ve a casa, ahora no estás en la mejor posición de ir a pelear...― Trató de convencerla con eso, ella quería decirle que estaría bien, que no le ocurriría nada y que estaba en la mejor forma posible… Pero era mentira, sabía que no estaba bien, no se sentía bien…

― Maldita sea...― Dijo ella en voz baja mientras se cubría los ojos con la palma de su mano. ― Te odio Clyde…

― Lo sé, pero sé que no lo dices en serio. Y sabes… Qué me preocupo por ti.

La mirada de Jenny tocó la mirada de Clyde, y abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero luego se contuvo. Parecía que su interior rogaba por poder contarle todo, y sin embargo se quedaba silenciosa en el último momento.  
Él no podía imaginar qué clase de secreto conocían los Lambs sobre ella. debían saber algo importante sobre un familiar de ella, porque Jenny no podía tener ningún tipo de tratos con ellos. Seguro su padre o algún hermano debía tener tratos con el club, o incluso fueron asesinados por ellos. Era la única explicación que tenía sentido para él, la única que podía ser posible.

— Maldición, Clyde. — Murmuró ella, con los labios temblando de nerviosismo y miedo.

— Ve a hablar con el jefe. Él lo entenderá.

― Bien...― Jenny respondió Sin querer mirar a Clyde a los ojos, no se sentía capaz de verlo, después de todo el pasado que la acechaba se arrepentía de su vida antes de la policía, antes de ganarse el puesto que tenía. New York era una ciudad que podía convertir a una muchachita de un momento a otro. Pero aun así quería arreglar su vida para ocultar su pasado… Pero como bien dicen, todo secreto sale a la luz tarde o temprano.

Clyde la vio retirándose hacia el jefe de policía. Y ante eso Wally y Sullivan se acercaron a su compañero al ver eso.

― Oye amigo. ¿Qué le dijiste a Jenny? ― Sullivan le preguntó por la actitud de su compañero con Jenny.

― Le dije que volviera a casa. En su estado actual no creo que se vea capaz de hacer esta operación. ― Clyde respondió mirando a sus compañeros.

― ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó amigo? ― Wally preguntó consternado por la actitud de Jenny, ella debía ser la mujer más fuerte que había conocido. ¿Qué sería tan grande como para dañarla de esa forma tan personal?

A Clyde le habría gustado tener la respuesta a la duda de Wally, pues no entendía qué podría haber desesperado así a Jenny y le dolía no poder ayudarla. En parte igual le dolía que ella no le tuviese confianza, pero no podía culparla, gran parte de su tiempo en la comisaría fue distante con ella, como si solo quisiera que fueran amigos y nada más.

Solo hace muy poco había comenzado a demostrarle que podía confiar en él, no podía exigirle a ella que le contara todo de un día para otro.

― Tuvo un problema personal. ― Inventó él, para no delatarla. ― Contesto una llamada y reaccionó así, no quiso contarme nada, y también insiste que no le preguntemos sobre eso.

― Rayos… ¿Qué habrá sido para eso para dejarla así? ― Wally preguntó intrigado mientras Clyde avanzaba poco a poco a la salida.

― No lo sé… Pero no voy a obligarla a decirme lo que fue. ― Respondió Mirando sobre su hombro a su compañero. ― Su problema es suyo y nada más, no tenemos por qué meternos en su vida personal.

― ¿Entonces haremos esta operación sin ella? ― Sullivan preguntó consternado por ese pensamiento.

― Así parece ser...― Clyde respondió fijándose en su compañero.

― Maldición...― Susurró Sullivan tallándose el rostro. ― Bueno… Entonces movámonos. Este día será muy largo… Y en serio muy largo. ― Dijo acompañando a sus compañeros a los autos policiales.

― ¿Creen que tengamos apoyo de la S.W.A.T. ¿O del F.B.I.? ― Wally preguntó nervioso de pensar en el tiroteo.

― El F.B.I. siempre llega cuando todo está listo. ― Dijo Sullivan en un todos o irónico. Era común que hubiese rivalidades entre agencias, pero el rechoncho oficial parecía tomárselas como algo personal.

― Nosotros seremos los S.W.A.T. por hoy. ― Le dijo Clyde, revisando sus propias armas. Le habría gustado contar con Jenny en esa batalla, pero ella debía recuperarse, y por lo tanto él debía estar el doble de concentrado.

― Eso no me hace sentir tranquilo. ― Sé sincero preocupado Wally. ― ¿Y qué tal si usan contra nosotros las armas que trafican?

― Es muy probable que hagan eso mismo. ― Dijo Sullivan.

― Mantengan la calma, si todo sale bien hoy tendremos a Sons of Anarchy y Lambs of Satan en la palma de nuestras manos. ― Clyde dijo tranquilo. ― Este día, los M.C's de Royal Woods Caerán…

 **Mientras Tanto… A las afueras de la ciudad.**

Un chico y una chica manejaban a la ciudad, buscando gasolina y alojamiento. Después de la noche anterior buscando aventuras y un pueblo en donde hospedarse, mientras otra chica dormía en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

― Ese concierto fue bueno, ¿no lo crees Os? ― Enid preguntó mirando a su compañero llevando la camioneta, los tres habían asistido a un festival de rock y metal, pero los había dejado tan agotados que el único sitio al cual acudir era el pueblo más cercano en el mapa, Royal Woods.

― ¿Bueno? ¡Fue fantástico! ― Respondió Os, casi chillando de la emoción. Había estado a punto de perderse aquel concierto de no ser por sus amigas que lo ayudaron a llegar. ― Jamás había visto a Megadeth en vivo.

― Jamás te vas a olvidar de esto. ― Le dijo Enid con una sonrisa. ― Ahora solo te falta ver uno de Rammstein.

― Antes que eso, tengo que ver una gasolinera. ― Dijo él medio en broma, pero también medio en serio. Había esperado encontrar más puestos en la carretera para aprovisionarse, pero parecía que fuera de Detroit no había casi nada. Y ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse cuando vio aquel pueblo, Royal Woods. Por fuerza debía tener una gasolinera.

― ¿Oye y cómo sigue la bella durmiente? ― Os preguntó haciendo qué Enid se volteará a ver por encima del respaldo del asiento para ver a su compañera.

― Bueno… Sigue dormida. ― Enid respondió sonriendo a la chica en la parte de atrás. ― No jodas, terminó hecha pedazos, me sorprende que siga viva después de haber cantado a todo pulmón las canciones de Atreyu. Bell es una chica muy hardcore cuando se lo propone. ― Dijo acomodándose en el sillón. ― Jeh, no la culpo, amé cuando Slipknot se presentó en el escenario, siempre amé esa canción, Sarcastrophe. Me vine en esa rola de su nuevo disco… Bueno después de Devil in I y Custer.

― ¿Te viniste? ― Os preguntó divertido a lo que Enid rio.

― Ohhh sí, y tú no te hagas que cuando salió Dave al escenario juré por los dioses qué manchaste los pantalones de blanco. ― Enid rio mientras los dos seguían recorriendo la carretera.

― Tengo que admitir que grité más que todo el público en ese momento. ― Se rio él. ― ¿Te imaginas si algún día nosotros acabamos participando así en un festival de heavy metal? Si Bell se pone así en un concierto no me imagino que haría en un escenario. Tal vez hasta lo parte por la mitad.

Enid se rio un poco por el comentario de su amigo. A veces era dado a soñar despierto, y uno de sus sueños más improbables era ese dónde se volvía una estrella del rock. No quería ser pesada con él, pero Os no tenía talento con ningún instrumento y ellas estaban lejos de ser como Slash.

― Aún estamos algo verdes para eso Os.― Enid dijo viendo que a un lado del camino había una tienda de autoservicio, donde podrían cargar gasolina y comprar algo de comer y beber. ― Os, ahí. Detente ahí. ― Enid señaló al establecimiento a un lado del camino.

― Ok― Él asintió frenando la van poco a poco y subiendo hacia los dispensadores de gasolina.

― Alabado sea el sol, estaba que me moría de hambre. ― Enid comentó bajando del vehículo. ― ¿Quieres que te compre algo?

― ¿Un flan? ― Dijo él como si no supiera que pedir. ― O unas papas fritas. Compra algo para Bell, para cuando despierte.

Se dirigió a los dispensadores de combustible y comenzó a llenar el tanque de la van, no estaba seguro cuanto necesitaría para volver y no sabía cuánto le costaría llenarlo, así que pensó en dejarlo a la mitad o menos. Solo le quedaba un puñado de dólares.

Enid entró a la tienda, un 24/7 bastante golpeado por el clima del Estado, en donde un hombre canoso y obeso leía el periódico, y al ver que ella entró ahí, apenas si varió su expresión.

Ella tomó 3 botellas de agua, una bolsa de papas y un paquete six pack de cerveza y algo más para el camino.

― ¿Hola? ― Enid llamó la atención del señor el cual la miró con molestia. ― Me gustaría una recarga para celular. ― Pidió ella buscando su cartera en su bolsillo trasero.

― A usted no la he visto por aquí. ¿Es turista acaso? ― El hombre preguntó pasando las cosas por el escáner de códigos de barras.

― No, digamos qué… Digamos que soy una aventurera. ― Respondió Enid tomando una de las revistas que exhibían en el mostrador, una revista de hace varios meses atrás. ― ¿Hay algo en este pueblo que pueda aconsejarme de ver?

― ¿En este pueblo? Nah… No hay nada remarcable para ver. ― Contestó él pasando el six pack de latas. ― Aunque… Tú te ves como una chica ruda. No sé si te interese pasarte por esos dichosos clubes de motociclistas.

― ¿Hay clubes de motociclistas aquí? ― Enid preguntó cerrando la revista de golpe. ― Huh… Oiga también cóbrese la gasolina de mi compañero, ahí afuera.

― Bien. Y sí… Son molestas, pero si eres una turista buscando algo así pues… Es lo único realmente interesante qué ver…― Contestó el hombre checando el precio de las cosas qué ella estaba comprando. ― Serían 153 dólares más, esa revista.

― Espere, no la voy a comprar si usted cree. ― Enid contestó sonriendo casi de manera arrogante.

― Mi tienda mis reglas, tómelo o déjelo. ― Contestó el hombre con la misma actitud molesta.

― Hmmm, usted es como ese hombre de la tele ¿no? Ese que vende cosas y tiene una casa de empeños… ¿Como se llamaba? ― Enid sacó su tarjeta de crédito mientras jugaba con ella entre sus dedos. ― Bah, no creo que sea importante… Perooooo, no voy a comprar la revista. ― Dijo ella dándole su tarjeta de crédito.

― Se la voy a cobrar de todas formas. ― Dijo el hombre tomando la tarjeta y cargando la terminal.

― Le voy a hacer un trato, usted no me carga la revista y yo no le rompo los dientes. ¿Trato? ― Enid dijo mirando a su alrededor. ― Su tienda parece adorable, no creo que le guste que una adorable chica como yo le haga un desmadre aquí, ¿o sí?

― Esto no se negocia. ― Dijo el dependiente, cruzándose de brazos. ― Además chicas más rudas que tu no se han podido enfrentar conmigo.

El rostro que Enid puso habría hecho retroceder hasta a un veterano de Vietnam, sin embargo, el tipo no se sintió intimidado. Eso sólo podía resultar mal.

Afuera, Os revivía en su mente el concierto y tarareaba sus partes favoritas de varias canciones. No se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo adentro ni siquiera cuando Enid salió, con sus compras y arreglándose la chaqueta.

― Hola sis. ¿Cómo te fue? ― Os preguntó recibiendo una botella de agua.

― Meh, fue pan comido. ― Enid respondió subiendo a la camioneta. ― Aunque si sabes lo que nos conviene será mejor que salgamos cagando leches. ― Comentó desde su asiento haciendo que Os la volteara a ver en confusión por esa frase…

Aunque al ver a las puertas de la tienda se dio cuenta de que el intendente ya no estaba en el área de la caja.

― Tienes talento para meterte en problemas. ― Dijo él corriendo hacia la camioneta. ― Le robaste o le diste una paliza por cretino? ¿O las dos cosas?

― Solo le expliqué que era un hijo de puta, pero reaccionó muy mal y le tuve que explicar con métodos duros― Dijo ella con simpleza. ― Te traje tus papas.

Os iba a decirle algo, pero se rio y aceleró a todo lo que daba la van. Había cierta gracia en ser prófugos de la justicia, aunque fuera unos minutos. Dudaba que la policía local le diera importancia a ese lugar.

― Lo diré mil veces, con ustedes no me aburro.

Enid rio mientras avanzaban directo al pueblo, ella no era la típica chica que se metía en problemas de a gratis, pero cuando la hacían enojar si era recomendable retroceder o aceptar las consecuencias.

― Ah, hablando de. Dijo que este pueblo no tenía nada de interesante. ― Enid explicó tomando de su botella de agua. ― Ahhh… ¡Oh! Pero mencionó algo de qué había clubes de motociclistas, ¿qué te parece ir a echarles un vistazo? ― Ella preguntó sonriéndole a su compañero.

― Hummm… Suena bien. ― Os respondió de la misma forma. ― ¿Royal Woods eh? Pues veamos qué nos tiene preparados este pueblo. ― Dijo pasando el cartel que decía el nombre del pueblo junto a una "Agradable" Bienvenida.

 **En eso: Con Lincoln y Ronnie Anne…**

Ambos estaban en el cuarto que ambos compartían como pareja, Ella quitaba las vendas del hombro de su esposo con cuidado mientras él trataba de mantenerse quieto. Aún le dolía… Aunque solo un poco.

― ¿Cómo te sientes Linc? ― Ella preguntó viendo a lo que él respondió suspirando con un poco de dolor.

― Bueno… Por lo menos ya no me estoy desangrando. ― Lincoln respondió haciendo que Ronnie se molestara un poco por esa cosa que él había dicho.

― No digas eso Linc. Sabes qué no me gusta cuando bromeas con eso. ― Ronnie contestó con un poco de molestia.

― Je jeh, discúlpame amor mío. No pude evitarlo. ― Lincoln respondió rascándose la nuca apenado.

Ella lo miró con molestia, pues esas bromas no le gustaban para nada, pero lo dejó pasar. Después de todo, el día anterior había logrado hacer las paces con sus hermanas.

Debía admitir que le emociono ver la reunión, verlos juntarse, hablar si divertirse, como si todos los años de diferencia solo hubieran sido unos días. Corrieron varias lágrimas, pero eran de alegría.

Y pensó en Bobby. Durante esa noche, pensó mucho en su hermano, y también en su padre, de una forma que no había pensado desde hace décadas.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que habló con Bobby? ¿Hac años? No, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que habló con su propio padre? La última vez que él quiso hablar con ella, lo despreció, lo llamó monstruo y lo obligó a alejarse de ella.  
Ya cuando finalmente se sintió con el valor necesario para hablar con él ya había fallecido, nunca quiso volver a dirigirle la palabra y ahora estaba muerto. Incluso cuando él quiso arreglar las cosas entre ambos. Pero ella solo lo despreció y trató como una peste, no era como que él en algún punto no se lo hubiera negado…  
Pero al final parecía que ella jamás lo perdonaría y jamás le dejaría irse en paz…  
Si ese era el destino que debía compartir con Bobby, el de odiarlo por siempre hasta el día de su muerte, ella no quería eso. Pero el camino al perdón era lo más difícil qué ella podía hacer, no quería pasar su vida despreciando a su familia solo por sus decisiones, pero después de todo, esas decisiones habían quebrado a su familia mucho tiempo atrás…  
Y perdonar una ruptura tan dolorosa y tan fuerte en su familia era algo de por sí difícil. Pero no quería estar enojada con Bobby para siempre, no quería que él muriera y jamás volver a hablar con su hermano de nuevo en su vida.  
Pero debía encontrar la manera de pedirle disculpas y que él también pidió disculpas por todo lo que él y su padre habían hecho.

― ¿En qué piensas, Ronnie? ― Preguntó Lincoln, notando la ironía de sus palabras. Normalmente era ella quien le preguntaba eso a él, casi nunca al revés.

― Bueno...― Dijo ella, casi avergonzada, y temía sí compartir sus pensamientos con Lincoln. Tal vez si volvía a ver a Bobby, renacerían sus ganas de volver al club.

― ¿Si, Ronn? ― Insistió Lincoln suavemente. Podía hacerse una idea de lo que estaba pensando Ronnie, pero no quería decirlo por temor a meter la pata. Ella se lo diría cuando se sintiera lista.

― No te preocupes… No es nada importante. ― Ella le dijo volviendo a lo suyo, algo a lo que Lincoln interpretó como. "Me preocupa algo, pero no quiero preocuparte así qué te digo eso para qué no te preocupes." Lincoln suspiró y miró sobre su hombro a su esposa.

― Algo me dice, que algo te preocupa. ― Él dijo simplemente a lo que Ronnie suspiró. ― No voy a hostigarte con eso… Pero, si pudiera preguntar, ¿Qué tienes Ronn? ― Lincoln preguntó un tanto preocupado a lo qué Ronnie suspiró pesadamente.

― No es nada importante Linc… En serio, estoy bien.

Él no quería insistir, pero si algo hacía que Ronnie se deprimiera así, era responsabilidad suya también. Su mente comenzó a dudar, a imaginarse qué sería lo que la preocupa así. Pensó que tal vez sería un asunto monetario. O algo personal, relacionado con su familia. Tal vez ya estaba sospechando que estaba de regreso en el club.

Inspiró para no ponerse nervioso él mismo, su esposa ya tenía suficiente estrés.

― Está bien, Ronnie, si no quieres decirme, no te obligare. ― Respondió Lincoln.

― Gracias por entender Linc...― Ronnie le dijo regalándole una ligera sonrisa mientras quitaba la última de sus vendas para ver cómo seguía su herida. Entre él y ella se había formado siempre una relación de mutua confianza y honestidad, más ella que él. Y si no se lo decía en ese momento se lo diría después, él la conocía como un Libro, mejor que nadie. Ella le diría sus preocupaciones en el momento que ella lo sintiera apropiado.

― Oye. ― Lincoln llamó su atención, pero esta vez no para invadir con preguntas respecto al tema, pero sí de otros algo más alegres. ― ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos? ― Él preguntó sonriendo, haciéndola a ella sonreír.

― Sí...― Dijo ella riendo por lo bajo.

― ¿Te acuerdas cuando me dejaste el ojo morado poco después que te besé? ― Él le comentó haciéndola reír aún más.

― Oye, después de eso te di un bistec, no digas que no te lo compense. ― Ronnie respondió quitando las últimas vendas del cuerpo de Lincoln para ver su herida.

― Huy… Bueno, comparado a eso, no dolió tanto. ― Lincoln le dijo casi riendo, si no fuera por qué se quejaba poco a poco del dolor. ― Dime doctora Ronn, ¿está bien, está mal? ¿Sobreviviré a la operación? Sino dígale a mi esposa y a mi hija qué las amo.

Ella se rio, y sus pensamientos más negativos se marcharon como por arte de magia. Su esposo realmente sabía cómo subirle el ánimo, realmente él la conocía mejor que ella misma a sí misma.

― Estoy convencida de que ellas lo saben. ― Le dijo siguiéndole la broma. ― Pero ante cualquier eventualidad, yo se los diré.

― No sabe lo tranquilo que me deja eso. ― Mencionó él, intentando ignorar la sensación de dolor y comezón que surgía de su herida.

Ella sonrió y fue a buscar nuevas vendas para él. Le dolía verlo herido, pero una rara sensación, parecida al orgullo, surgía cuando pensaba que lo hizo por proteger a Luz.

― Tranquilo te sentirás bien en poco tiempo, está cicatrizando bien. ― Le dijo ella colocando un poco de desinfectante para limpiar un poco la herida de su esposo. ― Yo digo que en una u dos semanas debes sentirte mejor. ― Ella dijo sonriendo mientras trataba a Lincoln el cual solo podía a hacer gestos de dolor.

― ¡Hmmm! Eso espero, porque de verdad si duele un poco, solo un poco. ― Dijo él riendo por lo bajo, aunque dando pequeños quejidos de dolor.

― Tranquilo, no te muevas mucho y estarás bien. ― Ronnie dijo colocando una gasa esterilizada encima de la herida de su marido.

― Jeh, si tú lo dices supongo que debe ser cierto. ― Lincoln atinó a decir mientras Ronnie lo volvía a vendar.

― Linc… ¿Sabes? Cada día que pasa me doy cuenta de que tomé la decisión más acertada de mi vida al casarme contigo. ― Ella dijo sonriendo mientras él se acomodaba bien para verla y escucharla mejor. ― Y es que durante todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que ambos hemos crecido como personas, como padres. Hemos formado una familia, una casa, sí se ha tambaleado un poco, pero… Siempre hemos sabido cómo salir de cualquier situación. ― Le decía mientras mantenía el máximo cuidado en vendar bien a su esposo. ― Tú has estado ahí para mí y yo para ti, ambos nos hemos estado complementado mutuamente desde hace tanto tiempo, tenemos una hermosa hija, un hermoso hogar… Y, no puedo sino agradecerle por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Por Luz, por esta familia qué hemos formado juntos. ― Dijo recargándose un poco en la espalda de Lincoln tratando de tener cuidado con su hombro. ― Tú me hace sentir… En casa.

Las palabras de Ronnie hicieron que se quedara boquiabierto. Ella pocas veces se sinceraba de ese modo, a pesar de ser muy abierta con él. Y aunque sentía punzadas de culpa, por enviar todo eso casi a la basura al regresar al club, también se llenaba de orgullo, pues al menos en los ocho años que se mantuvo lejos de eso logró formar una bella familia.

Un hermoso hogar.

― Tú eres lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado, Ronnie Anne. ― Dijo él con toda la sinceridad del mundo. ― Tu y Luz son mis mayores tesoros.

― Lo sé Linc. ― Ronnie respondió abrazándolo. A Lincoln le gustaba esos momentos con su esposa. Le hacía recordar las buenas cosas de la vida, las cosas por las que valía la pena luchar, las cosas por las que valía la pena vivir.

― ¿Te imaginaste esto alguna vez? ― Lincoln le preguntó sintiendo como su esposa apoyaba su cabeza en la suya. ― Nosotros así, en esta vida, en este preciso momento. ― Él le dijo haciéndola sonreír mientras soñaba despierta con las palabras de Lincoln.

― Sí, digamos que me imaginé a algo parecido a esto en el pasado. ― Ella respondió recargándose amorosamente en la espalda de Lincoln.

― Oye, si te hubiera dicho ese día que nos conocimos, qué así íbamos a terminar tu y yo. ¿Qué me habrías dicho en ese entonces?

― Que estabas loco. ― Dijo riendo Ronnie Anne. ― Y tal vez te habría golpeado por ser tan cursi.

― Lo sé. ― Dijo él divertido. ― Y luego me habrías dado una chuleta para sanar el golpe.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse, y el ambiente se relajó hasta un punto en el que Lincoln se sentía en el paraíso. Todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que había pensado. Incluso quería volver a su casa, y conocer mejor a sus sobrinos, sobre todo a Lothric. Ahora podía estar cercano a él, tal vez no como su padre, pero sí como su tío.

― Oye. ― Ronnie le susurró pensando. ― He… Estado pensando… Es cierto que con este dinero qué me diste para mis estudios de medicina, me van a servir mucho, pero… No sé, ¿Crees qué Greg se vaya a poner como un animal contigo por esto? ― Le preguntó con algo de preocupación mientras terminaba de vendar bien a Lincoln.

― No lo creo. ― Lincoln dijo tratando de verla. ― Es… Un reverendo pedazo de cagada, pero si hay problema entonces se las verá conmigo. Digo, esto era lo que necesitábamos, tú necesitabas esto más que nada y si tiene algún problema entonces voy, y le parto toda su puta madre.

― Hm ¿y si te quedas sin trabajo por eso? ― Ronnie le preguntó tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón a lo que él se quedó callado, no por no saber qué responder sino por la parte de sus secretos y mentiras.

― Bueno… Eso no lo vi mientras lo pensaba. ― Lincoln respondió medio apenado y medio en broma.

― ¿Ya ves? ― Ronnie le dijo sonriendo mientras le colocaba un sujetador en sus vendas. ― Solo trata de que no te haga una estupidez. ¿Ok? Solo mientras mis clases duren, ya cuando yo trabaje de Doctora podrás decirle que se valla a la mierda y luego te volverás ama de casa, cuidarás de Luz y del hogar ¿Sí? ― Le preguntó acercándose a su campo de visión con una sonrisa.

― Sí. ― Lincoln respondió tomándola de la mejilla y colocando un beso en los labios, se separó, pero volvió a besarla de una manera más apasionada, más llena de afecto mientras comenzaba a acariciar los muslos de su esposa.

― Linc, Linc no, Luz está en casa. ― Ronnie le dijo divertida y tratando de mantener distancia segura, aunque no negaba que también quería continuar con eso.

― ¿Y? Está jugando en su cuarto, solo hay que mantener silencio. ― Lincoln respondió divertido mientras la seguía besando.

― Linc es en… Mmm. Es en serio nos va a escuchar. ― Ronnie le decía mientras que Lincoln colocaba su cuerpo entre las piernas de su esposa. ― ¿Lincoln, ¿cómo vamos a estar en silencio? ― Murmuró ella, aunque tener cerca a su esposo, en esa actitud, hacía que perdiera el aliento y le costará mucho trabajo no lanzarse a corresponder a sus caricias.

― Confía en mí, Ronnie. ― Dijo él acariciando sus muslos con más intensidad, y comenzó a subir y a recorrer el cuerpo de su esposa.

Y ella quería corresponder a todo eso, pero su hija estaba cerca de ahí, podía oírlos y verlos en pleno acto carnal. Y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que pasara eso.

― Linc, Linc… Escucha. ― Ronnie tragó saliva mientras sentía y escuchaba su respiración agitada en sus oídos. ― En serio, no podemos. ¿Y si Luz nos descubre? Imagínate. ¿Cómo le vamos a explicar eso? ― Le preguntó acariciando sus mejillas. ― Tenemos que pensar eso como padres… Ella puede llegar aquí en cualquier instante ¿y si nos ve haciendo esto? ¿Qué crees qué ella va a pensar?

Lincoln suspiró pesadamente y bajando la mirada mientras aún seguía en esa posición con Su esposa.

― Ahhh… Maldición tienes razón… Pero no puedo evitarlo, eres una enfermera Sexy. ― Lincoln respondió apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposa. ― Y pronto serás una doctora Sensual… Jesucristo, eres tan sexy que de solo verte me dan ganas de arrancarte la ropa y hacerte mía sin importar donde estemos. ― Dijo sintiendo como su esposa abrazaba su cabeza.

― Lo sé lo sé, no creas que a mí tampoco me llegas a despertar mis cosas. ― Ronnie respondió acariciando el cabello de Lincoln entre sus manos. ― Pero… Pensemos más como papá y mamá que como adolescentes calientes, ¿Sí? Te prometo que esta noche haremos todo lo que quieras… Claro si no surge ningún inconveniente en el camino.

― Je jeh… ¿Como qué? ¿Como que el monstruo del closet aparezca de nuevo? ― Lincoln bromeó haciendo reír a Ronnie de igual forma.

― Sí, algo así Linc. ― Dijo ella riendo por lo bajo.

― Bueno...― Dijo él acariciando su cabeza en los senos de su esposa. ― Pero te recuerdo… Que también somos marido y mujer, sí ser padres y todo eso… Pero mientras aún podamos disfrutar de nuestra intimidad. Por lo menos intentemos mantener la chispa encendida.

― Está bien. ― Ronnie respondió mientras seguía abrazando la cabeza de su marido, aunque este aún se movía de manera provocativa entre sus pechos lo que la hizo reír. ― ¡Lincoln!

― ¿Que? No puedo evitarlo, son tan suaves y esponjosos. Y lo mejor de todo es que son solo míos. ― Él bromeó haciéndola reír de igual manera.

De no haber estado Luz cerca, habría correspondido a todas las seducciones de Lincoln. No es que ella tuviera menos deseos que él, pero sabía controlarse mucho mejor.

― Suficiente. ― Dijo ella riendo. ― En cuanto tu brazo cicatrice podremos hacer lo que desees. Nos vamos a amar toda la noche. ― Dijo ella sonriendo.

― ¿Solo una noche? Pero yo quiero toda la semana. ― Bromeó él, alzando sus ojos hacia los de ella. ― Es más, creo que hasta todo el mes.

― ¿Sabes? La yo de hace 18 años te habría asesinado por todas las cursilerías qué estás diciendo ahora. ― Ella le dijo sonriente mientras Lincoln la miraba directamente a sus ojos.

― ¿Y la Ronnie de ahora qué dice? ― Lincoln preguntó acercándose al rostro de su esposa.

― Qué te amo… Y que aun así te ves algo ridículo. ― Ronnie contestó entre risas de ella y él.

― Sí… Pero sabes qué lo amas. ― Lincoln respondió acariciando más su cabeza en el pecho de Ronnie.

― Sí. ― Ella respondió cerrando gentilmente sus ojos.

" **Amor mío… Perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir.  
Perdóname por haberte hecho soñar, perdóname por haberte hecho creer en un monstruo como yo. Si pudiera Retroceder el tiempo… Si pudiera viajar a otro mundo, a otro universo. Te hubiera ahorrado el dolor de verme convertido en lo que siempre creíste que me convertiría… Disculpa a esta alma descarriada que se alejó del camino correcto. Pero si te sirve de consuelo…  
No dejaré que ellas sufran mí mismo destino.  
Y qué… Hubiera deseado haber sido yo."**

Lincoln abrió los ojos sintiendo ese abrumador escalofrío en su espalda una vez más. Fue como si un viento frío y oscuro surgiera por la ventana y azotara su espalda, y Ronnie también pareció notar el respingo que recorrió la espalda de su esposo. Sin embargo, ella lo interpretó como parte del momento, quizás el contacto con su cuerpo le dio un respingo de placer.

― Ronnie. ― Susurró Lincoln. ― ¿Y si dejamos a Luz en casa de sus abuelos un momento? Así podríamos hacer algunas cosas que ahora no podemos.

― Jeh, ¿en serio no puedes esperar? ― Ronnie preguntó divertida mientras él aún sentía esa extraña presencia, parecía acecharlo, no podía entender lo que era, lo que decía o significaba, pero sentía que era un mal augurio. De qué cosas horribles sucederían.

― No es eso… Es solo que...― Lincoln se colocó una mano en el rostro mientras pensaba. ― Olvídalo… No debe ser nada importante...― Dijo tallándose el rostro con su mano.

― Eh… ¿Estás bien Linc? ― Ronnie miró con extrañeza a su esposo, el cual había cambiado de estar relajado a sentirse angustiado. ― Si quieres podemos llevar a Luz y… Ya sabes platicar y esas cosas.

― No… Bueno sí, bueno...― Lincoln llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su esposa. ― Tan solo… Tan solo quédate así unos momentos ¿está bien?

― Está bien. ― Murmuró Ronnie Anne, sin entender bien qué quería Lincoln. Tal vez, después de experimentar unos momentos de pasión, quería experimentar otros de relajación, junto a ella. Sentir la respiración de su esposo era algo que siempre le ayudaba a reconocer cuando temía algo o sufría. Y esta vez, notó una respiración agitada, nerviosa, como si estuviera preocupado, nervioso. Como si lo hubieran amenazado.

No le gustaba para nada ver así a su esposo, y razonó que se debía a volver a reencontrarse con sus familiares cercanos.

 **Mientras Tanto… En el hospital central de Royal Woods.**

Luna llegaba al hospital después del día de ayer, con un buen sabor de boca y con una actitud más relajada, aunque aún se sentía mal por lo ocurrido con Tabby.  
Con su club, se talló la cara y pensó… Ashley probablemente seguía en el hospital junto a Fran y Jones. Debía apurarse a ver como estaba la situación… Y sí eran malas noticias pues al mal paso había que darle prisa.

Entró sintiendo un aire deprimente y opresivo, el mismo que había sentido la primera vez que pisó un hospital. Pero igual de poderoso que antes y como si fuera casi instintivo tomó la recepción principal para preguntar por su amiga.

― Hola… Buenas tardes. ― Luna llamó la atención de la recepcionista la cual la volteó a ver. ― Vengo a buscar a una paciente.

― Ok. ― La recepcionista respondió con aire de, "Odio trabajar aquí" mientras se volteaba a la computadora. ― Dígame el nombre de la paciente por favor.

― Eh… Tabby, Tabby Harlock. ― Luna respondió suspirando pesadamente.

La enfermera tecleó en su computadora, con una parsimonia que delataba el hecho de que no quería estar en ese lugar, y que prefería irse a su casa a atender el público. Después de ver cómo operaban a Tabby, Luna tenía un triplicado respeto por el personal médico, pero debía decir que esa funcionaria no se estaba ganando el sueldo. Se preguntó si Ronnie tendría que atender al público como ella.

— Tabby Harlock..., en este momento la evalúa la comisión médica. — Dijo ella con desgana. — Debe esperar a que terminen, pero puede esperarla afuera si es la persona a cargo de ella.

— Lo soy. — Dijo Luna, sintiendo algo muy parecido a un escalofrío en su espalda. — Yo estoy a cargo de ella.

Era difícil pensar eso después de ver como caía, mal herida, por un disparo.

— Su licencia de conducir. — Pidió la funcionaria, y una vez que ella lo entregó, se le permitió pasar.

En esos instantes Luna pensó, pensó en la reunión del día pasado, Pensó en lo feliz que se sentía estar nuevamente en familia y entre sus sobrinos.

Su hija que se había divertido tanto. Lothric el cual se había visto algo triste, no sabía realmente porqué.

Él era un buen muchacho, el muchacho más dulce que ella había conocido en mucho tiempo. Creía que, ante la reunión de sus tías, tío y su madre. Demás de sus primos y primas.

¿Qué lo habría hecho cambiar de actitud así tan repentinamente? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero, quería saberlo.  
Al caminar por los pasillos se siguió sintiendo algo rara.  
Una sensación extraña qué le recorría el cuerpo, no, no era miedo.  
Tampoco era inseguridad… Era algo, un sentimiento que no sabía interpretar a su mejor forma. Pero ahí estaba. Haciéndola temblar. El hospital se sentía frío, lo más probable era que si estuviese bien helado. También estaba muy silencioso, y de no ser por una camilla en un costado, habría estado totalmente vacía. No le gustaba para nada aquello, los hospitales la espantaban como a pocas cosas en su vida, siempre le hacían pensar en lo peor.

La habitación donde cuidaban de Tabby, en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, estaba tan estilizada que hasta el aire tenía olor a medicamento. Tuvo que colocarse el traje a prueba de bacterias, en un silencio tan grande que era casi antinatural.

Al entrar a la sala ahí seguía, igual de delicada que el día anterior, con unas máquinas a sus lados qué le permitían vivir, respirar y comer. Qué vida tan maravillosa… Se acercó a ella y la vio, tan indefensa y frágil. Como el día que la internaron.

— Hola muñeca, ¿cómo estás? — Luna le habló suavemente tratando de llamarla entre su mundo en tinieblas. — Yo… Estoy bien. Afortunadamente Estoy bien. — Le dijo arrodillándose frente a ella. — Ayer… Ayer vi a mi hermanito de nuevo, ¿lo recuerdas? Lincoln. Espero que puedas recordarlo, ¿sabes? él ya es papá, como yo… Bueno, soy mamá, pero tú me entiendes, él se casó con Ronnie y tienen una hermosa hija. Su nombre es Luz y ella… Es preciosa, Larsy de solo conocerla 3 segundos la abrazó, debiste verlo, fue tan dulce. — Quería creer que Tabby sonreía al oírla hablar, pero era difícil siquiera pensar eso porque continuaba igual de impertérrita que antes. Aparte de su voz, los únicos sonidos presentes eran los de las máquinas que registraban sus funciones vitales.

— Tienes que conocer a Luz, ella te amara. — Dijo ella, y tomó su mano. — Vas a salir de aquí, Tabby, te lo prometo. Vas a recuperarte y volverás a ver a Lincoln, te llevaré a conocer a toda mi familia. —

Ninguna respuesta otra vez. Luna solo esperaba que ella estuviese oyendo todo lo que decía, aunque no le respondiera nada.

— Jeh… También, también tuvimos una reunión familiar ayer… Vinieron todas mis hermanas, ¿sabías qué Lola entró a la política? Y Lisa es científica… O algo así, no recuerdo bien, pero comentó que daba clases de ciencias. — Le comentó rememorando las anécdotas que le habían contado sus hermanas y hermano. — Tú… Tú sabes qué las chicas siguen igual de locas… Ellas je je jeh, ellas siguen igual de locas. — Reía por qué no quería llorar. — ¿Recuerdas también a Lucy? Ella está trabajando como… Creo que era escritora en una editorial. Se veía tan linda con el cabello recogido. No recordaba lo bellos que eran sus ojos azules. — Dijo riendo, esperando que ella también pudiera reír en algún rincón de su mente. — Todas se veían tan bien, incluso Luan, ya sabes, mi hermana un año menor… Se veía muy linda, aunque su vestimenta ya no era de algo agradable y bromista… Tú sabes en lo que trabaja, pero aun así se puso algo más decente por los niños. Dijo que así se vería menos provocativa pero más family friendly. Qué si no la volverían a desmonetizar… je jeh. —

Por un momento pensó que tal vez Tabby podía entender todo lo que le decía, pero no podía mover su cuerpo, y pensar eso hizo que se aterrara. Le costaba pensar algo más cruel que estar consciente del mundo exterior y no poder despertar. Preferiría incluso que el coma fuera como estar durmiendo, y Tabby no tuviera que rememorar nada.

— Lana es mecánica, y aunque colecciona reptiles. No sé cómo lo logra. Y Lynn, bueno ya sabías que jugaba en el equipo de soccer de la ciudad, debiste verla cuando hizo las paces con Lincoln. Fue hermoso. — Y sería igual de hermoso cuando ella despertara.

— Despierta pronto nena… Te estaremos esperando, pero por favor… Despierta...— Luna le rogó quitándose unos momentos el cubrebocas para colocarle un beso en la frente. — Por favor… Tienes que hacerlo… Tienes que despertar Tabby. — Le dijo para volver a colocar el cubre bocas. La quería tanto como para dejar que viviera de esa forma tan miserable. No quería que lo hiciese para no tener que ver este mundo tan frío y cruel, pero la amaba tanto como para dejarla así, en ese estado tan deplorable. Luna se levantó para irse, pero acarició por última vez la mejilla de Tabby con delicadeza. — Dulces sueños muñeca… Te veré pronto.

Miró a Tabby una vez más, y los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente como su quisieran sacar hasta el último rastro de culpa de su ser, como si quisieran destruirla hasta la última lágrima. Recordó la primera vez que tocaron en un escenario, y sentían que iban a conquistar el mundo, que al día siguiente ya serían estrellas de rock. Recordó cuando le pidió que fuera a la fiesta con Lincoln, y cómo había conocido ahí a su primer novio. Siempre pensó que formaban una buena pareja, pero seguro Tabby pensó lo mismo al verla a ella junto a Sam.

Luna miró a su amiga, casi su hermana, y a las máquinas que la mantenían con vida. Ella preferiría estar ahí, no Tabby. Aún tenía muchas cosas por hacer, debía evitar cometer sus mismos errores.

Poco después, Luna salió del hospital sintiéndose… De alguna forma más liberada, más segura… O al menos así creía qué se sentía pues ver a Tabby así en ese estado tan deplorable era un recordatorio de lo jodido qué era el mundo…  
Al bajar los escalones escuchó el tono de llamada de Ash, y al sacar su celular se apresuró a contestar lo más rápido posible.

— ¿Hola? ¿Ash? ¿Qué sucede nena? — Luna preguntó sentándose en los escalones que daban paso al hospital.

— ¿L? ¿Cómo estás querida? — Preguntó su novia con un rastro muy notable de preocupación.

— Bien… Estoy mejor... — Luna respondió simplemente suspirando. — ¿Como estás tú nena?

— No diría qué bien, pero… Bueno... — Ashley contestó en un tono aliviado pero triste.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Luna preguntó preocupada por esa última palabra de Ashley.

— Bueno… Warren y Jimmy, ya los enterraron… Me hubiera gustado estar aquí, pero… Teníamos prioridades más importantes. — Ashley respondió cubriéndose los ojos con la palma de su mano izquierda.

— Hmmm… Sí… Lo sé... — Luna respondió con el mismo tono que su amada.

Había sido un momento demasiado horrible. Perdieron a hermanos muy queridos en esa maldita emboscada, y no sabría qué haría si se marchaba Tabby junto a ellos.

— ¿Quieres que vaya para allá? — Preguntó ella, aún podía dejar a Larsy un par de horas en casa de sus padres, y quería despedirse de sus hermanos.

— Si, por favor. — Dijo Ash, y su voz comenzó a quebrarse. — Esto..., es muy difícil. Muy difícil. ¿Recuerdas que Warren fue uno de los que más nos exigió cuando éramos prospects? Gracias a él nos volvemos más fuertes aún. Lo asesinaron de un modo tan cobarde.

Ashley se quedó en silencio unos momentos, solo para escuchar la respiración entrecortada y dolorosa de su querida Ashley.

— Yo… Te veré ahí, ¿sí amor? Tan solo espérame...— Ashley le dijo con un tono de voz triste. A lo qué Luna respiró pesadamente.

— Sí… Te amo… Mucho. — Luna respondió sintiendo el hipo subiendo por su garganta.

— Yo también te amo Lu… Estoy yendo para allá. — Ashley respondió tratando de limpiarse los ojos.

— Después..., después llevemos a Larsy a dar un paseo en moto. — Dijo ella, suspirando pesadamente, sintiendo casi que su interior estallaba en llanto. Necesitaba superar ese momento, pero sabía que sólo se podría calmar con la venganza.

Y cuando pensaba en la venganza, solo estar con su hija y su novia hacía que se acabara su sed de sangre. Era necesario que se calmara o si no haría únicamente locuras.  
En esos momentos solo quería llegar a la base Lamb y dispararle a todos los que viera adentro, sobre todo a su líder.

— Bien. Eso sería Lindo...— Ashley respondió, rascándose la frente. — Te veré ahí entonces…

— Sí, cuídate, te amo Ash. — Luna respondió mandándole un beso. Entonces ambas colgaron, dejándola sola por unos instantes, sola con sus pensamientos e ideas acerca de su vida, la vida que ella había elegido.  
La vida que ella había elegido por esos giros tan arbitrarios del destino. Y al que había arrastrado a Tabby… Y al que ahora estaba arrastrando a su propia hija… No quería ni pensar en su pequeña hija recibiendo un tiro así. No quería imaginar que ella se pondría en peligro por su club o por ella misma. En realidad, no quería que Larsy fuera motera después de ese día.

Una gran ironía tomando en cuenta que solía salir de paseo con ella cuando solo era un bebé, para irla acostumbrando a las motocicletas, y cuando ya estuviera mayor la ayudaría a comprar su propia moto.

¿Ahora qué le estaba dejando a ella? ¿Qué futuro era el que le estaba dejando a ella si escogía el camino de una Motociclista? No lo había pensado antes y le aterraba imaginarse qué lo qué le había sucedido a Warren o a Jimmy le pasará a ella…  
La amaba tanto… Incluso se atrevía a decir qué más qué a cualquier persona que pudo haber amado en su vida. Incluyendo a Ashley o a su hermano… ¿Qué le estaba dejando a ella?

 **Con la Policía de Royal Woods…**

Clyde Sullivan y Wally se dirigían al punto donde creían que encontrarán a los RedHawks, Con sus armas listas y sus chalecos antibalas puestos estaban preparados para cualquier tipo de resistencia que ellos tuvieran.  
Valor no les faltaba… Pero quizás sí, preparación para lo que se viniera a continuación. Un Paso en falso y cualquiera de ellos moriría en el asalto.

— ¿Tienen todo preparado? — Clyde preguntó a sus compañeros checando el cartucho de su pistola.

— Sí, eso creo. — Dijo Wally, preocupado. Personalmente preferiría tener un arma más pesada que una pistola o una escopeta, algo como un rifle de asalto sería perfecto para esa misión. Pero los poseían, y debía confiar en la puntería de sus compañeros, y en sus propias habilidades.

— Mientras no estén demasiado lejos, todo bien. — Dijo Sullivan con una confianza que dejaba consternado a Wally. El gordo policía se parecía demasiado al jefe de policía de una famosa serie de televisión que le gustaba ver, y nada en él revelaba su excelente puntería y fiereza en los tiroteos. Una vez, Clyde contaba que le había roto la cabeza a un pandillero que trató de apuñalarlo, usando la escopeta como quien usa un garrote.

— ¿Si encontramos un arma tirada en el suelo, tenemos permiso para usarla? — Preguntó el joven policía.

— Sería buena idea tener algo de poder de fuego de nuestro lado… Pero tendríamos que tomarlo como evidencia, así que no lo recomiendo Wally. — Clyde respondió mirando a su compañero. — A menos que quieras ser parte de los cómplices, en cuyo caso sí, ¿por qué no?

— Chistoso...— El joven respondió aún nervioso de la situación… Hasta qué Sullivan vio a la distancia algo de humo.

— Eh… A menos que estén haciendo una barbacoa del tamaño de una casa… No creo que ese humo sea normal. — Comentó enfocado en ese punto en específico. Mientras Clyde y las demás patrullas se acercaban… Todos y sin excepción se veían nerviosos por aquella vista…  
Hasta qué entonces al acercarse más vieron una zona que se cubría por ese mismo humo. Era como un garaje de tamaño particularmente grande, con algunos autos deportivos explotados, otros hechos chatarra y otros consumiéndose por las llamas.

— Ay mierda… Este es A-15, Repito A-15. — Sullivan dijo a la radio. — ¿Están viendo esto?

— Sí… Cambio...— Respondió otra de las patrullas.

— Maldición...— Wally dijo en voz baja mientras veían como ese almacén o cochera se incendiaba junto a varios autos a su alrededor.

— Parece ser que llegamos tarde a lo que sea qué sea qué pasó aquí...— Clyde dijo sacando la cabeza para ver mejor la zona.

Las patrullas se acercaron y al bajarse, corrieron hacia el lugar en llamas. Los oficiales encontraron únicamente devastación: alguien quería borrar todo, incluyendo el almacén. El aire era asqueroso, una raza mezcla de aroma a gasolina y a pólvora quemada, olor que por desgracia se les hacía muy familiar.

Sullivan mantenía la escopeta lista para disparar desde la cadera, y Wally sostenía su pistola con ambas manos, apuntando hacia abajo. Clyde mantenía la suya casi a la altura de su pecho, y los tres intentaron acercarse a lo que antes era la entrada.

Mientras más patrullas llegaban y otros oficiales acordonaban el área, pudieron ver los cuerpos, amontonados dentro del fuego.

— Dios mío… ¿Pero qué mierda pasó aquí? — Uno de los oficiales preguntó mientras sus compañeros bajaban a prisa de sus vehículos.

— No lo sé… Pero parece que fue una masacre. — John respondió saliendo de su patrulla.

— Jesucristo...— Wally dijo al ver a su alrededor.

— Tranquilo chico… He visto escenarios peores. — El jefe de policía dijo con su escopeta en mano listo para lo que sea que fuera que aún siguiera vivo en el almacén.

— ¿Cómo demonios no vimos o escuchamos nada? Es un puto lugar apartado, lo sé… ¿Pero cómo mierda no nos enteramos de nada hasta ahora? — Clyde preguntó inspeccionando el lugar.

— Esa es una buena pregunta… ¡Todos, Atención! Busquen pistas, evidencia o sobrevivientes, necesitamos saber qué pasó aquí y quién pudo haberlo hecho. — George ordenó haciendo qué los policías comenzarán a investigar el área.

Los grupos de patrulla comenzaron a peinar la zona, siempre con sus armas preparadas, y con un raro sentimiento de fatalidad en el aire. Sullivan avanzó por un costado, seguido por Wally y Clyde.

— ¡Policía! — Gritó Sully. — ¡Si hay alguien ahí, salga ahora con las manos en alto!

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — Preguntó Wally. — El que hizo esta masacre no se va a revelar.

— Lo digo por los sobrevivientes. — Dijo el oficial de la escopeta. — Si hay alguno por ahí, no quiero que salga de la nada y le dispare por accidente.

Esperaron a que alguien saliera, mínimo una simple persona, pero al ver que solo el silencio acompañado del sonido del viento y de las llamas era lo único que se podía escuchar… Decidieron entrar.

Solo para llevarse otra desagradable sorpresa, el piso estaba tapizado con cadáveres. Sangre y partes… Los oficiales tuvieron que cubrirse la nariz por el olor fétido que se había encerrado, un olor a sangre, a muerte.

Y todos los cuerpos en el suelo eran de tantos hombres y mujeres. Los atacantes no habían discriminado a ninguno por edad, clase o sexo.

— Jesucristo...— Clyde susurró al ver a su alrededor.

— Sí… Exactamente eso...— Dijo Sullivan revisando los cuerpos en el piso. — Esto parece obra de una pandilla enojada… Una muy enojada...— Dijo tocando el brazo de una muchacha a la que al voltear descubrió que tenía un orificio de bala en la frente.

— Oh dios. Ugh... ¡Burp! — Wally se tapó la boca y tuvo que ir a buscar un rincón donde vomitar.

— ¿¡Hay algo por ahí!?— Clyde preguntó a otros de sus compañeros qué revisaban una de las habitaciones.

— ¡Nada! Solo más muertos. — Gritó de regreso el oficial.

— Mierda...— Clyde susurró entrando a uno de los cuartos, donde debajo de una de las sillas le pareció ver algo. A alguien. — ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? — Preguntó para ver que la persona que efectivamente se encontraba bajo la mesa retrocedía temblorosa. — Hey somos la policía. — Dijo agachándose a ver, era una muchacha no mayor de 20, se veía aterrada, con su vestido de fiesta manchado de sangre, Clyde sintió un olor penetrante al ver abajo, el olor a orina. Sin lugar a duda ella había visto cosas que le dejarían secuelas de por vida. — Oye… Linda todo está bien, somos la policía, estás a salvo. — Le dijo rápidamente ella gateó lo más rápido que pudo a él y lo abrazó aferrando sus manos al chaleco antibalas de Clyde mientras lloraba del terror absoluto.

Sullivan bajó su escopeta y tuvo que apartarse del lugar. Ver a aquella chica hizo que recordar a su propia hija, y no soportaba aquello. Mientras Wally vomitaba, él intentaba aspirar aire fresco.

Pero era imposible con ese incendio. Se giró para ver como Clyde, con cuidado, salía hacia afuera con aquella chica, y algunos oficiales se acercaban para ofrecerle una manta. Al ver el interior, la mayoría reaccionó como Wally.

— Que mierda. — Murmuró él, a nadie en particular. — Estoy seguro de que fueron esos malditos moteros.

— Sí… Yo también lo pienso...— George dijo al mirar a su alrededor. — Pero hay algo que me dice que no fueron ellos...— Dijo con algo de intuición, él conocía como operaban los Sons y Lambs.  
Él sabía cómo eran, como operaban, siempre había un mensaje, siempre había una razón. Pero si había un mensaje para ellos o para alguna otra banda… ¿Cuál era?

Eso no había sido un mensaje, ese era un ajuste de cuentas.

— Jefe. No por ofender, ¿pero quienes serían capaces de hacer esto más que Sons, Angels o Lambs? — Preguntó Sullivan confundido.

— No lo sé...— Dijo simplemente mientras caminaba entre los muertos.

— ¡Jefe! ¡Creo que querrá ver esto! — John dijo mientras los demás acudían a su lugar. — Si no me equivoco, esto es polvo. — Dijo mirando la mesa donde había una cantidad pequeña de Cocaína.

Habría sido fácil pasarla por alto, de no tener la vista que da la práctica. La cocaína estaba dispersa, como si la hubieran desparramado con el brazo, posiblemente sin darse cuenta, cuando comenzó el tiroteo.

— ¿Cree que pudieron ser los traficantes de drogas? — Dijo Sullivan. Era lo que faltaba, que un cartel de drogas se instalará en el pueblo.

— Puede ser, esto es algo que harían. — Dijo George revisando alrededor de la mesa en busca de pistas. — Pero no quiero adelantarme.

— Sí justo lo que faltaba en este puto pueblo de mierda. — John dijo levantándose. — Voy a llamar a los bomberos para que apaguen el incendio y a la ambulancia para que se lleven los cuerpos. — Dijo suspirando pesadamente.

— Entonces. Nos quedamos sin evidencias ni testigos, no hay ninguna puta arma aquí. Y a menos que Sons trafique Drogas no creo que hayan hecho esto solo por ello. — Sullivan dijo de manera enojada. — ¡Fanpinchetastico!

— Cálmate Sullivan. — Le ordenó George mientras se levantaba. — No es momento para perder los estribos… Eso será después...— Dijo mientras pensaba. — Además, si tenemos a una testigo. — Dijo mirando hacia la dirección de Clyde. — Pero… Creo que no será nada fácil sacarle información de lo que pasó aquí…

Sullivan negó con la cabeza, mientras veía como Clyde intentaba evitar que la chica colapsara de pánico. Y no la culpaba, él jamás podría acostumbrarse a los cadáveres, a las montañas de cadáveres y el asqueroso aroma de putrefacción y humo.

— Clyde y Wally deberían llevarla a la comisaría, y que el psicólogo de la policía les diga como contenerla — Dijo Sullivan, recordando el procedimiento que solían tomar cuando hallaban sobrevivientes. — Nosotros buscaremos si dejaron alguna pista.

— Buena suerte, Sullivan. — Dijo George. — Si ves a algún otro sobreviviente, envíalo a la central.

Él lo dudaba, pero no iba a decírselo a su jefe. Vio a Wally intentando sostenerse después de vomitar varias veces. Vio a los policías de uniformes azules registrar los alrededores, hallando pistas clásicas pero mínimas: casquillos, orificios de bala, sangre.

George al mirar a su alrededor recordó sus tiempos en la militarizada, sus tiempos en Afganistán donde solía matar radicales y terroristas, para él era sólo otra guerra, otra misión para acabar con el mal de este mundo, el mundo que le dejaría a su hija.  
O al menos esperaba poder dejarle algo, pues en la guerra, al menos parecía haber un sentido, una razón, aun cuando era la más asquerosa e indigna. Esto, esto solo hacía más acertada su teoría.  
Ellos no eran hombres, eran animales…

 **Entonces… Con Luna.**

Ella pensaba sentada en el porche de su casa mientras esperaba a Ashley, con un cigarro en la mano y su hija felizmente jugaba en el patio delantero con Lothric, qué escena tan más hermosa era esa, ver a su pequeña jugando con su primo, riendo y divirtiéndose sin tener que preocuparse por una vida llena de problemas y angustias.

Hasta que, en ese momento, un auto llegó. Con 3 personas a bordo. Y al verlo se alegró un poco pues sabía quiénes eran, su cuñada, su hermano y su sobrinita. Luna se levantó, tiró su cigarro y lo apagó. Únicamente para ir con su familia.

— Linc, Ronnie. Que felicidad verlos de nuevo. — Luna dijo con una autentica sonrisa al ver bajar a su hermano y a su cuñada.

—¡Luna! — Gritó Lincoln lleno de alegría, corriendo a abrazarla. Aquello la calmó como pocas veces se había sentido antes, una tranquilidad que ya creía desconocida.

— ¡Linc, que bueno verte otra vez! — Le encantaba que él siguiera visitándolas, parecía decidido a no volver a romper el contacto con la familia, y eso la inundaba de felicidad.

Ver a toda su familia reunida en la mesa de los mayores hizo que se encendiera algo que no pensaba que pudiera encenderse otra vez en su corazón: la esperanza. Ahí estaban todas: Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily y Lincoln. Estaba Ronnie Anne y sus padres, y en la mesa de los pequeños, Lothric, Larsy y Luz. Jamás la Casa Loud había estado tan llena de alegría, y eso era decir bastante en una familia como la suya.

Y en ese momento, quería desear que el momento fuera eterno.

— Pensé que nos volveríamos a ver después Linc. — Luna le dijo sonriéndole a su hermano menor el cual se acercó solo a abrazarla.

— Sí yo también, pero surgió algo importante en casa y pues… Necesitábamos dejar a Luz en un lugar seguro mientras lo arreglábamos. — Lincoln respondió separándose unos momentos de su hermana para verla a los ojos.

— Oh, ¿qué pasó? ¿Ocurrió algo malo? — Luna preguntó algo preocupada por lo dicho por su hermano.

— Nada grave. Digamos que es algo Personal y qué Ronn y yo debemos arreglar. — Dijo haciendo que una pizca de curiosidad y de preocupación se dirá en su hermana Luna. Pero al ver a su cuñada esas preocupaciones desaparecieron, al solo ver que las mejillas de Ronnie se enrojecieron un poco al escuchar esas palabras. Para hacerla sonreír con algo de gracia.

— Jeh… Bien, es bueno saber qué cuidan bien sus relaciones. — Luna comentó haciendo reír a Lincoln.

— No, no nada de eso… Bueno… Un poco. Pero ya sabes, cuando papá y mamá se divierten, es mejor alejar a los ojos curiosos. — Lincoln respondió con algo de pena.

— No te preocupes, entiendo lo que tienes que hacer. — Dijo ella con una risa cómplice, y recordaron el momento en que ella encubrió a Lincoln fingiendo atragantarse con el café.  
Él por su parte levantó la vista y vio a Lothric mirándolo fijamente. Se preguntó qué estaría pensando su hijo, si estaría furioso o avergonzado por él.

— Si pasa algo, puedes llevar a Larsy a mi casa sin problemas. — Le dijo él. — Parece que ya se está llevando bien con Luz.

— ¿Llevarse bien? — Luna preguntó curiosa, y al voltear la mirada vio cómo su hija y la hija de su hermano se encontraban nuevamente, entre risas abrazos y comentarios del día pasado. — Creo que eso es poco. Creo que si esto sigue así ellas se van a llevar como hermanas.

— Je jeh… sí...— Lincoln comentó rascándose la nuca, para desviar su atención hacia Lothric, el cual miraba a su prima y su hermana con algo de envidia y pena. — Espero qué Lothric también pueda verla así algún día…

— ¿Eh? — Luna preguntó algo confundida por esa última sentencia de Lincoln.

— Ya sabes qué él la trate como su hermana. — Lincoln respondió rápido antes de qué sus palabras se tomarán a mal… O de una manera que no quería revelar la verdadera identidad de su primogénito.

— Oh, sí yo también espero eso. Y es que Loni es un muchacho muy dulce. Sé que algún día la va a querer tanto como a mi Larsy. — Luna comentó sonriéndole a su sobrino.

— Ese día será perfecto. — Dijo Lincoln imaginando aquel reencuentro entre sus dos hijos con toda la felicidad que su corazón podía sentir.

Sus dos hijos..., ¿que pensaría Lothric de Luz? Esperaba que no la odiara

Esperaba que no la odiara o algo peor, pues ella no tenía culpa de lo pasado entre Leni y él mismo. En realidad, no le sorprendería si Lothric estaba furioso con él.

— Sí… Y bueno, ¿vienes de paso o a saludar a nuestras hermanas? — Luna preguntó mirando a su hermano.

— De paso creo yo, solo vinimos a dejar a nuestra pequeña Luz. — Lincoln respondió con una sonrisa. — ¿Estarás aquí todo el día?

— En realidad no. — Luna respondió suspirando pesadamente. — Mi novia vendrá aquí en poco tiempo… Pero, no te preocupes, la casa Loud es el mejor lugar para cuidar de niños. Digo si papá y mamá pudieron hacerlo con 10 niña y un niño, ¿porque un par de sus nietos no? — Luna comentó sonriendo. — Además Lily está en casa, ella cuidará bien de ellos.

— Oh ¿Y a dónde vas? — Lincoln preguntó curioso.

— Vamos a ordenar nuestra casa. — Dijo ella. — Y también vamos a reunirnos con un jefe para un posible trabajo.

No podía decirle que iba a su club a hablar con su presidente y hermanos, para decidir qué hacer con los Lamba y los Sons en la guerra que definitivamente escapó de del control de su club. Los Lambs eran más fuertes de lo que habían creído, pero ni aun así habían podido frenarlos.

— Bien. — Lincoln respondió abrazando de nuevo a su hermana. — Cuídate mucho, ¿sí? — Pidió Lincoln mientras Luna asentía sin apartar su sonrisa de sus labios.

— Tú también hermanito. Cuídate mucho. — Luna respondió sonriendo con gentileza mientras él le daba un beso en la mejilla y poco a poco se separaban mientras él se dirigía a su hija para ver cómo estaba y si podría aguantar un par de horas en casa de sus abuelos. — Hola pequeña Luz. ¿Como estas? — Lincoln preguntó arrodillándose frente a su pequeña.

— Hola api, estamos jugando Larsy y yo. — Luz respondió mientras su mamá también se acercaba a su niña.

—Hola tío Lincoln — Saludó enérgica Larsy, y él pensó que así se habría visto Luna si hubiese escuchado rock desde la infancia. — Hola tía Ronnie, ¿Luz va a quedarse a jugar? Quiero terminar de mostrarle toda la casa.

Eso era algo que debía haber hecho él, mostrarle su casa y contarle todas sus aventuras a Luz, habitación por habitación. Incluso estaba seguro de que cada tabla de la casa podría evocarle una historia nueva.

— ¿Qué dices, Luz? — Le dijo Ronnie. — ¿Te quieres quedar aquí un par de horas?

— ¿No puede ser un poco más de tiempo, ami? — Dijo la pequeña, y Lincoln se rio.

Sí, ambas se estaban llevando muy bien. En poco tiempo serían totalmente inseparables, y eso lo hacía sentir extremadamente tranquilo. Sin embargo, su felicidad sería total si uno más de la casa lograba hacer esa amistad con Luz.

Su otro hijo, Lothric.

— Ok. — Ronnie respondió acariciando el cabello de su niña consentida. — Papá y yo saldremos un rato, te dejaremos con tus primos para que juegues un rato.

— ¿Oh? ¿Y a dónde van api y ami? — Luz preguntó curiosa ladeando su cabeza un poco.

— Bueno… Digamos que papi y mami, tienen asuntos pendientes que deben resolver. Lo antes posible, ¿entiendes nena? — Lincoln le dijo a su hija suavemente mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro. — Solo serán un par de horas, pero no te preocupes, estarás bien aquí jugando con tus primos Larsy y Lothric. ¿Ok?

— Sí Api. — Luz respondió sonriendo agradablemente a sus padres.

— Muy bien esa es mi niña. — Lincoln le respondió abrazándola cariñosamente.

La pequeña lo abrazó y luego abrazó a Ronnie, de un modo que hizo suspirar a Luna por lo adorable que se veía. Le recordó bastante a la primera vez que dejó a Larsy en la casa Loud, aunque en esa ocasión ella había llorado y sólo Lothric consiguió que se calmara.

Y pensando en él, se percató de que no estaba. Hace un momento lo había visto detrás de Larsy y ahora no lo veía. Seguramente habría ido a la cocina, quizás a prepararle algo a Luz. El hijo de Leni tenía el gran corazón de su madre, y le preocupaba la melancolía que hace poco había comenzado a manifestar.

Recordó el dibujo que hizo de Lincoln, con la mirada triste.

— Nos vemos. — Se despidió Lincoln. — Cuídate, Lun.

— Y tú igual cuídate, hermano. — Dijo ella, abrazándolo, aunque aún parte de su cabeza daba vueltas en lo anterior.

— Nos veremos pronto Lun.— Lincoln respondió abrazando fuertemente a su hermana mayor, en ese momento ella se sentía feliz, se sentían en paz por tener de vuelta a su hermano… Aunque aún seguirá pensando, pensando en Lothric y en su dibujo sobre él.

Un muchacho como él que había vivido bajo la musa del arte podría expresar miles de emociones solo con una imagen. Lincoln, esa expresión de tristeza en sus ojos, no sabía si poder preguntarle sobre eso a él o a su sobrino, Pero quería entender el contexto de esa imagen. Algo le decía qué había una historia detrás de aquella imagen. Él le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
Poco a poco comenzaron a separarse. Ella lo vio partir poco a poco… Mientras pensaba. Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta… Luna entonces desvió su mirada a una de las ventanas frontales de la casa mientras Lincoln poco a poco se alejaba, solo para ver al chico que miraba como su tío partía… Algo en esa escena le traía cierto sentimiento de… Tristeza.  
Como si un niño estuviera viendo a su padre partir para no volver… Algo no estaba bien.

— Eh… Por cierto Lun.— Ronnie llamó la atención de su cuñada la cual desvió la mirada de su sobrino para dedicársela a Ronnie. — ¿Crees qué podrías avisarles a los papás de Lincoln que dejaremos aquí a Luz? Solo como aviso.

— Eh… ¡Por Supuesto Ronnie! — Luna respondió volviendo a sonreír a su cuñada. La cual también la abrazó fuertemente.

— Muchas gracias, eres la mejor. — Ronnie comentó apapachando a Luna.

Ella se rio. La novia de Lincoln siempre le había caído bien, y no podía imaginar una mejor pareja para su hermano menor, una mujer que siempre había estado con él, incluso en el momento más oscuro de su vida.

— Volvemos en dos horas. — Se despidió Ronnie subiendo a la camioneta con Lincoln. Posiblemente se tardarían más, pensó Luna intentando no reírse. Y se sintió avergonzada al recordar el momento en que Larsy casi la descubre con Ash.

— Tárdense lo que necesiten. Saben qué este tipo de asuntos siempre son de paciencia y dedicación. — Luna comentó haciendo Sonrojar Ligeramente a Ronnie y haciendo reír a Lincoln.

— No te preocupes Lun, lo haremos. — Él respondió subiéndose al auto de su esposa, mientras que ella también se subía.

— ¡Cuídate mucho Luna! — Ronnie le exclamó sonriente mientras volvían a tomar rumbo hacia la carretera, Luna no pudo sino sonreír por eso, hasta que nuevamente vio a sus espaldas y se dio cuenta que Lothric ya no estaba en la ventana. Como se había aparecido simplemente se fue y eso hizo que Luna arqueara una ceja en confusión.

Había algo detrás de todo esto, un chico y más un muchacho como él no dibujaba nada sin algo de por medio… Algo… Luna no podía entender ese "algo" Pero descubriría lo que era aún si le tomaba un buen tiempo investigando y hablando con la gente correcta en el momento correcto, como serían sus otras tías o su mamá. O directamente con el muchacho Rubio.  
Vio a la camioneta alejarse, y le pareció recordar que Lincoln parecía estar siempre triste cuando hablaba sobre Lothric. Tenía un gran miedo a acercarse a él, y eso no tenía mucho sentido para ella. Parecía que ya se hubiesen visto.

Había pensado en ir a hablar ahora mismo con él, pero Luz se acercó a ella.

— Tía Luna. — Le dijo la pequeña. — ¿Es cierto que usted tiene una moto?

— Eh… S-Sí… ¿Quién te dijo eso pequeña? — Luna respondió nerviosa por esa pregunta, usualmente ella no respondía sí o no a esas cosas cuando se hablaba con una niña pequeña. Pero por alguna razón Luz lo sabía… Aunque podía pensar porque podía saberlo, tenía una teoría no muy descabellada.

— Larsy me dijo que tienes una. — Y ahí estaba su teoría. Su hija no era la mejor guardando secretos… Aunque no era como si ella tuviera mucho que ocultar conociendo medianamente el estilo de vida de su madre. — Api también tiene una, Dice qué se llama Lucille.

Ese viejo nombre, hacía mucho que no lo había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Luna pudo sonreír por momentos solo al recordar a la vieja compañera de su hermano en sus años como prospect.

— Bueno… La mía se llama Lucatille. — Luna respondió sonriendo, tratando de no verse nerviosa por eso. Usualmente no hablaba de su vida con nadie que no la conociera como Madre y como Angel.

— ¿Lucatille? — Preguntó ella alzando una ceja. — ¿Puedo verla, tía Luna?

— Claro, sígueme. — Le dijo ella indicándole el camino hacia donde había estacionado su hermosa moto. Parecía devolverles la mirada desde sus focos, guardando silencio.

— Es muy grande. — Dijo sorprendida Luz, y ella se rio.

— Esta es perfecta para mí. — Dijo ella con mayor confianza. — ¿Larsy te contó que a veces la llevo a la escuela en él?

— Sí, api me llevó una vez a la escuela en Lucille. Me gustó mucho. — Luz respondió acercándose a ver mejor la motocicleta de su tía. Luz parecía estar fascinada en ellas, algo le decía que la primera vez que montó a Lucille sería una revelación. De un destino heredado por su padre.

Una fascinación, un gusto imborrable, una marca que al igual que todo lo heredado por su padre le había quedado a ella.

Y Luna no sabía si sentirse feliz o aterrada por qué Luz y Larsy estuvieran yendo al mismo foso de desesperación, dolor, violencia, muerte y odio que Lincoln y ella estaban yendo.  
No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto… Pero por un instante quiso sentirse orgullosa de qué su hija y su prima tuvieran tantos gustos en común.  
Y poder poco a poco pasar de ser primas, amigas a hermanas, justo como ella o Tabby… O Fran…  
Solo deseaba que ellas únicamente conocieran las mejores partes de esa vida en completa libertad. No sabía qué tanto podrían seguir ambas los pasos de sus padres. Esperaba que nunca tuvieran que empuñar un arma en sus vidas, o que estuvieran en medio de un tiroteo y que una bala se les alojara en la espalda como a su hermana Tabby.

Solo quería que Larsy y Luz vivieran juntas en paz. Si iban a recorrer juntas la carretera..., eso sería fantástico, pero no quería que su viaje terminara prematuramente. Estaba segura de que Lincoln tendría pensamientos similares.

— ¿Y dime, te gustó andar en moto? — Preguntó ella emocionada.

— ¡Chi! Fue genial y api estuvo ahí. — Luz comentó haciendo reír a Luna, la cual acarició la pequeña cabecita de Luz.

— Bueno, cuando crezcas quizás tengas tu propia moto, tú podrás navegar libremente en ella. — Luna dijo agachándose a ver a su querida, quería sobrina. Mientras que Larsy también escuchaba las palabras de su madre. — Espero… Que algún día conozcan de primera mano esta vida tan caótica… Pero innegablemente hermosa. — Dijo ella sonriéndole a las dos niñas, aunque no lo viera, Lothric también había estado escuchando desde la puerta de la cochera.

Hasta qué todas escucharon el sonido de una Harley estacionados justo frente a la casa. Luna al ver a quien estaba encima de la moto sonrió pues no era nada más ni nada menos que Ashley, la mujer qué se volvería su esposa eventualmente.

— Hola L.— Ella dijo apagando el motor de su moto para luego quitarse el casco para dejar caer su cabello negro con rojo sobre sus hombros.

— ¡Ash! Qué bueno que llegas. — Luna respondió sonriéndole a su novia.

— Sí. — Ashley le dijo sacando algo de una de las alforjas de su moto, era el chaleco de Luna. — Toma, se ve muy bien cuando tú lo traes puesto.

— Jeh. Gracias por cuidarlo bien Ash. — Luna dijo tomándolo entre sus manos para colocárselo.

Ambas mujeres entonces se abrazaron, y Luna pensó que tal vez tendrían que ir al club a alguna reunión. Había estado bastante ausente desde la emboscada, y no sabía si podría soportar llegar y notar a los hermanos que faltaban.  
En realidad prefería quedarse en su casa, y mejor aún, presentar a Ash a su familia.

— ¿Vas a quedarte? — Preguntó ella. — Puedo presentarte a mis padres ahora.

Se sintió como una adolescente al decirle eso, y tuvo un pequeño recuerdo de cuando llevó a Sam a su casa. Aquel día en su momento fue uno de sus recuerdos más bellos, ahora le dolía y prefería ignorarlo.

—N-No creo que sea el momento. — Dijo ella avergonzada. — Yo no me siento lista...

— ¡Tía Ash! — Gritó la inconfundible voz de Larsy. — ¡Luz, ven, ella es mi tía Ash!

— ¡Ay hola! — Luz dijo saludando tiernamente a Ashley, la cual se vio confundida por la oración. "Tía Ash." Lo que la confundió bastante.

— Eh… Je jeh, hola pequeña. — Ella respondió saludándola, aunque se veía algo consternada porque Larsy le hubiera dicho Tía. — Eh… ¿L de quién es esta pequeña? — Preguntó con cierto rastro de confusión en sus palabras.

— Oh, es la hija de mi hermano Lincoln. — Luna respondió rodeando a Ashley con su brazo.

— Eh, genial… ¿Y por qué Lars me llamó...? — Ella no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta por miedo más qué nada.

— Pues...— Luna respondió colocando un beso en la mejilla a Ashley. — Supongo que por qué ya deberíamos hacerlo oficial, ¿no crees?

Aquella pregunta hizo que se sonrojara aún más, y Luna tuvo que esforzarse para no reír cuando la vio así. Pocas veces veía a su amada sonrojarse y le pareció tremendamente adorable.

— Luna, yo..., — Susurró Ash, bastante avergonzada. — Yo tengo miedo.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y no pudo evitar sonreírle y apretar sus manos con fuerza. Hizo que la mirara a la cara. Sabía que Ash había tenido experiencias malas y que su familia no la había apoyado como los Loud a ella, pero de verdad quería presentársela a sus padres. Quería que se sintiera parte de la Casa Loud cuanto antes.

— Confía en mí, nadie en la familia te despreciará. — Dijo ella sonriéndole. — Te vas a sentir como en familia.

— Me encantaría...— Ashley respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa a Luna. — Pero ahora quizás no.

— Ash...— Luna dijo tratando de convencerla.

— No, no es por eso. Sino por qué debemos irnos. Surgió algo en el club, James nos llamó a todos, algo sobre el plan para quitarle armas a Sons y algo más. — Ella respondió rápidamente antes de que Luna malinterpretaron sus palabras.

— Oh… Ok ¿Y qué es? — Luna preguntó con completo interés.

— Bueno… A pesar de lo ocurrido tenemos 3 nuevas vacantes, 2 chicos y una chica. Aparentemente quieren ingresar al club para sentirse respetados… Aunque la chica… Bueno ella es una historia a parte. — Ashley dijo desviando la mirada.

— ¿Una historia a parte? ¿Pues de qué se trata? — Luna preguntó con aún más dudas.

— Digamos qué ella vivía aquí antes y volvió por asuntos personales… No sé su nombre, pero creo que te caerá bien, parece muy maja y tiene un gran espíritu rebelde. Como tú y yo. — Ashley dijo sonriéndole a su novia. La cual la tomó de la mejilla mientras le seguía sonriendo.

— Está bien, está bien. — Dijo Luna de buen humor. — Vamos al club, pero pronto vas a conocer a mis padres y a mis hermanos, y no te vas a negar.

— Te prometo que pronto lo haré. — Le respondió su novia mientras caminaban a sus motos. — Pero no ahora, deja que me prepare bien.

— Solo vas a conocer a la familia de tu novia, no es nada del otro mundo. — Le dijo Luna. — Deberías estar tranquila. Hace mucho tiempo que deberías ser una Loud más.

— Está bien Lu.— Ash respondió sonrojada, mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa a su novia. Aunque después de eso Luna sintió una pequeña manito que le jalaba el pantalón.

— ¿Mami, vas a salir? — Larsy preguntó al ver como su madre casi se estaba yendo, lo que la hizo darse un golpe por no haber pensado en eso en primer lugar.

— Ay rayos, es cierto. — Luna se dijo golpeándose la cara con la palma de su mano. — Ash vete adelantando. — Pidió mientras Ash asentía con la cabeza, entonces vio a las dos niñas que se encontraban frente a ella y se arrodilló para ver a su hija y a su sobrina. — Lars… Voy a salir un rato, tengo que checar un par de cosas con Ash y después de eso volveré a casa ¿entiendes? Solo serán un par de horas te lo prometo nena.

— ¿Prometes volver? — Larsy preguntó un poco desconfiada, aunque su madre sonrió con ternura al escuchar esa pregunta. Lo que la hizo tomar a su bebé de la mejilla.

— Por supuesto mi pequeña estrella. — Luna respondió colocándole un beso en la frente a su hija. — Mientras quédate con tus tías y abuelos, juega un rato con Luz y Loni, así te prometo que el tiempo se te hará muy rápido, ¿entendido?

— Esta bien, mami. — Dijo Larsy sonriendo un poco, aunque Luna podía notar que estaba fingiendo esa sonrisa. Desde que había sido detenida por la policía que su hija tenía mucho temor por ella. No quería ni pensar qué haría si le pasaba algo más grave.

— No te preocupes, nena, voy a volver pronto. — Dijo tratando de subirle el ánimo. — Y ordenamos una pizza para cenar.

— ¡Si, pizza! — Exclamó animada Luz. Larsy la miró con algo de tristeza en sus ojos de niño, y la abrazó.

— Te esperaré mami. — Larsy dijo aferrando sus manitas en la playera de su mamá-

— Lo sé. — Luna respondió besando a su hija en sus mejillas. — Solo serán un par de horas, te lo juro, solo déjame encargarme de esto y te prometo que pasaremos tiempo tú y yo. — Le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa única y exclusivamente a ella. Lo mejor que había creado en su vida.

Subió a su moto, se preparó y aceleró sin sacarse a su hija de la mente. Cuando estuvo encerrada en la comisaría, todas sus dudas y temores se centraban en Luz, en lo mal que lo estaría pasando, en cuánto estaría sufriendo al ver que ella no llegaba. Todo porque Clyde y sus compañeros querían saber sobre los ataques ocurridos en la ciudad y que eran incapaces de resolver y manejar. Eran los peores policías del país.

Sintió a Ash acelerando para alcanzarla, y eso la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que redujera la velocidad y así poder avanzar las dos juntas. Por alguna razón se sentía extraña, casi como si aún tuviera que ocurrir lo peor, como si el ataque a su club fuera solo una advertencia de algo más grave.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando vio que faltaban motos en la entrada del club.

Luna se bajó de su moto junto a Ashley La cual le puso una mano en su hombro, como el apoyo y cariño que ella sentía y acto después le dedicó un beso apasionado en los labios. Después de eso ambas sonrieron y entraron al club.  
Los chicos se veían bien a pesar de que se veían algo pagados por la ausencia de Warren, Thom se encontraba en la barra junto a Anya la cual aún se encontraba muy mal por lo que le había pasado a Jimmy.

Entonces un hombre de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules se acercó a sus compañeras del club.

— Hola L.— Dijo el hombre acercándose a Luna, se veía igual que los demás. Pero algo menos deprimido, muy poco animado. Incluso se le notaba al hablar.

— Hola Scott. — Luna respondió abrazando fuertemente a su Hermano del club.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Él preguntó abrazando fuertemente a su hermana.

— Al menos tenemos salud… Eso siempre ha sido importante hermano.

— Sí, sí. — Dijo él, y Luna sabía que su mente estaba en cualquier parte, menos en el club y en lo que estaba pasando. No podía culparla, parte de ella misma aún continuaba en el ataque de los Lambs, contemplando cómo Tabby caía al piso sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

— No te rindas, Scott. — Susurró ella, en un tono cargado de preocupación. — Por favor, no lo hagas.

— No lo haré, L —respondió él, alzando apenas la vista, pero por ahora le bastaba.

Sí, había una pesada manta de tristeza y depresión flotando sobre los Angels of Death. No solo habían perdido a varios hermanos, sino que habían sido atacados en su propia casa, dentro de su propio club. Le sorprendía que hubiera candidatos a prospecto, y estaba interesada en ver quiénes eran.

Luna vio a un par de los muchachos ahí. Aunque esa chica de la que Ash había hablado no la encontraba ni con la mirada, probablemente estaba en el baño o haciendo algo más.  
Si quería la vacante de prospect debía estar cerca.

— Luna. — Ella escuchó el llamado de alguien y volteó a ver a su presidente, el cual con un par de gasas y vendas y curitas puestas en su ceja, frente y mejillas se acercó a ella. — ¿Cómo estás?

— Bueno… Creo que me veo mejor que tú James. — Respondió ella abrazando a su presidente. — Esos putos Lambs pagarán por esto…

— Lo sé…. Pero todo a su tiempo… Ya no quiero perder a nadie más de mis hermanos y hermanas. — James respondió abrazándola igual. — Escuché decir a Ash qué pasarías tiempo con tu familia.

— Sí… Pero ustedes también son mi familia J.— Luna respondió sonriéndole a James, el cual apenas pudo hacer una mueca alegre. Aquello le trajo un sentimiento de nostalgia. Sí, ella habría permanecido en su casa, acompañando a su hija, conociendo a su adorable sobrina..., y averiguando el porqué de la tristeza de Lothric. La labor de una tía era compleja. Pero no iba a dejar de lado a su club. No cuando este la necesitaba.

— Además, hoy estaba con mi familia. — Contestó sincera. — Pero Ash me contó sobre los nuevos prospectos y quise venir a verlos.

— Los vamos a presentar luego, te sorprenderán, sobre todo la chica. — Dijo él. — Cómo... cómo está Tabby?

Era una pregunta dolorosa, pero él no tenía ninguna intención de herirla, Luna estaba segura de aquello. Pero le costaba mucho responderle.

— Ella está en coma. — Dijo rápidamente, pero no lo hizo menos doloroso. — Los doctores, ellos no saben si va a despertar siquiera.

James cerró sus ojos ante tal noticia desgarradora… Sabía qué el daño había sido grande. Pero no sabía qué sería tanto.

— Lo lamento L.— Respondió colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana.

— Sí… Yo también. — Luna respondió limpiándose los ojos con su muñeca. — Pero… Veamos el lado positivo… Al menos ella está viva… Si a eso se le puede llamar vida.

— No pensemos en eso. — James le dijo guiándola a la sala de juntas. — Tenemos mucho de qué hablar y de los planes… Además de estos nuevos aspirantes. Vamos a tener que hablar de mucho hoy.

— Sí, me lo imagino James. — Luna respondió mirando a las puertas de la sala de juntas.

— Solo faltabas tú y Ash así que esto será rápido. — Él dijo abriendo las puertas para dirigirse a sus respectivos asientos. Ahí Luna no pudo evitar sentir la ausencia de Warren, un asiento vacío al lado izquierdo de James… Eso sí era triste...

Pero ahí estaba también Fran, la "Líder" de Unholy Gals.

Su amiga estaba cabizbaja, y eso a Luna la entristeció más que la actitud del resto de sus compañeros. Si Fran se entristecía o desesperaba era porque el problema era extremadamente serio.

— ¿Luna, qué tal? — Preguntó ella animándose un poco. — ¿Todo está bien en tu casa?

Esa pregunta le hizo pensar en el retorno de Lincoln e inconscientemente sonrió.

— Si, todo está muy bien. — Y le habría gustado decir que todo iba mejor que bien.

— Lo noté. — Dijo Fran. — No te había visto sonreír así en mucho tiempo, ¿qué pasó?

— Digamos que mi hermanito volvió a reunirse con nuestras hermanas. — Luna respondió sonriente por decir eso.

— ¿Lincoln? ¿El qué me dijiste que tenía el cabello blanco? — Fran preguntó un poco emocionada por ello.

— Sí ese mismo. — Luna respondió de manera afable.

— Oye, pues qué bien hermana, te felicito por ello. — Fran respondió colocándole una mano en el hombro a Luna, la cual se sentía bien de haberle dicho aquella noticia a Fran.

— Muy bien. Todos guarden silencio por favor. — James pidió sentándose con dificultad en su silla. — Bien… Después de lo del… Pasado día… Todos aún nos sentimos afectados… Más por la pérdida de nuestro Hermano Warren Leonhart y de Jimmy Hopper. — Dijo sintiendo una vibra opresiva viniendo de sus demás hermanos. — Y aquí… Admito mi error más grande, qué fue haber creído que Lambs… Nos trataría como aliados al ofrecerles lealtad… Ese fue mi error, esos blancos supremacistas… No nos veían como aliados, sino como trabajadores, esclavos. Qué debíamos hacer y decir lo que ellos quisieran. Y que incluso pagaríamos el precio por sus fallos…

— ¡Esos hijos de puta siempre quisieron matarnos! — Gritó de improviso un Angel of Death. — ¡Sólo estaban buscando una excusa!

Varios moteros vociferaba el apoyo a sus palabras y no pocos apretaron con rabia sus puños. James sabía que más de uno, sino todos, le reprochaban esa decisión.

— Habríamos obtenido más aliándonos con los Sons. — Murmuró alguien que en el barullo pasó desapercibido.

— Lo sé… Ahora tenemos un Ultimátum de dos semanas… Ya nos hemos despedido de nuestros hermanos… Y su pérdida se sentirá más que en otras ocasiones, pero si queremos evitar una tragedia igual o peor qué está… Necesitaremos pagar nuestra deuda. — James dijo mirando a sus compañeros. — Debemos entregarles sus armas y dinero antes de que lleguen a reclamarlas.

— Así es. — Dusty respondió mirando a la mesa. — Tenemos algo, una coartada, el almacén donde Sons ocultaba sus armas fue destruido por Lambs… Pero Sons las recuperó, junto a un bono extra. Algo que no quisieron revelar.

— Y yo creo… Que las Armas de Sons las tienen ocultas en uno de sus viejos almacenes. — James respondió. — Un lugar que no habían querido usar hasta ahora que perdieron su almacén en Riverside.

— Dinos por qué James, creo que todos merecen saberlo. — Scott le pidió a él mientras la mesa lo miraba intrigados de su respuesta.

— Por qué yo… Fui un Son… O bueno, fui prospect de Sons… Pero según el V.P. dijo… Que yo no estaba a la altura para ser un Son… Fui despreciado por ellos, humillado, todo para que al final me tiraran a la calle como un perro. — Dijo mirando a todos sus hermanos. — Por eso y uniéndome a los otros rechazados de Sons… Formamos este club, para ser más fuertes que ellos, para ser mejores que ellos, sus rivales mortales. Pero creímos que… Aliarnos con sus enemigos acérrimos nos pondría a su altura, ese fue mi error, en mis ansias de buscar… Poner a nuestro club a la altura de Sons… Terminé poniéndolo en las asquerosas manos de esos psicópatas...— Puso mientras se tapaba los ojos por vergüenza. — No… Me apena decir que yo fui un Son… O pude haberlo sido… Pero lo que sí me apena y llena de Vergüenza es que vendí mi alma a esos malditos cerdos… Hijos de puta que mataron a Warren y a Jimmy. Y dejaron en coma a Tabby. ¡Pero No Dejaré Que Ellos Destruyan Esto! — Exclamó levantándose para ver a todos sus hermanos y hermanas. — ¡Yo Sé Donde Está Ubicada La Bodega Donde Esconden Sus Armas! ¡Y Cuando Las Tengamos A La Mano Destruiremos A Esos Hijos De Puta De Una Vez y Por Todas! Destruiremos a los Lambs, sin cuartel, sin tregua, sin sobrevivientes. Y cuando eso pase, hasta Sons nos temerán… Seremos, los únicos que queden de pie.

La ovación que escuchó James parecía la de un estadio repleto, no la de un club que acababa de pasar por uno de los peores ataques en su historia. Cada uno de ellos quería vengar a sus compañeros, a sus amigos, hermanos que fueron asesinados por los Lambs. Y Luna más que nadie quería tomar venganza.

Pero contra los Lambs. Sabía que los Sons eran sus enemigos mortales, pero Lincoln era un Son y había regresado a su viejo club. No quería arriesgarse a dañarlo.

No podría dañarlo, jamás…. Él era su hermano menor. Jamás podría hacerlo y sabía muy en el fondo qué él jamás sería capaz de lastimarla, él no podría hacerlo… Pero No sabía en qué circunstancias se encontrarán en el futuro, ayer se habían reencontrado en son de la paz, la familia y la convivencia qué no se había dado en muchos años… Y ahora…  
No. Él No… No lo creía capaz. Jamás sería capaz de hacerle algo así a ella, no era como Lynn, cuando ellos eran jóvenes habían tenido rivalidades, disonancias entre sus personalidades.

Disonancias que colapsaron en una horrible pelea que acabó con ella herida tanto dentro como por fuera. Y haciéndolo a él el chico malo. El hijo de puta más grande de esa casa, pero él lo había hecho por qué lo había hecho enojar, le había dado en lo que más quería. Su orgullo, quizás no se lo había merecido, pero ella se lo buscó, quería verle la cara al diablo y él solo concedió su deseo.

Pero esto era diferente, ellos eran diferentes qué a Lynn. Confiaban uno en el otro. Y ella sabía que él no le haría daño. Él jamás podría hacerlo.

— Pero hay que ser precavidos. — Dijo una voz de la mesa que correspondía a la de Fran. — James, Scott, Dusty y yo. Ya hemos planeado un asalto para ser efectuado la próxima semana. — Ella dijo haciendo que los demás la miraron.

— ¿Pero por qué no ata…

— Por qué sería estúpido. — Fran interrumpió rápidamente a su compañero. — Y Nosotros no somos estúpidos, o dime. ¿Te vas a Lanzar al almacén de Sons sin preparación, sin una ventaja, o tan siquiera sin tener idea de cómo mierda atacar? — Preguntó tajante mientras el otro se callaba. — Eso pensé… Nosotros no somos estúpidos, y ellos tampoco, ellos deben estar más alerta de lo que jamás han estado en sus vidas, deben estar protegiendo esas armas con sus vidas. Un paso en falso y acabaremos igual o más jodidos que los Lambs en su fallida emboscada, así que será mejor que aprendan disciplina, paciencia y a controlar su testosterona, por qué un error y nos van a joder a todos. ¿Entendido?

— ¿Podemos saber de qué tratará este plan? — Preguntó uno de los Angels, y el corazón de Luna comenzó a acelerarse.

Tal vez podría buscar la forma de evitar que Lincoln estuviera en el club cuando ocurriera el ataque Ángel, sin traicionar a su club, pero tampoco arriesgando la vida de Lincoln.

— ¿Que debemos hacer por mientras? — Preguntó otro Angel of Death. — ¿Fingir que nada nos pasó? ¿Que no nos importó el ataque? ¿Debemos actuar como perros asustados con los Lambs?

— Sí esa es una buena idea. — Dusty le dijo de manera despectiva y sarcástica. — Este hombre es un genio, eso es lo que tú vas a hacer mientras nosotros salimos a conseguir las armas. Tu solo siéntate aquí y espera a que nosotros regresemos como el buen perro que eres. — Dijo haciendo que el otro se callará. — Sí así es, cierra la puta boca y deja a la señorita hablar.

— Vamos a reunir nuestras armas, entraremos por el frente, pero eso será una distracción, tendremos a un equipo que entre por detrás y neutralice a cualquier guardia que esté montada ahí. — Fran respondió mirando a la mesa. — Seremos tres equipos. Dos por detrás y uno en frente como carnada. Los equipos que entren por atrás actuarán como equipos de asalto, así los de enfrente podrán pasar para abrir las puertas y empezar a robar las armas mientras los demás hacen guardia.

— Comprendo. — Dijo Ash de repente, sin ningún rastro de duda en su voz. — Quiero ser parte de uno de los equipos de asalto, de los que emboscaran a los Sons.

Aquello hizo que las alarmas de Luna se encendieran. De haber estado tomando café, se habría atragantado como en la casa de Lincoln, sino peor.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio, Ash? — Preguntó Luna, intentando no sonar demasiado preocupada, pero sin éxito.

— Necesito practicar, Lun.— Dijo ella. — Para cuando vayamos a vengarnos de los Lambs.

Luna se sentía nerviosa, no por el plan sino porque su club iba a ir en serio, no iban a dejar a ningún Son con vida.

Y menos los que fuesen al rescate de sus armas. Y si uno de ellos fuera su hermano ahí ella estaría en un dilema muy grande. Sus hermanos del club y su novia… O su Hermano… En ese punto no sabría qué hacer…

— Si hay cámaras de seguridad, sensores de robo o que llamen por refuerzos. Tendremos una ventaja de mínimo… 30 Minutos, suficiente tiempo para abrir robar y salir huyendo. — Fran dijo mirando a sus compañeros. — Esta operación será muy arriesgada, más teniendo en cuenta a quienes les estaremos robando… Así que hay que ser rápidos y silenciosos.

— Sí, por ahora reuniremos las armas que tengamos aquí. — James dijo tomando la palabra. — Como dijo Fran, rápidos y silenciosos, Sons no son de los que tomen represalias de manera suave… Por eso cubriremos nuestras identidades con máscaras o cualquier cosa que tengan a la mano para no ser reconocidos. Con las armas de Sons y con una estrategia bien planificada podremos entrar y salir sin mayores complicaciones, ¿entendido?

Los Angels of Death asintieron o vociferaron, todos menos Luna. Ella aún tenía un caos en su mente y su corazón, que no le dejaba pensar bien. Ni siquiera se estaba sintiendo bien ahora, necesitaba respirar aire fresco y relajarse. Pensar bien qué hacer, porque no podía llegar y avisarle a Lincoln o intentar retrasar a sus hermanos de club. Ambas opciones eran igualmente imposibles de lograr.

— Tengo una duda. — Preguntó un Angel alzando su mano. — Después de esto, ¿cómo nos vamos a vengar de los Angels of Death?

— Cobrándonos las muertes con Lambs. — James respondió. — Los haremos pagar. Quizás no hoy. Quizás no mañana. Pero les prometo que lo haremos. — Dijo mirando con determinación a sus hermanos. — Las muertes de Warren y Jimmy serán vengadas, eso se los juro, por ahora, solo mantengámonos bajo el radar como lo hemos hecho, para cuando demos el golpe, ni Sons y mucho Menos Lambs sabrán lo qué los golpeó.

Todos apoyaron esa idea, aunque Luna aún se veía algo callada, sin palabras para decir o comentar. Sus pensamientos estaban revueltos en una combinación de ideas y cosas que no querían que sucedieran.  
Sí, quería venganza por Tabby y por Warren y Jimmy, pero… ¿A qué precio exactamente?

— ¿Sucede algo L? — Scott preguntó mirando lo callada que estaba Luna, a lo que ella respondió regresando a la realidad para ver a su hermano.

— Eh… No realmente. Solo estaba pensando. — Ella respondió tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

— ¿Te gustaría compartirnos lo que pensabas? — Preguntó James mirando a su hermana curioso completamente.

— Solo… Solo pensaba en que todo este plan está muy bien elaborado. — Luna dijo simplemente tratando de hacer creíble su mentira. — Pero… ¿Y si Sons descubre qué fuimos nosotros y tratan de buscar represalias?

— No lo harán, ocultaremos nuestras huellas, todo rastro de qué fuimos nosotros. Jamás podrán descubrir quienes fueron quienes robaron sus armas. Por eso insistimos en ser rápidos y letales. Así no nos descubrirán. — Respondió Dusty tratando de tranquilizar a Luna, la cual asintió más por compromiso que por estar realmente convencida.

— Bien… Ahora en otras cosas igual de importantes… Tenemos 3 vacantes para prospect. — Dijo James mirando a su mesa. — Sé que aún es demasiado pronto… Pero mientras más ayuda tengamos mejor… Y si están dispuestos a ayudarnos mejor.

— Jay. Hazlos pasar. — Dijo Dusty viendo como su compañero asentía y se levantaba de su silla y abría la puerta

— Chicos, vengan acá. — Pidió él mientras ellos asentían.

Luna vio a los dos muchachos qué había visto anteriormente, que. A diferencia de ella no podían ocultar su nerviosismo. Uno era alto y delgado, de cabello negro y ojos café y el otro era un chico chaparro y robusto, con cabello en una especie de afro y de color rojizo. Se parecía extrañamente a su viejo amigo Chunk, pero con cabello.  
Pero entonces una silueta apareció detrás de ambos muchachos, ella debía ser la chica.  
Hasta qué Luna dio un jadeo de sorpresa al verla.  
El Mismo cabello Rubio, con una raya pintada de azul cian, Los mismos ojos azules, el mismo rostro que la había cautivado en el pasado.  
Cambiada, sí completamente… Era ya una mujer adulta. Y cuando ella la vio también se vio igual de sorprendida qué Luna al Verla.

— ¿Sam? — Luna se levantó de imprevisto llamando la atención de sus compañeros y compañeras por igual, más la de Fran y Ashley.

— ¿Lu-Luna...? ¿Eres… Eres tú? — Sam preguntó consternada, pero sobre todo sorprendida más allá de lo imaginable. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

No podía creerlo, Luna realmente no podía creerlo, después de 12 años sin saber nada de ella ahora aparecía frente a frente. Vestida con ese viejo chaleco de mezclilla, con una playera de Iron maiden unos pantalones ajustados con marcas de rupturas.  
Luna por un momento no supo qué decir… Pero su rostro se llenó de ira y de odio al verla frente a ella una vez más.

— No… ¿¡Tú Qué Chingados Haces Aquí!?— Luna exclamó con una rabia creciente en su interior.

— ¿Espera, se conocen? — Preguntó sorprendido Scott.

— Por supuesto que se conocen. — Reclamó Fran algo preocupada por la forma en que Luna le había contestado a la prospect.

Sam retrocedió un par de pasos mientras Luna se acercaba a ella, y los Angels se miraban sorprendidos, sin saber que hacer o decir al ver semejante escena. Lo último que habían pensado ver era una pelea entre Luna y una prospect.  
— L-Luna, cálmate. — Susurró ella, pero esas palabras parecieron encender aún más su ira.

— ¿Calmarme? ¿¡CALMARME!? ¿¡Como Putas Madres Quieres Que Me Calme Maldita Perra!?— Luna le gritó con rabia mientras que Scott se apresuraba a sujetarla para evitar una pelea.

— Hey, tranquila vaquera. — Scott pidió mientras sujetaba con fuerza mientras que Dusty se interponía entre ella y Sam.

— A ver. ¿A alguien le gustaría explicar qué mierda está pasando aquí? — Preguntó él mirando a su hermana y a la chica que se veía algo aterrada por la actitud de Luna.

— ¡Sí Puta! ¿¡Explícame Donde Mierda Estuviste Todo Este Puto Tiempo!?— Luna preguntó aún con más rabia que antes.

Los Angels contemplaban la escena sin saber qué hacer. Ash y Fran se miraron incómodas, la primera confundida y la segunda con la sensación de haber arruinado varias cosas.

— Luna, sé que sufriste mucho, pero por favor, no me hables así. — Replicó Sam, con bastante molestia en su voz, pero también tristeza. — Déjame explicártelo todo.

— Tienes mucho valor para venir a verme después de lo que me hiciste. — Dijo Luna casi arrastrando las palabras por su rabia.

— Hey, lo que sea qué sea qué ustedes dos tengan deberá esperar. — James dijo acercándose a Luna y sus demás compañeros. — Luna, por favor. Contén tu ira por unos momentos. — Pidió mientras ella se zafaba del agarre de Scott.

— Bien, pero mantén vigilada a esta perra, no valla a querer escaparse otra vez. — Dijo Luna furiosa, mientras regresaba a su asiento.

— Bien...— James respondió para voltear su mirada hacia Sam. — Y tú, no sé qué historia tengas con L. Pero ellas son quienes te van a dar tu pase en este club. — Dijo apuntando a las Unholy Gals que la veían como un cazador mira a una presa. — Así que no hagas enojar más a L. O vas a salir mal parada. ¿Entendido? — Sam solo pudo asentir levemente con la cabeza ante esas palabras. — Bien… Ahora… Ustedes han venido por las vacantes de prospect para nuestro club, deben saber que en este club hay normas y reglas que deben seguir al pie de la letra. Códigos en los que nos sostenemos para operar y actuar, Lealtad, Compañerismo, Hermandad y sobre todo… Respeto.

Los prospectos hombres asentían con una sorpresa y fascinación que rápidamente arrasaba con el temor que sentían. Solo Sam no estaba prestando atención a lo que James decía, más preocupada por las reacciones de Luna.

Ash colocó una mano en su hombro, y de inmediato comenzó a calmarse, lentamente.

— Señor, no quiero sonar arrogante. — Dijo el prospecto más bajo. — Pero haré todo lo que sea necesario para poder ser parte del club, para ser un auténtico Angel of Death.

James sonrió y le colocó una mano en el hombro al muchacho.

— Quiero ver si sostienes esas palabras hasta el final muchacho. — Le dijo dándole palmadas en el hombro mientras el chico se quedó completamente callado ante esa respuesta del presidente de Angels. — Sé que ustedes ahora nos van a decir cosas así, qué serán leales, fuertes y determinados. Pero siempre hay quienes no soportan la carga. — Dijo mientras buscaba su asiento. — Pero adelante muchacho, quiero escucharte. Quiero saber si realmente estás dispuesto a sostener tu palabra.

— Eh… por supuesto que lo estoy señor. — Dijo el chico tragando saliva pesadamente.

— Bien, recuerda que la lealtad, el compañerismo, la hermandad y el respeto, es todo lo que sostiene nuestro club. Pero hay una más qué es la confianza y el honor, debes confiar en tus futuros hermanos y hermanas sin chistar, pues ellos son los que al final te darán el reconocimiento para ser un Angel, recuerda que debes ganarte su respeto y su confianza. Y lo demás vendrá solo a ti. — James dijo mirando como el chico asentía ante ello con la cabeza. — ¿Y tú? ¿Qué me dices de ti muchacho? — Le preguntó al chico de más altura de los 3.

— Todos dicen que soy un idiota. — Dijo el muchacho, y una carcajada sonó alrededor de él. — Pero soy un idiota leal, así que bueno, haré todo lo que tenga que hacer, como él.

— Si que eres un imbécil. — Le dijo Dusty. — Por ahora me interesa que puedas cargar cajas, porque necesitamos mover mucho material pesado.

— Eso puedo hacerlo bien. — Dijo el muchacho. A Luna le pareció que era tan patético como Sam, a quien no dejaba de mirar con ira. Ella misma se daba cuenta de eso y buscaba como alejarse de ella.

Le había costado demasiado superar el daño hecho por Sam a su vida. Fue gracias al apoyo de Tabby que pudo continuar, y luego de conocer a Ash todo quedó en el pasado.  
Pero ahora, Sam llegaba como si nada a uno de sus lugares más sagrados: el club. Sentía una rabia que no había sentido en muchos años inundarla completamente.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que puedes ofrecerle a…

— Eso déjame preguntarlo a mí. — Fran dijo interrumpiendo a James. Ella miró a Luna por unos instantes y después miró a Sam. — Dime. ¿Tú qué puedes ofrecerle a este club? Suponiendo que mi mano derecha te deje estar aquí. — Dijo mientras la chica nerviosa miraba a los lados con nerviosismo.

— Eh… Bueno yo creo que podría servirles. Puedo ofrecer muchas cosas a su club, como lealtad, respeto y…

— ¿Y qué? — Fran pregunto mirándola seriamente.

— Y podría, podría ofrecerles, eh...— Sam no sabía qué más decir pues con la mirada de Luna sobre ella se sentía asediada y nerviosa como nunca.

— Te hicieron una pregunta. Res-Pon-De. — Luna le dijo a ella con rabia absoluta.

Sam comenzó a sudar a litros, aterrada por la presión de Fran y la mirada asesina de Luna. definitivamente no era lo que pensaba que iba a ser su primer día en el club, no se parecía para nada. Jamás creyó ver a Luna precisamente en ese club.

— Yo..., eh... — Balbuceó ella sin saber qué responder.

— ¿No lo ven? — Murmuró Luna, con el resentimiento cargado en su voz. — Ella es una inútil, una traidora, no nos ayudaría en nada ni, aunque no estuviéramos en guerra.

— Luna, por favor no me pongas más nerviosa. — Le dijo molesta Sam, el miedo lentamente siendo reemplazado por el enojo.

— Vete de aquí, Sam.— Dijo Luna furiosa. — Jamás dejaré que seas un Angel of Death, pierdes tu tiempo aquí.

Sam respiró profundamente y entonces miró a los hombres y mujeres de la mesa con determinación.

— Puedo ofrecerles mi ayuda, por lo visto han tenido problemas con un club rival… Dos para ser exactos. — Dijo atrayendo la atención de todos.

— Uhuh… Continua. — James le dijo prestando completa atención algo a lo que Luna miró enojada.

— ¡Pero James! — Luna reclamó aún furiosa.

— Luna, por favor solo déjala hablar. — Dijo él haciendo qué ella apretará los dientes con aún más furia.

— Bien… Como Angel of Death y como una hermana creo que no puedo ofrecerles mucho, pero quizás...— Sam se acercó a James el cual la miró bien. — Pueda conseguir información, infiltrarse, crear distracciones, hacer que esos clubes de los que tanto les han causado problemas se vuelvan débiles, frágiles. Sacarles información. Cosas que puedan ayudarles a ustedes a ganar más y más terreno seguro en esta guerra. Y ellos no lo podrán ver venir.

Las carcajadas de Luna casi hacían temblar los cristales del lugar. Los dos prospectos hombres no sabían qué hacer en medio de esa pelea, ni siquiera qué postura adquirir.

— Bien, ¿cómo mierda pretende infiltrarse en esos clubes? ¿Eres una puta agente secreta o qué? — Murmuró con la voz más sarcástica que podía hacer.

— Ni Lambs ni Sons aceptan mujeres, es imposible que puedas entrar a sus clubes y obtener información valiosa. — Le dijo Fran, cada vez más escéptica

— Quizás no, pero saben qué si me hago la interesada con los miembros del club, quizás ellos puedan contarme cosas. — Sam dijo sonriendo arrogantemente. — No es difícil seducir a hombres con poder, la cuestión es saber cómo y cuándo hacerlo. — Dijo llamando la atención de James. — Y si logro que ellos me digan un par de cosas podría hacer funcionar todo lo que se mueva de aquí hacia adelante. — Dijo convenciendo a la mayoría de la mesa, aunque Luna y Fran aún no se veían convencidas.

— ¿Y tú en serio crees que...?

— No… De hecho, tiene un buen punto. — Ash dijo susurrando. Interrumpiendo a Luna y llamando su atención ferozmente.

— Si… Una chica que parece sólo interesada no supondrá ni por lejos una amenaza… De hecho, Sons es débil ante las chicas. Y más las chicas Lindas. — Dijo James recordando sus tiempos como prospect y las fiestas que organizaban, donde miles de chicas entraban y salían como si nada. — Puede funcionar… Realmente puede funcionar.

— No están hablando en serio. — Dijo ella molesta. — Ella no puede entrar al club, lo echará todo a perder, lo sé.

— Luna, lamento mucho lo que pasó, aunque no me creas ni una palabra. — Le dijo Sam, ya harta de que su antigua novia la atacara de ese modo, pero igualmente triste. Le dolía ver que Luna la odiaba tanto, después de lo mucho que se habían amado. Era verdad que sólo un paso separaba al odio del amor.

— Tienes razón, no te creo nada. — Dijo ella. — Fuiste cruel, Sam. Fuiste demasiado cruel, no puedo perdonarte tan rápido.

— Lo sé… Pero no creo que eso importe ya...— Sam dijo apartando la mirada de Luna.

— Bueno… Supongo que te aceptaría. — Dijo Fran suspirando. — Pero si L

no te quiere pues, no creo que…

— No. — Luna respondió deteniendo a Frankie. — Deja que entre, quiero ver si es cierto que tiene lo necesario para esto. Quiero ver si es cierto que está lista para eso qué ella dijo, pero si no lo tiene. — La miró con ojos completamente bañados en rodio. — Yo la voy a matar personalmente.

Sam quiso decir algo, pero ya no se sentía con ganas de seguirle argumentando nada a Luna, no había nada en el mundo que pudiera tranquilizar su herido corazón

— Entonces… Creo que es definitivo esto… Ustedes tres serán nuestros nuevos prospects. — Dijo James mirándolos a los tres. — Están seguras todas? — Preguntó a las chicas las cuales asintieron excepto Luna. — ¿L?

— Por supuesto. Pero les recomiendo ponerle correa y un ojo encima a esa perra, no vaya a ser que quiera hacer otro acto de desaparición. — Luna respondió sin darle más importancia a Sam.

Sam se cruzó de brazos. Una parte de ella estaba furiosa con Luna, por la forma en que le gritaba, por la imagen que estaba proyectando frente a sus hermanos del club. Pero otra parte de ella la comprendía perfectamente, y no podía evitar sentirse una canalla por todo lo que le hizo en el pasado. Sabía que había sido difícil para Luna, pero jamás creyó que tanto. Jamás creyó que había sido tan difícil como lo fue para ella misma.

— ¿Qué rayos pasó con ellas? — Preguntó un Angel a su compañero, al otro extremo de la sala.

— Lo que pasó, no nos interesa. — Replicó Dusty, y el Angel prefirió callarse.

Luna se juntó con Ash, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, pudo sentirse un poco más tranquila. Pero sólo volvería a estar en calma cuando Sam se marchará para siempre del club.

— Bien. Dusty dales sus respectivos chalecos de Prospect, vamos a ver qué tan bien se desempeñan en el club. — James dijo mientras Dusty asentía y buscaba los chalecos para dárselos a los chicos y a Sam. La cual solo veía a Luna entre furiosa, triste y con algo de pena.

— Uno para ti. — Dusty le dijo al chico de baja estatura. — Uno para ti. — Siguió para darle el chaleco al joven más alto. — Y esto para ti. — Le dijo a Sam solo para darle únicamente sus parches de prospect.

— Huh… Creí que me darían un chaleco. — Dijo ella un poco confundida.

— Sí, pero ya tienes uno, así ahorramos uno en caso de que, L, te quiera fuera. — Dusty respondió sonriendo de manera casi arrogante, pero no iba a ser malo con ella, los problemas de Luna y ella eran solo de ellas dos… Aunque tampoco era como qué a ella se lo iba a dejar fácil solo por ser mujer.

Sam miró su parche de prospect con una rara mezcla de orgullo y una sensación de haber sido estafada. No lo entendía bien, pero estaba segura de que las cosas para ella cambiarían, y para peor. Notaba que respetaban a Luna y eso equivalía a que para ella sería un infierno el poder ascender dentro del club.

— Me encanta este chaleco. — Dijo uno de los prospectos, el más bajo. — Daré lo mejor de mí mismo.

— Y yo igual, aunque ¿cómo se lava? — Preguntó el otro prospect, y algunos Angels se rieron, más bien de él que de su comentario.

— jeh… No se preocupen luego lo descubrirán, por ahora hay cosas que hacer. — James dijo mirando a los tres prospectos que tenía frente a él. — Espero que todo esto salga como lo planeamos. — se dijo mientras volteaba su vista a su mesa.

— Sí… Esperemos que así sea James. — Fran respondió sonriendo un poco.

Mientras que los demás miraban a los Prospectos, Luna solo se sentía invadida por un sentimiento de furia, enojo, ira, todas esas cosas que bañaban su corazón de una sensación abrumadora. Algo que solo podía ser aliviado por Ashley la cual le había dado su mano, sí que necesitaban hablar de ella y de qué fue lo que había sucedido en el pasado. Pero por ahora solo quería sentirla cerca.

Por qué ahora iban a ir en serio contra Sons y Lambs.  
Y de eso ya no había vuelta atrás.

 **En eso… Con Sons.**

La mesa se veía debatiendo la opción de integrar a chicas al club. Todos los Sons presentes debatían sobre lo que iban a hacer con la propuesta de Joseph y más aún con la idea de integrar a sus filas a las chicas.

Tanto Bobby, Joseph, Mark, Víctor, Mike, Rasmus y los demás se veían tratando de llegar a un acuerdo. A un punto.  
A algo para qué la propuesta fuese aceptada pues aún había Sons Renuentes ante la propuesta de Joseph. El cual se veía impaciente por lo que acontecía en esos momentos.

— ¡No! — Bobby exclamó mientras los demás lo veían con impaciencia. — No puedes tomar decisiones mientras yo no estoy en esta mesa Joseph. Incluso si puedes convencer a todo Redwood de aceptar tu propuesta debiste hablar conmigo antes de mandarlo con Chibs.

— Aun así, recapacita esto Bobby. ¿Te imaginas el crecimiento de Sons por las mujeres en nuestro club? — Joseph trataba de convencerlo de tomar la decisión qué más importaba ahí, en esos precisos momentos.

— No creo que haga gran diferencia— Dijo Bobby. — No creo que ni con los Angels of Death esta iniciativa funcionaría. No han podido tomar una ventaja real contra nosotros, ni siquiera creo que poniendo esto en su mesa se refuercen.

— Es que los Angels de por sí son inútiles. — Dijo un Son, riéndose un poco, pero la mirada de Bobby le dejó bien en claro que no era un momento para hacer bromas.

— Piénsenlo bien. — Dijo Joseph. — No vean a las mujeres dentro del club como un estorbo, sino como armas adicionales en los enfrentamientos.

— Ellas no son armas. — Bobby respondió con molestia. — Ellas son personas. Nosotros jamás las hemos necesitado para un enfrentamiento de este tipo, sí podemos entrenarlas para disparar y matar a otros rivales, pero es por esa misma razón que no vamos a meterlas dentro de toda esta mierda. Nosotros no matamos ni vamos a sacrificar mujeres para nuestra causa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Entonces qué fue diferente con Lincoln? — Preguntó Joseph llamando la atención de Bobby. — ¿Qué no cuando él entró aquí era solo un chavalo? En ese entonces teníamos un código mucho más fuerte, teníamos reglas, que teníamos que seguir al pie de la letra. Y solo tuvimos que hacer a un lado esas creencias, nuestros códigos para dejarlo entrar. ¿Por qué ahora es diferente?

— Yo jamás… Yo jamás he dicho lo contrario, sí Linc entró al Club cuando apenas tenía 18 años. Pero porque él estaba listo para la responsabilidad que conllevaba a ser un Son, estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar el riesgo y lo logró. — Bobby respondió apartando la mirada de Joseph.

— Yo pienso que lo mismo puede demostrarnos una mujer. — Dijo Joseph. — Puede haber más de una mujer en Royal Woods que estén listas para asumir la responsabilidad y todo lo que significa ser un Son of Anarchy.

Bobby detestaba cuando usaban sus mismas palabras contra él. Joseph estaba empeñado con sacar adelante su proyecto de incluir mujeres en el club, y veía que varios lo apoyaban con la iniciativa.

— Con Lincoln fue diferente. — Dijo Bobby una vez más, mientras intentaba pensar qué argumentar, y pensó que opinión tendría él de dicha iniciativa.

— ¿Y qué fue diferente? ¿Que él estaba empeñado a ser un Son? ¿Qué aún con las condiciones que le impusimos logró pasar? O por el simple hecho de que él era hombre. — Joseph respondió rápido a lo que Bobby ladeó la cabeza en negación.

— No… No, no es por eso. — Dijo Bobby tratando de contra argumentar algo a Joseph.

— ¿Entonces qué fue Bobby? — Preguntó rápidamente Joseph haciendo que Bobby le quisiera decir algo, lo que fuera, pero no sabía qué decir. Solo lo único que pensaba en esos momentos.

— ¡Por qué no quiero! — Bobby exclamó sintiendo un fuerte tirón en su abdomen, lo qué lo hizo agarrarse fuertemente el vientre. Algo qué preocupó a todos en la mesa. — No… No quiero… Soy padre de dos niñas, y creo que ya no es un secreto que Robbie quiera seguir mis pasos. — Bobby respondió con cansancio… — No quiero… No quiero meter chicas en este tipo de mierdas. Ellas pueden llegar a pasarla peor que nosotros… Y no soy de los que desconfía en mis hermanos. Pero no quiero llegar a imaginar que algún día ustedes quieran abusar de su autoridad con ellas queriendo que hagan cosas que ellas no quieran… No quiero ni imaginarlo Joseph… No quiero siquiera pensarlo… ¿Y si ellas también quieren esto, qué esperanzas tendrán pues en un futuro? No quiero que mis hijas busquen esta vida llena de… Caos.

El club quedó en silencio una vez su presidente acabó de hablar. Varios de los Sons también tenían hijas, y lo que dijo Bobby les había impactado bastante. Les hizo pensar en sus propias familias.

Joseph contempló a su presidente y procedió a colocar una mano en su hombro, de un modo conciliador y familiar.

— Aunque no me creas, comprendo lo que sientes. — Dijo él. — Comprendo tus temores, pero no podemos quedarnos atrás cuando la guerra contra Lambs se pone más y más difícil.

— No estoy seguro de que esto nos ayudará...— Bobby respondió. — ¿Y si perdemos más de lo que ganamos? ¿Realmente estaremos dispuestos a hacer este sacrificio solo por ganar? Yo… pienso que puede llegar a ser una buena idea… Pero no creo estar listo para las repercusiones qué sé qué habrá en el futuro, no estoy listo para eso…— Le dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

— En una guerra… Los sacrificios son necesarios para ganar. — Joseph le respondió. — Yo tampoco me siento Listo para esto… Pero si es necesario, tendremos qué hacerlo más temprano que tarde. ¿Entiendes?

— Sí...— Bobby respondió simplemente mientras movía su cabeza de arriba y abajo.

— Entonces, debemos empezar con esto. Ya no habrá vuelta atrás. — Joseph dijo dándole un celular a Bobby. — Haz la llamada… Y ellos nos dirán qué hacer. ¿Entendido?

— ¿Esta es la decisión correcta Jo? — Bobby preguntó mirando de reojo a su V.P.

— No… Pero las mejores decisiones no siempre son las más correctas...— Joseph respondió mirando a su presidente de regreso.

— ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué opinan ustedes? — Bobby le preguntó a toda su mesa. Los cuales le regresaron la mirada expectativos.

— Esa idea me provoca varias dudas. — Comenzó a decir Mark. — Creo que soy de la opinión de Bobby, de que es una idea muy mala, pero por otro lado..., creo que Joseph tiene razón cuando dice que tenemos que tomar medidas. A menos que aceptemos a cualquier pavo como prospecto, no me parece que tengamos muchas opciones.

— Es que no las hay. — Dijo Joseph. — A menos que hagamos tratados con varias pandillas, lo suficiente como para triplicar los números de Lambs, y eso ahora mismo es muy poco posible.

— Mierda... — Mike dijo mirando al centro de la mesa.

— Sí... — Víctor apoyó eso mientras se agarraba el rostro. — Esto es mucho más difícil que cuando tuvimos que aceptar a Lincoln... — Mencionó recargando sus codos sobre la mesa.

— Me gustaría que él estuviese aquí. — Bobby dijo mirando el celular en la mesa. — Él sabría qué hacer, de todos creo que él es el único que podría aconsejarme la mejor opción en estos momentos…— Bobby le dijo mientras que los demás mantenían un silencio sepulcral. Nadie tenía nada para decir y aunque lo tuvieran. Que era lo que probablemente haría que esto fuese menos difícil. Bobby miró nuevamente a sus hermanos Sons y suspiró.  
— El que esté a favor de esto… Dígalo...

— Yo estoy a favor. — Dijo Rasmus alzando la mano. — Pienso que una mujer en Sons podría disparar igual de bien que un hombre, igual de bien que nosotros. Y si alguno intenta propasarse, yo mismo me encargo de él.

Algunos otros que estaban dudosos de levantar la mano, se sintieron apoyados cuando vieron que él compartía sus opiniones, y también alzaron sus manos, para conservación de Bobby.

Realmente faltaba Lincoln ahí.

Bobby volteó una última vez su mirada al teléfono de la mesa, quería saber lo que Lincoln podría pedirle, su opinión para él era la más importante de la mesa y quería esperar hasta que él estuviera nuevamente con ellos, pero… Esa decisión debía ser tomada justo ahí.  
Justo en esos momentos…

— Bobby. Todos necesitamos tu opinión ahora. — Joseph le dijo mirando a su presidente y el cómo este miraba al celular posado en la mesa. — ¿Se hará entonces?

Entonces Bobby Levantó el celular y lo abrió, buscó el número del presidente de Redwood y cuando lo encontró sintió un escalofrío al ver el nombre de "Chibs" Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

— Esto es una locura...— Dijo él presionando el botón de seleccionar. — Más vale que esto sea la mejor opción…

— Te lo aseguro Bobby. — Joseph le dijo sonriéndole a él. — Este será el inicio de una nueva era para Sons. Y con ella, nuestra declaración de guerra hacia Lambs será oficial.

— Sí, una nueva era para Sons. — Dijo él, aunque no estaba seguro de si sería algo bueno. El estómago le daba vueltas, y no sabía si era por el nerviosismo o por su herida aún convaleciente.

No, debía ser el nerviosismo. Conocía a pocos Sons tan importantes como Chibs, y estaba seguro de que lo mandaría al demonio en cuanto comenzara a hablarle y se enterara del proyecto impulsado por Joseph. Aunque en cierta forma deseaba que se opusiera, que impidiera que se concretara aquel proyecto, y así mantener, aunque fuera a sus hijas lejos de la vida que su hijo parecía ansiar seguir.

El tono de marcado parecía ser eterno, y el tiempo se congeló cuando finalmente contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Hola? — Preguntó alguien al otro lado de la Línea. Un hombre con acento irlandés proveniente de Belfast.

— Eh… Hola Chibs, soy yo Bobby Santiago. — Respondió él rascándose la cabeza.

— Oh, hola Bobby muchacho, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo van las cosas en Royal Woods? — Él preguntó animado al escuchar y reconocer la voz del presidente de Michigan.

— Bien… Todo bien. Oye… Mi mesa y yo… Tenemos una propuesta qué creemos qué te podría interesar. — Bobby le dijo pasándose una mano por el rostro.

— Oh, pues bueno. Te escucho— Chibs le dijo mientras que Bobby suspiraba pesadamente.

 **Mientras Tanto… Con Lincoln y Ronnie…**

Ronnie no quería que su esposo se lastimara aún más su brazo, por eso insistió en que ella fuera arriba de él. y Lincoln no podría estar más agradecido por eso.

Habían acabado hace pocos minutos, pero aún retenía en sus ojos la imagen de Ronnie, su Ronnie, su esposa, echándose el cabello hacia atrás de un movimiento felino, revelando su perfecto cuerpo, y esos ojos que parecían mirar hacia lo más profundo de su alma.

Y por unos minutos que parecieron años de intenso placer, olvidó todos sus problemas. Se olvidó hasta de su herida.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Preguntó Ronnie, con preocupación genuina en su voz, con una de sus suaves manos apoyada contra sus pectorales.

— ¿Bromeas? — Dijo besando su frente. — Jamás me he sentido mejor.

— Qué bien te gustó. — Ronnie le dijo mientras lo miraba desde donde estaba. — Jeh… En serio qué no pudiste esperar. — Le dijo colocando un beso en la mejilla a su esposo.

— ¿Gustarme? — Él preguntó divertido. — Amor, tú me encantas. — Lincoln le dijo pasando sus manos por el vientre de su esposa, acariciando su figura suavemente mientras pasaba sus dedos por toda su piel. — Eres… Todo lo que pude haber deseado.

— Lo sé. — Ella respondió sonriendo por el tacto de Lincoln en su piel. — Sé qué deberíamos hacerlo más seguido… Pero como papá y mamá se nos hace muy difícil, considerando que cierta pequeña curiosa un día nos descubra haciendo algo que no debería ver.

— Lo sé. Pero, no puedo evitarlo. — Lincoln respondió colocando sus labios sobre el cuello de su esposa. — Me encanta tu sabor. Es tan cautivador, me hace recordar por qué te amo tanto. Además de otras cosas.

Ronnie sintió cosquillas cuando los labios de Lincoln rozaron la piel de su cuello. se incorporó a medias para besarlo, de un modo más intenso de lo que había pensado.

— ¿Y por qué me amas, Lincoln? — Preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos. — Espero que no sea sólo por mi cuerpo.

Dijo aquello fingiendo estar furiosa, pero era imposible que pudiera hacer una actuación creíble estando tan feliz como en ese momento. Su esposo se rio, y con su mano sana subió por su muslo hasta su cadera.

— Es cierto que tu cuerpo es perfecto. — Comenzó a decir él. — Es más que perfecto, eres como una diosa, o algo mejor.

— Basta, Lincoln — Dijo ella riendo, mientras la mano de Lincoln comenzaba a subir.

— Pero si tu cuerpo es así, tu interior es aún mejor.

— ¿Ah, sí? — Ella preguntó sintiendo como la mano de Lincoln recorría su cuerpo hasta su pecho.

— Sí, eres muy lista. Quizás mucho más que yo. — Lincoln respondió sin dejar de sonreír. — Eres fuerte, eres amable, eres… Tan hermosa, por dentro y por fuera. — Él decía mientras pasaba a tocar el rostro de Ronnie y acariciar su mejilla de la misma manera que había estado recorriendo todo su cuerpo. — Eres mi todo… Y eres más que suficiente, creo… Que jamás te lo he dicho, pero. Jamás he imaginado mi vida sin ti, desde qué nos conocimos, no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza.

— ¿Lo dices porqué soy la única dueña de tu cuerpo? — Ella preguntó sonriendo.

— Sí, pero también… Por qué parece qué te pedí a la medida. — Lincoln le dijo mirándola únicamente a sus ojos. — Te gustaba lo mismo que yo, hacías lo mismo que yo. Jugábamos los mismos videojuegos. Y te convertiste en la madre de mi hija… Creo que para mí tú eres… Simplemente perfecta. Tan perfecta, tan hermosa. No habría podido pedir más qué eso.

Sus palabras la hacían sentir tan feliz, tan amada. En momentos así comprendía que era lo más importante para Lincoln en su vida, y no sabía qué sería más importante para su esposo.

Hasta que veía el tatuaje que ella más odiaba. Aquella parca que parecía burlarse siempre de ella, simbolizando aquel club que fue tan importante como ella para Lincoln..., y a veces temía que era aún más valioso.

— Creo que tienes razón, fuimos hechos a la medida del otro. — Dijo ella sonriéndole.

— Lo sé. Por eso te amo. — Lincoln le dijo volviendo a besar a su esposa con la misma pasión de antes. Con todo el fuego que quemaba en su pecho por ella.

Después de unos minutos ambos volvieron a colocarse sus ropas, Lincoln con ayuda de Ronnie, más que nada para cuidar bien de su herida.  
Luego ambos se encontraban uno junto al otro en el sofá. Viendo un clásico del cine para super héroes, Spider Man 2

Solo eran ellos dos, como antes en ese departamento que ya les había quedado muy pequeño, él la abrazaba y ella había acurrucado su cabeza, en su hombro.

Una escena que los hacía recordar a ambos los buenos viejos tiempos.

Tiempos que no habían sido opacados por los actuales, pero sí se extrañaba cuando solo eran 2 jóvenes en la flor de sus vidas. Aquellos fueron días hermosos, tranquilos, bellos como si fueran un tiempo perfecto, aunque en su momento no lo sintió así. De hecho, en su momento, creyó que era la época más complicada de su vida. Jamás habría creído si le hubieran dicho que mientras más crecía, más difícil se volvía todo, y si a eso le añadía una mentira o dos, se volvía casi desesperante.

Pero en ese momento nada de eso importaba, pues se encontraba junto a la mujer de su vida. Ella lo había aceptado en su peor momento, lo hizo nacer de nuevo, y nunca dejó de tener fe en él. Si tan solo fuera capaz de aceptar que estuviera en Sons, o al menos soportarlo como Lori, podría estar más tranquilo.

— Rayos, sigo pensando que esta es la mejor película de Superhéroes de la vida. — Lincoln le dijo haciendo que ella lo volteaste a ver.

— ¿Y qué hay de la saga de Batman Dark Knight? — Ronnie le preguntó sonriendo.

— Bueno, bueno, La mejor película de Marvel. — Lincoln respondió riendo por lo bajo.

— ¿Y qué hay de Infinity War? — Preguntó ella haciéndole suspirar.

— Bueno, la mejor película de Spider-Man. ¿Feliz? — Le preguntó haciéndola reír.

— Síp. — Respondió ella acomodando un tierno beso en los labios.

Lincoln quiso detenerse en ese momento, no le habría importado que durara para siempre, pues era lo más hermoso que podía pedir. Un momento tranquilo, precioso, junto a Ronnie Anne. Le sorprendía lo mucho que sintonizaban, la manera en que ambos se entendían. Parecía como si fuesen el mismo ser, pero configurados para ser el complemento perfecto del otro. Lincoln solía reírse de las historias de amor, hasta que los momentos como ese con Ronnie pasaron a ser comunes.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a ver esa película? — Preguntó él, colocando su brazo sano por sobre sus hombros.

— Cómo voy a olvidarlo — Dijo ella ahogando una risa. — Estuviste toda la tarde llorando y maldiciendo a Starlord.

— Oye, no estaba llorando. — Dijo él, mientras Ronnie inclinaba su cabeza sobre su pecho. — Sólo estaba impactado por lo que pasó.

— Ajá. Como no. — Ronnie dijo de manera divertida mientras escuchaba el latido del corazón de Lincoln, tan relajado y calmado. Sí qué le gustaba escucharlo así. Era de las pocas cosas de la vida que la relajaban. — "Oh Ronn, ¿por qué Spidey tuvo que morir? Era tan joven. Y apenas se había convertido en un vengador"— Ella dijo actuando un poco el tono de voz de Lincoln y el cómo había estado llorando por eso, haciendo que él frunciera el ceño y se cubriera el rostro con su mano.

— Dijiste que no volveríamos a mencionarlo. — Dijo tratando de aguantarse la risa.

— Uy. Ups, pero no pude evitar verte así. Lloraste como un bebé. — Ronnie le dijo con algo de risa.

— Es qué no se lo merecía… Él no debió morir. — Lincoln dijo riendo más abiertamente.

— Al menos Peter volvió. — Dijo ella apenas soportando la risa. — Ese día te vi llorar, pero de felicidad.

— Era lo único que podía hacer. — Dijo Lincoln, deseando que ese momento jamás acabara. — Pero tampoco lloraba en realidad, solo estaba emocionado.

— Te pusiste de pie en pleno cine y gritaste tan fuerte que casi nos echaron. — Le dijo Ronnie. — Luego no parabas de hablar de Peter y volviste a insultar a Starlord.

— Tampoco era mi culpa, seguía apestando.

— Jeh… Eras como un niñote, solo te hacía falta ser igual de nerd y un poco menos de pelo para que realmente parecieras un niñote. — Ella dijo riendo mientras lo abrazaba. — De hecho, aún pareces un niño, solo que mucho más crecido y sexy. — Comentó ella pasando sus manos por el abdomen de Lincoln.

— Sí...— Lincoln le dijo suspirando. — Qué atrás quedaron esos tiempos...— Dijo besando a su esposa en la frente. — ¿Y si nos quedamos así para siempre para que nunca más tengamos que recordar momentos así?

— Por supuesto. Pero...— Ronnie entonces lo miró a los ojos. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Luz?

— Cierto. — Le dijo mientras le volvía a besar. — Oye… ¿Quieres ir ya por ella, o esperamos a que termine la película?

— Hmmm… Bueno, creo yo que ella está teniendo un buen momento con sus primos… Y Spidey aún debe pelear contra el Doc Oc.— Ella respondió sonriéndole a su marido.

— Entonces veamos el final. — Dijo el besando su frente, y por un segundo, se imaginó besando a Ronnie estando él cabeza abajo, como Spiderman en la película anterior. Aquello lo hizo reír tan fuerte que le dolió el costado.

— Después saldremos a buscar fotos del hombre araña. — Bromeó ella, imitando la voz de cierto editor de periódico.

No podía parar de reír. Pero una punzada de tristeza lo atacó cuando pensó en Luz junto a Lothric.

¿Cómo estarían sus dos muchachos? El día de la reunión no habló mucho con él. Ni siquiera pasó tanto tiempo a su lado, estuvo más enfocado en sus hermanas qué en su propio hijo… Pobre muchacho, de seguro él había esperado el conocerlo toda su vida.

Pero no lo iba a dejar de lado. Pasaría tiempo con él… Pero debía ser en un momento donde la familia no se viese involucrada.

Esperaba poder decirle más qué un hola o unas palabras sobre él.

Quería dedicarle toda su vida a su muchacho como lo hizo con Luz… Eso era lo único que él quería.

 **Mientras tanto… En la casa Loud.**

Luz y Larsy jugaban con la videoconsola mientras que Lothric dibujaba en una posición rara, medias sentado y acostado, mientras sostenía su cuaderno con una mano y lo apoyaba en sus piernas. No era raro, le gustaba acomodarse así cuando hacía sus dibujos.

Luz habría dicho que no le parecía una posición muy cómoda, pero no iba a decírselo así. Había algo en él que la impresionaba, algo que hacía que le diera vergüenza molestarlo por nimiedades. Ni siquiera había hablado con él y ya lo respetaba, ni siquiera lo conocía y temía quedar como una tonta frente a él.  
Con Larsy sintonizó de inmediato. También le impresionó aquella niña y temió no caerle bien. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

— ¿Estoy jugando bien? — Preguntó confundida. Nunca había jugado un juego de lucha, y temía estar haciendo el ridículo. Ya había perdido dos veces.

— Sí, solo golpea y cúbrete. — Le dijo Larsy, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. Su personaje era una especie de ninja amarillo, y Luz estaba usando otro ninja azul. La pequeña no sabía bien qué botones apretar, así que optó por apretarlos todos en cualquier combinación.

Sorprendentemente eso hizo un combo, lo que dejó a Lars algo sorprendida, pues jamás lograba hacer combos de esa forma.

— ¿En serio nunca habías jugado esto? — Larsy preguntó tratando de bloquear los golpes, aunque se le hacía difícil pues Luz jugaba como si estuviese jugando con Lothric.

— Te lo juro. — Luz respondió mientras seguía apretando botones y moviendo la palanca aleatoriamente.

 **¡Sub-Zero Wins!** El Juego exclamó ante la victoria de Luz.

— En serio qué no te creo. — Dijo Larsy riendo por lo bajo.

 **Asalto Two. ¡FIGHT!** Exclamó la pantalla para dar paso a la siguiente pelea mientras Luz y Lars seguían su pelea mientras que Lothric solo suspiraba al escuchar la conversación de su prima y su... "Hermana." Mientras que dibujaba una Calavera demoniaca con el símbolo de la Anarquía en la boca mientras llamas salían de sus costados.

— Oye Lon. Deberías jugar con Luz, ella sí qué te daría pelea. — Dijo Lars tratando de hacer un movimiento especial

— ¿Huh? — Él preguntó mirando a su prima.

— Sí, es muy buena. — Dijo mirando consternada cómo Luz sacaba otro combo que comenzaba a hacer retroceder la barra de salud de su personaje. — No puedo creerlo. Luz, me estás engañando, tú debes tener todos los juegos de la saga.

— De verdad, es la primera vez que juego — Dijo Luz apenada. — Ami dice que es demasiado violento.

— Esto no es violento. — Dijo Larsy, y cuando el personaje de Luz le retiró la columna vertebral al suyo de un tirón, tuvo que rectificar. — Quizás lo es un poco, pero hay otros peores. Vamos, Lothric, el que pierde, pasa el mando.

Lothric miró la pantalla para ver cómo se desarrollaba el juego. Los movimientos de Luz eran impredecibles, y Sub-Zero saltaba y atacaba como si se hubiera bebido un litro de mezcla de Redbull y café. Sería interesante..., pero no se sentía bien cerca de Luz.

— Quizás debas cambiar de personaje. — Propuso él a su prima.

— Oh vamos primo, prueba a jugar con ella. Igual y te vence. — Larsy le dijo pasándole el control hacia donde él estaba, mientras que Lothric solo lo miró medio aburrido y medio serio.

— Solo escoge a Scorpion y spamea el teletransporte. — Lothric le dijo regresando a su dibujo.

— Vamos Lon, no seas así, igual y ganas. O que, ¿te da miedo perder ante Luz? — Ella le dijo haciendo que Lothric bajará su cuaderno y la viera con una ceja alzada creyendo que eso era un reto.

— ¿Disculpa? — Lothric preguntó acomodándose bien en el sillón.

— Eh… Yo no quiero causar alborotos. — Luz dijo con pena mientras trataba de evitar la furia del chico.

— ¿Te da miedo primo? — Larsy preguntó entre risitas. Para luego cambiar un poco su voz. — ¿Acaso eres gallina Mc Fly? — Larsy preguntó retratando una escena de una película que había visto hace tiempo con él. Lothric intentó hacer la cara más molesta que pudo, pero fracasó y se rio con fuerza. Aquella película le había dado demasiada risa, igual que a Larsy y su mamá, aunque a ella se le confundían algunos detalles de la película.

— Escucha, Larsy, a mí nadie me llama gallina. — Dijo cerrando su cuaderno, y acercándose a ambas. La pequeña comenzó a temblar con nerviosismo, no iba a ser capaz de ganarle, pero tampoco quería quedar como una tonta.

— Ese es el espíritu. — Larsy Le dijo mientras veía que él elegía a un hombre de sombrero gracioso y qué tenía poderes eléctricos.

— Ehhh… Yo escogeré a… Esta. — Luz dijo seleccionando a una de las mujeres del roster de personajes, parecía una soldado, aunque tenía un uniforme de más alto grado.

— Genial...— Lothric respondió sin más. — Bien, entonces… Veamos si es cierto que puedes vencerme. — Dijo mientras se escogía el escenario aleatoriamente.

— Larsy dijo es…

— Lo sé, pero quiero ver qué es...— "Eso tan especial de ti." Pensó pues no se atrevía a decírselo a Luz, aún si le tuviera todo ese resentimiento de por medio.

— Yo no sé jugar. — Reiteró la pequeña. — No se molesten conmigo.

— Nadie está molesto. — Dijo Lars. — En realidad estamos impresionados. Yo no entiendo aún como me ganaste si jamás habías jugado Mortal Kombat. Debe ser algo de familia.

Los vellos de la piel de Lothric se erizaron al oír lo que decía Larsy. Ella no sabía lo cierto que era aquello que había dicho.

Ella era su… "Hermana" Solo ayer se habían conocido.  
Y aun así no podría considerarla como tal, era solo su hermana por su padre, serían… medios hermanos en todo caso por ser de diferente madre. Aunque aun así ambos compartían la misma sangre de Lincoln Loud.

— Sí… Pero aun así veamos si puedes derrotarme. — Lothric se puso en posición de juego y cuando comenzó a rodar la cinemática de inicio de ambos personajes Luz también se preparó para pelear.

— No creo poder, pero… Bueno. — Luz respondió mirando fijamente a la pantalla.

Cuando la oía hablar así, le quedaba claro que iba a ser muy difícil odiarla o pensar mal de ella. Era demasiado dulce y tranquila, posiblemente le temía a juzgar por sus reacciones cuando estaba cerca.

La pelea comenzó con una ventaja para él. Durante un par de minutos, fue imposible para Luz reaccionar y contestar sus golpes, pero luego consiguió asestar algunos.

— ¡Dale Luz! — Gritaba Larsy. — ¡Dale Lothric! ¡No se den por vencidos!

— ¿A quién de los dos apoyas? — Preguntó divertido su primo.

— A los dos. — Larsy respondió con emoción. — Pero más al que gane. — Dijo haciendo reír a Lothric.

— Jeh, entonces no creo per...— Entonces Lothric comenzó a recibir más golpes. — ¿Que? No puede ser, llevo años mejorando el estilo de Raiden. — Lothric dijo tratando de volver al control mientras que Luz aún sin idea de lo que hacía oprimía rápido los botones del control. Poco a poco la balanza del juego se inclinaba a Luz. — Mal, no puede ser, solo estás presionando los botones aleatoriamente. — Lothric dijo usando el counter para intentar ganar ventaja.

— Lo siento. — Luz respondió un poco apenada por lo dicho por Lothric.

— ¡Vamos Luz! — Larsy exclamó con entusiasmo mientras seguía la pelea en curso.

— Mira, Luz, con B golpeas así, y con Y golpeas así. — Dijo Lothric, pausando un momento el juego para explicarle a su hermanastra cómo jugar. No esperaba que mejorara mucho, pero al menos así tal vez él obtendría ventaja, al intentar Luz seguir una estrategia que por su inexperiencia no podría hacer funcionar.

— Entiendo. — Dijo tímidamente la pequeña, sujetando el mando con tanta fuerza que casi parecía que iba a partirlo en pedazos.

Lothric reanudó el juego y vio como Sonia bloqueaba sus ataques. Pudo notar que Luz alternaba apretando varias veces el mismo botón antes de pasar al siguiente. La combatiente seguía moviéndose de un modo extraño, pero al menos ya no parecía un simio contorsionándose en el aire.

Confiado, intento hacer un combo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que, de alguna forma, Luz se le adelantó, y Sonia aturdía a Raiden en la pantalla.

— ¡Así se hace, Luz! — Gritaba Larsy, casi saltando de la emoción.

— Maldición, ¿pero cómo? — Lothric trataba de mantener su estrategia en combate que siempre usaba cuando jugaba en línea, pero su hermana era impredecible. Como si cada movimiento que él creía que haría era al revés. — Me lleva. — Dijo él tratando de teletransportarse.

— No te enojes Lon, tú siempre ganas. — Lars le dijo con algo de gracia.

— Pero, aun así, he jugado esto toda mi vida, no puede ser que una Noob que apenas está aprendiendo a jugar ahora me esté ganando. — Lothric dijo con un poco de molestia en su voz.

— Siempre hay una primera vez para perder. — Se rio Larsy.

Mientras tanto, Luz se vio envuelta en una encrucijada: Si le ganaba a Lothric, el estaría molesto con ella, pero si perdía, Larsy iba a sentirse decepcionada. Pasará lo que pasará uno de sus primos se iba a sentir mal, y ella no deseaba eso.

Tenía que pasar algo que interrumpiera el juego, pero no se le ocurría qué hacer y no podía esperar que ocurriera un milagro.

— Vamos, Luz, estas a dos golpes o un combo de ganarle. — Decía Larsy.

— Maldición. — Murmuró Lothric, incapaz de creer lo que veía.

— Eh, si quieres yo...— Luz quiso decir algo, pero Lothric, se veía algo impasible, no sabía si cederle la victoria a Lothric o seguir en la lucha, no quería que él la odiara.  
Pero tampoco quería darse por vencida. Hasta qué presión o ambos gatillos con la barra de energía llena activando el X-Ray de su personaje.

— ¡No, no, no! — Lothric exclamó al ver a Raiden siendo Víctima del X-Ray de Sonia, y esta vez no lo podía bloquear de ninguna manera.

Larsy ya apretaba los puños, lista para celebrar el triunfo de su prima. Lothric no podía creer que una completa novata en el mundo de los juegos pudiera ganarle de ese modo. Y Luz cerró los ojos para no ver como derrotaba a su primo.

Y entonces, la pantalla se apagó.

Fue tan repentino que los tres tardaron en darse cuenta y reaccionar. El desconcierto fue total, sobre todo para Luz.

— ¿Qué? — Murmuró Larsy, indignada. — ¿Qué pasó? ¡Ya ibas a perder!

— Oye, tu solo querías que Luz me ganara, ¿no? — Dijo él, un poco molesto, pero más que nada, confundido.

Larsy corrió a encender la luz y nada. Había un apagón en pleno atardecer, en la casa.

— ¡Lisa! — Oyeron gritar a alguien.

— ¿Yo qué? — Ella preguntó desde su antiguo cuarto.

— ¿Qué demonios hiciste ahora? — Preguntó la misma voz molesta de antes.

— Oye, no trates de echarme la culpa de esto a mí. Yo no hice nada. — Respondió ella sería.

— ¿Entonces quién demonios lo hizo si no fuiste tú? — Volvió a preguntar mientras las luces tenuemente volvían.

— ¡Disculpen! Estaba practicando. — La voz de Lynn se escuchó por fuera de casa.

— ¿Lynn? ¿Pues qué demonios hiciste? — Preguntó la voz dirigiéndose a la salida.

— Ni yo misma lo sé… ¿Podrían ayudarme? No soy electricista. — Lynn pidió mientras se escuchaban pasos por las escaleras.

— Sí debí suponer qué si no era Lisa debías ser tú. — Dijo la voz saliendo de la casa.

— Lo siento ¿sí? Maldita sea Lucy ya cásate. — Lynn respondió con el mismo tono de su hermana. — ¿Y por qué sigues aquí pues?

— Eso es algo que a ti te viene valiendo ver…

— Chicas qué hay niños presentes. — Lily dijo preocupada por la actitud de sus hermanas.

— Sí, ¿podrían evitar el lenguaje ofensivo por favor? No es muy adecuado frente a individuos menores de edad. — Lisa Mencionó.

— Pues yo no tengo la culpa de qué está tonta, estúpida apagará las luces cuando terminaba de editar un archivo. — Lucy respondió con el mismo tono.

— Maldita sea dije que lo sentía, deja de comportarte como la reina del jodido hogar. — Lynn respondió.

— ¡Lenguaje! — Lily gritó enojada, dejando a ambas hermanas mudas.

— Disculpa...— Ambas respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Luz se sonrojó al oír esa discusión. Era justo la clase de cosas que su mamá impedía que oyera por televisión y otros medios. Y sus primos se reían, más Larsy que Lothric, al oírlas hablar así.

— Ami dice que es feo usar esas palabras. — Dijo ella. — Siempre se enfada cuando Api dice una.

— A la tía Lily le preocupa que las digan frente a nosotros. — Le explicó Larsy. — Pero siempre se les olvida

— Jeh, lo dices como si vivieras aquí Lars. — Lothric le dijo divertido. — Esto pasa toooooooooooodos los días.

— ¿En serio? — Luz preguntó discretamente.

— No te lo imaginas. — Lothric respondió con algo de gracia.

— Y a todo esto, ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí Lisa? — Preguntó Lynn desde abajo.

— Vine a recoger algo de mi viejo laboratorio y... — Todos escucharon una pequeña explosión viniendo del cuarto de Lisa y Lily.

— Lisa… ¿Esa sí fuiste tú? — Lucy preguntó un poco consternada por eso.

— Negarme en este punto sería redundante… Así que… Afirmativamente. — Ella respondió apenada.

— Espera, ¿tuvimos químicos peligrosos todo este tiempo y nunca nos avisaste? — Murmuró Lynn con molestia.

— Si prosigues con ese tipo de reproche, te parecerás a nuestra hermana Lori. — Replicó Lisa, en su típico tono indiferente.

Luz trató de no reír, pero la situación le parecía muy cómica. Se cubrió la boca con sus manos mientras se imaginaba a sus cuatro tías discutiendo.

— ¿Todos los días son así? — Preguntó ella con cierta timidez a Lothric. Él se encogió de hombros.

— Ahora que hay más tías llegando a la casa, se vuelve más frecuente, pero siempre es así.

— Si mi archivo no tiene copia de seguridad... — Oyeron decir a Lucy.

— ¿Me vas a echar una maldición? — Dijo Lynn en un tono burlesco, y Luz no pudo evitar reír.

— No, pero me voy a enojar. Y mucho contigo. — Lucy respondió con molestia. Hasta que escucharon que alguien sacaba sus llaves, las introducía en la cerradura y abría la puerta.

— ¿Uy qué pasó aquí? — Preguntó alguien entrando a casa. — ¿Bebé? ¿Dónde estás Loni? — Preguntó la inconfundible voz de su madre. — Ay no. ¡Creo que estoy ciega!

— ¿¡Má!? Tranquila má no estás ciega… Digamos que se fue la luz. — Lothric respondió levantándose para ir a la puerta de entrada.

— ¿Dónde estás Hijo? — Desorientada mientras Lothric prendía la lámpara de su teléfono.

— Tranquila má. Voy para allá, quédate donde estás. — Le dijo yendo a buscarla. Aunque la encontró justo en la entrada del hogar.

Luz se sintió confundida ante las palabras de la madre de Lothric. A ella nunca le había pasado que pensara estar ciega frente a un apagón, pero el día anterior ya había visto que la tía Leni era algo distraída.

— ¡Ya reparé los fusibles! — Se oyó que gritaba Lily. — Bueno, creo que lo hice. ¿Por qué no enciende la luz?

— Mi inocente hermana menor. — Se oyó la voz de Lisa. — Evidentemente el daño está afuera, en los componentes que dañó nuestra hermana futbolista.

— ¿Puedes ir a repararlo, Lisa? — Preguntó Lily.

— Ese no es trabajo para una ganadora del Nobel. Sin embargo, como requiero electricidad para un pequeño experimento, lo haré ahora.

— Bien...— Lily respondió. — ¿Oye en serio tenías un Laboratorio secreto en nuestro cuarto? — Preguntó un poco consternada por esa visión.

— Sí. — Lisa respondió secamente mientras buscaba eso qué Lynn había dañado.

— Y… ¿Es algo radioactivo? — Lily preguntó con un rastro de preocupación en su voz.

— Un poco...— Lisa dijo algo incomodada.

— Bien… Y Una cosa más… ¿Dónde estaban ubicadas?

— Eh… ¿Qué me dirías si yo te explicará que no estaban bajo la madera del piso de tu cama? — Lisa respondió tragando saliva.

— … ¿Espera que...? — Lily preguntó consternada.

— Oh… ¡Hey! Miren creo que la corriente ya está fluyendo de nuevo por los cables de cobre… Eso significa que ya está. — Lisa respondió encendiendo las luces mientras Lynn, Lucy y Lily la miraban seriamente.

— ¿Todo este tiempo tuvimos material radiactivo en nuestra casa? — Preguntó molesta Lynn. — Tal vez por culpa tuya mi rendimiento no repunta.

— Suspiro, tal vez nos condenaste a una vida de enfermedades y miseria...

— Reitero que todo estaba bajo control, además de haber niveles de radiactividad en sus cuerpos me habría dado cuenta al investigar sus deposiciones.

— ¿Aún investigas nuestras..., idas al baño? — Preguntó asustada y asqueada Lily.

— No me culpen, yo vivo por la ciencia.

—... Ay no puede ser.

— Qué asco...

— ¡Ciencia mis Ovarios!

— En serio hermana. ¿Qué rayos?

— Estás completamente Loca…

— Repugnante, simplemente repugnante. — Las tres decían con indignación y vergüenza mientras qué Lisa aún no retiraba su semblante serio.

— Bueno, me encantaría quedarme a explicarles el porqué de mis investigaciones sobre sus desechos urinarios y fecales. Pero el tiempo es valioso y no puedo quedarme para argumentar por qué no quiero explicar. — Lisa dijo abriendo la puerta del hogar. — Si me disculpan. Regresaré a mi laboratorio.

— ¡Hey espera! — Lynn la quiso detener. — Aún debes explicarnos porqué sigues ten…

— Lynn, por favor, estoy ocupada. Después explicaré por qué no tengo tiempo para explicar. — Lisa respondió simplemente. — Y te recomiendo aprovechar que aún tienes óvulos sanos. No querrás desperdiciarlos de una manera estúpida… A menos que quieras donarme uno. Me serviría para el futuro.

— ¡Olvídalo! — Gritó furiosa Lynn. — ¡Estas dementes, Lisa Loud!

— Suspiro, su alma está a un nivel de oscuridad que yo jamás podría comprender.

— No puedo creer que aún haga esas cosas. — Dijo Lily perturbada. — Realmente no sé qué decir.

— Dejémoslo simplemente en que Lisa está loca. — Dijo Lynn entrando a la casa.

Luz, Leni y sus primos las vieron pasar y dispersarse cada una a sus asuntos, y la luz regresó al interior de la casa.  
— No entiendo bien que pasó. — Admitió avergonzada Luz.

— No te preocupes. — Dijo divertida Larsy. — A mí me pasa lo mismo.

— Oh Leni, llegaste. — Lisa mencionó revisando su reloj. — Algo temprano, bueno supongo que el trabajo de una diseñadora de ropajes modernos es menos exigente qué el de una científica como yo. — Lisa comentó pasando junto a su hermana mayor.

— Sí yo también te quiero Lisa. — Leni respondió sin entender del todo lo que Lisa había dicho, así que respondió con lo único que había entendido… medianamente.

— Sí. Supongo que yo también siento el mismo afecto. — Lisa comentó para entonces ver a su sobrino. — Oh Lothric, ¿cómo estás muchacho?

— Eh, bien. — Dijo él sonriéndole a su tía. La que alzó una mano a su sobrino, a lo que él interpretó que quería que le diera un apretón de mano. — ¿Y tú? ¿Como está… ¡Auch! — Lothric sacudió su mano al sentir un pequeño piquete en su palma.

— ¿Sucede algo Lothric? — Lisa preguntó metiendo discretamente su mano al bolsillo de su bata.

— No… No en realidad, sentí como si algo me picará. — El Muchacho dijo mirando su mano. No le dolía, pero el pinchazo lo había tomado por sorpresa.

— Oh, disculpa pequeño primogénito de Leni, supongo que se me pegó un poco de corriente. Y te la transmití por el contacto de nuestras manos. Discúlpame de antemano. — Lisa dijo sonriéndole con confianza al muchacho.

— Si, creo que eso fue lo que pasó. — Dijo él sobándose la mano.

— Yo no confiaría en Lisa, Loni. — Dijo Lynn al entrar. — Ten cuidado o algún día podrías despertar con una oreja extra o algo así.

— Un nuevo conducto auditivo carece de utilidad práctica. — Dijo Lisa. — Un brazo adicional sería un interesante aporte.

— No, eso no es interesante. — Dijo Lynn. — De hecho, creo que es lo menos interesante del mundo.

— Vamos, seguro mejoraría la eficiencia de todos los trabajadores.

— Lo que digas Lisa. — Lynn dijo subiendo los escalones a su cuarto.

— En serio, creo que la actividad humana se beneficiaría bien de tener más extremidades para hacer el doble de tareas. — Lisa dijo mientras discretamente colocaba su mano en su bolsillo, colocando cuidadosamente la aguja en un recipiente estéril.

— Huh… Má. — Lothric volvió su mirada a su madre. — ¿Así eran las cosas en casa antes de… Ya sabes. ¿De nosotros?

— Je jeh. — Leni acarició el cabello rubio de su hijo. — Digamos que era algo más caótica, pero de una forma, sí hijo. Así era todos los días.

— Rayos… ¿Y cómo podrías convivir con tanto caos? — Lothric preguntó absolutamente intrigado.

— No era fácil. — Dijo ella divertida. — Me ayudaba bastante Lori, y en realidad todas mis hermanas eran bastante consideradas conmigo.

— ¿Incluso la tía Lisa? — Preguntó Lothric mirando a su madre. No pensaba mal de su madre, claro que no, pero no se le ocurría una persona más diferente a su madre que la tía Lisa, quien no podía hablar con alguien sin usar sus términos científicos.

— Sí, incluso Lisa, la mayoría de las veces. — Respondió Leni. — Otras veces experimentaba conmigo, como cuando cambió mi crema por otra que volvía mi piel azul, o por otra crema que me hinchó todo el rostro…

Y así comenzó a divagar en varias anécdotas que tuvo con su hermana. Quizás habrían sido divertidas de ver en una caricatura para niños, pero a Lothric le parecía tenebroso que Lisa experimentará con su familia.

— No sabía eso. — Dijo él suspirando un poco. — ¿Y… Como era… ¿El señor Lincoln?

— Bueno él...— Leni comenzó a sonreír tranquilamente mientras recordaba. — Él era muy listo, un niño muy bueno, se metía en todo tipo de problemas, pero siempre sabía cómo resolverlos. — Dijo riendo un poco. — También era muy tierno, bondadoso, considerado. Nunca hacía las cosas pensando solo en él y si alguna vez lo hizo… Bueno, siempre supo cómo compensarnos sus pequeños errores. — Dijo mientras que Lothric la miraba apenado. — Él era… Tan gentil. — Por un momento sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al recordarlo como fue alguna vez.

— ¿Mi api era muy bueno tía? — Luz preguntó acercándose a su tía.

— Je jeh, así es pequeña. No digo que no lo siga siendo, por supuesto que no… Pero digamos, que creció… Y con ello. — Leni suspiró profundamente al ver una memoria qué había sido nefasta en esos viejos tiempos. — Digamos… Que tu papi tuvo un par de problemas, nada grave. Pero… Solo digamos que eso nos lastimó un poquito.

— ¿Qué hizo api? — Preguntó Luz con una mezcla entre tristeza y curiosidad. — ¿Fue muy feo?

El corazón de Lothric se aceleró, y comenzó a sudar con nerviosismo. Era obvio para él lo que hizo su padre, lo que hizo que huyera de la casa Loud para no volver sino hasta ayer. Algo que tenía que ver precisamente con él.  
Y no sabía si su madre sería capaz de contárselo a Luz. No pensaba que lo haría conscientemente, pero podría decírselo sin darse cuenta.

— Nada grave, Lucecita. — Dijo ella, en el tono más tranquilizador que Lothric había oído. — Pero pensó que lo mejor era alejarse de la Casa Loud un tiempo. Todas nos sentimos muy tristes por eso, pero ahora volvió a casa. No te preocupes.

Lothric se sintió avergonzado, no por las palabras de su madre, sino por qué su padre se haya alejado por él. Por su más grande error.

— Esto es estúpido. — Lothric dijo caminando lejos de su madre y Luz.

— ¿Loni? — Leni preguntó confundida ante la actitud de su hijo. — ¿Qué sucede hijo, a dónde vas?

— A otra parte que no sea aquí. — Dijo el chico subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

— ¿Lo-Loni? — Luz le preguntó tímidamente pensando qué ella había dicho algo para molestarlo.

— ¡No Me Digas Así! — Él Exclamó en medio de las escaleras. — Tú nunca vuelvas a llamarme así. — Dijo furioso mientras corría furioso hacia su cuarto. El solo pensar que ella era el orgullo de su padre lo hacía sentir como lo que pensaba que él era… Lo que siempre fue que pensó que era para su padre. Un error.

Se hizo un silencio como pocas veces se oía en la Casa Loud.

Leni abrió la boca para decir algo y rápidamente la cerró, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Larsy estaba congelada, mirando las escaleras. Lothric no era así, jamás lo había visto actuar de ese modo, ni siquiera cuando ella le hacía alguna broma.

Y Luz estaba aún más sorprendida. De alguna forma había fracasado en lo que esperaba hacer, caerle bien a Lothric. Todos hablaban muy bien de Leni, y de él, y no quería desagradarle. Algo había hecho para merecer esa ira, tal vez estar a punto de ganarle en su juego.

Dejó el control sobre el sofá, y ese fue el único movimiento que se percibió en el lugar.

Desde afuera, Lucy y Lynn se asomaron, con la misma expresión de confusión en sus rostros.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntó Lynn.

— Yo… Yo. Eh...— Leni trataba de articular palabras, pero ni ella misma lo sabía. No lo había visto así desde aquella noche, donde finalmente tuvo que revelarle el secreto de quien era su padre. — Yo… Eh. ¿¡Loni!? ¿Bebé? — Trató de llamarlo desde donde estaba antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras para ir a buscarlo.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué pasó? — Larsy preguntó confundida e igual de impactada que las demás.

— Yo… Creo que hice enojar a Lothric. — Luz respondió apenada mientras se agarraba el brazo con pena.

— Suspiro, no creo que sea eso. — Dijo Lucy, entrando a la sala. Parecía que todo se ensombrecía cuando Lucy entraba en escena.

— Pero se enojó conmigo. — Dijo triste Luz. No quería llorar ahí, pero las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Lily entro al lugar, y al verla así de triste corrió a abrazarla.

— No es eso, por favor no te sientas mal, es solo que Lothric está muy nervioso desde hace algunos días, no es tu culpa.

— Pero… pero yo...— Luz decía con la voz doblándose, amenazando con quebrarse en cualquier segundo.

— Shushhh. — Lily la apapacho fuertemente. — Está bien pequeña, no fue tu culpa. No fue tu culpa chiquita. — Lily le dijo cargándola. Mientras que Leni subía hasta ir al cuarto al final del pasillo, ese que había pertenecido a Lincoln en el pasado. Y ahora le pertenecía a su hijo.

— ¿Lon? — Leni preguntó tocando la puerta. — Loni, soy yo. Ábreme por favor. — Pidió mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, pero sabía de antemano qué estaba cerrada con llave. — ¿Bebé…? Bebé por favor ábreme… Lon… Por favor bebé, necesito saber qué te pasó...— Leni hablaba, pero no sabía si su hijo podía escucharla. — Hijo… Por favor… Abre, ábreme por favor. Soy yo, soy tu mami. Déjame entrar por favor bebé…

— Vete má… No quiero hablar. — Lothric respondió recostado en la puerta, en posición fetal y cubriendo sus ojos con sus brazos.

— Por favor, bebé, déjame hablar contigo. — Le dijo Leni, casi le parecía oír el latido del corazón de Lothric a través de la puerta. — Se que..., que necesitas un abrazo.

— Mamá. — Susurró con tristeza Lothric, evitando que su voz se rompiera, pero casi sin éxito. — No..., por favor vuelve en un rato más.

— Por favor, déjame entrar mi bebé. — Le dijo ella, con una tristeza en su voz que lo sobrecogía. — Si no quieres hablar, está bien. Pero déjame acompañarte. Solo eso pido, por favor déjame entrar y darte un abrazo.

Hasta ese punto no sabía lo que le dolía más.  
Sentirse como el error más grande que su padre había cometido, o que el amor de su madre fuese tan grande. Su mamá, el símbolo de pureza, amor, esperanza, comprensión y afecto más grande que él había conocido.

La única persona que lo amó aún antes de nacer. él quería tanto a su madre. La amaba… Pero si ella pudo aceptarlo por lo que iba a ser y era. ¿Por qué su propio padre no hizo lo mismo? ¿Por qué se sentía tan despreciado? ¿Por qué se sentía tan odiado? ¿Por qué sentía esos malditos celos? ¿Por qué ella sí y yo no?

— Má… Por favor… Solo vete. — Lothric le dijo agravando su voz para evitar llorar.

— Sabes qué no me iré bebé. — Leni se arrodilló ante la puerta con su mano posada justo donde se encontraba su hijo. — Estaré siempre contigo… Pase lo que pase. — Dijo apoyando su cabeza suavemente en la puerta.

Lothric podía sentirla, y nada lo tranquilizaría más que un abrazo de su madre, la única que en verdad lo quería, la única que estaba presente siempre con él. El recuerdo de aquel momento en cuanto le gritó golpeó su mente sin nada de piedad. Se arrepentía tanto de haberle dicho esas cosas tan horribles. Se arrepentía de tenerla esperando, arrodillada junto a su puerta, como si tuviera que rogar que le abriera.

Se levantó, y trató de tranquilizarse mientras giraba el picaporte. Sin embargo, se quebró en mil pedazos cuando pudo ver el rostro amable, dulce, de su madre, y no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarla y llorar entre sus brazos.

Ella lo sujetó con fuerza, y le dijo cosas que él no podía entender pero que de alguna forma lograron calmarlo.

Ella, que, sin conocerlo, sin saber cómo sería, cómo nacería, qué futuro tendría o como se volvería, lo amó al momento de descubrir qué sería mamá, lo amó la primera vez que lo vio en el ultrasonido, lo amó cuando lo vio por primera vez en el mundo y lo amó cuando lo tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos. Mientras una de sus pequeñas manitas agarraba su dedo índice.  
Dicen que el amor de una madre es más poderoso que las adversidades o las necesidades. Ella estaba para él y eso era suficiente… Era más que suficiente.

Mientras tanto Lisa veía desde su cuarto esa escena sin ninguna palabra o sentimiento.  
Entró a su cuarto y sacó la muestra de ADN de Lothric.

— Bueno… Supongo que es hora de trabajar. — Dijo mirando el recipiente en sus manos. — Es hora de probar mis teorías.

Mientras tanto en la sala. Luz, Lily y Larsy seguían tratando de hacer sentir mejor a la pequeña de Lincoln. Aunque también ella se veía algo impactadas igual. ¿Cuándo fue qué Lothric pasó de ser el muchacho dulce y afectuoso para estar tan… ¿Bueno, enojado?

Debía ser algo muy grave para que él reaccionara así, y aunque ninguna quería mencionarlo, estaban convencidas de que tenía que ver con el misterioso padre de Lothric, aquel que lo abandonó apenas lo concibió.

Era algo que Leni jamás conversaba, por lo que cada una tenía sus propias teorías sobre su identidad. En lo que sí había consenso era de que probablemente el tipo estaba muerto. Lincoln pudo haberse ido de la casa, pero era un motero, un Son of Anarchy, y lo más probable era que le había dado caza.

Y en la mente de las tres, lo único que tenía sentido es que el muchacho ya le había preguntado a Leni sobre su padre, y lo que había oído no le gustó para nada.

 **Entonces… En La Comisaría.**

Los oficiales se encontraban… Inutilizados sería la palabra adecuada.  
22 Muertos, 5 Autos hechos chatarra, evidencia que los volvía a llevar a nada y una testigo que estaba tan traumatizada y aterrorizada para hablar de lo que había visto.  
Una operación que parecía que finalmente los llevaría al Arresto masivo de Sons of Anarchy al final los llevó a la misma conclusión… Nada.

Tanto los Oficiales, como el jefe de policía y William estaban en un punto muerto.

Clyde entonces salió de la sala donde tenían a la testigo y suspiró.  
— ¿Dijo algo Clyde? — Sullivan preguntó al ver a su compañero salir.

— ¿Y tú qué crees? — Clyde le interrogó como respuesta. — La pobre niña está traumatizada. Es un milagro que no esté gritando y diciendo incoherencias como si estuviera desquiciada. — Mencionó desplomándose en una silla cercana.

— Va a pasar un buen tiempo antes de que nos diga algo útil. — Dijo Wally. — Es posible que no la admitan como testigo en un juicio.

— No la queremos para un juicio. — Dijo el jefe, tomando una carpeta con fotos del lugar de los hechos. — Queremos pistas.

— Tampoco será fácil obtenerlas. — Dijo Sullivan. — Aunque nos diga quienes atacaron el lugar, apenas hay evidencias ahí que lo demuestren.

— Debe haber alguna, por mínima que sea. — Dijo Clyde. — Siempre hay una pista, el crimen perfecto no existe, y menos en un tiroteo así.

— Pues… Ahora están peinando el área. — Sullivan dijo a continuación de un pesado suspiro. — Mierda… Ya los teníamos. Ya los teníamos maldita sea. — Dijo tallándose el rostro con la palma de sus manos.

— Lo sé Sully… Lo sé. — Clyde dijo soltando un pesado suspiro.

— ¿Y ahora qué mierda vamos a hacer? — Sullivan preguntó recargándose en su silla.

— Esperar, tranquilo Amigo. Ese sujeto William dijo que iba a trabajar con nosotros para ayudarnos a capturar a Sons, debemos confiar en él, puede que por ahora sea nuestra única esperanza de atrapar a Sons...— Clyde comentó mirando de reojo a su compañero.

— ¿Y Jenny? — Sullivan preguntó con dudas crecientes. — ¿Qué había sobre la investigación qué ella hacía?

— Hasta qué ella no nos diga lo que pasó… O no mejore su situación… No lo veo factible amigo. — Clyde respondió igual de desganado.

Sullivan bufó, y en realidad los tres querían golpear algo e irse a casa. Lo que comenzó como un prometedor día de acción, cómo una redada victoriosa contra los RedHawks, y desde ahí un ataque tras otro contra Lambs, Sons y Angels.

En lugar de eso, debían quedarse en la oficina, recibiendo la información que levantaban los otros agentes y archivarla de acuerdo con el caso que manejaban, además se redactar informe tras informe.

— Vaya día de mierda. — Murmuró Wally.

— Y eso que no querías enfrentar a los pandilleros. — Dijo Sullivan, riendo un poco, y aquello provocó un pequeño corro de risas que ayudó a amenizar en algo la tarde.

— Sí… En cambio, tuvimos 21 muertos y una chica traumatizada de por vida. — Wally dijo haciendo que el humor se desvaneciera en el aire.

— Bueno… Si lo pones de esa forma, sí, supongo que lo fue...— Clyde respondió recargando sus codos en las reposaderas. — Wally… ¿Alguna vez cuando tomaste esta carrera, pensabas qué…? ¿No sé… Serías un héroe o algo así?

— No. Tome este empleo por qué mi papá era policía y creí que al tomarlo él se sentiría orgulloso de mí. — Wally respondió rascándose la nuca. — ¿Y tú Clyde?

— ¿Yo? — Clyde preguntó mientras volvía a suspirar. — Yo… Rayos, yo tenía una… estúpida ilusión de que, al ser, pues. Policía, traería paz y justicia a este pueblo, desde el vamos creía que ser policía sería… No sé, lo más cercano a esos superhéroes de historietas que solía leer. Creía… Que después los niños me verían al pasar por la calle y sonreirán al verme, era una estúpida ilusión… Pero tenía esa fantasía, ¿Sabes? De qué con cada criminal que atrapaba, haría de este pueblo… Un lugar mejor. Pero ahora, veo qué ser policía no es como en esas historias donde el héroe siempre gana. No lo es ni por asomo…

— Pues sí que es diferente a como en las películas o en televisión. — Dijo Wally intentando reír un poco. — Los CSI de nuestra oficina no hacen nada de nada.

— Yo quise ser policía porque quería ser un superhéroe para mis hijos. — Dijo Sullivan mirando a sus amigos. — Y bueno creo que resultó tan bien que uno quiere seguir mis pasos. ¿Como hago ahora para convencerlo de buscar otro trabajo?

— Dile que te acompañe una de las tardes que ocupamos para redactar los informes de los casos. — Le dijo Wally. — Verás como renuncia y prefiere ser cualquier otra cosa, como chef o abogado.

— Hm… Sí quizás lo haga un día de estos. — Sullivan respondió cansado, Mientras que Wally solo miraba a los demás desilusionado. Era de esos días donde quizás decir nada era lo mejor. Pero Clyde… Clyde quería saber de lo que William y George hablaban en la oficina del jefe de policía.

— Entonces ahora parece que tenemos otro problema. — Dijo William recargándose en el asiento frente al escritorio del jefe. — ¿De verdad no encontraron nada? ¿Ni armas ni mucho menos evidencia vinculada a Sons?

— No… El jodido almacén estaba completamente vacío. Solo encontramos drogas y casquillos de bala, lo demás eran cadáveres y fuego. — George respondió con molestia mientras se agarraba el rostro con cansancio. — Espero que tengas algo así como un plan B… Sino tendremos 21 cuerpos más en la morgue y habré faltado a la cena con mi familia para nada.

— Un plan B.— Dijo el empresario. — La verdad en estos momentos no tengo uno, pero no tardaré en idearlo. Lo que me sorprende es que no haya ninguna forma de saber quién atacó ese almacén. ¿Son los Lambs, los Sons, los Angels o algún grupo nuevo?

— Mientras no hallemos una pista, no sabremos qué pasó. — Dijo George. No quería informarle sobre su testigo, porque entre otras cosas era ilegal informar sobre las investigaciones a personas ajenas a la policía. Mucho se estaba arriesgando con la ayuda de William.

— Bien… Entonces pensaré en algo. — El empresario dijo levantándose de su asiento acomodándose bien el saco. — jefe, ¿ha pensado alguna vez en meter a alguno de sus oficiales en una misión encubierta? — William preguntó con interés sobre el jefe de policía. El cual suspiró pesadamente.

— Sí...— George respondió con pena.

— ¿Y qué pasó? — William preguntó de nuevo.

— Bueno… Tan solo digamos que volvió en unas… 2 cajas. — George respondió simplemente y con frialdad.

— Comprendo. — Dijo el empresario. — Las pandillas no suelen tener piedad con los informantes, espero que podamos coordinar alguna operación en el futuro.

— ¿Coordinar? — Preguntó curioso el jefe por el término que el empresario usó. Casi causaba la impresión de que William contaba con una legión de colaboradores.

— Me tomé la libertad de reunir un pequeño equipo de colaboradores, nada demasiado grande ni llamativo, pero sí son bastante útiles y eficientes.

— ¿Quiénes son? — George preguntó con intriga sobre lo que él había dicho anteriormente.

— Eso es algo que aún no le puedo decir jefe. Pero tranquilo. — William abrió la puerta de la oficina mientras le miraba por encima de su hombro. — Ellos serán la chispa que necesitamos para incendiar a todos estos molestos Clubes.

George no sabía cómo tomarse esa noticia. No quería una milicia urbana en poder de un empresario con sed de venganza, no sólo porque era ilegal en el todo el territorio de la Unión Norteamericana, sino porque ese mismo ejército podía volverse en contra de la policía y usurpar el puesto de los clubes de moteros. Tenía entendido que en Alabama y Texas solían ocurrir cosas así con los pistoleros del Movimiento de Milicias.  
Pero derrotar a los moteros..., era la meta de todos en la comisaría. Sería un gran triunfo moral para la fuerza, seguramente también para la ciudad, pues todos querían descansar de una vez por todas del acoso de las pandillas en Royal Woods.

— Cualquier cosa que haga, tenga mucho cuidado. — Dijo él. — y trate de no llamar mucho la atención.

— Entendido jefe, que tenga buena tarde. — William respondió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando al jefe de policía solo, mientras este se inclinaba en su silla cansado, enojado y sintiéndose completamente inútil. Sacó su celular y lo prendió solo para ver en las notificaciones que tenía 7 llamadas perdidas de su Hija Gwen. Tan solo ver eso lo hizo guardar su teléfono y suspirar pesadamente. ¿Desde cuándo ser jefe de la policía fue mucho más importante que su hija?

 **Entonces en el Club…**

Bobby estaba sentado en la barra pensando en lo que había sucedido con Chibs… La propuesta qué le había dado, veía al suelo pensativo no por qué él la haya negado completamente. Sino por qué… Porque la había aceptado. Y no solo eso.  
Le dijo que lo iba a hablar con su mesa y vendrían al club de Michigan a terminar los acuerdos de la integración de las chicas.

No pudo ver venir eso ni, aunque lo hubiese anticipado. Fue toda una sorpresa.

— Oye Bobby, ¿cómo te sientes? — Joseph le preguntó sentándose al lado de su presidente.

— Mejor...— Bobby dijo simplemente mientras volvía a tomar de su Whisky. — Aunque sigo pensativo…

— Si Chibs lo aprobó, significa que no es una mala idea. — Le dijo Joseph. — Bobby, entiendo que temes por tu familia, pero hay veces donde tenemos que sacrificarnos por el club. Además, no es seguro que terminen siendo moteros, ya verás que en esta época digital encuentran algo que les guste mucho más por internet.

— No sé si eso me da más miedo que lo otro. — Dijo Bobby intentando bromear un poco, pero, aunque hizo reír a Joseph, a él no le hizo ninguna gracia. En esos momentos no podía pensar en nada que le subiera el ánimo.

— Bobby, no te desesperes aún. Como dicen, te pones el parche antes de la herida. Todavía falta mucho para que tus hijos crezcan, y si me permites decirlo, no creo que Lori permita que tomen ese camino.

— Jeh. Dices eso. — Bobby respondió mirando al líquido de su vaso de cristal. — Mi madre no pudo detenerme a mí cuando me fui de casa… Estoy completamente seguro de que en un momento a otro Robbie se revelará ante ella y ante mí… Y se vendrá aquí o con Mayans. En cualquier caso, sería lo mismo. — Bobby respondió destapando de nuevo su botella de Jack Daniel's para servirse otro trago.

— No lo veas como una tragedia Bobby, velo como una victoria más para nosotros y para nuestro club. — Dijo Joseph casi sonriendo.

— Supongo… Aunque la verdad ahora quiero ir a casa con mi esposa e hijos. — Dijo Bobby bebiendo el líquido de su vaso con cuidado. — Oye hermano… ¿Podrías llevarme a casa? No creo poder conducir a Lorraine… Y pues, menos ebrio.

— Por supuesto hermano. — Joseph respondió dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro a Bobby.

Ambos hombres se levantaron, y los hermanos de Sons of Anarchy podían sentir la tristeza y el temor que inundaban a Bobby con solo mirarlo. Algunos que tenían familia podían comprenderlo bien, otros no lograban entenderlo. Pero todos lo respetaban de igual modo.

— Third, limpia aquí. — Dijo Joseph, y el prospecto corrió a cumplir lo ordenado. Bobby lo miró y por un segundo deseó volver a su época de prospecto, donde todo era más sencillo.

— Maldita sea, Lori va a estar furiosa. — Murmuró Bobby, caminando hacia la salida con un paso dudoso.

— Tick igual lo estará, indicó que no bebieras demasiado. — Dijo Mark acercándose.

— Él en realidad se enojará con nosotros. — Dijo Joseph.

Ambos estaban a punto de salir hasta que se toparon con Richard, el cual había desaparecido misteriosamente el día anterior.

— Oh… ¡Bobby! — Él se vio impresionado al ver a su presidente nuevamente frente a él. — ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

— ¿Richard? ¿Dónde mierda estabas? — Joseph preguntó entre enojado e intrigado, pues Third y Tony habían dicho que solo salió en su motocicleta sin decir a donde o por qué.

— Eh… Eso no es importante. — Richard dijo apartando la mirada, no iba a decirles qué había salido del club solo para ir a tener sexo con la hermana de Lincoln… Y menos qué había estado todo el día con ella cuando regresó de su reunión familiar. — En todo caso. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Bobby ya se siente mejor?

— Hummm… Mejor pregúntale a Mark lo qué pasó. Tengo que volver a casa. — Bobby dijo mientras salía del club. — Y sí… Me siento un poco mejor, gracias Richard.

— Eso me alegra tanto. — Dijo feliz el motero. — Es bueno volver a verte en el club.

Lo decía sintiéndolo de verdad. Después de haberlo visto mal herido, incluso había tenido pesadillas donde su presidente no resistía la intervención.

Pero ahí estaba, totalmente operativo de nuevo. Bueno, casi totalmente operativo. Aún le costaba moverse y estaba algo bebido, sin embargo, estaba bien comparado a como lo había visto por última vez.

— Quédate por aquí, Richard. — Dijo Bobby. — Joseph no tarda en volver.

— Bien, nos vemos. — Richard respondió mirando como ambos iban hacia una camioneta estacionada en el estacionamiento del club.  
Mientras que los demás lo veían mientras se retiraba poco a poco del lugar.

 **Entonces… Con Angels…**

Ashley y Luna se encontraban fumando en la parte trasera del club, Luna solo veía ese lugar y recordaba a Warren siendo asesinado por un escopetazo en la cabeza, aún podía ver los pedazos de cerebro, carne y materia gris cubriendo el suelo.

Luna aún lo podía ver, esa escena era una pesadilla hecha realidad… No era un infierno hecho realidad.

— Entonces… Esta Sam… ¿Era esa persona de la que tanto me hablaste? ¿La que te abandonó a ti y a Tabby? — Ash preguntó mirando a Luna y está suspiró.

— Sí… Ella… Ella solía ser la dueña de mi corazón antes de ti Ash. — Luna respondió suspirando profundamente.

— ¿La amabas? — Ashley preguntó susurrando levemente.

Era una pregunta cruel, y más cruel aún sería responderla, pero no tenía otra opción. Quería ser totalmente sincera con su novia, pero sentía que la lastimaría si le respondía aquello. Por otro lado, merecía saberlo todo, no podían tener secretos.

— Durante un tiempo lo fue. — Dijo Luna, y era una respuesta completa si por "un tiempo" entendía "varios años". Ash simplemente la miraba.

— ¿Lun, tienes ganas de contarme qué pasó para que se separaran? — Preguntó ella con calma y lentitud. Luna sólo podía sentir admiración hacia su novia, pensaba que perdería la cabeza y se lo tomaba todo con mucha calma.

Pero no quería contarle la historia de su separación. Sentía que era un dolor de su pasado que Ash no tenía por qué vivir el dolor que vivió ella.

— Es qué esa es la cuestión Ash— Luna respondió suspirando profundamente. — Ni siquiera yo sé qué pasó. — Dijo sincerándose con ella. — Un día simplemente. ¡Poof! Desapareció sin dejar rastros. La busqué, la llamé, le mandé mensajes, hice de todo para saber sus razones y nada. Simplemente se largó. — Luna dijo mirando hacia el horizonte.

— Wow...— Ash susurró apenada.

— Sí… Y lo qué pasó después… Bueno esa ya es una historia a parte. — Dijo Tomando una calada de humo. — No quiero hablar de eso…

— Está bien, si no quieres contarlo, no me digas. — Susurró Ash, con tranquilidad, pero podía imaginar lo que había pasado. Cuando conoció a Luna, no estaban en el mejor momento de sus vidas, pero no iba a exigirle a su novia que le contara todo lo que ella podía intuir.

— Ahora solo siento rabia. — Dijo Luna. — Rabia y desprecio. Me avergüenza haberme enamorado alguna vez de ella, siento que perdí demasiado tiempo, llorando por alguien que no lo merecía en lo más mínimo.

Ash podía notar el rencor en cada palabra de Luna, y aunque la entendía, no le gustaba verla así. No quería que se hundiera en el odio, lo mejor que podía hacer era que ignorara totalmente a Sam.

— Lu… ¿Te he dicho que eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida? — Ashley le dijo suavemente mientras comenzaba a pasar sus manos por los hombros de Luna. Haciéndola sonreír levemente.

— Bueno… Tengo entendido de que me amas y con eso tengo más que suficiente. — Luna le respondió besando a su chica en la mejilla. — Me encantaría que dejases esos miedos de lado de una vez Ash. — Le dijo haciendo que ella arrimará su cabeza a su hombro.

— Lo sé Lu.— Ash dijo en un tono algo tímido. — Es solo que jamás me he sentido aceptada en ninguna parte… Siento que cada vez que quiero abrirme a ti… Siento inseguridad y miedo, no por qué no te ame, sino porque creo que te amo tanto qué tengo tanto miedo a perderte y perder esto qué tenemos. — Ashley dijo posando una de sus manos en el vientre de su novia la cual le colocó un beso en el cabello.

— Oye… ¿Y aún quieres casarte conmigo? — Luna le preguntó sin dar más vueltas en el asunto.

— Totalmente. — Ashley respondió cerrando sus ojos levemente.

— Entonces. — Luna comenzó a buscar algo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón para sacar un pequeño anillo. — Solo hazme un favor, y preséntate a mis papás con esto, ¿Sí? Así será absoluta mi decisión.

Ash se sonrojó mucho al ver el anillo que Luna sostenía. No había buena iluminación y aun así brillaba como si tuviera encima un foco. No sabía que decir, Luna realmente la tomó por sorpresa.

— Luna..., ¿tus padres de verdad aceptarán lo nuestro? — Preguntó Ash con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Lo harán, Ash, ellos no son unos monstruos. Han sufrido mucho por la partida de varios hermanos, no se negarán.

No quería decirle que ellos habían aceptado a Sam.

— Está bien… Confío en ti Lu.— Ashley respondió tomando el anillo para colocarlo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Sonrió y por primera vez se sentía… Extrañamente feliz, se sentía verdaderamente feliz al ver ese anillo en su dedo. — Oye… Me acabo de dar cuenta. — Entonces le enseñó su anillo a Luna la cual también sonrió. — Estoy comprometida. ¿Puedes creerlo?

— Je jeh. — Luna entonces la abrazó fuertemente. — Sí nena, lo creo. — Dijo quedándose así con ella durante un rato. Ellas estaban tan ocupadas amándose y viendo la ventana del bello futuro juntas que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien las miraba desde la puerta. Una persona que… Veía eso. Imaginando en otro tiempo, en otra vida. qué esa era ella y Luna.  
Pero sus acciones y su abandono. Fueron lo que le negaron ese futuro.

Y no podía culpar a nadie más que a ella misma.

 **Entonces. En el camino con Lincoln y Ronnie.**

Ella manejaba su auto feliz, con Lincoln a su lado, ella al igual que él, necesitaba ese pequeño tiempo a solas con su Marido.  
De verdad lo necesitaba. Hacía ya un tiempo qué no se habían dado un tiempo para ellos solos. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con su esposa. No solo haciendo el amor, sino haciendo cualquier cosa juntos, incluso ver una película que ellos dos siempre adoraron. Estando juntos cada cosa parecía ser más dulce y perfecta.

— ¿Crees que Luz lo esté pasando bien? — Preguntó Ronnie Anne. No desconfiaba de la familia de Lincoln, pero sabía que Luz a veces podía ser muy tímida.

— No te preocupes por ella, querida. — Dijo Lincoln, aunque por dentro tenía la misma duda.

— Espero que se haya divertido con sus primos, es sano que ella conviva con ellos, qué los anexe a su vida y siempre tenga uno en quien confiar. Así no creo que quiera tener un hermanito próximamente. — Ronnie mencionó llamando poderosamente la atención de su marido. El cual la miró extrañado y un poco nervioso con aquello qué ella dijo.

— Eh...— Lincoln balbuceó con duda, no se atrevía a preguntar nada pues no sabía realmente a qué iba con eso.

— ¿Recuerdas el otro día? — Ronnie le preguntó volteando a ver por unos segundos. — Cuando Luz mencionó que Leni le había dicho que Lothric podía ser como su hermano. — Lincoln en ese momento sentía una extraña sensación de hormigas recorriendo la espina dorsal, mientras tragaba saliva profundamente y su respiración comenzaba a ser nerviosa e inconsistente, pero debía mantener el control… Si Ronnie lo sabía, entonces algo malo iba a suceder.

— Ah… ¿Ajá? ¿Qué… ¿Qué hay con eso? — Lincoln preguntó de la manera más tranquila qué pudo, había estado en tantos tiroteos como para fingir de una manera casi perfecta, la calma.

— Bueno… Creo que si Luz se junta más con Lothric o Larsy… No sé encuentre un hermano o hermana con ellos. — Ronnie aclaró mirando atentamente el camino. — No sé… Aún no me siento lista para tener otro bebé, supongo que esto es lo más cercano a hablar sobre el hermanito de Luz, pero… Espero que entiendas Linc, después de Luz, tuve que ponerme mucha crema en mi vientre por las estrías, no digo que no amé tener a mi bebé… pero no me siento capaz de ser madre otra vez. Y menos ahora qué voy a estar estudiando para mi doctorado. ¿Entiendes?

— Te entiendo, te entiendo. — Dijo él más aliviado. — Sí, recuerdo que el embarazo de Luz fue muy complicado para ti.

Fueron días difíciles para Ronnie, especialmente hacia el final de este, cuando apenas podía moverse debido al abultado vientre que poseía, y a las subidas de presión que la misma le daban. Casi hacía un embarazo de alto riesgo.  
— Fue un poco más que complicado. — Dijo ella riendo, aunque en realidad no bromeaba. — Por eso no me siento lista para tener más hijos. Creo que, de embarazarme, ahí sí sería peligroso.

— Creo que sería adorable que tenga a sus primos como hermanos. — Dijo Lincoln, aunque pensó que Lothric no se lo tomaría bien, considerando que ya sabía la verdad.

— Pensaba lo mismo. — Dijo ella desviando un poco su mirada hacia Lincoln. — Estoy segura de que si ella comienza a juntarse con Larsy y Lothric más seguido. No sé pueda tenerlos como su hermano y hermana… Aunque. — Ronnie desvió la mirada al camino con una sonrisa cómplice. — No sé… ¿De verdad te gustaría tener otra hija?

— Eh...— Lincoln se quedó callado por unos segundos. Esa pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa, él ya era padre de 2… Otra hija, jamás lo había llegado a pensar, ni siquiera a imaginar en toda su extensión, pero… Aun así… Con todo y todo. — Oye ¿Y por qué no? Seguro qué Luz se emocionará mucho si algún día le decimos que tendrá a un hermanito menor.

— Hermanita. — Ronnie corrigió rápidamente. — Según lo que tengo entendido, en tu familia es muy raro que nazcan varones, ¿verdad?

— Bueno… No me es difícil soñar Ronn. — "Además… Mi primer hijo lo fue." pensó mientras suspiraba.

— Si es un niño, igual sería genial y hermoso. — Dijo ella tocándose el vientre, como si sintiera ya a su retoño creciendo en su interior. — ¿Entonces, si te gustaría tener más familia?

— No quisiera borrar la posibilidad de tener más hijos a futuro. — Dijo él. — Sobre todo siendo nosotros tan jóvenes. Quizás cuando ya seas doctora y yo tenga un mejor empleo, podamos tener un nuevo hijo.

Uno más de los que ya tenía. Su mente pensaba en como reaccionaria Ronnie con Lothric si supiera la verdad, si lo aceptaría o rechazaría. Se preguntó qué estaría pensando su hijo sobre su media hermana. Esperaba que nada malo.

Esperaba que no le tuviera rencor.

Al llegar se dieron cuenta de que Lily estaba en el porche de la casa con Luz en brazos, parecía un momento conmovedor… Aunque no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, Lily estaba conteniendo a su sobrina en brazos por lo que había sucedido anteriormente en la casa y con Lothric.  
La primera reacción de Ronnie al ver eso fue apagar rápido el coche y ver qué había sucedido.

— ¿Lily, ¿qué pasó? — Ronnie preguntó corriendo hacia su hija y su cuñada. — ¿Lucecita qué pasó amor?

— Ronnie, te juro qué no pasó nada grave. — Lily respondió rápidamente mientras miraba a Ronnie a los ojos. Entonces Luz dejó de abrazar a su tía para abrazar fuertemente a su mamá.

Ronnie estaba muy sorprendida, al igual que Lincoln, quien se bajaba del auto y contemplaba esa situación sin saber qué hacer o pensar. Larsy se veía muy feliz con Luz, pero ella ahora parecía tan triste. Había pasado algo.

Y se le heló la espalda pensando que tenía que ver con Lothric.

— ¿Que pasó, Lily? — Preguntó Ronnie Anne. No estaba molesta, al igual que Lincoln estaba muy confundida. — ¿Luz tuvo algún accidente?

Pensaba que podría haberse golpeado jugando a la pelota o algo así, no sería grave. Pero su hija la miró con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

— No, no nada de eso. — Lily dijo tratando de sonar tranquila para Ronnie, la cual se veía confundida. — Es… Es qué pasó algo, algo con Lothric. — Dijo acariciando el cabello de su sobrina.

— ¿Le hizo algo? — Ronnie preguntó sorprendida de esa respuesta, el muchacho no parecía ser un chico malo, ni de lejos. Pero si le había hecho algo a Luz ella tomaría cartas en el asunto con él o Leni.

— No, no, mucho menos eso. Es solo qué… Qué...— Lily trataba de decir algo, pero ni ella sabía qué había causado esa reacción de parte de él, usualmente era el chico más dulce del mundo y de un momento a otro simplemente explotó. — Escucha Ronnie, él no hizo nada malo, te lo juro. Loni estaba… Él… Digamos que ha estado algo, estresado, ha pasado por muchas cosas, tenía una especulación y es que… Supongo que se siente mal por su padre. — Lincoln al escuchar eso sintió como si algo lo estuviera agarrando del cuello fuertemente. — Lo que pasa es que Luz me dice que le ganó en un juego… Y ella cree que eso lo hizo enojar, me dice que no lo quería hacer enojar. Pero… Supongo que el estrés de… Pues, eso le hizo… Gritarle. Pero estoy segura de que no quiso hacerlo Ronnie, tú lo conociste es un muchacho muy considerado. No es grosero, pero… Está muy tenso.

— ¿Por qué piensan que está así por su padre? ¿Acaso Lothric les dijo algo sobre él? — Preguntó Lincoln, sintiéndose peor a cada segundo.

Estaba convencido de que todo eso era su culpa, por haber mantenido tanto tiempo la distancia con el muchacho. Creyó que hacía lo mejor para ellos, pero al parecer, no podía estar más equivocado.

— Bueno, pensamos que Leni le hablo sobre quien era su padre, y que no le gustó nada lo que oyó. — Dijo Lily. — Porque él ya está en la edad donde se hacen esas preguntas, creemos que Leni le contó y él está tenso desde entonces.

Lincoln en ese momento se sintió entre mareado y nervioso, no sabría qué decir o qué hacer en esa situación, estaba entre una espada y la pared. Y lo peor era que sus dos hijos estaban mal, no solo por sus acciones, sino por las decisiones que él había tomado durante toda su vida con ellos.

— Eh… Creo que… Creo que debería hablar con él. — Lincoln dijo tragando saliva pesadamente.

— No Linc, Leni ya está haciendo eso. — Lily dijo tratando de evitar que Lincoln quisiera hacerle algo al muchacho, no era su culpa estar así. Pero tampoco le parecía justo que él se desquitaba con las demás que no tenían la culpa, pero aun así quería evitar qué Lincoln le gritará o le dijera algo que lo lastimará aún más.

— No, tranquila no voy a hacerle o decirle nada malo… Solo, solo quiero hablar con él. Ya sabes de hombre a hombre. — Lincoln dijo tranquilamente a su hermana menor.

— Creo que no sería lo mejor ahora. — Dijo preocupada Lily. — Podrías volver mañana a charlar con Lothric, cuando ya esté más calmado. De verdad él ha tenido demasiado estrés hoy.

— Creo que sería buena idea que hable con él. — Dijo Lucy apareciendo de la nada, asustando a Lily e incluso sobresaliendo a Ronnie. — Suspiro. Loni admira mucho a Lincoln.

Él asintió, aunque en realidad no estaba seguro sobre si el muchacho reacciona bien a sus palabras. De hecho, no sabía qué le diría, ni cómo referirse a él. Él ya lo sabía todo, y podía comprender toda la rabia que guardaba.  
El que era su ídolo pasaba a ser la persona que más odiaba en el mundo.

— Bien, ahora vuelvo entonces. — Lincoln entró a su hogar casi arrastrando los pies. No vio a nadie en el primer piso, así que decidió ir al segundo piso. Ahí fue confrontado por el silencio, pero intuitivamente miró hacia su antiguo cuarto. Era la única puerta cerrada así qué decidió ir ahí… Aunque.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre tuve esa malsana curiosidad por saber quién era el progenitor de Lothric. — Lincoln escuchó una voz a un lado suyo y al voltear vio a Lisa. — Al inicio quise hacerlo, pero Leni no me dejaba acercarme mucho a él cuando apenas era una cría, pensaba qué haría experimentos con él… Aunque no estaba equivocada del todo, pero mis experimentos no se iban a enfocar en una rama de la ciencia específica como era la experimentación genética, más bien quería hacer pruebas. — Mencionó acercándose a Lincoln. — Su composición genética es asombrosa, más aún sabiendo que su ADN estaba repetido. Pero míralo, es un varón completamente sano. Es aún más sorprendente que no haya nacido sin deformidades físicas, o sin daños estructurales en su cerebro. — Comentaba mientras bajaba la voz. — No quería creerlo, pero cuando vi su estructura me pareció ver que su cadena de ADN presentaba dos componentes muy iguales. Una correspondía obviamente a Leni, pero la otra era extraña, me pareció haberla visto antes en otra parte, y cuando revisé. Me di cuenta de que tenía una muestra de hace años de su padre. — Lisa se puso a la altura de Lincoln para susurrar. — Veo que, por esta razón ocultaste bien tu pequeño secretito hermano, aunque lo que más me llama la atención es una pregunta que me ha venido rondando a la mente y es que… ¿Como pudiste procrear con ella?

De todas las personas de su familia, Lisa era la última con la que quería hablar de ese tema, y habría preferido que jamás se enterara de aquello. No odiaba a su hermana, pero ella se parecía más a los robots y máquinas que ella a veces construía.

— ¿Tú..., c-cuando te enteraste de eso? — Preguntó sintiendo cómo su estómago se revolvía, cada vez más violentamente. Casi pensaba que vomitaría ahí mismo.

— Desde hace quinientos setenta y cinco segundos, hermano mío. — Respondió ella, con un tono bastante neutral, hasta para ella. Y eso lo asustaba aún más.

— ¿Qué demonios es lo que sabes? — Lincoln preguntó serio, si ella sabía algo comprometedor entonces no podía dejarlo así. No podía siquiera dejar que ella dijera algo que lo comprometió a él o a su familia.

— Sé que el muchacho tiene tanto ADN tuyo como de Leni. — Lisa respondió acomodándose los Lentes. — Es curioso, el chico es muy listo, demasiado para ser exactos, me preguntaba de quién habría sacado esa inteligencia, y ya qué su madre es algo distraída… Mi teoría me acercó a su padre, aunque si soy sincera fue una buena jugada hermano, ni yo vi venir eso. Aunque el error de tu muchacho fue descuidarse. Supongo que eso lo sacó de su mamá, se descuidó por un segundo y me dio lo qué necesitaba. — Dijo sacando una aguja de su bata de laboratorio. — Una pequeña muestra fue suficiente para confirmar todas mis teorías… ¿Fascinante no lo...? — Lisa fue rápidamente silenciada y empujada hacia la pared con bastante fuerza para dejarla sin palabras.

— Sí sabes lo qué te conviene intentaras olvidar que esto alguna vez pasó. — Lincoln dijo serio mientras apoyaba su brazo en la garganta de su hermana y colocaba una mano en su boca. — Si sabes lo qué te conviene a ti, A Leni, a Lothric y a Mí, No vas a decir ni una cosa con respecto a esto. ¿Entendido? Yo no te permitiré revelar nada, ni a nuestras hermanas, ni a nadie, si me alejé fue para cuidar de Lothric y eso es todo. No necesitas meter tus narices donde nadie te llama, ¿Entendido? — Él amenazó seriamente mientras qué Lisa impactada y algo atemorizada miraba a su hermano a los ojos y eso comprobaba más sus teorías.

— Yo..., yo..., yo no iba a revelarlo de ningún modo, hermano mío. — Murmuró Lisa, intentando controlar su terror. — Mi interés era únicamente científico. Ya sabes cómo funciona la ciencia.

— Odio la ciencia. — Murmuró él sin soltar a su hermana. — Por su culpa cometes cada estupidez con nosotros. ¿Nunca te pusiste a pensar que odiábamos tus experimentos con todas nuestras fuerzas?

— Sabes que quiero hacer lo mejor para la humanidad. — Murmuró ella asustada. — Hermano, tu reacción es desmedida. Parece más propia de tus tiempos de motero.

— Pues por tu bien, te sugiero que sea así. — Lincoln susurró de una manera más amenazante. — Porque cualquier cosa que comprometa a mi familia es una amenaza. ¿Quieres saber lo que les hacíamos a las amenazas en mi club? — Le preguntó de la misma forma haciendo qué ella tragara saliva con pesadez.

— N-No… No hermano. — Lisa respondió tratando de mantenerse tranquila, aunque con esas amenazas por parte de su hermano ella podría considerarse cadáver en cualquier segundo.

— Bien. Primera y última advertencia, deja en paz a mi hijo. — Le advirtió soltándola y dejándola caer de rodillas. — Agradécele a dios qué soy piadoso, porque la parca no lo es.

Lisa comenzó a sospechar una nueva variable sobre Lincoln. Esa actitud le hacía pensar que había vuelto con su antiguo club, los Sons of Anarchy, quiénes intentó investigar con su avanzada tecnología, pero no tuvo ningún resultado.

Y en el estado en que se encontraba su hermano, cualquier palabra podría causar un desastre, sobre todo las que ella pudiera decir relativas al club que él siempre amó.

— Hermano, te aconsejo esperar a calmarte antes de entrar a hablar con él. — Susurró ella en voz baja.

— Sí… Debería...— Lincoln respondió secamente mientras miraba a Lisa de Rodillas. — Ni una palabra de esto a nadie Lisa. — Dijo suspirando pesadamente, ahora ya no sabía si podía ir a hablar con su hijo. Estaba tan enojado que un movimiento en falso y podría arruinarlo todo, no sabía cómo estaba su muchacho, pero no podía ser bueno. De ninguna forma. Hasta ese punto no sabía cómo proseguir. Qué complejo se había vuelto su situación y todo por Lisa. Si ella no hubiera dicho nada…

— No sé qué fue lo qué pasó contigo y ella… Pero estoy segura de que si indago más en esto me terminarás matando. — Lisa comentó recuperando un poco el aliento y levantándose. — Pero… Aun así, lo que sea que sea que haya sucedido… Dio como resultado a ese muchacho, realmente ocultaste esto bien hermano. Es en estos momentos en los que tu inteligencia y fuerza de planeación lograron superarse incluso a mí.

— ¿Y eso qué? — Él preguntó tratando de contenerse.

— No nada, solo te felicito por haberme persuadido por tantos años.

— ¿Persuadido? — Preguntó Lincoln alzando una ceja.

— Tengo que admitir que esa pantomima del motero que abandona su hogar porque no le interesa su familia fue bastante creíble. — Dijo Lisa. — Yo misma caí, como caímos todas. Sin nada de sarcasmo, te digo que fuiste muy inteligente.

— Te recalco que no le cuentes esto a nadie. — Dijo él acercándose un par de pasos, mismos que Lisa trató de retroceder torpemente.

— Ustedes siempre me importaron. — Dijo él, con un torbellino de emociones asaltando su interior. — Lo más difícil para mí fue alejarme de todas, de mi casa.

— ¿Y ahora qué se supone que vas a hacer? — Lisa preguntó seria mientras que Lincoln miraba a la puerta de su viejo cuarto, tan cerca, tan cerca… Demasiado cerca y aun así tan lejos de poder hacer lo que era correcto. Aun cuando era lo necesario para él y su muchacho, no podía hacerlo. Aún no…

— Yo creo que el chico ya ha sufrido bastante por mí. — Lincoln respondió suspirando pesadamente. — Pero, aun así, no permitiré que lo siga haciendo. — entonces le devolvió la mirada a su hermana. — Ya te lo advertí y no pienso volver a decirlo, deja en paz a mi muchacho o de verdad tendremos un problema tú y yo. — Lincoln dijo dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

— ¿A dónde vas Lincoln? — Lisa preguntó confundida.

— A casa. Este día terminó para mí. — Dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

— ¿Y qué hay de Lothric? — Lisa volvió a preguntar rápidamente mientras su hermano se alejaba.

— Creo que, por ahora, lo mejor es que no nos veamos. Es lo mejor para él y para mí. — Dijo mirando sobre su hombro a Lisa.

La segunda menor de los Loud se arregló los lentes y su ropa, poco a poco tranquilizándose y recuperando su actitud de siempre, pero sus dedos aun temblaban. Sin embargo, su mirada era la clásica mirada de inferencia a la que Lincoln estaba tan acostumbrado.  
— Cumpliré mi palabra. — Dijo ella, sin dejar de mirarlo. — Y debes estar tranquilo, las posibilidades de que alguien descubra lo mismo que yo es muy baja, menor al cincuenta por ciento. Pero debes tener mucho cuidado. Si quieres, yo podría ofrecerte mi asistencia.  
Lincoln se giró a mirarla. Hacer un trato con Lisa siempre era peligroso, y no pensaba que sería diferente ahora que ya había avanzado en tantas investigaciones y recibido tanto reconocimiento.

— No, Lisa, y por favor, mantente absolutamente alejada de esto. — Dijo en un tono glacial, que consiguió ponerla nerviosa.

— Bien. — Ella respondió tragando un poco de saliva. Ella sabía que Lincoln no era una buena persona, había hecho cosas malas a lo largo de su vida. Cosas qué ella no quería saber… Pero, jamás habría imaginado qué él habría hecho eso con ella.  
Jamás pudo habérsele ocurrido una cosa así. Era casi como una locura, pero las muestras no mentían. Si la ciencia era descubrir la verdad detrás de todo, lo único en este mundo que no mentía era la ciencia… Pero a veces la ciencia decía verdades que eran mejor quedarse en secreto.

Lincoln bajó y vio a su familia ya mejor, Luz se veía mucho mejor, eso era lo bueno.  
— Hola pequeña. ¿Cómo sigues? — Lincoln le preguntó viéndola a los ojos.

— Mejor api. — Respondió la pequeña tallándose uno de sus ojitos mientras que su mamá había estado tranquilizándola.

— Bien. Eso es importante. — Lincoln le dijo acariciando su cabello.

— ¿Qué sucedió Linc? ¿Qué le dijiste a Lothric? — Ronnie preguntó con absoluta duda. A lo que él suspiró.

— Solo le dije que si necesitaba apoyo que contará conmigo y esas cosas. — Lincoln dijo en voz baja mientras se levantaba. — Vámonos de una vez. Ya se está haciendo tarde.

― **Sun Kill Moon Like the River. ―**

 _Lily, Lucy y Lynn asintieron, preocupadas como pocas veces lo habían estado. Lincoln había vuelto a la Casa Loud y Lothric ya se había enterado de su progenitor, estando lleno de frustración y seguramente irá. En ningún momento podrían pensar que ambos eventos podrían tener alguna relación, porque ellas jamás sospecharían la verdadera razón por la que Lincoln había partido de su hogar.  
Y en el auto, Luz únicamente podía pensar en lo que había hecho para enojar así a su primo. La próxima vez que se vieran, se disculpará por haberle ganado en su videojuego.  
Ronnie Anne tenía su vista fija en el camino, pero de vez en cuando se giraba para ver a su esposo. Estaba taciturno, meditando seguramente en lo que pasó._

 _Después de un par de horas todos solo reposaban, Lincoln y su familia… Disfrutando de una noche de películas y juntos. En paz y armonía. Mientras Lincoln rodeaba a su esposa con su brazo bueno y su pequeña luz lo abrazaba adormilada mientras veían una película en la televisión del hogar._

 _En eso, en la casa Loud, Leni aún tenía en brazos a su hijo, el cual lloraba en sus brazos. Ella lo tranquilizaba acariciando su cabello rubio y susurrándole cosas que solo ella sabía qué podía calmarlo, expresando su profundo amor, su infinito cariño y su eterna compasión._

 _Y él solo escuchaba y lloraba queriendo entender por qué su padre no lo amaba como ella, ella era su mundo entero, pero aun así necesitaba a su papá. Necesitaba que él lo quisiera._

 _Quería ser respetado… Quería ser… Igual a él._

 _Quería ser un Son._

 _Mientras que, en otra parte Luna, Ashley y Larsy recorrían las calles en motocicleta, sintiendo el viento a su alrededor mientras avanzaban. Mientras los policías solo las veían pasar. Larsy se veía tranquila pero impasible pues lo que había pasado en la casa Loud la había dejado algo… Contrariada._

 _Mientras tanto, Clyde, Sullivan y Wally se les veía agotados. Cansados más que nada. Se sentían derrotados, tristes. No podían hacer nada para salvar a su ciudad, no podían hacer nada para salvarse a sí mismos._

 _Mientras que Jenny en casa sacaba una caja de su closet, una caja con fotos y recuerdos viejos. Y casi en el fondo encontró la foto de ella y su padre.  
Una foto arrugada y maltratada, denotando el tiempo que le había pasado por encima, ella se sintió mal al ver a su padre y ver el chaleco de Motero que él llevaba. Ella se sentó en el suelo, recostándose en el soporte de su cama mientras los recuerdos de su vida en el club de su padre yacían en el suelo._

 _Entonces, Bobby se le veía abrazando a sus Esposa mientras que Lori sollozaba por así haberlo perdido nuevamente.  
Robbie, el joven de cabello negro y ojos azules veía desde su cuarto como su padre y su madre se abrazaban, mientras que sus hermanas gemelas idénticas de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color que su hermano mayor. Al igual que él veían desde la ventana aquella escena entre sus padres. No era la primera vez que veían a mamá llorar y a papá llegar medio muerto a casa._

 _Luego en Lust Studios, Richard abrazaba fuertemente a Luan, no con lascivia o con intenciones de hacer algo con ella, solo quería abrazarla pues necesitaba su cercanía, la palabra guerra no le sentaba bien a él… Y menos al saber que sus hermanos del club podían morir en un segundo en esa guerra. Y Luan solo acariciaba tranquilamente el cabello de su amante para tranquilizarlo.  
En días como esos, a él le gustaría tener a Johnny con él… Para qué lo apoyarse aún si todo llegaba a ocurrir de la peor forma… Pero al menos la tenía aúna ella._

 _Y en un motel Os veía fuera de su ventana, un pueblo. Un pueblo lleno de vida, olores, colores y sabores mientras que las otras dos chicas dormían.  
Bell en una cama para dos personas y Enid en una para sí sola.  
Este pueblo tenía algo que les llamaba la atención. Y qué les decía qué estarían ahí cuando eso tan grande que esperaban anticipadamente sucediese._

 _Os miro al horizonte y le pareció ver un cuervo en su ventana. Y entonces este salió volando hacia el anochecer. Y se perdió en la nada…_

 **The Loud House: Sons Of Anarchy.**

Ozkar: 30  
Enid: 24  
Bell: 23

 **Bueno… Ahí está, El capítulo 8 de LH S.A.M.C.R.O. Y voy a ser honesto, este fue el capítulo más difícil de escribir para nosotros, un capítulo muy emocional y lleno de sentimientos encontrados, pues me recordó a mi método de escritura para Homecoming, de verdad a los chicos y chicas que aman Homecoming, yo sé que me estoy tardando un chingo. Pero entiéndanme que esta historia la trabajo en conjunto con un productor que me hecha la mano, Homecoming es completamente por mi cuenta, me encantaría poder hacer las cosas más rápido, pero cuando me surge un bloqueo no sé cómo continuar. Y bueno, ya se va a acabar el año y espero que la siguiente actualización de Navidad sea el capítulo 3 de Homeconming…. Que… Ya debe de estar más que espoileado el nombre, ya saben, "El Tiempo perdido" Además de declarar un par de cosas extra. Que sí, si va haber continuación de homecoming, estaría Loco si no la hiciera, aunque la parte de las cartas de la familia Loud se me va a hacer mucho más complejo pues la convocatoria no ha dado muchos resultados.  
¿Pero que se le va a hacer?  
Anyway pasando a otro tema..  
**

 **A mis seguidores:** J. Nagera **,** Chiara Polairix Edelstein **Y a** Joni C **Gracias por seguir comentando y participando, en serio, no encuentro manera más… Afectuosa y sincera de agradecerles que siempre mencionarlos en cada episodio nuevo. Y a** Joni C **Que se tomó la molestia de comentar, gracias carnal, de verdad, es un honor seguir escribiendo para ti y todos ustedes que siguen comentando y apoyando, siguiendo, compartiéndolo, dándole a favoritos y todo eso. De verdad que los amoComenten, puntúen y síganme en mis redes, se los agradecería muchísimo.**

 **DeviantArt y En Wattpad.**

 **Deviant:**

 **(Arroba)Obscurum-Draco**

 **Watt:**

 **Black-AnD-Dark**

 **(Visiten a FHix en sus páginas de Facebook, Deviantart y Fanfiction Hace mucho contenido lindo e interesante, además de historias muy Lindas.)**

 **Les agradezco tanto a todas sus visitas, comentarios y Favs. De verdad chicos y chicas, los amo a todos, no haría esto sin toda la ayuda y soporte que me dan, aprecio bastante sus aportes por lo que en el siguiente capítulo de Homecoming haré un anuncio especial para todos ustedes. De verdad.**

 **Chicos, chicas gracias a todos. Aquí los verdaderos artistas son ustedes. Sin ustedes yo seguiría publicando historias sin constancia ni relevancia. Muchas gracias.**

 **De su Amigable Vecino.**

 **El Sorprendente Eddy Araña.**

 **Let the Freedom Ride Alway's.**

 **(English Version Soon… Yeah I know I owe you this since… 6 chapters. But don't blame me, my translator is doing nothing more than Scratching his balls, please understand.)**

 **Síganme en Deviant, No subo mucho, pero… Últimamente estaré subiendo Ilustraciones de LH Sons y Homecoming… ¡It's Something!**


	10. El Mañana

_**... Tengo un gran remordimiento por los actos de violencia que he cometido, tanto planeados como espontáneos. Pero creo que lo que más me duele es que he aprendido a justificar este comportamiento. Siempre encuentro una razón, una causa, una necesidad que me permite el alivio kármico para poner mi culpa en un compartimiento salvaje. Me he convertido en aquello, aquello en que más odiaba...  
Jax Teller: 10 Dic. 2013. ~**_

Le habían reiterado que no debía jugar con su pistola, pero era demasiado difícil frenar el impulso de imitar alguna famosa escena del cine. Incluso se sentía tentado de hacerla girar sobre su mano, como los pistoleros de las películas del oeste. Con solo sentirla en su mano podía creerse Al Pacino o Frank Castle, y era algo que casi lo embriagaba.  
Por eso mismo eran insistentes en que no jugará con el arma. Ya veía que causaba una catástrofe si la hacía girar como un idiota.  
Lincoln aprovechó que había terminado sus labores para revisar nuevamente su pistola. Apoyado junto a Lucille, revisaba sus componentes y repetía en su mente el nombre de cada uno, tal como Roberto se los había dicho.

La había estado conociendo durante horas, días, semanas y ahora casi al fin del mes estaba en un pequeño campo de tiro, algo completamente improvisado. Algo que apenas se veía decente, pero servía.

Entonces miró al blanco, con las manos firmes, empuñando el Mango de su arma con firmeza y fuerza con un ojo cerrado y uno enfocado sobre la mirilla de hierro y al frente un blanco pintado con pintura blanca y en el centro un punto con la pintura corrida, ese era a lo que apuntaba, respirando tranquilamente y tratando de no mover mucho la mira.  
Esperaba poder dar en el blanco. O al menos darle al pendejo pedazo de madera frente a él, pues temblaba un poco. No quería que su primer disparo fuera una cagada.

En ese momento quizás si podía imaginar que no era Lincoln disparando un arma. Tal vez podía ser Ace Savvy disparando el Savvygancho. Quizás con eso en mente podría dar en el blanco.  
La mano aún le temblaba. Quería saber si Roberto falló o acertó su primer tiro, nada lo calmaría más que saber aquello. No quería ser un idiota, le parecía que esa era la prueba definitiva para su estadía en el club.  
Armándose de valor, cerró los ojos y apretó el gatillo. Aunque quizás debió mantenerlos abiertos, pues le pareció que alguien agitaba su mano, sintiendo un tirón hasta el codo que, aunque no fue doloroso, si lo distrajo bastante. Tuvo que retroceder dos pasos para equilibrarse.

― ¡Mierda! ― Lincoln exclamó segundos después de su primer disparo, eso lo había sacado de su concentración, jamás había disparado un arma antes, pero… Con ese primer disparo había acertado en el blanco o al menos unos centímetros cerca pues el agujero estaba a 5 centímetros del punto rojo.

― ¡Bien! Aunque un poco más a la derecha sería mejor. ― Dijo Roberto viendo al blanco de Lincoln. ― Trata de contener la respiración cuando vayas a apuntar, así podrás mantener un poco más tu estabilidad Linc. ― Le dijo para ver al blanco al que Bobby disparaba. ― Mira inténtalo como lo hace Bobby. ― Mencionó apuntando hacia su hijo el cual disparaba pausadamente, pero con una buena estabilidad.

― Lo siento, creo que parpadee cuando iba a disparar. ― Lincoln respondió un poco avergonzado, mientras miraba a su blanco con algo de decepción.

Sí que debió seguir viendo el blanco para asegurarse de dar justo en el centro.

Se sintió como un tonto, pero al menos recibió muy buenos consejos. Repitió el proceso anterior, sentía la mano algo caliente ahí donde la pistola en su retroceso lo había golpeado. Si así era una pistola común, no quería imaginar cómo lo golpearían las otras armas que veía por televisión.  
Apretó el arma con fuerza, y esta vez no cerraría los ojos. Levantó y trató de apuntar nuevamente en el centro de su blanco, pero el nerviosismo volvió a asediarlo.  
Conteniendo la respiración, apretó el gatillo.

 **¡Blam!** Lincoln vio como el punto rojo desapareció de su vista lo que lo hizo sonreír bastante.

― ¡Bien! ¡Eso Linc! ― Roberto le dijo al ver lo que el chico Loud hizo. ― Sigue así con los otros. ― Dijo haciendo qué el chico suspiró, aún le faltaban otros 8 blancos a los cuales debía disparar, el primero estaba cerca, los demás se encontraban más apartados.

― Jeh… Supongo que será un día largo. ― Lincoln comentó suspirando. Para entonces regresar a la acción.

― Tranquilo hermano, solo espera a ver. En un par de días o semanas puede que me superes. ― Bobby comentó subiéndole un poco el animo a Lincoln.

― Jeh, sí… Tienes razón Bobby. ― Lincoln respondió apuntando su pistola a un blanco más lejano, sintió el paso de su arma y su poder, disparó y le dio al centro por poco, cambió a otro blanco y nuevamente disparó. **¡Blam! ¡Blam!** Dos disparos, uno que dio muy lejos de la diana y el segundo estuvo a escasos 8 centímetros de dar en el blanco. Siguió disparando y disparando y disparando.

 **¡Blam!** Lincoln disparó… Con sudor en la frente y los ojos enterrados en ese blanco… Ese blanco que comenzó a dejar caer sangre, ese blanco cuyo ojo se vio reventado de su rostro.

Y ese blanco que caía al suelo muerto. Bobby en el suelo miraba como el que pudo haber sido su verdugo caía al suelo muerto, mientras la sangre cubría el piso.

Lincoln vio con horror lo que había hecho. Había asesinado a un hombre… En total defensa personal o no, pero había cometido un asesinato.

― Oh… Maldición...― Bobby dijo levantándose adolorido por el golpe qué había recibido en la cabeza. ― Buen Disparo Linc… Me salvaste hermano.

― S-Sí. ― Susurró él y su mano comenzó a temblar sin control. ― T-Te salvé. Te salvé.

Las palabras apenas tenían sentido en su mente. Sus manos sudaban, su estómago era un caos terrible y la cabeza le dolía. Casi sentía en su cuerpo los balazos que le propinó al atacante.  
Era un Lamb. Alto, robusto y con una barba poblada. Había caído sobre su estómago, así que no pudo ver el rostro que adquiriría al morir. Y por una extraña casualidad, la bala había atravesado el símbolo de su club, salpicando el chaleco con sangre.

― Ahhh… Que buen putazo me acomodó ese culero. ― Bobby dijo sobándose el cráneo. ― ¿Estás bien Linc? ― Bobby preguntó acercándose a su hermano, el cual solo miraba el cuerpo en el suelo, con su arma aun apuntando mientras temblaba de miedo por lo que había… no visto, lo que había hecho, lo que él había hecho.

― S-S… S-Sí...― Lincoln respondió con miles de sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo. Sensaciones que eran desde miedo hasta arrepentimiento. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Solo hacía pocas semanas había aprendido a disparar… Y ahora había matado a un hombre, y la sangre de ese hombre comenzaba a bañar el suelo de rojo y teñirlo de un carmesí oscuro. Lincoln solo lo seguía mirando con horror… esperando por un segundo a que él se levantará y como un Zombi lo empezará a devorar, esperaba que esto fuese solo un sueño o despertar. Esperaba poder despertar de esa pesadilla hecha realidad. Quería creer con todas sus fuerzas qué era una pesadilla y que de verdad no había matado a un hombre. Defensa personal o no, había cometido el pecado mortal que no tenía perdón por dios. Asesinar a otro hombre.

― ¡Hey! ¡Hey Linc! ― Bobby lo llamaba mientras Lincoln aún tenía sus ojos clavados en el cadáver que yacía en sus pies. ― Linc, Mírame. ¡Mírame! ― Bobby lo tomó del rostro para que lo viera a los ojos. ― No pienses en eso, no lo pienses, hiciste bien hermano, me salvaste. ¡Me salvaste Linc! Y eso es lo más importante, ¿Entiendes hermano?

― Lo entiendo. ― Dijo el, intentando reaccionar, pero su cuerpo parecía no querer responder a estímulos. En ese momento solo quería estar en casa, con sus hermanas. Ellas estarían abriendo su puerta, entrando en tropel, preocupadas por si él tuvo alguna pesadilla.

― Vamos Linc, no te vayas de aquí. ― Le dijo Bobby. ― Aún te necesitamos.

En realidad, dudaba de su utilidad. Estaría llorando de no ser por el shock absoluto que sufría. Pero Bobby tenía razón, debía regresar.

― V-Vamos.

Lincoln siguió a Bobby Perdido en pensamientos que lo invadía de poco a poco. Un hombre… Había matado a un hombre, Lincoln ahora tenía sangre en las manos.  
¿Cómo podría ver ahora a su familia de nuevo? ¿Como podría verlos a los ojos después de eso? Eso ya no era algo como un error, o un descuido de un adolescente… o rayos, una travesura infantil e inocente. Eso era un crimen de los que no había vuelta atrás.

No había vuelta atrás de esto… Y no sabía lo que había sido, ¿miedo?

¿Ira? ¿El instinto de autopreservación? ¿O ver qué ese hombre asesinaría a su hermano Bobby?

Lincoln ya no era un niño. Pero aun así quería llorar como uno, un asesinato… Visto de la forma que se viera eso era imperdonable. Su alma ya estaba teñida de rojo y eso significaba que ya no tendría salvación alguna.

― ¡Bobby! ¡Bobby! ― Roberto gritaba desde afuera mientras ambos muchachos salían del almacén de los Lambs. ― ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

― Nada un hijo de puta casi me mata. ― Bobby respondió acercándose a su padre. ― Pero Lincoln me salvó.

― Bien. ― Roberto dijo mirando a Lincoln. ― Gracias Linc, por salvar a mi hijo. ― Roberto le dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro del muchacho peliblanco. ― ¿Ya cargaron todo?

― ¡Sí! Ya sacamos el botín de donde lo tenían escondido. ― Bobby respondió apuntando con el pulgar a su mochila.

― ¡Bien! ¡Salgamos de este puto lugar ahora!― Roberto exclamó llamando la atención de todos los Sons que seguían luchando contra los Lambs.

Había salvado a Bobby. Roberto le había felicitado por eso. Recordó el orgullo que sintió cuando dio en el blanco por primera vez. Ese día pensó que ya era todo un miembro del club.

Pero se entrenaba para dar en el blanco en situaciones de peligro, para darle a cualquier bastardo que lo amenazara a él o a sus compañeros. Se estuvo entrenando para eso. No debía sufrir así.

Siguió a Bobby como si fuera un autómata, y buscó a Lucille. El contacto con su moto le permitió tranquilizarme un poco.

Todos encendieron sus motocicletas y comenzaron a salir cagando leches de ese lugar, Sin detenerse, sin esperar a que volvieran y les tratarán de disparar de nuevo.  
Lincoln hasta ese punto se sentía vació… Como si nada realmente tuviera sentido, pero tenía a Lucille y sus rugidos lograban calmarlo aún con el vació de su interior. Aún con lo que había hecho… Aún con lo que sabía lo que suponía eso.  
Su familia nunca fue tan religiosa, nunca fue de esas familias donde cristo era lo primero de lo que se hablaba. Jamás fue el hijo de Dios qué más rezaba al cielo.  
Pero sí él aún podía verlo. Por favor que tuviese piedad sobre su alma. Apenas era un muchacho la vida apenas estaba comenzando para él.  
Y había cometido una atrocidad… Un acto imperdonable.  
Pero aún con eso, su bella Lucille le ofrecía alivio a su alma torturada por los años.

Se preguntó si todos sus compañeros del club se habían sentido así cuando mataron a su primera víctima. De hecho, se preguntó si en algún momento matar Lambs, o cualquier víctima, sería sencillo para él.  
No era como en sus videojuegos, donde podía dispararles a docenas de enemigos y se sentía orgulloso por eso. En ese momento solo quería esconderse, o recorrer la carretera hasta volcarse o llegar al fin del mundo.  
Pisó tanto el acelerador que casi rompe la formación. Afortunadamente se dio cuenta de aquello antes de impactar contra otro hermano Son.  
Se preguntó qué le diría Roberto.

Mientras escuchaban él podía seguir escuchando los disparos a sus espaldas. **¡Blam! ¡Blam! ¡Blam!**

 **¡Skint!** Lincoln se veía nuevamente frente a otro hombre, frente a otro rival. Mientras sostenía su cuchillo con fuerza y perforaba su pecho con esa misma fuerza.  
Ese Angel of Death solo sujetaba el rostro del muchacho con fuerza mientras poco a poco las perdía. Lincoln siguió enterrando el cuchillo en el pecho de ese hombre, cada vez más profundo, cada vez con más fuerza mientras el otro las perdía.  
Lincoln sentía la sangre correr por sus dedos mientras la rabia lo comenzaba a abandonar, mientras el instinto animal se calmaba y mientras las fuerzas de ese hombre desaparecían poco a poco.

Su respiración era agitada, después del esfuerzo que significó poder apuñalar a ese sujeto. Lynn sin darse cuenta lo había entrenado bien para soportar un golpe tras otro.  
Intentó relajarse, y se sintió como una bestia cuando reflexiona que no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Ya era el segundo hombre al que le arrancaba la vida, y a diferencia del anterior, a este pudo verle el rostro.  
Sintió que jamás podría olvidar esa cara en su vida. Esa expresión de horror..., no sabía si la olvidaría alguna vez.

Esa sensación… De vació de su interior fue reemplazada por una sensación de… Furia, una furia que parecía destruir voluntades solo con su fuerza, ya no le parecía algo horrible lo qué había hecho, Roberto se lo había dicho, él no tenía por qué mortificarse de asesinar a un bastardo como ellos.  
Lo único de lo que de verdad debía preocuparse es qué ningúno de ellos se llevará a uno de sus hermanos. Y él en ese momento acató la orden mientras el otro caía al suelo con el pecho cubierto de sangre y la sangre saliendo como el agua de un río desde la herida.

― ¡Linc! ― Escuchó la voz de Bobby a sus espaldas mientras que él aún veía como ese hombre finalmente dejaba escapar su último aliento. ― ¿Estás bien hermano?

― Sí… Solo es un golpe, no te preocupes. ― Lincoln respondió sin más. ― ¿Como estás tú?

― Bien, pero… Linc. ― Bobby miró a espaldas de su hermano solo para ver lo qué había hecho. ― ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?

― Trató de matarme Bobby. Eso pasó. ― Lincoln respondió aún con el cuchillo apretado fuertemente en su mano.

― ¿Te sientes bien hermano? ― Bobby preguntó preocupado por Lincoln el cual, no se veía ni mal pero mucho menos bien. Solo se veía… Cansado y algo apaleado.

― Si… No te preocupes. ― Lincoln respondió sin más. ― ¿Como están los demás?

― Aún en la riña del bar. ― Bobby respondió rápidamente. ― Mierda hermano… Si ellos ven esto… Habrá guerra entre ellos y nosotros.

― ¡Él intentó asesinarme primero! ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Es la suya! ― Lincoln exclamó aún alterado por lo ocurrido.

― No es tu culpa, hermano, no te estoy acusando. ― Dijo Bobby. ― Sólo pensaba en voz alta. Esto es muy peligroso, podrían tratar de vengarse de nosotros.

Lincoln pensó que lo más probable era que si trataran de vengarse. Pero los otros clubes siempre estaban buscando excusas para matar Sons, no era diferente ahora. Era él o aquel maldito motero.  
Y no estaba dispuesto a partir todavía.  
― ¿Que haremos, Bobby? ― Preguntó Lincoln, tratando de tranquilizarse y pensar con claridad. No podía echarlo todo a perder, no podía causar una guerra.

― Tranquilo. Ya pensaré en algo tú solo mantente tranquilo Linc, recuerda. Carnales De Toda La Vida. ― Bobby respondió mirando el cuerpo que yacía a sus pies. ― De todas formas… No creo que ellos debían saberlo. ― Bobby dijo suspirando pesadamente. ― Ayúdame a llevarlo a la camioneta, vamos a buscar un lugar donde tirarlo.

Lincoln acató mientras ambos comenzaban a cargar el cuerpo a la camioneta, mientras aún escuchaban la pelea qué ocurría dentro del bar. Bobby tomó el cadáver por los pies y Lincoln por los brazos para empezar a llevarlo a la camioneta del club.  
Todo eso había empezado como un encuentro nada placentero, luego como una discusión para terminar como una pelea de bar. Ese hombre lo apartó de los demás solo para matarlo en ese callejón. Pero no contaba con que el muchacho al que había intentado matar soportaría tantos golpes. Sin caer, sin rendirse, como si un animal salvaje hubiera tomado posesión de su cuerpo y mientras más lo golpeaba más fuerte se levantaba y con mucha más furia.

Y ahora ese hombre sería llevado a su tumba por la víctima convertida en verdugo.

Jamás se lo esperó, ni él mismo. Estaba seguro de que el tipo acabaría asesinándolo, pero simplemente se dejó llevar por la ira. Y mientras más pensaba en esa rabia, menos piedad sentía por ese motero.

La camioneta avanzó con ambos hacia un punto alejado de la ciudad. Un lugar donde seguro demorarían días en hallarlo.

― ¿Hacia dónde vamos? ― Preguntó Lincoln, impaciente. No quería que su furia fuera reemplazada por el temor o la preocupación.

― Al lugar donde tiramos la basura. ― Bobby respondió conduciendo lo más rápido qué podría.

Lincoln aun así no se sentía ni bien ni mal, lo había hecho otra vez… Había asesinado otra vez en defensa propia, y así estaba bien hacerlo. Se había convencido de que así era, qué en defensa personal podría hacerlo, sin ningún remordimiento, sin ninguna pena o dolor… Así sería más fácil… Así se sentiría mejor, así no se sentiría como un monstruo. Sí, así debía ser. Así debería ser, se volvería fuerte para detener a todos aquellos que se atrevieron a venir por él… Él trataba de seguir convenciendo de que lo que había hecho había sido lo correcto, qué había estado bien mientras aún escuchaba en sus oídos esos disparos, el sonido de los disparos de las armas en su cabeza. **¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!**

 **¡Blam!** Lincoln entonces le disparó, ese chico estaba completamente indefenso, sin ninguna arma con la cual defenderse, arrodillado y pidiendo piedad. Lincoln se acercó al cadáver y **¡Blam! ¡Blam! ¡Blam!** Le vació lo que quedaba de su cargador encima.  
El chico debía tener su misma edad o más. Pero eso no le importó al hacerlo.  
¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué Lincoln lo había matado? ¿Por qué tan siquiera lo había hecho? Pues...Había cosas que él no debió haber visto y hecho. Cosas que sí él revelaba podía poner el juego la vida de los hombres del club y del mismo Lincoln. En pocas palabras, el chico sabía demasiado.

― Bueno… Eso fue horrible. ― Bobby dijo mencionó sobre el cuerpo mientras que Lincoln aún lo miraba con rabia. ― Hey, Linc. Fue personal, no te mortifiques por eso. ¿Ok?

― Lo sé...― Lincoln respondió mirando el cadáver ante sus pies. ― Es solo… Que esto ya se ha vuelto muy fácil.

Bobby entendía lo que quería decir Lincoln. Recordaba la primera vez que había acabado con la vida de un hombre, hace tanto tiempo que parecía una pesadilla o un hecho de otra vida.  
Habían cambiado, de eso no había ninguna duda. No sabía si ya eran más duros o más crueles. Lo que sí podía asegurar es que ya no dudaban cuando tenían que apretar el gatillo. Y que cada vez tenían menos temor cuando se trataba de salir a enfrentar Lambs.  
Casi era como salir de cacería.

— ¿Lo tiraremos al lago? — Preguntó Lincoln. — Deberíamos buscar un nuevo lugar donde deshacerse de los cuerpos. Tengo uno en mente.

— ¿En dónde? — Preguntó Bobby con bastantes dudas. No desconfiaba de Lincoln, pero sí del lugar que él estaría considerando.

― ¿Te acuerdas del deshuesadero de autos? ― Lincoln le preguntó mirando a su hermano el cual suspiró por aquella respuesta.

― Oh Rayos… ¿Tienes algo en mente verdad? ― Bobby le preguntó mirando a Lincoln con seriedad.

― Sí, pensé que podríamos tomar su auto y enviarlo al deshuesadero, ahí eliminamos la evidencia y pues… Ya sabes, hacer como que tomó su auto y escapó de la ciudad. ― Lincoln le dijo tranquilo mientras Bobby cambiaba su expresión a una menos seria.

― Bueno eso tiene más sentido que simplemente arrojarlos al río. ― Mencionó mientras se rascaba la mejilla. ― ¡Bueno! Entonces llevaré el cuerpo a la camioneta, tu enciéndela entonces.

― Bien. ― Lincoln respondió tomando las llaves y yendo a la camioneta, si hubieran escogido un lugar más cerca al deshuesadero habría sido genial, pero decidieron hacerlo en los bosques. Aunque Lincoln también tuvo la culpa por no haber dicho lo del deshuesadero antes… Aunque viéndolo desde el punto donde estaban, a ningúno se les habría ocurrido antes. Pero para hacer desaparecer a una persona debían ser más ingeniosos.

Si cometía un error, podrían arruinar incluso los planes del club. Ya había salido en las noticias el caso de un cuerpo hallado a varios kilómetros río abajo, si la policía del Estado o el FBI se acercaban, podrían descubrirlos a ellos y condenar a los Sons.  
Se le ocurría una docena de lugares donde poder ocultar futuros cuerpos. El Campamento Rasca traseros era un lugar horrible, pero su bosque oscuro y tétrico era perfecto para ocultar un cuerpo. Quizás la gente de las montañas que se ocultan en los árboles los vigilaría, pero ninguna autoridad haría caso a lo que dijeran. Pero si a Bobby no le parecía, siempre podían irse a lo tradicional y arrojarlo a un lago, lleno de peso para asegurar que se hundiera.  
Encendió la camioneta. Le parecía estar dentro de una película de terror, y en cualquier momento El Recolector saldría con su guadaña. Casi deseaba que eso ocurriera para poder dispararle con su pistola, en venganza por las pesadillas que tuvo de niño… Rayos, hace 3 semanas había empezado con todo esto. Y la solución que estaba encontrando era dispararle a todo lo que viniera por él.

En los cómics los héroes no mataban, él creció con esa ideología, un héroe no mataba. Pero él sabía que. Él, no era el héroe de esta historia.

No era el héroe que triunfaba siempre al final, sabía el riesgo de entrar a un Mc. Pero no creía que el costo sería tan alto, su moral, su código, sus reglas… Todo lo que había aprendido a través de Ace Savvy y sus superhéroes de historietas favoritos se había esfumado en un instante en el primer momento que apretó el gatillo de su pistola para defender su vida y la de Bobby por primera vez.

Y ya no era tan difícil como en ese momento, ya no era como esa vez cuando dudó un único segundo en disparar, ya no lo hacía por defensa personal o auto preservación… No ahora era por qué. Sentía un alivio en asesinar.

El borrar de la faz de la tierra a un maleante, sí… Él se estaba convirtiendo en la misma clase de basura de la que solía leer y odiar en comics y noticias… Pero a veces tenía el consuelo de que él era la basura que eliminaba a la peor basura del mundo…  
Y eso estaba bien en su mente, aunque… Ese chico era inocente, simplemente estuvo ahí en el momento y lugar equivocados. Ese fue su único pecado.  
Y el pecado de Lincoln era que ya no se resistía a su instinto asesino. Ahora lo aceptaba, por qué ese sería. Su destino…

― **This Life Curtis Stigers & The Forest Rangers. ―**

 _Riding through this world… All Alone.  
God take your soul. You're on your own.  
A Crow flight straight, a perfect line.  
On the Devil's Path. Until you die.  
_ _Gotta look this life, In the Eye.  
_ _Gonna Live this Life.  
Until You Die._

 **The Loud House: Sons of Anarchy.  
** **Capítulo 10: El Mañana.  
** _Escrito y Dirigido por Eddy the Black fire.  
_ _Co Dirigido y Escrito en colaboración con Osvaldo The Sleeping Voice._

 **Una Semana Más tarde.**

Lincoln se sentía mucho mejor. El brazo ya no le dolía como antes y finalmente pudo quitarse las vendas. Y ante la ausencia de Luz y Ronnie en su hogar Simplemente se colocó su playera naranja y su chamarra, listo para ir al club. Aunque… su camioneta aún se veía algo… Arruinada, aunque no era nada que los prospectos y los mecánicos del área pudiera arreglar y limpiar.

Lincoln suspiró y puso el cigarro en su boca mientras lo encendía.

Encendió la camioneta, y el ruido del motor le hizo recordar inmediatamente lo ocurrido el día anterior en la Casa Loud, con Lothric y Luz. Sus dos hijos.  
Sus hijos.  
Estaba convencido de que las reacciones de Lothric eran por su culpa. Sólo él podía lograr que un chico bueno y honesto perdiera la compostura por los nervios y el estrés. Se preguntó si Luz sufriría lo mismo viviendo junto a él, si en algún momento dejaría de ser la niña amable y dulce que era para pasar a ser cruel y violenta. No..., Ronnie jamás permitiría eso. Tenía que impedirlo de cualquier modo.  
Se llevó la mano sana a la frente. La preocupación lo hacía desvariar un poco. Esperaba que en el club no hubiera caído ningún compañero. Tenía que saber cómo estaba Bobby.  
Él también debía estar bien. Ahora más que nunca.

Comenzó a avanzar en su vieja camioneta, esta cosa debía tener ya 50 años de uso o más. O al menos así se sentía pues cuando la obtuvo se la vendió un hombre de campo y se veía… Bien, bueno al menos servía para lo que la había comprado, nada muy extravagante y además servía para lo que la utilizaba, para el campo y para la tala de árboles.

Le hubiera gustado tener a Lucille para qué lo acompañase a todos los lugares, pero fue la insistencia de su esposa en qué utilizará algo mejor para llevar las herramientas de trabajo y dejar a Lucille de lado.  
Ronnie podría decir eso por qué al menos ella tenía un auto qué ella había comprado con el sudor de su frente. Pero no él, él quería a su bella Lucille con él, para cabalgar en el mundo sin restricciones o sin alguna barrera.

Aunque… Bueno ella no tenía un historial delictivo, con varios robos, riñas y golpizas en su lista de pecados y un par de asesinatos que jamás se lograron confirmar.  
Por lo que ella tenía todo el derecho de pedirle alejarse de su vida antes de Luz y pedirle que hiciera las cosas de la manera más honorable que en su posición podría tener.

Al menos una que no manchara más ya su oscura imagen.  
Él pensó en eso por unos momentos hasta volver al tema inicial, sus hijos...

Su Pequeña Luz y su Muchacho Lothric. Dios, las cosas que no hizo para protegerlos de él mismo y de su pasado como un criminal.

Lo que más temía era que todo haya sido inútil, que tanto Lothric como Luz volvieran a caer en el mismo círculo vicioso de malas decisiones que parecía afectar a todos los Loud y que había iniciado con él.  
Se preguntó si sus hermanas lo estarían culpando por la nueva actitud de Lothric, asumiendo que fue su presencia lo que comenzó a modificar su conducta. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar en Lisa y su descubrimiento.  
Ella lo supo porque no dudaba en experimentar con sus propios familiares, literalmente como una científica loca. Sus hermanas no serían capaces de descubrirlo. Debía confiar en que ninguna lo haría

Él se había asegurado de proteger ese secreto durante tantos años, desde el inicio siempre estuvo al tanto de cada doctor al que ella iba, pidiéndole a Little Rocky qué la vigilará para mantenerla segura, utilizando su poder sobre los demás e intimidando a los doctores y enfermeros para falsificar documentos, y muestras de ADN.  
Y el único ginecólogo y especialista en embarazos al que ella visitaba constantemente para ver el progreso de su pequeño lo tuvo en la mira durante los 9 meses de embarazo. Y cuando finalizó Lincoln lo hizo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Ese hombre no era malo, pero sabía demasiado. Sabía cosas que de revelarse harían que la vida de Su hermana y su hijo se volvieran imposibles.  
Y ahora Lisa sabía el secreto, él se encargó personalmente de callar y silenciar a aquellos que habían estado en contacto con Leni y con Lothric.  
Algunos se mudaban de estado para jamás volver a tener contacto con ellos. A algunos se les había pagado para no oír ni decir nada y otros… Otros simplemente desaparecían sin dejar rastros ni testigos.

Ella debía mantener la boca cerrada y alejarse de su hijo, jamás había considerado matar a una de sus hermanas para seguir callando bocas.  
Pero hasta ese punto no estaba seguro si podría seguir así, después de todo lo que había hecho con tantos doctores, enfermeros y el especialista que había ocultado cualquier rastro de evidencia que lo señalará a él como el padre del hijo de su hermana… Ya no estaba tan seguro.  
Y eso lo aterraba. Había una fina línea entre un hombre qué no tenía nada que ver con una persona en particular.  
A toda una vida de momentos, experiencias y sueños que se habían compartido.

No sabía qué medidas podría tomar Lisa conociendo ese secreto. Esperaba que no se atreviera a divulgarlo por su computadora o almacenar respaldos. Debió vigilar que destruyera todas sus pruebas, y ni así estaría seguro. Con Lisa nada era sencillo.  
Apretó con fuerza el volante. Casi sentía que la odiaba. Tenía que echar a perder el sentimiento de cariño que sintió al verla en la Casa Loud.  
Pero al pensar eso, dudó sobre si realmente la odiaba. Verla de pie en su casa, igual que ver a cada una de sus hermanas, había sido una de las cosas más grandes de su vida.

Él sabía qué era un mal padre, un mal esposo… Pero ya no quería ser un hermano de mierda. Quería volver a ser el hermano que sus hermanas necesitaban, empezar con eso qué había sido lo más importante de niño para ser un mejor esposo con Ronnie, sin más mentiras ni engaños y hablar con ella sobre el estilo de vida que había retomado y ser mucho mejor padre con Luz… No por dejar de lado a Lothric… Pero no quería dañar más a ese pobre muchacho, él ya había sufrido mucho por su culpa y no quería arruinarlo, él ahora parecía ser la mejor versión de sí mismo, de lo que pudo haber sido, de lo que nunca fue, de lo que se convirtió después.

No quería arruinar a ese muchacho, él merecía algo mejor, él se merecía algo mucho mejor que él. Aunque en ese momento Lincoln se preguntó. Si Lothric merecía algo mejor, Luz también lo merecía… Lincoln en ese momento sintió un dolor en el pecho, no producido por su herida ni por otra cosa.  
Si no por eso mismo, ese deseo subconsciente de que Su hija tuviese un mejor padre, alguien mejor que él. Qué Ronnie tuviese también alguien mejor que él…

Eso era lo que le dolía pensar, que de verdad quisiera que su familia tuviera algo mejor que a él.

Luna se lo había dicho, ellas no querían algo mejor, lo querían a él, así que debía empezar a ser mejor por ellas. Se los debía incluso si eso significaba tener menos tiempo en el Club como cuando Ronnie iba a tener a Luz y ser más… Lo que ellas necesitaban que él fuera.

La parte más difícil era explicarle a su esposa que había vuelto al club. Si no escogía las palabras adecuadas, podría perderla para siempre. Y eso era lo que menos quería, no resistiría mucho tiempo sin Ronnie cerca, y mucho menos sin Luz, su amada hija.  
Se preguntó si lo mejor no sería que ambas rehicieran sus vidas en otro lado, pero rechazó esa idea tan pronto apareció. No quería reflexionar y llegar a la conclusión de que sí era lo mejor, porque no estaba preparado para aceptarlo. No lo aceptaría.  
Y si Ronnie no se marchaba y lo perdonaba, ya podía comenzar a mejorar su relación con sus hermanas. Pero iba a ser difícil estar cerca de ellas y a la vez lejos de Lothric.

Lincoln Loud padre de dos, un varón y una mujer.

Lothric Strife Loud y Luz de María Loud Santiago. Dos niños que habían crecido separados uno del otro.  
Uno era hijo de su hermana Leni y la otra de su esposa Ronnie Anne, y a los dos los amaba por igual, aún por el poco tiempo qué había pasado con su primogénito lo amaba incondicionalmente, así como amaba a su hija.

Pero a veces la familia debía ocultar secretos muy dolorosos, su muchacho siempre debió creer en que su padre simplemente desapareció, habría sido lo mejor… Más fácil.  
Las cosas no se habrían tenido que poner tan complicadas después de esa noche… Era cierto que en esos años él era joven, lleno de ira, de odios, era incluso cierto qué también solía ser algo descuidado y estúpido.  
Pero después de que ella le puso sus parches en su chamarra, lo mejor que debió haber hecho fue irse a dormir y todo habría sido como siempre…

Era cierto que él ya había probado el sabor del deseo carnal qué se ocultaba en la piel antes, pero… Así no es como debieron haber sido las cosas.  
Leni tan inocente y pura, que jamás había conocido las tentaciones de la carne.

Lincoln suspiró. Recordar eso… Ese momento de la noche.  
¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Incluso sin arrepentirse de aquello, su mente aún tenía ese conflicto interno. Ese conflicto interno que derivó en las preguntas más importantes de su vida.

¿Por Qué Pasó? ¿Y porque dejó que sucediera?

Por mucho que reflexionara, no tenía la respuesta para ninguna de esas preguntas. Y de hecho poco importaba ya, con todo lo que estaba pasando en la Casa Loud y en la suya propia.

Lo único que sacaba como cierto de sus reflexiones es que Leni no tenía la culpa de nada. Él había sido quien comenzó todo. Él había roto la inocencia de Leni y varias leyes naturales y sociales. Se habría vuelto un desterrado entre desterrados.

Él podía aguantarlo porque lo merecía. Pero no ella. No habría soportado todo lo que hubiera pasado si su familia se hubiera enterado.

Lincoln suspiró ya casi a las puertas del club. Lo único que podía admitir de todo eso es que su vida, caótica, violenta, desastrosa, tenía buenos momentos. Momentos que no eran eclipsados por los malos de ninguna forma.

Aún no perdía nada importante y no tenía nada de qué arrepentirse, ni siquiera por aquellas cosas que en el pasado se había arrepentido.  
Bien dicen que un hombre puede morir en paz sin arrepentimientos en su vida y él no tendría ninguno. O al menos esperaba que así fuese.

― Bueno… Vamos ahí entonces. ― Lincoln se dijo para entonces meter la camioneta al estacionamiento. Donde fue recibido por Tony y Third los cuales se encontraban en el garaje arreglando una moto.

― ¡Señor Lincoln! ― Tony exclamó de sorpresa, pero con una sonrisa al ver al veterano de Sons. ― ¿Como está? Hace tiempo que no viene.

― Si, he estado ocupado. ― Dijo el, extrañamente animado al ver a los prospectos. ― He tenido que recuperarme.

― Su brazo ya se ve muy bien. ― Le dijo Third. ― Seguro en dos días más se recupera totalmente.

Recordó sus propios días como prospecto. Todo era tan nuevo y tan difícil, siempre tenía miedo de arruinar las cosas y siempre tenía que limpiar baños.

― Muchachos, ¿pueden revisar la camioneta? ― Preguntó él. ― Aún está algo dañada.

― No hay problema, señor Lincoln. ― Dijo Third. ― Creo que podemos repararla nosotros mismos.

― Bien, y por favor limpien bien adentro. Está algo… Sucio. ― Por no decir que estaba casi completamente manchado de sangre seca, pero aun así se sentía tranquilo mientras se dirigía a las puertas del club. Al abrir afortunadamente se encontró con todos los chicos y Bobby.

― ¡Linc! ― Bobby exclamó de felicidad al verlo entrar solo para ir a abrazarlo. ― Qué bien qué has vuelto hermano.

― ¡Bobby! Creí que estabas igual que yo. ― Lincoln respondió yendo hacia su hermano con la misma alegría que él irradiaba.

― Bueno pues ya me conoces hermano yo soy como, Bruce Willis, Duro de Matar. ― Dijo abrazando con la fuerza que tenía a Lincoln. Bobby se veía bien, aunque eso era por fuera, ni siquiera había visto la herida que le habían hecho. ― ¿Como estas?

― Jeh, eso debería preguntártelo a ti Bobby. ― Lincoln dijo con algo de gracia.

― Bien. Aunque. Aún duele un poco. ― Él respondió agarrándose el vientre con algo de dolor. ― ¿Y tú?

― Igual. Pero, nada que no haya pasado antes. ― Lincoln respondió sobándose el hombro izquierdo.

Lincoln rio, se sentía más que feliz de ver que Bobby estaba en pie. quizás no estaba recuperado del todo, pero si podía caminar sin sufrir por su herida ya estaba bastante avanzado en su recuperación. Si podía subir a su motocicleta, sería mucho mejor.  
— Me alegra volver a verte en el club. — Dijo Bobby, y su tono adquirió un tinte extraño. — Hemos estado hablando sobre hacer algunos..., cambios.

— ¿Qué clase de cambios? — Preguntó él, intrigado. La forma en que su hermano lo dijo hizo que sospechara que no era algo muy bueno.

Mark rápidamente se acercó. También se notaba un poco preocupado, aunque bastante menos que Bobby.  
— Lincoln, creo que deberías entrar para oír esto, y que lo podamos explicar bien. — Dijo él.

— ¿Vendrán los Lambs de otros Estados? — Preguntó con seriedad. Era lo único que podría ser tan grave como para preocupar a Bobby así, pero, por otro lado, de ser eso, todo el club estaría en pie de guerra.

― Uy espero que no. Pero si eso sucede, entonces vamos a tener que agarrar las armas y atrincherarnos con todo lo que tengamos. ― Bobby respondió rodeando a Lincoln con su brazo. ― No, esto… Esto es diferente. Digamos que fue un tema que nos dio mucho de qué hablar la semana pasada.

― Oh… Y de qué se trata. ― Preguntó el hombre de cabello blanco acercándose a la sala de juntas junto a él.

― De eso vamos a hablar, pero pasa primero. Necesitamos ponernos al día. ― Bobby le dijo sonriéndole a su hermano mientras este asentía ligeramente con la cabeza.

Al avanzar poco a poco Lincoln se encontró con sus otros hermanos quienes le daban la bienvenida al club.

― ¡Linc! Qué bien qué no moriste, habría sido una puta tragedia que apenas regresado hubieses muerto. ― Víctor le dijo abrazando a su hermano.

― Jeh. Es bueno verte Vicky. Y no te preocupes, estaré aquí un rato más para molestarte. ― Lincoln respondió abrazando de igual forma a su hermano.

― Tú y Bobby nos matarán de un susto. ― Dijo Víctor mientras le daba un leve golpe en su hombro sano. ― Pasa, tómate una cerveza por mientras llega Mike.

Los Sons al interior se levantaron y se acercaron a saludarlo, y de haber podido, lo habrían levantado sobre sus hombros para vitorear como un héroe. Y no era para menos, porque fue él quien salvó a la banda de una emboscada, de una muerte segura.

― Un poco más y te vuelves un mito. ― Bromeó Mark. ― El otro día oí a Tony decirle a Third qué mataste a seis Lambs de un solo tiro.

― No recuerdo haber llevado un lanzacohetes en mi camioneta. ― Dijo él imaginando esa situación. Se rio, cuando era prospecto solía oír exageraciones así de otros compañeros.

― Je jeh, ¿cómo te sientes pequeño hermano? ― Mark le preguntó posando una mano en el hombro derecho de Lincoln.

― Bueno, solo siento una pequeña molestia en el hombro, pero. Nada serio nada grave. ― Lincoln respondió sonriéndole a Mark. ― Supe que cuando fueron al hospital, ayudaste a salvar a Bobby, gracias por eso. ― Lincoln respondió colocando su mano derecha en el hombro de Mark.

― Oye no tienes que agradecer, Bobby es nuestro presidente y lo importante es mantenerlo con vida… Y fuera de la cárcel. ― Mark respondió con una sonrisa en los labios.

― Sí… ¿Pero podrías evitar ir al Hospital cuando mi familia y yo estamos ahí? No por nada, pero fue algo incomodo je jeh. ― Lincoln dijo en completo son de broma a su hermano el cual también rio por eso.

― Por supuesto, pero dile mejor eso a Jo, ya sabes. Él es el que está a cargo cuando Bobby no está aquí. ― Mencionó señalando con el pulgar a Joseph.

El vicepresidente se acercaba a Lincoln como si fuera a abrazarlo con fuerza, y aunque eso hizo, Lincoln notó que se moderaba para no lastimar su hombro. Previamente lo había visto en la barra, revisando algo apuntado en una libreta.  
― De haber sabido que te estabas yendo, no habríamos entrado a esa hora. ― Dijo él. ― Lamento si te causamos problemas con tu esposa.

― No pasó nada, no te preocupes. ― Dijo él, aunque no se acordaba mucho de aquella mañana. Solo que en la radio reportaban el ataque al hospital por parte de los Sons.

― Bien… ¿Y dónde está Mike? ― Lincoln preguntó mirando a su alrededor buscando a su hermano de más peso del club.

― Pues… Ya sabes, a veces sale a comer. ― Víctor respondió casi tratando de aguantarse la risa.

― Uta no mames, entonces vamos a estar aquí esperando una eternidad, Ja ja ja ja. ― Lincoln dijo haciendo que los demás comenzarán a reírse por esa broma, conociendo a Mike y como comía el hombre les sorprendía que no era una plasta de grasa y carne humana. ― Y bueno… ¿Dónde está Richard? ― Preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

― Ahí si no sé. ― Mark respondió aún con risa. ― Jeh, él ha estado saliendo últimamente a quien sabe dónde. No nos dice, pero… Supongo que no debe ser nada malo, de todas formas, es mejor que tenerlo aquí de depresivo por… Ya sabes, lo de Jonathan.

Lincoln ante eso se vio curioso, algo intrigado. Pero no era nada fuera de lo normal, a veces uno necesitaba tiempo para darse y para superar las cosas. Y mientras no se convirtiera en un soplón o que dijese algo a la policía o a los Lambs todo estaba bien.

― Hm… Bueno. ¿Entonces esperamos a que Mike Regrese?

― Sería lo más conveniente. ― Bobby respondió asintiendo con la cabeza levemente.

― Richard probablemente no vendrá hoy, así que solo esperamos a Mike y las hamburguesas que compra siempre. ― Dijo Bobby.

― Podría invitarnos una al menos. ― Dijo Víctor, generando la risa de quienes estaban cerca. ― ¿Me puedes creer que siempre guarda una hamburguesa en un bolsillo de la chaqueta?

― La verdad, no me sorprende― Dijo Lincoln. ― ¿Y.…, Al menos pueden decirme si es algo grave lo que hablaron?

― No es grave. ― Dijo Joseph, con un extraño tono de confianza. ― Pero si es un cambio..., radical.

― Hm… No sé si me agrada que digas eso, Jo. ― Lincoln dijo en un tono poco convencido mientras los demás ya sabían de qué se trataba.

― No te preocupes hermano. Después de todo no es un cambio qué nos va a afectar en el futuro… O al menos espero que no lo sea. ― Bobby respondió rascándose la nuca. ― De todas formas, hermano. El cambio no siempre es malo, Joseph me lo dijo una vez… Y pues… Ya sabes, a veces el cambio es muy bueno y más para nosotros.

― O puede ser muy, muy malo. ― Lincoln respondió aún sin estar convencido.

― Sí… Pero, por ahora no nos echemos la Sal y mejor pasemos a otro tema igual de importante. ― Bobby mencionó dándole una palmada en el hombro a Lincoln. ― ¿Cómo has estado? Esta semana que no tuviste… Las cosas estuvieron algo solitarias sin ti.

― Como lo han sido estos 8 años. ― Mark apoyó sentándose en uno de los sillones del club.

― Pues… Ya saben, evadiendo la muerte, recibiendo atenciones médicas de mi esposa y… Pues me volví a reunir con mis hermanas después de ya tantos años sin verlas. ― Lincoln dijo sonriendo por aquella anécdota.

― Ah, sí. Lori me contó de eso el otro día. Me dijo que fue una reunión muy agradable para todas. ― Bobby mencionó sonriéndole a Lincoln.

― Fue más que agradable. ― Dijo Lincoln, recordando ese momento y quedándose en él, para no pensar en lo que después ocurrió con Lothric. ― Debí haber vuelto a casa hace tiempo.

― Nunca me deja de sorprender la familia gigante que tienes. ― Dijo Mark. ― En mi casa apenas somos tres, y casi siempre la casa está vacía.

Se rieron un momento, y Lincoln se sintió extraño. Era como cuando volvió al club, como si se estuviera repitiendo ese momento. Y eso por alguna razón lo animaba.

Sentía que todo estaba empezando de nuevo. Con sus hermanas, con el club, con su familia. Sólo debía jugar inteligentemente sus cartas, pues tenía oportunidad de equilibrar su vida en el club con su vida familiar.

― Hm, bueno al menos no es tan ruidoso. ― Lincoln comentó recibiendo una botella de Whisky de Tick. ― Hey gracias Tai.

― No hay de qué Linc. ― Le respondió él detrás de la barra. ― Y dime, Linc. ¿Cómo te fue?

― ¿Con qué exactamente? ― Lincoln preguntó medio confundido.

― Pues… En el hospital. ¿Cómo te fue ahí? ― Preguntó de nuevo recargándose un poco en la barra de bebidas.

― Ah pues… Nada mal, estuve ahí dos días y me enviaron a casa. ― Lincoln respondió tomando un vaso y sirviéndole un trago.

― ¿Dos días? ¿Pues quien mierda te atendió? ¿Jesucristo? ― Preguntó Tick con algo de extrañeza, nadie duraba menos de dos días en un hospital con una herida de bala. Y menos una herida qué hiciera qué un hombre comenzará a desangrarse.

― No, a eso le puedo agradecer a mi esposa que me estuvo atendiendo toda la semana pasada. ― Lincoln respondió tomando un ligero trago de su vaso.

Sus compañeros pensaron en decir algunas cosas referentes a los cuidados de su esposa, pero se las reservaron para no molestar a Lincoln. Fácilmente podían malinterpretarse las bromas y los comentarios. No iban a decir nada obsceno, respetaban demasiado a Lincoln como para hacer eso, pero preferían no decir nada que pudiera molestarlo.  
— Ojalá tuviera una esposa que me atendiera así cuando me disparan. — Dijo Mark— ¿Qué tanto cuesta conseguir una esposa? ¿Cómo encontraron a las suyas?

— Bueno, a veces son ellas las que te eligen a ti. — Dijo Lincoln, y recordó ese momento cuando conoció a Ronnie..., o más bien, a su puño. Pero de no ser por eso, jamás habría tenido la hermosa familia que posee ahora.

— Eso es cierto, a veces ellas te eligen a ti y otras tú las eliges a ellas. Así de simple Mark. — Bobby respondió siguiendo lo que Lincoln había dicho. — Yo tuve esa suerte de encontrar a la mujer de mi vida cuando tenía… Más o menos 18 años si no lo recuerdo, sí. Ella fue la chica de mis sueños. Rubia, de ojos azules, de asombrosa figura y de buenos sentimientos.

— Hum, suertudos. — Mark respondió suspirando. — Supongo que yo soy de esos que la vida no les sonríe con el amor, pero sí con mucho sexo.

— ¿Pero ninguna se queda más de 2 minutos contigo? — Víctor preguntó medio en serio y en broma haciendo reír a los demás.

— Sí algo así, la única chica con la que estuve… Por lo menos un buen rato fue esta…

— ¿Patricia? — Preguntó Tick tratando de ayudar a recordar a Mark.

— ¡Sí! ¡Esa Misma! Era una mujer, interesante. Creía que el gobierno usaba las pastillas anticonceptivas como mecanismo de control mental. O una mamada así, yo creo que solo lo decía para qué yo me pusiera el condón… Aunque también decía que eso hacía que crecieran hongos en el pito, no lo sé a veces creo que ella solo quería tener a mis hijos, aunque si los tuviera no dejaría que se acercaran a esa loca, el punto es que ella era una pinche loca, pero tenía un culo. Nombre. Si ese culo hubiera tenido bigote habría sido un señor culo. — Los demás al escuchar esa ocurrencia de Mark, comenzaron a reír, era cierto que las conversaciones entre hombres eran algo… Pasadas de tono, pero al menos entre ellos y más entre hermanos del club esas anécdotas eran para causar risas y pasar un buen rato.

Alrededor, los Sons continuaron haciendo lo que hacían antes de llegar Lincoln, y podía oír a los prospectos trabajando en su camioneta. Sus gritos e insultos mutuos casi eran más fuertes que el ruido de las herramientas.

Entonces, una moto se estacionó afuera del club, y Mike entró sobándose las palmas de las manos. Al ver a Lincoln, casi corrió hacia él para saludarlo.

— ¡Linc, maldita sea, ya estás bien! — Dijo abrazándolo, y rozo su herida. El dolor no fue suficiente para hacerlo gritar, pero de haberlo tocado con más fuerza, habría sido desastroso.

— ¡Auch! — Lincoln se quejó por unos momentos mientras Mike se apartaba apenado por lo que le había hecho a Lincoln.

— Ay mierda, disculpa Linc. No quise...

— No, no está bien, solo ten un poco más de cuidado. — Lincoln dijo dándole un suave golpe en el hombro a Mike.

— Sí Mike, no chingues, ves qué Lincoln ya se está recuperando y lo primero que vas a hacer será mandarlo al hospital. — Le dijo Mark mientras veía a sus dos hermanos.

— Disculpen, disculpen, es solo que ver a Linc de regreso me emocionó. — Mike dijo volviendo a abrazar a Lincoln, pero teniendo más cuidado con su hombro. — Qué bueno que ya estás de regreso Linc.

— Igualmente Mike. — Lincoln respondió abrazando a su hermano de complexión más ancha.

A veces se preguntaba si Mike acabaría como los moteros de la televisión, con un gran estómago y una barba gigantesca. Una vez lo vio comer un jamón completo en una tarde que tuvieron que quedarse en el club.  
— Le diste un susto terrible a esos putos Lambs. — Dijo Mike, riendo a viva voz. — No han vuelto a joder desde entonces.

— Deben estar planeando cómo tratar de sorprendernos. — Dijo Lincoln, y recordó lo que le habían comentado sobre cambios en el club. — ¿Planearon algo para exterminarlos de una vez por todas?

— Algo así Linc, pero pasen. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. — Bobby pidió abriendo las puertas de la sala de juntas uno a uno los Sons comenzaban a entrar y tomar sus respectivos lugares en la mesa.

Lincoln se sentía muy bien de volver a estar reunido con todos esos chicos en la mesa, Bobby, Joseph, Víctor, Mark, Mike, Rasmus, Tick y a los demás. Hubiera sido bueno tener a Richard… O mínimo a los Sons que ya se habían ido a una mejor vida con Mr. Mayhem, pero al menos tener a este club que sin importar las grandes catástrofes, los golpes o las adversidades seguían de pie, unidos y listos para enfrentar el destino que los había puestos a todos juntos en una sola mesa.

— Muy bien ya que estamos todos aquí, ¿podrían explicarme qué es ese gran cambio del que tanto me han estado hablando? — Lincoln preguntó mirando a su alrededor, aunque algunos dudaban de tomar la primera palabra, incluso Joseph se veía un poco… Dudoso, pero entonces Bobby decidió tomar la primera palabra.

— Muy bien Linc. Joseph y yo… Y toda nuestra mesa hablamos mucho de esto los días anteriores. Además, qué hemos hablado con la mesa de Redwood. Y hasta ahora hemos tenido su autorización… Aunque aun así hay que discutirlo bien con Chibs, Tig y con Happy. — Bobby le dijo a su hermano el cual apenas podía entender a lo que iba. Aunque qué Chibs, Tig y Happy vinieran a Michigan… eso significaba que era algo muy grande.

— ¿Ok y de qué se trata?

— Bien, es una medida controvertida, así que la diré de inmediato. — Dijo Joseph. — Vamos a aceptar mujeres en el club.

De haber estado bebiendo algo, lo habría escupido en ese momento. Parecía que Joseph estuviera haciendo una broma estúpida.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó él. — Debe ser una broma.

Por una parte, Bobby estaba feliz de que Lincoln tampoco estuviera de acuerdo con esa idea. Pero por desgracia ya era demasiado tarde como para cancelarla, ya los Sons más importantes se dirigían a la ciudad. Quién sabe, tal vez ya estarían llegando a Royal Woods.  
— No te apresures, deja que te expliquemos todo. — Comenzó a decir Joseph.

— ¿Espera, ¿cómo es eso que van a incluir mujeres en el club? ¿Todos se volvieron locos o qué?

— Linc por favor permítenos explicar. — Joseph trató de calmar a Lincoln el cual se levantó de su asiento.

— ¿¡Calmarme!? ¿¡Como Mierda Quieren Que Me Calme!? ¡No! No… No chinguen no. — Lincoln les dijo a los demás, haciendo suspirar a Bobby y a los demás verse unos a otros.

— Linc, por favor toma asiento. Estamos en reunión. — Bobby le pidió a su hermano el cual aún se veía conmocionado por eso.

— Bobby dime que tu estuviste en contra de esto. — Lincoln dijo sentándose, mirándolo, casi juzgándolo por eso, esperaba qué en serio fuese una mala broma de muy mal gusto, casi rogaba qué lo fuese.

— Estaba en contra desde el principio. — Dijo Bobby, sintiendo una rara sensación de impotencia.

— Literalmente se levantó sin permiso de Tick para llegar a hablar con Joseph. — Intervino Mike. — Prefería cualquier cosa menos aprobar esa medida.

Lincoln habría golpeado la mesa por la frustración, pero se contuvo y finalmente tomó asiento, pero daba la impresión de que iba a golpear a quien se le acercara.

— ¿Cuántos apoyaron la medida? — Dijo molesto, y podía notar que internamente no paraba de maldecir.

— Lincoln, yo fui quien dio la idea, y quien gestionó todo para hacerla realidad. — Dijo Joseph con una calma que nadie entendía cómo podía mantener.  
Lincoln parecía querer maldecir. Y muy poco faltaba, pues la medida no le parecía mala, le parecía la peor idea del mundo.

— ¡Joseph! ¿Pero qué chingados? ¿Por qué se te ocurrió o qué? — Lincoln preguntó serio mientras Bobby suspiraba.

— Linc… Eso también deberíamos haberlo comentado primero. — Joseph dijo mirando a Lincoln de frente. — Parece ser… Que ahí afuera hay un club que está admitiendo mujeres en sus filas. Ya lo he hablado con Víctor, con Mike. Incluso lo hablamos con todo el club y con Chibs. A todos nos parece una buena idea qué las chicas tengan su lugar en nuestro club, equilibrar la balanza con todos esos clubes que ya han aceptado esta diversidad de género. Es lo justo qué necesitamos para crecer y…

— Joseph, escúchate. Dejar que las mujeres entren a este mundo. A nuestro mundo. — Lincoln decía con seriedad. — No estoy hablando de dejar entrar chicas a nuestro club. Estoy hablando de dejar entrar chicas a este tipo de mierdas qué hacemos, estamos hablando de hacer que las mujeres maten, estamos hablando de que las mujeres pongan su vida en riesgo. Estamos Hablando Del Riesgo de Que Sean Usadas Como Extorsión y Chantaje. Las hemos dejado fuera de esto tanto tiempo por el peligro que para nosotros significa ser un Son. Por la mierda que hemos tenido que soportar para ser parte de esto, esa es la base de nuestras ideologías, ¡nosotros No Matamos MUJERES!— Lincoln exclamó haciendo que los demás también comenzará a murmurar acerca de aquello.

— Lo sé, pero si me permites terminar de explicar. — Joseph trató de razonar con Lincoln.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué las chicas pueden ser iguales a los hombres? ¿Aguantar nuestros problemas y lidiar con las consecuencias? Eso lo sé. Dios sí qué lo sé… Pero Hermano. Lo repito, no metemos a nuestras chicas en estas situaciones para que sufran lo mismo que nosotros. Nosotros las alejamos para evitarles qué estas mierdas también les pasen a ellas. — Lincoln argumentó sintiéndose completamente alterado. — Y no me vengas qué por qué los otros clubes las aceptan nosotros vamos a cambiar todo por eso, ¿o qué? ¿Convenciste a todos de que nuestra creencia de no matar mujeres no aplicaría con las mujeres para las chicas de otros clubes rivales para convencer a todos?

Por primera vez, de todo el tiempo que lo conocían, Joseph no supo que decir. Miraba a Lincoln como si su mente estuviera operando a toda velocidad para intentar formular algo, pero las últimas palabras del hombre de cabello blanco eran demasiado potentes.

Y en las mentes de cada uno volvió a nacer la misma duda que tenían antes, de que, si iba a ser una buena idea aceptar mujeres en el club, o si tan siquiera era aceptable que lo hicieran. Ninguno de ellos iba a ir contra la ley de los Sons of Anarchy.

— Tienes razón, Lincoln. — Dijo Joseph. — Pero Chibs ya viene hacia acá y no viene solo. Si la idea le hubiera parecido mala, no habríamos llegado tan lejos.

— Pues a mí me parece una Pésima Idea. — Lincoln dijo recargándose en su silla. — No sé cómo pudieron convencer a Chibs de que esto era una buena idea.

— Lo curioso es que… Parece que él también tenía una idea parecida a la nuestra, no estrictamente sobre las chicas… Algo así como hacer de Sons un club mucho más grande e influyente. Un lugar donde todos pudieran tener algo que llamar hogar y hermandad. — Bobby le dijo haciendo que Lincoln lo voltease a ver.

— Bobby, Sons siempre ha sido un hogar para ti, para mí, para nosotros qué hemos sido escupidos una y otra vez por la sociedad. — Lincoln razonó eso con Bobby. — Incluso para las chicas. ¿Por qué no? Pero una cosa es tenerlas y cuidarlas. Y la otra es que salgan a pelear y morir por nosotros.

— Lo sé hermano, pero todos habíamos tomado esa decisión ese mismo día. Quería qué tú estuvieras aquí, pero...— Bobby suspiró pesadamente.

— Además Lincoln… No seas tan duro, tú mismo supiste lo duros que éramos con nuestras reglas, hace casi 20 años tú viniste aquí pidiendo que te aceptamos, tu viniste aquí por tu propia cuenta para volverte un son. Y si no mal recuerdo tú no eras precisamente un adulto, apenas tenías 18 años. Y no los 20 qué queríamos. — Joseph le dijo tratando de sonar convincente. — Las chicas que vengan, no van a ser obligadas a nada que no quieran. Ellas se unirán por su propia cuenta. Además, ¿No te parece algo hipócrita qué te niegues a aceptar este cambio? Si no mal recuerdo nuestras reglas de no admitir chicos menores de 20 era muy estricta hasta tu llegada.

— Esto es diferente JoJo… Esto es completamente diferente a todo lo que yo pude haber pasado. — Lincoln respondió. — Sí yo vine aquí pidiendo su permiso para ser Son, sí yo vine aquí pidiendo su apoyo y sí. Yo vine aquí a ser un Son, no dudo que haya chicas que busquen lo mismo que yo de joven. Pero la diferencia es que yo al menos sabía qué si veía el infierno iba a ser culpa mía. Cuando ellas lo vean, ¿también va a ser su culpa? ¿Incluso si las llegan a violar, raptar o a despedazar? ¿O solo van a ser más cadáveres bajo los escombros?

— Así como hay mujeres que entran al ejército, sabiendo a lo que van y lo que sufrirán — Dijo Joseph. — El mundo está cambiando muy rápido. Si hay más mujeres con ganas de vivir esta vida, llegarán al primer club que las acepte, y eso será una desventaja para el club.

— Tampoco es una medida definitiva. — Dijo Mark, intentando mediar entre ambos. — Tal vez Chibs tenga una idea diferente, algo que esté al medio de ambas posturas.

— Lincoln, si las cosas fueran como antes, no habría sugerido este cambio. — Dijo Joseph con la voz más serena que habían oído. — Pero ya hay mujeres participando en los ataques contra Sons. Hablamos de armas adicionales que disparan y matan hermanos del club. Necesitamos aumentar nuestras filas.

— ¿Y esta es la forma fácil? — Lincoln preguntó serio.

— No, digamos qué es un impulso. — Joseph respondió suspirando pesadamente. — Además, no creo que tú puedas dispararle a una chica. — Dijo de la misma forma de antes. — Por eso creo que sería una buena idea que ellas luchen contra su…

— Lo sabía. Te dices eso, pero cuando sea fácil para ellas entonces también será fácil para nosotros. Tan sencillo. Ellas matan mujeres, y pronto cuando uno de nosotros siga sus pasos lo hará también ¿no? Hemos cruzado la línea tantas veces, pero no nos hemos atrevido a cruzar una. La de mujeres o niños y cuando crucemos esa. ¿Qué nos va a detener entonces? — Lincoln dijo en voz baja causando el mismo efecto de antes en los demás.

— ¿Sabes? Yo creí que de todos tú serías el primero en apoyar esto. — Joseph respondió. — Tenía la idea de que al no querer dispararle a una Lamb o Angel Rival querrías dejarle esto a ellas, para no manchar tus manos de sangre femenina. Ya sabes por tus hermanas.

Lincoln entonces le lanzó una mirada llena de furia a Joseph el cual inmutable, pero sintiendo el odio que emitía esa mirada no dijo nada más.

— Nunca vuelvas a mencionar eso, déjalas fuera, esto es entre nosotros y el club. Mis hermanas no tienen nada que ver con esto y si sabes lo que a ti te conviene más vale que jamás las pongas entre mí y el club. ¿Entendido? — Le dijo de la manera más seria y molesta qué pudo, parecía más una amenaza que una simple advertencia.

Joseph no pareció intimidado por las palabras de Lincoln, pero entrecruzó sus dedos, y gestos así demostraban que estaba sintiéndose nervioso. Tosió un poco antes de rectificar.

— Tienes razón, no debí nombrarlas — Dijo él. — Lo siento, Lincoln. Lamento de verdad si esto resulta demasiado doloroso para todos. Pero realmente pensaba que era lo mejor para el club, después de todo, ya hemos perdido a demasiados hermanos en emboscadas cobardes.

Mark miró hacia la puerta. No sabía si los gritos se habrían oído en todo el club, pero podía jurar que habían Sons espiando tras la puerta. Sabía que aquel tema también dividía a los demás Sons, que algunos, una minoría, apoyaba la iniciativa, otros, la mayoría la rechazaban.

— Chicos, quizás deberíamos ver si hay realmente mujeres dispuestas a unirse al club — Dijo él. — Tal vez el club que las acepta solo tiene a dos en nómina.

— Bueno… Supongo que eso también puede ser cierto. — Joseph comentó cubriéndose los ojos con una de sus manos. Mientras que los demás pensaban en las palabras de Lincoln, en las de Joseph y Bobby.

El cual en parte quería darle toda la razón a su hermano Loud, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse, decirle a Chibs a esas alturas de las circunstancias sería como decirle que todo había sido una broma… Y eso sería como pedirle que le quitará su patch como presidente y lo exiliara eternamente del Club… Simplemente ya era más difícil…

Mientras tanto con Tony y Third ambos seguían intentando limpiar la camioneta de Lincoln pues había algunos vidrios en el suelo además de sangre y otras cosas.  
Mientras buscaban un reemplazo para la ventanilla qué Lincoln había roto ese día.

— ¡Ufff! Esto está algo difícil. ¿No crees Third? — Tony le preguntó a su compañero el cual estaba checando la puerta.

— Algo así. Usualmente me dejan a mí reparar camionetas con los cristales rotos. — Respondió mientras checaba el cristal. — ¿Oye no tenemos vidrios en la cochera?

— No lo sé...— Tony respondió saliendo con una esponja llena de sangre seca de la camioneta. — Ve a revisar mientras Limpio. ¿Ok?

— Va. — Third respondió yendo a la cochera donde guardaban las piezas de autos mientras Tony seguía limpiando el asiento y el piso.

— ¡Hey! ¿Anthony qué haces? — Una voz le preguntó a sus espaldas y al voltear a ver se dio cuenta de que era Corey, la chica que luego estaba a los alrededores del club. Una chica de cabello negro, ojos cafés y una actitud muy agradable.

— Ah hola Corey, nada aquí checando la camioneta de uno de los chicos del club. — Tony respondió saliendo de nuevo de la camioneta.

— Yo creía qué todos se transportaban en Motocicletas. — Corey comentó recargándose en el frente de la camioneta de Lincoln. — ¿Como estás Tony? Hace tiempo que no te veo.

— Pues aquí estoy, ya sabes. — Dijo riendo. — Estoy peleando aún para ser un miembro de pleno derecho. Creo que ya me falta poco.

— Lo mismo dijiste hace unos meses. — Le dijo ella. — Pero me encanta tu optimismo.

Ambos se rieron, mientras Third luchaba para evitar que una montaña de vidrios se derrumbara sobre él.

— ¿Y tú, como estas? — Pregunto con alegría. — Realmente hace tiempo que no nos vemos. Podríamos juntarnos un día.

— ¿Alguien habló de juntarse? — Vociferó Third, corriendo hacia ambos con el vidrio necesario firmemente sujeto.

— Sí aquí Corey y yo estábamos viendo si un día podíamos juntarnos, ya sabes, tomarnos unas cervezas hablar de la vida. Cosas así. — Tony respondió viendo a Third mientras colocaba con cuidado el vidrio en el suelo.

— Rayos eso sería genial… Que mal que luego a mí me toca trabajar todo el día. — Third mencionó suspirando.

— Sí yo también, he estado ayudando a mi padre con su tienda y todas esas cosas. — Corey respondió balanceando sus pies. — A veces cansa tanto que me gustaría tener un día libre al menos. Oigan ¿y dónde está Jonathan? — Corey preguntó viendo a su alrededor llamando la atención de Tony y Third los cuales se quedaron callados completamente. — Qué yo recuerde ustedes eran 3, por eso te apodan así ¿verdad Third?

— Bueno… Sí, pero es por otra cosa también y Johnny...— Third miró a Tony por unos segundos mientras pensaba en una respuesta para Corey.

— ¡Eh! Digamos que Johnny se fue, parece que las responsabilidades en el club fueron demasiado para él y terminó renunciando. — Tony respondió rápidamente con lo que se le ocurrió.

— Si, si, era demasiado difícil. — Siguió diciendo Third. — La verdad no lo culpo porque nos tocan labores muy pesadas. Mira esta camioneta, por ejemplo. Tuvimos que armarla casi completa.

— Vaya, lo lamento mucho por Johnny. — Respondió con algo de tristeza. — ¿Y se fue de la ciudad también? Porque igual podríamos juntarnos con él en algún lugar.

Ambos prospectos se miraron un segundo. Les dolía mentir así a su amiga, pero si eran sinceros iban a destrozarla emocionalmente.  
— Lo lamento, pero salió de la ciudad, fue a ver a unos parientes.

— Ahhh, le hubieran dicho que al menos me dejara su teléfono para llamarle. — Corey dijo un poco decepcionada de Jonathan. — Se fue y ni siquiera se despidió de mí. Estúpido John.

— Sentimos qué te sientas así Corey… Pero, al menos aquí seguimos Third y yo seguimos aquí. — Tony le dijo tratando de consolar a su amiga. — Tú podrías ser… pues ya sabes nuestra tercera mosquetera, así seguiría siendo tres, ¿no?

— Sí… Aunque en todo caso sería segunda, sino Third se empezaría a llamar Seccond. — Corey bromeó haciendo reír a ambos chicos.

— Sí algo así. — Respondió Third con gracia.

— Pues me encantaría chicos, pero su club no acepta chicas. Además, a mí no me gusta ese estilo de ser solo una acompañante. Ustedes me entienden jeh. — Corey mencionó subiendo un pie para rodearlo con sus brazos.

— Sí, ojalá y el Club sí aceptará chicas. — Dijo Tony mientras asentía, al dirigir su mirada a la entrada del club se dio cuenta de que varias patrullas se acercaron al club. Se sorprendió y, después se sintió nervioso y asustado por lo que creía a lo que ellas venían. — Ay mierda… Third ve a avisar a los chicos. — Dijo mientras él asentía con la cabeza. — Corey creo que deberías esconderte, esto no se ve bueno.

— ¿Estarás bien? — Dijo ella preocupada, viendo las patrullas estacionarse alrededor del club. No parecía que fueran a un ataque, pero si eran demasiados uniformes azules. Y seguían llegando más patrullas.

— Yo creo que sí, pero es mejor que tú te vayas. — Dijo el viendo a Third escabullirse dentro del club. — Esto puede ponerse muy feo en menos de un segundo.

— Me quedaré aquí. — Dijo ella con seriedad. — ¿Y si algo les pasa a ti o a Third, y no puedo ayudarlos?

— En un tiroteo no hay mucho que puedas hacer. — Le dijo él. — Ni yo o Third podemos hacer mucho.

Corey en ese Instante no supo qué decir o hacer, por lo que mejor prefirió acatar la orden y comenzó a correr hacia las puertas del club. Mientras que Tony comenzó a sentirse asediado por los policías que empezaban a entrar al estacionamiento. Esto podría ponerse muy feo en poco tiempo.

Un par de oficiales bajaron de sus patrullas para ir con el muchacho el cual no sabía qué decir o qué hacer, si intentaba escapar probablemente le dispararían y si no corría podían arrestarlo allí mismo. Tony se sentía entre una espada y la pared.

— Hey tú. — Un oficial de policía lo llamó y él se paralizó por unos momentos. — ¿Podrías llamar a tus compañeros? Nos gustaría hacerles unas preguntas. — Dijo confundiendo a Tony, pero eso era un alivio, no lo iban a arrestar. Aunque… ¿Qué mierda les iban a preguntar a los Sons?

— Eh… Yo…

— ¡Oficiales! — Bobby llamó desde las puertas del club para recibirlos, mientras los demás Sons lo seguían a sus espaldas. — Qué… Inesperada sorpresa encontrarlos. ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó manteniendo la calma en todo momento, Bobby y el club podían estar tranquilos pues no había ninguna evidencia de nada de lo qué había ocurrido esas semanas que los vinculara a ellos de ningún crimen o tiroteo… Aunque tampoco se confiaban mucho en eso, pues una pista por más mínima que hubiese sido incriminaría no solo a uno sino a varios de los chicos del club.

— Justamente pensábamos preguntarle eso. — Dijo un oficial rechoncho dando varios pasos adelante. — Acércate, hijo. — Mencionó quitándose sus gafas oscuras, y señalando a Tony, quien de inmediato se asustó.

— Un momento, oficial. — Dijo Bobby, acercándose también. — Él no ha hecho nada ilegal, está en el club todo el día.

— No iba a arrestarlo, pero entonces dígannos ¿a cuál chico envían a vandalizar las calles? — Dijo el oficial, llevándose las manos al cinturón. Los Sons se tensaron y varios ya tenían las manos en sus armas, pero el oficial no llevaba armas en su cinturón.

— No sé de qué habla. — Respondió Bobby. — Nosotros no ponemos a jóvenes en riesgo.

El oficial se rio con fuerza. En el club ya era conocido, Sullivan, alias el jefe Gorgory, y otros apodos que no dejaban ver su habilidad con la escopeta.

— Discúlpeme si me río, no era mi intención ofender a nadie. — Dijo aplaudiendo un poco. — Chico, explícales qué encontramos.

— N-No tengo idea de lo que habla oficial. — Tony respondió nervioso por lo que el policía se refería, hasta donde él sabía no había hecho nada ilegal.

— No juegues muchacho, por favor, pareces un chico honesto. Solo diles a tus compañeros las porquerías que tú o uno de tus amiguitos hizo. — Sullivan respondió haciendo que Tony se sintiera aún más nervioso, real, realmente él ni Third habían hecho nada para llamar la atención de la policía.

— Es… Es que yo no…

— A ver oficial, ¿porque usted no mejor nos dice lo que cree que hicieron mis muchachos? — Bobby preguntó tranquilo, aunque también se preguntaba qué es lo que habían hecho Tony o Third.

— A ver, según nos reportan que ha habido… Digamos, "Pintadas" En algunos edificios y negocios. Y creemos que ustedes son quienes han estado mandando a sus muchachos a hacer estas cosas. ¿Así qué podrían decirme quien es el artista urbano? — Sullivan preguntó mirando a los Sons que estaban al lado de Bobby Santiago.

— No sé de qué habla. — Bobby respondió confundido mientras Sullivan pedía una de las fotos qué habían tomado de la evidencia.

— Si no mal recuerdo, este es el símbolo de su club. ¿Correcto? — Sullivan preguntó mostrándole a Bobby una foto de un símbolo pintado con aerosol Rojo. Ese símbolo era el Símbolo de la Anarquía, Una A roja en un círculo del mismo color.

Los Sons se miraron entre ellos, intrigados y confundidos al ver esos grafitis. Tony se sintió algo más tranquilo al saber de qué lo acusaban, pero no sabía cómo probar que no era el que los hacía.  
— Se lo aseguro, jamás he pintado nada, soy un desastre para eso. — Dijo Tony.

— Ni yo soy bueno graffiteando. — Dijo Third, avanzando hasta quedar junto a Tony. El policía los miró a ambos.

— ¿Me están diciendo que dos jóvenes de barrio jamás han pintado un grafiti? — Dijo Sullivan, riendo un poco.

— ¿A qué se refiere con "de barrio"? — Preguntó Third, sintiendo bastante rabia por el modo en que el policía lo dijo.

— Tranquilo, muchacho. — Dijo el oficial. — No alarguemos más la cosa, no van a ir a la cárcel. Si van a tener que pagar una multa y firmar muchos papeles en la comisaría.

— Pero si no hicimos nada. — Reiteró Tony. — Nos pasamos aquí todo el día.

— Miren muchachos, solo paguen por lo que hicieron y ya. No tenemos por qué ponernos a argumentar si lo hicieron o no. — Sullivan trató de dialogar con ellos, aunque lo que en realidad quería hacer era arrestar a todos y cada uno de los presentes. Si tan solo tuvieran una orden de arresto al menos en contra de uno, simplemente uno y ya.

— Oficial, por favor. Le aseguro que ni Tony y mucho menos Third han hecho eso. — Bobby le dijo a Sullivan mientras él volteaba a ver al presidente de Sons con seriedad.

— Señor Santiago, con el respeto que… Creo que usted se merece, realmente no les creo nada. — Comentó Sullivan mientras se acercaba poco a poco a él. — De todas formas… ¿Qué no me asegura que no fueron ustedes?

— Bueno, ahí afuera hay muchos mocosos que se creen revolucionarios y Anarquistas. Supongo que lo hicieron como un método de protesta por qué sacaron malas calificaciones en la escuela y quieren que el sistema cambie… O son de esos niñatos que creen que el comunismo funciona y usan la Anarquía para disfrazar sus creencias qué sacaron de una historieta cómica. — Bobby respondió sin dejar de lado su serenidad ni por un segundo, algo que comenzó a cabrear a Sullivan.

— ¿Seguro? Por qué hasta donde yo lo veo, creo que ustedes pueden estar haciendo esto para marcar sus territorios. — Sullivan entonces se acercó frente a frente a Bobby. — O para marcar sus golpes. — Dijo en voz baja mientras Bobby sonreía.

— Para nada oficial, nosotros ya no hacemos cosas fuera de la ley. Solo somos un simple taller mecánico y un bar. Pero si quiere podemos encontrar a esos mocosos y darles una lección por ustedes. — Bobby respondió sin inmutarse.

— Ajá… Claro. — Sullivan respondió con la misma seriedad de antes. — Solo por curiosidad, Santiago. ¿No tienes idea de lo que pasó a las afueras de la ciudad con una pandilla de corredores callejeros?

Bobby arqueó una ceja confundido, sabía qué se refería a los RedHawks, no había otra pandilla que se le pareciera en esa descripción.

— Nop, no tengo ni la menor idea.

— Bueno, digamos que los hicieron desaparecer del mapa, por eso te pregunto si es que no sabes nada sobre eso.

Varios Sons comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, sorprendidos de una forma que Sullivan sabía era imposible de fingir. El policía volvió a llevarse las manos a su cinturón, sintiendo como la situación se tornaba incomoda más que tensa.

— No sabía nada de ese ataque. — Dijo Bobby. — Y definitivamente no sabemos quién pinta las paredes de la ciudad. ¿No ha pensado que sería tonto que una banda deje su marca en los lugares donde ataca?

— No sé, eso explíquemelo usted. — Dijo el policía. — Cuando sí eran criminales, ¿lo hacían? De todas formas, tal vez puedan decirme si hay alguna banda que odiara a los Redhawks lo suficiente como para matarlos e incendiarlos a todos.

Los hermanos se sentían más confundidos cada vez. Sólo podían pensar, en una palabra: Lambs.

— Le aseguro oficial, qué no hemos sido nosotros. Solo somos humildes trabajadores como ustedes. — Bobby respondió mientras miraba al oficial sin miedo y mucho menos sin ceder nada. Sullivan sabía qué hablar con motociclistas como ellos era difícil. Simplemente no iban a ceder.

— Hummm… Bueno entonces solo nos llevaremos a los muchachos para que paguen por lo que hicieron. — Sullivan respondió llamando a un par de sus oficiales para que esposaran a Third y a Tony.

— Oficial. Creo que leí una vez que un oficial no puede arrestar a nadie sin tener evidencia incriminatoria. — Dijo Bobby interponiéndose en el paso de los oficiales.

— Señor Santiago creo que es muy obvio que ellos lo hicieron, la evidencia está en las calles así que por favor apártese o si no nos veremos obligados a arrestarlo por obstrucción de la ley. — Sullivan respondió molestándose un poco.

— Ah muy bien, entonces muéstrame las latas de aerosoles que incriminan a mis muchachos. — Bobby respondió dejando mudo a Sullivan. — O muéstreme al menos una foto donde los haya atrapado haciendo eso. O mínimo un testimonio de una persona de la localidad que los vio haciéndolo. — Pidió dejando al oficial en Jaque completamente.

Podía proseguir con el arresto, pero eso acabaría en un tiroteo. Y aunque nada lo entusiasmaba más que la idea de iniciar el asalto final contra Sons, sabía que acabaría yendo a la cárcel por no tener evidencia irrefutable.

Aunque la fabricaría de haber podido.  
— Les daré una última oportunidad, chicos. — Dijo el oficial. — Entréguense por las buenas. Si voy, revisó las cámaras de la vía pública y los encuentro a ustedes, volveré y no seré tan comprensivo. Ahora confiesen.

Ambos muchachos se miraron, y Tony no dudó en hablar.  
— Nosotros no hicimos nada. — Dijo mirando a los ojos a Sullivan. — Nosotros solamente trabajamos en el taller y nos vamos a casa.

El policía sostuvo la mirada, y finalmente la bajó. No pudo soportarlo, no podía dejar de ver los mismos ojos de sus hijos en la mirada de aquel joven. Por primera vez, sintió que tenía un punto débil. Y más con el chico afroamericano, que le recordaba a algo horrible que había acontecido en su pasado…

— Ahhh… Chicos solo confiesen por favor, la multa no es tan cara unos 100 dólares y se irán impunes. — Dijo él tratando de racionalizar aquello con los chicos.

— Es que, de verdad, nosotros no hemos hecho nada. — Third respondió haciendo suspirar pesadamente al Oficial el cual quería aguantar el decirles algo a los chicos.

— Entonces... Espero que estén listos para ir con nosotros cuando vuelva con las evidencias. — Sullivan ultimó mientras se alejaba poco a poco a su patrulla, mientras los demás Sons lo veían alejarse poco a poco.

— Aquí lo estaremos esperando oficial. — Bobby respondió sin temor por lo que fuese a pasar después, aunque esa respuesta detuvo al oficial a medio camino.

— Oh, por cierto, ¿saben quiénes de ustedes robaría suplementos médicos de un hospital?

Mark y Joseph al escuchar eso sintieron una extraña sensación de felicidad y orgullo recorriendo sus cuerpos.

— No oficial, para nada. — Bobby respondió sonriendo de manera casi arrogante.

Sullivan solo quería la oportunidad de arrestar a uno, solo a un son, sin importar si era prospect o alguien grande, solo quería arrestarlos, el simple hecho de estar ahí lo llenaba de ira al saber que sin una orden de arresto serio no podía hacer nada, se sentía oficialmente inútil. Y eso lo enojaba más que nada en el mundo.

Mientras que caminaba a su auto, Lincoln miraba la escena desde su lugar al lado de Bobby, y al desviar la mirada al auto de policía vio en el asiento de conductor a Clyde el cual lo miraba seria y fríamente. Lincoln también lo vio, pero no sintió nada, sabía qué él solo buscaba la excusa para arrestarlo. Pero no lo iba a hacer. Tan cerca y aun así tan Lejos.

— Jones, Josh circulen el área y asegúrense de que los chicos no intenten escaparse. Espero volver pronto. — Sullivan avisó a sus compañeros y estos asintieron mientras las patrullas se retiran de una a una del lugar.

Una vez las patrullas se alejaron, ambos prospectos dejaron salir un suspiro de tranquilidad, la cual no duró demasiado. Víctor se acercó a ambos y casi sentían que su hermano estaba bloqueando el sol con su presencia.  
— Par de imbéciles, ¿de verdad no tienen nada que ver? — Murmuró, y Third pensaba que se sentiría menos aterrado si Víctor lo apunta con una pistola, pues sabía lo devastadores que eran sus puñetazos.

— En serio, no hicimos nada. — Dijo asustado el prospecto. — No se pintar grafiti, además no soy tan tonto como para poner en peligro al club.

— Les creo. — Dijo Lincoln, acercándose a Bobby. — Ellos no nos mentirían.

— Y sí, ¿sí lo hicieron? — Preguntó Joseph mirando a ambos chicos.

— Bueno… en ese caso su admisión al club se retrasará un año más. — Bobby respondió causando el efecto de una bola de boliche arrojada a los huevos en ambos prospectos.

— ¡Ay no! Bobby tienes que creernos, nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo. — Tony respondió un poco molesto por esa respuesta del presidente del Club.

— Oh no se preocupen, les creo. Pero si vienen esos putos policías de nuevo y de verdad tienen algo que ver. Tendrán que rendir cuentas conmigo. — Bobby respondió mientras ambos chicos suspiraron con algo de enojo por eso.

— Bobby, vamos. Tú lo dijiste, pudieron haber sido otros mocosos que se creen anarquistas. — Lincoln le dijo tratando de tocar su sentido común.

— Pues si es eso, entonces estaremos en problemas por esos mocosos. — Bobby respondió suspirando. — Si los otros clubes empiezan a creer que es nuestra culpa y qué estamos poniendo esos símbolos en la ciudad, creerán que estamos marcando nuestros territorios. Y eso puede ser dañino para nosotros en el futuro.

— ¿Y qué propones pues? — Lincoln preguntó mirando de frente a su hermano.

— Supongo que deberíamos encontrar a eso pequeños bromistas y darles una lección. — Bobby respondió sorprendiendo a los demás. — No digo que vayamos a golpearlos obviamente, solo asustarlos lo suficiente para que dejen de hacer esas mamadas. ¿entienden?

Algunos se rieron, como Víctor y Mark al imaginar lo que le dirían al muchacho que sorprendieran pintando los grafitis.  
— ¿Entonces, vamos a revisar toda la ciudad buscando a uno o dos grafiteros? — Preguntó Mike. — ¿A qué lugares irían?

— Lo más probable es que fueran a algún lugar vistoso, conocido, de la ciudad. — Dijo Joseph, pensando. — Así que revisen los principales edificios y negocios, no tardará en pintarlos si están vacíos.

— La foto que mostró el policía era del viejo arcade. — Dijo Bobby. — Salgan a revisar. Ustedes dos se quedan conmigo, y más les vale estar diciendo la verdad.

— Bueno, entonces será mejor apresurar el paso. — Lincoln respondió suspirando.

— Buena idea. Por cualquier cosa, manténganse en contacto conmigo. No me gustaría que la búsqueda de un par de niñatos termine en algo que perjudique el club. — Bobby respondió viendo como los demás asentían.

Lincoln y los demás miembros del club comenzaron a subir todos a sus respectivas motocicletas, las encendieron y comenzaron a salir del club, Mientras que Lincoln una vez más montaba a su preciosa Lucille, parecía que el tiempo, aunque fuera tan poco sin montar a Lucille era una eternidad.

Por lo que cuando subió en ella sonrió ampliamente mientras se colocaba el casco y los gogles de protección, listo para salir en Búsqueda de esos niños.

— Voy a ir a revisar por los barrios nuevos. — Dijo Mike. — Puede que ahí se refugien estos chiquillos tontos.

— Yo voy a buscar por el centro de la ciudad. — Dijo Víctor.

— Creo que tengo una corazonada, iré a ver. — Dijo Lincoln, acelerando en dirección hacia la zona oeste de Royal Woods, en dirección a la tienda de equipo de bicicletas.

Era una corazonada tonta, pero sospechaba de los muchachos que modificaban sus bicicletas intentando crear algo que se pareciera lejanamente a la gloria de una moto. Pensaba que ellos serían capaces de marcar la ciudad, tal vez como broma, por sentirse más valientes o porque de verdad pensaran en llegar al club en el futuro. Si era eso último, les dejaría bien en claro que nunca entrarían al club mientras él fuera miembro.

 **Mientras Tanto Con Luna...**

Ella miraba al cielo de su habitación con cierta nostalgia, los días pasados fueron… Buenos, en su mayoría. Los buenos tiempos eran como cuando ella, sus hermanas y hermano se metían en mil y un problemas.

Había situaciones donde Literalmente estaban metidos en cosas que a veces se preguntaban, ¿Cómo rayos terminamos así? Era una vida ruidosa pero hermosa por igual.  
Era una vida llena de problemas, alegrías, felicidad y a veces momentos de tristeza y necesidad… Pero al menos en su mayoría eran buenas. Nada de eso eclipsaba con las cosas malas… Con las cosas horribles, con aquello irreversible.

La vida de un niño era más sencilla, sin complicaciones o sin tener que preocuparse por cosas más serias, como el asesinato de unos amigos, el coma de una amiga… O tener una familia, cuyo padre podía ser cualquier motero borracho de fuera y su alma gemela irreversiblemente dañada por el abuso a su identidad sexual por parte de su familia y su sociedad.

Aquello era lo que más le dolía, el pensar en todo lo que tuvo que pasar Ash para ser tan desconfiada, para tener ese terror a acercarse a su familia. Por lo único que ella debería temer en la Casa Loud es que la propia casa se derrumbara lentamente.  
Eran heridas que ella aun no podía curar, por desgracia. Pero tenía la fe de que con la ayuda de Larsy podría curar el corazón de Ash. Pensaba que la vida en familia podría ayudarla a tener el valor suficiente.  
Y pensaba en Larsy..., jamás se arrepentiría de haberla concebido. Si se arrepentía de no haber formalizado antes su relación con Ash, para darle a su hija la familia que merecía.

Luna se levantó de su cama para sentir la mano de Ashley sujetando la suya, sonrió vio a Ashley con ternura y amor mientras poco a poco bajaba su mirada a los anillos de ambas manos qué habían sellado su unión, eso la hizo sonreír aún más, Ash aún estaba adormilada solo se despertó unos instantes al sentir que Luna se iba, eso la hizo suspirar de alegría pura, solo le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano y se levantó sintiendo una ligera palmada en el trasero.  
Luna comenzó a ponerse de nuevo su ropa. Buscando algo para ponerse ese día.  
Algo cómodo, una playera de Pantera y unos patines, así podría andar por la casa sin necesidad de ir tan desnuda.

Después de eso salió de su cuarto para ir a ver a su hija. La cual aún dormía cómodamente en su cama. Eso la hizo sonreír ampliamente. Decidió mejor no perturbarla de sus sueños e ir a la cocina por algo qué comer. Se sentía hambrienta. Pero más que nada tenía ganas de andar en motocicleta, aunque con esas fachas… Sería más recomendable ponerse al menos unos pantalones.

Al hurgar en la nevera se dio cuenta de que casi ya no tenían comida. Debía comprar comida. ¿Qué más daba? Al menos tenía cereal, por lo que debía al menos tener leche en el refrigerador.

Abrió la nevera y lo único que vio fue un yogurt y una olla tapada con algo que debía tener semanas de haber sido guardado. No recordaba cuándo había ido por última vez al supermercado, probablemente había sido antes de haber sido arrestada.

Tomó el yogurt, igual le serviría para el desayuno. Al acabar se vestiría y saldría en moto a comprar algunas cosas. Tal vez pediría unas pizzas para el almuerzo o la cena.

Recordó los almuerzos en la casa Loud y se río. Aún no se veía dándole de comer hígado a Larsy, y lo más probable es que ella misma lo rechazara. Una bolsa de Nuggets estaría bien para el almuerzo de ese día. Y faltaban unas cuantas cajas de leche.

Luna entonces encendió la Radio a ver qué había en su estación de rock favorita.

― **Black Magic Woman Carlos Santana. ―**

Bien, algo bueno para pasar al menos su desayuno, puso el yogurt en el cereal y de eso pasó a relajarse bien. Su hogar no era tan grande como la casa Loud, apenas dos recamaras y un baño, pero era su hogar y era mejor que volver a la pocilga donde solía vivir cuando estaba perdida en alcohol.

Sonrió, pronto ese lugar se volvería mucho más grande, tenía muchos planes para el futuro con Ashley y Larsy, esperaba poder hacer realidad todos.

Hasta que escuchó su tono de llamada proveniente del sillón y extrañada fue a revisar si… Sí había dejado su celular ahí, justo ahí.  
Bueno, debía tener más cuidado, si lo necesitaba en otro momento y no lo encontraba podía pasarla mal. Al ver el número supo qué era Fran así qué contestó.

— ¿Bueno? — Luna contestó rápido mientras volvía a su lugar.

— ¿L estás en casa? — Preguntó Frankie tranquila.

— Y síp.

— ¿Podrías abrirme por favor? — Preguntó llamando poderosamente la atención de Luna.

— Espera, ¿Fran, estás afuera? — Preguntó sorprendida, yendo a buscar un par de pantalones para no parecer una vagabunda frente a su compañera.

— Sí, estoy afuera. — Dijo ella. — No estoy interrumpiendo nada, ¿verdad?

— No, no, claro que no. — Dijo ella, vistiéndose a toda velocidad. — Te abro en un segundo.

Corrió hacia abajo, y le pareció despertar a Ash mientras lo hacía. Se preguntó qué podría querer Fran a esa hora. No era normal que apareciera de la nada, sin avisar antes, y su primer pensamiento fue que la necesitaba para alguna urgencia del club.  
Temió pensar que debían participar en un ataque. No quería salir sin antes haber saludado a Larsy y haber pasado un rato con ella, o al menos, de haberle comprado comida.

Luna abrió la puerta sólo para encontrarse con su amiga.

— Hola. ¿Como está...— Fran miró a Luna completamente y como estaba, algo que la hizo tragar saliva pesadamente. — Eh… ¿Segura que no interrumpo nada importante L?

— Oh...— Luna se vio por unos instantes y se trató de acomodar su pantalón en sus piernas. — Disculpa, es que me acabo de despertar. Y ya sabes, desde que Ash y yo nos casamos… Queremos pasar más tiempo juntas, ya sabes.

— Huh… Bueno, pero al menos unos pantalones habrían sido suficientes ¿no? — Fran preguntó curiosa. — Desde aquí se ve que ni siquiera llevas Bra.

— Ehhh… ¡Y Bueno! ¿Qué necesitas Frankie? — Luna preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Su amiga se frotó las manos mientras pensaba. Parecía buscar la forma más relajada de decirle algo que sabía no le iba a gustar. Y pensar eso la hizo sentir muy nerviosa.  
— ¿Pasa, quieres un café? — Aunque solo ella y Ash lo bebían, no estaba segura de tener siquiera café o algo parecido, pero podía improvisar algo.

— No, creo que mejor lo digo de inmediato. — Le respondió Fran, y por alguna razón Luna sintió que no le iba a gustar para nada.

Luna suspiró pesadamente, si eran malas noticias entonces era mejor solo aceptarlas.

— Bueno… Supongo que este día había empezado muy bien para creerlo. — Luna dijo con cierta molestia en su voz. — Dímelo entonces, ¿qué sucede?

— Parece ser que hoy será el asalto a Sons...— Fran respondió haciendo qué Luna mirará hacia el suelo con cierta molestia. — Esta noche James nos quiere a todos listos para el

— Entonces… Hoy es el día...— Luna se dijo en voz baja mientras volvía a suspirar. — Bien… Le avisare a Ash...— Luna respondió alejándose del marco de la puerta, hasta qué sintió una mano en su hombro qué la detenía.

— Lun… Nunca digo esto… pero me gustaría que no fueras al asalto. Ni tú ni Ash. — Dijo mientras ella suspiraba. — Después de lo de Tabby… Desearía que ustedes dos no vinieran a esto…

— ¿Y tenemos opción? — Luna preguntó seria. — Harper nos hará ir a conseguir sus armas a punta de pistola en mano… Y dijo que todos debíamos ir…

— Sí… Pero no me gustaría que lo hicieran...— Fran respondió recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

De hecho, ella misma preferiría no ir a ese ataque. Quería quedarse en casa con su hija, hacer cualquier cosa con ella, incluso ver televisión, que estar esquivando balas por los Lambs.  
Eso era lo que más la desesperaba: que aquellas armas serían para los Lambs, no para su club. Incluso los odiados Sons parecían mejores que los corderos del infierno.

— No tenemos otra opción. — Dijo ella. — Necesitarán de nosotras, de todas las balas que puedan reunir para ese ataque. Lo haremos para vengarnos, por Tabby. Es el primer paso.

— Lun…— Fran la miró a los ojos mientras pensaba en las cosas qué debía decirle justamente a ella. — Por cualquier cosa, si no puedes ir… Le diré a James que yo seré su respaldo, creo que Anya, Tamara, la chica nueva y yo podríamos encargarnos bien de todo esto.

Luna pensó en esa posibilidad unos segundos mientras sentía la necesidad de aceptar esa propuesta, solo relajarse, disfrutar del día con Ash y Larsy. ¿Que era mejor que eso? Pero aun así no podía quedarse tranquila sabiendo que Fran iría a la batalla. No podía dejarla. Simplemente no.

— Me encantaría Fran… Pero no podría dejarte todo esto a ti. — Luna respondió con una ligera sonrisa. — Además, no podría dejarle a esa perra estúpida de Sam, algo tan importante como eso, los matarían a todos si así fuera.

Fran sonrió por esa respuesta, aunque su semblante rápidamente cambió de tranquilo a triste y serio.

— Lun… en serio, no tienes por qué hacer esto...— Le dijo colocando su mano en la mejilla de Luna, la cual la tomó en una de las suyas mientras le regresaba la mirada de la misma forma.

— No… Pero sabes que lo haré de todas formas...— Luna respondió en voz baja.

— Eso es lo que me aterra — Dijo con sinceridad Fran. — Que de todas formas vendrás. Pero no me sentiré bien si no hago lo posible por convencerte de quedarte aquí, imagino que tendrías planes con tu hija. Quédate aquí, Lun. Nosotras bastamos para esta operación.

Ella pensó que nada deseaba más que quedarse pasando el día con Larsy y Ash. Incluso podrían ir las tres al supermercado, como la familia que ya eran. Tener un día feliz, ya había tenido uno hace poco, cuando Lincoln volvió a su casa.

Pero mientras más lo pensaba, consideraba que más debía ir. Si esa misión era trascendental para poder vengarse de los Lambs, debía asegurarse de que todo fuera un éxito. Debía aprovechar que Lincoln estaba convaleciente por su brazo y no participaría en las misiones de los Sons.

— Fran, yo sé que no quieres que participe en esto, pero… Aun así, sabes que voy a estar ahí, no puedo dejarle todo esto a ustedes. — Dijo Luna racionalizando la situación a lo que Fran solo pudo suspirar pesadamente.

— No hay nada para convencerte de no venir. ¿Cierto? — Preguntó mirándola con algo de decepción.

— No Frankie. Sabes que no podría hacerlo. — Respondió Luna haciendo suspirar nuevamente a su amiga con pesadez.

— Bueno… Entonces supongo que lo intenté. — Fran dijo sin más.

— Sí, supongo que nos veremos esta noche. — Respondió Luna con la misma actitud de Fran. — Hey… Estaré bien Frankie, no te preocupes.

Fran asintió, pero sin mucho ánimo. Se veía casi derrotada, casi vencida. El corazón de Luna se sintió pesaroso, no quería hacer sentir mal a su amiga, pero tampoco podía quedarse sin hacer nada mientras su club se arriesgaba contra los Sons.

Además, si Sam iba a estar ahí, debía asegurarse de que no traicionara a nadie, mucho menos a sus otras amigas. Era bastante seguro que podría salir corriendo apenas iniciara el tiroteo.

— Confía en mí, Fran, todo saldrá bien. — Le dijo sonriéndole, aunque al pensar en el tiroteo, no sabía si sus palabras tenían mucho fundamento.

— Me conformo con no perder más hermanos— Dijo ella. — Ya perdimos demasiado, todo por culpa de esos putos corderos. Si los Sons van un día a masacrarlos, los apoyaría.

— No te preocupes. Yo no moriré en un simple asalto, tú sabes que yo soy inmortal. — Luna respondió con confianza en sí misma, ella era demasiado buena como para dejarse morir por eso.

— Solo voy a decir que me gustaría que te quedases aquí Lun. Pero… Yo no puedo detenerte, nadie puede. — Fran respondió con algo de pena.

— Hey, tranquila, tu plan saldrá bien yo lo sé. — Luna respondió abrazando a su amiga. — No te preocupes por nada, después de todo. No creo que ellos se esperen esto, entraremos y saldremos sin mayores problemas. Eso lo sé.

— Tu exceso de confianza me gusta y me asusta a la vez. — Dijo Fran con algo de humor. — Ojalá seas adivina y resulta que nada sale mal, que nos llevamos las armas, ninguno cae y se joden esos dos clubes.

Luna se rio un poco. No se iba a dejar dominar por el miedo. Si ella pensaba que las cosas saldrían perfectamente, así sería, y nada iba a hacerle pensar lo contrario. Debía lograrlo por Tabby.

Sintieron movimiento en el cuarto que compartía con Ash, y Fran se levantó.

— Bueno, ya debo irme. — Dijo ella.

— ¿No vas a hablar con Ash? — Preguntó Luna, levantándose también.

— No sé si la pueda convencer de no ir.

— Si ella va o no yo te avisaré, de todas formas, nos veremos ahí. — Le respondió Luna viendo como Fran se alejaba por momentos de ella Dedicándole una sincera sonrisa y buena suerte, no la culpaba si no iba al asalto del almacén de Sons y esperaba que no lo hiciese, pero… Aun así, no podía detener a Luna Loud.  
Ella era tan diferente a todo lo que conocía que era más fácil pedirle a una montaña que se moviera a gritos a convencerla de no hacer algo.

Luna la vio irse en su motocicleta mientras pensaba en lo que Fran le había pedido, por un momento lo pensó mejor, en realidad lo tenía todo en casa, tenía a Ashley, a Larsy, podía fácilmente pasar de ello y simplemente quedarse con ellas.  
No perdía nada con quedarse… Además, aún tenía muchos temores, si es que su Hermano iba a participar en el contraataque que probablemente habría en ese asalto. No… Jamás, jamás le haría daño y él a ella menos… Pero en medio del tiroteo… Esperaba que al menos se cubriera bien de las balas de sus compañeros.

Esperaba que nadie lo hiriera en el ataque. No sabía si podría perdonar a Fran o a Ashley si alguna le disparara a su hermanito. Por lo mismo, no sabía qué haría si Lincoln tiroteaba a Ash.

Pensar eso hizo que su estómago se revolvió. Ya no tenía ganas de tomar desayuno, solo quería dejar de pensar en ese horrible escenario. Tal vez Lincoln no estaría en un tiempo, su brazo estaba herido.

Pero él podía ser aún más terco que ella. Sus heridas no lo limitarían. Luna comenzó a cerrar la puerta de su casa… aunque le llamó la atención ver a una mujer vagabunda, con una carriola con un par de objetos sobre ella, como un caballo de peluche o una botella, ella se veía… Joven, pero no podía decirlo al 100% pues su rostro se veía algo sucio. No le prestó mucha importancia y simplemente cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Ella se desplomó en su sillón por unos instantes mientras esos pensamientos comenzaban a invadir su mente, poco a poco creía que ir a ese asalto sería una mala idea, no sabía por qué, pero lo sabía, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo podía llegar a suceder… Y no quería pensar en eso, era lo último que ella quería pensar.

No era que ella se quisiera quedar, pero el riesgo de perder a sus hermanos era muy alto, como alto era que en cualquier momento su hermano menor podría morir a causa de ello.

No quería tener que decidir entre su club y su familia, y esperaba jamás hacerlo… Pero de ser así, elegiría siempre a Lincoln en primer lugar.  
Él era su hermano y ambos eran iguales en muchos aspectos. No podía hacerlo… No quería hacerlo, tenía que encontrar una manera de salir de esa como fuera.

Perdida en sus pensamientos ella se dio cuenta de que un par de manos comenzaron a rodearla, deslizándose desde su cuello, hombros hasta su pecho. Ella supo quién era solo por el tacto y esa forma de acercarse.

— ¿Quién era Lu? — Ash preguntó de manera romántica a su esposa. La cual colocó un beso en uno de sus brazos como muestra de afecto.

— Era Fran, vino a avisarme sobre algo. — Luna respondió acomodando su cabeza en los brazos de Ashley.

— ¿Sí? — Preguntó Ash con curiosidad, acariciando el cabello de Luna. — ¿Qué quería avisar? ¿Por qué no se quedó un rato más? ¿No me digas que...?

Luna sintió una gran pesadez en su interior. En cuanto le contara a lo que había llegado Fran, esos segundos de paz e intimidad se acabarían. Pensó en la emboscada que estaban planeando; la táctica de Fran era muy buena, pero temió que contraatacaran como en la fallida emboscada a los Lambs.  
Mientras hablaba con Fran, sentía que el ataque sería sencillo, un juego de niños. Pero con Ash, parecía darse cuenta de lo que ponía en riesgo, de lo que podría perder en un segundo. Entendía muy bien que ella insistiera en que no fuera a la emboscada, pues era lo que estaba por pedirle a su esposa.

— Hey, estaré bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. — Luna le respondió de manera tranquila. — Tú me conoces como un libro Ash, yo soy como la hierba mala. — Dijo sintiendo las caricias de Ashley quien no podía decir nada de lo contrario a eso. Ni siquiera podía debatirse pues ella era la mejor de todas, casi incluso más que Fran en la batalla. Ella solo le colocó un beso en el cuello.

— Me gustaría que no fueses...— Ash respondió con algo de pena.

— No te preocupes Ash, si quieres espérame aquí y cuida de Lars, yo me encargaré de todo. — Luna respondió volteando su vista hacia ella, la cual negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

— No… Yo te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas Lu.— Ash respondió de manera suave. — Iré contigo hasta el infierno si tengo que hacerlo, pero eso sí, siempre a tu lado.

Sus palabras eran como una melodía que arrullaba su corazón. Nada le gustaría más que dejarse acariciar y amar por Ash durante el resto del día, y gran parte de la noche. Besarse, recorrer sus cuerpos, amarse, besarse con pasión, recorrer su cálida y suave piel. En ese momento, le parecía estar en el paraíso, recorriendo la carretera del cielo hasta llegar al sol, y cualquier otro día ya estarían amándose mutuamente.  
Pero la incertidumbre solo la hacía pensar.

— Ash, no soportaría que nada te pasara. — Le respondió Luna, mientras las caricias de su amada la relajaban más y más. — No me gustaría que me siguieras al infierno, yo preferiría que te quedaras y cuidaras de Larsy.

— No digas eso, por favor, Lun.— Le dijo Ash, y le parecía que pronto llorará. — No quiero ni pensar en que te hagan daño.

― Pero lo sabes. ― Luna respondió volteando a ver a Ash. ― Nada en mi vida es más importante. Y tú sabes...

― No lo digas...― Ashley pidió mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de Luna. ― Tan solo no lo digas…

― Tú sabes… Que Larsy es lo mejor de mí y si algo me llega a pasar...―Luna abrazó fuertemente a Ashley mientras esta se aferraba completamente a Luna. ― Si algo me llega a pasar, quiero que cuides siempre de ella. Ella va a necesitar a una mamá que cuida siempre de ella. ¿Ok? ― Preguntó Luna sintiendo como As temblaba y sollozaba en silencio en su hombro. Ella sacudió su cabeza de arriba y abajo como respuesta, pero Luna no podía aceptar eso, no podía aceptarlo aún si le era difícil decirlo. ―Necesito que me lo digas. ― Luna respondió acariciando el cabello de Ash con suavidad mientras ella trataba de articular las palabras, palabras que eran mucho más difíciles de decir que escalar una montaña Ashley abrió la boca tiritando los dientes y con un sollozo abrumador proviniendo de su garganta susurró.

― S-Sí… Lo-Lo, lo prometo Lu.…― Dijo mientras seguía con esa pena interior.

― Bien… esa es mi chica. ― Luna respondió abrazando fuertemente a Ashley. Todas las dudas que sentía en su interior se desvanecieron como polvo cuando ella le dijo eso. Y eso fue lo que más la tranquilizó.

 **Mientras Tanto… En La Comisaría.**

Wally se encontraba revisando las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad en Royal Woods. La policía de Detroit le había entregado un programa de reconocimiento facial que podía rastrear una cara en setenta y dos horas de vídeo, elemento útil si quería ubicar a algún delincuente en una escena, pero al parecer los prospectos de Sons aún no habían sido arrestados por un delito. Si Sullivan conseguía llevarlos a la comisaría, podría emplear sus fotos para rastrearlos en las grabaciones.  
Por mientras, corrió al laboratorio donde tenía algunas muestras sanguíneas, obtenidas de la desdichada chica que rescataron. Estaba convencido de que esa sangre le pertenecía a uno de sus compañeros, pero no sabría quién hasta que la máquina analizara el ADN..., y faltaban seis días para lograr eso.  
Casi gritaba de la frustración. Algunos en la jefatura lo llamaban "Flash", pues era veloz para terminar sus labores, pero por desgracia el equipo no funcionaba a la misma velocidad.

Mientras tanto Jenny seguía en el salón de víctimas y testigos, tratando de hacer hablar a la chica, quien desde hacía un par de horas atrás había tenido la oportunidad de comer y beber un poco, además de poder haberle conseguido ropa.  
Mientras que Clyde y Sullivan estaban concentrados, uno de ellos mirando desde la ventanilla él como Jenny trataba de hablar con la testigo con poco éxito mientras que Sullivan veía las cintas de video de las noches donde se podían haber tenido los eventos de los grafitis, ambos… No pensaban en nada en particular, solo esperaban poder hallar respuestas pronto sobre lo que ocurría en su ciudad.

― Oye. ¿Alguna vez has tenido ese sentimiento de… ¿haber estado tan cerca de lograr algo por unos instantes y poder saborearlo? ¿Y después por arte de magia se te escapa de las manos? ― Sullivan le preguntó a Clyde mientras este desviaba la mirada hacia su compañero. El cual lo miró con algo de decepción.

― Sí… Hace unos años… estuve a punto de agarrar a Bobby Santiago, era un delito menor, un robo de auto. Nada fuera de lo normal. Pero para mí significaría un triunfo enorme en mi carrera de policía. ― Clyde contestó en voz baja.

― ¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Lo atrapaste? ― Sullivan preguntó pausando el video que veía para voltear a ver a Clyde.

― Sí… Ya lo tenía, estaba contra el carro de policía listo para ser esposado. En esos tiempos aún era un rookie, pero tenía el valor de hacer lo que otros no. Ya lo tenía, solo a unos segundos de meterlo a la patrulla y traerlo a la comisaría. ― Clyde respondió recordando esa escena completamente, Bobby de espaldas apoyado en el capó del vehículo mientras él tomaba las esposas para arrestarlo.

― ¿Y qué sucedió? ― Sullivan preguntó curioso.

― Lincoln Marie Loud, eso fue lo que sucedió. ― Clyde respondió con algo de frustración. ― Su compañero se había escondido en el vehículo robado… Y cuando vio que estaba esposando a su compañero salió y me golpeó directo en el rostro, lo que le dio a ese cabrón el tiempo suficiente para volver a entrar al auto y escapar… Ese día sí arresté a alguien, pero no era a quien yo quería arrestar.

― Que putada. ― Dijo Sullivan. ― Bueno, hoy ese tal Bobby evitó que trajera a los dos prospectos a la comisaría. Si Wally hubiera tenido una sola imagen de ellos, los habría podido arrestar.

Dijo eso último en voz más alta, para que Wally lo oyera, y evidentemente eso fue lo que pasó. El joven se asomó del laboratorio mirando directamente al policía.  
― ¡Oí eso! ― Gritó el joven. ― No es mi culpa de que esos dos no han sido arrestados por nada.

― Pues tu Skype no nos ha servido de mucho. ― Murmuró riendo Sullivan. ― Con lo que costó el laboratorio podríamos haber puesto una máquina de café.

― Sí, en estos días sí que hace falta. ― Clyde respondió con algo de gracia, aunque después miró a Sullivan el cual aún se veía ocupado en buscar alguna pista de evidencia de los chicos que pudieron haber hecho ese acto de vandalismo en las vías y negocios públicos, sabía que debían ser ellos, no podía haber otra persona.

― Oye. ¿Y tú has tenido ese sentimiento hoy? ― Clyde preguntó haciendo que Sully se volteara a verlo. Suspiró y nuevamente pausó el video.

― Estaba tan cerca de aprensar a esos chicos, tan jodidamente cerca. Podía sentirlo en mis huesos. ― Sullivan respondió. ― Y pude haberlo hecho… Pero me recordaron a mi hijo mayor… A mi hija menor y… A un chico que conocí hace tiempo, es como… Cuando por un momento te preguntas, "Hey este podría ser mi chico" Ya sabes en esas situaciones donde… crees que aún es un buen chico aun sabiendo que está metido en cosas peligrosas, pero no quieres ni pensarlo porque eso te…

― Te devastaría… entiendo. ― Clyde respondió suspirando. ― Te entiendo completamente Sully.

― Además… Siendo prospect de Sons, quizás ellos podrían haber dicho algo… No sé, algo que nos sirviera, aunque fuera muy poco. ― Sullivan respondió suspirando. ― Quizás algún día lo entiendas Clyde, cuando tengas hijos. Quizás sepas lo que yo paso día con día.

― Quizás tengas razón Sully… Pero no creo tener descendencia en un futuro cercano, o al menos aún no. ― Clyde respondió volteando su mirada a la sala donde estaba su compañera y la muchachita. ― No me gustaría tener hijos aún porqué… Este pueblo ya no es lo suficientemente seguro para dejar a los niños crecer como se debe.

― Joder, eso sí me llegó. ― Dijo Sullivan, imaginando que era su hija quien hablaba con Jenny al otro lado del espejo, y ese pensamiento fue tan devastador que tuvo que agitar la cabeza.

― No lo decía por ti, Sully. ― Rectificó Clyde. ― Tú has sabido criar a tus hijos en este campo de batalla. Pero yo no voy a ser tan hábil. No sé si pueda mantenerlos lejos de Sons.

Ni siquiera pudo alejar a su mejor amigo y al amor de su vida de las garras de Sons. No soportaría perder también a sus hijos en ese infernal club.  
Solo cuando trajera paz a Royal Woods comenzaría a pensar en hacer una vida tranquila. Antes no, porque sencillamente era imposible.

― ¡Bingo! ― Sullivan exclamó llamando la atención de Clyde el cual se acercó a ver lo que había encontrado. ― Lo tengo. ― Dijo mientras Clyde veía a un chico encapuchado en la pantalla con una mochila y algo en las manos.

― ¿Lo tienes? ― Clyde preguntó mirando a la grabación.

― Sí, así es, solo hay que identificar al muchacho de la imagen y lo tendremos aquí en menos de lo que canta un gallo. ― Sullivan respondió mirando a la pantalla, ambos se enfocaron en el muchacho y como este se quitaba su mochila para sacar algo de ella. Era una lata de pintura, que por la imagen parecía oscura, pero era roja, el chico entonces comenzó a pintarrajear la pared rápidamente mientras miraba a todas direcciones esperando a que no lo atraparán infraganti. ― ¡Ja jaaaaa! Te tenemos muchacho, te tenemos. Ahora solo muestra tu carita para que podamos arrestarte. ― Sullivan pidió mientras seguían mirando el video, el chico tenía bien cubierto su rostro por la capucha de su chamarra, aunque se notaban ciertos rasgos que podían fácilmente conducirlos al pequeño delincuente, como el tamaño, el color de piel que sobresalía de sus guantes y barbilla, unos pantalones azul marino y unos tenis Converse. Ambos oficiales estaban atentos a todo, pero algo no cuadraba, los muchachos del club debían tener más de 20 años. El muchacho del vídeo parecía mucho más joven, pues su estatura era como el de un chavalo de 10 o 13. Además las pequeñas facciones de su rostro eran menos desarrolladas que el de un joven de 20.

Entonces si los chicos del club eran realmente inocentes, ¿A quién rayos estaban viendo en el monitor?

― No entiendo, este niño ni de broma es uno de los dos idiotas del club. ― Murmuró Sullivan. Al parecer, ver que habían fracasado sus predicciones lo llenaba de ira y olvidaba sus dudas anteriores.

― ¿Pero, quien es este niño? ― Dijo sorprendido Wally. ― No puede ser un Son, ¿o sí?

Sonaba dudoso. No había reportes hasta ahora de que las pandillas de moteros estuvieran usando niños como pistoleros, pero no le sorprendería a nadie si ese fuera el caso.

― Sea quien sea, debemos atraparlo, por su propio bien. ― Dijo Clyde, y todos entendían qué quería decir con eso. Si algún pistolero de alguna pandilla lo veía dibujando ese símbolo, estaría perdido.

― Mierda, niño tonto. ― Sullivan dijo tomando su chaqueta y saliendo junto a Clyde y Wally para buscar apoyo en busca de aquel muchacho.

No importaba si ese chiquillo era un pseudo anarquista que quería estar en contra de las reglas, en las calles dibujar el símbolo de una banda y ser atrapado por una banda rival era el equivalente a querer ser asesinado en plena calle.

No importaba si era un muchachillo inocente que quería ir en contra del sistema, algún hijo de puta pensaría que era un mensajero de Sons y lo ejecutaría en plena calle sin remordimientos. Y si eso era, si el pobre chico debía tener mucha suerte, si no, lo iban a interrogar como a un prisionero de guerra, lo torturarían y lo mutilarían para que les dijese algo sobre el Club.

Debían encontrarlo antes de que eso sucediera.

 **Mientras Tanto en Las Calles...**

Los motoqueros buscaban en todas las plazas que podían, en algunas veían el símbolo de su club pintado con el mismo aerosol Rojo, no eran pintadas recientes, pero sí se veían hechas por el mismo chiquillo. Necesitaban encontrarlo antes de que de verdad se hiciera, daño o le hiciese daño al club.  
Mientras que Lincoln pasaba por las viejas calles de su juventud buscando ese lugar donde anteriormente había ido a conocer chicos casi iguales a él cuando "Tomó Prestada" La bicicleta de Lynn mucho tiempo atrás.

Ahí debían estar esos pillastres que se estaban metiendo en un problema más grande del que pensaban, o al menos esperaba encontrarlos ahí, hacía años que no iba a ese lugar.

Al llegar vio a varios chicos en patinetas, Scooter y por supuesto bicicletas, estacionó su moto a un lado del camino y comenzó a ir hacia ese sitio en búsqueda de esos punks que se hacían querer llamar anarquistas.

Los muchachos se sorprendían al verlo. Algunos decididamente se iban a cualquier otra parte, asustados ante la idea de molestar a un Son. Algunos lo miraban con admiración, soñando con verse así algún día.  
Lincoln buscaba algo, alguna pista que le permitiera dar con el adolescente que pintaba las paredes, pero los muchachos ahí no eran muy diferentes a Rayos Oxidados cuando lo conoció. Se preguntó por un momento qué sería de él.  
Decidió entrar a la tienda, y podía jurar que el dependiente estuvo a punto de gritar cuando lo vio.

― B-Buenas tardes, señor. ― Murmuró como pudo.

― Escucha amigo, voy a ir al punto de una vez. ― Lincoln entonces puso su mano sobre la vitrina de exhibición donde tenía algunos diseños de patinetas exhibidos. ― Dime si conoces a unos mocosos que suelen hacer grafitis por aquí.

― Eh… Ehhh, Sí son esos que se juntan con sus patinetas luego. ― Respondió intimidado señalando a un grupo de chicos que patinaban en los tazones y en las rampas. Lincoln los miró y parecían completamente Punks, como de esos que Luna solía hablar en el pasado. Lincoln se separó y los miró detenidamente, exactamente la clase de chicos que encontrarías pintando las calles con sus pendejadas.

― Muy bien, gracias. ― Lincoln respondió dirigiéndose a esos chicos los cuales notaron su presencia justo al momento que se acercaba y uno de ellos literalmente dejó de patinar al ver al hombre acercándose a su grupo. ― ¡Hey! ¿Son ustedes quienes han estado pintando las putas calles? ― Preguntó contundentemente a ellos con una voz y un rostro completamente serio.

Uno de ellos se levantó y lo miró casi tratando de demostrar valor frente a él, algo que Lincoln al instante lo interpretó como que él era el líder de ese pequeño grupo.

― ¿Y quién pregunta viejo? ― Preguntó el muchacho tratando de mantener esa postura firme y sin miedo ante Lincoln el cual se detuvo frente a él para bajar la mirada solo para verlo a los ojos.

En vez de causarle ira, le daba mucha risa la forma en que ese muchacho lo encaraba. Debía sentirse muy valiente ahí en su nicho, y Lincoln lo entendía: era como si fueran a buscarlo al bar de los Sons.  
― Escuchen, muchachos, no sean imbéciles. ― Dijo él con una voz neutral. ― Si son ustedes los que pintan ese símbolo, se están metiendo con Sons y con todas las pandillas de la ciudad. ¿Quieren que alguien los mate?

― No nos asustan, anciano. ― Respondió otro skater, uno que tenía el pelo teñido de verde.

Lincoln los miró tratando de hacerse los hombrecitos frente a él, creían tener lo suficiente para enfrentarse a un club de hombres enojados, parecían hasta adorable, por lo que Lincoln rio por lo bajo haciendo que los chicos se enojaran por eso.

― Sí eso dicen ahora. ― Lincoln respondió aún con algo de risa. ― Pero lo tendrán, ohhh sí que lo tendrán. Así que háganse un favor y manténganse alejados de las calles niños. ― Les dijo haciendo a enojar al más grande y fuerte del grupo.

― ¡Hey! ¡Con Quién Mierda Crees Que Estás Hablando Viejo! ― Exclamó siendo detenido por el supuesto Líder.

― Pues… Creo que con unos niños que se creen malos. ― Lincoln respondió casi con arrogancia, era tan fácil hacerlos enojar.

Entonces uno de los chicos sacó una navaja de su pantalón. Para apuntársela al hombre quien sin apartar ni por un segundo su sonrisa la vio casi queriendo reír a carcajadas.

― No sabes con quién te metes anciano, tú quién crees que eres ¿eh? Quizás deberíamos enseñarte a no meterte con nosotros. ― Dijo mientras lo llamaba con su mano haciendo que Lincoln suspirara, entonces abrió un poco su chamarra para mostrar su arma enfundada.

― Bueno, me parece que soy yo el hombre con el arma aquí. ― Dijo haciendo retroceder a los chicos los cuales se vieron un poco atemorizados por esa vista. ― Por lo que me parece el que tiene el arma tiene la ventaja, ¿no? Por lo que supongo que ustedes niños tontos saben lo que eso significa, ¿No? Podría acabar con ustedes de un solo disparo, ahora si ustedes no son suficientemente estúpidos le harán caso al hombre del arma, antes de que otros hombres con armas vengan a matarlos a todos. ¿Ok?

Pudo ver en sus ojos la lucha entre el miedo natural y legítimo de ver a un hombre con un arma, y la intención de parecer duros y violentos. El muchacho quedó con la navaja en el aire, paralizado, y parecía totalmente un idiota.  
Volvió a reírse, de un modo repentino, y todos los punks se echaron instintivamente hacia atrás.  
― Este viejo va en serio. ― Dijo otro muchacho, uno con un mechón azul. ― Guarda esa mierda.

De un manotazo, le arrebató la navaja, y esta cayó pesadamente al suelo. Encaró a Lincoln tratando de no verse arrogante.

― Mira, si les molesta que pintemos nuestro arte, habrá un problema porque nada nos hará dejar el grafiti.

― Me importa una mierda si hacen grafiti o no. ― Dijo él. ― Solo no usen los símbolos de Sons. Nos meten en problemas y ustedes mismos arriesgan su puta vida.

― ¿Que? Nosotros jamás hemos pintado nada de su club. ― Dijo el Líder de esa pequeña banda.

― ¿Qué dicen? ― Lincoln preguntó confundido, ¿cómo de que no? Ellos debían ser esos mocosos que debían haber estado pintarrajeando el símbolo de la anarquía en todo el pueblo y la ciudad, no podía ser que los había estado amenazando para nada.

― Nosotros jamás hemos pintado nada acerca de su puto club. ― Respondió el chico que había tenido la navaja.

― Debe ser una puta broma. ― Lincoln respondió algo furioso. ― Entonces déjenme ver, ¿ustedes mocosos estúpidos jamás han pintado el símbolo de la Anarquía?

― Ya le dijimos que no viejo. ― Respondió nuevamente el Líder.

― Yo solo lo hice una vez en la escuela, pero jamás en la calle. ― Respondió el chico de cabello verde.

― No mames. ¡No Puede Ser! ― Lincoln dijo en un tono molesto mientras se volteaba a ver a otra parte. ― ¿Y no conocen a nadie que haga ese tipo de cosas?

— Los que conocemos pintan otras cosas. — Dijo otro de los skaters. — Cosas estúpidas, mierdas de hippies y eso.

—Me estás mintiendo —contestó Lincoln, la idea de estar con los equivocados lo llenaba de ira. tenían que ser ellos, cumplían con todas las características de un chico que creía anarquista y podía cometer la idiotez de pintar el símbolo en cualquier parte, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

— ¿Por qué voy a mentirte, viejo de la pistola? — Dijo con un tono burlón. — Nosotros jamás hemos pintado esa puta letra, nosotros hacemos murales. Si quisiéramos pintar su puto símbolo llenaríamos el muro con él, para que todos los imbéciles lo puedan mirar.

Lincoln apretó los puños. Nada tenía sentido, si no eran esos muchachos, era muy difícil saber quién era el grafitero misterioso.

— Mierda...— Lincoln dijo bajando un poco la voz. Quién sería ese niño tonto que había estado haciendo esas cosas. — Bueno… pero aun así manténgase alejados de las calles por un tiempo, unas dos o tres semanas a lo mucho. Ya cuando las cosas se tranquilicen podrán volver a hacer sus pintarrajeadas.

— ¡Hey! Tú no nos dices qué hacer. — Respondió el Pseudo Líder con molestia y se veía en los demás chicos que eso no les daba ninguna puta gracia.

— A ver, un mocoso estúpido ha estado pintando el Logo de Sons en toda la ciudad, lo que significa que si una banda los ve haciendo eso se van a meter en problemas. Y no problemas como que se acabó el papel de baño o que sus novias los cortaron, hablo de mierda muy seria. Y no solo voy a ser yo sino todo un club de hombres enojados dispuestos a ejecutarlos. — Lincoln les dijo a todos haciendo que unos se miraran entre sí con esa posibilidad en mente y el peligro de ser asesinados un día como cualquier otro.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó el chico más alto del grupo.

— Sí… Por lo que les recomiendo no hacer nada de su arte urbano al menos por un tiempo. quizás cuando encontremos al mocoso que ha estado pintando nuestro símbolo vuelvan a hacer su dichoso arte urbano, pero por ahora si no quieren que les metan una bala en la nuca, que ni se les ocurra hacer algo estúpido. — Lincoln les advirtió alejándose de ellos. — Solo así quizás ninguno de ustedes muera esta semana.

Los muchachos se miraron entre sí. Dos estaban visiblemente asustados, y habrían salido corriendo de no ser por la presión del grupo, a quedarse. Los que parecían ser los líderes se miraron también, aunque peleaban por disimular su miedo.

— Está bien, después de todo íbamos a participar en la competencia urbana de skate en Detroit. — Dijo el de cabello azul. — Vamos a estar concentrados en eso toda la semana.

Estaba mintiendo seguramente, para que el grupo no quedara mal frente a Lincoln. O tal vez dijeran la verdad. No le importaba mientras se mantuvieran lejos de las latas de pintura.

Y al pensar en eso, se dio cuenta de algo que le podía dar la única pista para hallar al joven que buscaba.

— ¿En dónde compran las latas de pintura? — Dijo él. Era una pregunta algo tonta, pues se podían hallar en cualquier parte, pero pensaba iniciar con la que mencionan esos skaters.

— Bueno… Hay una tienda de cosas para el hogar casi al centro de la ciudad, ahí es donde las conseguimos. — Respondió uno de los chicos. — Es un Home Depot, está casi saliendo de Briggs en la calle Benedict Arnold, no creo que se pierda es algo grande.

— Hummm… Bien, gracias por su cooperación. — Lincoln respondió volviendo a retomar su camino. — Ah y cuando intentes amenazar a alguien con un cuchillo o navaja, no lo sostengas como si fuese una puta espada. Podía habértelo quitado de tres formas diferentes y hubieras terminado apuñalado con una de esas. — Lincoln le dijo al chico que anteriormente lo había amenazado y se vio algo apenado por ello.

Sin dar más vueltas ni hacer más preguntas Lincoln corrió hacia Lucille y se subió, se colocó su casco y tan pronto lo hizo encendió los motores de su moto para ir a esa tienda y buscar pistas sobre el chico a quien él buscaba. Esperaba ser él quien lo encontrará, quien sabía que cosas le harían sus otros hermanos u otros hombres de otros clubes.

Aceleró rápidamente hacia la dirección indicada por el punk. Se preguntó qué pensaría el muchacho al pintar ese símbolo por las calles, si es que lo hacía sólo para demostrar su inconformidad o era porque quería llamar la atención haciéndose pasar por todo un delincuente. Planeaba darle un buen susto para que aprendiera a no meterse gratuitamente en problemas.  
Y pudo ver la tienda. No parecía el lugar donde los enemigos del sistema se reunieron para reunir sus materiales, de hecho, parecía una tienda más de las muchas que había en Royal Woods. Pero si los punks decían que ahí vendían las latas, debía revisar.  
Entró a la tienda, y casi podía oír a las cámaras de seguridad girar para grabarlo.

Sería sensato solo entrar, ver y preguntar, fácil, no tenía por qué llamar la atención de nadie y menos de los guardias, un paso en falso y podía poner todo en un peligro inminente. Como muy grande.

Sabía que el día sería muy largo, pero no sabía que tan largo se podía poner o que tan pesado podía llegar a ser. Solo podía esperar lo mejor. O al menos eso esperaba…

 **Mientras Tanto… En el Hospital Central de Royal Woods.**

Ronnie atendía a Tabby, cambiando sus bolsas de sangre e intravenosas, checando que su pulso estuviera correcto y estable, y acomodando bien las cosas en el cuarto.  
Apenas se había estabilizado la pasaron a un cuarto más cómodo.  
Aunque aun así no despertaba, el daño en su columna vertebral la había dejado completamente invalidada. Era cierto que gracias a unos centímetros aún podía vivir. Pero se veía tan débil y tan impotente como un vegetal.  
Eso era lo que la ponía un poco triste. Apenas cambió el líquido con el que ella se hidrataba se sentó a descansar. Su trabajo no era sencillo, pero al menos era lo suficientemente bueno para poner pan sobre la mesa cada semana.

Entonces miró a la paciente y se sintió un poco mal de verla así, en otro momento ella podía verse como una chica hermosa, llena de vía y jubilo, y ahora… Parecía que iba directo a la morgue por cada segundo que pasaba sin despertar.

— ¡Ahhh! Sí… Supongo que no debe ser divertido. — Ronnie dijo susurrando levemente. — Digo… No me ha tocado cuidar a pacientes en estado de coma, tú… Se podría decir que eres la primera. Pero… De verdad me gustaría que fueses la única.

Tabby nada respondió. Ni siquiera hubo una perturbación en su respiración. El doctor Ramírez y la comisión médica que la evaluaba indicaban que lo mejor era hablarle como si estuviera despierta. Pensaban que si recibía suficiente estímulo podría comenzar a reaccionar.  
Pero a Ronnie le parecía algo cruel. A veces, doctores menos profesionales que el doctor Ramírez revisaban los antecedentes de Tabby y decían que no se podía hacer nada por ella. Nada la llenaba tanto de ira como oír a esos novatos hablar como si fueran el doctor House, y ya había discutido con varios.

— Mira, no me importa lo que digan esos idiotas, lo que me importa ahora es que… Por lo menos nos des señales de vida, no lo sé, mover un dedo. Hablar entre sueños. Sería lo mejor. O al menos yo pienso que sería lo mejor para ti. — Ronnie le dijo mientras suspiraba. — Y es raro pues… jamás he hablado con personas en coma, ósea, no sé si me entiendes. No he hecho eso en mi vida, pero… Creo que si no lo hiciera contigo te estaría faltando al respeto y.…— Ella se detuvo por unos instantes sin saber realmente qué quería decir y lo que estaba diciendo, suspiró con algo de molestia y miró a Tabby. — Escucha… creo que a lo que quiero llegar es que… No sé cómo hacer esto. — Le dijo mientras apartaba la mirada. — Bueno… Aun así… A sabiendas que quizás solo escuches mi voz y nada más… Suponiendo que sigues… Ya sabes inconsciente, déjame contarte algo, espero que… si despiertas y recuerdas esta conversación puedas guardar un secreto. Y es que no se lo he querido decir a nadie, ni siquiera a mis familiares más cercanos, pero...— Ronnie se detuvo en medio de esa oración para respirar profundamente y exhalar. — Creo… Que mi esposo… Me ha estado, mintiendo… Creo, un día él llega tarde, Luego llega muy temprano, después le disparan… Y de la nada saca dinero para mis estudios como doctora, según diciéndome que su jefe se lo dio, según con lo que él me dice y suele contarme sobre él, eso sería casi imposible. No quiero pensarlo… Lincoln es otro hombre, es otra persona diferente a lo que hace años fue, pero tengo miedo de revisar el closet y ver su caja… Verás...— Ella respiró profundamente antes de poder hablar.

— Mi… Esposo tiene, una caja, una caja donde él encerró su pasado, una caja que él… no ha abierto desde que comenzamos a formar a nuestra familia. Él hizo cosas malas en el pasado, cosas inenarrables, cosas que… Por el bien de mi familia y de la vida que hemos formado juntos no he mencionado. Lo que hay en esa caja… Lo-Lo que hay en esa caja es que tiene a… Ese monstruo pintado en el frente. Esa caja encierra a esa bestia y me lo he dicho miles de veces, esa caja no debe ser abierta pues si sale lo que hay dentro yo… Podría perder mi compostura, ¿sabes? Y es que tengo miedo de revisar, tengo tanto puto miedo de abrirla para asegurarme que todo sigue siendo como es… Porque sé que sí… Llegó a abrir esa caja, puede que… Yo… Creo que si abro esa caja… Me di cuenta de que el demonio ya ha escapado…― Tabby no reaccionó, como era esperable que ocurriera. Ronnie no esperaba que le contara afirmativamente, sólo quería dejar salir lo que la atormentaba..., y francamente no quería que Tabby recordara las cosas que le acababa de decir.  
— No quiero faltarte el respeto, claro que no. — Continuó diciendo Ronnie. — No sé qué tienen las motos que atrapan a tantos buenos muchachos. A mi hermano, a Lincoln, a ti. Y no quiero meterme en tu modo de vida, pero es que..., es que odio al club con todas mis fuerzas. Me arrebató a mi padre, a mi hermano y tuvo en sus garras a mi esposo por muchísimo tiempo. Tengo tanto miedo de descubrir que en realidad volvió a capturarlo, que otra vez está en ese maldito lugar, que otra vez se esté dedicando al crimen. —

Por una razón sintió que su voz le doblaba y por un momento sentía que sus ojos iban a explotar en lágrimas, pero logró contenerse a tiempo. Era una mujer fuerte en muchos sentidos y hace tiempo que no lloraba por eso… Aunque en esos instantes el solo imaginar que Lincoln había vuelto al club. Y no solo eso, que había puesto a su hija en peligro y a sí mismo quería hacerla gritar.

— Hace unos días… Este hombre, que solía ser el mejor amigo de Linc vino a mí, me dijo… Me dijo que él había vuelto, no le quise creer, no porque ya no fuese amigo de mi Linc… Sino porque… Por… Porque realmente no lo quiero creer, pero siento miedo. No quiero creerlo y quiero seguir pensando que mi Linc está… Que sigue siendo un hombre honrado. Pero por esa misma razón tengo miedo de revisar el closet. Tan solo ver esa caja me da escalofríos. Y de verdad no quiero juzgar a Linc, él ya no es así, pero tengo miedo de que al revisar dentro de su caja. Descubra algo que no quiera. — Ella suspiró pesadamente. — No espero que lo entiendas. Espero… Que no recuerdes esto si puedes escucharme, disculpa si te lo conté a ti, que no tenemos nada que ver una con otra. Pero es que hace días que esto me carcome por dentro y no sé con quien hablar de esto. Debo parecer una loca al hablar de algo sumamente privado con una chica en coma que no conozco… Pero extrañamente esto me hace sentir mejor… Esto… Al menos me ayudo a desahogarme un poquito. —

Se preguntó un momento qué reacción habría tenido Tabby de haberla escuchado hablar. Muy probablemente se habría reído y le habría dicho que esas cosas se contaban en un bar y no en un hospital, pero francamente no sabía con quién desahogarse.

― Lo siento mucho si te incomodo, Tabby. ― Siguió hablando ella, mirando hacia un punto indeterminado en la pared. ― Bueno, espero que nunca te veas en una situación así. Eres joven y.…, y no merecías esto, maldita sea.

Odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con las motos a causa de Sons. Habían convertido a Lincoln en un asesino y a Tabby..., ella casi perdía su vida.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien entró a la habitación y vio a Alex entrando de ahí. Se veía tranquila, eso era una mejora pues cuando volvió al trabajo la vio alterada y algo asustada, no le preguntó qué había sucedido más que nada por respeto a su amiga, aunque eso no significaba que aún quería hacerlo.

― Ronn, te llaman. ― Alex le dijo señalando fuera.

― Oh, eh… Gracias Ale. ― Ronnie sonrió viendo como ella asentía y nuevamente salía. Ronnie se levantó de su silla y miró por última vez a Tabby quien seguía inmutable e imperturbable. ― Fue bueno charlar Tabby. Espero… Que despiertes pronto. ― Le dijo dándole un par de suaves palmadas en el lomo de su mano. Entonces salió a ver quién le llamaba, era raro, casi nadie la llamaba, a menos que fuera por una emergencia o por un suceso, una enfermera sostiene el Teléfono y al acercarse ella la llamó con su mano para que se acercará. ― ¿Quién es, Joyce?

― Es tu mamá Ronn. ― Respondió ella pasándole el teléfono.

― ¿Mi mamá? ― Ronnie se preguntó extrañada, más que nada porque esa situación siempre era a la opuesta, ella era quien le llamaba a su mamá para ir a dejarle a Luz. ― ¿Bueno? ¿Mamá?

― Hola Ronnie, ¿cómo estas mija? ― Su madre respondió al otro lado con una voz tranquila y alegre.

― P-Pues b-bien. ― Dijo ella confundida. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con su mamá de manera más formal, siempre era asuntos de su hija y si podía dejarla ahí durante un rato, no se había tomado bien que ella dejara la Casa Grande cuando sus parientes estaban enfermos. Pero no le había negado la palabra ni nada así. ― ¿Y tú, como esta mamá?

Hace tiempo que deseaba ir a visitarla, con toda su familia. Ir y estar fuera una semana entera, lejos de la ciudad..., y su maldito club.

― Oh, querida estoy muy bien. ― Dijo ella con ánimo en su voz. ― Ya sabes, estoy saliendo adelante, además de administrar el negocio de los Casagrande.

― Que bueno mami, yo sigo trabajando aquí en el hospital. Ya sabes, la misma vieja disciplina. ― Ronnie respondió recargándose en la pared.

― Que bien linda, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te has sentido? ― Preguntó haciendo suspirar levemente a Ronnie.

― Pues… He estado bien, todo bien Mami. Ya sabes, saliendo adelante. ― Ronnie respondió tranquilamente, aunque había algo en su voz que su madre pudo notar.

― Ah… bien, ¿Y cómo está mi Lucecita bonita? ― La madre Santiago preguntó alegre mientras Ronnie sonreía por esa pregunta.

― Ella está super bien, digamos que tuvimos un par de semanas con Linc y pues… Le ha sentado muy bien que papá esté en casa con ella. ― Ronnie respondió alegre mientras su mamá al otro lado de la línea sonreía.

― Que bien, que bien mijita. Me alegro por eso. ¿Y cómo está Lincoln? ― Preguntó haciendo suspirar a Ronnie de nuevo.

No sabía si responder con la verdad o inventar algo. No quería mentirle a su madre, pero tampoco podía decirle lo que había pasado, no le creería. O peor, comentaría que Lincoln estaba en el tiroteo.  
Y era lo último que quería pensar en ese momento.  
― Pues él tuvo un accidente― Dijo ella, y era verdad. ― Está herido de un brazo, y se recupera en casa, pero ya está mucho mejor.

― ¿Un accidente? ¡Que terrible! ― Dijo su madre. ― ¿Qué le pasó? Obviamente está bien, tiene a la mejor enfermera del mundo atendiéndolo gratis en casa.

― Je jeh, sí se podría decir mami. No le pasó nada grave solo un pequeño accidente. ― Ronnie respondió tratando de no sonar nerviosa. Aunque le costaba un poco hablar de eso con su mamá. Una enfermera retirada que sabía casi todo de procedimientos médicos y quirúrgicos.

― ¿Un pequeño accidente? Pues para quedarse en casa unas semanas, yo puedo suponer que fue algo grande Ronnie. ― María respondió con algo de curiosidad sobre las palabras de su hija.

― Mami, no te preocupes. Todo está bien, solo fue un pequeño accidente. Nada de qué preocuparse. ― Ronnie dijo tratando de sonar convincente con su madre.

― Hummm… Bueno, pero aun así cuídalo mucho, hija, yo sé lo mucho que lo amas. ― María comentó mientras Ronnie volvía a suspirar. ― Me acuerdo cuando me pedías dinero solo para ir a Royal Woods con él, casi me dejabas sin dinero en ocasiones.

― Je jeh, sí...― Ronnie respondió bajando un poco el tono de su voz. Hasta que entonces nuevamente suspiró. Algo que María notó nuevamente a lo que se atrevió a preguntarle algo. ― Oye Mami… ¿Cómo era… ¿Cómo era cuando tú y Roberto estaban casados?

― Sabía que algo te molestaba. ― María respondió casi en el mismo tono. ― ¿Qué sucede amor? ¿Ha pasado algo con Lincoln?

― No, no… Bueno, no lo sé...― Ronnie respondió dudosa. ― Es que yo… Eh…. Yo… Mami, solo dime como era por favor. ¿Sí?

― Veamos, no es una pregunta muy fácil de responder. ― Dijo ella después de dudar un poco en el teléfono. ― La respuesta corta era que siempre fue muy difícil. No me gusta hablar de eso por teléfono, qué tal si vienes a verme, ¿o yo voy para allá y hablamos cara a cara?

― N-No es necesario, mamá. ― Dijo ella preocupada. Ella no tendría reparo alguno en buscar entre las cosas de Lincoln, en revelarle que había vuelto con los Sons. Tal vez ella misma entraría al club a buscarlo.

― Nada de eso, querida. ― Dijo su madre. ― Estoy segura de que algo pasó y estás mal, pero no quieres decírmelo. Te conozco, después de todo eres mi hija, y voy a ayudarte en lo que sea. Mañana mismo si quieres podemos charlar en casa.

― Má… Ahhh. ― Ronnie bufó en completa falta de saber que decirle a su madre. ― Mami… Dime una cosa… ¿Como fue cuando Roberto se unió a… Ya sabes, Sons of Anarchy?

― Ronnie, no puedo...

― Mamá, yo sé que te es difícil hablar de Roberto, pero necesito saber cómo fue esos tiempos para ti. ― Ronnie preguntó dejando un silencio un tanto abrumador al otro lado de la línea. María tardó mucho tiempo en responder al grado que Ronnie pensó que su madre había colgado. Hasta que la escuchó suspirar.

― Ronalda, cuando tu padre se unió a Sons fue… Un día muy difícil para mí, Bobby lo sabe, tú lo sabes, saber que Roberto comenzaba a… Ya sabes, adentrarse al mundo criminal no fue nada grato para mí. Escapamos de Juárez justo por eso, por la violencia y el crimen que azotaban en esos tiempos nuestro país natal. Y que Roberto se sumará a esa misma cosa por la que nos alejamos… Me dejó herida y muy mal Ronnie. ― María comentó a través del teléfono con tristeza. ― Algo Sucedió con Lincoln… ¿Verdad?

― No, no es así mamá...― Intentó decir Ronnie, pero rápidamente fue interrumpida por la voz, suave pero autoritaria de su madre.

― Ronnie, no me engañes, ya te dije que te conozco muy bien. Puedo notar perfectamente cuando me intentas mentir, no eres muy buena en eso, y mucho menos conmigo. Así que dime la verdad, no me hagas adivinarla.

Ella suspiró. Era totalmente imposible engañar a su madre, tenía razón en realidad. Ella misma era capaz de saber cuándo Luz mentía, debía ser algún tipo de instinto que desarrollaban los padres hacia sus hijos.  
Pero no quería admitirlo. Tenía mucho miedo de que su madre le dijera lo que ella en el fondo temía, que Lincoln había vuelto al club.

― Mamá, por favor, sólo contéstame. ― dijo ella frustrada. Sentía que si su madre la presionaba más era capaz de llorar.

― Te escucho Ronnie. ― María respondió tranquila.

― ¿Tú crees...? ¿Crees que mi Lincoln ha vuelto a esa vida de caos? ― Ronnie preguntó casi cediendo ante el llanto, a lo que María suspiró.

― ¿Sientes que él lo ha hecho? ― Preguntó tratando de sonar tranquila para su hija.

― No lo sé… No lo sé mami, no lo sé, tengo miedo de que sí lo haya hecho. Pero no sé si realmente lo hizo… O si está tratando de hacerlo, no lo sé. ― Ronnie respondió desesperada de no poder encontrar respuesta. ― No quiero enfrentarlo por qué… Porqué siento que estaría invadiendo su privacidad y lo estaría juzgando sin bases, solo me siento… ¡No sé! Me siento asustada, me siento extraña… Siento como si en un momento, todo comenzará a caerse a pedazos.

María escuchó atentamente, sin decir ni interrumpir nada. El miedo de su hija era comprensible hasta algún punto. Pero había algunas preguntas que ella debía hacerle.

― Ronalda, ¿Lincoln ha estado llegando tarde a casa?

― S-Sí… Una vez…

― ¿Ha tenido problemas para dormir? ― Esa pregunta fue algo más compleja pues no lo sabía con certeza… Aunque cuando estuvo en el hospital y cuando despertó Lincoln seguía despierto.

Incluso esa noche que sus hermanas se quedaron en su casa pudo sentir que se levantaba en medio de la noche de la cama.

― Sí...― Respondió cubriéndose el rostro con la palma de su mano

― ¿A veces dice cosas que parecen mentiras muy elaboradas? ― Preguntó María causando el mismo efecto de una patada al estómago en su hija, desde hace unas semanas que Lincoln había estado diciéndole cosas que no parecían 100% ciertas. Siempre parecía evadir el tema o no querer responder.

― Má… Él… No lo sé, él luego me dice cosas, pero no parece muy seguro de realmente sostenerlas…― Respondió dudosa y con algo de temor en su voz.

María entonces bajó el tono de su voz.

― ¿Él ha estado más activo en sus momentos privados? ¿Cuándo llega a casa tiene más chispa y más jubilo?

Cada pregunta era como una patada o un golpe. No, en realidad era mucho más doloroso que eso, era como un hundimiento de todas sus emociones.  
― Sí, sí, todo eso es verdad. ― Murmuró ella, y de verdad las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. ― ¡Todo es cierto! ¡Maldición! ¡Lincoln!

De haber podido, habría pateado los insumos, pero logró controlarse a tiempo. Su madre guardaba silencio, hasta que sus sollozos se calmaran lo suficiente.

― Tranquila. ― María le pidió mientras suspiraba. ― Hija, tranquila. No apresures nada. Si Lincoln de verdad ha vuelto, deberías confrontarlo. Hablar con él y decirle lo que pasa, incluso yo he llegado a equivocarme. ― Comentó tratando de calmar a su hija.

― Mamá… ¿Qué voy a hacer si lo que me dices es cierto? ― Ronnie preguntó agarrando el rostro. ― ¿Que voy a hacer?

― Ronnie… Escúchame hija. ― María comenzó tranquila. ― Debes de ser fuerte, debes hablar con él, debes buscar una manera de que él sea sincero contigo y lo que sucede. Es mejor que lo hagan ahora cuando aún pueden y no después cuando ya no se pueda hacer nada. ― Comentó haciendo que ella poco a poco logrará calmarse. ― Eres una mujer fuerte, sabrás que hacer cuando el momento llegue.

― Mamá… Solo… Solo una pregunta más…― Ronnie preguntó aguantando el llanto como podía. ― ¿Cómo... ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando Roberto nos abandonó?

Sentía que era una pregunta estúpida, pues no imaginaba que su madre se sentiría feliz estando sola con dos hijos. Pero quería oírla, se sentiría mucho mejor escuchando como su madre superó lo mismo que ella.

― Me sentí devastada. ― Respondió María. ― Devastada y traicionada. Pero no tenía tiempo para llorar, te tenía a ti y a Bobby, y encima las cuentas no esperan a que uno se recomponga. Así que me olvidé del dolor y me concentré en ustedes. Fue muy difícil. Muy difícil.

― Ojalá pudiera ser tan fuerte. ― Susurró ella intentando secar sus lágrimas, pero parecía algo imposible.

― Tú ya eres fuerte, Ronnie. ― Dijo su madre al otro lado de la línea. ― Tú eres mi hija, tienes los mismos nervios de acero que yo.

― Sí… Es cierto. ― Ronnie respondió en voz baja. ― Pero no creo ser suficientemente fuerte para perderlo a él...

― Ronn…

― Te hablo después mamá...― Ronnie respondió simplemente colgando el teléfono y recargándose en la pared mientras caía poco a poco. Se sentía mal, se sentía devastada, sentía que había sido una tonta por no haberlo visto venir, todo había sido una señal. Desde el inicio hasta el final, pero ella no quería verlo, simplemente no quería hacerlo incluso cuando parecía tan obvio. No quería enfrentar su realidad y quería vivir en rotunda negación. Pero incluso con eso… Con esa idea en su cabeza… No quería aceptarla, no quería ni pensar en hacerlo. Su hija y su esposo eran su mundo. Eran su todo. Y perder eso, así como así era algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer…. Pero aun así ahí estaba la pregunta.  
" _¿Que Voy a Hacer?"_

No quería perder a su familia y todo por lo que había peleado a lo largo de su vida, pero tampoco quería que siguieran viéndole la cara de tonta. En cierta forma deseaba que la tristeza diera paso a la ira, pero no se sentía capaz. No podía imaginarse viviendo sola con Luz, pero tampoco quería vivir engañada por Lincoln, o volver a la época antes del nacimiento de Luz, cuando Lincoln era el miembro más activo de los Sons.  
Tenía que buscar cómo superar esa situación, y si de verdad su madre iba ir a su casa, debía planear algo rápido, pues ella no tendría ninguna limitación o duda para descubrir la verdad, para desentrañar lo que ocultaba Lincoln.

Descubrir la verdad detrás de las mentiras.

― ¿Ronnie? ― Preguntó una voz a su lado, y al levantar la mirada se encontró con Alex quien la veía preocupada por verla en el suelo llorando. ― ¿Sucede algo Ronnie? ― Preguntó dándole su mano para que se levantará a lo que ella accedió limpiándose rápidamente los ojos.

― Sí… sí Ale, todo está bien. ― Ronnie respondió aún algo debilitada por ello.

― Ronnie… ¿Que sucedió? ― Alex volvió a preguntar preocupada. ― ¿Pasó algo malo con tu mamá?

― No… No, nada de eso. Es solo...― Ella pensó rápidamente en una respuesta para decirle a su compañera. ― Es solo que me contó algo que pasó… Eso es todo...― Dijo limpiándose los ojos.

― Oh… Entiendo...― Respondió Alex, dándole un par de suaves palmadas en el hombro a Ronnie. ― Entonces… ¿Todo bien?

― Si… No te preocupes Alex. ― Ella asintió con seguridad.

― Bueno… Si quieres vamos por un café, creo que lo necesitarás.

― Sí, tienes razón, necesito uno. ― Dijo Ronnie, no quería pensar más en aquel asunto por el día, pero su madre tenía razón en todo lo que decía. Lincoln con toda probabilidad le estaba mintiendo, y ella debía ver cómo reaccionar ante eso.

― Vamos, antes de que cierren el turno y tengamos que esperar media hora a que llegue el siguiente. ― Dijo Alex. Ronnie reflexionó que la propia Alex había estado muy mal un tiempo atrás, pero ahora ya estaba más tranquila.

Quizás eso mismo le pasaría a ella si tuviera que alejarse de Lincoln. Los primeros días serían horribles, pero tarde o temprano se acostumbraría a su nuevo ritmo de vida.

 **Mientras tanto con Lincoln...**

Él salía de la tienda departamental menos que decepcionado, no tenían información de los compradores y no podían dársela ni siquiera con sus pedidos, y advertencias. Aun así, le habían notificado que unos chicos revoltosos solían robar latas de pintura. En ese punto pensaba que esos mocosos lo habían engañado…. Aunque la verdad no podía sentirse así, de todas formas, le dijeron que las conseguían ahí, más no que las compraban.

Suspiró, esa búsqueda parecía inútil…

Pero no podía dejar a ese tonto chico a ser atrapado por otros… Debía buscar una forma de encontrar a ese muchacho aún si le tomaba todo el día y parte de la noche.  
Aunque… También ahí estaba el problema, en la noche los sucesos delictivos solían ocurrir más a menudo, como asaltos, robos y vandalismo.  
Y no podía llegar tarde a casa por la misma razón de que aún debía guardar apariencias con su esposa.

Debía pensar en qué hacer.

Se le ocurrían un montón de opciones, todas igual de improbables y arriesgadas. No podía desplegarse por toda la ciudad, y no era tan inteligente como Lisa para predecir donde pintaría una vez más aquel chico.  
Estaba atrapado en una investigación que no le daba resultados. No sabía qué paso tomar para adelantarse a ese muchacho y poder interceptarlo antes de que los otros lo atraparan.  
Subió a Lucille nuevamente y avanzó sin un destino fijo. Pensó en simplemente dar vueltas por la ciudad, observando si alguien se veía capaz de pintar el símbolo de la anarquía.  
Deseaba que el muchacho no fuera tan tonto como para entrar en territorio Lamb o Angel.

Comenzó a avanzar por las calles más transitadas de personas hasta las menos transitadas. Esperaba encontrar algo que lo ayudará y mientras avanzaba se daba cuenta de que su Símbolo estaba pintado en algunos locales, tanto de comida como tiendas de autoservicio.

Algunos estaban siendo tapados por los dueños y por sus empleados, algunos lo veían con cierto desprecio, por el daño a la imagen de sus negocios por ese símbolo.  
Eso era lo que le llamaba la atención a Lincoln, pero ninguno se atrevía a detenerlo para reclamarle. Siguió por un rato hasta llegar a la parada de un semáforo donde se detuvo… Penaba en miles de posibilidades hasta ese punto, pero nada que lo condujera a quien buscaba.

Hasta que sintió la vibración de su celular, y al sacarlo de su bolsillo se dio cuenta que era Ronnie quien lo llamaba, esperaba que fuese algo importante.

― ¿Hola? ¿Ronn, que sucede? ― Lincoln preguntó tranquilo.

― No, nada Linc… Quería llamarte y… Ver si todo seguía bien en casa. ― Ella preguntó tranquila igual. No se le notaba otra expresión en su voz. ― Te llamé a casa… Pero no respondías.

― Oh, sí… Disculpa por eso, es que salí a ver algo del trabajo. ― Lincoln respondió rápidamente con lo que pudo.

― Ah… Bien, eso es bueno...

Se sentía horrible mintiéndole de esa forma tan descarada. Estaba convencido de que, si Ronnie no había sospechado nada, desde entonces ya comenzaría a sospechar. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad.  
― Sí, lo siento Ronn. ― Dijo él, intentando que su tristeza no se pasara a su tono de voz. ― Lo siento, es que quería hablar con el imbécil de mi jefe, quería explicarle personalmente por qué no he ido a trabajar.

― Entiendo, Lincoln. ― Dijo ella, y su voz se oía distante, como en otro extremo del mundo. ― ¿Ya vas de regreso?

― Ehhh… Sí, ya voy de regreso Ronn, no te preocupes. ― Lincoln dijo suspirando. Sí que estaba empezando a tocar fondo, si ella llegaba y él no estaba en casa se metería en un gran problema con ella.

― Bien… eso es, bueno...― Ronnie comentó aún algo distante y con algo de vacío en su voz. Algo que no le gustó nada a Lincoln.

― Eh… ¿Sucede algo Ronn? ― Preguntó preocupado por ese tono en su esposa.

― No… No. Bueno sí, digamos que hoy hablé con mi mamá… Me contó un par de cosas y me dejó… un mal sabor de boca. ― Ronnie comentó ocultando la parte donde ella le decía lo de su padre y el Club.

― ¡Oh! Ya entiendo. Bueno estaré en casa pronto amor, tranquila. ― Lincoln respondió sonriendo levemente, mientras Ronnie suspiraba de nuevo.

― Linc… ¿Cuándo llegue a casa podríamos hablar sobre algo? ― Ella soltó finalmente la pregunta, tal como su madre se lo había dicho.

— Sí, sí, no hay problema amor. — Respondió, aunque sabía que lo más probable era que sí iban a haber problemas. Si su madre habló con ella, no había mucho donde él pudiera evadirse. Lo más probable es que esa noche Ronnie supiera toda la verdad.

— Nos vemos, Linc. — Dijo ella, y cortó apenas él se despidió.

Nada se veía bien en ese panorama. Debía regresar antes de que el turno de Ronnie Anne se terminara, o si no estaría en problemas más graves de los que ya tenía encima.  
Pero no podía dejar solo a ese muchacho. Debía hallarse muy pronto para poder regresar rápido a casa.  
Y a falta de un plan mejor, decidió recorrer todos los locales de comida que conocía en la ciudad, buscando alguno que no estuviera marcado, y vigilar por si aparecía aquel misterioso muchacho. Era el único plan que se le ocurría.

Hasta que, en un punto al detenerse nuevamente en un semáforo, a lo lejos vio a un chico con capucha entrando a un callejón, Lincoln lo vio por una milésima de segundo. Pero solo verlo susurró. "¡Bingo!" Lincoln entonces se deslizó por las calles y estacionó su moto cerca del callejón, se quitó el casco y fue a seguir al chico lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

Lo vio con una chamarra con capucha y una mochila y de ella sacaba un aerosol de color rojo con el que empezó a pintar la pared. Lincoln sonrió por un momento y comenzó a acercarse cautelosamente escondiéndose detrás de los botes de basura.

El chico volteó a ver a sus espaldas para comprobar que nadie lo veía mientras comenzaba a recorrer con la mirada esperando que nadie lo descubriese y entonces continuó pintando.

Lincoln entonces comenzó a avanzar cada vez más cerca y cerca, y cerca. Hasta que finalmente lo tenía tan cerca que casi podía tocarlo.

— ¿Sabes niño? Deberías estar en casa Jugando videojuegos o viendo videos sucios en lugar de estar llamando la atención. — Le dijo asustando al chico quien quiso comenzar a correr, pero Lincoln lo agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera escapar. — ¡Hey! ¿¡A Donde Crees Que Vas!? ¡¿Tienes Idea Del Serio Problema en El Que Pudiste Haberte Metido!?—

Exclamó quitándole la capucha, aunque su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando al ver el rostro del chico se encontró con su muchacho. El mismo cabello rubio, los mismos ojos de color café con rayos azules en su iris. Las pecas en sus mejillas y con una expresión igual de sorprendida que la de Lincoln.

— ¿Lo-Lothric? — Lincoln preguntó confundido mientras el chico aún lo veía sin decir ni una palabra o expresar ninguna emoción más que la misma sorpresa que su propio padre. — ¿Que? ¿Qué demonios es esto?

― S-señor Lincoln? ― Dijo confundido el joven de cabello claro. Parecía no creer lo que veía, y Lincoln pensó que su expresión no debía ser muy distinta a la que tendría su muchacho.  
Y pasó un largo minuto sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. Un minuto donde se miraron a los ojos y cada uno reconoció rasgos propios en el otro. Padre e hijo. En el caso de Lothric se había juntado dos veces la misma sangre.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ― Dijo Lincoln, aguantando las ganas de maldecir que sentía. Él era un buen chico, alguien que jamás se metería en problemas..., pero desde que se enteró de la verdad actuaba muy raro.

― Eh… Yo...― Lothric quería decir algo, pero sus palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta, su padre estaba ahí, lo agarraba con fuerza y lo miraba a sus ojos entre preocupado y molesto. No tenía idea de qué decirle a su padre. Y mucho menos ahora que él había descubierto lo que estaba haciendo en las calles.

Simplemente atrapado y sin salida.

 **En eso… Con el Club.**

Tony y Third seguían a plena vista del club, con Bobby y Mark, vigilándolos y con los demás haciendo cualquier otra cosa… Pero… aun así las sospechas seguían en el aire.

Más con lo que los oficiales habían dicho y el riesgo de que por ese par de chavalos, el club se viera comprometido en el futuro.

― Y… ¿Alguien vio el partido de anoche? ― Tony preguntó tratando de hacer charla con los demás.

― Yo sí, algún día los Toros de Royal Woods van a competir en interestatales. ― Dijo Third, intentando animar las cosas, pero el silencio era pesado, casi ominoso.

― Jamás van a llegar a representar a Michigan. ― Dijo Mark, acercándose a ellos, y los dos prospectos se pusieron más nerviosos. ― No digo que no sería genial que nuestro equipo llegará a finales, pero el equipo de Detroit siempre va a titular, lo favorecen los árbitros.

― Por eso me gusta más el baseball. ― Dijo Third, intentando no asustarse más de lo que ya estaba. Era inocente, pero no podía demostrarlo. Solo cuando hallaran al verdadero culpable estaría libre de culpa.

― A mí me mama el fútbol, había un equipo en mi país que me gustaba mucho. Se llamaban Los Pumas de la UNAM. Era un buen equipo. No sé cómo estarán ahora. ― Comentó Bobby rascándose la mejilla. Hasta que escucharon algo proveniente de la cocina.

― Hey encontré algo… O mejor dicho a alguien. ― Comentó Víctor yendo hacia los demás agarrando fuertemente de un brazo a Corey. ― Parece que tenemos a una pequeña ladrona entre manos, la encontré en la cocina husmeando nuestros refrigeradores y alacenas. A esto hemos llegado, gracias Trump.

― ¡Oye Suéltame! ¡Yo no soy ninguna Ladrona! ― Corey exclamó tratando de zafarse del agarre de Víctor.

― ¡Corey! Espera Vic, ella no es una ladrona. Es nuestra amiga. ― Tony dijo rápidamente tratando de ayudar a Corey.

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué mierda estaba en nuestra cocina husmeando nuestras cosas? ― Preguntó mirando a los prospectos con seriedad y con algo de furia.

― Bueno, sus razones tendrán. ― Dijo Tony, preocupado por lo que Víctor podría hacerle a su mejor amiga.

Third no podía soportar ver a Corey en peligro, pues sabía que las manos de Víctor eran igual a armas nucleares, así que avanzó un par de pasos hacia él.

― Es culpa mía. ― Dijo él, dando por hecho que lo expulsarían ― Yo la invite a entrar, le dije que me esperara un rato, pero pasó ese asunto de los policías y no pude ir.

― Eres un idiota de mierda. ― Le dijo un Son en la barra. ― ¿Cuantas reglas del club crees que puedes romper antes de que te echemos, imbécil?

― Hey yo aún no he roto ninguna regla. ― Tony respondió un poco molesto. ― Además yo le pedí que se fuera antes que la tomaran como cómplice de algo más.

― Ah, ¿entonces esta niña es la que estuvo haciendo esas chingaderas en la ciudad? ― Víctor preguntó mirándola aún con más rabia. ― Además de Ladrona es una busca problemas. No yo creo que ustedes dos se me van a ir a la chingada hoy mismo.

― Oye ya te dije que no soy una pinche ladrona. ― Corey respondió aún más enojada.

― ¿Y entonces qué mierda hacías husmeando? ― Víctor le preguntó con furia creciente en su interior, que bueno que era una mujer, porque si no la habría sacado a putazos del club.

― Tony vio las patrullas y me dijo que me escondiera así que decidí esconderme en la cocina. Y si te lo preguntas, no, no estaba husmeando, estaba buscando un lugar para ocultarme mientras arreglaban sus problemas. ― Corey respondió arrebatando su brazo con fuerza al sentir que Víctor aflojaba lo que la ayudó a zafarse de su agarre bestial. ― Además, no sé qué demonios ha pasado en la ciudad. No puedes acusarme de algo de lo que no tengo idea.

― Pues debiste irte antes de que te encontrará. Eres afortunada de ser una mujer, por qué si no te iba a ir muy mal. ― Él dijo furioso mientras Bobby lo interrumpió.

― Hey, Vic, tranquilo hermano. La chica no parece una buscapleitos… Y mucho menos parece una ladrona. ― Bobby mencionó interponiéndose entre ambos para entonces ver más detenidamente a la chica. ― Aunque… A decir verdad. A ti creo haberte visto en alguna parte antes… ¿No eres la chica que luego atiende la tienda de la siguiente calle?

― Sí, soy yo… Y usted parece ser el hombre que luego va a la tienda. Bobby, ¿No es cierto? ― Ella preguntó mirando al presidente de Sons mejor. Sí que lo había reconocido al instante.

― Sí soy yo. ¿Ves Vic? No es una ladrona, y ten por seguro que, si lo fuera, no robaría nada de aquí. Tiene toda una tienda a su disposición. ― Bobby le dijo colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Corey.

― Bueno… Aunque si me restan de mi salario si tomo algo de la tienda.

Los dos prospectos aún estaban tensos, pues, aunque Bobby no estaba molesto, no podían decir lo mismo de otros Sons. Parecían mirarlos como si fueran a expulsarlos en ese mismo día; a causa del incidente con los grafitis muchos estaban desconfiados y descontentos con ellos, por mucho que no hubiera pruebas contundentes en su contra. Le temían sobre todo a la reacción de Víctor: Third no estaba seguro de sobrevivir siquiera a un golpe leve.

— Estos chicos solo nos causan problemas — Se quejó un Son. — Primero el problema con la policía y ahora esconden a una chica en el club.

— ¿Para qué los buscaba la policía? — Preguntó intrigada, ignorando a los demás Sons para mirar a sus dos amigos. Pero esa pregunta parecía ponerlos aún más nerviosos.

— Nos acusan de un crimen que no cometimos. — Dijo finalmente Tony.

— Tranquilos, aún no hay pruebas de que ellos lo han hecho, así que hasta que no las haya sugiero mejor no lanzar culpas a quienes… Probablemente no la tengan. — Bobby respondió rodeando a Corey con su brazo. — Además, si meter una chica a escondidas al club fuese un crimen en el club todos estaríamos ya fuera. ¿No lo creen? — Preguntó él sonriéndole a la chiquilla.

— Pero Bobby, esas situaciones han sido completamente diferentes. — Víctor respondió aún con algo de furia en su interior.

— Vic, relájate. Además, no recuerdo que nadie se haya puesto así cuando te encontraron en el baño con, Verónica chupándote el…

— Ok, ok… Ya, lo siento. — Víctor respondió dándose la vuelta con algo de vergüenza por lo que su presidente iba a decir. — Solo digo que esta chica no debería estar aquí… Aún no, aún… Ah mierda.

— Sí, exacto, cállate unos momentos mientras hablo con nuestra invitada. — Dijo Bobby guiando a Corey a la recepción del Bar. — Y dime Muchacha… Corey, ¿Cierto?

— Sí ese es mi nombre.

— Bueno Corey, lamento que… Mi compañero se haya comportado muy duro contigo, pero… Ya sabes, los intrusos que llegan sin permiso son tratados como vagabundos. — Bobby le dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón. — Ven siéntate, me gustaría poder hablar contigo.

— ¿Sí? — Preguntó ella, tan confundida como lo estaba Third, pero Tony sospechaba hacia donde podía ir la conversación de ambos. — ¿Qué quiere hablar conmigo?

Tony pensó en interrumpirlos, pero Third pareció adivinar sus pensamientos y alzó levemente la mano. Estaban caminando en una cuerda muy floja, y cualquier error, por mínimo que fuera, en ese momento, podría significar su absoluta salida del club.  
— Mejor sigamos en lo nuestro. — Dijo el joven afrodescendiente. — Bobby no le hará daño a Corey.

— No, pero igual me preocupa lo que pueda decirle. — Dijo Tonny, luchando por controlar sus temores, temores que Third igual sentía.

— Vamos, es Corey. — Dijo él, no sólo para tranquilizar a Tony, sino que para tranquilizarse igual a él mismo. — Puede con cualquiera.

— Sí… Pero Bobby...— Respondió Tony con algo de duda mientras que este hablaba con la chica quien se había sentado al lado del presidente de Sam Crow

— Oye en serio, no creo que seas una ladrona y mucho menos que hayas hecho algo malo. Conozco a tu padre, es un buen hombre. Lo conozco desde hace tiempo, él y mi padre se conocían desde hace más tiempo atrás. Era el hombre que luego solía ir a comprar cervezas y cigarros. No creo que lo recuerdes, aún eras muy chica para recordarlo. ¿No? — Bobby le preguntó haciendo que ella desviará un poco la mirada.

— Sí… creo recordarlo, era un hombre parecido a ti, pero se veía muy alto cuando yo era más chica. — Corey respondió acomodándose su cabello negro por detrás de sus orejas.

— Sí, y mira, entiendo que hayas querido esconderte en nuestra cocina para evitar problemas. Pero… Debiste pensarlo mejor antes de entrar, o tan siquiera avisar que entras, te digo que mis hombres son muy cuidadosos con las chicas… Pero cuando tenemos ladrones hurtando nuestras cosas… Puede causar un poco de molestia y encima una chica. — Bobby comentó mirándola de reojo — Yo sé que no eres una… Ladrona, y sé que no lo eres, pero entiende que en este Club las cosas están… Algo turbias, por así decirlo y tener a una chiquilla husmeando por ahí suele tener un efecto negativo.

— ¡Sí, pero yo...!

— ¡Corey! Escucha...— Bobby entonces la agarró de los hombros para que lo viera a los ojos. — No digo que seas una ladrona. Jamás lo he dicho, pero… Ellos, no son como yo. — Dijo mirando a sus hermanos por unos instantes. — Ellos tienden a ser algo más… Agresivos, y sea quien sea si ven a alguien que no conocen entrando a nuestro club y revisando todo como si fuera un policía. Puede hacerlos pensar mal, así que por favor. La próxima vez solo avisa que estás aquí y si necesitas esconderte de cualquier cosa, no te preocupes te ayudaremos si estás en problemas o algo así. Solo… ¿Avisa quieres? No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas.

Ella escuchó eso último con atención y calma, y al verla tranquila, los dos prospectos igualmente se calmaron. No parecían haber problemas entre ambos, y los prospectos reanudaron sus rutinarias labores ya sin tantos temores.  
— Tiene razón— Admitió Corey. ― No lo pensé, yo solo actué, no volveré a ser tan imprudente. Pero..., no sé si pueda contarme algo.

— Depende de qué quieras saber. — Le dijo Bobby con calma.

— ¿Puede decirme por qué buscaban a Third y a Tony? Oí algo de unos grafitis, pero no entendí mucho más. De cualquier forma, sé que ellos son inocentes, no harían nada que pudiera meter a la policía aquí.

— Hmmm… Escucha Corey… Sé que quieres defenderlos y yo también, pero si muestran que ellos dos fueron. No solo van a estar en problemas con la policía. Sino con nosotros. — Bobby le explicó a la chica mientras cambiaba su expresión a una poco más seria.

— Pero usted sabe que son inocentes. Ellos… No lo habrían hecho. — Dijo bajando un poco la voz. — Porque… Digamos que en el negocio de mi papá alguien pintó eso en el lado izquierdo de la tienda. Y sé que ellos no fueron porque no es lo suyo… Aunque creí que ustedes lo habían puesto. Ya saben cómo para tratar de decirles a las otras pandillas y a los criminales que ustedes no están cubriendo… Aunque mi papá está algo molesto por eso.

Bobby escuchó atentamente, aunque eso no era del todo falso, lo cierto es que eso también los hacía un blanco de las bandas rivales del pueblo y de la ciudad.

— Hmmm… Bueno… Pero aun así ellos deben quedarse aquí. Mientras las patrullas estén afuera, los pueden atrapar y mandar a la comisaría… Y tenemos que estar seguros de que no digan más de lo debido. — Bobby mencionó mirando a los chicos. — Bueno… De todas formas. ¿Quieres que te lleve a con tu padre?

— Podría explicarle que ustedes no pusieron esa marca. — Dijo ella, la idea de ser abordada por la policía no le entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo, aunque algunos solían pasar por la tienda, como un policía rechoncho y otro bastante más joven.

— Bien. — Dijo Bobby levantándose. — Vamos. Muchachos, no vuelvan a molestarte si la ven cerca de aquí. No es una espía ni nada parecido.

— A la próxima, ustedes dos, par de idiotas, avisen. — Advirtió Víctor a los dos prospectos, quienes de inmediato se sobresaltaron.

— N-No volverá a pasar. — Murmuró Tony.

Bobby los miró por unos instantes, mientras comenzaba a guiar a Corey a la salida, mientras los demás los miraban salir, mientras que Corey hacía un gesto con su mano para despedirse de sus amigos.

Afuera Bobby se dirigió a su motocicleta Lorraine, quien se veía reluciente y hermosa como siempre. Él subió y le dio su casco a Corey para asegurarla.

— Oh, por cierto, no me agarres de la cintura. Estoy… Algo lastimado. — Bobby le pidió viendo como la muchacha asentía y lo agarraba fuertemente de los hombros, él encendió su moto y comenzó a salir del estacionamiento del club. Entonces él al ver las calles se le hizo raro de no ver la patrulla de policía que se había quedado a vigilar por ninguna parte. Él esperó unos momentos a ver si circulaba por el lado derecho o izquierdo y aún más raro fue que no aparecía por ninguna parte.

— Huh...

— ¿Qué sucede señor?

— Creo que tienes razón… Los chicos no hicieron nada. — Comentó Bobby arrancando, él sabía que, si el carro de la policía ya no se encontraba vigilando, entonces era porque ya habían encontrado al bromista… O están buscándolo ahora. Si eso era, era porque en serio los chicos no habían hecho nada. Aunque aun así estaba la pregunta.  
¿Quién mierda lo había hecho?

— No quiero decir "se lo dije" ahora, pero era obvio que ellos dos eran inocentes. — Le dijo Corey aguantando las ganas de reír. — Los conozco mejor que nadie, ellos respetan demasiado al club y a todos sus hermanos, jamás harían nada para ponerlos en riesgo. Además, son algo torpes pintando.

Tenía razón. En unos meses atrás no habría dudado en defender y creerle a los prospectos..., pero habían pasado demasiadas cosas en los últimos meses. Una traición, una herida casi mortal, una gran reforma en Sons. Todo se agolpaba en su mente y a veces dudaba cómo reaccionar.  
Dudaba de sus prospectos.  
Eso no podía ser así. No debía desconfiar de ningún miembro de su club, ni siquiera de los prospectos, el nivel más bajo de la cadena.

 **Regresando Con Lincoln y Lothric...**

— ¿Que se supone que crees que estás haciendo Muchacho? — Lincoln le preguntó serio a su hijo mientras aún lo agarraba del brazo, el cual desvió la mirada sin poder responder. — Hey te estoy hablando, ¿qué crees que estabas haciendo?

— Yo… Yo solo, yo creí que...— Lothric tartamudeó mientras Lincoln seguía mirando al chico a los ojos.

— ¿Que? Habla. — Lincoln pidió viendo cómo el muchacho se quedaba mudo, no sabía que decirle a su padre, las palabras se le habían secado de la boca al momento de verlo de nuevo. Incluso aquello de lo que había estado tan seguro se desvaneció en el aire. Lothric miró a su padre y este lo miró de vuelta, esperando algo más de él y este lo esperó pacientemente por una respuesta lógica a sus dudas.

— Yo… Creí que así tú… Que le enseñaría a la ciudad quien mandaba en el pueblo...— Lothric dijo torpemente mientras que su padre lo veía entre decepcionado, confundido y extrañado.

— ¿Qué? — Volvió a preguntarle al muchacho confundido. — ¿Como que quien manda? ¿Te refieres a Sons?

Lothric estaba muy nervioso, miraba a Lincoln y luego sus ojos buscaban los alrededores como si temiera hallar más Sons cerca de ahí, y trató de alejarse de ahí, pero su padre lo impidió.  
— S-sí, Sons. — Dijo asustado, nervioso como pocas veces había visto a alguien. — Yo..., creía que así..., así todos sabrían que Sons..., que son ellos quienes mandan en el pueblo.

Lincoln no sabía qué decirle o cómo reaccionar siquiera frente a lo que decía Lothric. Esperaba hallar a un muchacho delincuente, que creyera saber lo que era estar en las calles. No al hijo de Leni, el muchacho que toda la familia respetaba. No a su hijo.

— A ver… Estoy tratando de entender esto...— Lincoln dijo respirando profundamente para calmarse. — ¿Tú eres quien ha estado haciendo esto en todo el pueblo? — Le preguntó viendo como el chico asentía nerviosamente. A lo que Lincoln no supo cómo reaccionar, estaba… Conmocionado era la palabra correcta. No había forma de poder comprender cómo un muchacho amable, honesto y bueno como él empezará a hacer estas cosas… O quizás sí, y él sabía la razón, pero la furia quería hablar. — ¿Es que acaso no comprendes que te estás metiendo con mierda muy seria Lothric? Hi… Chico, no puedes ir por la calle haciendo esto. De verdad no tienes ni idea de en lo que te estás metiendo.

— Pues… Yo pensé que así las bandas rivales de ustedes entenderían que con Sons nadie se mete. — Lothric respondió avergonzado. — Yo…Yo creí que así ustedes serían…

— ¿Es que en serio no lo comprendes? ¡No! — Lincoln exclamó asustando al joven. — Cualquiera que te viera haciendo esto te vería como un mensajero, un mensajero es igual a hacerlos creer que tú trabajas para nosotros, lo que significa que les va a importar una mierda matarte. ¿Entiendes eso? Si algún hombre de otro club, o la policía te viera haciendo eso te meterías en un problema que ni tú mismo te lo imaginas, no solo a ti sino al resto de nuestra familia.

El cuerpo de Lothric dio un respingo, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica que lo hizo sobresaltarse. Abrió la boca para responder, pero ningún sonido logró emitir. Él solo lo miraba, sintiendo un terror que no había considerado sentir, el terror de que le hubieran hecho daño.

— Yo..., yo pensé...

— ¡Pensaste muy mal! — Gritó Lincoln, casi desesperado. — ¡Entiende que pudieron matarte! ¡Pudieron torturarte y enviarte en trozos a la casa Loud! ¡¿Cómo crees que habría reaccionado tu madre?!

— ¡NO LO SÉ!— Lothric le gritó a Lincoln haciendo que este se silenciará por un momento. — No lo sé… Tan solo creí que con esto… Tú estarías orgulloso de mí...— Admitió haciendo que Lincoln sintiera el mismo efecto de una patada al estómago por parte del chico. — Yo creí que esto les ayudaría… No tenía ni idea de muchas de las repercusiones. Y si la policía me atrapaba… No lo sé. Solo quería sentirme bien contigo.

Lincoln miró a su muchacho por unos momentos con pena, esa furia interna se disipaba poco a poco… Pero aun así la decepción ya no venía de parte de su hijo. Venía de parte de él.

— ¿Y por qué quieres que yo me sienta orgulloso de ti? — Lincoln respondió, haciendo que el chico abriera sus ojos y entonces bajará la cabeza con tristeza. Esa pregunta era muy diferente a lo que el chico había entendido, pero esas palabras le dolieron peor que cualquier golpe en su vida. — ¿Es que acaso quieres morir? ¿Eso es lo que deseas? ¿Quieres abandonar a tu madre? Por qué si lo que quieres es eso entonces deja que te atrapen.

— Pues sería mejor a vivir como tu producto defectuoso. — Lothric respondió entre lágrimas. — ¿Y quién se supone que eres para regañarme? Nunca estuviste ahí para mí, nunca me enseñaste a hacer nada, siempre fui tu más grande error.

— ¿Eso es lo que tú crees? — Lincoln preguntó sorprendido por la actitud del chico.

— Es lo que sé… Desde que nací, no he sido más que un error genético tuyo, abandonaste a mi mamá por eso. ¡Por Mí! ¡Niégamelo! — Lothric respondió encarando a su padre. — ¡Vamos Niégalo! Pero si lo haces… Dime entonces. ¿Por qué nos abandonaste a mí y a mi mamá?

— Lothric… Eso… Es muy difícil para mí de responder...— Lincoln respondió desviándole la mirada al muchacho.

— Eso pensé. — Contestó el muchacho, dando por resueltas todas sus dudas a causa del silencio de su padre. — Te marchaste porque te avergonzabas de mí.

— No es así, Lothric, es más complicado de lo que crees. — Comenzó a decir Lincoln. Era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado el rumbo de la conversación. No esperaba que llegara a ese punto.

— Entonces explícame de una vez por qué nunca estuviste cerca de mí o de mamá. — Le recrimina Lothric, sintiendo algo muy parecido a la rabia ocupar su corazón.

— No Puedo… Lo siento. — Lincoln respondió simplemente, con más dolor del que su hijo podía notar. El chico arrugó más su rostro, apretando fuertemente los dientes mientras de sus mejillas caían las lágrimas más dolorosas de su vida. Entonces se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la salida del callejón, pero Lincoln lo tomó de su mochila para quitársela.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!— Exclamó alzando uno de los tirantes.

— Puede que me vayas a odiar por esto, pero no voy a permitir que vuelvas a hacer esto. — Lincoln le respondió arrebatándole la mochila a su hijo.

— No puedes hacer esto.

— Sí, sí puedo. Soy tu padre y no permitiré que te atrape la policía o algún club y que te maten. — Lincoln respondió para quitarle también la pintura en aerosol que tenía. — No permitiré que arruines tu vida.

— Ah, ¿entonces si te importo una mierda? — Lothric preguntó furioso.

— Lothric, tú me importas más de lo que piensas, aunque no lo creas. — Dijo Lincoln mirándolo a los ojos. — ¿Crees que quiero ver que la policía te atrape, o que otro club te secuestre y te torture? Nada de eso, voy a protegerte, aunque me odies.

— Devuélveme eso. — Dijo Lothric, sintiendo una rara sensación de furia mezclada con tristeza. su padre jamás se había interesado por él, y ahora de la nada sí se preocupaba por su seguridad. No lo entendía.

— No. — Respondió secamente Lincoln..., su padre. — Escúchame, no sé por qué no entiendes el problema en el que te estás metiendo. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría cualquiera si te ve pintando las paredes con esa letra? Hasta los dueños de las tiendas te perseguirán.

— ¿Y qué hay con eso? — Preguntó el muchacho aun sintiéndose enojado, no solo con Lincoln, sino consigo mismo. Creía que al hacer eso al menos se ganaría un poco el aprecio y la aprobación de su padre, lo que desesperadamente buscaba y aún con todo y todo necesitaba.

— Que no permitiré que le hagas esto a tu madre. — Lincoln le dijo definiendo de una vez por todas las razones. — No permitiré que la abandones por esto. Así que hazme un favor y vete a casa niño. — Lincoln le respondió sin más mientras se alejaba del chico Lothric. — ¡Y Aléjate De Las Calles Si Sabes Lo Que Te Conviene!

— ¿¡Y Quién Eres Tú Para Decirme Que Hacer!?— Exclamó la pregunta con ira para ver cómo se volteaba su padre hacia él.

— ¡Soy Tu Padre! — Lincoln respondió desde su distancia. — Y quieras o no, tú eres mi hijo. Y vas a hacer lo que yo te digo si no quieres más problemas.

— ¿Ahora te importa ser mi padre? — Le recriminó Lothric a Lincoln. — ¡Jamás me diste la oportunidad de ser tu hijo! ¡Te Alejaste De Mí Porque Te Avergonzaba!

Había pensado durante toda su vida sobre su padre, siempre preguntándose por qué no lo quería siendo que todos en la casa decían que era un gran chico. Podía ser bueno, pero no era digno de él..., de su padre. De Lincoln.  
Y precisamente Lincoln sentía que los gritos de Lothric le dolían como disparos, o incluso más que eso. Habría preferido un tiro a oír la tristeza de Lothric hablar y recriminarle así.

En parte se lo merecía, le había negado al muchacho tantos años, tantas cosas. Le había negado su legítimo derecho a tener a su padre a si lado. Le había negado su cariño, su afecto, las palabras que solo un padre podría dedicarle a su hijo, le había negado todo lo que él por derecho divino se merecía.

Jamás pudo darle nada, ¿y ahora que le estaba dando? ¿Un regaño y quitarle sus cosas? Lothric tenía más derecho que él a estar enojado. Pero lo hacía por su propio bien, aún si su muchacho terminaba odiando como la peor mierda del universo, Lincoln ni siquiera se lo iba a negar. Es más, se lo merecía, el odio, el desprecio, la falta de empatía. Todo el paquete.  
Y sobre todo porque él no se sentía digno de su propio muchacho.  
Tenía razón sobre algo. Acercarse a su Hijo solo lo envenenaba.

Le quitaba lo mejor de él mismo, esa amabilidad, esa nobleza, ese carácter que lo hacía ser un buen chico y lo hacía imprudente, irresponsable, odiándose a sí mismo y haciendo las cosas sin pensar en consecuencias.

El Chico no tenía culpa de nada… La culpa de todo eso, era suya y suya solamente, aunque, Leni jamás debió haberle dicho la verdad a su muchacho.

Eso era lo más doloroso de todo, pues Leni no tenía otra opción que contarle todo a Lothric, por cruel y doloroso que resultaba. Por un lado, necesitaba saberlo, y entendía que un muchacho listo atara cabos y la confrontara. Lo que no podía pensar era en una forma de arreglar las cosas, de evitar que Lothric arruinara totalmente su vida por su culpa.

El muchacho merecía un padre mejor, una vida mejor de la que tendría como "el hijo de Lincoln". Nadie debía saber sobre su genealogía, pero no porque le avergonzara, sino porque quería ahorrarle el estigma que él mismo se imponía.

¿Él un error? Errores fueron los que Lincoln cometió en su pasado. Errores eran haber hecho cosas imperdonables sin justificación. Error fue matar a un hombre inocente por culpa de otro. Errores eran esos, Lothric en cambio no lo fue.  
Es increíble lo que el amor de una madre puede hacer, todo indicaba que el chico nacería con defectos de nacimiento, deformidades, daños cerebrales.  
Pero. Era un muchacho sano, él era muy inteligente, quizás más de lo que su madre pudo haber imaginado. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado como cualquier muchacho normal de su edad. Él era un chico normal, pero él después de saber que su padre era el hermano de su madre, ahora se veía como lo que pudo haber sido, pero jamás fue.

Lincoln se había metido con todos, siempre salía ganando de una o de otra forma, sin importar quien se metiera en su camino. Pero cometió un único error, se metió contra la naturaleza… Y perdió.

Y ahora pagaba el precio por sus acciones.

Pero si el odio de su hijo era lo que terminaba por salvar a su muchacho… Aceptaba la culpa, no la negaba y no pedía el perdón de su hijo ni de dios. Jamás desde que se unió a Sons le rezó a ese hombre en el cielo, pero si aún podía escuchar la voz de su oveja más descarriada que se había alejado del camino correcto lo único que pedía era que perdonara a su hijo, él era un muchacho inocente, un alma que no tenía culpa de nada, ni de ser lo que era. Eso era lo único que podía pedirle a ese hombre que jamás hizo nada por él.

Con tal de salvar a su primogénito de volverse el mismo monstruo que él. Aceptaría incluso la muerte.

 **Entonces… En el Hospital con Luna...**

Había tenido que firmar un par de papeles y dejar su licencia de conducir en la recepción para pasar a ver a Tabby. Por un lado, pensaba que las enfermeras llamarían a las autoridades una vez leyeran su nombre, pero era un riesgo que valía la pena correr por visitarla.  
Pero era difícil. Le dolía demasiado verla en ese estado. Tan lejana y ausente, prisionera de su propio cuerpo. A un paso de no volver a despertar jamás.

— Tabby, aquí estoy. — Dijo ella acercándose a su gran amiga. — Te dije que vendría a visitarte cada día. — Luna la Miraba mientras pensaba en lo que quería contarle. — Y bueno… hoy es un día especial. Hoy… Saldremos de caza en busca de venganza. Vamos a… Vamos a ir a tomar las armas de Sons, el plan parece… Infalible por poco. Es como ¡Hey este plan es tan infalible que no hay posibilidades de que falle…! Aunque yo no estoy tan segura de que sea tan infalible. — Comentó ella suspirando. — Fran me dijo que me quedara en casa… Y que… Ya sabes. Mejor en casa con mi familia… Que ahí afuera donde pueda morir. La entiendo, pero, tú me conoces, no hay nada en este mundo que pueda detener a, Luna Loud je jeh. — Le dijo mirándola por unos instantes, y como siempre la misma respuesta, un silencio perpetuo. — Sí… Tú también me pedirías no ir, lo sé. Me dirías, Luna, no seas estúpida, quédate en casa con tu hija y con tu nueva esposa, ahí estarás bien… Pero, sabes que yo no haría eso, no podría dejarle la diversión solo a Fran y a las demás… Esa no sería yo. ―

Su querida amiga Tabby no se movió, aunque respiró de forma audible un momento. Luna quería creer que ese era un gesto intencional, alguna manera en la que su amiga intentaba manifestar su opinión. Quería creer eso, por mucho que le dijeran que no debía hacerse falsas ilusiones.  
— Necesitamos esas armas para poder vengarnos de los Lambs, los mismos cerdos que te hicieron esto. — Continuó explicando Luna. — Una vez con las armas, nos darán una tregua que aprovecharemos para rearmarnos. Yo misma le meteré una bala por el culo a Harper, mejor le vacié el cargador entero. Nadie nos insulta así, nadie te lastima, Tabby, le recordaré a esos Lambs quienes somos, los destrozaremos, aunque tengamos que aliarnos con los Sons para eso. —

Luna dio un suspiro casi en gracia al pensar en eso.

— ¿Te imaginas? Nosotros aliándonos con Sons, diciéndolo de esta forma parece casi una locura… Pero… A estas alturas ya parece ser la única salida que nos quede. — Le dijo a su amiga mientras esta seguía respirando. Respiraba y eso al menos era… Bueno… Era mejor que nada. — Sí… Y, ya sabes… Así son luego las cosas. — Comentó suspirando pesadamente. — Ah… Cierto, por poco me olvido de comentarte… ¿Recuerdas a Sam? ¿Esa chica rubia de hace unos años, con la que formamos nuestra primera banda? Bueno, pues volvió… Qué bueno que no estabas ahí Tabby, yo por poco y la mataba. Apenas la vi y… Me invadió este sentimiento de ira y odio hacia ella. Ya sabes, por todo lo que pasó y nos hizo pasar. Seguro que la recuerdas… Más por lo mal que me hizo pasar cuando se fue. — Volteó a ver a Tabby esperando respuesta, pero de nuevo, silencio. — Sé… Que si tú y yo hubiéramos estado ahí la habríamos hecho mierda juntas… Lo sé. Jeh, siempre me apoyaste cuando ella nos dejó. —

Otra inspiración profunda. No se movía ni despertaba, pero esas reacciones la hacían sentir un poco mejor. Se preguntó si esa era la forma que tenía para comunicarse mientras trataba de despertar de su inmenso sueño.  
— Sé que no debería hablarte de odio, que intente darte buenas vibras para que puedas despertar. — Dijo Luna. — Pero quería contarte esto para que después, cuando despiertes, no te enojes conmigo por mantenerte alejada de las cosas que pasaban en el club. Después entre ambas le haremos el día a día imposible a Sam, sé que jamás dejaremos que sea una Angel of Death. No después de lo que hizo..., desconfío mucho de ella. no quiero que nos acompañe en misiones. Seguro nos traicionará. —

Luna comentaba suspirando pesadamente mientras notó ese tono en su voz. Se le había doblado un poco.

— Sí… ya sé lo que me vas a decir Tabby...— Respondió tallándose los ojos con su muñeca. — ¿Que sí aún siento algo por ella? No… No… Por supuesto que no, tengo una esposa, amo a Ash y lo sabes. Ella… Ella es mi todo junto con Larsy. Pero también te mentiría si te dijera que al verla de nuevo… Me hizo sentir, mucha tranquilidad. — Admitió limpiándose los ojos. — Que patética… Llorando aún por alguien que me abandonó, "no te deberías estar afligiendo así", es lo que tú me dirías. "Ya lo tienes todo, No la necesitas para ser feliz, ya tienes a una hermosa familia con Ash y Lars". Me vas a decir. Pero te mentiría también si te dijera que… Aún la quiero hermana, ella… Ella era mía y la amaba. Y ahora que quiero seguir con mi vida, avanzar con mi nueva familia y ser mejor de lo que fui antes… Sam regresó a mi vida sin previo aviso. ¿Es que eso es una broma? Porque si lo es no es divertida, duele pensar que en un lugar dentro de mí… Aún la amo. "Sniff"— Luna dijo limpiándose los ojos. — Rayos… No sabes lo mucho que extraño tu voz Tabby… Me gustaría poder escucharla por última vez, al menos antes de ir a esto…―

Había soñado que Tabby despertara, que ella abriría los ojos y le comentara lo que opinaba de todo lo que había dicho. Quería oírle decir algo, cualquier cosa, incluso una burla, aunque Tabby jamás se había burlado de ella.  
― Sabes..., si algo..., algo llegara a pasarme..., no dejes que eso te impide curarte. Si yo me voy esta noche, vuelve a caminar por mí, ten una vida hermosa, y así nos vengaremos ambas de Harper y sus putos corderos. Hazlo por Larsy y por Ash, y así yo estaré tranquila. Y si sobrevivo, pues con mayor razón debes curarte, para volver a nuestras motos. ― Luna se acercó por última vez a Tabby para colocarle un suave beso en su frente, se separó de ella. Y sonrió tranquilamente, acarició suavemente su mejilla y suspiró.

― Te veo pronto… Nena. ― Le dijo secándose las lágrimas mientras se despedía, caminó hacia la salida lentamente mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lo que iba a suceder esa noche. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y dio un último vistazo hacia Tabby, quien seguía igual de tranquila e impasible. Luna suspiró y cerró la puerta tras de sí…

Pero… En un momento, como un reflejo, como una acción automática. Como una súplica silenciosa, Tabby solo pudo decir unas palabras, débiles, susurrando, inaudibles y discretas. Pero con mucha desesperación de ser dichas.

― Lu… Luna… N-N-No… No… Va...llas...― Fue lo único que ella pudo decir antes de volver a caer ante su sueño prisionero.

Su voz no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la mujer Loud la oyera del otro lado de la puerta. Luna se encontraba perdida en sus propios pensamientos y dudas, estaba decidida a ir a esa misión, pero a la vez sentía mucho miedo.  
Miedo a no regresar a casa después de esa noche. No podía imaginar que le pasaría a su hija, a sus padres, a toda su familia si eso ocurría.  
O peor, pensaba que una bala suya podría herir a Lincoln, su hermanito Lincoln.

No quería pensar eso y no iba a hacerlo… No iba a pensarlo. nada la obligaría a pensar en eso.

En la recepción se encontró con su bella, bella familia Luna se acercó a Ash y a Larsy para abrazarlas. Recibiendo a Larsy en sus brazos para cargarla y después abrazar a Ash. Estaba lista para enfrentar todo lo que viniera en el futuro. Lista para todo.  
― Está hecho. Ya podemos ir con mis padres. ― Luna respondió mirando a Ashley a los ojos.

― ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto Lu? ― Ashley preguntó entre preocupada y seria a lo que Luna solo asintió a colocarle un beso en la frente.

― Totalmente, Ash… Vamos, nos perderemos de la diversión si no llegamos temprano. ― Luna comentó para mirar a Larsy. ― Vamos amor, tus abuelitos nos esperan.

La pequeña la siguió, totalmente ajena a lo que iba a ocurrir esa noche. Luna a veces se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría su hija si supiera lo que hacía su madre. Esperaba que no entrara en una crisis, como parecía estar pasándole a Lothric.  
— ¿Vas a volver temprano, mamá? — Preguntó ella. — ¿O me quedaré toda la noche?

Lo decía como si fuera normal para ella quedarse en la casa de sus abuelos, y Luna pensó que pasaba las noches ahí con más frecuencia de la que desearía. Debía pasar más tiempo con ella, lo haría después de vencer a los Lambs.

Después de que Tabby se sanara.  
— No creo que llegue muy temprano, así que tendrás una pijamada con Lothric. — Dijo ella intentando no demostrar la tristeza que sentía. — Súbele el ánimo, campeona.

— Está bien mami. — Larsy respondió abrazando a su mamá, entonces Ash tomó la mano de Luna y las tres juntas salieron del hospital para dirigirse a sus destinos.

 **Mientras Tanto en otro Lado...**

Bobby y los demás les quitaban la culpa a los prospectos, los cuales aliviados finalmente de que volverían a sus actividades normales, aunque aun así sentían un ojo sobre de ellos. No querían sentirse tan asediados… Pero…

Era un poco difícil al estar tan cerca de Sons.  
Después de un largo sermón que se extendió por minutos que parecieron horas por parte de Bobby ambos ya estaban listos

— … Y sobre todo intentan no meterse en ningún pedo. ¿Entendido chicos? — Bobby les preguntó para dejar finalmente todo en claro. A lo que ambos chicos asintieron. — Bien… Y su amiga Corey, es bienvenida cuando ella quiera aquí en el club.

— ¿En serio? — Tony preguntó curioso.

— Sí, es una chica agradable. Es sano tener personas así rondando por nuestro Club. — Bobby comentó con una sonrisa.

― Vaya, eso es muy bueno, gracias señor. ― Dijo alegre Third, pero Tony no estaba muy convencido de lo que pasaba. Temía que acabarán enrollándola en Sons, si es que el proyecto al final se llevaba a cabo.

― ¿Pero si no fueron ellos, entonces que idiota fue? ― Preguntó Mark. ― Quizás algún tonto que quiso entrar, pero lo rechazamos y quiere vengarse metiéndonos en problemas?

― Mas bien es alguien que quiere meterse en problemas a sí mismo ― Dijo Bobby. ― Espero que Lincoln lo haya encontrado.

No lo pensaba tanto por deshacerse de esa molestia, sino porque sabía que Lincoln iba a poder darle un susto sin dañarlo. Los demás Sons serían mucho más violentos con él.

― Oye, ¿no crees que Lincoln haya… Hecho, pues eso…? ― Mark preguntó algo consternado por esas palabras de Bobby.

― No. Lincoln puede que sea duro, pero no es un hombre que se deje llevar por el odio. Además, no creo que sea un desalmado, si encontró a los chicos de seguro los asustó. Así que pienso que no habrá ningún problema. ― Bobby comentó mirando a su hermano.

― No me refiero a eso… Me refiero, a que si no piensas que Linc… Tú sabes, este recobrando ese salvajismo de antes. ― Mark comentó viendo como su presidente suspiraba ante eso.

― Oye… No lo sé hermano. Solo espero que sea igual de eficiente que antes. No que se vuelva… Tú sabes. Igual de desalmado.

― Espero que no. ― Dijo Mark, y parecía pensar y divagar para sí mismo. ― A veces todo se ponía muy jodido, y Linc me llegaba a dar miedo. Tenía mucha rabia que ventilar, y ahora parece que igual necesita dejar salir sus problemas.

Bobby pensó en las implicaciones de lo que estaba diciendo Mark. De ser cierto, Lincoln estaba pasando por problemas extremadamente graves, pero no podía pensar en qué. Esperaba que nada relacionado con Ronnie, nada grave.  
― Ya es mayor que antes. ― Dijo Bobby, aunque quería tranquilizarse a sí mismo más que contestar a Mark. ― No va a caer en la misma furia.

― No hables por él Bobby. ― Mark le dijo aconsejando más que otra cosa. ― Ambos sabemos que Linc solía ser… Algo más salvaje, ya sabes que los tiempos cambian, pero los instintos no siempre. Puede que ya se vea más tranquilo ahora, pero esperemos que no se vuelva igual de salvaje que en el pasado.

― Sí… Bueno, yo solo espero que mi pequeño hermano sepa cómo mantener a raya sus… instintos. ― Bobby comentó hasta sentir una vibración en su pantalón, seguido del tono de llamada y al revisar se dio cuenta de que era el mismo hombre de quien hablaban. ― Oh y hablando de. ― Bobby comentó respondiendo. ― ¿Linc? ¿Qué sucede hermano? ¿Cómo estás?

― Bobby. Ya dejen de buscar. Ya encontré al responsable. ― Lincoln respondió en un estacionamiento.

― Ah, genial. ¿Quién era? ― Bobby preguntó más tranquilo al escuchar eso. Pero Lincoln dejó un silencio extendido, después de casi un minuto contestó.

― Eran… unos chicos revoltosos en sus patinetas. Ya no serán problema, creo que los asusté lo suficiente para que se alejen de las calles un tiempo. ― Lincoln mintió únicamente para proteger de nuevo a su hijo y a su club de la verdad.

― Oh… ¿Pero estás seguro? Podríamos ir a darles un susto y…

Entonces Lincoln interrumpió a Bobby.

― No… No es necesario hermano, todo está bajo control. Regreso al club. ― Dijo rápidamente para entonces cortar la llamada, Entonces Lincoln se acercó a un bote de basura lleno de papeles. Ahí, descolgó la mochila de su hombro y la arrojó al basurero. Después de eso vertió un poco de queroseno dentro del cubo y comenzó a fumar un poco, listo para volver a eliminar la evidencia de un pequeño crimen… Efectuado por su hijo.  
Rayos cuando se decía así sonaba peor de lo que él pensaba y así como así, simplemente arrojó el cigarro al basurero para encender las flamas.

Algunas latas comenzaron a estallar, era cierto lo que decía las instrucciones sobre no encender fuego cerca de ellas. Se alejó mientras más latas comenzaban a estallar, no tardarían en llegar bomberos o policías a investigar qué pasaba.  
Y mientras se marchaba, pensaba qué habría hecho si hubiese sido otro Son quien hubiese atrapado a Lothric. Qué hubiese hecho si Víctor, o Mike..., o Bobby hubiesen estado golpeándolo. Bueno, Bobby no era un salvaje, y quería creer que sus hermanos más cercanos reconocieran en Lothric la pertenencia a la familia Loud. Pero no sabía si sus hermanos más recientes tendrían piedad con él.  
Al pensar en eso, apretó sus puños. De haber habido alguien golpeando a su hijo, posiblemente habría muerto bajo sus propios puños.

Lincoln suspiró mientras veía como el bote dejaba escapar llamaradas y explosiones por las latas que habían estado dentro de la mochila de su hijo.

Su hijo… De nuevo estaba esa culpa en su interior. Al menos debió haberle dicho otra cosa en lugar de solo regañarlo. Sí lo que él había hecho estaba mal y era una mierda muy jodida y peligrosa… Por no decir que Literalmente otro que no hubiera sido él habría pasar al muchacho cosas peores… Pero… Incluso él se preguntaba ¿qué era peor que vivir enojado consigo mismo con algo que ni siquiera era su culpa? Su hijo se creía un error de la naturaleza… Creía que se había alejado de él y su madre porque estaba avergonzado de él, porque estaba avergonzado de lo que su hijo era, porque le daba asco.  
No… Ese chico era todo menos un error, un defecto o una creación aberrante. Él era igual que su hija, lo amaba, amaba mucho a su muchacho.  
Y no lo decía por compromiso, y mucho menos por un cargo de moral.  
Amaba a su hijo, casi tanto como a su propia hija. Rayos… Era su hijo, el hijo que sí había abandonado, pero no por repudio o asco. Sino por qué su vida iba a ser un infierno, Sí lo admitía… Desde el comienzo cuando Leni le dio la noticia, su primera reacción fue querer matarlo, pagar por un aborto y tratar de olvidar que eso alguna vez sucedió… Pero ella no era así, ella no quería ni iba a matar a su bebé. De lo único que él siempre se sintió culpable fue haberle pedido a ella que mataran a su hijo, no quería decirlo de esa forma tan horrible, pero conociendo los riesgos, no se atrevía a tomarlos. Pero ella sí, ella era un ser puro, una persona más pura que el agua.

Y jamás haría algo así, y jamás lo haría. Cuando, Lothric, aún no nacía, Lincoln, en ese punto pudo verlo como un error, o como una futura malformación genética.

Pero se equivocó en todo, era un chico normal, un chico sano. Un chico lo suficientemente inteligente como para descubrir quién era su padre… Y un chico que por un momento le falló esa inteligencia solo por querer llamar su atención. Y sí estaba arrepentido de ello pues… El muchacho se merecía algo mejor. Ojalá jamás hubiera indagado en la verdad. Pobre muchacho. La vida apenas está comenzando para él y ya quería tirar todo eso a la basura… por el maldito de su padre.

No quería eso para Lothric, no quería que se saboteara a sí mismo y comenzará a arruinar su vida. Él debía ser el chico que hiciera enorgullecer a su familia, debía continuar por ese camino. Ser el artista que nunca fue.  
Y se dio cuenta una vez más de la maldición que él traía a su familia, la autodestrucción a la que cada Loud se lanzaba en algunos puntos de su vida. Le había pasado a la mitad de sus hermanas, y estaba alcanzado a su hijo.  
Haría lo que fuera por protegerlo, por salvarlo de sí mismo. Por salvarlo de él. Y pensó que lo único defectuoso en Lothric debía ser esa porción de su sangre que pertenecía a Lincoln Loud, la parte de su ADN más similar a él.

Quizás el error más grande era ese, que parte de sí estaba en su hijo. Esa parte que siempre debió quedarse en la oscuridad. El odio, la ira, la rabia. Todo eso. Por un instante de verdad sintió que él era un sinónimo de mala suerte, todo lo que quería algún día… Terminaban mal. Y eso era lo último que él quería imaginar.  
Que él traía todo lo malo a la gente que amaba, y que eventualmente traería eso a la gente que más amaba...

Quizás todos habrían salido ganando hubiera permanecido en su traje de ardilla hasta que las autoridades lo hubiesen enviado a un manicomio. En ese lugar no habría arruinado las vidas de nadie.  
Pero en lugar de eso, se arrancó el maldito traje, guardó su resentimiento y lo dejó salir cuando entró a un club de moteros. Y todas las cosas comenzaron a ponerse muy extrañas.  
La vida era mucho más sencilla cuando dibujaba cómics de Ace Savvy o salvaba animales junto a Lana. Definitivamente todo era mucho más fácil.

Simplemente se subió a su moto. Y así como así… Simplemente decidió marcharse dejando que el fuego consumiera todo lo que había dentro de ese basurero.

Dejar que las llamas lo purificaran todo en su ardiente esplendor, sólo para traerle paz a la mente de un padre que había abandonado a su hijo.

Ojalá pudiera quemar toda la maldad y oscuridad de su interior, le hacía falta. Así tal vez podría salvar a Lothric, alejarlo del camino que estaba recorriendo. No sabía cómo hacerle entender que no se sentía avergonzado de él.  
Era muy probable que jamás le creyera eso. Pero debía hacer el intento, debía pelear por su hijo. Puede que fuese un padre negligente y un horrible ser humano, pero aún no caía tan bajo como para darle la espalda a un hijo.

Mientras que en el club Bobby se veía extraño por el repentino corte de Lincoln, esperaba que diera más detalles o algo así. Algo para ayudar al club de igual forma a que los chicos revoltosos de los que hablaba, pero la respuesta de Lincoln… fue algo más directa de lo que pensaba, no ir a buscarlos porque habría algo más jodido de por medio. Y no estaba seguro si es que le gustaba como sonaba eso.

― Que sucede Bobby. ― Mark preguntó mirando a su presidente, intrigado.

― N-No… No lo sé en realidad, Lincoln dijo que encontró a los chicos, pero solo me dijo que era una pequeña pandilla de chicos en patinetas. Y al preguntarle sobre más… Simplemente colgó. ― Bobby dijo mirando su teléfono con extrañeza.

― Huh… ¿Cuándo Linc hace eso? ― Mark preguntó completamente extrañado por la situación.

― No lo sé… Pero no sé si me agrada. ― Bobby respondió simplemente. ― Llama a los demás, diles que regresen al club. Diles que Linc ya encontró a los responsables de esas bromas

— Claro, aunque por lo que dices parece que ya se encargó de ellos. — Dijo Mark, y Bobby sintió una desazón que no se explicaba al pensar en lo que quería decir con esas palabras.

Lincoln no podía volver a ser el mismo de antes. No lo había ido a buscar a su casa para que regresara a ser el hombre que fue en el pasado, sólo quería tenerlo de vuelta y que le diera una mano con los Lambs en su hora más crítica. Pero parecía estar regresando a ser lo que era.

Y eso era algo que lo aterraba y lo hacía sentir culpable como no lo creía posible. Temía que por su culpa Lincoln volviera a ser un monstruo. Temía que Ronnie lo dejara por su culpa.

Entonces la puerta del club se abrió y de ahí entró Richard, el cual se veía… Bien, sorprendentemente se veía mejor. Menos jodido.  
Bobby se levantó para ir a verlo, ¿Dónde mierda es que ese hombre se estaba metiendo?

— Richard. — Lo llamó haciendo que este sonriera a medias a su presidente.

— Hey Bobby, ¿qué hay? — Richard le preguntó sonriendo.

— Es lo mismo que te quería preguntar. ¿Qué hay? ¿Dónde mierda has estado? — Bobby preguntó entre molesto y serio.

— Eh… Digamos que estaba en el Bar. — Richard respondió un poco nervioso a lo que Bobby lo miró aún más serio.

— Eh… Esto es un bar.

— Sí, es que..., era un bar diferente. — Intentó decir Richard, y los Sons que le oían se rieron.

— Claro, estoy seguro de que fuiste al bar para millonarios que está casi llegando a Hazeltucky. — Dijo Mark riéndose. — Y te dejaron pasar a beber con el alcalde.

— ¿Por qué querría yo beber con el alcalde? — Dijo Richard, y Mark pareció querer golpearse el rostro ante ese comentario.

Bobby por un lado se sentía tranquilo al ver que comenzaba a superar lo que ocurrió con su hermano, pero le intrigaba esa felicidad que mostraba Richard. No era normal en él.

— No vamos a juzgarte, sólo dinos donde estuviste. — Repitió Bobby. No quería que Richard sintiera que estaba desconfiando de él, claro que no.

― Eh… Es que es complicado...— Richard dijo en voz baja, no quería decirle a nadie aún pues, aún conforme con lo que hacía no podía decirle a nadie que estaba yendo al estudio pornográfico de su amante secreta, que casualmente era hermana del hombre de confianza del presidente, del club que también era su familiar político, por parte de su esposa. O al menos no aún… Debía esperar a que esa relación fuese más allá, ahora eran amantes. pero Richard quería algo más y no quería revelarlo antes de que se consolida en una relación aún más seria.

— Bueno, pues explícanos, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. — Bobby pidió sentándose en un banquillo cercano a él.

— Sí… Verás, es que no les puedo decir. Es un secreto. — Richard respondió apenado, aunque eso hizo que Bobby y Mark se miraron mutuamente, sospechando algo.

Fue Mark el que decidió intentar presionarlo un poco más, y se acercó a Richard con tranquilidad. Bobby intentaba pensar en qué lugares podría refugiarse Richard cuando no estaba en el club.  
― Entiendo que necesitas tu espacio, pero comprende que estamos en un conflicto intenso. ― Dijo Mark. ― Pueden atraparte en algún punto y nosotros jamás vamos a enterarnos hasta que nos lancen tu cabeza.

Bobby comenzó a pensar que tal vez Richard iba al sitio donde yacía su hermano. Tampoco era muy buena idea que frecuentara ese lugar, pues Mark tenía razón. Hasta los Angels podían tenderle una emboscada.

― Hey, no se preocupen, puedo cuidarme solo. Ya no soy un niño. ― Respondió Richard guardando distancias con ellos dos, no querría que Bobby o Mar indagarán más de lo debido en su vida personal. Aunque aun así… Era extraño que algo que él hiciera les llamará tanto la atención o que mínimo llamará la atención de alguien más fuera del club.

― Lo sabemos, pero queremos estar seguros de que… No te hayas estado queriendo meter en problemas. ― Mark le dijo mirándolo seriamente. Richard los miró algo sorprendido por esa última sentencia. Lo que de verdad comenzó a hacerlo sentir extraño. Casi asediado por sus compañeros.

― Woah… Hey, ¿Que sucede? ¿Me perdí de algo mientras estaba fuera o algo así? ― Preguntó completamente extrañado por las palabras y actitudes de sus compañeros del club.

― Bueno… Digamos que tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente...― Bobby comentó desviando la mirada hacia la barra de bebidas.

― Unos niños de mierda casi nos meten en problema con toda la ciudad, estuvieron pintando nuestro símbolo por toda la ciudad. ― Dijo Mark. ― ¿Acaso no te fijaste en los muros de las tiendas alrededor?

― La verdad no me fijé en nada. ― Dijo Richard avergonzado. ― Ya les dieron una lección a esos mocosos de mierda?

― Sí, Lincoln se encargó. ― Dijo Mark. ― El punto es que las cosas se pueden poner peor que feas, si es que las otras bandas y pandillas toman eso como un desafío, como un mensaje que nosotros mismos enviamos.

― Bueno… En eso tienen razón, pero no me he estado metiendo en ningún lugar que llame la atención de cualquier cabrón. He estado ocupado con otras cosas. ― Richard comentó simplemente y sin querer adentrarse más en el asunto de donde había estado.

― Pue es por eso por lo que preguntamos. Para estar seguros. ― Bobby respondió mirando seriamente a Richard.

― Pues yo les aseguro que no me he estado metiendo en ningún cagadero. ― Richard aseguró mirado a ambos de sus compañeros. Esperando que ya no hubiera más preguntas.

De verdad no quería meter a Luan a la conversación y menos quería hablar sobre su relación con Bobby, y mucho menos con Mark… Pero Tampoco podía estar tranquilo sabiendo lo que había estado sucediendo en el día mientras estaba ausente tratando de ser indiferente, como Son, Eso era impensable.

— Más vale que sea así, Richard. — Dijo Mark. — No podemos perder a más hermanos, sobre todo ahora que hay conflictos intensos con los Lambs. Ten mucho cuidado, y no hagas nada tonto.

— N-no haré nada, tranquilo. — Dijo Richard, aunque su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad para idear una forma de poder verse con Luan sin que nadie se enterara nadie, ni Lincoln, ni Bobby, ni los Lambs. Y francamente eso era demasiado para su cabeza, pero Luan era mucho más lista. Seguro ella podía idear algo.

Mientras él reflexionaba sobre eso, Mark y Bobby pensaban en qué lugar del mundo podría refugiarse Richard. No creían la historia del bar ni por si acaso, pero no iban a sacarle la verdad a Richard, al menos no por ahora. No querían ponerse demasiado severos con él de momento.

El tiempo pasó muy lento para todos en el club, para algunos rápido, pero para la mayoría lento, mientras cada uno de los Sons que habían salido regresaban en sus motos, cansados, agotados, sin ganas de salir o hacer nada más que beber, tener a un par de chicas para hacer compañía…  
Pero… Lincoln aún no regresaba al club, algunos se preguntaban por qué, otros simplemente estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos…  
Y a otros no les importaba en lo más mínimo. Pero a Bobby le llamaba la atención su ausencia, dijo que iba a regresar al club, pero no dijo como o a qué hora. Solo dijo que volvería y colgó antes de que le pudiera hacer más preguntas.  
Bobby sabía que Lincoln tenía algo, aunque no se atrevía a preguntar qué era pues, era muy claro cuando él tenía algo que lo molestaba, consternada o que simplemente lo hacía sentirse extraño. Y no era necesario tenerlo enfrente para decirle que al enfrentarse a esos chicos él vio o hizo algo que lo dejó internamente mal.

No sabía lo que era y podía especular de lo que se trataba… Aunque a decir verdad… No le agradaba.

Temía que Lincoln no hubiese podido controlar su rabia y le hubiera hecho daño a alguno de los chicos. Bobby sabía que Lincoln seguía los principios de Sons al pie de la letra, pero sabía también que estaba pasando por días difíciles. Días tensos, complicados como pocos.

Solo quería que llegara, para poder hablar con él. Quizás podría entender qué le estaba ocurriendo, temía que tuviera relación con Ronnie Anne. Si era ese el caso, podía ayudarlo de algún modo.

— Me alegra que Linc atrapara a esos mocosos hijos de puta. — Dijo un Son de larga barba, casi parecía un enano del Rey de los Anillos. — Yo les habría echado una camioneta encima.

— Es Linc. — Respondió otro, uno alto pero muy delgado y que recordaba a un hurón. — Seguro hizo algo peor que eso.

— Hablen por ustedes, si les hizo algo peor entonces si lo descubren lo van a meter en la cárcel. — Joseph dijo cortando uno de sus puros y prendiéndolo con su Zippo. — Solo espero que los haya hecho cagarse en los pantalones para no volver a tener problemas de nuevo.

― Sí… Esperemos que sea eso. — Mark Comentó tomando un trago de su whisky. — Y bueno. Ya que tenemos un problema menos, ¿crees que podamos finalizar nuestra reunión sobre… "Ese Tema" Bobby?

— No lo sé. — Él respondió recargándose sobre la barra. ― NO es como que podamos hacer mucho ya. Incluso si Linc está completamente en desacuerdo sobre lo de las chicas en el club, no podemos decirle a Chibs. "Hey hermano todo esto era broma, no tienen que venir aquí realmente." Nos patearán el culo y luego nos exiliarán del club solo por eso.

— Sí es que Tig no nos mata primero...— Víctor comentó rascándose la nuca. — Ahhh… Mierda, ¿recuerdan cuando la vida era más pendejamente simple?

— Jamás lo fue. — Dijo Joseph. — Aunque sí era mucho menos mierda que ahora. Mucho menos. No sé, siento que todo está cambiando.

— No por eso vamos a añadir mujeres al club. — Dijo Bobby. — Pero da igual. Lincoln debe hablar muy bien para convencer a Chibs de no seguir con la iniciativa.

— No sé. — Dijo Mark frotándose las manos. — Esta muy jodido el tema si él en persona viene a conversarlo.

Bobby no quería pensar en eso. Porque cuando lo pensaba, llegaba a creer que Chibs ya había tomado su decisión antes de viajar a Royal Woods. Que cualquier palabra que intercambiaran iban a ser solo por formalidad.

— Yo veo muchas formas en que esto puede salir mal. — Dijo Bobby.

— Sí, yo igual. — Mark comentó pasándose una mano por la cara. ― Dios… Qué vida.

— Amén hermano. — Dijo Víctor chocando su vaso con el de Mark.

— Oye y a todo esto Vic… ¿Que hay con tu hermana? — Preguntó Joseph mirando de reojo a su hermano.

— ¿Que hay con ella?

— Escuché que te llamó, ¿pasa algo? — Joseph preguntó interesado.

— No… No pasa nada, Fanny, solo se siente algo distanciada de nuestros padres, no la culpo. Ellos son una mierda, según ya se reformaron y toda esa mierda. Pero no sé… Me gustaría darle un hogar en mi casa, claro si hubiera espacio. — Víctor comentó posando su vaso en sus labios. — Aunque si fuera por mí yo le regalaba mi casa y la sacaba de ahí lo más pronto posible.

— Por aquí cerca hay arriendos bastante baratos. — Dijo Mark, pensando en cómo ayudar a su hermano. — No sé, puede mudarse ahí y buscar un trabajo cualquiera. Quizás podamos amenazar al casero.

— Nada de riesgos. — Dijo Bobby. — Hasta que la gente se olvide de las marcas, hay que evitar llamar la atención.

— Esas putas marcas, ahora todos piensan que nosotros somos como pandilleros cualesquiera. — Murmuró molesto Víctor. — ¿Qué va a pensar mi hermana?

Bobby pensó qué haría Víctor si algún día su hermana intentara ingresar al club. Seguramente la misma reacción que tendría él si sus hijas llegaban y le pedían permiso para ingresar, se volvería loco.  
Pero ya no podían hacer nada, más que esperar a Chibs, hablar con él, y rogar porque al final rechazara la propuesta.

Bobby entonces sacó su celular del bolsillo interior de su chamarra para intentar… De alguna forma, contactarse de nuevo con Lincoln… Aunque, lo pensó bien por un momento, ¿que estaría haciendo Linc? Esperaba que de verdad no hubiese hecho aquello, asustarlos era más que suficiente, y él lo había dicho, hay reglas que ninguno de los Sons estaba dispuesto a cruzar.  
Pero entonces ¿Qué era eso que lo había cambiado tan de repente? Sabía que algo no había ido bien solo con el como él respondió a la llamada. Y también el cómo no quiso responder más preguntas, No sabía que pensar en realidad. Lincoln era un buen hombre.  
Ya no era… Tan salvaje como antes, cuando la ira y el odio lo dominaban. Pero se preguntaba, si en algún momento, algo que él hizo o vio lo afectó de tal manera. Y si eso era algo que algo que lo estaba haciendo sentir tan mal y culpable.

Mientras tanto Lincoln descansaba a un lado de la carretera, fumándose un cigarrillo tranquilamente mientras se recargaba su espalda en Lucille.

Pensando, reflexionando, viendo su vida en todo su esplendor en su mente. Sus primeros recuerdos, su vida en familia, sus hermanas, su esposa… Lincoln puso el cigarro en sus labios y tomó una gran calada de humo mientras sus pulmones se llenaban, exhaló dejando salir una nube de pensamientos de su boca.

No era un hombre nuevo, pero ciertamente no era igual que antes, había cambiado… Había dejado de ser un niño delgaducho y algo cobarde… A ser un hombre fuerte que no le temía a nada ni nadie…

Pero aún seguía teniendo ese… Algo que lo solía atormentar incluso desde niño. Ese algo que no lo dejaba dormir en las noches en muchas ocasiones.  
Y era el sentimiento de que no importará lo que hiciera, fuera bueno o malo. Al final, todo eso iba a afectar a las personas que amaba de alguna u otra forma. Pasó con sus hermanas, pasó con Leni, pasó con Ronnie Anne… Y ahora le estaba pasando a la última persona del mundo que quería que le pasara. A su hijo…  
Y temía que su pequeña Luz, La luz de su vida y de su familia siguiera. Ronnie Anne jamás permitiría que esa preciosa niña terminará igual que su padre. Pero incluso él no estaba tan seguro de eso. Ni siquiera un poco.

Lo único que le pedía al futuro es que aquella maldición no alcanzará a Luz. No debía alcanzar tampoco a Lothric, pero al parecer ya estaba haciendo efecto en él. Y no sabía qué hacer para protegerlos.  
Era capaz de defenderlos de otras personas, de los Lambs, de cualquiera que quisiera dañarles, pero no de el mismo. No de sus errores, de sus culpas, de las cosas que hacía y que acaban afectando a demasiadas personas ajenas a él.  
Le desesperaba pensar eso. Sentía como si todos sus esfuerzos fueran en vano, y aquello casi lo hacía gritar y golpear los postes o las paredes.

Estaba enojado, pero no por las razones que muchos pensarían. Estaba enojado porque parecía que no importaba lo que hiciera, al final, parecía que jamás podía ser feliz.  
Ni con su familia, ni con sus hermanas, ni siquiera con sus propios hijos.

No se sentía feliz… Con nada ni con nadie. Eso lo hacía sentirse frustrado, enojado.  
Sentía que la felicidad era un concepto abstracto Cuyo significado se le escapaba rotundamente. Algo completamente distante y difícil de entender.

Pero él quería entenderla, él quería ser feliz, Pero sentía que nada podía hacerlo sentir así.  
Hacía mucho tiempo que nada lo hacía realmente feliz.

Creía que mantener una familia de pie lo haría sentirse feliz. Pero eso solo lo hizo amargarse, sentirse cansado y agobiado todos los días, casi sin oportunidad de ver a la familia por la que había tomado ese asqueroso empleo en primer Lugar.

Creía que volver a su vida de caos le traería esa satisfacción que sentía día con día en el club, pero le trajo más problemas que soluciones, además de las mentiras y los engaños que se había obligado a hacer para mantener tranquila a la mujer que amaba.

Simplemente dejó que la llamada pasará, no quería hablar y mucho menos tenía palabras para decir, Simplemente siguió fumando. A la orilla de la carretera 7.

Dejando sus penas irse con el humo de su cigarro, llevados por el viento suave y tranquilo, esperando que un susurro de esos fuese uno de los últimos.

 **Mientras tanto con Luna...**

Ella se despedía de un abrazo de su hija, uno muy fuerte, mientras que sus padres la veían desde una distancia.  
Ella la abrazaba lo más fuerte que podía sin lastimarla, era solo que ella era tanto, significaba su todo y de muchas formas, significaba lo mejor de sí misma, y esa tarde precisamente solo quería abrazarla. No sabía lo que el futuro le iba a dar… Pero quería lo mejor, no solo para ella, para Lars, Para Ash, para Tabby, para Fran, para todas.

— Ten cuidado, mamita. — Dijo Larsy, devolviendo el abrazo de su mamá.

— Que no te atrapen los policías malos.

— No me va a pasar nada, Larsy, no te preocupes. — Le dijo para animarla, aunque por dentro, toda la seguridad que sintió frente a Fran se desvaneció.

No quería irse. Ella quería estar con su hija y con la mujer que amaba, quería pasar el día con ellas, y no ir a arriesgarse en un tiroteo donde podría encontrarse con Lincoln.  
Pero iba a ir, simplemente porque debía vengar a Tabby. Y el primer paso era robar esas armas. Tal vez en el futuro acabaría trabajando junto a Lincoln para acabar con los Lambs, o posiblemente no, después de todo sus clubes eran enemigos.  
Lo cual no significaba que ellos lo fueran. Y nada podría ser mejor para ella que vengar a Tabby junto a su hermano.

— Volverás pronto mami? — Larsy Preguntó con algo de preocupación, a lo que Luna respondió colocándole un suave beso en la frente.

— Tranquila Nena… Antes de que te des cuenta yo estaré de regreso. — Luna Respondió acariciando suavemente la mejilla de su niña hermosa. — Te lo prometo preciosa. Volveré por ti. — Le dijo haciendo que su pequeña sentirse mejor por esas palabras que la tranquilizaban mucho.

Luna se levantó para ver a sus padres, los cuales la veían con preocupación, pero aun así sabían que no podían detenerla. Cuando ella tomaba una decisión, era absoluta.

Sin importar cuánto intentarán convencerla de lo contrario.

— Luna… Solo… Solo regresa pronto. ¿Sí? — La matriarca de la familia Loud le dijo Tratando de ser lo más suave y comprensiva posible con su propia hija.

— No temas, mamá. — Dijo Luna, caminando hacia su mamá.

Se veía más mayor y derrotada que nunca, se veía muy cansada, y sintió una tristeza como no había sentido en muchos días.  
Su madre había tenido que soportar cosas muy duras. Al principio, cuando no había tenido a Larsy, no se percató de todo lo que había tenido que soportar su madre, pero ahora la entendía perfectamente.  
Había tenido que ver cómo su familia se quebraba como un cristal contra una bala, vio cómo sus hijos se marchaban y varios ponían sus vidas al límite de la ilegalidad. Vivía con el temor de oír que uno de ellos estaba malherido o arrestado. No sabía qué decir para tranquilizarla, sabía que eso era totalmente imposible.

— Hija…— El señor Lynn miró a su hija y con una mirada que solo un padre podría darle a una de sus hijas le puso una mano sobre su hombro. — Tú… Sabes que soy un hombre de pocas palabras cuando se trata de cosas como estas… Quisiera decirte que… Quisiera decirte muchas cosas, pero lo que siento que ahora en este momento, lo mejor que puedo decirte es que… Te amo hija, como a ti y a todas tus hermanas. Lo mismo va para Lincoln… Y nunca he mentido cuando les digo que las amo, a todas. Y lo único que les pido es que se cuiden, cuídate mucho, regresa y por favor… Por favor. Solo te pido que regreses a casa a salvo.

Luna sonrió y abrazó fuertemente a ambos padres.

― No se preocupen, volveré. Les prometo que volveré. ― Luna respondió tranquilamente. ― Ustedes dos chicos, son lo máximo. Son los mejores padres del mundo. No podría haber pedido algo mejor. ― Luna respondió viendo a ambos padres a los ojos. ― Los amo. Gracias por cuidar de mi Larsy.

― Es un placer. ― Dijo su padre intentando sonreír. ― Es una niña muy alegre, muy vivaz. Hace que la Casa Loud cobre vida otra vez.

― Te prometo que volverá a ser ruidosa muy pronto, papá. ― Dijo ella riendo, intentando relajar el ambiente. ― Pronto les daré un gran anuncio, todo va a cambiar en mi vida.

Su madre la miró sintiendo que jamás iba a olvidar esas palabras. Su corazón de madre le decía que se aferrara a su hija con todas sus fuerzas, y eso hizo, abrazándola tan fuerte que casi caen al suelo.

Luna solo fue capaz de corresponder al abrazo mientras notaba que incluso su madre comenzaba a llorar. Las lágrimas comenzaban a empapar su chaqueta.

― Volveré pronto, lo prometo. ― Dijo por última vez, Luna entonces se separó de ellos, mientras los veía por última vez mientras poco a poco se separó de ellos mientras se dirigía su moto, hasta que sintió una manita que la detenía. Y al ver abajo vio a su hija, la cual la veía aún con duda y tristeza. Luna solo se volvió a agachar para abrazarla fuertemente. ― Tranquila nena, no tengas miedo. Mamá estará en casa pronto.

― ¿Lo prometes? ― Larsy le preguntó tratando de ser fuerte y no llorar por ese momento.

― Lo prometo amor mío, volveremos a estar juntas. ― Luna le dijo sonriendo. ― Te prometo que volveré a casa antes de que te des cuenta. ― Le dijo alzando su carita para verla. ― No llores mi amor, no llores, no más. Todo va a estar bien.

― Confío en ti, mamá. ― Dijo la pequeña Larsy dándole otro fuerte abrazo. Luna suspiró intentando dejar fuera toda la tristeza y la duda que estaba sintiendo. Tenía que ser fuerte, estar centrada en la victoria contra los odiados Lambs y no distraerse de su meta.

― Tú eres lo más importante para mí, nunca podría mentirte ― Le dijo Luna. ― Ya verás, no hay nada lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedir que regrese.

― Ten mucho cuidado, no quiero que los policías te alejen otra vez. ― Pidió ella preocupada. El día en que Clyde la detuvo fue muy traumático para Larsy, estuvo sola y en total incertidumbre muchas horas.

Luna se separó de su hija, por un simple momento de debilidad quería no hacerlo. Evitar ir, evitar tener que partir, para poder seguir abrazando a su hija, eso quería. eso era lo que deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa ese día…  
Pero ya no podía fallar a su palabra, iría, aunque ella no lo quisiese. Tenía que hacerlo.  
Tenía que hacer esto, no solo por su Club, sino por ella misma, por su hija, por su esposa.  
Tenía que hacerlo. Luna solo le dio un último beso en la frente a su hija para entonces dirigirse a su moto, caminó lejos de su hija. Y por un momento quiso detenerse y volver.  
Volver, quería volver.  
Quería volver.

Sabía que mientras más tiempo se detuviera, más probable era que acabara por quedarse, así que se forzó a no detenerse hasta llegar a su motocicleta. Y aún ahí quería detenerse, guardarla en la misma cochera donde antes practicaba con su guitarra, y ponerse a ver una película junto a toda su familia.  
Tenía que acelerar. Alejarse lo más posible de la casa Loud, aunque aquello le doliera en el alma, debía llegar pronto a su club para oír las instrucciones de Fanny, y luego ir a la emboscada contra los odiados Sons of Anarchy, a pesar de que su venganza final fuera contra los Lambs.

Luna siguió su camino, sin mirar atrás.

Entonces...

Luna y Ashley recorrían las carreteras del pueblo en completo silencio. Luna tenía su mente navegando en un mar sin fin de recuerdos y pensamientos. No era como qué esos recuerdos la quisieran detener.  
Era que ella quería recordarlos. Verlos de nuevo como miles de veces lo hizo dentro de su mente. Era una vida monótona y algo ruidosa en su mayoría…  
Aunque la segunda parte de esa vida era… Caótica, triste, desoladora, borrosa, destructiva y sin sentido. Y en un punto concreto se llenó de vida, de esperanzas, de amor. Aún era caótica llena de subidas y bajadas casi sin sentido. Pero esta vez siempre llevaban a un lado, todo volvía a tener sentido. Todo volvía a tener el sentido que debía tener.  
Nada volvía a ser monótono, borroso, o sin sentido… Quizás aún era ruidosa y algo caótica.  
Pero trataba de alejar eso último de lo único que verdaderamente amaba, su hija.  
Eso era lo único que ella había protegido incluso de la mierda que había sido su vida.

Pensaba que el caos se acabaría una vez se casara con Ashley. Quizás era ingenua al haber pensado eso, y sabía que el vaivén de acontecimientos jamás se detendría para ella, pero tenía esa esperanza, y esa esperanza la hacía fuerte.

Ashley. Ella había sido su salvavidas, su mayor apoyo, y ahora era la esperanza para su vida futura. Del modo que fuera, quería que Ash permaneciera presente en su vida, o si no sería un futuro horrible, por el que no valía la pena luchar.

Valía la pena arriesgarse. Y esa noche era el primer paso para lograr que Tabby fuera vengada, para eliminar a los Lambs de Royal Wood. De ninguna forma quería que ellos siguieran presentes en el futuro que deseaba para ella, Ashley y Larsy. De un modo u otro iba a destruirlos, sobre todo al maldito de Harper; varias noches soñaba que lo estrangulaba y despertaba justo antes de verlo morir.

Eran de esos sueños lúcidos donde uno podía saborear el olor a sangre. El olor a muerte, sentirlo en la piel y pensar que realmente todo era real, una sensación tan intoxicante y lúcida que casi parecía real.  
Casi parecía una realidad.

Era por eso por lo que cuando despertaba del sueño, lo único que podía hacer era… Simplemente apretar los puños y querer que el sueño fuese real. Que poder tener venganza fuese real.  
Por eso esperaba que la siguiente vez no fuese un sueño. Sino una realidad.

Ambas siguieron hasta finalmente toparse frente a frente con su club. Luna se detuvo frente a las puertas mientras bajaba de su moto, se quedó mirándolas por unos instantes, pensando e imaginando ese futuro.  
Ese futuro brillante.

Hasta que sintió que alguien la rodeaba con su brazo y apoyaba su cabeza con la suya.

― Hey, estoy aquí Lu.― Ashley le dijo juntando su cabeza con la de Luna. Mientras suavemente acariciaba su mano en el hombro de su esposa.

― Lo sé, siempre has estado aquí cuando te necesité. Y ahora estás aquí cuando te necesito. ― Luna respondió colocando un suave beso en la frente a su esposa, con toda la ternura y afecto que ella podía tenerle. Mientras poco a poco entraban juntas a enfrentar el destino que les aguardaba a ambas.

Pronto que tarde, Luna entró junto a Ashley para ver a sus hermanos y hermanas quienes se preparaban para salir, algunos ya con el chaleco antibalas y otros con sus respectivos equipos de asalto, pasamontañas, sudaderas, chamarras con capucha, rifles, pistolas, escopetas. Todo eso y aún más pues sería una misión riesgosa y peligrosa la que iban a hacer.

Fran estaba ahí también preparando y colocando su equipo para salir.

Luna suspiró antes de entrar y permitir que la vieran, porque no iba a manifestar temor o duda frente a sus compañeros, y menos antes de algo tan importante como el asalto contra los Sons.

— Bien, muchachos, ¿me dejaron un arma a mí? — Dijo ella, acercándose a una carabina y la levantó. Era buena con esa arma, aunque no tanto como quisiera, y tampoco era tan buena como Fran.

Precisamente ella la miró con una expresión que se parecía demasiado a la tristeza. luna recordó las palabras que habían intercambiado con tanta claridad que podría pensar que hablaron en la mañana.  
— Luna, Ash, finalmente llegaron. — Dijo Fran, y en su voz había un grado de tristeza que no pasaron por alto. — Aun después de lo que les dije.

— No podíamos quedarnos fuera de esto. — Dijo Luna, intentando sonar confiada.

— Hummm… Bueno. — Fran dijo suspirando. — Entonces… Parece que estarás ahí para cuidarme el trasero. — Bromeó haciendo reír a Luna.

— Por supuesto, ya sabes que siempre voy a estar cubriéndote de que nadie te lo agarre sin permiso. — Dijo ella riendo por lo bajo. — Ese culito nadie lo agarra sin permiso je jeh.

— Jeh, sí. — Fran respondió colocando una mano en el hombro a Luna. — Mejor váyanse preparando chicas, hoy vamos a salir a hacer un desastre.

— Ja ja ja, lo dices como si no fuera así siempre que te pones ebria Frankie. — Ashley respondió comenzando a quitarse su chaleco y tomando un chaleco antibalas.

— Oye, dame mérito por eso. Al menos mis desastres yo los limpio, ¿no? — Respondió Fran riendo.

― Tienes razón, tú te las arreglas bastante bien sola. ― Dijo riendo Luna. ― Espero que hoy me dejes al menos dos Sons para desquitarme.

― Si no eres rápida, te quedaras sin dispararle a nadie. ― Le dijo ella. ― Lleva las municiones que puedas, no vamos a racionar las balas. Dale diez tiros a cada Son por si acaso.

― ¿Y si además de moteros son zombis? ― Dijo en broma un Angel of Death. ― Les reventamos la cabeza?

― No es mala idea. ― Dijo Luna. ― Si te sientes más seguro, lleva una escopeta, pero que no te pase como la última vez que pensaste poder darle a alguien que estaba como a un kilómetro.

― Ya te dije que ese día me confundí. ― Reclamó el Angel of Death. ― Pensé que la escopeta era un rifle.

― Ya, ya. Lleven solo lo necesario chicos, no lleven armas demás pero no lleven armas menos. Lleven lo necesario para entrar y salir cagando leches. ― Dusty dijo colocando en sus cartucheras sus respectivos cartuchos de M4 y de pistola.

― Y recuerden, que esto no es un tiroteo. Esto es un golpe para obtener armas de Sons…  
Y para prepararnos para el futuro. ― James dijo mientras también intentaba prepararse, aunque apenas estaba recuperándose de sus moretones y golpes.

― Mierda… solo queda un chaleco antibalas…― Mencionó Luna tomándolo en sus manos.

― Quédatelo Lu, yo iré con los demás a recoger las armas, tendré la suficiente protección como para no salir lastimada. ― Dijo sonriendo levemente, pero Luna meneó la cabeza negándose.

― No, no quiero arriesgarme, tómalo y póntelo, te servirá más a ti que a mí. ― Le dijo entregándole el chaleco, Ash por un momento quiso negarse, pero Luna, tomó la palabra. ― De todas formas, soy buena tiradora, y me muevo mejor sin una lámina sobre mi cuerpo, estaré bien.

― ¿Estás segura Lu? Esta es una misión muy… peligrosa, y es mejor no arriezgarse tanto. ― Le dijo Ashley tomando el chaleco entre sus manos.

― Sí, de todas formas, si el plan de Frankie sale bien, estaremos fuera de peligro antes de que lleguen los Sons. Será pan comido. ― Mencionó sonriendo de oreja a oreja. ― Además… me preocupa más tu seguridad que otra cosa. ―Finalizó haciendo sonreír a Ashley.

― Está bien Lu, gracias. ―Respondió acomodándole un suave beso en los labios, para entonces comenzar a ponerse el chaleco con la ayuda de Fran.

― Hey, J, ¿seguro que estás bien? ― Luna le preguntó al ver que apenas podía ponerse su sudadera con capucha.

― Si… No te preocupes L… Nada me detendrá de hacer esto. ― James dijo suspirando pesadamente. ― Además… Se los debo a ustedes… A Warren, A Jimmy y… A Tabby. ― Dijo haciendo que todos quedarán en silencio después de esas palabras. A lo cual algunos se distanciaron con tristeza, otros con algo de desilusión… Y unos más siguieron en lo suyo, aunque afectados por eso.

― Yo diría… Que antes de salir a esto… Demos un brindis por nuestros hermanos caídos. ― Dijo Jones mirando a su presidente.

― Y… Nuestra hermana en el hospital. ― Fran apoyó colocando una mano en el hombro a su presidente.

James asintió ante lo sugerido por sus hermanos. De verdad se habría sentido más confiado con Warren participando en el ataque, su amigo era un tirador de primer nivel. Era tan buen luchador y tan temerario que finalmente los Lambs debieron acabar con él a traición.

― Tienen razón. ― Dijo él mientras acababa de equiparse, no sin dificultad. ― Vamos al bar, yo serviré. Es lo menos que puedo hacer ahora.

Luna pensó en decir algo para animar a James, pero cada cosa que pudiera decirle no le iba a subir el ánimo. De hecho, a ella misma le costaba estar tranquila. Había tantas cosas por hacer, tantos enemigos que eliminar..., debían ponerse en marcha muy pronto.

Solo debían seguir el plan y nada podría fallar… A excepción de todo lo demás.  
Pero no podían empezar a dudar ahora, debían empezar a actuar, solo así podrían tomar venganza contra aquellos que los atacaron y humillaron. James tomó una de las botellas más caras que habían podido comprar y comenzó a servir a los demás con ella, algo de Whisky para quitar el miedo y fortalecer el espíritu, o algo así, pues nada daba más valor que un poco de alcohol de buena calidad.  
Después del brindis todos bebieron de sus respectivos vasos, para dejarlos sobre la mesa volteados. Dispuestos a afrontar lo que sea que fuera que viniera con el asalto, solo un poco más y estarían Listos para la guerra.

― Ahora me siento más valiente. ― Dijo Ash en broma mientras caminaba junto a Luna-. Lleguemos rápido antes de que pase el efecto del alcohol.

― Yo no necesitaba el whisky, pero no le iba a hacer asco a un vaso. ― Dijo ella riendo, caminando hacia su moto, asegurándose de que traía las armas necesarias.  
Y entonces la vio.

Sam estaba justo al lado de su moto, preparándose para partir también. La ira que sintió Luna era tan grande que le habría disparado ahí mismo y en ese momento.

― ¡Hey! ¿¡Que mierda crees que haces!?― Luna exclamó llamando la atención de Sam quien ante ese llamado se apartó rápidamente de la moto.

― No hago nada, tan solo estaba...― Ella no pudo terminar la oración hasta que sintió un ligero empujón por el brazo de Luna.

― ¡Quítate! ― Luna le dijo mientras revisaba su moto a ver si no le había hecho ni un rasguño, para buena suerte de Luna o Mala suerte, Sam no he había hecho nada. Le hubiera encantado al menos ver un pequeño rasconcito para poder agarrarse a palos a esa mujer, pero tal y como ella la había dejado estaba su moto, impecable. ― Primera regla, no te acerques a Lucatille, Segunda Regla, no toques a Lucatille y Tercera regla, si te veo cerca o tocándole incluso uno de sus faros, te voy a cortar las putas manos. ¡Perra!

― Hey, tranquila, solo quiero hablar contigo. ― Sam dijo frunciendo el ceño. A lo que Luna se acercó agresivamente a ella para estar frente a frente.

― No hay nada que hablar, si sabes lo que te conviene. Apártate de mí vista. ― Amenazó a Sam sin hacerla inmutarse, aunque en el fondo ella sentía cierto miedo a Luna y a lo que ella pudiera hacer.

― Tranquilízate Luna… No vengo a, molestarte y mucho menos a hacerte mal, solo… Solo quiero hablar contigo. ― Sam insistió para entonces voltear a ver a Ash. ― Y… Si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría hablar contigo a solas.

— Pensé que ya te había quedado claro, pero veo que eres más estúpida de lo que creí. — Bramó Luna. — Nosotras no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Apártate.

Quería golpearla con todas sus fuerzas, pero una parte de ella quería oír lo que iba a decir. Una parte muy pequeña, pues todo el dolor de su separación le volvía a doler, como si hubiesen terminado hace un día.  
Había sufrido como nadie podía imaginarlo. Pasó semanas siendo nada más que un despojo humano. Había sido Tabby quien la había ayudado a superar esa pérdida.  
No soportaba ver a Sam de regreso, como si nada hubiera pasado en sus vidas. No quería verla, no quería acercarse, ni siquiera mirarla, ni siquiera saber que estaba en la ciudad. Para ella, mucho mejor si regresaba al agujero donde había estado todos esos años.

— Luna, por favor. — Sam insistió, haciendo suspirar con molestia a Luna, la cual miró a Ashley tranquilamente para decirle con la misma que ella se adelantará y que la alcanzaría. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Sam con impaciencia y distinguida molestia.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Preguntó frunciendo el ceño a lo que Sam finalmente pudo suspirar.

— Luna, sé que sigues enojada conmigo. Y… Sé que lo merezco. — Sam respondió haciendo enojar aún más a Luna.

— ¿Enojada? ¿En serio crees que yo estoy enojada? Oh se ve que no me conoces una puta mierda para nada. — Respondió ella con distinguible furia en su voz. — ¿Qué, Acaso querías que te recibirá con los brazos abiertos? ¿Con flores y rosas en tu nombre y dedicándote una puta canción romántica?

— No… No por supuesto que no, pero… Pero… Creo que te mereces disculpas por… Lo que sucedió entre nosotras...— Dijo Sam tratando de sonar calmada ante Luna La cual respiraba fuertemente queriendo soltar a la bestia y agarrársela a putazos ahí mismo, pero con un sobre esfuerzo titánico se pudo contener… Aunque aun así tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo.

— Pudiste haber dejado una puta carta. — Respondió Luna. — Un mensaje, cualquier cosa, pero sólo desapareciste. Me dejaste sufriendo como una idiota, mientras hacías cualquier mierda en cualquier puto lugar del mundo.

A medida que hablaba, tuvo que apretar más y más sus puños para no dejar salir su ira. sí apretaba más sus puños, posiblemente se iba a herir a sí misma.  
Pero la rabia de oír a Sam tratando de justificarse era demasiado para ella. simplemente no toleraba su voz, nada de lo que pudiera decir iba a arreglar nada. Ni siquiera soportaba mirarla a la cara.

— Sí, sé que fui una perra. — Dijo ella, como si adivinara todos los insultos que Luna iba a proferir. — Pero por favor, Luna, sólo quiero dar mi versión de los hechos. Luego puedes putearme todo lo que quieras.

— Solo dime una cosa. Y responde con toda sinceridad, por qué si me mientes te mato. — Luna le dijo viéndola a sus ojos con furia. — ¿Por qué regresaste? — Sam ante esa pregunta se quedó en silencio, sabía que tendría que decírselo tarde o temprano y sabía que ese día tendría que hacerlo… Pero ese era el problema. Si se lo decía justo en ese momento quizás invocaría su ira, una ira contenida no en días, sino de semanas, meses, años…

Pero se lo debía, se lo debía a ella.

— Volví… Por qué… Porque era el único lugar al que realmente podía volver. — Sam respondió suspirando tristemente. — Verás… Durante estos… Años, no he hecho nada más que vagar sin rumbo, sin… ningún lugar a donde ir o donde quedarme. Tú me conoces sabes que yo…

— No… No te conozco, creí que lo hacía, pero no te conocía en nada. — Luna respondió aparatándole la mirada bruscamente.

— Bueno… Pero el tiempo que me conociste tú sabías cómo era yo. Inquieta, difícil de controlar, no podía quedarme en un lugar sin sentirme… Atrapada. — Sam le dijo convocando recuerdos que Luna no quería convocar. — Yo… creí, que cuando nuestra banda creciera, iríamos de pueblo en pueblo, de estado a estado y de país a país. Pero, yo quería más. Quería sentirme, libre, sin cadenas que me ataran a ningún lugar, y creí… En mi infinita ignorancia y estupidez que, si me quitaba de todo eso que me anclaba a un lugar, encontraría mi libertad y por ende mi felicidad… Pero me di cuenta muy, muy tarde, después de haber desperdiciado casi 10 años de mi vida que jamás voy a recuperar, que solo había estado navegando por el mundo sin nada realmente que hacer. — Cada palabra le dolía al decirla, pero Luna escuchaba en silencio sin darle la mirada a Sam por ningún momento. — Quería empezar una… Carrera como solista, pero eso terminó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quería disfrutar de mi vida, pero no había nada que disfrutar, quería enamorarme de nuevo, conocer nuevas personas, pero sabía que serían amores pasajeros y que no recordaría nada de ellos, ni sus nombres, ni donde los conocí. Nada era realmente real. Todo era… Como un relámpago, fugaz, estridente y terminaba tan rápido como empezaba. Y cuando me di cuenta de que solo daba vueltas sin sentido por la vida fue cuando me di cuenta de que jamás debí haberme ido en primer lugar, lo tenía todo aquí… Y lo desperdicié por mis delirios de Libertad y sueños de una vida sin ataduras. Pero cuando lo hice, de verdad creí que… Que… Dios… De verdad creí que así jamás volvería a sentirme inquieta o… Infeliz. Y sí te lo preguntas… Sí, esa vida ha sido tan solitaria y tan vacía. Que ahora creo que tendrías toda la razón en decirme perra estúpida…

Luna escuchó eso último sin ninguna emoción, seguía enojada, pero no sentía nada por Sam, ni pena, ni lástima… Ni siquiera le daba asco. Realmente su vida era un vació. Y eso al menos le compensaba mucho a Luna.

Ella la miró y suspiró.

— Tabby está en coma, no saben cuándo valla a despertar, pero si lo hace… No volverá a caminar. — Le dijo en el tono más frío y seco que pudo. — Nuestra banda está muerta, pero… Ahora tengo una preciosa hija que eduque con ayuda de ella y de Fran, y de mí. Ahora Esposa. Tengo una familia, tengo una esposa, tengo una hija. Y eso… Es todo lo que tu pudiste haber tenido, si tan solo te hubieras quedado. — Ultimó dándole la espalda para dejarla tal y como estaba, sola.

Sam observó a Luna alejarse por la calle en la misma dirección que había tomado Ashley. Sentía a sus espaldas las miradas de otros Angels of Death, quienes tal vez habían oído los gritos de Luna, y seguramente la estaban juzgando. Poco le importaba.  
Solo podía pensar en lo último que ella había dicho. Una familia. De eso se había perdido al marcharse. Una familia con Luna, su amor más grande. Su único amor.  
Fue a buscar su moto, quería llorar, pero sin que nadie la viera. Habría preferido un insulto, un golpe, cualquier cosa menos eso último. Ver todo lo que se había escurrido como un puñado de arena entre sus dedos.  
Era algo que no podía soportar.

 **Entonces… Con Lincoln.**

Llegaba al club con Lucille. Aún se sentía… Un poco mal por lo sucedido con Lothric. Pero no era la culpa del muchacho, era su culpa. Y se lo repetía una y otra vez hasta el cansancio, su hijo se habría metido en un grave problema y solo por querer llamar su atención.  
El chico era un chico bueno, por lo que Leni le dijo, por lo que Lori le dijo, por lo que Luna le dijo y por lo que todo el mundo le había dicho, era un joven atento, inteligente, honesto, dulce con sus tías y primos. Un chico noble, en un futuro nadie dudaba que él sería lo mejor de una generación…  
Y Lincoln estaba arruinando a ese muchacho. Todos los años que pasó alejado de él para evitar que siguiera sus mismos pasos. Y por un acto de buena fe como lo fue volver a ver a sus hermanas, ahora ese chico iba a descender de ser el símbolo de esperanza de la casa L. A ser otra desgracia.  
Y como padre, eso era lo que a él más le dolía.

Su muchacho… Él no tenía la culpa de los errores de su padre. Él era el único que no debía asumir la culpa de lo que Lincoln había hecho.

Era como ese dicho, los pecados del padre pasan a su hijo… Pero prefería acabar muerto, que su hijo descendió en esa espiral de ira, autodestrucción y muerte al que Lincoln se había sumido hace muchos años.

Se preguntó cómo podría arreglar las cosas a partir de ese momento. Le parecía tan imposible como posible, pues de todas formas aún Lothric no estaba condenado. Solo era un muchacho muy confundido y muy lleno de preguntas, y una rabia que no sabía expresar.  
Pensó en alejarse otra vez de la familia, pero descartó pronto esa idea. Lothric ya sabía quién era, sabía sobre su club y seguiría buscando un aprecio que no sabía que ya recibía. Tal vez debía acercarse a él..., y hablar como un padre con su hijo.  
Muy peligroso y arriesgado.

Sería más fácil si el muchacho siempre hubiese sido huérfano de padre, que Lothric siempre hubiera tenido ese asunto con su padre, y él hubiera sido… Una figura paterna además de su abuelo Lynn.  
Pero, a veces imaginarse esa realidad era tan sencillo que aplicar eso en su vida sería una forma de suicidarse y condenar a su hijo al rechazo, y al linchamiento público.  
Y a Leni… No solo ser despreciada en su trabajo, sino ser tratada casi al nivel de una persona con serios problemas mentales, por no decir que la empezarían a tratar como una loca y alguien discapacitada mentalmente.

Ellos no se merecían eso. Fácilmente él podría tomar toda la culpa y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado en realidad. Pero ellos no. Y no iba a arrastrarlos a eso.

No había ninguna decisión que pudiera tomar que fuese buena para su familia. Todas parecían estar condenadas al fracaso, y nadie iba sufrir más que Leni. Su hermana en cualquier escenario sufriría más que ninguno, pues sabía del estigma que pesaba sobre ella.  
Estaba seguro de que podría golpear a cualquier que se dirigiera a Leni en términos insultantes. No era un genio como Lisa, pero era mucho mejor tener la sensibilidad de Leni que carecer de emociones como su hermana científica.  
Un escalofrío de terror lo recorrió y lo forzó a detenerse en seco. No sabía si Lisa cumpliría su parte y no le diría nada a nadie sobre el parentesco de Lothric. Había visto miedo real en sus ojos, estaba realmente asustada cuando la amenazó, y no era una mujer tonta, sabía perfectamente que él era capaz de cumplir sus amenazas. Pero para ella, cualquier dato era una herramienta. Quizás incluso podría investigar a Lothric como un científico investigando un nuevo tipo de criatura.

Era mejor que no le hiciera nada a su hijo… Porque si lo hacía, siendo familia o no, haría hasta lo más horrible para mantener a su muchacho a salvo, le daba miedo pensar siquiera eso… Pero su hijo al igual que su hija eran su mundo.  
Y por ellos, había hecho cosas que ningún hombre o mujer perdonarían, él sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que él ya estaba condenado y que la salvación hasta ese punto era imposible… Pero si por ellos aceptaba irse al mismo infierno, incluso le daría la mano al diablo para que se lo llevará.

Se bajó de su bella moto y puso su casco en el lomo de Lucille. Caminó hacia el club pesadamente mientras aún pensaba en lo sucedido.  
Hasta que su celular volvió a sonar, con molestia lo sacó de su bolsillo interior, pensando que era Bobby quien lo llamaba… Aunque suspiró con algo de tristeza al ver quien le había mandado un mensaje era su esposa. Y recordó que le había prometido volver a casa pronto.

Sin más desbloqueo su celular para ver lo que decía.

"Linc ya en unos minutos voy a ir a casa. Espero verte ahí…" Leyó suspirando levemente mientras simplemente contestaba.

"Está bien Ronn, nos vemos en casa… Te amo, mucho." Dijo, mientras esperaba respuesta de Ronnie respuesta que… No llegó como solía pasar, suspiró nuevamente mientras más sentía que esa noche tendrían una fuerte discusión donde él finalmente y aceptando la derrota le diría la verdad.

Sin más se dirigió a las puertas de su club para confirmar que ya no habría problemas con… Los chicos rebeldes que habían pintado las calles.

Nada más entró, todas las miradas de los Sons se dirigieron hacia él. Y estaba seguro de que estaban pensando lo mismo: que había torturado o peor a esos muchachos. No sabía si era mejor seguirles el juego.  
― Linc, estábamos preocupados... ― Le dijo Mark acercándose. ― Oímos que arreglaste el asunto de las pintadas. ¿Esos chiquillos no molestarán más?

― No, ya no molestarán jamás. ― Dijo él, en un tono intencionadamente ambiguo. Sintió a sus espaldas como los Sons cuchicheaban, sospechando lo peor de esas palabras.

― Lincoln, necesitamos hablar. ― Le dijo Bobby. La preocupación era notable en su voz y en su mirada. Tal vez iba a preguntarle la verdad sobre esos muchachos, debía inventar algo rápido.

― Hey tranquilo Bobby. Los chicos no están muertos si es eso lo que les preocupa. ― Lincoln respondió simplemente. ― Solo… Solo les advertí que se estaban metiendo con una mierda muy seria, y que si seguían o un club rival o la policía les caerían encima. Y no iban a terminar bien. ― Dijo, aunque eso no ayudó a que los demás se tranquilizaran completamente.

― Linc, ven hermano. ― Bobby lo rodeó con su brazo mientras lo guiaba a la sala de juntas. ― Hablemos solos, tú y yo. Ya sabes como antes. ― Le dijo mientras lo guiaba.

― ¿No me crees Bobby? ― Lincoln pegó contrariado por eso.

― No, no, no… nada de eso. Solo quiero hablar contigo, de hermano a hermano, ¿Entiendes? ― Le preguntó tratando de mantenerlo tranquilo.

― No te entiendo. ― Dijo con sinceridad Lincoln. ― ¿De qué vamos a hablar? ¿Es algo sobre el club?

Temía que le preguntara sobre su familia o ahondará más sobre el tema de los muchachos, no sabía si podría mentirle bien a su amigo. Bobby lo conocía mejor que nadie.  
― Hace días que te noto muy preocupado ― Le dijo Bobby. ― Linc, eres mi hermano. Si algo te preocupa, si necesitas algo, puedes decírmelo todo.

No sabía qué decir. Era cierto que estaba cambiado, muchas cosas se transformaron en su vida, se descubrieron o estuvieron a punto de descubrirse varias cosas.  
Pero eran cuestiones demasiado personales. Cosas que ni siquiera Bobby perdonaría.

― Yo...― Lincoln desvió la mirada mientras se sentaba en su lugar en la sala de juntas, mientras pensaba en que decirle a Bobby, obviamente iba a omitir lo de su hijo, pero… Quizás hablar sobre Ronnie Anne sería mejor, más sano, así se sacaba del pecho algunas angustias y temores. ― No lo sé… Las cosas en casa han estado bien, hasta esta tarde. ― Comentó suspirando, mientras recargaba sus codos en la mesa y se rascaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ― Bobby preguntó cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sentándose en la silla del presidente del club.

― Bueno… Ronn me llamó en la tarde y me dijo que estuvo hablando con tu madre, y pidió hablar conmigo tan pronto regresara a casa. ― Lincoln mencionó haciendo suspirar profundamente a Bobby. ― Y… Parece ser que ella… Ya tiene la idea de que estoy de nuevo en el Club. Por qué cuando me llamó, parecía estar… No enojada ni triste, sino que parecía estar muy seria, tú sabes cómo, esa seriedad que te dice que nada bueno va a salir de esa conversación, y efectivamente, nada bueno puede salir de esa conversación. Y lo más probable… Es que me orille a decirle la verdad. Y temo que, al hacerlo, ella en el momento que lo haga tome a mi hija y se valla de la casa con ella… Sé que si sucede… Llegaría a merécemelo por mentirle, pero no puedo soportar la idea de que mi esposa y mi hija estén lejos de mí. No podría soportarlo.

Bobby escuchó lo que decía Lincoln y su expresión progresivamente se fue agriando. Entendía los temores de su hermano, los entendía bien porque durante un tiempo también fueron sus temores, un tiempo muy lejano. Pero Ronnie no era como Lori, absolutamente no, le quedó claro cuando trató de hablar con ella, y ella se negó a verlo, apartándolo como si no perteneciera a su familia, y posiblemente ella lo sentía así.  
— Maldición, Lincoln. — Murmuró Bobby después de oírlo hablar. — Ronnie podrá ser cabezota..., pero te ama. Es lo único que no dudo de ella, te ama.

— Pero la estoy engañando. — Respondió el hombre de cabello blanco. — No con una mujer, sino con algo que ella odia aún más. Con el club. Estoy seguro de que ella preferiría que la engañara con otra que saber que estoy aquí otra vez.

— No digas eso...— Bobby le dijo casi susurrando. — No lo digas… Créeme, que ella, no podría soportar ni una ni otra. — Le dijo mirando con firmeza a su hermano. — Ronnie… Es una mujer difícil, es rencorosa, es… Realmente una mujer que no sabe perdonar fácilmente. Tanto yo y mi padre que en paz descanse sabemos eso de primera mano, papá… Pasó años tratando de conectarse de nuevo con ella y tú lo sabes, y sé que la única cosa de la que siempre se arrepintió fue que ella jamás lo perdonó por lo que sucedió, hasta cierto punto puedo… entenderla. — Mencionó pasando su mano por él su rostro. — Pero… Incluso en sus últimos momentos quiso estar en paz con todo, pero ella no quiso dejarlo ir en paz. Ella es una mujer difícil que no perdona fácilmente

— ¿Y por qué me dices esto? — Lincoln preguntó confundido. A lo que Bobby respiró profundamente para a continuación suspirar pesadamente.

— Por qué, no creo que ni así, engañando a Ronn con otra mujer ella te pueda perdonar. — Bobby respondió sinceramente a su hermano de cabello blanco. — Ella… Es difícil hermano, y créeme cuando te lo digo, llevo toda la vida conociendo a mi propia hermana, y créeme que ella no es de las personas que perdonan tan fácilmente, ni con una cosa ni con otra. ― Le dijo suspirando. — Pero sí algo sé de ella… Es que incluso cuando sea tan… aferrada y tan orgullosa, no puede estar enojada eternamente con una persona. Y menos con alguien a quien ama, y a ti te ama…

— Y… Si es cierto lo que me dices, ¿Por qué ella es tan… Difícil contigo? — Lincoln le preguntó y eso causó un efecto de un golpe en los riñones para Bobby.

— Bueno… Por esa misma razón. — Bobby respondió suspirando. — No sé si ella odiaba o no a nuestro padre… Pero si lo hacía… Creo que haberme ido con él afectó su amor hacía mi...

Él no podía negar eso. Varias veces intentaba convencer a Ronnie de perdonar a su hermano, pero su actitud se enturbiaba, como un gato erizando su lomo, y prefería no insistir más en esa conversación. Nada de eso ayudaba a calmar su nerviosismo, de hecho, lo ponía más y más preocupado.

― Si no es capaz de perdonarte a ti, que eres su hermano, ¿qué esperanzas tengo de que me perdone a mí? ― Preguntó Lincoln, sintiendo casi como si le apretaran la garganta al decir las últimas palabras.

― Lincoln, no lo entiendes, ella te ama más de lo que ama a su familia. ― Le respondió Bobby. ― Más que a mí. Más que a mamá y la Casa Grande. Tú siempre fuiste más importante para ella.

― Eso no lo sabes...― Lincoln respondió negando con la cabeza haciendo que Bobby por un momento se exaltara.

― ¿Que no lo sé? ¿En Serio Crees Tú Que yo no lo Sé? ― Bobby le preguntó casi alternándose con Lincoln. ― Hermano, si en serio eres tan ciego para no verlo de verdad voy a golpearte en el rostro, mi hermana ha sido tan devota a ti, ella se la pasaba pensando en ti incluso si trataba de ocultarlo, ella jamás planeó una vida sin que tú estuvieras en ella, abandonó la Casa Grande solo por ti, ella abandonó todo por ti, maldición, su primera y única hija la tuvo contigo, la única persona en la que ella piensa al despertar eres tú Linc, de verdad hermano, no sé si me lo dices de broma pero… Ella te ama más de lo que alguna vez pudo amar a nuestros abuelos, a nuestros primos… O incluso a nuestra propia madre y que tú dudes de eso me parece un insulto no solo a ella, sino a mí.

Las palabras de Bobby calaban muy hondo en Lincoln. Tanto, que tuvo que llevarse una mano al rostro, y restregarla sobre su cabello para calmarse un poco.  
Todo era tan difícil ahora..., su mente era un caos, sentía incluso que sus piernas temblaban, que quizás iba a vomitar o desmayarse ahí mismo.  
― Lo siento, hermano. ― Dijo con una voz distante. ― Lo siento mucho. Estoy perdiendo el control de todo. De mí, de mi vida, de mi familia. No sé qué hacer, no sé qué va a pasar y puedo controlar nada.

Habría pateado el piso, pero Bobby ya tenía suficiente con oírlo quejarse, no quería que lo viera como un llorón o alguien demasiado emocional. Aunque ni él mismo estaba seguro de mantenerse así por mucho tiempo.

Bobby solo colocó su mano en el hombro de Lincoln con fuerza.

― Hermano…

― Es que no quiero perderla hermano… No quiero. ― Lincoln le dijo con un tono de tristeza notable en su voz. ― No sé qué suceda después de esta noche, y estoy seguro de que… no quiero ni saberlo… Ella me ama y lo sé, lo sé. Pero sé que si ella, sabe sobre esto y todo lo que ha sucedido la voy a perder y no quiero eso. ― Lincoln dijo agarrándose la frente

― Linc… Si hubiera algo que yo pudiera hacer...― Bobby trató de consolar a Lincoln, aunque este se veía abatido.

― No… Sé que lo que suceda de ahora en adelante será mi culpa, le mentí, le dije que todo seguiría bien, que seguiría en un trabajo decente. ― Lincoln respondió mientras su barbilla temblaba levemente. ― Y en lugar de eso le he mentido… Y puse a mi hija en peligro, ella no me va a perdonar jamás hermano ¿y sabes que es lo que más me jode por dentro? Que no la culpo… De hecho, le doy toda la razón, porque soy una mierda de papá. ― Dijo cubriéndose los ojos al finalmente admitir eso en voz alta, antes lo había dicho para callarle la boca a Lori o para darle razones de odiarlo a Luna, pero por primera vez pensaba que de verdad eso era lo que él se merecía, sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar, Bobby solo ver eso rodeó a su hermano y lo abrazó.

No le importaba si algún otro Son salía y lo veía en ese estado, un hombre deshecho, que no espera nada bueno para el futuro. No le importaba nada, y eso contagia a Bobby.

Porque él sabía que perfectamente podría acabar como Lincoln, y, de hecho, al principio, faltó muy poco para aquello, cuando Lori vio en lo que se estaba metiendo.

― Hermano, de verdad quiero ayudarte, pero no sé cómo. ― Dijo apenado Bobby. ― Quizás deba ir a hablar con ella...

― No, hermano. ― Respondió Lincoln. ― Eso sólo empeorará las cosas. Lo mejor es que yo confiese todo. Nada de negarlo más. Ya no puedo huir de esta conversación.

― ¿Entonces qué harás hermano? ― Bobby le preguntó con seriedad mientras Lincoln se limpiaba los ojos. ― ¿Que le dirás a Ronnie?

― La verdad...― Lincoln dijo por último mientras se separaba de Bobby. ― No me queda más remedio ya… Quizás si le soy sincero… No sé… No sea tan malo, si ella me pide el divorcio y. Nos separamos, entonces lo único que me daría consuelo es que me dejara ver a mi hija de vez en cuando. Pero incluso en eso no estoy seguro. No sé qué haría… Si las perdiera a las dos para siempre...― Dijo tristemente mientras Bobby lo seguía agarrando fuertemente del hombro.

― Linc… de verdad hermano, si necesitas mi ayuda o apoyo… en lo que sea, no importar, solo dímelo… ¿Recuerdas? Somos carnales de toda la Vida… Y no te voy a abandonar, ni siquiera si algo así llegará a pasar.

— Gracias, hermano. — Susurró Lincoln, queriendo que el momento de llegar a casa se tardara todo lo posible. — Gracias de verdad. Mañana..., mañana te contaré todo lo que pase hoy. Seguro no será nada bueno, pero ya no voy a escapar.

Ya era demasiado el tiempo que había estado mintiéndole a Ronnie Anne. Quizás lo mejor habría sido decirle la verdad desde el inicio, pero ya era muy tarde para pensar en eso, era demasiado tarde. Tenía que enfrentar sus mentiras, y el riesgo al que expuso a su hija.  
Eso era lo más delicado de todo el asunto, y posiblemente el que más furia causaría en Ronnie Anne, pero ella tendría mucha razón en enfurecerse con él, y lo aceptaría.

— Bien. Y… ante todo y todo lo que ocurra, aquí siempre serás bienvenido Linc. — Bobby le dijo amistosamente a su hermano. — Siempre seremos familia. — Dijo haciendo sonreír levemente a Lincoln.

— Sí...— Él respondió suspirando mientras aún seguía pensando en lo que se suponía que iba a suceder después, ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes hasta que un sonido interrumpió el silencio de ambos. Lincoln al sacar su celular se dio cuenta que era una llamada de Ronnie. Él no pudo hacer más que suspirar y ver a Bobby a su Lado.

— Adelante hermano. Salgo para que respondas. — Bobby dijo levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse a las puertas de salida de la sala de juntas.

Los dedos le temblaban y no podía sostener bien el teléfono, de hecho, estuvo a punto de caérsele. Con la garganta hecha un nudo, contestó la llamada.  
― ¿Bueno? Ronnie? ― susurró mientras Bobby se alejaba. Del otro lado pudo oír la respiración de su esposa, pesada por estar conteniendo la ira o el llanto, posiblemente ambas cosas a la vez.

― ¿Dónde estás? ― Fue todo lo que dijo después de un par de segundos que parecieron eternidades. Nada más, ni siquiera un saludo, ni siquiera lo llamó por su nombre.  
Y pensó que ya no había escapatoria posible, que su esposa, si no estaba convencida, al ver que no estaba en la casa se acabó de convencer.

Lincoln suspiró pesadamente llevándose una mano a la cara.

― Estoy… Estoy llegando a casa… tranquila. ― Dijo usando su especialidad: las mentiras… ― ¿Ya estás en casa Ronn? ― Preguntó mirando al cielo con desesperanza.

― No… Aún sigo… En el hospital. ― Ella respondió de la misma forma que antes, mientras que Lincoln sentía las palabras de su esposa como puñaladas al corazón, quizás ya estaba en casa y solo esperaba a que Lincoln llegará para gritarle con fuerza.

― Bueno… Ya estaré ahí en poco tiempo, no te preocupes. ― Lincoln le dijo rascándose la mejilla derecha con algo de nerviosismo.

― Eso espero, ambos necesitamos hablar. ― Ronnie respondió simplemente mientras Lincoln volvía a suspirar.

― Sí, lo sé… Tranquila, prometo… Prometo estar en casa para hablar, ¿de acuerdo? ― Lincoln le dijo mientras jalaba aire rápidamente por su nariz.

― Sí… Y… creo que debemos hablar de algo más...― Ronnie respondió con voz temblorosa.

― ¿Algo más? ― Lincoln preguntó confundido. ― ¿A qué te refieres?

― Te lo diré cuando llegue a casa...― Ronnie respondió sin más. ― Te veré ahí...― Sin más colgó la llamada mientras azotaba sus manos en el volante de su auto. Dolida, triste… pero más aún preocupada, lo había notado esa semana pasada, un retraso en su periodo no quería creerlo, pero le había pedido a Alex y al doctor Ramírez que le hicieran un análisis…  
El resultado, era lo que la estaba haciendo sufrir aún más…  
Iba a ser madre otra vez.

Y eso tuvo que ocurrir ese mismo día...

Nada podía ser peor para él en esa noche. Su esposa lo tenía contra las cuerdas, no debía esforzarse demasiado para descubrir la verdad, y entonces posiblemente se volvería loca de rabia o de tristeza.  
Llegó a su cabeza el recuerdo de Lothric, y pensó que, en cualquier caso, no era tan terrible en comparación con que si ella se enteraba de ese secreto.  
Era un débil consuelo, pero era algo, y necesitaba tranquilizarse con la excusa que fuera. En su reloj el tiempo pasaba sin detenerse por sus problemas, y el cielo jamás le pareció más infinito.  
Debía apurarse en regresar. Tal vez si se encontraba en casa cuando ella llegara, no sería tan dramático. Desde luego no sería tan terrible como si él llegara después que ella.  
Y pensó en lo que ella tendría que decirle. Parecía muy preocupada, muy asustada.

Lincoln solo pudo atinar a suspirar pesadamente, se levantó de su asiento y camino a las puertas del club y vio a Bobby y a los demás. Los cuales lo miraban confundidos, algunos incluso intrigados por lo que habían hablado ellos dos.  
Linc no prestó atención a los demás y solo se acercó a Bobby para decirle algo.

― Oye Bobby. ― Le dijo con un rostro… Que no expresaba tristeza o preocupación, eso se veía más bien como la mirada de un hombre que iba a ir a enfrentar a su destino. ― Ya me tengo que ir hermano. ¿Está bien?

Bobby lo miró a los ojos, más que nada tratando de transmitirle su apoyo. Esos ojos cafés que habían visto en miles de ocasiones le decían todo, esta vez no escaparía ni mentiría, esta vez sería sincero con su hermana. Y si eso terminaba mal, aún seguirían siendo hermanos en alma, le sonrió levemente y puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

― Bien… Ve, y ten cuidado. ― Le pidió viendo como Lincoln asentía levemente.

― Sí… Nos vemos hermano. ― Lincoln respondió colocando su mano de igual manera en el hombro de Bobby, sellando un discreto pacto de hermandad que ya se había firmado tiempo atrás. Y sin más, Lincoln caminó hacia la puerta de salida sin mirar atrás.

Era momento de dejar de fingir, de mentirle a la mujer que amaba, de engañarla y también era momento de que dejara de ocultar su pertenecía a su club, como si le avergonzara.  
Y aunque sabía que Ronnie detestaba el club, no se sentía capaz de elegir entre uno y otro. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía por qué elegir, Bobby no tuvo que hacerlo.  
Así que iría a confesar todo, le contaría por qué volvió, le contaría todo lo que hizo..., la verdadera razón por la que estuvo en el tiroteo donde lo hirieron.  
Y lo que pasara después sería decisión de Ronnie Anne. Deseaba que ella no fuera demasiado severa con su decisión.

Pero… Al fin y al cabo, esa no era su decisión. Era de ella y de ella solamente.

Lincoln salió y caminó hacia su camioneta. Y se dio cuenta que la habían dejado como si nada hubiera sucedido. Estaba impecable.

Lincoln suspiró y comenzó a quitarse su chamarra… Aunque, si iba a ser sincero… Mejor iría, así como estaba. Si iba a ser sincero con ella, ella debía verlo como realmente era.

Sin máscaras, sin ocultarse, sin negar lo que él era.

Así que, así como así, se subió a su camioneta y arrancó. Aunque antes de continuar con su camino, se detuvo unos momentos solo para posar su mano en el Lomo de Lucille. Dedicándole una sonrisa para entonces volver a subir a su camioneta y partir directo a casa…

 **Entonces… en La Comisaría de Royal Woods.**

La chica al fin se había calmado lo suficiente como para hablar, pero aun así no comenzaban el interrogatorio por la sencilla razón de que no sabían cómo iniciarlo. Cualquier pregunta mal formulada haría que la chica regresara a su estado anterior de terror.  
Oficiales mujeres la ayudaron a lavarse. Le habían dado un café, pero no lo había probado aún. Wally sugirió llevarle algunas galletas, pero rechazaron esa opción, pues lo más seguro es que vomitaría.

― Bueno, tuvimos mala suerte con el chico del grafiti. ― Dijo Sullivan quitándose la chaqueta. ― Quizás tengamos mejor suerte con ella.

― Suponiendo que será así. ― Clyde respondió con cansancio. ― Maldición, espero realmente que no vuelva a aparecer ese chico si sabe lo que le conviene, que horrible sería encontrar a un niño muerto en las calles… En nuestras calles. Eso sí sería una tragedia a nivel estatal.

― Tranquilo Clyde, seguiremos teniendo un ojo en las calles para asegurarnos de ser nosotros los que encontremos a ese muchacho primero. ― Sullivan respondió mirando a través del cristal, mientras, Jenny, hablaba con la chiquilla que se veía… Mejor, por así decirlo, aún tenía una mirada decaída y atemorizada, pero se veía mucho mejor que cuando la habían encontrado.

― Vamos a empezar con esto otra vez, ¿sí preciosa? ― Jenny le preguntó para ver como ella asentía tímidamente. ― Mi nombre es Jeannette McCloud, y supongo que ya debes saber mi oficio, ¿No? ― Preguntó llamando la atención de la chiquilla de nuevo. Haciendo que ella asintiera con la cabeza. ― Bien, ahora ¿podrías decirme tu nombre linda?

La chica tardó en responder, sus labios temblaban de miedo y nerviosismo. Ella suspiró y dijo sus primeras palabras en todo el tiempo que estuvo con la policía.

― M-Mi… Mi nombre es, Annie Stone. ― La chiquilla respondió tartamudeando un poco, emocionando a los policías de que Jenny finalmente la hubiera hecho hablar.

Ella solía tener un efecto positivo sobre los hombres y las mujeres por igual.

Una vez, Sully había leído que era recomendable darle el rol de "policía bueno" a una mujer porque el ser humano empatizar más rápidamente con alguien del sexo femenino. Desde ese día pedía que ella lo acompañara en el interrogatorio, pero bien pronto se dio cuenta que Jenny era capaz de ser algo bastante peor que un "policía malo" si el sospechoso se ponía tonto.

― Bien, Annie, sí tienes hambre solo tienes que decirme y haré que te traigan algo. ― Dijo Jenny, aunque sabía que ella rechazaría cualquier alimento. Pero ofrecerle cosas era una buena manera de entrar en confianza.

― N-No gracias. ― Susurró ella. ― N-No tengo hambre.

Era imposible que se sintiera bien después de vomitar dos veces.

― Está bien Linda. Pero si quieres comer aquí tenemos todo lo necesario para que tengas algo que comer. ― Jenny le dijo con una sonrisa compasiva. ― ¿Tienes un lugar a donde ir pequeña? ¿Alguna familia que podamos contactar para avisarles que estás aquí? ― Le preguntó tranquilamente mientras la chica negaba con la cabeza.

― N-No… No, no puedo...― La niña respondió limpiándose los ojos. Jenny relajó un poco su rostro, mientras cuidadosamente se acercaba a la muchachita.

― Cariño, no hay nada que temer, estás en el lugar más seguro del mundo. No dejaremos que te pase nada. ― Le dijo mientras le sonreía casi maternalmente. ― Vamos, tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti.

Anastasia se abrazó las piernas mientras pensaba en silencio.

― Mi… Mi papá es Gabe Stone, sí él descubre lo que pasó… Me va a matar. ― La chiquilla le dijo con tristeza, una tristeza que era producto de pensar lo peor de su propio padre.

― ¿Por qué lo dices cariño? ― Jenny le preguntó agarrando gentilmente la mano de la chiquilla.

― Él no sabe que fui a una fiesta… Él me va a matar si lo descubre. ― Dijo tallándose los ojos, realmente era una niña aún, una niña que por un momento de rebeldía pudo haberse escapado de casa para ir a una fiesta. ― Caleb me dijo que no le dijera… Que íbamos a divertirnos mucho.

― ¿Caleb? ¿Quién es ese cariño? ― Jenny le preguntó sintiendo como la niña le tomaba de la mano y la apretaba.

― Es mi novio… Él… Él...― La pequeña arrugó el rostro para comenzar a llorar, Jenny ante eso la abrazó fuertemente para calmarla, no podía perderla ahora que ya habían logrado un gran progreso con ella.

― Shushhh, tranquila preciosa tranquila, todo está bien, todo estará bien. ― Le dijo sosteniendo en sus brazos de la manera más gentil que podía.

La chica lloraba intentando dejar salir todo su terror, todo lo que sus ojos habían presenciado en ese lugar, recuerdos que posiblemente la perseguiría de por vida. Necesitaría años de terapia, pero Jenny estaba convencida de que el mejor tratamiento era ver cómo quienes le arruinaron la vida iban a prisión para siempre, al igual que los dos hombres que la miraban por el vidrio.  
― E-Eso mismo me..., me dijo Caleb. ― Sollozo Anastasia mientras se aferraba a Jenny con la fuerza que otorga la desesperación. Ella no pudo hacer nada más que abrazar a la joven y tratan de calmarla.

― No te asustes, Annie, nadie va a dañarte aquí, yo no dejaré que te dañen. Nadie va a acercarte a ti.

Las palabras que Jenny le decía a Annie no ayudaban mucho a calmarla. Pero Jenny aun así trataba de calmarla lo mejor que podía, ella había pasado cosas así antes en New York, aunque en esos tiempos ella era quien necesitaba ayuda.

― Tranquila. Tranquila, yo te prometo que nadie te lastimara aquí, no dejaremos que nadie te lastime. ― Jenny dijo apapachándola suavemente, esta pobre chica estaría traumatizada de por vida solo por lo que había visto ese día. Pero si realmente quieren atraparlos, debía cooperar con ellos, para encerrar a esos cabrones que le habían hecho ese daño. ― Linda, por favor. Nosotros somos policías y nosotros te ayudaremos.

― Júramelo...― Le pidió la chiquilla con los ojos envueltos en lágrimas.

― Te lo juro Annie. ― Jenny le dijo acomodando un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja de la muchachita. ― Mientras yo esté aquí, nadie ni nada va a hacerte daño.

Ella la miró como si no creyera del todo sus palabras, pero pareció resignarse y se arregló un poco el cabello. Hizo un esfuerzo por contener el llanto, y Jenny sabía que aquello era la parte más difícil de todo el proceso de asimilación. Una vez empezara a hablar todos ería más fácil.  
— Lo juro. — Dijo Jenny. — Atraparemos a los malditos que hicieron esto, pero debes decirnos qué pasó. Lo que recuerdes, cualquier detalle sirve.

La pobre chica hizo un esfuerzo para recordar. No la culpaba, en circunstancias extremas el cerebro bloqueaba los momentos más traumáticos. Por eso resultaba difícil obtener testimonios sólidos en situaciones así.  
— Bueno..., llegué con Caleb a ese lugar... — Comenzó a decir ella. — Todos estaban furiosos por el trato que había fallado.

— ¿Trato? — Jenny preguntó intrigada por esa palabra, al igual que los oficiales que las veían a través del cristal. — ¿Qué clase de trato?

— No lo sé, cuando llegamos todos estaban furiosos, no sabíamos de qué hablaban, estaban todos furiosos, apenas podía entender lo que ellos decían. — La chica siguió comentando mientras que Jenny enfocaba toda su atención en lo que decía la chica. — A Caleb no le importó mucho, después la fiesta continuó y ambos fuimos a los cuartos privados… Para...— La chica se detuvo ahí antes de seguir, no quería comentar eso. Y realmente no había que decirlo para que comenzarán a insinuar. — Solo fuimos… Y entonces escuchamos un ruido, había personas afuera y eran varios, Caleb me dijo que esperara en el cuarto, oí un fuerte golpe y gritos. Por miedo no quise salir a revisar, pero entonces Caleb entró al cuarto me dijo que teníamos que salir de ahí lo antes posible, escuchamos más gritos, más golpes y entonces… Entonces… Oh Jesucristo...— La chica se cubrió los ojos al recordar como la cabeza de su novio literalmente había explotado de un escopetazo. Ella comenzó a aferrarse con fuerza a la oficial con miedo mientras que Jenny la sujetaba con fuerza, en un momento Jenny comenzó a escuchar un goteo proveniente de la silla donde la chiquilla estaba sentada, y el olor delataba que era. Jenny no se apartó de ella, aunque realmente podía entenderla.

— Tranquila, tranquila pequeña. — Jenny le pidió mientras seguía abrazando a la chica. — ¿Viste quienes fueron? ¿Puedes decirme como se veían? — Jenny pidió tratando de calmarla. — ¿Qué aspecto tenían? ¿Cómo iban vestidos? Vamos pequeña debes decírmelo, así podremos detenerlos antes de que vuelvan a hacer esto.

La niña con un rostro lleno de lágrimas, roto y arrugado en horror miró a la oficial con ese mismo horror que la estaba dominando.

— Eran de piel negra… Eran… ¡Eran Negros! — Clyde al escuchar la palabra dicha por esa chica por un instante se sintió extraño, muy extraño pues, solía escuchar esa palabra de otras personas afroamericanas o de racistas. Pero escucharla de una niña así… Simplemente lo dejó sin palabras. — Se veían como pandilleros… Esos negros. Mataron a Caleb y a mis amigas. — La chica siguió diciendo mientras que Jenny, Clyde y Sullivan escuchaban por el otro lado del cristal.

Clyde miró al suelo por unos instantes pensando en que pandilla haría algo así. Y al pensarlo mejor solo una descripción llevaba a una conclusión.

— Hood Dogs. — Sullivan le dijo a Clyde casi susurrando. — No pudieron haber sido otros, ellos son… Mayormente de raza "afroamericana"— Sullivan le dijo a su compañero tratando de evitar decir esa palabra.

— Dilo como es Sully. — Clyde respondió en voz baja. — Negros… Pandilleros de raza negra, no hay nada de malo en esa palabra. — Dijo mirando de frente a su compañero. — Pero sí en su actuar.

― No es correcto que un policía blanco, gordo y que trabaje en esta oficina diga esa palabra. ― Dijo Sullivan. ― Si la pronuncio en el arresto seguro los dejan libres.

Una vez le había pasado con unos delincuentes orientales. Habían quedado libres y trataron de vengarse, pero no contaban con la velocidad del arma de Sullivan.

― ¿Por qué los Hood Dogs harían algo así? ― Dijo Clyde sin entender nada de lo que pasaba. ― ¿Por las armas? ¿Alguna venganza?

― No soy un experto. ― Dijo Sullivan intentando quitarle hierro al momento. ― Pero sospecho que ese trato que mencionó nuestra testigo es la clave.

― Yo también lo pienso. ― Clyde respondió mirando con seriedad a la chiquilla quien seguía en brazos de Jenny.

― Tranquila, tranquila pequeña, nosotros encontraremos a los responsables de esto y los traeremos a la justicia. ― Jenny le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla... Aunque la chica se separó abruptamente de ella…

Mientras que una camioneta se acercaba por el frente de un almacén. Sigilosa y firme mientras que dos más se acercaban por el callejón trasero.

― No… Ustedes no podrán atraparlos nunca...― Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Entonces dos hombres veían como la camioneta se acercaba al garaje, pensando que eran los chicos del club o alguna broma. Algo que no estaban esperando en lo absoluto. Pues tampoco estaban esperando nada y no les habían avisado de nada.

― Esto ni siquiera es el inicio y lo saben… Y no estamos cerca del final. ― Los oficiales escucharon consternados.

Los chicos del garaje comenzaron a impacientarse al ver como la camioneta se acercaba por el frente, uno de los dos Sons comenzó a marcar al número del presidente de Sam Crow. Para informar sobre lo que ocurría, mientras dos equipos bajaban de las camionetas de los callejones traseros y se acercaban a los Sons que cuidaban en lugar.

― Y ustedes sabe mejor que yo… Que esta guerra entre pandillas ya comenzó, y ustedes no podrán evitarla ni, aunque la hayan visto venir de tan lejos...― Decía haciendo que los oficiales se miraron entre sí anonadados por aquellas palabras de la muchacha. Hace pocos segundos, no podía decir ni una sola palabra y como si nada, comenzaba a hablar casi como un profeta que anunciaba el fin del mundo, algo que incluso le heló la sangre a Jenny.

― Corazón tranquilízate… ¿De qué estás hablando? ― Jenny le pidió mientras trataba de calmar a la chiquilla.

― Vamos Bobby, contesta...― Dijo uno de los chicos impaciente de que su presidente responderá.

― ¿Estás seguro de que él no mencionó nada? ― Preguntó su compañero nervioso. ― ¿Ni una venta de armas, ni nuevas adquisiciones? ― Preguntaba desenfundando su pistola cautelosamente.

― No, nada… ¿Pero ¿quién más conoce de este lugar? ― Se preguntó él Son casi en desesperación mientras los Angels se acercaban poco a poco a ellos.

― Usted sabe de lo que hablo...― Dijo la chica llorando amargamente. ― Ustedes saben que esta violencia no se va a detener, ni, aunque me lo juren por dios. ― La chica les dijo sacando una pistola desde debajo de la mesa, a lo cual Jenny y los demás oficiales se alteraron al ver eso. Jenny puso una mano frente a la chica tratando de tranquilizarla mientras sentía que su funda se encontraba vacía, esa chica le había quitado su arma y ella ni cuenta pudo darse.

― Annie, por favor, baja eso. ― Susurró asustada Jenny. ― Esa no es la solución.  
Sullivan y Clyde ya habían desenfadado sus armas y se disponían a entrar cuando Jenny les advirtió que no entraran.  
― Chicos, pueden empeorar las cosas, no entren. ― Advirtió ella, intentando parecer tranquila, aunque sentía un terror extremo en ese momento.

― Marca a Joseph. ― Le dijo el otro Son. ― Mierda, a todo el club. Esto no me gusta. ¡Hugh! ¡Ven ahora!

El otro Son sentía que sus dedos se volvían torpes mientras trataba de marcar, y vio que una de las puertas de la camioneta se abría.

― Annie, por favor, no hagas esto...― Le pidió la oficial de policía tratando de acercarse con cuidado, mientras que la jovencita le apuntaba. ― Podemos ayudarte, solo… Solo baja el arma por favor y te prometo que yo haré lo posible para ayudarte…

― Ya es tarde...― Dijo la chica, apuntando desesperadamente a Jenny. ― Ya es muy tarde...― Dijo colocándose el arma en la cabeza y apretando el gatillo.

― ¡Annie No!― Jenny Gritó con desesperación miedo y tratando de quitarle el arma a Annie...

Los oficiales vieron la escena y Sullivan nuevamente se sentía incapaz de confrontar esa situación, pues al ver a esa chica pensaba en sus propios hijos.

Y en que ellos podrían haber hecho eso… Qué horrible sería eso… no, que horrible habría sido ver a esa chiquilla dándose un tiro justo frente a ellos.

Sería, por lejos la peor experiencia para ellos. Incluso… peor de lo que ya habían visto. Un niño tomando su propia vida de esa forma. ¿Quién podría dormir tranquilo después de eso?

 **Un Tiro Rompió La Quietud De La Noche….**

Los Sons del almacén se agazapan en una cabina al escuchar el primer disparo.

― ¡Mierda!― Uno de ellos gritó mientras otros disparos venían de otras direcciones. ― ¡Hugh! ¿¡Hugh Donde Mierda Estás!?― Gritó desesperado llamando a su compañero, el cual no respondía.

― ¡Joseph! ¡Responde Por favor!― Gritaba el otro Son cubriéndose la cabeza con sus brazos. ― ¡Por Favor! ¡Nos Tienen Rodeados Y No Podemos Defendernos! ¡QUIEN SEA AYUDENOS!

Los jóvenes Sons trataron de cubrirse mientras las balas resonaron con más fuerza que antes, y se dieron cuenta que no se enfrentaban a un tirador solitario, sino que a un asalto en toda regla.

No podían atacar, no podían defenderse, solo esperar a que los matarán o que los refuerzos llegarán, lo que era muy improbable que sucediera, pues sin respuesta y acorralados, solo les quedaba morir ahí donde estaban.

Mientras que los chicos del Club se relajaban, Bobby y Joseph se encontraban hablando en la barra de Bebidas.

― Así que… No habrá ninguna forma de convencer a Linc de aceptar chicas en el club, ¿cierto? ― Preguntó Joseph acercando su vaso de vidrio a sus labios.

― No lo creo Jo… Pero, aun así, Chibs ya viene para acá… No vamos a obligarlo a volver y mucho menos podemos decir que al final no. Que esto no se va a hacer. Como si todo este tiempo lo hubiéramos estado engañando o bromeando con él. ― Bobby respondió mirando a su V.P. ― De todas formas… Para que la creo que deberíamos hacerla unánime primero aquí antes de que sea completamente una realidad. Pero ese es el punto, ¿cómo hacerla unánime en primer lugar si Linc se rehúsa a cooperar?

― No lo sé hermano… Quizás haya que insistirle o.…― Joseph hizo una pausa para beber de su vaso. ― ¡Ahhh! O quizás algo más deba suceder para convencerlo de aceptar, no lo sé en realidad...

― No sé qué puede ocurrir para eso. ― Dijo Bobby, más que estar en el mundo real estaba más bien perdido en sus pensamientos. ― Él creció rodeado de mujeres, era obvio que jamás va a atreverse a matar a una.

Él jamás sería capaz de dispararle a una chica, debía ser sincero con eso. Y lo que más le aterraba era que todos sus hijos al fin decidieron unirse al club de su padre, y muriesen o se volvieran miembros de pleno derecho. No sabía cuál opción era peor.

Y lejos de ahí, un puñado de Sons amenazaba con caer hasta el último hombre. Lo mejor que podían hacer en ese momento era atrincherarse y tratar de contestar el ataque, pero los tiros venían de todas partes, oían que se acercaban desde todos lados.

― Maldita sea… No puede ser que vayamos a morir aquí y así… No puede ser… No puede ser. ― Dijo uno de los chicos mientras se aferraba a su pistola con todas sus fuerzas, caer así no era lo que él quería. No podía caer así y de esa forma, debía resistir, pero aun así estaban rodeados.

― Por favor… ¡Por favor! ¡Que Alguien Responda!― El chico que llamaba pedía mientras que finalmente recurrió a su única salida, llamar al club directamente, Bobby había dicho que no jugarán con esa línea y que llamaran en caso de emergencia, si eso no era una emergencia entonces no sabían qué más era.

El teléfono del club comenzó a sonar, algunos miraron confundidos y a otros no le importó mientras seguían en sus asuntos.

― Ahhh… ¿Quién mierda será a esta puta hora? ― Mike preguntó molesto por la interrupción del teléfono.

― Yo contesto. ― Richard respondió suspirando y acercándose a responder el teléfono que se encontraba pegado a la pared. ― ¿Sí bueno? ¿Quién es? ― Preguntó él con algo de cansancio.

― ¡RICHARD! ¡RICHARD AYUDA, NOS TIENEN RODEADOS, NO PODEMOS ATACAR NI DEFENDERNOS NECESITAMOS AYU… ¡ **Blam Blam Blam!** ― Richard escuchó disparos del otro lado de la línea. ― ¡En El Almacén! ¡Estamos En Almacén! ¡AYUDEN… **¡Blam!** ― La voz del hombre se cortó abruptamente.

― ¿Zackary? ― Richard preguntó confundido sintiendo una inmensa preocupación al ver que ya no respondía. ― ¿Zack? ¿¡Zack!? ¿Zack qué sucede? ¡Responde! ― Pidió revisando la línea. ― ¡Zack! ¡ZACK!

― Ah... Ah... A... Yu... Da...― Pidió él débilmente mientras se arrastraba al teléfono en el suelo, por poco lo alcanzaba… **¡Blam!** Un tiro se volvió a escuchar silenciando para siempre la voz de Zack. El Ángel miró al suelo, justo a lo que él quería alcanzar y vio un teléfono tirado en el suelo, el cual no dudó en pisar y aplastar para cortar la comunicación.

La mitad del club se puso en pie cuando Richard comenzó a hablarle a Zack. Y al ver el rostro que puso más adelante, el resto del club también se levantó, mientras algunos ya se colocaban sus guantes para salir.  
― ¡Zack! ¡Contesta por la cresta! ― Gritó Richard, daba la impresión de que iba a romper el teléfono de tanto que lo apretaba.

― ¿Que ocurrió? ― Preguntó Bobby, de pie al igual que Joseph, aunque se imaginaban que nada bueno estaba pasando.

― ¡Atacan el almacén! ― Gritó Richard. ― Zack! Zack, él..., él no contesta.  
Aquello era todo lo que necesitaban oír.

― Mierda… ¡Todos A Las Camionetas Ahora!― Bobby exclamó mientras todo el club acataba la orden sin chistar.

Mientras que los Angels miraban a su alrededor lo que habían logrado.

James miró a los Sons muertos en el suelo y por un momento no evitó sonreír por debajo de su máscara.

― ¡Abran las puertas y saquen todo lo que puedan! ― Pidió guardando su arma en su chamarra. A lo que los demás Angels sin perder tiempo les dispararon a los candados que cerraban y protegían las armas de los Sons. ― Quiero que todos se apresuren, no tenemos mucho tiempo. ― Dijo viendo como sus hermanos y hermanas se organizaban y las camionetas se posicionan para llevarse el botín de Sons.

Mientras que estos comenzaban a salir tanto en sus motos como en las camionetas, listos para lo que sea que fuera que estuviera pasando en sus almacenes, Bobby tenía un mal presentimiento… Pero aun así… No, ya le había pedido mucho a Lincoln… no podía pedirle más de lo que él ya había hecho por él… Aunque, aun así, lo necesitaba, quizás ahora más que nunca. Y el tiempo no estaba ya a su favor.

Solo podía hacer una llamada y el tiempo se agotaba mucho más rápido de lo que se imaginaban.

― ¡Bobby Apresúrate!― Joseph le gritó desde afuera viendo como su presidente se había quedado de pie en el centro del club, con su celular en mano y con miles de decisiones por tomar… Y muy poco tiempo.

Debía hacer lo mejor por el club, y se dijo eso mentalmente mientras caminaba hacia una camioneta y a la vez marcaba a Lincoln para pedirle su ayuda.

Lincoln..., él ya tenía demasiados problemas en su casa, con esto quería en evidencia sin ninguna duda. Pero si Ronnie Anne sospechaba, entonces todo se vería confirmado.

Pero debían hacerlo para salvar al club, Lincoln debía saberlo mejor que nadie, Lincoln iba a ser el primero en estar en el lugar..., y por pensar aquello era que no conectaba aún la llamada.

Él podía arruinar esa noche la relación de Lincoln y su hermana.

 **Mientras Tanto… Lincoln.**

El conducía por la carretera, con The Doors sonando en la radio, mientras fumaba su cigarro, era cierto que… Al llegar a casa todo se volvería infinitamente complicado, por no decir que sería imposible.  
Pero pensaba en todas esas veces que le había mentido a Ronnie, desde que volvió a Sons.  
Pasando por su herida de Bala… Hasta el dinero que Bobby le había dado para ella… Simplemente ya no quería seguir mintiéndole a la mujer que amaba. Se arrepentía por eso, por no ser sincero con la única persona que siempre lo fue con él.

Incluso pensaba que… En el peor de los casos, si ella se iba con su hija, entonces ambas saldrían ganando más de lo que perdían. Y él se volvería parte de su club siempre.  
Así, de alguna forma casi triste, rozando lo masoquista y tratando de encontrar lo mejor de todas las opciones desesperadamente… todos saldrían ganando.

Excepto él...

Por lo mucho que amará al club, no podía negar que su familia era lo mejor de él.  
Y al perderla, se entregaría a ese demonio que vivía dentro de él nuevamente y esta vez, nada le impediría eso.

No quería pensar en lo que ocurriría si finalmente dejaba a esa parte de sí mismo salir y ocupar permanentemente su lugar. Ese día hasta Bobby llegaría a temerle y odiarle, ese día..., ese día perdería su humanidad.  
Por eso no quería pensar en eso, no quería que su familia se alejara, porque ese día perdería lo único bueno que había en él, lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo, que lo mantenía humano.  
Y esa noche seguro iba a perderlo a todo. Ronnie solo le había pedido una cosa, solo había una cosa de él que ella odiaba. El club.  
Entonces, su celular comenzó a sonar. Bobby o Ronnie Anne, ambas opciones eran igual de peligrosas y terribles. Tras dudar un par de segundos, finalmente contestó.

― ¿Bueno? Ronn… Descuida ya voy a ca…

― ¡Linc! Necesitamos que vengas al almacén de nuestras armas. ― Bobby dijo apresurado mientras se colocaba su paliacate y alistaba sus armas.

― ¿Bobby? ― Lincoln al escuchar la voz de su hermano suspiró pesadamente. ― Escucha hermano, no puedo hacerlo… Ya voy a llegar a Casa. Ronn Me espera y…

― Linc están atacando el almacén. ― Bobby respondió lo más rápido que pudo. ― Creo que ya han asesinado a Zack, Hugh y a Snake. Sé que tienes cosas mucho más importantes ahora, pero si nos vuelven a robar nuestras armas estaremos más que jodidos. ― Le pidió mientras se preparaba para entrar. ― Sí puedes venir solo hazlo y si no… Solo haz que valga la pena. ¿De acuerdo?

― ¡Bobby! ― Linc exclamó, pero él ya había cortado la llamada. Lincoln se detuvo justo en el medio de la carretera. Ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de responder…

Y otra vez estaba entre una decisión muy difícil… Su familia o su Club… A Dios sí que le gustaba cagarse en él.

Lo que había dicho Bobby le hizo pensar unos minutos. Zack, Hugh y Snake, los tres muertos sin ninguna piedad. Solo podían ser los Lambs, intentando quitarles sus armas, y al pensar en su odiado enemigo, su pie se tentó en pisar el acelerador.

Pero pensó en Ronnie esperándolo en casa, y la conversación que supuestamente iban a tener, en donde le iba a confesar todo.

Si respondía a un llamado, inevitablemente condenaba al otro. No tenía opción, debía literalmente elegir entre su club o su esposa.

Lincoln apretó los dientes con fuerza y golpeó el volante con fuerza, gritando con furia y desesperación por lo que se suponía que iba a hacer y lo que debía hacer.  
¿Por qué la vida no le daba a escoger cosas más sencillas? ¿Por qué siempre le ponía decisiones tan difíciles en la cara?

Lincoln miró hacia el camino de enfrente, con una mirada de furia y determinación.

Tomó la palanca de cambios y sin pensarlo más fue directamente a donde él debía estar…

Entonces… El almacén, los Angels ya estaban llenando una camioneta de puras armas, mientras que los otros aún intentaban llenar la otra.  
El tiempo corría rápido.  
Luna, cubierta de una capucha y una bandana que le cubría parcialmente el rostro miraba a todos lados esperando a que los refuerzos llegarán. Esperaba que ellos no aparecieran pronto, aún no habían cubierto la cuota de armas para los Lambs.

Sabía lo mucho que se estaba arriesgando, y eso no contribuía a que se calmara. Al menos un Son había logrado comunicarse con alguien, antes de que Dusty lo silenciara. No tardarían en llegar.  
Y lo que en verdad temía era que Lincoln llegará entre esos refuerzos, que el comenzara a disparar y una bala de ella le impactara, o viceversa. No podían hacerle elegir entre su club y su hermano, porque elegiría a Lincoln sobre cualquier cosa.  
Solo deseaba que las cosas acabaran bien. Que todo el asunto con los Lambs pudiera saldarse con pocas bajas en su bando. Tal vez podrían llegar a una alianza con los Sons.

Aunque… Luna vio a lo lejos varios autos grandes que venían hacia su dirección desde el lado donde ella vigilaba, y al observar mejor vio varias camionetas acercándose a una velocidad alarmante, eran Sons.

Y aunque no pudiera ver sus rostros sabía que venían enojados y dispuestos a no dejar prisioneros.  
Y por un momento parecía que realmente ese asalto había sido la peor idea que Angels había tenido.

Luna sacó su carabina y retrocedió.

― ¡Llegaron Los Sons! ― Ella exclamó llamando la atención de sus compañeros, los cuales se posicionaron para defender a las camionetas y a los que cargaban armas a las mismas. Este no era su día de suerte.

― ¡Maldición! ¡Todos a sus puestos y prepárense para salir! ― Gritó James mientras se cubría detrás de una de las camionetas.

― ¡Mierda! ¿Es que acaso no podemos tener al menos un puto plan que salga bien? ― Fran preguntó soltando una caja para sacar su pistola de mano.

― Debimos matarlos a todos antes de que llamaran al resto del club. ― Dijo otro Angel of Death, buscando cobertura para enfrentar a los Sons que se acercaban.

― Pues si tú tuvieras menor puntería no estaríamos así. ― Le dijo Dusty. ― ¡Parker, López, no dejen que nos rodeen! ¡Y no paren de cargar las armas, es lo más importante! ¡No paren!

Luna sintió a Fran correr a su lado y comprobar por sí misma la cantidad de moteros que se acercaba. Y por un momento, le pareció que incluso ella tenía miedo.  
― Luna, ve a la camioneta. ― Ordenó a ella. ― No dejes que interrumpan mientras cargan las armas.

― ¡Entendido! ― Respondió corriendo a la camioneta para ayudar a los chicos a cargar y proteger las armas.

― Ash, ¿estás conmigo? ― Fran le preguntó mirando de reojo a su amiga.

― Siempre Fran. ― Dijo segura de que Luna ya estuviera en un sitio mucho más "seguro" Por así decirlo, mientras ella y Fran estaban justo al frente.  
Los Angels estaban en sus puestos, listos para enfrentarse una vez más a Sons. Aunque… Aun así, no creían estar lo suficientemente preparados para esto que iba a suceder.

Los Angels miraron como las camionetas que estaban detrás de la primera se alineaban a por detrás y de ambos lados de la que los guiaba, por un momento todo se veía ocurriendo en cámara lenta, las camionetas llegando, los Angels en posiciones.  
Otros cargando armas y municiones.  
Y así como así. Un simple **¡Bang!** Fue lo que detonó el tiroteo real.

Las balas se desataron como una tormenta contra los Sons, y si las paredes hubieran sido menos resistentes o hubiesen estado sin cobertura, habrían caído todos en ese momento.

― **Seek And Destroy MetallicA. ―**

― ¡No dejen que lleguen a las armas! ― Gritó Dusty, contestando aquella tormenta con una andada de balas. Los Sons comenzaban a tomar posiciones, a avanzar contra ellos.

― ¡No dejen que nos quiten las armas! ― Gritó Mark, parapetándose detrás de una camioneta.

― ¿¡Va a venir Devil!?― Gritó Víctor a Bobby. Él no supo qué responder, porque no sabía si ese día llegaría Lincoln a ayudarlos.

― ¡No lo sé! Solo cállate y háganlos retroceder― Bobby respondió disparándole a uno de los ladrones que se cubría detrás de una de las paredes.

Fran sintió un proyectil rozando por pocos centímetros la cabeza, y que impactó justo en la piedra lo que hizo saltar polvo y pequeños pedazos de piedra y tierra. Eso la hizo retroceder, que puta fortuna había sido esa.

― Mierda. ― Fran dijo cambiando el cargador de su MP5. ― Ese pendejo por poco me mata. ― Dijo como si nada llamando la atención de Ashley.

― Entonces agacha la puta cabeza. ― Dijo Dusty proporcionando apoyo de fuego a sus compañeras. ― ¡J! ¿¡Este parece un buen momento para retroceder!?― Preguntó mirando a sus espaldas por unos simples instantes.

― ¡No! ¡Resistan todo lo que puedan ya falta poco! ― James respondió disparando su escopeta contra los Sons, Los cuales también se cubrían como podían. Ese tiroteo no tardaría en convertirse en una masacre si no se apuraba. ― ¡L, Dime que ya van a Terminar! ― Exclamó sintiendo como las balas chocaban furiosas contra su cobertura.

― Ya casi, solo un momento, ¡Sigan Resistiendo! ― Luna respondió como pudo mientras ayudaba a una de sus compañeras a cargar una caja a la segunda camioneta.

Los Sons seguían acercándose, sin miedo, cargados no con dudas sino con determinación y un instinto asesino con el que evitarían que les robarán sus armas de nuevo.  
Ellos creían que podían robarles sus armas y matar a sus hermanos sin recibir represalias, estrían jodidamente locos sí así fuera.

― ¡Vamos Hijos de Perra, Aún No Se Me Acaban Las Balas! ― Gritó Mark incitando a que los atacantes misteriosos salieran a enfrentarlos cara a cara.

― ¡Más rápido! ― Gritó James, intentando alejar a los Sons de sus camionetas. No sabía si estaba el club al completo, tendrían graves problemas de ser así. Su principal temor era que consiguieran rodearlos, sería una completa masacre de ser así.

Luna empujó a una compañera y saltó ella misma para evadir una andada que las habría aniquilado a las dos. Pensó en su hija, en lo que ocurriría cuando sobreviviera a esa batalla, y eso la animó a seguir peleando.

Una vez, Warren dijo que, si los Sons peleaban como leones, ellos pelearían como un león más grande. Era momento de honrar sus palabras.

― Mueran hijos de puta! ― Gritó Mike, disparando su escopeta. Oyeron un grito, había herido o matado a alguien.

Fran vio a su lado derecho y vio como Jason se agarraba la garganta y se retorcía en el suelo. Al ver un poco más determinadamente se dio cuenta de que escupía y gorgotea Sangre, una bala le había destrozado la garganta y luchaba por aferrarse a la vida mientras seguía gimiendo por el dolo y por la sangre que lo ahogaba.

― ¡Puta Madre! ― Ella dijo con algo de horror al ver como su compañero se retorcía en el suelo. ― ¡Ayuden a Jay! ¡Ayúdenlo! ― Pidió viendo como uno de los Angels rápido y sin perder tiempo tomaba a su compañero por debajo de los brazos y lo arrastraba fuera del tiroteo lo más rápido que podía.

― ¡Fran! ― Dusty le gritó colocando su mano en el hombro de su compañera. ― ¡Retrocedan! ¡Debemos Retroceder! ― Pidió mientras Fran asentía, ella miró a Ashley la cual asintió, Dusty corrió a una de las camionetas rápidamente esquivando las balas, seguido de Ashley y después ella. Mientras que Jones los cubría, Jones miró a Fran por unos momentos, pero entonces **¡Plam!** El sonido de una escopeta se escuchó Fran volteó a ver a Jones… Pero una bala que le había volado la cabeza. Fran solo vio como su cuerpo caía sobre el asfalto, Fran vio paralizada el cuerpo de Jones, en el suelo, una de sus mejillas estaba manchada con la sangre de su compañero y las gotas resbalaban por su rostro hasta su mentón.

― ¡Fran! ― Escuchó una voz que le gritaba. ― ¡Fran! ― Ella no podía moverse, estaba paralizada por aquello que había visto pasar frente a sus ojos. ― ¡Frankie! ― Sintió las manos de alguien que le sostenía del rostro y la obligaba a mirarla. Era Ashley que al igual que ella se veía aterrorizada por lo que había sucedido ― ¡Hay que Retroceder! ¡Hay Que Retroceder De Inmediato!

― Jo… Jon… Jones murió… ¡Lo Mataron! ― Dijo aún en shock.

― Fran Debemos Retroceder! ¡Déjalo! ― Ashley le pedía jalándola del brazo.

― Pe… Pero...― Fran no pudo realmente decir nada solo ser tironeada del brazo por Ashley mientras veía como el cuerpo de Dusty se alejaba poco a poco.

Aquello ya era demasiado. No podía arriesgarse a perder más hermanos, y mucho menos a alguien como Jones. De pronto todo su club se estaba descabezando. James se preguntó cuándo le tocaría a él.  
No sería esa noche.

― ¡Es suficiente, vámonos! ― Gritó él. ― Suban a las camionetas!

― ¡No dejen que se vayan! ― Gritó Bobby al ver lo que pretendía. ― ¡Recuperen las armas!

Los Sons intentaron seguirlos, envalentonados por las bajas que consiguieron, pero tuvieron que buscar cobertura cuando Luna y otros Angels dispararon contra ellos. Uno de los Sons cayó fulminado por tiros en el pecho.

― ¡Mierda! ― Gritó Richard al ver a uno de los chicos caer al suelo.

― ¡Pagarán Por Eso Malditas Perras! ― Gritó Rasmus cargando su escopeta recortada mientras los demás comenzaban a avanzar.  
Muchos Sons Avanzaron hasta finalmente tener la posición de ventaja sobre los que anteriormente habían estado robando su almacén, ambos bandos estaban listos para volver a atacar, pero los Angels, parcialmente acorralados y apenas llenada una camioneta, no sabían cómo escapar sin que la mayor parte de sus compañeros, hermanos y amigos murieran.

James sacó parcialmente su cabeza para ver a los Sons quienes seguían avanzando, lento pero seguro, Esto ya se había puesto muy peligroso. Y más sabiendo que pronto las cosas serían peor.

― ¡Oigan! ― Víctor exclamó para los allanadores. ― Deben sentirse muy estúpidos al haber venido aquí y creer que iban a robarnos. ― Dijo mientras recargaba su Rifle M4 Carabina. ― Pero tranquilos, ya no hay por qué preguntarse ¿Dónde está su dios? ¡Por Qué está Aquí! Y está sediento de Sangre. ― Les dijo mientras más tensa la situación se volvía.

― ¡Hey hijos de toda su perra madre! Solo les daré una única oportunidad de Rendirse para que hagamos esto fácil. O quedarse y morir como putos animales de mierda, ustedes deciden. ― Bobby les dijo checando el cargador de su pistola. ― ¿¡Y Bien!? ¿¡Que Será, Hijos De La Puta Chingada!?― Preguntó mientras los Angels se preparaban para salir. cagando leches en cualquier momento, esperando que un milagro los ayudará. Esa noche lo tenían todo en contra, y el destino parecía querer restregárselo en la cara. Si querían huir, algunos, quizás varios, iban a caer. Muchos Angels no pensaban en otra palabra que no fuera fracaso.

Tan cerca estaban de haberse vengado..., Luna no podía permitir que su oportunidad de vengar a Tabby se le escapara de entre los dedos. Debían contraatacar y pronto.

Miró a James y a Fran, sus ojos se encontraron, y sin decir una palabra, captaron perfectamente el mensaje que querían comunicarse.

Fran respiró profundamente, miró sobre su hombro esperando a que Luna le diera la señal y comenzaron a encender las mechas de los cócteles molotov, Entonces un muro de fuego detuvo a los Sons que intentaban pasar hacia la dirección de las camionetas enemigas, Víctor incluso fue alcanzado por uno.

― ¡Ah Mierda! ― Gritó al ver como su ropa se encendía él comenzó a intentar apagar las llamas rápidamente con sus manos.

Mike al ver eso intentó ayudar a su amigo, esa era la ventaja que ellos necesitaban. Sin esperar más cerraron las puertas de la primera van y está arrancó y escabullirse por el callejón donde había venido. Bobby al haber sido distraído por un momento por Víctor vio como la camioneta intentaba retirarse.

― ¡Dispárenle a esa camioneta! ― Bobby llamó haciendo que los demás Sons que no ayudaban a Víctor a apagar las llamas y quitarse sus ropas dispararon en contra de esa camioneta para evitar que escapará. ―

― ¿La segunda camioneta ya está? ― Preguntó James, mientras ayudaba a uno de sus hermanos a subirse a la segunda camioneta.

― No aún no, pero tenemos lo suficiente J.― Luna respondió mientras cargaba su Carabina.

― Pero debemos completar la cuota de los Lambs, o nuestras tazas de muertos subirán mucho más. ― Ashley dijo con la idea de subir una caja más. Solo una, aunque fuera solo una.

― Ya no hay tiempo Ash. ¡Debemos salir de aquí! ― James respondió con desesperación mientras ayudaban a subir el cuerpo de Jason que ya se había dado por vencidos momentos atrás.

― ¡Todavía podemos cargar una más! ― Gritó Ashley, prácticamente arrastrando otra caja para subirla a la camioneta. Luna al verla decidió cubrirla, disparando contra los Sons que se habían frenado.

La camioneta de los Angels aceleró intentando alejarse todo lo posible de las balas de los Sons, pero era un blanco demasiado fácil y notorio.  
Y desde el lado de los Sons, oyeron algo que al principio los confundió, y luego les llenó de ánimo para continuar el ataque, pues reconocieron bien ese ruido.  
El sonido de otra camioneta.

― **Go to The Light Murder by Death. ―**

De ahí un hombre con una chamarra de cuero negro, la capucha puesta y una bandana bajo de esta, todos sabían quién era, pues esa camioneta rústica y algo vieja solo podía pertenecer a una persona.  
Él se acercó al tiroteo para proporcionar ayuda a sus hermanos.  
Mientras que el fuego poco a poco se iba apagando.

En su mente se maldecía por estar ahí, tenía un lugar mucho más importante donde estar, pero no, decidió ir justamente ahí, justo ahí.

Luna siguió defendiendo a Ashley mientras está casi arrastraba la caja con las armas dentro, entonces, Ashley tropezó cayendo al suelo, Luna solo vio eso y literalmente corrió entre las balas para ayudarla a levantarse. Debía ser más rápida.  
Solo apenas hizo eso y comenzó a cubrirla de los disparos, Ashley corrió hacia la camioneta, Luna comenzó a seguirla

 _ **Una estrella solitaria, en un cielo amargo. ~**_

Los Demás Sons Intentaban interceptar la camioneta que se estaba yendo del otro lado, mientras que el Demonio blanco caminaba hacia el frente con pistola en mano, con un objetivo en la mira. Que se distorsionaba y que era difícil de ver gracias al humo que aún volaba entre su visión.

 _ **Escucho a los fantasmas hambrientos, gritar en la noche. ~**_

Luna miró al hombre que venía hacia ella, apuntó con su carabina… Pero se detuvo, miró bien a ese hombre y no pudo evitar sentir una sensación familiar… Algo la detenía

 _ **Solo un par de víctimas de esta represalia brutal. ~**_

Ella lo miró… y solo por un instante pudo recordarlo, lo vio, lo vio y quedó congelada ahí, bajó su arma y alzó su mano hacia él…  
Ash cargaba la caja hacia la camioneta y esta encendía, pero… Vio a Luna quien alzaba su mano y no su arma hacia el hombre frente a ella. Mientras con la otra trataba de quitarse su capucha y su bandana de la cabeza. Ash sintió un escalofrío recorriendo todo su ser.  
El Hombre Levantó su arma apuntando hacia Luna…

 _ **¿Soy lo suficientemente fuerte...~**_

Luna realmente imaginaba que ese hombre no le haría daño, que al igual que ella lo reconocería, aún con esa bandana cubriendo parcialmente su cara, mientras el cañón del arma la apuntaba… Todo pasó en solo segundos…  
Lincoln le apuntó a su hermana…

… _**Para dejar que las cosas simplemente mueran? ~**_ **¡BLAM!**

Por un momento, el mundo pareció detener. Sintió una gran ausencia: de sonido, de movimiento, de todo. Le pareció estar en un experimento de Lisa donde el tiempo se congelará, y ella no pudiera moverse.  
Pero sintió el calor arrasar su carne, y luego una extraña sensación, la de sentir como su cuerpo bombeaba sangre hacia afuera. No sabía si fue la bala o la impresión la que la hizo caer, pero se sorprendió a sí misma en el suelo, mirando hacia el cielo infinito. Por extraño que pareciera, en ese momento no pensó en otra cosa que no fuera su leal guitarra, su guitarra morada que la acompañó desde que era una pequeña niña.  
No volvería a sacarle sonido otra vez. No sacaría risas de Larsy, ni besos de Ash. No, nada de eso, no habría nada, ni siquiera un mañana.

Había estrellas en el cielo que adornaban el infinito, una de ellas era un sol… En algún universo lejano alguien la miraba hacia arriba al igual que ella ahora, mientras veía el cielo… Mientras sentía que su llama interior se apagaba poco a poco… El sonido tardó en regresar y era un sonido vació, un silbido. Una nota tan aguda y tan imperceptible que parecía el sonido predeterminado del mundo.  
Ese mundo que seguía avanzando y ese mundo que sostenía su cuerpo débil sobre el pavimento… Después… gritos.

― ¡No! ¡NO! ¡James Suéltame! ― Ashley gritaba desesperada mientras trataba de ayudar a su esposa quien tendida en el suelo se desangraba por un disparo que le había destrozado el corazón.

Lincoln escuchó la voz de una mujer al igual que algunos hombres de su club, los que no disparaban, se movía, gritaban o los que ayudaban a Víctor.  
Lincoln miró hacia la dirección de esa mujer quien gritaba y sollozaba por ayudar a la persona en el suelo que él había disparado.

 _ **Yo pelee y pelee,  
Solo para mantener viva la chispa. ~**_

― ¡Ash Déjala! ¡Debemos Irnos! ― Le dijo el hombre que la agarraba fuertemente y evitaba que saliera de la camioneta.

― ¡Déjame! ¡Debo Ayudarla! ― Ashley gritaba con desesperación y tristeza por no poder zafarse del agarre de James, mientras poco a poco se retiraron del lugar. Lincoln miró confundido… ¿había mujeres ahí? Él escuchaba, pero su mente no podía entender lo que pasaba.

― ¡No Hay Tiempo! ¡Ash Ya No Hay Tiempo! ― Le dijo comenzando a cerrar las puertas de la camioneta ante la desesperación de la mujer que gritaba y se movía en sus brazos descontroladamente y sin consuelo.

― ¡No! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡LUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!― Fue lo último que pudo decir cuando la camioneta finalmente se retiró de la escena…

 _ **Pero si no hay nada en el otro lado.  
¿Por qué no puedo irme lo suficientemente tranquilo y solo dirigirme a la luz? ~**_

Lincoln se paralizó por unos instantes… Sintiendo su Colt entre sus dedos… Luna… Luna.  
Ella había dicho Luna, Luna como el satélite, Luna como Titán…  
Luna… Como su hermana, Lincoln entonces dirigió lentamente su mirada al suelo, justo donde estaba el cuerpo de la persona a la que él había disparado.  
Sus manos temblaron, su boca estaba seca y sus pies temblaban… No podía moverse…  
Pero por inercia comenzó a avanzar hacia el cuerpo en el suelo, dejando caer su Colt 1911 en el proceso, ella seguía aún con vida. Pero con una llama que se sofocaba poco a poco, él la miró, cubierta por una bandana y una capucha, apenas pudo reaccionar. Parecía como cualquier hombre que hubiera visto en su vida, Aunque… Al bajar la vista vio que la sudadera dejaba ver una parte de su piel… La piel de una mujer y grabada en esa piel se veía un tatuaje… Un tatuaje justo en su vientre.  
Parecía el pedazo de una guitarra envuelta en llamas con un pañuelo que tenía un nombre escrito…

 _ **Ir hacia la Luz…~**_

" _Tu concepto de que ella siempre estaría en tu corazón es bueno hermano, pero yo me hice este para recordar siempre esos 9 meses de espera que la tuve dentro de mí."_ Esas palabras tan fugaces llegaron a Lincoln solo al ver eso… se acercó a ella y tomó su cabeza en su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda inspeccionaba mejor ese tatuaje… Y era completamente idéntico al de… Y esas letras con el nombre de su hija _"Larsy"_

Lincoln entonces con horror comenzó a quitarle la capucha… Un cabello café oscuro, ojos que parecían negros, pero en realidad eran café a la luz… Y al finalmente poner su mano sobre el trapo que cubría su rostro… Su corazón se destrozó al igual que el de ella al verla. Él… No era lo suficientemente fuerte para ver eso.  
Y comenzó a llorar al ver su rostro agonizante, el rostro agonizante de su hermana… De su querida hermana.

De su Luna.

 _ **Una mano sombría gira la página,  
En un teatro oscuro, se mueve por el escenario.  
Los dientes como un cono, raspan contra el cielo. ~**_

Apenas vio esos ojos se quitó su bandana de calavera y su capucha par a que ella lo viera como era… Para que viera a su asesino, para que viera el rostro de su asesino. El Rostro de su hermano Lincoln sintió que la poca cordura que mantenía se alejaba de él, que el mundo se destruía a su alrededor. Y de hecho prefería eso, prefería estar en el fin del mundo a estar presenciando el prematuro final de su hermana Luna.  
La hermana que más había sufrido por sus decisiones, culpándose por todo lo malo que le había pasado, casi sin percatarse de las cosas buenas que hacía.  
La hermana que más lo apoyó, la única que entendía realmente su situación. La que había ido a verlo y lo convenció de regresar a la casa Loud.  
Madre de una niña que pronto sería huérfana, dejando a una mujer viuda. Todo por una bala que él había disparado. Era algo tan monstruoso que lo hizo gritar.  
Él mató a su propia hermana.  
Tan horrible, tan imperdonable. Era tenebroso siquiera pensar esa frase, pero era la realidad en ese momento  
Su bala estaba matando a Luna.

 _ **Sintiéndome solo, en una habitación llena de vida,  
Robando algunos momentos extra y luchando en contra del tiempo. ~**_

Se quitó su bandana de calavera y su capucha par a que ella lo viera como era… Para que viera a su asesino, para que viera el rostro de su asesino. El Rostro de su hermano

― No… No, no… Esto no, esto no debía ser así… No tenía que ser así...― Lincoln pudo atinar a decir sosteniendo el cuerpo de Luna con desesperación mientras con su mano se tocaba la frente. Luna sofría al igual que él ante esto que sucedía a ojos de ambos. Lincoln no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué decir. ― No. No quise hacer esto… Yo, no lo sabía Lun, te lo juro que no lo sabía...― Lincoln le dijo tocando el rostro de su hermana quien no podía decir ninguna palabra, solo dar gimoteos de dolor y de sufrimiento al ver a su hermanito suplicando.

 _ **Empujado adelante y empujado a un lado,  
Cambié mi canción para que coincida con cada historia,  
Cada vez que he cambiado de lado. ~**_ _  
_

― Te lo juro que no lo sabía...― Lincoln seguía llorando mientras oprimía el pecho de Luna tratando de detener la hemorragia, poco podía hacer… No podía hacer nada para salvarla, enviarla con Tick… Sería imposible, llamar a una ambulancia… Sería buscar que los arrestaran, pero no le importaba, solo quería salvarla. ― ¡BOBBY! ¡TIIICK! ¡Quien Sea Ayúdeme Por Favor! ― Gritaba desesperado mientras sentía como una de las manos de Luna se aferraba a él y a su chamarra. ― Tranquila… Yo… yo te salvaré… Te lo juro yo te salvaré...― Le dijo viendo como ella agonizaba...

 _ **Puedo mirarlos mientras caen, cuando finalmente intentan pararse. ~  
**_

 _Luna en sus últimos momentos pensaba en su hija, pensaba en su esposa, en sus amigos, en su banda… En su familia tan grande que ella poseía. Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa… Lily.  
y en su hermano, su querido hermano, si ella hubiera sido sincera con él… Sí le hubiera dicho en lo que ella estaba metida, si le hubiera dicho algo. Incluso lo más mínimo esto no habría tenido que suceder así…  
Pero aun así y aunque ella quería hacerlo no podía culpar, ella tenía la culpa de eso… por no haber sido sincera con él… Por no haberle Dicho la verdad… Y eso era en lo único que pensaba mientras Lincoln aún impotente y destrozado, intentaba salvar su agonizante vida._

 _ **¿Podré redimirme por todos los que he enterrado con estas manos? ~**_

― Luna, Luna, por favor, no te vayas, no te rindas aún. ― Rogaba intentando detener la hemorragia con sus manos, las mismas manos que dispararon el arma que causó esa herida.

El destino era cruel, sobre todo con él. No, era mucho peor que cruel, parecía decidido a hacer su vida lo más miserable posible, y acababa de dar un gran salto para aquello.  
No lo podía creer, solo podía balbucear palabras y llorar. No sabía que pasaba a su alrededor, no le importaba a menos que fuera Tick para salvar a Luna.  
Pero era una esperanza vana, como todas las que había albergado. Falsas esperanzas de que iba a reencontrarse con su familia y que todo iba a mejorar.  
Todo empeoró. Demasiados inocentes sufrirán y todo por culpa de él, Lincoln Loud, asesino de hermanas. Sentía que se volvía loco, no podía soportar ver a su hermana así.

 _ **Yo pelee y pelee…  
Solo para mantener viva la chispa.  
Pero si no hay nada en el otro lado… ~**_ _  
_

― Lun… No sé qué hacer… no sé qué hacer Lun.― Lincoln le dijo llorando amargamente, no sabía que hacer ya… Estaba derrotado en tantos niveles… Y de tantas formas, que simplemente ya no sabía que más hacer. ― Perdóname… No quise hacerlo, no quise hacerte eso, jamás podría haberte hecho esto. Perdóname por favor...― Ella era quien más sufría al verlo así… De esa forma, mientras su corazón destrozado finalmente comenzaba a rendirse. Ella no podía soportar verlo así. No quería verlo así… No podía verlo así en sus últimos momentos de vida…

Así que, sin más… Puso gentilmente su mano en el rostro de su hermano, este la vio y Luna…  
Simplemente le sonrió

 _ **¿Por qué no puedo irme lo suficientemente tranquila y solo dirigirme a la luz? ~**_

Lincoln la miró por última vez mientras su corazón finalmente se rendía, ella le ofrecía una cariñosa caricia, ofreciéndole su perdón, como su última muestra de amor… Y así sin más…  
Luna se desvaneció….

 _ **Solo dejarlo morir. (Ve a la luz) ~**_

 _Lincoln no pudo soportarlo más…_

 _ **Solo dejarlo morir. (Ve a la luz) ~**_

 _Su mente se quebró...  
_

 _ **Solo dejarlo morir. (Ve a la luz) ~**_ _  
_

 _Con su Corazón Destrozado...  
_

 _ **Solo dejarlo morir. (Ve a la luz) ~**_

 _Su Alma Torturada…_

 _ **Solo dejarlo morir. (Ven a la luz) ~**_

 _Y Lágrimas Cayendo de sus Mejillas…_ Gritó Como Jamás Había Gritado Antes En Su Vida.

 _ **¡Solo Déjala Morir! ~**_

 **The Loud House: Sons of Anarchy.**

 **Bueno… ¿Que puedo decír que no se haya dicho ya? Cuando empecé escribiendo sobre SONS OF ANARCHY, me sentía bien… Mierda bien no es nada en comparación, me sentía chingón. ¿Porqué?**

 **Por que al haber nacido en un barrio muy aledaño me hace recordar los buenos viejos tiempos.  
Así como las cosas que pasé en mi juventud como joven de barrio bajo de Juárez.  
Sons of Anarchy para mí no es solo una simple serie, es una pasión por todas mis vivencias, y gracias a que crecí a base de fuego y dolor esta serie me hace sentir en paz.  
Por que no es una serie para débiles de corazón y mente.  
Y aunque puedes permitirte llorar, siempre hay que recordar que vulnerabilidad no significa debilidad.  
Y poder hacerlo con mi caricatura favorita actual es, bellísimo.**

 **A mis seguidores:** J. Nagera **,** Chiara Polairix Edelstein, King of Comix Sonora Ball **Y a** Joni C **Gracias por seguir comentando y participando, en serio, no encuentro manera más… Afectuosa y sincera de agradecerles que siempre mencionarlos en cada episodio nuevo.  
De verdad que los amoComenten, puntúen y síganme en mis redes, se los agradecería muchísimo.**

 **DeviantArt y En Wattpad.**

 **Deviant:**

 **(Arroba)Obscurum-Draco**

 **Watt:**

 **Black-AnD-Dark**

 **Fanfiction:  
Eddy Black Fire.**

 **(Visiten a FHix en sus páginas de Facebook, Deviantart y Fanfiction Hace mucho contenido lindo e interesante, además de historias muy Lindas.)**

 **Les agradezco tanto a todas sus visitas, comentarios y Favs. De verdad chicos y chicas, los amo a todos, no haría esto sin toda la ayuda y soporte que me dan, aprecio bastante sus aportes por lo que en el siguiente capítulo de Homecoming haré un anuncio especial para todos ustedes. De verdad.**

 **Chicos, chicas gracias a todos. Aquí los verdaderos artistas son ustedes. Sin ustedes yo seguiría publicando historias sin constancia ni relevancia. Muchas gracias.**

 **De su Amigable Vecino.**

 **El Sorprendente Eddy Araña.**

 **Let the Freedom Ride Alway's.**

 **(English Version Soon… Yeah I know I owe you this since… 6 chapters. But don't blame me, my translator is doing nothing more than Scratching his balls, please understand.)**

 **Síganme en Deviant, No subo mucho, pero… Últimamente estaré subiendo Ilustraciones de LH Sons y Homecoming… ¡It's Something!**


	11. Muerte en la Familia

_**Mírame, encarame. Yo soy tu orgullo, tu ira, tu culpa. Soy tu amor y tu dolor, yo soy tu lujuria, tu confianza, soy tu opuesto y tu Igual.  
Agente de Riquezas y Portador de Necesidades.  
Yo Soy Tú…~  
**_

Lincoln miraba al cielo de su cuarto… Sin nada que realmente decir, hacer, pensar o decirle a nada ni nadie.  
Era solo él mirando a su viejo amigo como usualmente lo hacía, pensando en muchas cosas y a la vez en nada… No se sentía… Bien completamente pero tampoco se sentía mal en lo absoluto.

Ya había cometido homicidio… 8 Veces.  
Dos en el mismo Mes… Cuatro más los meses consiguientes y dos más el mes pasado y una vez más porqué… Bueno, detalles sobraban y aun así faltaban paradójicamente.  
Tenía una pequeña racha de muertes que no lo enorgullecían, pero tampoco lo mortificaban.  
Aunque, aun así, mientras nadie lo supiera todo estaba bien.

Mientras ni sus hermanas ni sus padres supieran lo que había estado haciendo, todo seguiría… Siendo relativamente normal.  
Relativamente hablando porqué aún existía esa espina de culpa en su interior que le decía y que le gritaba que lo que él hacía estaba jodidamente Mal.

Y que esas acciones lo condenaban al círculo del infierno más nefasto… el más horrible, el más oscuro.  
El peor... Quizás era porque se estaba insensibilizando… O porque simplemente se estaba volviendo más… Frío, esa espina era como ese pendejo angelito que se sentaba en su hombro derecho y le pedía que volviera a ser el mismo putito sometido de antes.  
Cosa que… Ya no iba a hacer, aunque quisiera.  
Simplemente ya no le importaba. Era más feliz simplemente dejando que ese lado oscuro de él le dominara entre acciones y emociones que seguir viviendo martirizándose por cada cosa que hacía…  
De todas formas, solo se vivía una vez y no iba a pasarse la suya arrepentido y afligido por lo que hacía.

No le gustaba reflexionar sobre sus actos, porque eso lo desesperaba más y más cada día. Pero sentía que si dejaba de darle importancia a aquello, entonces definitivamente pasaría ser un asesino, como los de las películas de terror que solía ver. Los verdaderos monstruos tienen rostro humano. Escuchó esa frase una vez y no se dio cuenta cuán cierta era hasta esos días. Se preguntó si ya sería un monstruo, definitivamente era alguien que asustaría a Lola, de hecho, hasta aterraría a Lori si supieran lo que hacía, si lo vieran después de uno de sus asesinatos.

Se incorporó, prefería estar en el club que pensando en estupideces, dando vueltas en el mismo tema una y otra vez como un león enjaulado. Precisamente se sentía así en ese momento.

Decidió salir, tener algo de aire fresco, tratar de despejar sus pensamientos… Y tener un día normal, quizás podría salir con su bella Lucille. No perdía nada y de todas formas ese día era perfecto para salir y pasar tiempo con su hermano Bobby.

Salió de su cuarto y al hacerlo parecía que alguien había pausado el momento en una película.  
Lori dejó de hablar por teléfono, Luna dejó de tocar la guitarra para ver a su hermano, ellos dos estaban bien, pero, era algo incomodo el como las demás se le quedaban mirando, como si su hermano se hubiera vuelto una clase de fenómeno o algo, Luan dejó de hacer chistes, Lynn dejó de patear su balón, Lucy dejó de escribir, Lana y Lola dejaron de hacer sus cosas cuando Lola se detuvo lo que extrañó a Lana, ella usualmente seguiría discutiendo sin fin con ella, Lisa detuvo su experimento en seco y Lily confundida veía a las demás. "¿Porqué habían parado cuando Linc apareció?" Se preguntaba.

La única que parecía sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba era Leni la cual aún seguía trabajando en sus cosas de modista. Aunque al no escuchar el ruido se preguntó que sucedía.

Un silencio abrumador llenó el pasillo y con eso, Lincoln se sintió extraño, entre una sensación de Poder y de rareza, como si sus hermanas tan solo al verlo sintieran miedo de él. Sonrió y caminó por el pasillo ante las miradas de sus hermanas.

― Adelante, sigan haciendo lo que hacían.― Lincoln les dijo a todas, las cuales se sintieron completamente nerviosas por las palabras de su hermano, hace tiempo que él era… Demasiado para ellas, demasiado rudo, demasiado frío, demasiado grotesco, demasiado duro… Era como si él ahora fuese una persona completamente diferente. Y eso era… Algo incómodo la mayor parte de las situaciones.

― Vamos, no es como que las valla a matar o algo así, je jeh.― Rio causando el mismo silencio incomodo entre las demás, llegando al punto que ni siquiera Luan rio ni de ironía.

Cuando veía que le temían se sentía extraño, como si por primera vez tuviera el poder de evitar que ellas lo mangonearan como quisieran. A ver si ahora iban a clausurar la cocina o la televisión cuando Lori y Leni se pelearan, haría lo que deseara. De hecho ya lo hacía.

Y no sabía si su actitud era lo que aterraba a sus hermanas, o si ya sospecharan que había matado. Una vez oyó en una película que los ojos de un hombre cuando mata cambian para siempre. Tal vez lo oyó en una película de Lucy.

― ¡Lincoln! ― Gritó Leni asomándose de la puerta de su cuarto. ― Hice algo que quería mostrarte!

Las demás hermanas parecían contener la respiración.

Y él, en lugar de molestarse o de decirle algo malo o ofensivo a Leni, sonrió tranquilamente y fue a ver qué era lo que ella quería mostrarle.

― ¿Que sucede Len?― Preguntó a medio camino acercándose al cuarto de sus hermanas mayores, Lori al verlo acercarse no se quitó ni movió de donde estaban… las cosas, aún no estaban 100% arregladas con ella, pero.

Ahora Lori no era quien tenía el control sobre Lincoln, ya no podía si quiera decirle algo sin que ella se enojara o Lincoln la ofendiera, simplemente se apartó en cuanto lo vio pasar a su cuarto.  
― Mira lo que hice.― Leni levantó un vestido verde Lima que ella había estado haciendo, tenía un par de flores blancas adornando la tela y pequeños tallos marcados en los bordes. ― Se ve Lindo, ¿no? Estaba pensando en varias opciones para un vestido casual y entre todo eso se me ocurrió hacer esto.

― Vaya, sí que se ve Lindo. ― Lincoln dijo sonriendo afablemente mientras veía lo que su querida hermana Leni había hecho. ― ¿Lo vas a utilizar para una ocasión especial?

― Je jeh, me encantaría. ― Ella respondió regresándole la sonrisa a su hermano. ― Pensaba más en que fuera algo más casual, como para llevar a la playa o en la casa.― Dijo colocando el vestido en su cuerpo para ver si la talla seguía quedando. ― ¿Te gusta?

― Por supuesto. ― Lincoln respondió sonriéndole a Leni. ― Como te dije, es lindo. Seguro que se te verá muy bien después.

― Gracias Linc ― Dijo ella animada. ― También había pensado en hacerte una playera nueva, la que usas está muy gastada ― le dijo mientras buscaba entre las prendas que ya había confeccionado. ― Mira, estuve ensayando los logos de tus bandas favoritas.

No podía decir que estuvieran mal estampados, pero Leni había mezclado dos bandas: la playera negra decía "Metall/Maiden", eso sí, respetando el logotipo de cada mitad. No podía enojarse por eso. No podía enojarse con ella.

Leni era la única que nunca se aprovechó de él o buscó una forma de sacar ventaja de él. Era una hermana con la que siempre pudo contar, y se sentía tranquilo al ver que ella al menos no le temía.

― Je jeh… te falló por un poco, pero. está muy bien Len. ― Lincoln le dijo de manera honesta mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro a su hermana con confianza. ― Oye, pensaba en salir en moto. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a algún lado? ¿Quizás ir a el mall? Tú sabes.

― Uy, me encantaría Linky, pero...― Leni entonces miró a su lugar de trabajo. ― Sigo haciendo esto, pero… La próxima semana, ¿sí? Tendré todo el tiempo libre.

― Bueno. ― Lincoln respondió tomando la playera que ella le había hecho y colgándosela en el hombro. ― Entonces será para otra ocasión Len. Espero no volver tarde. ― Le dijo dando media vuelta a la salida del cuarto de sus hermanas mayores.

― Linky, espera. ― Leni lo detuvo tomándole de la mano evitando que se fuera aún. ― Oye, esta noche veremos esa película que me contaste el otro día, la de… los ¿Vengativos Las Guerras del Más Allá? Los… Vengados… No me acuerdo como se llamaba.

― Los Vengadores: La Guerra del Infinito. ― Le dijo Lincoln, y ella asintió con una sonrisa. Era imposible enojarse con ella.

― ¡Esa misma! ― Le replicó Leni.― No sé si quieras venir a verla con nosotras.

Por supuesto que él ya la había visto, pero no iba a sacarle eso en cara, mucho menos después de ver como se había esforzado.

Además, notó que Lori la miraba con rabia contenida difícilmente. Lincoln sonrió, nada le gustaría más que arruinarle la noche a Lori. Pero todo dependía de cómo estuvieran las cosas en el club.

― Hummm… Déjame ver Len. ― Lincoln le respondió de la misma forma que antes. ― Quizás si todo sale bien hoy llegaré temprano para verla contigo y Luna… Y quizás con las demás, todo depende del ánimo de la perra de Lori. ― Respondió sonriéndole a Leni.

― ¡Ejem! ― Lori se aclaró la garganta de forma enojada tratando de decir. "No soy un fantasma Lincoln, Te escuché." Lo que a él le valió 3 kilos de verga.

― En todo caso yo te aviso. ¿Vale? Tú tranquila y yo nervioso― Lincoln le dijo sin apartar su sonrisa.

― Está bien Linky. ― Leni respondió devolviéndole a su hermano la sonrisa que él le regalaba de manera más amplia.

Se preguntó por qué sus otras hermanas no podían ser como Leni. Bueno, no es todas las demás fueran monstruos. Luna y Lana hacían lo que podían para acercarse a él, aunque era distinto, pues Luna se sentía culpable y casi le rogaba perdón de rodillas, mientras que Lana aún veía su nuevo mundo de moteros como un juego.

La opinión de Lucy era extraña, jamás la veía demostrar tantos sentimientos que cuando se topaba con él, pero no podía decir que fuera mala, en cierta forma era como él, diferente y oscura.

A partir de ahí, iban en escala descendente hasta Lynn, Lola, Lisa y Lori.

Y eso… No era muy bueno que digamos.

Lincoln salió del cuarto de las mayores, con una sonrisa que… Daba algo de escalofrío a algunas de ellas, algo que a veces no podían entender era por qué Leni, una persona tan… "Leni", podía estar tranquila frente a alguien así.  
ella de todas sería la primera que saldría huyendo del miedo que a veces Lincoln causaba, aún más que el de Lucy en muchos casos.  
Pues el miedo que Lucy ocasiona era espontáneo, pues no sabías lo que podía hacer o de donde iba a salir, el de Lincoln… Era algo más psicológico, más realista, un miedo más infundado por no saber la reacción que él tendría, si sería tranquila o muy, MUY Violenta.

Pero, quizás para entender el pensamiento de Leni era que ella no veía a Lincoln como una mala persona aun cuando en el exterior se viera como un cabrón.  
Para ella siempre sería ese chico noble y dulce que había sido mucho tiempo atrás.

Lincoln bajo las escaleras para ponerse su chamarra de cuero que se encontraba colgada en el perchero justo al lado de la puerta, comenzó a colocárselo hasta que…

― Lincoln. ― Escuchó una voz a su derecha que venía desde la sala de estar y al voltear vio a sus padres, los cuales… se veían de alguna forma preocupados.  
Su madre se veía algo angustiada y su padre se veía serio. Aunque no descartaba que detrás de esa máscara de seriedad también se veía preocupado.

― Oh. ¿Qué sucede? ― Lincoln preguntó acomodándose bien su chamarra de cuero.

— ¿Vas a salir otra vez? — Preguntó su madre. No sabía en qué momento la edad comenzó a hacer mella en ella, pero se veía mucho más anciana que antes. Criar once hijos pasaba factura con ambos, su padre también se veía envejecido. Se veía..., cansado.

— Sí, voy a ir al club. — Respondió Lincoln. — Pero quizás vuelva temprano.

Aquella promesa era difícil de mantener, siempre había cosas que hacer en el club y siempre estaban ocurriendo imprevistos. Pero haría un esfuerzo para arruinarle la noche a Lori.

— Hijo, tenemos que hablar. — Dijo su padre. El tono en que lo dijo fue lo que sorprendió a Lincoln. No fueron palabras duras, cargadas de molestia o de rabia. Hablaba con resignación, y eso le sorprendía.

— Hmmm… ¿Tiene que ser ahora? — Lincoln preguntó con cierta molestia en su voz. Hacía un buen tiempo que no hablaba con sus padres… Y no era para menos. Sus padres no eran los padres más… Más… Más atentos de la historia, de una u otra forma siempre estaban ausentes en casa. Ya fuera por sus empleos… O por que pasan tiempo juntos o con otras de sus hermanas. De hecho, el hecho de que aún quisieran compartir algo de tiempo de calidad con ellos le sorprendía a él.

— Linc, sí no es ahora no será después y ambos lo sabemos. — le pidió a su hijo colocándole una mano en el hombro a su muchacho. — Por favor hijo, toma asiento, creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar...— Lynn le pidió viendo como Lincoln hacía una mueca que mostraba desacuerdo del tener que hablar ahora, Pero… Bueh, no era como que tuviera opción en realidad.

— Bueno, entonces veamos. — Lincoln dijo siendo guiado por sus padres a la sala de estar.

Lincoln se sentó en el sillón de al lado, que solo era para una persona y ambos padres se sentaron en el sillón grande.  
Y después solo hubo un silencio incomodo por un par de minutos…  
quería empezar a hablar, pero no sabía cómo empezar la conversación… Y Rita… Bueno ella estaba peor, esperando que se dijera la primera maldición. En la casa… Pasó un minuto completo en el que Lincoln miraba expectante a sus padres y estos lo miraban nervioso.  
Este juego era estúpido.

— Y Bueno… ¿Vamos a hablar o vamos a jugar al silencio? — Lincoln preguntó sarcástico.

― No nos hables en ese tono, jovencito ― Dijo su padre, elevando un poco su tono, pero no demasiado, tal vez no quería que sus hermanas se alertarán. ― Lincoln, queremos hablar sobre ti. Casi no estás en casa, peleas con tus hermanas, hay semanas en que no nos vemos ningún día, y..., y... No sabemos qué haces ahí.

Lincoln se detuvo en seco. Antes habían tratado de tocar el tema, pero él se había zafado yendo al su club. En ese momento dudaba que lo dejaran irse tan fácil.  
― Nos preocupa lo que puedan hacerte. ― Le dijo su madre, dolida como pocas veces la había visto. ― Lo que pueda pasarte.

― Ay, tranquilos, no pasa nada malo en el club. Solo pasamos el rato, remolcamos autos dañados, reparamos autos y motos, a veces nos paseamos en motocicleta, no hay nada de malo o peligroso en ello. ― Lincoln les dijo a sus padres tratando de tranquilizarlos… Aunque en realidad logró lo contrarío pues su padre se veía algo más nervioso por eso.

― Lincoln, hijo. Ese club no es… Algo bueno para ti, desde que entraste has cambiado, mucho. Y no en el buen sentido, dices groserías en la casa, eres obsceno con tus hermanas, las has agredido verbalmente a la mayoría de ellas y… ¡Simplemente mírate!― Su padre le dijo señalando a la vestimenta que él llevaba, más que nada a la chamarra de cuero que él orgullosamente portaba. ― Te ves como un delincuente.

― Ah, no digas locuras papá, esto es solo mí… Mi identidad en el club. ― Lincoln respondió tratando de mantener la compostura frente a sus padres. ― Rayos, apenas me uno a un club de motociclistas y ya es el fin del mundo, ¿No?

― Tu padre tiene razón ― Dijo entonces Rita Loud. ― Has cambiado demasiado, los clubes de motocicletas no son para un chico como tú, Lincoln. Ya ni siquiera te juntas con tus viejos amigos, Clyde lleva más de un año sin entrar a la casa.

En eso tenía razón. Ya prácticamente no sabía nada de lo que hacía Clyde, mucho menos sus otros amigos, lo último que había oído es que uno se había marchado de la ciudad, aunque no recordaba quién era.

― Tengo nuevos amigos en el club ― Intentó defenderse Lincoln. ― Y no es que yo me alejara de Clyde, él se alejó por su cuenta antes de que llegara el club siquiera.

― Pues, pudo haber sido por una razón, ¿no crees? No creo que ni siquiera le hayas llamado en estos meses. ― El padre del muchacho respondió tratando de racionalizarlo con Lincoln.

― Bueno, pues él tampoco me ha llamado, digo sí con esas estamos, ¿porque tampoco él? ― Lincoln les preguntó razonando con ellos. ― Digo, aún tengo la radio, él podría haberme llamado al canal de siempre. ¡Y sorpresa! No lo ha hecho. ― Les dijo mirándolos inquisitivamente. Aunque era cierto, él también pudo haberlo llamado en todo ese tiempo para checar como estaba, pero no lo hizo. Y por eso. ― Además. ¿Qué tiene de malo conocer a personas nuevas? Yo no le veo nada de malo.

― No me refiero a eso Lincoln, me refiero a que te estás juntando con personas malas. Con… Personas que podrían ser criminales, no lo sé, sicarios, asesinos, traficantes de drogas, abusadores de mujeres. ¿No te has detenido a pensar en eso? ― Lynn intentó darle más razones a su hijo.

― Cierto. Pero hay otra pregunta igual de importante que hacer y es… ¿Ya los has conocido? ― Lincoln le interrogó a su padre rápidamente. ― ¿Has hablado con ellos, sabes cómo son, te has detenido a siquiera decirles algo, cualquier cosa?

― No, pero…

― ¡Exacto! No juzgues a las personas si no sabes cómo son, ni siquiera conoces a Víctor o a Roberto. ― Lincoln le dijo mientras recargaba sus codos sobre sus piernas.

― Linc, Linky, hijo mío. Por favor solo escúchanos. ― La madre Loud le pidió a su hijo mirándolo de frente. ― Entiende por qué te lo decimos Linky, eres un gran muchacho, una excelente persona, no queremos que todo eso se arruine por… Un club de malandros que quien sabe que cosas hagan.

― Ellos no son malandros. ― Murmuró Lincoln molesto. ― Y espero que comiencen a respetar mis decisiones, ya no soy un niño, soy más feliz en el club de lo que había sido en toda mi vida.

― No te entiendo, Lincoln. ― Respondió su padre. ― ¿Por qué te gusta tanto ese antro y juntarte con tipos así? ¿Por qué ingresaste al club?

― Por la libertad. ― Murmuró Lincoln. ― No creo que lo entiendan, pero ya estaba sofocado, harto de ser pisoteado por todos. En el club es diferente, ahí soy aceptado. Ahí soy libre.

― Sigo sin entenderte. ― Respondió molesto su padre, la tensión creciendo en él a cada momento. No sabía cómo hablarle a Lincoln sin perder la calma.

― Lo sé, pero no espero que lo hagan, ¿saben? Ustedes son buenos padres, son excelentes padres. Pero… A veces, se olvidaban de, prestarle atención a todos nosotros. ― Lincoln respondió de manera tranquila, aunque se le notaba cierto tono arrogante y sarcástico. ― Digo, sé que, ser padres de 11 hijos debe ser… ¡Difícil! Pero por lo menos prestar una pequeña diminuta pizca de atención extra a los detalles habría sido bueno, ¿no lo creen?

― Lincoln, ¿crees que no intentamos eso? Pero ustedes eran… Demasiado en muchas ocasiones, y no podíamos estar todo el tiempo atendiendo a uno mientras otro necesitaba también de atenciones, debes entender eso. ― El padre del hogar respondió lo más tranquilo que pudo.

― Oh eso es genial, de verdad. Lo único que te pido es que también entiendas que yo no soy un idiota. Sé que no podían atendernos a todos sin sacrificar algo de su tiempo con otras. ― Lincoln respondió levantándose de su asiento. ― Pero bueh, ya se hace tarde y tengo que salir a ver cómo están los chicos y esas cosas.

― Linc…

― ¡Lincoln Marie Loud, Ven Aquí Aún no hemos terminado de hablar! ― recriminó a su hijo mientras veía como avanzaba hacia la puerta.

― Oh eso lo sé, por eso me voy.

― ¡Lincoln! ― Gritó su padre. ― ¡Lincoln!

Sus hermanas podían oírlo todo, pero no se atrevían a asomarse a espiar. Lucy pensó que de no haber crecido tanto, habría podido entrar fácilmente a la ventilación y observar todo. Pero una parte de cada hermana sufría y no quería ver a Lincoln así.  
Porque tenían claro que habían contribuido bastante para que Lincoln acabará perdiendo la cabeza. Muchas veces lo habían tratado mal. Muchas veces lo habían ridiculizado.  
De algún modo iba a estallar, pero habrían preferido un modo menos peligroso, habrían preferido que Lincoln se uniera a cualquier cosa menos a ese club.

― ¡Lincoln! ― lo Detuvo colocando una mano en el hombro de su hijo, antes de que cruzara el marco que daba camino hacia la recepción y la puerta de salida. ― Es en serio Lincoln, no quiero que te juntes más con esos hombres, mira cómo te han hecho. ― Le recriminó con desesperación. ― Es como si ya no te reconociéramos, como si… Fueras otra persona realmente diferente.

― Bueno… Quizás lo soy padre, pero… Mírame, sigo siendo el mismo chico de cabello blanco, ojos café y el único varón en esta casa además de ti.― Lincoln siguió respondiendo sarcásticamente colmando la paciencia de su padre.

― Ok, ¿Sabes qué? Te diré una cosa, esta casa tiene reglas, esta familia tiene principios y ningún hijo mío se volverá un criminal. ― Le dijo volteando a su hijo para que lo viera a los ojos. ― Te vas a alejar de esas personas, vas a deshacerte de esa moto y volverás a la escuela a seguir estudiando. Sí ¿creíste que no nos daríamos cuenta? Llevas ya 4 meses faltando a clases.

― No, realmente sí esperaba que se dieran cuenta, pero… Creo que tú lo has dicho, tardaron 4 meses en darse cuenta. ― Lincoln les recriminó. ― Sí… Ustedes son los mejores padres que un hombre podría pedir, ausentes, ocupados y siempre distribuyendo su tiempo entre todo menos lo importante. Y aun así con esa cara pretenden reclamarme a mí. Vaya cosas, ¿no? Un día creces y ¡puff! Papá y Mamá se olvidan de ti, y te recuerdan cuando ellos recuerdan que no solo tienen hijas. Que tienen un hijo que tenían ahí olvidado entre todas las cosas importantes y después el wey que nació con un rabo entre las piernas ¿no?

― No me hables así que soy tu padre. ― le recriminó arrugando la chamarra de Lincoln.

― Por supuesto que lo eres, como lo fuiste cuando por poco me abandonaste a morir en el exterior ¿no? ― Lincoln le dijo apartando la mano de su padre de su chamarra. ― Y cuidado con mi chamarra Lynn, Leni tardó mucho en hacerla, ¿acaso también vas a destruir los trabajos de una de tus hijas?

se quedó completamente callado ante esa respuesta de su hijo, y eso dolió… Dolió profundamente.

― Lincoln, por favor… ¿Que no ves que estás lastimando a tu familia? ― Rita le pidió a su hijo intentando convocar ese lado amable que él solía tener. ― Lincoln, entiéndenos, recuerda que la familia siempre fue lo más importante para ti, tú no eres así, tú no eres malo… Y queremos entender tu furia, porque queremos evitar que eso que tanto te hace daño algún día te obligue a dañar a los que más amas. ― Le pidió a su hijo casi rogándole de que se detuviera.

— Bueno, aunque las personas que amo nunca tienen ningún problema para lastimarme a mí. — Dijo Lincoln, alternando su mirada entre su padre y su madre. — Yo jamás le haría daño a alguien a quien amo.

— Ya les haces daño, hijo, a todos. — Le respondió su madre. — ¿Crees que tus hermanas son felices viendo cómo te marchas cada día a ese maldito club, haciendo quién sabe qué cosa, arriesgándote a.…, a ser arrestado o que te disparen?

— A algunas de ellas, sí. — Le contestó Lincoln, y podía pensar en Lynn, Lori, Lisa, Lucy y Lola. — El club no es como lo imaginan.

— Estoy seguro de que es peor. — Su padre estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. — Un día vas a tener que elegir entre tu familia o ese club, y me da miedo pensar a quién elegirás.

— No es mi culpa que me sienta mejor en el club que en la casa. — Dijo Lincoln, y su padre parecía a punto de estallar.

— Lincoln, ya te lo he advertido. No quiero que vuelvas a ese club. — le dijo casi dándole un Ultimátum a su hijo. — Sí le haces daño a una de tus hermanas, a tu madre o a mí, jamás te lo voy a perdonar.

— Sí, sí, sí… ¿Ya me puedo ir?— Preguntó apartándose de su padre quien anonadado vio como la fría indiferencia de su hijo superaba a su enojo. Él apretó los puños fuertemente y con un rostro completamente irritado finalmente lo dejó salir.

— ¡Lincoln Marie Loud! ¡Si Sales De Esta Casa No te Dejaré Volver a Entrar De Nuevo Hoy! — Quería decirle que jamás lo volvería a dejar entrar a la casa, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, no era tan frío o duro para hacer cosas así… Incluso si él lo quisiera.

Lincoln se detuvo frente a la puerta sintiendo la mirada de su padre sobre su hombro, Su rostro se ensombreció por unos instantes, pero entonces sonrió.

— Jeh… No sería la primera vez que lo haces, pero sí eso es lo que quieres, bueno. — Lincoln respondió dejando sus llaves de la casa en la mesita cercana a la puerta. — No me esperen hoy ni mañana entonces. — Dijo abriendo la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Aquella reacción dejó boquiabiertos a ambos padres. Ninguno esperaba esa reacción por parte de Lincoln, el hijo que amaban no era así, jamás los habría encarado así y mucho menos se habría ido pensando en no volver a su casa. Parecía un completo extraño, un desconocido de pelo blanco.  
Y las palabras de Lincoln taladraron sus mentes con saña. No podían decir que era mentira. No podían negar que le impidieron entrar a su casa. Sentían que, si Lincoln acababa por convertirse en un monstruo, sería porque ellos lo criaron así. De poder viajar en el tiempo, y cambiar algo en la historia, tanto Lynn Sr. como Rita evitarían que su familia rechazara al único hijo varón por miedo a la mala suerte. Y como una patada en el estómago, pensaron que no sería suficiente.  
Era el dolor de cada día durante varios años seguidos. Tal vez Lincoln hería a sus hermanas, pero lo habían herido primero.

Y ellos, como padres también lo habían herido.  
Un chico que crecía con un dolor tan agudo en su corazón… Era difícil que sanara. Y más cuando ese dolor era producto de un recuerdo traumático, de una experiencia o de varias experiencias dolorosas.  
De momentos y de sucesos que marcaron a un joven de manera tan horrible y dolorosa.

Por qué no eran los buenos padres que él dijo que eran… Ellos le habían fallado a su hijo.  
Y ahora estaban pagando las consecuencias…

Pagar su peaje al infierno era costoso, y sin dudas doloroso.  
Lincoln simplemente se puso su casco, y se subió a su moto… pero ahí, tuvo que limpiarse el ojo por una pequeña expresión de dolor momentáneo y sin más… Se marchó…

― **This Life Curtis Stigers & The Forest Rangers. ―**

 _Riding through this world… All Alone.  
God take your soul. You're on your own.  
A Crow flight straight, a perfect line.  
On the Devil's Path. Until you die.  
_ _Gotta look this life, In the Eye.  
_ _Gonna Live this Life.  
Until You Die._

 **The Loud House: Sons of Anarchy.  
** **Capítulo 11: Muerte En La Familia.**

 _Escrito y Dirigido por Eddy the Black Fire.  
_ _Co Dirigido y Escrito en colaboración con Osvaldo The Sleeping Voice._

Luna miraba al cielo y a Selena en él junto a sus hermanas las estrellas, con su vista enfocada en el infinito, pensando, sintiendo e imaginando todo eso mientras veía como se le escapaba la vida.  
Entre los brazos de su hermano solo podía pensar… no podía hablar pues su pecho había sido perforado y su corazón destrozado por una bala, cual verdugo era su misma sangre quien le rogaba y le pedía seguir con vida.

"Mírenme… Sí esa soy yo, la que se encuentra cubierta con su propia sangre en el suelo… Sabes, ¿conoces ese sentimiento de que el mundo te pide no hacer algo e incluso te lo dice miles de veces, pero tú lo ignoras? Esa era yo, ignorando las advertencias que me lanzaba el mundo para evitar esto… Y mírame, muriendo entre los brazos de mi hermano en un charco de mi propia sangre… Y aun así me pregunto, ¿cómo fue que llegamos a esto? Y sé que la respuesta siempre sale frente a mis ojos… Pero realmente ya no puedo saberlo… He perdido mucha sangre y realmente me cuesta pensar bien en estos momentos… Mírame… Soy patética, quiero llorar, pero aun así no puedo."

Al menos no estaba sintiendo dolor, pero eso era un signo inequívoco de que se marchaba. Lincoln lloraba, decía cosas que no lograba procesar y entender bien. el universo entero parecía estar reducido al cielo estrellado y el rostro de Lincoln.  
Estaba llorando tanto, jamás lo había visto así de destrozado. Recordó cosas de hace tantos años, parecía un milenio cuando era una chica que aún no conocía el rock, y cargaba un pequeño bebé de pelo blanco que no paraba de llorar. Lincoln era un bebé adorable, siempre había sido adorable para sus ojos de hermana mayor. Entraron a la cocina, y lo sentó en una silla para bebé, mientras buscaba algo en la nevera. Su madre le decía que no debían darle mucho helado, pero un poco no podía ser dañino.  
— Será nuestro secreto, Lincoln — Dijo dándole una cucharada de helado de chocolate, que él comió con alegría, y alzó sus bracitos.

— Luna — Susurró él con una voz tan dulce. — Luna.

El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido.

"Rayos… Incluso los buenos recuerdos son los que más me hacen sufrir… Supongo que es en esa parte donde empiezo a ver mi vida frente a mis ojos, creo que eso es lo que más me duele, no es mi pecho o mi corazón, es ver esos recuerdos, no me gustaría tener que irme. Dejo muchas cosas sin terminar… Mi disco… Ese que apenas iba empezando, bueno… De todas formas… Creo que no estaba muy inspirada de todas formas, además nuestra banda… Ya estaba deshecha en todo caso… Rayos Tabby, prometí visitarla todos los días, maldición… No podré hacerlo otra vez, no podré… Rayos, no podré volver a ver a Ash… Espero que pueda cuidar de todos mientras no estoy, ella cuidará de Tabby, sí al menos eso, eso estará bien…" Luna finalmente dejó salir una lágrima de uno de sus ojos. "Ay… le prometí a Larsy que volvería pronto a casa… Mi hija… Mi hermosa hija, Mi Larsy… Perdón nena, te prometí volver a casa, espero que puedas perdonarme… Quisiera poder llorar más, pero apenas y me cuesta respirar, no podría llorar más, aunque quisiera por ti nena… Pero quiero que sepas… que mamá te ama mucho, nunca dudes de eso Lars… Mami te ama."

Veía las cosas tan nítidas, como si estuviese viviendo otra vez. Ojalá así fuera, se quedaría con Larsy y no se alejaría de ella jamás. Permanecería con Ashley y no volverían a lugares así de peligrosos nunca más.  
Arreglaría las cosas con Lincoln, así ese grave error no se produciría de nuevo. Eliminaría de raíz cualquier problema con él, se haría cercana a Luz y a su familia.  
Pensaba que podría arreglar tantas cosas..., pero eran ideas que no tenían futuro. No iba a salir de esa. Ella lo sabía bastante bien.  
Pero aun así, una parte de ella aún quería seguir luchando, no quería rendirse, ese no era su estilo. Pero… No era como si realmente ella tuviera la decisión sobre eso… Aún si su espíritu guerrero no le pudiera permitirse rendirse, su cuerpo necesitaba de la sangre que su pecho dejaba salir como un río.  
No era como si pudiera caminar hasta un hospital para pedir auxilio como en algunas otras ocasiones, esto iba más allá de lo que ella en toda su vida pudo experimentar, esto era un callejón sin salida, con solo una forma de afrontarlo que era aceptar la muerte…  
Que destino tan cruel…

No quería aceptarlo, quería negarse con toda su alma…  
Quería vivir, solo para ver la luz del sol nuevamente.  
Aunque esa Luna en el cielo le daba conforte, le ofrecía Liberación, le ofrecía paz… Le ofrecía dejar atrás las cadenas que la ataban a todo lo terrenal e irse junto con ella al cielo y a las estrellas…  
Que piadoso, que hermoso sería solo dejarse ir e ir a la luz.

Simplemente tenía que dejarse llevar y tendría tanta paz, solo calmarse y permitir que su alma emprendiera un viaje hacia otro lugar. Después de todo, cualquier lucha sería en vano, bien sabía que había heridas imposibles de sanar.  
Como algunas heridas que le había causado a Lincoln sin darse cuenta. Lo veía llorar, y quería decirle algo para tranquilizarlo, pero no sabía qué. Apenas podía respirar, debía decirle algo antes de que fuera muy tarde.  
Tal vez no viviría para ver más días, o para correr en su moto, o tocar su guitarra. Ni siquiera podría pasar más tiempo con Ashley y Larsy, su familia. Pero podía decirle algo a Lincoln. Esa era su meta.

"Linky… Tú de todos no sabías esto… No podías como saberlo… Y aunque lo hubieras sabido, no creo que lo hubieses hecho a propósito, sé que te conozco… Y tú no me habrías hecho esto a propósito… Lo sé… Pero ya he perdido la mayor parte de mi fuerza, apenas puedo escucharte… Maldición… Apenas puedo mantenerme despierta… No sé cuánto voy a poder resistir así, no… No quiero irme sabiendo que te vas a culpar de esto, debí haberte dicho la verdad… Las cosas habrían sido distintas si solo te hubiera dicho la verdad hermano… Lo sé, me es tan difícil esto, no quiero irme, pero tampoco puedo quedarme." Luna finalmente sentía como la energía en sus dedos se iba. Ese era el final, no había duda alguna de eso.

― Lun… No sé qué hacer… no sé qué hacer Lun.― Ella escuchó el eco lejano de la voz de su hermano, humillado, destruido, triste y perdido en lamentos y culpas, no sabía que hacer ya… Estaba derrotado en tantos niveles… Y de tantas formas, que simplemente ya no sabía que más hacer. ― Perdóname… No quise hacerlo, no quise hacerte esto, jamás podría haberte hecho esto. Perdóname por favor...

"Lo sé nene… Lo sé, quizás… no pueda ofrecerte alivio… Quizás… Esto te hiere más a ti que a mí." Luna comenzó a levantar su mano derecha al rostro de Lincoln. "Pero… Te ofrezco mi perdón…" Luna posó su mano en la mejilla de Lincoln con ternura, acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar. "Te amo hermanito… No quiero que vivas mortificándote por mi error, yo siempre te amaré hermano, y… Quiero que sepas… Que esto no es tu culpa hermanito… Esto no es…"

Luna lo miró a los ojos por última vez…

― Lo siento Luna. ― El pequeño Lincoln dijo mostrándole un disco rayado de una de sus bandas favoritas. ― Fue un accidente, te juro que te lo voy a compensar.

Luna sonrió y le puso una mano en la mejilla a su hermanito, y con su pulgar comenzó a acariciar con ternura la mejilla de Lincoln.

― No te preocupes Linc, los accidentes pasan, te perdono porque… Eres mi hermanito. Y por qué te amo Linky. ― Le dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hermano, mientras el recuerdo se desvanecía en una luz blanca...

Las luces del concierto la enfocaban, y la canción que fue su vida, aunque pudo ser mejor, había sido intensa. Como un buen rock and roll. Se arrepentía de muchas cosas, pero ya no podía cambiar nada. Sólo podía aceptar las cosas.  
En el mundo quedarían Ash y Larsy, Tabby, Fran, su familia, y Lincoln. No quería que su hermano siguiera sufriendo. No soportaba verlo así.  
El momento se puso íntimo como una pequeña casa.  
Y Lincoln solo podía llorar, llorar y gritar con amargura.

Su corazón estaba destrozado, su mente se encontraba perdida, mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Luna entre sus brazos, abrazándola fuertemente y con dolor, esto no podía estar pasando, esto debía ser un sueño. Una pesadilla.  
Algo tan lúcido que debía serlo, debía ser una horrible pesadilla.  
Una de esas en las que él iba a despertar sudando en su cama y su esposa le preguntaría qué había sucedido. Sí eso debía ser. Estaba en una pesadilla y quería despertar.

Y estaría en los brazos de su esposa en cualquier instante, ella lo calmaría con sus brazos, le diría que todo estaba bien, que todo había sido un mal sueño producto de un día pesado.  
Sí eso debía ser.

"¿Pero si era realmente eso? ¿Por qué no puedo despertar?  
Por favor Ronnie si estás ahí despiértame, estoy atrapado en este sueño horrible y no puedo escapar, por favor… ¡Ayúdame!

¿Leni? Quien sea por favor, despiértame, ¡Por Favor! ¡No puedo despertar! ¡Quiero Despertar! Si alguien puede escuchar mis gritos por favor ¡AYÚDENME A DESPERTAR!"

Pero por más que quisiera creerlo, no era una pesadilla. Era la asquerosa realidad. Se enfrentaba a las consecuencias de sus mortales acciones, y eso era lo peor que podía pasarle.  
Recordaba tantas cosas. Toda una vida. Un futuro que habían pensado juntos. Los momentos en que sus caminos se habían torcido. Luna debía estar en un concierto junto a leyendas del rock, no agonizando en ese maldito lugar.  
Y no sabía cómo enfrentar el futuro desde ahí. No sabía ya qué hacer. Le parecía que Bobby o sus compañeros le hablaban, pero sus voces se oían lejanas, como a un kilómetro de distancia.

Lincoln apenas pudo sentir cuando alguien le agarró del hombro, al ver sobre de este vio a Bobby que le hablaba, no podía escucharlo bien, no estaba pensando bien… No podía pensar nada en lo absoluto, todo era como una bola de boliche yendo a gran velocidad hacia su cabeza, apenas podía procesarlo antes de reaccionar.

Y a la vez pasaba todo tan rápido y él era quien menos podía seguir el paso del mundo, este se estaba moviendo jodidamente rápido. Y apenas podía entenderlo en toda su complejidad.

― ¡Lincoln! ― Bobby trató de hacerlo reaccionar. ― ¡Lincoln!― Él lo veía, pero aún estaba en shock, no podía si quiera entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor….  
― ¡Lincoln! Qué… ¿Qué pasó? ― Bobby preguntaba en gran confusión pues desde hace rato que lo había escuchado gritar, pero no un grito de dolor por una herida o por una bala, era algo más profundo, algo mucho más doloroso que una bala o un cuchillo en su piel.

― ¿Bobby...? ― Lincoln preguntó apenas recuperando conciencia, Bobby miró a sus ojos llorosos y su voz rota. Algo iba definitivamente mal. Muy Mal. ― ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayudameeee…! ― Le pidió desesperadamente mientras aún sostenía el cuerpo de su hermana en sus brazos, no podía dejarla ir, se rehusaba a dejarla ir.

― ¿Qué… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ― Preguntó alterado, confundido y ansioso, viendo el cuerpo de la persona que sostenía en sus brazos. Y al verla mejor pudo reconocerla… era Luna, quien muerta yacía en los brazos de su hermano. ― ¿Qu… ¿Que? Li-Linc… ¿esa es… ¿Esa es Luna?

― ¡Síiii…! ― Gritó él. ― ¡Es Mi Luna! ¡Ayúdame Hay Que Salvarla!

La desesperación era notable en Lincoln, y Bobby tristemente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ver a Luna así era un shock horrible de por sí, pero era peor al ver quién la dejó así. Miró a Lincoln aferrándose a ella y gritar, definitivamente era lo más deprimente y terrible que había visto.

Y no sabía qué hacer. Luna, la pobre hermana de Lincoln ya parecía haber partido. Si llamaban a una ambulancia, poco podrían hacer. Pero debía calmar a Lincoln de algún modo.  
― Hermano, yo...― No supo qué decir. Se arrodillo junto a Lincoln y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, a él le caía muy bien Luna, no imaginaba cómo reaccionaría Lori.

― ¡Ayúdame! ― Lincoln le rogó apegando su frente a la cabeza de luna, quien ya se encontraba completamente pálida. ― ¡Por Favor Bobby, Debo Salvarla!

Bobby miró a su hermano y no supo qué hacer, si llamar por ayuda, sí ayudarlo a él… No sabía qué hacer pues Luna ya había partido apenas unos momentos atrás.

― Linc… Oh Jesucristo...― Bobby se levantó apresuradamente mientras se limpiaba los ojos, se puso ambas manos en la cara, preguntarse qué hacía ahí era redundante hasta este punto, pero los Sons harían preguntas, pedirán saber qué hacía una familiar de ellos y justamente en el asalto donde les habían robado sus armas. Bobby respiró profundamente y miró hacia adelante. ― ¡Joseph, Mark, Traigan una camioneta rápido! ― Pidió apretando fuertemente el puente nasal mientras pensaba en lo que iba a hacer.

Joseph apenas llegó y vio a Lincoln arrodillado en el suelo abrazando a un cadáver y a Bobby de pie con una mano en el rostro.  
Y lo primero que decidió preguntar fue…

― ¿Que mierda acaba de suceder Bobby? ― Preguntó alterado por esa vista tan opresiva.

― Joseph, trae una camioneta de inmediato...― Bobby le pidió con los ojos rojos, delatando que había estaba llorando.

― ¿Dime qué fue lo que pas…?

― Eso no importa ¡Trae Una Ahora! ― Ordenó rápidamente mientras menos paciencia le quedaba, esto sí que era una pesadilla, una pesadilla hecha realidad.

Joseph miró a Bobby y luego a Lincoln, para luego correr a cumplir la orden de su presidente. Nada tenía sentido para él en ese momento, y posiblemente no lo tendría después de que intentaran explicarlo.

Corrió a buscar la camioneta, mientras observaba las reacciones de Bobby y Lincoln. Estaban desesperados, destrozados, realmente Lincoln estaba al borde del colapso. Y todo a causa de esa mujer, caída por un certero tiro.

Se acercó con la camioneta, pensando que aquella noche era demasiado extraña.

No sabían quienes los habían atacado… Pero todo indicaba a que pudieron haber sido Angels of Death o Lambs of Satan.

La camioneta llegó antes a la ayuda de Lincoln y Bobby, los demás Sons vieron como Lincoln sostenía a una mujer en sus brazos.  
Era… Muy horrible, más el hecho de que se supusiera que Lincoln fue quien mató a una mujer, quien había estado tan en contra, ahora era quien había tomado la primera sangre…  
Y más el ver como Lincoln abrazaba ese cuerpo muerto, no sabían quién era esa mujer que tenía en brazos, pero… Debía significar mucho para él para convocar tan dolor y desesperación por parte de Lincoln.  
Bobby ayudó a su hermano a subir el cuerpo de Luna a la camioneta.

Mientras él hombre aún dolido no podía soltarla, se había aferrado fuertemente a ella. No iba a soltarla por nada del mundo.

Bobby cerró la puerta para ir al asiento del conductor.

― Joseph… Tú y los demás reúnan lo que haya quedado en el almacén y llévenselo...― Pidió sin más encendiendo la camioneta.

― ¿Y qué haremos? ― Joseph preguntó aún confuso y extrañado por todo lo que sucedía. ― ¿Dónde llevaremos las arm...

― ¡Eso no Importa! ― Bobby exclamó rápidamente. ― Solo… Solo llévenlas a un lugar apartado, por favor… Tengo el presentimiento de que la policía no tardará en llegar.

Bobby aceleró hasta perderse en la carretera, un tiempo récord para una camioneta como las que usaban. Ni siquiera cuando debían llegar a defender sus almacenes se acelera tanto.

― ¿Que cojones pasó? ― preguntó uno de los Sons, cojeando a causa de un tiro que rozó su pierna.

― No tengo idea ― Respondió Joseph. ― Pero Bobby dio una orden, debemos desaparecer de aquí. Carguen las armas!

Los Sons corrieron como pudieron a cargar las armas que los Angels no habían podido llevarse, sin dejar de gruñir y maldecir. Era un día nefasto para todos.

Y con Bobby y Lincoln.

El presidente del club conducía con una mano en el rostro, preguntándose, ¿cómo fue que todo terminó así?

¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Quizás era su culpa, Lincoln, no tenía cómo saberlo, nadie lo sabía, nadie podía saberlo… Pero él le había pedido venir a esto. A ese… puto tiroteo, Pero eso solo creaba más preguntas que respuestas…  
¿Qué hacía Luna con los asaltantes? ¿Que estaba haciendo ella ahí? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella?  
¿Y por qué… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué por todos los demonios del infierno ella tuvo que ser una de las bajas? Sí, Lincoln no lo sabía, ¿pero y sí él hubiera sido quien asesinara a la hermana de su hermano? ¿O uno de los hombres del club?

¿Qué habría sucedido sí así hubiera sido? Sí así hubiera sido, Lincoln habría tenido todo el derecho de matar al asesino de su hermana, incluso si ese era él mismo… Pero tuvo que ser aún más horrible.  
¿Qué era peor que un hermano matando a su hermana?  
Y él solo escuchaba los lamentos de Lincoln, pidiéndole perdón a su hermana, no podía soportar eso… no podía soportar ese dolor.  
Si Dios existía… Y si Dios realmente tenía un plan para todos…

¿Qué mierda significaba el asesinato de Luna en manos de Lincoln?  
¿Que justificaba este acto tan atroz?

Bobby habría gritado todo el camino hasta el hospital, pero sabía que así solo empeoraría las cosas. Lincoln podía gritar cuanto quisiera. Él debía forzarse a mantenerse tranquilo, o si no, las cosas se saldrían de control. Y no podía pasar eso ahora. Podía ocurrir cualquier cosa, menos empeorarlas. Sabía qué les dirían al llegar al hospital, que ya nada podía hacerse, pero debía inventar algo que decir ahí. No podía llegar y decir que su compañero le había disparado a Luna.  
Pero resultaba difícil pensar en una excusa cuando las cosas estaban tan jodidas. Su mente solo daba vueltas en lo que acababa de pasar, y francamente no sabía qué hacer. Habría preferido que aquello nunca pasara, no tenía por qué ocurrir.

Esto no debió haber sucedido así… Nada de esto tuvo que haber sido así.

Nada más llegar al hospital, los enfermeros y doctores disponibles subieron a Luna a la camilla lo más pronto posible. Siguiendo el procedimiento médico que tocaba en esos casos, sabían que no podían hacer mucho.  
La paciente ya había perdido mucha sangre y apenas ingresada al hospital estaba completamente pálida, ya no tenía pulso.  
Y Su corazón ya estaba muerto por la bala que lo había atravesado.  
Literalmente habían llegado al hospital con un cadáver cuya alma ya se había ido de este mundo…  
Pero aun así debían hacer lo que fuera, incluso si eso era esperar un milagro. Algo… Lo que fuera para intentar devolverla a la vida.

Sí es que un milagro de tal magnitud se podía lograr.

La intubaron, le colocaron mascarilla y procedieron a reanimación. Sin embargo, ya no podían hacer mucho. Ni siquiera estando en el sitio del suceso podrían haberle salvado la vida, una bala en el pecho es un asunto demasiado serio. Un asunto mortal.  
Y el cirujano de guardia tuvo que dar la noticia que a nadie le gustaría dar.

― No recupera el pulso, no responde a reanimación, ha perdido casi toda su sangre ― Dijo mirando los monitores. ― No hay actividad cerebral. Hora de deceso…

Se habían agotado todas las instancias, pero no había nada, ningún procedimiento que se pudiera hacer…

Después de pocos minutos Lincoln se encontraba en uno de los bancos del Hospital, sin su chamarra que se encontraba manchada de sangre, con el rostro enterrado en sus manos y Bobby a su lado trataba de darle consuelo a su hermano… Pero eso era lo que menos podía lograr.

No había consuelo en ello…

Él ya no lloraba, solo… Pensaba y temblaba de vez en cuando.

Había logrado calmarse… Por lo menos un poco.

― Bobby… Ve a casa...― Lincoln finalmente dijo, con la voz ronca y cansada, a lo que él lo miró confuso. ― Linc… No puedo dejarte aquí… Estoy contigo hermano.

― Bobby, solo hazme caso y ve a casa...― Lincoln respondió tragando saliva pesadamente.

― ¿Por qué quieres que lo haga? ― Bobby le respondió interrogando, Lincoln estaba muy mal, probablemente quería estar solo y confrontar su dolor solo. O quizás era algo más, quizás Lincoln debía hacer algo.

― Debo ser yo...― Lincoln le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. ― Lori debe saberlo… No hay otra forma...― Bobby al escuchar eso sacudió la cabeza en negación.

― No… No hermano, no puedes decírselo, sabes lo que sucederá si se lo dices. ¿Cierto? ― Le preguntó razonando con su hermano.

― Sí… Lo sé… Pero no puedes decírselo tú, tengo que ser yo quien de la noticia. ― Lincoln le respondió asintiendo levemente. ― Quiero que estés ahí para ella… Por favor, ella te va a necesitar más que yo…

― Hermano, no lo vas a resistir. ― Dijo Bobby preocupado como nunca antes en su vida. Ni en su primer tiroteo se sintió tan devastado y nervioso como ese día.

No podían evitar pensar que todo era su culpa. Él le insistió a Lincoln para que fuera a ayudarlos. Sabía que estaba en problemas con Ronnie y no le importó.

Lincoln debía estar hablando con su esposa en ese momento, no en el hospital enfrentando el fallecimiento de una de sus hermanas, a causa de una bala que él mismo disparó.

― Si yo no lo podré soportar, mucho menos Lori. ― Dijo él. ― Ve con ella, Bobby. Te necesita, ahora más que nunca va a necesitarte.

― Linc… Tú no… No puedes…

― No… Quiero, escuchar nada más...― Lincoln respondió jalando aire rápidamente de su nariz. ― Solo ve… Por favor hermano, necesito que estés con ella...― Respondió sin más, Bobby lo miró con pena, y simplemente abrazó fuertemente a su hermano.

― Está bien Linc… Te avisaré cuando llegue, ¿de acuerdo? ― Le preguntó separándose de Lincoln para verlo a los ojos.

― Sí… Hermano. ― Lincoln respondió entre cerrando sus ojos, le dolían por el llanto, pero no le importaba… Nada podía dolerle más… Y menos en esos momentos que su mente, su alma y su corazón.

Bobby salió paso a paso del hospital sintiéndose inútil de no poder hacer nada por Lincoln… Y sabía que se sentiría peor si Lincoln le decía a Lori lo que había sucedido… Si él le decía todo, incluso que Lincoln había sido quien había matado a Luna… Todo se iría para abajo para Lincoln y para su familia. Sería el fin de la Línea, y nadie podría evitarlo. Era el cruel destino que les había tocado, uno dónde no serían felices nunca más en la vida. Porque después de lo que había pasado esa noche, dudaba de que volvería a sonreír. Era realmente imposible.

Y condujo devastado hasta su casa. Si Lori estaba feliz, su día sería irremediablemente arruinado. Si ya estaba triste, no podría calmarla ni siquiera un poco.

Simplemente no podría darle esa noticia, no había ninguna forma de dar una noticia así. No podía hacerla menos grave de lo que era, simplemente porque no había nada más grave.

Lincoln esperó pacientemente en su silla a que Bobby llegará a casa. No se movió en ningún momento, no hizo nada más que esperar. Pues parecía que el tiempo ya no tenía sentido.

No fue a ninguna parte pues no tenía adonde ir…

No podía ir a casa, no podía ir a casa de sus padres y por supuesto que no podía ir en moto a ningún lado… Simplemente esperó.

Cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar supo que era hora… Pero aun así necesitaba una confirmación visual.

"Ya estoy en casa…" Vio el mensaje enviado hace horas por Ronnie Anne, Lincoln por un momento quiso apagar el celular para no tener que verlo.  
Pero pasó al mensaje de Bobby rápidamente,

"En Posición, Linc…" Leyó mientras se armaba de valor para buscar a Lori en sus contactos, su mano libre no podía parar de temblar, sentía una sensación fría en su espalda mientras esperaba tener lo necesario para hacer lo que debía hacer…

Comenzó a marcar y se levantó de su asiento sin más… El tono de llamada resonó un par de veces hasta que finalmente su hermana contestó…

― ¿Lori? Soy yo, Lincoln… ¿Lori, que estás haciendo ahora…? ¿Que donde estaba…? Estoy en el hospital… No… No, tranquila estoy bien...― Lincoln respondió tragando saliva pesadamente. ― Lori… Lori solo dime que estabas haciendo ahorita… Bueno nece… Necesito… Lori escucha, necesito que vengas al hospital de inmediato… Lori… Lori solo ven...― Trató de contener su llanto pero su voz comenzó a temblar. ― Por favor, ¡solo ven...! Lori… Lo-Lori… Lori por favor...― Pidió cediendo nuevamente a la tristeza agarrándose la frente nerviosamente. ― Lori… Luna está muerta...― No escuchó nada del otro lado por unos instantes, pero luego su hermana preguntó alterada por lo que Lincoln le había dicho. ― Sí… Sí… Luna está muerta…― Rompió de nuevo en llanto al escuchar a su hermana llorando. ― Lori no, no es una broma, te lo juro por mi hija, Está muerta… Está muerta… Necesito que vengas por favor, necesitamos firmar los papeles y… Solo… Solo ven ¿ok? Solo ven.

Lincoln colgó sin más desplomándose en el asiento donde estaba y dejando su celular a su lado, se agarró el rostro y siguió hundiéndose en su miseria. Los enfermeros y personal médico lo miraban y no decían nada. Sabían lo difícil que resultaba perder un pariente, sobre todo de un modo tan devastador, y no había nada que pudieran hacer para ayudar a ese hombre en su momento más bajo. Simplemente vigilarlo por si se desmayaba de tristeza.  
Cosa que no estaba lejos de pasarle a Lincoln. Respiraba porque su cuerpo estaba programado para hacer eso, pero por dentro no tenía ninguna voluntad de seguir. No podía continuar. Mil veces habría preferido ser él quién estuviera en esa camilla y no Luna. No su hermana.

Lori Loud no tardó en llegar, llegó con los ojos hinchados y buscando a su hermano en la recepción y a penas lo vio, simplemente fue a él.  
Lincoln se levantó cuando la vio entrar. Creía que ella lo iba a matar… Pero ella comenzó a abrazarlo, llorando con fuerza en su hombro. Ella al igual que él estaba devastado, estaba perdida… Estaba completamente rota.  
Lo único que quería era a su hermano para abrazar, su segunda hermana había muerto…  
Y lo peor era que no sabía por qué.  
Lincoln no podía decirle por más que quisiera que ella lo viera como un asesino, un monstro, una desgracia viviente, que él había sido, eso la destruiría todavía más…

No podía, solo podía abrazar a su hermana para tratar de calmar su dolor mutuamente.  
Esto realmente destruiría no solo a sus padres, sino a sus hermanas… Destruiría a toda la familia otra vez.

Y él sería el único responsable. de esa desgracia.  
De La Muerte De La Familia.

Lori lloró, lloró tanto que parecía imposible imaginarla riendo otra vez. La Casa Loud no volvería a ser la misma, uno de sus habitantes jamás volvería a entrar por su puerta. Y eso ambos lo tenían terriblemente bien en claro. El personal médico les dejó espacio para que lloraran por su hermana. No sabían qué había pasado exactamente con aquella mujer que llegó con una bala en su pecho, pero en esa ciudad no era raro. Y era normal que lloraran por su familiar muerto. No tenían como saber lo que había pasado.  
El futuro jamás se había visto más negro para Lincoln. No solo había perdido a su hermana, sino que algo le decía que también a su esposa y a su hija.

Ronnie no tendría piedad con él.

 **Mientras tanto… Con Angels.**

Los Angels of Death estaban en camino a regresar a su club, con las armas en las camionetas, pero lejos de considerar eso como Una victoria. El precio para pagar fue muy alto.

Demasiado alto.

5 muertos, 7 heridos… Y con la peor situación en sus manos.

Habían dejado el cuerpo de Jones y el de Luna en el asalto, probablemente checarían sus tatuajes para ver a qué banda pertenecían, Sons iba a ser implacable con ellos…  
Pero tenían armas, tenían las jodidas armas. Podrían darles pelea al menos.

Eso era lo que al menos llenaba un poco la esperanza de poder hacerles frente a Lambs y a Sons.

Pero… Ashley era contenida por Fran la cual también se había visto muy afectada, no solo por la muerte de Luna, sino por la de Jones, Jason, Carl, Frank… Habían tenido suerte de haber salido vivos…  
Tanta suerte de no haber muerto…  
Pero los hermanos caídos, esos eran los que importaban. Y más la de Luna Loud.

Ninguno decía nada. No celebrarían al llegar. Esta vez el club se sentiría más vacío por la ausencia de Luna.  
Pero ningún sufrimiento podría compararse al de Ashley. En una hora, todo su mundo había sido destruido, sus esperanzas se desvanecieron junto con el amor de su vida. Sólo podía llorar, de haber podido se habría interpuesto sin dudar entre Luna y la bala, pero ni siquiera había tenido chance de hacer eso.

Pensaba que era su culpa, que Luna había muerto por su culpa, si tan solo hubiera obedecido a James de dejar las cosas como estaban esto no habría sucedido así, Si ella solo hubiera hecho caso, si tan solo no se hubiera caído, Luna no la habría levantado, si tan solo no hubiera tenido que ir por esa caja de armas Luna no la habría ido a cubrir, si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte, Luna no tuvo que haber muerto.

Esto era su culpa, debía serlo, tenía que serlo.  
Y Fran también se culpaba, por no haberle Insistido a Luna que no fuera al asalto, por no haberle prohibido el ir, de simplemente no avisarle que este día se suponía que sería el asalto, si tan solo no hubiera ido a su casa a dar el aviso, probablemente todo esto no habría sucedido así.  
Nada de esto tuvo que haber sucedido así.

― Es mi culpa Frankie… Todo esto es mi culpa. ― Ashley le decía sollozando amargamente en el hombro de Fran.

― No… No digas eso Ash… No digas eso, esto no es tu culpa...― Fran respondió cubriéndose la cara con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra agarraba fuertemente la mano de Ashley.

― Sí fue mi culpa― Murmuró ella entre llantos. ― Yo fui la idiota que tropezó, Luna murió por estar protegiéndome. Si no hubiera sido tan torpe, si no hubiera ido a este asalto, Luna seguiría viva.

Y siguió llorando con más amargura que antes. Quería pensar que todo aquello era mentira, que era una pesadilla y despertar entre los brazos de Luna, que ella la estaría esperando en su hogar.  
Pero recordaba el momento del disparo, y el horror la golpeaba con tanta fuerza que casi gritaba de improviso. El mundo le daba vueltas como si tuviera náuseas. Se sentía inútil y enferma.

― Ash… Sí tu hubieras muerto, Luna tampoco se lo habría perdonado...― Fran le respondió sintiendo como ella apretaba su mano.

― Lo sé… Pero hubiera preferido haber sido yo...― Ashley respondió con amargura. ― Hubiera querido haber sido yo… Mi Luna… Mi Luna...― Decía completamente derrotada, sin ánimos de querer seguir, sin ánimos de querer vivir, realmente quería morir.  
Quería morir… Paro le había hecho una promesa a ella.  
Cuidaría siempre de Larsy, sin importar qué.

Parecía una broma… Que el mismo día que le había prometido a Luna cuidar siempre de Larsy… Tuvo que ser el día en que ella fue asesinada.  
¿Qué broma tan cruel del destino era esa? ¿Qué clase de jodida broma era esa?  
No quería pensar que Luna había sentido su horrible final, no soportaba pensar en eso. Le había encargado a su hija, no necesariamente debía tener un mal presentimiento. No quería pensar que su amada ya lo sentía.

Y Tabby..., no sabía cómo darle la noticia cuando despertara. El dolor sería suficiente como para impedir que se recuperara totalmente. Sería capaz de quitarle los pocos ánimos que le quedaran al despertar.

Larsy..., contarle a ella iba a ser lo más difícil. Iba a ser imposible para ella contarle a Larsy que su madre ya no volvería jamás a su casa. Que, a partir de entonces, serían solo ellas dos.

El mundo era cruel con todos, pero con ellas parecía haberse ensañado. Habían perdido demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. A sus hermanos del club y a Luna.

Ya nada iba a ser lo mismo en sus vidas, y lo tenían claro. Sobre todo, para Ashley, el amor de su vida había caído poco después de que decidieran pasar toda su vida juntas como una familia.

― Debí ser yo. ― Dijo Ash, decir que estaba triste describía muy poco el estado en el que se encontraba. Quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Quería lanzarse de la camioneta.

James escuchaba desde el asiento del pasajero con tristeza. Era cierto, ellas se culpaban por esto… Pero el verdadero culpable de todo esto era él mismo, quien había desatado toda esta miseria y muerte sobre su club… Al provocar a los Sons, Al hacer tratos con los Lambs…  
Al dejar que ellos los dominarán a todos… Esto era su culpa, Luna había muerto por su culpa, Warren había muerto por su culpa, Jones había muerto por su culpa, Jason había muerto por su culpa, Carl había muerto por su culpa, Frank había muerto por su culpa… Y Jimmy también había muerto por su culpa. Si a alguien debían culpar de todo esto era a él…  
Al hombre que los había puesto en esta situación.

― James… Ya tenemos las armas, podremos responder finalmente al Fuego de ambos… Podremos sobrevivir hermano...― Dusty le decía tratando de animar a su presidente. Mientras él manejaba por la carretera.

― ¿Crees que eso es importante ahora Dusty? ― James preguntó secamente. ― Perdimos a Luna… Jones, Carl, Jason y Frank… No tenemos nada que celebrar… Ni siquiera un poco…

Dusty entendía bien lo que quería decir su presidente. Habían perdido a demasiados hermanos esa noche. Perdieron a Luna, una mujer a la que respetaba, a quien quería como si fuera realmente su hermana.

Y trataba de ver algo positivo, intentaba buscar algo que decir para subirles el ánimo a todos, pero no había nada que decir. Lo que pretendía hacer era imposible. Esa noche nadie iba a estar de buen humor.

Rayos, ni siquiera el resto del año estarían de buen humor. Las pérdidas que tuvieron se sentirían con fuerza. Nada sería lo mismo desde esa noche en adelante.

― Bueno… Al menos ya tenemos las armas… Al menos nadie más tendrá que morir después de esto...― Dusty respondió llegando finalmente al club… Aunque, vieron varias motos y una camioneta con el Logo de Lambs aparcada en el estacionamiento de su club.

― Ay… No puede ser...― James susurró nervioso, mientras los demás Angels of Death miraban como el destino nuevamente les escupía al jodido rostro nuevamente.

― Mierda… Dijeron que nos darían 2 semanas...― Dusty dijo apretando el volante en sus manos con fuerza.

― Parece que hubo un cambio de planes...― James respondió desoladoramente… Ahí se iba su última esperanza… por la borda, a toda velocidad, de bajada y sin frenos, directo a la mierda.

James habría roto la ventana de un golpe. Se habían arriesgado demasiado, varios de sus hermanos perdieron la vida esa noche. Y todo para nada.  
Los Lambs los esperaban como si fueran buitres, y únicamente podían acercarse hacia ese cruel destino. Una victoria pírrica se había vuelto una derrota. Era difícil estar tan jodido en una sola noche. Iba a ser aún más difícil levantarse y contraatacar.

Apenas James salió Vieron salir de igual forma a Harper, quien con una sonrisa salía de las puertas del club de Angels.  
Esa maldita sonrisa… Esa maldita sonrisa era lo que ahora lo estaba sacando de nervios.

Quería matarlo, quería dispararle… Rayos quería hacerle todo lo que él le había hecho pasar… Pero con sus lamebotas saliendo junto a él. Era como querer desear que lo asesinarán a él y a los hermanos que le quedaban.

― Valla, valla, valla, miren que tenemos aquí chicos. ― Harper dijo caminando hacia James. ― Parece que tuvieron una noche muy divertida, ¿A dónde fueron chicas? ¿Fueron a conseguir lo que nos deben?

― Harper… ¿Qué haces aquí? ― James preguntó tratando de calmar su ira…. Era difícil, era muy difícil… Y más porque él seguía en su actitud burlona.

― Nada, nada. Solo veníamos a ver cómo estaban las cosas por aquí. Ya sabes, tratar de ponernos al día. ― Le dijo Harper mientras recorría a los Angels quienes bajaban de los vehículos, muchos se veían apaleados, otros heridos… Pero la gran mayoría estaba destrozada por las pérdidas de sus amigos y hermanos. Más Ashley quien trataba de ocultar su tristeza escondiendo su mirada. ― Rayos, sí que se ven de la verga. Debieron tener una noche pesada ja ja… ¿Es mi imaginación o ustedes eran más? ― Preguntó contando a las personas que se encontraban presentes. ― ¡Jah! ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Tenía razón! Son menos desde la última vez que los vi, ¿qué sucedió? Hubieron… ¿Incidentes? ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

La rabia aumentaba en los corazones de los Angels of Death a medida que Harper hablaba. Más de uno estaba tentado de dispararle en la cara sin importarle nada más. De hecho, todos lo pensaron al oír cómo se burlaba.  
Pero les superaban en número, no sabían por qué los Lambs eran tantos, debían tener refuerzos. Y ellos regresaban de un tiroteo muy difícil, no tenían fuerzas para otro. Iba a ser un suicidio enfrentarlos.  
Sin embargo, varios deseaban enfrentarlos en ese momento. Pero pensar que el club se acabaría en ese momento hizo que contuvieran su rabia. No podrían vengarse si todo el club caía aquella noche.

― Jeh, que humor tan mierdero tienen hoy. ― Harper dijo de manera sarcástica. ― Pareciera que mataron a alguien hoy. ― Ashley apretó los puños ante ese comentario, pero Fran la calmó colocando una mano en el hombro para tratar de calmarla…. Tomarían venganza sobre él… Quizás no hoy quizás no mañana. ¡Pero lo harían! ― Bueno, la verdad es que no me importa, supongo que todo tu club salió porque estaban consiguiendo mis armas. ¿No?

James querían decirle que no, que no habían logrado nada. Que no tenían las armas de Harper… Pero al mismo tiempo… Sabían que si les mentían podrían acabar mucho peor de lo que habían llegado…  
Simplemente era decir que sí y que las armas se fueran… O que volvieran a perder a otro hermano o hermana del club…

― Sí...― James respondió llamando la atención de Scott y Ash. ― Las tenemos…

― ¡Que bien James! ― Harper lo felicitó aplaudiéndole. ― Bien, entonces necesito que nos las den. Tenemos un trato que terminar con los rusos así que si pudieras darnos lo que es nuestro por favor. ― Pidió alzando su mano hacia una de las camionetas… Esa donde solo habían salido dos personas.

Los Angels se miraron entre ellos. No tenían ni ganas de cumplir con las demandas de ninguno de ellos, pero a la vez no tenían alternativa. Era imposible ganarles en ese momento, mucho menos en el estado en el que se encontraban.

― Es suyo. ― Dijo James apretando sus puños, pero haciendo un esfuerzo logró hacer una señal para que dos Angels bajaron unas cajas y se las mostraran a sus odiados enemigos.

James solo mantenía su mirada distante, mientras sus compañeros bajaban las cajas de las armas de la camioneta. Mientras que Ashley y Fran no podían soportar la idea de que realmente James les estuviera dando sus armas… Las armas por las que habían luchado, las armas por las que Luna había muerto.

― Bien, eso me gusta. ― Harper respondió mirando como sus compañeros comenzaban a cargar las mismas armas a sus camionetas. ― ¿Ves? ¿Ves cómo se arreglan las cosas? Eso es lo que yo buscaba, lealtad, obediencia y que las cosas se hicieran como se debían, ahora… Supongo que estaremos en paz. ― Le dijo a James mientras que este aún no se dignaba a poder mirarlo de frente. ― ¿Oh que sucede James? ¿No te gusta estar en paz con nosotros? Sí te estamos haciendo un favor, nosotros no somos los malos, solo somos los más aptos para manejar cosas que tú no podrías hacer… Deberías agradecerme, nosotros ahora te cubriremos el Culo si Sons viene a buscarlos. ― Dijo acercándose a él amenazantemente. ― Sé agradecido con tus dueños y dime. ¿Como se dice?

James apretó los puños fuertemente, sabía que Harper solo quería humillarlo, destruirlo más de lo que ya estaba, quería probar de nuevo esa supremacía de la que tanto alardeaba.  
James quería decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir… Pero… Era ese el punto…  
Si lo amenazaba, terminaría todo mal de nuevo.

― Gracias...― Le susurró sin más a lo que Harper hizo una cara de satisfacción ante esa respuesta.

― Ahhh… Música para mis oídos. ― Dijo suspirando de alegría mientras subían la última caja a la camioneta de Lambs. ― ¿Ya todo está cargado y empacado Jackal? ― Preguntó mirando sobre su hombro a su hombre de confianza.

― Casi todo. ― Respondió él a su presidente. ― Faltaron 2 cajas. Pero con las que tenemos creo que será suficiente para cubrir su cuota. ― Dijo mientras encendía su cigarrillo.

― Así que aún no está terminado el trabajo...― Harper comentó un poco decepcionado, pero aun así sentía que ya había cumplido su objetivo. ― Bueno. Entonces vendremos por las que faltan en dos días. ― Dijo regresándole la mirada a James. ― ¿Sabes qué es lo más satisfactorio de esto? ― Le preguntó susurrándole al oído a James. ― Que acabo de meterte mi verga en tu boca… Y me acabas de agradecer por ello. ― Dijo alejándose con la misma sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.  
James apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras veía como se alejaba poco a poco.

― Muy bien, tengo las armas, tengo mis inversiones aseguradas… ¿Qué es lo que me falta...? Ah sí...― Dijo soltando un puñetazo en el rostro a James quien cayó en el suelo aturdido. ― Listo, ahora no me falta nada. Nos veremos pronto. ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

Fran y Dusty se acercaron a su presidente en el suelo para ayudarlo a levantar.

― ¿J estás bien? ― Dusty le preguntó alterado.

― Te voy a matar...― Susurró mientras era levantado del suelo, aunque Harper se detuvo a medio camino.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? Creo que no entendí eso, tendrás que hablar un poco más fuerte para que te escuche. ― Pidió bajando la mirada a él.

― Voy a Matarte… Quizás no hoy… Quizás no mañana… Pero te juro… Que te voy a matar. ― Dijo mirándolo con odio. Harper ante esa amenaza solo se hecho a reír.

― Oh vaya, ¿sabes? Te dejaré pasar esa solo porque ya nos hemos divertido mucho con ustedes y su club. ― Harper respondió volviendo a su camioneta. ― Sé que intentarás matarme, pero… No tienes los huevos para hacerlo. ― Dijo subiéndose al vehículo. ― Pero… Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras hombrecillo. Hasta entonces, sólo sé una buena perra y haz lo que te digo. ― Advirtió mirando como James lo miraba en el suelo en silencio, con rabia y odio en sus ojos. ― Buen chico. ― Solo dió un par de palmadas a la camioneta y esta comenzó a avanzar.

Y así de rápido como habían cargado las armas, se marcharon. Una hilera de motociclistas crueles, cada uno peor que el otro, y ninguno se comparaba al desgraciado de su jefe. James se levantó, apretando tanto sus puños que comenzaba a caer sangre. A su alrededor, igual de heridos, golpeados y sucios, los Angels of Death se reunieron y observaron a su presidente. Todos igual de furiosos, pero igualmente desanimados. Sus hermanos habían muerto para nada, habían tenido armas a mano y las perdieron. Un desastre total.  
Ashley contemplaba el camino que habían tomado los Lambs. Decir que estaba furiosa era decir muy poco sobre lo que estaba sintiendo. Ella, de haber estado sola con el presidente de sus enemigos, le habría cortado la cabeza con las ruedas de su moto.

— Dime que tienes un plan B.— Fran pidió Mirándolo preocupada, mientras que él sólo veía como se alejaban poco a poco.

— Sí... Tengo hasta un plan Z... Pero si llegamos a acudir a ese, entonces estaremos desesperados...— James dijo con cansancio en su voz. Realmente estaban en una línea fina... Y realmente estarían jodidos si no lograban hacer algo a tiempo...

― Dime que el plan Z no es el que estoy pensando ― Dijo Dusty mirando a su presidente. Sólo había una opción que pudiera ser tan extrema como para dejarla al final.

― Espero no tener que llegar a eso. ― Dijo James limpiándose sus manos en sus mugrientos pantalones. ― Vaya noche de mierda.

Literalmente ya no había nada que decir para subirse el ánimo. Todo había salido mal. Las pérdidas no compensaban las ganancias, de hecho, ni siquiera había ganancias.

Los Angels of Death podían considerarse jodidos… Pero aún no estaban desesperados para acudir a la última opción. Debían estar real, Realmente desesperados para ello.  
Podían haberle quitado a su caballo, a sus torres, peones y a una de sus reinas…  
Pero aún estaban lejos del Jaque.

 **Entonces… En la Comisaría…**

Jenny se veía cansada, con una mano en el rostro y una expresión afligida… Lo que había sucedido apenas momentos atrás… Dios… eso la había dejado muy mal.  
Esa chica, si no hubiera sido por el seguro de su arma ella habría visto como una jovencita, una niña, se volaba los sesos frente a ella…  
Que horrible habría sido ver esa imagen… Que horrible, no, Qué horrible habría sido sí después de eso, su castigo hubiera sido dejar la placa por haber dejado que le quitarán su arma y el atacante se haya suicidado, siendo un sujeto clave en sus investigaciones.  
Que cruel y jodido había sido eso.

Afortunadamente la chica no sabía manejar armas y no pensó en quitarle el seguro. Pero había sido un momento muy difícil, y se dio cuenta de que la chica podía intentarlo de nuevo. Había que vigilar.

― No te sientas mal, Jenny. ― Sullivan le ofreció un café mientras sostenía otro con la otra mano. ― Nadie podía prever esa reacción, actuaste bien.

― No seas condescendiente. ― Le dijo ella rechazando el café, no quería probar nada por ahora, no se sentía bien.

― Hey, no soy condescendiente, solo trato de Animarte. ― Sullivan le dijo dejando el café a un lado de ella. ― De todas formas, no fue como que de verdad ella se hubiera pegado un tiro. Eso sí habría sido horrible...― Mencionó haciendo que Jenny volteó su vista a otra dirección.

― Pero… No lo hizo y eso es lo importante. ― Le dijo viendo como eso no ayudaba tan rápido como lo dijo. ― Eh… Bueh, al menos trata de calmarte, hiciste un buen trabajo ahí atrás. Ahora ya tenemos más de una pista para atrapar a los Hood Dogs y de paso, ver si ellos tenían una relación con S.A.M.C.R.O.

― Pero esa chica por poco muere. ― Jenny le respondió en un tono alterado. ― Fui tonta… dejé que mis emociones me llevarán y tomarán por sorpresa. Bajé la guardia y ella casi se mata frente a mí. ― Le dijo recargándose cansadamente en su silla. ― No digas que lo hice bien Sully, por favor… No hubo nada de bueno en ello.

Sullivan se quedó callado por unos momentos ante eso que Jenny le había dicho…  
Tomó un sorbo de su café y lo dejó en su mesa.

― Bueno… Al menos no fuiste tan dura con ella, créeme, si Vic Mackey hubiera estado aquí otra historia hubiera sido.

Debía admitir que Sullivan tenía razón. Para la próxima debía ser menos confiada, mucho más severa con esa niña. La había visto quebrada, triste y desanimada, y por eso bajó la guardia.

― No sé qué conexión puede haber entre Hood Dogs y Sons. ― Dijo ella. ― Lo más probable es que trabajen por separado, pero sí hallamos una forma de inculparlos, al fin podríamos ir por todo el club.

― A Clyde eso le encantará. ― Bromeó Sullivan. ― Podrá meterle un tiro al fin al presidente Son, realmente lo odia. Si pudiera, le descargaría la pistola una y otra vez.

― Hmmm… No sabía eso de Clyde. ― Jenny comentó mirando a su compañero con curiosidad.

― Pues sí, tiene un odio personal hacia Sons y más específico al presidente del club. ― Sullivan comentó tomando otro sorbo a su café.

― ¿No sabes por qué? ― Preguntó Jenny con curiosidad creciendo en su interior.

― Quien sabe. Clyde es un misterio a veces, incluso para mí. Él solía contarme cosas antes, cosas de como él solía cazar a los Sons. Me dijo que una vez estuvo a punto de atrapar a Bobby Santiago. Pero… No resultó como esperaba. Además, que ese arresto fallido terminó con el arresto de su compañero y que ni siquiera pudo mandarlo a la cárcel del condado, solo le dieron a pagar una multa y salió de aquí libre como si nada. ― Sullivan comentó suspirando. ― Que pena, ¿no lo crees Jenn?

― Sí, realmente tuvo mala suerte. ― Dijo Jenny, aunque se sintió muy intrigada por lo que estaba diciendo Sullivan. Al menos ella no había oído a Clyde hablar sobre la venganza personal contra el líder de los Sons, pero Sullivan parecía estar bien enterado.

― Para la próxima nos irá mejor. ― Dijo confiado su compañero. ― No podrán huir para siempre, no podrán evadir la ley para siempre, y ahí estaremos nosotros.

― Me gustaría tener tu confianza, Sully. ― Dijo ella sonriendo un poco. ― Sobre todo ahora que entró un nuevo actor al juego, y no sé qué tanto cambiarán las cosas.

― Tranquila, recuerda que somos los buenos. Y los buenos siempre ganan al final. ― Sullivan le dijo sonriendo apaciblemente. Realmente tenía fe en eso, que los chicos buenos siempre ganaban, que siempre se coronaban como los campeones entre los demás.

― Hum… Supongo que en eso tienes razón Sully. ― Jenny respondió sonriéndole a su compañero. ― Y… ¿Hoy te quedarás toda la noche? ¿O vas a ir a ver a tu familia?

― Rayos, ¿qué mejor? Pero aún hay que hacer papeleos. ― Sullivan respondió cansado mirando la montaña de papeles que aún tenía que hacer. ― Mierda… A veces me gustaría tener más tiempo libre.

― Descuida Sully, tendrás tiempo cuando Sons y todas las pandillas de Royal Woods estén en la cárcel. ― Le respondió Wally trabajando en su ordenador.

—Tienes razón, Wally —dijo Sullivan tomando asiento en su escritorio—. Aunque toma en cuenta que a mí me cuesta trabajar en estas cosas. No soy Flash como tú.

—Oye, pensé que con la práctica ya trabajarías más rápido que yo —bromeó el joven policía, intentando relajar el ambiente.

Pero la verdad es que estaba muy nervioso. No vio a esa chica intentar suicidarse, pero vio los resultados del ataque de los Hood Dogs, y podía imaginar perfectamente lo que había presenciado esa pobre chica. Sabía que ella nunca lo olvidaría.

—No te burles, chiquillo —dijo el policía revisando las carpetas—. Yo soy prácticamente un veterano, yo estuve cazando pandilleros desde la época en que llamar "amarillo" a un chino no era considerado racista.

—Recuerdo ese problema — Dijo Wally. — Sí que tuviste suerte.

—No fue suerte, fue puntería.

— Jeh lo dices casi como si hubieras vivido en la época de los vaqueros. — Wally comentó un poco divertido por eso. Aunque para Sullivan no le era tanta gracia.

— Casi lo fue, créeme, si antes era violento es porque no conocías cómo eran las cosas antes hijo. — Sullivan le respondió cansado. — Aunque a veces me gustaría que las cosas fueran como antes, ¿sabes? Que la justicia se repartía con balas, los sheriffs y los justicieros eran los héroes del pueblo.

— Rayos eso me recuerda cuando mi padre ponía esas películas en la televisión, ya sabes cómo en las que salía Clint Eastwood.— Wally comentó riendo discretamente.

— Sí, yo solía ver esas películas cuando era un chavalo, esos tiempos sí que fueron buenos. — Sullivan comentó sintiendo su revólver en su funda. — Hay días… En los que me digo que todo sería mucho más fácil si regresamos a esa época de pistoleros y llaneros solitarios.

― Los Siete Magníficos de Royal Woods. ― Dijo riendo Jenny. ― Sólo nos faltan dos para ser siete, quizás necesitemos novatos.

― Sabes, creo que las cosas no están tan lejos de terminar así. ― Dijo Sullivan de repente. ― La situación cada vez es más delicada con estas pandillas y bandas, en algún momento se volverá un caos y tendremos que recuperar la ciudad a punta de pistola.

― Como en el Arkham City. ― Dijo Wally. La perspectiva de una tierra de nadie en Royal Woods parecía emocionar a Sullivan, pero a él no lo convencía para nada.

― Oye Jenn, ¿y tú no tienes una familia en casa? ― Preguntó Sullivan, a lo que… Jenny se quedó completamente callada, no asintió, pero tampoco negó nada. Pues realmente no tenía una familia esperando en casa, aunque alguna la tuvo. Pero intentaba olvidar esos tiempos… Jenny suspiró y miró a su compañero.

― Bueno Sully, es que ese es el problema. Todo se quedó allá en New York. ― Jenny respondió sin más, entonces alguien entró a la oficina y los que estaban presentes vieron que era Clyde. El cual se veía un poco cansado.

― Bueno… La chica estará detenida un poco de tiempo más, pero lo importante… Es que está hecho. ― Dijo mirando a sus compañeros presentes. ― Tenemos a una testigo, tenemos sospechosos, tenemos la autorización del jefe. Ahora sí tenemos algo sólido para poder empezar a actuar.

Al escuchar eso, Wally, Jenny y Sullivan se quedaron confundidos, aunque unos segundos después Sullivan sonrió y alzó sus brazos en señal de victoria, Jenny miró a Wally y este la miró de vuelta. la confusión pasó a ser alegría para los policías, finalmente estaban Tenían una victoria en sus manos.

― ¿¡Ven!? ¡Ese es el tipo de noticias que me gusta oír! ― Sullivan comentó casi sin poder contener la emoción en su interior.

― ¿Como vamos a proceder? ― Preguntó Wally, girando sobre la silla de su escritorio para poder mirar a Clyde. ― ¿Vamos a ir a su base o arrestamos a sus miembros clave?

― Tenemos suficiente evidencia como para hacer ambas cosas y de paso fusilar a algunos de esos criminales. ― Dijo Sullivan. ― Y nos quedarían pruebas para usarlas en otra escena del crimen.

― Ahora sí que no podemos cometer errores. ― Dijo Clyde con seriedad. ― Los Hood Dogs pueden llevarnos a varias otras bandas si logramos hacer que alguno hable.

― ¿Y sí una de esas nos lleva a Sons? ― Jenny preguntó sacando una sonrisa a Clyde.

― Oh, Jenny, sí eso pasa, ten de seguro que finalmente acabaremos con esta peste de una vez por todas. ― Clyde respondió sonriendo. ― Finalmente traeremos la paz a Royal Woods. Finalmente acabaremos con todo esto de una vez por todas. ― Dijo desplomándose en su asiento con satisfacción. Sin duda alguna estaban logrando algo bueno por su Pueblo y por la Ciudad. Sin pandillas ni criminales. Royal Woods finalmente volvería a ser ese pueblo pacífico y seguro que había sido mucho tiempo atrás en el pasado.

― ¿Y bueno, ha habido alguna novedad? ― Preguntó mirando a Wally.

― Solo un par de llamadas y algo del hospital central. ― Wally respondió acomodándose en su silla.

― Oh, bien. ¿Algo interesante? ― Preguntó Clyde sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro.

― Pues… no todo ha estado tranquilo según parece...― Dijo leyendo el último reporte que el hospital tenía. ― Oh… Oh no… Parece que una mujer llegó al hospital con un disparo en el pecho… Parece que acaba de fallecer.

― ¿Quién? ― Clyde preguntó confundido por lo último que Wally había dicho.

― Pues… Ay demonios...― Comentó agarrándose el rostro con algo de tristeza. Llamando la atención de Clyde y sus compañeros.

― ¿Que sucede Wally?

― La mujer que murió… Se llama Luna Marie Loud...

Por un instante, la sala pareció congelarse. Wally sintió que Clyde quería gritar, pero en lugar de eso, negó vigorosamente con la cabeza. Wally comenzó a sentir calor, y que su corazón se acelera.  
― No, eso no puede ser. ― Dijo Clyde. ― Te tienes que haber equivocado. Eso tiene que ser un error.

― Yo..., joder..., no puedo creerlo. ― Murmuró levantándose y se alejó de la computadora.  
Clyde rápidamente corrió para revisarla. Debía estar seguro, lo que decía Wally debía ser mentira, un error fruto de las horas de trabajo acumuladas.

― No puede ser… ¡No, no puede ser esta cosa debe estar mal! ― Dijo buscando más información sobre la mujer fallecida, registros, datos, todo. Porque si de verdad esto era real… Entonces realmente la familia Loud se quebraría nuevamente. Y Lincoln, buscaría venganza por lo que le habían hecho a su hermana, habían celebrado muy rápido, esto no sería solo el comienzo de una era de violencia. Sino una declaración de Guerra sin piedad ni cuartel entre Bandas. ― No puede ser… No, no puede ser. ― Clyde se recargó en el escritorio de Wally sintiéndose… Herido de una manera muy personal, había conocido a esa mujer… Había pasado momentos con ella, así como con su hermano, y que ahora hubiera muerto… Eso lo había dejado muy mal.

― Clyde, ¿estás bien amigo? ― Sullivan le preguntó levantándose de su asiento para ir a ver a Clyde.

― No puede ser...― Decía quitándose los lentes. ― No… Esto no puede estar pasando… No puede estar pasando… ¡No Puede! ― Se decía cubriéndose los ojos con desesperación.

― ¿Clyde? ― Preguntó Sullivan preocupado, para poner su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero.

― No...― Respondió el oficial con lágrimas en los ojos. ― Ya nada está bien… Ya nada volverá a estar bien…

Sullivan no sabía qué decir o hacer, tampoco Jenny. En un momento estaban contemplando la gloria de tener un caso sólido contra los Hood Dogs, y por extensión, contra varias pandillas de la ciudad. Y al siguiente, veían a Clyde derrumbarse como nunca antes lo habían visto.  
― Jenny, vamos al hospital, creo que nos necesitan ahí. ― Dijo Sullivan, pero fue interrumpido por Clyde.

― No, no, yo debo ir, debo ver que esto es mentira. ― Dijo Clyde desesperado, no había que ser un genio para descubrir lo mucho que eso estaba afectando a su compañero.

Clyde sin nada más, se puso su chamarra policial, mientras salía, Ante eso sus compañeros trataron de razonar con él… Trataron de… Hacer algo, pero Clyde no quería escucharlos, esto era demasiado grande, mucho más de lo que ellos se imaginaban.

Esto era demasiado…

Esto debía ser… Una jodida Pesadilla…

 **Entonces… Con Ronnie Anne…**

Ella esperaba con su cabeza enterrada en sus brazos, no quería seguir llorando, pero… era cierto, Lincoln estaba nuevamente dentro de toda esa mierda de nuevo, ya no respondía sus mensajes, no contestaba ninguna llamada… De seguro estaba en el club… Eso era lo más probable.

Y no podía soportar la idea de estar embarazada de nuevo y que pronto su familia se destrozaba. No podía soportarlo, no quería soportarlo. Esto era demasiado para ella.

Y Luz… Su pequeña Luz la veía desde las escaleras, preguntándose ¿qué había puesto a su mamá tan triste? ¿Y Dónde estaba papá? Ella no entendía lo que sucedía y en parte eso le daba miedo.

― Sniff… Maldición Lincoln… ¿Por qué? ― Ella preguntaba limpiándose los ojos amargamente. No sabía qué hacer, solo esperar a que él llegará y después de eso… no sabía que iba a hacer, explotar en rabia, en tristeza… No lo sabía, hasta este punto parecía que ella se encontraba en un callejón sin salida. Hasta que escuchó el teléfono de casa sonar, ella rápido lo tomó y respondió. ― ¿Lincoln? ― Preguntó esperando que realmente fuese él

― ¿Ronalda? ― Respondió él otra voz al teléfono… Una voz que, aunque familiar le bajó los ánimos al suelo.

― Ah… ¿Que sucede Joyce? ― Ronnie respondió desilusionada porque no fuese Lincoln.

― Ronalda, necesitamos que vengas al hospital… Es…. Es urgente que vengas. ― Joyce respondió llamando la atención de Ronnie la cual comenzó a sudar frío.

Una horrible posibilidad llenó la mente de Ronnie. Con esa llamada, sólo podía significar una cosa, pero deseaba que no fuera eso. Cualquier cosa, menos eso.

— N-No me digas que Lincoln...— Dijo con la voz seca, pero su amiga rápidamente la interrumpió.

— Él está bien..., bueno, está sano. — Dijo ella, y oyó un jadeo, un sonido extraño como si su amiga se llevase una mano a la frente. — Ronalda, es urgente. No soy la indicada para decirte qué pasó, solo ven.

— No, Joyce, espera. — Dijo ella casi en un grito, y era lo que menos quería hacer, levantar la voz y preocupar a Luz. — Espera, necesito saber que pasó. Al menos..., dime para qué debo ir.

Oyó un fuerte suspiro, casi un quejido.

— Es una mujer, está malherida con una bala en el pecho, a la altura de la tercera costilla izquierda. Su nombre..., se llama Luna Loud.

Ronnie se quedó enmudecida por lo que Joyce le había dicho… Por un momento creyó haber escuchado mal, pues Joyce no era una persona que hablará español a la perfección, pero… Había dicho el Apellido de su esposo y de su hija…  
Loud… Luna Loud.

— Joyce… Dime por favor que dijiste Luca Loud...— Ronnie pidió cubriéndose la frente con desesperación, no podía ser posible… Realmente no podía ser posible que hubieran dicho el nombre de su cuñada, no podían ser la misma persona… por qué si eso era, entonces Lincoln no había llegado a casa por qué algo le había pasado a su hermana… Y toda esa red de suposiciones se vendría abajo sí era así, que en realidad Lincoln no había hecho nada malo y en cambio… Él estaba peor que ella por lo que sea que fuera que le había pasado a Luna.

— Ronnie… Ven por favor… Creo que tu esposo te necesita...— Respondió Joyce quebrando el corazón de Ronnie por completo. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Aquellas palabras terminaron por sentenciarla, "tu esposo te necesita", y al oírlas sintió que correría al auto inmediatamente y aceleraría al lugar sin importarle la policía. Lincoln estaba sufriendo. Y si era verdad lo que decía su amiga sobre la herida, a Luna no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

― Allá estaré, gracias por llamarme. ― le dijo Ronnie, y oyó cómo su amiga se despedía y colgaba. Pero todo se sentía tan distante, tan irreal.

Y entonces pudo ver a Luz. No la podía dejar sola, pero no sabía si debía ir al hospital y ver a Lincoln en el estado emocional que tendría. Pero tampoco sabía si llevarla a la casa de sus abuelos, y sola no podía quedar.

Pensó en llevar a Luz con sus abuelos… Aunque no le gustaría tener que pensar la idea de regresar ahí después… esa casa se llenaría de lamentos y dolor.  
Pensó que quizás… Podría llevarla con su madre. Pero también descartó esa idea, no quería hablar con ella… Al menos aún no, debía esperar. No podía llamar a Lily pues… Sería la misma historia.  
Ronnie pensó… Había una última opción… Pero no sería la mejor, dejarla en casa con una amiga. Pero esa idea también se veía casi imposible pues en su barrio casi nadie estaba dispuesto a cuidar a la hija de otro sin obtener nada a cambio… entonces visualizó una opción más…  
Dejarla con Bobby y Lori…  
Sí Lori estaba en casa sería lo mejor, pero… Bobby… Dios. Esto sería muy difícil de hacer para ella. Tuvo que armarse de valor, de valor y de una calma que en realidad no sentía para que Luz no se sintiera asustada. Pero su hija no era tonta. Ella sabía que algo estaba pasando, aunque no pudiera decirlo con palabras claras.

― ¿Qué pasó, ami? ― Dijo ella, preocupada. No sabía muchas cosas del mundo de los adultos, pero ya sabía que era una mala señal que su padre aun no llegara a casa.

― Nada, Lucecita. ― Dijo ella, intentando sonreírle. ― Vamos… Vamos a salir un momento, te quedarás en casa de tu tío Bobby…

Ronnie llevó a su hija a su auto para dejarla con Bobby… Sería una larga charla cuando llegarán a la casa de él y de Lori… Pero… No… No iba a empezar a dudar, realmente debía ir a ver a Lincoln, si lo que Joyce le había dicho era cierto… No tenía tiempo que perder…

Después de un par de horas Ronnie llegó al hospital. La conversación con su hermano había sido… Corta… Pero Bobby no le negó en cuidar a su sobrina ni por un segundo.  
Al menos podía confiar en Robbie, Laura y Lynn 3# para cuidar de luz.  
Al llegar vio a su alrededor y no tardó en encontrarse a Lincoln a Lori, quienes se les veía… Destrozados era poco… Muy poco en realidad. Lincoln al ver a su esposa frente a él… Sabía lo que iba a venir, ya ni siquiera lo quería negar. Solo quería que fuese rápido, que le dijera hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

― Ronn… Yo sé que...― Lincoln fue silenciado por una bofetada dada con mucha fuerza, dolió, pero… Hasta en ese momento él conocía una definición de dolor mucho más fuerte. Y después de eso Ronnie lo abrazó fuertemente, sollozando amargamente en su hombro… Lincoln no entendía… Pero tampoco le importaba, solo le regresó el abrazo a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

Él solo pudo estrecharla entre sus brazos deseando que ese momento no acabara jamás, que al acabar el abrazo se diera cuenta de que en realidad nunca salió de casa en ese día tan horrible. Sabía que nada de eso pasaría, pero lo único que deseaba era dejar de sentir dolor. Aun cuando aquello significaba aferrarse a esperanzas vanas.

Pero seguían en el hospital cuando ella se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― Ronnie preguntó con voz rasposa y mirando a los ojos de Lincoln quien no podía contener el llanto.

― Mi hermana murió...― Lincoln respondió sin más… No podía decir cómo fue que ella había muerto, ni siquiera quería decírselo a Ronnie, porque eso sería la peor revelación de la historia. No podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía ni quería. No podía soportar lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía… En ese momento literalmente era el hombre más débil sobre la tierra. Se sentía totalmente roto, inútil y destruido, deseaba que un rayo lo pulverizara o que lo atropellaran.  
Oía llorar a Lori y eso lo hacía sentir aún peor. Tal vez en la Casa Loud habían tenido un día genial. Tal vez cada hermana había tenido un día hermoso, se habría acostado feliz a dormir. Y despertarán con una de las peores noticias que cualquiera puede escuchar.

Qué mundo tan cruel… Pero… Era su mundo. Y Lincoln debía vivir con ello hasta el día de su inminente muerte. Aunque bajo esas circunstancias… Él quería que fuera ya ese día, para no tener que soportar la carga que tenía sobre sus hombros.

Estaba cansado… Estaba triste… estaba completamente mal, porque de ahora en adelante las cosas ya no volverían a ser como antes… Ya no más.  
Y todo era su culpa… Todo esto había sido su culpa.

Ronnie jamás le perdonaría lo que había hecho al volver al club, y él nunca se perdonaría lo que acababa de hacer. Todavía no podía creer lo que pasó. Él mismo acabó con la vida de su hermana, con Luna. Una de las hermanas que más lo había querido. Una de las que menos daño le había hecho. Una con quien habló hace poco tiempo, en su propia casa, sobre sus hijos.  
Lincoln no podía soportarlo, todo aquello era demasiado para él.

En Otro Tiempo, en otra vida...

Cosas como estas jamás debieron haber sucedido de esta forma… Pero pasaron… Pasaron en el momento menos indicado de la manera más horrible que podían haber sucedido. Todo esto había sido un error del destino.  
Y las consecuencias se estaban pagando con la sangre de una familia.

 **Entonces… En otra parte…**

Larsy miraba por la ventana, esperando a que su mamá llegará con su cabeza recostada en sus brazos. Esa noche le parecía muy aburrida… Y no ayudaba a que Lothric no hubiera querido hablar con ella cuando llegó, según lo que sus abuelos le habían dicho, había salido y regresó molesto y sin su mochila de la escuela, diciendo que la había perdido cuando iba de regreso a casa, en el autobús que iba a Royal Woods.

quizás por eso había llegado molesto, además… el chico había tenido una semana difícil. muy difícil. Ella recordó el día en que fue Luz y jugaron juntos en la tarde. Aquel día Lothric no estaba tan mal como lo estaba hoy, pero ya estaba muy tenso. Larsy no comprendía muchas cosas, el mundo de los adolescentes le resultaba tan incomprensible como el de los adultos.

Solo sabía que Lothric estaba pasando por graves problemas, que lo tenían mal, y había preferido no molestarlo más. Temía que su mochila se la hubieran quitado los policías. Temía que a su mamá la hubieran atrapado.

Y no podía dormir esperándola. No sabía por qué, pero estaba muy preocupada... y asustada. Su mundo estaba cambiando y ella lo sabía. Este mundo tan crudo… Donde todos parecían estar tristes y nadie sabía por qué.  
Miró a sus espaldas y vio a Lothric el cual se veía… aún algo afectado, ya no estaba enojado solo se sentía… Mal, como de esos malestares que a uno le dan cuando no puede dormir, o cuando ha estado pensando en cosas que simplemente no quería pensar… Cuando el subconsciente lo jodía de vez en cuando.

― ¿Qué haces Lars? ― Lothric preguntó casi susurrando.

― Espero a mi mamá...― Respondió acomodándose bien en el sillón donde había estado esperando frente a la ventana.

― Hmmm… Sí supongo que lo haces...― Lothric respondió sentándose en el sillón grande de la sala. ― ¿No podías dormir?

― No… ¿y tú? ― Le preguntó con una pizca de intriga en su voz.

― Hace tiempo que ya no duermo… O bueno… al menos ya no duermo tan tranquilo como antes. ― Lothric respondió suspirando profundamente. ― Dios mío…

Larsy se sintió terrible al ver a Lothric con ese dilema emocional. Todos tenían problemas tan graves y ella no podía ayudarlos en nada. No sabía que decir, aunque pensó que tal vez podría hacer algo para calmarlo.

Se acercó a él, y con cuidado la abrazó. Lothric se sorprendió y miró confundido a Larsy. Ella se sintió avergonzada.

― Cuando mamá se siente mal, esto la anima un poco. ― dijo ella avergonzada. ― No sé si también te anime a ti.

Lothric sonrió levemente ante esa acción, él simplemente le ofreció una sutil muestra de afecto acariciando el cabello de Larsy.

― Bueno… La verdad es que sí, gracias Lars. ― Le dijo tranquilamente mientras su prima aún lo abrazaba. ― Esto me ayuda mucho, no sabes cuánto.― Comentó cubriéndose la cara con su mano. ― Ay rayos… ¿Sabes? A veces me gustaría que los cosas fueran igual de fáciles que en el pasado. Ya sabes, tiempos felices y una vida sin preocupaciones. Supongo que es lo malo de crecer… Luego te das cuenta de que cuando eras niño, las cosas eran algo más… Sencillas…

― No creo entenderte Primo. ― Ella comentó confundida.

― Oh y espero que nunca lo hagas Larsy, créeme, crecer apesta…

― Pero puedes hacer lo que quieras. ― Dijo ella. ― Tú puedes salir solo, a mí no me dejan. Yo no puedo, tengo que pedirle a mamá o a tía Ash que me lleven adonde quiero ir.

Lothric se rio un poco. Ella era tan inocente, pero era normal a su edad. Se preocuparía cuando Larsy no dijera cosas así o dijera cosas mucho más tétricas.

― La verdad es que vienen muchas responsabilidades. ― Le dijo él. ― Tienes que pensar en demasiadas cosas. Te enteras de cosas que tal vez no debías saber.

Se calló, no quería que ella cargara con sus problemas. Además, no entendería lo que significaba ser un atentado contra la naturaleza.

― Hmmm...― Larsy murmullo desviando su mirada a la ventana. ― No entiendo primo...― Larsy dijo apenada, aunque él solo suspiro de alivio por eso. Al menos aún seguiría manteniendo en secreto su… Su secreto más doloroso, no quería contárselo ni siquiera a ella porque sería muy difícil. Demasiado.

― Bueno, supongo que por ahora es mejor dejarlo así. ― Lothric respondió con alivio momentáneo.

― Hummm… Oye primo, ¿crees que mamá llegará mañana como el otro día? ― Larsy le preguntó con cierta angustia en su voz.

― Hmmm… Es probable… Pero no te preocupes, ella te prometió que volvería, ¿no? Estoy seguro completamente de que volverá por ti.― Le dijo acariciando el cabello de su prima para transmitirle más seguridad.

― Ella siempre regresa, pero me da miedo que los policías la atrapen otra vez. ― Confesó ella con preocupación real en su voz. ― La atraparon y no la dejaban salir, son muy malos.

Lothric no comprendía bien por qué Larsy había pasado a temer de esa forma a la policía.

Entendía que temiera que arrestaran a la tía Luna, pero no todos eran peligrosos. Recordaba a un divertido oficial, gordo como un policía de caricatura, que fue a dar una graciosa charla sobre seguridad en el metro.

― No te preocupes por tu mamá, Larsy. ― Le dijo él. ― Estoy seguro de que volverá pronto. Ella jamás te dejaría esperando así, ni los policías podrían detenerla.

― ¿Me lo juras? ― Larsy le preguntó sintiéndose mejor.

― Absolutamente, no creo que haya nada en este mundo que pueda detener a tía Lu.…― Lothric y Larsy escucharon un motor, y unas luces que venían desde fuera que se estacionaba justo en la entrada de la casa, Larsy emocionada aunque confundida pues no era el motor de las motos de su mamá o de Ashley, Lothric se levantó para ir a ver de qué se trataba. Y al revisar vio que era un auto… Parecido al de su Tía Lori…

Lothric entonces miró a la puerta esperando a que ella tocara o entrara, era raro, la tía Lori nunca iba a la casa tan tarde… Y menos tan tarde y sin avisar antes. No entendían qué estaba pasando, y se sorprendieron más cuando Lori tocó con aún más fuerza la puerta. Parecía estar muy nerviosa, muy asustada, porque incluso desde donde estaban, pudieron oír el ruido de sus pies al moverse nerviosamente de un lado a otro. Ellos se miraron, sin comprender nada. Y cuando ella volvió a tocar la puerta, se estremecieron al igual que toda la casa, y oyeron, tenuemente, el ruido de varias lámparas al ser encendidas. Toda la casa había despertado, y alguien había abierto la puerta. Tenían muchísima curiosidad, pero no sabían si era buena idea levantarse e ir a ver.  
Lothric fue a la sala a ver qué pasaba. Y al asomarse por la puerta vio a su tía Lori con los ojos hinchados por el llanto hablando con Lily, no entendía que decían, pero tenía algo que ver con Luna.  
A poco su madre también bajó preguntando qué había sucedido, entre las palabras y los llantos Lothric pudo reconocer la voz de un hombre que decía.

"¿Dónde está Larsy?" ¿Lincoln? ¿Qué hacían ahí? ¿Por qué él estaba ahí? Y sobre todo… ¿Por qué mientras Lori y él más hablaban los llantos se duplicaron y triplicaron? No solo eran los llantos de su tía Lori, sino de Lily, de su madre… y tan pronto como Lana, Lynn y Lucy llegaron a ver que sucedía ellas también…

― Están en el cuarto de Lothric. ― Comentó Lily sollozando amargamente. ― Dios mío… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos haces esto…? ¡No! Dios mío no…

Lothric vio como su padre entraba a la casa, él se veía… Igual de triste y apaleado… Ya no lloraba, pero se le veía tan mal que… Posiblemente él hubiera estado llorando igual.  
Algo malo había pasado, algo muy malo.

Larsy miró a su primo confundida, se acercó al portón de la sala confundida viendo como su tío subía las escaleras despacio… No sabía que sucedía, pero… Naturalmente ella hizo la primer pregunta.

― ¿Tío Lincoln? ― Preguntó tímida, él escuchó la vocecilla de su sobrina a sus espaldas, lo que lo petrificó horriblemente justo ahí donde estaba parado. ― ¿Dónde está mi mamá?

Esa pregunta inocente fue producto de no verla a su alrededor, Lily no pudo mirar a su sobrina y ocultó su mirada abrazando a Leni fuertemente, mientras está mantenía una expresión de tristeza que no había visto en su vida., Lynn se cubrió los ojos apretando fuertemente sus dientes, Lana había salido de casa a gritar y Lucy, Lucy tenía los brazos cruzados mientras se tapaba su boca tratando de silenciar sus sollozos…

Lincoln dirigió su mirada abajo justo a la sala para ver a su sobrina huérfana ya de madre y padre, con una expresión triste y llena de dolor… Trató de volver a tomar valor bajando las escaleras para ver a su sobrina, y a su lado vio a su hijo el cual… Se veía igual de confundido, pero sabía que algo malo había pasado con su tía Luna… No sabía que era o que fue… Pero no podía ser nada bueno, y esperaba que no fuera eso que estaba imaginando, no quería pensar que realmente era eso que estaba imaginando y había puesto a sus tías y a su mamá tan mal.

Lincoln se arrodilló ante ella y puso suavemente sus manos en los hombros de Larsy.

― Lars… Yo… Eh… Lars...― La voz de Lincoln sonaba rasposa y cansada, pero trataba de mantenerse seria y sobria frente a ella. ― Lars… ¿Cómo… ¿Cómo estás pequeña?

― Estoy bien, tío Lincoln. ― Respondió inocente la pequeña. ― ¿Pero ¿dónde está mamá? No la veo, y ya es muy tarde. ¿Vendrá mañana?

Y esas preguntas cargadas de inocencia hicieron llorar aún más a Lori. De hecho, todas comenzaron a llorar y gritar aún más. Afuera, Lynn apuntaba el pasto, sin fuerzas para estar de pie, y Lothric al ver eso tuvo el peor de los presentimientos.  
Negó con la cabeza, no podía ser lo que pensaba. No podía haber pasado lo que temía, la tía Luna debía estar bien. Por Larsy que debía estar bien.

― Lars… yo...― Lincoln tragó saliva pesadamente… ¿Como era que se le decía eso a un niño? ¿Como era que personas le decían a un niño o a una niña que su mamá o papá habían muerto? ¿Cómo podían ser tan fuertes para ello? Esto no era igual a decirle que su perro se había muerto, o que su hámster ya no se movía… Los abuelos no se llevaban a los padres al campo y mucho menos les podían decir que se habían ido en un cohete a otro mundo. Un niño no podía crecer sin sus padres… Y ella desafortunadamente lo haría ahora. ― Lars...Tu mamá… Tu mamá no va a venir a casa…― Dijo sintiendo como la voz se le doblaba al decir eso.

― No entiendo tío. ¿No va a venir hoy? ― Lars preguntó inocente mientras Lincoln intentaba decir esas palabras que le costaban tanto decirle a ella. Justamente a ella.

― No… Lars. Tu mamá… Ya no volverá jamás...― Lincoln dijo eso ladeando la cabeza mientras decía eso.

― Tío Lincoln… No entiendo, ¿por qué ella ya no va a volver? ― Larsy preguntó preocupada, pobre chiquilla, inocente y pequeña… No podía pensar bien lo que su tío le decía porque no tenía sentido para ella, ¿por qué su mamá ya no iba a volver? ¿A caso ella había hecho algo malo? ¿Los policías la habían atrapado y ya no la querían soltar? ¿Que era?

Pero Lothric lo había entendido ya… lo que su padre había dicho, y él no pudo sino cerrar los ojos y desviar su mirada a una esquina de la sala.

― Lars...― Lincoln trató de verla a los ojos. ― Tu mami… Tu mami acaba de fallecer…

― Tío Lincoln, no entiendo. ¿Qué pasó con mamá? ― Ella preguntó comenzando a alterarse. ― Ella me prometió que volvería a casa, ¿por qué ya no puede volver? Ella me lo prometió. ― Le dijo mirando a sus tías. ― Mamá me prometió volver a casa, ella dijo que iba a volver. ― Él solo escuchar esas palabras la abrazó fuertemente mientras lloraba en el hombro de su sobrina. ― ¡Mamá Dijo Que Iba A Regresar! ¡Mamá!

― Debes ser fuerte, Larsy― Logró murmurar Lincoln. Había pensado que lo más difícil era contárselo a su familia, pero no, lo más difícil era contárselo a Larsy, la pequeña no merecía nada de lo que pasaba y sin embargo era otra víctima.

Una víctima más de sus errores. Más que nunca prefirió ser él quien hubiese recibido esa bala. Más que nunca deseó haberle disparado a otro de los atacantes, a cualquiera, menos a ella.

― ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ― Decía Larsy desesperada, y trató de alejarse de Lincoln. ― ¡Ella va a volver! ¡Ella lo prometió!

Leni miró a su sobrina con mucha tristeza, quería abrazarla, quería consolarla, quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien…. Pero quizás si le decía eso le mentiría de la peor manera posible, puede que ella no fuera muy lista…  
Pero sabía que mentirle a un niño era un acto imperdonable.  
Y ahora ella se sentía inútil… No podía hacer nada para calmar su herido corazón.

Nadie podía hacerlo, y eso era lo que las torturaba a todas. Lily solo podía llorar, intentando secar sus lágrimas inútilmente. Lynn afuera parecía un animal herido, y Lucy había ido a tratar de consolarla, ambas lloraban de rodillas. Lana lloraba tanto que parecía poder inundar la casa con sus lágrimas. Lothric parecía haberse dado cuenta ya del asunto, pues ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

Y aun así, nada se comparaba al dolor de Rita Loud. Estaba deshecha totalmente, y poco le faltaba para desmayarse. Se había arrancado dos mechones de pelo y parecía no sentir dolor por eso.  
Y el padre, Lynn por poco creía que se le partiría el corazón al ver a su familia nuevamente destrozada, mutilada, destruida por una acción ruin que algún hombre atentó contra su familia.  
Lo que nadie sabía… y quizás era lo mejor, era que quizás no supieran quien había sido ese hombre que le había disparado a una de sus hijas.  
Porque esa sería el último clavo en la cruz de los pecados de Lincoln… El cual solo intentaba calmar a su pequeña sobrina… Que tan joven había tenido que crecer sin un padre…  
Y ahora debía crecer sin su madre.

Fue Lynn padre quien tomó la decisión de contarle realmente a Larsy lo que pasó. En parte, lo ayudaría a aceptarlo. Pero en realidad no quería aceptar lo que había pasado.

― Larsy… Tú mamá ya no volverá... Porque... Porque... Porque ella acaba de fallecer, ella... Ella murió. ― Sintió que él mismo era destruido mientras decía esas palabras.

Y el grito de horror de Larsy le confirmó que estaba en el mundo real, por mucho que pareciera una pesadilla. Se sentía tan miserable, tan impotente. Si ellas ya se sentían devastadas con lo que estaba pasando, al oír el grito de Larsy sufrieron aún más. Una cosa era el sufrimiento de ellas, mujeres adultas que conocían cómo funcionaba el mundo. Otra cosa era el dolor de alguien tan inocente como Larsy.

El mundo era demasiado cruel con ellos. Se había propasado con ellos, como si los odiara. Y todos se preguntaban qué habían hecho para merecer tanto dolor.

Todos, excepto Lincoln. Él era el único que debía sufrir en la familia, él era el culpable de todo. Esta vez jamás volverían a estar unidos, como cuando eran niños.

Un grito en la noche, una familia destrozada… Vínculos que jamás se volverían a unir.

Ese era el precio de haber tomado una mala decisión. La peor decisión de todas… Y lo peor era que ya no había vuelta atrás. El peaje al infierno de Lincoln le estaba costando caro, muy caro… Demasiado caro.  
¿Como podría ver de nuevo a su familia a los ojos después de eso?

Era demasiado tarde… Demasiado tarde para volver… Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Y eso lo tenía muy claro. Desde esa noche nada volvería a ser igual, ni siquiera su vida. Rayos, ni siquiera sabía si merecía llamar "vida" a lo que vendría, sin Ronnie, sin Luz y sin Luna.  
Pero lo merecía por romper dos veces las leyes de la naturaleza.

No desear a tu propia sangre.

No derramar la sangre de tu propia familia.  
Estaba maldito, pero lo merecía. Lo que los demás no merecían era ser arrastrados junto a él a un pozo de dolor. A una tortura que no estaba ni cerca de acabar.

― ¡No, Ustedes Mienten! ¡Mamá Va A Volver, Ella Me Lo Prometió! ― Larsy chilló alejándose de su tío y su abuelo. ― ¡Mentirosos, Ustedes Son Mentirosos, ¡Ustedes Mienten! ¡MIENTEN!― Gritó corriendo al cuarto de Lothric el cual la vio subir las escaleras llorando.

Ojalá eso fuera una mentira… Ojalá todo fuese una gran mentira horrible y despiadada… Pero no lo era, era la verdad. La horrible, nefasta, jodida y cruda verdad…

― Chico...― Lincoln susurró llamando la atención de su hijo. ― Ve con ella… Te va a necesitar mucho ahora…

― Yo...― Lothric murmuró torpemente pues también se veía igual de afectado que todos a su alrededor.

― Por favor Lothric… Solo hazlo. ― Le dijo levantándose del suelo y cubriéndose los ojos. ― Ella va a necesitar a su hermano mayor...

Lothric, no pudo negarse ante la petición de su propio padre, con un dolor que no sabía que podría soportar, subió las escaleras. No aguantaba las ganas de llorar. No sabía qué podría decirle a Larsy, nada la animaría ahora.

Y cuando entró a su cuarto la vio llorando sobre la cama, con el rostro apretado contra la almohada, se dio cuenta que no sería capaz de decir nada. Él estaría igual si le pasaba algo a Leni. Tal vez estallaría peor.

Y tenía que pasarle a Larsy. Era una broma cruel del destino. Larsy era quien menos merecía perder a alguien de esa forma, ella era quien más merecía ser feliz.

Y él que creía que su vida era horrible, al ser hijo de su tío, al ser… Lo que era.  
Creía que su vida era horrible, que estaba jodido. Que era un error de la naturaleza, pero eso no se comparaba a lo que Larsy ahora sufría. Su madre había muerto, y no sabía por qué, quería saberlo, saber qué había sucedido.  
Este giro inesperado del destino era horrible… Era terrible. Era lo peor que había sucedido.

Lothric podía estar enojado consigo mismo y con lo que él era y representaba, podía estar enojado consigo mismo y con su padre eternamente… Pero al menos él aún seguía vivo.  
La madre de Lars… Luna Loud, ya no estaba más ahí.  
Mamá ya no iba a volver.

Lothric puso su mano en la espalda de su prima intentando darle consuelo.

― Me mentiste...― Dijo ella, siendo casi silenciada por la almohada. ― Me juraste que todo iba a estar bien… Me lo prometiste...― Decía tristemente mientras que el muchacho no podía evitar resentir esas palabras… Le había mentido, pero por que no sabía que las cosas se darían de esa forma… él jamás lo imaginó… jamás imaginó que una cosa así llegará a pasar.

― Si te sirve de consuelo… No quise hacerlo a propósito...― Lothric respondió bajando la cabeza. ― Discúlpame Lars… Yo no tenía idea… Yo jamás te habría jurado en vano si lo hubiera sabido…

― Mentiroso...― Larsy le dijo llorando.

― Lo sé…

― Mentiroso…

― Lo sé Lars… Lo siento...― Lothric ocultó sus ojos en la palma de su mano.

― Mami… Mamiii… Mamiiiiii...― Larsy sollozaba amargamente en la almohada, nada podía darle consuelo… Nada podía darle paz, solo su propia madre, pero ya no podía recibir más el consuelo de ella… Ya no podía volver a darle consuelo a su niña querida.

Le rompía el corazón verla así, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Nunca pudo hacer nada. Nunca habría consuelo para Larsy, al menos ninguno que él pudiera darle.

Y sí, le había mentido. Jamás creyó que estaría pasando lo que ahora pasaba, no pensó que enfrentarían la pérdida de una familiar tan cercano. No pensó ver a Larsy sufrir así.

No sabía qué hacer. Su madre era quien siempre sabía animar a todos, no él. No sabía siquiera como acercarse a ella, qué decirle.

Que horrible destino.  
La casa Loud se llenó de dolor y tristeza. Y el tiempo solo avanzaba sin detenerse, por nadie ni nada.

Ni por una familia numerosa, que había cometido errores, errores que ahora los llevaban a este declive fatal, una niña inocente y mucho menos por una madre que había cometido muchos errores en su larga vida, por un hombre cuál único pecado alguna vez fue buscar la Libertad, hasta por una madre de familia que vería cómo su familia se destruiría en víspera de su segundo embarazo.  
En este mundo tan cruel, dejarse llevar por la tristeza era una virtud que no muchos podían permitirse.

Hace unos días pensaba que todo iba a mejorar en su vida. Que regresaría a la Casa Loud y al fin podría reencontrarse con sus hermanas, y formar lazos de nuevo. Y que lograría ser feliz con Ronnie y Luz a pesar de estar en el club.

Pero en ese momento, pensaba que las cosas solo podían empeorar en su vida. No podía ser feliz después de haberle disparado a su propia hermana. No sabía cómo vivir sin Ronnie y sin Luz.

Y arriba, todos lograban oír a Larsy llamando a su mamá. Jamás pensaron que podían sentirse tan miserables. Jamás pensaron que alguien de la familia jamás volvería a entrar por la puerta de su casa.

― **Strange Fruit Katey Sagal & The Forest Rangers, Ft. ****Blake Mills. ―**

La noche transcurrió entre sollozos, entre penas, una noche triste…  
Una vida solitaria…

Larsy calló dormida entre lágrimas, había logrado alcanzar el Morfeo, pero sin consuelo… Mientras que Lothric, sentado en el suelo y su espalda contra el borde de su cama, miraba al suelo aún con tristeza y desolación en sus ojos… Derramando silenciosas lágrimas sobre sus rodillas.

Mientras que las hermanas Loud afrontaban la pérdida de una de las suyas como podían, Lori como la hermana mayor solo intentaba ser fuerte, mientras Lily y Leni lloraban sobre sus hombros. Lynn solo sostenía la mano de Leni con fuerza mientras intentaba contenerse, y Lucy ocultaba su rostro a espaldas de su hermana y compañera eterna de cuarto.

Los padres Loud abrazados sufrían la pérdida de una de sus hijas, Rita llorando sin consuelo y intentando ser fuerte, pero incluso él solo podía llorar silenciosamente.

Lincoln por su parte se sentó en el porche de la casa, mirando hacia el cielo, viendo el humo de su cigarro subir hacia el firmamento, oscuro lleno de estrellas y alumbrado por la luz de la Luna…  
Sus lágrimas ya se habían secado… Pero su sufrimiento seguía. Mirar a esa luna en el cielo… Le recordaba a ella, a su hermana… A la persona que lo había amado, comprendido y aceptado por quien fue y era.

La persona que él había asesinado con sus propias manos, culparse ya no servía de nada, no podía hacer nada para cambiar lo que había hecho, lo hecho estaba…  
Mientras que Ronnie Anne lo veía desde el auto de Lori, no era que quisiera dejarle solo… pero, no quería entrar para ver como una familia tan hermosa se caía en ruinas.  
No podría soportar ver eso… Otra vez.

Por eso quiso esperar en el auto, pero solo ver como Lincoln miraba al cielo infinito sin consuelo…. Le partía el corazón. Pero aun así debía hablar… debía saber la verdad, pero quizás… Solo por piedad… No lo haría.  
Al menos no esa noche.

― Es una hermosa noche...― Dijo alguien al Lado de Lincoln. Una voz inconfundible, quizás era el recuerdo, o su subconsciente hablándole… O algo. Pero escuchó un eco a su lado. ― Me pregunto si algún día volveremos a este punto del tiempo y nos encontraremos así. Tú y yo, hermano, sentarnos y hablar hasta el amanecer, ¿No sería genial?

― Por supuesto que lo Sería Lun.…― Lincoln respondió cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, la sentía a su lado, podía sentir su presencia, podía sentir su calor, podía sentirá, pero sabía que al voltear la mirada sabía que no la vería otra vez.

― Mira hacia las estrellas hermano, ahí pronto yo estaré junto con mi banda, alcanzaré las estrellas. Y arderé en el cielo eternamente. ― Decía el eco de Luna mientras que Lincoln ensombrecía su mirada. ― Oye, cuando esté ahí. Te prometo que no importa cuando o como, siempre volveré, nos sentaremos, conversaremos y fumaremos cigarrillos, tú y yo. Solo para recordar los buenos tiempos. ¿Sí?

― Sí… Es una promesa...― Lincoln respondió bajando su mirada al suelo, para sentir los brazos de su hermana abrazándolo fuertemente.

― Bien, te amo Linky. ― Luna le dijo posando una de sus manos en el pecho de Lincoln. este intentó tocar la mano de Luna con la suya… Pero no había nada más ahí. Lincoln entonces miró de nuevo al cielo con penas y remordimientos mientras veía como el humo subía y desaparecía. Como polvo…

― Yo también te amo Lun.…― Lincoln respondió viendo como esos recuerdos se alejaban…

Ronnie decidió salir del auto para ir a verlo, se sentó a su lado y lo miró.

― Linc...― Ronnie posó una de su mano en el hombro de Lincoln y este la miró. ― Sigo aquí…

Lincoln entonces dejó caer su cigarro de su boca y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa, mientras los recuerdos lo hacían sufrir y lo torturaban, solo se recargó en ella para dejar ir lo último que le quedaba en su pecho.  
Descargar su tristeza, ira y dolor… Todo en un mismo llanto. Ronnie Anne solo pudo abrazarlo, y sintió como las lágrimas de Lincoln humedecían su ropa. La noche era tan larga, no sabía por qué tenían que pasarle tantas cosas a la familia de su esposo, siendo que apenas se metían con los demás. No tardarían en llegar las demás, y sintió un dolor profundo al recordar cuando se habían reunido para recibir a Lincoln..., y ahora se reunirían para despedir a Luna. No lo soportaba. No podía dejar de pensar en su propia familia.  
Y abrazó con más fuerza aún a su esposo. Jamás lo había visto así de devastado, parecía otro Lincoln, uno que no futuro en su vida, uno que ya se había dado por vencido. Un Lincoln que esperaba el final, fuera cual fuera.

 **Entonces… Con la Policía.**

Habían llegado al hospital, pero no habían conseguido nada muy útil. Los médicos temían dar antecedentes, no eran como el doctor Ramírez, pero Sullivan logró averiguar todos los antecedentes. Lo cual no le agradó, era doloroso saber que Clyde había perdido a alguien valioso.

El policía estaba devastado. Luna Loud había sido prácticamente una hermana para él, al igual que toda la familia. No podía creer que había tenido ese destino.

Wally y Jenny no estaban mejor que Clyde o que Sullivan. No podían imaginar el intenso dolor que sufría su compañero, y les dolía no poder ayudarlo. Era muy poco lo que en realidad podían hacer.

Clyde miraba al suelo con sus codos apoyados en sus piernas, estaba triste, y eso se notaba desde lejos, pero… Estaba determinado, quería saber quién había hecho tal acción, quería saber quién había sido el asesino de Luna. Para arrestarlo y llevarlo a la cárcel de por vida.

― Clyde...― Una voz lo llamó a su lado. ― ¿Como estas? ¿Cómo te sientes? ― Preguntó Sullivan sentándose al Lado de su amigo.

― ¿Tú cómo crees que me siento? Hace unas semanas… Estaba hablando con ella y al siguiente está muerta… ¿Cómo crees que me siento Sully? ― Preguntó Clyde suspirando amargamente. ― ¿Cómo fue que pasó esto? ¿Como? Trato de razonarlo lo mejor que puedo… Pero no importa cuánto lo haga no encuentro respuesta… ¿Como pudo suceder esto? ¿Cómo fue que permitimos que esto pasara?

Sullivan suspiró sintiéndose totalmente derrotado, al igual que sus dos compañeros. Creían que estaban avanzando, que podrían ponerle fin a la violencia en Royal Woods, pero todo fue una fantasía. Y eso los bajó de la nube muy bruscamente.  
― Tienes razón, fue una pregunta estúpida. ― Dijo el oficial. ― Escucha, hablé con el médico a cargo, me comentó algunos antecedentes. Lincoln y Bobby la trajeron.

― ¿La trajeron? ― Clyde preguntó curioso aunque aun así con sentimientos encontrados.

― Sí, o al menos eso dice el Médico que los atendió. También dijo que Lincoln… Estaba eufórico, no podían calmarlo…. No lo culpo, que mataran a su hermana, debió haber sido un golpe muy duro...― Sullivan comentó suspirando pesadamente.

― Me lo imagino...― Clyde respondió asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. De solo pensar que estaban hablando de la hermana del hombre que había considerado como su hermano… Tampoco podía culparlo. No podía imaginarse lo mal que Lincoln había quedado. ― Rayos Linc...― Susurró tristemente mientras la voz se le doblaba. ― ¿Dijeron algo más?

― No… Sólo que hicieron lo que pudieron, pero que ya era demasiado tarde. ― Sullivan comentó rascándose la mejilla. ― Y… Que la hora de muerte de a las 11:30… Es curioso, es la misma hora que mi hija nació. Que irónica es la vida, ¿no?

― Es una gran ironía, una muy cruel ironía. ― Murmuró Clyde, y parecía estar perdido en sus reflexiones― ¿Qué mierda pasó? ¿Hubo reportes de tiroteos? No puedo creer que le dispararan, así como así.

― Pero ¿y qué tal si algo así pasó? ― preguntó Wally, pensando. ― Digo, hace poco le dispararon a una compañera de Luna, y ahora... Bueno, ahora ella..., lo que quiero decir es que quizás haya alguien que quiere acabar con los Angels of Death.

― Pero ¿quién los atacaría? ― Preguntó Jenny. ― ¿Los Sons? ¿Los Lambs? ¿Los Hood Dogs?

― En el peor de los casos, son todos esos contra el club. ― Dijo Sullivan.

― No… no creo que hayan sido Sons...― Clyde dijo tallándose los ojos. ― No creo que ni siquiera los Hood Dogs lo hayan hecho. ― Respondió recordando algo que había sucedido semanas atrás. Clyde miró a Jenny y esta ahogó una palabra, Pero no pudo decirla pues… Necesitarían toda la ayuda para investigar a los presuntos responsables de la muerte de Luna Loud. ― Ese día que fuimos a investigar el tiroteo de Tabby… Nos encontramos con los Lambs, ellos estaban ahí, esperando a algo o a alguien. Se podría decir que pudieron haber acabado con nosotros en ese momento si no, nos largábamos…

Sullivan al escuchar eso, se levantó de su asiento.

― Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no pediste refuerzos o ayuda por radio? ― Preguntó Sullivan alterado.

― Nos tenían rodeados… y Harper Stone, el presidente de los Lambs… Había dicho algo sobre mí...― Jenny respondió cubriéndose un lado de su rostro con su mano derecha.

― ¿Que? ― Wally preguntó confundido. ― No entiendo… ¿Ustedes tenían a los presuntos responsables del disparo que dejó en Coma a Tabby y a los que mataron a Luna Loud?

― ¿Y por qué no dijeron nada? Todo esto se pudo haber evitado si tan solo…

― ¡No Tuve Opción! ¿Ok? ― Jenny Respondió levantándose con furia. ― ¡Ellos sabían algo! Ellos sabían algo de Mí y le pedí a Clyde que no dijera nada… Por eso… y por eso mismo ellos pudieron haber asesinado a Luna, por mi culpa, por haber callado en vez de actuar.

Las palabras de Jenny calaron como las balas de una ametralladora contra ellos, especialmente contra Wally y Sullivan. No era su intención hacerla sentir así, sólo estaban reflexionando en voz alta, buscando a los atacantes de los Angels, no querían asediarla así. Pero ella había perdido el control, y para que Jenny perdiera el control, algo muy grave debía haber pasado. Un secreto muy personal debía conocer Harper. Algo lo suficientemente grave para ponerla así.

— Jenny, lo siento. — Dijo Sullivan llevándose una mano a la frente, sintiéndose estúpido. — No quería culparte de nada, perdóname.

Ella les dio la espalda y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, para intentar calmarse, y Clyde se acercó a ella, colocando una mano en su hombro. Wally no sabía qué hacer, él se sentía igual que Sullivan. Ver así a Jenny le causaba no solo tristeza, sino miedo, pues algo muy grave ocurría.

— Espera… Entonces si eso es, ¿no creen que todo lo que ha estado pasando en el pueblo haya sido orquestado en un inicio por los Lambs? — Wally preguntó llamando la atención de sus compañeros. — Piénsenlo, hace casi un mes las cosas estaban… tranquilas por así decirlo, y entonces después de la explosión del Club de Lambs las cosas se han estado disparando, las bandas parecen más volátiles. Más propensas a pelearse entre sí, primero Lambs Contra Sons, Luego Lambs Contra Hawks, Después Dogs contra Hawks y ahora Lambs contra Angels… Pareciera que la chispa que inició todo esto fueron los Lambs y esa chispa comenzó un incendio que está haciendo que los otros clubes sean esa llama y poco a poco se está convirtiendo en un incendio enorme.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa analogía Wally? — Sullivan preguntó confundido.

— De un comic… Pero piénsenlo bien, la violencia regresó al pueblo después de aquella explosión… No les parece raro que después de eso, los índices de muertos y violencia en el pueblo y en la ciudad se hayan disparado.

— Ahora que lo mencionas… Sí...— Clyde respondió intrigado. — Pero… Incluso si eso fuera, ¿qué tiene que ver la muerte de Luna con todo esto?

— Piénsalo Clyde, los Lambs pudieron haber hecho algo con Angels, algo que los hubieran hecho enojar. Y después de eso Los Angels entraron en actividad, Y después los Dogs pudieron haber sido provocados en una especie de riña para desatar su furia en Hawks y ahora los Angels hicieron algo para llamar la atención de un club o de la pandilla de los Dogs, lo que causó la muerte de Luna. Todo esto parece una locura… pero en realidad parece ser más un plan muy elaborado. ¿no lo crees? — Wally explicó haciendo que los demás quedarán en silencio por esas palabras del policía novato.

― Creo que te entiendo, Wally ― Comenzó a decir Sullivan. ― De hecho, tiene sentido. Miren esto, todo lo que ha venido ocurriendo afecta a Lambs o a Sons de un modo u otro: los Lambs pierden sus negocios y estos mueven todo para vengarse de ellos. Los Hawks hacen un trato con Sons y los Lambs mueven a los Hood Dogs de alguna forma.

― Entonces..., ¿crees que mataron a Luna porque tiene relación con un Son? ― Susurró Clyde, su garganta apretada por el dolor y la rabia. ― ¿Que le dispararon por ser hermana de Lincoln?

― No me atrevería a asegurarlo ― Dijo Sullivan. ― Pero puede ser.

Clyde quedó en silencio pensando en Lincoln, que el asesinato de su hermana hubiese sido por su parentesco de sangre con él… Dios…. Eso sería horrible.  
Y más horrible sería aún, si por esa misma razón, otras de sus hermanas fueran asesinadas por ello...

― Esto siempre ha tratado de Sons y Lambs… Siempre ha tratado de ellos, unos tratando de vengarse de los otros. Parece un círculo de autodestrucción que no terminará pronto…― Wally comentó mirando a una esquina con un rostro lleno de dudas.

― Lambs siempre ha sido un club abocado al odio...― Jenny comentó tragando saliva pesadamente. ― Ellos… siempre han buscado una forma de apoyar su mensaje de odio e intolerancia, sin importar si tienen que afiliarse con las basuras más grandes del mundo. Lo hacen con tal de seguir distribuyendo odio y balas… Y no importa a donde vaya, desde New York, hasta Michigan, parece que ellos no van a parar hasta que destruyan a todos sus enemigos, sin importarles a qué personas, clubes o familias se pongan en sus caminos. Van a pasar por encima de todos para lograr su objetivo.

― Jenn… ¿Tú cómo sabes todo eso? ― Sullivan preguntó mirándola confundido. ― ¿Hablaste con uno de ellos alguna vez?

Esa pregunta sumió en el silencio a Jenny. Por unos minutos que se alargaron para parecer horas, ella solo los miró sin decir nada. Entonces abrió la boca para decir algo, pero solo el silencio brotó de sus labios.

― Yo..., no..., no tengo nada que decirles. ― Dijo ella retrocediendo algunos pasos. ― No puedo decirles..., no quiero que sepan algunas cosas de mi vida.

Sullivan y Wally se miraron. El primero tragó sonoramente para intentar agarrar confianza y poder hablar claramente con Jenny.

― Eres nuestra compañera y te respetamos por lo que eres ahora. ― Dijo, para sorpresa de ambos, Clyde. ― No temas contarnos nada.

― No...― Jenny respondió suspirando pesadamente. ― Hay cosas de mi pasado… Que no quiero revelar, ni siquiera a ustedes. No porque no confíe en ustedes, sino que no quiero hablar de ello… Y de ser posible me gustaría olvidar.

― Bueno… Aunque tú misma lo dijiste. ― Sullivan respondió llamando la atención de Jenny. ― Son cosas del pasado, no tienen que afectar la persona que eres ahora… Y en todo caso, si fuera tan malo ¿realmente crees que nosotros no tenemos un pasado oscuro? ― Dijo mirando a Clyde y Wally los que le daban la razón a él. ― No creo que lo que tengas que decir sea peor a lo que nosotros hemos pasado.

― Es que ese es el punto Sully. ― Jenny respondió agarrando su brazo derecho. ― Ustedes tienen un pasado oscuro que no dudan en ocultar… Pero yo… Lo mío es diferente, porque yo tengo historia con Lambs. Y no historia de una policía novata resolviendo casos de ellos… Sino… De una niña que ignoraba que su padre era un hombre de los altos mandos del Club de New York… Y que fue seducida por el mismo...

Esas últimas palabras fueron muy reveladoras, pero nadie quiso creer lo que insinuaban. Lo que sí sentían era un odio contra los Lambs como no creyeron posible sentir hasta entonces.

― Todos tenemos un secreto que nos avergüenza― Dijo Sullivan lentamente. ― A esta edad uno comienza a arrepentirse de las cosas que no hace en vez de las que sí hace, pero hay un hecho que todavía me causa pesadillas. Y creo que es sano que todos saquemos ahora nuestros secretos más oscuros.

― ¿De qué hablas Sully? ― Wally preguntó mirando a su compañero completamente confundido.

― Yo… Cometí muchos errores en el pasado. Algunos más grandes que otros en realidad, verán… Empezaba el nuevo milenio de los dos miles, yo aún era joven intrépido, creía que tenía al mundo en la palma de mi mano… Apenas era un novato, como tú Wally. ― Mencionó señalando discretamente al policía novato.

― Y pues… eran tiempos distintos, la policía también era diferente, apenas entrabamos al nuevo siglo… Y parecía que las cosas… Cambiaban poco a poco, ahí estaba yo, en mi patrulla junto a mi compañero, no recuerdo bien su nombre… Creo que se llamaba… Murphy, total que él y yo paseábamos por la ciudad de Detroit, en esos tiempos no era un pozo escéptico como el que es ahora… Pero aun así era una ciudad peligrosa, patrullamos una de las zonas bajas, donde los criminales comúnmente se juntaban, vimos a un par de jóvenes que estaban vendiendo droga, nos vieron y comenzamos a perseguirlos, pasamos alrededor de media hora siguiéndolos. Y cuando los acorralamos yo fui a detenerlos, me creía… una especie de Rambo o de Terminator y creí que si iba solo podría con ellos, sería como un héroe, pero me equivoqué en una cosa, tener una placa y una pistola no te hacían como Bruce Willis… Y que, a veces, debes pensar mejor antes de jalar el puto gatillo…― Comentó acomodándose el cabello para atrás. ― Apenas vi a alguien saliendo de la oscuridad le pedí que se detuviera, vi que tenía una mano en uno de sus bolsillos… Yo creí que iba a sacar un arma, ni siquiera me lo pensé mucho, no le dije que la tirará o que se rindiera, simplemente le disparé… Y tarde me di cuenta de que era solo un muchacho normal, que estaba sacando las llaves de su auto e iba a darme su billetera para que no lo lastimara, él creyó que yo era un asaltante, por la oscuridad no pudo ver mi uniforme ni mi placa y yo tampoco, habría sido… Una buena idea llevar mi linterna, pero está tan metido en mi papel de superhéroe de películas ochenteras que no me importó matar a una persona inocente, mi compañero no dijo nada, solo me dijo que…. Me cubriría a cambio de que hiciera que él era uno de los asaltantes y que había intentado matarme, así yo no tendría que ir a la cárcel por brutalidad policial y por asesinato… Después lo demás fue perdonado por la corte, lo curioso es que en los 2000 existía esa cosa como ahora de que si la víctima de brutalidad policiaca era una persona de color… Todo estaba bien. Salí impune… Aunque… Una parte de mí quería pudrirse en la cárcel por el asesinato de ese muchacho… Y la destrucción de su familia.

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante las palabras de Sullivan. Wally miró preocupado a Clyde, temía que la conclusión de la historia lo pusiera de mal humor, pero ciertamente no podía estar peor de lo que estaba. Él también había cometido errores, pero ninguno tan grave como ese.

― Sully. ― Susurró sorprendida Jenny. Se sintió terrible al ver que su compañero estaba sacrificando la imagen que presentaba ante ellos para que ella se sintiera en confianza.

― No hay día que no olvide a ese muchacho. A veces... A veces pienso que pudo ser mi hijo. ― Dijo cubriéndose los ojos con la mano, y notaron algunas lágrimas caer.

― Bueno… Yo no tengo algo similar a Sully, pero… sí tengo algo que contar...― Wally respondió suspirando. ― Yo… Tenía ya 25 años hace como… 7 años… Sí suena redundante pues solo debería haber dicho hace 7 años. Pero conocía a… una joven algo menor que yo, le llevaba unos…. 10 o 11 años maso menos...― Comentaba con un poco de pena por lo que les decía a sus compañeros.

― Su nombre era Verónica, era una niña muy linda, en realidad, ella debía tener como 15… Teníamos una relación a escondidas, porque si sus padres sabían que salía conmigo me catalogarían como pedófilo y… Pues en parte tenían razón… Esto no se lo he dicho a nadie, pero… Dios… Esos 2 años de mi vida fueron geniales, pero sí seguía con ella sabía que algún día nos iban a atrapar… Y no podía esperar 2 años más para que ella… Pues fuese legal y menos arriesgar a que me metieran a la cárcel por haber sostenido una relación amorosa con una menor de edad antes de ser completamente una ciudadana mayor de edad, así que le dije que… Lo mejor sería buscáramos a alguien de nuestras edades. Y lo demás… Es historia…

― Hummm… Bueno al menos no tuviste relaciones sexuales con una menor de edad. ― Clyde razonó, aunque Wally desvió la mirada apenado.

― Eh… Creo que… Creo que sería mejor no indagar más al respecto. Por el bien de mi reputación como policía… Y por qué de verdad no quiero que por decir demás hagan una denuncia en mi contra por abuso...― Comentó Wally sobándose el cuello con aún más pena.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento, después de oír la confesión de Wally. En cualquier otro momento, alguien le habría dado un golpe en la cara por lo que había dicho, y también de escuchar la confesión de Sully, más de alguno lo habría condenado. Pero era su momento de confianza.  
― Chicos..., yo... ― Susurró sorprendida Jenny al oír sus historias. ― Yo lo lamento. No quería lastimarlos así. No quería que llegaran a esto.

― No te preocupes por nosotros, Jenny ― Dijo Clyde. ― De hecho, debimos hablar este tema hace tiempo. Yo también tengo algo que confesar.

― ¿Tú también? ― Preguntó ella, sin saber si sentirse dolida o triste.

― No he… sido sincero con ninguno de ustedes… ni con nuestros compañeros, ni con el jefe… Ni siquiera con mis propios padres respecto a esto...― Clyde respondió suspirando amargamente.

― Yo… No me uní a la policía porque… Quisiera hacer de este pueblo un lugar mejor… Oh bueno… Quizás al inicio así fue, pero después… Ya no lo fue, Después de que descubriera que Lincoln Loud se había vuelto un criminal, Lincoln era… como mi hermano, él y yo hacíamos de todo cuando niños, éramos los mejores amigos, inseparables. Compartimos todo, comics, gustos, series de Tv, rayos. Él era mi hermano… Y lo quería… Y también a su hermana Lori Loud, fue… Mi amor platónico desde la primaria, solo Dios sabe que no le dediqué a ella… Y… Tanto mi hermano del alma como mi primer amor fueron… robados, por ese club y por… Ese maldito de Bobby Santiago, me llené de tanta rabia hacia él que… De hecho, llegué a ya no preocuparme por el pueblo o por los demás en central… Solo quería vengarme… Y aún quiero vengarme y he llegado al grado de que solo he utilizado esta investigación únicamente para vengarme… He incluso utilizado las evidencias de nuestro cuarto para buscar cualquier cosa que incrimine a Bobby Santiago. Se podría decir que… A veces he saboteado investigaciones de otros solo por venganza. No me siento orgulloso de ello, pero… Lo he hecho. Y no hay nada en el mundo que pueda cambiar eso

Aquello había sido un golpe profundo para sus compañeros. Si bien Sullivan y Jenny ya sospechaban que su furia contra los Sons iba más allá de lo profesional, jamás pensaron que llegara al punto de trabajar a espaldas de todos. Hubieran esperado otro secreto de Clyde, pero no ese.

― Bueno, supongo que eso explica por qué siempre buscas arrestar a Santiago. ― Dijo Sullivan, cruzándose de brazos. ― En fin, que nadie se amargue, es nuestra hora de confianza.

― Supongo que es hora de contarles todo. ― Suspiró Jenny.

― Si es muy difícil para ti, no lo hagas ― Le dijo Clyde.

― No… Es lo justo… Ustedes me contaron acerca de sus secretos, las cosas que los mortifican como policías. Ahora, yo debería hacer lo mismo...― Jenny respondió suspirando pesadamente.

― No es necesario si no quieres. ― Sullivan respondió colocándole una mano en el hombro a Jenny.

― Está bien Sully… Quizás… Eso me ayude a sacarme esto del pecho finalmente. ― Jenny comentó mirando a sus compañeros, no, a sus amigos. ― Bueno… ¿Donde debería empezar?

― Por donde desees. ― Dijo Clyde. ― Insisto en que, si no quieres, no cuentes nada. No tienes para qué hacerlo.

― Es que sí debo hacerlo, ustedes ya compartieron lo peor de sus vidas, ahora yo debo hacer lo mismo.― Dijo decidida Jenny. ― Empezaré por el comienzo de todo.

― Bien, pero si en algunos punto no deseas continuar, lo entenderemos. ― Le dijo Wally. ― Sin presiones.

Ella se sintió más calmada, ese sí era un buen equipo, eran casi como una familia. Se preguntó por qué no había confiado su secreto antes, pues jamás lo divulgarían. Ellos guardarían su secreto hasta el final.

― Bueno… Yo, nací y crecí en New York, en un barrio peligroso, mi madre nos había abandonado cuando apenas era una bebé…. Y mi padre… Era Cliff McCloud, él fue… el presidente de Lambs of Satan en New York. ― Dijo sacando un jadeo de sorpresa de sus compañeros. ― Se podría decir que al vivir cerca de ellos fui… Educada por ellos, mi padre, yo jamás tuve dudas de que me amaba, pues siempre me cuidaba de los peligros que siempre amenazaban en su club… no podía decir que era un buen padre, pues me educó bajo la ideología de la supremacía blanca. Y que nadie estaba por encima del poder blanco, pero me protegía y como mi única familia me quería, él comenzó a instruirse en ese mundo poco a poco… Ellos comenzaron a meterme ideas en la cabeza, sobre que Hitler era un héroe que defendía los derechos de los ciudadanos, que los Afroamericanos eran inferiores por haber nacido con ese color de piel, los chinos que eran enfermedades andantes, que los Latinos eran ladrones que solo le quitaban el trabajo a la gente honrada, que los todos musulmanes eran terroristas… Y que los migrantes, y refugiados solo eran pestes que querían ocupar nuestro país para robarse nuestro dinero, trabajos, hogares y que el hombre blanco de clase media debía aguantar como ellos violaban sus derechos. Todas esas ideas estúpidas… Comenzaban a hacerme efecto, yo una niña que apenas podía distinguir lo bueno de lo malo estaba siendo educada como una Neonazi… Odiaba a las personas con color de piel diferente… y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Trataba a los otros chicos de la escuela mal porque me habían dicho que ellos eran conformistas. Y todo eso lo decía sólo porque era lo que siempre escuchaba y me enseñaban.

― Dios...― Sullivan comentó con indignación. Mientras que Clyde solo podía escuchar con algo de rabia.

― Yo… Creía que esa era la verdad absoluta en esos tiempos… Más que nada por que amaba a mi padre y en mi mente yo creía que mi padre solo me enseñaba a ser una persona con grandes valores morales… Pero todo lo que me estaba enseñando era a predicar la palabra del Odio hacia otras personas diferentes. ― Jenny comentaba sintiendo como lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Ese era un lado que no se imaginaron de Jenny. Ella era simplemente la mejor de todo el equipo, y siempre la veían tan fuerte, tan valerosa. Ninguno pensó que pudo haber pasado por todas esas cosas en su niñez. Y Clyde tuvo un presentimiento, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. Prefería que Jenny siguiera contando su historia, y ver si era cierto lo que sospechaba. Algo que ligaba a su compañera con el maldito de Harper. Algo que lo hacía sentirse muy preocupado por ella.

—Dios, eso sí que fue duro. — Dijo Wally, sintiéndose muy mal por Jenny. Al oír eso, su historia parecía tan estúpida, aunque no por eso menos ilegal.

— Sí, fue terrible, eres muy fuerte para haber superado todo eso. — Le dijo Sullivan.

— No lo era en el pasado. — Jenny respondió limpiándose las mejillas. — Después de un tiempo mi papá fue encerrado por un crimen, algo que yo creía al azar, pero… Se podría decir que esa vez él fue completamente inocente y su condena fue de 12 años en la cárcel… ¿Quién dice que los hombres no van a prisión por matar a otros hombres? Bueno… Yo lo creía injusto, pues según uno de los compañeros de mi padre, lo habían atacado hombres de raza afroamericana. — Clyde escuchó apretando el puente de su nariz con sus dedos. — Les he dicho ya que en esos años que ellos me habían educado para creer cosas que ahora yo ya no creo… pero en esos tiempos… Yo de verdad creí que era una injusticia que encerrarán a mi padre por eso… De verdad creía… Que ellos… Merecían morir. Solo por el color de su piel…—

Jenny se quedó en silencio mientras que Clyde tampoco podía decir nada, solo respirar y suspirar pesadamente por cada palabra que ella estaba diciendo.  
Mientras que Sullivan y Wally no podían opinar nada pues… no se sentían en el derecho de hacerlo.

— Y… En esos años, el club de Lambs me crio… Conocí a todos los miembros del club de New York… Ahí, hice muchas cosas, cosas de las que no estoy orgullosa… cosas que quiero olvidar...— Jenny comentó sintiendo como su voz se tambaleaba. — Yo… Incluso tengo las marcas que me dejó mi tiempo en el club, Marcas imborrables en mi cuerpo y mente. Después del doceavo año de mi padre en la cárcel lo dejaron ir… Y lo primero que me pidió al volver fue alejarme del club de Lambs, yo era necia, testaruda y tonta, no entendía sus motivaciones para decirme eso… Y entonces cuando presentó su renuncia y su salida del club, me lo explicó todo… Los Lambs lo había utilizado a él como un mártir, le habían tendido una trampa para complacer a un club… Como un símbolo para difundir la palabra de cómo los hombres de familia eran tratados por la sociedad americana que ya no quería apoyar a los blancos. Lo traicionaron y esperaron a que él muriera en la cárcel, no esperaban a que saliera… De hecho, no creo que nadie lo había esperado… y ese maldito de Thompson Baker, fue quien lo condenó… Su último y… Creo que único acto como un buen padre fue… Llevarme lejos de ese lugar y mudarse a Brooklyn, pero un mes más tarde lo asesinaron en la calle por deserción…

Aquello parecía casi una pesadilla. El estómago de Wally estaba muy revuelto por lo que oía, un poco más y podría vomitar. Lo mismo para Sullivan, era terrible escuchar a su amiga contar ese momento tan duro de su vida.

Pero nadie sufría como Clyde. Todos sabían que a él esa historia lo afectaba más que a nadie, o lo sospechaban así por el asunto racial. Sin embargo, lo que estaba pensando era un misterio.

― Esos malditos Lambs, le meteré a Harper un escopetazo en toda la cara, por maldito ― Fue lo único que pudo decir Sullivan.

― Todos queremos hacer eso Sully...― Clyde respondió suspirando profundamente. ― Pero… Quizás por hoy es suficiente… Deben descansar… Los veré temprano mañana. ― Comentó levantándose de su asiento para ir por su cuenta a la comisaría.

― Hey… ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer Clyde? ― Le preguntó Wally confundido.

― Voy a ir a la sala de evidencias… Voy a descubrir quién asesinó a Luna Loud. ― Dijo mientras poco a poco se alejaba de sus compañeros.

― Pues no nos conoces si crees que te vamos a dejar solo. ― Dijo Sullivan siguiéndolo. ― Tengo que decir que me siento algo ofendido.

― ¿Ofendido por qué? ― preguntó Wally, siguiéndolo sin dudar. Jenny se secó las lágrimas y caminó tras ellos igual.

― Porque piensa que podrá deshacernos de nosotros tan fácilmente― Contestó Sullivan. ― Somos un equipo. El mejor equipo. Todos vengaremos a Luna.

― Sully no pudo decirlo mejor ― Le dijo Jenny, y había vuelto a ser la mujer que ellos conocían, la que no se rendía. ― Puedes contar nosotros, Clyde, somos tu equipo.

― Lo comprendo, pero ya han hecho demasiado. ― Dijo Clyde. ― Valoro bastante lo que han hecho ahora, y sé que puedo contar con ustedes, pero ya es muy tarde, necesitan descansar.

― Hablas como mi mamá. — Dijo Sullivan, y eso sacó una risa de Wally.― Te vamos a seguir, quieras o no quieras. Así que mejor no te quejes y deja que te sigamos.

Clyde suspiró, y aunque estaba molesto, luego sonrió un poco. Realmente ese era su equipo. Ellos lo ayudarían a detener a las bandas de toda Royal Woods.

 **Entonces… Con Sons…**

Las preguntas comenzaron a fluir, miles y miles de preguntas arrojadas al aire y ninguna respuesta, habían tenido el tiempo para reorganizarse, para esconder sus armas y reacomodar todo pero aun así era difícil entender que mierda había sucedido.  
El asalto fue tan repentino, las bajas fueron imprevistas…  
Y lo único que tenían para apoyarse de quienes habían sido los asaltantes era un cadáver y algunas marcas… De ahí en más Sons no podía sino hacerse 3 preguntas muy importantes.  
¿Cómo Fue Que Habían Encontrado Su Almacén ¿Porque les habían robado? ¿Y porqué una de las asaltantes era una de las hermanas de Lincoln Loud?

― ¡Orden! ― Gritaba Joseph tratando de calmar a sus hermanos. ― ¡ORDEN! Muchachos, no perdamos la cabeza. Tenemos que descubrir qué mierda acaba de pasar hoy.

― ¿Como mierda pudieron emboscarnos así? ― Preguntó uno de los Sons. ― Esto lo habían planificado tiempo atrás. Sabían perfectamente qué hacer.

― ¿Por qué cresta una de las hermanas de Lincoln estaba ahí? ― Preguntó otro Son. ― No tiene ni el más puto sentido.

― Chicos, no saquemos decisiones apresuradas. ― Dijo Joseph a todo el club. ― Ahora mismo Bobby y Lincoln están seguramente en el hospital, lo que pasó con la hermana de él no lo discutiremos aún. Lo principal es ver por qué hicieron algo tan estúpido como atacarnos.

― ¿Que no es obvio? Querían nuestras putas armas...― Víctor respondió aún adolorido, el fuego no lo había quemado completamente, pero las llamas le habían quemado una parte de su brazo derecho y su pierna derecha. No había sufrido un gran daño, pero sí se sentía como la mierda. Tick ya lo había… Intentado curar, solo eran quemaduras de primer grado, pero aun así dolían como la chingada.

― El problema es que ¿Como mierda sabían de ese lugar? ― Preguntó Mike mirando a sus compañeros. ― De verdad… ¿Como? Si aún tenemos una rata en la mesa… entonces de verdad tenemos un problema… Un problema que ni siquiera nosotros podríamos como arreglar.

― Y Lincoln no podría haber sido...― Mark respondió casi susurrando. ― No creo que él le hubiera disparado a su propia hermana a propósito...

— Por supuesto que no. — Dijo Joseph juntando sus manos para frotárselas y tranquilizarse un poco. — Sin embargo, quizás debamos..., considerar la posibilidad de que Lincoln, de forma totalmente accidental, le diera alguna pista a su hermana sobre nuestro almacén.

El efecto de sus palabras no se hizo esperar. Subió una nueva algarabía, y de no haber sido por su parche de vicepresidente, más de uno lo habría sujetado por el cuello. de hecho, Víctor estaba a nada de hacerlo.

— ¡Qué mierda estás diciendo! — Gritó furioso levantándose. — Lincoln jamás haría algo así!

— Calma. — Dijo Joseph, retrocediendo involuntariamente unos paso. — No digo que él sea un traidor. Pienso que quizás..., fue engañado. Solo..., pónganse a pensar, de haber sabido que su hermana podría estar en el almacén esa noche, no habría ido a ayudarnos. Tal vez ella era una especie de espía que vigilaba a Lincoln.

— JoJo… En otro tiempo te habría apoyado en esa lógica...— Mike dijo casi susurrando. — Pero hermano… No creo que esta vez tengas razón, y por el respeto que te tengo a ti y a Lincoln, por favor, no vuelvas a decir eso en esta mesa… Creo que… mejor ahora agradece que ellos no están aquí para escucharte decir eso, créeme que ni a Bobby ni a Linc les hará gracia que digas eso...— Dijo simplemente dejando a Joseph en un silencio culposo. Simplemente no iban a tolerar que dijera eso… ni siquiera porque él fuese el V.P.

— Bueno… Pues yo tengo dos opciones. — Mark dijo mirando a la Mesa. — O tenemos un topo… O alguien más dijo algo que no debía, excluyendo a Lincoln, no creo que nadie de esta mesa haya dicho algo… A no ser que haya querido dañar el club a propósito. Y en el otro lado. Tenemos antecedentes de un Prospecto que hizo eso… Y su hermano se sienta justo aquí. — Dijo señalando a Richard.

— ¿Que? ¿Ustedes creen que yo los he traicionado? — Preguntó Richard sintiéndose ofendido por esas palabras.

— De hecho. Ahora que lo mencionas...— Rasmus dirigió su mirada inquisidora a Richard. — Ya casi nunca estás en el club y cuando sales nunca dices a dónde vas. Parece un poco… Extraño que cuando sales jamás nos dices a dónde vas o dónde estás… ¿Acaso tú has estado divulgando información?

— ¿En serio me están haciendo esto? — Richard preguntó enojado. — ¿En serio ustedes creen que yo los traicionaría? ¿¡A Todos Ustedes!?— Exclamó enojado para todos los que lo miraban de manera acusatoria.

― Admite que tu actitud es más que sospechosa. ― Lo increpó molesto un Son. ― ¿Qué mierda haces que no puedes contarles a tus hermanos? ¿Vas a ver a otra banda?

― ¡Mierda! ― Gritó molesto Richard. ― ¡No puedo creer que ustedes desconfíen de mí! ¡Yo jamás pondría en riesgo el club, no después...! No después de perder a mi hermano.

― Muchachos, no linchemos a Richard. ― Dijo Mark, interviniendo. ― Escuchen, todo esto se solucionará si él nos dice ahora adónde va todos los días.

— No puedo decirlo...— Richard respondió cerrando los ojos con fuerza. — Es… un secreto...

— ¿Ven? La rata no quiere hablar porque sabe que la tenemos acorralada. — Víctor replicó enojado.

— ¡No! — Richard respondió molesto. — Sino que… No puedo decirles… lo que hago fuera del club es… Un asunto privado que no puedo contarles.

— Eso lo reafirma. — Respondió Mike mirando a Richard Inquisitoriamente mientras los demás miembros del club comenzaban a Levantarse para obligarlo a hablar. — Si no nos dices que has estado haciendo entonces solo veo dos opciones, o te obligamos a decirnos lo que pasó...— Entonces sacó su pistola por debajo de la mesa y la puso sobre esta. — O te matamos aquí y ahora…

Richard miró a todos a su alrededor, enojado, sintiéndose jodidamente apaleado no solo con aquellos que consideraba hermanos, sino que por ellos y por el club había hecho lo que había hecho. Había matado a su propia sangre por este club.

— ¿Quieren saberlo? ¡Bien! — Richard azotó sus manos en la mesa para verlos a todos. — Me he estado viendo con Luan Luz, una de las hermanas de Lincoln Loud, me he estado acostando con ella para tratar de olvidar lo que hice, y no quería decirlo porque si lo decía probablemente Lincoln me Mataría si supiera que me estoy acostando con su hermana. — Richard respondió sintiendo una ira creciente en su pecho. — Por ella salgo del club todas las tardes, por ella no les he dicho a donde voy y por ella estoy abandonando la puta idea de pegarme un tiro en la cabeza, ¡POR ELLA!— Richard entonces se volvió a sentar en su lugar. — Asesine… A mi propio hermano por este club… Maté a la única familia que me quedaba por ustedes… ¿En serio creen que después de eso los traicionaría a todos?

Aquellas palabras fueron una sorpresa gigantesca para todo el club. Fue como si cayera una avalancha, y después, sólo silencio. No un silencio de paz, sino un silencio que viene después de la destrucción.

― Joder, ¿cómo podemos saber si es cierto? ― Preguntó Mike, rascándose la barba. ― ¿Ella aceptaría estar contigo?

― ¡Por la cresta! ― Gritó Richard, comenzando a perder la paciencia. ― ¿Qué más pruebas de lealtad quieren? ¡Quieren que ella venga aquí y lo admita frente a todos!

― Hay una solución a eso. ― Dijo Joseph acercándose. ― ¿Tienes su número telefónico? Llámala y deja que hable con ella. Por tu bien, espero que hable a tu favor.

― Maldita sea...― Richard respondió saliendo a buscar su teléfono en la canasta donde siempre los dejaban, y cuando regresó se lo dio a Mark. ― Ahí está, búscala en mis contactos… está… Como LuLu...― Respondió secamente mientras Mark tomaba el teléfono de la mesa y comenzaba a buscar ese nombre en los contactos. No tardó nada en encontrarlo pues estaba en sus favoritos. Apenas comenzó a llamar Mark lo miraba aun esperando que Richard hubiese dicho la verdad.

Entonces del tono de llamada pasó a responder y Mark puso el altavoz para que todos escucharan. Y del otro lado se escuchó la voz de ella.

― ¿Ri-Richie...? Ahora no es un buen momento cariño… Mi… Oh Jesucristo...― Luan respondió con la voz rota y triste. ― Lori me llamó… Y me dijo que mi hermana Luna acaba de morir… Y me siento jodidamente mal cariño, yo… No sé cómo lidiar con esto...― Decía de manera triste y sollozando.

Mark suspiró pesadamente… Al parecer no le correspondía a él hablar en esos momentos y menos con lo que había escuchado. Simplemente le pasó el teléfono a Richard para que le dijera algo

― Supongo que… Eso prueba tu inocencia...― Dijo en voz baja cediéndole la llamada a él.

No supo si sentirse feliz o enojado por eso, ya que sabía cómo estaría Luan, y eso lo deprimía aún más. Era una tristeza extraña, una pena llena de furia, de ganas de golpear cosas. Y sabía que su querida Luan tendría una tristeza muy distinta.  
En cuanto tomó el celular quitó el altavoz para responderle mejor.

― Luan, querida, yo... Comprendo el dolor que sientes. ― Dijo en el tono más dulce que pudo. ― ¿Estás con tu familia? ¿Con Lori? ―

Y mientras hablaba, los Sons se miraron y refunfuñaron molestos. De poder, más de uno habría gritado. Estaban de regreso al inicio, sin sospechosos.

― Lu... ¿Luan? Oh… Bueno, está bien… Entonces te veré después...― Richard respondió suspirando pesadamente. ― ¿Que...? Uh… No, no estaba haciendo nada importante... Sí… Sí, ahí estaré… Sí… Yo también te amo...― Dijo finalmente para cerrar su teléfono. ― Me tengo que ir… Sí es que no hay ningún inconveniente...― Richard les dijo en voz baja, a lo que los demás no pudieron sino resignarse y no decir nada en contra, después de como lo habían acusado… Era mejor simplemente no discutirlo.

― Adelante...― Joseph respondió sin más, Richard se levantó tranquilamente de su asiento, se dirigió a las puertas de salida de la sala de juntas y las cerró tras de sí sin nada más que decir.

― Mierda...― Víctor dijo recargándose en el respaldo de su silla con furia.

Estaban nuevamente como al inicio, algunos dirían que peor. No tenían a ningún sospechoso, y habían acusado injustamente a un hermano, casi costándole la vida.  
― ¿Pero quién más pudo ser el topo? ― Preguntó Mike. ― ¿Quién nos pudo delatar?

― No lo sé, quizás fue otro de los prospectos. ― Dijo Victor. ― Nos han estado metiendo en problemas, aunque no lo quieran, y ya pudieron amenazar a uno, pueden amenazar a otro.

― Muchachos, seamos razonables. ― Pidió Mark. ― No volvamos esto una cacería de brujas, por favor. Si vamos a acusar a alguien, debe haber alguna evidencia.

― ¿Y qué vamos a hacer entonces Mark? ― Preguntó Mike mirando a su hermano con desesperación visible en sus ojos. ― No podemos… Simplemente quedarnos sentados de brazos cruzados, necesitamos tomar represalias inmediatamente.

― Esperar...― Respondió Mark simplemente. ― ¿Tick ya está revisando el cuerpo que dejaron en la escena? ― Preguntó mirando a Joseph el cual suspiró.

― Sí… Está viendo si tiene marcas o tatuajes pertenecientes a alguna de las bandas rivales a las que nos hemos estado enfrentando… Aunque siento que todo apunta a Lambs...― Joseph respondió cruzándose de brazos. ― Aunque… La hermana de Lincoln… Si ella estaba con los atacantes lo más probable es que Lambs sea quien esté reclutando a las chicas. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? Esos neonazis de mierda hicieron lo impensable.

― No estoy seguro de eso Joseph...― Mike respondió con dudas. ― Lo Lambs solo viven en el mundo de que el Hombre Blanco es superior a todos, incluyendo a las mujeres, no creo que ellos tengan ideas tan progresistas… Y menos ellos.

― Hummm...― Joseph murmuró silenciosamente. ― Maldición… Si Tick hubiera estado Ahí para checar a la hermana de Lincoln… Quizás sabríamos…

― Joseph es en serio hermano, deja a Lincoln y a su hermana fuera de esto...― Mark dijo tratando de razonar con él lo más tranquilo que pudo. ― No puedo ni imaginar el dolor que él debe estar pasando ahora… Y por respeto a él, deberíamos no empezar a hablar de él a sus espaldas.

— No era mi intención hablar mal de Lincoln, o hablar a sus espaldas. — Dijo Joseph, frotándose nuevamente sus manos. — Definitivamente no quería eso. Solo..., estoy tan confundido como todos ustedes de ver a una hermana de Lincoln en ese lugar, y quiero darle una explicación. Pero tendremos que esperar a que regrese Lincoln para averiguar bien este rompecabezas.

— Sí, es lo mejor. — Dijo Víctor, quien, a pesar de sus quemaduras, caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado. — Se siente mal, lo vamos a tomar mal.

— Creo que no vamos a sacar nada claro hasta qué Tick venga y nos diga si halló algo. — Dijo Mark, intentando calmar los ánimos de los Sons. — No es momento de que el club se divida por las sospechas. Más que nunca debemos guardar la calma.

— Sí...— Mike respondió mirando a los demás hermanos en la mesa. — Tienes razón, Pero… ¿Qué haremos entonces Mark?

— Todos sabemos que las armas nos han impulsado nuevamente, pero también nos están volviendo a hundir. El legado de Jax Teller fue ese, que dejamos a un lado las armas y nos movemos a negocios más legítimos. — Respondió él mirando a la mesa. — Y… Eso funcionó por un tiempo, hasta que los problemas del pasado nos alcanzaron nuevamente… Y ahora estamos repitiendo los mismos errores, sé que salirnos del negocio de las armas nos dejará en desventaja, pero creo… Creo que deberíamos honrar el sacrificio de Jax… Y empezar a considerar acabar con ese negocio definitivamente.

Algunos Sons escupieron la cerveza que estaban bebiendo, sorprendidos por lo que proponía su mismo Sargento en Armas. Joseph lo miró como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia. Varios más lo contemplaron con intriga.

― ¿Dejar el negocio de las armas? ― Preguntó Mike. ― Pero..., con eso perderemos ingresos, una gran fuente de ingresos. ¿Como podemos compensarlos? ¿Con qué negocios?

― No nos precipitemos. ― Dijo Joseph. ― Las cosas están complicadas ahora, pero no es para perder la cabeza. Necesitamos ese dinero. Sin él, el club no funciona.

― Lo sé Joseph. ― Mark comentó mirando a su V.P. ― Pero… ¿Va a valer la pena? Tan solo veo los hermanos que hemos perdido por esto, a las personas que hemos tratado como hermanos y que se han ido... Que jamás van a volver… Y me digo a mí mismo… ¿A cuántos más debemos perder para empezar a preguntarnos si volver al negocio de las armas fue una buena idea…? ― Lanzó esa pregunta al aire y como una roca impactó a todos en su camino, dejando a muchos callados, otros murmurando y a Joseph lo dejó… Un tanto nervioso.

― No pensemos en eso ahora. ― Joseph respondió con calma. ― Por ahora yo creo que lo mejor sería empezar a organizarnos, empezar a reacomodar todo y esperar a que Bobby nos diga que es lo que deberíamos hacer a continuación. ― Comentó llamando la atención de todos sus hermanos en la mesa. ― Claro, después de que Tick nos diga quienes nos robaron y contra que nos enfrentamos.

― Creo que deberíamos conversar lo que dice Mark. ― Dijo Víctor, para sorpresa de la mayoría de los Sons presentes. ― Yo pienso igual que él, hemos perdido a demasiados hermanos por esas armas. No creo que valga la pena. Joder, nuestros hermanos no volverán y todo por culpa de esas armas.

― Muchachos, ahora no estamos en condiciones de discutir algo tan vital. ― Dijo Joseph interviniendo. ― Estamos todos cansados, molestos y tristes, esto lo debemos hablar con la cabeza bien fría.

Los Demás Sons se miraron unos a otros con curiosidad, más por las palabras de Joseph, como si temiera a hablar de salir de las armas, lo que empezó a crear un par de sospechas. Más entre Mark y Víctor.

― ¿Por qué quieres evitar esta conversación Jo? ― Mark preguntó confundido por las palabras de su V.P.

― No es que la quiera evitar, sino que no podemos salir de esto justo ahora Mark. ― Le respondió Joseph a su Sargento en Armas. ― Sí empezamos a dudar ahora, Lambs nos tomará la ventaja, si nos toman la ventaja, empezaremos a perder terreno, no solo porque los Lambs tomarán ventajas, sino que van a sacar provecho de ello, sin armas con las que defendernos el club quedará desprotegido. Lo que significa que podríamos llegar a perder no solo más hermanos, sino el club entero. Solo piénsalo. ― Comentaba con tanta seguridad que los demás comenzaban a tener una dualidad interna con ello.

― Joseph tiene un punto. ― Dijo Mike cediéndole la razón a su V.P. ― Aún necesitamos de las armas… Quizás… Cuando las cosas se tranquilicen deberíamos empezar a pensar en sí seguir con ellas o simplemente dejarlas.

― Sí, sí, es justo como dice Mike ― Dijo Joseph, frotándose nuevamente sus manos, lo que en otro hombre podría ser tomado como un signo de nerviosismo, y que en Joseph podía significar cualquier cosa. ― Primero resolvamos lo importante, que es destruir a Lambs. Luego, cuando recuperemos el control de la ciudad, veremos qué hacer.

― Estamos todos claros en que debemos frenar la amenaza que representan los Lambs. ― Dijo Mark. ― Sin embargo, pienso que esto deberíamos hablarlo cuanto antes, con Bobby.

― No creo que sea lo más acertado― Volvió a intervenir Joseph. ― Estos días Bobby tendrá la mente en otra parte, estará preocupado de su familia. Al volver, debemos concentrarnos totalmente en la destrucción de Lambs.

― Cierto, pero…

― Mark, solo trata de razonarlo por un momento. ― Le dijo rápidamente mientras intentaba no sonar apresurado. ― Bobby cuando vuelva no querrá escuchar eso, aún necesitamos de las armas, además, no vamos a presionarlo cuando acaba de ocurrir esto justamente. Mucho menos a Lincoln. Estoy seguro de que ellos a lo mucho podría posponer la charla, lo principal ahora es que tomemos represalias al respecto, sino quedaremos muy mal parados frente a esto. Y no creo que eso sea recomendable. ― Decía convenciendo a una parte del Club, pero Mark seguía sin sentirse completamente cómodo con ello.

― Hm… Está bien...― Dijo Mark simplemente. ― Pero, cuando las cosas se tranquilicen, hablaremos con él al respecto. ¿Entendido?

― Por supuesto. ― Joseph respondió… Extrañamente viéndose más relajado, algo… Parecía fuera de lugar con Joseph… Y eso no le agradaba mucho al mismo Mark. — El asunto de las armas no puede quedar fuera ahora. — Dijo Joseph. — Ahí afuera hay alguna banda que tiene suficientes armas como para hacernos la guerra, o hacerse con una buena fortuna que pueden invertir en lo que sea. De cualquier forma, debemos contestar, y esto solo puede ser obra de Lambs o Angels.

— ¿Crees que Tick no logre hallar nada? — Preguntó un Son. — Qué tal si era alguien sin tatuajes ni marcas?

— Pues sería muy difícil que fuera un motero sin tatuajes, por pequeño que sea. — Dijo Mike. — Veamos, ¿quién aquí no tiene un tatuaje de Sons?

Nadie levantó la mano, y el motero miró al Son como si quisiera darle una lección. Mark estaba comenzando a impacientarse, y notó que Joseph estaba más pensativo que de costumbre. A veces, cuando cruzaba los dedos y reflexionaba, parecía más peligroso que si sostuviera una pistola.

Mark simplemente se abstuvo de hablar… Simplemente suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Víctor aún se veía como un perro herido y enjaulado, Mike se agarraba el otro, Rasmus y los demás simplemente no sabían qué hacer o qué pensar. Solo querían que la mesa estuviera de nuevo unida para tomar las decisiones correctas… Si tan solo Bobby o Lincoln estuvieran ahí… Sabrían qué hacer…

 **Mientras tanto… En el hogar Santiago Loud…**

Lori llegó solo a abrazar a su esposo, mientras que Ronnie los miraba a la distancia desde su auto, Lincoln seguía… Un poco descompuesto, no tenía ganas de salir ni de hablar, solo quería seguir pensando en soledad, Ronnie salió del auto y fue junto a su cuñada y su hermano para llevarse a Luz a casa… Tan solo quería que esa nefasta noche se terminará para todos…

Era algo que todos pensaban en su interior. Nadie quería quedarse más tiempo en ese hospital, ella misma dudaba si podría soportar volver ahí para trabajar. Cuando pasara por la entrada, recordaría sin duda esa noche nefasta.

Bobby y Lori se veían igualmente devastados, casi tanto como Lincoln, si es que no más. La veía llorar a caudales, y Bobby..., él estaba con un ánimo igual al de Lincoln.

Y pensó, aunque no quería hacerlo, que así iba a ser cuando una bala se llevara a Bobby. No quería pensarlo, pero los paralelismos eran demasiados. Ella no se veía con fuerzas para consolar a su madre y a Lincoln a la vez.

― Voy a ver a las niñas. ¿De acuerdo? ― Lori le preguntó limpiándose los ojos. Y Bobby simplemente asintió con la cabeza, entonces miró a Ronnie y está la abrazó fuertemente. ― Cuídate mucho Ronnie… Por favor cuídate mucho tú y Luz… Las amamos mucho.

― Nosotras también Lori. ― Ronnie respondió colocándole un beso en la mejilla a su cuñada. ― Cuídate Lori… Nos veremos mañana, para planear el funeral y eso...― Ronnie respondió haciendo que Lori asintiera y sin más entró a su casa para ir a ver a sus hijas e hijo…

Entonces Ronnie miró a su hermano el cual… Se veía igual de triste que Lincoln, pero a diferencia de su esposo él se veía menos afligido.  
― Y bueno… Supongo que vienes para llevarte a Luz supongo...― Bobby le dijo simplemente y sin más. Ronnie suspiró y miró a su hermano a los ojos.

― Sí… Así es...― Ronnie respondió con un nudo en la garganta, Bobby asintió y miró a sus espaldas mientras Lori hablaba con ella y acto seguido la abrazaba.

― Bueno… Solo deja que Lori se despida de ella...― Bobby le dijo sintiéndose un poco incómodo por no poder hablar bien con su propia hermana.

― No te preocupes, dejaré que lo haga. ― Dice ella. ― Igual, Luz debe estar muy cansada y confundida, no sé cómo explicarle nada de esto.

― Pues..., se sincera con ella ― Le dijo Bobby. ― Sé que será muy difícil, pero es la mejor forma, o no lo entenderá hasta que le pase a alguien más cercano.

Ronnie no sabía cómo reaccionar estando cerca de su hermano. Por su culpa Lincoln había vuelto a Sons y arruinaba su vida otra vez. Sólo quería alejarse y volver a su casa. Aunque...

― Sí...― Ronnie respondió suspirando pesadamente, el ambiente entre ambos hermanos era… Incomodo, muy incómodo… ¿Así es como sería siempre? ¿Sin poder hablarse ni decir nada por siempre? Eran familia… Y aun así no podían hablar como tal, ella no se iba a quedar con eso… No después de lo que había sucedido esa noche. ― Y bueno… ¿Como has estado? ― Preguntó llamando la atención de su hermano, ella le había hecho una pregunta, él confundido pero… Tranquilo solo trató de responder.

― Pues… Bien, yo bien… Bien, todo bien...― Bobby le respondió tratando de sonar casual. ― ¿Y tú? ¿Como has estado?

― Bueno… Aparte de lo que pasó hoy… he estado bien...― Ronnie respondió cruzándose de brazos.

― Bien, bien… ¿Cómo… ¿Cómo está mamá? ― Bobby volvió a preguntar recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

― Ella… Está bien también...― Ronnie respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

― Que bien...― Bobby respondió nuevamente asintiendo con la cabeza.

― Ella..., dijo que tenía ganas de venir al pueblo a vernos. ― Le contó Ronnie a su hermano. ― Y seguro va a viajar pronto, la oí muy entusiasmada con esa idea.

― Oh..., eso es genial. ― Dijo Bobby, se notaba bastante sorprendido y confuso, no podía culpar, ella se sentiría exactamente igual al oír esa noticia. ― ¿Planea quedarse en la ciudad?

― No lo sé... ― Dijo Ronnie Anne pensativa, pues no le gustaba mucho esa idea. ― Espero que no. No es que no quiera ver a mamá..., es solo que..., esta no es una ciudad para ella.

― Sí… Supongo que tienes razón… Pero sería bueno verla más seguido...― Bobby respondió resintiendo un poco esas palabras. Ronnie lo miró bien y pudo notar las canas que comenzaron a crecerle a los lados de su cabello.

― ¿Sabes? Comienzas a verte como él...― Ronnie comentó llamando la atención nuevamente de su hermano.

― ¿A quién? ― Bobby preguntó confundido.

― A Roberto...― Ronnie respondió señalando con la mirada las canas de su hermano a lo que él rio por lo bajo.

― Jeh, deberías ser más específica, ambos… Nos llamamos igual. ― Bobby respondió simpáticamente, aunque Ronnie no se veía igual de divertida que él.

― Sé lo que dije Bobby, no lo voy a repetir. ― Ronnie contestó aguando un poco el momento… Solo un poco.

― Hm… lo sé. Pero ¿qué puedo decir? Soy hijo de mi padre.

Ese era el principal problema, que era hijo de su padre, Roberto, el presidente de los Sons of Anarchy. El que arrastró a Lincoln, su amado esposo, a un abismo del que nunca más pudo salir. Un hombre que se las había arreglado para devastar las dos familias que ella ha tenido.

Pero no podía decirle eso a Bobby. No solo porque él se indignaría completamente, sino también porque ella..., no se sentía bien despreciando así a su padre. Pero a la vez estaba muy resentida.

Simplemente había sido responsable de demasiadas cosas que ocurrieron en su vida.

— Eso es lo que me preocupa. — Dijo Ronnie Anne, intentando no sonar demasiado cruel con sus palabras. — Eso..., me preocupa como no te imaginas.

Bobby miró a su hermana con una expresión confundida…  
Aunque entendía a lo que iba con eso… Bobby aún recordaba ese día que su padre se había ido de casa, solo con una mochila y su moto. Ronnie era muy pequeña aún y su madre era… Una madre que necesitaba empezar a pensar en su familia por si misma…

Bobby suspiró y trató de sonreírle a su hermana.

— No te preocupes… jamás haré eso. — Dijo seguro de lo que decía. — Sé que… aun cuando no se nota aún te preocupas por mí. Pero no te preocupes, intentaré… Ser la mejor versión de él.

— ¿Y esa cual fue? — Ronnie preguntó enteramente curiosa y confundida de lo que su hermano había dicho.

— Aunque no lo creas él sí tenía cosas buenas. — Bobby respondió sonriéndole levemente a su hermana. — Digo, él era un hombre difícil… Pero incluso en sus últimos días de vida me mostró que él era un buen padre, un buen hombre… Y… Creo que su único arrepentimiento al final fue que jamás nunca pudo reconectarse contigo...

Había sido muy difícil que eso ocurriera. Bobby no había sido quien veía a su madre llorar y sufrir al ver las cuentas, la soledad y el desconcierto tras la repentina marcha de su esposo. Ella sentía que su padre había vuelto intentando pretender que nada había pasado.

― No quiero parecer demasiado gruñona ― Dijo ella. ― Pero no se puede reconstruir la ausencia de años en unos meses, él..., quiso que aceptara su mundo, y sabía que eso jamás iba a suceder.

— No… No creo que haya sido eso...— Bobby respondió dejando confundida a Ronnie.

— ¿A qué te refieres Bobby? — Ronnie preguntó confundida.

— Recuerdas… ¿Ese día? ¿El último día de su vida? Yo sí. — Bobby comentó mirando al suelo recordando. — Él… Me dijo algo sobre que a veces, las cosas que uno espera nunca se hacen realidad, que el día que fue a verte tú… Lo llamaste monstruo, mal padre, cabrón abandonador y que ni siquiera te lo discutió, que sabía que todas esas palabras se las merecía, pero aun así quería ser tu padre por una última vez, no el padre que siempre estaba ausente o el padre que te abandonó, sino el padre que te merecías y que jamás pudo ser. No esperaba que aceptaras y perdonaras lo que hizo… Solo dejarlo ser tu padre por última vez…— Ronnie ante lo que Bobby dijo quedó callada completamente, no supo qué decirle a Bobby o que, contra argumentarle, podría decirle que él siempre había sido un mal padre y que jamás iba a cambiar pero… ni siquiera ella pudo saberlo hasta que fue muy tarde. — Supongo… Que ese fue su último deseo antes de morir, pero bueno… No me gustaría pelear contigo por eso… Y menos hoy ni ahora...— Comentó escuchando a Lori yendo junto con luz a la salida.

— ¡Ami! — Luz caminó hacia su mamá para abrazarla. — ¿Como te fue?

— Eh… Bien Lucecita...— Ronnie respondió con dudas sobre que decirle a ella, simplemente miró a su hermano con una expresión… Difícil de explicar, entre angustiada, triste, con dudas y con ideas sin terminar de concluir correctamente. — Eh… Gracias por cuidar de ella Bobby… Significa mucho…

― No te preocupes, fue un placer cuidarla, es una niña muy alegre. ― Dijo sonriendo un poco. ― Y está..., muy confundida.

Ronnie no sabía qué contestar, ni qué decirle a Luz. Estaban pasando cosas difíciles, cosas que un niño no tendría por qué pasar.

― Creo..., que tenemos que hablar. ― Dijo ella recordando que Lincoln había vuelto al club, seguramente justo después de que se lo pidiera Bobby. ― Pero..., no mañana.

― Entiendo...― Bobby respondió suspirando. ― Bueno… Si quieres hablar conmigo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. ― Respondió queriendo ponerle una mano en el hombro a su hermana… Aunque por discreción se abstuvo de ello.

― Sí, bueno… Dile a Lori que nos veremos Luego...― Ronnie dijo caminando junto a su hija lejos de Bobby.

― Sí, por supuesto y ustedes cuídense de camino a casa. ― Bobby les respondió sonriendo levemente y agitando su mano despidiéndose de ambas.

― ¡Nos vemos tío Bobby! ― Luz le dijo sacudiendo su mano hacia su tío, mientras su mamá la llevaba al auto junto a Lincoln… El cual vio como su esposa e Hija se dirigían hacia él.

Sonrió pues la imagen de ambas era perfecta. Una imagen que sin importar cuantas veces la verá jamás se cansaría de ella… Era la única imagen que él necesitaría para seguir viviendo sin ellas… Mientras Ronnie y Luz se tuvieran siempre una a la otra, realmente jamás tendría nada que temer. Aunque él preferiría estar junto a ellas para siempre, sabía que Ronnie se marcharía pronto, tal vez la semana entrante, cuando ya se hubieran despedido de Luna. Pero en cierta forma estaba tranquilo, pues sabía que su esposa era fuerte como ninguna otra y podría cuidar de Luz sin problemas.

Pero..., aun así no quería separarse de ella. Aún quería estar junto a su esposa, junto a su hija, sobre todo en ese momento tan extremadamente difícil para él.

― ¡Api! ― Luz dijo con alegría al entrar al auto para abrazar a su papá. ― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te ves triste? ― Preguntó un poco ansiosa a lo que Lincoln la abrazó fuertemente. No iba a llorar, al menos no frente a ella. Él simplemente la tomó de su pequeño rostro y le colocó un beso en la mejilla a su hija.

― No te preocupes Luz… Todo va a estar bien. ― Lincoln le dijo sonriéndole levemente. ― Todo va a estar bien…

― **Nothing Else Matters Lissie. ―**

Le decía tratando de convencerla, tratando de ser ese padre fuerte, tratando de ser ese símbolo inquebrantable que solía ser para ella, Luz no supo qué había sucedido, pero creyó en las propias palabras de su papá.  
Ronnie subió al auto, cansada… Había tenido suficiente por una noche. Solo quería ir a su casa a Dormir.

Lo necesitaba… Simplemente encendió el auto y condujo hacia su hogar… Donde esperaba pasar una última noche agradable antes de lo que fuera que fuese a suceder...

Lo que fuera a pasar más tarde, lo que sea que pasara, estaba convencida de que sería un total desastre. No sabía cómo empezar a hablar del tema con Lincoln, considerando lo que había pasado recientemente con Luna. De hecho, no sabía si sería buena idea confrontarlo apenas un día después de la muerte de su hermana. Eso era cruel. Y sabía que Lincoln no soportaría tanta soledad después de ese momento tan horrible.

Sólo quería dormir, el día había sido extremadamente largo y oscuro. Mañana esperaba saber qué hacer. Si confrontar a Lincoln, o esperar. Lo miraba a su lado, intentabas ser fuerte para no asustar a Luz, pero por dentro estaba devastado. Ronnie podía notarlo, casi podía sentir su dolor.

Fue un viaje largo… Ronnie Y Linc se mantuvieron en silencio y en el trayecto la pequeña Luz había quedado dormida, algo que quizás… Era benéfico para ambos padres… Por así decirlo. Pues no tendrían que contarle lo que había sucedido con su tía… Al menos no esa noche.

Y Apenas llegaron a casa Lincoln puso a su hija en la cama, la arropó y le dio un beso en la frente.  
Sabiendo que quizás sería la última vez que lo haría… A sabiendas de que su vida en familia estaría a punto de terminar… Acarició el rostro de su hija con ternura… Y sonrió levemente por verla dormida, tan hermosa… Y tan frágil… Realmente ella y su hijo Lothric habían sido lo mejor que él había creado, ellos eran lo mejor que él… Como padre… Cómo Son of Anarchy… Y como un hombre que había cometido tantas atrocidades en su corta y desgraciada vida había hecho.  
Se levantó y miró a su esposa en el marco de la puerta… Con un camisón y apenas su ropa interior esperándolo, para darle un último consuelo… Una última noche de pasión juntos…

Esperando tranquilamente solo para aliviar el dolor y la necesidad del amor perdido… Del amor que ya no volverían a tener otra vez… Lincoln tomó la mano de su esposa, cerrando el cuarto de su hija tras de sí y se dejó guiar por ella… Por la mujer a quien había traicionado y mentido por última vez...

Ella no decía nada, él tampoco pensó que podría decirle a su esposa. Lo más probable es que ese momento de pasión al final no trajera ningún sentimiento, temía que fuera un mero trámite, como ir a sacar dinero a un banco. Sabía que pasaría cualquier cosa por la mente de Ronnie, pero no amor.

Y pensó en lo que acababa de pasar, en los rostros destrozados de su familia. En la reacción de Lynn, literalmente había perdido sus fuerzas. En el llanto desconsolado de Larsy, en el profundo dolor de Leni, en las esperanzas del futuro pérdidas de Lori, en el silencio desolador de Lucy, en el llanto de una pequeña niña con Lily… En sus padres… Quienes ya no podrían ver la luz del día de nuevo… Sin una de sus hijas en la familia… Ya no podrían siquiera decir que su familia estaba realmente completa…  
Pero aun así, con el dolor de su corazón Lincoln se entregó a los besos… A las caricias, mientras poco a poco su cuerpo se desprendía de las ropas. Mientras poco a poco el contacto se hacía más íntimo.  
Mientras los roces de dedos y piel se hacían más frecuentes.

Entonces… En la Casa Loud, Leni dormía junto a su pequeña sobrina, a quien trataba de darle consuelo incluso en sus sueños… Quizás ella no era su madre y quizás jamás lo sería… Pero estaría ahí para ella siempre, al igual que lo hizo con su hijo, jamás la iba a abandonar de ahora en adelante.  
Y Lothric dormía abrazándose a sí mismo, tomando la cálida mano de su madre, esperando poder conseguir tranquilidad, donde había miedos, inseguridades y dudas… Ella se sentía feliz de que al menos pudieran cerrar sus ojos y dormir, lo necesitaban después del oscuro día que acaban de tener. Se había obligado a ser fuerte, aunque todas sus hermanas se habían desmoronado, y fue muy difícil. Y se puso peor cuando tuvo que intentar calmar a Larsy y a Lothric, fue una labor extenuante.

Podría quedarse dormida en cualquier momento, pero la tristeza, la sorpresa y el miedo se lo impedían. No era la Loud más inteligente de la familia, y quizás por eso no podía entender qué le había arrebatado a Luna. Quizás Lisa podría explicarlo cuando llegara. Pero hasta entonces… Ella le daría consuelo a aquellos que se lo pedían… Como una buena madre… Y tía lo haría.

El rol de madre soltera fue difícil, más no imposible, ahora que Larsy había perdido a su madre, ella haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para darle a Larsy a una persona que le enseñará y cuidará con amor, cariño y tratando de darle lo mejor siempre.

Sabía que ella no era su mamá, pero cuidaría de ella como si fuera suya, para poder honrar a su hermana Luna y con ello dejarla descansar en paz sabiendo que jamás abandonaría a Larsy.

Mientras… Que con los, Investigaban lo que fuera a cerca del Caso de Luna Loud… Checando y revisando todo el cuarto de evidencias. Buscando alguna cosa que los llevará a la conclusión que ellos necesitaban…  
Clyde entonces tomó una escopeta que habían recogido en la escena del crimen… Una escopeta que había sido dejada al lado de una de las camionetas encontradas el día del tiroteo. Una escopeta que Clyde presumiblemente podía creer que era de algún Lamb… O de algún Son…  
No lo sabía, pero… Esperaba que esta fuera una pista que lo llevará al asesino de Luna Loud, solo necesitaba hallar huellas dactilares y algo más.

El rechoncho Sullivan negó con la cabeza al ver esa escopeta. Sabía más que ninguno del poder de esas armas y el uso que podían recibir, lo que no le enorgullecía bastante. Aunque podría decir que su puntería si era motivo de orgullo.

Por su parte, Wally revisaba cualquier cosa que pudiera ser de utilidad en el vehículo. De hallar cosas, las hallaría, el problema sería encontrar pruebas sólidas contra alguien. Utilizarían todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para atrapar al asesino de Luna Loud…

Y en Angels… Se encontraban mirando a su club, desordenado y desbaratado por completo… Lambs lo había vuelto un desastre, sillas y mesas rotas, la barra estaba llena de botellas rotas y el estante estaba derrumbado.  
Las puertas estaban fuera de su lugar, algunas rotas otras con las cerraduras forzadas y otras… Apenas tenían cerraduras.

Y la sala de Juntas estaba en el mismo estado que todo el club, y la mesa que solía tener las alas de los Angels ahora tenían un Cordero demoníaco rayado a la fuerza con un cuchillo. Y la caja fuerte había desaparecido, James miraba su club con determinación… El mensaje ya estaba completamente claro… Y aún más con eso. Pero eso le estaba dando más energías para tomar su justa venganza contra los Lambs en vez de hacerlo retroceder.  
Mientras que Fran y Ashley se trataban de darse consuelo mutuamente en uno de los sillones que aún seguía mínimamente intacto…  
Ambas tomabas de las manos, Ashley con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Frankie y ella mirando a la mesa frente a ella con furia… Esto no se quedaría así… Y Los Lambs sufrirían su ira. No les daría la oportunidad ni de rezarles a su dios… Esto era personal para ella. Una vez se sobrepusieron al impacto inicial de ver así su club, intentaron revisar qué habían dejado en el club, qué tanto habían destruido, y cómo podrían reconstruirlo. Era difícil avanzar entre los escombros sin llorar, pero toda esa amargura después sería el combustible que usarían para vengarse. No podían dejarse consumir por el odio, y eso Dusty lo tenía claro, por eso intentaba evitar que la tristeza lo derrumbara.  
Iban a vengarse de Lambs, iban a destruirlos hasta el último maldito hombre. Pero tardarían, aunque si se tardaran años, ellos se vengarían. Aunque tuvieran que hacer tratos con sus enemigos mortales, lo harían, la venganza sería suya al final.  
Y Ashley estaría ahí, para meterle una bala en la cabeza a Harper. Estaría ahí para quemar su club. Los Angels se vengarían.

Y con Lincoln, y Ronn, ellos desahogaban sus penas y sus frustraciones mediante el sexo, intentando ambos calmar una parte de sí mismos con el otro.  
Lincoln su sentimiento de culpa y dolor y Ronnie su sentimiento de traición y engaños, mientras los roces y el contacto con la piel del otro se volvía más intenso… Más placentero.  
Ambos podían sentir, pero realmente no podían sentir el amor, ni el romance… Solo… Se desahogaba uno con el otro de la manera que mejor podían hacerlo…  
Sin pelear sin gritarse uno al otro. Solo dejar que los sentimientos se desembocarán en la pasión de la carne.

No podía compararse a otros días, donde la cercanía del uno con el otro era tal que ya sentían placer antes de las caricias. Aquella noche no sentían nada, solo desesperación y ganas de despejar un poco sus pensamientos. En ese momento solo necesitaban olvidar un poco todo ese dolor. Y Lincoln no podía olvidarlo. Las caricias de su esposa parecían lejanas, como si su piel estuviera anestesiada y apenas pudiera sentirla.

Ronnie no estaba en mejor estado emocional.

¿Cómo podrías hacerle el amor a la persona que amabas sin verdaderamente sentirlo? ¿Como podría ser posible? Eso apenas podría ser considerado amor…  
Eso apenas podría ser considerado hacerlo… Eso solo eran dos personas heridas tratando de arreglarse el alma el uno al otro. Y, aun así, continuaban, porque necesitaban desesperadamente el contacto. Necesitaban saber que el otro aún lo amaba. Querían amarse, sentir la magia y la pasión de sus cuerpos unidos.

Pero Lincoln y Ronnie se sintieron más alejados que nunca. Él, por más que lo intentaba, todavía recordaba el momento en que disparó y Luna cayó. Ella pensaba que aquel hombre la había engañado con lo que ella más odiaba.

Poco a poco el acto fue finalizando, no en un estallido, sino en un silencioso gemido, que no se podría decir que fuera de placer, más bien un gemido de dolor y tristeza… Lincoln se apartó sintiéndose como basura, tenía a su esposa ahí… Y aun así la sentía tan lejos de él, apenas había podido disfrutarlo, era como si no estuviera realmente ahí… Como si aquello hubiera sido por puro compromiso, aunque ella tomó la cabeza de su esposo y la abrazó, apretando fuertemente en su pecho, mientras él en su agonía simplemente caía derrotado sabiendo que el final estaba cerca… Al igual que ella… Pero aun así ella no dudó en ofrecerle sus caricias para intentar tranquilizarlo… Para intentar de algún modo, darle una pequeña muestra de afecto para ayudarlo a descansar tranquilo, al menos esa última noche… Por esa noche quería relajarse y olvidar todo, olvidar que era un pésimo esposo, padre y hermano. No quería que su mente volviera una y otra vez al tiroteo, pero parecía algo imposible. Y recordaba a Lothric y al dolor de sus hermanas.

Quizás todos serían más felices sin él. No les había traído ninguna alegría. Mas bien, solo los había torturado desde que llegó nuevamente a sus vidas.

Solo quería dormir…

Pasó un tiempo más hasta que Lincoln finalmente cayó dormido en los brazos de Ronnie Anne. Él finalmente había logrado captar el sueño… Pero ella… Ella no podía dormir, seguía pensando, seguía imaginando, creyendo por un momento que todo era producto de su mente, que sus miedos estaban infundados, que Lincoln no había vuelto al club… O al menos su mente quería engañarse a sí misma pensando en eso, queriendo creer en esa posibilidad. Pues, aunque todo dictara que sí… No tenía ni la más mínima prueba para asegurarle que esa era su realidad Y probablemente había sido mortificada todo el día por eso… Aunque, miró al closet que ambos compartían…  
Un closet algo grande, donde estaba aquella caja de pandora…  
Ronnie se levantó de la cama con suavidad tratando de no despertar a Lincoln… Y como estaba caminó poco a poco hasta ese closet, levantó su mano hacia las puertas y las abrió para encontrarse con esa caja acomodada en el suelo, tenía miedo tan solo al ver el símbolo de la parca en esa caja… Le daba escalofríos ver a sus ojos vacíos y sin alma… Pero debía saber la verdad, esa maldita caja sabía la verdad detrás de todo, quizás… Al abrirla encontraría todo en orden como siempre….

Pero quizás no sería así… " _Porqué tengo miedo de que al abrir esa caja… Me dé cuenta que el demonio ya ha escapado"_ Ronnie con su mano temblorosa se acercó a la caja… posó su mano sobre la tapa y lentamente la abrió…

Solo para finalmente darse cuenta de lo evidente…  
El demonio ya había escapado.

 **The Loud House: Sons of Anarchy.**

 **El final le llega a todos tarde o temprano, el final de Luna en esta historia llegó, y sé que a muchos no les gustará, pues es un personaje que muchos aman, (Yo Incluido) Pero… incluso si amo algo, ¿por qué yo debería ser justo?  
Aprendía algo muy importante en mi largo camino, esta vida no es justa, ni para el hombre bueno ni para el hombre malo.  
Claro, siempre se ve como que los hombres buenos siempre pierden y los hombres malos siempre ganan, pero la realidad es que todos pagan los platos rotos tarde o temprano, nada es para siempre y todo es efímero, nada es completamente eterno, incluso lo que sí lo parece.  
Lamento si desde este punto ya no quieres leer más de la historia, pero… La verdad es que yo al ser un… "Escritor" algo experimentado, sé que no a todos les va a gustar el rumbo que tome la historia y los personajes que deban morir en el camino, de una vez aviso, que no importa si amas a un personaje o si lo odias, probablemente valla a morir, porqué como en el arte y la vida, la muerte es algo recurrente, y no por eso el mundo se detiene, no, sigue avanzando.  
La gente sigue avanzando.  
Y yo, estoy más que dispuesto a seguir avanzando en esta historia, él siguiente será el final de temporada de esta historia. Pero no se preocupen, aún hay más capítulos e historias que contar.**

 **Gracias a todos mis seguidores por haberme seguido hasta aquí el penultimo épisodio de LH S.A.M.C.R.O. A mis amigos y hermanos que me han apoyado y seguido fielmente como una jauría de lobos…  
No.  
Una Parvada de Cuervos, a las órdenes de Mr. Mayhem:**J. Nagera **,** Chiara Polairix Edelstein, King of Comix Sonora Ball **Y a** Joni C **Gracias a ustedes esto no habría sido posible, gracias, muchas gracias por seguir comentando y participando, en serio, no encuentro manera más… Afectuosa y sincera de agradecerles que siempre mencionarlos en cada episodio nuevo.  
Y por ustedes no habrá solo una temporada de LH S.A.M.C.R.O. Ya hemos planeado 5 temporadas cada una mejor que la anterior, y de antemano, esto, es por y para ustedes, los amo chicos, de verdad. No sé cómo podría haber hecho sin ustedes…  
Comenten, puntúen y síganme en mis redes, se los agradecería muchísimo.**

 **DeviantArt y En Wattpad.**

 **Deviant:  
** **(Arroba)Obscurum-Draco**

 **Watt:  
** **Black-AnD-Dark**

 **(Visiten a FHix en sus páginas de Facebook, Deviantart y Fanfiction Hace mucho contenido lindo e interesante, además de historias muy Lindas.)**

 **Les agradezco tanto a todas sus visitas, comentarios y Favs. De verdad chicos y chicas, los amo a todos, no haría esto sin toda la ayuda y soporte que me dan, aprecio bastante sus aportes por lo que en el siguiente capítulo de Homecoming haré un anuncio especial para todos ustedes. De verdad.**

 **Chicos, chicas gracias a todos. Aquí los verdaderos artistas son ustedes. Sin ustedes yo seguiría publicando historias sin constancia ni relevancia. Muchas gracias.**

 **De su Amigable Vecino.**

 **El Sorprendente Eddy Araña.**

 **Let the Freedom Ride Alway's.**

 **(English Version Soon… Yeah, I know I owe you this since… 10 chapters. But don't blame me, now I'm all alone in this project and I need time to post and translate correctly, I hope you could understand and please…** **Be Gentile with me.)**

 **Síganme en Deviant, No subo mucho, pero… Últimamente estaré subiendo Ilustraciones de LH Sons y Homecoming… ¡It's Something!**


	12. Una Despedida de la Luz (Final)

_**A la mitad del viaje del camino de la vida, me encontré en un oscuro bosque, por haberme apartado del camino recto.  
**_ _ **Dante Alighieri. ~  
**_

― **Born to Be Wild Steppenwolf. ―**

Lincoln cabalgaba por la carretera, junto a sus hermanos, al lado de Bobby y de Roberto, mientras los demás Sons los seguían a sus espaldas.

Era de noche y hacía frío, la temporada invernal se acercaba amenazando con cubrir de nieve todo lo que el viento pudiera tocar, pero Lincoln no sentía el frío… No porque tuviera una chamarra, sino porque en realidad estaba en calma, escuchando los motores de las yeguas de acero siguiéndolo a sus espaldas… La tranquilidad esa noche era casi total a pesar del ruido que producían los motores de las motocicletas.

Mientras avanzaban por la carretera del diablo.  
Lincoln miró por sus anteojos al letrero que decía, bienvenidos a Royal Woods. Su peregrinaje había terminado, había estado algún tiempo lejos de casa, haciendo encomiendas para el club, haciendo encargos, despachando armas y silenciando a muchos rivales, desde ese día que su padre lo había reprendido no había vuelto a pisar la casa y francamente… no le importaba, el cuarto trasero del club se había vuelto como su hogar… Sí olía tener un olor a calcetines viejos y sexo… Pero era mejor que vivir bajo el techo de personas que no lo apreciaban, de todas formas… Todo parecía ir bien.

Finalmente regresaba a su pueblo natal después de asistir por 2 semanas a una exposición de motocicletas y reunión de Bikers en Minnesota.  
Y debía admitirlo, aunque le doliera, extrañaba a su familia. Apenas hacía un par de días recibió la llamada de su madre, llorando y pidiéndole volver a casa, ¿Y quién no regresaría después de escuchar estos sollozos de mamá pidiéndole volver? Además de los constantes mensajes de Leni que siempre le preguntaban cómo estaba, si estaba bien y si estaba a salvo, podría estar volviéndose muy duro frío y obstinado. Pero aún seguía teniendo un corazón de pollo muy dentro de sí.  
Por lo que cuando la exposición terminó no dudó en volver con su club al pueblo.  
Aunque quería pasar primero a ver a Ronnie, cuando su presidente le dijo a todo el club que debían ir a tratar asuntos pendientes con otras pandillas y a divertirse él solo le avisó a ella que se iría un tiempo del pueblo, pero volvería solo para volver a verla.

Estaba ansioso, pero tranquilo y feliz por la suave y poderosa vibración del motor que rugía al girar el acelerador.

Se sentía mejor que nunca, y no sabía por qué. Bueno, en realidad sí lo sabía. Había sido verdaderamente libre por varios días, había estado más cerca de Lucille de lo que nunca había pensado estar. Podía decir que ya había adoptado el modo de vida motero. Pero un lado de él temía reencontrarse con Ronnie. No sólo porque le había dicho solo una parte de la verdad, sino porque temía que ella le pidiera que abandonara a sus amigos, su moto y su club. Y no se sentía capaz de abandonar todo eso por Ronnie Anne. La amaba, pero prefería no elegir.

Sin embargo, una parte de él estaba convencida de que en algún momento iba a tener que hacer esa elección. Esperaba que no fuera pronto. Incluso una parte de él quería pensar que esa elección nunca llegaría.

Apenas llegaron al pueblo, todos los Sons comenzaron a tomar caminos separados, algunos se quedaron junto a su presidente y a los miembros de la mesa, cuando ya iban a llegar a la calle donde se suponía que debían estar los departamentos de Ronnie Anne. A lo que Lincoln desaceleró.

― ¡Hey jefe! ― Lincoln se detuvo en la intersección para hablar con Roberto.

― ¿Qué sucede chico? ― Roberto preguntó frenando junto a Bobby mientras los demás se seguían hacia el club.

― Creo que ya es hora de que vuelva a casa, una semana más y creo que me estarán buscando hasta en los cementerios. ― Lincoln bromeó señalando a la calle que llevaba a la avenida Franklin.

― Oh... ¿Así que finalmente volverás a casa? Sabía que lo harías tarde o temprano. ― Roberto comentó sonriendo y sintiéndose orgulloso por su muchacho… Sí, para él, Lincoln se estaba volviendo en el segundo hijo que jamás tuvo.

― ¡Sí! ― Lincoln respondió girando el acelerador suavemente para hacer rugir a su moto. ― Quizás me regañen, pero… meh, no creo que pase nada.

― Si te echan de nuevo, sabes que el club tendrá las puertas abiertas para ti ― Le dijo Roberto, y más que nunca parecía un caballero medieval. — El club es tu hogar, Lincoln, jamás lo olvides.

― Me siento más cómodo en el club que en la casa Loud. ― Confesó él, acomodándose sobre la moto. ― Allá cada día son más insoportables.

― Pero te extrañan ― Le dijo Roberto, y parecía estar hablando también con él mismo. ― Y lo mejor es que vayas y hables con tu familia, ahora que están ya más calmados.

― Sí… Supongo...― Lincoln suspiró pesadamente mientras Roberto volvía a colocarse sus lentes protectores.

― Solo ve, mañana te esperaremos en el club como siempre. ― Dijo mientras volvía a poner en marcha su motor.

― Bueno, ¡Nos vemos Roberto, Cuídate Bobby! ― Lincoln llamó colocando sus gogles.

― Igual hermano, nos vemos mañana. ― Bobby respondió. Roberto entonces giró el acelerador dando marcha hacia el Club, junto a Bobby. Mientras que Lincoln tomaba la Avenida S.t Thomas.

Todos tomaban sus propios caminos, pero solo Lincoln tomaría uno diferente al que se suponía que debía ir. Por Supuesto que iría a casa… Pero antes tenía que encargarse de… Cierto asunto pendiente…

Lincoln no tardó en recorrer una gran distancia pues tomó un atajo por los complejos departamentales y algunos callejones, y así como así llegó.  
Estacionó su moto en la entrada para autos, se quitó sus gogles y su casco, dejándolo en el lomo de Lucille, puso el bloqueo de su moto y rápidamente se dirigió a los escalones.  
Comenzó a subir escalones para buscar el apartamento de su novia Ronnie Anne. Ansiaba verla ya y contarle todo lo que había hecho esas semanas en la Expo de Bikers y motocicletas.  
Además de la cabalgata en manada que ellos habían tenido al volver a casa. Tenía miles de cosas que contarle que apenas se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a su puerta.

"Deja de soñar despierto Lincoln" Se dijo mentalmente mientras se acomodaba la chamarra y trataba de acomodarse el cabello de manera rápida…. Suspiró y tocó tres veces la puerta.

No sabía cómo reaccionaría Ronnie. Por un momento, pensó que recibiría un golpe y luego un beso, como en una famosa película que solía ver con Lana. Y cuando la puerta se abrió, pensó que realmente le pasaría eso.

Pero el golpe no llegó, aunque eso no quería decir que no llegaría tarde o temprano. Su novia lo miró con una expresión rara, más cercana a la tristeza que a la alegría, pero rápidamente se recompuso y lo abrazó con fuerza.

― Hola Linc. ― Saludó ella, con más alegría. ― Sí que te tardaste, pensé que durarías poco tiempo, estuviste fuera casi un mes.

― Oye, solo fueron un par de semanas, nada fuera de lo normal. ― Lincoln respondió regresándole el abrazo, entonces se separó para verla a los ojos, se veía bien, tenía una camisa de manga larga, Realmente se notaba que comenzaba a hacer mucho frío. ― ¿Como estás Ronn?

― Bien, ahora que estás aquí...― Ronnie respondió con una sonrisa sincera, eso le extrañó un poco a Lincoln, Ronnie solía ser algo más… Brusca y dura con él. Es más, se podía atreverse a decir que no era ella completamente, que era una mujer… Completamente diferente... Suponiendo que el tiempo que estuvo fuera de Royal Woods realmente le hubiera afectado. ― Eh… Supongo que te debes estar enfriando aquí afuera. Pasa, pasa. ― Ronnie pidió apartándose para que entrará a su departamento.

― No era necesario, pero gracias Ronn. ― Lincoln respondió entrando al apartamento de Ronnie Anne. De verdad había cambiado mucho desde la última vez, se veía… Más habitable por así decirlo, ya tenía más muebles, un sillón, una mesa de café… ¡Una Tele! Eso ya era un gran progreso, la última vez que estuvo ahí apenas tenía una mesa, un par de sillas y una cama inflable… Aunque aún se preguntaba sí aún seguía durmiendo en esa cama inflable. ― Genial, conseguiste más muebles.

― Gracias, trabajé mucho en la tienda para conseguirlos. ― Ronnie respondió desplomándose en el sillón. ― ¡Ahhh! Y este sillón fue toda una ganga, un idiota lo estaba vendiendo al otro lado de la calle, dijo que ya no le servía. Pero está como nuevo, que estúpida es la gente a veces, ¿no crees?

― Jeh tú lo has dicho. ― Lincoln respondió yendo al lado de Ronnie. ― Ahhh, rayos Ronn, tengo mucho que contarte.

― Pues toma asiento ― Le dijo ella alegre. ― Y cuéntamelo todo, porque no quiero perderme de ningún detalle. Menos si me fuiste infiel, ahí es mejor que te guardes el secreto.

― Yo jamás te sería infiel, Ronnie. ― Contestó de un modo más serio de lo que pretendía. ― Tú eres mi novia, y te amo. De ninguna forma te traicionaría.

― Relájate, lo decía en broma. ― Dijo ella riendo. ― Confío en ti, Lincoln, sé que tú jamás me engañarías, en ese tema no tengo ningún temor.

― Uh… Bueno, ¿dónde empiezo? ― Lincoln preguntó acariciando su cabello blanco.

— Donde tú quieras. — Respondió sonriendo y acomodándose en el respaldo del sillón.

― En primera… El viaje fue algo cansado, pero cuando llegamos vi la ciudad, los monumentos estatuas todo se veía genial, y cuando llegamos al evento en sí ya habían montado todo el escenario y las barras de bebidas y todo eso, había miles de motocicletas, algunas… Se veían muy bien, otras un poco exageradas. Tenían una Harley Davidson modelo 1980, y vi una moto completamente personalizada que parecía la de Johnny blaze, en Ghost Rider, también fueron otros clubes de motocicletas al evento, conocí a los Mayans, a Mongols, los Vagos, e incluso a los Outlaws. También tuvimos un espectáculo de motocicletas, varios hombres estuvieron haciendo trucos, otros hacían maniobras. Una de las cosas que más me encantó fue el espectáculo que dieron en la esfera de la muerte, y yo creí que esas cosas solo se podían en las películas, pero lo vi y ¡demonios! Fue lo más genial del mundo, primero entró uno, luego dos, luego dos más, cinco, seis, hasta que eran ya ocho en la esfera moviéndose constantemente de un lado a otro y de arriba a abajo. También trajeron bandas de Rock, Metal y Blues. Se sabían todas las canciones de Metallica, Megadeth, Slayer, Ac/Dc, Nirvana, Guns and Roses, The Forest Rangers, White Buffalo, Johnny Cash y Curtis Stigers. Fue genial. ― Él relataba como si fuera un niño pequeño al haber ido a un lugar sensacional como un parque de diversiones o un castillo antiguo, Ronnie solo sonreía al escuchar como él le relataba todo lo que había visto en el lugar.

― El evento en sí duró como… 5 días a lo mucho, fue como un festival de Rock y metal como el KnotfeSt, pero con motos y cada día se hacía algo diferente, el primero era para exponer las motos y mostrarlas al público y que los jueces decidirán cuál era la mejor, el segundo día fueron los espectáculos, con música y rock and roll, el tercer día se estaba cerrando el evento pero los clubes querían competir en carreras de moto, el cuarto día se armó una fiesta extraordinaria, hubo mucho alcohol, sexo y ¡Rock and Roll!― Siguió comentando con emoción aunque se le vio un poco apenado por decir sexo. ― Claro que yo no participé en lo del sexo je jeh… Pero en todo lo demás participé un poco, por supuesto que no pude exponer a Lucille, aún no se ve… completamente armada, pero cuando lo esté, la voy a presentar ante todos como si fuera una pieza de arte. Y ya el quinto día fue el cierre, el club y yo nos organizamos y regresamos de Minnesota a Michigan lo que sí nos tomó un poco de tiempo y un par de complicaciones en el camino, pero volvimos.

Ronnie Anne escuchaba todo con una sonrisa. En realidad, ella no estaba interesada en el mundo de las motos, pero oír a Lincoln hablar con tanta pasión sobre el evento, sobre Lucille y los clubes..., ella se sentía contagiada. Tal vez, si no hubiese tenido la infancia que tuvo, habría aceptado ser la esposa motera de Lincoln.  
― Veo que lo pasaste muy bien. ― Dijo ella con una sonrisa. ― Y lo mejor es que regresaste entero y sano. Porque más te vale que estés sano, patético, o te daré una paliza.

Lincoln rio, esa era la Ronnie Anne que recordaba y amaba. La que era capaz de hacerlo sentir como un niño, pero que luego lo hacía sentir todo un hombre. Ella era su chica, su novia, y no la cambiaría por nada ni nadie.

― Je jeh, lo sé. Pero tranquila, Bobby y tu padre me cuidaron todo el trayecto a casa. ― Comentó haciendo que la sonrisa de Ronnie Anne se borrará solo un poco. ― Pero… No te preocupes, de todas formas, no me gustaría llegar herido con mi chica. ― Dijo rápidamente devolviéndole el brillo a su sonrisa.

― Jeh tonto. ― Le dijo dándole un suave golpe en el hombro, le agradaba… de cierta manera escuchar que Roberto pasaba tiempo con él, tiempo que a ella jamás le dedicó. La hacía sentir bien de cierto modo… Y un poco mal pues ella jamás pudo experimentar la dicha de tener un padre. ― Me alegra que te haya ido bien Linc.

― Sí… Fue genial, pero no tan genial como estar contigo. ― Le dijo poniendo su mano encima de la de Ronnie. Ella miró la mano de su novio con la misma sonrisa de antes. como el pulgar de Lincoln acariciaba suavemente el dorso de su mano. Ambos quedaron en silencio un momento. Sin decirse nada, solo… Dándose la mano. Una pequeña muestra de afecto, pero, funcionaba como debía. El ambiente era tranquilo, se lograba sentir el frío de afuera pero no tanto mientras estuvieran juntos… Juntos...

― Eh… Te… ¿Te gustaría ver una película? ― Ronnie Anne preguntó viéndolo a los ojos, mientras que Lincoln apenas había entendido sus palabras, su otra mano se acercó al rostro de ella y con sus dedos acarició el rostro de Ronnie delicadamente.

― ¿Qué dices? ― Preguntó confundido acercándose lentamente al rostro de ella.

— Pues..., que veamos una película. — Susurró ella. — Aquí, conmigo.

Lincoln sonrió y miró a su amada Ronnie Anne a los ojos. Era tan hermosa, le habría gustado tener el talento de Lucy con la poesía para poder expresar todo lo que sentía al verla con palabras. Pero él siempre fue malo con las palabras, y acarició la mejilla de su novia con cuidado. Si lo vieran así, más de uno de sus compañeros se reirían, sobre todo Víctor. Roberto y Bobby..., podía entender si se enojaban, pero hasta ahora habían apoyado su relación con Ronnie Anne, y no quería darles motivos para no confiar en él. Pero no necesitaba la amenaza de ellos para tratar a su novia como una princesa, y, de hecho, quizás la trataba mejor de que eso.

— Me encantaría...— Lincoln respondió hipnotizado por la vista, la tenía frente a él, la tenía tan cerca como miles de veces en el pasado, pero esta vez parecía ser diferente… Parecía ser especial, no especial como otras veces y mucho menos como si fuese un momento de esos especiales de hombres y mujeres…  
Parecía… Algo más, Lincoln se acercó a Ronnie Anne y unió sus labios con los de ella. Ella por un momento también sintió eso y en lugar de simplemente detenerse rodeó el cuello de Lincoln con sus brazos para acercarlo más y más.

Fue como si una chispa de electricidad recorriera sus cuerpos, primero desde Lincoln a Ronnie y luego a la inversa. Una sensación extraña, que lo hizo besar a su novia con más fuerza, abrazarla para acercarla más a su cuerpo, y podía sentir los latidos del corazón de su novia sobre su pecho.

― **Sex on Fire Kings of Lion. ―**

Se sonrojó como nunca se había sonrojado, pero tampoco quería detenerse.

— Ron..., yo... — Susurró nervioso Lincoln, aunque todavía sentía el calor de la boca y el cuerpo de Ronnie Anne..., y francamente quería volver a sentirlo. — Eso..., no sé qué pasó...

— Cállate y bésame otra vez, tonto. — Dijo ella abrazándolo nuevamente, y su tacto se sentía diferente, se sentía más cálido e intenso. — No dejes de besarme, Lincoln.

Lincoln no dudó en acatar la orden que ella le había dado, y sin esperar otra posó sus labios sobre los de Ronnie otra vez, mientras ella le devolvía el afecto, mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de Lincoln, sintiendo el parche de prospect en su espalda baja, mientras que las manos de Lincoln lentamente comenzaron a bajar de los hombros, hasta la cintura, sintiendo las caderas de Ronnie Anne en sus manos, y como estas comenzaban a moverse y temblar por el rose. Ambos se separaron por un instante…  
Ella tragó saliva sintiendo una sensación agradable recorriéndole el pecho hasta la espalda. Él la miraba sintiendo el sabor de los labios de ella en los suyos… Extrañamente sabían a mango o durazno… El aliento de los dos se sentía… Agitado, extraño, pero les gustaba…  
Les gustaba tanto.  
Ellos sabían lo que querían… Ambos lo habían estado esperando desde hace tiempo.  
Lincoln entonces comenzó a quitarse su chamarra de cuero y Ronnie comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón rápidamente, cada segundo que pasaban sin tocarse el ansia crecía más y más.

Era algo que siempre había querido experimentar con Ronnie, era el placer más grande que podían sentir ellos como pareja. Finalmente experimentarían lo que todas las parejas sienten cuando se desean. Y pensar aquello lo ponía nervioso. Temía no estar a la altura de las circunstancias, pero pensó que, si se preocupaba mucho, claramente iba a fallar, así que intentó no darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Sólo debía dejarse llevar, debía darle placer a Ronnie Anne para sentir él mismo placer. Dar y recibir, debía hacerla sentir amada, debía dejarle en claro cuánto la amaba. Y lo cierto es que la deseaba bastante.

No se dio cuenta cuando ya se había quitado la chamarra y ya comenzaba a quitarse los pantalones.

Eso hasta que sintió un Empujón que lo obligó a acostarse en el sillón y cuando volteó ella comenzó a gatear hacia él, Lincoln sorprendido la vio en todo su esplendor, con su cabello negro totalmente suelto y este caía hacia él cautivadoramente mientras sentía las manos de ella avanzando, demostrando su poder sobre él, el control que estaba ejerciendo sobre él.

Con movimientos felinos que daban a entender lo que ella también quería.

Ella se sentó sobre el vientre de Lincoln, muy cerca, muy, muy cerca de su miembro viril para verlo desde las alturas. Ella jadeaba también, se le veía ansiosa mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras lo inspeccionaba. Con uno de sus dedos trazo una línea desde el pecho de Lincoln, pasando por su abdomen y su vientre… Sintiendo la musculatura de Lincoln entre sus dedos hasta terminar con su dedo cerca de su feminidad…  
Ella levantó la mirada hacia él mirándolo, juzgando, apreciando cada detalle, Lincoln pasó de estar confundido a hipnotizado otra vez, mientras sus manos se alzaban hacia ella para tocar de nuevo sus caderas, hasta que…  
Ella puso sus manos sobre la parte baja de su blusa, y poco a poco comenzó a quitársela, mostrando su piel morena a cada segundo. Lincoln apenas vio el ombligo de Ronnie tragó saliva, esto de verdad estaba sucediendo, ya cuando ella mostró sus senos, lamentablemente cubiertos por un sostén morado él comenzó a babear como todo un tonto. liberándose de su blusa y lanzándola como si fuera basura ella sonrió viéndolo desde su posición con una sonrisa pícara.

― ¿Te gusta lo que ves? ― Preguntó ella sonriendo plácidamente mientras que Lincoln asentía torpemente. Entonces ella tomó las manos de su amante y las puso sobre sus costados y caderas para que la sintiera, Lincoln pensaba que eso era el jodido paraíso.

Hasta que más lentamente ella obligó a subir las manos de Lincoln a donde estaban sus pechos, los cuales firmes y redondos comenzaron a ser tocados por manos ajenas a ella. Y aún por encima del sostén sentía como él los tocaba y eso la excitaba. ― ¿Te gustan?

No podía decir lo contrario, le encantaba lo que estaba viendo, lo que estaba sintiendo con Ronnie era lo que siempre deseo experimentar con ella. No es como si hubiera pensado que jamás tendría sexo con Ronnie, no es que pensara que llegarían castos al matrimonio, pero nunca se le ocurría la forma en que empezaría su primera vez. Y lo mejor es que era justo después de una de las mejores jornadas de su vida.

― E-Eres preciosa, Ronn. ― Susurró Lincoln asombrado, explorándola con sus manos, y se sentía sobrecogido ante la perfección del cuerpo de su amada.

― Lo sé… Sé que me amas Lincoln. ― Ronnie le respondió sonriendo, y entonces comenzó a bajar hasta que su flor literalmente rozaba el miembro masculino de su novio, la jodida ropa estaba empezando a sofocar a Lincoln, mientras sentía el movimiento sensual y apasionado de Ronnie Anne sobre él. ― Pero necesito saber cuánto me amas. ― Dijo moviendo su cadera de arriba a abajo, masajeando cuidadosamente tanto sus labios vaginales como el glande de él. Lenta y suavemente.

― Oh joder...― Lincoln murmuró con dificultad, mientras sentía como la feminidad de Ronnie lo complacía poco a poco. ― Te amo tanto… Me vuelves jodidamente Loco...― Lincoln respondió entre jadeos de placer. Mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la acariciaba suavemente mientras ella se movía.

― Ah-Ah ¿s-s-sí? ¿Y cuánto es eso? ― Ella preguntaba aguantando sus propios gemidos de placer, mientras sus caderas comenzaban a sufrir espasmos repentinos por la sensación que ella misma estaba provocando. Sentía que su ropa interior se ponía húmeda con cada movimiento que sus caderas producían y eso le encantaba.

Lincoln no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar antes de que se lanzara contra Ronnie y le quitara la poca ropa que le quedaba para poder hacerla suya. Le gustaba lo que ella hacía, es más, le fascinaba, y esperaba expectante lo que ella haría a continuación. Él sólo quería invertir las posiciones y poder complacerla, sintiendo todo el placer que eso conllevaba.

― P-Preciosa..., ― Murmuraba entre gemidos de placer. ― ¡Te..., te amo!

― Oh… Oh dios...― Ronnie Gimió de placer por unos momentos mientras sentía una sensación eléctrica recorriéndole la espalda. ― Oh… Música para míos oídos. ― Dijo ella sonriendo, mientras miraba hacia abajo, sí que su pantalón le estaba incomodando mucho. De hecho… ¿Por qué aún lo tenía puesto?

Ronnie se hizo para atrás por un momento desabrochando el botón de su prenda, Lincoln no lo resistió y la agarró de la cintura, ahora era su turno de estar arriba, por lo que de un impulso la recostó a ella en el sillón, sorprendida pero aún exitada río mientras él presionaba sus piernas a sus costados, ella miraba ahora hacia arriba mientras él se quitaba la playera para dejarla ver los músculos que él había estado desarrollando.

Ahora era su turno para ver el espectáculo. Que él iba a darle...

Lincoln no esperó nada y comenzó a ayudarla a quitarse ese jodido pantalón, bajó el cierre y Ronnie sin esperar nada levantó sus piernas para que él cuidadosamente comenzará a quitarle el pantalón, por un momento ella se sintió libre, aunque aún faltaba otra cosa y eran sus panties y el sostén… Él ya casi estaba completamente desnudo, pero el pantalón aún lo tenía puesto… Pero se olvidó de eso cuando vio la ropa interior baja de su novia… Ella se mordió el dedo índice esperando el siguiente movimiento de Lincoln, él tomó de las rodillas a Ronnie y se acercó a ver con más detenimiento… Dios… Estar tan cerca de poder tocarla… De hecho, y con algo de cuidado comenzó a pasar sus dedos por encima de la delgada prenda, ella comenzó a gemir por el tacto, se sentía tan jodidamente bien que lo podía sentir en ella.  
Cómo comenzaba a sentir los espasmos en su carne. Y solo los gemidos le decían que algo estaba haciendo bien. Solo el delicado toque en su feminidad la hacía casi romperse, pero apenas y la fiesta había comenzado.  
Lincoln comenzó a quitarse el pantalón y las botas para liberarse también del suplicio de la ropa. Ambos ya solo estaban en interiores, por lo que lo que sea que fuera que llegara a pasar, definitivamente empezarían a hacer el amor. Entonces Ronnie lo miró jadeando y tratando de obtener el aliento.  
Ella no esperó más y puso sus manos en el sujetador que le obstruía la vista a Lincoln y de un solo movimiento lo desabrochó, dejando que él viera sus pechos, rebosantes y desnudos, ella arrojó nuevamente su prenda como si fuera basura, Lincoln apenas los vio y sintió un ansia incontrolable de verlos de cerca y tocarlos… Quería tocarlos y… Saborearlos…

Y por la mirada de ella nada se lo estaba impidiendo. Es más, su mirada le pedía ir a probar un poco.

Y precisamente eso iba a hacer. Comenzó a tocar la perfección de su cuerpo, y pensó en los monumentos que Lisa veía en sus documentales y libros sobre la Grecia Clásica, las estatuas de diosas desnudas que coronaban sus ciudades, y pensó que Ronnie Anne merecía más que una estatua, pues nada lograría reflejar adecuadamente la perfección que veía en su cuerpo. Comenzó a acariciarla, y no pudo soportar más para desvestirla totalmente, y así le pareció que no podrá haber nada en el mundo más bello que su Ronnie Anne, su novia amada.

Acarició sus pechos, frotando sus pezones con sus dedos con cuidado, y se inclinó para besarla. Sólo se dejaba llevar, y eso parecía gustarle mucho a Ronnie, pues la podía oír gemir. Y él mismo también lo hacía después de cada una de sus caricias.

Entonces él comenzó a bajar, primero besándola suavemente en sus mejillas, después sus labios rozaron delicadamente el cuello de ella, haciendo que ella se estremeciera por el tacto de los labios de Lincoln en su cuello, ella se mordió uno de sus dedos intentando aguantar un grito de placer, entonces sus labios siguieron todo el trayecto hasta llegar al pecho derecho de Ronnie, donde comenzó a lamer con cuidado el pezón, el cual comenzó a ser estimulado por los labios de Lincoln, Ronnie al sentir eso tuvo que morderse el labio inferior, maldita sea y pensaba que besaba bien, ahora sentir sus labios y su lengua sobre su pecho la hacían alucinar despierta, Lincoln siguió chupando como si fuera un bebé… Hasta que… Comenzó a bajar nuevamente lamiendo con cuidado el pecho, ombligo y vientre de Ronnie, ella lo sentía y se sentía en el paraíso…  
Hasta que al dirigir su vista a bajo vio como él se quedaba mirando a su entrepierna… Ella mantuvo una mirada expectante de lo que iba a suceder…  
Lincoln miró bien la entrepierna de Ronnie Anne aún cubierta por su pantie… Y sabía que ella ya no soportaba más tenerla puesta… Podía notarlo por el movimiento de sus caderas.

Lincoln con cuidado tomó el resorte que aún se sujetaba de la cintura de su amada…  
Y comenzó a deslizarse por sus piernas, a lo que ella lo ayudó levantándolas… Finalmente ella era libre de su ropa… Lincoln vió hacia abajo sintiendo un rubor así como la excitación de verla, sabía que se le llamaban Labios, pero no creía que realmente tuvieran una forma muy parecida a los mismos… Se acercó a ver más de cerca. Quería tocar… Pero, no sabía si ella se lo iba a permitir… Había llegado ya muy lejos, pero… Aún se veía con dudas en su interior. Temiendo a hacerle daño. Temiendo a lastimarla. No era como que no la hubiera tocado cuando aún tenía sus bragas puestas… Pero temía tocarla de manera indebida y hacerle daño, y...

― Ey… Idiota. ― Ronnie le dijo jadeando constantemente. ― ¿Te vas a quedar mirando o vas a hacer algo? ― Preguntó en un tono de furia entre los jadeos.

Él sonrió torpemente y la miró hacia arriba.

― Lo siento… Es solo que… Es solo que no sé cómo hacer esto...― Lincoln respondió como un tonto completamente.

― Ay… Si que eres tonto. ― Dijo ella riendo divertida. ― A ver, solo… Solo bésame...― Comentó colocando una de sus piernas encima del hombro de Lincoln, el cual la tomó para acatar la orden, primero comenzó a besarla en sus muslos, bajando poco a poco. Hasta llegar al inicio de esta, y justo ahí comenzó a besar la misma entrepierna de Ronnie con la misma delicadeza de antes. ― Uh… Sí… Sí… Más arriba...― Pidió para acto seguido morderse uno de sus dedos. Él solo cumplía las ordenes de ella y comenzó a besar la parte superior de la misa sin darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de llegar a su límite. ― Sí… Sí ahí mismo, ¡Ahí! ― Gimió sintiendo como los labios y la lengua de su novio masajeaba su clítoris. Ella estaba punto de explotar, solo por la sensación que estaba sintiendo en su feminidad.

Era un placer tan intenso, tan grande y ardiente, que Ronnie sólo podía gritar para dejar salir lo que sentía. Y sabía que aquello sólo era el preámbulo de un placer mucho más intenso, uno que sentiría cuando Lincoln, finalmente, unieran sus partes íntimas. Había escuchado que dolía, pero no había llegado hasta ese punto para retractarse, y francamente el dolor no la preocupaba ni la asustaba, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo.

Y por parte de Lincoln..., él sentía que el calor en su interior aumentaba más y más. Su cuerpo en ese punto parecía una máquina a vapor a punto de estallar, necesitaba algo más que solo tocar a Ronnie Anne, necesitaba mucho más que solo besarla y lamer su intimidad. Necesitaba hacerle el amor.

Se apartó de ella, puso sus manos sobre sus boxers para quitarselos y empezar el evento principal, hasta que… Recordó algo importante...

― Eh...― Lincoln balbuceó como un tonto apenado. ― Yo… Eh… Ay mierda...― Lincoln dijo sintiéndose como un completo estúpido.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, porque te detienes? ― Ronnie preguntó confundida y cerrando sus piernas por unos instantes.

― Yo… Eh… No, no tengo condón...― Dijo él sintiéndose como un completo pendejo al decir eso.

― ¿Qué? ― Ella preguntó aún más confundida.

― Eso, no tengo protección, no tengo condón pues… Disculpa...― Dijo apenado sobándose el cuello con la misma pena. ― Eh… Puedo ir a comprarlo rápido a la farmacia si quieres...― Dijo mirándola de nuevo.

― Linc… Ahhh...― Ronnie se levantó con un rostro… Poquito más serio, aunque no enojado. ― Linc… ¿En serio eres o solo pretendes serlo?

― ¿Qué?

― El ser un tarado...― Ronnie contestó relajando el rostro.

― Lo sé, lo sé… Es que… No pensaba que haríamos esto hoy y… No es que no quisiera, sí quiero, pero no me preparé para esto y… No digo que no, sí me encantaría algún día, pero… Es que… Ya sabes… Yo, nosotros… Tú entiendes, ¿No? ― Lincoln seguía balbuceando estupideces y Ronnie suspiró con cansancio. ― Di-Digo, no es que quiera, si quiero… Pero tener un bebé tan joven… Sería una irresponsabilidad muy grande y yo… Pues… Ehhh…

― Sí… Claro, no es como que tengas a una novia que es estudiante de enfermería y que siempre está al tanto de eso… Y que tiene acceso a condones y pastillas anticonceptivas. ― Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿Entonces..., estás preparada? ― Preguntó sintiéndose como un tonto nada más decir esas palabras. ― ¿Digo..., tienes preservativos o algo así? ¿O tomaste anticonceptivos?

La expresión de Ronnie era de hastío puro, y él jamás se sintió más tonto en su vida. Todo el fuego que estaba ardiendo en ambos amenazaba con apagarse, y no sería lo mismo si trataban de reavivarlo después de esa interrupción.

― Eres un imbécil, Lincoln. ― Murmuró Ronnie Anne golpeándose el rostro, y él dejó de sentirse un hombre para sentirse como un estúpido. ― Realmente eres un imbécil.

― Lo siento, lo siento… Sé que soy un idiota. ― Lincoln respondió colocándose las manos en el rostro por la pena que le estaba dando en ese momento. ― Disculpa no quería arruinar el momento así, de verdad lo siento. ― Ronnie lo miró con enojo… Aunque Luego suspiró de auto realización.

― No… La verdad es que no lo arruinaste...― Ronnie respondió recostándose en el respaldo del sillón ― Yo tampoco me puse a pensar en eso… Digo, sí tengo y esas cosas, pero… Ni siquiera se me ocurrió preguntarte si tenías protección o no… Yo también soy una tonta… De hecho, fuiste más listo que yo, imagínate que lo hubiéramos hecho sin tener un respaldo, ahí si los dos hubiéramos estado en problemas...

― Oh...― Lincoln miró a su lado sintiéndose, un poco menos avergonzado. ― Bueno… Me alegra saber que al menos ambos estamos de acuerdo en algo. ― Mencionó sonriéndole a ella.

― Sí... ― Respondió Ronnie devolviéndole la sonrisa a Lincoln.

― Entonces... ¿Aún quieres hacerlo o voy a buscar eso? ― Preguntó señalando al baño.

― ¡Solo bésame estúpido! ― Ella respondió abalanzándose a él.

Esta vez sí que no podía fallar, o si no, nunca se lo perdonaría a sí mismo, y posiblemente, Ronnie jamás se lo perdonaría. La primera vez de ambos arruinada por la falta de previsión de Lincoln, era algo que no darían ganas de recordar a futuro. Así que debía ser preciso, ya no podían haber más errores o su novia lo golpearía como no lo hacía desde la escuela.

― R-Ronn, yo te...― Dijo Lincoln comenzando a acariciarla otra vez, y pronto fue como si nunca hubieran interrumpido el momento, y era como si pudieran hacer lo que quisieran sin temor a una sorpresa al final del año.

― Menos charla y más acción. ― Pidió ella ayudándole a quitarse los boxers hasta ese punto la virilidad de Lincoln y la Feminidad de Ronnie se rozaban una con otra, esperando a que finalmente ambos se unieran como era debido, como ambos lo ansiaban.

Lincoln nuevamente ayudó a recostarla en el sillón sintiendo como su pene tocaba y rozaba la vagina de Ronnie, esta vez no había nada que lo detuviera, podía hacerlo y debía hacerlo, ella miró hacia arriba viéndolo mientras él también… Su mirada se lo decía todo, estaba lista, lo quería, lo deseaba.  
Lincoln tragó saliva… Era el momento, él tomó su miembro masculino y comenzó a introducirlo lenta y cuidadosamente.

― No, no…. Espera ahí no...― Dijo ella ayudándole a introducirlo. ― Aquí… Aquí...― Respondió colocándolo en el lugar correcto.

― ¿Segura? ― Preguntó con tantas ganas de hacerlo, pero con miedo de lastimarla.

― Sí, sí, solo hazlo…

― ¿Segura, no te lastimo?

― ¡SOLO CALLATE Y COJEME CULERO!― Gritó con desesperación ya deseando que él hiciera su movimiento. Él sin esperar más empujó y sintió como entraba, se sentía apretado, pero agradable y excitante. Ronnie también lo sintió recorriendo su interior, había dolido… Pero solo un poco, el éxtasis le había servido como un buen analgésico para soportarlo. ― Ahhh… Ya… Ahora sigue y no pares...― Pidió sintiendo como él acatando las órdenes se movía de adentro y afuera. ― Ahhh, sí… sí… Uhhh sí… Hazme una mujer Lincoln…

No necesitaba más invitaciones ni nada, era justo lo que quería hacer, era realmente lo que estaba pensando hacer, por muy vulgar que sonara. Había deseado a Ronnie desde que había adoptado ya la forma de una mujer estaba cumpliendo literalmente un sueño. Y estaba decidido a que Ronnie Anne también estuviera cumpliendo sus deseos.

― ¡Oh! ¡Ronn! ― Gritó mientras intentaba moverse más rápido, oía sus gemidos de placer y eso lo incentivaba, aunque no tanto como el placer que sentía al moverse.

― Tú solo sigue… Ughh… Tu solo sigue no te detengas, no te detengas por favor. ― Ella le pedía rodeando la cadera de Lincoln con sus piernas para que siguiera haciéndole el amor, cada vez más rápido, cada vez con más fuerza y ritmo, sentía que se estaba partiendo, pero en lugar de desistir y pedirle que parara quería más, quería mucho más. No se daba cuenta, pero le estaba enterrando sus uñas en los hombros a Lincoln. Y a él por supuesto que le dolía que ella le estuviera arañando la piel, pero el dolor apenas era plausible mientras seguía embistiendo a su novia. Diablos, de saber que se sentía así de bien debieron haberlo hecho cuando ella llegó al pueblo. ― Jesucristo… Oh Jesucristo, sí… Más rápido, más rápido...

Lincoln intentaba acelerar, pero se sentía embriagado por las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, tan nublado por el placer, que por momentos pensaba en frenar para recuperar el aliento y continuar. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía frenar, y la acariciaba casi con desesperación, mientras se movía, y cada movimiento era como un relámpago saltando en su interior, como si la piel de Ronnie estuviese llena de electricidad, y aquello poco menos erizaba sus cabellos.

Era un torbellino. Era placer en estado puro, la primera vez de ambos, y todo había sido improvisado, quizás así era mucho mejor. Lincoln se movía con mayor celeridad mientras frotaba y acariciaba sus senos, y la besaba, quería besarla desde su rostro hasta sus pechos, y más abajo. Quería volverla suya.

En un punto del encuentro de ambos Lincoln sintió como si fuese a explotar por dentro al igual que ella. Ambos lo estaban sintiendo, esa sensación interna…  
Por un instante solo escuchaban sus propias respiraciones agitadas y sus gemidos placenteros… Estaban llegando al orgasmo.

― Dios, sí… Sí… Sigue por favor sigue...― Pedía ella mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, mientras él seguía y seguía… Lo sentían, podían sentirlo, iban a explotar. ― Ah Ah… S-Sí, sí…

― Ronn creo que...― Lincoln trataba de decir, pero se ahogaba entre sus palabras, no podía decir que iba a terminar dentro de ella por eso. Y aunque quisiera sentía que no podía salir con las piernas de ella rodeando su cintura estaban completamente aferradas.

― Solo hazlo… Solo hazlo, no te preocupes…― Dijo abrazándolo con fuerza. Mientras finalmente ella gemía sintiendo el orgasmo llegar a ella y él pocos segundos después, aunque le dolió un poco al sentir como las uñas de Ronnie le rasgaban la piel.  
Sí que lo había disfrutado… Pero le había dolido.

Ella jadeaba recuperando el aliento aun sintiendo su cuerpo estremeciéndose por lo que había sentido, aunque también sentía que en su interior un líquido espeso comenzaba a recorrer su interior, tendría que tomar todo un paquete de pastillas anticonceptivas después de eso, pero no le importaba, estaba disfrutando el éxtasis provocado por la última embestida de su novio. Satisfecha y estremeciéndose por su liberación corporal relajó sus piernas, dejándolo ir finalmente.

― Ah… Ah… Ay...― Lincoln decía tratando de respirar. ― Eso fue… Eso fue genial. ― Comentó cayéndose al suelo cansado. ― Espero que en serio tengas pastillas Ronn...― Mencionó cubriéndose el rostro con una de sus manos. Ella no respondió pues seguía disfrutando de la experiencia.

No encontraba palabras para describir lo potente que esa experiencia había sido para él. Su respiración estaba muy agitada pero poco a poco se iba normalizando, al igual que Ronnie. Había sido increíble, pero de verdad ella debía tener anticonceptivos o de verdad podrían tener una sorpresa a fin de año.

― Te preocupas demasiado, Linc ― Susurró Ronnie Anne, quien parecía estar aún en éxtasis. ― Yo..., lo tengo bajo control, ya deja de preocuparte.

― No puedo evitarlo. ― Dijo Lincoln, realmente debía ser más precavido, necesitaba protección para la próxima vez que le hiciera el amor a su novia.

― Tranquilo Linky… Yo me ocuparé de todo...― Ronnie respondió sintiendo como la sensación se desvanecía poco a poco.

― Sí… Supongo que tienes razón...― Lincoln respondió levantándose del suelo. ― ¡Ay! mierda...― Se quejó sintiendo sus hombros de nuevo, con su mano derecha se agarró el hombro izquierdo para ver cuándo había sido el daño, se encontró con unas marcas que sangraban poco a poco.

― Huh… Sí, supongo que tú lo disfrutaste más que yo...― Comentó cubriéndose el hombro, aunque del otro lado también estaba igual.

― ¿Q-Qué? ― Preguntó confundida, hasta que vio a los hombros de su novio 5 pares de marcas que comenzaban a sangrar. ― Ay dios… Lo siento mucho Linc. ― Respondió ella tratando de acomodarse en el sillón. ― De verdad, lo siento. No quise lastimarte así. ― Dijo revisando bien el daño.

― Tranquila, solo son unos pequeños rasguños, nada grave.

En realidad, había recibido golpes más dolorosos en el club, así que los rasguños de Ronnie no eran nada. De hecho, eran menos que nada, podía dejar que cicatrizaran solos. Pero Ronnie claramente no lo dejaría así, y se acercó para examinar sus rasguños.

― No sé cómo pude hacerte ese daño. ― Dijo avergonzada Ronnie. ― Lo lamento, no me di cuenta de que te estaba lastimando.

― No es nada, querida. ― Dijo Lincoln sonriéndole. ― En serio, se me pasará en un momento, no es grave.

― Pero te lastimé…― Comentó tocando suavemente el hombro de Lincoln. ― Y no sería correcto dejarte así después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar...― Ronnie dijo ayudándolo ahora a él a recostarse en el sillón. ― Quizás deba… Compensarlo, ¿no crees? ― Le preguntó mientras Lincoln tragaba saliva pesadamente.

― Eh...― Lincoln balbuceo viendo como ella se levantaba y comenzaba a subirse encima de él. ― Creo… Creo que sería lo indicado...― Dijo sintiéndola nuevamente en el poder.

― He sido mala contigo Linky...― Mencionó frotando suavemente sus labios inferiores con el miembro de Lincoln. ― Y Creo que… Merezco que me castigues…

Lincoln rio, aquello parecía algo de sus fantasías más ocultas, aquellas que no se atrevía a compartir con nadie, y esperaba que Bobby y Roberto no se enteraran de lo que estaba pasando en ese mismo momento. Su novia comenzó a tocarlo, fue similar al comienzo de su anterior vez, solo que ahora Lincoln ya sabía cómo sería todo. Lo que no quería decir que no estuviera expectante, lo que hacía Ronnie era perfecto.

― ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, has sido terriblemente mala, creo que sé qué hacer contigo. ― Dijo acariciándola, no estaba seguro cuales zonas eran las más sensibles de Ronnie, pero podía averiguarlo solo memorizando lo que hizo cuando la beso en su parte más íntima.

― ¿Y qué harás conmigo? ― Ella preguntó moviendo sus caderas con el mismo ritmo que antes. Igual de suave, igual de sexy, pero más atrevida aún.

― Supongo… Que, ya que me heriste, ahora debes complacerme, ¿no crees? ― Preguntó sonriendo a lo que ella también sonrió con entusiasmo mientras volvía a sentir el mismo pulso eléctrico de antes recorrer su piel y sus huesos.

― Hummm… Parece un buen trato. ― Respondió sin titubear, de todas formas, ella lo había disfrutado tanto la primera vez. Quería volver a sentirlo de nuevo, estaba más que lista para volver a hacerlo esta vez con las posiciones invertidas.  
Estaba ansiosa de volver a hacerlo, sí, después tendría que tomar una gran cantidad de pastillas anticonceptivas, pero si iba a estar así toda la semana, entonces haría que valiera la pena, la noche, aún era joven, así que iban a disfrutarla lo más que pudieran.

Si fuera por ella, perfectamente podrían estar la noche entera entregándose a la pasión, como decían en las telenovelas que a veces veía su madre en la Casa Grande. Y lo mejor para ella es que Lincoln parecía más que dispuesto a quedarse y hacerle el amor todo el tiempo que quisieran. Una noche dedicada solo a ellos.  
― Pero esta vez, nada de lastimarme. ― Dijo él en tono de broma, pero ella decidió moderarse y tratar de no rasguñarlo otra vez. Se preguntó si él le haría eso mismo en medio del éxtasis.

― Solo relájate, y disfruta del paseo. ― Ella le pidió mientras estimulaba la virilidad de Lincoln de nuevo con sus movimientos para ayudarle a darle fuerzas para otra ronda. Iban a estar haciéndolo hasta caer agotados… Probablemente sería así toda la noche.  
Pues ambos sabían que esto no iba a terminar, así como así.  
Iban a seguir demostrando su amor, su afecto y la pasión de uno con otro hasta que fuera de día.

Mientras tanto, ella finalmente pudo ayudar a levantar el miembro viril de Lincoln, el cual no dudó en montar, deslizando lentamente en su interior.  
Rayos, la primera vez había dolido, pero ahora lo sentía justo a la medida.

se acomodó bien y simplemente comenzó a subir y bajar. Maldición, ese movimiento de cadera… Ese maldito movimiento de caderas hacía alucinar a Lincoln, la tomó de sus caderas para acariciarla y sentirla, mientras ella subía y bajaba lenta y cautivadoramente. Dios. Lo que estaba sintiendo era de otro mundo… De otro mundo completamente diferente.  
simplemente, amaba lo que ella le hacía. Como ella había amado lo que él le hizo.

ellos se complementaban uno al otro. Lincoln suponía que así se sentía el amor. Y joder… Que le encantaba hacerlo con ella. Justamente con ella.

Ella era tan perfecta, Ronnie Anne era una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado en la vida. Era su novia y podía jurar que mucho más que eso, ella era la otra parte de él, era su complemento. Quería volverla su esposa, vivir con ella todos los días que le quedaran en el futuro.

Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que se quedaba en blanco. No sabía con qué compararla, pero si era justo, ella no tenía punto de comparación con nada. Es más, la belleza debería medirse en base a Ronnie Anne y no al revés, porque ella en sí misma era la belleza.

La belleza era subjetiva… Pero él no era un crítico de arte, y mucho menos un artista en sí, pero hallaba a su novia como la cosa más perfecta del mundo, su cuerpo, sus pechos, sus curvas todo para él se le hacía de lo más perfecto. Y la perfección quizás en su mente enamorada y perdida en ella quizás se quedaba corta, mientras aún la sentía moviéndose encima de él sintiendo un placer que no había sentido nunca, mientras el sudor de ambos se compartía mutuamente, entre el intercambio de saliva y otros fluidos, simplemente.  
Ambos estaban hechos a la medida.

Después de un rato. Ambos estaban cansados, Lincoln la abrazaba por la espalda y ella solo sentía como él la seguía besando.

― Dios… Eso fue genial...― Lincoln le dijo abrazándola mientras seguía besándole el cuello.

― Tú lo has dicho...― Ronnie respondió con una sonrisa, agarrando el brazo que la rodeaba con ternura. ― Fue maravilloso.

― Siempre me imaginé cómo sería esto, me alegra que haya sido contigo mi primera vez...― Lincoln mencionó acurrucando su cabeza en el cuello de Ronnie.

― Jeh… A mí también me gustó que tu fueras mi segunda vez. ― Ronnie comentó llamando la atención de Lincoln, a lo que ella comenzó a reír. ― Je jeh, es una broma. Por supuesto que tú fuiste mi primera vez Linc.

― No me hagas esas bromas, Ronn. ― Dijo él sin saber si reír o sentirse avergonzado. ― Casi la creo.

Aunque no sabía si su opinión sobre Ronnie desmejorara de haber sido cierto que no era virgen. En realidad, era la primera vez que pensaba sobre eso, y trató de no darle muchas vueltas. Después de todo, ambos se habían reservado para el otro, y había valido la pena cada segundo.

― Debiste ver tu cara, Linc. ― Bromeó ella, arreglándose el cabello para poder verlo mejor. ― Jamás lo habría hecho con otro, soy tu novia.

― Hum… Losé… pero...― Lincoln miró al suelo con pena.

― Ay, no mames Lincoln. ― Ronnie dijo tratando de aguantarse la risa. ― ¿En serio creías que te iba a cambiar por alguien más? ― Preguntó interesada en la respuesta de él.

― Bueno… Es que hemos estado tanto tiempo uno sin el otro y pues… No es que no crea en ti, por supuesto que lo hago, pero...― Lincoln intentó razonar, pero sonaba más estúpido intentando razonar que no haciéndolo.

― Linc. ― Ronnie se levantó recargándose en sus codos por unos momentos para verlo mejor. ― Ambos estuvimos mucho tiempo alejados uno del otro, Y sé que… En las situaciones donde uno está alejado del otro, pues uno llega a tener… Cierto tipo de atracción con otras personas. Pero tranquilo, de los chicos que he conocido en mi vida ninguno se ha acercado a el punto en el que estamos.

― Ni siquiera… ¿Un poco? ― Lincoln preguntó apenado a lo que Ronnie lo tomó de sus mejillas para verlo mejor a los ojos.

― Linc… Hasta este punto debería ser yo quien debería preguntarte eso. ― Dijo acariciándolo levemente. ― Digo… Si yo tuve un par de amoríos en el pasado… Pero, no sé cuántos hayas tenido tú. Y podría asegurar que no fueron pocas. Aunque la verdad… no me atrevo a preguntar si con alguna llegaste más lejos que conmigo.

Aquello era un dardo directo a sus sentimientos, y esperaba que Ronnie no se percatara del remolino de recuerdos que azotaba su mente. Sí, se había interesado en otras chicas antes, y cuando era niño, incluso les dio tarjetas a algunas. Se sentía tan idiota recordando eso, pero jamás había llegado más allá.  
― Ni siquiera besé a alguien. ― Dijo él. ― No fui capaz de serte infiel de ningún modo, tienes que creerme, Ronnie. Sí me sentí tentado, pero me pude controlar.

― ¿Y Lo estuviste alguna vez? ― Preguntó Ronnie sonriéndole levemente.

― Eh… Pues… Bueno, conocí esta chica llamada, Paige y ella y yo… Fuimos buenos amigos, luego salimos por un tiempo y... ― Entonces fue interrumpido por un dedo que se posó en sus labios.

― Mira no me digas más…. Ambos llegamos aquí ¿no? ― Preguntó Ronnie sonriéndole.

― Sí…― Lincoln respondió sin negarle nada.

― ¿Y ambos hicimos esto, ambos perdimos nuestra virginidad así? ― Preguntó de nuevo viendo como él asentía Levemente. ― Entonces… Solo quedémonos con eso, los demás ya no importan, pues… Ahora solo somos tú y yo.

― Sí… Supongo que tienes razón...― Lincoln respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

― Por supuesto que la tengo. ― Le Ronnie dijo regalándole un beso en los Labios. ― Y eso, es todo lo que importa ahora.

No sabía por qué Ronnie era tan lista, parecía saber exactamente qué decir en el momento indicado, capacidad de la que él carecía. Pero sonrió y se sintió tranquilo al ver que ella no lo juzgaba. Y agradeció tener la fortaleza mental necesaria para no ceder a las tentaciones.

― Sólo importa que somos novios, que hicieron el amor por primera vez. ― Dijo sonriéndole. ― Todo lo demás no es importante.

― Exacto. ― Ronnie le respondió besándolo para después volver a la posición en la que estaban.

― Hmmm… Demonios...― Lincoln comentó abrazándola con fuerza. ― Pareciera que cada vez que estoy contigo me enamoro más y más de ti. ¿Qué demonios fue lo que me hiciste Ronnie Anne? ― Preguntó reacomodando su cabeza en el hombro de su novia.

― Hummm… No lo sé. ¿Por qué me lo dices? ― Ella preguntó interesada.

― Porque cada día me haces sentir más loco por ti. ― Respondió él acariciándola con delicadeza. ― Tu cuerpo, tus curvas… Dios tu forma de hablar y de pensar, dejando fuera todo tu físico, simplemente me encantas, siento… Que hubieras sido hecha a la medida para mí…

― ¿Quién sabe? ― Bromeó ella. ― Quizás hice algo de magia negra en ti, o quizás vendí mi alma al diablo por tu amor… Pero lo cierto es que, tú también pareces hecho a la medida para mí, eres como mi contraste, pero a la vez eres como mi soporte. No imagino vivir sin ti. Sería una experiencia demasiado dura.

Eso debía decírselo él a ella. A veces temía que Roberto cambiara de opinión y le ordenara alejarse de Ronnie, a lo que se negaba y terminaba siendo aniquilado por Víctor. Era un sueño bastante extraño en realidad, pero reflejaban bien su temor.

― Sea como sea, agradezco que nos conociéramos. ― Dijo acercándose para besarla. ― Tú cambiaste mi vida, para mejor.

― Jeh… Tonto. ― Dijo mientras sentía como nuevamente los labios de su novio recorrían su cuello. ― Hummm… Creo que deberíamos ir a bañarnos. Después de tanto sexo, creo que el sudor está comenzando a incomodarme un poco.

― ¡Hummm…! ― Lincoln refunfuñó con cierta molestia. ― Solo quedémonos así unos momentos. ― Pidió sonriendo tranquilamente.

― Je jeh… Ok. ― Ronnie respondió sonriendo de igual forma.

― Te amo Ronn...― Dijo él casi susurrando al oído.

― Yo también te Amo Linc. ― Ronnie respondió suspirando de satisfacción.

—Te amo tanto que podría dar la vuelta al mundo por ti. — Dijo Lincoln, haciendo que ella volteara a verlo, casi perdiéndose en la belleza de los ojos de Ronnie Anne. — Nunca dudes de que eres la única mujer en mi vida, la única que amo.

— Tú tampoco dudes que eres el único hombre con el que haré el amor. — Dijo acercándose un poco más, no para seguir acariciándolo, sino que, para darle un abrazo calmado, sin mayor insinuación, sólo quería manifestarle su cariño. — Este es el segundo mejor día de mi vida.

— Puedo saber cuál es el primero. — Dijo abrazándola también, sin dejar de mirarla. — No es que esté celoso...

— Lo sé, tonto. — Dijo ella riendo. — El mejor día de mi vida fue cuando te conocí por primera vez.

Lincoln entonces sonrió y le colocó un suave beso en los labios.  
— Entonces ya somos dos. — Lincoln mencionó volviendo a besarla con la misma fuerza e intensidad que antes. Ambos siguieron besándose por un poco más de tiempo, hasta que ella se separó y lo miró a los ojos con la misma expresión tranquila de siempre.

— Linc… Quiero que me prometas…

— Te prometo. — Lincoln se adelantó a decirlo antes de que ella terminara de decir lo que quería que él le prometiera.

— No, quiero que me prometas que jamás te irás.— Dijo acariciándole de su mejilla.

— Que jamás me iré...— Completó sonriendo, para simplemente volver a unir sus labios con los de ella, mientras volvía a acariciar su figura, listo para volver a entregarse a la pasión, y a lo que sea que fuera que le trajera el futuro…  
Pues con ella a su lado, afrontaría todo lo que viniera sin temor…

Y así simplemente estaba dispuesto a ver qué era lo último que pasaba en lo quedaba de su primer año como Prospect.

― **This Life Curtis Stigers & The Forest Rangers. ―**

 _Riding through this world… All Alone.  
God take your soul. You're on your own.  
A Crow flight straight, a perfect line.  
On the Devil's Path. Until you die.  
_ _Gotta look this life, In the Eye.  
_ _Gonna Live this Life.  
Until You Die._

 **The Loud House: Sons of Anarchy.  
** **Capítulo 12: Una Despedida De La Luz.  
(Final de Temporada)**

 _Escrito y Dirigido por Eddy the Black Star.  
_ _Producido y Editado en colaboración con Osvaldo The Sleeping Voice._

La estación de policía estaba bullendo de actividad ese día. Los oficiales estuvieron horas recabando información en las calles, en cualquier escena del crimen que pudiera aportarles algo, en algún sitio donde pudieran haber matado a Luna. Apenas había pistas.

— El inútil del doctor no le tomó ninguna declaración a Bobby o Lincoln. — Dijo Sullivan. — Entiendo que le tema a los moteros, pero faltar al protocolo médico para estas situaciones es un disparate. Él podría ir a la cárcel en vez del culpable, por obstruir la investigación.

— ¿Al menos sabemos con qué le dispararon a Luna? — Preguntó Clyde y su tono y expresión eran duros, las de un hombre que busca venganza. — Dime que ya tenemos algo sobre eso.

— Sí… Parece que le dispararon con una pistola de mano. Más específicamente la bala que le extrajeron era de una Colt 1911, pero nada más. — Dijo dándole una pequeña bolsita con la bala, un poco manchada de sangre seca pero aún era la bala que le habían extraído. — Si esto tiene al menos una huella digital, entonces podremos rastrear al bastardo.

— Oh, genial. — Clyde comentó sonriendo por finalmente tener una pista en sus manos. — Esto nos ayudará a atrapar al hombre responsable de la muerte de Luna Loud.

— Sí. Al menos eso. — Sullivan respondió sonriéndole a su compañero. — Hey, con respecto a lo que pasó… De verdad amigo. Sé que no tengo excusas y sentirlo no bastará, pero, de verdad no quise…

— Ya, ya Sully. Todo está en el pasado. — Comentó Clyde colocando una mano en el hombro a su amigo. — Ahora lo que importa es que atrapemos a esos perros.

— Si tienes razón. — Sullivan sonrió. — ¡Bueno! Hay que apurarnos entonces.

― El médico forense ya envió los resultados. ― Informó Wally desde su escritorio. ― Luna en realidad falleció casi una hora antes de llegar al hospital.

― Hay que buscar lugares que estén a una hora del hospital. ― Dijo Sullivan. ― Y algo me dice que no estaban precisamente en la calle paseando cuando ocurrió esto.

― Quizás iban en auto, y alguien los tiroteo. ― Propuso Wally. ― En el peor de los casos, estaban en un negocio que salió mal.

― ¿Angels y Sons juntos? ― Dijo Jenny. ― No me parece muy probable. Estoy segura de que hay otras explicaciones.

― Hummm… No tendría sentido...― Clyde dijo mirando la bala en la bolsa. ― Ellos han sido rivales desde… Mierda, desde siempre, no creo que ellos alguna vez estuvieron en paz. Mucho menos ahora.

― Entonces… Supongamos que los Ángeles estaban en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. ― Wally comentó. ― Y que… En medio de eso sacaron las armas y… Lo demás transcurrió como normalmente pasó. Luna obviamente estuvo ahí, quizás se implicó más de lo debido y… Pues sucedió lo que sucedió. El caso es que Alguien que la conocía debió haber estado ahí. Y tuvieron que llevarla al hospital antes de que muriera, pero ya era muy tarde y pudo haber muerto en el camino.

― Pero aun así la pregunta es...― Sullivan interrumpió a Wally. ― ¿Quién de Sons Conocía a Luna Loud? No creo que haya sido casualidad… Y mucho menos que quien la Mató, no la conociera.

― Joder, ¿no me digas que piensas que Lincoln le disparó? ― Dijo asustado Wally, dejándose caer sobre su silla de la impresión. ― Es una acusación muy fuerte.

― Pero no improbable. ― Dijo Sullivan, en un estado casi meditativo que solía adquirir cuando pensaba. ― Ella tal vez estaría encapuchada. Tal vez no la vio bien, quizás solo disparaba a una turba. Y ahí le impactó.

― No es suficiente como para buscar si Lincoln tiene un arma. ― Dijo Clyde apretando los puños. ― Debo ir a interrogarlo. Si hay lagunas en su declaración, podemos revisar su casa.

― Hmmm… A la señora Loud Santiago no le gustará esto...― Comentó Sullivan con ciertas dudas. ― Estoy completamente seguro de que esto no terminará bien. ― Dijo sentándose en una de las sillas.

― Lo sé… Y quiero pensar que no. El Lincoln Loud que yo conocí preferiría morir antes de lastimar a una de sus hermanas. ― Clyde comentó mirando al suelo con dudas.

― Y… ¿El Lincoln de ahora que te dice? ― Preguntó Jenny sintiendo el peso de su pregunta en Clyde el cual la volteó a ver con una expresión… De tristeza.

― No lo sé… Y… Probablemente no estoy seguro de querer saberlo...― Clyde dijo sin más… Realmente no quería pensar en ello, qué horrible sería si eso fuera verdad… Que Lincoln había disparado y asesinado a una de sus hermanas… Que cruel sería si eso fuera verdad, que cruel sería si aquel pensamiento fuese verdad…  
Y por el bien de su antigua amistad debía quedarse así, como un pensamiento y ya… porque si esa era la cruda y jodida verdad, no podría comprender ni en un millón de años lo que Lincoln sintió al haberlo hecho… Y menos lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

― Quizás debería ir yo con Wally a hablar con él. ― Le dijo Sullivan. ― Por tu historial con Lincoln, pienso que es mejor así, o su defensa puede alegar acoso policial.

― Opino lo mismo― Dijo Wally. ― En estos casos hay que operar con el máximo cuidado, un error y el bastardo puede salir libre.

― El culpable no saldrá libre de esta. ― Dijo Clyde de modo sombrío. ― Ella era una de mis mejores amigas, el culpable se secará en la cárcel.

Los Policías se levantaron y decididos, fueron justo a ver al Presunto Sospechoso del Asesinato de Luna Loud.  
Esta vez, iban en serio. Y esta vez, No habría ni buen ni mal policía.  
Solo La Justicia, ante todo.

 **Mientras Tanto Con Lincoln…**

Miraba hacia el Horizonte infinito frente a él. Lleno de tumbas y de lápidas donde los que ya se habían ido desde hace ya mucho tiempo descansaban en paz.  
Y ahí estaba, frente a una Lápida que decía:

 _Luna Marie Loud._

 _Querida Hermana, Amada Esposa, Amorosa Madre.  
19XX-20XX_

Desde hace días que había sido su entierro, pero su pecho aún le dolía, al saber que su destino fue sellado por sus manos…  
En otras circunstancias… En otro tiempo, esto no debió haber sucedido tal y como pasó, nada de esto tuvo que haber sucedido de esta forma… Pero ahí estaba, justo frente a su tumba. Sin decir ni una palabra, en silencio.  
Mientras pensaba en los momentos que ambos habían pasado juntos… Todos esos recuerdos… Eran los que querían hacerlo llorar.  
Pero ya no tenía lágrimas que compartir, la tristeza, aunque permanente ya no lo dejaba desahogarse.  
Lincoln entonces dejo una pequeña Rosa, un Cd de Pantera y una pequeña cajetilla de cigarrillos encima de la tierra, aunque aún se veía fresca.

Miró a la lápida arrodillado para sentir las letras de la tumba sobre sus dedos.

― Hola Lun… Soy yo...― Dijo después de un largo silencio. ― Yo… He estado bien… O lo que podría decirse bien. He estado, pensando… Intentando… Ver con más claridad, pienso y pienso en lo que pasó en esa noche, intentando… Justificar tu muerte, intentando… Llenar esas pequeñas aberturas con lo que he podido… Intentando darle un sentido a todo lo que pasó aquella noche, por qué nuestros caminos… Tuvieron que cruzarse así. ―

Un poco de viento comenzó a soplar y despeino parte de sus cabellos. Lincoln recordó cuando la propia Luna lo hacía a veces. Sentía tanta tristeza que quería gritar.

― No sé cómo pude hacerlo. ― Dijo Lincoln sintiéndose derrotado. ― No tiene ningún sentido, por más que trato de hallar uno. Tú..., de haber sabido que podrías estar ahí, no habría ido. ―

Habría preferido quedar como un cobarde que dispararle a Luna. Precisamente a ella, una de las hermanas que más lo quería. La hermana que más había sufrido por él.

― No quería hacerlo… De verdad… En el fondo de mi corazón, jamás te habría hecho esto a ti...― Lincoln dijo mirando a la tumba como si estuviera viendo a los ojos de su hermana. ― Yo… Habría preferido que tú me matarás, a que yo lo hiciera… Sí, ya sé lo que me dirías "No Linc, yo no te habría lastimado jamás, no digas eso". Lo sé… Lo sé… Siempre que intento culparme de lo que pasó te escucho diciéndome que no… Que no lo haga. Lo único que me encantaría que fueran más que simples pensamientos, escuchar tu voz de nuevo, tu risa… Escucharte cantar una última vez, de verdad me encantaría. ― Le dijo tristemente mientras bajaba la mirada. ― Ha sido difícil afrontar esto, muy difícil, parece imposible en realidad… No sé cómo seguir sin ti, apenas te recuperé… Y nuevamente te perdí. Supongo que… No aprecié lo que tenía hasta que lo perdí… Podría pasarme toda mi vida pidiéndote perdón… Aquí en frente, pero no haría justicia. Todo lo contrario, no te dejaría descansar en paz… Quizás sea cierto que después de un tiempo… Tendré que dejarte ir y esa es la parte que me duele aceptar y es que… No sé si soy capaz de hacerlo, no sé si alguna vez lo seré, pero ante todo… Solo quiero que sepas que no importa lo que haya sucedido… Te amo Luna, siempre fuiste la mejor, hermana. Y siempre lo serás… Y… Si te sirve de consuelo, procuraré que Lars, siempre esté a salvo. Te lo prometo. ― Dijo acercándose a besar la parte superior de la lápida.

Se sentía fría y áspera, y recordó la última vez que pudo besar la frente de Luna, hace tanto tiempo que parecía otro siglo, otra vida. Quizás Luna pudo tener la vida que soñaba en algún mundo paralelo, y ahí habría sido una famosa rockera, el futuro que todos estaban seguros de que ella tendría. La vida había castigado demasiado a su familia, los había tratado mal, y con Luna se había ensañado más que con ninguna otra hermana, más que con él mismo.

A veces pensaba en confesar todo y luego dejar que Clyde o algún policía anónimo le disparara, para ponerle fin a tanto sufrimiento. Pero por más que lo pensara, nunca lo hacía, y dudaba que alguna vez fuera a decidir hacerlo. Debía proteger a Larsy, y a Lothric.

Lincoln suspiró y dio media vuelta para irse por donde había venido… Con la cabeza baja y con una mirada… No triste, pero si perdida, parecía que no podía ver con claridad. No podía decir que se sentía bien… De hecho, no sentía nada en lo absoluto. Solo sentía un vació en su interior, parecido a la falta de propósito, amor… o algo más.

Hasta que vió una silueta pasar a su lado… Una silueta familiar, se detuvo por un instante. Pudo reconocer el cabello negro pintado con rojo y el chaleco…  
Suspiró al escuchar que también se detenía a sus espaldas.

― Ashley...― Dijo él suspirando pesadamente.

― Lincoln...― Respondió ella de la misma forma, mientras que en sus brazos sostenía un ramo de Rosas. Ambos solo se daban la espalda. Ninguno se dignaba a mirar al otro y menos por quienes eran.

― ¿Esas rosas son para Lun? ― Preguntó volteando discretamente a la dirección donde ella había ido.

― Sí…― Ella respondió casi susurrando sus palabras.

― Bien...― Lincoln dijo asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

― ¿Como está Larsy? ― Ashley preguntó mirando a Lincoln por sobre su hombro

― Aguantando como puede… No le ha sido fácil a ella… Creo que a nadie...― Lincoln respondió mirando al suelo con pena. ― ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué ya no has ido a verla?

― Yo… He estado ocupada, intentando… Ah… Solo he estado ocupada. ― Ashley respondió apretando el ramo en sus manos.

Lincoln podía sentir el dolor de Ashley aún a esa distancia. Incluso le pareció sentir frío, como si hubiese nevado de repente en Royal Woods. Lincoln recordaba sus últimas conversaciones con Luna, recordaba lo importante que era para ella la presencia de Ashley, su amor, y la familia que quería formar con ella, que de hecho ya habían formado. En la Casa Loud no la juzgarían, no podrían hacerlo, nadie podría ser así de cruel. Larsy la necesitaba más que nunca, ella estaba sufriendo más que todos en la familia, y eso lo desesperaba. No sabía cómo podría intentar consolarla siendo él quien le arrebató a su madre.

— Ve a verla, por favor. — Dijo él. — Te necesita, te extraña mucho.

— Lo sé...— Ash respondió cerrando los ojos fuertemente, pues al igual que a su Amada, la última vez que la vio fue en su funeral. No se atrevía a poner un pie en la casa Loud por lo que había sucedido con Luna… No tenía la fuerza para verla a los ojos… — Pero… No sé si quieran verme...

— Hummm… Sí supongo...— Lincoln comentó aún sin dirigirle la mirada… Cuando vio a los Angels asistiendo al funeral de Luna Quería matarlos a todos, más a Ashley quien… Era quien se suponía que debía haberla protegido, pero, ella no fue quien la había matado. — No debieron ir esa noche al almacén...— Sacó el tema lo antes posible para quitarse esa espina del pecho.

— Lo sé...— Ashley respondió sintiendo una lágrima saliendo de sus ojos. — Pero no teníamos opción.

— Sí la tenían, Bobby me contó todo, que ustedes llegaron y mataron a varios de nuestros hombres. — Mencionó tratando de evitar decir más de lo debido. — Y después nos robaron… Ustedes pudieron… Simplemente no haber hecho nada y quedarse en casa. Pero tuvieron que ir, ¿no es así?

— No me eches la culpa de esto Lincoln...— Ashley respondió finalmente volteando a la dirección de Lincoln, para ver el emblema de Sons en su chamarra. — Tú… Mejor que nadie sabías que yo no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión, yo jamás pude… Predecir que así serían las cosas… Y, de todas formas, tu club… Tus… Dichosos hermanos fueron quienes la mataron, no sé cómo puedes seguir portando eso después de lo que le hicieron a ella.

— Es fácil Ash...— Lincoln respondió volteando a ver a la vida de su hermana. — Por qué voy a buscar al responsable de esto y lo voy a hacer pagar. — Lincoln dijo pensando no en sí mismo, sino en el hombre que la había llevado a su muerte, el presidente de Angels.

— ¿En serio? ¿Vas a matar al hombre que mató a Luna? — Ashley preguntó mirando a Lincoln con dudas. A lo que él simplemente, él asintió con la cabeza. — Pues será mejor que lo encuentres antes que yo lo haga, ¡Me Arrebató Todo Lo Que Yo Amaba! — Respondió llorando por lo dicho.

— Tendrás que formarte. — Lincoln respondió volteando su mirada a Ashley. — Solo dime una cosa… ¿Por qué estaban ahí, justo ahí en esa noche?

— ¿No era Obvio? Por las arm…

— No me refiero a eso...— Lincoln respondió tranquilo. — Me refiero, porqué de todos los clubes y pandillas… ¿Por qué a Sons? No tiene sentido, que el primer ataque que nos hicieron en años fuera por nuestras armas… Y menos… En dos atentados fallidos que Lambs nos han hecho y parece una coincidencia que ustedes hicieron lo mismo ¿Es que acaso trabajan con ellos o es que les deben algo? — Preguntó serio mirando como Ash desviaba la mirada. — Porque recuerdo algo que Luna me dijo… Algo sobre Tabby. Y que los Lambs la habían dejado en coma… Supongo que sabes de lo que hablo.

— ¿Y eso que te importa a ti? — Ash preguntó nerviosa

— Me importa… Porque mi hermana murió por eso… ¿Vas a decírmelo o tendré que obligarte a que me lo digas? — Lincoln preguntó aún más serio aún. A lo que Ashley volvió a quedarse en silencio. Después miró a Lincoln y se envalentonó.

— Solo te diré… Que los que nos obligaron a hacer el golpe fueron los Lambs… Y Harper, él fue quien dejó a Tabby en el hospital, si quieres tomar venganza sobre él, entonces espero que Sons tenga lo necesario para hacerlos arder. Solo eso...— Ash dijo mirando a Lincoln con determinación.

Los Lambs, siempre eran los malditos Lambs. Y ese Harper, nunca pensó que podría odiar tanto a un hombre, pero si pudiera arrojar a Harper al infierno, lo haría después de hacerlo sufrir a golpes. Tabby estaba en coma, Luna ya no estaba con ellos, y todo por culpa de ese maldito hombre.

― Ashley, vengaré a Luna. ― Dijo él. ― Así tenga que matar a otros Angels, a todos los Lambs y a quien tenga que enfrentar. Pero tu..., debes estar con Larsy. Ahora más que nunca debes estar con ella.

― No...― Ashley dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. ― No me gustaría dejar que dañen a mis hermanos y hermanas que aún me quedan, no… Podría permitirlo…

― Ashley, ustedes se metieron con Sons, mataron a nuestros hermanos y robaron nuestras armas. ¿Crees que eso quedará impune? Incluso si yo pudiera decirte que no habrá represalias… Las habrá...― Lincoln razonó con ella viendo como esta reprimió una expresión de furia, tristeza y enojo.

― ¿Y crees que no sé eso? ― Ashley preguntó con desesperación. ― Pero aun así… No dejaré que nos quiten a más hermanos y hermanas… No lo voy a permitir. ― Dijo para entonces mirar como Lincoln ahora estaba frente a ella.

― Hazme un favor… Y aléjate de ellos. ― Lincoln pidió con seriedad en su voz. ― Por el amor que Luna te tenía, jamás te voy a lastimar… Pero no aseguro lo mismo de los otros Sons… Así que si piensas volver con Angels piensa primero en Lars y después puedes pensar en Angels. ― Pidió casi de manera agresiva, pero tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Ashley. ― La pobre ya perdió a su mamá… No la obligues a perder ahora a su madre adoptiva. Solo hazme ese favor…

― ¿Y sí lo hago qué harás por mí? ― Ash preguntó poniéndose a la altura de Lincoln. ― ¿Me dirás quién mató a mi Luna? ― Esa pregunta enmudeció a Lincoln el cual la miró a los ojos seriamente. Jamás podría decirle que él había sido… Eso fracturaría a la familia Loud y a Ashley quien ya estaba destrozada por la muerte de su amada esposa. Una revelación así solo la heriría más… Y sabía que ella no dudaría en tomar venganza…

― Te aseguro una cosa, Ash… Si es que lo encuentro, ni siquiera le voy a dar una oportunidad de defenderse. Por eso te sugiero que tú lo encuentres antes que yo lo haga...― Dijo mientras poco a poco retomaba su camino.

― Pues supongo que si así va a ser… Tendré que posponer mi visita a Lars...― Ashley dijo tratando de sonar decidida a vengar a su esposa, a lo que Lincoln se detuvo.

― ¿En serio vas a abandonar a Larsy solo por buscar tu venganza? ― Preguntó dándole la espalda a Ashley.

― Ese hombre mató al amor de mi vida… No me queda nada que perder en realidad…― Ashley sentenció con lágrimas en los ojos. Le había dolido decir eso y se arrepintió al momento de haberlo dicho. Pero quería ser ella quien tomara venganza contra el hombre que había matado a Luna, nada en este mundo la detendría de hacerlo… Ni siquiera su amor por Larsy, a la que había empezado a considerar como su hija.

― Entonces… Ni te presentes a la casa Loud Ashley...― Lincoln dijo secamente mientras se alejaba de ella.

No sabía que decir, se sentía acorralada totalmente. Le había hecho una promesa a Luna, pero tampoco podía dejar que eliminaran a lo que quedaba de su club. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar si le decían un día que habían aniquilado a Fran y a Dusty.

― Lincoln. ― Susurró más despacio de lo que quería, aun así, él se detuvo, como si la hubiera escuchado. ― No quiero que tenga un final rápido, él tiene que sufrir lo que sufrimos todos nosotros. Cuando lo atrapes, deja que yo acabe con él.

― Solo si prometes que te alejaras del club. ― Dijo él con sus palabras tan duras como el hierro. ― Porque si sigues yendo al club, no tendré ninguna forma de protegerte.

― Sí… Lo prometo...― Dijo Ashley derrotada, sin ánimos de seguir argumentando con él. Amaba mucho a Luna, pero le había hecho una promesa, una promesa de que jamás abandonaría a Larsy… Que siempre velaría y cuidaría de ella y esa promesa debía cumplirla en la amada memoria de su esposa… Solo por ella…

― Entonces, tenemos un trato Ash...― Lincoln respondió suspirando pesadamente. La charla había acabado, Ya no tenían nada más de que hablar, solo seguir cada uno por su camino.

Sí así debía ser… Entonces que así fuera. Al final del día, del mes, o del año entonces alguien iba a morir, alguien tenía que morir, quizás Lincoln le diría la verdad y ella acabaría con él, quizás… Un Son inocente moriría para complacer a Ashley… Quizás... Alguien que no tenía nada que ver con el club debía ser castigado para cumplir la venganza de Ash… pero una cosa era cierta, si no era hoy, entonces serían semanas, meses y años de cubrir y mentir…

Hasta entonces Ashley estaría lejos de su club, para seguir cuidando de Larsy.  
La hija de la mujer que tanto amó… La perspectiva era demoledora para Lincoln, pues no había acabado aún de salir de sus problemas anteriores y ya estaba entrando en más mentiras, en otros problemas que acabarían en más tragedias. Quizás ese era su destino, estar toda su vida mintiendo y metiéndose cada vez más en problemas, hasta que algún día, de alguna forma, alguien acabara con todo disparándole o apuñalándolo. Una vida horrenda, pero quizás alguien debía hacerse cargo de vivirla.

Y por su parte, Ashley dudaba de cómo iba a acercarse a la Casa Loud. Si no se atrevía a entrar mientras estaba con Luna, no veía la forma de ir sin ella a su lado. Estaba segura de que la echarían nada más se presentará en la puerta.

Lincoln caminó a la salida del cementerio pensando… Sí que iba a ser complejo. Intentar seguir sin un plan concreto, antes tenía un plan para todo…  
Pero parecía que sus planes actuales estaban apoyados sobre el fracaso.  
Sobre todo los que incluían a su familia. La familia que amaba y que había herido de tantas formas en el pasado.  
Lincoln se detuvo antes de seguir… Debía abandonar esos pensamientos de una vez. Sí había cometido errores uno tras otro, uno peor que el anterior, Pero si se ponía a recordar todo lo que había acontecido desde su entrada al club hasta ese punto de su vida, las espinas de culpa clavadas en toda su piel lo harían hasta gritar de agonía.

Quizás lo mejor para él era olvidar que todo alguna vez pasó.  
Aún si era muy difícil…

No podía llegar y hacer como si todas esas horribles cosas jamás pasaron, por mucho que quisiera hacerlo. Simplemente no podía, con cerrar los ojos, las imágenes se agolpaban en su cabeza como un torbellino, como si su inconsciente quisiera torturarlo por todos los errores que había cometido en su vida y así quizás forzarlo a la locura, o tal vez para evitar que repitiera esas mismas decisiones estúpidas. Pero no podía evitarlo, era algo que ocurría de todas formas, siempre iba a cometer errores que condenarán más y más a su familia.  
De todas formas, prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Pues si dejaba que la tristeza lo superara, no iba a poder reaccionar. No iba a poder nada de lo que debía hacer.

Él puso su llave en el feele de arranque y presione el botón de accionamiento de Lucille para ponerla en marcha.

Tenía que volver al club a seguir tratando asuntos pendientes, si es que podía hacer eso aún, las cosas en casa con Ronnie no estaban mejorando, ella se sentía distante, alejada, ya no despertaba con un buen humor, o algo… Ya no era igual que antes. Y creía que ella ya había descubierto la verdad detrás de sus mentiras.  
Pero no le decía nada al respecto, ella no mencionaba nada con respecto al tema. Ni siquiera algo… Simplemente no hablaban de nada ya…  
Como si ni siquiera quisieran hablar en sí… Solo, seguían conviviendo, pero sin el mismo amor o la pasión que tanto los habían caracterizado…

Era en esos momentos en donde él se daba cuenta que quizás ya la había perdido, quizás un día llegaba a casa y estaba vacía, sin las cosas de Ronnie o las de Luz.  
Solo las de él. Eso sería doloroso… Pero no estaría tan alejado de la verdad en realidad.  
De hecho si él era realista… Quizás merecía eso por todo lo que le había hecho pasar a ella y a su hija…  
Quizás, ese era el Karma en acción, quizás lo merecía… Quizás merecía todo lo malo que le pasara quizás…

― ¡Ya basta! ― Gritó deteniéndose a un lado del camino, a lo que las personas que lo vieron lo miraron raro, como si ese hombre estuviera loco o algo así.

La gente simplemente se alejó, demasiado temerosa de la idea de meterse con un Son. Y quizás en realidad sí estaba loco, tal vez lo estaba desde hace mucho tiempo, sólo un loco asesinaría a su hermana de un tiro. O tal vez estaba en la etapa previa a la locura, que sería definitiva cuando Ronnie y Luz se marcharan.

Aceleró su moto, últimamente sus problemas eran tan duros que el viento helado no conseguía liberarlos. Ya nada lo hacía sentir tranquilo. Ni siquiera llegar al club.

Apenas llegó al estacionamiento vio a varios de sus hermanos que lo esperaban… Al verlo la mayoría se levantó y otros solo esperaron a ver en qué estado se encontraba. Era uno de los hombres más queridos y respetados del club, y entendían su dolor por la pérdida de una de sus hermanas. Pérdida que muchos habían presenciado y otros habían escuchado de los que vieron al hombre convertido en Demonio al tener en sus brazos a su hermana muerta.  
Bobby se acercó a Lincoln y no dudó en darle un fuerte abrazo cargado de tristeza y apoyo por su hermano.

― Hola Linc… ¿Como te sientes? ― Preguntó separándose de él y colocando una mano en el hombro.

― Estoy vivo… Supongo que eso es importante...― Lincoln respondió viendo a los ojos a Bobby.

― Por supuesto...― Dijo apretando el hombro de Lincoln con su mano para demostrarle todo el apoyo y aprecio que le tenía.

― Gracias, Bobby...― Dijo con sinceridad. ― Eso significa mucho para mí. Y lo sabes, sin tu apoyo me habría vuelto loco hace semanas. Esto ha sido demasiado difícil para mí.

Solo con Bobby se atrevía a sincerarse así, y su hermano lo entendía. De hecho, podría jurar que era el único en el club con quien podía hablar sin rodeos. Sus demás hermanos simplemente no comprenderían, ellos lo veían casi como un héroe, y jamás lo había sido.

― ¿Sabes, Linc? Si no te sientes bien, puedes quedarte en casa el tiempo que necesites ― Dijo Bobby. ― Desde ese ataque apenas hay movimiento de otros grupos.

― No… De todas formas, quedarme solo en casa, solo me haría sentir mucho peor que bien. ― Lincoln respondió suspirando pesadamente.

― ¿Seguro? ― Bobby preguntó mirando a su hermano con un poco de pena.

― Sí… De todas formas, no hay nada ni nadie en casa y estar solo, solo me llevaría a la locura. ― Lincoln respondió asintiendo levemente.

― Bueno… Entonces vamos al club… Hay… un par de asuntos que debemos tratar. ― Dijo guiándolo al club mientras rodeaba a su hermano menor con su brazo.

Aquella frase de inmediato lo puso en alerta. Esperaba que no fuera algún ataque contra una pandilla, si no eran los Lambs o los Angels no se sentía capaz de participar. Quizás era sobre las medidas que tomarían en represalia contra los Angels.

― ¿Cómo está Víctor? ― Preguntó Lincoln. ― ¿Ya se sanó de esas quemaduras? Podía oírlo gritar por toda la ciudad cuando se golpeaba.

― Bueh… Tick nos dijo que eran quemaduras menores, estará bien… Aunque lo que sí lo hizo enojar fue que le dañaron un par de sus tatuajes. ― Bobby respondió sonriendo levemente.

― ¿Cuál de todos? ― Lincoln preguntó intentando mantener su mente ocupada en aquello que Bobby había dicho.

― El de Wild Beast y Danger Keep Away. ― Bobby respondió dejando salir una ligera risa, casi parecida a un suspiro rápido. ― No hombre, quiere que Tai se lo vuelva a pintar, pero con sus quemaduras va a sufrir más que cuando se le quemó la piel. Y le va a doler mucho peor.

― Sí… me imagino, Vic siempre ha sido muy débil al dolor, jeh...― Mencionó Lincoln sonriendo poco a poco, aunque no podía mantener esa fachada alegre mucho. Apenas sonrió su mueca volvió a ser seria.

Bobby notó ese gesto en Lincoln y no le gustó para nada. Su amigo parecía haber perdido la capacidad para estar alegre, nada parecía subirle el ánimo, ni siquiera Lucille, su fiel motocicleta. Temía que se quedara para siempre en ese estado, o peor, que se hundiera más en su dolor.

— Mike ya dejó de comer tantas hamburguesas. — Dijo Bobby, pensando que una anécdota algo más divertida podría subirle el ánimo. — Dijo que su peso estaba dañando su moto.

—Tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta, todos ya se lo habían dicho antes. — Dijo Lincoln, como si quisiera bromear, pero le costará mucho trabajo hacerlo. — No creo que cumpla, es la quinta vez que lo dice, y siempre vuelve a las hamburguesas del Eructo.

— Je jeh… Mike siempre como de esos hombres de los que promete que va a cambiar, pero aun así siempre recae en los viejos vicios. — Bobby dijo riendo un poco. — La comida para Mike es como cocaína para un cocainómano, debe abusar de ella. Ja ja ja ja ja.

Esa broma había sido buena… Pero… Lo hizo recordar la promesa que le había hecho a Ronnie, de ser mejor persona, de no volver a mentir… De no volver l club, de ser mucho un mejor padre. Solo para volver y no solo arruinarlo todo, sino empeorarlo más de lo que ya estaba.  
Lincoln entonces bajó la mirada con descontento y culpa.

— Sí… Supongo que es cierto. — Susurró tragando saliva pesadamente.

Al llegar a las puertas los demás Son se acercaron a él y a Bobby.  
Mark fue el primero de sus demás hermanos que cuando lo vio lo abrazó fuertemente. Lincoln igual le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermano del club.

— Estamos contigo Linc… Siempre estaremos contigo. — Le dijo apapachándolo con fuerza.

— Gracias Mark...— Lincoln respondió con la garganta seca.

Recordó el momento en que regresó al club, del mismo modo sus amigos salieron a recibirlo y hablarle con alegría. Esta vez sí llegaron a recibirlo, pero no estaban felices. Más bien, parecían estar felices de verlos y tristes por todo lo que había pasado.

― No te vamos a dejar solo, Linc. ― Dijo Mark. ― Vamos a hacer lo que podamos para ayudarte.

― Lincoln, ven acá. ― Dijo Víctor, abrazándolo sorpresivamente, y por un segundo Lincoln recordó cuando era un prospecto y Víctor era capaz de levantarlo con una mano. En esta ocasión fue igual. ― Te queremos hermanito… Y lo que estás pasando ahora, sé que es duro… Pero no tienes porqué afrontarlo solo― Le dijo dándole unas suaves palmadas en el hombro a Lincoln.

― Gracias Vic… En serio. ― Respondió Lincoln igual abrazando a su hermano del club, para después verlo a los ojos. ― ¿Como sigues?

― Mira… Yo no importo, el que importa ahora eres tú Linc...― Víctor le respondió relajado, tratando de darle ánimos… Aunque de por sí eso ya era muy difícil considerando lo que él había pasado.

― Bueno, yo no voy a estar tranquilo sí sé que uno de ustedes está mal. ― Dijo Lincoln, y sintió una sensación extraña en su interior al ver la buena voluntad de sus hermanos hacia él, una sensación que quería hacerlo llorar. ― Ustedes son mi familia también, muchachos.

― Puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea. ― La gran figura de Mike se hizo presente, y a Lincoln le pareció que había subido de peso en el tiempo que llevaban sin verse. ― Estamos contigo, Linc.

― Gracias Mike...― Lincoln respondió abrazándolo de igual forma.

A lo que Richard llegó a él, apenas se conocían bien ambos… Pero al menos mientras ambos portaran el parche, por la misma razón, seguiría apoyando. De todas formas, ambos habían hecho algo parecido, ambos habían asesinado a sus hermanos por el club...

― Entiendo lo que pasas Linc… Y… Solo espero, que ella esté en un lugar mejor. ― Le dijo intentando mostrar apoyo… aunque le era difícil aún en las mismas condiciones que él.

― Gracias Richard… Eso es… Bueno de tu parte...― Dijo suspirando pesadamente. Entonces Joseph se acercó a Lincoln, él estaba… Bien, como Joseph siempre estaba, solo se veía algo diferente, entre intentando verse tranquilo, pero también compadeciendo a Lincoln.

― Hola Linc...― Le dijo frente a él.

― Hola Jo...― Lincoln respondió esperando que lo abrazará o algo al igual que los demás, lo cual hizo, aunque no con la misma fuerza y ayuda espiritual que los demás.

― Lamento que todo haya sido así Linc, de verdad...― Dijo para volver a verlo y ponerle una mano en el hombro.

En realidad, no esperaba mucha calidez por parte de Joseph. El vicepresidente siempre parecía estar fijándose en todos los detalles, pero a la vez pensando en otra cosa, y, además, sus últimas conversaciones no fueron del todo tranquilas. Pero al menos había ido a recibirlo, era un gesto de que al menos iba a acompañarlo en ese momento tan difícil.

― Muchas gracias, chicos, enserio. ― Dijo Lincoln sintiendo como algunas lágrimas se escapaban. ― Ustedes son un gran apoyo para mí.

― Sí… es, bueno estar aquí contigo Linc...― Le respondió Bobby dándole unas palmadas en el hombro. ― Bueno… Ahora teníamos que estar en reunión así que… No sé si quieras.

― No… Está bien Bobby. Vamos. ― Lincoln respondió suspirando, haciendo una mueca… maso menos alegre de poder estar con sus hermanos. Eso valía mucho para él… Al menos, era la única familia que no podía lastimar intencional, eso era… bueno de alguna forma. Los hombres del club miraron a Lincoln.

Era un hombre fuerte, quizás más fuerte que Víctor, muchos habrían sucumbido a la tristeza… Como Richard.  
O a la Locura… Como Víctor. Pero él aún seguía siendo igual de fuerte que antes, tanto en cuerpo como en mente. O al menos eso pensaban muchos pues se veía aún afectado por no decir triste, pero seguía en pie aún con todo lo que pasaba dentro de su mente y cuerpo.  
Y eso era de admirar.

No en vano era una leyenda para los Sons, como el mismo J.T. Opie Wingston, Big Otto, Piney Wingston, Jax Teller, Roberto, Rick o incluso como el mismo Chibs, el hombre que muchos de los nuevos querían ser, un hombre que ellos mismos admiraban como pocos. Querían hacer algo para ayudarlo, pero no podían hacer mucho por él. Solo apoyarlo.  
Lincoln entró, y más Sons se acercaron a saludarlo, aunque muchos no sabían cómo. Todos conocían su pérdida, pero era complicado reaccionar a eso, sobre todo para aquellos que sí lo veían como una leyenda. Pero él aceptó el gesto, especialmente las torpes, pero sinceras palabras de los prospectos.

Los miembros de la mesa apenas entraron todos tomaron asiento, Lincoln como siempre tomó su silla lista para lo que sea que fuera a suceder… Realmente no esperaba muchas cosas, planes para retomar las armas, un golpe… Algún tema más que se tuviera que hablar sobre la mesa…  
Y lo que fuera que fuera la nueva propuesta que un son pudiera dar… No le sorprendía si era Joseph el primero en hacerla.

― Bueno… Ya que estamos todos aquí me gustaría discutir lo que sucedió hace 5 días. ― Dijo Bobby mirando a todos sus hermanos. ― Angels… después de tanto tiempo en silencio nos atacaron. Cuando mandamos el cuerpo que encontramos con Tick… Vio que tenía no solo tatuajes de Angels, sino que parecía ser alguien de un rango superior… Quizás un V.P. O un armero. Lo que si bien nos da una pista de lo que quisieron hacer.

― ¿Tomaremos represalias? ― Joseph preguntó serio.

― Sí, si lo haremos. Pero tenemos otros problemas en mano. ― Comentó Bobby mirando a la mesa. ― Según lo entendido, Angels of Death fue quien nos atacó… Pero tengo mis dudas al respecto pues… ¿Por qué su primer golpe tuvo que ser a nuestras armas? No me parece coincidencia que después de que Lambs nos haya querido robar no una sino varias veces nuestras armas, Angels aparece después de mucho tiempo y se lleva nuestras armas.

― Sí, intentamos cambiar la locación de las armas a un lugar mucho más seguro, lejos de cualquier pendejo que trate de asaltarnos nuevamente. ― Joseph comentó recargándose en la mesa.

Aunque… Es un monto muy chico, teníamos 20 cajas de armas en el almacén, solo nos quedan 4. Necesitaremos reabastecernos, pero... Los Ravens necesitan el dinero de su parte por las armas...― Dijo Mark. suspirando. ― Supongo que… No tenemos la mitad de los Ravens para un reabastecimiento. ¿O sí? ― Preguntó mirando a Bobby.

― Sí… Lo tenemos, pero… No creo que reabastecernos aún sea la mejor opción. ― Bobby comentó suspirando. ― Tenía entendido que Crow le gustaba hacer las cosas cuando no teníamos un ojo sobre nosotros, creo que tendremos que reabastecer cuando las cosas se calmen… O cuando otra puta crisis nos venga encima.

— Las cosas podrían tardar mucho en calmarse. — Dijo Mark. — No quiero ser un profeta, ni repetir frases hechas, pero esto está muy lejos de acabar, las acciones contra nosotros aumentarán hagamos lo que hagamos. Y en ese caso, sugiero hacer algo que no les deje dudas de que nos defenderemos.

Lincoln lo escuchaba, pero le parecía estar muy lejos de ahí, como si estuviera anestesiado. En vez de oír voces, le parecía oír ecos, y en vez de imágenes, le parecía ver el mundo a través de un velo o a través de un túnel. Aún tenía que enfrentar a tantas personas antes de poder vengar a Luna, era algo que comenzaba a desanimarlo, pues ni siquiera sabía cómo y cuándo iniciar su venganza, y si debía involucrar a sus amigos del club en ella.

Intentaba meterse esa idea a la cabeza, solo obtendría, paz al obtener su venganza, pero… Para obtener su venganza debería hacer muchos movimientos, matar a muchos hombres, mancharse las manos de más y más sangre hasta que su piel entera estuviera manchada de la sangre de sus enemigos. Solo así podría vengar a Luna "Linc" Los primeros en caer serían los Lambs, ellos debían pagar, Después haría que los Angels Sufrieran por haber llevado a su hermana a su muerte, al ponerla en su contra. "Linc" Quizás debía torturar a otros para satisfacer su ira causada por lo que le habían hecho hacer.

Debía hacer que pagaran con sangre, aliviar su dolor causando dolor a otros solo así.

— ¡Lincoln! — Él sintió un leve golpe en el hombro que lo devolvió a la realidad. — ¿Estás con nosotros Linc? — Preguntó Bobby llamándole la atención.

— Eh… Sí...— Lincoln respondió aclarándose la garganta. — Creo que sería una buena opción esperar, si podemos reabastecer armas que mejor. Pero hay que tener en cuenta también que los Ravens van a ser un poco más… Duros con nosotros, si no tenemos el dinero necesario para cubrir su parte entonces nos encontraremos con problemas. — Dijo mirando a su alrededor. Los demás chicos se sorprendieron de que realmente recordará todo lo que habían estado diciendo hasta el momento.

― Sí… Parece que vamos a tener que encargarnos de eso...— Dijo Joseph con interés en Lincoln. — De todas formas, creo… Que mejor utilizaremos el plan B. Para pagarles a los Ravens.

Bobby se quedó en silencio ante esa respuesta de Joseph.

— Mierda… ¿En serio vamos a utilizar eso? — Preguntó con seriedad.

— Sí… De todas formas, tenemos una parte ya en efectivo. Podemos darles una pieza, así podremos recobrar un poco de nuestra inversión. Y tendremos un poco más para después. — Comentó mirando a Bobby el cual suspiró pesadamente. — Además, si invertimos más en las armas, quizás tengamos un porcentaje extra que nos remunere más o igual que lo que les vamos a ofrecer.

— ¿De qué hablan? — Lincoln preguntó confundido. A lo que Bobby suspiró.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que encontraste en la bolsa que descubriste cuando recuperamos nuestras armas de los Lambs? — Preguntó Bobby recordando ese preciso momento a Lincoln.

— Mierda… No estás hablando en serio. ¿O sí?

— Me gustaría decir que no, pero… Supongo que es mejor hacerlo antes que quedarnos sin dinero después. — Bobby comentó mirando a la caja fuerte que estaba a un lado de la mesa.

Lincoln negó con la cabeza. Sabía que las cosas estaban difíciles para su club, pero no podían estar tan complejas como para recurrir a eso. Sencillamente debía haber otra forma, siempre la hallaban.

― No estoy de acuerdo. ― Dijo Lincoln de inmediato. ― Eso puede empeorar las cosas, si Lambs o Angels se enteran, podrían intentar otro ataque.

― Atacarían de todos modos. ― Dijo Joseph, aunque con un tono que indicaba que no quería discutir demasiado. ― Pienso que es lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora.

― Hm...― Bobby murmuró al escuchar esa propuesta de Joseph. ― Bueno… En eso quizás tengas Razón Jo… Ahora que podemos quizás sea una buena idea hacerlo, porque quizás después sea aún más peligroso. ― Dijo acariciando su barba. Mientras tanto Mark veía con algo de ansiedad a Joseph, aún recordaba la plática que ambos habían tenido a cerca de las armas y como ambos habían estado en desacuerdo, quizás… Era hora de hablar con Bobby respecto a las armas.

― Sí… hablando de las Armas… Me gustaría hablar sobre...

― Hablando de eso...― Joseph interrumpió a Mark Rápidamente. ― Bobby, creo que deberíamos empezar a pensar en… Ya sabes, abandonar las armas. ― Esa última palabra dejó mudo a todos, incluso a Mark el cual se quedó callado… Algo tramaba Joseph, le fue el primero en negar eso. En negarse rotundamente… ¿Y ahora lo proponía como si nada?

― ¿De qué hablas Joseph? ― Preguntó Bobby confundido de que su V.P le dijera aquello.

― Digo, las armas nos vienen muy bien, pero nos han causado más problemas que soluciones. ― Joseph dijo con una sonrisa confiada. ― Deberíamos pensar en nuestros hermanos, más que en el dinero.

― Hmmm...― Bobby comenzó a pensar detenidamente en esa propuesta.

― Claro… Sin armas nuestro primer recurso económico se vendría abajo, implicando que también nos dejaría indefensos… Además, que Lambs podría tomarnos territorio, pero pienso que sería una buena opción, así la policía se quitaría de nuestras espaldas. Y volveríamos a ser un club clandestino...― Dijo sabiendo exactamente lo que hacía al darle esas palabras a Bobby. El cual comenzó a pensar detenidamente lo que su V.P. le había dicho con detenimiento. ― No creo que necesitemos el dinero, aunque aún hay cosas por hacer, tratos que terminar, alianzas que dependen de nosotros y de nuestra venta, pero sería una buena opción para el bien de nuestro club. ― Dijo casi susurrando a Bobby. El cual ante esas últimas palabras negó con la cabeza.

― No… No vamos a salir de las armas aún...― Respondió Serio. ― No estamos en posición de negociar eso… Y mucho menos ahora Jo… Ahora lo que necesitamos es fortalecernos, seguir manteniendo nuestro club a flote. Y las armas son lo único que nos está ayudando... Lo siento hermano… Esa Idea, podría ser la mejor idea que habrías tenido en otro tiempo… Pero lamento decirte que… Es la idea más estúpida que he escuchado hasta ahora… Y más con tanta mierda que tenemos encima…

― Cierto… Cierto… discúlpame, es solo que pensé esa idea un día y creí que sería bueno para todos. ― Joseph dijo sonriendo levemente.

― Sí… Pero no hermano… No vamos a hacerlo, por lo menos no ahora...― Bobby afirmó tratando de no perder los estribos, parecía que Joseph se quería volver loco al decir eso.

― Sí… Disculpa Bobby...― Joseph respondió volviendo a su estado serio. ― Y también discúlpame, Mark, no quise interrumpirte. ¿Qué decías? ― Dijo tratando de aguantar una carcajada. mientras que Mark lo miró serio… Pero por dentro estaba molesto.

"Buena jugada, hijo de puta." Mientras apretaba sus puños fuertemente.

― No… nada… Que mejor deberíamos Abastecer el almacén lo más pronto posible. ― Dijo desviando la mirada hacia otra parte, sintiéndose derrotado por Joseph, una vez más parecía que él tomaba ventaja sobre una situación para que Bobby estuviera de su lado.

Mark bufó ante esa estratagema de Joseph. Quien infravalorara al vicepresidente estaba cometiendo un gravísimo error, porque era uno de los tipos más listos que Mark conocía. Quizás no era tan intimidante como otros, pero era indudablemente inteligente.

Y Lincoln pensó que con mucho gusto quemaría todas las armas del club y otras ajenas. Por culpa de esas malditas cajas de armas su hermana había fallecido. Después de que se vengará, votaría a favor de las propuestas de Joseph.

― Entonces. ― Dijo Mark, intentando no mirar con enojo a Joseph. ― ¿Cuáles son los pasos para seguir por el club?

― Por ahora… Creo que sería mejor hacer la llamada a los King Ravens, pediremos armas y les daremos un bono extra por ellas, después pensaremos en un golpe hacia Angels y Lambs. Pero primero lo primero, debemos armarnos bien, planear un ataque justo a donde les duela y cuando estemos listos los vamos a eliminar uno por uno. Ya han sido varias las que nos han hecho. Creo que ya viene siendo hora de que los hagamos pagar por sus actos de cobardía. ― Sentenció acomodándose mejor en su asiento. ― Ahora… Recibí un mensaje hoy… Chibs y la mesa de Redwood ya están en camino, puede que tarden… Un par de meses en llegar aquí, recordemos que el trayecto desde California a Michigan es uno muy largo. Probablemente lleguen aquí en septiembre, por lo que podríamos planear algo para su llegada, ya saben, traer algo de alcohol, algunas chicas y lo demás… Solo serán los cambios que estaremos viendo. De ahí en más… No creo que pase nada más, lo que sí… Es que vamos a necesitar mucho apoyo para encontrar chicas que se puedan unir al club, si es que hay, y si no podemos promover que el club acepte chicas… Podemos empezar a buscar otras opciones que nos ayuden a crecer.

Todos pudieron sentir la tensión de Lincoln cuando Bobby dijo eso, pero no reaccionó más allá. No sabían si se contenía por respeto a Bobby o porque ya no quería discutir más. Pero sí notaron que apretó sus puños.

― Bueno, con unos dos meses alcanzamos a planificar una fiesta a su altura― Dijo Mark. ― No siempre recibimos a alguien tan importante en el club.

― Tal vez los prospectos lo arruinen. ― Dijo Víctor sin dudarlo, pues hace tiempo que no confiaba en ellos. ― Mantengamos los apartes de todo esto.

― Oh vamos Vic. Yo sé que las cosas están aún algo tensas entre tú y los otros chicos. ― Mike dijo tranquilo y sonriendo. ― Pero no por eso debemos empezar a dudar. Además, Rasmus me dijo el otro día que invitaron a una chica linda aquí y tú la trataste como una zorra cualquiera.

― Tenía mis razones...― Víctor respondió desviando la mirada.

― Jeh, eso dices siempre que algo te trae mala espina. ― Mike respondió riendo. ― aunque, aun así, me hubiera gustado conocerla, supongo que era una chica adorable.

― Mike, no. ― Mark le dijo mirándolo serio. ― Esa chica… Está muy fuera de tu liga, creo que apenas y tiene edad para beber.

― Sí, por no decir que tú estás… Demasiado fuera de su alcance, creo que se podría decir que estás a Kilos Luz de ella. ― Rasmus mencionó aguantándose la risa. Lo que no muchos hicieron pues varios se rieron por aquel comentario.

Mike no era alguien que tomara mal las bromas hacia su físico si provenían de sus hermanos del club, cosa contraria a si lo hacía otra persona ajena al club. En esa ocasión se rio, y Lincoln sonrió un poco al ver que la discusión se relajaba un momento, mas no tardó en recuperar su seriedad. Sabía que no tardarían en volver a hablar de cosas graves, sobre todo si estaban tratando el futuro del club en Royal Woods.

— Bien, eso creen. — Río Mike. — Pero ya verán cómo se tragan sus palabras, ¿Creen que vuelva a acercarse al club?

— Con el susto que le dio Vic, no creo. — Dijo riendo Rasmus. — Mejor sigue buscando otra que esté más a tu alcance.

— O mejor a alguien que te aguante. — Dijo Víctor aun riéndose. — No Jodas hermano, esa niñata no es como Tasha, no creo que aguante ni 2 segundos que la montes. Igual y la terminas rompiendo o la matas por aplastamiento.

— Hey, no te metas con mi moto. — Mike respondió con el ceño fruncido.

— Bueno, bueno ya basta... — Joseph comentó a la mesa mirando a los demás. — Creo que por ahora lo mejor que deberíamos hacer sería esperará que el presidente de Redwood venga aquí para negociar el acuerdo de integración. Después buscaremos pretendientes al puesto de Mayhem Daughters, por ahora deberíamos enfocarnos en recibir a nuestros hermanos y esperar que ni los Lambs o los Angels vuelvan a intentar atacar. — Comentó llamando la atención de los otros Sons. — Además… No lo sé, por lo que Bobby me comentó de ella podría ser una buena candidata, creo que la estaremos viendo en el club nuevamente en un periodo corto de tiempo.

― Genial, entonces podré verla más de cerca y ver si cae en mis encantos. ― Dijo riendo Mike. ― Creo que salgo ganando después de todo.

― No, mala idea. ― Dijo Víctor riéndose. ― Yo creo que ni siquiera serías capaz de abrazarla, o de alcanzarla si es que sale corriendo.

― Pues si sale corriendo puedo alcanzarla en moto. ― Bromeó Mike otra vez. ― Ella sí que no me ha fallado.

― Chicos, tomen esto con madurez. ― Dijo Joseph. ― No pueden estar cortejando a todas las mujeres que vendrán a unirse al club.

― Cierto...― Richard comentó bajando la voz.

― Además… Aún tenemos que mantener cierto perfil bajo, si no mal recuerdo aún estamos bajo el ojo de la policía. Después de los últimos problemas que hemos tenido… lo mejor por ahora es evitar más problemas. ― Comentó recargándose cansadamente en el respaldo de su silla. ― Y… Pensar mejor en la propuesta de Jo a futuro...― Comentó llamando la atención del mencionado, el cual lo miró entre serio pero tranquilo, la propuesta de las armas si bien había sido arruinada, trataría de hacer que jamás la olvidarán.

― Buen punto...― Bobby respondió mirando a la mesa. ― Como ya dije… no saldremos de las armas, aún. Todavía las necesitamos, sino estaremos en serios problemas, ahora que la mesa de Redwood va a venir, supongo que podríamos pedir su apoyo con Lambs y Angels. Tendremos mucho tiempo para planear y organizarnos, si es que no nos vuelven a atacar. Y buscar chicas para que se unan a Sons… Obviamente si es que encontramos y si aceptan la propuesta.

― Donde podría ocultarse las chicas moteras? ― Pregunto Mike. ― No creo que simplemente aparezcan cuando anunciemos que reclutaremos mujeres, con una pancarta gigante. Debe haber un sitio donde ese club halló a sus voluntarias.

― Es fácil, vas a un bar y ves cuántas chicas están vestidas como moteras, pero sin parches. ― Dijo Rasmus. ― Te acercas y le preguntas si quieren unirse al club.

Lincoln apartó la vista, y sintió ganas de levantarse e irse. Aquella conversación se volvía muy incómoda para él, muy dolorosa. Se imaginó que así reclutaron a Luna, y eso lo enfurecía y entristecía a partes iguales.

Bobby logró notar eso… Y por un instante pensó que lo más lógico sería finalizar la reunión ahí.

De todas formas, ya no quedaba más temas de los cuales hablar.

― Sí… aunque la mayoría que se visten así son lesbianas marimachos. ― Comentó Mike suspirando pesadamente.

― Bueno… supongo que eso sería todo. ― Bobby dijo tomando el martillo de la mesa. ― Hasta nuevo aviso. Estén al pendiente de los siguientes eventos que van a estar ocurriendo estos meses. Por no decir que también con los planes para tomar represalias. Hasta entonces. ― Bobby entonces dio el martillazo para finalizar la reunión. ― Ya podemos retirarnos…

Los Sons se levantaron y comenzaron a retirarse, aunque no fueron pocos los que notaron el cambio de humor de Lincoln. Mark y Víctor se acercaron a él. Aún parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

― ¿Linc, quieres ir a la barra? ― Preguntó Mark en un tono amistoso, tan tranquilo que le sorprendía. ― Hay muchas cosas que podemos hablar.

― Si, no le hagas caso a Mike o a los otros. ― Le dijo Víctor. ― Son unos idiotas, no les prestes atención.

― Sí… ¿Por qué no? ― Lincoln respondió levantándose de su silla para seguir a Víctor y a Mark a la salida, aunque Mark se detuvo en las puertas al ver que Joseph se quedaba atrás.

― Eh… Vayan ustedes… yo los alcanzo. ― Pidió viendo como Víctor asentía mientras rodeaba a Lincoln con su brazo para llevarlo a la barra de bebidas. Entonces Mark miró sobre su hombro a Joseph quien le daba la espalda mientras aún seguía en su asiento.

― Buena jugada Jo...― Mark mencionó casi susurrando a su V.P.

― ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Mark? ― Joseph preguntó sin darle la mirada a él, solo se dedicó a mirar a su dirección con una sonrisa.

― No te hagas el listo conmigo. Sabes de lo que hablo. ― Mark dijo volteando a verlo directamente. ― Fue una buena jugada, pero si me vuelves a interrumpir así de nuevo, te voy a joder...― Dijo serio a lo que Joseph simplemente aguantó una risa cubriéndose el labio superior con dos de sus dedos.

― No sé te refieres o que es lo que dices Mark… Pero bueno, está bien. ― Dijo haciéndole una seña aprobando las palabras de Mark, el cual bufó cansado pero determinado, esto no se iba a acabar así. Y simplemente salió de la sala de juntas para ir a sentarse con Lincoln y Víctor.

Mark gruñó para sí mismo, Joseph estaba decidido a continuar con el negocio de las armas, y ante esa perspectiva poco podía hacer él más que hablarle a Bobby en el momento adecuado. El cual por cierto tardaría en llegar, tardaría bastante. Pero iba a esperar el plazo dado por Bobby, iba a esperar hasta que se marchara Chibs y las cosas estuvieran más tranquilas en el club.

― Abran paso. ― Murmuró Víctor, permitiendo que Lincoln pudiera acomodarse. Los Sons no tenían reparos en cederle sus lugares a él. ― ¿Bien Lincoln, una cerveza o algo más?

― Un whisky estaría bien...― Lincoln pidió simplemente, mientras que Tick lo veía con pena. Se veía desanimado.

― Hummm… Creo que te vendría bien algo de Rom.― Respondió sacando una botella de Rom blanco par Lincoln. ― Mira esta es nuestra reciente adquisición, directo de Holanda. ― Le dijo tratando de subirle el ánimo. Lincoln asintió y alzó la mano a Tick.

― Bien entonces dame eso...― Lincoln pidió señalando a la botella, a lo que Tick comenzó a destaparla, para poner un vaso de cristal frente a Lincoln para verter el líquido transparente en esta. Lincoln pensó… Iba a necesitar más que un simple trago, una bebida fuerte que le quemará la garganta y le ayudará a calmar su afligida alma… De verdad no tenía mucho ánimo de nada, solo quería pasar el tiempo con sus amigos y hermanos.

― Cuando llegó, me confié. ― Le comentó Mark, intentando relajar a Lincoln con una anécdota divertir. ― La abrí y me bebí pensando que no sería tan fuerte. Tick tuvo que ayudarme y no fui capaz de conducir a casa.

Lincoln se habría reído, y pensó qué seguramente le habría pasado algo similar de haber estado ahí. Pero, aunque sabía que era divertido, no podía reírse, simplemente no era capaz.

― Sí que tuviste mala suerte. ― Dijo él, riendo un poco, pero era más bien el eco de la risa. ― Yo tendré más cuidado. ― Lincoln respondió mirando el líquido transparente en su vaso, parecía agua en realidad pues no tenía su típico color café negruzco… Pero al ser Rom blanco se entendía, además de al acercar su nariz a uno de los bordes pudo sentir el aroma intoxicante que emanaba, para comprobar que en efecto era Rom.  
Y sí había quemado su olfato solo al aspirar su esencia… No se imaginaba como sería al entrar por su garganta.  
Simplemente tomó el vasito y comenzó a ingerirlo rápidamente.  
Un simple trago y parecía que su lengua, y garganta había ingerido fuego literalmente. Estaba demasiado fuerte. Lincoln sacudió la cabeza al sentir el efecto instantáneo sabía bien, olía bien y sí que cumplía con las jodidas expectativas, un buen Rom Blanco.

― ¡Ahhh! Joder… Esta mierda es muy buena. ― Dijo sintiendo unas palmadas sobre su espalda seguido de halagos y felicitaciones por haber aguantado.

― Te dije que era muy buena. ― Bromeó Mark. ― Y yo pensé que no era nada, que solo era un cuento.

― Se desmayó como su fuera una señorita. ― Bromeó Tick. ― Debiste verlo, Lincoln.

Pasaban varias cosas en el club cuando no estaba. Habría sido muy divertido verlo..., o al menos en otro tiempo sí se habría reído. No sabía cuánto tiempo estarían sus sentimientos así de adormilados, esperaba que no para siempre

Pero, aun así era difícil lidiar con la muerte de su hermana a manos de él… Intentaba meterse a la cabeza de que eso no había sido su culpa, él no la mandó a una trampa a robar las armas, él no le dio la orden de disparar contra los hombres del club, él no fue el responsable de la crisis de Angels…  
Pero aun así… Él fue quien apretó el gatillo… Él, su hermano quien se suponía que debía protegerla la había asesinado…

― Eh… Señor Lincoln…― Uno de los prospectos se acercó a él nervioso.

― ¿Que sucede Tony? ― Preguntó desviando la mirada hacia el prospecto.

― No sé cómo decir esto, pero...― Tony se rascó la nuca nerviosa mientras que Lincoln le regresaba la mirada extraña. ― Parece… que la policía lo está buscando...― Dijo haciendo que los demás hombres mirarán al prospecto confundidos.

― ¿Les dijiste que estaba aquí? ― Mark preguntó alterado por esa frase, si les habían dicho a los oficiales que, si estaba ahí, Lincoln se metería en un gran problema.

― No… Third está hablando con ellos, pero… Traté de escabullirme para que no me vieran que les venía a avisar. ― Tony respondió tragando saliva pesadamente.

Miles de cosas pasaron por las mentes de los Sons, y al menos en la mente de Mark pasó el nombre de Luna. Probablemente estarían ahí por algo referente a ella, quizás querían hablar sobre la investigación. O quizás lo buscaban a él como sospechoso.  
― Ve a avisarle a Bobby, yo voy a hablar con esos policías ― Dijo Mark. ― ¿Cuántos eran?

― Mira, podemos distraerlos, mientras te marchas por otro lado, nunca se darán cuenta. ― Siguió Víctor. — No te van a llevar, así como así, mucho menos en el club.

― Tienen que hacer mucho más para llevarte ― Dijo Tick. ― Lincoln, nos conoces, no te vamos a dejar ir.

― Chicos, sé lo que hago— Dijo Lincoln. — Dejen que vaya a encararlos, creo saber quiénes son. Espero que sean ellos.

Lincoln Dijo para ir justo a la salida del club, donde sabía que su destino estaría ahí, esperándolo.

Y él estaba listo para encararlo… Sin importar lo que fuera a suceder sabía que cualquier confrontación sería inevitable, no podría evitarlo por más que quisiera. Quizás era el alcohol hablando, quizás el trago le había hecho envalentonarse para hacer eso. Pero una cosa era segura, no podría escapar por siempre de ello.

Así que…

¿Por qué esperar?

— Linc, piensa bien en esto… Sabes con que cargos te van a inculpar, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer. — Le pidió Mark escuchándose desesperado

— Tranquilo Mark…— Lincoln le dijo sonriendo levemente. — Sé lo que hago.

― ¡Linc! ― Gritó Víctor, y pudo oír un tumulto a sus espaldas. ― ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡No vayas! ¡No seas imbécil, te arrestaran!

Podía oír cómo se esforzaban por meterlo, algo casi imposible de hacer. Se volteó, y pudo ver cómo Tick y otros Sons trataban de sujetarlo. Los ojos de Lincoln y los de Víctor se cruzaron.

― Ya tomé mi decisión. ― Dijo Lincoln, con una serenidad y confianza que sorprendió a todos los Sons que lo oyeron. ― Por favor, ya dejen de detenerme.

Lincoln salió del club y lo primero que vio fue a su ex mejor amigo ahí junto a un oficial de policía Gordo, a un policía que tenía el cabello rojizo y a una mujer policía que lo esperaban con sus patrullas.

Lincoln suspiró pesadamente y se acercó a Clyde.

― Hola oficial McBride...― Dijo acercándose cara a cara a el oficial de policía.

― Señor Loud...― Respondió Clyde con la misma seriedad de Lincoln. ― Creo que voy a necesitar que venga con nosotros, creemos que tiene información sobre el asesinato de Luna Marie Loud y necesitamos que de su testimonio.

― Hum… Sí supuse que venían por mí por eso...― Lincoln respondió casi susurrando. Pensando que la otra casa por la que habían venido por él lentamente se iba por el caño, aunque si le sacaban más información de la necesaria probablemente todo se volvería en su contra. Y no habría ninguna escapatoria de eso.

― Lo mejor es que coopere con nosotros como lo está haciendo ahora mismo. ― Le dijo el oficial gordo. ― ¿No tiene problemas con ir a la estación?

― Claro que no. ― Dijo Lincoln, con una calma que sorprendía a cualquiera. ― Los acompaño de inmediato, pero no provoquen a nadie.

Los policías sentían las miradas clavadas en ellos. No aguantarían un tiroteo, o quizás sí, cada uno confiaba bien en las capacidades del otro. Pero los Sons eran muchísimos y estaban en su casa.

― Él no tiene porqué ir con ustedes… Él no ha hecho nada malo. ― Bobby les dijo rápidamente mientras se interponía entre ellos y Lincoln. A lo cual Lincoln lo miró, sin ninguna expresión, no estaba feliz ni triste. Ni siquiera alterado, solo… Solo debía aceptar el destino que le habían puesto en frente.

― Señor Santiago El señor Lincoln Loud es un presunto testigo de la noche en la que asesinaron a su hermana. Así que háganos un favor y hágase a un lado para poder llevarnos a este hombre. ― Wally respondió poniendo sus manos frente a Bobby para que no se acercará más.

― ¿Hey que pasa aquí? ― Joseph salió del club confundido por el alboroto que se estaba dando ahí afuera.

― Señores, no armen un alboroto por nada. ― Avisó Sullivan avanzando. ― Vamos a llevar al señor Loud en calidad de testigo, no será esposado siquiera. Solo queremos hacerle algunas preguntas.

― Puede hacerlas aquí. ― Dijo Bobby. ― No tienen para que llevárselo a la comisaría.

― Señor Santiago, conoce los procedimientos policiales. ― Le dijo Wally. ― Todo está dentro de lo legal.

― Esto es una mierda, ustedes solo quieren aprovecharse de la pérdida de nuestro hermano para su propio beneficio. ― Mark Les dijo molesto mientras más Sons salían del bar a ver que estaba sucediendo.

― Estoy seguro de que solo nos dicen esto para poder arrestarlo sin tener pruebas de nada. ― Víctor decía furioso.

― Hombres, todos estén tranquilos, No queremos causar ningún problema innecesario. ― Sullivan dijo con una mano bajando lentamente justo hacia la su funda de pistola. No quería empezar un tiroteo… Pero no estaba seguro de que los Sons harían lo mismo.

Lincoln solo escuchaba ecos… Ni siquiera se molestaba en poner atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, estaba cansado… Si así fueran las cosas, entonces debía hacer las cosas más fáciles.

― Bobby… Tranquilo, tengo esto cubierto...― Lincoln le dijo a Bobby y este lo vio confundido.

― Linc… Yo sé… Yo sé que es difícil, muy difícil aceptar lo que pasó con Luna, pero no hay necesidad de que vayas con estos sujetos...― Bobby le dijo intentando ocultar las palabras que de verdad le quería decir a Lincoln, Él no podía aceptar que su hermano quisiera darse por vencido y simplemente entregarse, no lo iba a aceptar.

Lincoln pensó que sería lo más fácil, simplemente entregarse y que la justicia cayera sobre él. No tenía que hacer nada, simplemente hablar y todo se arreglaría..., más bien, todo acabaría para él. Pero no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácil.  
― Bobby, no haré lo que crees que haré. ― Dijo Lincoln en el tono más tranquilo que pudo. ― Confía en mí, no quiero meterlos en problemas.

― Linc, sabes que nadie del club está dispuesto a dejar que te lleven. ― Dijo Bobby. ― Eres nuestro hermano. Cualquier cosa que ellos quieran saber, la pueden preguntar aquí.

― Lo sé...― Lincoln respondió simplemente. ― Pero, aun así, debo hacer esto. ― Dijo mirando a Bobby, para entonces ver de frente a Clyde. ― Bien… Espero que no sea una pérdida de tiempo. ― Lincoln dijo haciendo que Clyde lo guiará a su patrulla.

― Si cooperas no lo será. ― Clyde le respondió introduciendo a Lincoln al auto policial.

Mientras que los demás Sons se veían preocupados por lo que estaba sucediendo, Lincoln no había luchado por oír, ni siquiera lo habían visto luchar… Parecía que se quería rendir… pero parecía confiado en lo que hacía y decía…  
No sabían qué era lo que él tramaba, podría ser algo o muy, muy bueno o algo jodidamente malo… Una de 2…  
Pero lo cierto es que Lincoln estaba dispuesto a ir con la policía.

― Mierda… ¡Mierda! ― Bobby exclamó furioso, entonces volteó a ver a Joseph el cual se veía igual de intranquilo que los demás. ― Dime que hiciste lo que te pedí.

― Sí, lo hice. ― Joseph respondió tranquilo. ― Hice que cambiaran los reportes del hospital, mandé a los prospectos a recoger la camioneta de Lincoln y le pagué a Frank para que diera testimonio de que estuvo bebiendo en su cantina ese día. No deberían tener ninguna prueba contundente.

― ¿Y La bala? ― Bobby preguntó serio a lo que Joseph suspiró.

― Bueno...― Dijo metiendo su mano al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, para sacar un pequeño pedazo de metal dentro de una bolsita de plástico. ― Agradécele a la hermana de Tick que entrará al cuarto de evidencias del hospital. Esta es la bala original, así que ellos deben tener la falsa.

― ¿Y su pistola? ― Bobby preguntó ansioso. ― ¿Encontraron su pistola?

― Estaba tirada, ya la puse en la reserva por si acaso. ― Joseph respondió sin dejar de lado su tranquilidad.

― ¿Entonces por qué putas lo quieren? ― Bobby preguntó ansioso.

― No lo sé… Pero, me preocupa más que Linc diga algo que no deba a esos azules. ― Joseph comentó mirando a la dirección donde iban las patrullas. ― Espero que no busque que de verdad lo encierren…

― No, no, Lincoln no se daría por vencido así. ― Murmuró Bobby. ― Debe..., tener un plan. Debe de haber planeado algo para engañarlos.

― De todas formas, la policía no tendría más pruebas que el testimonio de Linc. ― Dijo Mark. ― No sería suficiente como para que lo encierren.

― A menos que él diga que nosotros lo ayudamos a esconder las pruebas. ― Dijo Joseph. ― Es la única forma de que nos descubran.

― No, Lincoln jamás nos delataría ― Dijo Bobby. ― Podría inculparse él mismo, pero nunca nos delataría a nosotros.

― Entonces solo habrá que esperar a ver qué sucede con Lincoln. ― Joseph dijo cansado.

― Mierda... ― Bobby respondió con enojo. ― Jo, ve a la caja fuerte y saca algo de dinero para pagar la fianza de Lincoln. ― Comentó enojado. ― Tengo el presentimiento de que lo vamos a necesitar…

― Hummm… Ok, más dinero para cubrir a Lincoln, que bien. ― Joseph comentó con molestia. A lo que los demás Sons lo vieron confundidos, hasta parecía que a Joseph le molestaba tener que ayudar a Lincoln, si él era quien lo había ayudado a él muchas veces en el pasado.

Quizás aún seguía creyendo que Lincoln había dicho algo a su hermana y por eso asaltaron su almacén. O que se volvería una rata al querer tener una cierta justicia para su hermana, lo que era cierto, es que quizás a Joseph jamás le había agradado Lincoln del todo.

 **Mientras tanto, con Ronnie y María.**

Podía asegurar que todo estaba demasiado oscuro en su casa, como si de repente el cielo se hubiera cerrado sobre ellos. Como si quisiera ambientar las cosas para una conversación desprovista de color y alegría. Una conversación oscura.

Ronnie se sentía triste. Cuando llegó a aquella casa, el primer día, era todo un sueño, pues estaba iniciando una vida nueva, la que siempre quiso, con su esposo. Sólo que aquello que vive ahora no es la vida que soñó, ni de cerca.

― Hace días que no hablo con Lincoln. ― Dijo ella, intentando no romper a llorar. ― No sé si hago bien..., pero no tengo fuerzas para seguir fingiendo.

― Tranquila hija… Todo está bien. ― María le dijo sobándole la espalda a su hija con suavidad, tratando de tranquilizarla. ― Todo va a estar bien.

― No… No lo está… Nada de esto tuvo que haber sido así...― Ronnie decía sintiéndose triste por tener que decir eso. Esto no tuvo que haber sido así…

― Hija, sé por lo que estás pasando en estos momentos y créeme que será difícil aceptarlo… Es… muy difícil en realidad...― María le decía con tranquilidad tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su hija. ― Pero el primer paso, es aceptarlo hija… Es aceptar que a veces las cosas que queremos no salen como nosotras esperamos. Y que pareciera que por más que conocemos a una persona… En realidad, nos damos cuenta de lo poco que realmente sabemos de ella.

― Pero es que él me lo prometió mami… ¿Como pudo hacerme esto a mí? ¿A… ¿A nosotras? A luz y a mí, es que no tiene sentido...― Ronnie seguía diciéndole, tratando de no caer en la tristeza.

― Sí… Conozco ese sentimiento hija mía… Y créeme que si tuviera que darte una respuesta. No te daría más que dolor, quisiera poder darte esperanza… Darte algo para que no te sientas así, pero, asumí mi papel como madre soltera, tú apenas podías hablar… Y Bobby era muy chico aún, no fue fácil y créeme que… Yo… Yo como mamá, me enfrenté a esa adversidad, tener 2 hijos y tener que ver y velar por ellos dos yo sola, fue un desafío, pero lo acepté, porque no tenía tiempo para llorar, tenía prioridades más importantes. Y míranos ahora, los eduqué de la mejor forma que pude. Bobby, no le tengo ningún rencor a tu hermano, pero me hubiera encantado haber hecho más...― María le decía tratando de darle consuelo a su hija.

Ronnie sentía una mezcla de tranquilidad y desesperación junto a su madre. Ella había vivido lo mismo que ella, pero había sido capaz de soportarlo, por varios años. Siempre supo que era una mujer fuerte, aún de niña sabía lo valiente que era su madre, pero ahora que ella misma estaba pasando por eso, se percató de que en realidad no se había percatado de todo lo que soportó su madre en esos años.

Quería llorar, y que ella la calmara, como si fuera una niña otra vez. Quería que le dijera que hacer, cómo reaccionar ante ese engaño. Pero a la vez, temía lo que ella pudiera decirle, temía que le aconsejara dejar a Lincoln, porque estaba más que dispuesta a seguir ese consejo. Y a la vez tenía miedo de que así fuera, porque de nuevo volvería a escapar de los problemas, de nuevo tendría que abandonar su casa, su vida.  
Todo lo que ella conocía y quería para volver a escapar...

Por el miedo de tener que confrontar las cosas como debía hacerlo.

María se acercó a su hija y la rodeó con sus brazos.

― Sé que es difícil… Yo de primera mano lo sé hija, criar dos hijos por tu propia cuenta sin… Descuidarlos. Pero no estás sola Ronalda, aquí seguimos tu familia, yo, tus tíos, tus primos, no estarás sola…― Le decía acariciando la espalda de su hija tratando de calmarla.

― Mamá… Cuéntame como fue el día que Murió Roberto para ti...― Ronnie le pidió mirando a su madre a los ojos.

― Ronnie… Eso es…

― Por favor, Mamá, necesito saberlo, el otro día hablé con Bobby respecto a él. ― Ronnie le reveló a su madre, haciendo que ella suspirara. ― Me dijo cosas… Cosas como que él quería disculparse conmigo, intentar ser… Lo que nunca fue en vida conmigo. Quiero saber cómo fue para ti, y… Sí después de todo lo que él hizo tú lo pudiste perdonar…

María suspiró pesadamente, se agarró el rostro y asintió mientras miraba al suelo.

― Ronnie, tu padre fue… Un hombre muy distinto a los demás. En esos tiempos yo tenía apenas 19 y él ya tenía 21 años. ― María comentó mirando a un punto del cuarto sin importancia mientras recordaba. ― Él…. Al inicio sí era rebelde, se metía en problemas de a gratis en la preparatoria a donde íbamos, no sé qué me llamó la atención de él… Que cuando comenzamos siendo novios todo parecía hermoso de alguna forma. Sí, teníamos problemas como muchos chicos de nuestra edad, pero Roberto aún con todas sus fallas y problemas, era un hombre con un buen corazón.

Era curioso, se parecía a la historia de ella y Lincoln, pero al revés. Lincoln siempre había sido dulce y bueno, aquellas características eran las que le habían encantado de él. no entendía lo que pasó para que comenzara a gustarle el modo de vida de los moteros, el modo de vida de su padre.

— ¿Qué pasó después? — Preguntó Ronnie, ya sabía que la historia era dura y tenía un final triste, pero debía oírla de parte de su madre, tenía que conocer toda la verdad. — Si..., si es muy duro para ti, puedes dejar de contarla...

— No me detendré ahora, Ronnie. — Dijo su madre, clavando sus ojos en los ojos de su hija. — Mereces saber toda la historia.

— Ambos cometimos muchos descuidos, uno de ellos fue… Bueno, tu hermano, y con eso no quiero decir que tu hermano fue un error o una sorpresa desagradable e inesperada. — María comentaba mirando a su hija. — Digo, apenas tenía 19, éramos jóvenes y tontos… pero tu padre era un hombre con un honor indudable, cuando le dije que íbamos a ser padres… Él no se largó ni trató de hacerse el desentendido. O que su primera reacción fue no querer creerlo, realmente es una de las cosas que más aprecié de él, lo primero que hizo fue decirme que no me preocupara que él se haría cargo de nosotros, que había sido su culpa y que me lo iba a compensar. Y rayos, sí que lo hizo. — María comentó sonriendo levemente. — Dos semanas más tarde ya nos habíamos casado, mis padres creían que él no podía ser el padre de su nieto, y realmente querían que no fuese un patán cuando Bobby nacerá, por suerte, no lo fue. Bobby nació y él trabajó todos esos días para mantenerme y para mantener nuestra casa, fue un buen hombre...— Dijo volviendo a retomar su semblante serio.

— ¿Y qué pasó? — Ronnie preguntó intrigada a lo que su mamá la vio con tristeza.

— La violencia Ronnie, eso pasó, Juárez… Se volvió un atajo al infierno en la tierra, los carteles de drogas y las pandillas comenzaron a tomar las calles, el miedo se podía respirar, por no decir que… Cada día podías ver un cadáver despedazado en las calles, Roberto no quería esto para mí ni para tu hermano, y menos con la bebé que venía en camino… Hasta el día de hoy no sé cómo lo hizo… Pero le estoy eternamente agradecida que encontró una forma de sacarnos de Juárez y traernos hasta aquí. ― María comentó suspirando de nuevo.

Ella sabía que cosas horribles pasaban al otro lado de la frontera, en la ciudad de sus padres. Muchas veces, movida por la nostalgia, investigaba en Internet que era de la ciudad desde donde partieron sus progenitores, y lo que veía la espantaba. Pero era diferente ver noticias ajenas a oírlo todo de la boca de su madre. Era muy diferente.

Y se sintió extraña, porque hasta entonces no había podido borrar de su mente la imagen de Roberto como un hombre cruel, que había abandonado a su familia. Un hombre así no se arriesga para llevarla a otro país. Necesitaba entender qué lo hizo marcharse.

Y así, tal vez, entendería lo que motivaba a Lincoln a alejarse. Qué fue lo que lo hizo volver al club.

― ¿Y qué pasó después? ― Ronnie preguntó sabiendo bien lo que había pasado años siguientes.

― Bueno, creíamos que después de venir aquí, las cosas se volverían más fáciles. Pero nos equivocamos en eso. ― María comentó con un rastro de tristeza en su voz. ― Pero los problemas apenas empezaron, yo tenía que cuidarte y Roberto tenía que trabajar. Y la vida no fue suave con él… Y lo sabía, pero, si yo también buscaba un empleo… Los descuidaría a ustedes dos. ― Dijo sintiendo la ironía de sus palabras. ― Y después, no sé por qué, pero empezó a tener una afición muy fuerte por las motocicletas, él comenzó a hablar sobre clubes, bandas de motociclistas… Cosas que yo no entendía, él me hablaba de que el mundo era cruel y que los hombres buenos no tenían lugar en él. Y que si quería que las cosas cambiarán… Debíamos obligarlas a cambiar. Él abandonó su empleo y con sus ahorros compró una moto, le puso mi nombre… Como un símbolo supuestamente, que representaba al amor de su vida y esas cosas, pero… Cuando decía mi nombre sabía que no se refería a mí, sabía que no hablaba conmigo cuando decía María, se lo decía a esa moto, llegué a odiar esa moto mucho, al grado que no soportaba verla, una vez quise destruirla y olvidarme de ella para siempre. Él comenzó a estar más ausente en casa y a veces no llegaba, yo tenía la idea de que él se estaba alejando, pero no quería creer que de verdad lo haría. Por esa razón, la última noche que pelamos lo supe, a él… Ya no le importaba nuestra familia, solo quería su libertad. Le grité, le dije una y mil cosas… E incluso le dije que, si tanto lo quería mejor y jamás nos hubiéramos casado, fui dura con él. ― María recordó esa escena sintiéndola como si hubiera ocurrido hace minutos. ― Y le dije… Que eligiera, su familia… O su moto. Y creo que ambas sabemos cuál fue su respuesta. La mañana en la que se fue, yo no lo quería ni ver, él había puesto todas sus cosas en una mochila, creí que sí… Esperaba él pensaría de nuevo y no se iría de casa. Un pensamiento desesperado por querer que no se fuera. Lo escuché encender su moto y más nunca volvió…

Y sería la respuesta que seguramente daría Lincoln. Ronnie no quería pensar eso, ya era demasiado duro rememorar el pasado y revivirlo, como para considerar también el fin de su presente. Pero debía admitir que eso era lo obvio, Lincoln amaba el club.

Por eso había vuelto a él. Demasiado tiempo se había aguantado las ansias por subir a Lucille y conducir hacia el club. No por ser algo predecible le dolía menos, es más, le dolía el doble.

― Oh, mamá― Dijo abrazándola, y entonces lloró un poco, pues la situación la llevaba al límite. ― Lo lamento tanto.

María respondió abrazando a su hija, pero no con tristeza, ese sentimiento ya no era parte de sus recuerdos, pues… Ya no tenía la mala imagen de su esposo como Ronnie creía. Pues, aún tenía que decir algo.

― Pero tú no me estás preguntando cómo fue que nos conocimos… O como se dieron las cosas entre tu padre y yo. ― María le respondió clavando sus ojos en Ronnie. ― Tú me estás preguntando cómo fue su último día de vida para mí y si lo perdoné por todo lo que él hizo...― Comentó mirándola a los ojos. ― Pero aun así para contártelo, debías entender lo que tu padre y yo pasamos. Pues verás, ese día estaba atendiendo la bodega… Y lo escuché llegar, no quería hablar con él y le quise decir que se fuera, pero… Había algo en su mirada, él sabía lo que yo le iba a decir, pero me pidió poder decirme unas cosas… Y él… Ya no sonaba como ese hombre con delirios de libertad, o ese hombre cansado de la vida y del trabajo. Era… Ese muchacho de buen corazón del que me había enamorado me dijo un par de cosas, me contó sobre su tiempo en la carretera, con Sons, me habló de todas las cosas que había visto y hecho, todas las personas con la que estuvo durante todos esos años, pero… Lo último que me dijo, fue que no pudo haber elegido a una mujer mejor para haber tenido a sus hijos, que durante mucho tiempo él creyó, que lo único que él quería era poder ser libre, pero que después de tantos años vagando en soledad. La única persona con la que siempre tuvo la necesidad de volver fue conmigo. ― Dijo recordando el último beso que ellos se habían dado esa tarde. ― Sabía que algo estaba mal, pues… No tenía idea que ese era el último día de su vida, pero sabía que uno de sus últimos deseos era poder recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero él sabía que jamás podía ser así, lo último que me dijo fue que me cuidara de mucho. Lo último que supe de él fue que lo habían encontrado, destrozado en la carretera arrollado por un camión. Y que si lo perdoné… Solo te diré, que jamás me había sentido tan liberada, como cuando lo escuche decirme esas palabras. Y sé que tu padre también se fue tranquilo al haberme dicho la verdad que se había guardado por tantos años.

Ronnie estaba llorando como nunca pensó que podía llorar por su padre. No quería que la historia de Lincoln fuera así. No quería que acabara así, alejado de su familia.

Y se sentía culpable por no haber aceptado las disculpas de Roberto, aunque una parte de ella seguía resentida por su alejamiento. Se sentía como una basura por no poder perdonarlo. Temía no poder hacer lo mismo con Lincoln.

― Es que yo no sé si pueda perdonarlo alguna vez...― Ronnie le dijo sintiendo como sus mejillas se humedecían. ― No sé si yo pueda perdonar a Lincoln… No quiero que pase, pero mi hija… Y mi bebé. Yo, no sabría qué hacer.

María abrazó fuertemente a Ronnie intentando calmarla.

― Hija, de toda mi experiencia con tu padre, aprendí una cosa importante. ― comentó sosteniendo a su hija en brazos. ― Puedes estar enojada toda tu vida con él, puedes… Odiarlo, dedicarle toda tu vida al desprecio, pero si lo haces. Jamás podrás sentirte en paz contigo misma, no te estoy diciendo que perdones sus mentiras… O que está bien lo que está haciendo y por eso merece tu perdón, te estoy diciendo que, si dedicas tu vida dedicada al odio y al resentimiento, estarás desperdiciando tu vida en ello. Y probablemente Lincoln también, ambos… Se complementan el uno al otro, sería una pena que su matrimonio terminara… Justo como el mío. ― María alzó el rostro de su hija para que la viera a los ojos. ― Pero a mí no me toca decidir Ronnie. Tú eres la única que puede tomar esa decisión, puedes… Tomar el curso de tu vida y apartarte de Lincoln para siempre, o puedes hablar con él y que él decida, que es más importante, ¿Tú, Luz y tu bebé… ¿O su club? Este camino está lleno de retos y dificultades, pero debes plantarte frente a ellos como una Leona, inquebrantable e indestructible. Pero el camino del perdón es un camino mucho más largo y difícil de seguir, pero es el único que realmente puede darte paz a ti y a él.

Ronnie Anne escuchaba en silencio lo que decía su madre. Tenía todo el sentido del mundo, pero era doloroso, muy doloroso. Mil veces prefería estar siendo golpeada que tener que decidir aquello, si intentar perdonar a Lincoln o darle la espalda. Obligarle a decidir entre su familia o su moto, eso era lo más difícil de todo, porque ya sabía bien lo que iba a responder Lincoln, lo conocía demasiado bien, y no creía que hubiera cambiado tanto como para resultar impredecible.  
— Mamá, esto es muy difícil, yo no soy como tú.— Dijo llorando, aquel momento era muy difícil, mucho más que el momento en que nació Luz y tuvo la incertidumbre de que si Lincoln de verdad cambiaría. — Yo no soy tan fuerte.

María sabía que su hija sí era fuerte, pero quizás era como ella en el pasado, no se creía lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer esto. Ni siquiera un poco…  
Pero ella era una Santiago, lo tenía su sangre, al Igual que la sangre de su padre. La familia Martínez Santiago no era de rendirse y por supuesto que no eran de dejarse aplastar por la vida. Y por supuesto que seguirán con su vida, aunque fuese en soledad.

— Quizás no lo seas...— María le respondió colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hija. — Pero… Eso tampoco significa, que tengas que enfrentar esto sola. — María le dijo abrazándola fuertemente

 **Entonces… En la Comisaría…**

Sentía como si en vez de llegar a una comisaría, estaba pasando por un paseo de la fama. Todos los agentes se asomaban para mirar cómo lo llevaban a interrogatorio. Al menos no lo llevaban esposado, no se sentía como un prisionero.  
― No hay nada que ver aquí. — Dijo molesto el jefe, y su mirada se cruzó con la mirada de Lincoln. ― Vamos a respetar el procedimiento.

— Sí, bueno… eso no me importa...— Lincoln respondió desviando la mirada al jefe de policía.

— Tienes suerte de que seas un testigo clave Loud, porque si por mi fuera te pudrirás en la cárcel. — El jefe George le respondió mirando como este comenzaba a entrar a la sala de interrogaciones, donde Clyde lo llevaba junto con Sullivan, tendrían una larga charla.

Apenas entraron Lincoln se sentó en la respectiva silla, mientras que Clyde se colocaba frente a él.

— Bueno, aquí estoy...— Lincoln les dijo a ambos oficiales de policía, mientras que Clyde se sentaba frente a él cruzando los dedos de ambas manos. — Ahora… ¿Que sigue de todo esto?

― Lo de siempre, nosotros preguntamos qué pasó― Dijo Clyde, con una seriedad que la situación no parecía permitir. ― Te preguntamos qué pasó, y tú mientes.

― Entonces, todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo. ― Dijo Lincoln. ― ¿Por qué me trajiste, Clyde? ¿Quieres meterme a la cárcel?

― Quiero saber qué le pasó a Luna. ― Dijo apretando un puño. ― Aunque no lo creas, a mí me importaba mucho, me preocupo por tu familia.

― Pues no parece...― Lincoln respondió en un tono seco, mientras que los demás oficiales. ― Tú lo único que siempre quisiste fue acostarte con Lori. Nunca te importamos realmente.

― Sabes que eso no es cierto. ― Clyde respondió serio. ― Tú… Sabías lo mucho que tu familia significaba para mí, así como mi familia te quería mucho...― Dijo tratando de llamar ese lado bueno de Lincoln, ese lado que parecía que él había perdido.

― Sí. Dices eso como si realmente lo hubieras creído...― Lincoln respondió indiferente a lo que Clyde suspiro.

― Hm… Supongo que es inútil hablar contigo del otro lado de la mesa...― Clyde respondió refiriéndose a sus posiciones, no tanto literalmente sino como él Un oficial de la Ley y Lincoln como un Forajido. ― Entonces iremos al grano, ¿dónde estuviste la noche que asesinaron a Luna Loud?

― Si estás tan seguro de que mentiré, ¿por qué me preguntas eso? ― Dijo Lincoln. ― De hecho, no sé qué esperas descubrir con esto. Sólo quieres una excusa para meterme a la cárcel.

― Quiero descubrir al asesino de Luna. ― Dijo Clyde, con tensión creciente. ― Y todo lo que digas me servirá, a menos que no quieras que atrape al maldito bastardo que le disparó.

Lincoln permaneció en silencio. Si Clyde supiera que ese tipo estaba justo frente a él, no duraría en dispararle en el rostro. Debía tener cautela.

― ¿Y qué harás cuando atrapes a ese hombre? ― Lincoln le preguntó serio, mientras que Clyde se recargaba en la mesa para verlo a los ojos.

― Voy a hacer que se pudra en la cárcel. ― Clyde respondió mirándolo seriamente. A lo que Lincoln no se inmutó, Clyde sabía que Lincoln no le diría nada, pero debía hacer un intento, al menos intentar darle un consuelo a él, quien en el antaño había tratado como a su hermano, por lo menos que le diera una pista o que de una vez le dijera quién había sido… Y si realmente era él… Entonces solo hacer esto rápido y hacer que pagara por su crimen. ― Vamos hermano, ayúdame… Sé que dentro de ti sigue habiendo un hombre bueno, un hombre que pide por justicia. Un hombre que busca justicia por Luna, así como yo, y yo sé que tú tienes información al respecto, tan solo ayúdame… Ayúdame a atrapar al asesino de Luna, por favor…

Lincoln lo vio a los ojos, y por un momento de debilidad quería decirle. "Lo tienes frente a ti". Quería decirle que ya tenían al hombre que la había asesinado… Pero no así, no sin luchar primero, él iba a tomar venganza por su propia mano. Y no lo haría tras las rejas.  
Lambs recibiría toda su ira.  
Y nadie lo detendría de eso.

― Pues será mejor que lo atrapen antes que yo lo haga. ― Lincoln le respondió susurrando. ― Porque te lo aseguro Clyde, de esto ya no hay vuelta atrás, puedes tenerme aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, pero si quieres la verdad. Y MI Verdad, no tengo ni puta idea de quién fue, pero más les vale hacerlo, antes de que Sons lo haga…

― ¿Y qué harán cuando lo atrapen? ― Dijo Clyde, volviendo a su calma anterior. ― ¿Torturarlo? ¿Dispararle? Todo eso sería demasiado bueno para él.

― ¿De verdad crees que a estos tipos les preocupa la cárcel? ― Preguntó mirando a Clyde. ― No podrías estar más equivocado. A ellos no les molesta ir a prisión, se sienten como en casa ahí. Seguramente tienen contactos.

― Pues de todas formas estará ahí el resto de su vida. ― Dijo el policía. ― Jamás saldrá de ahí, sabes que somos capaces de lograr eso.

― ¿Estás seguro de eso? ― Lincoln le preguntó con firmeza en sus palabras. ― ¿Puedes asegurarme de que él se pudrirá en la cárcel? ¿Que no saldrá de ahí nunca? ― Preguntaba dándole la cara a Clyde.

― Sí, ese hombre vivirá y morirá en una celda. ― Respondió con la misma firmeza que con los demás criminales.

― Por qué no te creo ¿eh? ¿Por qué realmente no creo que de verdad tengas el poder de hacer eso? ― Lincoln respondió con furia creciente en su corazón. ― Ese hombre puede que viva encerrado. Pero vivirá siendo intocable.

― Muy bien, se acabó el policía bueno. ― Sullivan respondió azotando sus manos en la mesa. ― ¡Habla Loud! ¿¡Quién De Los Hombres De tu Club Fue!?

― ¿Qué? ¿Ahora el Puto jefe Gorgor se pone serio?

Sullivan conocía los miles de apodos que le daban los criminales. Nada de eso le gustaba, aunque algunas veces le daban risa. En ese momento no podía causarle menos gracia.

― Bien, crees que las sabes todas, Loud. ― Dijo Sullivan. ― Crees que estas a salvo. Pues si prefieres cubrir a la rata que mató a tu hermana, entonces eres igual.

Que grave ironía era lo que decía ese policía. Esperaba que nunca se enterara de lo ciertas que eran sus palabras. Que literalmente él era el asesino de Luna.

Pero no les iba a dar cuartel…

― Heh, la… ¿Rata? ― Lincoln preguntó con una sonrisa. ― Creo que ustedes no comprenden, solo han visto una parte de la situación, pero no todo el panorama. ― Lincoln respondió encarando a los oficiales. ― Creo que ustedes no entienden, creo que nunca han entendido, el hombre que mató a mi hermana ni siquiera está en mi club…― "En estos momentos" Lincoln respondió y en efecto, él no estaba ahí. Pero, aun así, si ellos de verdad no sabían que él había sido, entonces podría jugar con ellos hasta que se cansara. ― ¿Que les dice que no fueron Lambs? ¿Qué les dice que no fueron Dogs? ― Entonces se acercó a Clyde para susurrar. ― ¿Que me dice a mí que ustedes no fueron? Y que solo buscan a un chivo expiatorio ara que se lleve la culpa. ― Decía con una ira casi rozando en lo grotesco. ― ¿Y qué me asegura a mí, que tu no fuiste el hijo de PUTA que mató a mi hermana? ¿¡EH!?

— Porque Luna era como una hermana para mí. — Clyde logró mantener la calma, mientras que Sullivan lo observaba como si esperara que hiciera un movimiento en falso; Lincoln sabía que el policía era bueno con las armas, pero desconocía si sería igual de bueno en el cuerpo a cuerpo. — Todas tus hermanas son importantes, ¿acaso olvidaste que tu familia casi era la mía igual? No me sorprendería que ya no recuerdes nada de eso.

— A ti nunca te importó mi familia, ni siquiera te importó nuestra amistad. — Le dijo Lincoln. — Sólo solo querías a Lori y ahora buscas cualquier excusa para encerrarme a mí o a Bobby, pero deja que diga algo, sigues siendo el mismo imbécil que se desmayaba al verla.

— Eso no es cierto y lo sabes. Es cierto que siempre quise a tu hermana, pero esto es diferente Lincoln. Tu hermana Luna murió por tu club y lo sabes. — Clyde respondió tranquilo, aunque un rastro de resentimiento se escuchaba de él. — Además… Mírate Lincoln, un hombre enojado, gritando y maldiciendo como un animal, ¿ese es el ejemplo que le quieres dar a tu hija? Para que se vuelva igual que tú, una mujer violenta, autodestructiva y con problemas. ¿Ese es el futuro que le quieres dar a ella? — Lincoln escuchó sintiendo una rabia creciente en su interior.

— No vuelvas a hablar de ella...— Lincoln le respondió apretando los dientes. — Más te vale que no vuelvas a hablar de ella.

— Si, lo dices porque sabes que es cierto. — Clyde respondió alzándose, sabiendo lo que hacía cuando le lanzaría las siguientes palabras. — Dime ¿Entonces por qué no pasas menos tiempo siendo una mierda y más tiempo siendo un padre? — Ante eso lo siguiente que sintió Clyde fue un cabezazo que casi le rompía la nariz.

Él calló al suelo cubriéndose el rostro mientras Lincoln quería abalanzarse sobre él. Sullivan apenas logró agarrarlo de la chamarra, pero fue insuficiente, salió por la mesa y agarró a Clyde en el suelo y lo comenzó a golpear fuertemente en el rostro. Los demás policías entraron a la sala de interrogatorios para detenerlo, 6 pares de brazos trataban de alejar al hombre de cabello blanco del oficial caído. Lincoln se movía como un perro rabioso intentando volver a atacar a Clyde, el cual se levantó cubriéndose la nariz… Lo había provocado a propósito para ver su reacción, sin dudas. Él ya no era Lincoln Loud.

— ¡Te Dije Que No Volvieras A Hablar De Mi Hija! — Le gritó con furia desmedida. — ¡Te Lo Dije, Hijo De Puta! ¡HIJO DE PUTAAAAAAAA!— Clyde miró como se llevaban a su Ex Mejor amigo, mientras el último lazo de amistad que tenían se quebraba definitivamente. Jenny llegó solo para ayudar a su compañero a levantarse.

— Clyde, ¿estás bien? — Le preguntó ayudándolo a levantarse.

— No… No estoy bien Jenn… Estoy lejos de estar bien…— Clyde respondió viendo que su mano estaba cubierta de sangre.

― Sí..., fue una pregunta tonta. ― Dijo ella sintiéndose estúpida por decir eso. ― Bueno..., por atacar a un policía quedará en custodia y seguramente irá a juicio.

― Bobby le pagará la fianza. ― Dijo Clyde, y podía imaginar muy bien la escena. ― Entonces Lincoln saldrá libre, al menos por un tiempo.

― De todas formas, en el tiempo que está detenido podemos mantenerlo vigilado. ― Dijo ella. ― Él quiere vengar a su hermana.

― Sí… lo sé...― Clyde entonces sacó la bala que Sullivan le había dado, para dársela a Jenny. ― Pero no si podemos evitarlo. ― Respondió para darle la instrucción de buscar las huellas dactilares del asesino en la bala, esperaba poder hallarlas para arrestar al responsable. Esperaba por lo menos encontrar al responsable, y si ya lo tenían entre manos, que no escapara.

No podían permitir que esto se les escapara, no otra vez. Ya estaban cerca de lograrlo, ya tenían todo lo que necesitaban para arrestar al responsable de un crimen atroz, solo debían asegurarse de ello…

― Ve con Wally al laboratorio, busquen la huella en la bala. Y cuando la tengan no pierdan tiempo y arresten al responsable. ― Clyde le dijo saliendo del confesionario para ir por su propio lado.

― ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? ― Jenny preguntó viendo a la dirección a la que Iba Clyde.

― Voy a ver a una enfermera...― Clyde respondió sin más, se lo había prometido a Lincoln, la próxima vez que lo viera tras las rejas. Se lo diría a ella.

 **Y Entonces… en la Casa Loud…**

La partida de Luna era algo que tomó a todas por sorpresa. De hecho, al principio Lisa y Lola creyeron que se trataba de una broma cruel, demasiado cruel y de mal gusto, y cuando oyeron a su madre llorar, se percataron de lo cierto y grave que era todo. Habían llegado a la casa Loud y no se habían marchado.

Luan era quien estaba más devastada. Luna era muy cercana a ella, habían compartido cuarto durante mucho tiempo, ambas soñaron con entretener a multitudes, una con risas y otra con música. Y ambas no podían ya continuar sus sueños.

Y ahí estaban, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lola, Lana Lisa y Lily en el comedor, platicando sobre lo que había sucedido hace pocos días atrás, aún estaban muy afectadas por lo sucedido… Y parecía que ninguna se podía recuperar por lo sucedido.

― Sé que Luna y yo ya no éramos tan Unidas… Pero aún la quería mucho, ¿saben? Yo la amaba mucho...― Luan decía con un rostro triste mientras recargaba su cabeza en la mano donde sostenía su cigarro. ― Yo sé que me alejé de ella, no quería hacerlo… Pero… Dios, no quería que ella se envolviera en todas mis, cosas…

― Lo sé Luan...― Leni le respondió dándole la mano a su hermana. ― Todas la amábamos…

― No, Len, tú… Preciosa, es que no lo entiendes. Es como tú y Lori, ustedes siempre estuvieron juntas, se contaban todo, secretos, historias, ideas… Dios incluso se apoyaban mutuamente. Luna era como mi Lori. ― Luan respondió tratando de limpiarse los ojos. ― Ella siempre fue la música de mis oídos…

Leni se sentía terrible al oír hablar a Luan, pues mientras lo hacía, su mente regresaba al pasado, cuando todo era mucho más simple. Cuando eran una familia unida y ruidosa, y Luan contaba chistes no muy buenos, pero con un espíritu tal que resultaba cuanto menos simpática.

La analogía no podía ser más clara para ella, se sentiría horrible si algo le pasaba a Lori. No podía entender como Luna había fallecido, todo había sido muy sorpresivo. Una de esas sorpresas que nadie quiere recibir.

― No entiendo por qué esto nos pasa a nosotras...― Lily mencionó igual de triste que las demás. ― Se suponía que… Que todo volvería a ser como antes, risas, alegría, ruido y diversión… ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Por qué a nosotras...? ― Lily preguntaba cubriéndose los ojos, mientras sentía que alguien la abrazaba.

― No lo sé hermanita… La verdad no lo sé...― Lana le respondió abrazándola fuertemente.

― Yo tampoco entiendo por qué esto tuvo que suceder. ― Lola respondió con tristeza, al igual que sus demás hermanas ella también estaba devastada por lo ocurrido con Luna. ― ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué razón había para… ¿Que esto sucediera? y es que todo fue tan repentino e ilógico que simplemente no tiene sentido… es que no tiene sentido...― Dijo derramando lágrimas sobre su café.

― Yo he, tratado de hallarle un significado a todo esto. He tratado de buscar respuestas, la base de la Ciencia es… Buscar una respuesta a todas las preguntas de la humanidad, por qué pasan las cosas, por qué existimos y por qué estamos aquí… Pero, aunque intente desesperadamente encontrar una solución, simplemente no puedo...― Lisa respondió mirando sus manos sobre la mesa con impotencia, con un tono tratando de ser serio, aunque se notaba el sufrimiento en la voz de quien lo decía. ― He calculado los posibles eventos que pudieron haber evitado esto, he intentado pensar en posibles realidades donde los eventos de nuestra realidad han sido diferentes, he intentado calcular las probabilidades, intentar hacer cálculos tras cálculos para poder determinar cuáles factores fueron los que nos han traído a este punto… Pero no consigo ninguna maldita respuesta. ― Decía levantando sus lentes con los dedos para limpiarse sus ojos. ― Yo como científica siempre dude en la existencia de un Destino o de Dios, pero si esas cosas existieran… ¿Qué destino se supone que es este? ¿O qué propósito hubo en ese plan que se realizó en la mente de ese supuesto "Dios" Para que esto pasara?

Lisa expresaba con palabras técnicas lo que todas ellas sentían. Era imposible darle un sentido a lo que acababa de pasar, la partida de Luna era algo sencillamente demasiado horrible para poder darle algún sentido. Ninguna había sufrido así antes.

― Pudimos evitar que se fuera. ― Dijo Lily, sintiendo que las lágrimas la vencían. ― Cuando vino a la casa..., esa noche..., debimos evitar que se fuera.

― No había forma de saber que pasaría esto. ― Le dijo Lana, tratando de calmarla. ― No te culpes, Lily.

― Sí… No lo hagas pequeña Lily...― Luan le pidió tomando una calada de su cigarro. ― Yo… Siempre me digo lo que pude haber hecho, no solo con Luna, sino con mi vida, con mi carrera, con todo… Esto solo me vuelve a restregar en la cara que desde que me arruinaron la vida jamás pude volver a tener el control de nada. Ni de volver a la comedia, ni de volver a apegarme a Luna… Maldita sea… Ni siquiera puedo formar una relación seria, ¿qué clase de chiste es ese? ¿Y por qué no da Risa?

Preguntó mirando a la mesa con desolación, entonces Lucy entro al comedor desde la cocina con una jarra llena de café.

― Traje algo de café...― Dijo ella sentándose en la mesa junto a sus demás hermanas, Ella se veía… Lucy, solo que había dejado que su cabello negro volviera a cubrir sus ojos. Y su tono de voz volvía a ser igual de deprimente que antes. ― ¿Alguien quiere?

― Yo quiero un poco. ― Lola pidió alzando su taza hacia Lucy. Quien comenzó a servirle hasta llenar su taza. ― Gracias…

— Yo también, por favor. — Pidió Luan, y Lucy procedió a servirle en la taza más cercana que encontró. — Gracias, Lucy.

— De nada, hermana. — Susurró ella, su tono incluso parecía más lúgubre aún. — Lo preparé yo misma.

Lucy parecía estar incluso más triste de lo que era común en ella. Su pesar las contagiaba a ellas mismas, de por sí tristes, y la pregunta de Luan quedó en el aire. Ella misma se sentó y su vista se perdió en cualquier parte de la casa, reflexionando.

La familia era como una pieza de alta relojería, necesitaba de todas sus piezas para funcionar. Y cada una era tan importante como la otra. Faltaba una, faltaba un solo integrante, e incluso en una familia tan grande, parecía que faltaran cinco personas más.

— ¿Lynn no va a bajar? — Preguntó Lana mirando a Lucy.

— No… Está… Está tratando de calmar sus frustraciones con el saco...— Lucy respondió suspirando profundamente. — Ella, saben que ella no expresa sus emociones abiertamente… Prefiere sufrir en soledad que, en compañía, creo que eso la ayuda a aliviar su alma dolida, y la comprendo… Pero aun así me gustaría que ella fuera más abierta que dejar sus sentimientos en un rincón olvidado…

— ¿Y Larsy? — Lola preguntó a la mesa a lo que Leni miró hacia la dirección donde estaban las escaleras.

— Hummm...— Leni murmuró con pena. — Está con Loni… Pero no quiere hablar, ni siquiera tiene ganas de hacer nada… Está muy decaída, sigue diciéndome que Luna vendrá, que ella se lo prometió y... — Tuvo que hacer una pequeña pausa para limpiarse una lágrima que salía de su ojo. — Solo la espera...

Eso era lo más doloroso que cualquiera de ellas podía oír, demasiado incluso para Lucy. El ánimo de Luan se agrió aún más, y el llanto de Lily no podía ser más amargo. Lana sabía que no podría animarlas, era imposible, quizás debía dejar que lloraran, pero que no se culparan.

― Leni, podrías ir a hablar con ella. ― Dijo de pronto Lola. ― Quizás puedas calmarla otra vez.

Leni era la única capaz de tranquilizarla por algunas horas, pero siempre regresaba la tristeza. Estaría así mucho tiempo. Pensar eso las desesperaba.

― Sí… Debería hacerlo...― Leni respondió levantándose de su asiento, mientras que las demás solo pensaban, creían que sería mejor tener a Lori con ellas… O mínimo que Lincoln pudiera estar con ellas en ese momento tan difícil, no negaban que necesitaban de su hermano… Aunque dudaban de si su hermano las necesitaba a ellas.

Hasta que afuera de la casa se escuchó el motor de una moto Harley, las chicas miraron confundidas a la dirección de aquel ruido. Parecía que era la moto de Lincoln… Aunque en realidad parecía como si fuese la de Luna pues conocían el sonido del motor de la moto de su propio hermano, Y esta era muy diferente.

Apenas Larsy lo escuchó corrió por el corredor rápidamente, esperando que fuera su madre.

― ¡Mamá! ― Gritó la niña con alegría lleno a ver si era ella. Leni también fue a ver quién era, se asomó por la ventana y aunque no era a quien ella quería ver se sintió feliz de ver un rostro conocido.

Vio como ella se bajaba de su moto y tímidamente se acercaba a tocar la puerta de la casa.

Con curiosidad las hermanas Loud se levantaron, y Larsy bajó las escaleras como un relámpago, seguida por una sudorosa y confundida Lynn, y un asombrado Lothric. Leni se acercaba para abrir la puerta, pero la pequeña se adelantó, y abrió la puerta esperando ver a su madre. No era quien esperaba ver, pero que sus hermanas sí deseaban que llegara.

― Larsy. ― Susurró esa voz, y la mujer que hasta entonces había parecido serena, comenzó a quebrar su voz. ― Lamento tanto demorarme estos días. Por favor perdóname.

― ¿Ash? ― Larsy preguntó confundida buscando a su mamá con la mirada. ― ¿Dónde está mamá?

Ashley miró a Larsy con pena, pero entendía por qué lo preguntaba, ella no aceptaba que su madre realmente hubiera muerto. Le había prometido volver y sabía que Lars la esperaba pacientemente… Pero la triste verdad era que Luna no volvería.

― Lars… Yo…

― Hola Ashley. ― Leni le dijo a la viuda de su hermana Luna con una sonrisa. ― ¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no te vemos. ― Comentó cargando a Larsy gentilmente.

― Eh… Yo...― Ash murmuró apenada sobando su brazo derecho. ― Estoy bien… Solo vine a ver a Larsy y… A pasar tiempo con ella. Si no es mucha molestia. ― Dijo volviendo a ver a Leni la cual sonrió y la abrazó con su brazo libre.

― Por supuesto que No Ash, pasa por favor. ― Leni le respondió haciéndose a un lado mientras que Ash confundida pero feliz de ser recibida en su casa por la hermana mayor de su difunta esposa.

Ash entró a la Casa Loud con paso rápido, sintiéndose más culpable que nunca por no haber ido a visitarla antes. Ella era su hija adoptiva, no podía creer que debió hablar con Lincoln para decidir ir a verla. Ella debió estar con Larsy desde el primer día, se sentía tan tonta por no haber estado ahí con ella.

— ¿Dónde está mamá? — Preguntó Larsy con tristeza, no tardaría en volver a llorar. — ¿Por qué aún no regresa?

— Ah, Lars, yo... no sé cómo decirte esto. — Dijo con tristeza Ashley. — Luna..., ella..., ella...

El dolor era terrible cuando pensaba y decía esas palabras. Leni abrazó a Larsy para intentar calmarla, Ash y ella debían hablar, pero no en ese momento. Las demás hermanas Loud sólo miraban con sorpresa.

— Mejor vamos a ir por algo de café y galletas. — Leni dijo calmando a Larsy y a Ashley.

— Está bien tía Leni...— Larsy respondió sintiéndose desanimada nuevamente.

— Ven Ash. Tenemos que ponernos al día. — Leni le pidió sonriéndole amablemente.

— Sí… Sí supongo que sí. — Ashley respondió igual de desanimada que Larsy, hasta que vio a espaldas de Leni a las demás hermanas Loud, le la veían con intriga, casi como si estuvieran juzgándola.

Las hermanas Loud se preguntaban por qué había tardado tanto en llegar. La única razón posible que consideraban era que la policía la hubiese detenido todo ese tiempo, sabían que a veces hacían cosas así. Querían preguntarle, pero sentían que era demasiada presión sobre ella.

― Ash, qué sorpresa. ― Dijo Lana acercándose. ― ¿Estás bien? Pensaba que...― Estaba a punto de nombrar a la policía cuando recordó el miedo que sentía Larsy hacia ellos, y logró callarse a tiempo.

― Disculpen… Es que creí...― Ash agarró su brazo con pena. ― Es que yo… Creí que…. No querrían verme después de lo que pasó con...― Ashley tragó saliva pesadamente mientras intentaba terminar esa frase. ― Por lo que pasó con Luna... ― Comentó mirando con Pena a Larsy quien desvió la mirada triste. Aunque Ashley sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

― Tonterías… Por supuesto que eres bienvenida aquí. ― Le dijo Luan tratando de sonreírle.

― Sí… De todas formas, nuestra hermana te amaba mucho, no sería justo negar venir aquí… A sabiendas de lo mucho que Luna te Amaba. ― Lily comentó sonriendo con un par de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

― Eres parte de nuestro grupo familiar. ― Dijo Lisa. ― Acércate a la mesa con nosotras.

― ¿Café? ― Preguntó Lucy detrás de ella, haciendo que se sobresaltara un momento. ― Suspiro.

― Lo que ambas quieren decir es que estamos felices de tenerte de nuevo en la Casa. ― Dijo Lola, algo avergonzada. ― Bienvenida, Ash, espero que no te alejes de nosotros.

― No lo haré, como dijo ella..., somos familia. ― Dijo sintiéndose extraña. ― Ustedes me aceptan, a pesar de ser..., lo que soy.

― ¿Una motociclista? ― Dijo Lana confundida. ― No es algo raro, Luna también lo era.

― Además nuestro hermano también lo es… Así que, no te preocupes. Ya nos acostumbramos...― Lucy comentó con el mismo tono de antes.

― Eh… Eso es bueno, pero, no me refería a eso. ― Ashley dijo apenada mientras las demás la miraban con curiosidad. ― Ya saben… La palabra con L.

― ¿Loud? Eso no tiene nada de malo Ashley, todas somos Loud, tú también eres parte de nuestra familia. ― Leni comentó con una sonrisa.

― Je jeh jeh, Len, no creo que Ash se refiriera a eso…. Digo sí ella también es una Loud, pero creo que se refería a la otra palabra con L.― Luan comentó rodeando a Ashley con su brazo. ― No te preocupes Ash, yo también he hecho un par de esos, entiendo lo que se siente que te agrade comer conchita. je je jeh, ¿entiendes?

― ¿Conchi…? Oh ya entendí. ― Mencionó Lana apartando su mirada apenada.

― Yo no entendí, ¿Que es comer conchita? ― Leni preguntó confundida a lo que Luan río.

― No te preocupes Len, lo entenderás cuando crezcas.

― ¿De verdad no les molesta..., que sea así? ― Preguntó temerosa Ashley. ― Disculpen la pregunta, es que..., he tenido problemas con varias familias.

― Con esta no la tendrás ― Dijo Luan. ― Nosotras somos de mente muy abierta, ninguna te molestará por eso.

Ashley no sabía qué decir, había estado preocupándose en vano todo ese tiempo. Pudo estar desde el principio con Larsy, al final Luna sí tenía razón. En su familia no iban a juzgarla.

Era un sentimiento extraño, no por lo que le decían, sino por lo que significaba. Ella jamás se sintió aceptada en ninguna parte, no con sus padres, con sus otros hermanos. Solo en el Club y con Luna era raro que después de tanto tiempo finalmente se sintiera segura, a salvo, del cómo y quién ella era.  
Y ahora ellas la aceptaban como una de ellas, sin juzgarla, sin rechazarla… Sin querer darle la espalda, Ashley después de la muerte de su amada volvió a sentirse… Como en casa.

Y las hermanas Loud sólo la recibían en casa como una de las suyas, con los brazos abiertos y dispuestas a darle un lugar, dicen que las heridas a veces son tan profundas que para superarlas siempre es bueno curarlas junto a la gente que se ama.  
La gente que se apoya y se quieren mutuamente, eso debía sentirse ser una Familia.

Lothric miraba desde las escaleras, ver esa escena era algo conmovedor…  
Realmente lo era. Asintió levemente mientras subía a su cuarto. Leni miró hacia las escaleras y vio como su muchacho se alejaba poco a poco. Y eso era… Extraño, sentía como un dejavu, y no sabía por qué.  
Pero en un pequeño rinconcito de su mente pudo ver a Lincoln, alejándose de a poco de ella.

Habían pasado días muy difíciles, y pensaba que quizás le estaba exigiendo demasiado a Lothric. Podía cuidar fácilmente de Larsy, ya lo había hecho antes, pero acompañarla en ese estado de tristeza y tratar de animarla era algo muy demandante. Y Lothric se había encargado desde el primer día.

Era un buen chico, igual que Lincoln. Hacía todo lo que podía por su familia, por su prima y por ella. No quería que su mente se dañara aún más.

― Loni...― susurró con tristeza, y decidió subir las escaleras para poder hablar con su hijo. ― Loni, espera un poco.

― ¿Que sucede má? ― El chico preguntó mirando a su madre tranquilo.

― Eh… ¿Estás bien pequeño? ― Leni preguntó de la manera más tranquila y amable posible, mientras que su hijo le devolvía la mirada con un rostro entre serio y preocupado.

― Sí… Por supuesto má, todo está bien. ― Lothric respondió sonriendo levemente. Aunque Leni sabía que había algo dentro de él que le molestaba, él no lo decía, pero ella lo sabía, era la única persona que comprendía completamente a Lothric.

― ¿Seguro? ― Leni le preguntó tomando a su hijo de los hombros. ― Siento que algo te molesta.

― No, no es nada mami, en serio. ― Lothric respondió sonriendo levemente.

— Lothric, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. — Le dijo Leni, mirándolo a los ojos. — Eres un chico muy fuerte, has sido fuerte para cuidar a Larsy y a nosotras, pero no tienes que aguantar este sufrimiento solo. No tienes que aguantar tu tristeza.

— Mamá..., ¿podemos hablar más tarde? — Preguntó Lothric, tratando de evadir su mirada. — Ahora necesito pensar un poco.

— ¿Es por Larsy? — Preguntó Leni. — Ahora que Ash estará cerca de ella, comenzará a sentirse mejor. Pero le llevará tiempo, y todos tenemos que estar muy cerca de ella para que no se sienta sola.

— No es por ella — Dijo triste Lothric. — Es por Lincoln. ¿Y si un día...?

No quería expresar esa duda en voz alta, pero era un miedo que nació cuando se enteró del fallecimiento de su tía. Su padre no era a prueba de balas. En cualquier momento podía pasarle lo mismo.

Leni acarició la mejilla de su hijo con cuidado. Intentando darle consuelo a su hijo. Sabías qué tanto padre como hijo se preocupaban uno como por el otro.

Incluso si no se demostraban ese cariño o afecto. Ellos habían tenido un encuentro… Para nada agradable… pero había educado a su hijo para ser un hombre de bien. Y el rencor era algo pasajero, además la preocupación era auténtica. El quizá no tuviera la mejor relación con su propio padre, pero lo respetaba. Y de una forma, muy a su manera lo quería.

— Bueno… Sí algo sé de… Linky es que él no es a prueba de balas. — Leni Respondió suspirando. — Pero es un hombre fuerte, quizás el hombre más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida. —- Le dijo Sonriéndole a su hijo. —Tú heredaste eso de él eres… Un muchacho muy fuerte. Y por eso creo que estará bien.

— Pero. Y si algún día le pasa algo. Ya sabes. — Le dijo con pena. — ¿Si le llega a pasar algo como la otra vez? ¿O… ¿Como a tía Luna?

A todos les había afectado la partida de Luna, y se dio cuenta de que a Lothric lo había afectado de un modo más profundo. Temía por su padre. Se veía reflejado en Larsy.  
Lo cierto es que ella pensaba lo mismo que Lothric, sentía el mismo temor. No podía imaginar un escenario donde a Lincoln le pasara lo mismo que a Luna, porque no tendría fuerzas para soportarlo. Ya no podría fingir que Lincoln fue solo su hermano.

― Él nunca dejaría que eso pasara. — Le dijo Leni. ― Puede que lo lastimen, pero matarlo nunca. Es más listo, demasiado como para dejar que le disparen.

― ¿Y tía Luna no fue Lista? ― Preguntó viendo como su madre abría la boca con sorpresa ante las palabras de su hijo, no lo había dicho de una forma… Agresiva o molesta, pero, la verdad es que ella ni siquiera sabía. Ella era una mujer lista que había salido de tantas situaciones por su propia cuenta. Pero… No podía decirle que sí o no a Lothric pues ella tampoco podía saber que había sido…

― Creo… Que lo mejor ahora es no hacernos esas preguntas. ― Leni respondió con pena en su voz.

― Sabía que no me ibas a responder. ― Dijo Lothric, no estaba molesto, estaba muy triste. ― No importa. Yo espero que papá este a salvo, igual que tú..., pero no puedo sentirme tranquilo.

Ella misma no se sentía tranquila. Conocía bien los riesgos que corría Lincoln, sabía que cualquier error podía ser el último. Debía confiar en él, simplemente.

― Vamos con las demás, Loni. ― le dijo Leni, en tono maternal. ― No te hace bien estar solo, y debemos hablar con la tía Ash.

― Supongo...― Lothric respondió suspirando profundamente. Su mamá lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo a las escaleras, aunque él se detuvo antes de llegar, Leni volteó su cabeza confundida para verlo, él levantó su mirada a ella y sonrió levemente. ― Mamá… Yo, me siento afortunado de ser tu hijo… ― Le dijo tranquilamente. ― Sé que… Soy un error para mi padre, pero… me alegra saber que para ti yo nunca fui un error.

Leni lo miró con ternura y tristeza. Ternura porque se sentía feliz de tenerla como madre, a ella, que no era lista para nada. Y tristeza porque pensaba que su padre estaba avergonzado de él, y ella tenía muy en claro que no era así.

― Lothric, no sé de dónde sacaste que tu padre te ve como un error ― Dijo Leni con un rostro un tanto preocupado. ― No es así. Eres muy importante para él.

No necesitaba ser Lisa para saber que él no le creería. Sabía que iba a ser muy difícil convencerlo de lo contrario. El único que podía demostrarle que se equivocaba era precisamente Lincoln.

― Hem...― Lothric rio por lo bajo, para después ver a su madre a los ojos. ― Lo que tú digas mí…― Contestó sin más llegando junto a ella con sus demás tías y prima. No iba a empezar a decirle todo lo que él pensaba y sabía. Simplemente no esa tarde. Simplemente dejó que ella lo guiará, junto a su familia.

 **Y Con Lincoln…**

Estaba encerrado en el calabozo de la comisaría por golpear a Clyde. Sabía que lo estaba provocando para llegar a eso, pero no pudo contenerse. No podía creer que Clyde alguna vez fuera su amigo.

Los demás presos mantenían distancia con él. Sus puños ensangrentados ciertamente le daban una apariencia brutal, y su chamarra con el símbolo de Sons of Anarchy espantaba más que la sangre. Nadie quería meterse con ese club.

Pero no pensaba en eso, de hecho, le daba lo mismo si alguien iba a molestar. Ya pasado el fuego de la ira, se percató de que Ronnie seguro se enteraría de donde estaba. Y no podría inventar una coartada.

Era el fin del camino y lo sabía… No había forma de escapar, ni siquiera había forma de hacer frente a esto… Lincoln sabía que era el fin, lo había sabido desde hace días…  
Este era el fin, quizás no el fin de su vida.  
O el fin de su historia.  
Pero sí el fin de su vida en familia, el fin de los 8 años que formó como hombre, como padre.  
Era el fin de esos. 8 años maravillosos que no cambiaría por nada, pero sabía que esto era el fin. Lo sabía… Lo había sabido incluso antes de volver al club, incluso cuando su hija iba a nacer, incluso aun cuando comenzó a formar su hogar y a su familia, los buenos tiempos nunca duran. La vida siempre tenía tintes grises, blancos y oscuros.  
Qué bello era ver todo color rosa, pero esa era la ilusión de la felicidad, pues esa oscuridad siempre presente siempre estaba ahí, acechando, buscando la manera de opacar los momentos felices…

No podía seguir aferrándose a esa realidad… Ya no más, sabía que ya no podía hacerlo más. Si esta era la manera en que todo terminaría… Entonces ya no tenía por qué seguir luchando contra, destino.  
Solo trataba de prolongarlo, aferrándose desesperadamente a la luz.  
Pero… Ya no tenía nada más a que seguir aferrado. Ya no podía seguir aferrándose más a la ilusión…

Temía oír pisadas, ver que un policía se acercaba, y detrás de él, ver a Ronnie Anne, con un rostro de decepción. Podía imaginarlo perfectamente, su mente parecía concentrarse en toda su capacidad para permitirle ver la decepción de Ronnie Anne desde antes de que la viera. Su mente era cruel, pero la vida realmente era cruel, y él de por sí lo era. Una parte de él sentía que lo merecía. Otra parte quería negarse a enfrentar esa realidad.  
Iba a llevarse las manos a su cabello, cuando recordó a tiempo que estaban salpicadas de sangre. Así realmente iba a parecer una bestia. No quería que Ronnie Anne lo viera así, que lo primero que viera de él fuera al verdadero Lincoln, el que tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre.

Lincoln miró a su alrededor para ver a los desgraciados que compartían las celdas, había un ebrio idiota que hablaba con la pared.

Un par de prostitutas quienes lo miraban tanto con interés como con miedo. Una celda donde había varios hombres. Entre ellos un hombre de piel oscura. Un hombre que parecía mayor de 30 y un hombre joven. No más de 20.

Hacía tiempo que no veía rostros tan desagradables como de miedo intriga e impotencia ante sus situaciones. Además del cómo lo veían a él…

Más que nada el cómo lo veían. Cómo si fuera un animal salvaje o un monstruo encerrado. Metió su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su chamarra para sacar un paño de color negro, con el qué empezó a limpiarse los dedos.

Se preguntaba qué cosas pensaban aquellas personas, si le temían a él o solo al club. Se froto las manos con fuerza, debía acabar antes de que llegara su esposa, no tardaría. Estaba seguro de que Clyde la llamó apenas se lo llevaron.  
En el pasado fueron amigos, pero eso fue hace tanto tiempo que ya no valía la pena recordar. Se preguntó que sería del resto de su grupo de amigos. Se distanció de ellos incluso antes de Clyde.  
Esperaba que no fueran tan malditos como ellos dos. Lo mejor habría sido que se marcharan de Royal Woods e hicieran sus vidas lejos de ahí. Hasta Detroit era mejor.

Lincoln entonces escucho las puertas del calabozo abriéndose… Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta mientras escuchaba pasos hacia las celdas.

Suspiro profundamente y se levantó para afrontar el destino.

— Aquí está. — Escuchó la voz de otro político mientras guiaba a otra mujer con el borracho de la otra celda.

No sabía si sentirse aliviado o molesto. Ya estaba demasiado preocupado como para que un borracho le hiciera sobresaltarse por nada. De haber estado cerca, lo habría golpeado.  
Sus sentimientos fluctuaban como las olas. En un momento estaba preocupado y triste. En el otro estaba furioso y quería desahogarse a golpes.

Lincoln miraba con furia a la dirección del borracho estúpido, mientras su mujer lo regañaba y reprendía, comenzaron a llevárselo mientras Lincoln los seguía con la mera mirada…

Hasta que vio de frente a su esposa y a Clyde junto a ella, él tenía una bandita colocada sobre su nariz, ya había terminado de sangrar, pero aún se le veía herido.

Lincoln quedó mudo. Apenas se había distraído un instante y Ronnie ya estaba ahí.

— Te lo dije Lincoln…— Clyde le dijo en un tono entre enojado y decepcionado. Pero a Lincoln no le importaba escuchar nada de él. Únicamente le importaba saber sobre lo que ella debía decir. — Ronalda, justo como te lo había dicho antes, Lincoln volvió a su club. Dime, ¿Qué procede de esto?

Lincoln quería hablar, pero no podía decir nada, mientras que ella lo veía a él, con la chamarra puesta. Con los parches de su club sobre su cuerpo, Ronnie tenía una expresión entre enojada, triste y decepcionada. Y eso era lo que a él le partía el corazón.

— Ronn… Yo…— Lincoln trató de decir algo, pero ella simplemente cerró sus ojos con fuerza y dio media vuelta con ganas de irse por donde había venido. Sin decir ni argumentar nada. Simplemente quería retirarse en silencio.

Clyde miraba la escena con tristeza. Quería decirle algo a Lincoln, recriminarle por arruinar su vida, por echar a perder una vida feliz con su familia. Pero lo veía sufrir y sentía que no era necesario hacer nada.  
― Lo prometiste. ― Susurró Ronnie Anne, sin darse la vuelta para mirarlo. ― Yo te creí, pensé que serías capaz de alejarte del club. Jamás me equivoqué tanto en mi vida.

Los demás presos parecían querer apegarse todo lo posible a la pared para no intervenir. Sentían mucha curiosidad de saber lo que pasaría, de lo que hablaban. Pero tampoco querían hacer enojar al motero de los Sons.

Lincoln solo la vio alejándose sin darle la mirada. Lincoln la veía irse, pero quería poder hablar una última vez con ella, poder decirle todo lo que sentía… Pero solo la veía alejándose. Alejándose sin decir nada más.

― Ronn… Ronn espera...― Le pedía intentando evitar que se fuera. ― ¡Ronn Por Favor Regresa, Debo Decirte Algo! ¡Ronnie, Ronnie! ¡Por Favor Regresa! ― Gritaba desesperado intentando llamar a su esposa, la que solo lo escuchaba gritar desde los pasillos de la comisaría. ― ¡Ronalda Por Favor Regresa! ¡Regresa! ¡REGRESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Su voz retumbó en toda la comisaría, tanto que incluso hizo sobresaltar a los policías de la estación. Asombrados, varios agentes se levantaron para ver qué pasaba, pues confundieron el grito con una riña o un asesinato en una celda. Y nadie le respondió.

Ronnie Anne solo quería ir a su casa. Le dolía dejar solo a su esposo, pero le dolía aún más verlo con esa chamarra, ver que había vuelto a su club, y no sabía desde qué día estaba de vuelta. Seguro desde que Bobby se lo pidió.

Y Lincoln volvió a llamarla, con la misma fuerza, incluso parecía que más. Los solo podían verlo con pena y miedo, querían huir lejos de él.

Después de un rato los gritos cesaron, sólo era él sentando como un ovillo en una esquina de la celda… Ella no iba a volver.  
Y lo sabía, la había perdido… La había perdido completamente. Y de eso ya no había vuelta atrás...Todo había sido su culpa, se lo repetía una y otra vez, sin importar cuantas veces quisiera culpar a Clyde.  
Todo había sido su culpa… Pero estaba tan enojado que no quería escuchar razones. Solo quería estar enojado y odiar todo lo que se moviera.

Estaba… Completamente enojado que quería reventar a una persona a golpes como Víctor lo hacía. Pero no podía hacerlo, aunque quisiera pues en una celda vacía no podía hacer más que esperar a que alguien pagara su fianza y lo liberara… Para poder ir a su casa… O al menos lo que creía que sería su casa pues sin ellas… La vida no valía la pena.

No sabía que sería peor, si llegar a su casa y verla vacía, o encontrarse con Ronnie Anne y ver otra vez ese rostro de decepción, esa tristeza y rabia en su mirada. Podía soportar muchas cosas, pero eso no, Ronnie era muy valiosa para él. Su vida sin ella ni Luz sería terrible, deprimente.  
Estaba seguro de que alguien del club llegaría, quizás Bobby, y si era él, habría un enfrentamiento con Clyde. De hecho, casi lo deseaba, quería que golpearan a Clyde, aquel maldito falso amigo. Quería golpearlo él mismo.

Y hablando del rey de roma… Clyde se apareció frente a su celda con un rostro decepcionado, Lincoln entonces se levantó para solo darle la espalda. Clyde lo miró a Lincoln con decepción, con furia y con… Arrepentimiento, una parte por haberle arruinado la vida y el segundo porqué la jodida bala no los había llevado a ninguna parte.

― La bala que encontramos en el cuarto de evidencias… No arrojó ningún resultado...― Clyde le dijo a Lincoln, pero este no respondió, no quería responderle y no le iba a decir ni una sola palabra a ese hombre a sus espaldas. ― De nuevo la única pista concluyente que teníamos fue solo otra cortina de humo. Y según el cantinero de la taberna local dijo que estuviste ahí hasta que te llamaron por una emergencia...― Clyde preguntaba sin recibir respuesta. ― No estés enojado conmigo Lincoln… Tú mismo trajiste esto a ti, tú… Al volver a esto… Al regresar a esta vida. ¿En serio creías que yo quería que todo esto sucediera así? Tú encerrado, aquí, con la necesidad de que tu esposa viniera a verte en este estado y… Yo teniendo que ver como tu familia se destrozaba, ¿crees que quería eso? ― Le preguntó nuevamente para no recibir respuesta.

No quería hablar con él, le desesperaba que Clyde no se diera cuenta de aquello. Seguramente el maldito sí disfrutaba viendo cómo se hundía en la desgracia, Clyde jamás lo vio como su amigo, sólo quería tener lo que nunca tuvo: una gran familia. Sólo se acercó para acercarse a Lori. Y en vez de intentar acercarse a él nuevamente, tomó exactamente la decisión contraria. Se hizo policía mientras él se hacía motero, en vez de tratar de unirse al club junto a él.

Y todo porque odiaba a Bobby, porque no podía superar ese estúpido enamoramiento hacia su hermana mayor. Todo su futuro se basó en eso. Pocas cosas pueden ser más patéticas que eso, no superar un amor de la niñez.

― ¿Sabes? De los dos yo siempre creí que tu fuiste el mejor…― Clyde le dijo tomando una silla para sentarse. ― Yo… Siempre creí que tú eras el más Listo, el más maduro… El más valiente y el más fuerte de los dos...― Decía con un tono de voz entre furioso y triste. ― Yo siempre quise ser como tú, incluso con todas tus virtudes y defectos, admito que… Siempre tuve envidia de ti, no por quien eras o en lo que te convertiste. Sino porque yo… Creía que eras demasiado bueno, incluso para los demás. ― Mencionaba intentando recibir respuesta de Lincoln, el cual solo le daba la espalda sin responder. ― Eras siempre el más noble… Desinteresado y leal de todos, el mejor chico que había conocido en mi vida. Siempre que tenía problemas, o me sentía atrapado… o incluso sentía que jamás podría lograr algo me preguntaba. ¿Qué haría Lincoln? Siempre me pregunté… qué harías tú, en vez de preguntarme qué haría yo…. Por qué más que sentir respeto por ti, te admiraba… Eras esa versión de mí que siempre quise ser de joven...― Decía para luego mirarlo. ― Y ahora te veo y… No sé ni a quien veo, tienes los mismos ojos, el mismo rostro…. Maldita sea tienes el mismo cabello, pero no creo que tú seas el verdadero Lincoln Loud, el Lincoln que yo conocí tenía defectos. Pero jamás eran superados por sus virtudes, ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese club para volverte esto? ― Preguntó esperando una respuesta que nunca iba a llegar. No iba a responderle, ninguna palabra. No le creía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, pues Lincoln recordaba cosas muy distintas, a un chico débil que parecía apiñarse cerca de él por temor. Alguien que era más bien un estorbo que una ayuda.

— Lincoln, alguna vez fuimos mejores amigos. — Continuó diciendo Clyde. —¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Ni siquiera vas a insultarme? Ese club tomó lo mejor de ti y lo destruyó totalmente. solamente dejaron..., a un monstruo.

Quería responder, quería gritarle tantas cosas a la cara. También quería golpearlo, dejar que sus puños hablaran por él. Pero algo así quería Clyde, y él no le daría el gusto, no se giraría para mirarlo siquiera, no diría ninguna palabra, ningún insulto.

— ¡Esto no es mi culpa Lincoln! ¡Esto, no, es, mi, culpa! — Clyde le gritó con furia. — Yo no fui el que te convirtió en un criminal, fuiste tú, fuiste tú, y solamente tú. No me culpes por tus errores porque yo no soy el malo aquí, yo no soy el malo aquí. — Le decía furioso intentando llamar la atención de Lincoln por unos momentos. Pero él ya no quería verlo, solo esperaba a que se callara. — Todo esto fue tu culpa Lincoln. ¿Escuchaste? ¡Tú Culpa! — Le gritó sin inmutar al hombre de cabello blanco, Clyde solo miró a Lincoln, sintiéndose… Jodido, mal, sentía que quería seguir reprimiendo, pero Lincoln simplemente no le haría caso. — Incluso ahora, no tienes el honor de verme de frente. — Dijo cansado. — ¿Sabes? Yo siempre creí que tú y yo seríamos como hermanos, toda la vida. Yo…. tenía esa falsa ilusión de que tú y yo combatiríamos el crimen juntos, y haríamos de este pueblo un lugar mejor, siempre quise creer eso. Como Ace Savvy y Jack un Ojo, ¿recuerdas? ¿O es que eso también fue pura mierda? — Clyde preguntó sacando un suspiro de Lincoln. — Yo… Siempre tuve todo al alcance de mis manos, incluso mi futuro y la primera vez que te vi aquí adentro… No quería ni creérmelo, quería creer que tú, Lincoln Loud eras mejor que esto. Pero me equivoqué en esa parte, tú no eras mejor que los criminales que suelo atrapar.

En ese punto se equivocada Clyde. Porque él era muy diferente a los criminales con los que Clyde trataba día a día. Sólo debía considerar que era temido por su habilidad con las armas, era un gran tirador, así como Víctor era un gran luchador.

Podía sentir los ojos de Clyde clavados en su espalda. Casi podía sentir cómo aumentaba su ira. Oía su pesada respiración sin problemas.

― Eres todo un cobarde, Lincoln. ― Siguió diciendo Clyde. ― Espero que algún día te des cuenta de aquello y puedas tomar la decisión correcta. ― Lincoln solo soltó un pesado bostezo mientras Clyde seguía esperando por respuesta, esa indiferencia de él lo estaba haciendo enojar. Clyde no podía soportarlo, estaba realmente empeñado en seguir hablando con él hasta que le respondiera.

― Está bien tú ganas, ¿Quieres que lo diga? Lo haré. ― Clyde respondió con furia. ― Yo te quería, eras como un hermano para mí, yo realmente te quería como a mi hermano. Y siempre quise estar a tu lado. ¿Ok? no quería separarme tanto de tú, pero tú te empeñaste en mandar a la mierda nuestra amistad. ― Decía más triste que enojado. ― Y aún recuerdo ese día, ese día que me traicionaste al dejar a Santiago escapar, lo tenía Lincoln, lo tenía y finalmente lo iba a hacer pagar por lo que te hizo a ti. Por lo que él y su padre le hicieron a nuestro pueblo, yo estaba a punto de arrestarlo, pero tú comenzaste a golpearme para apartarme de él, ya lo tenía en mis manos y tú lo ayudaste a escapar, ¿Recuerdas? Tú me gritabas insultos y yo también, ambos estábamos enojados pero muy en el fondo quería creer que tú, mi hermano seguías ahí, recapacitaras y aprenderías de tu error. Pero no, solo me culpaste y me gritaste como si yo hubiera tenido la culpa del crimen de Santiago. ― Clyde comentó sintiendo como por sus mejillas lágrimas comenzaban a caer. ― Yo jamás pedí esto, yo jamás pedí lo que te pasó a ti o a mí…. Yo jamás pedí que tú y yo terminamos de esta forma ¿y sabes? Yo jamás necesité de Lori otra vez, jamás quise tener el puesto que tengo ahora… Y… Tampoco tener los compañeros que tengo ahora. Y tú, el hombre que yo consideraba mi hermano tuviste que ser el hombre que más me ha dejado marcas tanto morales como físicas. Yo lo único que siempre quise fue tener a mi hermano a mi lado...― Clyde finalizó sintiendo como su voz se le quebraba. ― Pero supongo… Que después de tener más hermanos, la hermandad que tú y yo tuvimos fue solo eso…. Pura mierda…

Tenía que aceptar que eso último era cierto, pero en realidad su amistad se había acabado de mucho antes, desde que Clyde dejó de visitarlo, y no recordaba el punto de quiebre. Seguro se había enojado por una nimiedad.  
Seguro solo estaba adornando la verdad, en realidad quería detener a Bobby por Lori. Podía apostar a que aún la amaba. A que todavía se desmayaba al verla.

― ¿Lincoln, porque desechaste nuestra amistad? ― Preguntó Clyde mirando a los ojos vacíos de Mr. Mayhem, parecía estar dándose por vencido. ― ¿Acaso te sentiste poderoso cuando te dieron un arma? ― Preguntó sin recibir respuesta alguna… esperó por unos minutos a una respuesta hasta que este juego ya se estaba volviendo cansino, no estaba llevando a ninguna parte, ni a Lincoln, y mucho menos a Clyde, el cual dejó salir un suspiro. Se levantó de su silla y la acomodó donde estaba anteriormente.

― Como quieras entonces...― Clyde dijo sin más. ― Estarás aquí hasta que paguen tu fianza, así que, si tienes los huevos de hablar, estaré por aquí. ― Clyde dijo saliendo del calabozo,

Y cuando lo hizo Lincoln dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

― Mierda… Creí que jamás iba a cerrar la puta boca. ― Lincoln mencionó para volverse a sentar en su rincón. Para esperar que Bobby o los Sons lo sacaran de ahí.

No lo decía a nadie en particular, pero uno de los detenidos se rio, aunque se calló en cuanto Lincoln alzó la mirada. En realidad, no le molestaba, sabía que todo lo que dijo Clyde se había oído a la perfección en el calabozo, tal vez en las demás habitaciones también. No le importaba, sólo era Clyde diciendo un montón de mentiras tras otro montón de mentiras. No sabía qué esperaba lograr con eso salvo humillarse. Seguro todo el personal policial estaba riéndose afuera.  
Sólo quería salir de ahí, y correr a su casa. Necesitaba hablar con Ronnie Anne, necesitaba verla, aunque fuera por última vez. Necesitaba ver a Luz, no podía dejar que se marchara, así como así, tenía que seguir luchando.

 **Poco Después…**

Lincoln miró a la puerta de su celda esperando a que llegará un policía a decirle que ya se iba a ir. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y él aún necesitaba hablar con Ronnie… Sí es que ella seguía en casa, las horas pasaban lento y él sabía que quizás después jamás vería de nuevo a su esposa o a su hija… Y esa era lo que más le dolía estar ahí mientras Ronnie y Luz… probablemente ya estaban saliendo del estado a una mejor vida.

A una vida sin él…

No soportaba esa idea. Alguien podría decir que estaba siendo muy egoísta, que debía ver primero por la integridad y bienestar de su familia, pero eso no podía consolarlo en ese momento. Le resultaba imposible estar tranquilo.

Su hija, su esposa, viviendo lejos de él, en otra ciudad. Imaginaba que ella no dejaría que se acercara a Luz, y eso comenzaba a desesperarlo aún más. Era su hija, no quería vivir lejos de ella.

Pensaba en eso, cuando oyó que alguien se acercaba. Era mejor no hacerse ilusiones. Podía ser otro preso, o quizás iban a buscar a alguien.

Lincoln entonces vio a Clyde y a Sullivan, los cuales lo vieron con vergüenza, aunque aun así estaban agobiados y jodidamente cansados, sabiendo lo que iban a hacer.

― Loud… Pagaron tu fianza. ― Dijo el policía gordo sacando las llaves de la celda.

― Hum...― Lincoln respondió murmurando sin más. Ya era hora… Aunque en realidad ya no le importaba si salía libre o no… No volvería a ver a su familia en casa otra vez. ― Sí supongo…

― Supongo que los criminales no siempre terminan en la cárcel, ¿no crees? ― Sullivan le preguntó a su compañero mientras abría la celda, Clyde no respondió solo se dedicó a mirar en silencio. ― Tienes suerte de que tus amigos del Club tengan lo suficiente para que no te manden a la cárcel del condado. ― Dijo abriendo la jaula para darle su salida a Lincoln.

― Sí, es bueno contar con hermanos de verdad. ― Lincoln respondió levantándose para salir de su celda. ― No como… Otras personas...― Mencionó mirando con Desprecio a Clyde el cual también lo veía con los mismos ojos despectivos.

― Sí, sí… Ya lárgate antes de que me arrepienta. ― Sullivan respondió desviando la mirada.

― ¿Y qué vas a hacerme, jefe Gorgory? ― Preguntó Lincoln, sin tomar en serio la amenaza del oficial, incluso se preguntó si alguien podía tomarlo en serio cuando no estaba armado. ― ¿Vas a aplastarme?

― No me tientes, Loud. ― Murmuró el policía. ― Ve a seguir arruinando tu vida. Si no te matan otras bandas o la soledad, entonces volverás aquí.

― Vaya, y ahora también eres dramático. ― Dijo de modo burlón, aunque en el fondo sabía que era cierto. ― Bien, déjenme pasar entonces.

Lincoln avanzó, aunque antes de salir sintió que una mano lo detenía. Al voltear su mirada vio a Clyde, que lo miraba serio. Sin decir nada, pero diciéndole todo con la mirada… Esa mirada que le decía poco y mucho a la vez.  
"Esto no ha terminado, te estaré vigilando." Lincoln simplemente apartó la mano de Clyde con disgusto mientras salía de ahí. De haber estado en la calle, habría golpeado a Clyde en el rostro. Se tomaba demasiada confianza, actuaba aún como si fueran amigos o al menos, conocidos. Buscaba hartarlo, al parecer.

En vez de gritarle, simplemente se marchó, no valía la pena. Ya habría otra oportunidad para enfrentarse a él. Ya se verían, más adelante.

Ya en la recepción se encontró con Bobby, el cual sonrió a ver a su hermano… Pero él tenía un rostro amargo, como si algo malo hubiera sucedido en su pequeño tiempo encerrado, esa mirada, mostraba una furia enorme junto a una tristeza que Bobby no había visto desde hace tiempo, todo eso en conjunto daban la imagen de un hombre que estaba al borde de perder todo lo que él amaba…

― Linc. ― Bobby dijo acercándose a su hermano. ― ¿Cómo estás? ― Preguntó haciendo que Lincoln levantará la cabeza. Y acto seguido abrazó fuertemente a Bobby. ― Hey… ¿Sucede algo Linc?

― No...― Lincoln respondió tragando saliva pesadamente. ― Necesito ir a casa lo más pronto posible, ¿comprendes?

Hacer preguntas era totalmente innecesario, pues Bobby sabía bien qué habría pasado. Su hermana ya se había enterado de todo, quizás incluso había visto a Lincoln encerrado, con su chamarra del club. Lincoln ahora se enfrentaría a uno de sus peores momentos.

— Vamos. — Dijo Bobby, acompañándolo a la camioneta. — ¿Quieres que llame a Ronnie?

Podía sentir las miradas de los policías detrás de ellos, e incluso la furia, la rabia de Clyde cuando los veía alejarse. Incluso se sentía capaz de diferenciar los sentimientos que emanaban de Clyde. No podía sentir otra cosa que desprecio hacia aquel policía.

— No, no lo hagas. — Respondió Lincoln. — Quizás eso empeore todo, yo voy a hablar con ella. Quizás..., será mejor que llegue solo.

— ¿Seguro Linc? — Bobby preguntó confundido. — Escucha… Creo que ya me he mantenido al margen mucho tiempo, no he querido meter mano… Porque siento que no sería… Indicado, y necesito hacer algo por ti, yo te metí en esto y sé que yo puedo ayudarte ahora…. Solo dime que quieres que haga y lo haré.

Lincoln se quedó en silencio unos instantes y entonces miró a Bobby con tristeza. Y suspiró.

— Llévame a casa… no tengo ganas de volver al club...— Pidió sintiéndose rendido y cansado. Solo quería ir a casa lo antes posible.

Bobby, suspiró igual y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

— Está bien… Vamos...— Bobby respondió rodeando a su hermano con un brazo para guiarlo a la salida de la comisaría.

Sullivan los miraba con una cara seria que reflejaba perfectamente su opinión hacia ellos. A Lincoln no podía importarle menos lo que pensara o hiciera el policía gordo. O toda la rabia que sintiera su antiguo amigo.

― Clyde, debes ver esto. ― Le dijo una mujer, que Lincoln no pudo ver por estar a sus espaldas. ― Sígueme.

Seguramente no había podido superar a Lori en toda su vida. Era lo más patético que había visto. Únicamente quería alejarse e ir a su casa…

El camino fue corto.

Pero largo a la vez mientras Lincoln pensaba en lo que encontraría en casa… O mejor dicho lo que no encontraría, la idea ya la tenía, sabía que cuando entrará, probablemente ya no encontraría, ni las cosas de Ronnie ni las de Luz. Y probablemente ya no volvería a verlas otra vez. Y en eso pensaba mientras iba a casa.

Bobby volteó a verlo pues él había guardado mucho silencio desde hace tiempo.  
Lo que lo hizo sentirse mal, probablemente Lincoln y él ya tenían la misma idea, Ronnie y Luz quizás ya estaban fuera de Royal Woods. Y probablemente estarían buscando una orden de restricción para el padre de familia.

Ambos intentaban tranquilizarse, pensar en otras opciones menos terribles, pero sonaban demasiado improbables. Ronnie siempre había despreciado el mundo de los moteros. Jamás podría perdonar una traición de ese alcance.

Y Bobby pensaba qué hacer para ayudar a Lincoln, pues realmente sentía que era su culpa. Él lo llevó de nuevo al club y le pidió que fuera a auxiliarlos en ese ataque. Había pensado en lo mejor para el club, y no consideró que eso podría acarrear lo peor para Lincoln.

A penas llegaron Bobby se estacionó en frente de la cochera. Y para sorpresa de ambos, el auto de Ronnie seguía ahí, entonces aún no era tarde. realmente podía haber una oportunidad de poder hablar y de poder hacer las cosas que fueran necesarias para evitar la partida de su esposa y de su hija.

― Bien...― Lincoln susurró sintiendo una extraña sensación recorriendo su cuerpo, parecía lo más parecido a combinar ansias y miedo con fuerza y preparación mental para lo que sea que fuera a suceder.

― Oye Linc...― Bobby lo llamó a sus espaldas. ― Si quieres yo… puedo entrar contigo para que hablemos con Ronnie.

― No...― Lincoln respondió para ver a Bobby a los ojos. ― Yo debo hacer esto. ― Dijo suspirando pesadamente. ― Yo lo arruine y es mi trabajo intentar repararlo… Aunque sea debo intentarlo hermano. Debo hacer algo para impedir que se valla con mi hija.

― Por eso, quizás yo pueda ayudarte a eso. ― Dijo Bobby. ― Tal vez podamos hacer que Ronnie entienda las cosas. Quizás al menos logré decirle que yo tuve la culpa.

― Nada de eso, todo esto es responsabilidad mía. ― Contestó Lincoln. ― Lo mejor es que vayas con el club ahora, yo te contaré lo que pase.

― Es mi hermana, Linc. ― Dijo él, insistiendo en no dejarlo somo. ― Puedo ayudarte. Tampoco quiero que ella y Luz se alejen.

― Sí… Pero yo empecé todo esto, yo empecé con todas las mentiras y los engaños…. Esto es mi responsabilidad. ― Lincoln respondió sintiendo una mano sobre su hombro.

― ¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte? ― Preguntó Bobby mirándolo a los ojos A lo que Lincoln respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, sin retractarse, sin huir, solo aceptando su destino.

― Sí… De todas formas, ya has hecho lo suficiente. ― Lincoln respondió abriendo la puerta de la camioneta para salir. ― Me sacaste de la cárcel, encubriste mis huellas, me diste la oportunidad de volver a Sons… Y me diste dinero para ayudar a mi esposa. Eres un buen hermano Bobby. Y sé que tú solo buscas lo mejor para mí y para Ronn, pero ya he escapado mucho tiempo de esto, debo hacerlo ahora o ya no podré hacerlo otra vez después. ― Comentó mirando hacia su hogar con tristeza.

― Hm… Bien, buena suerte entonces. ― Bobby respondió sin decir más, sabía que esta era una batalla de un solo ganador, y él debía pelearla solo, era el orgullo y también la culpa quienes lo guiaban a esto. Y desde este punto ya no habría vuelta atrás, simplemente no debía seguir prolongando lo inevitable.

Lincoln sabía que ese día llegaría cuando aceptó regresar al club. Aquel momento en que Bobby llegó a su anterior trabajo, pidiéndole su ayuda, parecía tan excesivamente lejano en el tiempo. Sólo habían pasado meses y los sentía como décadas en el pasado.  
Cerró los ojos para pensar un momento, para intentar calmar el caos que era su cabeza. Suerte era lo que menos tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que coincidió con Luna en ese maldito tiroteo. Pero no quería decirle nada a Bobby, pues sabía que ninguna de sus palabras sería agradable, y cualquier promesa sería rota. Al destino le gustaba forzarlo a no cumplir sus promesas.  
— Gracias, Bobby. — Dijo él. — Adiós.

— Nos vemos Linc...— Bobby respondió tomando marcha a la carretera. Lincoln lo vio irse mientras que poco a poco desaparecía en el horizonte, él suspiró y después volvió su vista a su hogar… Él comenzó a avanzar, ya no tenía nada que perder, solo entrar y dejar el puto orgullo de lado.

Subió por el pórtico de la casa y tomó sus llaves de su chamarra, desbloquea y abrió la puerta, y de eso simplemente se introdujo a la casa, siendo recibido por el silencio, caminó hacia la sala sin más demora.  
Y ahí sentada en el sillón estaba su esposa, quien se le veía impaciente, con su rostro sin expresar ya ninguna emoción. Lincoln suspiró y fue junto a ella para afrontar su destino… Se sentó a su lado esperando que ella le dijera la primera palabra.

Y Ronnie solo lo veía con su chamarra puesta, con los parches del club, y quería explotar en ira, tristeza, rabia y demás, ¿pero qué punto habría en ello? Total… Lo que ella dijera o lo que él dijera hasta ese punto ya era inútil…

— Ron… Yo...— Ronnie lo silenció antes de que dijera algo.

— No lo digas… No digas que lo sientes, ambos sabemos que no es cierto. — Ronnie le dijo tranquilamente. — En esta casa ya han habido muchas mentiras. Así que, si vamos a hablar, se sinceró, si es que de verdad me amas.

— Ronnie, no dudes de que te amo, eso jamás ha sido mentira. — Le dijo Lincoln. — Nunca he mentido cuando digo que tú y Luz son lo más valioso en mi vida.

— Entonces, quiero que me digas ahora por qué volviste al club. — Le dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos, y él sintió mucha ira, pero también muchísima tristeza. — Por qué tiraste a la basura estos ocho años donde estuviste cuidando de Luz. Si la amas tanto, si me amas a mí, por qué regresaste a ese club, si sabías todo el daño que iba a causar.

Sus palabras no podían estar más acertadas. No sólo les había causado daños a ellas dos, también había perdido para siempre a una hermana.

— No los tiré a la basura...— Lincoln respondió de manera triste. — Yo… No he tirado todo este precioso tiempo a la basura. — Lincoln respondió viendo como su esposa ladeaba la cabeza en señal de negación. — Y… Volví porque estaba cansado… Cansado de mi trabajo y cansado de la vida miserable que llevábamos, estaba cansado de todo eso, Bobby me dio la oportunidad de volver. Y ni siquiera me lo pensé. Solo lo hice. — Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Entonces por qué me mentiste? — Ronnie le preguntó con indignación en su voz. — ¿Por qué me dijiste que no volverías, cuando ya lo habías hecho?

— Porqué sabía que te ibas a poner mal… Y no quería eso. — Lincoln dijo viendo el resultado final de sus acciones.

— ¿Y crees que ahora no estoy mal? Estos meses han sido los peores de mi vida gracias a esa mentira. Tú… Sabes lo mucho que intente alejarte de esto, sabes lo mucho que significaba para mí que te alejaras de esto. Y aun así decidiste hacerlo de todas formas. — Ronnie le decía con un rastro de rencor palpable en su voz. — No pudiste decirme simplemente ese día. "Ronnie sí acepté volver al club" Y alargar más esto… ¿Por qué?

Él suspiró con pesadez, intentando pensar qué decir a continuación. Si le decía la verdad, iba a sonar tan idiota. Intentar esconder la verdad sólo para que ella no se alejara de él, igual que un niño que intenta esconder los restos de una ventana rota de los ojos de sus padres. No había otra forma de decirlo, al menos no lograba averiguar una forma de decirlo. Pero Ronnie no le dejaba tiempo para pensar.

— Bien, no te lo conté porque sabía que ibas a enojarte así. — Dijo Lincoln. — Sé lo mucho que odias el club, sé que no comprendes por qué yo y Bobby lo amamos, por eso preferí mentir. Porque no quería que al día siguiente tú te marcharas con Luz.

— Justo como voy a hacer ahora...— Ronnie respondió sacando un par de papeles de su bolso.

— No… No, no… No puedo permitirlo. — Lincoln respondió mirando a la mano de su esposa, creyendo que lo que tenía ahí mismo eran papeles de divorcio.

— No me estás dejando más opción Lincoln. — Ronnie respondió enojada. — Si no puedes cambiar porque yo te lo pido, entonces vas a cambiar por obligación. Y por eso no te dejaré otra opción. — Ronnie dijo sujetando los papeles en sus manos.

— ¿Y crees que el divorcio va a ayudar a eso? Piensa en esto Ronn, piensa en Luz, piensa en el daño que esto le va a hacer a ella. — Lincoln intentaba racionalizarlo con Ronnie de la forma más desesperada que podía.

— Ah, ¿entonces sí te importa Luz?

— Por supuesto que me importa Luz. — Lincoln respondió sintiéndose frustrado por las palabras que ella le había lanzado.

— ¿Entonces por qué volviste? — Ronnie respondió furiosa. — Nuestra hija necesita a un padre, no a un criminal. Ella necesita de un padre… no de… esto. — Ronnie respondió señalando a los parches de Lincoln.

— Pues esto también lo hice por ella… Para estar junto a ella más tiempo, por ella hice también todo esto. — Lincoln respondió arqueando sus cejas enojado, pero también sabiendo que lo que ella le decía era cierto.

— Solo respóndeme una cosa… El día que te dispararon, ¿realmente fue por que casualmente pasaban por ahí? ¿O por qué fuiste a ayudar? — Esa pregunta dejó mudo a Lincoln, el cual quería decir que no… pero a sabiendas que él había vuelto un par de días antes de eso, no podía decir, "No Ronn todo fue al azar". Al final, solo volvería a mentir en el momento que menos debía hacerlo. — Responde, ¿fue o no fue?

Él sabía muy bien que cuando respondiera eso, Ronnie se alejaría de inmediato de él, posiblemente lo golpearía, y tal vez lo denunciaría. Una parte de él pensaba que lo merecía, por haber arriesgado así a Luz. Otra parte de él quería mentir.

― Ronnie..., ese día tomé las precauciones para que no pudieran herir a Luz. ― Dijo intentando no decir lo más fuerte al principio. ― Me estacioné lejos de ahí.

― ¡O sea que sí estuviste ahí! ― Gritó Ronnie levantándose repentinamente ― ¿Cómo pudiste, Lincoln? ¿Como pudiste arriesgar su vida así?

― No la arriesgue, la puse lejos del peligro, jamás habría puesto en peligro a Luz, debes creerme. ― Lincoln le decía intentando suavizar un poco la situación, aunque él ya lo sabía de antemano, lo que había hecho era imperdonable. Y no importaba cuánto intentara él hacer las cosas más amenas. Él había puesto a su propia hija en peligro.

― No intentes justificar esto Lincoln, ni siquiera te atrevas a hacerlo, pusiste a nuestra hija en peligro, por dios Lincoln, ¡Ella Pudo Haber Salido Lastimada! ― Ronnie explanó alterada mientras que Lincoln también se levantaba.

― Pero no salió herida, y yo tuve que pagar el precio de mi estúpida decisión, No ella. ― Lincoln le dijo con fuerza mientras ella le desviaba la mirada.

― Aun así… Eso no justifica que mi bebé pudo haber muerto… ¡Todo por tu culpa! ― Dijo empujando a Lincoln con fuerza.

Lincoln recibió aquel empujón sin atreverse a replicar lo contrario. ― Yo necesito a un padre… No a… Un criminal que ponga a mi hija en peligro… Por un club de psicópatas. ― Dijo viendo como Lincoln desviaba la mirada. ― Y… Es que eso no es lo que más me duele… De todo esto, no es lo que más me está doliendo en estos momentos...― Ronnie le dijo dándole las hojas en sus manos.

― No voy a firmar, Ronnie...― Lincoln respondió apretando los dientes y sus puños. ― No… No quiero firmar…

― No… Estos no son papeles de divorcio. ― Ronnie respondió con su voz doblegada. ― Son análisis...― Dijo llamando la atención de Lincoln, el cual miró las hojas en manos de su esposa, y poco a poco comenzó a tomarlas en sus manos… Su corazón se rompió al ver lo que había escrito en esas páginas. Prueba de Embarazo: Positivo.

― ¿Qué? ― Lincoln preguntó revisándolas con prisa. ― N-No… No entiendo… ¿Estás… Embarazada?

― Sí...― Ronnie respondió colocando su mano derecha sobre su vientre. ― Parece que no fuiste el único que ocultó secretos en nuestra familia.

― Dios mío… ― Lincoln comentó tapándose la boca. ― ¿Y Por qué no me lo dijiste?

― Nunca encontré el momento apropiado. ― Ronnie comentó con tristeza. ― Con la muerte de Luna… Y esto, jamás supe cómo decirlo. Pero ahora, ya que nada importa, ¿por qué no? De todas formas, no importa realmente, ella no va a tener que vivir aquí… Contigo.

― Ronn, esto es serio. ― Lincoln dijo dejando las hojas sobre el sillón. ― No voy a permitirte que te vayas, no con esto… Ahora… Ahora tenemos una razón mayor para estar unidos, ahora más que nunca, piensa en este bebé. Piensa en su futuro, en nuestro futuro.

― ¡Y Lo Hago Lincoln! ― Ronnie exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos. ― Lo Hago… Pero ya no puedo confiar en ti… Ya no…

― Ronn, Ronn escúchame. ― Lincoln intentó acercarse a su esposa para tratar de abrazarla, mientras él comenzaba a derramar lágrimas de culpa. ― Por favor, sé que podremos hacer esto juntos, yo lo sé, ya no se trata de mí, ahora es sobre nosotros, podemos hacer esto… Pero por favor confía en mí.

― ¡No! ― Ronnie respondió apartándose de él. ― No… Ya no, no puedo confiar en ti Lincoln, confié mucho tiempo en ti y mira a lo que nos ha llevado… Ya no puedo confiar en ti ni en tu palabra. Ya no más…

― Ronn… por favor… No me abandones… No te lleves a mis bebés por favor...― Lincoln pedía casi arrodillado, suplicándole a su esposa que no hiciera esto. ― Por favor nena… No puedo hacer esto sin ti.

― Entonces dime una cosa, ¡Y Seme Sincero Lincoln! ― Ronnie respondió mirándolo a los ojos envueltos en lágrimas. ― Decide ahora. ¿Nosotras… ¿O el Club…?

Una pregunta demasiado difícil, si no imposible de responder. Él no quería elegir, debía haber alguna forma de conciliar ambos mundos como lo hacía Bobby, pero Ronnie Anne no dejaría que eso pasara. Ella realmente odiaba al club, odiaba al mundo de los moteros.

Y esa pregunta..., no había forma de que pudiera responderla, no quería responderle, menos aun sabiendo que tendría otro hijo. Pero nuevamente Ronnie esperaba una respuesta, y no había lugar para evasivas. Debía elegir entre el club o su familia.

― ¿Ronnie, por qué me haces esto? ― Preguntó Lincoln. ― ¿Por qué me haces elegir?

― Porque si no me dices esto, aquí y ahora. Ya no te volveré a dar otra oportunidad. ― Ronnie le respondió sin más. ― Decide… Ahora...― Le exigió viendo como Lincoln ladeaba su cabeza negándose. Él tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmarse y pensar bien lo que iba a decir a continuación, pues no habría vuelta atrás. Sospechaba que Ronnie Anne ya había tomado su decisión, dijera lo que dijera, pero aun así era doloroso tener que escoger a una de las dos mitades que conformaban su vida. Quitarle su familia o el club era lo mismo, era perder una parte de él.

— ¿Y bien, Lincoln? — Dijo ella, molesta. — Estoy esperando tu respuesta.

Era demasiado cruel, pero en cierta forma lo merecía. Respiró profundamente para darse valor, porque lo necesitaría para lo que iba a decir a continuación. Se destruiría a sí mismo a medida que hablara, pero Ronnie exigía una respuesta y vaya que se la daría.

— Yo…Te elijo a ti. — Lincoln le respondió con tristeza. — Pero sé que al decirte que siempre te elegiría a ti, sin importar que. Sé que no vas a creerme, te lo he dicho mucho… te elegiría primero a ti antes que a todo lo demás… Y tú lo sabes… Pero en el fondo sé, que no importa lo mucho que te lo diga, una parte de mí y sabes que, dentro de ti, el club siempre se interpondrá entre nosotros. Yo jamás podré ser feliz volviendo a una vida simple… Así como tú jamás podrás ser feliz conmigo dentro del club… No puedo elegirte sin perder una parte de mí, y no puedo elegir al club sin perderte. Por esa razón… No puedo responderte.

Ronnie desvió su mirada con tristeza de Lincoln, y este bajó su mirada al suelo, por vergüenza y por el dolor que le provocaba decirle eso.

— Pues entonces yo decidiré por ti...— Ronnie respondió con tristeza. — Quédate con tu estúpido club… Y yo me quedaré con nuestras hijas. — Ronnie sentenció y finalizó apartándose de Lincoln.

— Ronnie, espera...— Dijo intentando seguirla, no podía dejar que se marchara así de su casa, de su vida. — Ronnie…

— Ya no tenemos nada más que hablar...— Dijo ella, mirándolo con rabia, con decepción…, con desprecio. — Entiende, Lincoln, no podemos ser felices así, yo no soporto a ese club y lo sabías bien. tampoco tolero que me mientan, ya colmaste mi paciencia.

Todos los errores que podía cometer en una situación así ya los había cometido, mentirle a su esposa fue el primero de una larga lista. Quizás, con mucha dificultad, ella habría perdonado eso, pero jamás perdonaría que arriesgar la vida de Luz como lo hizo. Él mismo se culpaba por aquello, su esposa tenía el mismo derecho, tal vez más, de enojarse con él. Aun así, quería hablar con ella, quería tratar de impedir que se marchara.

— Por favor, Ronnie, no puedes irte. — Lincoln le dijo deteniéndola, agarrándola del brazo. — Piensa en nuestras hijas.

— Es lo que estoy haciendo Lincoln, ¡Ahora Suéltame! — Ella exclamó golpeándolo fuertemente en el rostro, a lo que Lincoln solo se tambaleó, pero no la soltó.

— ¡No! ¡No puedo dejarte ir! — Él respondió adolorido, pero aun así firme en no soltarla, no podría permitirlo, no quería permitir que ella hiciera todas las decisiones por su familia. — Te necesito, ¿Ok? Te necesito, por favor, no te puedes ir, no te puedes ir así sin más. Aún te necesito a ti y a Luz… No puedes dejarme así.

— ¡Dije que me sueltes! — Ronnie volvió a golpearlo mientras él aún se negaba a soltarla.

— Ronn… Por favor… No puedo hacer esto sin ti...— Lincoln le decía suplicando porque no se fuera mientras ella seguía luchando por liberarse.

— ¡Suéltame! — Pedía de la misma forma que Lincoln, rota, triste, furiosa. Mientras seguía golpeando a su esposo para que la dejara irse, pero él no quería que ella se fuera, no podía permitir que ella se fuera… — ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame…! Por favor… Déjame ir...— Ronnie pidió sintiendo como Lincoln la rodeaba con sus brazos.

— No puedo...— Lincoln respondió sintiendo como ella se rendía intentando luchar. — No puedo Ronn… No puedo dejarte ir, no puedo dejarlas ir, si tú te vas… No creo poder soportarlo.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto tan difícil a mí Lincoln? — Preguntó ella llorando amargamente. — ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer todo tan difícil?

— Te necesito Ronn… Por favor, te necesito...

— ¡¿Y Entonces Por Qué Nos Hiciste Esto?!— Gritó ella mirándolo, intentando apartarse, aunque sin mucho esfuerzo, llorando como una cascada. — ¡Me mentiste! ¡Volviste a ese maldito club! ¡Casi matas a Luz, ¿qué rayos te pasa Lincoln?! ¿Así quieres que te perdone, que me quede? ¿Luego con qué otra cosa me mentirás? ¿Tú quieres que viva con el miedo de que me avisen por teléfono de que debo ir a reconocer tu cuerpo a la morgue? ¡Yo ya no puedo volver a vivir así, ya no lo soporto!

Él escuchaba las palabras de Ronnie Anne. Las decía sin procesarlas, sólo decía lo que nacía de su corazón, y le dolía cada una como si fueran balas de una metralleta. No sabía cómo convencerla, cómo recuperar su confianza.

— Por… Por favor… Solo necesito hablar contigo. — Lincoln le rogó en un desesperado intento de mantenerla junto a él.

— No, ya no hay nada de qué hablar, se acabó. ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Se acabó, todo esto se acabó! — Ronnie respondió empujándolo para finalmente librarse. — Se acabó… ¿Entiendes? Se acabó… Ya no hay nada más de que hablar. — Dijo finalmente mientras caminaba a la puerta.

— Ronn...— Lincoln susurró mientras intentaba seguirla, pero ella ya no quería volver a verlo. — Por favor… Espera…

— No...— Ronnie respondió abriendo la puerta de la casa. — Adiós Lincoln...— Dijo finalmente mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Lincoln solo pudo llegar a la puerta y puso su mano sobre esta.

— Te necesito…

― **Las Huellas Ximena Sariñana. ―**

 _El día pasó lento para todos, la tarde caía y el sol se posaba por el horizonte. En el club los demás Sons se mantenían unidos, entre caballería, hermandad y compañerismo puro, con Bobby Guardando en su caja fuerte las cosas de valor, el dinero, los anillos de oro de su padre, una carta y miró a la mochila con cansancio… Miró de nuevo al contenido para ver el oro que resplandecía dentro, aún quedaban 5 barras. Lo suficiente para seguir manteniendo el negocio y las armas de pie.  
Después miró a Joseph a su lado quien tenía dos barras de oro frente a él.  
Listo para vendérsela a los King Ravens.  
Listos para recibir a Chibs…  
Y Listos para afrontar el futuro junto a Sons… Pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en su hermano Lincoln… Y en Ronnie._

 _Mientras que en la Comisaría Los oficiales tenían una visita. Varios hombres y mujeres entraban y a sus espaldas William los guiaba, listo para empezar con la operación tan ansiada._

 _Clyde entre esos hombres y mujeres pudo visualizar a una mujer de cabello rubio con una raya pintada de Azul. Algo le decía que esto, no era el final, sino el inicio de algo mucho mayor, más grande. Y más fuerte que nunca._

 _Y mientras tanto con los Angels of Death reconstruían su club, junto con sus filas, esperando poder reconstruir todo desde cero, y como el Fénix alzarse una vez más, habían sido heridos de muerte, sí… Pero estaban lejos de estar agonizando como perros en el pavimento._

 _Aún no estaban derrotados. Aún no serían derrotados…_

 _Y en la familia Loud, las hermanas se habían reunido junto con Ashley para ver una película en familia, mientras que Larsy se quedaba dormida con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Ashley, quien acariciaba a su hija adoptada con ternura, ofreciéndole un poco de paz. Mientras que las demás solo disfrutaban del tiempo juntas en familia.  
Y Lothric solo veía la escena familiar en un sillón apartado, mientras en sus piernas sostenía un cuaderno, terminando su dibujo de la calavera en llamas con una bola de cristal que en el centro tenía el símbolo de la anarquía.  
Imaginando_

 _así mismo, con él puesto, junto a su padre..._

 _No podía decir cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando, con la cabeza inclinada hacia la puerta, tampoco es que le importaran esos detalles. Ya todo se había acabado, sin Ronnie ni Luz el futuro no tenía forma ni sentido. Todo era peor que un caos, era una completa incertidumbre.  
Le pareció que sonaba su teléfono. Con la esperanza de que fuera su esposa, lo tomó y miró quien llamaba. Era Bobby, seguramente quería saber qué había pasado, y la decepción lo golpeó sin piedad. Cortó la llamada, no se sentía con fuerzas para hablar con alguien, ni siquiera con Bobby, sólo quería a su esposa y a su hija de regreso. Desesperadamente quería aferrarse a alguna esperanza, pero sabía que no había muchas._

 _Se levantó y comenzó a recorrer su casa… Silenciosa y apagada… Revisó su cuarto y vio que el closet estaba abierto, solo con su ropa y la de Ronnie había desaparecido, miró a su alrededor y vio que ella no había perdido el tiempo, solo se llevó lo suyo dejando lo de él atrás._

 _Lincoln entonces caminó por el pasillo para revisar el cuarto de Luz… Y ya no estaban sus juguetes, la mayoría de sus cosas ya habían sido retiradas del cuarto, mientras que los cajones de ropa se encontraban vacíos… Su hogar parecía haber sido saqueado… Y nada más lejos de la verdad._

 _Mientras que Lejos de ahí Ronnie solo abrazaba a su hija llorando amargamente, sintiéndose vacía, perdida en todos los sentidos. Su matrimonio había terminado, ahora tendría que cuidar de su hija y de su bebé sola, mientras nuevamente escapaba de los problemas, como toda su vida fue obligada a hacerlo. Y su madre estaba a su lado mirando como Ronnie lloraba abrazada a Luz, quien no entendía qué había sucedido, él porqué se habían ido de casa ni por qué papá no había venido con ellas. De todas ella era la única que quería llorar, pero por miedo e incertidumbre de no saber qué había sucedido horas atrás… Ella no entendía nada… Ni siquiera porqué el mundo parecía estar triste en esos momentos.  
Le dolía ver a su madre así de deshecha… Pero le dolía más no saber… Qué había sido de Papá._

 _Y Lincoln estaba sentado en el suelo del cuarto de su hija, con miraba en el suelo… Apoyado con la cama. Él arrugó el rostro… Mientras los recuerdos le hacían sufrir… Una parte de él aferrándose a la luz… pero otra parte descendiendo a la oscuridad…  
Su vida se había compuesto de un tono gris… Oscura y deprimente… Pero con una Luz que brillaba y le daba esperanza… Su vida había sido un de un gran Capítulo Gris, y ahora esa Luz se había ido… Y su mundo se había vuelto en una oscuridad que no parecía tener final…_

 _Gritó con todas sus fuerzas levantándose de un golpe del suelo y golpeó la pared frente a él mientras lloraba. El mundo que conocía y amaba se había destrozado en una infinidad de trozos, un torrente de recuerdos que aparentemente sólo serían guardados por él. Ronnie Anne había sido muy clara, había tomado la decisión por él, claro que Lincoln jamás habría decidido eso. Él jamás habría elegido vivir sin su familia, en una casa vacía que parecía estrujarlo en su soledad._

 _Quería hablar con ella de algún modo, pedirle perdón, ganarse su perdón, pero todas las opciones eran igual de imposibles. Estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance. Y solo podía llorar, ya del mañana no esperaba nada._

 _Mientras seguía golpeando la pared con fuerza mientras lloraba y gritaba.  
Sus nudillos sangrantes y su garganta no podían dolerle más que su ser… Solo quería desahogar todo el miedo, la tristeza ira y odio que sentía en su interior.  
_

 _Hasta que finalmente logró romper la madera y dejar un agujero en la pared. Él cansado, respirando como un animal salvaje miró al agujero, que había hecho, todo lo que él había hecho…_

 _Se cubrió el rostro tallándose la cara con fuerza volvió a ver al cielo… Y dejó escapar un silencioso grito de dolor…_

 **The Loud House: Sons of Anarchy.  
Temporada 1: El Capítulo Gris.**

 **Y así termina este capítulo en mi historia, finalmente, el capítulo gris ha terminado… Pero… eso no significa que sea el final de la serie.  
El Libro uno ha terminado, pero aún falta muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho por que contar. Muchas historias por que seguir contando y muchas más cosas que decir.  
Este no es un fin, sino un comienzo.  
Y con esto doy finalizado el Capítulo Gris.  
El primer libro de una saga de 5 partes, cada una con su propio poder e historias.  
La espera para poder leer el siguiente libro, será muy laaaaaarga, pues tengo que poner en marcha la traducción al inglés y además ponerme manos a la hobra con homecoming, que sí aunque muchos piensen que he abandonado esa historia, la verdad es que no, solo quería enfocarme en S.A.M.C.R.O. por que de verdad amo Sons of Anarchy.  
Con eso dicho, es hora de poner a descansar un buen rato S.A.M.C.R.O. Y ponerme a trabajar con lo que ya me he estado olvidando, con eso dicho.  
Finalizo este capítulo en mi vida… Y me pondré a trabajar con algo que todos ustedes han estado esperando desde hace ya mucho tiempo.**

 **The Loud House: Homecoming.  
Parte 3: El Tiempo Perdido.**

 **Para mis fieles cuervos, mis fieles seguidores y amigso que ya estoy empezando a considerar como mi familia, esto va dedicado a cada uno de ustedes.  
** J. Nagera por siempre haberme dado reviews dejándome a conocer sus opiniones y sus puntos de vista **,** Chiara Polairix Edelstein que siente en su ser esta historia como yo lo hago, King of Comix que siempre le entuciasma ver un nuevo capítulo y es casi el primero en comentarme **,** Sonora Ball que… Nomás hizo un comment y ya, pero muy agradecido pro ello **Y a** Joni Cque siempre me lee con toda la actitud y con una cheve bien fría, (Brindo por ti carnal.) **Gracias a ustedes esto no habría sido posible, de verdad, finalmente pude terminar mi primer libro, eso es una chingonería del tamaño de dios, y eso es lo que me hace tan feliz de decir que S.A.M.C.R.O. seguirá y seguirá hasta que ya no haya más historias que contar.**

 **Por que ustedes son mis amigos… No… ¡SON MI FAMILIA! Y como tal merecen que cada vez que termine de escribir esta historia los mencione, por que son geniales.  
Esto es para ustedes. Disfruten de lo que ustedes y yo hemos logrado.**

 **Comenten, puntúen y síganme en mis redes, se los agradecería muchísimo.**

 **DeviantArt y En Wattpad.**

 **Deviant:**

 **(Arroba)Obscurum-Draco**

 **Watt:**

 **Black-AnD-Dark**

 **(Visiten a FHix en sus páginas de Facebook, Deviantart y Fanfiction Hace mucho contenido lindo e interesante, además de historias muy Lindas.)**

 **Les agradezco tanto a todas sus visitas, comentarios y Favs. De verdad chicos y chicas, los amo a todos, no haría esto sin toda la ayuda y soporte que me dan, aprecio bastante sus aportes por lo que en el siguiente capítulo de Homecoming haré un anuncio especial para todos ustedes. De verdad.**

 **Chicos, chicas gracias a todos. Aquí los verdaderos artistas son ustedes. Sin ustedes yo seguiría publicando historias sin constancia ni relevancia. Muchas gracias.**

 **De su Amigable Vecino.**

 **El Sorprendente Eddy Araña.**

 **Let the Freedom Ride Alway's.**

 **(English Version Soon… This time no bullshit I promise  
I love yah all, thanks for your patience.)**

 **Síganme en Deviant, No subo mucho, pero… Tengo una noticia, y es que voy a estar empezando a subir un comic, manténganse en contacto para ver qué sucederá a futuro…**

 **Extra…**

 **Este.  
A las afueras de Nevada…**

 **01:30 A.m.**

Un hombre En su motocicleta llegaba a una estación de autoservicios, puso la pata de la moto, la apagó y comenzó a depositar gasolina en ella. Mientras que otras motos y una camioneta se estacionaban justo al lado de esta. Los demás motoqueros comenzaron a bajar de sus vehículos y a buscar provisiones en la estación.

El Líder de esa escuadra comenzó a encender un cigarrillo mientras esperaba que el depósito de su moto se llenará.

Hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

― Hey muchacho. Ya han recorrido una larga distancia, deberíamos buscar un sitio donde descansar. ― Le dijo el hombre con acento Irlandés proveniente de Belfast.

― Eso mismo pensaba, Chibs. Y aún nos faltan… ¿Qué? 7-8 estados para llegar al maldito estado de Michigan. ― Respondió el hombre que fumaba.

― Hey… Aún nos queda un largo camino por recorrer Ray. ― Respondió Chibs agotado. ― Supongo que debimos avisarles que ustedes vendrían con nosotros. Ya sabes, después de todo el presidente de Michigan es tu…

― Primo. Bobby Santiago es mi primo de parte de su padre. ― Ray respondió tomando una calada de su cigarrillo.

― Si. ¿Crees que se van a sorprender al verlos con nosotros? ― Chibs preguntó al hombre moreno, de ojos café, cabello corto y barba a medio crecer.

― Oh, créeme, hermano. Se van a cagar cuando nos vean llegar. ― Dijo Ray, mientras que al darse la espalda, poco a poco comenzó a enfocarse en su simbolo y club, mostrando el Logo de: **Mayans MC.**

 _Está Historia Continuará..._

 **The Loud House: Sons Of Anarchy.  
** **Temporada 2: Caminos De Venganza.**


End file.
